


How Does it Feel? Part 2: Immortal Beloved

by DimensionalLover



Series: A Thousand Years [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Immortality, Lemon, Lime, Multiple Personalities, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 395,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalLover/pseuds/DimensionalLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Koh, Korra and Asami's worlds have been turned upside down.  How will the young couple deal with these incredible changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cause and Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17 / PG-13
> 
> Notes: Inspiration: Search and Destroy by Korrasami Artist kathrynlayno on DeviantArt  
> kathrynlayno.deviantart.com/art/Search-and-Destroy-509450522
> 
> Next update soon. Super appreciate all the Kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Stick with me guys, I just really need you to get a feel for what's happening with Mizu and Asami. It's important for what's coming up.

**X**

Tenzin lets Korra take one of the sky bison out to Asami's mansion. The light of the waning moon is a beacon of hope for the couple as they fly toward the outskirts of the city both anticipating their long awaited reunion.

But the closer they got to the mansion the more nervous the avatar felt. She couldn't stop thinking about Koh and the images he showed her before Mizu stabbed him. She would never have imagined he'd take things that far with Asami. He'd really done some horrible things to her. Korra wanted to be with her lover but she wondered if maybe they were rushing into things.

They'd both been through so much over the past year. Maybe being together so soon after the solstice wasn't such a good idea. At least that's what Korra began to think.

Asami leans over the bison's saddle and strokes the back of the avatar's hair. "I felt you meditating today, you know."

The avatar takes a deep breath as she stares out into the darkness of the night. "You did?"

Asami rests her chin on her forearms watching the movement of her partner's shoulders pulling the bison's reins. She couldn't wait to be in those arms again. "Yeah, I've felt it before. I get this warmth in my chest…sometimes it feels like…like maybe you're thinking about me."

Korra half smiles and lowers her eyes breathing through her nose. She didn't realize how in tune she and her lover were with one another. Maybe Asami felt the same way she did. Maybe it was too soon. "I do. I mean… I do think of you. I love you."

Asami leans over the saddle giving her partner a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

Korra sighs. "It's so weird. There's still so much we haven't spoken about, but it's…it's like we kinda know already without having to say anything. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." The heiress says looking over the side of the saddle down at the water. It was true she did know. She knew how connected they were. In truth she felt just as nervous as her partner did about being together again. The problem was that she and Korra weren't alone anymore. And as much as Asami wanted that to change she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

**30 minutes later they arrive at Sato Mansion.**

Asami stares at the threshold of her front door. The yard was still in shambles from Korra's fight with the heiress' guards. The avatar reaches out taking her fiancé's hand. Asami turns to her seeming a bit startled suddenly remembering what it felt like when Koh had first tried to take control of her. She squeezes Korra's hand and takes a deep breath looking away from the doorway. "Come on, let's go."

Korra stumbles as the young CEO pulls her along behind her. Korra couldn't help how hard her heart began beating. She had no idea what Asami was thinking coming back here after everything that had happened. "Where?" She asks apprehensively. After a few minutes of walking they end up on a path behind the mansion that leads into a dense forest. "Asami, where are we going?" Korra asks not getting a response from her partner. She gulps as Asami holds her hand with more of a firm grip almost dragging her down the path. "A…sami…"

Green eyes remain focused forward. Asami swallows hard as her eyes flutter…her stomach tightens as anxiety sets in. She felt like she was having a panic attack. Asami breathes in roughly through her nose trying to focus her mind on the woman behind her. "I just wanna be with you Korra. If I'm with you everything will be alright."

The avatar furrows her brow; she'd heard Asami say those words before. It was the night of their first official date. Asami didn't know she'd been infected with Koh's energy. Gran Gran had to forcibly remove his venom from Asami's body. Korra stops walking and pulls her partner into her arms. Asami's eyes widen as Korra rubs her back. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Korra whispers softly knowing what her partner was feeling in that moment. Asami was scared of Koh taking control of her again.

The heiress closes her eyes wrapping her arms around her lover's waist breathing into the crook of her neck. "I…need you….I'm sorry. I just…Korra, I don't know what's going on with me lately. Being with you is one of the only things that feels right to me."

The avatar kisses her neck. "You have me." She averts her eyes looking out into the forest feeling her partner trembling. They were moving too fast. It was too soon for this. Korra also couldn't help her own mounting fear around being with Asami. She had just seen her partner transform into a giant watery titan that morning. Mizu or not, it was still Asami's body. "Baby…we….we don't have to rush. Why don't we just…lay together huh? How's that sound?"

Asami holds Korra a little tighter. She closes her eyes trying to focus on the feeling of being in her partner's arms. Asami wasn't feeling like herself. All she wanted was to feel normal again and to get her mind off of these beings living inside of her. "I need you Korra. I want you. Please…my love." She says gently nuzzling her fiancé's ear.

Korra lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath hearing the desperation in her partner's voice. Was this really the right thing to do right now? She needed Asami too, but what if something happened while they were together. What then? "O…o….okay." She says nervously pulling back. Korra furrows her brow realizing that Asami's eyes had changed color again. This time they were a deep forest green.

"What is it?" The raven haired woman asks gently cupping Korra's cheek.

The avatar half smirks. "Its…it's nothing." She says lowering her eyes placing her hand on the small of Asami's back taking in a deep breath through her nose. "Come on, let's get going." Korra says gently nudging her partner forward.

Korra swallows softly as Asami takes her hand and guides them along the path. This would be the second time she'd seen Asami's eyes change color. It wasn't a huge change but she couldn't help but notice it. Asami's eyes were darker than usual. Korra looks up and out at the trees trying to rationalize the change. "It's just dark out here that's all." She says to herself trying to force a frightening thought from her mind. What if that was Koh just now?

They eventually reach a clearing where a large two story brick house sits beside a lake.

Korra raises her eyebrows at the sight of it. "Wow Asami what is this place?"

The pale skinned beauty smiles as they walk up to the front door. "This is…ours." Her partner turns and looks at her. "I had this place built a few months ago. I wanted it to be a surprise to go along with the betrothal necklace." Korra furrows her brow. Asami smirks. "You were always saying how big the mansion is, I thought it might be nice to have a place we could go that was more our size."

The water tribe woman takes a deep breath and smiles staring at the colonial style house. "You're amazing you know that."

Asami blushes and gives Korra's hand a little tug. "Let's…go inside. I'll show you around."

After a short tour complete with two kitchens, three fire places and a basement, they end up in the upstairs master bedroom. A huge double earth king size bed sits against the main wall beneath wide plantation windows. It's covered in the pelts and furs of different animals from both water tribes. The room actually reminded Korra of the birthing lodge back home.

"So…what do you think?" Asami asks apprehensively. "I talked to a few people who were native to the water tribe about it. I hope I got it right."

Korra lowers her eyes and smiles softly. She knew she'd never be able to deny Asami anything. The woman had gone to great lengths to make her feel at home from day one. Korra couldn't help thinking about the first night she and Asami had spent together after Jinora's anointment ceremony. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, but seeing all of her clothes from home really put her at ease. "I think…I have the most amazing fiancé in the whole world."

"Really?" Asami says bashfully.

Korra nods then walks over taking her hands in hers. Their eyes lock. "Thank you." They gaze into one another's eyes for a full minute until Korra takes a small step forward closing the gap between them. She plants a small sweet kiss to Asami's lips. Korra squeezes her partner's hands a bit. "Baby…I love you. And I want you to know that we can do whatever you wanna do. I just don't want you to feel rushed. We can…"

The avatar is interrupted as Asami grasps her face between her hands bringing their lips together. The young CEO takes in a deep breath. "I want you.…please." She whispers as their lips overlap. Korra closes her eyes drinking in the vixen's heavy sighs. "I need you." Asami whispers between kisses.

Korra gulps as a warm wet tongue snakes past her lips seeking it's partner. She releases a heavy breath and pulls back from her fiancé. She feels relieved seeing light jade green eyes staring back at her. "Can we…uhhh…get cleaned up…first?" She was hoping the time apart would cool her lover off.

Asami furrows her brow in confusion taking a deep breath. "O…o…kay." She says hesitantly seeing the nervousness in her partner's eyes. Korra smiles softly then backs away toward one of the bathrooms. Asami sighs and heads into the hallway bathroom sensing that her partner needed some time to herself. She was a little nervous too, but her desire for her water tribe woman overrode the fear in her belly.

* * *

**Inside the hallway bathroom….**

Asami glares into her own eyes. "Mizu…can you hear me?" She takes a few deep breathes not getting a response. "Mizu."

Asami can almost feel the entity rolling her eyes within her.

"Ugh…what?" Mizu says in her mind.

The young CEO breathes in slowly through her nose trying to compose herself. She hated that she even needed to have this conversation. "Chelse told me that you know how I feel. If that's true, then…"

Mizu sighs heavily. "Look…for the last time… I'm not interested in your little girlfriend alright. So whatever you two are doing leave me out of it. I could care less."

Asami lowers her eyes. She could hear irritation in Mizu's voice…but there was something else too, something familiar…loneliness. Asami takes a deep breath. "Mizu…I…I'm sorry okay. I know this isn't easy. I just don't know how to feel about all this."

Mizu looks up and out into the room of blue she'd sealed her consciousness in. The color shifts to a soft pale powder blue. She knew in that moment that Asami's apology was genuine. The water essence averts her eyes. "I know…me neither." She takes a deep breath as Asami goes silent. Mizu can feel her host's desire for Korra seeping into her mind and she didn't want any part of it. "Look…you should go. I don't like how this feels."

Asami furrows her brow. "How what feels?"

Mizu sighs. "Your…..Nothing. Just go. And don't call on me for a while alright."

"Mizu…what are you talking about?"

"I said leave!" The water essence shouts.

Asami can feel something close off within her mind. She breathes in and out through her nose and blinks slowly. Something felt different. She brings her hand to her heart and takes a deep breath somehow feeling more like herself again. "Thanks." Asami says softly.

**Bedroom bathroom**

The avatar stares into the mirror. "I love Asami. She's my fiancé….and she wants to have sex. This is normal. She loves me. We love each other." She says softly lowering eyes looking down into the sink. She gulps closing her eyes. Images of Lau's hands all over her partner begin to flood her mind. Korra shakes her head opening her eyes. She breathes in through her mouth wondering how her partner was 'really' feeling about all this. Korra felt nothing but apprehension especially after seeing the young woman's eyes change color earlier.

There was something different about Asami. Well everything was different about her now, but it was like she was a completely different person. Korra couldn't help worrying about her. She could see how much Asami was hurting and didn't want to do anything that would increase that pain.

After about ten minutes both women reemerge in the bedroom with nothing but robes covering their bodies.

Korra swallows hard as her partner approaches her. Asami gently cups her cheek. "Baby, is everything alright?" She asks seeing the nervous smile on Korra's face.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine." She says as she awkwardly tries to kiss her. Asami moves away then goes to sit on the bed lowering her eyes. "Asami?"

"Korra…I…I know I'm different alright. I just want things to be the way they used to be, before all this happened." The heiress says sorrowfully pulling her robe closed. She ties her robe and crawls into the bed. "Let's…let's just get some sleep."

The avatar takes an apprehensive breath and crawls into bed beside her. "Asami…I wanna be with you." She says as her partner turns away pulling her arm onto her waist. Asami scoots back nestling her butt into Korra's hips. "I…I just want us to take our time okay. We've been through a lot." Korra says feeling Asami take a deep breath. Korra snuggles into her lover then kisses her neck.

The young CEO shrugs her off. "Just stop okay. You don't have to. Let's just go to sleep."

Korra lies still for a minute taking in a deep breath. She was going to move past her fear. Asami needed her to. The brave young avatar slowly let's her hand trail down between Asami's thighs. The raven haired woman's eyes close feeling her partner gently cup her sex. Korra undulates her fingers softly. "I don't wanna go to sleep."

Asami breathes in roughly through her nose releasing a quiet moan feeling a sensual ache beneath her waist. Korra makes languid soft circles against her lover's quickly moistening lower lips. "Kor…ra…mmm." Asami moans as she turns over rocking her hips into the avatar's hand.

Korra gazes into jade green orbs feeling a bit calmer recognizing the eyes staring back at her. She slips a finger between the wet folds of Asami's sex. "Is this okay?" She whispers softly seeing her lover bite her bottom lip.

Asami cups Korra's face between her hands bringing their lips together. She sucks her partner's tongue into her mouth then grasps the nape of her neck deepening the kiss. In one smooth easy motion she urges Korra on top of her. The young avatar continues working her fingers inside the moaning beauty.

Korra pulls away from the kiss still gently but diligently pumping in and out of her wanton partner. "Asami…is…this okay? Am I hurting you? I just…don't wanna hurt you. I saw what he did to…."

Asami takes in a deep breath cupping her partner's cheek. Their eyes lock. "Korra… baby… I need you to listen to me. Can you hear me?" The young avatar nods apprehensively her eyes full of concern. Asami sits up then brings her lips to her lover's ear. "I need you, all of you. You don't have to hold back. Do you understand?" Korra nods again as Asami continues to speak. "I want you to…" The confident CEO drags soft full lips across her partner's cheek then gazes into her eyes. "…destroy me…" Korra's azure orbs widen as she stares into jade green eyes full of resolve. "Make me forget….then make me remember why I'm yours."

She could see the want, desire, and permission in her partner's gaze. Korra takes in a slow deep breath as determination spreads across her face. She lowers her eyes repositioning her hand.

Asami looks down between them then sees Korra's concentrated blue eyes staring up at her. She gasps suddenly digging her nails into the avatar's thick skinned shoulders as four long fingers thrust into her sex unapologetically. Korra wrenchs her partner's left hand from her shoulder and slams the woman down on her back pumping her fingers in and out of her.

The raven haired beauty loses her breath pushing her head back into the pillows. Hot kisses' peppering her throat as Korra intertwines their hands. She thrusts into her partner harder and faster. Asami's legs lock up unable to move. She gurgles with a chocked moan feeling her lover moving against her. Asami releases Korra's shoulder in favor of grabbing the firm globes of her ass digging her nails into the avatar's flesh.

Korra's adrenaline spikes. She feels like she's in heat. The water tribe woman isn't sure if its the pelts and furs splayed across the room reminding her of home or the animalistic groans escaping Asami's throat that fueled her, but she wanted to make Asami hers in that moment.

The heiress groans as Korra yanks her head back then bites down into the crook of her neck...hard. "Urgghh…." Asami grunts as Korra jerks slick hot fingers away from the woman's inflamed lower lips. The avatar moves like a viper snake down her partner's body.

Before Asami can open her eyes she feels her lover's tongue within her sex. The young CEO releases a trembling breath arching her back from the bed. Sweat trickles down her quivering abdominals as her body heat rises. Korra's mouth is searing, lips soaked in flames exploring the depths of her most secret place. "K…K….Kor…ra…." Asami pants unable to stop herself from cumming.

The avatar drinks from the fountain of her lover but it's not enough. Asami's life giving waters are unable to quench her growing thirst. She needed more. Asami yelps feeling Korra's lips suckling on her clitoris. Her throat is tight unable to breath. She grabs the hair on the back of her partner's head and begins pumping her hips roughly into her mouth.

Forceful callused hands grab Asami's thighs and hold her in position. Korra dives back into the heiress writing her name onto the woman's inner walls with every stroke of her tongue. A moment later the avatar's eyes almost roll to the back of her head as Asami floods her mouth with ambrosia. She furrows her brow drinking her woman in with loud gulps and moans. Her lover's cum was hot almost boiling.

"More…" Asami whimpers as sweat becomes steam against her body. Korra makes her way back up to the vixen's mouth.

"More?" Korra whispers bringing their lips together. Asami moans into her mouth enjoying the taste of her own juices pulling the robe from her partner's shoulders.

The young CEO rolls them over and straddles the water tribe woman then pulls the robe from her body and throws it onto the floor. Sweat trickles down her body as she takes panting breaths. "More." She says locking eyes with Korra.

Asami descends on the avatar's breasts taking a hard nipple into her mouth suckling as though her life depended on it. Three fingers thrust into the avatar's slick sex. The movement is hard and decisive without any teasing or warning. Korra is breathless her center pulling and pulsing against her partner's fingers.

Asami buries her face between the avatar's breasts licking and sucking on the skin she found there as she vigorously pumps in and out of her with long hard thrusts.

The vixen begins moving down Korra's already quaking body, like a woman on a mission. Nipping, biting, and licking. "I don't need anyone but you." She says. It takes all of the avatar's strength to lift her head and look down her body, dark green eyes flash as Asami reaches her goal.

The onyx haired woman licks her lips as she stares intently at the flush flesh in front of her eyes. She's looks mesmerized. "Let me show you…my love."

Korra pants heavily furrowing her brow. "Asami?" She considers moving her partner's head away but before she can do anything, scorching full lips descend upon her.

Asami suckles on her clit….hard still thrusting her fingers in an out of the now quivering avatar.

"Guuuaaaahhh!" The water tribe woman groans as Asami becomes ravenous licking and sucking on her lover's lips. Korra cums almost instantaneously.

The young CEO moves like a viper-hound quickly straddling the avatar again.

Something wasn't right.

Asami hovers above her. Korra pants grabbing her fiancé's hips registering something unexpected. She could feel that right now she and Asami were the same temperature. She looks up seeing light green lidded eyes gazing down at her. Asami breaks their eye contact and looks over at the night stand. Korra turns noticing the glasses of water.

"I want all of you." Asami says slowly leaning down over her avatar locking eyes with her lover again. "Give it to me."

Korra swallows softly then with a few quick hand movements covers her sex with water and forms a penis.

Asami looks down at her partner's sex then back up into her eyes. "Can you put it inside you?"

"Huh?" The avatar asks furrowing her brow.

"Put it…inside you. I want you to feel me… the way I feel you." She says.

Korra takes an apprehensive breath as her eyes flutter. "O…kay…" She takes her time and allows some of the water to enter her own body. She closes her eyes breathing in through her nose feeling her inner walls beginning the stretch.

Asami sits up on her knees then taking in a deep breath she slips her partner's firm watery member into her sex. The avatar's eyes fly open feeling her partner's hips moving against her. "Mmm…yes…" Asami sighs.

The avatar's hands shudder as she tries to concentrate on keeping the shape of her watery member. She can't help but feel the force of her lover's thrusts with the other end inside of her. The water tribe woman had never done anything like this before, but the more Asami moved, the more Korra began to enjoy the sensation. Her athletic body quickly adjusts to the roll of her woman's hips. Korra grabs Asami's waist then begins thrusting the warm pulsing member harder and faster.

"Uhhmm…." Asami groans throwing her head back as she and Korra begin moving to the same rhythm. "Fuuuccckkk…." She says closing her eyes as her whole body begins to shake.

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Within Asami's mind….**

Mizu sits in the room of blue that housed her consciousness as a wave of sound and sensation suddenly hits like a tsunami. She hears Asami moaning Korra's name in pleasure. The sound makes the entire room quake. Mizu blinks rapidly feeling a strange tingle beneath her waist. The watery woman looks down then breathes roughly through her nose.

This was a new sensation and yet…it wasn't. She thinks for a moment allowing the feeling to fill her up. The water essence creates a mirror of ice and watches as a pleasant blush covers her cheeks. She'd felt this before, this was arousal, desire and it was strong. She takes in a heavy breath as her host's moans reverberate throughout the space. Mizu closes her eyes as the ache beneath her waist increases.

She pants falling to her knees, she needs to release this pressure but isn't sure how.

"Ooohhh…..Korraaa..." She hears Asami moan.

Mizu looks up and out into the room of blue as a memory fills her mind hearing Asami moaning the avatar's name over and over again. "Kuruk…" Mizu says softly.

**523 years ago….**

**Northern Water Tribe**

**New Moon Celebration 312 BG**

Mizu gulps as she walks through the crowd of water tribesmen. This was her first new moon celebration. She'd watched many from the spirit world and thought they looked fun, but now that she was actually a part of one she felt uneasy about it. These celebrations were held twice a year, she'd only hoped that Kuruk was going to show up at this one since the leader of the Northern Tribe made the avatar promise to show his face having skipped the last 4 years in favor of the air bender's Yangchen festivals. Kuruk had a thing for helping the female air nuns break their celibacy vows.

Mizu smiles apprehensively as people stare at her and whisper.

The glow of moon moths began to shine in the light poles as the evening wore on. Kuruk was nowhere to be found. Mizu began to lose hope of ever seeing her would be human companion.

A strong voice suddenly echoes across the ice. Everyone turns their gaze to the ocean seeing a huge tidal wave approaching. "Ladies and….ladies…." Kuruk yells as he rides an ice board on top of the wave showing off his impressive waterbending skills.

 

Citizens begin to scream and panic as the hundred foot wave gets closer and closer. The leader of the water tribe calms them down. "It's just Kuruk." The old man says.

The young avatar does a front flip onto the top of the cliff as the wave disappears. "Don't you mean 'AVATAR….Kuruk' the arrogant young man says. The old man rolls his eyes. Both men and women begin to crowd around the handsome avatar and shake his hand.

Mizu smirks to herself standing back watching him. He really was handsome and so much taller than she'd realized. A water tribe woman who had been watching her for a while runs over to her. "Hey you… come on. Don't you know who that is over there? It's Avatar Kuruk, he's like never here. You'd better come meet him while you can."

Mizu smiles and shakes her head remembering the Fire Essence's advice to her about ignoring Kuruk to get his attention. "Oh…no I'm alright. He looks like he has his hands full over there."

The woman shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourself, but you'll never get a man acting like that."

Mizu smiles as she looks over to the crowd of people surrounding the avatar. It was right at that moment that Kuruk set eyes on her.

He raises his eyebrows in bewilderment. She gasps then quickly averts her eyes and moves away into another crowd of people. Her heart began to beat a little faster than usual and she couldn't stop smiling. This was a new feeling she wondered if it was because the time limit would be up soon. Of course she'd planned to stay past the limit anyway, but she wasn't expecting to feel something so powerful. She wasn't even mortal yet.

Kuruk shakes his head and furrows his brow then immediately begins pushing people out of the way, but by the time he makes it through the crowd the woman he saw is nowhere to be found. There were hundreds of people at the festival. He spends the next hour searching for her. Fortunately for him, the crowds had begun to thin out.

The avatar felt odd. He'd seen plenty of women in his life what should he care if a woman he's never met walked away from him, but he can't get her face out of his mind. And her eyes…they were as brown as lychee nuts he'd never seen anything like them before. The determined avatar takes a deep breath and punches his fist into his hand. He was going to find her no matter what it took. A teenage boy suddenly bumps into him spilling water cactus juice on the avatar. "Aww come on kid." The avatar says as the young man does a few movements pulling the liquid from the avatar's fur pelt. Just as the boy moves away Kuruk's jaw drops as he sees Mizu through the crowd.

It was love at first sight. The avatar makes a bee line for her, but once he's standing in front of her his voice leaves him.

Mizu gulps looking up at him shyly. Kuruk just stands there with his mouth open. Mizu smirks apprehensively. "Uhh…umm…I'm….my name is…Ummi. I'm from the southern tribe."

"Um-mi." Kuruk says as he smiles at her. "I'm…Kuruk…it's…nice to meet me. I, I mean nice to meet you." He says unable to look away from her. "You're…the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...ever." He takes her hand in his then kisses it.

Their eyes lock and Mizu feels an intense ache beneath her waist. She'd been watching this man for over ten years from the spirit mirrors she couldn't have imagined she'd feel this way upon first meeting him. "Th…th…thanks. You too."

He smirks softly and she almost feels herself melt. The young avatar moves in closer to her then whispers in her ear. "Can…we go talk somewhere?" Kuruk asks her. She nods as he pulls back, their faces are just a few inches apart. He can't stand it anymore. His eyes become heavily lidded as he leans into her lips and they share their first kiss.

* * *

**x**

Mizu lowers her eyes within the blue room as more of Asami's feelings flood her consciousness. The water essence pants and gulps remembering the feel of the avatar's lips on hers. She sighs sorrowfully wishing she could have called Kuruk's name the way Asami called Korra's.

"Korra….YES!" The young CEO yells as her water tribe stallion speeds up her thrusts while simultaneously hardening her water cock. Wet clapping sounds pulse through the room.

Asami throws her head back and grabs the sheets on the bed with both hands. "Urgh! Stay, stay with me! Don't leave me…please, don't ever leave me….Korra."

Korra takes deep panting breathes furrowing her brow feeling her partner's body gets hotter and hotter. "I…I…I won't. I won't."

"Don't stop…please... don't... stop…." Asami grunts.

The avatar can barely hold on as her partner rolls her hips faster and faster. "A…sami….you're…you're…." Korra says almost wanting to pass out feeling Asami's sex contract as she cums. "…hot."

"Fuck!" The pale skinned beauty yells squeezing the sheets between her hands as a final orgasm rips through her. She looks down at a wide eyed Korra. She pants softly registering her partner's shocked expression. "What…what is it baby?"

The young avatar smirks nervously and gulps. "Umm…the… bed's on fire."

Asami furrows her brow smiles then giggles. "Then put it out."

Korra half smiles then cover's her partner's hands with her own. "It…wasn't me." She pants.

She furrows her brow and takes a deep breath pulling her hands away from Korra's. Suddenly bright blue flames ignite in her hands. Asami's jaw drops as she looks through her fingers at her fiancé.

Korra extinguishes the flames and looks into Asami's eyes.

The young CEO gulps. "We, I…I need to talk to Chelse."

"Huh? Your assistant? Why?" Korra asks.

Asami blinks rapidly as her eyes dart back and forth in confusion. "She…umm, I just need to talk to her." She gets up off of her partner and out of the bed. The moment she does her hands ignite again. Asami gasps trying to shake the flames away.

Korra leaps from the bed and grabs her hands again. "Asami…stop okay. Did you firebend at your office today or something?" Asami shakes her head no. "Then why would she be able to help you? Calm down okay. I know this is scary but you shouldn't go anywhere right now. We should talk to Mizu about this."

"No, she…she….we need to talk to Chelse okay. Just trust me…please." Asami says with desperation in her eyes.

The avatar takes in a deep breath through her nose seeing the fear in her lover's eyes. Asami needed her trust and that's exactly what she was going to give her. "Okay, we'll go see Chelse, but first I need you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. I had a little trouble with firebending too at first. This'll help." Asami nods and does as she's told. "Okay, now hold it. You gotta focus now alright, breath out slowly, through your nose. Keep breathing out until there is no more air left in your lungs."

Korra slowly releases Asami's hands. "You're doing good babe, look." The green eyed beauty looks down at her hands seeing that they weren't on fire. "You've just got to stay calm alright. It'll be okay." Asami nods and gulps.

Fifteen minutes and a few burned blouses later they leave the house and head back to the city.

* * *

**x**

**3 am**

**Dragon Flats Borough**

Chelse rolls over in her bed with a groan hearing someone knocking frantically at her door. "Urgh, are you kidding me? Who in the blazes is even left on this block?" She gets out of bed and puts a robe on. "I'm coming alright!" She yells making her way down the stairs. She grabs a shock gun out of the drawer in the hallway. "Whoever you are, you'd better not be trying to rob me. I'm armed in here."

"Chelse it's me Asami."

The woman furrows her brow and opens the door. The woman quickly closes her robe seeing Korra avert eyes. "Miss Sato, what are you two doing here?" She stands aside as they walk in side by side then sit in the living room. Chelse locks the door and walks in behind them. "Okay what's going on?" Asami looks apologetically into her assistant's eyes then over to her partner. She nods gently.

Korra takes an apprehensive breath as she releases Asami's hands. They immediately ignite with blue flames.

Chelse's brown eyes widen as she looks back and forth from Korra to Asami. Fear sets in. Had Asami told Korra about her?

Asami gulps as Korra covers her hands again. "Chelse what do I do?"

The executive assistant nervously looks at the avatar. "Miss Sato…did you talk to…that spirit inside of you?" She asks apprehensively refocusing her gaze on her boss.

Asami rolls her eyes taking a frustrated breath. "Chelse please, Korra's the avatar alright. It's okay."

Chelse clenches her jaw locking eyes with the young CEO. "Miss Sato, I'm not sure what you feel I can do to help you." She says with significant bite in her voice. Chelse couldn't believe that Asami was putting her in such a vulnerable situation.

"Can't you see that this is an emergency?! Why else would I be here?" Asami says.

Chelse breathes out roughly through her nose. "You should check yourself into Republic General."

"Urgh! Seriously?!"

Korra shakes her head and sighs seeming irritated. She finally speaks up. "Look you're one of the essences right?"

"Excuse me." Chelse says in shock.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning and my non-bending fiancé starts firebending. For some reason she thinks the only person who can help her is her non-bending office assistant, not the avatar or the immortal being inside of her. You don't find that weird at all? Geez…" Korra says as Asami turns and stares at her.

Chelse shakes her head. "I…I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Korra continues to speak. "Okay how about the fact that Mizu had a conversation with a red glowing ball of light before she released Asami on the solstice. Then Asami called… your name…and the red light disappeared."

Chelse huffs from her nose and crosses her arms. Korra shakes her head. "Just help her okay."

Chelse extends her hand to the avatar then looks away as Korra takes her hand. "I'm Seika." Her body is suddenly alive with flames she squeezes the young avatar's hand then glares into her eyes. Korra gulps. "And if you tell anyone about me, I will personally see to it that you and every avatar that succeeds you is permanently scarred. And I can promise you that the little number Ozai did on Zuko's face will be an improvement compared to what I'll do to you."

Asami's eyes widen. "Chelse geez, come on what's going on with you?"

"Miss Sato, our existence is kept secret for a reason alright. The avatar isn't the only one who keeps the balance it's our job to maintain it as well by being invisible. We can't risk humans trying to use us to gain power over others even if that human is the avatar. Not just that, but we're mortal we can still be hurt and die… unlike you."

Korra furrows her brow. "Then how come Asami's immortal and you're not?" The avatar asks.

"Because of Tsuchi. This happens the first time we cross over. Our counterparts hold our essence. The body becomes immortal to protect both essences. Then when we reincarnate we reclaim our essence. Mizu didn't die thanks to Tsuchi holding her between life and death. And because of the mother's fail-safe when his body was destroyed he defaulted back to Mizu. She had no choice but to absorb his essence and become immortal."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Okay so when he reincarnates Asami will be mortal again, right?"

Chelse raises her eyebrows surprised by the young avatar's intelligence. "Yeah that would be the case if he hadn't screwed things up. He can't reincarnate. He's unconscious, his body was destroyed, and he never became mortal. And unfortunately because of that he and Mizu are permanently bonded."

Asami sighs tired of hearing about her immortality over and over again. "Okay already. Can you please just make me stop firebending? You can do that right?"

"Unfortunately I can't not permanently anyway. It must have happened when Raava energy bent Tsuchi's essence out of you." Chelse says.

Asami turns to her partner. "Okay you unbend me then."

Korra furrow her brow then raises her eyebrows shrugging her shoulders. "Okay it's worth a try." She goes into the avatar state.

Chelse speaks up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Korra STOP! Miss Sato don't you remember what I told you. If Raava energy bends you you'll be separated from Mizu. If that happens you'll disappear and Tsuchi will wake up."

Korra deactivates the avatar state and huffs through her nose.

The fire essence takes a deep breath. "I need to talk to Mizu."

Asami lowers her eyes. "She…told me not to call on her."

Chelse furrows her brow and begins to glow with red energy. Asami's body suddenly pulses with blue light for a moment then stops. Chelse raises her eyebrows getting the water essence's message. "Korra, would you mind going out to the back yard please?"

"Huh? Why?" The avatar asks.

"Because I need to talk to Mizu alone." She says. Korra nods and leaves the room. "Alright Mizu…she's gone."

Asami's body pulses with blue light. She quickly stands to her feet and wraps her arms around Chelse's neck. Mizu trembles. "I can't…do this anymore Seika." She says with tears in her eyes.

The fire essence rubs her back gently. "It's okay. Just tell me what happened."

Suddenly without warning, Mizu begins kissing her neck then she pulls back and brings their lips together. Chelse's eyes widen as she pushes Mizu off of her. "What are you doing?!"

Mizu pants and falls to the floor. "I can't take this…please…make it stop."

Chelse furrows her brow seeing the deep blush in the water essence's cheeks as the woman looks up at her wantonly. The Fire essence suddenly realizes what's going on. She raises her eyebrows. "Mizu…oh…Mizu…I'm so sorry. You felt them together didn't you?"

The water essence lowers her eyes taking in deep heavy breaths. "I, I…I can't…I don't…know what to do.…help me." Chelse takes a deep breath and looks down the hallway to the back door knowing what the woman needed. Mizu looks up at her and shakes her head. "No Seika."

Loud sirens can be heard as a voice unexpectedly resounds outside. President Raiko's voice echoes through the city.

_**"Everyone…please stay calm and stay in your homes. All water benders please report to city hall right away. Once again everyone please stay calm and remain in your homes. Avatar Korra if you can hear this message please report to city hall."** _

Korra runs in from the back yard. "Guys I gotta go okay. The president is declaring a state of emergency. All the water in the bay and the entire city is falling up into the…" She stops speaking seeing the steam wafting from Mizu's body as the woman pants. "Uhhh…" Korra looks at Chelse. "Is…she okay?"

The water essence lowers her eyes and breathes out through puckered lips.

"Mizu, Korra can…" Chelse says.

"I said No!" The watery woman says closing her eyes. "I'm fine. Just…just (she gulps) give me a minute okay."

The executive assistant closes her eyes and sighs then turns and looks at the avatar apologetically. "Korra, you know that she and Asami are connected right?"

Mizu slams her fist into the floor and the whole house begins to tremble. "I….SAID….NO!"

The young avatar lowers her eyes then looks at Mizu seeing the same frenzy that had been in Asami's eyes a few hours ago. She takes a deep breath then bends down to one knee grasping the nape of Mizu's neck. Their eyes lock then Korra brings their lips together.

The water essence's eyes widen. Mizu pushes Korra off of her then slaps the avatar hard across the face. The water tribe woman blinks rapidly then locks eyes with the angered essence. "How dare you?" She pants. "Don't…you…ever…presume to put your…"

She's interrupted as Korra lunges at her grabbing her hands putting the watery woman on her back and kissing her again. Mizu practically growls as she begins over powering the avatar lifting her hands from the floor.

Korra goes into the avatar state slamming Mizu's hands back down and looking into her eyes. She deactivates the avatar state. "Just stop and let me help you okay! You know what's happening out there." Korra says.

Mizu turns her head away and closes her eyes shedding a few tears. "I... don't… want you."

The avatar lowers her eyes. "I know…and… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not Kuruk, but I need you to trust me anyway alright."

Mizu nods reluctantly. Chelse takes a deep breath and leaves the room.

"Give me your hand." Korra says softly as Mizu allows her to guide her hand down between her legs. The young avatar cups Mizu's hand in her own then begins gently helping the essence touch herself.

The watery woman keeps her eyes closed as Korra moves her hand in short circles around her clit. Mizu gasps as the avatar moves her hand a bit faster then down lower feeling her own wetness.

Mizu breathes in and out through her nose. She'd seen humans do this in the past, but she never would have imagined that it would feel this way. Korra releases her hand and begins to move off of her. "Wait…" Mizu pants turning her head and looking up into the blue sapphires that were Korra's eyes reminding her of Kuruk.

She grasps the nape of the avatar's neck and brings their lips together as her hand moves faster. The ache beneath her waist increases exponentially as her tongue slips past Korra's lips. Mizu pants into the water tribe woman's mouth as she cums. Their eyes lock for a breathless moment.

Korra averts her eyes as the water essence releases her. The siren outside stops just as the avatar gets to her feet.

Mizu zips up her pants and turns away from Korra bashfully. "What…what was that?" She asks softly.

"Its…an orgasm." The avatar says lowering her eyes. "How come…you don't know that? Aren't you like super old?"

"My kind's senses are different from yours. I've seen humans do it, but I wasn't mortal long enough to experience it." Mizu says with her back turned.

Korra furrows her brow. "Wait, you mean you and Kuruk didn't…." She asks turning to Mizu seeing the woman shaking her head no.

Chelse comes back into the room. "Well the sirens have stopped so I guess you're alright now, huh?" Mizu nods. "Good, maybe now you can tell me how a reincarnated water essence is firebending."

Mizu sighs. "One or both of Asami's parents must have been born in the fire nation colonies. So when Raava energy bent her, she unlocked her bending. You separated us remember. That has nothing to do with me. The fact that she's a firebender is irrelevant. And if you can't stop her bending then neither can I. Fire is your element, not mine."

Chelse nods contemplatively.

The water essence takes a deep breath then turns to Korra. "Avatar this...this can't happen again, alright." The watery woman says as Korra lowers her eyes and nods. "Asami and I need to start training right away. If it goes well she'll be able to control her firebending as well. Get yourself prepared." Mizu's body begins to glow.

"But wait we're going on vacation soon." Korra says quickly.

"And?" The water essence says seeming very annoyed and in a hurry.

"Mizu…" The avatar says calling out to her. Blue eyes meet blue. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She lowers her eyes. "I'm fine." She says even though she knew she wasn't. For a few brief moments she felt how Asami felt about Korra and she hated herself for it.

"Mizu…wait." Their eyes lock again. "There's something else I need to talk to you about. You too Chelse."

"What." The Fire Essence says.

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Asami's been acting strange since you guys merged."

"Of course she has; this isn't easy for either of us." Mizu says.

The avatar shakes her head. "No, that's not what I mean. Asami's acting like a completely different person. I think Koh…or I mean Tsuchi is affecting her somehow."

Mizu furrows her brow. "That's impossible, he's not conscious."

"You two are connected. If her feelings are affecting you, who's to say that you and his feelings aren't messing with her too." Korra says.

Chelse speaks up. She'd seen how tense Asami had been yesterday morning, but hadn't thought anything of it until now. "She might be right Mizu, anything's possible. This is your first time holding the balance, there's a lot that you don't know. This situation is new for all of us. And I have to admit even your reactions to things have been more erratic than usual."

The water essence rolls her eyes. "Okay so what do we do then? It's not like the three of us can sit down and talk this out."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I'll…go consult with the Mothers and get back to you." She says locking eyes with the Water Essence.

Mizu is silent for a moment, then she averts her eyes knowing what Seika was really thinking. "Fine." She says as her light begins to fade and Asami's eyes shift to green again.

Korra looks at Chelse. "Is she really gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, she's just embarrassed." The executive assistant says.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Embarrassed about what?"

Chelse smiles apprehensively. "How…. about some tea huh? I'm gonna go make us some tea." The woman says as she practically sprints from the room.

Korra gulps lowering her eyes with a nervous smirk. "Uhh…umm…"

**TBC…**

* * *

**According to AvatarWiki**

**The New Moon Celebration** was an annual festival held between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes during the antebellum period before the Hundred Year War. It was a commemoration held to reunite the two polar Water Tribes. The celebrations were seemingly scheduled to correspond with a new moon. It was at one of these festivals that Kuruk met the love of his life, Ummi, sometime prior to 312 BG.


	2. Osmosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Notes: Short chapter, but more to come. FUN FUN FUN

**x**

**5 am**

Korra takes a tense breath scratching the back of her head. There was really no way Asami was gonna take this well. And now even Miss Chelse had bailed on her. "Umm…okay….sooo I have some good news…some… okay news….and….some please don't kill your fiancé because she loves you more than anything in the whole entire world and she would do anything to make up for what she had to do…news." She says trying to catch her breath.

Asami squints her eyes clenching her jaw a slow hard breath seeping through her nose. "Oookay."

The fearful avatar gulps as Chelse walks back into the room with three cups of tea. "Here Miss Sato why don't you have a seat and take a few sips of this." The woman says.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips then claps her hands together. Asami sits down on the couch. "Okay, so…um…good news first…(she holds her breath for a moment then lifts her hands) Congratulations….you're a firebender." Asami glares at her. "Yaaaayyyy…" Korra says weakly.

Asami averts her eyes then takes a sip of the tea. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. She didn't have anything against benders, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be one. The young CEO grimaces at the taste of the tea. "Uck…what's in this Chelse?"

"Have another sip, you'll feel better…I promise." The executive assistant says. Asami drinks a little more of it.

Korra is trembling. "Haa…" She says with a nervous chuckle. "Yeaaahh…how about the okay news next huh?" She takes a step back as her partner glares at her. This was not going well. "Sooo…it turns out that a certain someone's feelings might be affecting you."

Chelse crosses her arms then her body begins to glow with a burgundy red energy. She moves to stand next to Korra. "Mizu had sex with Korra." The woman says nonchalantly. "And I think she liked it."

The avatar chokes as her jaw drops and she loses her breath. "WHAT!" The water tribe woman shouts in fear. Chelse had totally thrown her under the bus. The glass cup in Asami's hand shatters. Korra looks back and forth between the two women. "Wait! Uhhh I…I….that's that's….that's not what happened. I mean…I had too…" Asami's eyes widen. Korra shakes her head frantically. "No No no no no….Wwwwwait, that's not what I mean! It's not like that…I mean technically it was, but…it wasn't."

The flustered avatar tries to compose herself and explain the situation rationally. She points emphatically at the ceiling. "There was water…in the SKY! And then the president called me! And there were sirens…."

Chelse takes in a deep breath through her nose. "They kissed too, there was even some tongue in there."

Korra goes pale feeling her stomach drop as she stares slack jawed at Chelse. The terrified woman slowly turns to see what fate her partner had in store for her. "Asami…I…I…" The avatar furrows her brow. "Asami?" She apprehensively approaches her partner who was now sitting up on the couch with her eyes closed and her hands at her sides. Korra waves her hand in front of the heiress' face. "A-sami?" She says softly getting no response.

The avatar takes a deep breath and turns to Chelse. "What did you do to her?"

Chelse sighs. "I gave her a mild sedati…"

"And what's your problem!" Korra yells interrupting her. "You know that's not what happened!"

Chelse looks at the angered young avatar. "You're not the one she needs to talk to right now."

Korra throws her hands up. "But why'd you say all that stuff to her? Now she's gonna think I'm being unfaithful."

The executive assistant puts her hands on the water tribe woman's shoulders and looks into her eyes. "She would never think anything like that. Miss Sato knows you." Chelse walks over to the couch and kneels in front of Asami. "Don't get me wrong she can get pretty jealous especially when it comes to you, but I've never known her to be as reactive and volatile as she's been lately. Mizu's also been acting oddly which is saying a lot considering that she's practically made of emotion. I said all that because I think you may be right about Tsuchi. And if you are then Mizu and Asami are the only ones who can do anything about it."

"But…you said you had to talk to your mother." Korra says.

Chelse shakes her head. "The mothers won't get involved. Once they set the laws they don't deviate from them. Mizu and Asami have to figure this out on their own."

Korra lowers eyes then moves to sit next to Asami on the couch. She'd understood what Chelse had done. She actually felt a sense of relief hearing it, but was still concerned about her fiancé. "So…is she okay? What did you give her? She kinda looks like she's meditating."

Chelse nods. "That's because she is. I gave her one of Miss Katara's brews. You should try it some time. She told me that the leaves were actually steeped in spirit water for 6 months then dried under the light of the full moon for added potency."

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "You knew Gran Gran?"

"Of course I do."

The avatar's eyes widen. "Wait…what?"

* * *

**x**

**Inside Asami's mind**

The young CEO glares at Mizu seeing the smug expression on the woman's face. Asami couldn't believe that she'd started to feel sorry for this would be adulteress. The heiress felt betrayed, resentful, and full of rage as Mizu smirks at her. "You bitch!"

Mizu crosses her arms. "Tell me something sweetness….where'd you pick that word up from, huh? I've been watching this world for a long time and I don't think I've ever heard anyone use language like that…"

Asami marches toward the watery essence then is stopped by an invisible ice wall. "Korra…is mine! I won't let you have her!"

Mizu squints for a moment seeing that Asami's eyes were a deep forest green color. "Tsuchi…my love, is that you? Or are you going by Koh now?"

Asami furrows her brow. "What? Don't play games with me Mizu. Stay away from my fiancé."

Mizu raises a challenging eye brow. "Or you'll do what? Maybe you'll put your fingers inside me… the way Korra did." Asami growls as the water essence licks her lips. "Mmm, her hands are so…(she moans softly while covertly searching Asami's memories) warm. Mmm…I wonder how her tongue would feel."

Asami's entire body bursts into blue flames. She punches through the ice wall shattering it into millions of pieces then running toward Mizu. "She's MINE!" Asami yells as the watery woman's body becomes transparent and the livid CEO runs straight through her extinguishing the flames.

Mizu rematerializes.

Asami grabs the back of the woman's neck and slams her into the glowing blue floor then turns her over. In an insanely fast motion Asami puts her hand through Mizu's chest. "Payback's a bitch isn't it Mizu? You think I don't know. I saw what you did. I felt it. You seduced her! She could never love someone like you!" The angered heiress glares fiercely into deep azure orbs. "This is your fault. You took her away from me! You…and those eyes!"

The water essence gazes at her host's face then cups the woman's cheek. She was sure of who was affecting her feelings now. It wasn't just Asami's emotions she was dealing with. "Asami…listen to yourself. This isn't you. Focus on what you know is true. Think of Korra. You can do this. I know how you're feeling and I know this isn't you."

The young CEO pants angrily with tears in her eyes. "You don't know anything! She's….mine…" Asami shakes her head having heard what Mizu told her. "She's…Korra…is…my…she's my…" The confused young woman blinks rapidly trying to get a hold of herself. She pulls her hand out of Mizu's chest then crawls off of her. Thoughts of her beautiful fiancé fill her mind. "Korra is… She…she loves me." The raven haired woman is tired, confused, distraught, and afraid feeling an all too familiar heaviness in her body. She remembered the sensation well. It was just like when Koh had taken control of her. Asami locks eyes with the water essence as the woman sits up. "What is this…what's happening to me?"

Mizu takes a deep breath then closes her eyes. Millions of blue green screens appear high in the sky above them. Images of war, strife, and pain flash in every corner of dense blue space. Voices of fury and heartache echo in their ears. The faces of millions of people flicker on the screens one after another. The water essence sighs then looks up at Asami. "It's Tsuchi…his pain. This is what's affecting you…affecting us." She says as images of their shared past life as Ummi and her amnesia appear on the screens.

Sorrow spreads across Asami's face. She covers her mouth unable to stop her tears remembering the dreams she'd had of her past life with Koh. She watches as the centipede presents food to her only to have it thrown at his face. This was the first time she'd heard his true voice. Koh was afraid and full of grief and compassion. She hadn't realized that'd he'd been trying to take care of her the whole time.

Mizu begins to cry as well feeling an intense ache within her chest. She lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath finally knowing her partner's anguish. She had forgotten him; she couldn't have imagined the pain he'd been in believing that she no longer cared for him. Now she felt every bit of it. "I just wanted him to be free. I didn't know it would turn out like this." Both women turn and look at one another with understanding in their eyes.

Mizu breaks her gaze. The screens begin to disappear as one single screen takes their place. She understood how Tsuchi's pain affected Asami, now she needed her host to understand the new pain she was experiencing about Korra.

"Asami…Korra…didn't do anything wrong." Mizu says as the young CEO's jaw clenches. "I…I felt it…when you two were intimate. I don't know why." She says lowering her eyes. "It…it was like there was…something…moving in and out of me…." A blush covers her cheeks as she puts her hand down between her legs. "…here. I've never felt anything like that before. And when you and I switched a little while ago I temporarily lost control of my essence." Mizu looks up into jade green orbs. "She helped me."

Asami watches as Korra's face appears on the screen. The white light of the avatar state disappearing from her partner's eyes. The avatar shouts at Mizu. "Just stop and let me help you okay! You know what's happening out there."

"I don't…want you..." Mizu says. Asami can feel how much the watery woman was hurting.

"I know…and….I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not Kuruk, but I need you to trust me anyway alright." Asami can see the conflict on her partner's face. She could tell that Korra didn't really want to do what she knew she had to. "Give me your hand." Korra says.

Asami averts her eyes. "I get it okay. I understand." The screen disappears as she breathes in through her nose. "What are Korra and I supposed to do…not be together anymore?" Asami says furrowing her brow. She couldn't imagine having to abstain from the person she'd given her heart to.

Mizu takes in a deep breath. "No that's not what I'm saying. That's not the problem…well not all of it anyway. It's Tsuchi. I... 'We'…need to find a way to work through his feelings. It's the reason we've both been acting out of sorts. I've suppressed his energy for now but it won't last."

"What do you mean?"

"How are you feeling? You feel clear now, right? You're able to focus." Mizu asks.

Asami takes a deep breath raising her eyebrows. She really did feel different. The young CEO felt like herself again. "Yeah I do." She nods.

"This is my first time holding the balance. Tsuchi and I are bonded so it makes sense that our feelings are linked too. And unfortunately it's the same for you and me but because of the pain you experienced in your interactions with him, his negative emotions are coming to the surface in me. What you went through is still fresh in your mind. I feel it. I think that's also why you've been so violently jealous and territorial. He was like that too."

Asami crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Oh no that's not Koh…I'm serious about Korra. I meant what I said."

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Asami, you do realize that you and I share this body right? There's no getting around that. The avatar is….."

Asami raises her eyebrows and scoffs. "Yeah we share my body… not my partner. If this was like Raava and Korra I could understand. But Raava doesn't swap out with Korra to cop a few feels. I need you to respect my relationship. Korra is my fiancé not yours. Besides…you don't like women …remember?"

The water essence feels a tightening in her stomach as she and Asami begin glaring at one another. Mizu averts her eyes. "Look let's just stay on topic here. Tsuchi's the one we have to…"

The young CEO puts her hands on her hips. "Stop denying how you feel about her."

She knew how Mizu felt. This blue space they were in was full of the watery woman's emotions. And as much as Asami hated the idea of someone else being attracted to her partner, she could understand where Mizu was coming from. She'd loved an avatar too. If they were going to get along Asami needed her to be honest with her…or rather with herself. This was such a confusing relationship.

Mizu turns her back to Asami. "What does it matter? It's not like you're going to share her?"

"So you do want her." Asami says.

The water essence lowers her eyes. "I don't feel anything for her. She's just a kid."

Asami smirks. "Yeah a kid with eyes bluer than sapphires, gorgeous smooth skin, and the strongest warmest arms that have ever been created. A kid whose lips are so sweet she made you cum just by kissing you." Mizu's jaw drops. "Didn't think I knew that did you? Yeah, that's right…I felt it; she makes me feel that way too. But you couldn't possibly feel anything for a kid like that…right."

Mizu closes her eyes clenching her jaws. Asami comes up behind her gently placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "We share this body remember." Mizu's shoulders rise and fall as Asami speaks. "Look, I know you lost someone you love… and I know Korra reminds you of him. I'm sorry about that I really am. But you have to understand, I don't want to share Korra any more than you would want to share Kuruk but… it doesn't mean I'm gonna dismiss your feelings either. If this is gonna work between us I need you to be open with me."

The water essence turns around and looks at her host. She realizes that the person in front of her was someone that she hadn't met before. Without Tsuchi's influence this young woman was clear minded, perceptive, and understanding. "I do…feel something for her, but…it's not what you think. I don't want her alright. I mean that. I don't even know her. The things I feel are your feelings for her, not mine."

She walks away from Asami. "I became mortal because I wanted to understand what it was like to feel the way you humans do toward one another. Like the way I felt when I was in Kuruk's arms. I liked it. It just felt…" She turns to face Asami again. "…right, you know? But I always knew there could be more."

The heiress takes a deep breath. "Yeah, that's love."

Mizu furrows her brow. "Is that what love feels like?" Asami nods. Mizu shakes her head. "But it can't be. That's not what you feel for Korra. It's different stronger somehow."

Asami lowers her eyes and sighs quietly trying to figure out how to describe her feelings for Korra.

The water essence takes a deep breath. "Asami, I don't feel that way about her. I won't deny that I feel something, but it's not that." She says honestly.

Asami looks up at her and nods. "Okay…so… what do we do about it? And what do we do about Koh?"

"Tsuchi…" She says correcting her.

"Whatever."

"It's not whatever Asami. It's his name. If you're not going to disregard my feelings, then don't disregard his. You and I need to train…and talk." Mizu says.

The young woman furrows her brow. "Talk about what?" Asami asks.

Mizu takes in a strained breath. "We talk about forgiving him." Asami's jaw clenches as she lowers her eyes. "And in regards to Korra…I can wait; humans don't have long life spans, a hundred years is a drop in the bucket."

Asami averts her eyes. "Humph…gee thanks."

The watery woman raises her eyebrows realizing what she'd just said. "Oh…sorry that's not what I meant."

The young CEO puts her hand on her hips rolls her eyes and sighs. "I know okay. I understand. But asking me to forgive him is a lot. I don't want anything to do with Tsuchi. It's enough that he's in my body. Why can't you just keep suppressing his energy? I mean I feel fine now and you seem okay too." She says knowing how much she despised him for making her hurt Korra.

"Asami, he became the way he did… because he suppressed my feelings within him." Mizu says shaking her head. "That can't happen again. Seika knows that too." She says looking above them. "When an essence makes a choice the mothers, the spirits, everyone honors it. That's why the spirits began abandoning the world. It's the price that comes with being an essence. The decisions we make don't just affect us they affect the whole universe. Tsuchi knew that too and yet he was still willing to make the choices he did."

The young CEO sighs heavily. "Fine, but we don't have to do that right now, right? Korra told me what Jinora said the other day. You all are pretty much eternal. Koh didn't become the way he did overnight, so you suppressing his energy for a little while isn't going to kill anyone."

Mizu sighs. "Well, that's true, but…"

"So Korra and I can afford to take a vacation and spend some time together."

Mizu shakes her head. "Asami…"

The young CEO puts her hand on the watery woman's shoulders. "Mizu…over the past year and a half Korra has stopped an equalist rebellion created by a crazed blood bender, an obsessed spiritual leader who started a civil war then unleashed evil incarnate onto the world, a terrorist organization who thought the way to peace was through destruction…"

Mizu opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm not done." Asami says taking in a breath. "Then… Korra had to fight her way through depression and a spinal injury in order to stop a tyrannical general. And don't let me forget to mention that this general was being controlled by a formally unknown entity called an essence who wanted to commit suicide and destroy the world."

Asami locks eyes with Mizu and takes a deep breath. "I have been with Korra through all of that. I don't think …one short vacation is too much to ask." Asami says.

The water essence closes her mouth then releases a breath through her nose. "Okay." She nods. "But you and I are still going to train vacation or not."

The raven haired beauty takes a deep relieved breath. "What's the training supposed to do?"

"Get us in sync with one another so my powers don't go out of control again. We'll better understand how to navigate each other's feelings too." Mizu says.

"Well since you're bringing up my feelings I'd appreciate it if you warned me before tossing me into this room again. If you can talk to me from within my mind there's no reason that you can't tell me that you need to switch out with me." The young CEO says quickly.

Mizu nods. "Agreed and while we're on the topic …what were you and Korra doing a few hours ago? You and I are connected by consciousness only. I shouldn't have been able to feel whatever was going on between you two physically."

Asami lets go of her and furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

Mizu looks into her eyes. "I told you earlier. There was something inside you. I felt it."

The young CEO's eyes widen. She lowers her eyes as she realizes what it was. "Oh…uhh…yeeeeah….about that…" She nervously scratches the back of her neck. "Korra…kinda made a…(her voice is almost inaudible)… water p…en….is."

Mizu furrows her brow. "A what? I didn't hear you."

Asami rolls her eyes and sighs chewing on her bottom lip. "A water penis." She mumbles.

Mizu raises her eyebrows. "Oh…that makes a lot more sense now. She really is creative isn't she? So women do use that for sex when men aren't around huh."

"What….no…I mean, we do…but… it's complicated alright." Asami says with a deep blush covering her cheeks lowering her eyes.

Mizu nods her head. "Hmm, water huh? Oh! I know! Why don't I make one for you two, that way you won't have to worry about it interfering with me next time you're intimate?"

Asami's eyes widen as Mizu disappears. "Wait…what?"

* * *

**x**

**Back in Chelse's living room…**

Korra and Chelse are startled as Mizu stands up from the couch then moves to leave the room.

"Mizu? Hey wait, where are you going? Is Asami alright?" Chelse asks as she and Korra follow her out to the back yard.

The water essence rubs the bark of an apple tree. "This should work fine." She says taking a few steps back from the tree. Chelse and Korra furrow their brows as the wood starts extending in 5 different places around the trunk.

The avatar scratches her head. "Is she...wood bending?"

"Asami is fine Seika; she'll be back in a minute. And yes Avatar Korra I am. Its one of the benefits of combining water and earth. Come here I need you to tell me which of these you and Asami would like to use from now on."

The avatar walks over examining the strange new branches. Her jaw hits the ground when she sees five wooden penis' protruding from the tree. She's speechless. "Uhhh…uhhh…Uhhhhh…"

"You know what don't worry about it. I'll pick one." Mizu begins to massage her stomach. "Hmm, it felt pretty deep. Yeah, this one." She says pulling it from the tree and handing it to Korra. "Here use this next time you two are intimate. The water thing is a little too close to home."

Korra smiles nervously. "Uhh…thaaanks?"

Mizu stares into the avatar's eyes for a moment with a small smirk on her face. She takes a deep breathe through her nose then averts her eyes feeling the same tightening below her waist that she felt before. What she told Asami was true. She did feel something for Korra. But now that their feelings were no longer being affecting by her counterpart Mizu senses that she might genuinely be attracted to the young avatar. Her body glows brightly for a full minute then dissipates.

Light green jade eyes flutter open. Asami breathes out through puckered lips then looks up into apprehensive blue orbs. "Hey." She says lowering her eyes and tucking her hair nervously behind her ear.

Korra gulps. "Hey."

Chelse smiles softly as she looks back and forth between the two women. They really were a sweet couple. "Well… why don't I head back inside? I'm sure you two have some important things to discuss."

Asami nods softly then looks down at her partner's hands. She blinks rapidly gulps then averts her eyes.

Korra looks down at the 15 inch two sided wooden penis then back up at Asami doing a double take. "Uhh…it's, it's not mine. Mizu…she…uhh…" Korra says putting it behind her back quickly.

The raven haired woman swallows softly then half smiles. "It's okay… I know."

"You…do?" Korra says fearfully. Asami nods. "Asami…I, I didn't mean to or anything. I had to. All the water from Yue Bay had lifted into the sky, even the boats were gone. I called the president while you were meditating and found out that people's faucets started bursting."

Asami takes in a deep breath then gently cups her partner's cheek. "Baby…it's O-Kay. I mean it. I know. Mizu showed me what happened. I understand."

Korra furrows her brow. "So, you're…not mad at me?"

Asami leans into her fiancé's lips giving her the sweetest kiss she'd ever felt. "I love you."

The young avatar can't help but smile. "I…love you too." She says as she gazes into the most beautiful green eyes in the world. Korra's eyes begin to well with tears taking in the woman in front of her. She could feel the shift in her partner. It really was Asami, her lover, her friend, her knight in electrified shock gloves. She was really okay.

Asami pulls back slightly taking on a more serious expression as she pokes her fiancé in the chest. "But don't ever… do it… again." She says leaning into Korra's lips. "I'm yours Korra."

"And… I'm yours." The avatar says with a nervous smirk pulling her lover into her arms. Whatever happened between Asami and Mizu during their meditation had done the trick. This was her Asami; she felt it. This was the woman she was destined to spend the rest of her life with. Somehow some way Asami was back in her arms again. And Korra wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their happily ever after…not Koh, not Mizu not even immortality was going to stop that from happening. "I love you." The young avatar whispers again.

**A few hours later…**

Korra and Asami leave Chelse's house feeling at peace for the first time in months.

Mizu explained about Tsuchi and how the training was going to work. Korra was surprised at how easy it sounded like it would be. Mizu couldn't help but smirk seeing a glimmer of Kuruk's arrogance in the young avatar. She assured Korra that this would be unlike anything she or Asami had ever experienced before and not to take it lightly.

The water essence also told them she would discuss the situation about the missing people after their vacation as it wasn't something that would be easily remedied. Korra didn't have a good feeling about that and asked Mizu to at least give them an idea of what they would be in store for. All the watery woman would tell her was to enjoy her vacation while she could. She was reluctant to give them any more details, preferring to let the young couple enjoy their time with one another in peace.

Chelse told Korra and Asami about the avatar's partner's reincarnation cycle and how each partner had abilities of their own. And that Asami would have to figure hers out soon. Chelse felt they would need it in the future. She also told them that a certain water tribe healer may be able to help them better understand that cycle when they were ready.

Korra and Asami were thrilled to learn that they might see their beloved Gran Gran again someday. Korra immediately began coming up with a plan to find her. She was sure Iroh would be able to help her locate her mentor once they got into the spirit world.

Things were finally looking up for the young couple.

* * *

**X**

**X**

After leaving Chelse's place they head to the temporary airship port on the bay to await their friends from Zaofu.

Kya, Tenzin, Bumi, and President Raiko breathe a sigh of relief as Lin makes her way down the airship ramp. The worn out police chief has a crutch under her right arm and a cast on her leg as she steps on the ground.

Lin wasn't exactly looking forward to returning home. She knew who was waiting there for her. The battle torn metal bender also knew that her girlfriend wouldn't be happy about her leaving town so abruptly especially in the middle of a war.

Part of her hoped that the woman wouldn't show up today. It didn't take the police chief three steps before she saw Kya's tear welled gaze locked on her. Lin lowers her eyes. The mature waterbender practically slams into her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I missed you so much." She whispers unable to contain her tears.

Lin blinks rapidly in confusion as she apprehensively wraps her arm around the woman's waist gently kissing her neck with a serious expression on her face. "I…missed you too." She says softly.

The waterbender suddenly pushes out of her girlfriend's embrace then punches her in the shoulder. "Ow…" Lin says dryly not exactly shocked by the action. This was the Kya she knew.

The angered waterbender glares at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me what was going on. I had to find out from Tenzin."

Lin furrows her brow as Kya punches her again.

"That's for not taking me with you. Did you think I wasn't strong enough to fight? Is that what you thought?" The angered waterbender says.

The police chief takes a deep breath as her girlfriend lifts her hand moving to slap her in the face. She closes her eyes and swallows. In truth Lin knew what a powerful waterbender Kya was, she was taught by the best. She just didn't want to risk losing her, that was really the only reason she hadn't confided in the woman. But if Kya thought that slapping her was fit punishment, then Lin would receive it with honor.

Kya cups her cheek and brings their lips together. Lin opens her eyes then raises her eyebrows not knowing what her girlfriend is thinking. "What was that for?" She asks.

The beautiful waterbender smiles softly allowing a few tears to streak down her cheek. "For coming back to me." Kya says wrapping her arms around the metal bender's neck again. "I love you Lin." She whispers.

The bewildered police chief looks up seeing everyone staring at them with smiles on their faces. She averts her eyes embarrassed by all of the attention.

Kya pulls back looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "Come on, let's get you home." She says seeing the fresh cuts and bruises on Lin's face.

Lin releases a heavy sigh. "I can't. I need to debrief the president on what happened in Zaofu."

President Raiko steps forward. "It's alright Chief Beifong. I already received word from Suyin on the situation. Let's discuss the details tomorrow." The man says with a small smile and a nod to her.

She nods back as Kya pulls her into her arms again. "Asami…would you mind if we…." Kya says as Asami interrupts her.

The young CEO smiles. "Of course not, that's why they're here." She says waving to one of the six Future Industries chauffeurs standing next to a line Sato mobiles.

Bolin comes walking down the ramp with a bandage wrapped around his head. "Guys! Oh man am I happy to see you! You will not believe who showed up in Zaofu." The young earthbender was excited to share about his harrowing adventure fighting alongside Avatar Kyoshi. He looks around not seeing his brother. "Hey where's Mako?"

Korra walks up to him. "He's at Republic General. He… got pretty beat up. Asami and I are gonna go by and see him later."

Bolin's lowers his eyes in regret. Shame now covering his face. "It was Kuvira wasn't it." He knew he shouldn't have trusted the woman. If he hadn't joined up with her, he could have been here to fight by his brother's side.

Korra shakes her head. "No, it wasn't Kuvira." She takes a deep breath, unsure of how to explain everything that happened while her friend was gone.

Asami sees the conflict in her partner's eyes. "Hey Bolin, why don't you head over to the hospital okay? I had a few of my cars brought here with drivers who know the city. We'll meet you over there later."

Bolin nods. "Thanks guys." He puts his hands on Korra's shoulders and looks into her eyes as his bottom lip trembles. "Korra…I just want you to know that you…are the best avatar… ever." Bolin pulls her into his arms hugging her tightly.

She furrows her brow and smiles. "Thanks." He then grabs Asami moving her into the hug. He nods with tears in his eyes then heads over to one of the cars. Korra smirks at her partner. They really had missed him.

Varrick and Zhu Li head down the ramp last walking hand in hand. "Well don't roll out the red carpet or anything." Varrick says sounding irritated. "We're only the heroes who helped save the world from total annihilation."

Korra opens her mouth to speak but Varrick interrupts her. "While you all were demolishing the city with Kuvira we fought the battle of a lifetime. As a matter of fact it's going to be the subject of my next mover. I'm calling it Versus: The Varrick Story. We'll start filming after my new fiancé and I tie the knot. And you all are invited… to the wedding…. not the mover. You're paying to get into that mover. It's gonna be a hit. I know it."

"No Varrick." Korra says. Everyone turns to her.

"Well…. I guess the avatar is entitled to a free ticket to the show. But just this once alright. You give someone an inch and they take a mile." The business man says.

"You're not making a mover about what happened out there." Korra says locking fierce eyes on him. "The people of the world lived through that nightmare once. They don't need to be reminded of it." The avatar says with a serious expression on her face. She meant it, but she was talking about herself more than anything. All she could think of were the images she'd seen on the solstice. Koh's cruelty knew no bounds. He'd put all of his dark deeds on display for Korra to see and she couldn't do anything about it. There was no way she was going to put herself through that again. Just the thought of it filled her with anger.

"Movers aren't made over night. I mean, I still gotta get the writers and actors, not to mention finding set locations. Production costs for this thing are gonna be through the roof. I figure it's gonna be at least a year before we can even consider…." Varrick continues speaking but no one is listening as he and Zhu Li walk to one of Future Industries cars.

Asami sees her partner's shift in mood. "Korra, let's put that on the back burner for now, we've got more important things to talk about right?" She says cupping the frustrated avatar's cheek to get some eye contact.

Korra sighs lowering her eyes then she nods. "Yeah you're right. Once we get word from the other nations, we can plan for our trip." She gives her partner a small smile then heads over to speak to Tenzin and President Raiko.

The president clears his throat. "I understand we owe you a debt of gratitude Avatar Korra. I didn't realize the extent of Kuvira's involvement beyond the war. Minster Tenzin told me about the Solstice and what you did to save us. I'll admit I don't understand a lot of it, spiritual matters aren't my forte. But this city and the world is fortunate to have someone like you around who does understand these things, and knows what to do about them. Thank you Avatar. If there is anything my office can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Korra smiles at him softly. "Has there been any more word from the fire nation? If I need to I can travel there personally."

Raiko shakes his head. "A representative was due to arrive today. Lord Zuko's sister I believe her name was Azula. We have yet to hear from her though. I'm sure she'll head to our temporary city hall once she gets here."

"Okay, if you can let me know when she gets here, that would be great." Korra says.

And with that, they all parted ways for the day. Tenzin headed back to City Hall with the president. Bumi went back to Air Temple Island to help Jinora with the airbender's training. Lin went with Kya back to what was left of Little Water Tribe. Bolin made it to the hospital to be by his brother's side. And Korra and Asami headed to the remodeled police station to pick up some of Mako's things before their trip to the hospital.

The water essence speaks up in Asami's mind. "Not so fast you two. I told you that we needed to train and that's what we're going to do."

The heiress puts her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Hold on baby, Mizu said that it's time for us to train."

Korra takes a deep breath punching her fist into her hand proudly with a smile on her face. "Okay I'm ready. Let's do this."

Asami furrows her brow. "She says to…create a swimming pool and make it deep."

**TBC….**

* * *

Next Chapter….Tales of Republic City

Watch: **A:TLA book 2 episode 15 "Tales of Ba Sing Se"**


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dealing with life in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R

**X**

**The Tale of Korra and Asami**

** **

After hours of walking around the city, actually walking around the city with Naga by their side, Mizu finally spoke up telling the girls what she wanted done.

"Urgh! This is impossible!" The frustrated avatar shouts sticking a shovel into the ground while Naga digs around her. Mizu told her and Asami that the pool needed to be dug by hand without any bending. "How deep does this thing need to be anyway?" Korra asks wiping sweat from her brow.

They'd been digging in the rubble where their old apartment used to be downtown. Renovations were slow so workers hadn't gotten to their street yet. Mizu thought it would be a safe spot to train in since there were no civilians around.

Asami takes a deep breath scooping up more dirt. "She said she'd tell us when to stop."

Korra grunts throwing more dirt out of the 6 foot hole. "This is stupid. How is digging a hole supposed to help you, huh?"

Asami shakes her head. "I don't know." She says with a huff; she was completely exhausted. "But I think we should take a break and go by one of my factories to pick up an excavator if she wants this thing any deeper. She never said we couldn't use machines."

Korra smiles with a toothy grin as she looks up at her partner. "Have I ever told you how sexy your brain is?"

Asami giggles tossing more dirt out of the hole. "Well you could stand to mention it more often."

Mizu speaks up within Asami. "That's enough let's switch out. It's time to get started." She needed them to be tired if the training was going to be effective.

The young CEO takes a relieved breath dropping her shovel to the ground. "Korra, Mizu says it's time to get started."

"Wooo!" The avatar says raising her hands victoriously. "Finally!" She says taking off her sweat drenched shirt.

Asami's body glows with blue light and Mizu takes a deep breath averting her eyes at the sight of Korra's bandage wrapped bosom. She clears her throat. "Avatar Korra, I need you to get out of the hole for a moment."

"Okay." The water tribe woman says swiftly airbending herself out.

Mizu turns to Naga, the polar bear dog licked her face in response. The water essence growled as Naga continued to lick her face. "Out." Mizu says. Naga jumps from the hole and sits next to Korra. "You two might want to stand back."

The ground trembles as the hole expands outward into a 50 ft deep chasm. The walls harden into an almost metallic looking material. Korra's eyes widen as water begins pouring from Mizu's body filling the huge hole in no time flat. "Alright you can come back in now." Mizu says.

"If you were gonna do that, then why'd we have to dig?" Korra asks jumping into the water.

"Physical preparation. How are you feeling?" The water essence asks her.

Korra furrows her brow as she treads water. "I'm alright I guess but, this water feels kinda strange though."

Mizu smiles. "Good, how long can you hold your breath?" She asks swimming around Korra nonchalantly.

"Uhhh…about 6 minutes."

"Great that should be fine. Now just like I discussed with you earlier, all you two need to do is be mindful of your feelings. I'm going to switch out with Asami. I'll talk her through what she needs to do."

"But what do I do then?"

Mizu smirks. "Just go ahead and take a deep breath, submerge yourself, and…act normal."

Korra shrugs her shoulders. "Oookay." She says taking in a deep airbending breath and going underwater.

Four minutes later Mizu follows her down about 20 ft. The avatar smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. Mizu laughs then raises her hand. The water on the surface solidifies. "Alright Korra here we go. Remember what I said okay, just act normal." Mizu says speaking as air bubbles come out of her mouth.

The avatar cocks her head and furrows her brow surprised she can hear the woman. The glow around Mizu fades and Asami opens surprised green eyes. Korra waves at her. Asami waves back then furrows her brow hearing Mizu speaking in her mind.

"Alright Asami, I can feel your fear here. That's understandable and it's a good thing. What I need you to do now is to tap into my calmness. We can sync our consciousnesses by feeling one another's emotions. Feel my calm." Mizu says within her mind.

Asami blinks rapidly sending a thought to Mizu. "This is a little difficult with me not being able to breathe."

"That's the point. You need to be able to feel the difference between us emotionally. Now concentrate, allow my feelings to meld into you." Mizu says.

Korra smiles at Asami then taps her wrist and points to the surface. Asami nods then watches Korra swim up. Then she closes her eyes and tries her best to be calm.

The young avatar swims up and is stopped by ice. She tries to bend it over and over again but it's not working. Naga begins scratching at the ice unable to break through it. Korra's only got about a minute of air left. Desperation hits when she tries to create an air bubble around her body, but the water is too dense to push away. The water tribe woman starts to panic finding that she can't metal bend the walls either. Nothing was working. What was going on? The alarmed avatar immediately swims back down to Asami and grabs her trying to alert her to the situation.

"Mizu what's going on?" Asami asks within her mind.

"Focus Asami, everything is fine." The water essence says calmly.

Korra releases an air bubble from her mouth.

Asami screams within her mind. "Mizu do something! She's gonna drown!"

"She won't. Now do what I told you to do." Mizu says sternly.

Asami immediately tries to breath and discovers that she can't. Blue flames spark in her hands then dissipate. Asami can't breathe, she grasps her throat closing her eyes.

"HELP!" Asami shouts in her mind. Korra tries to firebend as well, but the water is stopping her. She goes into the avatar state.

The watery woman sighs. "Are you kidding me right now? You're immortal remember. Just calm down. You could help Korra if you would just…."

"MIZU!" The young CEO shouts again.

"Ugh…fine." The watery woman says sounding annoyed as she switches out with Asami. She grabs Korra's face between her hands staring into the glowing white eyes of the avatar state. Mizu gazes at Korra for a moment then leans in bringing their lips together.

The avatar's eyes widen feeling air flowing into her lungs. She takes in a deep slow breath from Mizu's mouth closing her eyes. The essence's breath was a cool fresh breeze dowsing the fire in Korra's chest with the life giving air she so desperately needed. The avatar takes in two more deep breathes unable to fight back an involuntary moan, puckering her lips and feeling light headed as Mizu pulls back from her. Korra deactivates the avatar state gazing into the water essence's crystal blue eyes.

Korra knew the woman floating in front of her wasn't Asami, but the young avatar's body couldn't tell the difference. She was turned on, a deep blush filling her cheeks.

"Are you alright? Can you go on?" Mizu asks still cupping the young woman's cheek. Korra nods unsure of how to feel. She'd never felt anything like that before; her lips were still tingling. Mizu lowers her eyes. "Asami can you hear me? I'm going to switch out with you again and this time I need you to follow my instructions." Mizu furrows her brow not getting a response from the young woman. "Asami…Asami?"

The heiress takes in a deep breath from within the blue room trying to collect her thoughts. "Mizu, I'm not prepared for this. We… need to stop…please." She says as calmly as she can. "I'm tired and I can't think."

Mizu takes in a deep breath allowing her host's feelings to seep into her consciousness. Asami was genuinely afraid and filled with anxiety. She thought she was going to die. "Alright." Mizu says softly.

The water around them shifts into vapor and lifts them out of the hole.

Korra coughs bending over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "M…Mizu…what…what was that?" She says taking a deep breath looking up at the watery woman. "When you said you were gonna put us in emotional situations is that what you meant?!" Korra asks feeling a bit irritated pointing at the hole. "Because that wasn't emotional, that was life threatening."

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Oh please, you two were fine."

Korra throw her hands up. "Did we look fine to you?! We were drowning and I couldn't bend down there!"

The water essence crosses her arms. "You weren't going to die alright. Asami's immortal and the avatar state is a defense mechanism that preserves your life. I shut down your earthbending for a bit. And there was no way I was gonna let you bend me."

"Why would you do something like that without telling me first?"

"It wasn't permanent. I told you the training was about invoking emotions. Besides, you seemed like you enjoyed it." Mizu says winking at Korra.

Korra's face turns red with embarrassment. "I…if you hadn't…you….urgh…." The young avatar pouts angrily turning her head away. "You're a horrible trainer."

Mizu smirks finding Korra's little pout adorable. "Yeah well, you're not the one I'm training, not yet anyway." She shakes her head and switches out with Asami.

The two women immediately wrap their arms around one another taking relieving breathes. "Are you okay?" Korra asks her fiancé.

Asami nods breathing into Korra's neck. "I was so scared."

Korra sighs. "Me too. I didn't think we were gonna make it for a second there." She says gently stroking Asami's hair.

Mizu scoffs within Asami's mind. "Oh, give it a rest already. It's not like you were gonna get hurt. Stop whining. You're fine."

"No we weren't." Asami says out loud. "You almost killed us. What were you thinking?"

Korra furrows her brow thinking Asami was talking to her. "Uh…umm I'm sorry. I couldn't bend anything down there and…"

Mizu raises her voice. "What part of IMMORTAL, do you not understand? And I know what I'm doing, you're the one who didn't listen."

Asami steps out of Korra's embrace. "What are you talking about? You didn't tell me to do anything."

The avatar scratches her head. "Umm…I…uh"

The young CEO finally acknowledges her partner. "Oh baby, I'm sorry, I'm talking to Mizu, gimme a second okay." Korra nods averting her eyes. She wondered if Asami was going to say anything about Mizu kissing her. It wasn't really a kiss but Korra knew how she felt when it happened.

"I told you to concentrate on letting my feelings seep into your consciousness. It was easy." The water essence says to her.

The raven haired woman shakes her head. "Yeah, you asked me to do that while Korra and I were drowning. How was that easy?"

The water essence takes a deep breath. "You just focus your attention on my feelings. It's the same way I tap into you." Mizu says not quite understanding why her host found this task to be so difficult.

Asami takes a deep breath; she and the watery being had some major work to do in understanding one another. "Mizu, I've never done anything like that before."

"Of course you have. You do it all the time." The water essence says.

"What do you mean?" Asami asks.

"I've searched your memories. You think about Korra and your friends often. You can tell when they're sad, or when Korra's feeling good without her having to say anything. You feel it don't you?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "Yeah, but that's different."

Mizu sighs. "No its not, don't you know that you're empathic?"

"I'm what?" Asami asks cocking her head.

"You can feel other's emotions." Mizu says sensing Asami's shock at the revelation. "Did you forget that you're a part of me? If I can do it so can you."

Korra taps her foot and crosses her arms. "Would you mind letting me in on the conversation please?"

Asami looks up at her partner for a moment then lowers her eyes deep in thought. "Korra, we need to talk."

The young avatar raises her eyebrows. "Uh, yeah that's what I just said."

"No, I mean Mizu and me." Asami says looking up into her partner's eyes. "Just for a little while. I promise I'll explain once we've finished. Let's go to my office. Chelse should be there by now, maybe she can explain some of this. This might be one of my abilities."

Korra stomps her foot against the ground launching a piece of debris into the air with an earth catapult then blasting it with water from a puddle in the street. "Yeah alright, Mizu just better keep her hands off my bending from now on." The young avatar says incinerating the piece of falling gravel before it hits the ground.

* * *

**X**

**The Tale of Lin and Kya**

Lin takes an aggravated breath as Kya helps her out of the car putting her head under her arm. To say the police chief was uncomfortable would be an understatement. She couldn't stand the way her girlfriend began doting on her from the moment they set foot in the woman's new apartment.

Quite a few of the higher end condos in the neighborhood had been vacant before the war. Kya took it upon herself to move into one of them, with the president's permission of course. The place had an extra bedroom so Kya turned it into a healing room. Lin would be the first patient and the metalbender couldn't stand the thought of it. "Oh come on Lin don't be like that." The blue eyed woman says as she helps her girlfriend out of her armor and clothes and onto the water massage table. "If you had taken me with you…."

Lin rolls her eyes and grunts as she lies back on the table. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this am I?"

Kya shakes her head unwrapping the bandages on Lin's stomach. "Ugh! This is ridiculous, who worked on you in Zaofu, a blind butcher? I could have healed this with my eyes closed." She says seeing stitches along her girlfriend's rib cage.

Lin closes her eyes and sighs. "Can you at least turn that light down some?"

"No Lin, I need to see how deep the damage is." Kya was in full blown caretaker mode. Lin had no doubt in the waterbender's abilities, but couldn't help feeling apprehensive. Even though her girlfriend had seen her naked before, she felt nervous thinking about how much more damage her body had taken during the battle at Zaofu. A broken leg was the least of her worries.

The weary bender opens her eyes slightly watching Kya examining her. She was afraid of what her girlfriend would think of her. Her stomach trembled as she waited to see if Kya's facial expression was going to change during the examination. How could it not, she looked horrible.

It was one of the reasons Lin hadn't dated anyone in so long. Her own body disgusted her. Years of fighting, wars, and training had left her a broken woman. Lin never told anyone, but the armor she wore almost every day wasn't just for her physical protection; it was for emotional protection as well. Most people tended to shy away from the almost 6 foot tall, metal clad police chief, believing she was just a non-emotional recluse who didn't care about people.

Kya, of course knew better. She gently runs her hand along the wound on her girlfriend's abdomen. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the one examining me." Kya says glancing up at Lin for a moment then continuing her work. The mature waterbender takes a deep breath then lowers her eyes. She did her best to fight the frustration rising in her belly. Who ever had patched her girlfriend up had done an awful job. Lin was going to be left with yet another scar. Even with her healing work it would still be visible. She hated the thought of it knowing how self-conscious Lin was about her body.

The police chief sorrowfully turns her head away and stares at the wall. Kya was revolted by her body, it was written all over the woman's face. "Just patch me up and I can be on my way."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kya asks furrowing her brow as she applies healing water to the wound.

The injured woman tries to get up from the table wincing. "You don't have to do this. I can go to Republic General, alright."

The mature waterbender gently pushes against Lin's bruised shoulders. "Baby, what are you doing? Lay down, I haven't even started working on you yet."

Lin sits up lowering her head. "I know how disgusting I look." The bruised bender finally looks up into Kya's eyes. "You don't have to be with me anymore alright. Just patch me up and…" She's interrupted by Kya's tender full lips pressing against hers.

The blue-eyed woman smiles softly. "Lin Beifong, you're not going anywhere, and neither am I. Now lie down." The metalbender averts her gaze and reluctantly complies. "You must have gotten hit in the head a little harder than I realized if you thought you were going to get rid of me that easily."

Lin closes her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Kya…

The beautiful bender shakes her head and begins applying healing water to her girlfriend's body. She knew what Lin was thinking and she also knew that the only way to get Lin's mind off of her warped self image was to change the topic. "You know what we need baby, a girls day out. How long has it been since we've been pampered? With all these constant emergencies popping up all over the place, it's probably been forever right?"

The police chief takes a deep breath through her nose. "Kya, I don't…

"That's exactly what we need. How does the Fancy Lady Day Spa sound? It'll be fun."

Lin lifts her head. "You're kidding right? Is that place even still standing? We haven't been there since we were kids. I couldn't stand it then and I can't stand it now." She says laying her head back down and closing her eyes. "I'm not going."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kya asks as she begins moving water under Lin's body quietly and gently lifting her from the table.

Lin takes in a slow breath and then swallows softly with her eyes still closed. She knew what her girlfriend was trying to do. "Kya, I mean it. You don't have to be with me anymore if you don't want to. I can just leave when you're finished, we don't need to prolong this. I appreciate, the time we've spent together. I…"

After a minute she feels her body shift. She opens her eyes and sees her girlfriend hovering over her. Lin looks around the room and sees that she's now lying on the bed in the corner of the room. She takes a deep breath seeing that her body is covered in water. "What are you doing?"

Kya smirks. "Giving you another option." The blue eyed beauty says as she leans down into her girlfriend's lips. Lin can't help but moan into the slow deep of Kya's kiss.

Lin furrows her brow feeling the water around her body pulsating as Kya pulls back from her. She catches her breath. "Kya…" She says lowering her eyes. "You don't, have to do this. I'll be alright. I'm not a kid. Relationships end every day."

The beautiful bender shakes her head softly. "You really don't get it. I'm in love with you Lin, all of you. Sure you're a little rough around the edges, but you're amazingly sweet, gentle, kind, brave…and beautiful…body and all. I love you. I'd be stupid to give that up."

The metalbender averts her sorrowful green eyes. "Don't say that. I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly."

Kya sits up on her knees over Lin's hips. She takes off her shirt then lifts the chief's hand to the long fresh scar across her chest. "If you're ugly then so am I." Kya says as Lin looks up at her.

The green-eyed woman gasps sitting up in the bed. "Baby, what happened? Who did this to you?" Lin asks with anger in her voice. "I'll destroy them."

The older woman smirks with a soft giggle. "So I'm baby now huh?"

"Kya, who did this?"

"It happened on the solstice. According to Korra it was done by the same thing that probably hurt you too." Kya says cupping her girlfriend's cheek. "So tell me…am I ugly?" Kya asks genuinely locking her gaze on the metalbender beneath her. Lin grits her teeth and lowers her eyes. "Answer the question."

Lin lies back down on the bed. "You know you're not. You're…beautiful."

The waterbender gently lifts Lin's chin with her index finger. "And you're not?" Kya asks raising a challenging eyebrow. Her girlfriend averts her eyes choosing not to respond. "Lin? Do you really want to throw away something that took us so many years to find because of a few scars? Is that what you want?"

"No, but…." Lin says finally gazing up into her girlfriend's azure orbs.

Kya smiles then leans down bringing their lips together again. "Good." She says as her hand slowly snakes down between the earthbender's legs.

Lin gasps softly pushing her head back into the pillow away from her lover's kiss. "I thought you were…supposed to be healing me."

"That's what I'm doing." Kya says as she begins tenderly kissing the scratches and bruises on her girlfriend's neck and shoulders. "You're so beautiful." She whispers. Lin shivers closing her eyes as Kya continues massaging her sex. The waterbender kisses the scars on her chest and torso complimenting the woman all the while. Lin's eyes well with tears knowing her girlfriend believed every word. Each syllable was like an angered bettlewasp sting; each kiss a healing balm. "You're amazing…you're stunning…you're gorgeous…and strong…and kind…you astound me…I'm proud to be your woman…you're the most…"

The earthbender gulps as the water tribe woman kisses her way down her body. "Kya…"

Their eyes lock as Kya brushes her lips beneath Lin's belly button. "Yes baby?"

"I (she says swallowing softly)…I…love you too." Lin says apprehensively.

All Kya can do is smile. "I know, now let me take care of you." She says softly moving her mouth down into position meeting her lover's lower lips with achingly sweet tenderness.

"Fl…am…eooo….." Lin releases a trembling breath as a warm blush fills her cheeks. Kya does a few hand movements and the water around Lin's body begins to glow with pulsating light healing her injures. Kya closes her eyes relishing the sweet spice that was Lin Beifong's wetness. She gently yet hungrily reacquaints herself with her girlfriend's lower lips.

"Mmm…I missed you." Kya moans, her tongue stroking a little deeper into the metalbenders rapidly heating sex. Lin winces as the bone in her leg begins to heal. Kya licks her lips stopping for a moment. "Am I hurting you baby?" She asks panting softly.

Green eyes meet blue. Lin takes a gasping breath. "Don't stop." The police chief whispers.

The beautiful waterbender smirks then takes her girlfriend's flush moist lips back into her mouth again. "Uuhhmm…" Lin closes her eyes as a deep guttural groan escapes her throat. She knew she'd never be able to settle for anyone less than the masterful woman between her legs. Kya had claimed her completely, body, heart, and soul, there was no escaping now. The ache beneath Lin's waist is mind numbing as she runs her fingers through the silver locks of Kya's hair.

The pulsating water around her body massages every muscle and curve with warmth and fervor. Lin knew she wouldn't last very long. If there was an award for giving the best head it would go to the woman devouring her sex with reckless abandon. The waterbender was insatiable, savoring every moan, shiver, and whimper her girlfriend released. "K…K…Kya…I'm…I'm…." The trembling police chief pants as Kya signs her name to her inner walls.

"Mmm….." Kya moans, breathing out slowly through her nose turning the water around Lin's body into steam. The effect it has on the earthbender's body is immediate. By simultaneously raising her girlfriend's heart rate and temperature, she also increased the blood-flow in Lin's body heightening her ability to heal herself, with pleasurable side effects. The room lightly trembles as Lin cums.

Kya giggles happily, drinking in her lover's juices like she would die of thirst if she didn't get every last drop. There was nothing in the world better than the way Lin Beifong climaxed. The way her body gently quaked turned Kya on like nothing else. No matter how many times it happened, it always made the mature waterbender feel like she was the most powerful person in the world when it did.

Lin gulps, releasing an exhausted breath unable to keep her eyes open. "KKy…aa." She mumbles.

The pleased waterbender smiles as she sits up bending the water back into the basins around the room. She'd purposefully pushed her girlfriend to the limit. Kya crawls up Lin's body then plants a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Shhh…rest now baby, I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

Lin releases a heavy breath and practically passes out not realizing how tired she was.

Kya sighs softly then goes into the closet to get a bottle of spirit water. She felt the extent of her lover's injuries while she pleasured her. They were deeper than she realized. Fortunately, she knew what needed to be done. The waterbender breathes out through puckered lips as the glowing liquid around her partner's body shines with bright white light.

Kya sighs seeing a small smile on her girlfriend's face as she healed her. "I love you too baby."

Lin takes in a deep peaceful breath unconsciously acknowledging Kya's words.

* * *

**X**

**The Tale of Azula**

** **

The Fire Nation princess had arrived in the city early that morning. She thought it best to keep her presence a secret for the time being. Solstice was over but there was no denying the presence she felt in the city. For a while she thought it was because of the spirit portal, but the closer she got to the gateway, the more the presence she felt dissipated.

Azula was sure that Korra had defeated Koh because the entity's energy had completely disappeared from the fire nation, but there was another presence in the city now, one that felt even more powerful than the son of earth.

As she stood in what was left of Avatar Korra Park, she felt a strange pull toward the portal and almost couldn't resist going into it. It was like someone was calling her. She gives her head a quick shake backing away from it needing to focus in on her mission. She had to find out who this new foe was before it was too late.

The young firebender considered getting in contact with the Fire Essence again, but thought it best to seek her out after she'd finished surveying the city. She also had no idea where the woman would be other than Future Industries Tower. Ever since the solstice had ended Azula's spiritual tracking skills had diminished substantially. The energies flowing through the city were so high that she couldn't differentiate between them.

After checking the perimeter of the city for a few hours Azula figured the best way to get information would be to check the hospitals in town. If there was a steady flow of injured people, she would know that there was a new enemy around.

**Republic General Hospital**

Azula puts a scarf over her head and hangs out in the waiting room. The flow of people seemed pretty normal considering that people were just starting to relocate back to the city. An hour into her watch a young earthbender comes running to the nurse's station out of breath.

"Ex…excuse me, can someone help me please." Bolin says now ringing the little bell on the desk. Azula glances at him covertly.

A nurse comes from the back room. "Yes sir, how may I help you?"

He swallows. "I'm here to see my brother. His name is Mako, he's a firebender on the Republic City police force. I heard he was brought to this hospital."

Azula raises her eyebrows at the mention of Mako's name.

"Yes, he's in room 417." The nurse says.

"Great thanks." Bolin says running toward the elevators.

The fire nation princess swallows softly wondering if Mako was alright. She watches the elevator doors close then heads up the stairs.

She opens the hallway door enough to see Bolin taking deep breathes through his nose before going into his brother's room.

"He's gonna be fine." Bolin says under his breath. "My big bro knows how to take care of himself. He's gonna be fine." He says whimpering trying to hold back tears then he nods and heads into the room.

Azula opens the stairway door a little more and then looks both ways down the long hallway not seeing anyone. She didn't sense any negative energy in the hospital so that was a good sign. Maybe things weren't as bad as she felt they were. She slowly makes her way to Mako's door and peaks into the small window.

The amber-eyed woman can't help but smirk seeing the smile on Mako's face as Bolin takes his hand. His stomach was heavily bandaged, he must have been stabbed. Azula's eyes roam the room anxiously trying to find any other indications of Mako's injuries.

The young firebender is talking about something, but Azula can't hear it clearly.

Bolin laughs out loud. "Oh man…classic Mako." Then he glances at the door and furrows his brow. "Hold on, I think there's someone out there." The earthbender says getting up from his seat then looking out the little window of the door. Azula holds her breath practically on the floor in front of the door. "Oh well, I guess I was just seeing things." He says heading back over to the bed.

Azula takes a deep breath through her nose, then takes up a different position on the left side of the door. She pulls a mirror from her pocket and angles it near the little window. She can see Bolin flinging his arms around like he's acting out some kind of story.

The young woman feels a pleasurable ache beneath her waist hearing Mako's voice. "Excuse me miss?" A nurse says behind Azula, startling her. "Are you here visiting? May I see your visitor's card?"

Azula gulps. "No…no I'm not. I don't have one I was…just leaving. Forgive me if I caused any trouble." She says moving away from the door.

"Oh no miss, it's no trouble at all. Security's been pretty lax since the war ended, but the avatar's orders still stand. Just touch this bracelet then give me your name and I can sign you in. We just have to document all visitors." The nurse asks pulling out a spirit talisman and a clip board.

Bolin peaks out the little window. "Hey bro….I think you've got a fan. There's a really pretty girl outside. I mean like….reeeeeeaaaally pretty. Want me to let her in? Looks like she might be in trouble."

"Sure why not I didn't think anybody else but Korra and Asami knew I was in here." Mako says.

Bolin opens the door. "There you are. I thought it would take you forever to get here. Go on in. Mako's been asking for you." He says putting his hand on her shoulder. "I was just gonna go get a bite to eat. You want me to pick you up something from the cafeteria?"

Azula furrows her brow. "No, I'm fine. I was just leaving."

"What are you talking about? You just got here." He says now pushing her into his brother's hospital room and slamming the door behind her. He then whispers to the nurse. "They haven't seen each other for a while."

"Uh…hello?" Mako says. The fire nation princess gulps hearing his voice.

Azula takes a deep breath then steps forward. "Hello." She says still hidden behind the wall.

Mako laughs unsure of who the mysterious girl is. "You can come in if you want. I'm sorry if my brother scared you."

The young woman's amber eyes shift back and forth nervously. Would he even remember her? She takes a deep breath and steps from behind the wall with her head down.

Mako raises his eyebrows as she pulls the scarf from around her head. She was stunning. "Oh…uh hey." He says staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time. This was not the same women he'd met a few weeks ago.

Azula lowers her eyes as she speaks. "I apologize for our last conversation. Apparently…I was…being forward." She says remembering what Asami told her at the world leader's meeting that day.

"Oh…uh, its…its okay." He says with a gulp. "I was being…uh (he furrows his brow trying to think of a way to make her feel better) umm…pretty…" He stops speaking seeing the young woman's amber eyes focused on him. Mako gulps again.

Azula lowers her head and looks away. This was an uncomfortable feeling not knowing what to say or do. She had this beautiful man's attention but had no idea what to do with it and she'd left her How to be social book at the palace.

Mako takes a deep breath as another minute passes and the silence became awkward. Azula rubs the back of her arm as she looks around the room.

"So, uh, how's the fire nation doing? I saw a lot of their soldiers out here during the war." Mako asks. The amber-eyed woman takes a deep relieved breath then tells him exactly what happened in explicit detail. Finally a subject she could talk to him about.

Mako can't help but smile seeing her light up with confidence the more she spoke. There was a regalness to her. When she told him that she was a princess of the fire nation, he didn't doubt it for a moment. It was so much easier to talk to her now without a bunch of dignitaries around.

He happily told her about how he saved the president during the solstice. He also told her a few stories about his time on the police force and the criminals he'd caught. Azula was very excited by his tales. From what she could tell he was a very brave and honest man. "So I said…looks like you guys should put more try in triad. And when you guys get to jail, tell'em Mako sent ya. Then I put the cuffs on them." Mako says with bravado. She laughs as Bolin comes back into the room.

"Okay guys I got some fire flakes and noodle chips. Who wants some?" The earthbender asks not reading the situation very well.

Azula takes a deep breath. "No thank you, I need to get going. It's was nice speaking with you."

"Oh uh, hey hold a sec." Mako says. "Hey Bo can you give us a minute?"

Bolin gives him a sly smirk. "Noooooo problem bro." He says winking at his brother as he leaves the room.

Mako scratches the back of his head. "So uh, I know you're a princess and everything, but I was thinking… maybe if you're in town for a while, we could…grab a bite to eat sometime." He averts his eyes remembering his doctor's orders. "In the…cafeteria." He says looking up at her nervously.

Azula remembers the things she'd read in Ty Lee's book. "Do you mean… a date?" She asks genuinely.

The young firebender raises his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, is that okay?"

"I…I'd…like that." She says with a prominent blush in her cheeks.

"Really? That's…that's great. So, umm just let me know when you're free." He says trying not to sound too excited.

The thrilled young woman smiles then impulsively kisses him on the cheek. Mako turns and looks into her eyes.

The fire nation princess stares at him in shock, unsure of why she'd taken such an action. "S..s…sorry, was I being forward again?"

He smirks. "No, it's…it's okay." Azula takes a deep breath then breaks their eye contact and backs away from him. He can't look away from her. "So, I'll see you later then?"

She nods then hurries from the room feeling excited and scared at the same time.

"Hey thanks for coming by!" Bolin shouts seeing her run down the hallway to the stairs.

The earthbender comes back into the room with a sad expression in his face. Now he was really worried about Mako. Running pretty girls away was not his brother's style. "Mako what's with you? That girl totally liked you, I know she did. What happened?"

Mako lowers his eyes and rubs his cheek. "I…just got a date with the Fire Nation Princess."

"Who now?" Bolin asks quickly.

Mako smiles then sits back in his bed amazed by how lucky he was. Maybe being almost fatally injured wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Azula leaves the hospital on cloud nine but she knew she still had work to do before going to see the President. She couldn't shake the eerie sense that there was a new enemy in the city.

The young firebender wonders if the new enemy might be beyond the portal. She knew it was possible because of the way the portal's energy permeated throughout the city.

**30 minutes later….**

**Avatar Korra Park**

Azula takes in a deep breath then steps into the portal holding the dagger that the Fire Essence had given her in hopes that it would work on this new foe as well. She's surprised to see a field of purple flowers and an old man sitting at a table drinking tea. This person couldn't be the new enemy; she didn't sense any negative intent from him.

"Ah. Right on time." Iroh says standing up from the table with a big smile on his face, not the least bit surprised by Azula youthful appearance.

The Fire Nation princess furrows her brow as he walks toward her. "You…look familiar."

The old man laughs. "Well I should think so. We are family after all."

"Iroh?" Azula says remembering the large painting of him that Zuko had shown her. He nods. "My brother spoke very highly of you. It's nice to meet you uncle."

Iroh holds his arms out. Azula smiles softly then moves into his embrace. He takes a deep breath shedding a single tear as his arms enfold around her. "After all these years, this world can still surprise me."

When Korra first told him about his niece being alive he was overjoyed. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that his deepest wishes and dreams were still coming true. The thought of Zuko and Azula living together happily lit him up inside. But nothing excited him more than the thought of sitting with his niece enjoying flame cakes again. They hadn't done that since she was 3 years old, but he'd never forgotten it.

"Do you happen to have a few minutes for your old uncle?" He asks walking her over to the table and pulling out a chair for her.

Azula nods. "Yes if you can give me some information about happened here during the solstice."

"There will be plenty of time for that. How have you been? It has been many years since I have seen you. Zuko and I had feared the worst when you disappeared into the Forgetful Valley all those years ago." He takes a sip of his tea looking down into the cup. "I had always hoped that you had run off and eloped with some young fire bender and lived a full life."

The young woman's eyes light up. "I…I have met someone. We're going on a date soon."

Iroh laughs. "Well, that sounds lovely. I'd love to hear more." He says smiling watching her pick up a fire cake.

After 20 minutes of catching up Azula prepares to leave having gotten a little bit more information from Iroh about the situation. He could only tell her what happened in the spirit world during the solstice. She still wasn't any closer to finding the new enemy though.

She hugs her uncle and tries to move but Iroh doesn't let her go. "Is everything alright uncle?" She asks.

He steps back holding her hands then looks into her eyes. "I am so happy to see the woman you've become and I am glad you found your way. Our family's future is very bright. I can tell. When you go back home tell Zuko not to worry and to trust crown prince Iroh. Things will work themselves out."

She furrows her brow. "Alright. I'll tell him. Is there anything else?"

Iroh sighs and walks back over to the table. "Tell Korra I said hello. And you take it easy on your new student Azula."

"What new student?" Azula asks as Iroh disappears. She shrugs her shoulders then leaves through the portal. Her next stop before city hall would be Future Industries Tower in hopes that the Fire Essence was there and could tell her about the energetic presence in the city.

**TBC…**


	4. Flame on Flame off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

Korra stands against the wall outside Asami's office with her arms crossed anxiously tapping her foot over and over again.

Asami wanted to speak to Mizu alone for some reason. Korra didn't really have a problem with that. She just still had no idea how to handle what happened between her and Mizu earlier. Asami didn't bring it up at all during their conversation with Chelse a few minutes ago.

Did Asami just not care that another woman had kissed her fiancé?

First Chelse and Mizu spoke alone, then they invited Korra back in. The Fire Essence explained what Mizu's training was meant to do. It hinged upon them being caught off guard as that was the only way to invoke an authentically emotional response from them. Asami didn't agree with those methods, but she understood them. Korra was too preoccupied to give any input. After a few more minutes of conversation Asami wanted to speak with Mizu alone and asked Korra and her assistant for some privacy.

Korra huffs a small flame from her mouth for the umpteenth time. Why wasn't Asami including her in all this; weren't they supposed to be engaged? It was like Mizu was taking over their lives.

Chelse had had about all that she could take of the forlorn avatar. "Is there something you need to get off of your chest Korra?" She says looking down at some paperwork. Chelse could tell there was something bothering her. The young woman had been inattentive during their talk with Asami a little while ago, like she wanted nothing to do with it.

The avatar looks up at her then averts her eyes. "No."

"Well I'm due for a little break, how about you?" The executive assistant releases a deep breath from her mouth then stands up from her desk. "Come on, let's go."

Korra furrows her brow. "Where?"

"Follow me." Chelse says opening the door to the stairs.

The two are silent as they make their way down four flights of stairs. Korra follows behind her still not saying a word. They exit on the ninth floor.

The water tribe woman is nervous as she follows Chelse down three long dimly lit hallways. The walls, floor, and ceilings were pitch black. "Wh…where are we going?"

"What's the matter you scared?" Chelse says as she stops then hits an unseen button on the wall. An elevator door opens. Korra takes a step back. Chelse rolls hers eyes. "Get in already." She says to the apprehensive Avatar.

The elevator creeks and screeches as it moves down through the building. Korra gulps looking around the old elevator. "I…I, I haven't told anybody about you guys okay." She says in genuine fear of what Chelse could do to her.

The brown eyed woman smirks. "Oh I know." She says as the elevator comes to a stop with a loud crashing thud and the doors open.

Korra covers her eyes with her forearm as she's hit by a blinding light.

"Let's go avatar, I don't have all day." Chelse says.

Korra steps out into a huge stadium sized room full of weapons, punching bags and strange looking anvils. "What is this place?"

Chelse teleports to some lockers on one of the walls. "Something Miss Sato doesn't know about yet and I'd like to keep it that way for a while, thank you." She says flashing in front of Korra with some fire proof clothes and a unique pair of boxing gloves. "Put these on."

The Avatar slowly takes the clothes from her hands. For some reason all she can think of was Mizu. The essence had almost killed her earlier, what did Chelse have planned for her.

The executive assistant's body glows with a soft pink light. Her clothes transform into a skin tight pair of red shorts and a sports bra. The older woman was deceptively fit, Korra shyly averts her eyes. Chelse begins doing back bends and toe touches. "I'm just taking a wild guess here….something happened between you and Mizu right?"

Korra is wide eyed gulping in complete shock.

Chelse stretches her arms across her chest. "I thought you might want to blow off a little steam and talk about it. I can't imagine how confusing this situation must be for you. Things would be a whole lot easier if Miss Sato were willing to share you wouldn't it." She says looking up at Korra.

The young Avatar furrows her brow. "What? Why would you say something like that?" Korra asks feeling accused all of a sudden.

The brown eyed woman stands to her full height locking her gaze on the avatar. "Get suited up and I'll tell you."

Korra stares at her for a moment then heads to a wall bench to change her clothes. She's frustrated, annoyed, and confused. Asami had all but ignored her during their talk with Chelse. Korra felt like her feelings about the situation didn't matter. Then there was this thing with Mizu; how could Asami not know what happened, she was right there. She and Mizu were talking to one another the whole time when the essence had kissed her, but Asami didn't even bring it up. How was she supposed to feel about that? She was like a third party in her own relationship.

Korra walks over to Chelse. "Okay tell me what you meant."

The executive assistant takes in a deep breath. "I've got a few rules Korra. We're just sparring, but I do still want you to take it seriously. Use whatever you need, terrain, equipment, whatever, but no earth or metal bending and no avatar state, got it."

"Yeah okay." The water tribe woman says as Chelse gets into a fighting stance raising her fists up to her chest. Korra follows suit. "Anything else?"

"What happens down here stays down understand."

"Fine, now talk." Korra says.

Chelse comes out swinging with a flaming uppercut. Korra does a back bend followed by a flaming leg sweep. "You're attracted to Mizu."

"No I'm NOT!" Shocked blue eyes widen as she hits Chelse with an airbending blast knocking her halfway across the room. Chelse screams out in pain as her body is engulfed in flames. Korra immediately runs to her side. "Oh no! I'm sorry…just just hold on…hold on!"

The fire essence smirks. "Sucker." She says under her breath blasting Korra up into the ceiling.

Korra takes in slow deep breathes through her nose airbending the smoke from around her body before landing on the floor. She glares at Chelse. "Take it back."

"It's true, there's no way you couldn't be." The executive assistant says as several black flaming spheres appear behind her burning with multicolored flames.

"No it's not. I love Asami and only Asami." Korra says angrily.

"Exactly." Chelse says launching hundreds of flaming orbs at the young avatar. Korra furrows her brow dodging unable to extinguish Chelse's flames. She's already sweating. "Asami and Mizu haven't realized just how connected they are, but you have." She says surrounding Korra with four walls of fire.

"What are you talking about?!" The Avatar shouts trying to punch her way out of the oven she was in.

"Asami and Mizu are a part of one another." The executive assistant says as Korra launches herself through one of the walls. She dodges another airbending blast as the young Avatar runs toward her. "To love Asami is to love Mizu and vice versa." Chelse defends against a flaming kick to the face.

* * *

**Future Industries Tower**

**Asami's office**

Mizu sighs heavily within the young CEO's mind. The conversation wasn't getting them anywhere as Asami refused to accept that she had any empathic abilities. She thought Mizu must have misunderstood the memories she saw in her mind.

"You need proof?" Mizu says. "Ask Korra or Seika to come in here and I'll prove it to you."

"Fine." Asami says getting up from the couch. She opens the door. "Korra can you…" She furrows her brow not seeing her fiancé. "Chelse?" Asami asks wondering where her assistant had run off too. "Where are they?" She begins to smell something strange in the air. "And what's that smell?" She asks now walking down the hallway.

"What do you smell?" Mizu asks her.

The young CEO takes a deep breath through her nose. "Uhh, I'm not really sure, it's like…(taking another deep inhale through her nose) is that, sulphur?" She furrows her brow then examines one of the vents.

"We're switching out." The water essence says quickly.

"…Wha…." Asami says before being cut off as Mizu turns her body around.

She grabs Azula's wrist stopping a dagger from going through her throat. "Well what do we have here? A little firefly seems to have lost her way." She stares down at the dagger. Azula's hand trembles trying to push against her opponent's strong hold. Mizu looks up into the young firebender's eyes and smiles then pushes Azula off into the opposite wall.

The amber eyed woman quickly regains her balance spinning the dagger in her hand then engulfing it in flames. "What did you do with the Avatar you fiend?"

The water essence raises a challenging eyebrow. "Blue flames, what a happy coincidence. You might be just what the doctor ordered."

Azula creates a fire ball with her other hand. "Answer me!" Mizu just smiles at her. The young firebender throws the dagger and the fire ball then runs at Mizu.

The watery woman catches the dagger then metal bends the vent cover and launches it at Azula's feet. To her surprise the metal is liquefied almost on contact as Azula kicks a blue flamed foot at it and continues her assault.

"Where is the Avatar?!" Azula shouts bending walls of fire at her giggling opponent.

Mizu extinguishes them one after the other then squints her eyes. "Did Seika put you up to this?" Azula takes a deep breath creating lightning from her finger tips. The blue eyed woman starts full on laughing. "You can't be serious? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with sweetie?"

"You're the daughter of water. I warned the avatar that something like this would happen. She should have destroyed you when she had the chance. I wondered why the son of earth was so fascinated with Asami Sato." Azula is breathing fire as a smirk kisses her lips. "You were his whore." She says aiming her fingers in Mizu's direction. If there was even a remote chance for her attack to be effective she needed her enemy to be off balance and distracted.

The water essence's expression changes as anger now rises in her chest. She grits her teeth at the remark.

**Downstairs in the basement…**

The building trembles as Chelse holds Korra down. "Didn't I tell you not to earthbend in here?"

"It wasn't me!" Korra grunts trying to force the flame covered woman off of her.

Chelse furrows her brow looks up at the ceiling then closes her eyes and sighs. "Shit." She looks down at Korra. "Come on we need to get upstairs."

**Top Floor**

Lightning crackles through the air. Mizu sparks with electricity taking slow menacing steps toward the bound Fire Nation princess. "That was a smart move, a bit unorthodox, but smart none the less. Tell me…did you really think that was going to hurt me?" Mizu says bending over looking into Azula's livid amber eyes.

The young woman glares at her then fires hot blue flames from her mouth. The water essence leans down into Azula's lips giving her an ice filled kiss extinguishing the flames. Mizu smirks then stands to her full height putting her hand on her hip watching Azula blush. "Aww, aren't you cute, was that your first kiss?" Azula glares at her.

Mizu cups her opponent's cheek running her thumb softly over her lips. "Mmm, you're sweet. I like the look you're giving me right now. Let's put it to good use shall we cupcake." She releases the metal from the firebender's arms, legs, and neck. Azula gets to her feet furrowing her brow. Mizu holds the dagger out to her. "Take it, call it a freebie."

The princess slowly takes the dagger from her hand.

"If you can put even one scratch on me, not only will I let you live, but I'll put you to work too." She says as her eyes travel slowly up the princess' youthful toned frame. Mizu slowly licks her lips.

Azula squints suspiciously unsure of what this woman was planning or why she felt so hot all of a sudden. "What makes you think I'd ever serve someone like you?" The amber eyed woman asks before being blasted to the other end of the hallway.

"Come and get me." Mizu says suddenly switching out with her host. "School is in session Asami. It's time to train. All you have to do is keep this little firefly entertained for a while."

Asami takes a gasping breath. "Mizu, what are you…" The young CEO ducks as a blue fire ball whizzes over her head. Asami's fight or flight response kicks in and suddenly everything is in slow motion as she turns seeing an angered Azula running at her. Her green eyes widen as a wall of blue flames speeds toward her.

*** heart beat ***

*** heart beat ***

*** heart beat ***

Asami releases a fearful breath trying to shield herself as the wall of fire breezes past her. Azula jumps through the second wall of flames with the dagger in her right hand and a fire ball in her left. Asami catches both of Azula's hands. Her left hand shakes. The dagger is just a few inches from her face. "A….zula….what are you…doing?" The young CEO pants.

The amber eyed woman growls at her. "I've had enough of your games." She says pushing the dagger in closer to Asami's face. The heiress' hands suddenly erupt with blue flames.

Azula's eyes shift from her hands to Asami's eyes then back again knowing those weren't her flames. Amber orbs widen. Her mind is a speedway of thoughts trying to figure out how anyone other than the Avatar can bend metal, water, and fire. "What have you done?!" Azula shouts.

The young CEO takes advantage of her opponent's confusion and knees her in the stomach pushing her away from her. "What's your problem? Why are you attacking me?"

Azula takes a deep breath putting up her guard. "What have you done with the avatar?"

Asami furrows her brow. "I didn't do anything to Korra. Now tell me why you're attacking me."

The fire nation princess launches herself at the raven haired woman again. "You're lying!" She says throwing a few punches while swiping at Asami with the dagger. "You took the light spirit from her didn't you?!"

"What!" Asami yells as she dodges blow after blow. "Azula stop! I don't know what you're talking about alright." She catches her opponent's wrist then twists it behind her back putting her other arm under her neck. Azula runs her feet up the wall then pushes back slamming Asami's against the opposite wall trying to get out of the woman's grasp.

The raven haired woman has a firm hold on Azula's wrist as she's yanked forward. Asami smashes the princess' nose into her elbow then leaps into the air wrapping her legs around Azula's neck dropping the woman to the floor putting her into an arm bar. Asami forces Azula to drop the dagger then pulls hard tightening her hold. "AHHHH!" Azula yells putting her free hand against her captor's shin burning her.

Asami grunts. "Stop now or I'll break it." Azula's hands spark with blue flames. "I said stop Azula. I mean it."

"What did you do with the avatar? Tell me or I'll burn you to a crisp." She says still trying to free herself.

Just then Korra and Chelse come bursting through the stairway door. Chelse takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. "Azula? What are you doing here? Miss Sato, can you release her please?"

Asami's eyes widen. She shrieks in pain as Azula fires a steady stream of flames from her mouth burning Asami's knee. With one quick pull Azula's arm snaps.

"Arrrgh!" The Fire Princess yelps. Asami releases her and they roll away from one another.

The young CEO's body begins to glow with blue energy. "Well congratulations kiddo, you did it." Mizu says getting to her feet. Her leg is already healed. She reaches down offering Azula her hand only to have it smacked away. The water essence giggles. "Awww, what's the matter, did the wittle baby get hurt? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She says bending down to one knee and moving toward the blushing woman.

Asami takes deep breaths from within the blue room of her mind. "Mizu, what's going on?"

The watery woman appears in front of her and smiles. "We found your new firebending teacher, that's what."

"What?" Asami says furrowing her brow.

Chelse pushes Mizu to the side and helps Azula to her feet. "Heal her."

"Aww come on Seika, she'll be fine." She locks eyes with Azula. "Won't you cupcake?" The essence says in a soft seductive tone.

"Now Mizu." The Fire Essence says firmly. She holds Azula's waist to keep her body steady. Even though Asami was human her strength and speed had been greatly enhanced by the essence's presence within her body. Azula didn't stand a chance against her.

Mizu rolls her eyes and sighs. Her hand transforms into water and she places it on the princess' shoulder. Azula winces feeling her arm snap back into place. "All better." Mizu says gently stroking the blushing woman's chin.

Chelse takes a deep breath then helps Azula to one of the couches in the lobby. "What's the meaning of this Mizu?"

The water essence sighs with irritation. She didn't like that the fire essence was taking her toy away. "You can't train Asami Seika, you aren't allowed to get involved in human affairs and having Korra do it is completely out of the question."

The Avatar finally speaks up. "Who says I can't train her? I trained Opal didn't I?"

Mizu glances at Korra for a moment then turns her gaze to Azula. "Asami needs someone who isn't afraid to hurt her." The fire nation princess glares up at her. "This one is perfect." She says with a wink as Azula furrows her brow. "Now as we agreed, I won't kill you, but in exchange for my kindness you will train Asami in firebending."

"Who are you?" Azula asks. "You're not Asami Sato."

Mizu smirks. "Why do you say that?"

Their eyes lock. "Because as a guardian I can say her name. That shouldn't be possible. It means your energy is different from hers."

Korra gulps and lowers her eyes upon hearing that. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Chelse had spent that last twenty minutes trying to convince her that Asami and Mizu were one in the same.

She didn't understand it at first thinking that Mizu was just Asami's past life like her relationship with Aang as an Avatar. They're different people who share the same spirit. Asami's relationship with Mizu was different. Chelse told Korra that Asami and Mizu were one being and were never meant to be separated.

The Fire Essence explained that after their kind reincarnated they retained all the memories, thoughts, and experiences of every life they'd lived. So essentially they were the same person no matter how many times they reincarnated. That that was how the process was supposed to work. But things were different with Mizu. She didn't reincarnate properly because she didn't die. If she had died Asami's memory and personality would have been integrated into her. But since that didn't happen the two of them now lived as different aspects of one another.

Asami was Mizu's humanity and stability. Mizu was Asami's power, desire, and unpredictability. But the body they shared was the same, that's why Korra couldn't help her attraction to the water essence. That's what Chelse told her anyway.

Knowing all of that didn't make things any easier for the water tribe woman. Korra could admit that she was physically attracted to Mizu. But so what, it didn't mean that things would change between her and Asami. They loved one another. Besides it was Asami's body she was reacting to, not the water essence.

Chelse's words flash through Korra's mind. "If you love Asami then you love Mizu too." "Never." The avatar thinks to herself.

* * *

**X**

Eventually things settled down in the office.

To everyone's surprise Azula agreed to training Asami right away. Mizu wasn't surprised feeling that she'd read the young woman very well. She also knew the alluring effect her host's sensual nature had on people. Azula was easy pickings, besides since Korra was off limits she'd have to find a way to keep herself entertained somehow. A firebender would be perfect for that.

The Fire Nation princess had a different agenda however. She would use this opportunity to evaluate the water essence's weaknesses and keep an eye on her. The amber eyed woman still had her suspicions about the entity. If Tsuchi had flipped out there was no reason Mizu wouldn't do the same especially considering that he was dormant within her.

Truthfully she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop Mizu, but she would at least be a first line of defense if things went awry. She also felt oddly drawn to the woman. If she read her physical reactions correctly, this was an attraction similar to what she experienced with Mako. It felt bizarre to even consider it.

Mizu got back to training right away. Asami made a few attempts to 'sense' the other's feelings with little to no success. Even Azula's contempt was difficult for her to pick up on. Mizu was a brutal coach constantly telling her what she was doing wrong. Chelse tried to reason with her watery friend telling her to take it easy on Asami, but Mizu was having none of it. In her mind she and Asami were connected so there was no reason the heiress couldn't do what she was asking her to do. Asami was just being weak and stubborn in her eyes.

Every hour that passed Asami seemed to become more and more distant, insecure, and confused about what she was supposed to be doing. It was understandable considering the verbal bashing she took from Mizu. What none of them realized is that Asami's empathic abilities were working perfectly; they were just looking in the wrong direction.

Everyone was so focused on Asami and Mizu that they didn't consider Asami and Korra's connection.

Korra hadn't said much once Asami and Mizu started training again. She felt terribly uneasy whenever the water essence spoke with her. She couldn't even look the woman in the eye anymore. How was she supposed to feel about all this? Chelse pulled Korra to the side again and tried to help her clear her head, but the young Avatar only felt worse. Korra felt like she could lose her partner over this.

Asami had had about enough, part of the reason she couldn't concentrate was because she saw the aggravation on her partner's face. She takes a deep breath and gets up from the couch in her office interrupting Mizu from speaking within her mind. "Let's stop for today." Asami says looking at Azula and Chelse then turning her gaze to her apprehensive partner.

Mizu throws her hands up from within the blue room of Asami's mind. "Ugh, come on, you've barely scratched the surface. Now, this time I need you to focus on..."

"No Mizu." The raven haired beauty says quickly. "I'm done for now and besides we all have other things we need to attend to today." She looks at Azula. "Don't you need to get to city hall?"

Azula locks eyes with her for a moment then looks away. "I'll be back this evening to check on your progress. I'll have my things delivered to your residence once I've concluded my business with the president."

"You're not staying with Korra and I Azula. There's no reason to. This isn't like when you had to protect Korra." Asami says quickly. The Avatar looks up at her upon hearing her name. Asami walks over to Korra and takes her hand squeezing it gently.

Azula puts her hand on her hip. "I didn't say anything about the Avatar. If I'm going to train you then I need full access to your daily routines in order to form a schedule for you. Fire can be dangerous and wild. And you're too emotional to control it. The only reason this room isn't on fire right now is because you're tired and the daughter of Fire is suppressing your bending. If you don't learn to manage it you could seriously hurt someone."

Chelse's eyes widen. She was surprised that Azula had picked up on that.

Asami furrows her brow. "Chelse I thought you couldn't stop my bending. What's she talking about?"

The executive assistant takes in a deep breath. "It's temporary and will only work when you're in my presence."

Asami lowers her eyes and sighs. This was so frustrating. What she wouldn't give to be normal again. "What am I supposed to do Chelse, move in with you?"

Azula speaks up. "No, you just need training, but if you are going to move in with the daughter of fire then there shouldn't be a problem with me staying with you as well."

"It was just a figure of speech alright." The heiress says.

Korra swallows softly and averts her eyes. "I, I'll help you. You'll…be okay." Korra looks at Azula and Chelse. "She'll be fine."

The pale skinned woman looks up at her lover and half smiles noticing Korra's distant gaze. She takes a deep breath. "Let's call it a day okay."

Chelse runs her fingers through her hair. "Agreed. Azula I need to speak with you before you leave." She says walking out of the office to her desk. Azula leaves behind her.

Asami closes her office door keeping her back turned to Korra. She closes her eyes and contacts the water essence in her mind. "Mizu, can you…"

"Yeah fine. I need a break too." Mizu says already sensing her hosts need for alone time with her partner.

"Uhh, okay. Thanks." Asami says softly swallowing before moving toward her fiancé. Korra lowers her eyes as Asami takes her into her arms. "I'm sorry, I know this has been a lot." Asami whispers wrapping her arms around the Avatar's neck.

The water tribe woman follows suit holding her lover as close as she can. Korra's eyes well with tears feeling slight relief the hug brought her. "I…I love you Asami."

The onyx haired beauty takes in a deep breath. "I love you too." She says kissing her neck. "Let's get out of here okay." Korra nods.

Azula was gone by the time they left the office. Korra knew she'd see her later at city hall though and she wasn't looking forward to it. Everything in the world seemed to be more important than her relationship right now and she hated it. The more she thought about Mizu the worse she felt. The realization that she and Asami would never be alone again, hit her like a ton of bricks. Mizu was nothing like Raava. Mizu was another woman all together.

Asami picked up on her partner's uneasiness right away as they drove up to the new spirit portal in the center of the city. She takes Korra's hand as she parks the car. "I'm glad we can finally have some time alone. I know today's been kind of crazy."

The young avatar stares down into her lap. "Yeah."

The heiress didn't need to use her 'new found' abilities to figure out that there was something going on with her partner. She felt the exact same way. All this new information all at once it was like her relationship was playing second fiddle to everything else in their lives. She puts her head back against the headrest and takes a deep breath staring into the bright light of the spirit portal.

The silence was refreshing. She had done enough talking today. All she wanted was to be with the woman next to her. She knew Korra had a lot on her mind and felt it was best to let her express her feelings in her own time.

Korra sits in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. She turns to see her partner's loving gaze focused on her. "Asami…" Korra says lowering her eyes taking in a deep breath. "Mizu…kissed me."

The pale skinned beauty feels a tightness in her stomach for a moment then tries to think as rationally as she can. Her hands catch fire again. Korra extinguishes it knowing what it meant. Asami releases a slow breath. "When?"

The nervous waterbender looks up at her. "During your training this morning when we were underwater. It was like you didn't even care."

Asami smiles softly then breathes a sigh of relief. "Of course I care I didn't bring it up because I thought you might have been embarrassed about it. Baby, she didn't kiss you, she was just trying to give you air. I sensed it."

"That's not how it felt alright." She says releasing Asami's hands sitting back in her seat and looking out the window.

Her fiancé furrows her brow. "What do you mean? How did it feel?"

Korra continues to look out the window. She doesn't answer right away suddenly feeling guilty. She can't even look at her partner. "Like…I was kissing you."

Asami takes a deep breath and sits back in her seat. The young avatar takes her hand again extinguishing new flames. That wasn't what Asami was expecting to hear. She knew what she sensed from Mizu earlier when they were in that hole. The watery titan genuinely meant to help Korra. Asami's stomach is in knots with the thought that her partner might be attracted Mizu.

The water essence was different from her in so many ways. Had Korra become bored with her already; they weren't even married yet. Maybe it was Mizu's personality or her body. Well she could actually understand the body thing. For all intents and purposes they were identical. Was she losing Korra?

Green eyes slowly close. Asami begins to feels emotions that weren't her own. Frustration, uncertainty, insecurity, fear, self-doubt, sadness, and anxiety. Asami looks over to see her partner sitting back with her eyes closed. Were these feelings coming from Korra? Maybe she really was empathic.

The young Avatar takes in a deep slow breath still not ready to look at her partner. 'I wish things were like they used to be.' Korra thinks to herself. This was all so confusing, she didn't feel anything for Mizu, but was she supposed to? Chelse told her that Asami and Mizu were a part of each other and that they may never realize it. She also said that in spite of that, Korra still had a choice.

Chelse didn't want the Avatar to feel guilty about her attraction to Mizu. She only meant to help her accept it and try to move past it. That was really all that she could do.

Korra exhales a heavy breath and opens her eyes. "Asami…I love you."

"I know." Asami says softly as a wave of intense sadness and confusion rushes over her.

Korra continues to speak. "I, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about Mizu. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You're the only one I wanna be with, but… she's inside of you." A single tear threatens to roll down the frustrated Avatar's cheek. "She looks like you, but I know the difference."

Asami takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. The heiress realized she was genuinely feeling her partner's emotions. They were all focused on Mizu. Asami decided right then and there that she wasn't going to let the entities inside her get in the way of her relationship anymore. "We need to plan our vacation."

"Huh?" Korra furrows her brow.

Asami looks down at their joined hands. "Baby, I love you and I know you love me too, but this is our relationship, yours and mines, not you, me and Mizu. I'm tired of this thing getting in the way of that. I spoke to her earlier and she knows how I feel. She said she understood and that she'd wait for her time and I believe her. So let's focus on us from now on, okay."

"Wait for her time? What does that mean?" Korra asks before her eyes widen with realization. "Wait for me to die?" Asami looks up at her. The Avatar shakes her head. "No, no way that's not gonna happen. I won't let it."

"Korra…"

"No Asami, I'm gonna find a way to stay with you. I promise. I'm not gonna let…" She says confidently as her partner interrupts her.

Asami breathes out through her nose. "Korra…(she takes a deep breath speaking very slowly) I want us to get back to us and our life together." She says looking into determined azure orbs. "Can we do that please? No essences, no Azula, no immortality, no bending…just us, like we used to be." Korra can see the sincerity in her fiancé's eyes. She nods, that was all she wanted too. "I want us to leave tomorrow if we can. You finish up with your avatar business at the president's office and I'll get things prepared for Chelse. We could even leave from this portal if you want."

The water tribe woman marveled at her lover. All it took was a few words from Asami to set her mind at ease. She could tell that her partner meant it. "Yeah and we can still check on my…I…I mean our parents. I can ask Raava to take us to the southern portal, that way we don't have to spend time sailing down there." Korra stares into the most beautiful jade green eyes in the world. Asami's smile said it all. "You know we were meant for each other right?"

The heiress leans into her lover's mocha lips. Korra eagerly receives her partner's kiss. Soft sighs and exhalations fill the car as their kiss deepens. Pale fingers caress dark brown locks. Asami grasps the nape of Korra's neck pulling her woman over into her seat. The Avatar giggles into the kiss. "We won't be leaving tomorrow if we keep this up."

The raven haired vixen gently suckles on Korra's bottom lip before releasing her. "I'm okay with that. Once you finish with the president you're mine for the rest of the night got it." She says looking into sky blue eyes practically shining with mirth.

"I'm yours forever." Korra says.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Three days later…**

Korra and Asami still hadn't left for their trip. They agreed on a weeklong vacation. Asami thought any longer than that would be pushing it. Both of them had a lot of work to do to make sure the world didn't fall apart while they were gone.

The avatar had gotten the information she needed from each of the four nations by then, including the water tribes. Her parents were recovering thanks to the work of Katara's apprentices. But there was still the issue of the missing people to deal with. Korra intuitively knew that it had something to do with Koh and would have to tell the world what happened at some point. And in order to do that it meant scheduling time to speak with each world leader personally.

She wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done. Korra cringed every time she thought about having to tell the story of the worst defeat of her life. She literally almost destroyed the world.

Asami and Chelse went to work trying to rally what was left of her company's work force to assist in the president's Republic renovation program. The city needed to expand its borders thanks to the damage done by Kuvira's weapon. But that wasn't the only problem; people were still migrating in from the earth nations in droves in an attempt to escape Kuvira's rule.

The president needed to meet with Suyin and figure out a way to use the chaos Kuvira caused to their advantage. If the people knew that the tyrant had fallen it would leave the Earth Kingdom in disarray again. It was a delicate situation to say the least.

Korra and Asami sure picked one heck of a time to leave, but the world leaders didn't have any choice but to respect their decision. They had saved the world yet again.

Both women had their work cut out for them.

After Asami's work day she headed to her training sessions with Azula. Both Chelse and Mizu thought it was best that Asami learn to suppress her firebending before she left for vacation.

Korra watched Asami's first few sessions with the young firebender and was impressed with Azula's self control and patience, but nothing excited the water tribe woman more than her partner's beautiful body in motion.

Asami was a natural when it came to bending. Korra expected nothing less from her genius fiancé. But she wisely decided to keep her praise to herself knowing Asami still wasn't ready to accept her new found ability. The practices would have been perfect if it weren't for Mizu. The watery titan made it a point to test Azula periodically and give her pointers on how to train Asami.

If Korra didn't know any better she'd swear the water essence had a thing for the fire nation princess. She was flirting with her, Korra was sure of it. This shouldn't have been a big deal her though. Chelse told Korra that that was just a part of Mizu's nature and not to take it so seriously. But the young avatar couldn't help feeling uncomfortable about it. Whether she liked it or not that was still Asami's body out there and to make matters worse Azula seemed to be responding to watery entity.

"Asami we're switching out." Mizu says from within the young CEO.

Asami furrows her brow still struggling against Azula's close range flame thrower attack. "What… right now?" She says trying desperately to increase the heat of her own flames to push Azula back.

"Yes, now." Mizu says quickly. Asami's body glows with blue light. The essence interlocks her fingers with the amber eyed woman's hands extinguishing the flames. Steam vapors waft from Mizu's hands as she moves her face in dangerously close to Azula's. She speaks with a seductive whisper. "You're taking it too easy on her. That's not why I spared your life cupcake."

Azula smirks squeezing the essence's hands with every last bit of her enhanced strength as a guardian while still attempting to reignite her flames. "Don't take me for a fool, daughter of water. If you were going to kill me you would have done it already. I'm starting to despise this game you're playing. And you're advisement of Miss Sato's training has been minuscule at best. Tell me what you're really after."

Mizu practically purrs moving her mouth a little closer to the young woman's apple red lips. A dark chuckle escapes her throat. "Mmm... you should let me release the energy binding your tongue so you can say my name properly. Would you like that?"

Chelse appears next to Korra, holding the young avatar's shoulder, effectively stopping her from going mad with rage. "That's enough Mizu." The fire essence says forcefully.

The water essence smirks glancing at her friend then locking eyes with Azula again. She takes in a deep slow breath then kisses the tip of Azula's nose. "Let's continue this conversation another time." She whispers softly as her body begins to glow with blue light.

Asami falls backwards as Azula releases her hands pushing her away.

Korra marches angrily toward the fire nation princess. "What's your problem?!"

Chelse speaks up. "Azula, I need to see you outside….now."

Korra earthbends a wall stopping the young woman in her tracks. "She's not going anywhere until she tells me what she…."

The Avatar is startled as the earth wall implodes and crumbles covered in black flames. "I said Now." Chelse says sternly suddenly appearing in front of Korra. Azula walks out of the training room. Irate blue eyes are locked into understanding brown orbs. "You and Asami should get going don't you think."

Korra gulps and averts her eyes knowing what Chelse was trying to do.

"Korra, what's wrong? I thought I did okay today." Asami asks seeing the tension on the waterbender's face. She'd noticed over the past few days that Korra seemed agitated after her sessions. She figured it was because things had been hectic at the president's office, but now she could see that there was something else bothering her.

The young Avatar half smiles. "Sorry, I guess I'm just kinda tired that's all."

Asami furrows her brow slightly knowing it was more than that. She looks over to her assistant. "Chelse?"

The brown eyed woman takes a deep breath and smiles. "You did great today Miss Sato, really. I gonna go talk to Azula about making a few changes to your training regimen. You're advancing a lot faster than I could have anticipated. Right Korra?"

The Avatar smiles softly. "Yeah."

Chelse sighs. "Well you two better get a move on. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back and give me a break. I've already gotten 30 messages from the president in the last two hours." Asami laughs wiping some sweat from her forehead and Chelse can't help but smile seeing the gratitude in Korra's eyes. The executive assistant walks toward the door. "Have a good time and tell Katara I said thanks."

Blue eyes widen with excitement. "You really think we'll see her."

Chelse nods. "I have no doubt about it."

Asami and Korra leave the training room and head to their mini-mansion on the outskirts of the city.

Chelse sits down at her desk staring at Azula silently for minute. "Mind telling me what you were doing in there today?"

The princess takes a deep breath. "You instructed me to keep the daughter of water's attention. That's… what I did." Azula averts her eyes speaking under her breath.

"Are you attracted to her?" Chelse asks cutting to the chase.

Azula's cheeks turn bright pink as she lowers her eyes. "I'm…uncertain of that." She says having to answer the essence of her element truthfully.

The executive assistant rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh sitting back in her chair. "Shit." She stares at the guardian feeling extremely irritated. "I thought you were stronger than this." The amber eyed woman lowers her head. "Go back to the fire nation Azula. Don't come back until I call you. And get your shit together. I want you over this little crush by the time they get back, understand."

"Yes, great daughter." Azula says bowing to her.

* * *

**Four hours later…**

** **

Asami and Korra walk toward the spirit portal with backpacks full of all the supplies they could think of. Spirits fly nonchalantly around the area. Korra takes it as a good sign.

The two lovers stare into the light of the portal ready to start the first vacation of their lives together.

Korra looks at Asami. Asami turns her head and gazes into her partner's eyes, neither of them able to keep the smile off of their face. They walk up to the portal. Korra reaches out taking her lover's soft warm hand into her own.

They face one another as they step into the portal. Asami takes her partner's other hand as bright golden light begins to glow around them. "You ready?" The avatar asks.

"For you, always." Asami says sweetly. Korra pulls the vixen in a little closer and her lips find their mate. The two lovers kiss as they disappear into the light of the portal.

**Fire Nation**

**Royal Palace**

Crown prince Iroh takes in a deep breath stepping into his grandfather's chambers. There was something he'd needed to discuss with the former Fire Lord and he knew it was now or never.

"Grandfather Zuko?" Iroh asks.

The old firebender takes a deep breath. "Yes, Iroh, please come in." He was tired and weary. Having to plan his grandson's coronation and his daughter's funeral was more than he was prepared for. Zuko had lost Izumi's mother just a few years ago. He couldn't believe his only child was gone. The elderly bender was fortunate that Izumi had raised such fine man to take her place. "What can I do for you son?" Zuko says taking a seat at his desk.

Iroh clears his throat. "It's about the coronation grandfather." Zuko looks up and can see a bead of sweat trickling down his grandson's face. Iroh gulps and puffs his chest out and stands at parade rest with his hands cupped behind his back. "I have served this nation faithfully for the past 20 years as a commander of our military forces. It has become the strongest in the world."

Lord Zuko nods. "Yes, that's true, and your accolades have earned you the respect and honor of every nation. It is fitting that you should now lead the Fire Nation into a bright future." Zuko can see that his grandson is tense. "At ease Iroh, it's alright there is no need for formality right now. What's on your mind?"

The commander gulps. "Grandfather, I spoke with my mother before she died…before all this started. I…I told her that I wanted to continue my work with the military because it's where my strength lies. She agreed with me."

Zuko nods. "Alright, well you'll still be in charge of the United Forces. You'll only be leading them in a different capacity."

"Grandfather, I wish to renounce my title to the throne."

Lord Zuko's jaw drops. He swallows hard flaring his nostrils. "Iroh, I know your mother's passing was quite traumatic for you but, you must understand what this situation calls for. This is unacceptable. You have been groomed for this all your life. There is no one else who can take your place."

Iroh takes a deep breath. "With all due respect sir I believe there is someone far more capable of leading our nation. I elect my great aunt Azula to be the next Fire Lord."

**TBC…**


	5. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R

 

**X**

**X**

The young Avatar holds her partner's hips firmly as the light around their bodies begins to fade signaling their arrival in the spirit world.

Asami giggles into their kiss feeling Korra's arms wrapping around her.

"Keep your eyes closed." Korra mumbles against her girlfriend's lips.

The heiress chuckles. "What? Why?"

"Just keep them closed."

"Korrraaa…."

"Just wait a sec okay. It'll be worth it. I promise." The Avatar says taking a step backward and then grasping her partner's hands. Korra sighs softly enjoying the sweet smile on Asami's face. She watches her girlfriend for a moment then releases her hands taking another step back.

Asami breathes in through her nose and exhales softly unable to keep the smile from her lips. "Can I open them now pleeease?"

"In a minute." Korra takes a deep breath and goes into the Avatar State. She speaks quietly to herself. "Okay Raava, you ready?" She asks. The clever waterbender visited this side of the portal a few times to prepare a special surprise for her mate. She wanted Asami's first time in the spirit world to be something she would never forget.

"Yes, my friend." The light spirit says from within her.

Korra inhales. "Okay, now you can open them."

The young CEO is giddy with anticipation. She breathes out through her nose and slowly opens her eyes. She gasps seeing a beautiful field of purple flowers and millions of colored lights. "Oh my goodness. Korra….this is amazing."

The Avatar smirks. "Come here."

The moment Asami takes her first step the field of flowers transforms and millions of purple flutterbies lift from the flower's stems. Asami gasps as the beautiful creatures circle around her. She laughs happily as her eyes well with tears. Asami could have never imagined things would be this beautiful. She sighs as a few of the flutterbies land in her hand. She's completely speechless looking into her partner's eyes.

"Welcome to the spirit world." Korra says with a gentle smile swallowing softly as she deactivates the Avatar state. The water tribe woman was overjoyed. She knew from this point forward that their lives would never be the same.

Korra takes her partner's hand and leads them further out into the field, into their new life together.

Their first stop would be the spirit wilds. Korra was anxious to show Asami what the wilds looked like on the other side of the portal.

"So, I was thinking maybe you could design something that looks more like this in the wilds back home." The Avatar says pointing to the uniquely shaped formations created by millions of intertwined vines and branches.

"This place is incredible. We're definitely gonna need to bring some of my architects here to take a look at this. Hey Korra, I forgot to ask you before coming here, but where do we use the bathroom?" Asami says bashfully as she begins to squirm a bit. She probably should have gone before they got there.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh…uh, right." She scratches the back of her head and chuckles. "I've never actually gone to the bathroom here honestly, but a forest is a forest right, so maybe you could go behind those bushes over there."

Asami lowers her eyes with a deep embarrassed blush in her cheeks. "Well…just don't look over here okay."

Korra furrows her brow and smirks. "You're kidding, right? You walk into the bathroom on me like all the time."

"Korra, come on! I'm serious." She says kneeling behind a bush. "It's just been a while since I've been camping okay." The Avatar giggles as she walks away to give her girlfriend some privacy.

A few minutes later Asami reemerges and Korra just cannot stop laughing. "What?" She asks seeing Korra pointing to her feet. Asami rolls her eyes and kicks a long line of leafy vines from the bottom of her foot. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. You're gonna have to go sooner or later too. Now tell me where we're headed next."

The water tribe woman sighs happily already enjoying being with her traveling companion. "I wanna show you some of the places I go when I meditate from the physical world."

Asami walks ahead then stops when she hears her partner giggling again. "It's a natural human function Korra, is it really that funny?" She says turning around seeing a line of small plant spirits following in her footsteps. "Uhhh, can I…help you guys with something?" She says with a small smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, may we have some more water? It was quite refreshing." One of the little leaf spirits says.

"Hahaaaahaaaa!" Korra laughs out loud seeing the smile drop from her lover's face. "Oh man, this is great!"

"Korra! This isn't funny, what do I do?"

The Avatar is still giggling. "The faucet's closed for now guys, but maybe if you come back in a few hours…" Korra stops talking as Asami hits her in the arm. "What, it's true."

Asami leans down and looks at the little spirits. "I'm sorry, but I actually didn't mean to…water…you all. I apologize."

"No apologies needed ma'am. It's been a long time since we've had water like that here. It's special. Forgive us for bothering you." The small leader of the group bows and disappears along with the other spirits.

Korra wipes tears from her eyes. "Yeah, it's special water alright."

Asami hits her in the shoulder. "Real mature. Come on, let's go."

The blue-eyed woman finally stops giggling and lowers her eyes as they walk along a path out of the wilds. It really was pretty funny, but it also made a lot of sense to her. Maybe what Chelse had told her the other day was right. Maybe Asami and the water essence were one in the same. Korra clears her throat. "So umm, speaking of water, is Mizu okay?"

The heiress sighs and looks out into the woods. "Korra, we're on vacation remember. She agreed not to bother us and you and I agreed to have a normal vacation."

The avatar smirks apprehensively and nods her head. "Oh…right, sorry." She'd already forgotten her promise not to discuss certain things while on their trip, but she couldn't help the twinge of worry in her stomach. Raava always changed a bit whenever she visited the spirit world. Korra wondered if Mizu experienced the same thing.

After what felt like an entire day of sightseeing Korra snores while cuddled into Asami's bosom in the trunk of the Tree of Time. The Avatar spent the last few hours wowing her partner with every spiritual site she could think of, including Xai Bau's Grove.

Halfway out of the wilds Korra remembered that Raava could easily take them wherever they wanted to go. She used the light spirit to transport them pretty much any place she could visualize in her mind. Korra also learned a few things on their first official day beyond the portal. Like the fact that a day in the spirit world is equivalent to a whole week in certain places, like the area around the Tree of Time. Time was compressed there. She and Asami decided to stay awhile so they could extend their vacation.

Neither of them realized how tired they were. The young couple didn't become conscious of how much time had passed until Asami mentioned that the sun hadn't moved since they first arrived. Korra suddenly remembered that she'd never stayed overnight in the spirit world before. She had no idea if night time even existed there. What she did know is that they hadn't had any real rest since the solstice. Catching a few z's was long overdue. Korra felt that the Tree of Time would be the safest place for them, at least until she could find Iroh's Teashop.

**Within Asami's mind…**

Mizu sighs quietly as she lies on her back staring into the endless blue of her host's consciousness. The watery woman had a lot on her mind. Before the girls left on their vacation she and Asami made an agreement to hold off training until they were back to the physical world. The water essence also told Korra and Asami that she wouldn't bother them until they returned back home.

The couple was surprised by the overture and happily accepted the woman's generosity. Of course they were both sure that her silence wasn't going to be free and that they'd have to pay for it at some point, but they would worry about that once they went back to the physical world.

Mizu closes her eyes as intense sadness seeps into her heart. She takes a deep breath and slowly opens her eyes. A blue screen appears with Korra's face on it. Mizu stares at the image. A single tear rolls down her cheek the longer she looks into the young Avatar's eyes. Korra reminded her so much of Kuruk, but there was something different about this Avatar. The young woman held a level of gentleness that Kuruk lacked. Mizu's chest begins to ache when she remembers who Korra has given her heart to. It made everything she'd been doing lately seem futile. Blue eyes turn away and the screen disappears. She rolls over onto her side releasing a heavy sigh.

A few more tears streak down her cheeks. "This is never gonna work Seika. I may look like Asami, but I'll never be someone Korra wants." Mizu knew the moment the fire essence first approached her that the woman's plan wasn't going to work.

**Five days ago…**

**Asami's Office**

Korra and the young CEO sit across from Chelse trying to explain what happened during Mizu's training. The Avatar didn't express much other than a few comments supporting her partner's sentiments.

Chelse releases an understanding sigh. "Miss Sato this isn't an issue."

"How is almost killing us not an issue Chelse? Explain that to me." Asami huffs sitting back against the couch.

The executive assistant thought her boss had accepted her immortality by now. "Because you can't die Miss Sato. It's as simple as that. And the Avatar State is a defen…."

"That doesn't justify what she did, okay! Korra and I have spent the last year in life and death situations. This isn't healthy for either of us. Right Korra?" Asami says crossing her arms and turning toward her partner. Truthfully Asami understood what Mizu was trying to do earlier and technically the woman wasn't wrong. She really did need a way to feel the separation in their emotions, but that didn't mean they had to be happy about it.

Chelse watches the young avatar closely. "Korra do you have anything to add?"

The water tribe woman lowers her eyes. "I agree with Asami. And… I think Mizu shouldn't mess with my bending anymore. It…it kind of reminded me of when Amon took my bending."

Chelse takes a deep breath seeing the sorrowful expression on Korra's face. She knew that something had happened between her and Mizu. "Alright. I understand. Korra if you don't mind stepping outside for a few minutes, I need to speak to Mizu alone for a bit." The Avatar nods and gets up from the couch. "Asami, I won't be long, but I'm gonna ask Mizu to close you off alright. It's nothing personal I just want to hear her thoughts on this okay. Just because you two are together doesn't mean…." The executive assistant says.

The heiress nods interrupting her. "I understand." Her privacy was important to her too and Mizu deserved the same respect.

Korra closes the door to the office and Asami's body begins to glow.

Mizu is surprised feeling Seika's arms around her. She closes her eyes allowing her friend to hold her.

The fire essence takes a deep breath before speaking. She gently caresses the younger woman's head. Chelse couldn't imagine how difficult this situation was for Mizu. She sympathized with her, but also felt a sense of guilt knowing that she was the one who put her in that position to begin with. "Tell me what happened."

Mizu breathes in through her nose keeping her eyes closed as she speaks. "Korra was drowning. I honestly didn't think it was gonna come to that. I thought Asami would be alright." She takes a deep breath and steps back from Chelse's embrace, then looks up into the fire essence's unconditionally loving brown eyes.

"I had to give Korra air. At first it was fine (she gulps softly) then I felt her moan and she looked into my eyes. I, I shielded my feelings from Asami." Mizu lowers her head as azure orbs well with tears. "Korra loves her Seika. And I can't bear it. It's like Kuruk is right there in front of me…wanting me…wanting her, but I can't have him. I can't have her." Mizu takes in a heavy breath and looks up into her friend's eyes allowing a few tears to fall. "I promised Asami that I'd wait but…I…I."

Seika breathes in through her nose and cups her friend's cheek wiping a tear away. "You need to talk to Asami about this."

Mizu shakes her head. "Seika, I gave her my word."

"Mizu…I've known Asami all her life. She's kind, wise, understanding and willing to do what has to be done for the greater good." The fire essence says lowering her eyes. She remembers when the young CEO had come to her in tears after having to electrocute Hiroshi in order to rescue Korra. Asami was devastated, but that moment like so many others before it had shown Chelse what kind of a person Asami Sato was. There was only one way to solve this problem and Asami would just have to find a way to deal with it.

The water essence lowers her eyes. She can already tell that Seika was trying to come up with a plan that would satisfy them both, but she knew that would never be possible with the kind of love that Korra and Asami had for one another.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Mizu, you two are gonna have to share her."

The watery titan laughs sorrowfully shaking her head. "You think I haven't thought of that. Why do you think I told Asami that I'd wait? She'd never allow it." Mizu lowers her eyes. "Besides, Korra and I haven't gotten the chance to get to know one another properly. I've only experienced Asami's memory of her and a few conversations here and there. What I feel for her is…."

The Fire essence cups Mizu's cheek again prompting the woman to look into her eyes. "Mizu, you, Korra, and Asami have spent lifetimes together as Ummi and Kuruk, as the light spirit and essence. Don't disregard that. You and Asami are far more connected than you realize." The water essence closes her eyes and turns away.

"I know what you're thinking Seika. As much as I'd like it to be true it's not. She and I are not the same person."

Chelse takes in a heavy breath. "You'd do anything for Kuruk wouldn't you?" Chelse continues seeing the water essence nod. "Asami feels the same way about Korra. I know this is an odd situation but it can be managed. All Korra and Asami want is to see one another happy. I (she gulps) I think if Korra approaches her with this, that she might be willing to…"

The blue-eyed woman furrows her brow. "Seika what are you talking about?"

The executive assistant walks away. "Look, for all intents and purposes you and Asami are both using one body…."

"Seika!"

"Mizu, just hear me out. If Korra can realize her feelings for you… on her own, this won't be a problem. I know she feels something for you. I can see it on her face."

The watery woman shakes her head. "No, she doesn't feel anything for me. It's Asami that she's seeing…not me."

Chelse takes a deep breath feeling a familiar pulse within her body. "Mizu, I have an idea. One of my energy bearers is on her way here. If you were to flirt with her I'm sure Korra would notice and…"

Mizu clenches her jaw and turns away from her friend. "So you think I'm so pathetic that I have to manipulate her into loving me. Is that what you're saying?" Her body begins to glow with dark midnight blue light. Anger and disgust fills her belly.

Chelse's body pulses with blood red light as she places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "No, Mizu that's not what I'm saying at all. Calm down alright…please." She knew this was a long shot, but she couldn't bear the thought of seeing her friend endure such pain after everything she'd been through. "I'm gonna talk to Asami. I feel like you two can come to a compromise, but it's not going to happen if Korra isn't on board. She cares about you Mizu, they both do in their own way. Korra just needs the chance to see you, that's all I'm saying."

The Fire Essence was admittedly torn. She loved Asami and even though part of her felt like she was betraying the young CEO, she knew the truth about her and Mizu's connection. They were just different versions of one being. She couldn't stand seeing either of them in pain. This was the only solution she could come up with.

Mizu is silent for a minute as she thinks over her friend's proposal. She didn't like it, but the more she thought about Korra the easier it became for her to answer.

Chelse sighs softly. "Mizu, even if you won't accept that you two are one, you can at least agree that you and Asami are a part of one another. You know that much right? Look, I'm sure if Korra knew that, things would be different between you two. All I'm asking you to do is…"

"I'll do it." The water essence says interrupting her.

"Are you sure?" The Fire Essence asks seeing Mizu nod. Chelse takes a deep breath. "Alright. She should be here in a few hours. Don't get pissy with her. I'm pretty sure she's gonna try and take your head off as soon as she sees you. And she actually can with the weapon I gave her so watch yourself. I know you can't die but she can still hurt you. Just remember the plan and try not to kill her."

Mizu turns around facing her friend. "There isn't a human alive that can harm me, who is this girl?"

"She's a guardian."

**Back in Asami's Mind…**

Mizu closes her eyes thinking over what she could do to push Azula's buttons a little more. She had to admit the little firebender was cute. It had to be one of the reasons Seika had chosen her, but she wasn't who she wanted. Her sights were set on Korra.

The blue-eyed woman suddenly feels a rumble tremble through her consciousness. She gets to her feet and looks around now seeing small slivers of green appearing throughout the space. "Asami." Mizu says. She then waits a moment giving her host a chance to answer. "Asami." She says a bit louder still getting no response. She unexpectedly feels a presence behind her.

Mizu turns around and sees Lau Gan-Lan Jr. standing there. "Asami!" She yells again wondering why the young woman hadn't answered her. Being in the spirit world must be affecting their ability to communicate with one another. The water essence breathes in through her nose roughly as she stares into her counterpart's eyes. He wasn't moving, but she could feel the malice and sadness wafting from his body. Something wasn't right. "Tsuchi, what are you doing here?"

Tsuchi smiles looking straight through her. "I knew you would come back. I've been waiting for this moment for centuries Mizu. I knew you would come back here."

Mizu furrows her brow seeing the vacant expression on his face. Something was wrong. She walks up to him and waves her hand through his body. It was like smoke. It was a mental recording that'd he preset.

He continues to speak. "You left me alone. You never listened to me. You said you loved me, but then you left me for that human. It's okay though, because I still love you. I knew you would come back one day, so I left you a gift." Tsuchi says.

An image of his swamp appears along with the wailing of the millions of souls he'd taken. "This is for you, my love. I have given my essence a decree. This will be our home for all of eternity. We'll be together forever, the way we were meant to be. No one will separate us ever again." The apparition disappears.

"Fuck." Mizu says as she attempts to search her counterpart's memories.

She can see him placing his pincers into the water of his swampy lair. His voice was dark and full of pain as he weaves a sorrowful will onto the land. "Let the one who is of water be sealed here for all time."

"ASAMI!" The water essence yells calling for her host again. Mizu tries to force Asami to switch out, but nothing was working. She knew what was coming. If Asami went anywhere near Tsuchi's lair they would be trapped.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Vacation Day Number 2**

The girls started the day pretty early, or what they perceived to be early anyway. They headed for one of the Avatar's favorite places, Iroh's teashop.

Korra wanted to introduce Asami to him, but every time Raava seemed to locate him, he disappeared. "Oh come on, Iroh!" The water tribe woman yells deactivating the Avatar State.

Asami was exhausted. They'd been walking all morning, or maybe it was the afternoon. She couldn't really tell anymore. "Babe, I think we're walking in circles."

The irritated Avatar huffs. "We're not lost okay. Iroh just keeps moving that's all."

"Korra, we've passed this spirit mushroom five times already. Maybe we should just stop." Asami says.

"That's not the same mushroom." The water tribe woman says pointing at the rainbow colored plant.

"Yes I am." The mushroom says in a sweet voice.

Asami giggles as Korra begins rubbing the bridge of her nose. "See." She really was enjoying their vacation so far. "Let's rest for a little while. I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later. Or maybe he'll find us. This is the forest where you first met him, right?"

Korra releases a frustrated breath. "Yeah, it is. He should have shown up by now though."

The heiress looks up at the dark clouds beginning to form in the sky over the forest. She suddenly feels like a child again, afraid of the thunder. She moves to reach for her partner. "Korra, I think you should calm down."

"Asami what are you...talking...about?" The young Avatar ask looking down next to her leg to see a pint sized Asami standing next to her. "Asami, uhh, are you okay?"

The young heiress wraps her arm around Korra's leg trying to sheild herself from the storm. "I'm fine, why?" She says noticing that her voice didn't sound quite right. She looks up at her partner. "When did you get so tall?" Korra can't help but giggle. Lightning strikes across the sky. Asami plants her face in Korra's leg. That's when she realizes that something is wrong. Her hands were smaller and her clothes had changed. She steps away from Korra into a nearby puddle, then turns to look at her reflection.

The Avatar has to cover her mouth to hold back her laughter.

Asami gasps seeing her 7 year old self staring back at her. She turns to her giggling partner. "Korra! This isn't funny. What's going on? What happened to me?"

The Avatar takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. Her partner was too adorable for words. "This forest has a way of bringing out your fears. I turned into a little kid too my first time here." Lightning strikes again and Asami yelps then runs behind Korra to shield herself. "Are you afraid of the storm?" She asks. Asami lowers her eyes. That's when Korra remembered what Iroh once told her about her emotions affecting the spirits. This storm was her doing. She kneels down next to her partner. "Oh Asami, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

An old man quietly appears from the forest. "Avatar Korra, its good to see you again." Iroh says with a smile as he emerges from behind some trees.

Korra releases a relieved sigh seeing the elderly firebender. She walks over and hugs him. The dark clouds continue to boom above them. He pats her on the back softly. She takes a deep breath then turns to her partner. "Can you fix her please? I've calmed down I swear, but the storm won't stop."

He walks over to little Asami. "That's because it's not your storm." He kneels down in front of her then holds out his hands. The heiress looks up at Korra who nods letting her know that its okay. Iroh takes Asami's dainty hands in his. "Everything is going to be alright now. Korra and I are here for you." He says with a sweet smile knowing that what Asami was really afraid of was losing Korra. The Avatar smiles then takes her partner's other hand.

Asami nods then wipes her eyes as he walks them out of the forest. The clouds dissipate and the sun comes out. A full grown Asami takes a deep breath as they step into a beautiful valley of green and purple grass.

Korra sighs then smiles. "Asami, I'd like to introduce you to General Iroh….umm…the original one. I mean our Iroh is a general too, but this is his…"

Asami smiles, then looks down at her hands and clothes seeing that she's back to normal again. She throws her arms around Iroh who returns the hug. The young CEO suddenly remembers her manners. She pulls away from the hug and bows while balling her hand into a fist and placing her left hand above it with the fingers of her palm pointing upward in a traditional fire nation greeting. "Sorry. It's an honor to meet you sir. Thank you so much for your help."

Iroh raises his eyebrows and bows, giving her the same greeting. "The honor is all mine." He says with a smile then opens his arms for another hug.

"Anything for a friend." Iroh says as he escorts them to his tea shop located at the base of a large mountain on the outskirts of the forest.

**Hai-Riyo Valley**

"I see that my niece has become a better teacher than she used to be." Iroh says pulling out a chair at the table for Asami.

"Well, I've heard stories of how she used to be and I can't personally see any difference. Wait…your niece?" She asks before her eyes widen. "Azula is your niece?"

Iroh laughs. "Oh yes and I must say that I am a very proud uncle. I'm glad she and Zuko found one another again."

Korra is ravenously devouring the flame cakes on the table. "Hey, how come you kept on moving around so much?"

The jolly firebender laughs again. "I thought a game of hide and seek would be fun. Thanks to the light spirit, you seem to be finding things pretty easily lately."

The Avatar has a deadpan expression on her face as a few crumbs drop from her mouth.

"Well, I had fun." Asami says picking up a sandwich, giggling at her growling girlfriend.

Soon a few spirits join them at the table. May-Jim, a two-headed frog spirit, hops up behind Asami. "I think you may have some competition here Iroh." The male head of the frog says.

The female head scoffs. "How dare you look at another woman Jim! Does our marriage mean nothing to you?"

"Oh honey bump, I didn't mean anything by it. I swear. This young woman has very good Pai Sho energy. It's very strong in her." The male head says.

The female's hand hits him in the back of the head. "So, I'm old now!"

The young CEO turns around with a smile. "You two make a beautiful couple." She says smoothly. Both May and Jim blush. "I used to play Pai Sho a lot with my father actually."

A large turnip looking spirit pulls out a Pai Sho board. "Come and put your copper pieces where your mouth is youngin." The spirit says slowly.

Jim speaks up. "The humans don't use copper pieces anymore. They have some stuff called Wans. I think they named it after the first Avatar."

"Oh, who cares?" The old turnip spirit says. "Whaddya say youngin?"

Asami can't help glancing to the other end of the table. "Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"What's the matter? You scared or something? We invented this game ya know. I can understand if you're scared." The turnip says trying to goat the young CEO into a game.

Korra looks at her partner slyly. "Yeah Asami…you scared or something?"

The young CEO scowls at her partner then turns to a very excited Iroh who waves his hand toward the table.

"If you insist." She says softly.

**Que the music:** **"The** **Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" Soundtrack** created and composed by Ennio Morricone

Asami slowly rises from her seat with a look of confidence on her face. Korra told her of the old man's love of Pai Sho. Asami would put him to the test. Intense jade green eyes are locked onto the jolly amber orbs of her opponent.

**Four…hours…later…**

Korra whines as she cleans her dragon bird spirit's scales for the umpteenth time. "Urghhhh, Asami….aren't you guys done yet. I'm soooooo bored." The water tribe woman had traveled up the mountain to her friend's nest and flown as far as the eye could see, hoping her partner would be finished with the game by the time she'd returned.

Iroh speaks up as he stares intently at the board rubbing his chin. "Korra, your friend Asami is very wise. She spoke very eloquently earlier when she said that Pai Sho is a slow, careful, tender game of patience that takes a long time to finish perfectly."

The young Avatar huffs from her nose and furrows her brow hearing the words Iroh used. That was definitely Asami's language. She can't help but think of the quickie she and Asami had during one of their breaks while they were lost in the forest. Her partner saw how stressed she was and wanted to 'help' her out. "Well, you tell Asami that sometimes Pai Sho is fast-paced."

Iroh nods and rubs his chin again, still trying to decide his next move. "Hmm."

Korra gulps. "Sometimes one of the players just wants to finish the game quickly." She says scrubbing the dragon bird's scales a little harder remembering how quickly she came when Asami touched her. She was embarrassed. "Because sometimes one 'player' takes too long and the other gets impatient." Korra's face is red. She turns around and looks at the back of Asami's head. "Especially when the slow player has been teasing the other player the ENTIRE game!"

All the spirits turn and stare at Korra. Asami smirks keeping her eyes focused on the board. She really was talking about Pai Sho, but her girlfriend obviously had something else on her mind. Korra looks back and forth at them then turns around and continues to wash the dragon bird.

Iroh smiles. "Well, this has been the most thrilling game I've had in a long time."

Asami raises a confident eyebrow locking eyes with the elderly firebender. "Me too." She says prepared to move her final piece. The game was hers. There was no way Iroh could thwart her last move.

"So, what else do you two have planned for the rest of your vacation?" He asks placing the white lotus tile in the center of the game board signaling his victory. Asami's mouth is agape not expecting the move.

She looks up at the sweet smile on the old man's face as he winks at her. The raven-haired beauty sighs with a defeated smirk, placing her piece down on the board. "Well, there are a few more places we want to visit before we leave the spirit library. But we've mostly been wondering if you know where we can find Master Katara?"

The entire valley goes silent. Iroh has a somewhat serious expression on his face. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I'm sure she'll find you."

Korra furrows her brow and walks over to the Pai Sho table. "Is she alright? She is here, right? One of our friends said she was here." The young Avatar asks.

Iroh nods and smiles softly. "Oh yes, she is here. It's just that no one 'finds' Katara."

"What? Why not?" The blue-eyed beauty asks.

Iroh takes a deep breath and lowers his eyes thinking for a moment. He'd encountered Katara a few days after the solstice and became immediately aware of how powerful she was. Her abilities truly were legendary, even in the spirit world. He looks up at Korra and Asami. "You'll understand when you meet her again, but I don't suggest you go looking for her, she moves around far more than I do. You can get lost easily, even with the light spirit's assistance."

Korra nods. "Oh okay. Thanks."

They then head over to the dragon bird spirit. Korra wanted to give her partner an aerial view. "Hey, can I drive?" Asami asks.

"Oh uh, well, I don't know. This isn't like riding Naga."

The vixen smirks then climbs on the dragon bird spirit's back. "I've flown planes before you know, but if you're worried, then come show me how it's done."

Korra scratches the back of her head and smiles. Then she gets on behind Asami. "Okay." Korra gulps then reaches for the reins she'd placed on him earlier. She wraps her arms around her partner's waist. "First, you need to hold these pretty tight." She says with her chin on Asami's shoulder.

Asami moves her butt back into Korra's crotch then grabs the reins. "Like this, Master…Korra?" She says softly.

"Ha…yeah, that's…that's good." She says with a blush as she takes her partner's hands. "Okay, now you just pull back on them a little bit." She smiles as Asami kisses her cheek sweetly. The dragon bird takes off into the sky.

"So, what's his name?" Asami yells as wind breezes past their faces.

"What?" Korra yells back.

"I asked what his name was."

"Oh, I don't know. He doesn't talk or anything. How did you know he was a boy?" Korra asks.

"I don't know anybody named Roy." Asami says.

Korra laughs. "No, I said boy. How did you know he was a boy?"

"He kinda looks like a boy, right." The young CEO yells.

Korra pulls the reins up and the dragon bird starts to descend. "Let's land."

Asami furrows her brow and looks below them. "Korra, it looks pretty foggy down there."

"Yeah, I think it might be the lake we're looking for." The Avatar says.

Suddenly the dragon bird starts to screech and growl. Asami pulls the reins back and swerves the large spirit bird away from the fog and onto a nearby cliff. She takes a deep breath as Korra gets off his back. "Korra, I don't have a good feeling about this place."

Korra looks over the edge of the cliff. "Jinora told me that there is a path to the library through a lake. And where there is fog there's usually water." The Avatar takes a deep breath and prepares to jump over the cliff.

"Stop." Asami says getting down from the spirit bird. "Can you ask Raava before you go jumping into some unknown fog, please?" The hair on her arms stood on end. This place creeped her out. She was scared for her partner. Somehow she just knew if Korra jumped in there that she wouldn't be able to find her way out.

Korra sighs seeing the concern on her partner's face. "Alright, hold on." She says closing her eyes and going into the Avatar State. "Raava, what is this place?"

"It is the Fog of Lost Souls. A spirit prison for humans." The light spirit says.

The Avatar gulps. "Seriously?"

"Yes. The fog is a spirit that infects the mind with madness, imprisoning you in your own darkest memories. I would advise against entering its midst." Raava says.

Korra turns around seeing her partner's eyes welling with tears. She immediately embraces her.

"I can't lose you Korra." Asami says softly. Her mind had gone back to when she and Korra first made love. This fog gave off the same feeling of forgetting Asami had back then.

The Avatar furrows her brow at the statement. "It's okay. You won't lose me." The water tribe woman says as she caresses Asami's raven locks. She could feel her lover's fear. It had been a long time since she'd seen her partner that way. Asami was trembling in her arms. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She says pulling back and finding tear-welled jade green eyes staring up at her.

Asami cradles herself in Korra's neck and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional. I just remember what it was like for me when we first got together."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Chelse told me, that if she hadn't separated Mizu and I….that I would have forgotten you. Korra…I knew when I first spoke to Lau." She opens her eyes and takes a deep breath remembering how easy it was to talk to the young man back then. "I knew there was a possibility of forgetting you. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew. I didn't want to risk losing you. That's why I didn't want to talk about my past life with you back then."

The water tribe woman lowers her eyes. "Oh." She says sadly. She didn't know until right at that moment that there was more going on with her partner than she realized. Korra takes a deep breath and smiles softly as she presses her cheek against her forehead. "Hey, but we're okay now. Plus we're on vacation..." She says looking at the jagged mountain ranges of the foggy valley.

Asami sighs and nods then pulls away from her partner. She wipes her eyes and smiles. "You're right. Right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

Korra smiles tenderly. "No, it's okay, you totally saved my butt there."

"I like your butt." Asami says sweetly.

Korra blushes. "I like yours too." She takes a deep breath and goes into the Avatar State. "Raava how do we get to Wan Shi Tong's library?" The light spirit is silent for a full minute. "Uh…Raava?"

"The entrance is moving Korra. It's going to take some time."

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Vacation Day 3**

**The spirit library**

After what felt like a full week of searching across the ever changing horizon of the spirit world, Korra and Asami finally come upon the ocean-sized lake entrance to the spirit library.

They were both scared to venture into its depths. Not surprisingly, they each had a flashback of Mizu's training session. The probability of drowning again was high. As they stood on the edge of a floating mountain, they could see clear to the bottom of the lake.

There were old fire nation boats from every era. Large trees and strange metallic looking ships that reminded them of squirrel frog tadpoles. Korra made an attempt to bend the water with no success.

"I'm guessing you probably can't firebend either?" Korra asks her partner thinking they could try and evaporate the water.

"No, I tried before we got off of Free."

The Avatar turns to her partner. "Free?"

"The dragon bird. That's what I named him. Free."

"Hmm. I like it." Korra gulps staring at the vast lake in front of them. She swallows hard gazing down into its crystal clear depths. "We're not gonna drown, alright." She says even though her confidence is wavering with every second she spends looking into the water. Korra reaches for Asami's hand. "Just stay with me."

Asami gulps looking down into the water. "Always." Neither of them moves for a few minutes. Frozen on the shore of the moving mountain. "Hey, Jinora said that she comes here a lot. Can't you call her or something?"

Korra takes in a slow breath. "No, Jinora has different spiritual abilities. She does something she calls astral projection. I don't know how to do that. Not yet anyway, but we're gonna be okay." The Avatar points to the dark hole at the bottom of the lake. "That's where we're going." She squeezes her partner's hand. "So, how long can you hold your breath?"

The young heiress sighs with disappointment. "About 3 or 4 minutes."

Korra gulps again. "Okay, so I can go for at least six. Let's hope that's long enough to reach the bottom. Raava can help us too."

The Avatar State is suddenly triggered. "Korra, let me go first." Raava turns to Asami. "Asami Sato, please hold on to me."

Without warning the light spirit grabs the green-eyed beauty's waist and dives into the lake.

Both Korra and Asami practically cough up lungs on the other side of the entrance.

They lie on their backs on the ground floor of the library looking up at a strange picture of the world, except there was no water. Asami takes in an exhausted breath, cocking her head to the side and squinting her eyes. She gets a oddly familiar sensation as she stares up at the huge mural on the ceiling.

"Where are we?" Korra asks.

The young CEO lifts her head and looks around seeing the floating shelves. "I…think we're in the library."

"Indeed you are." A large menacing owl with a long feather fluffed neck says angrily. Asami is frozen seeing the sharp talons on this creature's foot pining her to the floor. "It's been a long time since anyone has used this entrance. Who are you?" Wan Shi Tong says squinting his eyes at her.

"My…my name is Asami Sato and I'm…" She says quietly as her partner interrupts her.

Korra goes into the Avatar State. "I am the Avatar! The bridge between the two worlds! Who dares to…?" Korra is silenced as a large taloned foot slams her down to the floor.

The owl leans down. His beak is a few inches from her nose. "Your predecessor tried that trick too after I banished him and his kind from my conservatory." The barn owl says sounding very annoyed at Korra's lackluster display of power. "I don't suggest you try that again." He pushes his foot closer to her throat.

Korra deactivates the Avatar State and coughs up a bit more water. "Jinora said…"

Wan Shi Tong swerves his head extremely quickly. He's now eye to eye with Korra. "You know the little airbender?"

Korra glances at Asami. "Uh, yeah I do. We both do." She says gesturing over to Asami.

He takes an annoyed breath. "Are you also the one that has her researching a way to reverse immortality?" The large owl says looking over to Asami.

"Huh?" Korra says furrowing her brow.

Asami's eyes widen remembering the day she first found out that she'd never be normal again. Jinora had dropped her off in Little Water Tribe. It was a flippant request. "I…I didn't think she was serious."

"Serious about what?" The Avatar asks. She had no idea what Asami and the Owl were taking about.

"Korra! Asami!" Jinora calls out as she rides on the back of a large knowledge seeker spirit. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks excitedly. "Master Wan Shi, can you release them, please. That's Avatar Korra and…"

"I know who they are." The barn owl says still looking down at the two women under his feet.

"Asami, what is he talking about?" Korra asks looking over to her partner.

"I told Jinora that I didn't want to be immortal anymore." Asami says seeming very troubled suddenly. "Korra, I didn't think she was serious about helping me."

The master of the library sighs heavily as he releases them from his grasp. "It's a foolish pursuit. She's been here for months pestering me with questions."

Jinora giggles. "Oh come on, it hasn't been that long." She says to the owl.

Wan Shi Tong stares at Korra. "If you can convince her to leave, I'll allow you to peruse my collection."

The young Avatar lowers her eyes then she looks up into Wan Shi Tong's black beady eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

The master of library squints his eyes at Asami. "Hmm. You don't remember me do you?"

Asami shakes her head no. "This is my first time in the spirit world, sir."

Wan Shi takes a deep breath. "You may rest here for the night. Take the little airbender with you when you leave." He leans over and locks eyes with Korra. "If you steal or break anything I'll know it." The large owl says. Then he turns back to Asami. "Stay away from my study." She nods. He lifts his wings and flies away.

The young couple stares into one another's eyes unsure of what was happening.

Jinora sighs. "He's not a bad guy you know. He's just protective that's all. Come on, I'll show you guys around."

Asami gulps as she looks at the pictures on the walls. They felt eerily familiar for some reason. She takes a deep breath having actually heard what the owl asked Korra to do. "Jinora, I didn't mean what I said. I mean…. I did, but I didn't mean for you to spend months here researching it."

The young airbender laughs. "I only spend 3 days at a time here. Time works differently in the library."

Asami furrows her brow. "He said you'd been here for months."

Korra speaks up. "Did you find anything?"

Jinora and Asami turn to her.

"Yeah, sort of." The young girl says walking them over to the east wall. She points to the image of the tree with many faces. "This is one of the cosmic mothers. Tsuchi's mom actually. They call her the Mother of Faces. They're the ones who set the rules that the essences follow. If you ask her, she may be able to help you. Gran Gran told me once that Grandpa Aang got the Mother of Faces to change her mind once. Maybe you can do it too."

Really?" Korra asks.

Jinora nods. "Yeah, she listen's to Avatars. And if that doesn't work, there's something else you can try, but it's dangerous."

"What is it?" Asami asks. Some part of her already knew the answer.

Jinora takes a deep breath then walks over to the blue chandelier. She stands next to it and points to a mural of a centipede on the floor. "You'll have to go to Tsuchi's lair. I haven't been able to find it yet though."

"Why? What's there?" The water tribe woman says lowering her eyes. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Well, Mizu said that he didn't have a body anymore, right? I did some research and he's actually a type of water insect. If you find one of those bug spirits there, maybe they can make him a new body." Jinora lowers her voice seeing the saddened expressions on her friend's faces. "It's… just an idea. I don't know if it will work though."

The hazel-eyed airbender takes a deep breath. "Let's…keeping going, there's a lot I wanna show you guys."

Asami shrieks as they round the corner on the 1st floor seeing an old skeleton lying there. Korra reaches for the book in the man's hand.

"Don't touch that!" Jinora says quickly.

Korra furrows her brow. "Who, who was he?"

"That's Professor Zei. He was the last human that was allowed entry into the library before the master brought this place back to the spirit world." The young girl says solemnly.

After Jinora's tour, the knowledge keepers show Asami and Korra to their sleeping quarters.

Asami tried her best to get some rest, but she was too anxious. Neither she nor Korra expected to have the truth of their lives shoved into their faces today. They'd taken this vacation with the intent of being a normal couple. That was quickly becoming a pipedream.

Korra opens the door to their room. "Hey." She says quietly holding a few books under her arms. She walks over to the bed and climbs in next to Asami. "We're still on vacation right?" Korra asks seeing the pain in her partner's eyes. Asami sighs and nods. Korra timidly hands her a few books. "Here, I brought you some flowers."

The pale skinned woman furrows her brow looking at the books her partner found. She can't help but smile as she reads the titles. "Jasmine of Fire, The Girl called Moon Peach, Rose: The story of White Dragon Bushes." Asami sighs looking into Korra's hopeful eyes. The young CEO giggles. "Thank you, they smell lovely."

The Avatar lies down on her back. "So I was thinking we could visit the sky fields Iroh told us about. I think it'd be pretty fun feeling like we can fly." Korra says.

Asami takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Baby, about what Jinora told us. If there's a chance I could become…."

The Avatar takes her partner's hand knowing what the woman was thinking. "Jinora said it was just an idea. We're still on vacation remember. We can come back to the spirit world anytime. Don't worry about that right now okay." Korra turns over on her side placing her arm around Asami's waist. The young CEO turns in her embrace. Their eyes lock. "Let's just be a normal couple on a normal vacation, in a world full of spirits, please."

Asami sighs softly leaning into Korra's lips. The kiss is sweet at first. The heiress sheds a few tears as her partner's tongue slips past her lips. Korra holds her closer deepening the kiss.

Asami tugs at the Avatar's blue shirt signaling her to take it off. Their lips are still connected as they remove their clothing. Every second that passes is full of urgency. Korra wrenches her lips away and begins nipping and biting at Asami's neck and shoulders. "Kor…ra…." The pale skinned beauty moans wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

The eager young Avatar grasps her partner's thighs as she settles between her legs. It had been so long since they'd enjoyed one another this way. No bending, no Mizu, no Koh, nothing but their bodies flush against each other.

Korra closes tear welled eyes. The warmth of Asami's moist center against hers was overwhelming. "A…sa…mi…."

The pale skinned beauty runs her fingers through dark brown locks rocking her hips into her lover's passionate grinding thrusts. "I missed you." She whispers as the throbbing beneath her waist increases.

Korra springs up to her knees lifting Asami's calf over her shoulder. The Avatar moves her own body into a better position. Their legs are intertwined. She undulates her hips allowing the slick hot wetness of her center to mix with her partners. Asami trembles beneath her grabbing a hold of Korra's muscular thigh forcing the Avatar to grind faster and harder against her.

"As…ami…uoomm…Bay..be…."

"To…gether." The heiress pants as she pushes up, grasping the nape of Korra's neck. Their lips crash against each other in a passionate frenzy.

They fall against the mattress not caring about the beads of sweat dripping from their bodies. Korra cradles her head into Asami's bosom, breathing heavily eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Their bodies trembling in each other's arms. Fear, love, and surrender warring within them. Acceptance of the truth washing over them as sleep takes them to the place of infinite possibilities. No matter what they chose to do, their lives would never be normal again.

Silent tears streak down their cheeks at the realization of that fact.

* * *

**X**

**The Dream**

"Gran!" Asami and Korra call out into the sky. They turn to one another seeing that they weren't together. A large chasm separated them. They couldn't help but laugh, realizing that they both had the same idea of calling on Korra's mentor for help.

"Asami just wait okay. I'll be right there." Korra's voice echoes through the air. Then she tries to earthbend the stone, but nothing happens. "What's going on?"

The young CEO reaches out to her partner and is surprised as blue flames ignite in her hands, creating a bridge to the other side. Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. She tries to firebend as well but is unsuccessful. "Korra hold on, I'm coming." Asami tries to move across the bridge she created but finds that the bridge is literally made of fire. Her foot simply passes through the flames. "Korra, I don't understand this. What's happening?"

Another young woman's voice echoes from the bottom of the chasm. "You never listen do you?"

Korra and Asami look over the edge of the cliff as a beautiful woman rises up into the sky on top of a block of ice. The Avatar furrows her brow. "Ka….Ka….Katara?"

"You know you really should learn to listen to your elders." Katara says. She jumps over to Korra's side of the chasm. "Iroh told you not to look for me didn't he? You really should pay more attention."

"Gr…gr…gran gran?" The water tribe woman says apprehensively. To her eyes, this woman was about 30 years old….and…she was…gorgeous. Korra has seen plenty of pictures of her mentor in her youth, but she would never have imagined that she'd be this beautiful…and tall.

"Stop gawking and listen, we don't have a lot of time." Katara says as she creates an ice bridge across the chasm. "Asami, try to walk across." The young CEO does as she's told, but the ice bridge shatters the moment she steps on it. "Hmm, this isn't good." She turns to her student. "Korra I need you to listen and listen well." She looks over to Asami too. "I want you two to stay away from Koh's Lair understand. Don't set foot anywhere near that place until you hear from me!"

The young Avatar takes a deep breath through her nose. "Gran Gran, I don't understand, what's going on? How come Asami can bend and I can't?"

"Korra, for once, just do as you're told." The young water tribe woman sighs and nods. "Alright now get going and enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"But Gran Gran, wait. Are you okay? What happened after the solstice? Where'd you go? How come people are being so secretive whenever we ask about you?" Korra asks.

The waterbending master lowers her eyes. "I don't have time to answer those questions right now, but I promise after this is all over you'll understand." Katara walks toward the edge of the cliff.

"How do we find you?" Asami asks from the other side of the chasm.

"Don't worry, I'll find you." Katara says.

The ground beneath the couple begins to quake. Katara jumps into the gorge just as it closes. Asami takes her partner into her arms. "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Korra says lowering her eyes.

**The next morning…**

The two young women discuss their shared dream. They're interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Wan Shi Tong hands Korra a map. "It's going to take you at least 4 days to get there. It's very dangerous. Take the route on this map, don't deviate from it."

Asami looks up into the great owl's eyes. "What's this?"

"The little airbender said you might be visiting Tsuchi's lair. It's impossible to find without this map." He says. Korra takes it from him.

Asami lowers her eyes, this couldn't be a coincidence. "Did Katara talk to you?"

"No." The owl says.

She squints her eyes at him. "You seem to be pretty well informed."

"I am he who knows 10,000 things. I am the curator of this conservatory." Wan Shi Tong says.

"May I ask how old you are?" The heiress remembered that Tsuchi and Mizu were supposedly as old as the beginning of time. If this owl knew about them he must as old as they were.

The large owl leans over so that he is face to face with Asami. He stares into her eyes for a moment. "You really don't remember me do you?" Asami shakes her head. "I would say that was sad, but I'm not susceptible to human emotion." He stands to his full height and gazes at Korra. "Are you the one responsible for this?"

Korra shakes her head. "Huh? Responsible for what?"

The owl's eyes track back to Asami. He inhales through his beak, looking her up and down as if to inspect her. "Hmm." He turns and spreads his wings. "Avatar, return that map to me once you've finished with it." Wan Shi Tong flaps his massive wings and takes off. Asami watches him fly away as an uncomfortable chill rolls up her spine.

Korra takes a deep breath. "Come on, let's go find Jinora. Gran Gran must have said something to her."

* * *

**X**

**Meanwhile in the Fire Nation**

Lord Zuko sits in the throne chamber deep in thought. Visions of his battles with Azula flash through his mind one after another. The young woman in the palace was not the same Azula that tormented him as a teenager, but the memories were still fresh in his mind.

Three loud knocks sound against the chamber doors. Zuko nods to the guards to open the doors. Azula enters.

"You summoned me, brother." The young woman says as she bows her head and bends down to one knee.

Zuko gulps clenching his jaw remembering the last time he'd seen his sister in the throne room. She had been sedated and was in a straight jacket. It was right before they'd gone to search for their mother. The elderly firebender clears his throat. "Have you spoken with Iroh?"

"Yes I have." Azula says.

"And what is your assessment." Zuko asks.

The amber-eyed woman inhales through her nose roughly. "I disagree with his decision, brother. It is illogical for me to become the next Fire Lord."

Zuko's eyes widen. He had no expectations when he asked her to come speak with him. But he definitely wasn't expecting this. "And what is your reasoning behind refusing his appointment."

Azula stands to her feet and looks up at him. "Iroh is known by the people of this nation. His accolades and achievements have formed a solid foundation of favoritism among them. The people do not know me and what they do know of me is based upon my past which is littered with malice and unkindness. If I took the throne it would mar the years you and my niece have spent earning back this nation's trust."

Lord Zuko takes a deep breath. This was truly a completely different Azula. "That is true, but I must consider Iroh's decision. I won't force him into leadership. Perhaps if the people were to get to know you, this new you, things would change. After all, you did save the world recently by protecting the Avatar and defending our nation against an all powerful enemy."

Azula breathes in through her nose. "Brother, even if the people were to nominate me, I do not think I am fit for leadership."

"Why is that?" He asks seeing his sister lowering her eyes.

She swallows softly as her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "I have been compromised. Emotionally." Azula says turning her head away.

"What do you mean?" He asks furrowing his brow.

Azula gulps thinking of Mako and Mizu. These feelings were so confusing. "I'm not prepared to speak about this subject clearly right now."

"Alright." He says with an apprehensive nod then takes a deep breath. "Azula, I've had some time to think. I realize some of your hesitation may be due to the trouble you've had acclimating to being around people again. I believe that if you were more refined and…personable that you could become the next Fire Lord. With that being said." He raises his hand motioning to the guards to open the door. A beautiful woman strides in. Azula furrows her brow, something about her was familiar. "I'd like to introduce you to the Royal Publicist. She's the granddaughter of a good friend of ours.

The woman smiles and brushes a long thick braid of hair over her shoulder. She holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ty La, it's nice to formally meet you, princess. My granny's told me a lot about you."

**TBC….**

* * *

**Quoted text/dialog with slight changes**

**Legend of Korra Book 2 episode 13 Darkness Falls**

Tenzin to Kya, Bumi, and the Spirit Mushroom

**Cubejello on tumblr for the Pai Sho meme series**


	6. Some one to watch over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R
> 
> Here we go. Let me know your thoughts. And if you all like where things are going and want to show some support, feel free to check out the Patreon page. www.patreon.com/dimensionallover  
> $1 goes a long way. More updates soon. Thank you for your patience.

 

**X**

**X**

**Fire Nation: Royal Palace**

Lord Zuko sits on the throne watching his sister's reaction to Ty La. If Azula was going to become the next Fire Lord she would need to make some major changes. He wouldn't have considered her as a candidate at all if she hadn't delivered the message from his Uncle Iroh.

"Don't worry Zuko. Trust Crown Prince Iroh and things will work themselves out."

It didn't make sense to the elderly Fire Lord. But his uncle's advice had always been reliable. Truthfully Zuko didn't really understand his grandson's decision, but he trusted the young man's judgment as much as he did his uncle's when he was alive.

Azula was the only choice.

That scared him. If it weren't for the fact that she had lost her memory her candidacy would be completely out of the question. He couldn't help remembering that the Mother of Faces had returned their mother Ursa's memory. What if Azula's memory returned too? It would be like the hundred year war all over again.

"Brother." Azula says seeing the tense look on Zuko's face. She could tell that he'd given the decision to appoint her a lot of thought. She also knew what he was afraid of. She'd heard all the stories about her past. That was part of the reason she was reluctant to assume the throne in the first place. "I can't say that I agree with this decision, but I understand why it's needed and I'll do the best I can." Zuko nods and lowers his eyes. Azula swallows softly. "I know you're concerned about my past." The sibling's eyes lock for a moment. "I would be too if I could remember it, but I don't."

The amber-eyed woman lowers her eyes. "I'm glad the Great Mother took my memories. I can't begin to imagine what you went through with me back then." She raises her head and looks up at her brother again. "But that person is gone. And unlike the stories you told me of our mother, I won't ever ask that my memories be returned. I can assure you of that."

Lord Zuko takes in a deep breath through his nose. He can see the fortitude in his little sister's face. "That's…good to hear. Thank you." He smiles softly then turns to the young woman standing next to her. "Ty La, Azula will be in your charge from now on. I expect you to be as diligent with her as you were with Izumi and Iroh."

The bubbly twenty-four year old publicist was a savant when it came to creating campaigns and generating positive public interest. No one knew that this young woman was single handily responsible for the surge in Republic City's population over the last 15 years. She was so good that Zuko brought her into the royal cabinet to handle his late daughter's campaigns as well as shifting Iroh's public image after he became the youngest general in Fire Nation history. People weren't happy about that decision until Ty La started focusing the nation's attention on the power of youth.

"Not a problem Lord Zuko, I'm on it." She says grabbing Azula's hand and dragging her out of the throne room.

Azula stops her. "Brother, this isn't a good time for this. I'll be called back to Republic City soon."

"Why?" He asks.

"I've been given the task of training the Avatar's fiancé."

"Asami Sato? Training her in what exactly?" Zuko furrows his brow wondering what his sister could possibly be talking about. As far as he knew the danger from the rogue spirit was over and Asami would be returning to her duties as a CEO.

"Firebending." She says now looking down at her hand seeing that Ty La hadn't released her. Azula looks up into her eyes wondering why the young woman was smiling.

"How is that possible? She's a non-bender." The Fire Lord says.

Azula breathes out through her nose then looks up at her brother deciding to ignore Ty La for the time being. "The Avatar has the ability to energybend. It's believed that there was some sort of incident during the solstice that gave Asami Sato the ability to firebend." Azula had been instructed to keep the details about the solstice to herself until Korra decided what she would tell the world leaders about what happened.

Zuko nods. "Hmm I see. Well none the less, our nation's affairs take first priority. Ty La will accompany you to Republic City and wherever else you need to travel to from now on. The sooner she can start your campaign the better."

"Brother I don't think that's…"

"This is a standing order Azula. The Fire Nation's needs come first." He says sternly.

The young firebender takes an aggravated breath then turns to Ty La, who's still smiling at her.

The happy go lucky woman gives Azula's hand a gentle squeeze then looks toward the throne. "I completely understand Lord Zuko. Don't worry, I know exactly needs to be done. Are we dismissed sir?"

The Fire Lord huffs roughly and nods. He was admittedly worried not just for Ty La, but for Azula as well. If his sister remained socially inept ascending the throne would be impossible.

The young publicist drags Azula down the hallway explaining the plans she had for her.

"Okay so we are totally gonna be besties, I already know it. It's been forever since I've worked with someone around my age. I can already picture it. We can do each other's hair, and tell stories about people we've dated. It's gonna be just like when you used to hang out with my granny. She told me everything about you. This is gonna be so much fun. I wanna know all about what happened to you after you disappeared. We can make a day of it." Ty La says talking a mile a minute.

Azula pulls her hand from the young woman's grasp. "You were hired to be my publicist not my friend."

Ty La giggles. "That's true, but it doesn't take away from the fact that we have to get to know one another does it."

Azula is already irritated. She stares at Ty La wondering why her brother would assign her to such a juvenile person. She crosses her arms and averts her gaze. "Give me a list of any and all pertinent questions and we can this over with."

Ty La smiles enjoying the pout on the irate princess' face. She giggles. "You're adorable you know that?" She says putting her arm around Azula's shoulder. "I can see why my granny had that little crush on you when she was younger." Azula scowls as Ty La puts her hand on her shoulder and cups her chin to get some eye contact. "How about we meet half way?" She smirks seeing the slight blush in Azula's cheeks. "I'll give you a list of questions, but you'll answer them when I'm ready, agreed?"

Azula rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"Great, so when are you due back in Republic City?"

Azula sighs heavily. "In two days once the Avatar and Asami Sato return from their vacation."

"Perfect! That gives us plenty of time then." Ty La says happily.

The Fire Nation princess frowns. "Time for what?"

"Your first make-over! Yay!" The young publicist claps her hands. She's giddy with anticipation having already thought of a new look for her reluctant friend. "You're gonna be hotter than the Flameos by the time I'm through."

Azula can't stop herself from growling. This woman's perkiness would be the death of her.

* * *

**Back in the Spirit World**

**Vacation day number 4**

Korra and Asami head off to find Jinora. They needed to know if Gran Gran had contacted her. Both of them were worried about Katara's message. Asami didn't want anything to do with Koh or his lair. Then this giant owl just happens to show up with a map leading right to it. Something was definitely fishy.

They were supposed to be taking a break from their spirit work, not jumping head long into it. All she wanted to do was enjoy being with her partner.

They eventually caught up with Jinora and were surprised to learn that Gran Gran hadn't contacted her. Jinora had been researching the essences for a while and was really interested in helping Asami. She figured that Tsuchi would be the key to changing things for her since he was technically the one who started everything.

The information in the library could only get her so far though. So Jinora went to Wan Shi Tong for the information she lacked about Tsuchi. He told her that the only way of learning more would be to visit the Earth essence's lair. But the master of the library forbade her from going and refused to give her directions as no human other than the Avatar had ever survived the place.

The young airbender thought Korra and Asami would want to check it out so she requested that he give them whatever information he had. She didn't think he'd actually do though with it as Wan Shi seemed to really dislike Korra for some reason.

**5** **th** **Floor: Avatar wing**

Asami follows her partner. They were trying to find a place to meditate. Neither of them realized how huge the library was until Korra discovered an entire temple with statues of every avatar inside.

"Well, this is definitely the right spot. Check it out." The water tribe woman says pointing to a statue of herself.

Asami smiles walking up to it. "She's cute, but she'd be cuter with her hair cut." Sadness covers her face the longer she stares at the statue. Asami could see how much Korra had grown over the past year and a half. A hard fact suddenly hits her like a ton of bricks. She doesn't want to think about it but she can't help it. Her partner was going to age. Every year Korra would get older. That was something they wouldn't be able to share together. She wasn't ready to face that yet. Here in the spirit world, they were equal just two normal people in love. Back in the physical world they were the avatar and an immortal.

Asami closes her eyes. "Baby, can we stay here for a while. I mean for the rest of our vacation."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh? Why?"

Asami takes a deep breath and turns to her lover. "Jinora said that time works differently here, right. Staying here for a few more weeks would be fun."

The young Avatar could see a slightly desperate look on her partner's face. "Yeah, sure, no problem." She takes a pale warm hand in hers squeezing it gently. "What's wrong?"

The young CEO sighs and puts on a false smile. "I just want to spend more time with you, that's all."

Korra examines Asami's face for a moment then nods. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Asami leans into the sweetest lips in the world. "I know." She takes a deep breath and gives Korra little nudge. "Go meditate. I'll talk with you when you're done."

"What you gonna do while I'm meditating?"

"Oh, Chelse told me I should look up more information on the other Avatar's partners. Aaaand…this is the Avatar wing, so it's kinda the perfect place for that, right." Asami says.

Korra nods. "Okay, well I won't be long. I need to talk to Aang about a few things. Is there anything you want me to ask the other Avatars for you?"

"I guess if they know anything about their partner's spiritual abilities. That would be helpful." The raven-haired woman says.

"Got it."

While Korra meditated Asami immersed herself in all the books she could find. There was even one about Avatar Kyoshi.

Apparently Korra wasn't the only female Avatar that was interested in women. It was well known that Avatar Kyoshi had a female partner as well. Asami was surprised by the rumors about Kyoshi and her lover Chuugi. The legends say that she'd somehow impregnated her lover using the Avatar State.

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Whoa, seriously! Good thing Korra and I haven't tried that." She shakes a creepy thought from her mind as she imagines Korra's eyes glowing with Raava's light while they made love. She takes a deep breath then continues to read up on her partner's predecessor.

Because of the earthbender's history with men, people were inclined to believe the rumors about how her child was conceived. Avatar Kyoshi didn't exactly despise men, she just felt that they were weaker than women. Those that knew Kyoshi best also knew that she would never have allowed a man near her sexually, let alone near her partner.

The book said that the couple had a baby boy, but Asami couldn't find his name anywhere. People also spread rumors that Kyoshi had killed the child when she found out that her partner had given birth to a male. Asami didn't think that was true as she'd never heard of any Avatar not valuing human life.

There wasn't much written about Kyoshi's partner though. A few books mentioned how faithful and loyal Chuugi was to the Avatar. Another one of the books said that despite Chuugi's small physical stature she was as strong as a sky bison and always seemed to know where Avatar Kyoshi was no matter where she was in the world.

Asami scratches her head. Those abilities surprised her. Super strength and an internal partner locator weren't bad abilities to have. She wondered if she could try finding Korra sometime.

The young CEO also discovered that the airbending Avatar Yangchen had a female partner too at one time. But the woman was killed by villagers one night. Her partner's name was Tienhai and she was said to be so gentle that she could calm even the most savage of souls. It was believed that the person who killed her had been bewitched by a spirit, so that person wasn't susceptible to Tienhai's influence.

The more Asami read, the better she felt. The Avatar's partners were just regular people who had slight enhances and emotional abilities just like her.

**Half an hour later….**

Korra comes out of her meditation full of energy and appreciation for her partner. Aang and her other past lives had a lot to say about their significant others. Aang told her that Katara had become an enlightened being, but because of her contact with the Mother of Faces, she'd been given the opportunity to go beyond the enlightened state. He didn't know what choice his wife made after seeing her off into the spirit world, but he was happy to hear that Korra had reconnected.

Not surprisingly, Aang and the others were well aware of their partner's abilities. Katara had premonitions, retrocognition, and healing abilities. Tienhai was an emotional transmutor. Even Kuruk chimed in. He hadn't spent much time with Ummi, but he knew she was special right away. The one thing he remembered was how easy it was to talk with her. It may not have seemed like much, but it meant the world to him as he made it a point to never get close to anyone emotionally while he was alive. With Ummi he felt like he was talking to himself. Her love for him increased his love for himself and for others and he felt that he'd become a better human being. Hearing that the water essence was inside his fiancé made perfect sense to him because he truly did love water like no one else. He was genuinely happy for his successor.

Korra was even more proud to have Asami for a fiancé. Every past Avatar she spoke to said that their partners were perfectly suited for them. Where an Avatar was weak their partner's were strong. It was yet another way of teaching them how to keep the balance.

The young water tribe woman peaks quietly around a corner spotting her lover at a table reading from a few books. She tip toes up behind Asami raising her hands in the air preparing to scare her. "Rrrw….."

"Hey baby." Asami says still looking down at the book in front of her.

Korra sighs then kisses her on the neck and wraps her arms around her waist. "How'd you know it was me?"

The raven haired woman giggles as she kisses Korra's cheek. "Maybe because we're the only ones here."

"That's not true. Don't forget about the owl." Korra says running around to the other side of the table. She picks up a few books then puffs her chest out imitating him. "I am he who knows ten thousand things." Korra says as she deepens her voice then puts the books back down on the table one at a time. "These are my books. Don't touch my books. I am the master of these books."

Asami giggles then gulps seeing a large familiar shadow. "Uh, Korra…"

The young Avatar continues her impression. "Those books over there are mine too." She puts her hands under her arms then starts to flap them like a bird. "I know everything, even about the little men in the radio, because I am he who knows ten thousand things." Korra says with a chuckle. Then she notices the look on her partner's face. She gulps. "He's….right behind me isn't he?" Asami nods.

Wan Shi Tong's huffs from his beak ruffling the hair on the back of Korra's head. "Why haven't you left my conservatory?"

The embarrassed Avatar turns around slowly. "Uh, yeah about that. I was thinking since time works differently here that maybe Asami and I could stay for a while if that's alright with you. We wouldn't bother you or anything and we told Jinora to go home…" Korra scratches the back of her head. "Buuuutt, she's probably gonna come back though."

"Please Mr. Tong, we'd really appreciate it." Asami pleads with him.

The large barn owl looks at Asami then to Korra and back to Asami again. He takes in a deep breath seeing a familiar glimmer in her eyes. He felt the energy within Asami the moment she arrived in the library. He couldn't forget the water essence even if he wanted to. She was his first love after all.

Wan Shi Tong was a very proud spirit but he couldn't help the slight sting in his heart knowing that Mizu didn't remember him.

Mizu never reciprocated his love, but that didn't mean that he no longer cared for the beautiful bright-eyed owl she used to be. It was the first form the Mother of faces had given her. The great owl was still a pushover when it came to her. "If you wish to stay you must contribute some worthwhile knowledge to my collection."

Both girls raise their eyebrows neither of them expected him to say yes. "Does knowledge from the physical world count?" Asami asks. Wan Shi Tong nods to her. "Hmm, okay." Asami reaches into her backpack and pulls out the schematics for a new Satomobile she was building. "My company Future Industries is the largest supplier of consumer and military vehicles in the world. This is our newest model." Asami hands him the document then stares up at him with hopeful eyes.

Wan Shi Tong smirks slightly with a little nod. "A first edition, very nice." He swipes his wing over her hand then turns to Korra. "And what about you Avatar?"

"Huh? Uhhhh, oh I got it! If…you combine waterbending and earthbending, you can woodbend." Korra says nervously.

The master of the library frowns at her then rolls his eyes. "You're not very bright are you?"

"That counts as knowledge." Korra says quickly.

Wan Shi gazes at Asami again. "You may stay and continue to peruse my collection, but keep away from my study." He raises his wings and flies off.

Korra squints her eyes angrily at him, not liking the owl's attitude. She mocks his voice. "Stay away from my study, wah wah wah." She mumbles.

Asami places her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Baby, don't be like that. He's letting us stay here, be nice okay. Tell me about your meditation. What did the other Avatars say about their partners?"

Asami is surprised as Korra turns around grabs her waist and lifts her into the air. "Well how about the fact that I have the most amazing fiancé ever. You're perfect for me." She brings Asami down into her lips.

The vixen giggles into the kiss. "I feel the same way, but I wanna know what they said. There isn't much written about the other avatar's partner's other than Katara."

They spend the next hour discussing what they found. Korra's mind was blown when she heard about Kyoshi. She'd spoken to her during her meditation and the woman never mentioned anything about impregnating her partner or having a son. That was definitely something she wanted to discuss with her earthbending predecessor some time.

"So why did you need to know all this stuff?" Korra asks.

"Chelse told me to do some research to figure out what my abilities were, apparently the Avatar's partners have a cycle too and most of them reincarnate. I'm one of the few that isn't a reincarnation. Well a reincarnation of a human anyway. She's keeping something from me Korra. Mizu is too. It's something important I'm sure of it."

The Avatar gets up from the table then takes her partner's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Asami furrows her brow. "Where?"

"To the owl's study."

The young CEO shakes her head and pulls away from her lover. "Korra, no. Why would you do that when he told us not to?"

"Because I think he knows something. There's probably some super secret information hidden up there. We should check it out."

Asami furrows her brow as Korra drags her along behind her. "Baby what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just wanna find out what that owl's hiding." But that was only half true though. Something had been irking the young Avatar since they first encountered Wan Shi Tong. This was Asami's first trip to the spirit world but he kept acting like she should remember him. Korra knew he wasn't talking about Asami, he was talking about Mizu. And it pissed her off.

Korra hadn't told her partner yet, but she was worried about Mizu. She understood what the water essence was doing by keeping silent. It was Mizu's way of respecting their relationship. Korra appreciated that. But she also knew that it wasn't like Mizu to not pop in from time to time like she did during Asami's training, she was mischievous that way. Being in the spirit world affected Raava, it was possible that it was affecting Mizu too. She was worried about her.

Korra couldn't help feeling protective of Mizu after what Chelse told her. What if Asami and Mizu were one in the same? If that was true then Mizu was hers too. Was it right for her to think that way? She and Mizu hadn't really gotten to know one another yet, but Korra knew Asami and that was enough for her right at that moment. And that meant that Wan Shi Tong was making googly eyes at her partner. Korra was having none of that.

"Stupid owl." She mumbles to herself.

Asami takes an anxious breath as she watches her partner. Korra seemed to know exactly where they were going. The young CEO felt a very clear emotion coming from her lover. Korra was jealous. But who was she jealous of? There was only her, Jinora, and the owl here.

They eventually stop in front of a huge set of doors on the top floor of the library. The beautiful doors were adorned with engraved mosaic tiles in the shape of every type of bird you could imagine.

"Wow, these avian symbols are amazing." Asami says as she runs her fingers along the tiled doors.

Korra gives them a big push and they head inside. The couple is awed by how large the room was. The mural on the ceiling which was technically the floor was breathtaking. There were pictures of animals they'd never seen before drawn into it. Korra can't help but smile, this room was completely different from the rest of the library. She was sure she'd find out what the owl was hiding.

She runs over to the huge desk in the middle of the room and tries to open one of the drawers. Asami wanders over to some uniquely shaped bookshelves. "Korra, what are we looking for exactly?"

"We'll know it when we see it." She says going through the oversized drawer. It was full of musty old papers with strange writing on them. Korra hoped she would find something about Mizu somewhere in here. The owl hadn't let them stay here just because they gave him some new knowledge. He wanted something from them. Korra figured it had to do with Mizu.

Asami takes her time strolling through the rows of book and artifacts. This room felt familiar. Well this whole place did actually. But this was her first time in the spirit world. She couldn't help the thoughts of Mizu that began popping into her mind. The water essence had probably been here before.

Asami spots a large chest at the end of one the bookshelves and goes to check it out. She's surprised to see that it's full of the beautiful blue crystals like the one's she saw on the chandelier on the main floor. "Korra, come here. Come look at this."

The Avatar is behind her in a flash wrapping her arms around her waist. "Wow, what's that?"

Asami runs her hands through the gems. "These were on that chandelier downstairs." She stops then lowers her eyes. They reminded her of the room of blue within her consciousness when she and Mizu would switch out. She turns her in lover's embrace. "Korra, what are we doing up here?" Asami asks. The young woman was genuinely concerned because she kept getting reminded of Mizu. They were supposed to be on vacation. Mizu should be the furthest thing from her mind.

The water tribe woman gazes into her partner's eyes for a moment, then leans into her lips giving her a gentle peck but not moving away. Asami looks down at Korra's lips feeling apprehensive suddenly. Korra kisses her again. Then moves her over to the side of the bookshelf and pushes her up against it. "You're mine, right?" The Avatar whispers.

Asami smirks with a soft giggle. She knew what was going on with her partner now. "Look at you trying to be all sexy." She cups her lover's cheek to get some eye contact. "Baby, are you jealous…of that owl?"

The caramel skinned beauty averts her eyes. "What? No, of course not." Had she been found out?

The young heiress switches their positions then covers her lover's lips with her own. "I love you baby, and you're the only one I plan on flying off with alright." Asami says softly watching a deep blush cover Korra's cheeks. She loved how adorable her fiancé was.

The blue-eyed beauty smirks then grabs the back of Asami's thighs and lifts her up. Asami wraps her legs around Korra's waist. The aroused Avatar carries her over to the oversized desk.

Asami can't help being turned on. They were in a new place. She knew her partner was spontaneous but even this was unexpected. "Is this why you brought me up here? What if a certain someone were to fly in on us?"

Korra's eyes are on fire with passion. She unzips Asami's pants and pulls her to the edge of the desk. Her fingers easily slip into her lover's sex. The raven-haired beauty was beyond wet. Asami releases a trembling gasp as she grasps the nape of Korra's neck. The Avatar smirks pushing her fingers in a little deeper. "Let him watch." She whispers mischievously as Asami pulls her in closer and their lips overlap.

The water tribe woman pumps her fingers into the flush wet heat of her lover's sex. Asami throws her head back unable to stop her hips from rolling into her partner's strong firm fingers curling within her. "Mmm, Korra!"

Asami nips at her fiancé's bottom lip before wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her in closer. Her eyes catch sight of a beautifully adorned owl statue behind them mounted on the wall. Its eyes were large faceted emeralds. For a moment she felt like she was looking at herself. She closes her eyes and turns her head away as she cums into her lover's hand.

"Don't stop, baby." Korra whispers into her ear as she continues thrusting into her. "I wanna hear you." The Avatar pants. She wanted Asami's voice to fill the room. She wanted that owl to know that he could never have her.

Asami sheds a few tears as she yells out cuming a second time. Her partner doesn't stop. She pants into Korra's neck. "Baby, that's….that's enough."

Korra blinks rapidly feeling Asami grab her wrist to stop her thrusting. She looks up into tear welled green eyes. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Asami shakes her head no. "I'm alright. I just… don't wanna be in this room anymore." She glances up at the owl statue on the wall. Thoughts of Mizu flowing through her mind again. She gets off the desk and zips up her pants then walks to the door.

Korra follows behind her. "Asami wait up." Korra sighs softly looking around the room one last time then closing the door behind them.

Wan Shi Tong steps out from the shadows of one of the book shelves. He stares at the door then lowers his eyes. He'd read enough on human behavior to know what the Avatar was trying to do. If he was going to continue to the let them stay there, he'd have to have a talk with them about Mizu.

Asami enters their room then shuts the bathroom door on Korra.

"Asami? What's wrong?" Her worried fiancé asks.

The young CEO sits on the edge of the bathtub with her head down. "I just need a few minutes okay."

"I'm…I'm sorry okay. I mean, I know that was kinda unexpected back there I just wanted…"

"Korra, I'm fine. I liked it. I'll be out in a few minutes alright." Asami says interrupting her. But she wasn't fine at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Mizu. Asami wanted to try and refocus her mind on her partner so they could enjoy the rest of their vacation. But the water essence was heavy on her mind. They'd agreed to not contact one another. But Asami needed to find out what was going with her. Was she just obsessing over the water essence or was Mizu having an issue within her.

There is a loud knock on their bedroom door. Korra opens it and sees Wan Shi Tong standing there.

"You and I need to talk…alone." He says.

The Avatar lowers her eyes then turns toward the bathroom. "Hey Asami I'll be right back okay."

"Okay." Asami yells from the bathroom. She hears the door shut, then closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. "Mizu, I…uh…can we talk." She sits in silence for a full minute. "I know we decided not to communicate, but this is kind of important alright."

She furrows her brow then takes an anxious breath. "Mizu? Hello? Are you there?"

Asami closes her eyes then places her hand against her heart trying to sense the water essence, but there was nothing. She was completely shut off from her. Asami was confused for a moment. Was Mizu keeping to their agreement or was there something wrong?

"Ugh…you know what, it's probably just me." The pale skinned beauty thinks to herself. "I'm just being paranoid." She takes a deep breath appreciating the water essence for her silence. She sighs feeling some relief. "Thanks Mizu." Asami breathes out through puckered lips as she stands up from the tub. "Alright Asami, you can do this. It's just you and Korra, enjoying a vacation together like a normal couple." She looks at herself in the mirror and gulps. "Mizu is keeping her end of the bargain. You can too."

* * *

**Main Floor**

"What happened to Mizu?" Wan Shi Tong asks with his back turned to the avatar.

Korra crosses her arms then turns her head away. "Nothing happened to her. She's fine."

The large owl quickly turns to face her. "If you're going to lie to an all knowing spirit, you should at least put some effort into it."

"Why are you so concerned about my fiancé huh? You think you know her? Well I got news for you flyboy…you don't."

"I could care less about your petty jealousies Avatar. She and Tsuchi make up the bodies of both the physical world as well as this world. Their energies have merged but for some reason or another Mizu's memory has been lost. If Tsuchi's consciousness corrupts her, both of our worlds will be in serious trouble." The owl leans down and locks eyes with Korra. "Do I need to tell you how volatile this situation is?"

"What are you talking about?" Korra asks.

"I gave you that map so you could do your job and correct this situation. Tsuchi must be dealt with." Wan Shi says.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Pttf, shows what you know Mr. 10,000 things. Tsuchi's been unconscious since he merged with her. And Mizu hasn't lost her memory, she's…she's just inside Asami, that's all." Korra lowers her eyes. She hated how confused she felt about the two of them lately.

"Are you saying that Mizu was separated from her host consciousness?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. "Uh…yeah, that's right."

"And you're sure that Tsuchi hasn't affected her?" The owl asks quickly.

Korra crosses her arm again averting her gaze. "He did at first, but Mizu fixed it." She looks up at him. "What's with you? How come you keep asking her if she remembers you? You're into Mizu aren't you?"

Wan Shi Tong turns away from her. "Mizu…was an associate of mine Avatar. She also happens to be a vital part of both of our worlds. Tsuchi's essence's is still very active here. Mizu may have suppressed him in the physical world but as you already know the spiritual world is different. If I had to make an assessment I'd say that he left a decree on his essence and the only way to reverse it would be to go to the place where the decree was made. Mizu would have known that the moment she first set foot here if her memory were intact. I'm…concerned about her."

"Oh…uhhh, okay." The Avatar says scratching the back of her head. "I'll, I'll ask her about it then."

The barn owl takes a deep breath. "Good. And Avatar, one last thing…." He takes a few steps away then turns around extremely quickly flying toward the Avatar. His beak is an inch from Korra's nose. "If you ever defile my study with your animalist mating rituals again, yours will be the next head mounted on my wall."

She gulps and smiles nervously. "Sorry?"

Asami is in bed by the time Korra gets back to their room. She changes out of her clothes then gets under the blankets cuddling up behind her partner then kisses her shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier." Korra sighs.

The raven-haired beauty turns over and gazes into her lover's azure orbs. "I told you I liked it didn't I. I should be the one apologizing. I know you were worried about me. I…just had a lot on my mind, that's all. I'm okay now though." She gives Korra a gentle kiss then cups her cheek. "Are…you okay? I kinda heard the owl through the door. Is he mad?"

Korra half smiles. "Oh." She chuckles softly. "I'm not allowed in the study anymore."

Asami giggles. "I figured that."

Korra swallows hard no longer laughing. "He…wanted to know, if Mizu was alright."

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Really?" Korra nods. "Oh, well…I, she's fine. I actually tried to talk to her earlier. It turns out that she was serious about our agreement. She stayed silent…and I'm glad she did. I know how different things are going to be when we get back home. I can't even begin to tell you how good I've felt hearing my own voice in my head. It also really means a lot to me to have this time with you."

"Me too." The young Avatar says softly as she kisses her mate. Asami smiles deepening the kiss for a moment.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too."

The pale skinned woman turns in her partner's arms then closes her eyes. "Good night, baby."

Korra sighs. "Good night." Now she was really worried about Mizu, but couldn't bring herself to ask Asami to try and contact the water essence again. What if Tsuchi was affecting her and she didn't know it?

**TBC…..**

* * *

**Quoted dialog with slight changes**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender Season 2 Episode 30 "The Library"**

Wan Shi Tong to Team Avatar


	7. Not out of the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

 

* * *

**X**

**X**

**A Dream Deferred**

Korra giggles quietly in her sleep.

Two beautiful women lie naked in a field of midnight blue flowers under a pastel green sky as a gentle breeze enfolds them. Korra slowly opens her eyes feeling her mate's warm, full, soft lips over hers. This kiss is passionate yet rough and forceful. She smiles into her lover's lips then cups her cheek halting the woman's heated oral onslaught. "What's gotten into you today?" The Avatar asks with a small giggle.

Her partner pulls back from her revealing baby blue eyes. "Korra….you heard me."

The Avatar gulps. "A…sami?" The water essence leans down into Korra's lips again. Her tongue swims through the water tribe woman's mouth like it belonged there. A moan escapes her lips startling the young Avatar. Korra pulls back from her. They stare into one another's eyes for a moment. "Mizu…" She gulps again. "Are, are you alright?"

A dark solemn chuckle escapes the watery woman's throat as she stares into Korra's eyes. She cups the young Avatar's cheek staring silently into azure orbs.

Korra is taken aback as warm tears rain down upon her face. Her heart begins to ache watching Mizu cry above her. All she could see was her lover in pain. She wants to speak but she can't, what could she possibly say to soothe her.

"To love Asami is to love Mizu." Chelse's words echo through the water tribe woman's mind.

The Inuit woman's protective impulses kick into high gear. She swallows softly then takes Mizu's face between her hands and brings their lips together. This was all she could think to do.

The water essence cries even harder as their lips overlap. She takes a trembling breath trying to speak. "Kor…ra."

The Avatar gently kisses her lips then lies back in the grass. She averts her eyes then pulls Mizu down into her arms. "It's…it's okay. I'm here." Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Korra was scared out of her mind as she caressed the watery titan's back. Was this really okay? They were clearly in a dream and this clearly wasn't Asami. But whose dream was it, Mizu's or Asami's? Maybe something had really happened to Mizu and this was her way of communicating with them. "Mizu…."

The water essence takes a deep breath snuggling into Korra's chest. "When Tsuchi first took me from your world, I cried out for you, for my love, for my Avatar to save me, to hold me in your arms like this. You're one of the reasons I became human." She whispers.

Korra swallows softly, unsure of what to say.

"But I'll never have this. I'll never have you, not now." Mizu says sitting up. She stares down at Korra with sorrow in her eyes.

The young Avatar sits up and takes the tearful woman into her arms. Something wasn't right. "Mizu, it's okay…." Korra closes her eyes. "I'm, I'm here now. I need to know if you're alright."

The water essence pulls back. Their eyes lock. Mizu brings their lips together again. This time Korra reciprocates. Mizu has tears in her eyes as their lips part.

"Mizu, is being in the spirit world affecting you?"

She shakes her head no. "He's going to keep me here. I'll never be able to see you again."

Korra furrows her brow. "Who is?"

"Tsuchi." She says lowering her eyes. "I'm so sorry Korra. I wish we'd had more time together." Mizu grasps the nape of the caramel beauty's neck kissing her again.

Suddenly the green tinted sky begins to darken and crashes down on top of the two women.

Korra awakens in bed taking a gasping breath. She immediately reaches for her partner. "Asami! Asami!"

"What, what…what is it? What's going on?" The young CEO asks with grogginess in her eyes.

"Did you see that?" Korra asks.

Asami yawns. "See what?"

The water tribe woman releases a deep breath through her nose. Now she knew for sure that it was Mizu in that dream. "Asami, I…Mizu's in trouble."

"Huh? How do you know?"

Korra gulps. "Because she told me. We need to go to Koh's lair. I think he's done something to her."

All the expression leaves Asami's face. "What happened?"

Korra gets up from the bed and starts putting her clothes on and grabs the map. "Get dressed, I'll explain on the way."

They both say good bye to Jinora and Wan Shi Tong then head out to the spirit wilds.

**X**

**X**

Asami was very concerned, and kept reminding Korra of the warning Katara had given them. It didn't detour her fiancé in the least. She was still dead set on going. Asami was scared. She didn't want anything to do with that swamp. She'd already spent a past life there, she wasn't in a hurry to experience that all over again. She was also feeling anxious about Korra's dream with Mizu. There was definitely something her partner wasn't telling her.

"Will you wait up please. What's going on with you?" Asami asks as they climb over some very large vines and her partner moves on ahead of her.

The young Avatar sighs. "I'm fine. We need to keep moving."

The raven haired woman had had enough. She grabs her fiance's arm. "Korra stop." Asami takes a deep breath seeing that her partner won't look at her. "Talk to me please, this isn't like you. Just tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing alright." Korra breathes roughly through her nose pulling her arm from Asami's grasp.

"It's not nothing. First you randomly take me to that owl's study just to fuck me and now you're dragging me to Koh's swamp after dreaming about Mizu. What's going on with you? If something happened between you and Mizu just be honest and tell me."

They'd been traveling for over an hour, Korra had about as much as she could take of her partner's questions and distrust. She'd told her everything already. Why didn't Asami believe her? Korra grabs the hair on the top of her head and turns around. "Urgh! Asami, we just kissed alright. How many times do I have to say it? I told you, I thought she was you at first, but then I saw that she wasn't. She was hurt and seemed kinda confused and I tried to comfort her. That's all. We were naked but we didn't have sex or anything and even if we had it was just a dream."

"How can you say that? You know how connected we are in our dreams. We might as well be awake." Asami argues back.

Korra throws her hands up then walks forward and grabs Asami's arms. "Look at me. Nothing….happened." She quickly releases Asami and continues along the path.

There is nothing but dead air between them for a few minutes.

Asami can't take the silence, but she also can't take the uncertainty now festering in her heart. "Do you have feelings for her?" The young CEO asks.

Korra takes in a deep breath pulling down a few vines not answering right away. "I don't know."

"What?" Asami says quickly.

The blue-eyed beauty realizes what she just said. "Nothing." Korra averts her eyes then walks away.

"Korra just answer the question."

The frustrated Avatar stomps through a few bushes trying to make a path for them. "We need to keep moving. It's dangerous if we stay in one spot for too long. Keep trying to contact Mizu, okay. It might get easier as we get closer to Koh's lair."

"Korra!" Asami calls out.

Her fiancé turns around quickly. "I don't know okay! First you're with Azula and now that stupid owl has the hots for you. You think this is easy for me Asami? I know you two are different, but you're the same in a lot of ways too."

The green eyed woman speaks as calmly as she can. "Korra that's not me. Mizu and I are not the same."

"I don't care about that right now Asami. Helping Mizu means helping you. So can we please just stay focused on surviving the deadly path that stupid owl mapped out for us? He said it was gonna take four days, I don't wanna argue with you the whole time okay."

The young CEO takes a deep breath. This was the first time she'd heard Korra voice her feelings like this. Asami knew she was serious. She didn't realize how much this situation had been affecting her fiancé.

Korra sighs then takes her lover into her arms. "I just wanna find a way to fix all this so you and I can be together like we used to be." Korra says meaning every single word.

Asami kisses the crook of her fiancé's neck and holds her tightly. "I know. I'm sorry for pushing you." She sighs and closes her eyes.

"Me too." The Avatar says with a heavy sigh.

"Avatar Korra, I told you to do one thing, just one thing." A familiar voice says. The couple turns to see Katara standing a few feet in front of them.

"Gran Gr…" Korra gets out before her mentor grabs her and Asami by their ears pulling them back the way they came. "Ow…ow…ow…"

"What were you two thinking coming all the way out here?" Katara says.

"Ow, Gran, I told her not to go." The young CEO says. Katara finally releases their ears. "Tell her Korra."

The young Avatar rubs her ear. "Geez. Lay off okay. Mizu's in trouble. I had a dream last night. She told me that Koh had captured her. Asami's been trying to contact her but nothing is working. Koh must have really done something to her. We have to help her."

Katara sighs then hands them a bottle with glowing water in it. "She'll be fine once you leave the spirit world. Take this and go back home."

"She's in trouble Gran Gran. I know it." Korra asks.

"Mizu's fine, probably pretty scared though, poor girl. You two would have been done for if you'd gone anywhere near Koh's swamp. I haven't figured out what kind of trap he's laid there, but I know it's not good. The energy around that place is toxic. That's why I told you to stay away." Katara turns to Asami. "Go back home and finish your training. Trust me you're gonna need it sweetie."

Katara smacks Korra upside the head. "And you, stop being so hard headed and do as you're told. Asami's never been in the spirit world before and you're dragging her through areas not even you could survive alone. You're supposed to be protecting her."

Korra growls at her mentor. "I AM protecting her. Mizu said she needed help and she's inside Asami. And Jinora said that there might be a way to fix Asami if we can get one of those bugs in the swamp to make Koh a new body, then she can be normal again."

The beautiful waterbender shakes her head. "It's a good idea but it's not going to work."

"Why not?" Both girls ask in unison.

Katara can't help but smile for a moment appreciating how cute the two of them were. "Koh has to be reincarnated in order to get a new body. In order to do that he needs to be separated from Mizu. That can't happen without Asami disappearing. That's why Asami needs to continue her training. She and Mizu need to become one again." Katara says.

Asami blinks her eyes rapidly. "Wh…what? What do you mean...again?"

Katara sighs and lowers her eyes seeing that the young woman still wasn't aware of her connection to the water essence. "You haven't figured that out yet huh. I'm sorry I don't have time to explain it to you. Ask your assistant about it later." She turns to Korra. "Go back home. Follow the directions on that bottle and I'll contact you again soon."

Korra catches her mentor's wrist as the woman walks away. "Gran Gran wait…please."

The beautiful waterbender smiles softly then cups her student's cheek. She can see desperation and confusion warring within Korra's mind. With her newly enhanced intuitive abilities, she knows exactly what the young Avatar is thinking and feeling.

'What do I do? Help me please. Is Asami really Mizu? Is Mizu really Asami? Am I supposed to love them both? How can I stay with her? I don't want her to have to live this life alone. Why'd all this have to happen Gran? Why'd you leave me? Then there's all these people missing from the world and I know it has something to do with Koh. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Katara kisses Korra's forehead then gazes into her eyes. "Just follow your heart sweetie. Everything will be just fine. I promise."

Korra furrows her brow slightly. "How do you know all this?"

Katara smiles as she pats the young Avatar's jaw. "You could call it one of my special abilities." She says winking at Asami. "Now you two get a move on. Things might be a little jarring once you get back to the physical world, but you'll be alright. I'll contact you soon. Hold on to that map. You'll need it later."

And with that Katara vanished like dust in the wind leaving Korra and Asami with confused saddened expressions on their faces.

Korra looks at the bottle in her hand. There was a label on it, but no words are written anywhere. She gulps then takes her partner's hand. Their eyes lock for a moment. "Come on, let's…let's head home."

Both young women are silent as they walk hand in hand through the spirit wilds. Their minds were hard at work trying to process what Katara had just told them. What did she mean? It was all a bit too much to deal with right at that moment. What were they supposed to think?

"So are we still gonna go see your parents?" Asami asks with a blank expression on her face staring down at the path in front of them. Not wanting to think right now.

Korra felt pretty downtrodden too. "Oh, yeah that's right. I guess we should head to the southern portal then." She was completely unsure of how to feel. She takes a heavy breath and wraps her arm around Asami's waist. "Raava, can you take us to the southern portal please."

A few seconds later they're standing hand in hand staring at the portal not making a move toward it.

Asami is the first to speak up. "Korra?"

The water tribe woman swallows softly as she turns to her partner squeezing her hand. "Gran Gran said we're gonna be okay. I trust her."

Asami half smiles.

They squeeze one another's hands then step into the portal together.

* * *

**Physical World**

**Southern Water Tribe**

The moment they set foot in the physical world Asami begins screaming. She falls to her knees covering her ears in pain. She can hear Mizu's voice echoing through her mind. The young CEO passes out.

"Asami? Asami! Hold on!" Korra yells catching her.

The heiress' body glows with blue light for a moment. She grabs Korra's shoulder locking eyes with her. "What the fuck took you… so long?" Mizu says before she loses consciousness.

Fortunately, there was a welcome party from the tribe there to greet the young couple. They take Asami to the healers.

Korra is frantic as she pops up from her seat outside the healing hut. "How is she? Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's gonna be alright. It's just a mild case of exhaustion. A good days rest and she'll be fine Avatar Korra." One of healers says to her.

"But she was screaming and holding her ears." Korra says.

"We scanned her entire body including her brain, there was no damage. She's perfectly healthy."

Korra inhales deeply through her nose. "Can I see her?"

The healer smiles. "Of course you can."

Korra gulps apprehensively as she sits next to the healing pool and takes Asami's hand, unsure if it was Mizu or not. She closes her eyes bowing her head. "Gran Gran, you said everything was gonna be alright. What's going on?"

A few minutes later Tonraq and Senna walk into the room. "Hey honey, we heard what happened. Are you alright? How's Asami?" Senna asks.

Korra gets up. Her parents take her into their arms. "I miss you guys so much." They enjoy a long hug. Korra goes to sit back down next to Asami. "The healers said that she's just tired. I hope that's all it is."

"What do you mean?" Tonraq asks taking a seat next to his daughter.

The young Avatar lowers her eyes. "Asami's been different since the solstice. I can't give you all the details right now though." Suddenly the young CEO's hand lights up with blue flames. Korra immediately puts it out. Her parents furrow their brows. Korra smirks then scratches the back of her head. "Oh….uh yeah. Asami's….a firebender now."

Tonraq takes a deep breath. "Riiiight. Well, whenever you two are ready to talk with us, we're ready to listen." He says putting his arm around his wife.

Korra smiles softly. "Are you guys okay? I mean I heard what happened down here."

"No worse for the wear, just a few scars, but we're feeling fine." Senna says. "Is there anything we can do for you and Asami?" Korra shakes her head no. "Alright honey, we'll be at the palace, come by when she wakes up."

**X**

**X**

**The next day…**

The afternoon sun is high in the sky. Asami feels like she's floating in the ocean. This was a familiar feeling. The green-eyed beauty is reluctant to open her eyes, not wanting to awaken in the room of blue inside Mizu's consciousness. She takes a deep breath as the sound of gentle snoring reaches her ears.

She opens her left eye enough to see her partner sleeping next to her still holding her hand. Asami can't help but smile. The depth of love she had for Korra knew no bounds and she knew that her fiancé felt the same way.

The young CEO takes in a deep breath opening both her eyes seeing that she was in a healing pool. They must have made it to the Southern Water tribe. She gulps remembering hearing Mizu's voice blaring through her mind when they first got back from the spirit world. She was hit with a wall of emotion. Fear, sadness, frustration and it was all coming from Mizu. Katara's words are still heavy on her mind. Could it really be true? Were she and the water essence one person?

Asami had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, but she needed to see if Mizu was alright. She also had a few questions for the water essence.

The lily white beauty closes her eyes and speaks within her mind. "Mizu?" There's only silence. "Mizu, can you hear me?"

A groggy whimpering response is finally heard followed by a yawn. "Ughhhhh,..please tell me you can hear me now?" Mizu asks.

"Yeah I can."

Mizu sighs softly. "Good, let's talk back in Republic City alright. I'm exhausted. I've been calling you for months. You two have to go back through the portal to get back there. We're gonna get cut off again when you do, but I don't feel like talking about why that's happening right now."

Asami raises her eye brows. "Oh... okay, but can I ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"You...you said you'd wait until Korra and I weren't together anymore right?" Asami says.

Mizu is silent for a moment as guilt starts to set in. "Yeah." Had Asami somehow found out about Seika's plans.

"So why'd you kiss her?"

Mizu furrows her brows within her host. "What are you talking about? I haven't been anywhere near Korra since you two entered the spirit world." She says genuinely.

"But…Korra said she had a dream about you." Asami says.

The water essence searches her memories. "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything like that. I did sleep for awhile. Essences can't dream though. Our minds don't work like that."

"Are you sure?" Asami asks feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Of course I am."

The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath. "Okay." She was still concerned about the watery titan though. Mizu could feel it.

"I'll be fine. I'm really alright. What about you? How are you feeling?" Mizu says unable to fight the sudden anxiety creeping through her consciousness. Had she actually dreamed? That shouldn't be possible. Maybe the training worked better than she realized. Dream sharing was Asami's ability not hers.

"I'll be okay." Asami says.

"Good. We'll talk when you're back in Republic City." Mizu says.

Asami opens her eyes and sighs seeing her partner's sleeping face. Was Korra still hers or was she Mizu's now too? She hated the thought of it. Was Korra dreaming of Mizu? Asami takes in a heavy breath then lifts her hand to brush her partner's cheek.

Korra opens her eyes feeling wetness on her face. "Asami? Asami! Are you okay?" She says taking her lover's hand.

Asami smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It…it is you isn't it?" Korra asks.

Asami lowers her eyes and nods. "Yeah, it's me." Korra practically jumps into the healing pool with her and pulls Asami into her arms. Asami's eyes widen. She caresses the back of Korra's head. "It's okay baby, I'm alright."

Korra cries silently. She thought for a moment that Mizu had switched places with her. The thought freaked her out. What if she woke up to a different Asami one day? Sure she tried to comfort Mizu in that dream a few nights ago, but she wasn't ready to be with her or anything. Gran told her that all she had to do was follow her heart. Was she talking about loving Mizu? Korra closes her eyes speaking silently to herself. "This is so messed up."

The healers give Asami a few more checkups then release her from the healing hut.

The young couple spends the day at the palace with Tonraq and Senna getting reacquainted. They made sure to keep the knowledge about the essences to themselves.

Senna spent some time alone with Asami to talk about the wedding and how Korra proposed. Asami was proud to have such a sweet mother-in-law. She even opened up to Senna about when she'd first lost her mother as a child. Senna told the young CEO that she had no intention of trying to replace Yasuko, but she still wanted her new daughter to know that she would love her as though she'd given birth to her regardless, so she'd better get used to it.

Asami loved how accepting and inclusive Senna and Tonraq were of her. She couldn't have dreamed of better in-laws. Tonraq even showed her some of the new weapons he'd come up with in case of another attack. They were pretty primitive in her opinion, but she appreciated his excitement over them. It reminded her of own father.

Seeing Korra and her parents together was exactly what Asami needed. She felt more and more like a normal person as the day wore on. This is how their lives were supposed to be. No Mizu, or Koh, no essences, just two people in love. All she wanted to do was put what Katara said out of her mind.

The moon was almost full that night as she and Korra watch it rise from the bedroom window of the palace. "Why can't it always be like this?" Asami asks feeling Korra's arms around her waist.

The Avatar sighs laying her chin on her partner's shoulder. "One day it will be, you'll see." Korra kisses her neck. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

They leave the palace and head to a lodge near the healing hut.

"Hey this looks like our bedroom back home." The young CEO says.

Korra smirks. "Yeah, I thought it was kind of funny considering this is a birthing lodge."

Jade green orbs widen in surprise. "Seriously?!"

The Avatar laughs then takes her hand escorting her around the large hut. "Yeah." She walks her over to a pile of pelts on top of what looked like a hammock. "This is where the mother nests after her water breaks."

"Nests?"

"Yeah, she and the Kisuliuq will move the pelts around so she can…."

Asami furrows her brow, having never heard these terms in her life. "Kiss a who?"

The Avatar chuckles. "Kisuliuq, It's like a midwife. It's another woman who helps with the birth. Usually the dad's mom does it."

The young CEO smiles softly. "You know a lot about this huh."

Korra shakes her head and smirks softly. "Not really. I remember my mom showing me all this before they sent me off to my Avatar training. It's pretty much the only water tribe stuff I remember from back then other than training with Gran Gran."

The two are silent for a few minutes as the Avatar moves some of the pelts around to show her partner how it's done. "Korra…" Asami says as her partner continues moving around the nest. "Do you wanna have children?"

The water tribe woman stops moving. She's glad her back is turned because she doesn't want Asami to see her face. "I've thought about it, but I don't think it's for me." A sinking feeling hits her chest knowing she was lying. Korra didn't want Asami to feel bad. Mizu and Chelse had both told them that essences are unable to bare children, so Korra's dreams of seeing her partner pregnant were gone. Of course she could still give birth, but she didn't want her partner to be reminded of how different she was. "I'd rather spend all my time with you anyway. I mean, think about how much traveling we can do. If we had kids we wouldn't be able to….."

She stops suddenly feeling her partner's arms around her waist. They stand there in silence holding one another.

Korra takes a deep breath giving her eyes a quick swipe. "I'm just happy being with you. Everything else is extra."

Asami half smiles. "Yeah?"

The young Avatar gently rubs her partner's back. "Yeah. We're gonna get through this. I promise." Korra closes her eyes holding Asami a little tighter. She remembers the bottle Katara gave them. Gran Gran must have come up with a way to help them. Korra smirks wondering if its a potion to make her immortal, that would help. Of course it was a long-shot, but the thought of being with Asami forever made her feel better about their situation. Katara was back in their lives so anything was possible.

Later that night Korra and Asami say their goodbyes to Tonraq and Senna then head back through the spirit portal.

They hold hands in the purple fields in front of Republic City's portal. Neither of them were ready to go back to their lives there.

Asami sighs. "This has been amazing."

"We'll come back again soon…for another vacation, I mean." Korra says.

Asami swallows softly. "I'd like that." She takes a deep breath as the reality of their situation sets in. Their vacation was over.

"Korra, Mizu told me that essences can't dream."

The Avatar turns to her. "She's different from them then. I know what I saw and…I know what I felt." Korra says looking up at the portal again. She knew this was Asami's way of getting them prepared for life on the other side of the portal. "We'll ask her and Chelse when we get back."

Asami breathes out through puckered lips. "It's time I found out what they're keeping from me. Let's go."

* * *

**X**

**Republic City**

They were back in the physical world, but Mizu remained silent. It was like she sensed what was coming. Asami didn't have a problem with that. Chelse was the one she really wanted to talk to. She'd heard what Katara said to them a few days ago. "She and Mizu need to become one again."

Asami knew that the water essence had no idea about it. The conversations they'd had over the course of their merger had proven that. The one person who would know, would be the person who separated them.

The girls headed straight to Future Industries Tower to speak to the Fire Essence.

The elevator pings on the top floor. Chelse rises from her desk in the lobby. "Ah perfect timing. Asami, Korra this is…."

Ty La runs up to them. "O-M-G! Ahhh! This is awesome! Avatar Korra and Asami Sato in the flesh. I have so many questions. How'd you two meet? Was it love at first sight? Have you always been lar or were you scorned by a devious male lover?"

"Uhhhh…." They both say in unison before eyeballing Chelse.

The executive assistant smiles. "This is Ty La. She's Azula's new publicist and she'll be hanging around for a while."

"Where's Azula?" Korra asks.

"She's…." Chelse furrows her brow looking around the room. "Where'd she go?"

Ty La giggles as she steps over to Asami's office door which is wide open. "She's just a little nervous about her new look that's all. Come on out Zu-Zu."

A deep growl comes from behind the door. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Nicknames are how we show friendship and familiarity with people we care about. Now come on out here. You look great." Ty La says.

"No." The Fire Nation princess says quickly.

"Oh come on. Didn't you say that Avatar Korra and Asami were friends of yours?" Ty La says grabbing the doorknob and pulling it forcefully.

"I never said that!" Azula shouts before trying to cover herself with her hands.

Asami and Korra are surprised to see the young princess dressed down for once. Azula wore fitted blue jeans, long black heeled boots, and a blood red sleeveless half halter top with a cropped black leather biker jacket over it.

Asami exhales from her nose. "Cute. Chelse, Korra and I need to speak with you….alone."

The executive assistant can see the serious expressions on both Korra and Asami's faces. "Right. Uh, Ty La, Azula, if you'll excuse us please. I'll contact you at the hotel when Miss Sato is ready to begin training."

The Fire Essence gulps as she walks into her boss's office behind Korra. She closes the door behind them. "So what can I do for you? How was your vacation?"

Asami get's right to the point. "Are Mizu and I one person?"

Chelse's eyes widen then she looks at Korra then back at Asami. "Uh, if you remember when I explained this before Miss Sato…. "

"Yes or no Chelse." Asami says.

The brown-eyed woman takes a deep breath. "Yes and no. Before I explain this I need to speak with Mizu."

Asami shakes her head. "No, answer the question."

Chelse exhales roughly. "You and Mizu were meant to be one person. If the reincarnation process had gone the way it was supposed to Mizu would have reawakened with both your memory and hers. You're still you, and she's still..."

"So, she's me?" Asami says softly.

"An eternal all powerful version of you, yes." Chelse says.

Korra speaks up. "So that's why she can share dreams with me."

The Fire Essence furrows her brow. "What? No, dream sharing is Asami's ability. I mean it's possible that Mizu may be able to activate it. We have no idea how this merger affected them. But even if she could activate it, she'd never remember it. Our kind can't dream even when we become human."

"Why not?" Korra asks.

Chelse sighs then moves to sit down on the couch. "When humans dream, your consciousness temporarily leaves your body. The mind doesn't know the difference between the waking life or a dream, some can even achieve it through meditation, like you. Our minds don't work that way. When our conscious leaves our body we die then move on to a new body. It's how we keep control of our essences."

Asami sits down next to her. "So I'm her too." She was really having a hard time taking it in. Even after Katara said it so nonchalantly she wasn't ready to accept it. If it was true then that meant that she was jealous…of herself. Talk about an inner struggle.

Chesle inhales deeply. "Miss Sato it's not exactly that cut and dry, alright. You know how different you two are. You're still your own person and technically she's still your past life."

The young CEO sits back and lays her head against the wall staring out into the room. She locks eyes with her fiancé.

Korra decides to change the subject. "Something happened to Mizu after we crossed over to the spirit world. She came to me in a dream and said that Koh, I mean Tsuchi was gonna keep her there. She was really scared and for some reason she and Asami couldn't talk to each other."

The brown-eyed woman lowers her eyes and releases a heavy breath. "Yeah I was afraid something like that was gonna happen." She looks up at Korra. "Did Katara give you anything?"

The Avatar is surprised. "Okay seriously, how do you know about that? And how do you know Katara?"

"Long story. What did she give you?" Chelse says. Korra hands her the bottle. Chelse's hand ignites in flames and words appear on the previously blank label. She reads it. "Shit."

"What?" Korra asks.

"What is it?" Asami says trying to look at the label on the bottle.

Chelse turns to her boss. "I need to talk to Mizu and Korra will need to leave."

Asami gets up from the couch. "No Chelse. We've had enough of all of these secrets okay. Just tell us what's going on. We can handle it alright. We're not kids."

"This has nothing to do with your level of maturity. I know how capable you two are. You'll know when it's time for you to know, alright. I need you to trust me on this. Please." The Fire Essence pleads gazing into her boss' eyes.

Korra huffs. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Asami asks her fiancé.

"To Air Temple Island to mediate. I just need some space to think." The avatar says unable to look away from her partner.

Asami takes Korra into her arms. "We're strong enough, right?" She says softly.

Korra half smiles and nods.

"I'll see you in an hour." Korra says releasing her then walking out the door.

Asami's body immediately begins to glow with blue light. "Why are you lying to them?" Mizu asks.

Chelse huffs angrily emitting black flames from her nose. "It's the truth Mizu."

"It can't be."

"Search the memories we gave you. You know as well as I do that if the reincarnation process had gone properly we wouldn't even be having this conversation." The Fire Essence says.

Mizu lowers her head. "Then why have you been treating us like we're different from one another? Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because neither of you would have accepted it. That's why I waited until you started training. I figured if you two synced a bit you'd understand one another a little better. You were never meant to be separated, but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let Asami forget Korra and I couldn't let you forget Kuruk. Forcing you awake was a risk in and of itself. If we hadn't given you our essence memories you would have received Tsuchi's corrupted memories and ended the whole world."

Mizu sheds a few tears understanding what her friend had done. She takes a deep breath.

Seika pulls Mizu into her arms and caresses her head. "Mizu, I need you to tell me what happened when you crossed over. Did Tsuchi wake up?"

The water essence shakes her head. "No, but he did leave me a message, a decree actually. His lair is meant to be my prison. Once I go inside, I'll be trapped there for eternity."

"Shit." Chelse says.

Mizu nods. "Yeah I know."

The Fire Essence releases her then plops down on the couch lays her head back and closes her eyes exhaling a heavy breath. "Did he leave an image of his lair?"

"Yes."

Chelse covers her face and groans. "Please tell me it was empty. Pleeeeeaaassseee."

"No, it's full of his victims. I've never seen so many people there before."

Chelse's body erupts in flames. "Mother fucking bitch ass, son of a shit munching elephant! God Damn it Tsuchi. I knew you were gonna pull some shit like this. Fucking Asshole, guh!"

"The fuck Seika, seriously."

The Fire Essence paces back and forth. "Do you have any idea how bad this situation is? Those are the missing people the four nations have been reporting. Fuck!"

Mizu can't help but smirk having never heard her friend curse like that before. "The decree was on me Seika. It's fine. Korra can free them."

Chelse shakes her head. "No she can't Mizu. The decree covers all water and Korra was born a waterbender. She can't set foot in that place, Avatar or not. And because it covers water, only water is allowed inside, meaning none us can enter either. He set this up in case his planned failed."

"So how are we supposed to free them?" Mizu asks.

Chelse picks up the bottle Katara left them and reads the label.

**Brew for temporary soul separation**

_Works for 2 weeks in the physical world and is equivalent to 2 months in the spirit world._

_For use in the lair of the Earth Essence._

_Provides protection against the Earth's influence_

_Contents to be imbibed on the eve of the next new moon…..by_ _**Asami Sato.** _

**_X_ **

**_X_ **

The Fire Essence takes in a deep breath looking into her friend's eyes. "You and Asami need to finish training."

"Seika? What's going on?"

Chelse sighs. "I don't know yet. I need some time to think. For now, just stick to the plan and continue training and synchronizing with Asami."

"What's with the bottle?" The water essence asks.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "Our only hope. Go ahead and switch out. I need to speak with Asami."

Mizu nods as her body glows with blue light.

Asami takes in a deep breath. Green eyes are locked into brown orbs.

Chelse swallows hard. "Miss Sato I know you have a lot of questions. I'll answer as much as I can when Korra gets back."

Asami releases an irritated sigh. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because this concerns both of you. You know those missing people the other nations have been reporting." Asami nods. The Fire Essence takes in a heavy breath. "They're in Tsuchi's lair and there is only one person who can free them."

The now worried CEO gulps seeing her assistant's eyes trained on her. "Who, Korra?"

"You."

"Yy...you mean...Mizu?" Asami asks already feeling her body tremble.

The executive assistant shakes her head. "No Miss Sato, I mean you. The sooner you get synced with Mizu the better."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Non-avatar words and knowledge**

**Wanting Hope** by Staccato Rhythm on Fanfiction dot net.

**Kisuliuq** : midwife, birthing hut language


	8. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Notes: Sorry for the long wait, life happens but here's a long chapter as an apology...#LoveWins next update in a few days. As always I deeply appreciate the comments, kudos, and bookmarks.

 

**X**

**X**

The last two hours had been difficult for the young couple. Korra returned from an uneventful meditation with Aang and wasn't anywhere near ready for what Chelse had to tell her.

The young Avatar practically growled when she found out that Koh was the one who'd captured the missing citizens. She knew that the disappearances had something to do with him. But nothing could have prepared her for what she heard next.

Chelse takes in a hard breath as the Avatar begins to pace the room explaining how she was going to free the people the Earth essence had captured. "Korra you can't go into his lair. Tsuchi made a decree. Anyone who's connected to Mizu's water will be stuck there for eternity and those of us who aren't of water aren't allowed in. Even though he's unconscious the decree still stands."

"Look I'm not just some random bender. I don't care about some stupid law or whatever. I'm the Avatar if I can't get in there then who can?"

"Being the Avatar doesn't matter when it comes to us." The fire essence says as she picks up the bottle the girls had gotten from Katara. Her hand ignites in black flames. She tosses the bottle to Korra. "There's only one person who can rescue those people and it's not you."

As blue eyes skim the label Korra becomes livid. Koh was still hurting the people she loved. She couldn't help thinking back to their battle a few weeks ago standing in front of him on that rooftop.

"Tell me avatar, is one life really so important." He turns to face her. "I mean…in the grand scheme of things, does one life really matter?" Lau takes a deep breath. "Now…many lives all together, that would have some value, don't you think? I want to make you an offer. Asami… or the world."

The solstice was over but the situation hadn't changed. Koh still had them right where he wanted them holding Asami hostage. Chelse kept saying that he was unconscious. She said the energy that was active in the spirit world right now was from the decree Tsuchi made 500 years ago before all this started.

Korra was too pissed to hear it though. How could her mentor have come up with such a plan? Koh must have tainted Katara too. Fury and loathing was all Korra could comprehend now. And not just for Koh, but for all the essences. She wished she'd never heard of them; that they'd never existed. Yet again they threatened to take Asami away from her.

Yet again she was powerless, helpless, and incapable of protecting anyone. It was like she'd been poisoned all over again.

"Why! Why should Asami have to risk her life because of him?! This is Mizu's fault. She's the one who should get stuck there with him, not Asami!" Korra yells to Chelse.

Asami lowers her eyes as a single tear rolls down her cheek, not only feeling Korra's pain, but Mizu's as well.

The fire essence takes in a hard breath. "Korra."

The water tribe woman lowers her head taking in an almost panicked breath realizing what she'd just said. But the words couldn't be taken back now. She'd reached her limit. "I-I'm…the Avatar. It's my job to rescue those people. Asami…shouldn't have to….."

Chelse takes a few slow cautious steps toward Korra, then places her hands on the weary woman's shoulders. "I know this is hard, but we don't have any other choice."

Korra shakes her head shrugging out of Chelse's hands. "No. We're giving in to him just like before. This is another one of his tricks. I'm not gonna let that happen again." She looks up into watery jade orbs for a moment seeing the tears on her lover's face knowing that Asami wasn't the only one hurting. Korra shakes her head again. "I… am… not gonna let this happen." She heads out the door.

The distraught CEO gets up off the couch to go after her partner, but Chelse stops her. "Let her go." Asami releases a trembling breath trying to get a grip on her feelings, then moves toward the door again. Chelse grabs her wrist. "Miss Sato, I understand how you feel, but we don't have time for this. We've only got 29 days until the next new moon. You and Mizu are nowhere near ready. You need to…."

Asami's eyes flash blue as she glares at her assistant. Chelse releases her then takes a step back seeing her boss's eyes shift again. She knew what it meant. Asami and Mizu were connecting in that moment both focused on being with Korra. The executive assistant moves out of her way. Asami walks out the door after her partner.

The fire essence lowers her eyes as a sad smile comes to her lips as she thinks of how strong Asami and Mizu were. Neither of them batted an eye when they found out what they had to do. She could tell they were scared, but their courage was awe inspiring. Chelse was amazed. "You two are gonna get through this. I know you are."

**An hour later…**

The raven-haired woman finds Korra in the rubble of their old apartment looking at a picture of the two of them when they'd first started dating.

Mizu speaks up within her. "Asami, can I talk to her please?"

The intensely empathetic woman takes a deep breath knowing what the water essence was feeling. Asami knew Korra hadn't meant what she said earlier. Mizu didn't seem to know that though. The vixen needed to spend some time with her partner before she let Mizu express how she felt. Asami sighs. "Give me a few minutes okay. I'll let you know when she's ready."

"Okay." Mizu says as she cuts off their link.

The young Avatar tosses a few rocks at the broken wall that used to be their living room. She saw Asami's car drive up, but wasn't ready to talk with her yet. She still needed time to think.

Korra couldn't believe that Katara was the one who came up with this plan. Why didn't she tell them what was going on? Why did it have to be Asami? Korra's shoulders rose and fell hearing her partner's footsteps. She held her head down still looking at the picture in her hand. They were so happy back then. But the woman walking toward her wasn't the same Asami. Korra hated knowing that. "I guess you have that Avatar locator thing that Kyoshi's partner had huh?"

Asami smirks as she sits down next to her fiancé. "No. I just know you." She says caressing the back of Korra's head. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

The Avatar takes a deep breath still looking at the picture. "I miss them."

Asami holds the other side of the picture. "Me too."

Korra swallows softly. "I can't bear losing you again, Asami."

The green-eyed woman lowers her eyes. "But you can lose Mizu?"

Korra sighs, closes her eyes and shakes her head. She understood intellectually that Mizu and Asami were part of each other, but it didn't make things any easier for her. "I didn't mean that."

"I know, but she doesn't. I haven't quite accepted all this yet, but I think you should talk to her." The young CEO says. Korra nods.

Asami inhales through her nose giving the water essence permission to switch with her.

"You're right to hate me." Mizu says.

Korra furrows her brow and turns to see aqua blue orbs staring back at her. She sighs and looks down at the picture in her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

Mizu sits back on her hands and looks up into the sky. "Yes you did."

The Avatar shakes her head. "No….I didn't."

The watery titan looks over at the picture in Korra's hands. "If it weren't for my kind you two would be living happily ever after right now. If I went to Tsuchi's lair and freed those people, your problems would be over if that potion was permanent. You should ask your teacher for more of it. Asami would have her body back and I'd be locked away in the spirit world for eternity. All that would be left would be to erase your memories of us. Tsuchi's mother can do that pretty easily, so you two would be all set."

"I said that's not what I meant alright." Korra says quickly. She turns to Mizu. "It's Koh's fault. He's the one that started all this."

Mizu sighs lowering her eyes. "Yeah, but if I hadn't left him…."

"I wouldn't have met Asami." Korra interrupts her. Their eyes lock for a moment until Korra looks away. "I don't hate you Mizu. I don't hate Miss Chelse either. I hate this situation. It's just like what happened on the solstice. I couldn't do anything to stop him. All I could do was sit back and watch."

The water essence swallows softly then slowly lifts her hand and places it on the back of Korra's head the way Asami had. Korra closes her eyes allowing the contact. "I'm sorry for the pain we(Korra looks at her for a moment)…he… caused you. (Korra lowers her head again) What you and Asami have is…beautiful. In some ways I understood him. The world is a small price to pay for that kind of love."

Korra releases a heavy breath. How was she supposed to accept this? This wasn't Asami talking to her it was Mizu. What was Korra supposed to do?

Mizu continues. "The desire for that love was one of the main reasons I decided to become human. I gave everything I had for it."

"I know." Korra says softly.

The watery woman smirks with a sad chuckle. "No you don't. You couldn't possibly know." Korra looks over at her again. Mizu begins to feel self-conscious and removes her hand from the Avatar's head.

Korra gets up and walks over to where their fire place used to be. "'When Tsuchi first took me from your world, I cried out for you, for my love, for my Avatar to save me, to hold me in your arms like this. You're one of the reasons I became human.'" Korra turns to the water essence. "That's what you said to me in a dream while we were in the spirit world."

Mizu's eyes widen. There was no way Korra could know that unless she told her. "What?"

The Inuit woman takes a deep breath as silence fills the air. She holds her head down. "I'm your Avatar too." She says quietly. Their eyes lock. "And I'm not gonna let you go without a fight."

Azure orbs well with tears overcome with emotion seeing the resolve in Korra's eyes. Her mind flashes back to the day she lost Kuruk at the Spirit Oasis. 'I'll never let you go!' Kuruk shouted as he pulled her out of Tsuchi's clutches. Mizu's eyes flash green for a moment. She averts her eyes then switches out with Asami.

The young CEO blinks rapidly as she looks up at her partner feeling the sudden influx of Mizu's emotions. "I love you." Asami says almost involuntarily.

Korra takes Asami into her arms closing her eyes. "I love you too. I'm gonna fix this. I'll find Gran Gran and get her to tell me what she knows. Sending you into Koh's lair alone can't be the only way. It just can't be."

Asami inhales quietly as she rubs the back of her fiancé's neck. She could feel Korra's desperation, but she also felt an intense fear coming from Mizu. They were both scared. She was too.

Asami pulls back from her and looks up into determined azure orbs. "But what if it is?"

Korra lowers her eyes for a moment. The young Avatar had already made up her mind the moment she left Asami's office. She wasn't gonna let her partner go in there alone no matter what. "We're strong enough, right?"

Asami smiles softly and nods. "Right." She lowers her eyes knowing her partner wasn't gonna give up. "Well, if you're okay, I should… get back to training for now. Chelse said that Mizu and I have until the next new moon to get synced."

Asami looks up at her partner, her mind full of questions. The reality of the situation hadn't really sunk in yet. But the urgency began to worry her. "Korra, is there anything special about this next new moon? I mean it's one of the instructions on that bottle we got from Katara, but it doesn't make sense. There's a new moon every month isn't there? Why do I have to go at the end of this month?"

Korra nods with a heavy sigh. She was pretty pissed earlier, but she still heard what Chelse had to say. They didn't have any time to waste if they were going to rescue those people. "This is the first new moon after the solstice. It's when waterbenders are the weakest. It's almost like when firebenders lose their bending during an eclipse. I'm sure that's why Gran Gran chose it. I'll ask her about it when I find her."

"Korra we've been through this already. Katara told us not to look for her. I think we should listen. She said she'd contact us, remember?" Asami says not forgetting the fact that both Iroh and Katara had warned them about looking for her.

"We don't have a choice. Besides, I know her alright. She didn't tell us what was happening on purpose. She could have said something to us before we left the spirit world, but she didn't. It's why the label on that bottle was blank. She knew I was gonna come look for her once I found out."

Korra's concerned girlfriend puts her hand on her partner's shoulder then takes a deep breath. She'd seen something in Katara that the Avatar didn't. "Korra, I'm sorry but I don't agree with you. She's…different now. You saw that right? She's younger and stronger, and there's something else, something off about her. Korra, she came to us in our dreams. Then when we physically saw her, she disappeared into thin air. She's not the same Katara we knew when she was alive."

Korra knew her partner was right, but that didn't change the fact that they needed her mentor's help. "She's still my Gran Gran and she's never given up on us. That's something that will never change. I'm gonna find her. I have to. You get back to your training. I'm gonna head to the spirit portal and start searching."

**X**

**X**

The next few days are grueling for the young couple. Korra wasn't any closer to finding Katara. Each day she returned from the spirit world she immediately headed to Future Industries. Watching her partner was all the motivation she needed to keep searching for her mentor. But Korra found herself getting frustrated with Asami's training. She hated knowing the exact moment the women switched out. The water essence was still flirting with Azula. How was Korra supposed to accept her when she's all over another woman?

She'd already apologized to the water essence for what she said, so what was the big deal? Why was she still pushing up on Azula?

Korra even approached her partner and asked her to switch out so she could talk to Mizu. But the water essence insisted that they didn't have anything to talk about.

* * *

**Future Industries Tower**

**Basement Training Facility**

Ty La, Korra and Chelse stand off to the side watching Azula practically beat the ever living crap out of Asami. She seemed to be getting weaker. The young CEO is exhausted. She trained with the amber-eyed woman twice a day and despite being immortal she would still get soar after hours of defending against Azula's attacks and trying to mimic them. Mizu wasn't much help either.

Ty La bumps Korra's hip. "Soooo, you like her huh?"

Korra crosses her arms huffing a small flame from her mouth seeing Mizu grab Azula's ass. "She's my fiancé. Of course I do." Everyone agreed to keep the secret about Mizu's existence from the young woman, but the water essence's constant flirtation with Azula didn't help the situation.

The bubbly publicist smirks. "She's not the one I'm talking about."

"What?" Korra says taking her eyes away from her partner for a moment. "You can't possibly think I have feelings for Azula?"

Ty La giggles looking into Korra's eyes. "No not Azula. I'm talking about her." She points to the center of the room.

Mizu maneuvers out of the hold the fire nation princess has her in, then grabs the nape of Azula's neck and pulls her into a kiss.

Korra's eyes widen. She immediately marches toward them. "That is it!" She yells before being hit with two quick jabs in the back and falling to the floor.

"Oh sorry, are you okay?" The young publicist bends down next to Korra.

"What's your problem?!" The downed Avatar yells.

The young woman hits Korra with two more jabs unblocking Korra's chi then stands to her feet. She extends her hand to help Korra up. "I'm under strict orders to protect the princess. You looked like you were going to attack her, this was just a preventive measure."

Korra slaps her hand away then looks back over at Mizu and sees Asami running toward her. "Baby, what happened?" Her partner asks in genuine concern.

"What's the meaning of this?" Azula asks.

The Avatar clenches her jaw averting her gaze. "It's nothing."

Azula furrows her brow seeing an innocent smile on Ty La's face. "Training is finished for today. Ty La we're leaving." She leaves the room and her attendant follows behind her.

Asami moves to her partner. "Was it Mizu again? I asked her what was going on but…"

"It's nothing; we can talk about it later." Korra gets up and leaves the training room.

But later never came. Every time Asami tried to bring it up Korra would change the subject. As the days passed she noticed that Korra began distancing herself from her. She knew it had something to do with Mizu, but the water essence didn't have anything to say about it either. The two of them were supposed to be merging but they couldn't be any further apart. Every time she trained with Azula things seemed to get even worse between her and Korra.

**X**

**X**

**Meanwhile….At the Four Elements Hotel**

The young publicist was full of questions as usual. She needed to know what made Asami tick and why Azula seemed to be so interested in her.

Chelse had about all she could take of her though. The fire essence had a long talk with Azula about Ty La. She forbade her from asking any more questions about Asami.

The publicist deduced that Asami had a split personality and figured it was just some little known secret being kept from the public. Who would have thought that the CEO one of the world's largest companies was nuts? Well, she still wasn't as crazy as Iknik Blackstone Varrick of Varrick Industries though.

Still, Ty La was fascinated by Asami's other personality. She either had the hots for Azula or wanted to make Korra jealous. It was the oldest trick in the book. But she wondered if Azula knew that.

That night at the hotel Ty La jumps into bed next to Azula. She'd become accustomed to the firebender's warmth. Azula objected the first few nights, but Ty La wouldn't let up and eventually got her way stating that sleeping together symbolized closeness and acceptance. "So you know Crazsami is just trying to get Korra's attention right?"

The amber-eyed young woman rolls her eyes then turns over in bed.

"You guys really haven't been doing a great job trying to hide the fact that Asami Sato is nuts. I've met plenty of weird and eccentric business owners, but none of them have had a split personality. I think it's kind of cool."

Azula sighs in annoyance. "Don't speak of things you know nothing about child."

Ty La scoffs. "Child? Yeah right. I'm five years older than you."

"I'm inexperienced in some areas, but I'm chronologically 86 years old. I've told you how long I was with the Great Mother. You're a child compared to me. Do not speak ill of Asami Sato again." The princess says sternly.

"Fine. But you know what Asami's doing with you right? She's completely different when you two train together. She's playing a game. She's not interested in you. She's engaged to the Avatar." Azula closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. "I mean not that you aren't pretty amazing yourself. I think you're one of the most beautiful, smartest, most perfect women in the world. You shouldn't settle for her." She snuggles up behind Azula then drapes her arm over her waist then whispers in her ear. "Besides, she's not your type… is she?"

Azula felt odd. What did Ty La mean by that? She'd learned enough from her publicist's almost constant attention to know that her words were meant to get under her skin. Teasing was her way of showing comradery. But this didn't feel like that. Azula had already expressed to Ty La that in spite of Asami Sato's behavior, she wasn't interested in women. She'd also ordered her to stop bringing the topic up. Was this Ty La's way of challenging Azula's authority?

She needed to rectify the situation as soon as possible, but what to do. Azula had been studying the young publicist behavior from the first moment they met. It was erratic to say the least. She would need to throw her off guard by doing something unexpected. Azula needed to show her who was in charge.

The amber-eyed princess releases a sharp breath then quickly turns over, grabs Ty La's chin and plants a kiss to her lips. Ty La raises her eyebrows in surprise. Azula examines the young woman's face. Ty La's eyes fall to the princess' lips. "Look at me." Azula commands. The young woman raises her eyes. "It's as I suspected, you're also unaffected by romantic female contact. If you'd been watching my interactions with Asami Sato, you'd see that I have responded to her overtures as you have, with disinterest. Now you will stop pestering me with your…" Her eyes widen feeling her attendant's lips against hers. Azula blinks rapidly as Ty La takes her face between her hands and deepens the kiss.

The princess's body is alive with sensation. She can't help closing her eyes feeling a warm wet tongue snake past her lips. Her heart rate skyrockets as Ty La grabs her ass. A moan escapes her throat surprising her. Azula reels back once she realizes that her plan had backfired. She rolls off the side of the bed panting. "Wh-what are you…doing? G-g-get out of here. Leave."

Ty La smirks perching her head on top of her fist.

"This, this is a breach of your contract. You're relieved of your duties."

"Okay, I'll leave on one condition."

"This isn't a negotiation. As the new Fire Lord, I command you to…"

Ty La hops out of bed, quickly moving toward Azula. "Then we have a problem considering you're not the Fire Lord yet. You need me." The young princess gets into a fighting stance. Ty La smirks raising a challenging eyebrow then follows Azula's lead. "Okay, if you can land at least one punch, I'll leave." She lifts her hand and motions for Azula to take her best shot. The amber-eyed princess scowls at her.

The two young women engage in hand to hand combat. Azula can't seem to land one hit as Ty La continues to evade her. The young publicist giggles. "Mmm, it's like we're dancing together, but how come you aren't firebending?" Ty La asks. Azula continues to swing away. "Go on. Do it. This fight won't be fair any other way. You do know that I'm the #1 chi-blocker in the world right? The only way you could touch me is if I wanted you to." Azula remains silent.

Ty La suddenly trips on something behind her then finds herself against the wall with a flame dagger against her neck. She gulps. She would have been frightened if it weren't for the calm collected expression on Azula's face.

"Then you must want me to." Azula says quickly. Ty La gulps. "You've done nothing but annoy and pester me since day one and now you're disobeying my orders. You're childish, unprofessional, and uncouth." The princess says.

Her attendant smirks. "You forgot cute."

"Quiet!" Azula says locking eyes with her. Ty La gulps again. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" The publicist says as she presses her head back further into the wall. Azula still hadn't moved that flame from her throat. She's legitimately worried for her safety.

"I've read all of your information about appropriate reactions to physical contact. You knew that kiss was false, yet you persisted in it. Why?" The amber-eyed woman asks.

Ty La has a serious expression on her face. "Because I feel just like Asami's other personality does. I want you to notice me."

"That's absurd. You're practically my shadow."

"That's not what I mean. I'm attracted to you Azula. I've admired you since I first heard about you."

Azula furrows her brow. "More of your grandmother's stories again. Do you know how foolish you sound? That person no longer exists. This makes no sense. I've shown you nothing but disdain. I only put up with you because my brother ordered it. What interest could you possibly have in me?" She says still holding the flame dagger dangerously close to Ty La's neck.

"That's just a front you put up to keep people away. You used to do that with my grandmother too. She told me everything about you. That's also why I know there's more to you than that." Azula lowers her eyes thinking she may need to speak with this Ty Lee person the girl keeps talking about. "May I ask you a question now?" Ty La asks. Azula takes in two deep breaths then nods. "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

The amber-eyed woman averts her eyes with a slight blush in her cheeks. "It…wasn't unpleasant."

Ty La smiles. "I'd like to kiss you again if that's alright."

Azula looks up at her for a moment then slowly extinguishes her flame dagger. She was pretty curious about what was happening between them. Her interactions with Mizu had been very confusing, so having a more willing experience with another woman might help her figure out the strange feelings she'd been having lately.

Ty La moves her face in a little closer to Azula's. She's startled as the princess suddenly slams her hands against the wall. "Why am I feeling like this?" Azula asks taking a panting breath.

Her attendant smirks. "Is your body heat rising?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel an unusual…"

"Yes." Azula says with annoyance.

Ty La smiles. "Chapter 8. When you're turned on your body has a natural physical reaction to…"

"How do I make it stop?" Azula asks quickly as she unconsciously moves her lips closer to Ty La's neck. Small blue flames erupt from her mouth with each exhale. Ty La bites her bottom lip relishing in the heat. She winces, forcing her head back against the wall as the flame almost burns her.

She slowly cups Azula's cheek. "Like this." She says leaning into soft pink lips. Ty La is trembling as she walks Azula back toward the bed. She'd been fantasizing about this for years. Up until a few months ago, she'd resolved herself to the fact that it was only a dream. Princess Azula was dead, there was no way she could ever meet the person that her grandmother had spoken so fondly of. Even if she were still alive she'd be an old woman by now. She wouldn't be the strong, decisive, beautiful, warrior Ty La had come to admire. All those pictures on her wall, all those stories were reminders of an impossible dream that could never come true. At least that's what she thought.

She pulls the future Fire Lord's shirt over her head. The flexible chi-blocker is mesmerized. She'd only seen Azula's toned abs in her grandmother's old pictures. She bends down to kiss them but is pushed back.

"Don't move." Azula says quietly. She snaps her fingers. Ty La's blouse drops to the floor engulfed in flames.

The young publicist shivers as her blouse turns to ash. She slowly looks up seeing curiosity in Azula's amber orbs.

"Now what?" Azula asks genuinely unsure of what to do.

Ty La smirks then leaps up into the air doing a front flip over Azula's head. Before the princess can turn around Ty La grabs her waist, flips her over and slams her down onto the mattress. "This." She says leaning down into Azula's lips.

**X**

**X**

* * *

**Back at Asami and Korra's mini mansion…**

Late that night Korra and Asami lie in bed for the first time in a few days. Korra spent most of her time searching for Katara in the spirit world, so having some one on one time was a treat for the young couple.

Asami drapes her arm over Korra's waist kissing the back of her neck. "Baby, I've really missed…" She stops speaking as her partner gets up from the bed. "Korra, stop." The Avatar lowers her head keeping her back turned. "I know things have been different lately. But have I changed so much that you can't bear to be around me anymore?"

The caramel beauty's shoulders rise and fall as she lowers her eyes.

"This is because of Mizu isn't it?" Korra remains silent. "Why won't you talk to me? Korra tell me what's going on, please." Asami asks.

Korra takes in a deep breath then stands up from the bed. "I just wanna find Gran Gran so we can…."

"And you have to go right now?" Asami's jaw clenches when her partner doesn't turn around. "You think I don't know that you've been avoiding me? It feels like we haven't been together in months. Do you even still wanna be with me?"

Korra turns around quickly. "How can you even ask me that? What do you think I'm doing all this for?!"

"Then why are you running away? Why won't you talk to me?"

The water tribe woman takes in a deep breath. "Asami I'm not running. I… I just don't understand. It's like you don't even care about what's gonna happen to you."

Asami furrows her brow. "Korra of course I care, I mean there's a chance I could go into Koh's lair and never…"

The Avatar shakes her head. "No that's not what I mean. I'm talking about this thing with Mizu. What's gonna happen after you sync with her? You're just going along with it. Do you even know if you're still gonna be you? Have you even thought about it?"

Asami sighs softly seeing Korra's aqua blue orbs welling with tears. She lowers her eyes. Asami had been so focused on her training and saving those people that she hadn't considered what was going to happen to her after she and Mizu merged. But why? Why hadn't she thought about it until now? "You're, you're right. I haven't thought about it." She looks up at her partner. "I'm sorry." The raven-haired beauty furrows her brow. "I…I didn't realize…"

Korra gets back into their bed scooting up next to her partner. "I don't wanna lose you. Every time I see you training (she lowers her eyes) I feel like you're moving further and further away from me. (Korra takes in a deep breath) Then there's Mizu, she's not…you…she can't be you. She just can't be." The young Avatar says as a tear streaks down her cheek. Every time she saw Mizu touch Azula, her heart would ache. Was Mizu the person Asami was turning into? Would Asami still want her after they'd merged?

Asami cups her partner's cheek so they can have some eye contact. Mizu suddenly switches out with her. "You're right, I'm not her and I never will be."

Korra's eyes widen as Asami's eyes turn green again.

The heiress blinks rapidly furrowing her brow. "Baby…I…"

Korra gulps then averts her eyes. She takes a deep breath, then kisses Asami's hand. "I'm, I'm gonna go meditate okay. There are still a few places I haven't looked for Gran yet." She gets up from bed.

"Korra?"

"I'm alright. I'll be back. Get some rest." The Avatar says quickly then leaves the room.

Asami lies back in bed. She'd felt what happened, though she had to admit it didn't feel the way it used to. She was in the blue room, but it felt like it was only a piece of her there this time. She decides to take a note from her partner and meditate.

Asami goes into meditation and stands face to face with Mizu in their shared consciousness. Mizu was giving her the silent treatment. "What did you say to Korra?"

"Nothing." The water essence says.

"Mizu, I've had enough of this. How are we ever going to sync up if you can't even tell me something as simple as that? How am I supposed to trust you?" Asami asks.

Mizu rolls her eyes. "It's not important. Just focus on mastering firebending. You won't be able to use it in the spirit world, but it can still help you with keeping your head clear while you're there."

Asami is silent for a moment then locks eyes with her. "You're trying to make Korra jealous aren't you?"

The water essence scoffs then turns her back on her host. "Oh please, that's ridiculous."

"I'm not stupid Mizu. I've also been human longer than you have. I see the look on Korra's face whenever she watches me. I can also sense the pain you feel every time you touch Azula. It's like you're forcing yourself to…"

"There's nothing going on alright. Azula's just fun to play with. I agreed not to interfere with your relationship, but that doesn't mean that I can't keep myself entertained." Mizu says.

Asami steps in front of the water essence so she can get some eye contact. "So you want to be with Azula?"

Mizu walks away from her. "No, I just said I was playing with her. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is when my fiancé sees me 'playing' with another woman. What's going on with you? We're supposed to be trying to sync up. Why are you holding yourself back from me all of a sudden?" Asami asks. The liquid controlling titian remains silent. Asami decides to change tactics. "Mizu, at least tell me what's going to happen after we merge."

The watery woman averts her eyes. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

"It's not a lie. None of us have been through this before okay." Mizu lowers her eyes. "I don't know what's going happen to us. All I know is that if Seika hadn't separated us, I'd have all your memories. Talk to Seika. She should be able to explain it to you."

Asami walks up behind her. "Mizu…" The blue-eyed woman lowers her head. "I'm scared too okay, but the only way we're going to get through this is together. We're already syncing. I didn't even realize it until I spoke to Korra. I can feel you more easily now and honestly….it scares me. And I don't mean the thought of losing myself. What scares me the most is that you're keeping things from me. I've always been able to trust myself…and now, I can't anymore."

Mizu shakes her head then closes her eyes as guilt overwhelms her. It was her fault that her host began doubting herself. Mizu turns around locking eyes with Asami then she abruptly cups the young CEO's cheek and brings their lips together. Asami furrows her brow as she stares into sorrowful blue orbs. "I'm sorry."

"Mizu? Wha…" Asami asks as she's interrupted.

The water essence releases a heavy sigh. She had to lay things out of the table. The dumb plan Seika had come up with was causing her nothing but grief. "Asami, I have been holding things back from you, but it's not what you think. I mean…you already know how I feel about Korra." She says averting her gaze. Asami had her number already. She couldn't hide that even if she wanted to.

"Okay, we'll come back to that. What else are you keeping from me?"

"Tsuchi. You and I can't merge until you understand him. And in order to understand him, I have to open his pain to you. I can barely handle it myself, but since you're going into his lair you have to be prepared for what you'll see in there. I don't want you to get hurt." Their eyes lock. "When you're ready, just let Seika know. She'll tell you what you need to do to get prepared."

Asami nods. "Okay. Is that all?"

Mizu furrows her brow. "Is that all? Asami he's got hundreds of millennia worth of humanity's worst moments stored up inside of him."

"I'm talking about you. How are you feeling about all this? About me, about Korra?"

Mizu takes in a slow deep breath then wraps her arms around Asami's neck. The young CEO apprehensively puts her arms around Mizu's waist. They hold one another silently for a while. Mizu sighs softly planting a chaste kiss to Asami's neck, then gently brushing her lips against it. Asami eyelids flutter, trembling at the contact. Mizu exhales through her nose kissing a slow path up her host's neck. "How do I feel?"

The pale skinned beauty gulps looking at the back of Mizu's head. Was she supposed to answer that? "Umm…" Asami feels a strangely pleasurable ache beneath her waist feeling Mizu take her earlobe into her mouth. Her stomach tightens.

The water essence whispers in her ear. "This skin, these ears…." She pulls back taking Asami's face into her hands, she kisses her eyelids and the tip of her nose then brings their lips together. The bewildered CEO furrows her brow allowing the kiss. Mizu suckles on her bottom lip. "These eyes, these lips, they look and feel like mine and they've all been kissed by her."

"Mizu?"

The blue-eyed woman continues to cup Asami's cheek. "I hate that you're living the life I always wanted, knowing and experiencing the Avatar's love. Korra loves you, and only you. And I…am not you. You might have waited 7 or 8 years for that kind of love, but I have wanted it for millennia. I can't explain how it feels to be so close to it, yet so far away." She says slowly as tears roll down her face.

Asami suddenly embraces the sorrowful deity feeling the full breath of the woman's emotions like she never had before.

Mizu receives the embrace gently rubbing her host's back. She takes in a deep breath. "Thank you for asking. I'm glad you're able to understand." Mizu takes a deep breath. "Now go get some rest alright. You're gonna need it for the next part of the training."

The CEO steps out of their embrace. "Mizu, umm…" Asami averts her eyes tucking her hair behind her ear. "Why'd you…kiss me like that?"

"Because that's as close to Korra as I'll ever get. I'm sorry for betraying your trust." Mizu says as she slowly begins forcing the young woman back in to consciousness.

"Mizu…"

The water essence lowers her eyes gently hugging herself. "I won't try to make her jealous anymore. I knew it was a waste of time to begin with. I'm sorry."

The raven-haired beauty awakens with a gasp. She turns over to see Korra in bed next to her. Asami scoots into her partner's arms unable to get Mizu off her mind. She wonders if she should talk to Korra about it. Asami genuinely felt sorry for Mizu, but not sorry enough to give her what she wanted. She realized that she was holding herself back from Mizu as well. Korra was the one line that she didn't want to cross with Mizu. They weren't one yet and Korra was still her fiancé. She wanted to keep things that way. "At least for a little while longer." Asami whispers gently caressing her partner's cheek.

**The next day**

Something had changed. Mizu only came out once during training to advise Azula. Korra couldn't help but notice. She didn't hit on Azula this time. Mizu didn't bother to look at her at all. The young Avatar felt a sense of relief, but was worried too. Why had Mizu changed so suddenly?

Chelse takes a step forward and raises her hand. "Okay Miss Sato, Azula, I think that's enough for now, we need to move on to the next phase. Azula, you're dismissed." The Avatar moves to leave the training room. "Avatar Korra, stay put."

"I need to keep searching for Katara."

"I said…stay put." The fire essence says sternly.

The executive assistant sighs crossing her arms as her body begins to glow with burgundy light. "Miss Sato, I think you're ready to move on to emotional training. Did Mizu tell you about Tsuchi?" Asami nods. "Good, now take a deep breath and try to relax."

Asami breathes in and out. "Okay."

"Mizu, open the connection." Chelse says.

Asami furrows her brow then feels an intense ache in her chest. Her neck stiffens as overwhelming anxiety stabs into her stomach. She drops to her knees. Korra instinctively runs for her, but Chelse stops her. "Wh…wh…what…is…this?" Asami stammers out as images of sickness, wars, and grief stricken faces begin to bombard her mind. She screams at the top her lungs holding her hands to the temples of her head. Her eyes glow with forest green light.

The barbells and weights begin to contort and zip across the room as though they were possessed. The fire essence speaks up. "Do you feel that Miss Sato? It's Tsuchi. This is what Mizu felt while you two were in the spirit world. This is what you're going to feel when you first enter Tsuchi's lair."

"Asami!" Korra shouts moving toward her fiancé again. Chelse quickly grabs Korra and throws her toward the doors.

The glowing fire essence's voice rocks the room. "Do you understand what's happening right now Korra? This has to be done. If she's going to rescue those people she needs to know what she'll be dealing with in there. You won't be able to help her so you might as well get used to it. If you can't deal with it you need to leave."

Angry tears stream down the Avatar's cheeks as she forces herself to look at the agonizing pain her partner was in. "Asami." She whimpers then averts her gaze and punches the floor. The water tribe woman had about all she could take. She watches Asami writhing in emotional pain for another 15 minutes.

The raven-haired beauty passes out. Korra immediately tries to move to her again, but she's stopped by a wall of rainbow colored flames. "What did I just finish telling you?"

"No! Can't you see that she's hurt?"

The fire essence surrounds the Avatar in a wall of flames then steps inside of it. Korra becomes desperate and tries to bend her way out of the fiery cage. Chelse watches her with sorrowful eyes. "Korra, I'm sorry, but you need to understand that you can't do anything to help her when she's in there."

Korra goes into the Avatar state forcefully pushing through the flames. She runs over to her fiancé. "Asami? I'm so sorry. Asami baby, come on, wake up, please." The raven-haired woman's eyes open enough for Korra to see blue orbs looking up at her before she passes out again.

Chelse appears next to Korra and places her hand on her shoulder. "Mizu is the only one who can help her Korra, not you, not me, not even Katara can do anything once she enters Tsuchi's lair. Accept it."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." The water tribe woman whispers. "I might not be able to go with her, but I'm not gonna leave her alone." For an entire hour Korra held Asami in her arms telling her how much she loved and appreciated her. Truthfully she wasn't sure who she was holding against her chest. Her tears increased the longer she speaks wondering if Asami could even hear her. What if this was Mizu? Did it even matter?

Chelse had to look away, even she could feel Korra's pain.

Asami eventually awakened in her partner's arms. "Korra…" She says with an exhausted smile. "I heard you."

The Avatar sniffles seeing soft jade green eyes staring up at her. She cries into Asami's neck holding her as tight as she can.

Five days had come and gone and Korra found herself becoming even more irritated with the situation. Watching her lover suffer through training was unbearable. The spirit world became Korra's second home. Her life's mission was to find Katara no matter what. She was going to save her partner; she had to even if it meant forcing her mentor's hand.

The deadline for Asami's mission drew closer and Korra wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

With only a week left before the new moon, Asami began training with Azula again only this time she had to deal with Koh's emotions too. It was grueling and full of heart ache, but something began to change in the young CEO. Mizu became more and more silent. Asami's eyes would switch from blue to green frequently. It was evidence that the syncing was moving along successfully.

But other things changed as well. It frightened Korra some nights when they were in bed together seeing sky blue eyes staring back at her. She was even more startled seeing her partner's entire personality shift. Mizu would immediately move out of her arms and to the other side of the bed. The Avatar had no idea how to feel or how to respond to the woman. Asami didn't say much about it either other than that she and Mizu respected and trusted one another. They had come to understanding about things. That didn't make Korra feel any better though. She wanted her partner back more than ever.

Three days before the new moon Korra heads to Asami's office. She was going to find Katara if it was the last thing she'd do.

"Can I help you with something Avatar Korra?" Chelse says.

"Give me the map." Korra kept the map safe in the back of their top drawer at home. She was only going to use it as a last resort. Katara would come to her if she was in danger. Korra was going to disobey her mentor and go to Koh's lair by herself. The map was where it was supposed to be yesterday, but now it was gone. Asami hadn't left her sight that day and Chelse was the only other person who knew about the map. "I know you have it."

"I do, but I've been instructed not to give it to you." The Fire Essence says.

"By who?"

"By Master Katara." Chelse says locking eyes with Korra.

"What! Why?" The water tribe woman yells. Katara knew she was looking for her. Why would she do something like this?

The executive assistant gets up from her desk. "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't! Where is she? I'll talk to her myself." Korra shouts.

"You'll get the map back once Miss Sato completes her mission and not a moment before." Chelse says as she goes through a few papers in one of the file cabinets. "You should spend the rest of your time with her before she leaves. She needs it. Once she drinks the potion, she'll go into a meditative state. Her consciousness will leave her body and she'll enter the spirit world. Once she does Mizu's consciousness will take over her physical body. They'll still be connected through their…"

Korra shakes her head full of confusion and anger. "How could you do this? I thought you cared about Asami. You say you love her, but you're putting her right into Koh's hands. If you really cared about her you'd have told me you were in contact with Gran Gran. I could have stopped all this from…."

The fire essence locks black flaming livid eyes on the Avatar. "You think I want this for her?! You don't know anything! I have looked after her since before that light spirit inside of you was even a blip on the Mother's radar. I don't give a shit about those people in that swamp. Millions of humans are born and die every single day. But there is only one of her. Everything I'm doing is for Asami! You have no idea what it's like to be by someone's side for hundreds of millennia. What's your longest relationship Korra? 2 months? 3 years? You don't know shit." She says taking in an agitated breath.

"And as far as your precious Katara, you need to get a clue. She stopped being your mentor the day she died. You don't know anything about who she's become. You should be glad she's even helping you."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Chelse lowers her eyes trying to get a grip on her feelings. She was more scared for Asami than anyone, but she'd been doing her best to stay strong for the young CEO. She takes in slow deep breaths through her nose. The fire essence also knew what Katara had become. She knew all too well. Her Mother's energy was strong in the waterbender, but Chelse still wasn't sure how it was possible. Some how or another Katara had been given energy from Tsuchi's creator, the Mother of Faces. But how and why? Chelse hated it for Korra though.

The Cosmic Mothers may have created them and everything in this world, but they could care less about it. She understood that right away when Katara first appeared to her. She just gave orders and left without any explanations, just like the Mothers would do.

But that wasn't for Korra to know just yet. The Fire Essence gulps knowing that she'd gone overboard. "I'm sorry. Just forget all that alright; it's been a long day. Go be with Miss Sato. She and Mizu haven't completely synced, but they've merged enough to do what needs to be done." The executive assistant pulls out some papers from the cabinet and sits back down at her desk.

Korra stares at her for a moment feeling its best not to press the woman. After all Chelse could burn her to a crisp if she wanted to. She moves to the stairs to go see Asami.

The moment the door to the stairs closes, Chelse breaks down in tears.

* * *

**X**

Korra heads down to the training facility. She opens the door slowly hearing some music playing. Her partner is demolishing a punching bag. The results of her training were evident.

Asami wipes the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand when she notices Korra. "Hey baby." She says sauntering up to her fiancé and giving her a peck on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

Korra looks into her eyes seeing them flashing from blue to jade green as they'd been doing for the past week. She sits down on one of the weight benches. Asami sits next to her and takes her hand. "Hey…" She says wanting her lover to look at her. "It's me baby, really." Asami says with a small smile. "I know this eye thing is pretty confusing, but I'm still me."

She stretches out her hand and some of the metal barbells begin to float into the air. She lifts her right hand and the sweat from her body pools into a bubble in front of them. She kicks a ball of fire from her foot. Asami takes in a slow deep breath through puckered lips trying to concentrate as she bends water, metal, and fire at the same time. "I'm…just a little extra now see. I'm still the Avatar's fiancé right."

Korra half smiles. She shouldn't have been surprised by how talented of a bender her partner was. Asami Sato was a genius after all.

Asami gets up from the bench still holding the elements she bent. "Come practice with me." Korra smiles then follows suit adding an air bubble to the bent elements. The two lovers circle each other doing a series of jumps, kicks, and somersaults. Asami laughs. "It feels like we're dancing together. Have you ever danced before baby?" Korra drops her elements then airbends Asami into her arms. They smile at one another. Korra gazes into her lover's color shifting eyes as the smile leaves her face. The pale skinned beauty giggles. "What is it?"

The water tribe woman wanted to cry as she gulps, still not fully understanding what Chelse said to her earlier. "I…haven't found Gran Gran yet." Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck. "I don't want you to go."

The heiress closes her eyes. "I don't want to either."

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Let's get married."

Asami pulls back to look into her eyes. "What? Right now?"

The Avatar nods. "Yeah, right now. I wanna know that my wife is coming back to me."

The young CEO smiles. "Korra, what about our friends and…"

"We can have a ceremony for them when you get back. Please."

Asami bites her bottom lip then pulls Korra toward the double doors. "Let's do this."

**Republic City City Hall**

**Justice of the peace**

Korra and Asami were surprised by the man who was there to officiate their impromptu wedding. He was by far the strangest looking Chief Justice they had ever seen. He looked like some kind of bug exterminator wearing a hazmat suit, rubber gloves and goggles on his head with tuxedo t-shirt and a white clerical collar. Asami furrows her brow as she hands him the paper work.

The court official looks it over then clears his throat. "Alright, y'all got any of them there rings or anything?"

Asami speaks up. "Hey, I know you. You're the exterminator who came to my office 6 months ago." Mizu rolls her eyes within her.

"Yeah and what of it? Man can't have more than one job er somethin?" Fuu says. Chelse had a feeling something like this was going to happen. So she sent the matter essence in ahead of time to make sure the girls didn't run into any trouble because of Asami's eyes.

"Oh, no, it's fine, this is just an odd place to see you that's all." Asami says nervously.

"Y'all got any rings or what?" The disguised matter essence says.

Korra and Asami both remove their betrothal necklaces handing them to one another.

"Well alright, let's get this road on the show." He says. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today in da presence of these witnesses…." He looks around the room seeing that they were the only ones there. "Uh to join Asami Sato and Avatar Korra in matrimony. If anybody got a reason for these two to not be together – let'em speak now or forever keep yer mouths shut." He then cups his hand and rocks on his heels for a minute.

The girls smile apprehensively as they look around the room. Asami speaks up. "I think we can move on sir."

They hold hands taking in a deep breath finding one another's eyes again.

"Okay na let's see here. Uhh, will you Avatar Korra have this woman , Asami Sato, to be yer wedded wife, will ya trust and respect her, laugh and cry with her, love her faithfully through da good times and bad, regardless of what obstacles ya might face together, will ya honor her and keep her, so long as ya both shall live?"

Korra smiles and nods. "I do."

"Well alright, Asami Sato same questions." Fuu says.

Both women glare at him. Asami's eyes turn a dark indigo blue. The matter essence's eyes widen in fear. "Uhh right, sorry bout that. I mean will you Asami Sato have this here woman Avatar Korra, to be yer wedded wife, will ya trust and respect her, laugh and cry with her, love her faithfully through da good times and bad, regardless of what obstacles ya might face together, will ya honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, so long as ya both shall live?"

Asami takes a deep breath as the smile returns to her face and her eyes shift to a solid jade green color. "I do."

"Alright, na y'all can exchange them necklaces. Repeat after me." He says quickly. "I (state your name)…. do promise ta..."

Korra interrupts him. "I think we can handle this part." She puts Asami's necklace on first. The words poured from her much easier than she thought they would. "Everything I am, everything I will be, everything I can be, is yours. You have me Asami Sato, not for just a minute, or just for now, you have me forever." She locks eyes with her spouse. "I mean it."

Asami wipes a tear from her cheek then puts her necklace on the Avatar. "You're my lover, my confidant, my companion…my….best friend and…my, my destiny." She fastens the necklace then breaks down into tears as the harsh reality of their situation sinks in. "Korra, I don't wanna go."

The water tribe woman takes her wife into her arms.

Fuu furrows his brow and takes a sympathetic breath. He knew what they were up against. The matter essence clears his throat again and speaks very quickly. So quickly in fact that the girls could barely understand what he said.

"By the power vested in me by the region of Republic City and the cosmic mothers of this here universe I decree this union between light spirit and water be sealed for all time. I now pronounce you wife and uh wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Huh?" Both girls ask.

"Kiss each other doggone it, you're married." He says as he signs the paper work.

Korra is relieved seeing tear welled jade green orbs staring back at her as their lips overlap. She cups the nape of Asami's neck with both her hands deepening the kiss into a slow passionate display of oral perfection.

Fuu raises his voice. "I now present Mrs. and Mrs. Sato." Their lips part as they smile at one another with tears in their eyes. "Well congratulations. Good luck to ya. I'll catch y'all later, got a mole rat infestation on the west side wit my name on it."

Both women have disgusted looks on their faces as the door closes behind him. Asami picks up their marriage license. "Korra Sato, I like the sound of that."

The Avatar smiles. "Me too."

They get to their mini mansion as fast as humanly possible. Then practically race to the front door. Korra scoops her new wife up in her arms and carries her over the threshold and all the way upstairs. Asami jumps out of her arms and picks her up then carries her into the bedroom. Korra had to admit she was surprised by the overture. "I…didn't realize how strong you've gotten."

Asami smirks. "It gets better."

The newlyweds spend the next two days in one another's arms, making love and making plans for when Asami returned from the spirit world. Asami's eye color began to fluctuate throughout the night reminding Korra that her wife would be leaving soon and someone else would be here in her place. She still didn't know how to feel about it. Mizu had been all but silent for the last two weeks, but at least she wasn't hitting on Azula anymore.

**Saturday**

The new moon would be rising today. New Moons were meant to symbolize new beginnings, calmness, peace, and the mastery of your emotions. This moon was the exact opposite for Korra. Her wife would be going headlong into one of the most dangerous situations known to man and she couldn't do anything about it.

Asami would be gone for two weeks. That might seem like a short amount of time, but that was like an eternity to Korra. She knew she was going to spend all 1,209,000 seconds of it worrying about her wife. There was no way she could prepare herself for anything like this. No one could.

Korra and Asami held hands as they sit on the couch in her office. Chelse congratulates them on their marriage then proceeds to break down what was going to happen that evening.

**TBC**

* * *

**Quoted text and dialog with slight changes**

True Blood Season 6 episode 1

**Pam to Tara**

Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 3 episode 5 "The Beach"

**Ty Lee to Azula**


	9. For the highest good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

**X**

Chelse leaves the girls alone for a while so they can talk. She knew how hard this separation was going to be for them. It was only for two weeks, but it wouldn't be free of challenges. Chelse was worried about Mizu too. The water essence would finally have a body of her own. There was no telling how Mizu would feel when she'd have to give it up.

The Fire Essence also hoped that Asami and Mizu had come to an understanding with one another about Korra.

**Inside Asami's office**

Korra trembled slightly after Chelse explained that the water essence would be assuming Asami's identity while she was gone. It was vitally important that they keep things business as usual so people wouldn't become suspicious. That set the Avatar on edge.

The Fire Essence also told her that the only way to communicate with Asami would be through Mizu. Even though they were separated their telepathic connection would still be intact. Korra and Chelse would have up to date information on what Asami was experiencing. Korra didn't like the thought of that either. What if her wife got hurt or captured in there; what could she do about it?

Korra sits across from Asami. They gaze into one another's eyes. She wanted to burn the image of them into her mind, engraving the light jade green warmth of Asami's gaze onto her heart. She had to. It was the only way she'd be able to make it.

This would be the most difficult battle of Korra's life. The last year and a half of fighting was nothing compared to this. She wouldn't be the one fighting this time. And even the thought of standing by and doing nothing sent chills up her spine. Suddenly all she could think of were her failures as an Avatar.

The water tribe woman thinks back on her life and how naïve she was when she found out she was the Avatar. She thought she was going to change the world for the better. She was so immature back then having no idea what the world was really like. Her first enemy, Amon, gave her a huge wake up call. She was terrified when she saw him take people's bending away. That was something she heard only Avatar Aang could do. People started following Amon when he claimed that he wanted equality for everyone. The only problem with that was that he was willing to destroy people in order to get it. Then he took her bending away. He took away her ability to be the Avatar. Korra thought her life was over after that, but somehow some way she continued living.

Unalaq showed up less than a month after she defeated Amon and fooled her into opening the spirit portals, betraying Tenzin, and freeing Vaatu. The world was thrown into darkness for 24 hours. She almost gave up then too.

Things just kept getting worse after Vaatu destroyed her connection to her past lives. Sure the Air Nation had returned, but she ended up opening the door for Zaheer and because of him Kuvira got the chance to take over. Yet again Korra remembers being practically powerless and unable to do anything but get her butt whooped.

And now the mastermind behind the most devastating defeat of Korra's life was about to take Asami away from her…again. She was supposed to be the Avatar, the one person who could bring balance to the world but so far all she's done was mess it up. She begins to think that maybe the Red Lotus was right, maybe the world didn't need an Avatar anymore.

Asami takes her partner's hand as she gazes into worried blue orbs. She feels a barrage of emotions coming from her wife but is unsure of what to say to soother her. She knew Korra was just as scared as she was about what their future held. What if these were their last moments together?

The young Avatar sighs then lowers her eyes. "I'm the one who should be going in there, not you."

Asami squeezes her partner's hand. "Baby, I can't do this without you. We're a team right?" She says softly feeling her lover's confidence dropping like an anvil.

Korra looks up into her eyes knowing her wife was just trying to placate her, but it didn't make her feel any better. "Right." She says softly.

Mizu takes a deep heavy breath within Asami. The water essence's sensitivity to emotions was far more refined than her host's. She sensed what Korra was feeling much more intensely than Asami did. She'd been silent for almost two weeks now; she knew it was because she had almost completely synced with her host. But she couldn't keep quiet any longer, not if she was going to be dealing with Korra for the next two weeks. The watery woman speaks up within the raven-haired beauty. "Asami, let me talk with her."

Asami is silent for a moment contemplating Mizu's request. They were going to need to speak with the water essence eventually, but now didn't seem like the right time. Asami could sense what her wife was going through. The young Avatar felt responsible for what was happening. "Korra, this isn't your fault. It's, it's just life."

The blue-eyed beauty shakes her head. "And I can't do anything about it, just like always right?" She says looking up at her partner.

Asami exhales roughly. Mizu speaks up within her again. "Asami, let me talk to her. I'll keep our line open so you can hear us alright."

The heiress swallows softly. "Fine." She says within herself then she releases her wife's hand. "Korra, Mizu wants to speak with you, is that okay?"

The young Avatar averts her eyes and nods. She wanted to speak with Mizu too. There was so much they needed to clear up before Asami left. Mizu takes a deep breath as Asami's eyes turn blue. Korra lowers her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey." The water essence says not taking her eyes off the Avatar.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Korra asks.

"You can't help Asami or those people in Tsuchi's lair the way you are now." Mizu says.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I can't do anything to help anyone. That's the problem." Korra says looking up at her.

The watery titan sighs. "You're letting your fear of failure cloud your judgment. It's like you're fighting your old enemies all over again. If you keep carrying the pain they caused around with you, you'll never be able to face what's ahead."

Korra's eyes widen, it was like the water essence had read her mind. That was exactly what she was thinking. "You say that like its easy. How am I supposed to get past it?"

Mizu takes in a breath. "By learning from your enemies."

Korra furrows her brow. "What! What could I possibly learn from them other than how to destroy people's lives?"

The Water Essence sighs then holds out her hand and proceeds to point out what Korra's enemies wanted on her fingers. "I've seen your battles through Asami's and Seika's eyes. The man called Amon wanted equality, Unalaq wanted to bring the spirits back, Zaheer wanted freedom, Kuvira wanted safety and stability and Tsuchi…he wanted…to be acknowledged, to understand what love was."

The young Avatar lowers her head. "I guess."

Mizu takes a deep breath. "They were all out of balance and took their ideologies too far."

Korra sits back in her chair. "But they keep haunting me."

Mizu takes a sympathetic breath, as does Asami within her. "Because you haven't faced them. You haven't faced your real fears. What are you afraid of?"

A saddened Korra lowers her eyes and swallows softly. She hadn't realized until this moment that as brave as she was, she was always scared too. But what was she scared of? "I'm…afraid to lose."

"Why?" Mizu asks.

Korra can't look at her. This was so strange, the water tribe woman felt like she was talking to her mentor, like she couldn't help sharing her feelings. She also couldn't fight the words that moved past he lips. "Because I'll be alone." The young Avatar furrows her brow having never confessed that to anyone before. She looks up at Mizu. "How do I get past that?"

The water essence can't help her movements, feeling Asami moving within her. She cups Korra's cheek. "By understanding that you're not the only one fighting. You're not alone Korra. You've never been alone and you never will be." Mizu swallows softly as Korra lowers her eyes. The caramel beauty remembered when Katara first told her that. "I can help you see that, if you'll allow it." The Avatar nods. Mizu takes a deep breath. "Okay give me your hands. Close your eyes, clear your mind, and…try not to freak out."

Korra furrows her brow. "Ooookay." Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Mizu smiles quietly. "Focus your energy on the water in your body, the water in the air, the water of the world; feel it moving through you." The Water Essence begins to glow with a brilliant sky blue light.

The young Avatar squeezes Mizu's hands as she has flashbacks of Asami's death on the solstice, but she also sees the other Avatars and Katara there by her side. The images shift to Zaheer sucking the air from her lungs, then the pain of that metallic poison coursing through her veins. She notices Suyin, her father, Asami and all of their friends, and the airbenders surrounding her. Korra's visions change again. She cries as she watches Raava being ripped away from her and yet again all of her friends are there by her side. She wasn't even alone when Amon took her bending away. Mako was there with her.

The water tribe woman pants and groans as the pain of her memories increase. "Uuhh…urghh…." It felt like the air is being forced out of her lungs by Zaheer's wind cyclone again.

"Let it play out." Mizu says softly.

"I…I can't!" Korra cries.

Mizu glows even brighter trying to sooth Korra's fears. "You can. Your friends are there with you, and so am I. Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been."

The Avatar feels like she's falling. "I have no control!" She shouts trying to pull away from Mizu.

The water essence is connected to Korra now and can see the images of those battles from the Avatar's point of view. She gently holds Korra's hands a little tighter. "If you're falling we'll catch you. You're not alone. Those battles are over now. Release the fear." Mizu says as she tenderly pulls Korra into her consciousness.

The water tribe woman grits her teeth going into the Avatar state. She pushes through the violent emotional waters of her past. Korra releases a relieving breath feeling like she's floating in water. She opens her eyes and is surprised to find herself in the room of blue light where she meditates and meets the other Avatars.

* * *

**X**

She sees her wife standing a few feet away from her. "Asami?"

The young CEO turns around. "Korra? How did you get in here?" She says pulling her wife into a hug.

The Avatar looks over her partner's shoulder and sees Mizu. "She…brought me here. She helped me." Asami turns around seeing the watery titan walking toward them.

"How are you feeling?" Mizu asks.

Korra nods. "I'm, I'm better…thanks to you." Blue eyes meet blue. Asami clears her throat. Mizu lowers her eyes. Korra averts hers and takes an apprehensive breath.

Asami stares at the two of them then lowers her eyes. "Well, since we're all here; I guess we should talk." Mizu takes a deep breath and Korra nods. Asami swallows nervously. There was something very important she needed to discuss with them, but she wasn't sure how to say it.

The water essence speaks up feeling the full scope of both Asami and Korra's emotions in the infinite blue space of her consciousness. She rolls her eyes. "Korra, do you plan on having sex with me while Asami is gone?"

The now wide-eyed Avatar is speechless. "What! N-n-no! I-I wouldn't….I mean I …."

"Good, I have no intention of being with you either." Mizu says quickly as she turns to Asami. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

The young CEO's mouth is agape as a deep blush fills her cheeks not expecting Mizu to be so forward. "Uhhmm, not exactly." She says lowering her eyes. That wasn't what she was expecting. She and Mizu were just a few steps from being completely synced up. Asami could water and earthbend now, there was no denying how much they'd changed. The raven-haired beauty felt connected to Mizu. Their oneness was becoming evident. Asami began considering speaking to her wife about what that oneness would mean for their relationship but didn't feel that the timing was right. "I trust you Mizu." Asami says. Then she turns to her partner taking the Avatar's hand. "And I trust you too Korra."

Korra gulps as Mizu furrows her brow. Asami takes a deep breath. She didn't know what was going to happen once she entered Koh's lair, but she did know that she wanted her wife to be taken care of if anything went wrong in there. She'd been thinking about that for the last few weeks. "I…think you two should try and get to know each other while I'm gone."

"What?" Both Korra and Mizu say in unison. They look at one another then refocus their gazes on Asami.

The green-eyed woman lowers her eyes. "None of us know what's going on in there. I'm just saying that if anything goes wrong…."

"No." Korra and Mizu say at the same time again. Their eyes lock for a moment then the water essence looks away.

Korra shakes her head. "Asami, you're coming back."

"Exactly." The water essence says. "You not returning is not an option. Our connection is the only thing keeping Tsuchi unconscious." Mizu lowers her eyes. "You and I are almost merged. I… can't suppress him without your part of the consciousness we share."

Asami takes in a long heavy breath. "I'm just trying to be realistic. But regardless of what happens, I still want you two to get to know one another. I'm not saying I want you to be intimate, alright. It's just that if Mizu and I are going to completely merge I want my wife to know the woman she married." She looks at Mizu. "All of me."

Korra lowers her eyes and sighs. Then she finds her partner's eyes. "If anything happens I'm coming in there after you."

Mizu speaks up. "You can't do that. Why do you think we're even going through all this? The world needs its Avatar now more than ever." Concerned sky blue eyes meet determined aqua blue orbs.

"I'm not gonna lose her." Korra says then she turns to look at her wife. "I'm not gonna let him take you away from me again Asami."

The pale skinned beauty shakes her head then cups her wife's cheek. "Baby you can't come after me alright. Mizu's right, you have a duty to the world."

"Asami, no. This isn't worth…" The young Avatar says.

The young CEO smiles. "Come on, Korra, all those people aren't worth all this? You don't believe that. I knew when I first decided to be with you that the world would always come first. It's the only reason I'm going through with this. You're not alone remember." She takes a deep breath then grabs Korra and Mizu's hands putting them together. Asami looks down at their hands. "Just try okay."

Korra yanks her hand back then looks into her wife's eyes. "You don't think you're coming back."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Korra, I don't know what's going to happen alright." She raises her eyes and is greeted by an angry glare. She and Korra stare at one another for a full minute.

Korra clenches her jaw then turns to Mizu. She grabs the water essence by the nape of her neck and pulls her into a rough kiss. The startled water essence tries to push her away. Korra takes a firm hold of Mizu's arms then she turns to her partner. "Is this what you want?" Asami lowers her eyes. "You want me to forget about you and try to love someone who looks like you? It'll be easy for me, I mean she's gonna be disguised as you right?" She tries to kiss Mizu again.

Mizu pulls back and slaps Korra hard across the face. "What's wrong with you? Do you know her at all? Can't you see she's hurting too?"

The distraught Avatar walks up to her wife. Asami still can't look her in the eye. The green eyed woman's shoulders rise and fall as tears streak down her cheeks. "I don't want this for us Korra. I wanna come back to you. But whether I come back or not, Mizu will still be here. Mizu and I…are still merging. I just...(she shakes her head as more tears fall) I just want you to be able to accept me as I am."

Korra gulps knowing she'd acted like a total jerk. She takes her wife into her arms shedding a few tears of her own. "I'm sorry. I mean it. Just come back to me…please. Please, just come back. I love you Asami. I'll always accept you no matter what."

Mizu watches them, knowing that Korra would never be able to love her the way she loved Asami. She closes her eyes then gently pushes them from her consciousness.

The couple opens their eyes realizing that they were back in Asami's office. Asami holds her hand to her chest. "Mizu, are you alright?" She asks within her mind. The water essence is silent for a moment. "Mizu?"

Korra swallows hard seeing the pained expression on her lover's face. "Mizu, can I talk to you please? I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have…" Korra's eyes widen seeing grey blue tear welled orbs staring back at her. "I'm, I'm sorry for what I did in there. I didn't…"

Mizu lowers her eyes. "You should be with your wife before she leaves."

The young Avatar gulps then takes a restrained breath. She cups Mizu's cheek and brings their lips together softly. "I'm sorry."

Jade green eyes are fixed on Korra as she pulls back. The water tribe woman furrows her brow. Asami lowers her eyes. "She says thank you." Even though Korra was technically giving her what she asked for, Asami still felt uneasy about it.

Korra sighs apprehensively. "Was…was that wrong?" She asks nervously.

Asami shakes her head. "No, its fine. Let's go home okay." For all she knew these precious few hours together could be their last. The pale skinned beauty didn't want to spend them fighting with her wife.

Back at home they lie in one another's arms uncertain about what their future held.

But they weren't the only ones having relationship problems that day.

* * *

**Four Elements Hotel**

Ty La grabs Azula's wrist as she tries to leave the room. "Zu-Zu wait, please."

The Fire Nation princess yanks her arm away. "I told you to stop calling me that."

The young publicist wipes a tear from her eye. "I, I just don't understand. I thought we had something together. Why do you still need to see him?" She asks speaking of Mako. Azula had gone to visit him at the hospital a few times over the last month and it got on Ty La's nerves. She was the only one allowed to fawn over Azula.

"Because I'm attracted to him. It feels different with him than it does with you." The amber-eyed princess says plainly.

Ty La takes in a hard breath through her nose. "Has this last month meant nothing to you? You and I…we have something special. We're meant to be together. Can't you see that? Mako, doesn't know anything about you. He probably doesn't even care."

Azula lowers her eyes. "You're jealous."

The young publicist rolls her eyes. "Of course I am Azula. I, I…I love you."

"I care about you Ty La, but I don't know what love is for me yet. But what you've said about Mako is correct. It's also what makes things different with him."

"What?" Ty La asks furrowing her brow.

"He doesn't know me but he wants to." She looks up into her friend's eyes. "You think you know everything about me and because of that you don't want to know about the person I am now. I can feel the difference."

The twenty-four year old woman opens her mouth to speak. "Azula I…

The amber-eyed woman turns toward the door. "I haven't made up my mind about what feels best for me, but I will. Stay here. I'll be back in the morning."

Ty La watches the door close feeling like the door to her heart was closing right along with it. Maybe Azula was right, maybe she didn't know her as well as she thought she did.

She picks up the phone and calls her grandmother for some advice. If anyone knew how to deal with an indecisive Azula it was her best friend Ty Lee.

**Little Water Tribe**

Kya stands between Lin and the front door of their home. She'd spent the last few weeks nursing her lover back to health and now her Lin was ready to get back to work.

The fully armored police chief rolls her eyes. "Kya, move."

"No Lin, you're not ready yet. You need more time to heal."

The metalbender smirks then puts her hands on her girlfriend's waist. She gives her a sweet peck on the lips. Lin knew how much Kya enjoyed having her there so it made sense that she wanted her stay a little longer. "Baby, come on, don't be like this. I'll admit this has been fun for me too, but we've got to get back to the real world here."

The beautiful waterbender furrows her brow as she pushes away from her. "Lin, I'm not being sentimental. Your injuries are serious." Kya says with firm resolution in her eyes.

"Kya, I feel fine, now step aside." She says giving her girlfriend a gentle nudge.

The older woman stands firm. "I said no. Look, I didn't want to say anything to you until I was sure, but there is some kind of foreign energy in your body. I haven't been able to identify it, but I know that if you do too much there's a chance it could spread. I don't know if I can remove it without causing permanent damage."

Lin inhales sharply through her nose pushing past her partner.

Kya grabs Lin's arm. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

The green-eyed woman yanks her arm away locking eyes with her girlfriend. "I have a job to do."

Kya releases her arm. "Fine." Lin takes a few steps out the door then a wall of ice juts up from the ground in front of her. The police chief lowers her head and takes a deep breath. "You need proof I'll give it to you."

The irritated police chief releases a heavy sigh then looks up into the sky. "Don't do this Kya."

The waterbender liquefies the wall then takes a few paces ahead of her partner. "I'm not doing anything, you are." Green eyes meet blue. "If you won't believe me, then I'll show you. Don't hold back." Kya was serious and Lin knew it. Five medium sized boulders rise from the ground.

The earthbender attacks first. "I know what's best for me Kya! Stop trying to fix me!"

Kya easily slices through the stone projectiles. "I'm not trying to fix you. If you weren't so stubborn and pigheaded we wouldn't have to do this." She says launching ice spikes at her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to change Kya! Why haven't you figured that out? If you don't like it why are you still here?" The earthbender yells stomping her foot against the ground to lift the sidewalk under Kya's feet.

"I'm here because I love you." Kya says seeing a shift in her girlfriend's bending moves. Lin's eyes widen as pain begins shooting through her body. Her knees buckle. Kya is under her partner in two seconds flat holding her up. "I've got you baby, hold on. Just hold on." The waterbending healer says as she covers her hand in water then applies it to Lin's back.

Green eyes lower to the ground in shame. She felt fine a few minutes ago. What just happened? Lin thinks to herself.

Kya inhales roughly not giving her girlfriend any eye contact. "Are you still leaving?"

The injured metalbender remains silent.

"I'll call Korra. I think she might be able to shed some light on this." Kya says gently helping Lin back into the house. Her girlfriend replies with a small nod.

**Sato Mansion**

Korra and Asami were making up for lost time, having as much sex as humanly possible. The Avatar collapses in her wife's arms. She swallows and takes in a deep breath snuggling into her partner's bosom. They hadn't really spoken since they got home, their lovemaking spoke volumes, but there was still something Korra wasn't clear on.

She felt super guilty seeing Asami's reaction when she tried to apologize to Mizu earlier. Truthfully, she only kissed her because she thought it was what her wife wanted. Korra also thought it was the least she could do for disrespecting Mizu after the woman had helped her. "Do you want me to be with her?"

Asami takes in a long deep breath staring up at the ceiling not really wanting to answer the question. "She and I are merging into one person, I don't know what that's going to be like."

Korra is silent for a moment before she moves off of her partner and lies beside her. "That's not what I asked you." Asami averts her eyes. Korra watches her intently for a moment. "Why are you pushing us together if it's not what you want?"

Asami turns over on her side facing away from Korra. "Because I don't know what I want. I don't know what the right thing to do is. She's me, so how can I ask her to stay away from you." She takes a deep fearful breath. "And what if I don't come back?"

Korra crawls over her partner making her giggle. "I don't know what's right and I don't know what's wrong either, but I know you're coming back. Alright."

Asami nods. "Okay, but what about you? This isn't just my decision to make. What do you wanna do Korra? Mizu's going to be me while I'm gone. Will you be alright with that?"

A warm caramel hand cups a pale cream cheek. "There is only one you alright. And as far as Mizu, I'm fine getting to know her, but I don't plan on doing anything else. You're my wife." Korra lowers her eyes. "And…I'm sorry…about earlier, when I kissed her. I thought it was what you would have wanted me to do after what happened in the meditation."

The heiress leans into her partner's lips. "I love you Korra Sato."

"I love you too."

The phone rings. Asami reaches over her partner and picks it up. "Miss Sato, it's Chelse. There was an urgent call for Korra here at the office. She needs to head to Little Water Tribe to meet Kya. Lin Beifong is hurt."

**Little Water Tribe**

Kya holds her girlfriend's hand as she winces in pain. "Just hold on baby, Korra should be here soon."

Lin got much worse after their fight, she could barely move. There is a loud knock on the front door downstairs. Kya kisses Lin's hand. "I'll be right back okay."

"K-ya….g-g-go." Lin pants out, she felt like her insides were being pulled apart.

Korra and Asami immediately head upstairs. The young CEO feels sick to her stomach as soon as she walks into the room; she knew exactly what it meant. She takes in a hard breath. Korra furrows her brow. "Asami what is it?"

She whispers into Korra's ear. "Tsuchi's energy is running all through her body."

The young Avatar nods. "Kya, can you step outside please, we can take it from here."

The mature waterbender shakes her head. "No, I need to know what's inside of her."

Korra walks over to Kya and places her hands on her shoulders. "It's venom from the bugs we fought. Removing it is going to hurt her more than anything she's ever been through." Korra shakes her head in sorrow remembering Asami's training. "She might not survive. You don't wanna see that, trust me."

"I'll be fine Korra. I'm no stranger to death. I'm not gonna leave her." Kya says quickly. Korra nods in understanding.

Asami places her hand on Lin's forehead. The barely conscious police chief looks up seeing Asami's eye color flickering from blue to green. "This is going to hurt, but I'll try to numb your pain as much as I can." Asami says. Lin nods and closes her eyes unable to speak. Asami signals Korra to restrain the police chief.

The Avatar covers Lin's body with spirit water. Asami taps into the earth essence's energy in Lin's body. The young CEO takes a deep breath and begins moving her hands above the earthbender's stomach.

Lin's entire body starts to shake violently. Kya's stomach tightens knowing that there was nothing she could do to help. "I'm here Lin. I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm right here, just stay with me okay." She says with tears in her eyes.

Asami pools all of Tsuchi's venom into Lin's stomach, then she signals Korra to begin extracting it.

"Guuuaaahhh!" The metalbender shouts squeezing her fists so tight that they began bleeding.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as the spirit water continues to fill with dark energy. Asami assists in the effort heightening the power of the spirit water. Lin's body starts to settle as the last of the dark venom is removed.

Asami places her hand within the now black water bubble. Her eyes turn dark green as the venom is absorbed into her hand.

Korra furrows her brow allowing the spirit water to heal Lin's reopened wounds. "Baby what are you doing; won't that hurt you?"

Mizu speaks ups. "She's fine. We're purifying the essence."

"Oh…okay." The water tribe woman says. "Thanks…for your help."

"You're welcome." Mizu says before her eyes shift to a light jade green again.

Asami looks down at a now unconscious Lin Beifong. "She's gonna be okay Kya." The relieved CEO says as she wipes a tear from her eye. Seeing the way Kya supported Lin reminded her of how hard her impending separation from Korra was going to be.

The beautiful waterbender takes her girlfriend's hand. "Thanks guys."

Korra and Asami watch Kya with Lin for a while. Korra whispers in her partner's ear. "Earth and water work pretty well together huh." Asami nods.

The girls head off to Asami's office to meet Chelse. Asami holds her wife's hand as they drive down the street. She can't help thinking about Koh. He seemed like he hated the water essence. The two elements were meant to support one another like Lin and Kya, what could have warped his mind so much that he'd want to hurt his counterpart by keeping her away from what she loved.

The water tribe woman can see that her partner is deep in thought. She squeezed her hand a little tighter. "We work well together too."

Asami looks over at her. "Yeah we do. We're gonna get through this."

* * *

**X**

**A few hours later….**

**Future Industries**

The fire essence gives them both a final run down of what was going to happen over the next two weeks in an effort to calm the couple down.

Asami nods as she holds the soul potion in one hand and her wife's hand in the other. "Uh huh." She says nervously not really hearing anything her assistant was telling them.

The Avatar looks into her eyes. "Come back to me okay."

The young CEO nods. "Okay." She gulps then takes one last look at her assistant.

Chelse smiles softly. "You're gonna be fine. The potion will transport you to the outskirts of Tsuchi's lair. It's a safe zone. It'll take you a while to get used to your spiritual body, so just stay there until you feel ready to move okay." Asami nods. "Remember your telepathic connection to Mizu. She'll relay your messages to us. With any luck you'll be back by the weekend."

The raven-haired woman kisses her partner one last time.

"See you soon." Korra says holding Asami's hand a little tighter. Her wife nods with tears in her eyes.

Mizu speaks up within her. "Asami, just relax okay. This won't hurt at all. Stay focused, we need our connection to be clear before you drink that."

"Okay." Asami takes in a few deep breathes with her eyes closed then she downs the potion.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted dialog with slight changes**

Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 4 "The Calling"

**Toph to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 4 Episode 9 "Beyond the Wilds"

**Zaheer to Korra**

Legend of Korra Book 4 episode 8 "Remembrances"

**Asami to Korra**


	10. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is alone in the spirit world for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

 

**X**

**One hour later….**

Korra sits with her arms resting on her thighs anxiously bobbing her knee over and over again. She keeps a vigilant watch on her partner waiting for any sign that the transfer had been successful. "Asami?" She says raising her eyebrows thinking she saw a change in her wife's expression.

Chelse sighs looking up from some paperwork. "Korra, relax. It's going to take her a while to get used to not being in a physical body. You remember what your first time in the spirit world was like right."

The irritated Avatar practically growls at Chelse. "If you'd given me that map I could have at least met her over there."

The executive assistant looks up from her desk seeing Korra glaring at her. She gets up from her seat goes to the back wall and opens a safe that was hidden behind a painting. She tosses the map to Korra. "Here, have Raava memorize it, then give it back to me."

The blue-eyed tribeswomen furrows her brow. Korra immediately unrolls the map and looks it over. "I thought Katara told you not to give it to me."

"Do you always do what your parents tell you to do? She never said you couldn't look it at. Besides, I know you would have found it eventually." Chelse says with a small smirk. "You can't go into his lair Korra, but maybe if Miss Sato knows that you're close, it'll help her get through whatever happens in there."

Korra gets up and sits next to her partner on the couch. She watches the fire essence for a moment grateful for the woman's change of heart. She felt better knowing she could support her wife in some small way at least. "Thanks for this." Korra says holding up the map. "Hey Miss Chelse, did you mean all that stuff you said about Katara?"

Chelse nods then sits back down at her desk. "You met her right. You of all people should have felt how different she is."

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

A huge pitch black void floats above one of the many lakes in the area. Nothing but silence can be heard.

From within the void five figures can be seen floating within the space, shining like bright stars.

One of the bright lights speaks up. "Wife of the Avatar, how is it that you came to be here among us?"

"The gift you gave me for helping your guardian changed me. Ever since I died I've been able to see through your eyes and feel through your heart that's how I found this place." Katara says.

The other three Cosmic Mothers speak in unison. "We will not alter what has been done. Leave us."

Katara smiles to herself. "I didn't come here so you could change me back. It's your fault that I'm in this position. I believe some reparation is in order."

The Mothers speak in unison. "We will hear your request."

"I'd like to speak with you about the rules of reincarnation you set on your children, specifically Mizu and Tsuchi." Katara says.

**Future Industries Tower**

Korra sits back against the couch. "Well, she's younger now and that was a little confusing at first. I mean I expected to see her, but I thought she'd be old like Iroh is."

Chelse crosses her arms. "That's it? That's all you noticed about her?"

The water tribe woman scratches the back of her head. "Well yeah, other than that she was my same old Gran Gran. She even pulled on Asami's ears like she used to do to me as a kid."

The fire essence furrows her brow. "Really?" Korra nods. Chelse averts her eyes now deep in thought. The Katara she encountered was distant and uncaring the way the Cosmic Mothers are. Every time she'd met the waterbender, the woman gave her orders then left without another word. "Hmm, maybe it's just me she has a problem with then."

Korra checks on her wife again. "So, what's Mizu like? You said you've known her from the beginning, right."

Chelse looks up at her and smiles softly. "She's kind of a bitch, but she's sweet too."

"What's a bitch?" Korra asks genuinely.

The fire essence laughs. "Don't worry about it. Mizu is, hmm? She's a really good person. She loves anything new, new people, new places, new experiences, all of it. She's fun, playful, mischievous…and kind, too kind actually. I can't even tell you how many times she almost got hurt trying to help people whenever she used to cross over. I completely understand why Tsuchi was so obsessed with her. She's inspiring and …she was my best friend."

Korra looks up at her. "Was?"

The executive assistant lowers her eyes. "When I separated her from Asami, I destroyed her chance to be with you. She hasn't said it, but I know she hates me because of it. First Tsuchi took her from Kuruk… then I took her from you." She says meeting Korra's eyes.

The young Avatar takes a deep breath as she turns to her wife. It was clear what the fire essence wanted. Korra had no idea what she was gonna do when Mizu woke up. Asami still hadn't answered her question on what she should or shouldn't do with the water essence. For now she decides to skirt the issue. "So is this gonna be like a telephone type of thing? Will Asami be able to talk to me? Will I hear her voice?"

Chelse gets up from her chair walks over to the couch then sits on the table in front of Korra. "Mizu will be able to tell you what Asami is telling her through their telepathic link. Don't ignore her Korra. Mizu cares about you as much as Asami does and I know you care about her too."

"Look, Asami told me to get to know her and that's what I'll do, but she's not my wife." Korra averts her eyes. "Not yet anyway. Asami said that they haven't merged all the way, so until that happens she's Koh's wife, not mine."

Chelse gets up from the table and looks down into Korra's eyes. "If you hurt her, I'll never forgive you."

* * *

**X**

**Spirit World**

**Outskirts of Tsuchi's Lair**

Asami finally opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks around and sees that she's in a grove surrounded by bamboo. There is also a very ancient looking archway above her. She hears snoring and turns to see a large black and white bear sleeping behind her. She gulps then quietly steps out through the bamboo and releases a relieved breath feeling like she already escaped her first trial.

Her spirit body felt strange, like a heavy feather. It had an odd glow to it as well. She needed to take her new body for a spin so she heads out to explore the area. Chelse said this was a safe zone, so she should be fine.

This wasn't Koh's swamp. Asami was sure of it because the waters in this place were still clear….well clear for a swamp anyway. She walks a little further out and hears someone chanting.

"Ooooommmmm, Oooommmmmm, Ooommm."

She sees some type of animal person with a monk's robe on. The man kind of looked like a monkey. "Hello, sir. I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you happen to know what this place is?" She asks.

"Go…Away." The monkey man says then he closes his eyes and begins to chant again. Asami sits down on the rock and waits for him to finish. He opens one of his eyes. "You're still here."

"Oh, uh yeah, I just need to know where…"

"Oooommmm, OOOOOOMMMMM!" He begins chanting louder.

Asami rolls her eyes and steps down from the small mound. "Fine, I'll figure it out myself."

Then a small baby blue light floats between them. The monkey man speaks up. "Look, look, look, perhaps that thing can help you, go chase it."

The irritated woman crosses her arms. "For someone trying to find enlightenment, you're kind of a jerk." Asami says as she walks away from the mound.

She checks her surroundings again and decides getting to higher ground would give her a better view of the place. The small blue light floats back over to her as she begins to climb a tree. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Asami looks around. "Who said that?"

"I did." The little light says now floating in front of her.

"Aaaannnd, you are….?" She asks.

"You mean you don't recognize one of the most important members of Team Avatar." The light says.

The raven-haired woman furrows her brow. "Umm, are you a friend of Raava's or something?"

"What?" The light ball asks sounding very annoyed. The light floats over the water and sees its reflection. "Oh sorry about that." The light says as it begins to materialize as a handsome 30 year old man with a shaved head and a mohawk ponytail. "Do you recognize me now?"

Asami raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Councilman Sokka?" She says remembering the picture of the first United Republic Council members in her father's old office.

He stretches out his hand to her. "Meat, sarcasm, and boomerang guy at your service. Nice to meet you. You know we non-benders have to stick together. Team Avatar never really appreciates all we bring to the table do they? You're the idea person right?"

The young CEO smiles apprehensively. "Uhh yeah, but… I'm actually a firebender now."

Sokka furrows his brow. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"My wife, Avatar Korra, energybent me during our last battle and it turns out that I'm a firebender."

Sokka's jaw drops then he smacks himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that? Aang never told me energybending works in reverse! I can't believe he held out on me. I would have been an awesome bender."

Asami smirks nervously. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Oh Katara told me to keep a look out for you." He says.

Asami freezes seeing the large black and white bear walking up behind Sokka. "Uhh, we should leave, calmly and slowly." She says pointing over his shoulder.

The water tribe warrior turns around. "Oh don't worry, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Hei-Bai. This amazing spirit tried to kidnap me once, but Aang gave him an acorn and we've been friends ever since. He can guide you into Koh's lair when you're ready." He pats the bear on the head. "Or you can let me show you around."

"Oh a tour would be nice actually, but just give me a minute. I need to contact my friends and let them know that I made it."

**Future Industries**

**Asami's Office**

Mizu takes in a long deep breath and opens her eyes to see Korra sitting in front her looking intently at her face. The water essence averts her eyes. "Asami said that she made it and that there's someone named Sokka there with her."

Korra releases a relieved breath. "Great. Wow, that's Katara's brother. Can she tell him hi and tell her that I miss her?"

Mizu takes an apprehensive breath as she gives Asami the message. "She says she misses you and…she loves you."

"I love you too." Korra says quickly with a smile.

Mizu gulps. "Would you mind giving me some space please?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh, ask her why she wants space when we're already like a world away from each other."

"I…want space Korra." Mizu says finally giving her some eye contact.

"Oh, right, sorry." The young Avatar says as she gets up from the table.

Chelse is sitting next to her on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

Mizu sighs. "I'm not sure." She says lifting her hand in front of her face then wiggling her fingers. Mizu smiles to herself then feels a slight chill against her skin and giggles. She felt completely different now that Asami was in the spirit world. Mizu was alive with curiosity. This was the first time she'd have a human body as an essence.

The fire essence smiles then pats her on the knee. "Take your time okay. Korra let's give her some privacy."

"Wait, what about Asami?" The Avatar asks sounding almost frantic.

Chelse puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "She's fine. If anything happens, Mizu will let us know. Right?" The assistant says as she looks back at Mizu.

The water essence nods with a soft smile on her face. Being alone in her body was exciting. She had no idea it would feel like this. She gets up and goes into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She gently caresses her cheek and her lips enjoying the soft feel of them. These sensations were incredible. Her stomach suddenly growls. She looks down at it then smiles and makes a bee line for the office door. It flies open with a loud bang against the wall. "I'm hungry!" She shouts with a large excited smile on her face.

The fire essence smiles then turns to the Avatar. "Korra would you mind taking her to get something to eat?"

The water tribe woman half smiles apprehensively. "S-sure."

Mizu runs to the elevator. Chelse stops her. "Mizu, remember you're Asami when you're out in public, change your eyes."

"Oh right, sorry." The watery titan says changing her eye color to a light green jade. Then she turns to Korra. "How is it?"

The young Avatar looks at her for a moment then lowers her eyes. "It's fine. Let's go."

Mizu gasps excitedly. "Can I drive? Asami drives you right? I know how she does it. I've been anxious to try it."

Korra nervously looks at Chelse. "Uhhh…"

The fire essence nods. "Sure, you'll be fine. Ask Asami to help you. I'll make a reservation at Kwong's."

Down in the parking garage Mizu eagerly claps her hands in the driver's seat.

Korra gulps not expecting such a drastic change in the water essence's attitude and behavior. The woman was like a little kid. "Aaaaaare, you alright?"

Mizu starts the car and puts it into gear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're….different." Korra says with uneasiness in her voice.

"I've never had a human body before Korra." Mizu says as she speeds from the parking garage out onto the street. Korra has a death grip on her seat.

"SLOW...DOWN!" The Avatar shouts.

Mizu cowers in her seat like a little child. "Sorry."

The confused water tribe woman furrows her brow then takes a deep breath. "And what do you mean you haven't had a human body? You were Ummi weren't you? She was human."

Mizu nods. "Yes, but I didn't have my memory, abilities, or immortality as I do now." They sit at a stoplight and Mizu closes her eyes as she squeezes the steering wheel. "Mmm, I see why she enjoys this. It's like my whole body is vibrating. This feels incredible." Mizu moans relishing in the gentle purr of the engine. "Ooooohh yessss..."

Korra gulps hearing her moan even louder almost like she was having an orgasm. "Uh the light is green." They continue down the road. Korra wonders how Mizu knew where they were going. "Hey, uhh, Miss Chelse told you to ask Asami about driving. Are you talking to her right now? Is that how you know where to go?"

"Sort of. She's letting me tap into her memories while she taps into mine. She wanted to know how far she and her friend are from Tsuchi's lair so I showed her. I used to live there after all." Mizu says nonchalantly.

Korra slams her hand on the dashboard as she turns to face Mizu. "She's not going in there right now is she? We shouldn't be going to eat at an important time like this!"

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Relax, she's fine. It's going to take her a few weeks to get to his lair from where she is right now."

"Weeks!"

* * *

**X**

"You more than anyone should know that time works differently in the spirit world. Oh yay! We're here. Wooo, this place is fancy." Mizu says jumping out of the car and greeting the Maitre D'. "Reservation for Asami and Korra Sato please." She says confidently.

The man furrows his brow. "Yes, we received the call from your assistant Miss Sato. Your usual booth is ready for you and your…companion."

"My wife." Mizu says correcting him then interlocking her arm with Korra's and walking through the doors.

Korra whispers in Mizu's ear. "Hey be cool alright. Asami comes here a lot, everyone knows her."

"Yes, but they don't seem to know that she's married. That man called you her companion."

"That's because we haven't made the announcement yet okay. Relax." Korra says as they sit down at their booth.

Twenty minutes later Korra is speechless watching Mizu put away another cowhippo steak and 3 bowls of Omashu stew.

"MMMM! This is sooooo good!" Mizu says enthusiastically. "The texture and spice is amazing! And this wine….BURRRRP! It's delicious!"

Korra couldn't help but giggle having never seen her wife burp in public. The Avatar takes a swig of the wine then burps even louder. Mizu raises a challenging eyebrow then cocks her head to the side. The water essence drinks more of the wine then burps so loud that the whole restaurant shakes. They begin laughing obnoxiously loud.

The Maitre D' is mortified at their behavior. He goes up to the table and clears his throat. "Excuse me Miss Sato, but we have other guests, if you could please reframe from…."

"Buuuuurrrrrppppp! I'm sorry I didjin't catch dat." Mizu says slurring her words as she looks into his eyes.

Korra is holding her stomach and has to wipe her eyes because she's laughing so hard. She knew how inappropriate their behavior was, but the host's facial expression was priceless. Korra sighs then gets up from her seat seeing the deep blush in Mizu's face. She'd clearly had a bit too much to drink. "Okay, 'honey', I think we should call it a night."

Mizu begins to pout. "But I'm still hungry and we haven't finished the wine."

Korra smiles then helps her up. "We'll get it to go." She says to Maitre D' who smiles gratefully. In all his life he'd never seen Asami Sato act so uncouth. He wouldn't have considered revoking her membership if she weren't the richest woman in the world.

Korra takes a deep focused breath as she drives them out to the mansion. Her wife's driving lessons had really paid off, she'd only hit a few bumps along the way.

Mizu is knocked out by the time they get to the house. Korra picks her up and carries her inside. The water essence wraps her arms around the Avatar's neck. "Mmm, you're so strong." She nuzzles Korra's neck with her nose. "Just like Kuruk." Mizu giggles. "Buuuutt, you're not Juruk, are you?" She says tapping the tip of Korra's nose with her index finger.

Korra releases a heavy breath as she carries Mizu up the stairs. "No I'm not Kuruk." She kicks the door open then stares at the bed for a moment before looking down at Mizu. There was no way she was gonna get in bed with her in the condition she was in. Korra thinks for a minute then decides to sleep on the couch on the other side of the room. She lays Mizu in bed. The water essence tries to pull at the Avatar's shirt. Korra moves her hand away. "No Mizu, I'm fine."

"But where are you going?" Mizu whines.

"I'm sleeping on the couch. Tell Asami that I said I love her." The Avatar says before the watery titan pulls her down onto the bed. "Mizu, I said no."

The water essence forcefully grabs Korra by the collar then pulls her close until she's just a few inches from her face. Mizu just stares into her eyes for a moment then releases her collar. She then grabs Korra's arm and wraps it around her waist. Korra tries to pull back, but Mizu has a vice like grip on her wrist. She scoots her butt back into the Avatar's hips then closes her eyes and lays her head against the pillows. Mizu releases a long breath before speaking. "If you stay, you can talk to her."

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

Mizu yawns before falling off to sleep. "Just stay." She whispers.

Korra lies still for a few minutes staring at the back of Mizu's neck. She inches her nose a little closer then inhales. Her heart aches catching the scent of Jasmine in her hair. The next two weeks were gonna be hell and she knew it.

What the heck did Mizu mean anyway? How was she supposed to talk to Asami while she was asleep? Korra tries to pull her arm away again, but Mizu snuggles into her even more.

Korra rolls her eyes in defeat. She wasn't going anywhere tonight. She eventually begins to fall asleep, then Mizu farts. Korra jumps a bit not expecting that. "Seriously Mizu, geez." She says with a giggle, this definitely wasn't Asami. The water essence turns over and nestles herself into Korra's bosom. The Avatar lies on her back to accommodate her. She even wraps her arms around her like she usually does with her wife.

Mizu takes in a deep breath. "Hello, Mizu? Tell Korra that Sokka and I had to find a new camping spot okay. Mizu?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow then looks down at the water essence seeing her talking in her sleep. "A-Asami?"

"Korra? Is that you baby?" The young CEO says surprised to hear her wife's voice.

The excited Avatar raises her eyebrows now completely awake. "Yeah, it's me. Wow this is great!"

"Where's Mizu?" Asami asks.

Korra looks down at her chest nervously. "Uhhh, she's uhh, right here. She's asleep. She told me I could talk to you…if I…laid with her."

"Oh." Asami says not quite sure how to feel about that. Then she remembers something Mizu said to her earlier. "Oh that's right, she did mention that our connection would change when either of us are asleep. Soooo, how's it going?"

Korra continues to stare at Mizu. "I miss you. I know it's only been a few hours, but really I do."

"Wow, it's been 2 days here already." Asami says.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Korra asks.

"Chelse told us that time would be different in the spirit world remember. I would have been talking to you every other minute there if I told you everything that was going on here." Asami says.

"You can check in a thousand times an hour if you want to Asami. Don't leave me in the dark like that alright. I wanna know what's happening over there."

Asami sighs. "Baby, I'm not going to do that. I'd be taking up all of Mizu's time. I'm fine for now alright. I'm still in the safe zone. Mizu said it's gonna take me a few weeks to get to Tsuchi's lair. I'll let know when anything important happens I promise."

Korra nods softly. "Okay." The young Avatar didn't like the sound of that. Asami was more important than Mizu in her book.

Asami is silent for moment. "So, how is she?"

The young Avatar smirks softly exhaling from her nose. "Like a big kid. It's like everything is new for her. It's been nice to see her happy."

The raven-haired beauty sighs as she anxiously plays with her fingers hearing the tone of caring in her wife's voice. "So, you two are getting along then."

"Yeah, I think we're gonna be alright. We went by Kwong's for dinner and whoa can she put it away…" Korra begins recounting the day's events to her wife. Asami is completely embarrassed by the time Korra finishes talking. "Yeah, she's definitely not Asami Sato. There's only one of you." Asami half smiles with a small giggle. Korra takes in an apprehensive breath feeling her wife's distance. "Asami I want you to know that I…."

Asami interrupts her. "I trust you Korra, no matter what alright. It's getting pretty late, why don't you get some rest. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Oh okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Asami says softly before cutting off their link.

* * *

**X**

Sokka looks up at her seeing tear welled eyes. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Asami gives her eyes a quick swipe. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a little walk alright."

Sokka nods. "Hey take Hei-Bai with you."

"You mean in case I get lost?"

The water tribesmen shakes his head. "No, he's a great listener.

The heiress sighs then nods to the black and white bear. He nudges her hand with his nose and she gets on his back.

After a few minutes of walking he comes to a stop at a large pond with beautifully clear water. She gets off of Hei Bai and he begins to nudge her again. "Hey stop." She says, but it's too late he's already pushed her into the pond.

Asami is surprised that the water is warm like a hot spring. She smiles then swims out a little bit and submerges herself. Hei-Bai comes in after her and carries her to the other side of the pond. They sit quietly in the water looking up into a beautiful violet sky filled with orange stars.

The pale skinned beauty soon begins to cry then lays her head against the large bear's arm. All she can think of is her wife in the arms of another woman. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "I should be happy you know, but I'm not. Korra's fine, and I don't want her to be."

She looks up at Hei Bai. "That's wrong of me isn't?" He licks her face. She smiles with a sad giggle. "I'm the one who suggested that they try and get to know one another. I mean I could have easily told Korra to stay away from Mizu and I know she would've, but then that wouldn't be fair to Mizu. This is so messed up. I mean I know she's me, but I still can't stand the thought of her being with Korra. I don't know what to do. I want this for both of them, but at the same time I don't. I hate feeling like this."

Hei-Bai gets up and goes back out into the water and transforms into a fearsome six legged beast. Asami is frightened at first until he bows down in front of her and begins to nudge her hand again. She swims out to him. Hei Bai begins to roar blasting light into the sky from his mouth, then he nudges Asami again. She smiles takes a deep breath then begins to roar along with him. With each yell she sheds more tears.

He transforms into his usual size when Asami is done yelling. She hugs him. "You really are a good listener." She scratches his head and they head back to camp.

Sokka smiles at them. "Feeling better now?"

She nods then snuggles up next to Hei Bai for a good nights sleep.

**The next morning…**

**Sato Mansion**

Korra yawns then looks down at her stomach to see a naked Mizu sleeping between her legs. She would have been worried, but fortunately her clothes were still on. She gets out of bed then pulls the covers up over Mizu and heads down to the kitchen to get some breakfast started.

The water essence inhales deeply through her nose and catches the scent of something delicious. She's out of bed in a flash letting her nose lead the way. "Korra?" She calls out making her way downstairs then holding the side of her head as a sharp pain pulses through it. It was throbbing like crazy. "Korra?" She calls out again as the pain increases.

"I'm in the kitchen." Korra looks up as Mizu walks in without a stitch of clothes on. She immediately averts her eyes. "Uhh, would you mind putting on a robe or something please?"

Mizu sits down at the table with her head in her hands. "What is this pain in my head?"

Korra smirks then picks up two pan lids clapping them together with a loud clang. Mizu's eyes widen as the pain in her head increases. "Congrats on your first hangover, now go back upstairs and put something on. Breakfast is almost ready."

The water essence takes a deep breath then shoots an icicle at Korra's head. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

The young Avatar chuckles as she dodges it then lowers her eyes. That little bending move had turned Korra on and she hated herself for it. "Mizu come on. When Asami asked us to get to know one another I don't think this was what she meant." Korra averts her eyes as Mizu gets up from the table and walks over to her.

"What do you think she meant?" Mizu asks as Korra turns away from her.

The water tribe woman gulps. "She wanted us to talk and (the water essence moves to stand in front of her) you're not being fair to me Mizu." Korra says clenching her jaw.

"Fair? What do you know about fair?" Mizu says snidely as Korra keeps her eyes on the stove. "Look at me Korra."

"No." Korra moves to walk out of the kitchen. "Do you even care how I feel about all this? You're not my wife."

Mizu grabs her arm forcing Korra to turn around. Korra closes her eyes tight until Mizu slaps her. Angry blue eyes are locked onto jade green orbs. Mizu grabs Korra's chin roughly and brings their lips together then pushes the Avatar back against the counter and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Was it fair when you kissed me yesterday?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "I apologized to you for that."

Mizu scoffs. "Oh please, you think some halfhearted apology means something. You only did it because you thought it'd make things right with Asami. You don't give a fuck about my feelings so why should I care about yours." She says as she storms out of the kitchen. A minute later she comes back in and grabs a few pieces of sausage from the stove then leaves again.

Korra was speechless knowing that Mizu was right. She finishes cooking breakfast then takes a tray upstairs as a peace offering. The door is closed. She knocks softly. "Mizu?"

"What?"

"Uhh, can, can I come in?" The caramel beauty asks apprehensively.

Mizu rolls her eyes. "It's your house isn't it?"

Korra gulps then opens the door with a nervous smile. She takes a napkin off the tray then waves it. "Uhh, I come in peace?"

The still naked water essence crosses her arms averting her eyes.

Korra sits on the side of the bed putting the tray of food on the night stand trying to ignore her wife's magnificent body. "What do I have to do for you to accept my apology?" Mizu reaches for one of the plates on the tray. Korra slaps her hand away. "I asked you a question Mizu. I'm serious."

The blue-eyed titan crosses her arms again. "You're not gonna be able to do it."

Korra scoots closer to her. "Try me."

Mizu gazes into the Avatar's hopeful sapphire orbs then lowers her eyes and gulps. "Asami and I are becoming one Korra. But we're not there yet."

"Yeah and…"

Mizu sighs not speaking for a moment. "I am the essence of water. My name is Mizu. I am as old as the beginning of all things. I'm different from her."

Korra raises her eyebrows in confusion. "Ooookay."

The water essence's shoulders rise and fall. "Asami doesn't expect us to just talk Korra you know that just as I do." The Avatar lowers her eyes. "So...I want you to kiss me…" Korra clenches her jaw then takes a deep breath and leans into Mizu's lips. The Avatar wasn't concerned about that request. Asami knew they'd slept in one another's arms yesterday. What would one more kiss hurt? Mizu places her index finger against the Avatar's lips. "Kiss me like you mean it, like the way you kiss her. Kiss me like that and I'll know your apology is real."

Korra lowers her eyes then looks away. "I can't."

"I knew you couldn't do it." Mizu says turning her head away.

"What about you? Could you kiss me the way you kissed Kuruk or Tsuchi?" The water tribe woman asks.

Mizu looks up at her. Sky blue eyes fall to Korra's lips. "I can." The water essence says alluringly.

Korra exhales through her nose sharply. "No you can't. How could you? You don't even know me."

Mizu cups the young Avatar's cheek. Then she gazes into her eyes, waiting on Korra's permission. Korra gulps then closes her eyes. Mizu moves in. The moment their lips touch the Avatar feels fireworks going off within her body and she can't help but reciprocate. A slow passionate dance ensues within their mouths. A moan escapes Korra's throat feeling the water essence's fingers running through her hair. Mizu leans back into the headboard and the Avatar has no choice but to follow as every drop of liquid in her body responds to the water essence's call.

Ahh!" Korra yelps breathlessly when Mizu suddenly grabs a fistful of the dark brown hair at the back her head and yanks back sharply. The young Avatar pants unsure of what to do. Mizu sits up slowly guiding Korra off to the side of the bed and down to her knees between her legs as their eyes lock. The Avatar's sapphire orbs instinctively travel down Mizu's body landing on the wetness between her legs. Korra gulps wanting to taste her wife. Mizu gives Korra's head another quick yank for some eye contact. The water tribe woman swallows hard as she finds Mizu's now lidded color shifting eyes.

"When you can kiss me like that, I'll know you mean it." Mizu says releasing Korra then bringing her legs back up to the bed and picking up the tray of food on the table. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're…welcome." Korra says still sitting on the floor next to the bed. She blinks a few times and takes a deep breath as she gets to her feet. "C-c-can you tell Asami that I said good morning?"

"She says she loves you."

"Tell her that I…love her too. And tell her that we kissed. Ask her if it's okay." Korra says as Mizu looks up at her with a deadpan expression on her face. "Tell her."

The water essence's heart is about to beat its way through her chest as she delivers the message. She knew Asami wanted them to be together, but that didn't mean they couldn't keep things to themselves for a while. What the hell was Korra thinking just putting it out there like that? "She…she says it's okay and that she wants you to know all of her."

Korra and Mizu both avert their eyes.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Quoted dialog with slight changes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 1 Episode 20 "The Siege of the North, Part 2"

Aang to Meditating Monkey-man


	11. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu doesn't think her feelings matter. Korra and Asami know differently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

**X**

**Back in the Spirit World**

Sokka watches Asami intently as the young woman gets up from her seat wiping her eyes. The water tribe warrior takes a deep breath not moving right away.

Asami sniffles. "We should probably head out if we're going to reach the next marker before daybreak."

He rests his forearms on his thighs raising his eyebrows. "Soooo, you're okay with your wife sleeping with someone else?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "What? How do you know about that?" Asami says knowing that all of her conversations with Korra and Mizu had been in her mind. There was no way he could have heard it.

Sokka smirks as he gets to his feet. "Oh don't worry, I don't have any super powers or anything. Hei-Bai just talks in his sleep." Asami sighs lowering her eyes not realizing how heavy this situation was on her mind. It was bad if she was talking in her sleep. Sokka stands in front of her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's none of my business, but if it were me, I'd tell my wife the truth about how I felt."

The heiress shakes her head. "Sokka it's not that simple alright." She takes in a heavy breath and they begin cleaning up their camp site. "I'm not okay with it. It's just that the other woman is me, I mean…well… more like a part of me. She and I are becoming one person. It's important that Korra get to know her because by doing so she's getting to know a part of me too."

Sokka kicks some dirt over the fire they'd made. "Yeah but you don't really believe that."

"Huh, don't believe what?" She asks.

"If you believed that she was you, then you wouldn't have a problem with her being with your wife." He says as he picks up a pile of sticks looking up at Asami.

"But I do believe it."

"Be honest with yourself. You two might be 'becoming' one person, but that hasn't happened yet. So to you, she's not you. She's someone else."

The raven-haired woman lowers her eyes releasing an apprehensive breath. He'd just hit the nail on the head. Even though she and Mizu had almost completely merged, the heiress still saw her as a different person, but that wasn't the only issue.

Asami walks out to a large tree and leans against it while Sokka finishes cleaning up the area. "You're right okay, but that doesn't change the fact that this needs to happen."

"Why does it need to happen?" He asks.

Asami lowers her head. "Because of Mizu."

The water tribesman raises his eyesbrows. "So what's so special about her, that she gets a free pass to sleep with your wife and you have to stand by and take it?"

The pale-skinned beauty blinks a few times as feelings of guilt and sympathy rise within her. She hated how plainly Sokka was stating the situation. She turns to face him. "You don't understand alright. This needs to happen. She and I are going to be together for eternity. She needs to know that Korra and I accept her." Asami says taking in a pained breath. "You don't know what she's been through, but I do. She's never really had a chance to live but now she can. Right now she has her own body, and mind, and heart, and feelings. She's got it for two short weeks. That's nothing compared with eternity. It'd be cruel of me to deny her that." The heiress looks up into his eyes. "Wouldn't it?"

Sokka lowers his eyes and nods with understanding. "You really care about her, huh?"

Asami nods. "As much as I do myself."

"Then you should be able to tell her and your wife how you feel." Sokka says quickly. The young vixen lowers her eyes solemnly knowing that on some level he was right. "And you should do it before it's too late."

Asami gulps then takes the sticks from his hands then walks over to their bear companion. "We should get moving. Come on Hei-Bai lets go." She says softly as they start down the trail to their next camping spot. Asami didn't want to hear anything else Sokka had to say after that. There was no way he could understand how difficult this decision was for her. And besides, he was dead so what did his opinion matter anyway? It was none of his business.

Sokka shakes his head as he walks behind her.

**Republic City**

**City Hall: Presidential board room**

Mizu stares at President Raiko like a tired irritated child completely uninterested in what he had to say. He hands her a list of changes he wanted made to the old city reformation plans she and Lau had drawn up before the war. He clears his throat. "Excuse me Miss Sato, but is there a problem?"

She plasters on a fake smile. "No sir, everything is just fine. I'll look these over right away." Mizu snatches the papers from his hand then sinks down into her chair seeming bored and inconvenienced.

Asami's assistant Chelse who's seated behind her at the stenographer's station takes a deep breath then gets up from her seat. "Miss Sato, may I see you outside for a moment please."

"Suuuuurre." Mizu says quickly getting up from her seat excited for a break. "Please excuse me, Mr. President. I'll be right back."

He furrows his brow and nods. "Yes, that's fine."

As soon as they step outside the board room Chelse immediately grabs Mizu's arm and drags her into the restroom and locks the door. "What's your problem? What part of, 'you are Asami Sato', are you not getting?"

"But Seikaaaaa, it's soooo boring. Why couldn't I just stay with Korra today?" The water essence whines.

"Mizu we've been through this. This is Asami's life and soon it's going to be yours too. It's time you showed some respect for who Asami is. She's as important to this city as the Avatar is to the world. Don't screw this up for her." The fire essence says sternly.

"Urgh, fine. I'll finish the stupid meeting." Mizu says moving past her to the door.

Chelse stops her. "Mizu, this isn't just any meeting. That's the president of the United Republic in there. He respects Asami because he knows she cares about this city. If you disrespect him, Asami will lose her place on the board." Mizu rolls her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mizu locks dark indigo on the fire essence, suddenly the entire building begins to tremble. "I have two weeks Seika. Two weeks! Two...Weeks before my being is merged with that human's for eternity. I will not spend it cooped up in some stuffy office!"

A bright red glow begins emanating from Seika's body. She suddenly grabs Mizu by the throat. "Calm…down." She says gritting her teeth as steam vapors begin wafting from Mizu. The water essence growls at her.

They are startled by a knock on the door. "Excuse me, is anyone in there?" A man asks. "Please shield yourselves under the sinks until the earthquake passes."

Mizu takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. The building stops trembling. She quickly grabs the fire essence's wrist. Seika's hand begins to tremble as Mizu slowly tightens her grip. "Don't think I've forgotten who put me in this situation Seika." The water bearing titan says menacingly as she forms an ice spike with her other hand pointing it at Chelse's stomach.

Chelse winces slightly knowing that Mizu would kill her if she made the wrong move. "Tsuchi put you here. I'll admit I had a hand in what's happening to you right now, but he's the one that started all this." Mizu releases her hand. Seika quickly cups her cheek to get some eye contact. "Mizu, please. Do this for Asami. Do it for Korra. Do it for you. This company is a way to help the world, not to mention paying for that house you and Korra are enjoying."

Mizu rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine, but I get the whole day with Korra tomorrow."

Chelse sighs. "Mizu, come on, cut me some slack here."

"No Seika. Asami has finally opened up to letting me be with Korra. I never got to be with Kuruk. I'm not going to miss this opportunity because of a stupid meeting that can easily be rescheduled. Besides, I want to see what this body can do."

Chelse crosses her arms. "Alright, if you go in there and behave yourself, I'll give you tomorrow off, but you will stay for the entire meeting."

Mizu holds out her hand. "Deal."

**Air Temple Island**

Korra stands in front of Katara's memorial with her head lowered. She and Mizu didn't talk much about what Asami told them that morning. Korra just dropped Mizu off at Future Industries and went on her way.

They were supposed to be pretending like they were together as usual, so Asami being at work was normal. But Korra felt lost without her partner there. Sure she could go talk to the world leaders or take the spirit portal to go see her parents, but it all seemed so empty without Asami around.

Then there was the issue of this whole two for one situation between them. Was Asami really okay with her 'being' with Mizu? The young CEO hated the idea a few weeks ago, now she's the Captain of the Battleship Korizu all of a sudden. Korra could kind of understand where Asami was coming from. She knew Mizu's past with Kuruk too. It was sad that they never got to be together, but that didn't mean that Korra had to volunteer.

At first the water tribe woman didn't think she'd be able to resist Mizu. I mean come on, she didn't just look like Asami. She had Asami's body, every curve and crevice. It really helped that Asami and Mizu were so completely different from one another though, at least she could tell them apart. Korra was worried that she'd confuse them until Mizu popped out yesterday.

She had to admit she thought the water essence was pretty cute. Seeing her wife acting like a big kid was fun. For the first time she was able to let her guard down with Mizu. But mostly because she felt like she was babysitting the watery titan. That didn't stop Korra from getting turned on though. Seeing her wife be so naked and carefree was enticing. Korra hated being so horny around her. Whenever Asami even looked in her direction it was like the mommy/daddy button would switch into overdrive. She was grateful that her wife was just as athletic as she was so they could keep up with one another sexually. She couldn't be happier in that area.

But that just made Korra even more stressed about her wife's sudden change of heart around the situation. Was Asami so tired of her that she needed to pass her along to someone else? Korra felt conflicted even though that someone else just so happened to be Asami herself.

Korra shakes her head remembering what Mizu and Asami had said to her. Both of them knew what was coming.

"She and I are merging into one person." Asami had said.

"Asami and I are becoming one Korra." Mizu said.

The frustrated Avatar sighs heavily. "What is that supposed to mean anyway? Is that supposed to make me feel okay with all of this?" Korra says to herself as she stares at the placard on Katara's gravestone.

\- Always remember, you are not alone. -

If there was ever at time when Korra could use her mentor's advice it was now. "Gran, why is all this happening? You said everything is gonna be alright." She takes a deep breath. "But it's not. Asami's gone and so are you. What am I supposed to do now, huh? Tell me…please." She says closing her eyes and lowering her head.

A minute later she feels someone holding her hand. Korra smiles seeing Meelo looking up at her. "You look like a girl who needs to race air scooters with me." He says her.

Korra half smiles. "I'm not really in the mood right now Meelo. Maybe later okay?"

"Awww, come on pleeeease." He begs as he pulls her arm. "Ikki is helping mom and Jinora went back to the stupid library again. I'm bored."

The forlorn Avatar releases a heavy sigh. She really didn't feel like it, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to distract herself for a little while. "Okay, why I don't I give you a head start?"

"Really!" He says creating a cyclone of air under his feet. "Bring it on Korra! This time you're going down!"

Korra chuckles softly as she creates a cyclone of her own and follows Meelo down the winding trail away from the memorial.

"Feel my farts!" He yells as Korra gets closer to him.

She covers her nose and laughs. "Guh! That is rank Meelo. What have you guys been eating? I thought you were vegetarians."

"Victory is mine Avatar! Taste my fury!" He yells as he gets closer to the bottom of the pathway.

"Not a chance fartbender!" Korra says going into the Avatar state and quickly catches up to him.

Ikki comes walking out of the temple in time to see Korra and her brother speed past her. She lifts her hands. "Woooo go Korra go!"

The blue-eyed beauty smiles and sighs, lowering her eyes deactivating the Avatar state right before the finish line. Meelo speeds past her. She watches Meelo celebrating as Ikki comes over and congratulates him. The young Avatar smiles to herself yet again being reminded that she wasn't alone. "Thanks Gran." She says quietly. "Hey, I'm not gonna take this defeat lying down Meelo. Best two out of three?"

"You're on!" He says excited.

"Me too, me too!" Ikki says.

Pema comes down the path carrying her youngest son. "Rohan wants to be the referee."

They all spend the next few hours playing together lifting Korra's spirits with each passing minute. Korra hadn't realized how serious and rigid things had been lately. She needed this play time more than Meelo did.

She would still need to deal with Mizu that evening, but at least she wouldn't be so stressed about it. Asami said that she wanted them to get to know one another, maybe that's what they needed to do.

* * *

**X**

**Republic General Hospital**

Azula decided to be open with Mako about what was happening between her and Ty La. She really did care about him. It was important if they were going to be in a relationship that they be honest with one another.

Mako clenches his jaw lowering his eyes as he listens to her. The more he heard the more pissed off he became. She was talking about being with someone else like it was nothing. And that someone else just so happened to be her best friend. How did she expect him to feel about that after everything he'd been through? "Argh, I'm so over this."

Azula furrows her brow slightly. She's confused by his sudden change in mood. He was fine before she started talking about Ty La. "Mako, what's wrong?"

He huffs from his nose roughly not giving her any eye contact. "Just leave okay."

"Why? I just got here."

He quickly turns to her. "Is every woman in the world lar or something?!"

"Mako, what are you talking about?" Azula asks.

"First, Korra and Asami, even Chief Beifong is seeing Tenzin's sister, and now you. I'm over it alright. Just go be with your girlfriend and leave me alone." The young man says angrily.

Azula gazes at him quietly for a moment somewhat understanding why he seemed so angry with her. Apparently his history with women hadn't been very good. "Mako, I'm here with you because I want to be. Don't you understand that?"

"No Azula, I don't. And right now I really don't care. Just leave alright."

The fire nation princess gets up from her seat. "Are you attracted to me or not?"

He turns away from her. "Of course I'm attracted to you, but what does it matter now that you've got Ty Lee or whoever?"

"Her name is Ty La. And it does matter, because I'd like to date both of you. That's why I'm telling you about her."

"What!" He exclaims.

"You both have attributes that I'm drawn to. I believe this would be the most ideal arrangement. Would this be a problem for you?" She asks in complete seriousness.

The amber-eyed young man is completely speechless. Azula was serious and he knew it, but he had no idea how to feel about it. His mind is blown trying to comprehend the concept of dating two people at one time. He shakes his head and lowers his eyes taking a deep breath. "Azula, uhhmmm, I uh…I don't know." He gulps finally looking up at her.

She takes a deep breath as their eyes lock. The confident young woman puts her knee up on his bed then leans into his lips. "Take all the time you need to decide." She says getting up from the bed and moving toward the door. "For now, I'll do as you've asked and leave."

"Hey wait." He says calling out to her still unsure what to make of her offer. She stops at the door. "Are you asking me… to date both of you?"

"No, Ty La is mine. You'll be dating me and I'll be dating both of you. If you find someone else you'd like to date, you'd report that information to me and await my approval. If this is acceptable contact me at the Four Elements Hotel when you're ready to discuss it." Azula says watching him nod then avert his eyes.

She leaves then heads back to the hotel feeling positive about her decision. This really would be the best of both worlds in her mind. After all, none of the information she'd received from Ty La or the books she'd been reading seemed opposed to having multiple partners. Now she just needed to see how Ty La would feel about it.

**Future Industries**

**6:00 pm**

Korra is outside the building leaning against Naga waiting on the water essence to come downstairs. Chelse called her and said that Mizu had a rough day and needed to be cheered up. Korra immediately thought of Naga for some reason. Naga always cheered her up maybe it would work for Mizu too. But she wondered if the polar bear dog would be able to tell the difference between Asami and Mizu.

Mizu sluggishly walks out of the building looking completely whipped. She sways from side to side like she's about to fall over. Naga runs up to her and immediately begins licking her face. Mizu groans taking an exhausted breath like she wasn't in the mood.

Korra gulps in fear as the watery titan raises her hand. The Avatar winces in apprehension afraid of what Mizu was about to do to her animal companion. Korra takes a step toward Naga about to try to pull her away when Mizu suddenly takes a deep breath and tackles Naga to the ground rubbing her belly and hugging her. "Ooooh you know exactly what I need don't you girl! Grrrr, come here you gorgeous fur ball." Mizu says happily.

The water tribe woman's jaw is on the ground as Mizu bites Naga's ear rolling back and forth on the side walk. 'Who the heck was this woman?' Korra thought to herself.

Mizu laughs releasing Naga then quickly running and jumping into Korra's arms. She puts her index finger under the Avatar's chin and closes her mouth. "Wooo, I thought I'd never get out of there. So where we headed?"

Korra blinks rapidly before speaking. "Oh I uhh, I thought maybe we could hang out with Naga tonight since I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with her lately. It could be fun, right?"

Mizu places two fingers in her mouth and whistles. To Korra's surprise Naga scoots her snout between their legs and lifts them onto her saddle. Mizu grabs the reigns. "I'll drive." Before taking off, Mizu grabs the young Avatar's hands and places them on her hips. "You should hold on."

Korra averts her eyes with a slight blush in her cheeks. She was confused. Why did this feel so comfortable? Mizu wasn't her wife. They didn't even know one another.

"Woooooo!" Mizu yells as Naga gallops down the street.

They ride for an entire hour. Indigo begins to color the sky as night falls. Naga was taking them to the eastern boarder of the city. Korra furrows her brow not knowing where they were going. Mizu gasps seeing something up ahead of them. "Moon lakes." She says softly.

"Moon what?" Korra asks.

Mizu smiles. "Moon lakes." She says as Naga stops. "Kuruk told me about these. I always wanted to visit one." They get down off of Naga and Mizu unhooks the polar bear dog's saddle then begins taking off her clothes. "This is amazing. I never thought your dog was this smart."

"Mizu what are you talking about? And what are you do…ing?" Korra exclaims. Before she can finish speaking Naga and Mizu run towards the large dark murky looking mud pit.

"Come on slow poke you're gonna miss it." The water essence says running naked toward the pit.

Korra shakes her head, rolls her eyes, then takes off her clothes, making sure to leave her chest wrap and underwear on. Who knew what Mizu was planning? And how did finding a huge mud pit make her polar bear dog smart?

Naga spent most of her time on Air Temple Island whenever Korra was busy. The airbender kids told her that they would let Naga off leash a few days a week to explore the city while they watched her from above on a sky bison. They said they'd lost track of her a few times, but that she always came back to the island. Korra was as curious as they were to find out where Naga had been disappearing too.

The Avatar walks over to the pit seeing that Naga and the water essence are covered in mud. This was yet another reminder to Korra that her wife really was gone. Asami would never do something like this. "Mizu it's a hole full of mud. What's so special about it?" Korra says standing on the edge of the pit not wanting to get dirty.

"Jump in and see." The water essence says as she splashes mud on Naga like it was water.

Korra puts her foot inside and finds that it's warm to the touch. "Hmm."

Suddenly the water essence creates a mud whip and pulls Korra in. "Hurry up."

"Uck, what's the big deal? I was getting in." Korra says wiping some of the mud from her face.

Mizu just laughs and swims back over to Naga. "Just wait."

The moon begins to rise revealing the very beginnings of a crescent moon. As soon as the light hits the pit the mud transforms. It's like a lake filled with magnificent clear shimmering crystals. "Wow…" Korra says in awe.

Mizu swims over to her. "These lakes are only found in the Earth Kingdom. It's beautiful isn't it?" Korra nods with a small smirk then Mizu wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her in close. Korra gulps then averts her eyes. Korra blinks rapidly as her hands move on their own wrapping around Mizu's waist. The watery titan holds Korra quietly for a moment then whispers in her ear. "I'm scared too you know." Korra remains silent finally able to control her arms again, but she doesn't move them right away. Mizu sighs softly as she looks up at the sky. "You're wondering why you're so comfortable with me?" She pulls back and looks into Korra's eyes.

The young Avatar swallows softly wondering how Mizu knew that. She lowers her eyes. "It's…it's because you…look like Asami."

The water essence smirks then leans into Korra's lips placing a small kiss there. "Close but no. That's not the reason." She cups her cheek then leans into those soft sweet caramel lips again. Korra allows it for a moment then averts her eyes and moves away from her. Mizu giggles. "I'm surprised. I thought you would have figured it out by now. Even your polar bear dog knows who I am."

"What are you talking about?"

Mizu swims a few yards through the sparkling mud away from Korra. Their eyes lock then the water essence slowly lifts her hand in an elegant smooth manner as though she's painting a picture.

Korra feels a pleasant tingle rising up through her body. She blinks rapidly not expecting the strange sensations. The more Mizu moved her hand the more the Avatar's body began responding. She pants trying to get a grip on herself.

Mizu smirks again then begins to manipulate the crystal fluid surrounding them. She moves Korra toward her. "We've known one another for a long time Korra. Longer than you've known Asami as a matter of fact." She slowly grasps the nape of the Avatar's neck and brings their lips together again.

Korra closes her eyes feeling compelled to reciprocate the kiss. The two women begin sinking into the crystal lake until they are submerged. The kiss continues to deepen. Korra feels like she's floating in the ocean. Mizu moans contently into her mouth. The water essence's slow moan reverberates through the Avatar's entire being. That's when Korra gets it. She opens her eyes as their lips part and Mizu brings them back to the surface. A sweet soft smile plays on the water essence's lips knowing that Korra finally understood.

"You're…water." The blue-eyed Avatar says slowly. Mizu nods. Korra takes a deep breath. She knew that already didn't she? But it was like she'd only just realized it right at that moment. Mizu was the essence of water, no wonder she was comfortable with her. Korra loved the water. She always had. But the moment that thought registered with the young Avatar she immediately turned around and got out of the crystal pit. "Come Naga."

Mizu furrows her brow seeing the polar bear dog swim past her. "Korra, what's wrong?" She asks as she swims toward the edge to leave with them.

"It's just getting late that's all. Has Asami said anything to you?" Korra asks as she bends the crystal mud from her and Naga's bodies.

The water essence takes a deep breath. "No, she hasn't said anything all day, but she seems to be alright. Aaaare….you…. okay?"

Korra keeps her back turned to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She tosses Mizu's clothes over to her. "Let's get going."

The ride out to the mansion was quiet for the most part, other than Mizu commenting on the scenery. She could sense how uneasy Korra was. She would have said something to her about it but Asami chimed in and told her not to.

The young CEO decided to check in with Mizu and felt the essence's emotions right away. She knew it had something to do with Korra. Asami wasn't too happy when Mizu explained what happened between the two of them, but had no choice but to accept it. She knew how conflicted her wife was because she felt the same way. "Korra will come to you when she's ready Mizu. Don't press her about it okay. She needs time to accept her feelings." Asami had said to her.

"And what about you? Are you really alright with me being with her?" Mizu asks her host already sensing the young woman's trepidation.

Asami breathes roughly through her nose remembering her conversation with Sokka a few days ago. She works overtime to mask her feelings. "I want Korra to accept you Mizu, because when she accepts you, she'll be able to accept me too once we've merged. Tell her that and tell her that I love her."

* * *

**X**

**Sato Mini Mansion**

Mizu and Korra sit down to dinner. "So what did you think of the moon lake?" The water essence asks as she devours the take out they got from Kwong's the other night.

The Avatar keeps her eyes focused on her plate. "It was fun." She says quietly then continues to eat her food.

Mizu chews slowly watching Korra push the food around on her plate. "Really, that's all you have to say about it?"

Korra takes a deep breath taking another bite of her salad. "I'm glad you and Naga liked it."

Mizu rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and scoffs. "You're a real piece of work you know that? I see why you and Asami get along so well. You're both emotionally constipated. Neither of you knows how to say what's really on your mind." She says as she picks up her plate.

"What?" Korra asks finally looking up at her.

"I told her how much fun Naga and I had at the moon lake." Korra stops eating. "She says she wants you to accept me, so that you can accept her when we merge. And she said she loves you." Mizu watches Korra's reaction or lack thereof then leaves the kitchen.

Korra lowers her eyes. She hated not being able to talk to her wife. Was Asami really okay with all this? How could she just spring this on her the day before she leaves? It wasn't fair.

Korra looks toward the doorway hearing Mizu walking up the stairs to the bedroom. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for the woman anymore, especially now that she'd figured out who Mizu really was. Waterbending was Korra's first love. And now the water was here in a physical form. It was surreal.

"She and I are merging into one person." Asami had said.

"Asami and I are becoming one Korra." Mizu said.

Korra sits back in her chair thinking contemplatively unable to get their words from her mind. "Sooo, they'll be one person, but how's that supposed to work. Will she be Asami or Mizu or….Asamizu,… Mizusami?" She scratches her head. All Korra knew was that she needed to be by herself for little while in order to figure things out. She takes a deep breath then heads upstairs.

She knocks on the door. "Hey, uh, Mizu, I'm uh, I'm gonna sleep in one of the other rooms okay?"

"No it's not okay. I'd rather you sleep in here with me. And stop talking to me through the door." Mizu says quickly. Korra sighs then opens the door. "There that wasn't so hard was it? I told you exactly how I felt. Now it's your turn."

Korra scratches the back of her head and averts her eyes. "I uh, I wanna be by myself for a while so I can think about things."

"What things?"

Korra gulps lowering her eyes.

Mizu smiles. "Are you ready to kiss me like you mean it now?"

Korra sighs keeping her eyes lowered. "No."

The water essence furrows her brow. "Why not? Korra I know how you feel about me…."

"I just need some time alright." She says finally looking at her.

Mizu gets up off the bed and walks up to Korra. "That's not something I have a lot of Korra. Right now, I'm me." She takes the Avatar's hand and places it against her chest. "Just me. When Asami returns that's going to change. She and I…"

Korra slowly pulls her hand away. "I know alright. I get it, but do you understand that I'm married? Asami isn't just my wife. She's the one I chose to give myself to; the one I chose to give my everything to. I love her. I can't just turn that off to be with some other woman even if that other woman looks exactly like her. My heart doesn't work like that okay."

Mizu continues holding Korra's hand. "I know it doesn't." She says lowering her eyes. "But, I also hope you know that you're the one I want to give 'my' everything to."

"Why?" Korra asks.

"Huh?"

"Why? Is it because I remind you of Kuruk?" Korra says as their eyes lock.

Mizu sighs. "I admit that it does have a little to do with it. I can sense that you love my essence as much as he did, but that's not why I want you." She smirks as she cups Korra's cheek. "I wish I could explain the way I feel when I'm around you, when I hear you say my name, when I look into your eyes. I didn't feel this with Kuruk or Tsuchi. When I first awakened within Asami her feelings for you seeped into me. I couldn't tell the difference between what I felt and what she felt. But now that we're separated I finally know how I feel." She slowly leans into Korra. Their lips slowly overlap. Mizu grasps Korra's neck eagerly wanting to deepen the kiss.

Korra holds Mizu's arms and pulls back. She gulps and closes her eyes for moment. "I need time …please." Korra says softly.

Mizu looks into her eyes then nods moving away from her. "Do you…want to talk with Asami?" She asks really wanting Korra to at least be in the room with her tonight.

Korra inhales through her nose then steps out of the room. "No, she's already made her decision, now I need to make mine. I'll be just down the hall okay." She says looking back at Mizu and closing the door.

Mizu comes out of the room behind her. "We'll spend the day together tomorrow right?" Korra nods then continues to her room.

Korra gets undressed then jumps into the bed. She lies on her back staring up at the ceiling. Asami and Mizu's words replaying in her mind. Korra mimics them like an irritated child. "We're gonna be one Korra. Ptttff…" She sighs placing her forearm over her eyes. "Yeah well one plus one is two. So what about me? Where do I fit in, huh? How can you be okay with this Asami?"

**Back in the spirit world**

"I'm not." Asami says to herself unconsciously responding to her mate then curling up against Hei-Bai.

Asami, Sokka, and Hei-Bai had settled in for the night. They would need to contact Korra soon as they'd be near Koh's lair in a few days. Asami hadn't spoken to her wife in weeks and even though she missed Korra terribly she felt it was for the best. Korra and Mizu needed time to get to know one another without her interference. She figured it was like a band-aid. If Korra and Mizu were intimate she'd hear about it after the fact and it'd be easier to deal with.

The water essence had kissed Korra more than a few times, but at least Asami knew about it. That wasn't so bad. She was getting used to it. After all, Mizu had kissed her too when they were in meditation a few weeks ago. Asami was surprised that she could still feel it. She wondered how Korra felt when she and Mizu kissed.

Jade green orbs close with a sigh wishing she were in her wife's arms. Asami smiles to herself remembering how amazing she feels whenever her partner was around. Loving thoughts guide her to sleep.

**Back in the physical world**

Korra closes her eyes wanting nothing more than to be with her wife. Part of her wanted to see if Mizu was asleep maybe she could talk with Asami like she had the other night, but she decided against it. This really was a decision she needed to make by herself.

Mizu sighs softly in the huge double earth king sized bed. She lies on her side staring at the wall knowing Korra was on the other side of it. She thought about sneaking into the water tribe woman's room, but didn't want to risk making Korra angry and messing up their day tomorrow. Every moment she spent with Korra was precious.

She and Asami would probably merge the moment Asami got back from the spirit world. She had no idea what it was going to feel like though, being one with Asami. Mizu takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She'd rather know what it was like to be one with Korra and maybe tomorrow she would be. Now giddy with excitement and anticipation the water essence falls off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

**Later that night….**

Asami mumbles in her sleep awakening within a dream. "Korra?" She calls out hoping her partner might be around. There is a large mirror in front of her. She can see her reflection. Her eye color is shifting back and forth from green to blue. Asami takes a deep breath as she approaches the mirror. Was this what her merger was going to be like? She places her hand on the mirror and is shocked as her reflection grabs her wrist and pulls her through it.

Asami gasps furrowing her brow unsure of what was happening. "Hey sweetness." The water essence says.

"Mizu?" Asami says taking the water essence's hand as the woman helps her up. The blue-eyed titan cups Asami's cheek then leans into her lips. The young CEO pulls back. "What are you do….ing?" She says as their lips meet again.

The water essence increases the force of the kiss grabbing Asami's wrists pressing her back against an invisible wall. She can hear Mizu speaking in her mind.

"I want to know what it feels like when she touches us. Show me how it feels." Mizu whispers in her mind as she begins kissing a path down Asami's neck.

The raven-haired woman's eyes flutter as the water essence releases her hands. "Mi-zu…" Asami pants closing her eyes feeling Mizu suckling on her rapidly heating neck. It felt so good. She furrows her brow. 'Why does this feel so good?' Asami thinks to herself feeling the weight of the titan's body against her.

"Because this body is ours. It's yours and mine." The blue-eyed essence says pulling back and locking eyes with Asami before gently bringing their lips together again. "I know you're worried about Korra and I being together. Don't be. Korra loves us…and this body." She says slowly licking Asami's bottom lip then looking down between their thighs. "I want to know how it feels…." Mizu says as their clothes begin to disappear piece by piece. Soft lily white fingertips trail unhurriedly over Asami's supple breasts down her delicately toned torso. Mizu's hands travel past shapely curvaceous hips before enfolding around Asami's waist and grabbing the firm globes of her ass. "To be touched." The essence whispers enjoying the feel of this foreign yet inherently known flesh under her fingertips. "Show me why Korra desires this body. Show me what it can do."

**TBC…**


	12. Know me-Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17 / PG-13

**X**

**X**

**The dream continues….**

Asami lifts Mizu's chin for some eye contact. The raven haired beauty had to admit that she was intrigued. Something felt different between them. Was this what their merger would feel like? As Mizu touched her, Asami felt like she was touching herself. It was so odd. She'd never thought of their merger this way before. It was really happening. They were becoming one.

Asami smiled tenderly sensing curiosity and naivety through their enhanced bond. Mizu was dreaming and so was she. But something seemed a little off. Why was Mizu being so physical with her all of a sudden? Was she that curious about Korra that coming to her was a viable option? Asami gives the titan a chaste kiss on the cheek and their eyes lock. Then the water essence's eyes flash to a dark forest green. "Show me…please. Teach me." Mizu whispers leaning into her lips again.

Asami's eyes widen and before she has time to think her body reacts. She grabs Mizu by the throat, sweeps the woman's legs, and drops her to the ground. "Tsuchi?!"

Mizu's eyes flash back to an aqua blue. She takes a deep gasping breath then cups Asami's cheek. The raven haired woman's hands ignite in flames ready to roast her. The water essence takes Asami's face between her hands so they can look into one another's eyes. "It's me. Calm down, please."

Asami furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Mizu what's going on? I just saw Tsuchi. You felt like him too." The titan takes an irritated breath dropping her hands then lowering her eyes. "Mizu…"

"It's been like this since you left."

Asami's eyes widen. "Has Tsuchi woken up? Why haven't you told Kor…."

"No, he hasn't. I didn't want to worry her. I'm just having a little trouble with his desires. I can't tell what's his and what's mine." Mizu says unable to make eye contact with Asami. She felt like a weak pathetic child for needing Asami's help, but there was nothing else she could do.

"Mizu what's going on?" Asami asks.

"I…I can't fully suppress him without you here. This separation has weakened our connection."

Asami shakes her head. "Mizu, I feel you more strongly now than I ever have." Jade green orbs examine her likeness' face. She takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. "Like…I know you're scared to be with Korra." Mizu looks up at her in surprise. "I felt it when you kissed me earlier."

Mizu lowers her eyes as Asami finally gets off of her. "I know you don't want me to be with her." Mizu says as Asami prepares a halfhearted rebuttal. "And as much as that hurts I'm prepared to accept that."

"What?"

"Asami my relationship with you is more important than being with Korra. Even if I had her for a short time, I have you for eternity. I'd rather not be on your bad side. If any part of our consciousness is still divided when we merge we'll wind up hating ourselves. We can't risk that." Mizu says pulling her knees into her chest.

The young CEO shakes her head with a small smirk. The sensible woman in front of her was a complete 180 from the childish entity her partner had been describing. Asami takes a relieved breath. She felt a hundred times better knowing that she and Mizu were on the same page. "You're right about me not wanting you to be with her, but what you just said is exactly the reason it needs to happen." Asami says as Mizu looks up at her. "I know how conflicted Tsuchi was. I can't imagine if I were the same way. I have to come to terms with the fact that you're me and so does Korra."

Mizu looks the beautiful heiress in the eye. "I'm not you Asami. Korra loves you." Mizu lowers her eyes for a moment. "She loves me too, but in a different way. You and I may be two parts of a whole, but we're not the same and Korra knows that too. I want to be with her, but not like this."

Asami sighs. "But you're becoming me, Mizu, and I'm becoming you. Korra needs to accept it. I know my wife. I know how she is when it comes to big decisions. She doesn't trust herself. The longer she thinks, the worse she feels. She thinks she'll hurt me by being with you, but she shouldn't feel that way."

Mizu speaks up. "Why shouldn't she Asami? She's loyal to you. The only reason she even lets me near her is because you told her to. I don't want to mess that up. If you don't want me to be with her I'll..."

Asami smirks in awe of how strong and perceptive Mizu was. She's genuinely surprised that the essence was willing to let go of Korra. Asami takes her hand. Mizu looks up at her. "This is so crazy. I've been fighting you for so long. I didn't realize how similar we are."

Mizu lowers her eyes. "We're not that similar. I'm water remember. I'm adaptable. I can become whatever I need to in order to get my way. For all we know Tsuchi could be controlling me right now. How do you think he was able to fool everyone for so long? It was because of me. He's rigid, singularly focused, and unyielding. It was my memory and experiences that made him what he was." The essence says regretfully.

"Just the fact that you know that tells me everything I need to know. I'm sure what you've said is true as well."

"Then how do you know that you can trust me?" Mizu asks.

"Because you're different from him. You're...me. Do you know that you're dreaming right now?"

"Huh?"

Asami turns to her. "You're dream sharing. We both are. And that's supposed to be my ability, not yours." The water essence lowers her head. "Mizu this merger is happening without us even having to make any effort. We need to accept it." They look at one another. "You're becoming me and I'm becoming you. I'm sure Korra understands that too." Mizu nods softly. Asami sighs breathing out through puckered lips. "So what do we do about our third wheel?" Mizu furrows her brow. "Tsuchi."

Mizu lowers her eyes and pulls away from Asami. She hated that his emotions had overwhelmed her earlier. Holding the balance was much harder than she realized.

Then there was the whole dream revelation. IF she was dreaming then maybe the merger really was happening automatically. But what could they do about Tsuchi? He was still a thorn in their sides so suppressing him was priority number one. "You and I need to find a way to physically reconnect. I don't know how we can with that potion still running through my system."

Asami thinks for a moment. An unexpected idea passes through her mind. "I…kind of felt connected…when you kissed me." She gulps and lowers her eyes.

Mizu stares at her for a moment then looks away. She was surprised that Asami felt that brief glimpse of connection as well. "I…didn't mean to do that." They look at one another for a second and turn away just as quickly. "Not this time anyway." Mizu says under her breath remembering the kiss they shared a few weeks ago.

"I know." Asami says unable to believe what she was considering. Why should she have Korra do something that she herself wasn't willing to do? Mizu releases a heavy sigh. Both women have their backs turned to one another. Asami takes an apprehensive breath. "Maybe if we…got…together…it would amplify our connection." The young CEO suddenly shivers as a wave of fear hits her body. She turns to see that Mizu is trembling.

The water bearing titan gulps as fear sets in. She'd never had proper sex before. Sure she's seen people do it, but with the level of sensitivity her body had been displaying lately she wondered if she could handle it. Asami places her hand on Mizu's shoulder. Mizu turns to her. Asami smiles softly. "Technically it would be masturbation… right?" Mizu lowers her eyes. She'd never done that either, save for her experience with Korra a few weeks ago. Asami gulps. "I could…show you how. Then…maybe you won't be so scared…with Korra."

Mizu releases a nervous sigh then fearfully leans into her host's lips. The young CEO felt yet another wave of emotion overtaking her. She sensed more of Mizu's fear, but there was gratitude too. Asami felt a strangely deep appreciation for Mizu as well. The more they kissed the more Asami began to realize what was really going on. They were truly becoming one. Mizu wouldn't be making love to Korra. Through their bond she would be.

New revelations sparked in Asami's mind, as their kiss deepened. They were both immortal so she wouldn't have to hold back. A deep breath is shared in unison as they pull away from one another. Mizu's eyes were suddenly bursting mirth, full of heat and passion reminding Asami of when she and her wife first confessed their feelings to one another. Asami smirks seductively as the scenery around them begins to change. "Let's do this." She whispers as their lips overlap again.

* * *

Korra takes in a deep heavy breath slowly opening her eyes. She closes them and places her hand on her forehead seeing that she was in the blue room where she usually meditates. Something felt strange though. The room felt bigger for some reason.

The young Avatar sits up in bed when she hears a familiar sound. It was a deep guttural moan. "Hello?" Korra says looking around the room. She gets out of bed. A door appears in front of her. She furrows her brow and opens it. The moment she does she can hear her wife's voice calling her name. She raises her eyebrows then steps into a long hallway. "Asami?"

Korra walks down the warped hallway following her partner's voice. "Asami, where are you?" She asks hearing the groaning get louder and louder. She finally spots a door at the end of the hallway. The Avatar puts her ear to the door.

"Mmm….damn." A woman pants. "A-sa-mi, GOD! Urggh hua hua hua…fuck."

"Mmhmm…" Asami moans.

Korra furrows her brow then turns the doorknob. Her eyes widen seeing her wife on top of another woman thrusting her entire hand into the groaning woman's sex. The Avatar takes a deep fearful breath almost unable to speak. She knew that was her wife on top of that woman. She'd recognize that ass anywhere. This was a nightmare; her punishment for thinking about sleeping with Mizu. "A-sami? What, what are you…doing?"

The young CEO leans down to kiss the woman beneath her slowly rotating her hand. The essence gasps grabbing a hold of Asami's shoulder whimpering into the kiss. Asami slips her hand from between two overwhelmingly wet folds. The raven-haired beauty bites her bottom lip relishing in the exhausted look on Mizu's face. They'd been fucking for what felt like hours before Korra showed up. Asami looks back over her shoulder locking eyes with her wife. She smiles then crawls off the bed.

"Mizu?" The Avatar says finding the watery titan's sky blue orbs as she tiredly lifts her head from the bed.

A naked Asami Sato saunters over to her wife. "I missed you." She says wrapping her arms around Korra's neck bringing their lips together.

Korra is beyond confused but finds herself unable to resist her wife. It felt like they'd been apart for ages. The water tribe woman stops the kiss once she feels Asami trying to pull her shirt off. "B-bay-baby stop. Stop! Stop it okay!" She says finally grabbing her partner's wandering hands. She looks past her wife to the bed. "What are you doing with her?"

Asami cups Korra's cheek to get some eye contact. Her eyes flash from jade green to blue and back again. "Getting to know myself."

The Inuit woman furrows her brow. "What?" Asami bites her bottom lip contemplatively before looking into her partner's eyes. The pale skinned beauty smirks taking Korra's hand and pulling her over to the bed. Mizu gets up and takes Korra's other hand yanking her down.

Asami and Mizu lie on either side of the apprehensive Avatar. Korra was scared out of her mind, but also couldn't help being turned on. She was in bed with two Asamis; who wouldn't be turned on?

Asami smiles softly as she lifts her lover's chin. "I want you to know all of me, baby. I mean it." She says looking over at Mizu.

The water essence smiles bashfully tucking her hair behind her ear as she looks down at Korra. "I'm sorry I've been so out of sorts lately."

Korra furrows her brow. "It's, it's…it's okay."

Mizu swallows nervously. "Korra, may I…kiss you?"

Korra gulps with anxiety as she looks at her wife. Asami smiles and nods. "It's okay. I want you to." She says lying down next to Korra.

"Are you sure?" The young Avatar asks seeing her wife nod.

The water tribe woman swallows softly lowering her eyes for a moment, then lifting them finding Mizu's lidded aqua blue orbs. She takes a deep breath then grasps the nape of the essence's neck. Korra sits up on her elbows before inching closer to her face. Their eyes lock for a moment. Mizu leans in but Korra pulls away.

"What's wrong?" The timid titan asks genuinely.

Korra sighs knowing this was all a dream. Truthfully, she wasn't sure whose dream it was. She'd be lying if she said she never thought about what it would be like to be with two Asamis. For all she knew this was her dream. Either way she wanted to be honest with the water essence about what she was feeling. "I'm sorry… for what I did to you the other day." Mizu lowers her eyes. "I mean it and I'm ready to kiss you." Blue eyes meet blue as Korra leans into Mizu's lips.

The watery titan releases a trembling breath into Korra's mouth unable to fight her tears. She could feel the young Avatar's heart. Korra really meant it. This was the kiss she'd waited centuries to receive. She melts into the warmth of the Avatar's body. Her Avatar was finally in her arms.

Asami smiles softly as she caresses Mizu's cheek with the back of her hand. Asami was in awe of how comfortable she felt watching her wife kissing…well… kissing her. She sighs. "Mizu."

The essence takes a reluctant breath pulling up from Korra's lips. She can hear Asami speaking within her mind. Mizu smirks then begins to kiss the Avatar's neck as does Asami. Korra's eyes flutter as both women's hands find their way down to her already moist sex slowing kissing a path down to her chest.

The Inuit woman is overloaded as two warm mouths gently suckle at her breasts. She looks down at her chest. Save for their eye colors the women were identical. Her mind is blown as they both smirk licking the toned crevices of her abs while still massaging her sex. Korra's jaw drops when they lift her thighs and dive tongue first into her center. This was paradise.

**3 hours and numerous positions later….**

Asami pants straddling her wife's face watching Mizu devour Korra's sex. "That's right, just like that." She says caressing the water essence's head. She feels her wife trembling beneath her thighs. They were so in sync right now. Asami could almost hear her partner's thoughts. She could hear Mizu's too.

The water essence removes her tongue from the delicious ambrosia between the Avatar's legs then repositions herself over Korra's hips. Mizu plants her hands on the water tribe woman's quivering abdominals then begins to ride her clit…hard.

Asami licks her lips enjoying the buck of her duplicate's hips against her wife's center. She had to admit she'd never realized how sexy she was until this moment. Watching herself like this was intense. The way her breasts bounced as sweat trickled down between her valley was enticing. Now she knew why her wife was always aroused around her.

Mizu closes her eyes throwing her head back, these sensations felt amazing. Feeling Korra's slick hot juices mixing with hers was indescribable. It also felt strange being watched as well. Asami's eyes were trained on her like she was studying something.

Mizu's eyes widen when Asami's expression changes. The young CEO starts to waterbend. A long thick liquid cock begins to grow from Korra's sex. Mizu gulps. She and Asami's eyes lock. "It's okay, if I can do it you can too."

Mizu breathes out through puckered lips hovering over Korra's sex. Asami cups her cheek then brings their lips together as she guides Mizu down on top of it. Korra suddenly unbends the water and taps her wife's thigh. Asami gets up off of her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Not yet okay." Korra says.

"Why not?" Both women say in unison.

The water tribe woman smirks then puts on a more serious expression as she looks into Mizu's eyes. "You won't remember this because we're dreaming." Mizu furrows her brow. Korra turns to her wife. "And it's her choice. She might not like the things you like." Asami smirks knowing that her partner had no idea what the two of them had been up to before she arrived.

The young Avatar suddenly lunges forward putting both of them on their backs. They gasp in unison as she penetrates them both with three fingers each, kissing their necks. "You're so beautiful." Korra whispers before gasping as she feels two sets of fingers enter her sex. Her eyes almost roll to the back of her head. Two Asamis really were better than one.

A mischievous smirk spreads across the water essence's lips. This was indeed fun and pleasurable, but there was someone else who had yet to join the party and she was anxious to see Korra really let loose. Mizu gently grasps the nape of Korra's neck and whispers in her ear.

The chocolate goddess furrows her brow then blinks rapidly feeling herself involuntarily going into the Avatar State. Mizu begins giggling. "That's right Raava, come out and play baby."

Asami's eyes widen feeling the shift in her partner's energy. If Korra accidently energybent them right now, there was no telling what would happen. "Oh FUCK! Korra! Wake up! Wake…UPP!"

* * *

**In the Spirit World**

Asami awakens to see a red faced Sokka staring at her while Hei-Bai whimpers covering his eyes with his massive paws. "What?" She asks.

Sokka scratches the back of his head and lowers his eyes. "You were…kind of….touching yourself and….you don't have any clothes on."

Asami looks down at her body and tries to shield herself with her hands. She quickly hides behind a tree. What the hell happened to my clothes?

**Back in the physical world**

Korra gasps as she awakens still in the Avatar state. It takes her a few minutes to deactivate it. She gulps. "Raava, are you alright?"

The light spirit is silent for a moment before answering. "Yes, I apologize. I don't know what came over me."

Korra takes a deep breath looking around the room seeing that she was back in the physical world. "I'm not sure what happened either but I'm glad you're alright." Korra sighs then gets out of bed. She needed to check on Mizu.

She heads down the hall and raises her hand to knock on the door. She stops herself and just turns the handle and heads inside. To her surprise Mizu was still asleep. Korra goes over to the side of the bed and kneels down next to it. The water essence had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Mizu, Korra, are you there?" The essence says in her sleep.

"Asami, yeah, I'm here. What's going on?" Korra says.

"My clothes have disappeared. This is my spirit body and my clothes haven't changed since I first got here, but now they're gone." Asami says.

Korra furrows her brow and takes a deep breath averting her eyes for a moment. Should she bring up what happened in their dream? What if she had had a dream about being with two Asamis? She didn't want to piss her wife off. "Umm, did you…uh, have any…weird dreams or anything….last night?" Korra asks nervously.

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Are you saying that that dream we shared affected my spirit body?"

Korra gulps apprehensively still unsure of what to say. "Uh, just to be clear, what…exactly did you…."

Asami rolls her eyes. "Korra I was there alright, I know we had sex with Mizu. And speaking of why did you go into the Avatar st…" The conversation is suddenly cut short.

Mizu opens her eyes and smiles seeing Korra kneeling next to the bed. She feels embarrassed and scoots away nervously tucking her hair behind her ear pulling the sheets up over her chest. "Do you usually watch Asami sleep or something?"

"Uh, sometimes." Korra says looking up into Mizu's eyes. The water essence blushes and looks away from her.

Mizu takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. She furrows her brow wondering why her face was wet. This wasn't sweat it was tears.

Korra stands up and clears her throat. "Mizu, can you check in with Asami please?"

Mizu furrows her brow and looks at Korra. "She says, that her clothes are back?"

Korra smiles. "Good. Okay tell her that I'm still talking to Raava about what happened and that I'm ok and that I love her." Mizu furrows her brow and nods. Korra takes a deep breath. "I'll, uh, see you downstairs." She says quickly leaving the room. She knew Mizu wouldn't remember what happened last night. Korra also thought that Asami might have some things to talk to Mizu about.

The water bearing titan and the CEO converse for a few minutes while Korra goes to make breakfast. Asami asks Mizu about what they discussed in their dream leaving out the part about the sex. She thought it best to leave that out, considering how nervous Mizu was the whole time they were together. As usual Mizu had no memory of it anyway. Asami did tell her about Tsuchi though. Mizu agreed that she'd felt his presence within her, but didn't think it was too much of a problem. She felt like she was in much more control of suppressing him this morning. Apparently whatever they did to reconnect with one another worked.

Mizu told Asami to wait a while before going to Tsuchi's lair because she and Korra would be spending the day together. Neither she nor Korra would be able to focus if they knew Asami was in danger.

Mizu was pretty surprised with how comfortable Asami seemed with the situation. The heiress even told her to have fun. Yesterday she could've cut her host's angst and jealousy with a knife, but now the young CEO was practically giving them her blessing. Mizu wondered what happened to change Asami's attitude so suddenly. But then again Asami wasn't the only one who had changed, she felt different this morning too. Mizu felt exposed and naked but wasn't sure why.

Korra smirks seeing that Mizu decided to wear a robe down to the kitchen today. The immortal beauty pulls the ties on her robe a little tighter when she sees Korra watching her as she sits down at the table. Korra chuckles. "What no peep show this morning?"

Mizu averts her eyes. "It's just… a little chilly down here that's all."

Korra puts a plate down on the table in front of Mizu then heads back to the stove. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, right?" The blue-eyed titan blushes. "So how'd you sleep last night?"

Mizu takes a deep breath. "I slept fine, but my eyes were wet this morning for some reason. I think I may have cried last night. It's likely due to my connection with Asami. She misses you."

"I miss her too." Korra says sitting down at the table. "Sooo…did you…have any dreams last night?"

Mizu eats some eggs. "What's with you two? I already told you essences don't dream didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. I just thought you might have dreamed about something that would have made you cry."

Mizu furrows her brow. "Like what?"

Korra looks down at her plate. "What if I kissed you… like I meant it?"

The water essence looks up at her. They sit in silence for a minute. "I'd…" Mizu lowers her eyes. "I'd be happy." She knew she'd feel much more than that. If Korra really kissed her, Mizu could die tomorrow and know that her life hadn't been wasted. That kiss would mean that she'd felt true love for the first time.

Korra smiles softly and takes a deep breath remembering how things felt between them in that dream. "Good. I think I'd be happy too." The water essence looks up at her. Korra takes another bite of food. "So, did you have any plans for us today?"

Mizu smiles. "I thought you could show me around the city."

The young Avatar nods with a small smirk. "Okay."

They finish breakfast and head out on the town.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Mizu's on Korra's arm for the entire day. They walked hand in hand around the spirit portal where Avatar Korra Park used to be. Mizu wasn't feeling like herself and didn't like it one bit. Part of that was because Korra seemed so much more confident today. The mischievous essence preferred when Korra was nervous and standoffish. As they walked around the portal Mizu smirks then covertly pinches Korra's butt. It made her feel naughty knowing she would get a rise out of the Avatar. To her surprise Korra responded by diverting her attention then pinching her right back.

Then they snuggled up together in a two person turtle duck boat to float across the lake in front of Harmony Tower. Mizu was uncomfortable with how good that felt. She decides to lean over the side of the boat arching her back seductively knowing Korra would pull her back in. Instead, the water tribe woman gets behind her matching Mizu's pose, looking very much like a pin-up girl. The now irritated titan crosses her arms and sits back down. She rolls her eyes when Korra pulls her back into her arms.

Korra took the essence back out to Air Temple Island and Tenzin let them ride on a sky bison so she could show Mizu an aerial view of the city. Korra was shocked when Mizu disappeared from the saddle then reappeared floating in the sky half a mile ahead of her.

Mizu explained that her essence was made of two elements called hydrogen and oxygen, and that the people in this world hadn't discovered that yet. She said that oxygen allows her to manipulate her essence the way airbenders do. Korra was amazed. While Mizu seemed childish at times, she was also very knowledgeable. She was like a new woman today.

They stopped by Future Industries to check on Chelse too. The fire essence felt at ease with the change she saw in Korra. The young Avatar had finally realized who Mizu was. She could see it in Korra's eyes. Chelse could also see Mizu's nervousness. The water essence had finally found the real thing after eons of waiting.

To anyone watching Korra and Mizu maundering about the city that day, they were just a young couple in love. But there was so much more going on. They were learning about each other.

The watery titan squeezes Korra's hand as they walk down Azulan Boulevard. "How come you're being so nice to me?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Do you want me to be mean or something?"

Mizu shakes her head. "No, this just kind of feels like what dates are supposed to be like." She says to Korra.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Korra says gazing at the blushing woman.

**Sato Mansion**

**7:00 pm**

The drive back out to the mansion was fun. Korra let the water essence drive. Once they got off the city roads, Mizu really let loose. Korra didn't seem to have a problem with it this time around, even when the woman almost flipped the car over during a high speed turn. Korra just laughed her head off.

It seemed like nothing Mizu could do would get Korra riled up. The water essence had one more trick up her sleeve though.

As they got closer to the mansion Mizu began to explain how her and Tsuchi's abilities worked so she could teach Korra how to woodbend.

"That doesn't make any sense to me. That would be like Asami suddenly being able to go into the Avatar State just because she knows me." Korra says as they walk into the house.

"Look, I already told you our essences are combined so his abilities are also mine and vice versa. Tsuchi could only change his faces, but I have the ability to change my entire form. He learned how to combine them and that's how he was able to completely transform himself. Be he was only scratching the surface. I can become anyone." Mizu says now standing in front of Korra on the stairs. "Everyone on this planet is made up of my essence. I just have to tap in and transform. I'm serious, pick anybody from any time period." Mizu says. She was ready to freak Korra out.

The Inuit woman crosses her arms and raises her chin. "Avatar Kyoshi."

The water essence transforms.

"Okay how about Lin?" Korra asks. Mizu transforms again. Korra smirks and raises a challenging eyebrow. "Naked."

The smile leaves the essence's face. This wasn't going as planned. "This doesn't creep you out?"

Korra giggles. "Nope. Okay, okay uh, how about Asami…age 6." Korra's eyes widen as Mizu transforms into an absolutely adorable little girl. Korra runs over to little Asami and picks her up. "Oh my goodness, you are so cute. Look at those little cheeks." She says rubbing her cheeks against the little girl's. "We have got to get a picture of us for Asami. She's totally gonna flip."

Mizu rolls her eyes then transforms back into her original body. Korra's strong warm arms are still wrapped around her. Their eyes lock. Mizu gulps then tries to pull back.

Korra hugs her a little tighter. "Hey what's up with you today? Why do you get distant whenever I mention Asami?"

"You've been treating me like her all day, being all lovey dovey and stuff. I'm not her." The essence says lowering her eyes.

Korra releases her then cups her cheek. "I know you're not… but you will be. You're merging remember? Besides, I haven't been treating you like Asami. She would never do some of the stuff you've done today. You're different." Korra says softly. Mizu lowers her eyes.

For the entire day she'd tried to get their shared dream out of her mind, but she couldn't. She thought about telling Mizu but the woman was nervous enough around her. Korra thought that was strange though. If she didn't know any better she would have thought that Mizu already knew about it with how shy she'd been all day.

The Avatar couldn't deny how good the dream felt. It was awe inspiring to see the water essence so free and happy. She wanted to see her that way again. "But I know you're a part of her too and I accept that now."

"You do?" Mizu asks.

Korra nods. "I had a dream about you last night actually."

"Really?" Mizu says raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you were happy." Korra says gazing into Mizu's eyes. "We kissed. And I'd like to kiss you again if that's alright?"

Mizu's eyes widen. "What, like right here, right now?" She says nervously.

Korra nods. "Yeah."

The titan's heart is about to beat from her chest. What was with Korra today? The Avatar was being so suave and confident. Korra didn't even try to shut down the weak flirting attempts she'd tried to make throughout the day. It was like Korra knew her. The water essence gulps. "O-okay."

Korra smirks softly then leans into full supple pink lips.

The water bearing titan immediately reciprocates. This kiss felt like a memory, like déjà vu. She moans into Korra's mouth as strange images begin to pass through her mind, like she'd done this before. Unfortunately she doesn't have time to think over what she's feeling.

Korra aggressively grabs the back of Mizu's thighs allowing the woman's legs to wrap around her waist.

Mizu trembles being overpowered by the Avatar's passionate desire for her. She couldn't feel a single shred of doubt in Korra's actions. Korra wanted her, like really wanted her and she wanted the Avatar too. It was like a dream come true.

The water tribe woman carries Mizu up to their bed room. "Do you want me?"

"What? YES! What do you mean? Of course I want you!" Mizu pants peppering the young Avatar's neck with kisses.

Korra kicks open the door then lays Mizu down. She backs away from her then starts taking off her clothes. She needed to address a few things before they got down to business. "I'm not Kuruk. I'm not Tsuchi either. Asami knows that so you should too. I'm me." Mizu gets up from the bed and stands face to face with her. "Do you want me Mizu?"

Mizu grasps Korra's face between her hands remembering when she told the young Avatar that she didn't want her. She was so full of anger and resentment that day after feeling Korra and Asami making love. She'd never apologized to Korra for that. The water essence gazes into the bluest sapphires on the planet. "You're all I've ever wanted and I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise. I was afraid back then… because I thought I couldn't have you but I'm not anymore."

Mizu's clothes fall to the floor as Korra leans into her lips.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Korra giggles as Mizu snuggles into her arms in total bliss. "Not bad for your first time huh?" Korra says."

"Mmm, that was incredible." She never thought the human body could feel such pleasures. Love making was everything she imagined it would be, but it did feel a bit lacking for some reason. She sighs gently kissing Korra's neck. "But how come you didn't do the thing you did with Asami?"

Korra furrows her brow. "What thing?"

"The water thing."

Korra looks down at her genuinely surprised by the question. "Oh umm…I thought you might wanna do something different." In reality she was worried because of what happened last time. If all the water in the city decided to fly up into the air when she used it on Asami; what would happen if she used it on Mizu?

The water essence blinks a few times contemplating Korra's words. "You know what, you're right I do."

Mizu grabs the hair on the back of the Avatar's head and pulls her off the bed again. Korra smirks. "Mizu, come on. What are you doing?" Rain begins to beat against the windows outside as Mizu lowers Korra down to her knees.

"Kiss me." The essence says as she looks down into Korra's eyes. The Avatar tries to get to her feet only to have Mizu force her back down again. "Kiss me down there." The titan's eyes glow with soft blue light.

Korra smirks as she takes the slick wet folds of Mizu's lower lips into her mouth. The water essence closes her eyes. The sensation of Korra's tongue within her was just as exhilarating as it had been a few minutes ago. Korra intuits that the water essence wants things to be a little rougher so she obliges her. Mizu is thrown off balance as strong firm hands grab her ass then lift her off the ground. Mizu's hands touch the ceiling.

Korra sits on the bed then lies back allowing Mizu to straddle her face. Mizu's hips move on their own grinding into the wanton woman's mouth.

The Avatar closes her eyes enjoying the sway of Mizu's hips as well as her taste. She tasted completely different from her wife.

The essence pants as her body quakes, the entire house trembles as she floods Korra's mouth. She was so sensitive to the Avatar's touch.

Korra grabs Mizu's thighs about to flip her over. Mizu bucks her hips pushing Korra back down onto the bed. She crawls down the Avatar's body. "Let's do something you and Asami have never done. I want to show you how extensive my powers are." Mizu says. Korra furrows her brow. "You're going to give me what Kuruk couldn't. What do ya say?" Mizu whispers.

Korra's eyes flutter as the water within her lower body moves on its own. She pants almost wincing in pain as her clitoris swells with fluid. "Mi-mi-mizu, wh-what are you doing?"

"It's okay. Just relax, you're alright. Don't resist it." Mizu say softly kissing Korra's neck caressing her hair.

"How…are…you doing this?" Korra stammers out. She trembles as the water essence runs her fingertips over her elongated clitoris. She can't believe what's she's seeing. This wasn't a water penis, it was an actual penis. Korra couldn't move it was like she was being restrained by the watery titan's strength.

Mizu giggles darkly as she moves down the Avatar's body. "I've always wanted to try this." She says diving tongue first into Korra's sex. "Mmmmmm…." Korra shuts her eyes, she was completely over stimulated. It felt as if Mizu had control of her entire body. Mizu sits up wrapping her hand around Korra's clit.

Korra struggles trying to shake her head no as she watches her new body part disappear down the essence's throat. "Gu…ah…." She whimpers as her lover's head bobs again and again up and down the length of her throbbing member.

Mizu drags her tongue from Korra's lips to the tip of her now nine inch long penis. "Do you like it?"

The Avatar has tears in her eyes. "Mi-mi..Mi-zu…" The watery titan was like a completely different person.

The essence sits up hovering her hips over the Avatar's sex. She bites her bottom lip slowly lowering herself down. She closes her eyes releasing a trembling breath as Korra's member penetrates her sex. She looks down at the pained expression on the Avatar's face.

Korra gulps taking panting breathes holding Mizu's hips. She can hardly speak staring up at the dominant, controlling, and aggressive woman above her. Korra didn't know what to do with herself. "Mizu, t-t-take it easy okay. I've never done this before."

"Me neither." The titan smiles then begins to move her hips.

Korra takes a few deep breathes trying to acclimate to what she's feeling. Tiny electric pulses spark throughout her body. She could feel her clit rubbing against the essence's tight inner walls. She'd never experienced anything like this before. Was this what it was like for men? She could barely move as her senses were too overloaded.

Mizu rocks her hips a little harder. "Uooomm, this is….excellent…huaaa. So good. Mmm, it's so good." Korra's jaw drops as Mizu plants her hands against her abs to get some leverage. The movement of the water essence's hips becomes chaotic. "Don't hold back Korra. You want all of Asami, don't you? Well I want all of you." She leans down then whispers something strange into Korra's ear.

Korra goes into the Avatar State and grabs the woman's thighs. With each thrust thunder and lightning rumbles across the sky outside the window. "Mi-zu…." The water tribe woman gasps feeling something primal taking over within her.

"Korra! More!" Mizu groans as paintings begin falling off the walls the more the house shakes. "More…I want more!"

"Arggh!" Korra yells as she surges up hooking her arms under the titan's thighs putting her on her back. The Avatar holds her down thrusting into her deeper and harder. Her hips were moving on their own.

The water essence looks up seeing the white light of the Avatar State. "Fuck yes! There you are. Come here." She pants grasping Korra's face between her hands bringing their lips together roughly.

**2 hours later…**

Korra trembles collapsing on top of Mizu as the Avatar state is deactivated. "Mizu? What, what…did you…?"

Mizu giggles. "Mmm, that was good wasn't it? Raava's feisty isn't she?"

"What? Mizu how did you trigger me like that?"

Mizu releases a pleased sigh. "When you and Asami were married, the light spirit was bonded to me as well. I can command anything connected to me. I know you're worried about Asami. Our connection is still intact. She's fine and so are you. Raava didn't energybend me or anything." She says gently caressing the Avatar's hair like the news she had just given Korra was meaningless.

Korra gulps trying to contemplate the ramifications of an emotional childlike deity being able to control the Avatar. Thank goodness she'd be merging with Asami so maybe this wasn't as dangerous as she imagined it would be. Korra was still concerned about her wife though. What if Raava had cut off her and Mizu's connection? "Mizu are you sure Asami's okay? Can you check on her please?"

"She says to let her know when we're finished." Mizu says quickly.

Korra releases a sigh of relief. The two are silent for a minute. To say she had a lot on her mind was an understatement. Korra was still in a state of disbelief over what she and Mizu had done together. Her clit was back to normal, but Korra was still reeling having never had sex like that before. She thought about her first time with Asami. She'd gone into the Avatar State then too, but this was different. She and Raava also experienced one another on a whole new level this time. Was she really ready to have such a powerful partner? The young water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "Mizu…"

"I remember watching Raava when I was younger. I always thought she was a beautiful being. Her light lit the whole world. She was so free, even though she was bound to Vaatu just like I was bound to Tsuchi. I longed for that freedom. Then you humans came along and gave her even more of it, by separating her from Vaatu. I was so surprised when she bonded with you. I wanted to know why she chose you ….and now I do."

The water essence sits up to get some eye contact with the Avatar. "It's because your kind knows something more powerful than we could ever imagine. You know love and now thanks to you, so do I. I knew you were the one the first time I kissed you on that roof. I loved you before I knew you, and I will never leave your side for as long as I live."

Korra takes a deep breath sitting up. Gazing into those brilliant blue orbs was like gazing into the ocean, like she was gazing into herself. "I…I love you too." Korra is overwhelmed with emotion recognizing that she was in love with Asami, all of Asami and it was really okay for her to be, nothing felt more right.

Korra and Mizu lie in one another's arms having finally accepted one another. Now they just needed to make sure that Asami's other half would be able to share it with them.

**The next day…**

The girls meet up with Chelse at Future Industries. Mizu needed to get back to being a CEO for the rest of the week while Korra got prepared for the fight of her life.

Mizu sits at her desk. "Asami will be arriving at the barrier around Tsuchi's lair tomorrow. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, but I want to see her before she goes in there." The young Avatar says lowering her eyes. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to Asami.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Chelse says seeing desperation in her eyes. "You can't go into his lair Korra."

"I know alright. I just wanna be there for her. I'm going to do everything I can to help her."

Chelse puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Come right back okay. You'll only be able to communicate with Asami through Mizu once she goes inside."

Korra nods and sits down on the couch preparing to go into meditation. Mizu sits down next to her and takes her hand. "I told her that you want to come see her." The water essence lowers her eyes. "She said…she doesn't want you to come."

"What! Why?"

Mizu takes a deep breath as her eyes turn jade green so she could deliver Asami's message. She cups Korra's cheek. "Baby, I'm not gonna be able to go through with this if I see you. Even being with you the other night was overwhelming. It's already been a month, I can't breakdown now. I won't be alone alright. Sokka and Hei-Bai are with me. Just stay there and wait for me okay. Please." She says planting a soft kiss to the Avatar's lips.

Korra covers her wife's hand with her own. "Asami…"

"I'll be back baby. I promise. Do this for me, please." Mizu says speaking as the young CEO.

Korra swallows hard and nods. "Okay. I love you Asami."

"I love you too and I'll see you soon."

**In the spirit world**

Asami wipes tears from her eyes. "Thanks Mizu." She says within herself as she stands in front of the barrier to Koh's lair.

Mizu speaks up. "Asami are you sure you want to do this right now? Things are going to be different for you and me once you pass through the barrier. Korra may not be able to go in with you but she can at least..."

"No, Mizu I don't want her worrying about me more than she needs to. She's been through enough already." Asami says as she stares at the pitch black dome around the swamp. "You told me that my initial contact with the barrier would be the hardest. I don't want her to know until I get through it okay. If she knows I'm hurting she won't be able to take it." Asami says.

The water essence takes in a deep breath. "I understand and I'll respect your wishes but I need you to do something for me. Once you've acclimated to his energy step back out beyond the barrier."

"Why?" Asami asks.

"I want to be able to tell Korra that you'll be back and mean it."

The young CEO knew what Mizu meant. There was no guarantee that the potion had cleared Mizu's essence from her body. There was still a chance she could be trapped in the Earth essence's lair. Truthfully, Asami was curious about that too, but she wasn't looking forward to what she would need to go through in order to figure that out.

Asami gulps then nods to Sokka who transforms into a small ball of blue light. She closes her eyes breathing through puckered lips. "I'll be back baby." She says to herself as she steps through the barrier.

Blinding pain shoots through her body and mind. This was 100x worse than what she had experienced in training. She falls to her knees in the pitch black water of the swamp. This wasn't just Tsuchi's pain she was experiencing. It was the pain of everyone he had taken.

**Back in the physical world**

Mizu takes a deep breath closing her eyes hearing Asami screaming in her mind. She holds the edge of the desk. Her hand trembles.

Chelse furrows her brow. "Mizu?"

A worried look spreads across Korra's face. "Mizu! What's wrong? What happened? Is Asami okay?"

The water essence plasters on a fake smile, opening her eyes, exhaling through her nose. "I'm fine, just a little headache that's all. Asami is…setting up camp for the night. She says she'll check in with us tomorrow."

The fire essence lowers her eyes and walks back to her desk knowing that Mizu was lying. If Asami and Mizu wanted to keep things from Korra that was their business.

Korra inhales deeply then takes Mizu's hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Mizu nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to being here all day. I'd rather spend my time with you."

Korra smiles softly. "I'd like that too." Korra lowers her eyes seeing the change in the water essence's demeanor; she knew that something was off. Korra also knew her wife and how protective she was of her. Asami was keeping something from her and Mizu knew what it was. Korra takes in a deep breath. "Mizu, can you ask Asami how far she is from Tsuchi's lair?"

Mizu furrows her brow. "Oh she's not far. She said she's camping for the…." She's silenced as Korra cups her cheek. Their eyes are locked for a moment. Mizu lowers her eyes as a tear streaks down her cheek. Asami's pain was intensifying with every passing second and so was hers.

Mizu eyes suddenly shift to a dark forest green. "Kor-ra..." A devilish smirk spreads across her lips. "She's mine Avatar."

Korra's eyes widen. "NO, Asami hold on!" She grabs the essence's arms as she goes into the Avatar State.

Mizu begins to scream as her eyes shift back to blue again. She grabs the young Avatar's shirt. "Korra, she…she needs… you." The angered inuit exhales roughly then releases Mizu and heads to the door. "Korra. Don't pass through the barrier, please."

The Avatar grabs the doorknob but can't seem to turn it. She couldn't move at all. She could feel the weight of Mizu's power flowing through her body. Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. "Mizu, I won't go through the barrier, I …"

"I lost Kuruk." Mizu says taking in a sorrowful breath. "I saw Tsuchi in the water at the oasis, but I didn't remember who he was. If I had told Kuruk, none of this would be happening. I can't lose you too." The water essence says as she releases her.

Korra walks back over to the desk and kisses Mizu gently. "You won't...Asami." Mizu looks up at her with tears in her eyes. "I won't come back without you." Korra says quickly heading out the door.

Chelse comes back into the office and holds Mizu in her arms. Her body glows with burgundy red light. She whispers in Mizu's ear. "You're gonna be alright Miss Sato. Korra's coming. Just hold on." She says cradling Mizu's head on her shoulder. "Damn you Tsuchi."

Korra breathes out roughly before stepping into the spirit portal. "Raava, take me to my wife!"

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

Five bright lights begin to fade into the void of darkness.

"We have made our decision, wife of the Avatar." The Cosmic Mothers say in unison. "If Asami Sato and Avatar Korra comply with our wishes we will grant your request."

**TBC…**


	13. Mother's of them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

 

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

Katara takes in a deep breath. She'd been speaking with the cosmic deities for days trying to negotiate a deal with them, but the mothers were beyond stubborn. "I don't agree with your terms. They're completely unreasonable. This will dramatically change their lives, not to mention the lives of your children. Avatar Korra and Asami have already been through enough because of you. The least you could do is…."

"Our decision is final. The choice will be left up to them. Your approval is not required." The Cosmic Mothers say.

"It'll be like they don't have a choice at all. You took pity on Rafa all those years ago because of what Tsuchi had done to him. Now you have a chance to do an even greater good and you're going to turn away from it. I can see where Tsuchi inherited his madness." Katara says angrily.

The Mother of Faces raises her voice. "Mind your tongue human. My energy may have changed your form, but you are not one of us." The bright light floats closer to Katara. "I only allowed you into our sacred space because of your assistance to my guardian."

"What about your children? Your laws are the reason they turned out the way they have. What kind of Mothers are you? You're not creators; you're destroyers." The waterbender says defiantly.

"Your ways are not our ways wife of the Avatar. It is not for you to understand. Now leave us." The Cosmic Mothers say in unison.

Katara's light moves out of the void. This wasn't the outcome she had expected, but it was better than nothing. At least Asami and Korra would have the chance at a normal life.

**In the spirit world**

Asami grits her teeth as the pain of millions of people bombards her mind. She can't think. All she can do is breathe. Sokka and Hei-Bai have their guard up as a shadowy figure appears a few yards ahead of them.

A bright forest green light takes form. Hei-Bai transforms to attack the creature just as he and Sokka are thrown out through the barrier's dome by a mysterious force. Korra ducks as they fly over her head. Sokka and Hei-Bai don't seem to notice her. They immediately try to run back through the barrier and find that they can't enter it. "Arrgh!" Sokka yells as he begins hitting the dome with his boomerang.

Korra takes a deep breath. She was scared for her wife. "Screw this! Asami, I'm coming!" Korra yells going into the Avatar State as she runs toward the barrier.

Sokka notices her then grabs her shoulder. "You're Avatar Korra, right?" She nods and takes a deep breath. "Then you know what happens if you pass through that dome." Korra lowers her eyes. "You should leave. Hei-Bai will stay here with her. I need to go find Katara."

"What's going on in there?" The young Avatar asks.

Sokka looks at the barrier. "I don't know. Hei-Bai and I should be able to pass through that barrier, but we can't for some reason. This doesn't make any sense." He looks at Korra. "And you're not supposed to be here either. Katara said that Koh was gone and that you'd be showing up after Asami escaped with the missing people."

"What are you talking about? Koh is gone. I saw it with my own eyes."

Sokka sighs heavily as he looks at the pitch black dome surrounding the swamp. "There's something in there with Asami. I don't know what it is, but Koh is the only one that's able to keep us out. If it's not him I don't know who else it could be." He walks away from Korra. "You should leave. There's nothing you can do here." He says before transforming into a blue ball of light and floating away.

Korra exhales roughly from her nose, taking panting breaths. Her wife was in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. It was her worst fear realized. Korra gulps then turns to the barrier. Hei-Bai continues to knock all six of his massive paws against the barrier. The transformed spirit bear roars at it, blasting white light from his mouth. Korra goes into the Avatar State again thinking she might be able to bend a hole into the pitch black dome.

Hei-Bai grabs her and pulls her away from it. "Arrg-ah! What are you doing? Let me go!" Korra shouts trying to struggle out of his grasp.

He then transforms back into his bear form and starts nudging Korra away.

The water tribe woman looks into his eyes understanding what the bear was telling her. She couldn't touch the barrier without getting stuck. Not even in the Avatar State. Korra nods then looks away in frustration. Hei-Bai transforms and goes back over to the dome. Korra breathes out through puckered lips sitting down on an unearthed tree root. She thinks back to when she watched her partner's training sessions with Koh's energy. There was only one thing she could do to help her wife.

"I love you Asami Sato." Korra says looking up at the dome. She was going to support her partner, the only way she knew how. "I remember when I first saw you at that party with Mako. You…you were… beautiful." She says lowering her chin to her chest. If this was all she could do to help Asami, she would do it to the fullest.

**Inside the barrier…**

Asami feels like she's about to pass out. "Kor…ra…" She stammers out somehow hearing her wife's voice amongst the millions of voices assaulting her mind. Suddenly two strong yet gentle hands take hold of her shoulders and she feels the pain in her mind begin to dissipate. Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath feeling someone helping her to her feet.

She sways a bit as she opens her eyes to see her wife holding her up. "Korra?" She says looking up seeing the young Avatar's signature smirk. Asami's eyes widen when she sees dark green eyes staring back at her. She pushes the imposter away. "Who are you?"

"I thought using this form would help us communicate with one another." The imposter says before transforming into Lau Gan-Lan Jr.

"Tsuchi?" Asami says angrily.

He nods then transforms into Korra again. "Hi, Asami…" He says softly. The young CEO clenches her jaw then steps back toward the barrier. "Wait, please. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I really am. I was blinded by rage and confusion because of Mizu's emotions, but I'm not anymore. Believe me please." He moves toward her.

Asami cold clocks the entity in the jaw. "Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

The green-eyed being adjusts its jaw. "I-I know why you're here." Asami furrows her brow. Tsuchi lowers his eyes. "And I want to help you." He looks past her to the barrier. "Go back outside then come back and I'll show you where the people are. It's the least I could do."

Asami swallows hard with an apprehensive nod then steps back through the dome. Was that really Tsuchi, if so then that shouldn't be possible? He was inside of Mizu wasn't he?

The Avatar's eyes widen. "ASAMI!" She gets up and runs to her mate. "Are you alright?" She asks cupping Asami's cheek.

The pale-skinned beauty looks back at the dome curiously. "Yeah, I'm…I'm okay. What are you doing here?" She was surprised to see her partner there even though she'd heard Korra's voice breaking through the barrage of pain she was experiencing. She thought she was just imagining it.

"Mizu said you needed me." Korra says.

Asami lowers her eyes then tries to contact the water-bearing titan. Mizu wouldn't have sent Korra there unless the situation was dire. She furrows her brow not getting a response from her. Something wasn't right. Asami looks up at her partner. "Korra something's wrong. I can't sense Mizu. The energy from the dome must be affecting us." The concerned CEO looks at the dome then takes a deep breath. She needed to find out what was happening. She had a feeling that the Tsuchi imposter would know what was up. "I'll be right back."

Korra grabs her partner's wrist. "Asami, wait what's going on?"

"I don't know. But none of this is right. Something must have happened to Mizu. And there's someone in there that claims to be Tsuchi. But that shouldn't be possible if he's still dormant inside of her. Whoever that is in there said they know where the missing people are. I'm gonna see what else they know. Baby, go back to the physical world and check on Mizu." The young CEO says as she looks back at her partner.

Korra shakes her head. There was no way her wife was thinking clearly after being in there, especially if the Earth essence had manifested again. "Asami, no. You can't go back inside if…."

Asami quickly turns toward her worried lover. "Korra, am I your partner or not?"

The young Avatar furrows her brow. "What? Of course you are Asami. What does that have to do with anything? I'm trying to keep you safe. If that's really Koh in there he could be planning to…"

"Do you trust me?" Asami asks quickly.

Korra takes in a rough breath locking eyes with her wife. "You know I do."

"Then trust me to do this. I'm the only one who can help those people Korra. I'm not doing this just for them; I'm doing it for you, as my wife, as the Avatar. You've fought for the world, now let me fight for you." Asami says to her wife.

Korra nods softly. "Yeah but you're not gonna do it alone. I wanna help."

"Then go make sure Mizu is alright. I'm going to find out what that imposter knows." The CEO says.

"I love you." The Avatar says gently cupping Asami's cheek.

The raven-haired woman leans into her partner's lips. They gaze into one another's eyes for a moment, knowing that things had changed between them. "I love you too. I'll see you soon." She quickly backs away then disappears through the barrier.

Korra takes in a heavy breath appreciating her wife's courage, but hating the woman's stubbornness at the same time. "I love you Asami Sato! I'm gonna go check on Mizu but I'll be here when you get back, you hear me. You're not alone! We're a team!"

Asami smiles to herself loving her wife even more than she thought possible, but she needed to stay focused on her mission.

A few yards ahead of her she sees the Tsuchi imposter still disguised as Korra. He's standing with his back turned. "You came back." He says.

"Of course I did. I'm here to save the people who disappeared from my world. Now tell me where they are. And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate if you disguised yourself as someone other than my wife." Asami says as she takes a few cautious steps toward him.

Tsuchi takes a deep breath. "I think this is best for now. I don't want you to get defensive about the things I need to say to you."

"Fine, but take me to where the people are while you talk." She says quickly.

Tsuchi turns to her then holds out his hand in front of him. She follows him. They walk through the vast swamp together. "I'm Tsuchi. I am the essence of Earth. I brought those people down here. They are the only reason you and everyone in your world are still alive."

Asami furrows her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"I cut off your connection to Mizu when you passed through my barrier. It was the only way I could keep her from hearing us." He says.

"What?" Asami asks still not completely sure of who she was talking to. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you're not Tsuchi alright. You can't be. He's dormant inside of her."

The disguised being looks at the young woman. "I'm not dormant, not anymore. I woke up the moment you separated from her." He gazes at Asami with regret in his eyes. "It…just took me a while to get my bearings." He takes a deep breath. "I'm truly sorry for how I treated you." He lowers his eyes then looks up at her again. "I wish I could prove that to you, but we don't have a lot of time. I need you to listen to me. I know you couldn't hear me while I was alive… but I meant everything I said to you about Mizu back then. She is not who you think she is. She's selfish… and fickle. She only cares about herself. She's manipulative…. and angry. I always told her hanging around with your kind would affect her, but she never believed me."

Asami furrows her brow. "What are you trying to say?" The heiress asks.

"I know that the Fire Essence separated you two. I…uh never met her while I was in my physical body, but I know of her closeness with my counterpart." He looks at Asami. "She made a terrible mistake when she split you two apart. You are everything good, and descent, and pure in Mizu. The moment you two were separated Mizu's negative qualities were given their own consciousness. Everyone you know is in danger."

Asami shakes her head. "You're lying. I know Mizu. She's…we're a part of one another. She can be childish and stubborn but she's not evil…unlike you."

Tsuchi shakes his head sorrowfully. "That's what she wants you to think."

* * *

**Back in the physical world**

**Future Industries**

Seika holds Mizu in her arms comforting her friend. "It's going to be alright Mizu. I promise. Asami will be back and so will Korra. You'll finally get the happily ever after you de….serve…" The fire essence slowly looks down with a heavy gasp as blood trickles from her mouth. "Ga..ah…ah…" An ice covered hand goes through her abdomen as she finds dark forest green eyes looking up at her. "Tsu-chi…"

A green-eyed Mizu smirks sweetly. "Hmm, I'm not really sure. The memories aren't like they were before. You're Seika, right? I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Chelse grits her teeth. "Grr-uhh, Mi-zu…wake…wake up."

Mizu slowly stands to her feet as the fire essence trembles, grabbing her shoulders as she was forced to move. "How about we make this a little family reunion huh? Call to the others."

"N…n…no." She says before yelling out as Mizu turns a watery hand within her.

"I said, call to them, now."

Seika shivers as she closes her eyes. Her body starts to glow with bright red light letting the other essences know what was going on before they arrived.

Within a few seconds, three bright lights appear in the office surrounding them.

The white light of the spirit essence moves toward Seika. "Mizu! Wake up! You can't let him overcome you like this." She yells shifting into a physical form so she can help her sister.

Fuu, the matter essence moves behind them. "Mizu! Get a hold er yerself girl. Yer dang on balance is all off, put that boy back ta sleep already. Ya hear me girl?"

The golden light of the air essence begins to increase seeing his counterpart in danger of losing her life. "Tsuchi man, let her go man. I don't wanna hurt you man."

Mizu smiles. "Well now the gang's all here. Nice of you to join us. Where is Kuruk's spear?"

Fuu speaks up. "It's gone. Now either you let Seika go, or we gon' open a can a whoop ass in here. And I can promise you small fry, is gone stink the high heaven by the time we finish with you. Now let her go." Fuu says seeing the dark green aura around the water essence.

Mizu smirks turning herself and the fire essence toward Fuu. "So you're the one who hid it. If you fetch it for me you all can be on your way." The Matter Essence takes on a physical form then raises his fists.

Chili, solidifies his body then takes a step toward Seika, if he could just touch her, his essence could enhance hers and she could escape.

The water essence takes a deep breath then raises her free hand seeing her so called siblings ready to attack her. All of a sudden all three essences freeze unable to move. "Did you know that 60% of those human bodies you all are encased in are made up of water? The other 40% is made up of carbon, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus…in other words Earth. I wonder if the Mothers did that on purpose."

She liquefies her hand within the fire essence. Chelse screams out in pain. Mizu smiles as she floats the other essences to the other side of the room seeing their bodies begin to glow. "Aaa, aaa, aaa, you three. No transforming unless you want me to kill her. Then you'll have to wait until she reincarnates, right? Or perhaps, I'll just kill all of you, then we can all take part in this eternal marionette show the Mothers have us performing for them. How does that sound?" Mizu says looking around at each of them. "I don't know about you but I'm bored of it. Where is the spear?"

Seika pants for breath as she tries to speak. "Ts-tsu-tsuchi, what do you…want? Why…are you…doing this?"

Mizu looks up at her. "Bring me the spear or I will kill her and flood this entire planet."

"Why? What are you after?" Lisa, the spirit essence, asks.

She takes an irritated breath looking over at her. "I'm going to end this where it first began. Now bring me….the spear." She says getting a tighter grip on Seika's intestines. The fire essence coughs up more blood.

* * *

**Tsuchi's lair**

The earth essence continues to tell Asami of all of Mizu's faults as he guides her through his lair. "Asami, I'm only doing this so I can help you and your friends. She's the one who corrupted me. And I can see she has corrupted you too." He says.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Asami says as she begins hating the sound of her wife's voice coming from the monster. This entity sure did feel like Koh to her, but there was something different about him. She couldn't sense any aggression or malice from him. Mizu told her that he was still asleep and that she had suppressed his emotions. This couldn't possibly be Tsuchi. Asami thinks as she follows him into a long corridor.

The disguised essence lowers his head. "She convinced you to let her sleep with your partner didn't she?"

"What?"

"She made up some story about you two not being able to connect without it." Tsuchi shakes his head and sighs.

"How do you know that?" Asami asks quickly.

"If you only knew how many homes she's ruined. Every time she crossed over it was the same thing. It was even worse the first time she went to your world as a man. It was a blessing that we are unable to reproduce. She was far worse than Kuruk ever was." He laughs. "It was the same story every time. I don't know how to make love. I'm scared. Can you teach me? Ha, oldest trick in the book."

Asami gulped when she heard that. For the first time, she felt a twinge of doubt within her heart. "You're lying. I've seen Mizu's memories. She would never…."

Tsuchi looks back at Asami. "She showed you what she wanted you to see." He turns and continues down the tunnel. "That's just how she is. It got worse every time she visited your world. She was infatuated with your kind, especially the way you emotionally manipulated one another." Tsuchi looks back at her for a moment seeing that she was listening to him and that his words were affecting her. "I'm sorry. I truly am." He takes a deep breath as they turn into a tight corner. "Come on, the people are down here."

The young CEO lowers her eyes and takes a worried breath. Had she really been duped this whole time? No, she wouldn't believe Mizu could do something like that. Mizu was a part of her. They've been fine during their separation. Korra would have told her if anything out of the ordinary had happened. Whoever this entity was, he was lying.

Asami's eyes widen as they come upon a huge underground cave stretching back farther than she could see.

Baatar Jr. notices her first. "Hey! Hey! You're Asami Sato aren't you? Did he get you too? How did you get out? Help us! Please help us! Tell us how you escaped!"

Millions upon millions of people begin reaching up toward her and jumping up towards the ridge. They start piling on top of one another trying to climb up to her.

Tsuchi lowers his eyes. "Asami" The heiress turns to him. "If these people leave, everyone in the world will die."

"Why?" She asks still in shock over what she's seeing.

The earth essence takes a deep sorrowful breath. "I left my decree because I knew Mizu would have to come here. I wanted to trap her to keep her from… destroying your world. I never would have imagined that she'd send you in her place. She's the reason I wanted to kill myself. Everything changed when I attained her essence. All those millennia she spent visiting humans had warped her mind. I'll admit I didn't like the way you people lived, but I didn't hate you. It was different for Mizu, to her humans were an infestation. She became bored of them and wanted to start over fresh, keeping a few humans alive so they could reproduce and live the way she wanted them to live." Asami turns to him. "I couldn't stand by and watch that happen."

"Now I know you're lying. When she became mortal, she lost all of her powers and memories. She was harmless."

"She would've been harmless until she died and reincarnated with her memories and powers intact." He lowers his eyes. "I knew I could at least stop that from happening. It was the only way to keep her plans from coming to fruition." He looks up at Asami. "I won't lie. I was obsessed with her and her longing for love. I didn't want her to leave me. I was scared of being alone. With her emotions and feelings running through me, I lost control of my logical mind. I wasn't completely lost though, I stopped her from reincarnating. I'm also glad I stopped her marriage to the Avatar in time."

"Why? Why did you stop their wedding?" Asami asks as she tries to make sense of everything she was hearing.

He looks into her eyes. "Mizu can control anything or anyone that's bonded to her. I'm sure you've experienced it as her host. If she had married the Avatar the light spirit would be at her command. If she had control of the Avatar nothing would be able to stop her."

Asami gulps and lowers her eyes taking a nervous breath. Did that mean that the water essence could control Korra now?

Tsuchi lowers his eyes. "You married her didn't you?"

Asami's eyes dart from left to right wondering what kind of mayhem Mizu might be causing right now. This wasn't right. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

* * *

**Outside the barrier**

Sokka and Katara appear. Korra's eyes widen. "Gran Gran!"

Katara furrows her brow. "Korra? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" She'd specifically told the fire essence to keep the map away from Korra. There was no way the Avatar should have been able to find the swamp without it. According to her visions, Korra wasn't due to arrive until Asami was outside the barrier. Something must have changed, while she met with the Mothers.

"I looked at the map you told Miss Chelse to keep away from me."

"You need to leave, right now." Katara says quickly.

The young Avatar moves toward her mentor. "But Gran, Asami is…."

"I said NOW, Korra! Leave! RUN!" Katara shouts as she feels the shift of energy in the air.

Korra furrows her brow then begins to walk away placing her hand against her chest. She takes a deep breath hearing the urgency in her mentor's voice. "Fine. Raava take me to….."

She's interrupted as five people suddenly appear in front of the dome.

"Korra, baby, don't leave yet. I need to talk to you." A blue-eyed Mizu says still holding the fire essence in her hand.

The Avatar sees Chili, the owner of the singing bar, Fuu, the guy who officiated her marriage to Asami, and a young woman who looked a lot like a younger Miss Chelse. "Mizu, what's going on?!" Korra shouts seeing Asami's half way impaled assistant on the water essence's arm. "What are you doing?"

Mizu smiles. "It's okay baby. Everything is going to be fine now. These are the other essences. I found out that they were planning to hurt you. I wasn't going to let them do that." She holds the fire essence in the air. "This one was the mastermind. She was working with that naughty little waterbender over there."

Korra squints her eyes remembering everything Koh said on that roof during the solstice. Only one person referred to Katara that way. The water tribe woman immediately goes into the Avatar State. "KOH, what did you do to Mizu!" She yells moving toward Mizu.

The water essence's eyes shift to a dark green and Korra stops in her tracks. "Aww, baby, you're no fun at all."

"MIZU!" Korra shouts in an attempt to wake the other half of her partner. "Mizu, please! You're stronger than this! I know you are! Fight HIM!"

Deep within the water essence a still small voice whispers. "Kor-ra…"

The mind controlled essence turns to Katara with a devious smirk. She drops Seika into the water then lunges at Korra with the spear she had hidden behind her back. Katara flashes in front of her pupil. Mizu stops just before the spear is about to plunge into her chest. Katara doesn't even flinch.

Mizu smiles then winks at her. "Ooo wee, somebody got a little upgrade while I was away. I like it. It suits you. I can see the Mother's energy in you. Would you mind calling them for me? I want to have a little chat with them."

Katara raises her chin then takes a step forward moving Mizu back. The water essence gulps and continues moving backward as Katara's body begins to glow with a bright blindingly silver light. "Allow Mizu to regain control and we can settle this peacefully."

Mizu moves the spear away as a strong force of energy knocks the water essence a few feet back. She begins to giggle softly then quickly goes into full blown laughter. "Peacefully! Peacefully?" She says taking a deep breath as a menacing expression spreads over her face. "If the Mothers wanted peace they never would have created me." Three gigantic animals start to emerge from clouds of mystical vapor around the swamp. They were the guardians of the Cosmic Mothers. There is an eel hound, a fire ferret, and a flutterby.

Katara takes in a deep breath. "Tsuchi, I'll say it one more time. Allow Mizu to regain control…"

"Or you'll do what? Tell my mother?"

**Inside the Barrier…**

Asami shakes her head and raises her hands. "Just-just stop talking alright." She says taking a deep breath. Mizu wasn't the person Tsuchi had been describing. Asami wasn't going to turn her back on her other half even if that other half was evil. She would hear it from Mizu herself. "I came here to get those people and that's what I'm going to do. Now if you really are Tsuchi and you want to help me, then bend a staircase down into that cave so they can leave with me."

Tsuchi furrows his brow. "Asami, haven't you been listening to anything I've said to you? If you lead them out of here Mizu will kill everyone. I know how horribly I treated you, but that's nothing compared to what Mizu will do now that she has my essence."

"If you want me to trust what you're saying, then let those people out of there." Asami says looking into his eyes.

The Korra imposter lowers his eyes, takes a deep breath, then creates the staircase. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Asami looks down into the chasm. "Alright everyone follow me."

She leads them out toward the edge of the barrier then turns toward the crowd. "Everyone wait here. I'm going to go outside first and ask the Avatar what we should do next."

"But the Avatar is right there. Just ask her right now." Someone says.

Asami looks at Tsuchi. "Transform so they know you're not her."

He nods then turns into Asami. The crowd gasps. An angered general moves towards the earth essence. "That's the bastard who brought us down here!" The crowd begins to murmur with hostility.

Asami takes in a deep breath. "The monster that brought you here is dead. This… spirit… is trying to help us. Calm down, please. Let me go speak with the Avatar. I'll be right back. It's important that you all stay here. If you try and pass through the barrier you could die."

The people begin to murmur with cautious nods and grumbles.

She gulps then turns to Tsuchi. "Are they gonna be okay here with you?"

He lowers his eyes then looks at the barrier. "I'm not the one you need to be worried about." He gulps hard. "Be careful out there."

* * *

**X**

Asami furrows her brow slightly then steps through the barrier. She's surprised to see everyone standing around. "Korra, what's going on?" She asks. The young Avatar huffs through nose roughly. "Korra? Chelse!" She runs to her assistant. "What happened? Are you alright? Who did this to you?"

The blue-eyed water essence steps toward them with her arms out to hug Asami. "I'm so glad you're alright."

The suspicious CEO holds Chelse in her arms. "Mizu. What did you do?"

Mizu half smiles and lowers her head. "I'm not sure what you mean. We… came to help you. Didn't we?" She lifts her hand and everyone nods. "When our telepathic link was cut off Seika figured something was wrong." She looks up at Asami. "This was her idea, not mine. Are you alright? Did you find the missing people?"

Asami is quiet for a moment wondering what was really going on. She looks at Chelse, Katara, and Korra waiting for them to speak, but they remain silent. Something was definitely wrong.

Mizu smiles at Asami as a large dark void starts to appear above the dome around the swamp. "If you found the people why don't you bring them out here so we can take them back to the physical world where they belong? You should hurry. I don't know what that void is, but it doesn't look good."

Asami releases her assistant and takes a deep breath locking eyes with her duplicate. "Mizu…did you do this?"

The young CEO furrows her brow hearing a faint whisper within her mind. "Not…me. R-un."

Asami swallows not quite understanding the voice. All she could think about was what Tsuchi told her. "Mizu, there is someone inside the swamp that seems a lot like Tsuchi. He said some things about you that I don't believe. This can't be you. It can't be."

Katara lowers her eyes seeing Asami's confusion.

The water essence walks over to Korra wrapping her arms around her neck. She kisses the Avatar roughly. "You're really naïve you know that? Of all the humans I've encountered you are the absolute worst. It sickens me knowing I incarnated into someone like you. You and this Avatar have so much hope for the world; so much hope for the human race." She looks at Asami. "You're disgusting." Mizu smirks. "But I have to give you some credit though. You were a decent fuck." She grabs Korra's chin looking into the Avatar's eyes. "You're certainly more imaginative than our wife is. Isn't that right?" Korra growls as the water essence pushes her away.

Asami takes a step back to the dome as she watches Mizu move toward her. "No Mizu, this isn't you. It-it just can't be."

Katara flashes between Asami and Mizu. She cups the confused CEO's cheek. "Everything is going to be alright. Just stay right where you are okay."

"Gran Gran, I don't understand. What's going on? How is this possible?"

Katara looks deeply into her eyes. "It's…gonna be alright."

"Is that really her? Has Mizu turned evil and what about that thing inside the swamp? He claims to be Tsuchi. Gran Gran, how is that possible? Why is this happening? None of this makes sense."

Katara looks up at the void as a large branch like foot steps out of it. She looks into Asami's eyes. "It will. For now I need you to listen. Don't move and don't speak unless you're spoken to. Understand?" Asami nods. Katara turns to the immobilized essences. "That goes for all of you."

"Humph." Mizu smirks then spins the spear in her hand as she walks away from Korra and Asami.

Four gargantuan tree-like entities step out of the void.

**The Mother of Faces**

\- Origin of separateness and identity, mother of Tsuchi/Earth and Seika/Sacred Fire

**The Mother of Hands**

\- Origin of creation, mother of Genshō/Matter

**The Mother of Minds**

\- Origin of consciousness, mother of Kūki/Air and Mizu/Water

**The Mother of Plexus**

\- Origin of Will, mother of Tamashī/Spirit

Asami finds her way over to her wife and takes her hand. Korra squeezes Asami's hand. She didn't know what the hell was going on either. All she knew was that Mizu was keeping her from moving because Tsuchi was influencing her. At least that's what she thought. There was no way Mizu would turn on them.

"Hello... Mother." Mizu says looking up at the Mother of Faces.

The 10 story tall entity looks down at the water essence then over to the dome barrier around the swamp. "Tsuchi, what is the meaning of this?" She says noticing her son's split energy. Some of his essence was flowing from the dome.

Mizu smirks holding the spear more tightly. She jumps into the air as quick as lightning and plunges the spear into the Cosmic Mother's chest. "Meaning? Oh, I just wanted to thank you for creating me." The large tree-like being looks down at the spear then into Tsuchi's eyes. "Goodbye Mother."

A dark golden light starts to shine from the wound and one of the mother's faces begins to wither.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Avatar Words and Knowledge according to AvatarWiki**

**Mother of Faces** is the only spirit in the Avatar Universe known to have children. She is the mother of Koh, the face stealer.

She appears in **_Avatar: The Last Airbender—The Search_** _, graphic novel_

The Mother of Faces was originally conceived with the design of a Korean queen, but the trial sketches were enough to make the creators realize that this approach would not work. Once Michael Dante DiMartino began his collaboration the current design was finalized, with inspiration having been drawn from depictions of Quan Yin, goddess of compassion. The team also hoped that the Mother of Faces would feel "primal, ancient, and mysterious." For this purpose, images of multi-headed Hindu goddesses were used in her design.


	14. The Choices you Make...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra receives a revelation or two. How are she and Asami going to deal with this new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

 

**X**

Mizu lands on the ground turning her back on the Mother of Faces. She releases her watery hold on everyone. Korra, Asami, and the others heed Katara's warning and remain still. Mizu closes her eyes exhaling deeply. "It's finally finished." She says speaking in Tsuchi's voice looking around at everyone. "You can feel it now can't you?"

This was the earth essence's final gambit. Ending the mothers would end it all, life, pain, everything. He realized the true cause of his torment was his mother and her rules. She was the one who created him. She was the one who paired him with Mizu. The mothers created humans as well. They set this whole foolish game in motion, but he would be the one to end it. He would free everyone. If he ended the mothers, all existence would end as well.

Mizu walks toward Seika. "Once our mother is gone the others will fall too; no more absurd rules and laws, no more people, no more pain…"

Tsuchi is interrupted as a gargantuan tree like hand scoops him up. The Mother of Faces stares at Mizu for a moment seeing the strange state of her son's essence within the woman. She pulls the pencil sized spear from her chest. Her withered face instantly regenerates. She looks at the spear between her fingers with genuine curiosity then gives the spear to the Mother of Hands. The other three mothers crowd around one another examining the strange object before poking one another with it. To the spectators below, the mothers looked more like inquisitive animals than all powerful cosmic deities.

Tsuchi's mother's eyes begin sparking with anger as she stares at her son's clouded essence. "You dare try to extinguish that which cannot end?!" Her voice shakes the ground.

Tsuchi spits a slimy stream of water at the deity's face.

The great mother's eyes widen seeing the contempt on her son's face. She glares at Tsuchi. The dome around the swamp suddenly flashes with a green light. The mother of faces furrows her brow noticing that there were indeed two Tsuchi's. How was this possible? How had he become separated from himself and Mizu? The great mother's rules for her children's preservation made that impossible.

Her faces begin to shift position. She puts a new set of glowing eyes on Tsuchi and notices an oddly colored fluid flowing through Mizu's body. She takes a deep breath then looks down at Asami seeing a similar glow. The plant like titan turns to Katara. "Wife of the Avatar, our agreement is no longer valid. Mizu and Tsuchi already have new bodies."

Katara clears her throat and steps forward. "Great mother, I know how things may look to you, but I can assure you that Mizu and Tsuchi are still bonded. What you see within their bodies is an elixir I created because of your son's decree. It is only temporary. They will revert back to their original state very soon."

"What decree?" The Mother of Faces asks.

Tsuchi shakes his head. "Ever the absent mother, aren't you? You never cared about me; none of you ever cared about any of us. You should all just die!" She yells creating ice spikes all over her body that pierce the mother's giant hand. "You're nothing but heartless disgusting…."

The Mother of Faces slams Mizu down into the ground then creates a cage of golden light around the watery essence. "Silence child." She turns to Katara. "Speak wife of the Avatar." Tsuchi fumes as a golden collar of light tightens around his throat choking him.

Katara gulps. "Your son decreed that he and Mizu would be trapped in his lair for eternity. This wouldn't have posed a problem except for the fact that he also trapped millions of the physical world's citizens in his lair during the solstice in order to lure her here. I created that elixir in order to free his kidnapped victims."

Asami swallows nervously trying to process everything she was hearing. She felt like she needed to inform Katara of what happened inside the dome. She opens her mouth to whisper to the mature waterbender. "Gran, there's someone inside the…."

Katara continues to speak. "My elixir was meant to give Mizu's human consciousness a form since she was the only one who could enter his lair. But it affected your son as well. I hadn't anticipated that. The other part of his consciousness is within the barrier around this swamp. They will return to their original state once my elixir wears off."

Asami lowers her eyes deep in thought. "So that really is Tsuchi inside the dome. Was he telling me the truth?" She asks herself before glancing over at an extremely pissed off Mizu. The water essence was like a completely different person. It was clear that Tsuchi was affecting Mizu, but what if what the earth essence told Asami was true. If it were then Mizu was the one in control of that body right now.

The great mother looks down at Tsuchi then over to Asami. These new developments were unexpected. This was the first she'd heard of Katara's elixir. It had greatly affected her son apparently. The giant entity glances down at Katara remembering their conversation about her son's madness.

Had he truly lost his mind? She'd accepted Tsuchi's decision to end his life but if he was purposefully bringing humans to their world then he'd strayed from the path she set for him when she'd first created him. He was meant to be like his brothers and sisters, learning about life in the physical world. Mizu was supposed to assist him by sharing her essence with him. What had gone wrong? She needed to understand what was happening. The laws she and the collective had set had clearly been tampered with.

"You are the reincarnation of Ummi." The mother says. The young CEO gulps and nods. "How did you become separated from Mizu? Your consciousness should have merged with hers upon her awakening. The elixir in your body was not the cause." She noticed right away because Asami's light was slightly brighter than Tsuchi or Mizu's.

Asami furrows her brow then turns to Chelse then to Katara unsure of what to say. "Uh…I umm…."

Chelse closes her eyes straining to speak trying to hold her insides together. There was no way this situation was going to end well. The moment she stabbed Asami on that roof during the solstice, her own fate was sealed. The mothers didn't have many rules, but the few rules they did have were iron clad.

Essences could live freely in the physical world, hell they could even destroy it if they wanted to, so long as they didn't interfere in one another's awakening process. She was in trouble. By forcefully awakening Mizu, she broke a sacred precept. "It was me… mother."

The gigantic deity's faces shake and tremble with anger as she reaches toward the injured fire essence.

The other essences know what's about to happen. Lisa flashes in front of her sister. The giant hand stops a few inches from her face. "And me!" She yells.

Chili, the air essence joins Seika gently placing his hands on his counterpart's shoulders lending her his energy to help her heal. "And me too man."

The matter essence scratches the back of his head. "Aww hell." He takes a deep breath and walks over to the others. "I, uh, had a hand in all this too." He says softly as he lowers his eyes feeling his creator's glare.

It was true. Each of them lent their energy to awaken Mizu, but they didn't have any other choice if the world was going to be spared.

The other three mothers look down at their disobedient children. "Why did you not leave when Tsuchi chose to die? Without earth and water this planet would not exist." They ask in unison.

Fuu clears his throat. "Yeah, well we uh thought about dat. And ya'll are right. We probably shoulda left, but things ain't as simple as all that." He looks toward Korra. "There're good people on this world, they shouldn't have to suffer just cause Tsuchi got confused." He lowers his head knowing his words wouldn't really make a difference. "We ready for whatever ya'll gonna dish out, but we humbly ask that ya'll spare this world."

Seika, Kūki, Tamashī, and Genshō lower their heads. They knew their creators all too well. This was the end for them. They didn't know where they'd be sent, but they knew their lives on Earth were over.

Genshō takes Tamashī into his arms. "It's been a good run gal. Maybe the next place we go I'll come back as a woman and you'll think about lookin' my way, huh?"

Lisa smiles placing a gentle kiss to his lips. She giggles. "Naa, I'd come back as a gay man just to spite you pipsqueak."

Chelse swallows squeezing Chili's hand a little tighter. He'd been transferring all the essence he could into Seika desperate to help her heal. She sighs quietly. "It's okay baby, you can stop now. It doesn't matter anymore. I won't need this body when they're done."

Chili shakes his head then smiles down at her. "It's not okay, man. But maybe it will be if you let me see you smile before we go." He smirks then pulls a small guitar from over his shoulder. "One more song for the road. Oooooh, don't let the mo-thers get you down. Don't let the falling lights turn your smile… into a frown. When the time is darkest that's when you need a clown! Hey! Don't let the mothers get you down Seikaaaa." She looks up at him with a small smile. "There's my girl. You always know how to light my fire, man."

The mothers surround the essences. "Very well, we shall spare this world but the price must be paid for disrupting the balance." They lift their gigantic palms. Bright sparks of multicolored light start to form in their hands.

Katara's eyes widen seeing that the deal she'd made with the mothers was about to be obliterated. They were going to unmake all the essences. "Great Mothers, wait, please! What about our agreement?!"

"Silence! This does not concern you!"

* * *

**X**

Korra gulps. Things were about to get really bad, really fast. She'd been listening intently and truthfully only understood bits and pieces of what she heard. All she knew for sure was that Mizu and the essences were in danger, which meant Asami was in danger too. The cosmic mothers were angry. But it was all Tsuchi's fault. Why should Chelse and the others be punished because of him? They saved Asami's life. Korra couldn't let people like that die without a fight. The Avatar takes a deep breath then looks to her mentor for guidance. "Gran Gran, what do we do?"

To her surprise Katara meets her gaze then lowers her eyes. "WE don't do anything."

"What? Gran, you can't be serious. This isn't right! They saved us! They tried to save everyone! We have to help them!" Korra pleads having seen the way her mentor spoke to Tsuchi's mother. "Can't you talk to them or something?"

Katara shakes her head no. "Korra, I made an agreement with the mothers." She says lowering her eyes and shaking her head again. "I can't interfere."

Korra grits her teeth. "Miss Chelse was right. You really have changed. The Katara I knew would never stand by and let innocent people get hurt like this." Katara keeps her eyes lowered. The young Avatar huffs roughly from her nose then looks into Asami's eyes as the mothers' light grows brighter and brighter. "Asami…I have to try and…"

The heiress takes a deep breath and nods already feeling her partner's resolve and desire to act. "I know." She grasps Korra's face between her hands bringing their lips together. "I love you."

In that brief moment Asami saw what the rest of her marriage would be like. This was Korra and this would always be Korra, a woman, an Avatar who would jump head long into danger, risking her life for another. This was her wife standing before her unconsciously asking for permission to do what her heart told her was the right thing to do.

In that brief moment, she accepted that one day her partner would die and there was nothing she could do about it. Asami made up her mind right then and there that she would never let Korra go. The raven-haired beauty was sure that Mizu would agree with her. They would find Korra's next incarnation. She and the Avatar would be together for eternity.

Korra takes in a heavy breath. "I love you too." The water tribe woman says.

Asami gives her one last kiss and a gentle push. "Go." She says.

Korra shifts into the Avatar state then launches herself into the cosmic mother's blast.

Korra could only hope she'd be able to bend the energy the way she had during her fight with Kuvira. This was all she could think to do. It was just energy, right? If she could bend a spirit portal into existence, this would be a piece of cake, right? Right?

The moment the light hits the young Avatar she blacks out.

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

Strange images begin flashing through Korra's mind. A muffled voice reaches her ears. Korra tries desperately to open her eyes. She can barely make out the image if front of her. This wasn't the swamp. Where was she?

Her wife giggles. "Baby, come on why aren't you dressed yet? We're gonna be late for Aang's regeneration. You said you wanted to get there before he woke up didn't you?"

Korra furrows her brow unsure of what was happening. She couldn't move her body. She felt like she was in a dream. "A-sa-mi?"

The heiress moves closer to Korra gently brushing their lips together. "Mmm, that must have been some dream you were having. Are you missing the old times again? You haven't called me that in ages." Asami pats Korra's chest then walks towards a key pad on a wall. She hits a few buttons. The wall disappears. She grabs a small blue cube off of a shelf then tosses it at Korra. "Hurry up and change or we'll be late. Traffic to the Jupiter Temple is nuts at this hour."

"Asami…what?"

"Its Yasuko this time, remember?"

**…**

The scenes flash and change yet again. Korra can't keep her eyes open.

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

**Heart beat**

**…**

She furrows her brow as her eyes close on their own. She can faintly hear babies crying in the distance. Then the sound of her partner grumbling sleepily in her ear. "Mmm…it's your turn Avatar." Asami mumbles.

"My…turn?" Korra whispers.

Asami yawns. "The milk's in the fridge."

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Korra! Korra! Wake up, please! Don't leave me, not like this. Please… not like this." Asami cries.

"What in da hell was she thinking?" Fuu, the matter essence asks as he scratches the back of his head. The small man was surprised when he saw the Avatar fling herself into that blast. He knew Korra was a little off her rocker, but he didn't think she was nuts. The light spirit was no match for the mother's energy. Korra should have known that she didn't stand a chance, but why would she risk herself for them like that? They barely knew each other.

Chili helps Chelse to her feet as they watch their creators prepare another blast of light. "Mother stop this!" She yells. "Please! Are you so out of touch that you can't see this human trying to protect us?! This world may be able to go on without our physical presence, but it won't be able to survive without Raava. Are you going to destroy her too?"

The Mother of Faces moves her hand away and the other mothers follow her lead. "Asami Sato, take Avatar Korra and move away." The mothers say in unison.

The young CEO shakes her head. "No! This isn't fair. Why are you punishing them for saving my life? This is Tsuchi's doing, not theirs!"

Chelse puts her hand on Asami's shoulder then gives her a sad smile. "Miss Sato, please. Just do as they say."

Korra starts to come to holding the side of her head. "Urgh, man that hurt. What's wrong with you?" She stumbles trying to get to her feet.

Asami kisses the side of her head. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Chelse's eyes widen. Who in the world was this kid? Not only had she survived a blast of cosmic energy but she got up from it like it was nothing. The fire essence shakes off her disbelief and focuses on the matter at hand. "Korra take Asami and leave while you can. That potion is still active in her body, so even if we leave Asami can still…"

"I wasn't talking to you." The water tribe woman says as her partner wraps her arm around her back to help her up. "I was talking to them." She says looking up at the Mother of Faces. "Why are you all doing this? Tsuchi is the one to blame for all of this. The others saved my wife's life. They saved everyone in my world, but what did you do huh? Nothing, that's what."

Katara speaks up in an attempt to silence the young Avatar. "Korra, that's not true! You don't know what you're saying."

"No Gran Gran." The Avatar says looking back up at the Mother of Faces again. She points up at the now 25 story titan. "You didn't do anything to help any of us. You didn't even know about it. You're supposed to be a mother? Why don't you try talking to your children instead of punishing them for one person's actions?"

The four essence's jaws drop. Did Korra actually just tell off the creators of the universe? If things weren't dire before they certainly were now. None of them were going to make it out of the spirit world alive.

The Mother of Faces shrinks down until she's about 15 ft tall then she approaches Korra. "You are no better than your predecessor, teeming with arrogance. The Avatar is supposed to be the best of humanity, yet look at you. You jump into our sacred light and defile it with your presence! Then admonish me for something you have no clear understanding of! Avatar or not you humans are all the same; selfish, shortsighted, and insolent! Leave and take your wife with you!"

Korra releases Asami then walks over to the cage of golden light that imprisoned Tsuchi. "Fine, then let her out of there!"

"What?" The great mother asks.

"My wife is inside your cage. Let her out and I'll leave." Korra says defiantly. She only hoped this plan of hers was going to work. If she could just get in touch with Mizu maybe the water essence could do something about all this. She could tell earlier that Tsuchi had somehow taken control of the other half of her spouse. If Mizu regained control again, maybe she could talk some sense into her parents.

The Mother of Faces turns to Asami then to Mizu then to Korra. She hadn't recognized it before. Raava and Mizu were bonded. If she punished Tsuchi and Mizu, she'd affect the light spirit as well. That would go against her children's wishes to spare the world. She lowers her eyes for a moment trying to come up with a solution.

Korra takes a deep breath and gulps. She'd heard what the cosmic mother had said, maybe she had taken things too far. "Umm, excuse me, your uh, face-iness, please. There has to be some other way to make this right. I apologize. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. You're right, okay. I don't know much about the spirit world. I only just got connected with Raava and my past lives like a year ago. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Look, I may not know about a lot of things, but I know about being human. It can be aggravating. People are so ungrateful sometimes, but we still care about each other and we look out for one another. The relationships we build make our lives worth living. I don't know about your relationship with your kids, but in my world parents talk to their children and help them learn from their mistakes. And if you really created us, then you should understand that. Can you at least try and talk to Mizu or Tsuchi before you make up your mind about punishing them?"

Chelse, Chili, Lisa, and Fuu are floored noticing that their mother was actually listening to the Avatar.

"Your predecessor said something similar to me some time ago. Human relationships are not like ours, but perhaps there is merit in your words." The great mother deactivates the golden collar around Tsuchi's neck. "Speak my son."

Tsuchi starts to giggle. "Oh this is rich. So after eons of willful neglect now you want to hear what I have to say. Okay fine. You can die. If you die all the suffering of everyone you've ever created will end." Tsuchi turns to Korra. "Even your suffering Avatar."

"I'm not suffering. I'm fine." Korra says quickly.

Tsuchi's voice shifts back to Mizu. "Oh really? Is it because you think I love you? Well I don't. I can't. I never did. You humans are all the same, falling for anyone with a sob story. Did you really think you were my first, Avatar? I bet you've never even thought about how old I am or how many times I've visited that disgusting ball of dirt you call a world. Sex was one of the first things I checked off my list on my first trip there." Mizu giggles. "You were one mediocre fuck among millions. Tell me, does that make you happy to know that baby?"

"You may be able to mimic Mizu, but you're not her, so don't waste your breath." Korra says.

Mizu smirks then looks over to Asami. "Your loving partner knows I'm telling the truth. Don't you Asami?"

The young CEO lowers her eyes. Korra furrows her brow then takes in a deep breath. "Asami don't listen to him alright. We know Mizu. You know yourself. He's just trying to get under our skin."

Mizu begins to laugh again. "You should get a prize for being the most naïve Avatar." She sighs. "I really don't know why you put up with her Asami. Oh wait, yes I do. That yum between her legs is…."

"Be quiet!" Korra shouts.

"Gasp, how could you talk to your wife in such a manner?" Mizu says with dark laughter.

Korra looks into the earth essence's dark green eyes. "Mizu, if you can hear me, please help us."

"What exactly do you think I can do sweetie? Those colossal bitches don't care about us. There is nothing any of us can say that's going to change their minds. That's why they need to die. They are the epitome of selfishness." Tsuchi giggles. "And they wonder where the humans get it from."

Korra boldly puts her hand though the golden bars of the cage and cups Mizu's cheek. "I know you're in there Mizu. We need you, please. Don't let him control you like this."

Asami can hear a quiet voice in her mind whispering her wife's name. "Kor-ra…" She can't tell if it's her own voice or Mizu's.

Tsuchi's eyes turn blue. He gently kisses the palm of her hand. "Korra, I'm here. I love you. Your love saved me. Everything's gonna be okay now." The Avatar smiles softly raising hopeful eyebrows. Tsuchi starts to giggle again then pushes Korra's hand away. "Is that what you expected me to say? Love conquers all? You really are a fool."

Asami gulps still unsure of what to believe.

The Mother of Faces reactivates the collar around Tsuchi's neck. She'd heard enough. That part of her son sounded like a human. It was like he had lost the mental fortitude that made up his essence. She takes a deep breath then turns to the dome over his lair. "Tsuchi, do you desire the destruction of existence?"

It is silent for a minute then the dome starts to glow with dark green light. "No Mother. That part of me has been tainted by Mizu's memories. I desire to live, but more than that, I desire to live separately from my counterpart. I ask that you dissolve our union."

Asami swallows hard having heard what the Tsuchi under the dome had said. Had Mizu been corrupting him this whole time?

The great mother thinks for a moment. Her rules were absolute. Water and Earth were matched to one another because of their complementing elements. To dissolve their union would unmake the world. "I cannot fulfill that request, my son."

* * *

**X**

Katara steps forward. "Perhaps you can. Great Mothers, I believe the agreement we made is an appropriate solution to all of these problems. If Mizu and Tsuchi are separated your other children will be cleared of their infractions against you, correct?"

The Mother of Faces turns to her. "Yes, that is correct."

Korra and Asami's eyes widen. What agreement was Katara talking about? If Tsuchi and Mizu could be separated Asami wouldn't be immortal anymore. The Avatar swallows softly feeling a small glimmer of hope within her chest. "Gran Gran, would you mind telling us about this agreement." She walks over to Asami and takes her hand. "Whatever it is, let's try it. If it means we can have our lives back, we're all in."

Asami takes a deep breath then turns to Katara. "Yeah Gran, what is it?"

The Mother of Faces nods then steps forward in front of the young couple. The other three mothers surround them. Seika and the others are beyond confused having no idea what Katara was talking about. Under the mother's universal rules there was no way for Tsuchi and Mizu to be separated in their current condition. But if it were really possible it would clear them of the crime of forcefully awakening Mizu. That must be one hell of a solution. They thought.

"Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, if you agree to our terms punishment will be withheld and balance will be restored." The tree-like titans say in unison.

Korra and Asami hold one another's hands. "Okay, tell us what we need to do."

Katara lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath waiting for the mothers to deliver the terms. "Korra, Asami, don't speak until you have heard everything they have to say." The girls nod apprehensively. How bad could a deal between Katara and the cosmic mothers be?

The Mother of Faces speaks for the collective. "You have two options. The first is the most preferable to us. Asami Sato, since our children are housed within your body we will transfer their essences to your womb. Avatar Korra, you will shift Raava's nature and impregnate Asami Sato."

"Wait…what?" Korra asks in complete surprise. "How am I supposed to…"

The mother continues to speak. "Through the process of birth Tsuchi and Mizu will be given new bodies and reenter the reincarnation cycle properly. Avatar Korra, once the birth is accomplished you will relinquish the light spirit and allow it to be passed on to a newly born human who holds the element of earth. You will no longer be the Avatar. We will hold your soul until the light spirit has passed on to the next nation in the cycle. We will revive you once the process is complete."

The girl's jaws drop as do the other essences. Were the mothers really expecting Korra to die?

"The second option is to permanently bond Mizu and Tsuchi's consciousnesses within Asami Sato. If they agree Asami Sato will remain immortal as will the avatar." Korra furrows her brow. When did she become immortal?

"Avatar Korra, if you choose this option you will be the last Avatar. We will charge you and the light spirit with guarding the essence within Asami Sato until time ends. This option would be ideal for you Avatar. Since your defilement of our sacred light has already altered your form."

"W-w-what?" Both Korra and Asami are completely speechless.

"If you two agree to either of our terms balance will be restored." The mothers turn to Katara. "Wife of the Avatar, how long will the elixir remain in Mizu's body?"

Katara finally lifts her eyes. "One more month here and one week in the physical world."

The Mother of Faces nods. "Very well. Asami Sato, Avatar Korra, you have one week to come to a decision."

The frog finally leaps from Korra's throat. "You can't be serious! What if we can't decide by then?"

"Making no decision is also a decision Avatar." The Mother of Minds says.

Korra swallows hard. "But how? How do I change Raava? And aren't Mizu and Tsuchi already bonded to Asami? This is impossible."

The great mother looks down at them. "It is within your power to change the light Avatar, many of your previous incarnations have done so. And you are correct, their essence has bonded. We are speaking of their consciousness. It will be your duty to get them to bond, if that is the option you and Asami Sato choose. If you do not make a decision we will take the essence from this world and humans will lose the ability to manipulate the elements. Tsuchi's decree will stand. He and Mizu will be bound here for eternity. And you Avatar will lose what you have been fighting to keep." She says looking down at Asami.

Jade green eyes widen knowing exactly what the deity meant. Tsuchi's decree will have been fulfilled and she would be trapped with them for eternity. She would lose Korra. Asami turns to her partner unsure of what to think. This was a lot to take in to say the least but there was another issue that needed to be addressed before they discussed anything else. Asami takes in a shallow breath. "Umm, excuse me…mothers?" They all look down at her. She points to the dome. "What about the people inside Tsuchi's lair? I…we came here to free them. Tsuchi said they'd be in danger if they left the swamp. He said…that Mizu would hurt them." The heiress says looking over to a smirking Mizu.

The Mother of Hands speaks. "That is none of our concern. For now…." She raises a 10-fingered hand. Suddenly everything and everyone in the swamp except the mothers, Korra, Asami, and Katara freeze turning into a gray stone like material. "We will remain here until you return. Once a decision has been reached you may do what you wish with the humans. I have given your consciousness physical form so you'll be able to pass through the portal. You may go back to your world if you wish or remain here."

"No." Asami says quickly. She'd had about all she could take. "We're not leaving without those people. If it's in your power to free them then let them go."

Katara opens her mouth to speak but Asami interrupts her. "Those people inside the dome are not responsible for what's happening out here. If what you said is true and bending will be taken away from our world then at least let your son's victims spend as much time as they can in the world they grew up in." The young CEO had had enough of the mothers telling them what to do.

The Mother of Hands practically growls not appreciating Asami's tone. She considered disintegrating the young woman's body, but the Mother of Plexus stops her. The creator of Will was impressed with the young woman's bravery. "Very well Asami Sato. We will do as you have asked."

Korra exhales deeply as she stares at the ground. All she could think of was her wife. "No. Leave them there."

Asami furrows her brow then turns to her partner. "Korra, what? Why? They're the reason we're even going through all this. The least we can do is free them."

The young Avatar sighs then looks up into her wife's eyes. "Because you and I need time." She says quickly then she lowers her eyes. As shocked as Korra was she also felt unusually clear minded. Maybe it was because of those visions she saw earlier. This couldn't all be a coincidence. "I don't know how they expect us to do what they're asking, but I know we need all the time we can get to figure it out. Those people in there are gonna ask a lot of questions Asami. Questions I can't answer right now and I don't know if I'll ever be able to." She takes in a slow breath. "As much as I want to free them, the decision we have to make is more important."

Katara can see the dejected expression on her student's face as she spoke. She admired the young Avatar, knowing how difficult of a decision that was for her. The compassionate waterbender needed Korra and Asami to know that she was still on their side and that they weren't alone. "Mother of Faces, I have another request. Let me handle Tsuchi's victims." Korra and Asami turn to the mature waterbender. Katara smiles quietly. "You two go on ahead. I'll take care of the people inside the dome. They'll be alright."

The Avatar's eyes well with tears as she looks into her mentor's eyes. Korra lowers her head. How could she have ever believed that Katara wasn't going to be there for them? Even in death her mentor was still fighting for them. Korra felt like a jerk for what she said to her teacher earlier. "Katara, I'm sor…

Katara walks up to the couple then gently places her hand on both of their cheeks. "I'm sorry for putting you two in this situation, but this is all I could do for you. Let's talk on the other side alright. I won't be able to stay for long, but I'll help as much as I can." She gazes into both of their eyes then smiles softly. "You're going to get through this. Do you want to go back home?" Korra nods softly. Katara turns back to the mothers. "They're ready."

Asami squeezes Korra's hand. The Mother of Minds' eyes start to glow. "Return within the time limit or lose all that you have gained." Asami and Korra are covered in golden light. They vanish from the swamp then reappear in the purple fields of the Republic City spirit portal.

Asami pulls her wife into her arms. They stand in silence holding one another completely overwhelmed by their circumstances. Asami releases a sorrowful sigh. "Korra, what do we do? Should we stay on this side of the portal… so that we have more time?"

The Avatar closes her eyes holding Asami a little tighter. "No, let's go home."

"Korra?" Asami says softly feeling her partner trembling slightly. She was scared. They both were, but how else were they supposed to feel? The fate of the world was literally on their shoulders…again.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Please. Let's just go home for now. We'll work through this when Katara gets back." The water tribe woman whispers. No matter what they decided to do, there was one thing Korra was certain about. She would always choose Asami whether it was for a few minutes or for eternity.

**TBC…**

* * *

Okay Korrasami lovers, its decision time. FYI one of your options will be the beginning of a whole new story.

You all were right there with our heroines, listening to the mother's terms.

**Option 1:** "Adventures in Baby-bending"

**Option 2:** "Who wants to live forever? …or… "Princes (Princess') of the Universe" by Queen

**Option 3:** "Green is the new black"


	15. You're all I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choice has been made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

Korra finally releases her partner and takes her hand. "Are you ready for this?" She asks softly. This wasn't an easy question for the young Avatar to ask. Korra was fully aware of what the mothers had done to her partner. She could see it, but she couldn't explain it. The mothers had changed both of them. Korra couldn't help thinking back to when they first returned from their vacation a month ago. What if Asami passed out again? This wasn't Asami's physical body. It was her consciousness that was about to pass through the portal. Korra had no idea how it would affect them.

Asami looks over Korra's shoulder at the portal. She lowers her head and gazes at their joined hands. This body didn't feel like her spirit body; it felt like her normal body. What would going through the portal do to her without Mizu? Asami squeezes Korra's hands sensing her lover's concern. She breathes out through puckered lips. "I'm not, but we have to do what we have to do, right?" She says looking up at her partner.

Korra smirks nervously. "Well, not exactly. I mean we could stay here for a while. I just thought going home would make things easier for us."

The raven-haired woman steps around her lover and faces the portal. "Then let's go."

They both take a deep breath then step into the pillar's golden light.

They successfully made it back to Republic City. Both women immediately begin examining themselves patting their bodies down making sure they were 'all there'.

Korra gulps watching her lover intently. "You okay?"

Asami exhales quietly. "Yeah, I think so."

Korra releases a slow apprehensive breath as she lowers her eyes. "Can you bend?" The Avatar asks.

Asami furrows her brow, she was not expecting the question. She swallows softly then raises her hand. Her eyes widen as a blue flame appears. "I guess so. Wow."

Korra swallows hard. "What about earth and water?"

Asami lowers her hand, confused by her wife's questions. "Korra, what's going on?"

"Can you try, please?" The young Avatar asks pointing to a small puddle of water a few yards away from them.

The young CEO sighs then plants her feet and moves her hands. To her surprise, the water rises along with a small boulder. Asami gulps exhaling slowly from her nose and lowering her hands. "Korra….how is this…possible?"

The caramel beauty releases a relieved sigh. "She's okay." The water tribe woman says softly.

"Korra?"

The young Avatar takes in a deep breath. "If you can still bend water then you and Mizu are still connected. It means…" Korra lowers her eyes. "It means she's still alive." She looks up at Asami unable to hide the heaviness of her heart.

Asami averts her eyes. Korra didn't need to say a word. The heiress could feel the guilt seeping from her lover's pores. Korra felt like she'd abandoned Mizu, a woman who may very well have been deceiving them for the past few months. The woman who impaled Chelse and is partly responsible for what was happening to them; that was the woman Korra felt she'd let down. Asami swallows hard and closes her eyes unable to shake the day's events from her mind. She didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

The Avatar catches on right away. "I know how things looked back there Asami. But that wasn't her. It wasn't you. It was Tsuchi." Korra says seeing the pain on her partner's face.

"How do you know that?" Asami says finally finding Korra's gaze. Anger rises in her belly.

"Because I know you." Korra says without a hint of doubt in her voice.

"How do you know that she hasn't been using us this entire time, huh? We have no idea what any of them is capable of. Even Chelse was keeping things from me. And you saw the others; they've been here the whole time watching everything. They even married us."

"This is about us. It's about you and me, and she's you. No matter what she's done in her past or even recently, she's still you. And I love and trust you Asami Sato; all of you." Korra says watching her lover lower her eyes. "Look, I don't know what happened to you after you passed through the dome, but I know what happened to Mizu. I saw Tsuchi take control of her and I saw her fight back. I'm not giving up on her because I'd never give up on you."

Asami looks up at her wife. "Korra, it's not that simple."

"Can you try and contact her? Please?"

Asami swallows while exhaling roughly from her nose, not forgetting who she was talking to. When had Korra ever given up on anyone she cared about? Asami closes her eyes and speaks within her mind, not wanting to say the essence's name. What if she responded? "Mizu, can you hear me?"

A full minute later Asami releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looks up at Korra and shakes her head.

The Avatar sighs. "Okay. I think you should keep trying to contact her. When Katara gets here we'll see if she can help. Is that alright with you?" Asami nods reluctantly. "Okay. Let's head home."

X

The next hour and a half is spent in virtual silence as they travel to their cottage in the woods. Korra never releases her wife's hand as they drive out to the estate.

Asami is deep in thought as she watches the road. She knew how much Korra loved her, but resented the fact that her wife loved Mizu too. She needed to talk to her partner about that, but couldn't quite find the words and the silence was starting to irritate her. "So, should we tell Tenzin and the others that we're back?"

Korra shakes her head as she stares out the window watching the sunrise. "No, not yet. I want to wait for Gran."

The young Avatar's mind was ablaze with thoughts and recollections about what happened. She could barely comprehend any of it, yet somehow it all seemed to make sense. The world felt so different to her now. Whatever the mothers hit her with had changed her, but there was no telling how.

Korra felt for a few moments that if she held on to any one of these thoughts long enough, they might materialize out of thin air. It was like she was more powerful than ever. But even with all the power in the world, she hadn't been able to save Mizu. She couldn't save any of them, not even the woman sitting next to her. Asami was still being held hostage. They all were.

What was she supposed to say to her wife, to the world?

Asami sighs. She felt like they were miles away from one another and couldn't shake the feeling that it was Mizu's fault. Which meant it was her fault for even suggesting that they get together in the first place. Mizu told her that she would have been alright not being with Korra. Asami couldn't figure out why she hadn't accepted the woman's offer. She shakes her head remembering the last dream she and Mizu shared. She hated the fact that she was the one who initiated their love making. Asami takes a deep breath recalling sensing Mizu's emotions back then. They seemed so clear. Was the water essence just blowing smoke up her ass and manipulating her? "Korra we need to talk about what happened."

Korra turns to her. "We will. But later though, okay?" The water tribe woman says giving Asami's hand a gentle squeeze. "I think we should rest first."

The heiress rolls her eyes. Why the hell was Korra so calm? Four gigantic trees just told them that their lives were over. "Fine." Asami says taking an irritated breath.

**Sato Mini-Mansion**

Once they're inside Korra finally releases her wife's hand. "I could really use a bath. I'm gonna head up."

Asami looks her wife up and down unsure of what was going through her mind. They hadn't spoken in over an hour and those are the first words out of her wife's mouth. She shakes her head softly. "Uh, o-kay?" She watches Korra ascending the stairs.

The Avatar turns around. "I wouldn't mind some company." Asami stares up at her for a moment then follows her.

They move about the room silently. Asami avoids eye contact with her partner and Korra can't help but notice, but she doesn't bring any attention to it. A few minutes later when the bath is drawn Korra sighs as her body sinks down into the water. Asami cautiously approaches the huge claw-footed tub. Somehow this didn't seem like the appropriate thing to be doing after everything that had happened. There was so much they needed to talk about. Like the fact that they'd both slept with another woman.

Asami could not get Mizu off of her mind. It pissed her off like nothing else. So what if the woman was her duplicate. The fact that she'd allowed herself to be duped into cheating on her wife was unforgivable. More than that, Korra hadn't realized it yet. She swallows softly still holding a towel over her body.

Korra can see her wife's mind hard at work. She takes her hand, briefly distracting Asami from her mental musings. Their eyes lock. "I just wanna hold you okay, pretend things are normal for a while." The muscles in the heiress' stomach tighten hearing that. Things weren't normal; things were never going to be normal again. "Please?" The Avatar begs, giving her wife's hand a gentle tug.

Asami slowly lowers the towel and steps into the tub averting her eyes. She steps in then sits in between her wife's legs. Korra scoots up closer and wraps her arms around her then lies back in the tub. Asami releases an apprehensive breath feeling Korra's heart beating against her.

The Avatar closes her eyes relishing in the feel of having her partner in her arms again. "I missed you." She whispers softly kissing the heiress' temple. "I missed you so much."

Asami closes her eyes as the past month of separation from her wife hits her like a ton of bricks. Her bottom lip begins to tremble. She can't help her tears feeling Korra's warm toned arms enfolding around her. This wasn't a dream. This was reality. She and Korra were finally back together again. But once this week ended, they'd never have anything like this again. Asami trembles. Her chest convulses unable to hold back her feelings. "Oh, Korra…"

The Inuit woman holds her lover a little tighter kissing her shoulder. She closes tired eyes sharing in her wife's pain, knowing that the next decision they made together would change their lives forever. The woman in her arms had been through so much because of her. She'd literally been split in two. Korra was going to do whatever she could to make things right. Sure being the Avatar's wife was tough. Korra had heard enough of Katara's stories to know that, but no one deserved what Asami had been through.

The heiress cries for a few minutes. Tear-welled jade green eyes open slowly. She catches a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror. All she can think of is Mizu in her wife's arms. She closes her eyes again. Had her wife held Mizu like this too? Old jealousy starts to overwhelm her.

Korra lets Asami cry then bends some liquid soap from a bottle next to the tub. She puts some in her hands then begins to rub her lover's shoulders. "We don't have to talk or anything right now okay. I'll get us cleaned up." Asami turns around and grasps the nape of Korra's neck with both hands. Korra half smiles surprised by her wife's sudden move. Asami leans into her lips.

The young CEO's eyes remain closed deepening the kiss feeling her lover's finger tips trailing up and down her back. Silky warm hands travel languidly over dainty toned shoulders coming to rest on her collar bone. Korra sighs contently into the hungry kiss. Her hands move on their own. She knew the body in front of her all too well. She moans as the swell of Asami's milky white breasts fills her hands. She wasn't expecting or anticipating intimacy so soon after everything that had happened, but if Asami was ready she certainly wasn't going to deny her.

The young Avatar's hands shiver savoring the hardening of her lover's nipples against her palms. She smiles to herself knowing that Mizu's body had the same reactions to her touch. Quiet almost inaudible exhalations escape the heiress' lips. Korra massages her wife's ample mounds for a minute then works her way down a delicate trembling torso. Steam slowly rises from the water making it a little harder to breathe.

Asami wrenches her lips away kissing a path down her wife's neck. "Is she better than me?" Korra furrows her brow for a moment registering what she just heard.

"What? Who?" The blue-eyed Inuit asks with genuine curiosity.

Asami leans Korra's head back to gain more access to her throat licking and biting at the warm smooth flesh she found there. Steam from the water camouflages her tears. It hurt her to even ask the question. "Mizu. Do you like her better?"

Korra smirks with a slight giggle grabbing her wife's hands stopping her movements. "Wait a minute, you're asking if you're… better than you?"

The heiress swallows as green eyes meet blue. "Yeah." She whimpers.

The smile leaves the Avatar's face as she gazes into focused jade orbs seeing that her wife was serious. Korra replays Tsuchi's words in her mind. She remembers the expression on Asami's face as Tsuchi spoke in Mizu's voice. Doubt was etched into her wife's delicate features. Had those few words been enough to break her wife's resolve? Had she really believed him? "Asami… that wasn't Mizu back there. You know that right?"

The young CEO feels a hard lump in her throat. She stands up and gets out of the tub frustrated that her wife didn't answer her question.

"Asami, that wasn't her." Korra says following her partner's lead.

The raven-haired woman bends the water from her body, grabs a robe, and then moves to open the bedroom door. "What if it was?"

Korra furrows her brow. "But… it wasn't. Asami what's going on with you?"

The frustrated CEO sits down on the bed and lowers her eyes. How was she supposed to tell her partner that they'd been betrayed by someone they trusted; that the other half of herself had been making a fool of them this entire time? "Korra, do you remember the conversation the mothers had with Tsuchi?"

"Yeah."

"You heard the one inside the dome talking. You know there were two of him right?" Asami asks. Korra nods. "Well, I met the one inside the dome. He was… different. He wasn't like he was before."

The Avatar releases a hesitant breath then moves to sit next to her wife. "Okay and?"

Asami gulps. "He and the one inside my body were saying the same things. And I…I believed him."

Korra shakes her head. "Asami…why would you even consider trusting anything he…"

"Korra you weren't in there with him alright. I felt it. He was telling me the truth. I didn't want to believe it at first, but the more I thought about it…" Asami says watching her partner open her mouth to speak. "Korra just think for a minute okay. How is it possible for Mizu to be so old and to have visited our world so many times and never experienced some of the things we take for granted? That doesn't seem strange to you?"

Korra shakes her head again in disbelief. "Asami…"

"It doesn't make any sense, none of it does. Either she was lying or she willingly withheld this information from us…from me." Asami says quickly interrupting her partner. The irritated vixen pulls the ties on her robe a little tighter. She takes a deep breath and walks to the window needing to compose herself. Mizu had betrayed them. "Why would she do something like this?"

The heiress couldn't help thinking about her father and how he'd turned on her during the Equalist movement. She'd trusted him too. She closes her eyes knowing she'd forgiven him, but this thing with Mizu made her feel sick to her stomach. It was like she was back in that hanger watching her father trying to kill her. Only this time she was being killed from the inside out. "I'm not going to allow her to make me turn on the people I love."

Korra remains seated on the bed unable to believe what she was hearing. She takes a slow steady breath. "Are you listening to yourself?"

Asami keeps her back turned as she looks out the window. "You're the one who's not listening. I know what I felt from him inside that swamp Korra. I couldn't hear him before, but I heard him today and I know he was telling the truth."

Korra lowers her eyes. "And was he telling the truth when he fooled us into thinking he was Lau Gan-Lan's son?" Asami turns around. "What about when he said he didn't know anything about Kuvira's weapons; was he telling the truth then too?" Korra gets up from the bed then moves to stand in front of her wife. "You better than anyone know how deceitful he is. He fooled all of us. And what about everything he put you through? Did you forget about all that?"

Asami lowers her eyes. Of course she hadn't forgotten, no one could, but she couldn't deny the ease she felt with him in that swamp a few hours ago either. Tsuchi wasn't full of malice and anger like he was before.

Korra gazes at her for a moment. "We can't trust anything he says."

"But we can trust Mizu?" Asami asks quickly.

"Yeah. We can trust YOU." Korra says firmly.

The heiress averts her green eyes. "Stop saying that. I'm not her and she is not me. I would never do the things that she's…"

Korra cups her wife's cheek. "And neither would she." Korra says as her partner looks up into her eyes. "Asami, you and Mizu are a part of one another. I saw it while you were away." Korra lowers her eyes for a moment then releases a reluctant sigh. "Look, Miss Chelse told me that you're Mizu's humanity and that Mizu is your power and that you were never meant to be separated. She told me that the reason I couldn't help being attracted to her…is because she's you. And she was right. I felt it every time we…."

Asami backs away shaking her head and lifting her hands to keep her wife from touching her. "Korra, just stop okay. I hear you. I know how much you care about her."

"Asami, I care about YOU." Korra says fiercely.

"I- I can't disregard what Tsuchi said alright. Yes he tricked us in the past, but that wasn't the case this time. I can't explain it, but I know what I felt. Somehow I know what Tsuchi told me is the truth… and I-I can't merge with Mizu after hearing it. I won't."

The Avatar shakes her head. "Asami we've been through this. There's just no way. There's no way anything he said about Mizu is true. It can't be."

Asami walks away from her wife in frustration. "Urgh! You're not listening to me!"

"Yes I am! You just aren't making any sense. You were fine with Mizu before and now all of a sudden you're not? Think about that for a minute. If Tsuchi tried to overtake Mizu maybe when you went through that dome he probably did the same to you." The heiress shakes her head. "The Asami I know trusts her friends and doesn't turn on them because some two-faced bug made up some stupid stories!"

"Korra!" Asami says beginning to pace back and forth. "One of my abilities is empathy and it's been 100% correct since I began training. There is no reason for me to doubt that now."

The young Avatar puts her hands on her hips. "Okay well did you sense any of this from Mizu before all this happened?"

"No." Asami says looking away for a moment. "But it's probably because we can cut ourselves off from each other. There's no telling how much she's been keeping from me. The merger isn't happening. And why are you defending her? I'm the one you married Korra. I'm your wife, not her."

The confused water tribe woman furrows her brow as her partner glares at her. She takes a deep breath. "Asami (she lowers her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts)…can you feel how I feel right now?" The heiress' jaw clenches as she nods averting her eyes. Korra desperately needed her wife to understand, maybe she already did. Ever since the young Avatar realized who Mizu was her heart felt conflicted. She had an excuse for her feelings toward the watery titan. Waterbending truly was her first love. But even so she still felt guilty every time she mistakenly glanced at Mizu thinking she was being unfaithful to her wife. She felt horrible. Then she found out that Asami and the water essence were one being, two parts of a whole. Asami accepted Mizu and urged Korra to accept her as well, to accept Mizu as Asami. And she had.

"I don't see Mizu as separate from you. She's not better than you, she 'is' YOU." Korra swallows softly. "You told me you wanted me to love all of you. As your wife, I do. I love you Asami; I'll love you forever."

The young CEO lowers her head. This was all her fault. She was the one who pushed her wife into Mizu's arms for the sake of this stupid merger. Her partner's feelings were clear. Korra was in love with both of them. Asami closes her eyes feeling Korra's arms wrap around her waist.

"Let's rest for a while, alright. It's been a long day, or week, or whatever it's been. We're both tired." Korra says.

Asami nods against her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispers sensing her lover's sorrow due to their argument.

"Don't be." She says kissing her wife's forehead. "This is my fault. I should have done more to protect you, both of you."

Asami swallows softly wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. "You really love her." Korra nods. "And you believe she's me?"

Korra nods. "I know she is."

"So what are you going to do if I give birth to her?" Asami asks.

The Avatar averts her eyes not answering right away. Just hearing those words made her flinch. Of course Asami wanted Mizu out of her. It was obvious the way the heiress had been talking about the watery titan. But the last thing Korra wanted to do was think about how much of a bind they were in. The mother's options were total shit and she was going to find a way around them if was the last thing she'd do. "Asami, let's not talk about this right now, okay. Please? Let's just rest."

The raven-haired woman looks into her partner's eyes and nods softly. She takes Korra's hand and pulls her over to the bed. Korra was right, sleep would do them some good.

* * *

**X**

They lay down in bed as sunlight beams through their windows. Korra might have seemed calm to her wife, but inside she was full of anxiety. They only had 7 days to make a decision that would affect the whole world.

Asami lays down next to her wife consumed with emotion. In all her life, she never would have imagined she'd be in a situation like this. She knew being with Korra came with risks, but this was way beyond that. She also knew somewhere deep inside that this probably would have happened whether she was with Korra or not. She was the reincarnation of the essence of water for goodness sake.

That was yet another issue. What would she do when Mizu was gone? Even though Asami didn't feel she could trust Mizu anymore she knew that she and the watery titan were a part of one another. Sure she'd lived her life not knowing about Mizu for 21 years, but that didn't mean that the water essence hadn't influenced her. What would she do without her? What would Korra do?

The young couple wasn't sure if it was mental exhaustion or stress, but by some miracle they were able to fall asleep.

**Nightmares & Daydreams**

Korra lays back in an easy chair. "Uoomm…" She moans quietly feeling the delicate tickle of a pleasurable ache beneath her waist. She recognizes the sensation right away. A warm wet tongue strokes slowly against her lower lips. She gasps softly opening her eyes to see her wife between her legs. "A-sa-mi…"

Turquoise orbs meet the Avatar's sapphires for a moment. Korra furrows her brow. Asami's skin was a little darker, almost olive colored. The woman closes her eyes and continues her oral assault on the quivering water tribeswoman. Korra cums almost instantaneously. "Mizu?" The Avatar asks. Her wife's eyes were usually either blue or green. This was different; maybe they'd finally merged, wait, how was that possible? Korra takes a deep breath looking around a dimly lit room. Where the heck was she?

The young woman smirks getting up off of her knees and straddling Korra's lap. "No, guess again." She says grasping the nape of the Avatar's neck then moving to whisper in her ear. She grabs Korra's hand and places it down between her legs massaging her sex. "We should hurry before mom gets back." The confident vixen says planting butterfly kisses against her lover's neck.

Korra's furrows her brow. "What?"

The young woman leans back then gazes into confused blue eyes, a blush comes to her cheeks. She tucks her hair nervously behind her ear and bites her bottom lip. "Come on mommy don't make me beg again, it's embarrassing." She says leaning into the water tribe woman's lips.

An expression of sheer dread spreads across Korra's face as she realizes what's happening. She pushes the girl off of her. No sooner had she blinked than the woman disappeared. Korra finds herself surrounded by darkness.

A menacing giggle begins to echo through the space.

"Who's there?!" Korra yells.

"Did you enjoy that mother?" A male's voice asks.

Korra recognizes the voice right away. "Koh! You, you filthy…d-d-d-disgusting… cabbage-slug!" She yells breathing fire, barely able to speak as she goes into the Avatar state.

He giggles again. "Come now mother, I'm just having a little fun with you. No need to be mean. Mizu and I are going to lose our memories once we're born, but she's still not going to be able to resist you once she comes of age. You might as well get used to it. Ha, she'll be a mother fucker…we both will."

"I'm not your mother you sick freak!" Korra yells, then furiously blasts light in every direction to ferret out her hidden enemy.

"Not yet, but you will be." A bright green light starts to glow in the distance. Lau Gan-Lan Jr. appears with both Asami and Mizu standing on either side of him.

Korra instinctively begins running toward them. "Asami! Mizu!" She yells frantically creating flame boosters beneath her feet. No matter how fast she flies they just keep getting further away. Both women remain motionless with blank expressions on their faces.

Lau strokes Asami's hair lovingly. "She's already made up her mind. You know that right? She wants us gone. And the only way that's happening is if you knock her up." Lau sighs gently caressing Asami's cheek. "It's appropriate that she hates us. She'll be just like our creators, such sweet irony. The mothers don't want to help you, you know. They're just trying to save face by maintaining their rules. That's why your options are so limited." He lowers his eyes. "I'm sick of it and I'm sick of them."

Lau looks toward Korra. "I can't blame Asami though. At least she has a reason to hate us. I fucked her up and tried to force myself on her. And Mizu fucked you. Humph, she'll probably put us up for adoption as soon as we're born. I don't know any human compassionate enough to care for an enemy who has done what we've done to your kind."

"Let….THEM….GO!" The enraged Avatar shouts firing blasts of air and fire at him, still unable to reach Lau. Her heart fills with overwhelming panic as the green lights gets smaller and smaller.

"You know we aren't going to have a very good relationship if you don't start listening to me mom." Lau says.

************* Kor…..ra…..*********** Mizu's voice whispers.

The Avatar stops in her tracks knowing that wasn't Koh she'd just heard. Lau stops moving too. She huffs roughly from her nose, eyes glued on her enemy. Korra glances at Mizu seeing that the woman's lips weren't moving. She takes in a deep breath trying to compose herself before speaking. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or a visitation, either way she needed to take it seriously. She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them exhaling from her nose. "Asami and I haven't made up our minds yet."

She needed to buy some time for Asami to make a move. Maybe she could contact Mizu.

He raises a challenging eyebrow. "Oh, so you were listening?" Korra remains silent. He smirks then moves a little closer to her. "We already know what Asami wants. Which choice were you leaning toward?"

"First tell me who you are?" Korra asks already knowing the answer to her question. "The mothers froze the essences in the swamp." Korra says out loud while mentally calling out to her wife.

\- "Asami, can you hear me? Now's your chance, talk to Mizu. Asami, Asami…" -

Tsuchi sighs and rolls his eyes. "We don't have time for games Korra. You know who I am. I've been waiting for you to fall asleep for a while now. Asami's dream sharing ability really does come in handy, doesn't it? And you're right about the mothers, but they didn't freeze our consciousnesses." He locks eyes with her then sees her look at Asami. "You seem a little distracted; let me help you out." He waves his hand and Asami disappears. "Better?"

Korra's eyes widen. "ASAMI!" She glares at Koh. Had he seen through her plan? Could he hear her calling out to her wife? "Bring her back! NOW!"

"I will in due time. I need to know what you're planning to do with us first." Tsuchi says.

**X**

Asami finds herself falling down a dark hole, finally able to control her voice again. "Korra!" She yells. The last thing she expected when she laid down to sleep was to see Lau Gan-Lan Jr. It was like the winter solstice all over again. She couldn't speak or move or do anything to support Korra.

Her heart broke seeing her wife giving all she had to save her…again. She was tired of all of this, especially the essences, even if she was technically one of them herself. She shakes her head having heard Tsuchi's conversation with Korra. He was right. She did want them out of her. 'Putting them up for adoption wouldn't be a bad idea.' She thought to herself then rolls her eyes. She would never do something like that. She'd seen too many kids on the street thanks to the adoption regulations in the city. "Fucking asshole." She says to herself thinking of the earth essence. Then she furrows her brow. She'd never used language like that before.

It was right at that moment that Asami realized she was in a dream. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then lands on the newly imagined ground she'd just thought of. The heiress lifts her hands above her visualizing a bright sun. A grassy meadow appears around her. She places her hands on her hips surveying the scenery. Those were Mizu's words earlier, not hers. "If he's here that means you're here too."

So the essence's bodies were frozen but their minds were still working. Asami hated that Tsuchi could dream share with her. But she wondered if he would remember any of this. Mizu and Chelse said that essences couldn't dream. "Pffft, they were probably lying about that too." Asami said to herself.

"A-sa-mi…" A woman's voice whispers.

The heiress' stomach tightens knowing who it was. She takes in an angered breath. "Mizu, where are you?"

"Can't…move." The water essence says.

Asami remembered being frozen next to Lau earlier. Korra had called out to both of them. Mizu must have been there too. The water essence must still be there with him. "Can you see Korra? Is Tsuchi still there?" Things are silent for a minute. "Mizu?" Asami breathes through her nose. "Mizu?"

**Korra's dreamscape**

The Avatar almost growls in irritation. "Look the mothers gave us seven days to decide, alright. I haven't made up my mind. But what I do know is that there is no way I'm gonna let my wife spend eternity in your swamp. If you wanna talk there's only one thing I wanna hear from you."

"And what's that?" He asks as he raises his eyebrows.

"Reverse your decree and let Mizu…."

Tsuchi smiles then raises his hand. "Hold on a second please." He turns to Mizu seeing the woman trying to move her lips. "Mizu my love, I'm surprised you can speak." He cups her cheek and looks into her blank blue eyes. "Why don't you go keep our new mother company for a while huh? Korra and I have some things to discuss."

Korra's eyes widen watching Mizu disappear. Her body moves like lightning. Suddenly she's standing next to Tsuchi. His eyes widen as Korra's flame covered fist connects with his jaw, launching him further into the darkness. "Mizu!" Korra yells, then she begins to wave her hands around her as if she's feeling the air for some sign of her wife. "Mizu?"

Rage and hostility cover her face as she turns toward the earth essence's green glow.

He smirks and gulps as blood trickles from his lip. For some reason, he couldn't move. He looks at Korra and sees the reason why. The Avatar's body glows with an all too familiar light. In a flash, Korra is standing over him. He smiles weakly as a single tear rolls down his cheek. "That's right mother, let it out. Let it all out." He says as Korra's fist slams into his nose.

"Bring them back!" Korra shouts.

**Asami's dreamscape**

The young CEO stops in her tracks as a cage of green light appears out of nowhere onto her path. She couldn't miss the woman inside. "Mizu."

A drained weakened water essence can barely lift her head. She stares at Asami from the corner of her eye feeling the heiress' hatred for her. Asami swallows then moves toward the cage raising her hand to touch it. "Don't." Mizu says, her voice barely a whisper. "You'll…be trapped…too."

The cage begins to flicker. Mizu furrows her brow wondering what was happening.

Asami exhales slowly from her nose. Now that the object of her resentment was in front of her she wasn't sure what to say. She walks around the cage not taking her eyes off of the water essence. Asami's eyes begin to well with angry tears as she thinks of all of the compromises she'd made for Mizu. She'd actually felt sorry for her. She'd trusted her. "Why?" Asami chokes out.

Mizu stares at the ground. "Why what?"

"Why'd you lie to me?" Asami asks.

Mizu exhales softly still unable to lift her head. "I never lied."

"Yes you did!" Asami yells. "You used me! You made me believe you needed me just so you could be with Korra! And she was just another notch on your belt!" Asami's hands light up with blue flames. "How could you do that to us?!" The blue-green sky of the dream Asami had created starts to tremble and shake, lightning sparked through the clouds. She looks above her wondering what was happening then refocuses on Mizu. "I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you!"

Mizu closes her eyes and shakes her head as thunder continues to boom through the sky. She takes in a heavy breath as the cage continues to flicker. "No…it...it wasn't…like that." Mizu whimpers.

"Tell me Tsuchi was lying." Asami says as her bottom lip trembles. "Tell me! You were the one who taught me to use my abilities. Tell me he was lying."

\- Booooooommm!- A loud spark of lightning flashes across the sky. The cage around Mizu disappears.

The water essence doesn't move. She stays seated on the ground. "He wasn't…but…" Mizu says raising her gaze slightly up above them. Her throat starts to tighten feeling Tsuchi's presence drawing nearer.

"But what, Mizu?" Asami asks. She and Mizu's eyes lock. Asami can feel words forming in her mind. She understood that something was stopping Mizu from speaking.

The sky cracks open. A giant ball of green and white light comes barreling toward the ground crashing between Mizu and Asami.

Black flames erupt from Korra's mouth as she stands to her feet holding Lau by the neck. "Tell me where they are! NOW!"

"Korra!" Asami shouts surprised by her partner's sudden appearance.

The Avatar drops Lau's bloodied body to the ground and runs to her wife. "Asami, thank goodness! I'm so glad you're alright. What happened? Is Mizu here too?"

Tsuchi smirks moving his broken body over to Mizu. He forces their lips together. His body is instantly healed then he stands to his feet. He grabs a fist full of Mizu's hair and lifts her up into the air. "Well mother dear that was a lovely chat. We'll have to do this again sometime soon."

Korra releases Asami and makes a grab for Mizu as the ground around them explodes with dark green light.

* * *

**X**

Both Korra and Asami are startled awake gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" The Avatar asks.

The heiress is quiet for a minute. "He only spoke… from his perspective of things. That was 'his' truth, not mine." Asami says hearing the words Mizu sent into her mind. She lowers her eyes, deep in thought. "Merge with me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Korra asks trying to catch her breath.

"We need to go to Chelse's apartment." Asami says quickly.

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What?"

"I need to talk to Mizu." She says before getting up from the bed.

Korra crawls off the bed after her and quickly stands in front of her wife grabbing her shoulders. "Asami, I need you to stop for a minute and tell me what happened."

The green-eyed woman takes a deep breath. "I spoke to Mizu after Tsuchi pushed me away from you. She was hurt and weak. She told me to merge with her. Why would she say that knowing the choices the mothers gave us?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "She knows something."

"Exactly. That's why we need to go to Chelse's apartment." Asami says watching Korra raise her eyebrows in confusion. "That special sedative tea Gran Gran made is there. It can help us meditate. I might be able to contact her again." Asami moves toward the dresser to grab some clothes.

Korra stops her. "Koh said that you've made up your mind. Have you?"

Asami releases an irritated breath. "Oh so you believe him now?"

"No, that's why I am asking." Korra says quickly.

"So you're ready to talk now?" Asami asks. Korra releases her then lowers her head. The young CEO sighs then puts on her pants knowing what her wife's hesitance meant. "I haven't made up my mind, alright. I need to hear what Mizu has to say first. Have you decided anything?"

The Avatar shakes her head no. "No, not yet. I don't know, I just…I feel like there's more going on here than we realize."

"Like what?" Asami asks putting a jacket on and tossing Korra's shirt over to her. She was actually happy that her partner was finally opening up to her.

Korra stares at her shirt contemplatively. "I don't know. It's like the choices they gave us don't make sense. They said I'm immortal, right?" Asami nods. She felt sick to her stomach when the mothers first said that. It was like things went from bad to worse. Korra releases a hesitant breath. "If we…pick the babies…." Asami lowers her eyes. "They said I'd have to die and that they'd bring me back. How can an immortal die? And if Mizu and Tsuchi are out of you, then you'll be mortal again, but I'll be immortal. That'll put us right back where we started. These choices don't make sense." She says.

Asami sighs as they leave their bedroom. "Korra, are you forgetting that the mothers created everything? They probably have a way to make you mortal."

Korra lowers her eyes stopping on the stairs. "I wouldn't be the Avatar anymore."

Asami stops at the front door then turns around and takes her partner into her arms. She hated to admit it, but right at that moment she didn't think it would be such a bad thing to live a normal life with Korra. No enemies trying to kill them, no random encounters with spirits, just a regular life. But she knew how much being the Avatar meant to her wife. "We're (she sighs softly)…we're strong enough, right?"

"Yeah." The water tribe woman says under her breath before pulling away from Asami a bit.

"Korra, I know you don't want to talk right now, but I need to ask you something?" She says lifting her wife's chin for some eye contact. "If…if you and I decided to…give birth to them, Mizu would be able to control Raava, right? Maybe that's why the mothers are making you give her up. Have you thought about that?" Asami says softly watching blue eyes lower sorrowfully.

Korra's eyes well with tears as she steps around her wife and walks out the door. She knew what Asami was trying to say, but she'd never believe that Mizu would use her to hurt people. The water essence wasn't like that. "Let's go. We need to talk to Mizu."

**Spirit World: Koh's Lair**

Katara clears her throat looking up at the cosmic mothers. She'd finished the preparations for freeing the kidnaped citizens and was in a hurry to get back to Korra and Asami. "Well if that's all, I'll just be on my way then." She says as her body starts to glow.

"Wife of the Avatar…" The Mother of Faces says.

"Yes great mother?"

The large tree like entity bends down to her knee until she is face to face with Katara. "Choose your next actions wisely. We are aware of your affinity for the Avatar. In spite of her current state, she is no match for us. Do not interfere with our judgment. Our laws are absolute and a choice must be made. "

Katara half smiles. "Yes, I understand." She says with a bow then disappears. The enlightened bender reappears at the entrance of the Republic City spirit portal. She lowers her head. Of course she knew how powerful the mothers were, that didn't mean she was going to turn her back on Korra because of it. Her student needed her now more than ever.

She takes a deep breath and steps through the portal. Katara knew that because of her new form she couldn't stay in the physical world very long so she had to make this visit count.

**Republic City**

**Dragon Boroughs**

Fortunately the Avatar's newly enhanced energy signature wasn't hard to locate. Katara tracked the girls to an old loft apartment in the area. She goes to open the door but is stopped by a wall of blue flames. Apparently she wasn't the only one who'd picked up on Korra's power levels.

"Good seeing you again Azula." Katara says keeping her back turned.

The young firebender squints her eyes. She felt the energy in the city shift the moment Korra arrived back in town. The energy was so vast she was having trouble locating her. She finally began feeling the energy moving an hour ago and decided to follow it. Just as she was about to cross the street a strange woman appeared out of thin air and moved toward the Avatar's location. Azula recognized some of the energy, but this woman couldn't be the great mother. The cosmic entity had never taken a human form before. Perhaps the water essence was back. This woman reeked of water. "What do you want with the Avatar?" Azula asks.

Katara turns around with a small smile. "I see you inherited your Avatar tracking skills from your brother. How is Zuko by the way?"

Azula furrows her brow. "Who are you?"

The waterbender conjures an image of her older self in her hand. "My name is Katara and I looked like this the last time you saw me in the Forgetful Valley."

The flames disappear. "Master Katara, please forgive me. I didn't recognize you."

"It's alright, but I don't have a lot of time. Let's go inside. Mako, Ty La, come on out." She says walking back toward Chelse's apartment.

Mako steps out from an alley and Ty La leaps down from a nearby rooftop.

"What are you two doing here?" Azula asks angrily directing most of her rage toward her girlfriend. "I told you to stay at the hospital with Mako."

Ty La walks past Azula nonchalantly. "I am 'with' Mako. You never said we couldn't follow you. Besides it was his idea." She says pointing at him.

Azula would have lit a fire under his foot, but he wasn't completely recovered from the solstice battle. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asks him.

"Look Azula, you're driving me nuts giving me orders all the time. I'm your boyfriend, not your servant. I've been a police officer, a detective, and a professional bodyguard. I'd look like an idiot if I couldn't lookout for my own girlfriend." Mako says firmly.

The Fire Nation Princess couldn't help the small smirk that graces her lips. She and Mako were definitely getting more comfortable with one another. The longer they hung out the more he began asserting himself. She pulls him into a quick kiss then pushes him away. "Thanks." She says under her breath walking toward the apartment.

He smiles raising his eyebrow not expecting such a pleasant response from her. "No, no problem."

Katara releases a heavy sigh when she finds Korra and Asami deep in meditation. The tea she'd given the fire essence was sitting on the table. It could be hours before they came out of it. She'd have to leave in a matter of minutes. She turns to Azula and the others. "Alright you three, I need you outside guarding the perimeter while I try to contact Korra." They all nod and leave. "Jinora, I know you're back there." Katara says knowing how sensitive her granddaughter was to all the spiritual energy moving around the city.

The young airbender's bottom lip trembles. She sniffles in her astral form. "Gran Gran…we thought you were gone."

Katara sighs softly. She would never be able to contact Korra with all these interruptions. "I am gone, sweetie. This is my spirit body. Now come have a seat next to me. I need you to help me contact Korra. She and Asami aren't in the spirit world."

Jinora floats over to her grandmother then sits down. "So they're on the astral plane?"

"Yes and they're not alone. I need you to help me find them. Can you do that?" Katara asks. Jinora smiles and nods wiping her nose. "Good girl. Now you need to be careful." Katara says placing her hand on Korra's forehead. "Alert me immediately if you sense any danger and I'll pull you back." She says placing her other hand on Jinora's head. The enlightened waterbender had already seen the events unfold thanks to her ability to intuit the future. Her granddaughter's skills in the astral realm were highly sought after even in the spirit world.

Ever since the young airbender assisted Korra in bringing down the dark Avatar, her name began to spread in the spirit world. A human with such a strong spirit appears maybe once in a thousand years. Katara was proud of her grandchild's achievements.

"Gran, how will I find her?" Jinora asks anxiously for a new adventure.

Katara smiles. "Just follow the brightest light you can see and it will lead you right to her. Hurry now. I can only maintain my form here for another 10 minutes."

**Astral Plane: Dream World**

Almost as soon as the young airbender enters the astral realm an enormously bright ball of light catches her attention. She flies as fast as she can towards it. Booming thunderous shockwaves can be heard and felt the closer she gets to the light. Each boom was like a pulse of energy shifting the nature of everything around her with every blast. What was going on over there? Sure Korra was powerful, but not even the Avatar had the energy to affect space as vast as the astral plane.

**Inside the dream**

Korra slams Lau against a newly created wall of black flames. He screams out in pain. "Release my wife! NOW!" Korra yells.

As soon as they arrived they saw Mizu in the earth essence's cage unable to talk or move. Asami immediately began trying to mentally contact the watery titan, but nothing seemed to work. Asami told her partner the things she saw in their last shared dream. Korra deduced that her physical assault had weakened Tsuchi's hold on Mizu. And if it worked once it would work again.

Tsuchi smirks coughing up blood. "You know this is only my consciousness, right? No matter how much you hit me, you'll never be able to end me, mother."

Korra frowns as she creates a fireball in her hand. "Oh, I know. You're immortal. Just like me, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you. But I noticed that you made my wife heal you last time." The smile leaves Tsuchi's face. Korra furrows her brow. "You remember… don't you?" Tsuchi spits blood in her face. Korra wipes it away. How was it possible that he remembered the last dream but Mizu didn't? "Seika said that you can't dream." Tsuchi smirks. Korra moves an intensely hot fireball closer to his face. "Release Mizu and tell me what's going on. Now!"

His eyes track over her shoulder to a small golden light. "Not a problem mother. I'll release her, but first I need to have a little chat with my friend."

"What?" Korra asks furrowing her brow as an explosion of green light knocks her a few meters away.

Tsuchi makes a bee line toward Jinora.

"GRAN!" The young airbender shouts. The moment she does her body transforms and Tsuchi stops a few inches from her face.

Katara's gray-blue eyes lock onto him. "You are making this far more difficult than it needs to be. You know that right?"

The earth essence would have scowled at her, but he couldn't move. Unlike Korra, Katara had complete control of the portion of his mother's energy within her body.

Katara floats his body to the side then flashes down to Mizu's cage. With a flick of the wrist, Tsuchi releases a muffled groan and the glowing cage around the water essence disappears.

Korra runs over to them. "Gran, you're here."

Katara nods. "Listen carefully, I don't have a lot of time right now, but I'll be back as soon as I can." She walks over to Asami and cups her cheek looking into her eyes. "You're right about Tsuchi." Green eyes begin to well with tears. "But you can't lose faith in Mizu because of it. He only spoke from his perspective of things. He spoke 'his' truth, not hers, right?"

Asami lowers her eyes remembering the words Mizu had left in her mind a few hours ago.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Sweetie, things aren't always what they seem to be. This is going to be difficult to hear, after everything you've been through, but you still need to merge with Mizu."

"But, but how? Why?" Asami asks.

She takes Asami's hands continuing to look into her eyes. "Trust your feelings, trust yourself…and trust Mizu. The version of Tsuchi under the dome is his original state. He's the one she fell in love with. He's also the Tsuchi who can be reasoned with. I know you and Korra haven't made up your minds yet. Things aren't as bleak as they look. I'm going to send him away for a while, but he'll be back. Talk to Mizu."

Asami lowers her eyes and furrows her brow slightly. "But Gran, if what he said was true how can I trust her?"

Katara smiles softly. "That's something you need to talk to her about. I'm sure you've noticed that you two are still connected. Once he and I are gone, she should be able to speak again."

Katara releases Asami then turns to Korra. "The world's citizens will be returned to their nations incrementally over the next few days. Their memories have been altered, but they'll be alright. They all believe the Avatar and Asami Sato found them wandering the spirit world and returned them to their homes. I think it's wise for you to stay out of sight until it's time for you to return to the mothers with a decision. Azula, Ty La, Jinora, and your friend Mako will be waiting for you on the other side."

Katara's body starts to disappear. "Korra, I know you have a lot of questions. Believe it or not the answers are inside you." Warm gray-blue eyes find the focused gaze of her student. She takes a deep breath. "Those visions you saw when you were hit with the mother's energy were of you and Asami's future and they're very real." The Avatar's eyes widen. "I know they weren't very clear, but I need you to tell me what you saw and felt."

Korra swallows then glances at her partner. "First I was in bed in a weird room. Everything was kind of see-through with strange lights blinking on the walls. Asami was there. She said we were gonna be late to meet Aang at someplace called Jupiter. I called her name. She smiled at me and said that I hadn't called her that in a long time. Then she kissed me and threw a small glowing blue box at me and told me to get dressed."

Katara nods. "What else did you see?"

The Inuit woman sighs. "I didn't see anything after that. I (she looks over at Asami again then lowers her eyes) I heard babies crying. Then Asami told me it was my turn to feed them. I woke up in the swamp after that." Korra looks up at her mentor. She had so many questions. "Gran I don't understand any of this. What are we supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to live." The enlightened waterbender says. She takes a deep breath. "Those visions mean that your future is in your hands. I know the mother's options seem absolute, but they're not. You are so much more than an Avatar now Korra. That light they hit you with changes everything about the choices you two have to make. Their energy is the key. Try focusing on it. It should be similar to your connection with Raava." Katara's body disappears but her voice was still there. "You have more than three choices, far more. You have the energy that creates worlds within you, use it."

With those final words Katara and Tsuchi disappear.

"Gran…wait!" Korra says reaching for nothing but empty space. She turns to see Asami staring down at an un-caged Mizu.

"I got your message." Asami says. "I'm listening."

Mizu lies down on the ground then looks up at the sky. She takes a deep breath. "Tsuchi knows what we know. He had access to both of our thoughts and memories. I don't know how he remembered the dreams. It shouldn't be possible. What I do know is that he told you of my past to disrupt our merger."

"So you really have been with millions of people." Asami says. Korra remains silent remembering the horrible things Tsuchi said yesterday.

The water essence looks up at Korra and Asami for a moment then lowers her eyes. "I just wanted to know what the human experience was like. And sex looked so amazing and fun. The way men and women moaned and yelled; the way their bodies crashed into each other over and over again was enthralling. Every time I crossed over, I tried it. I did it as much as possible." She looks at Asami. "But our bodies don't work like yours. I never felt anything. I couldn't even taste the food. But that didn't stop me from trying… and hurting a lot of families in the process. The human lifetime is short, it wasn't something I thought I needed to tell you."

Asami opens her mouth to speak, but Mizu interrupts her. "We were becoming so in sync with one another that I thought you understood. I thought you knew. Asami, I couldn't feel or sense anything until you…and Korra. Not even my time as Ummi could measure up to what you two have given me."

The young Avatar averts her eyes unsure of what to feel.

Asami takes in a deep breath. The watery titan was telling the truth. "Mizu, he said you wanted to kill everyone."

The water essence sighs heavily and closes her eyes as tears streak down her cheek. Tsuchi really didn't understand her at all. "God, he's such an idiot." She laughs weakly to herself. "I get pissed one time and he thinks I want to remake the whole world." She turns her head to regard her human host. "I'd never destroy something as beautiful as this place."

"I wish I had time to convince you, but I don't…and I'm sorry about that. I thought…I thought you and I were closer than this." Mizu says blues eyes welling with tears.

Asami is focused not allowing Mizu's feelings to sway her. "You told me to merge with you. What about the mothers' terms?" Asami asks.

"This is the only help I can give. And unfortunately, a choice still has to be made. If you and I merge, the mothers won't separate us. It was our separation that caused this problem. If we merge, they'll consider the problem solved and the others will be forgiven. In all the commotion, no one brought it up. All the mothers care about is making sure their laws of balance are upheld."

"But what about Tsuchi?" Asami asks.

"Give birth to him, or convince him to merge with us…or learn to enjoy living in his swamp for eternity without our newly immortal beloved." Mizu says turning to Korra.

Blue eyes meet blue. "No matter what you choose you'll still be immortal. The mothers' energy is in you just like it's in Katara and they're not going to change that."

The young Avatar speaks ups. "But what about…"

Mizu shakes her head. "The first option? It's not a true death. They're only separating your soul from your body long enough for Raava to transfer to the next nation in the cycle. Once it's done, there will be a new Avatar and you'll be right back where you started."

"No, I won't. What's the next Avatar going to do without me as their past life? I'm the one who changed the world." Korra asks quickly. Both women turn and look at their wife with shock in their eyes, not expecting the question.

Mizu swallows hard. "Uh…well, technically you'd still be…"

"You don't understand and neither do the mothers. If I don't die it's going to throw off the whole cycle. The mothers' options are full of holes. Gran said that those aren't our only choices. Do you know what she meant?"

Mizu lowers her eyes. "She's talking about defying the mothers. It's not a good idea. You might have their energy, but you're no match for them."

"Then that's what we're going to do. Merge with me." Asami says. Both Mizu and Korra turn to her. "I'm not going to let my wife fight alone."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Asami, I agree with you two merging, but I don't think fighting cosmic spirits is the best idea. We've been through enough. Maybe if we just talk to the mothers they'll…."

Mizu shakes her head. "Korra, baby, as much as I want to support you here, there is just no way around this. The mothers rarely bend. You two have to make a choice. That choice will be a little easier if Asami and I are one. But we can't merge until this potion wears off."

The water essence says turning to the young CEO. "His essence has overcome me." She says with a sad half smile. "I guess I still want him to be happy." Asami lowers her eyes. Mizu sighs. "What you told me when we first met was appropriate after all. I do need you Asami, now more than ever." She says as green eyes meet blue. "We can't merge until you two stand before the mothers, but I'll be counting on you. Don't let him overtake you. Whatever you two decide to do after our merger, I'll support you to the best of my ability, but I urge you not to defy the mothers. They can unmake existence in the blink of an eye."

Asami nods. "Korra..."

The irritated Inuit sighs scratching the back of her head. "Yeah I know, we need to talk."

**TBC…**


	16. Getting to know you...Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

**X**

**Elsewhere on the Astral Plane…**

Korra and Asami weren't the only ones trying to work out their situation.

Tsuchi and Katara float aimlessly in a rainbow colored nebula of moving space. The waterbender had released Tsuchi's throat expecting the essence to give her a mouthful, but he kept silent not wanting anything to do with her. She'd spent the last half hour trying to get him to explain his animosity towards Korra, but he wouldn't say a word.

"Tsuchi, I'm not your enemy and neither are Korra and Raava." Katara says softly. "Believe it or not we're all trying to help you. Even the mothers are doing their part."

The earth essence rolls his forest green eyes. "That's petty human reasoning for someone who's supposed to be enlightened my naughty little bender. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Katara raises surprised eyebrows. "Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black? I don't know what _**I'M**_ talking about? Have you looked at your actions lately? You're more emotional than Mizu is." Tsuchi glares at her. "You're running around like a whining child throwing a temper tantrum trying to get your mother's attention."

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" He shouts back.

"Fine. You don't want to talk then you can keep listening. Right now Korra is more powerful than you and the other essences combined. She might even be more powerful than the mothers."

"Pttff…"

Katara raises her voice. "If you don't try and work with her, she's going to destroy you." The enlightened woman takes a deep breath. "I've seen it."

Tsuchi sighs heavily in annoyance as he regains the use of one of his feet. He lowers his eyes. It was well known that none of the waterbender's premonitions had ever been wrong. But there was a first time for everything Tsuchi thought. "She can't destroy me. That would go against the mother's terms."

"She can do whatever she wants after she and Asami make their choice. If you think Korra's going to keep you around after everything you've done to them then you really have lost your mind. Once she understands how to use the mother's power you'll be the first one she comes for, unless you start working with her."

Tsuchi lowers his eyes. He knew the waterbender was right. The mothers wouldn't care what happened after their terms were fulfilled. "That spineless Avatar isn't going to do anything to me. She can't."

Katara takes a deep breath as her body starts to disappear from the astral plane. "If you don't let go of your hate and stop trying to punish her and Asami for your pain, she's going to destroy you." He averts his eyes. Katara can sense what he's thinking. "It won't matter if you're her child or not."

Tsuchi looks up with wide eyes as Katara's body disappears and he's freed from her power. He was counting on Asami giving birth to him. He needed another chance to destroy the mothers even if it meant waiting a lifetime. Korra wouldn't hurt her own child. But what if his mother's energy had changed her? Would the Avatar really destroy him? His essence still made up the world. For all intents and purposes, Korra had a duty to protect him.

Tsuchi lowers his eyes deep in thought. If Korra learned how to control the mother's energy she could unmake him. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted existence to return to its original state, to free everyone from the mother's control.

Katara takes in a last deep breath as her spirit body reappears in the physical world. She only hoped her little ruse had worked. Of course, Korra would never hurt a child. But the enlightened bender knew that the Avatar's visions couldn't possibly come true if Tsuchi hadn't cooperated with them. This was all she could do to assure that would happen. The rest would be up to Korra and Asami.

**Back in the dream**

The concerned couple listens as Mizu explains the mother's abilities to them. The young Avatar was actually happy for the detour in conversation. She wasn't looking forward to explaining what she was dreaming about before Koh showed up. It still freaked her out.

What if it was true? What would she do if her own daughter was attracted to her? Technically the girl would be Mizu, but would knowing that make it okay? She shakes the thought from her mind then averts her eyes. How the heck was she supposed to get Asami pregnant in the first place? This whole situation was nuts.

Asami listens intently. Apparently Korra had access to an enormous amount of power. Each of the cosmic mothers controlled a different aspect of life and now Korra did too. The young CEO's mind was hard at work trying to figure out how to use that to their advantage. She turns to her partner. "Korra, if what she's saying is true then maybe you can help us merge. Korra?" Asami says seeing that her partner was distracted.

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to all this? It's kind of important."

Korra looks at the water essence then turns to Asami apprehensively. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I…I was just wondering how Koh (she averts her eyes) was able to remember the last dream we shared. That was strange wasn't it?"

Asami furrows her brow. "Yeah…but that's not important right now. Didn't you hear what Gran Gran said? You have the mother's powers. We need to learn how to activate them so we can figure a way out of this situation. What's going on with you?"

Mizu steps forward and cups Korra's cheek. Their eyes lock. The watery titan takes in a slow breath. She knows exactly what's bothering the Avatar. "You won't have to worry about that once Asami and I become one again."

The heiress speaks up. "Worry about what?"

Korra lowers her eyes feeling ashamed of herself. Was Tsuchi just playing a cruel joke on her or had she actually dreamed of being…with her own daughter?

Mizu turns to her host. "About you giving birth to me."

A dark green light appears behind them. The earth essence clears his throat.

Asami and Korra take a fighting stance. Mizu lowers her head. Something wasn't right. Why hadn't he taken control of her yet?

Tsuchi huffs roughly from his nose then turns his back to them. "If you're really going to turn your powers against the mothers, I'll help you. I'll push Katara's potion from our body so you two can merge."

The girls furrow their brows and speak in unison. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Now do we have a deal or not?" The earth essence says firmly.

"What?" The women say again in complete surprise.

Tsuchi rolls his eyes and turns around. "I said I'll help you." He glances over at a now wide-eyed Mizu.

Asami and Mizu both exhale roughly. They can feel the truth of his words. "He's serious."

Korra looks back and forth between them before glaring at the earth essence. "I don't buy it." She walks up to him and grabs his collar with a flamed fist. "What are you planning?"

Tsuchi averts his forest green eyes. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was genuinely scared of Korra now that she had his mother's powers. "I'm removing Katara's potion as we speak. Either you take advantage of that or you don't."

Mizu blinks rapidly as the pain starts to throb through her chest. It was happening. She could feel it. The potion was beginning to pool within their shared body. She grits her teeth and falls to her knees. Asami starts to pant.

The flames in Korra's hand intensify. She needed to get control of this situation and fast. "What are you doing to them? Stop it!"

She and Tsuchi's eyes lock. "I can't." He says.

Mizu speaks up. "K-k-kor-ra…it's happening." She stammers as Asami falls to the ground. The young CEO's body starts convulsing violently.

The Avatar releases Tsuchi and runs to her partner. "Asami! Asami, just, just hold on. Mizu can't you do something? We're not ready for this! We need more time!"

The water essence shakes her head. "N-no. She'll…I'll…we'll be fine." She gasps as her own body starts to shake and tremble. "It's just…our…conscious…ness." She collapses.

"NO! Nooooo!" Korra yells. "Gran, somebody, help!"

Tsuchi takes in an apprehensive breath seeing his mother's energy wafting like steam from the Avatar's body. "This is what you wanted isn't it Mother, to be with that whore. You should be happy. I've given you a gif…"

Korra turns with a fierce glare lifting her palm toward the earth essence. Her body glows with a brilliant golden light, brighter than a thousand suns. "You! You did this!"

The green eyed man starts to choke. A deep golden light covers his body.

**The Spirit World**

**Koh's Lair**

The Mother of Hands glances down at their frozen children. The tree like deity cocks her head in confusion seeing an odd liquid dripping from Tsuchi's body. She bends down to one knee to get a closer look.

Sure their children's consciousnesses were still active but that didn't mean that they had the ability to move. To her eyes Tsuchi seemed to be sweating. The gargantuan being squints trying to figure out what was happening to him.

The Mother of Plexus notices as well. A small smile comes to one of her faces. There, happening before them, was an act of pure will and she found it to be beautiful. She kneels down in front of the essences then gently strokes her daughter Tamashi's face. Her daughter had given birth to all the spirits including Raava. And some of the light spirit's aura glowed around Tsuchi's body.

The combined will of her and the other mothers was absolute but seeing her power at work in such a unique way felt strangely enriching. Just what was the Avatar planning to do?

**Back in the dream**

"This is all your fault! Why can't you just leave us alone?" Korra growls.

Tsuchi's body starts to contort. He screams in agony as his wrists and ankles snap like twigs under the force of Korra's power.

Asami raises a shaky hand to her lover's cheek. The angered Avatar gasps looking down into her partner's color-shifting eyes. Asami shakes her head and smiles softly. "Let him go." Asami whispers.

Korra furrows her brow as Asami's body starts to vibrate and flash with blue light. "Asami…"

"It's…okay, baby. He…can't hurt us anymore." The heiress says as her body completely disappears.

Blue eyes widen in fear. "ASAMI!"

Mizu lifts her head. Her own body starts to vanish. "Kor-ra, its o-kay. Wake up."

"MIZU!" The Avatar yells lunging towards the water essence in an attempt to hold on to her.

Tsuchi's body drops to the ground. Korra runs over and picks him up. She yells into his face. "Bring them back! NOW!" Tsuchi's dark green eyes go completely blank. The frustrated Avatar furrows her brow then shakes him violently. "I said…bring them back! Do you hear me?! Do it!"

The earth essence's body remains limp and motionless as it starts to vanish.

"Korra." Her mentor's voice echoes softly throughout the vast space.

The water tribe woman gasps looking all around her. "Gran Gran? Help! Please help us! I don't know what to do!"

"Wake up, sweetie. Just wake up."

Korra takes an exhausted livid breath then immediately goes into the Avatar state. "Raava! Wake me up!"

* * *

**X**

**Chelse's apartment: Dragon Boroughs**

Korra's eyes flash with white light. She awakens with a gasp deactivating the Avatar state. "Asami?" She says frantically turning to see her partner laid out next to her. "Asami, no. Don't leave me, please. Please wake up."

The heiress takes in a long slow breath before opening her eyes. "Kor-ra."

The distraught Inuit pulls her wife into her arms. Tears stream down her cheeks. Korra takes Asami's face between her hands gazing into light jade green eyes. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're alright?"

The raven-haired woman nods softly with a small smile before exhaling slowly. "I'm alright." She sits up in her lover's arms. "I'm…better than alright." She lowers her eyes in contemplation, marveling at how relaxed she felt. Asami gulps then looks up into worried azure orbs with a slight smirk. "Korra, it worked."

The Avatar swallows softly. "It…did? Are you sure?" Asami nods again. "So, are you…you?" Korra asks not really knowing what she was asking. Was Asami, Asami? Or was Asami, Mizu? She wasn't ready for this. Just a few minutes ago Tsuchi was torturing them. What was going on?

The heiress takes her lover's face between her hands and brings their lips together gently. "It's me baby. It's really me." The avatar raises unsure eyebrows. Asami releases a relieved breath. "Korra, I know everything she knows. I finally understand."

Korra gulps. "She?"

"Mizu. We're one. We merged." Asami says.

Korra smiles softly. "So, she's, I mean, you're both okay?"

Asami smirks then leans into her partner's lips. She gently sucks Korra's bottom lip into her mouth. A moment later a warm wet tongue finds its partner. The Avatar moans into the kiss somewhat surprised by the impromptu gesture.

Korra's eyes close feeling the water within her body moving with purpose, like a gentle caress. She'd felt this before. It was like their first kiss, but this was much deeper. This was Asami, the real Asami. Korra could feel the difference.

Asami urges her down to the floor. Korra grabs the vixen's arms stopping her. "Asami wait."

The young CEO recognizes the concern on her wife's face. She immediately releases Korra feeling frightened all of a sudden. It was like she couldn't control herself for a second. Asami sits back on her calves and tucks her hair behind her ear trying to process what had come over her. "Sorry."

"No, it's…it's okay." Korra says. "Are you sure you're alright? I mean a lot happened back there."

Green eyes lower under a crinkled brow. "I-I just missed you. I missed you so much." Asami says with tear-welled eyes.

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. "I…missed you too."

Asami lowers her eyes as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Korra" Asami sighs as the pain and loss of Mizu's memories flow through her. There was so much about the water essence that she couldn't understand until now. Mizu treasured every single second she spent with Kuruk. She'd truly fallen in love with him. So much so that when Tsuchi spirited her away she felt like she had lost her whole world. And now she'd found it again. "God, I wish I could explain this. I just."

The Avatar pulls her wife into her arms. "You don't have to explain anything. I love you too. Always." Korra says confidently. She knew those weren't just Asami's words, but Mizu's as well.

Asami cries for a few more minutes then wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I'm, I'm really alright. This is just a lot to take in. I'm sorry." She says pulling away enough to look into the most beautiful sapphires in the world.

Korra smirks softly feeling the love pouring from her wife's gaze. She leans into the heiress' lips. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We're strong enough remember?"

Asami nods. "Right." She smiles quietly in awe of how much more in love with Korra she was. Suddenly spending eternity with the Avatar didn't seem like such a bad idea. "I'll be alright baby, really. But we need to figure out our next move. I'm sure the mothers know what's happened."

Korra sighs as the smile leaves her face. It was strange but the mothers didn't matter to her right at that moment. "Is…he…inside you now to?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, he is." She lowers her eyes. "But he's not controlling me anymore." Asami gulps as she taps into his emotions.

"But then how are you here? What about your body in the spirit world?"

"Tsuchi kept enough of the potion inside our body to keep our consciousnesses separated. I know this is going to be hard to believe Korra, but he's trying to help us." Asami says.

"No, not after everything he's put us through. He's planning something he has to be. He tried to kill his own mother. Why would he help us?" Korra asks with anger in her eyes.

Asami sighs sorrowfully holding her hand to her chest. Things were so clear to her now. "Because he's scared. He's always been scared."

"Scared of what?" Korra asks quickly.

A contemplative yet compassionate expression covers her face. "Scared of living, scared of humanity, scared of you. He's scared of everything, at least this part of him is. Korra, he doesn't want to die." Asami says gazing at her lover.

Korra furrows her brow and shakes her head. "That doesn't make any sense. He's immortal. He's just trying to fool us again and I'm not gonna fall for it."

Asami sighs again. "Korra, baby I know how this looks. But that's not what's happening here. The splitting of his essence is affecting him. He's scared and he's hurting. I think we need to…"

Korra averts her eyes. "Yeah, well so are we. What did he expect after getting us mixed up in all this? Don't ask me to feel sorry for him Asami, because I won't. I'll never forgive him for what he did to us." She looks into her partner's eyes. "Never."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Korra no matter what choice we make he'll still be a part of it." The Avatar grits her teeth and huffs hating the truth of her wife's words. "We still have time to figure this out alright. But we can't disregard him, not after what he did for us today. I know how that must sound coming from me, but I mean it."

Korra stands to her feet extending her hand to her wife to help her up. "Gran Gran said that we had other choices. If any of them involve getting him out of our lives that's what I'm voting for. Come on let's head back home. We'll take some of that tea with us so we can use it later."

Korra opens the front door and finds Azula staring at her.

The firebender looks her up and down then steps forward causing Korra to step back into the house.

Mako waves at them. "Korra, Asami, hey are you two alright? We had no idea you guys were back."

Azula places her hand against his chest when he tries to follow them into the house. "Wait out here. I need to speak with her alone." She steps inside and closes the door in his face.

"Hey!" Mako shouts.

Ty La giggles with a sweet sigh as she stares longingly at the door. "I think we might be two of the luckiest people in the world."

Mako furrows his brow. "What? How is being blown off lucky?"

Ty La smiles. "Everything Azula does is beautiful."

Mako crosses his arms and posts up next to the door. "Pfft, more like rude and stuck up."

**Inside Chelse's apartment**

Korra rolls her eyes. "Alright, Azula what do you…" She stops speaking as the fire nation princess drops down to one knee and bows her head. "…need to talk to me about?"

The young firebender takes a deep breath keeping her eyes lowered. "Great Mother, may I ask why you have taken a human form?"

"Uhhh?" Korra says. "I'm not…

Asami steps forward. "Stand up Azula." The princess remains motionless. "I said, 'Rise', guardian." Korra furrows her brow.

Azula lifts her head and opens her mouth to speak but she can't push Asami's name past her lips. She gulps realizing what that meant. The woman standing in front of her was a complete essence. "Daughter of water…"

Asami lifts the firebender's chin with her index finger then leans down into her lips.

Korra's eyes widen as do Azula's feeling the CEO's tongue snake past her lips. "Asami! Hey! What are you doing?" Korra shouts.

Azula falls backwards onto her butt then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "What's your problem Sato?" She says raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Asami?" Korra says.

The raven-haired woman looks down at the shocked princess. "Calm down. I just removed the bind the mothers placed on your tongue. You need to be able to say my name when we're in public alright."

Azula gulps and averts her eyes as a deep blush fills her cheeks. Korra huffs roughly from her nose as Asami gives her quick peck on the cheek. The young CEO smirks. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No." Korra says averting her eyes with a deep pout. This new Asami was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Azula finds her voice once again. She lowers her eyes. "Great Mother…"

"Stop calling me that, okay. I'm not them." Korra says to a noticeably apprehensive Azula. She extends her hand to help her up. "Look, they hit me with their energy a few days ago and now I have some of their power. But I'm still me." Azula gulps then takes the Avatar's hand. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Azula gives her jacket a tug trying to maintain her dignity. She can't even look at either of them anymore. "What happened to you two? Master Katara has changed as well."

Korra lowers her eyes for a moment trying to think of what to say.

Asami speaks up. "It's a long story. Are you going to be in the city for the rest of the week?" Azula nods. "Come by our mansion on Thursday. We'll talk then. Your knowledge of the mothers might be able to help us." She turns to her partner. "You okay with that?"

The Avatar sighs. "Yeah."

"Good, then let's head out." Asami says hurriedly.

Mako and Ty La greet them as they exit. Mako pulls Korra to the side so he can have some one on one time with his friend.

Ty La squints her eyes suspiciously seeing the blush in Azula's cheeks. She'd only seen the princess blush during Asami's training a few months ago and she was having none of it. She was already contending with Mako for her princess' attention. The publicist didn't want to add Asami Sato to that list. She zero's in on the young CEO then boldly pulls her to the side.

The heiress raises surprised eyebrows. "Uh, can I… help you with something?"

"Azula doesn't want you."

Asami furrows her brow. "Uh okay?"

"So keep your slimy hands off of her." Ty La says.

The raven-haired woman raises a challenging eyebrow not appreciating Ty La's tone. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. And I don't care about your little secret either." Ty La says accusingly.

"Secret?"

"Everyone else acts like it doesn't exist. But I'm over trying to protect your feelings. Keep your split personality away from my girlfriend." The publicist says.

Asami lowers her eyes remembering when she trained with Azula. Of course things looked odd whenever she and Mizu switched out, but she knew what her true feelings were. And Ty La had watched it all. The young CEO looks up into her eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about okay. I just wanted to make Korra jealous back then. I'm not attracted to Azula."

"Yeah well, maybe you aren't but the other side of you is; so back off."

Asami takes a deep annoyed breath and nods. "No problem, I understand." She moves to step around her.

Ty La grabs Asami's arm. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you."

Korra's eyes widen suddenly feeling a slight drop in the temperature. She looks over to her wife.

A spark of defiance and irritation suddenly flares in Asami's chest. She looks down at Ty La's hand then steps forward invading the woman's personal space. "Yes, you are. I already said I'm not interested in her. Now let go of me." She says firmly.

Ty La gulps releasing her. She felt like a cornered animal under Asami's jade green glare.

Korra moves quickly placing her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Hey, everything alright over here?"

Asami takes a deep breath finding Korra's concerned gaze. "Yeah it's fine. Let's go."

They head back out to the mansion after telling Azula, Mako, and Ty La to keep quiet about seeing them.

Korra covertly watches her partner out of the corner of her eye. What was that back there? Was that really Asami? _'Why do my relationships have to be so complicated? It's like there's always something getting in the way.'_ The Avatar thinks to herself.

She knew her wife had gone through a huge change, but had she lost control of herself in the process. Her mind flashed back to when Mizu first introduced herself to everyone at Air Temple Island. The watery titan had grown into a giant. Korra thought Mizu was going to crush them. Fortunately, she didn't, but the woman's mood swings were definitely a problem. Maybe Asami was more Mizu now than they realized.

The raven-haired woman swallows roughly keeping her gaze on the windshield. Her senses were so heightened now. She felt what her wife was thinking. "Korra, I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Huh?" The Avatar says pretending that she hadn't heard her. _Crap how'd she know?_

Asami sighs. "I said I wasn't going to hurt her."

Korra looks out the window. "I didn't think you were." She says apprehensively.

Asami releases an exhausted breath then pulls the car over. She turns off the ignition and sits back in her seat looking out at the valley ahead of them. They sit in silence for a minute. Korra gulps lowering her eyes. "I know I've changed, but I'm still me." Asami says softly.

"I didn't say that you weren't." Korra says quietly turning to her partner. "This is new for both of us, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. Asami, I…"

Asami closes her eyes laying her head against the headrest. "Korra…" She opens her eyes feeling a warm hand covering her own. Green eyes meet blue.

"I love you, Asami Sato. All of you." The Avatar says sweetly.

Asami leans over the center panel into the sweetest lips in the world. "I love you too Korra Sato." The Avatar smirks loving the sound of her new last name on her wife's lips. Asami cups her cheek. "This is going to take some getting used to huh?"

Korra nods and sighs with a sad smile. "At least for the next six days anyway."

Asami sits back in her seat. They still had a decision to make. But thanks to the new knowledge now flowing through her mind, their choice would be a little easier. At least she hoped it would be anyway. "We're going to get through this. We have to."

"I know." Korra says.

They head back home hand in hand.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Sato Cottage**

Korra only had one thing on her mind once they reached the cottage. She wasn't going to let anything else get in the way. She grabs her wife's hand stopping her as they reach the front door. The water tribe woman scoops the heiress up into her arms.

Asami giggles. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife over the threshold."

Asami furrows her brow. "But you already did this the day we got married."

Korra shakes her head no. "This is the first time for both of us." Their eyes lock.

The pale-skinned beauty shivers with desire. Korra was acknowledging her, accepting her. She gulps seeing the yearning in her wife's blue sapphires, but she wasn't ready. Too much had happened today. Besides that, she wasn't completely used to her new body yet. Why was her wife moving so fast? "Korra…umm maybe we should talk about…" She's interrupted by a gentle kiss.

Korra exhales a slow breath as their lips part. All she wanted to do was take care of the woman in her arms. The door unlocks then swings open.

Asami looks at the door completely baffled. Korra was still holding her in her arms. Had she bent the locks or something? "Baby, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Korra asks. Asami points to the door. The young Avatar furrows her brow. "You unlocked it didn't you?" Asami shakes her head no. "Maybe, the wind blew it open?"

The green eyed woman smiles softly as her wife carries her over the threshold. "Yeah, a wind named Korra. You might have more control of the mother's powers than you realize. Baby, we need to…"

Asami is interrupted by another gentle kiss as the Avatar carries her up the stairs.

A minute later Korra sits her down on their bed and starts to disrobe. Asami immediately stands to her feet grabbing her lover by the nape of her neck. They didn't have time for this. Korra instinctively leans into her lips. Asami stops her. "Baby, I want you too. I really do, but we need to talk about what happened. Things have changed for both of us and I'm sure the mothers can sense it to." The water tribe woman averts her eyes. "Korra please, we can't ignore this."

Green eyes meet blue. "Can't we forget for a while?" The Avatar says full of desperation.

"Korra…"

"I just wanna be with my wife." Korra says eyes welling with tears. "I'm tired of all this. We can't even be happy in our dreams anymore." She says lowering her eyes allowing a few tears to roll down her cheek. "I'm tired of…"

Full red lips cover the Avatar's mouth with a messy imprecise kiss. Korra hungrily reciprocates wrapping her arms around the vixen's lithe frame.

Asami grasps a flushed caramel face between her hands stopping the kiss, leaving Korra breathless panting for more. Asami gulps closing her eyes as their foreheads touch. "Baby, it's not just the mothers I'm concerned about. Everything I feel is new to me. I don't wanna hurt you."

The lustful Inuit smirks. "What happened to us being immortal?"

Asami gazes intently into heavily lidded blue orbs. "That doesn't mean we can't be hurt. I'm still adjusting to everything my body can do."

Korra leans into parted lips. "You won't hurt me." She whispers.

Asami closes her eyes into their kiss. "Korra…"

"You won't hurt me." The Avatar repeats inaudibly.

Asami releases a trembling breath feeling warm smooth hands slipping into her slacks grasping her ass. Supple caramel lips gently caress her throat. Her muscles feel as if they've atrophied. She can't move. The heat of Korra's breath and tongue are searing against her neck. They hadn't even gotten undressed and she was already over stimulated.

Sure she and Korra had made love before, numerous times actually, but this was different. It was like every single cell in her body needed the Avatar's warmth. What was happening to her?

Korra stops molesting her wife's neck long enough to realize that Asami wasn't moving. She gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek as she unbuckles her mate's belt. "What is it?"

Asami gulps slowly opening desirous green eyes. "Don't move." She lifts one finger to the collar of Korra's shirt then trails a single flame down the center of it. Who knew how much time they had left? If Korra was ready then so was she.

The water tribe woman smiles softly then lets her shirt and chest bindings fall to the floor. Asami's clothes practically disappear from her body soon after. It was like her body had a will of its own. The raven-haired beauty watches as concentrated blue eyes languidly trail up her trembling frame. For some reason, this felt like their first time all over again, only this time the Avatar wasn't full of fear. Korra was full of courage and certainty.

The Avatar steps forward and scoops her wife up into her arms.

Asami is speechless.

The water tribe woman smiles contently then lays her wife down on the bed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you either. I promise."

Korra gasps as her wife flips her over. She gulps staring up into lustful jade green orbs.

Asami smirks. "So you think our daughter does it better?"

"Huh?"

"Let mamma show you how it's done."

**TBC…**


	17. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17 / PG-13

**X**

**X**

Before the Avatar has a chance to protest Asami's lips cover hers. A strong wet tongue begins actively circling her own.

The heiress lowers her body, eagerly massaging firm caramel mounds, moaning as dark nipples harden against her touch. She plants her already gushing sex against her wife's clit. One thrust was all it took.

The Avatar whimpers into Asami's mouth unable to hold back what had to be the fastest orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Asami pulls up finally allowing her partner to breath.

Korra pants and gulps shaking her head trying to get a grip on herself. What had Asami just said to her? "A-Asami, what did you…what did you say?"

The heiress smirks then slowly grinds her pussy against her lover sex again.

Korra quickly grabs her hips and gulps again as her head starts to clear. She looks up into lidded green eyes. "I…." Korra lowers her eyes. "I didn't mean to dream…about her. I didn't know what was going on. She, she looked like you." The embarrassed Avatar finally finds her partner's gaze again. "I'm not like that."

The vixen giggles then leans down over her lover. She stares longingly at Korra. "I know baby. You're amazing you know that?" The Avatar furrows her brow slightly. Asami smiles. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. It was me in that dream." Azure orbs widen in surprise. "Tsuchi was controlling me. Did you forget that I can change my form?" Korra averts her eyes and nods remembering the day Mizu demonstrated that ability.

Asami sits up and takes a deep breath then transforms. "I looked like this right?" Korra's jaw drops seeing the young woman from her dreams sitting on top of her. Deep turquoise orbs stare down at her. "Tsuchi has no idea what our child will look like so he made turn into this. I think it's kind of hot that you thought about it though. It feels good knowing you'd still take care of me regardless of what I look like." Asami says with a half smile.

Korra averts her eyes. "Can you…change back….please." She whispers.

Asami immediately reverts back to her original state seeing the sadness on Korra's face. How could she be so stupid? "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Baby look at me, please." Green eyes meet blue. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just…"

Korra sighs then wipes her tearful wife's eyes. "Don't apologize. I just want you okay. Just you." The water tribe woman says as she sits up grasping her wife's face between her hands. Their lips meet softly. "You're all I want."

A passionate kiss envelopes them as two tongues fight for dominance. Asami pants pulling away from her lover. "Lie back." She says slightly out of breath. The young Avatar complies. Asami follows her kissing Korra's forehead, then her nose, then both cheeks. She nibbles on her earlobe then kisses a slow path down the panting Avatar's neck. "I missed you." She whispers.

Korra groans feeling a powerful ache beneath her waist trembling with each searing kiss her partner left against her skin. "Miss-ed you...too."

Pale hands of pure silk relish in the warmth of the rapidly heating flesh beneath them. Caramel fingertips trail slowly down Asami's back. Heavily lidded blue eyes are glued on the ravenous woman licking, kissing and nipping her way down a trembling form. Korra sighs with want as her wife suckles on the hard nubs protruding from her breasts.

Asami moans slipping one of her hands between her partner's legs. She closes her eyes drinking in the slick heat she finds there. The heiress plants a sweet kiss to her lover's quivering abdominals then sits up lifting her fingers to her lips. She takes the soaked digits into her mouth. "Mmmmm." She says before laying back down lifting her partner's thighs onto her shoulders.

Asami sets a wanton gaze upon the beautiful wet flower she'd been longing for. "How long has it been since I've tasted you?" The water tribe woman's head is spinning as her pussy begins to tingle with anticipation. Asami moistens her lips as she continues to examine the delicacy that awaits her like she's seeing a work of art for the first time. She meets her partner's gaze for a moment. "I want this forever."

Korra gulps feeling the heat of her lover's breath against her. "I'm yours."

Green eyes refocus upon their prize. She leans in with an open mouth flattening her tongue. A slow heavy stroke between impossibly wet folds sends Korra's eyes rolling to the back of her head. The purring moan that escaped Asami's throat threatened to induce yet another instantaneous orgasm from the trembling Inuit. But some how she was able to hold back.

**X X X**

Their reunion was full of tears, discovery, and power, unbelievable power. They chose to consummate their love without any bending, but it didn't deter them in the least. Every time their hips collided they thought the world would break apart. This was the height of intimacy for them. Asami's new overwhelming wetness drove Korra wild. She couldn't get enough of it. Her wife's pussy pulled her in over and over again until their lower lips were plump and swollen.

Every kiss was a tsunami. Asami drowned in every stroke of her lover's tongue. She had to remind herself to breath. Korra was determined to take every single inch of Asami Sato into her mouth.

Every quivering breath was a hurricane. Asami mewled with each pump of Korra's heated fingers within her sex. Biting into her Avatar's neck for comfort; engulfed by her strength and ferocity. The water tribe woman was like a machine unable to stop herself. The ecstasy of being inside her wife again was intoxicating. She felt every buck of Asami's hips down to her core. Hot panting breathes against her ear let her know she was hitting all the right spots. And she would hit them endlessly if her raven haired vixen allowed her to, world be damned.

They weren't sure how long they'd been going at it, but for a few blissful moments they could taste the sweetness of eternity.

Lying in one another's arms was magical. Both their senses were heightened beyond what they could comprehend. Korra snuggles into her wife's bosom. The sound of Asami's heart beat is like the quiet of a passing storm, soothing Korra to her core. The water tribe woman sighs softly not allowing her eyes to close. She smiles to herself feeling the scratches her wife left on her back rapidly healing. It stung a bit, but it was worth it.

Korra was surprised by how filthy her lover's mouth had become. If they weren't in the throes of passion she would have been embarrassed.

"So, let's hear it." Korra sighs softly.

"Mmm, hear what?" Asami moans.

The Inuit is quiet for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. She had a lot of questions, but nothing seemed very important. "How do you feel, being you? Being with me?

Asami looks down gently caressing her lover's dark brown mane. "Like heaven."

"Heaven? What's that?"

Asami smiles as she gazes out into the darkness of their bedroom. All of Mizu's knowledge was hers now. "It's a place people go when they die, a place where all their dreams come true."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You mean the Spirit World?"

Asami giggles. "Kind of, but it's a little different." She inhales deeply closing her eyes. "It's so incredible baby."

"Heaven?"

Asami chuckles again. "I'm talking about being myself, this merger. I'm still me. I can remember every single one of my birthdays, my mother and father, our first kiss, our first date." She laughs out loud then sighs as if reliving a memory. "Gran Gran walking in on us the day I finally decided to tell you that I wanted to go all the way."

Korra shakes her head. "Urgh, that was so embarrassing."

Asami smiles and sighs as new thoughts flow through her mind. "Yeah, it was. But I also remember when this world was born. I remember eternity. I remember Seika and the others. I remember every single one of my faces. And I remember Kuruk." She sighs. "I remember making love to you after our outing in the city, the day before I crossed the barrier. I remember how scared I was when I felt Tsuchi forcing his way into my consciousness. I remember everything."

Korra sits up looking down into her partner's eyes at the mention of Tsuchi's name. Asami was really Mizu and Mizu was really Asami. She was sure of it now. That meant that Asami had probably made up her mind about the mother's choices too. If they were going to have this conversation, it was now or never. Korra felt relaxed enough to accept her lover's choice, whatever it was going to be. The apprehensive Avatar gulps.

"What is it baby?" Asami asks cupping her wife's cheek.

"Do you wanna give birth to him?" Korra asks quickly.

The heiress could feel her partner's fear and anxiety. She gazes into her lover's worried eyes. "Are you ready to talk now?" Asami asks. Korra nods. The vixen urges her partner to lie back down on top of her.

She releases a deep breath through puckered lips as she caresses the blue eyed beauty's back. "I don't know what the mothers are going to do once they figure out what's happened."

"They're not gonna do anything. I can feel them." Korra says quickly.

"You can?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. They can see what's happening but their just standing there like they were before. They don't care." She takes a deep breath. "So tell me what you decided?"

Asami looks down at her partner then licks her lips and stares up at the ceiling. "There's so much about Tsuchi that I didn't understand until now. All the clinginess, the hatred, the lashing out, he's an eternal child full of fear and confusion. He needs a mother, a human one. And I think he should have one."

Korra swallows hard trying not to grit her teeth.

Asami feels it. "If this world were different, I honestly wouldn't mind raising him."

Korra holds her breath. "Different how?"

"There are worlds out there, Korra, countless worlds where our essence is meaningless. There's no bending, no portals, no Avatars. People use science and technology to move the elements." The heiress goes silent for a moment allowing new thoughts to fill her mind. "Even without bending they still find ways to hurt one another though. That's just how people are. Sometimes I wonder how different our lives would be if you and I lived in a world like that."

Korra sits up with confusion covering her face. "I don't understand what you're…."

The heiress raises her voice cutting her lover off. "The only way I would give birth to him is if we lived in a world like that, but we don't."

Korra takes a deep perplexed breath. What was her wife trying to tell her? Did she want to be his mother or not?

Asami gulps. "We live in a world of spirits, and bending, and Avatars. And I choose you." Korra lowers her eyes. Asami cups her cheek wanting some eye contact. "Korra, I feel sorry for Tsuchi. I really do, but he's not my mate anymore, you are. If we have to choose from the options the mothers gave us, then I choose you. And I choose you for eternity."

A wide-eyed Korra blinks rapidly. "Huh?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you forever. I will never leave your side as long as I live." Asami says firmly.

Korra's heart almost melts hearing the words Mizu had spoken to her after they first made love. "I-I-I choose you too, but I thought you wanted to fight this."

Asami nods. "I do, but I understand what we're up against now. It's not going to be easy. If we don't do this just right the mothers won't just retaliate against us. They'll destroy everything. I'm saying that if we decided not to fight I'd choose to remain immortal with you."

"If you stay immortal that means Tsuchi will still be inside you." Korra says.

"Yeah." Asami says lowering her eyes.

"Will you be different? I mean more different than you are now."

Asami swallows and sighs with a sad nod. "His consciousness will bond with mine. I'd need to convince him to go dormant before that happened or I really would end up with a split personality."

"What do you mean?"

Asami shakes her head. "It's nothing just something Ty La said."

"Do you think you can convince him to do that?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean he helped me merge with myself. I wasn't expecting him to do that. Anything's possible." Asami says.

Korra sits back and scratches the back of her head. "So, if you can't convince him to do that, then the baby thing would be our only option. I mean if we don't fight." Asami furrows her brow. Korra takes a deep breath placing her hands on her knees bracing herself for what she needed to say. "I want to be prepared okay. You can't get pregnant until the mothers move his energy into your stomach. So…we'd need Raava for that. Do you know how to make Raava change her nature or whatever."

Asami sighs sorrowfully feeling that her mate hadn't heard her. She didn't want to give birth to Tsuchi. Asami shakes her head no. "I've only been watching her all these years. Up until recently I'd never actually spoken to her before. Korra, listen to me. I meant what I said. If we have to choose then I choose you. I'll only give birth to him if we live in a normal world. He'll lose his memory once he's reincarnated, but when he dies, he'll get all of it back. I don't want to risk having to go through this all over again. At least if I bond with him we can control him. And you and I will be together."

The water tribe woman swallows hard. "I want him out of you. And the only way to do that right now is for the mothers to agree to move his energy. Can you still control Raava, like you did before?"

Asami nods apprehensively. "Yeah, but I can't change her."

Korra nods deep in thought. "Like I said, I just want to be prepared. I'll ask Raava and my past lives how they did it."

"Korra…haven't you been listening to me? I wanna be with you. Isn't that why we're standing up to them?"

"I have been listening Asami. Believe me. I have. Ever since I got hit with all that energy I can remember everything that's happened. I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me again, not the mothers or Tsuchi. They said that a lot of the past Avatar's have changed Raava. If they could do it then I can too."

"But Korra, I…."

"I know. And I've decided that I want him out our lives." The Avatar says firmly.

Asami gazes at her partner for a moment. "So what are you going to do?"

"Gran Gran said that we had other choices. I also heard everything Mizu told us before you two merged. If I really do have new powers then I'm gonna use them." Korra says confidently.

"How?"

The water tribe woman raises her chin and takes a deep breath. "If the mothers can change the world, then so can I. I want things to go back to normal. I want us to be like we were before all this happened." She stares pleadingly at her lover. "Are you with me?"

An astonished Asami can see the resolve on Korra's face. She hesitates then smiles softly. "Of course. Always. But are you sure?"

Korra exhales slowly. "Yeah. I just want us to be free."

Asami cups Korra's cheek. "I trust you."

"Then let's do this."

* * *

**X**

**X**

Over the next three days, Asami trains and teaches the Avatar how to access her new powers. The information they got from Azula was helpful as well. The fire nation princess had in-depth knowledge of the Mother of Faces. They were surprised to learn that the great mother held every memory of every being that had ever been created. Tsuchi was able to remember their dreams because of his mother's power. It turns out Seika could do it too, but she chose to discard the ability when she first reincarnated wanting to be like a normal human.

Asami finally understood Tsuchi's hatred of his mother. The Mother of Faces could have restored her memories after he'd spirited her away from Kuruk, but she didn't because of the rules they'd set. At the time, the water essence understood the great mother's actions. The tree like deity meant to help him adjust to his own essence by living in the physical world. But the heiress had a new point of view now, thanks to her human experience. The mothers created humans to be emotional beings, but they lacked the ability to empathize with them. That was why this system they set up needed to be changed or there would always be another Tsuchi to disrupt things.

Korra discovered that she could materialize anything she thought of. It was fun at first. She even created a few Asami's and gave Naga the ability to speak. Apparently even though she'd rescued Naga as a puppy, the polarbear dog regarded Korra as one of her cubs.

Things got scary when the Avatar tried to recreate Katara. She made a pretty descent duplicate of the waterbender's new body, but when she tried to give it the ability to speak and move; it exploded with golden light. Apparently some beings couldn't be recreated.

The Inuit learned something very important the more she trained. Creating wasn't easy. There were details involved that she literally couldn't imagine and that was a problem. Asami told her that was why there were four great mothers. It was virtually impossible for one person to create life by themselves. Each mother had control of a different attribute of the creation process.

Korra was discouraged hearing that but still felt she could manage it. In the Avatar's mind, the world had already been created by the mothers so all she had to do was change a few things around. Asami agreed with Korra's logic and worked with her partner to figure out what parts of the world she needed to focus on altering.

Korra had her work cut out for her. They only had two days left and there was still a vital piece of the puzzle she hadn't figured out yet.

She heads out to the lake at the back of the cottage, sits down and goes into the Avatar state. According to the mothers, there was only one way to get Tsuchi out of her mate's body.

"Raava, we need to talk."

"Yes, my friend." The light spirit says from within her.

"You know about what's happening right?" Korra asks.

"Yes. And as a keeper of the balance I must urge you to turn away from this path. To change the world is to disrupt the balance." Raava says.

"It's already disrupted Raava. There's no turning back now. This is our only choice. Have you figured out how to change your nature?"

"Korra this isn't wise."

The Avatar sighs. "Raava, please. You don't have to keep telling me how bad things are okay. I know because I'm living in it but I'm still the Avatar and I have to do what I can to make things right. If I can free Asami we may be able to turn things around. Please, tell me what you know."

Raava is quiet for a moment. Her host had been nagging her for the past few days. She adamantly understood what Korra was doing, but it was her job to let Korra know the dangers of what she was asking for.

"Raava…please." The Avatar begs.

"Vaatu's energy represents the masculine element of light. Each time my nature was shifted into his, problems occurred in the spirit world. They were minimal, however. But that was due to the fact that he was imprisoned in the Tree of Time and couldn't directly influence the light of the world. Thanks to your efforts at harmonic convergence he's been transmuted into his primordial form. In his current state, he has no knowledge of darkness. That may change if his nature is reactivated; which is why I don't recommend doing this."

Korra nods to herself. "I know it's risky, but if we stopped him once, we can stop him again. With my new powers, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Do you know how to activate his nature?"

Raava sighs sorrowfully. "It must be willed."

"What do you mean?"

Raava envisions all the past Avatars who performed the rare feat. "I do not have the power to manipulate his nature. I can only subdue it. It was by my previous hosts' will that the shift occurred. Speak to them." The light spirit says.

The Avatar takes in a deep breath. She only knew of one Avatar who would understand what she was trying to do. "Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom."

A few seconds later the earthbending Avatar appears before her. "What troubles you Avatar Korra?"

The water tribe woman gulps exhaling roughly from her nose. "I need to know how you got your partner pregnant."

Avatar Kyoshi lowers her eyes. "My wife wanted a child and I desired to give her one."

"Uhhmm, yeah, I kinda got that. I need to know…how."

Kyoshi raises a curious eyebrow. "I found it worked best when she was on her back. I laid between her legs and planted my hands just below…"

"What! No! That's not what I meant. I'm talking about the Avatar State. Raava says it has to be willed?" Korra says.

The militant Avatar takes in a slow breath looking back up into her successor's eyes. "Do you love your wife Avatar Korra?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. "Of course I do, more than anything in the world."

"Do you two want a child?" Kyoshi asks plainly.

Korra lowers her eyes not answering right away. It was a tough question. Sure before all this nonsense with Tsuchi she'd thought about having a life like that with Asami, but she never thought she'd be able to do it without a guy being involved or adoption. "I don't know. I mean I guess we do, but that's not the issue right now. I need to know how you changed Raava so I can get Asami pregnant."

"Then you have a problem." Avatar Kyoshi says.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm asking you about…"

Kyoshi shakes her head. "You can't change the light spirit as you are now."

"Why not?" Korra asks.

"My wife and I had a strong desire for a child. We loved one another. It was that love and desire which gave me the ability to impregnate her. It also gave the light spirit the power to change back to its natural state afterwards."

Korra lowers her eyes. "So what are you trying to say?"

"If you try and force the light spirit to change without a bond of love and a pure desire as a foundation, the world will be plunged into a darkness that it will never escape from." Kyoshi says as her body starts to disappear.

"Avatar Kyoshi wait." Korra says finding the courage to connect with her predecessor's powerful gaze. "What, what happened to your son?"

"He lived a long life in the northern water tribe."

"WHAT! Seriously?" Korra shouts.

"We had to hide him away because people feared him. Many even tried to kill him."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Oh." She'd never considered how others would feel about two women having a child together. "Can I ask how you managed to hide an earthbender in the water tribe?" Korra asks.

"My wife was a non-bender from the water tribe. Our son was born a waterbender." Kyoshi says.

"Earth and water." Korra says to herself as Kyoshi begins to disappear.

"It's seems you are troubled in more ways than one. I offer you this wisdom Korra…" The earthbender says locking eyes with her successor. "Just as earth and water nourish and support one another; you and your partner's desires must be aligned if you're going to succeed."

Korra stays out by the lake for another hour trying to accept Kyoshi's wisdom. She struggled with the last part of her predecessor's message. Of course she and Asami wanted the same thing. She really did want to have a child with her wife, but she'd be damned if that child was going to be their mortal enemy.

Asami peaks out through the window and sees that Korra is no longer meditating. This week had been one of the hardest they'd ever experienced as a couple, but she had to admit she liked it. It felt good just being with Korra again, training with her, making love, eating and even sleeping, it was all a revelation to her.

To both of their surprise, their dream sharing had gotten back to normal again since her merger. It was like Tsuchi didn't exist anymore. Asami knew differently, but thoroughly enjoyed the break from her counterpart's torturous routine. He was weaker now that his essence was split between their body and the dome. Her essence was more powerful than his again. But why had he allowed it? She still couldn't understand why he'd had such a dramatic change of heart.

Whatever the reason she was grateful for it. Asami smiles to herself imagining for a moment what life would be like if she were mated with Korra for all time. She and the Avatar would be the eternal lovers that she and Tsuchi were meant to be.

She initially hated the idea of immortality when the mother's first gave them that option a few days ago, but things were different now. She was whole and could see the beauty of eternity in her mind. The more she thought of Korra the more she wanted it.

* * *

The heiress shakes the thought from her mind then prepares some food and heads out to the lake. "I brought you some tea and sandwiches. I thought you might be hungry out here."

Korra smiles softly as she takes the tray. "You're sweet. Thanks." Korra says turning back to the lake.

Asami furrows her brow slightly then sits down next to her. "Are you okay? You seem out of sorts." Korra looks up at her. "I mean a little more than usual."

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about what Raava and Kyoshi told me. They're both concerned about the balance. Pfft, as if we even have a balance to protect anymore."

"What did they say?" Asami asks.

Korra exhales then glances at her partner before turning her gaze back onto the lake. "I can't get you pregnant unless we both want a child."

The CEO lowers her eyes. Did Korra not care about their other option? Tsuchi was too weak to speak now. She wouldn't be able to communicate with him until they were back in his lair. But they still had a chance to convince the earth essence to yield his consciousness. She huffs roughly and closes her eyes for a moment. She needed to support her wife right now.

If things were normal there was no doubt in her mind that she would to have a child with the woman she loved. "We do want a child."

Korra shakes her head. "No, we have to actually want…and love the child we'd be having. Kyoshi said that our desire for a baby has to be pure. And as much as I'd like to have a kid with you some day, I don't want it to be Tsuchi, do you?"

Asami sighs then raises her eyebrows. "If that was my only choice, yeah."

"What? Asami, how can you say that after everything he's put us through! After everything he's put the world through!"

The pale-skinned woman cups her partner's cheek knowing that her wife didn't understand her new perspective. "Because mentally he's a child."

"Asami!"

"Baby I've been thinking about it. He's no different than Mako was as a kid." The heiress says softly.

"What?"

"Mako told me what it was like growing up on the streets with Bolin. They did a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of people, but it wasn't because they were evil. They just didn't know any better." Asami says.

"Asami he tried to destroy the world…twice! He tried to kill his own mother! He raped Katara! And he abused you! Why are you sticking up for him?"

The young CEO shakes her head. "Baby, that's not what I'm doing. Calm down." Korra huffs and refocuses her gaze back out onto the lake. Asami caresses the back of her wife's head and hands her a sandwich. "I'm not saying that he's cleared of everything he's done. I'm saying if that's our choice then we have an opportunity to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

Korra turns her head away and stares out into the forest. This wasn't what she wanted. She hated Tsuchi. Just the thought of her and Asami providing a loving caring home for the world's most treacherous villain made her sick to her stomach.

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's waist and gives her a gentle kiss on the neck. She lays her head against the Avatar's back aware of what her partner was going through. She laughs softly to herself. "It's crazy to think that just a few days ago I thought Tsuchi was the worst thing that ever happened to me. God, my dad even suggested that Lau father our children."

Korra furrows her brow. "Seriously?"

Asami chuckles. "Yeah. Dad mentioned it the day he helped us build those modified mecha suits." She sighs. "That seems so long ago. Hard to believe it's barely been six months. We've been through a lot haven't we?" Korra nods. They sit quietly for a while. Asami closes her eyes soaking in her lover's warmth. "You're all I want. I love you so much Korra. I can't even begin to explain how much." She says with tears in her eyes. She would give all she had for the woman in her arms, including eternity.

"I know baby. I love you too, more than anything. That's why I want him out of you." Korra says lowering her eyes.

Asami releases a resolved sigh. "Okay then. Let's do it."

"Do what?" Korra asks.

"I'd be lying if I said I never thought of having a family. I know you've thought about it too. You said so yourself the day you found out I was immortal."

Korra sighs and shakes her head remembering everything she said to Mizu back then. "Not like this Asami. It shouldn't be like this."

"But here we are and whether we like it or not we have a choice to make." Asami says as Korra lowers her head. Asami sits up and lays her chin on her partner's shoulder. An idea suddenly comes to her mind. She takes a deep breath. "Baby, let's forget about Tsuchi."

"Huh?"

"I said forget about him. If we're going to do this, let's do it on our terms. We'll be mortal when all this is over right?"

Korra sighs. "Asami…"

"Korra Sato, I want to have your child."

The young Avatar knew what her partner was trying to do, but she wasn't going to let her have her way. This wasn't as simple as Asami was making it out to be. "No, you don't. You just want me to be okay with birthing Tsuchi."

"Korra, you're about to change the entire world. There's no reason we can't have our own child." Asami says quickly. The water tribe woman turns around in her partner's embrace. "There's nothing we can't do together. You said we both have to want this. Well, I want to have our baby. What about you?"

The contemplative Inuit gazes into the most determined jade green orbs she'd ever seen. "Do you really think we can do this?"

Asami cups her lover's cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Korra leans forward into plump red lips urging her lover down to the ground. She rests her head against Asami's bosom. "I'm scared Asami. And I don't just mean of having a baby. This isn't like when I left the spirit portals open. At least people were able to adapt to that. If I mess this up, there's no going back."

Asami inhales and exhales slowly as she caresses Korra's hair. "Baby…I think we should tell the others."

Korra's stomach tightens. Blue eyes are welded shut unable to control her tears. "You think I'm gonna screw it up."

Asami interrupts her. "Never. I believe in you Korra and I trust your power. It's the mothers I'm worried about. I think our friends have the right to know. After all, you won't just be changing our lives you'll be changing theirs too."

Korra gulps. "You're right." She sighs. "You're right, but I need some time okay. It all seems clear in my head, but I have no idea how to explain it."

The raven-haired woman nods. "You're not alone remember?" She continues to caress her partner's back for a while. "I'll always be here for you." Korra closes her eyes remembering her Gran Gran's words. The old waterbender was right of course. She had the most amazing partner in the world. "Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will always love you." Asami says quietly.

Korra sits up furrowing her brow unsure of what her partner meant. "Asami I couldn't forget you even if I tried. You're the love of my life. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." The heiress smiles softly. Korra gazes into her eyes. "We're gonna make it. I promise."

Asami gives her lover a gentle peck on the lips. "I know." She sits up then scoots out from under her mate. "I'm going to see about the others. Hopefully, they can all get here by tomorrow. It'll be good to see everyone again. I know Bolin will be happy to…."

The Avatar watches her wife and notices a faraway look on her face. "Asami what's wrong?"

The green-eyed woman stops in her tracks keeping her back turned for a moment. "Everything's fine. I'll see you inside." She says with a smile then heads into the house. She didn't have the heart to tell her lover how she was really feeling. The thought of eternity with her Avatar lit her up inside. She would never tire of looking into those eyes, but that wasn't what her partner wanted. But oh how she wished it were.

The hopeful CEO wasn't going to fool herself though. Eternity didn't come without pitfalls. She had Mizu's memories to draw from and not all of them were pretty. She had no idea how she would feel watching all their friends die as the years rolled by. That was also the reason she wanted to tell everyone about what was going on.

There were no guarantees when it came to dealing with the mothers. Sure Korra was a powerhouse now, but that didn't mean she could withstand going toe to toe with them. They could make everyone in the world immortal if they wanted to. Even though her partner seemed certain that the mothers didn't know what was going on; Asami still felt uneasy.

No essence had ever turned against the mothers except for Tsuchi. And the only reason he was still alive was because Seika made them promise to spare the world.

She believed in her partner and the plan they'd come up with. But it wasn't going to be easy. And if by some miracle it went off without a hitch, they'd have a child to take care of. In just a few days they'd be free of their immortality and the mothers and she'd be pregnant. But at least she'd have Korra and that's was enough for her.

Asami hoped being around their friends would help ease some of her woes.

**X**

**X**

**The next day**

Bolin and Opal were the first to arrive.

The eager earthbender tackles his best friend with a bear hug. "Korraaaaa!" He yells lifting her off the ground.

Opal embraces Asami in a long sweet hug giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We missed you two so much."

"We missed you too." Asami says walking them into the living room. "Bolin you can put my wife down now."

He shakes his head. "No way, I am never letting Korra out of my sight again." The young man says carrying a giggling Avatar into the living room.

He sits her down in a chair in the corner of the room then squats next to her. "So what's the good news? Can you tell me before everyone gets here? I promise I'll act surprised later. See check it out." He whispers then proceeds to make a few excited facial expressions.

Korra smiles placing her hand on his shoulder. "If it's alright with you I'd rather wait okay. It's pretty big news."

"Come on Korra, pleaseee. What's the big deal? It's not like Asami is pregnant or anything." Bolin says nonchalantly.

Blue eyes widen in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

Bolin furrows his brow. "Relax, I'm joking. We got excited when you guys asked us to come over. Opal and I were talking about how cool it would be if there were a little Asami or Korra on the way. You two are like the only married couple we know other than Tenzin and Pema. We know you're both girls but we can still dream."

"Right." Korra says with a half smile lowering her eyes. Why had she agreed to do this? How the heck was she going to explain this everyone?

A few minutes later the others arrive. Azula, Mako, Suyin, Tenzin, Kya, Lin, Bumi and Jinora take seats in the living room to await their friend's news.

**TBC…**


	18. If now is all we have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R

 

 

 

X

"Hey Bolin, I'll be right back okay." Korra said getting up from her seat.

The handsome earthbender furrows his brow wondering what had come over his friend. He was only kidding around and hadn't meant to offend her. "Uh, yeah sure, no problem."

The Avatar covertly watches her partner greeting everyone as she heads into the kitchen. She couldn't help but notice the forced smile on her wife's face. She was the one who put it there. Anxiety and guilt start to set in. This wasn't what Asami wanted and she knew it. She knew four days ago when they first spoke about the mother's choices.

She was forcing this decision on her partner and she hated herself for it.

Asami walks Tenzin into the living room. She sees her wife disappear into the kitchen. She sighs lowering her eyes knowing that Korra was beating up on herself again. No matter how many times she told her partner that she trusted in their decision Korra continued to doubt her. She follows her into the kitchen. "Babe, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The Avatar shakes her head not speaking right away. "What am I supposed to say to them? There's no way any of this is gonna sound…"

Asami takes her lover's face between her hands then gazes into her eyes silently full of knowing. They'd practiced her speech a hundred times already. There was no way she wasn't prepared. Korra lowers her eyes in shame. Asami can feel the guilt streaming from Korra's heart. "Baby you gotta stop doing this to yourself."

Korra shakes her head. "You don't deserve this."

Asami lifts the Avatar's chin for some eye contact. "I don't deserve to be with the woman I love? I don't deserve to have a child with her?"

Korra lowers her eyes again. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Asami pulls the forlorn Inuit into a hug. They'd had this conversation too many times to count. "Korra you aren't the only who's making this decision. I'm choosing to do this because I believe it's our best option. I'm doing it because I want to." She pulls back to gauge her partner's response.

"But this isn't what you want. You wanna be…."

Asami shakes her head. "I want to be with the woman I love. And I need you to accept that." Korra nods solemnly. Asami gives her quick kiss on the lips. "Now stop sulking." She turns her around and smacks her on the butt. "And get out there. Our friends are waiting."

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as they leave the kitchen.

They spend a few minutes greeting their friends then everyone takes their seats in the living room.

Tenzin stands up. "Korra, Asami, on behalf of everyone here and on behalf of the world, I want to say thank you." The Avatar furrows her brow. "We've received reports from all four nations. Their missing citizens have begun returning."

Suyin nods. "The fact that you rescued my son after everything he did to support Kuvira speaks volumes. Thank you."

Korra scratches the back of her head as she stares at her partner. Apparently Katara had done what she said she was going to do. "Uhh, right." Asami winks at her.

"Best….Avatar….EVER!" Bolin shouts.

Tenzin smiles as he takes his seat again. "So I'm sure I'm not the only one interested in the news you have for us."

Azula crosses her arms and huffs sitting back in an easy chair. She knew whatever Korra was about to tell them would be life changing. Neither Korra nor Asami gave her any clue of the situation when she spoke to them a few days ago. It put her on edge.

Mako leans into her shoulder seeing his girlfriend's stiffness. "Hey relax okay. It's not like the world's gonna end or anything. Korra's got things handled."

Azula zeros in on the Avatar. "We'll see."

Korra gulps exhaling roughly from her nose. Asami gives her a nod of reassurance. "Okay, here goes…."

**Twenty minutes later**

Every mouth in the room is agape with disbelief.

Korra takes in a deep exhausted breath knowing what those reactions meant. "Gran Gran says I'm strong enough to do it. So, that's what I'm gonna do." Korra says turning to her wife.

Bolin's bottom lip begins to tremble as tears form in his eyes. "Soooo…you're saying…. there's gonna be a little Korra or Asami on the way?" He squeaks out clasping his hands together against his mouth.

The Avatar lowers her eyes. Asami takes her hand and smiles softly. "Yeah, that's the plan. So…how do you guys feel about all this?"

Tenzin gazes contemplatively at the floor. He'd listened intently as Korra explained the options she and Asami had to choose from. This would be an impossible situation for anyone. But the amount of power it would take to do such a thing was terrifying. "Korra, I can't imagine how difficult of a decision this has been for you two. But with all due respect, you should have contacted us sooner. This doesn't seem possible."

The water tribe woman turns to her wife. "Well it is." Asami steps forward and demonstrates her new abilities. She bends earth, water, and fire then proceeds to transform into every person in the room.

Kya smirks then whispers to Lin. "Wow. I see why you like me. I'm hot."

Lin shakes her head as she looks up at Asami seeing the young CEO transform into her. She averts her eyes. "This is no time for games." She says gruffly.

"This isn't a game Chief Beifong. We need you all to see this." Asami says transforming into Opal.

"Whoa…" Opal says looking at herself.

"It's different right?" Asami says mimicking the airbender's voice perfectly.

Bumi raises his hand excitedly. "Ooo, do me next!"

Korra follows suit creating duplicates of everyone. They all gasp in amazement. "I can make anybody." She says looking around the room. She takes a deep breath. "I can't make them move or talk yet, because you guys are… still using your bodies." She says under her breath.

Tenzin and Jinora's eyes widen as the gravity of what they were seeing sinks in. "Korra are you saying that we'll be….

"It's too complicated to explain." Korra clears her throat. "But I know I can make it work. Watch this."

Pabu and Naga begin arguing with one another. "How come you're always jumping on Korra? You've got your own human. Stay away from her or I will eat you whole." Naga growls.

"Give it your best shot! I won't go down easy." Pabu squeaks.

Bolin looks back and forth between them then stands up to intervene. "Guys come on, don't fight. We're all friends right?"

Pabu sits up on his hind legs. "No way Bolin, I'm sick of her saying I'm not a part of this family."

"What! I never said that! That's it fur ball. You're going down." The polar bear dog snaps. Both animals fur begins to stand on end as they puff themselves up to appear larger.

Bolin turns to his brother in fear. "Mako what do we do? We can't let them do this!" A moment later the fire ferret leaps onto top of Naga's head then curls up for a nap. Bolin furrows his brow then walks over to them. He pats the fire ferret's head. "Pabu? Are you guys okay now?" The little creature licks his hand then goes back to sleep. Bolin turns to Korra and Asami. "Uhh, what just happened?"

Korra swallows hard. "I know that wasn't the best example, but we're serious about this. I know I can make it work." She walks over to her partner and takes her hand then closes her eyes and snaps her fingers. Suddenly Toph, Tonraq, Senna, Zuko, Iroh, Desna and Eska appear in the room.

Iroh is soaking wet having been in the shower just a few moments ago. He pulls a towel tightly around his waist and clears his throat. The embarrassed general stands up straight puffing out his chest seeing that everyone staring at him. "It's… nice to meet you all again." He says nervously.

Tonraq grabs his wife and pulls a weapon from his waist. "Korra, what's going on here?"

Azula walks over to the bewildered fire lord and places her hand on his shoulder. "What's the meaning of this?" Zuko asks.

"It's alright brother." Azula says. "The Avatar is demonstrating the powers of the Great Mother."

Lord Zuko looks into Korra's eyes. "Explain yourself."

Bolin speaks up. "Yeah, how come you didn't zap us here? That would have been so cool!" Everyone turns to him. He smiles nervously. "Or…not?"

"Mom?" "Chief?" Suyin and Lin say getting up from the couch.

Toph stomps her foot against the floor then raises a curious eyebrow noticing that the earth under Korra's feet hadn't moved. "Send me back to my swamp twinkle toes. I got a stew on. I already know what's going on and it's got nothing to do with me. I'll probably be dead in a year anyway."

Suyin stomach tightens hearing that. She speaks up. "Mom, if you know what's happening then come back to Zaofu with us. Please. I know it's been a long time but…"

"Su…" The old earthbender says softly. "My time is done and the whole family thing never suited me. I know I wasn't the best mother, but somehow or another I ended up with two great kids. Two strong women who were willing to risk their butts to save the world. As long as my girls are happy that's all I could ask for." She turns to her oldest daughter. "Don't be an idiot and screw up what you got going for you."

Lin opens her mouth to speak but Kya covers it with her hand. "We'll be fine Aunt Toph."

The aging bender turns to Korra. "I don't care about my memories. Send me back."

Tenzin furrows his brow. "Memories? Korra what's she talking about?"

The Avatar takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. Everyone's eyebrows raise in unison as a strange knowing seems to enter their minds. Korra shows everyone the choice that she and Asami have made.

Toph rolls her eyes. "I said I don't care. Now send me back to my swamp. My stew is gonna burn." Korra waves her hand and the old woman disappears.

"Oh my goodness!" Senna shouts then runs over to Asami. "How did this happen? When are you due?" She says having seen Asami's pregnancy in her mind.

Asami smiles and takes her mother-in-law's hand. "It hasn't exactly happened yet."

"Korra this is…I, I don't know what to say. Are you sure you can do this?" Tenzin asks solemnly.

The Avatar takes in a deep breath and lowers her eyes. The floor flashes with a strange almost electronic pulse. She furrows her brow then turns to Asami. "What was that?"

The heiress shakes her head. "Later okay."

"What was what?" Tenzin asks.

Korra looks around the room seeing that no one else noticed what happened. "A lot's happened alright." She looks around at everyone. "We just needed you guys to know what's going on. I can't explain all of it. But I feel like this is the right decision. Tomorrow the world's gonna be different and we wanted to give you guys the choice of keeping your memories."

Jinora's eyes widen. "Of course I wanna remember all this! Korra does this mean you're gonna be able to bring Gran Gran back?"

Zuko's eyes widen hearing that. "And Izumi?"

Korra shakes her head no. "I don't know how to bring back the dead, but the mothers might know, so I'll do what I can. And…Gran's too powerful for me to recreate. I tried to already." She looks around at everyone again. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

Kya squeezes Lin's hand. If it hadn't been for the war they wouldn't be as close as they were now. "I want to keep my memories."

Lin looks up into Kya's soft azure orbs. "Mine too."

Azula speaks up. "This is foolishness. If you really wanted to help the world you two would choose immortality. It's illogical to choose anything else."

"What!" Everyone practically shouts.

Azula glares into Korra's eyes. "You don't have the skill or the mental fortitude to change that many worldwide details. You're too attached and selfish. Your favoring of Asami Sato is proof of that. You're risking the world for the sake of one relationship. Have you forgotten that your duty is to the world? The Mother's choices aren't unreasonable, you are."

The Avatar's stomach tightens. Of course Azula would say something like that. The fire bender knew how powerful the mothers were.

Asami steps forward. "This isn't up for discussion. We've already made our decision. Now do you want your memories or not?"

Resolute amber eyes are locked into fiery jade green orbs. "I choose to keep my memories, but it won't matter. To defy the mothers is…." Ice suddenly covers her mouth.

"Good. Has everyone else made their decision?" Asami asks.

Tonraq walks over to his daughter and pulls her into his arms. He kisses her forehead. "I'm with you honey, always."

"Me too." Senna says wrapping her arms around them.

Desna rolls his eyes. "As long as you aren't going to let us expire your decision is acceptable."

Eska sighs with irritation. "I agree. Restore the balance in whatever way you wish cousin Korra. Should you survive you are welcome to visit us in the north. Now some of us would like to go home. We have business to attend to."

* * *

**X**

**X**

Korra nods then waves her hand and they disappear. After a few more minutes of discussion everyone is sent away to prepare, but not before Mako and Azula have it out on the front porch.

The frustrated former detective yells as his girlfriend gets into her car and drives off. "Urgh! Fine be that way! It's not like we care about each other or anything!" He slams the door and heads back inside.

Asami, Korra, and Bolin sit together in the living room. Korra holds her partner's hand as their shared ex sits next to his brother. "Everything okay?"

Mako takes a hesitant breath. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm more concerned about you two. Are you sure we can't come out to that swamp with you guys?"

"I know we can help." Bolin says. "I mean there's nothing the Super Team Avatar can't do, right?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Super…team?"

Bolin smiles. "Totally. You and Asami have extra powers now and we do too. I can lava and earthbend. And Mako can lightning and firebend. I'm sure we can take down those spirits if we work together. There's four of them and four of us."

Asami giggles and sighs appreciating her friend's naivety. "What do you think baby? Four on four sounds good right?"

Korra smiles. "Right, if this was a regular fight, you guys would be the first one's we'd call." Bolin smiles then hits his brothers arm with the back of hand then puffs his chest out. "I wish we could take you guys with us." She says lowering her eyes as her smile begins to fade. Her signature smirk returns as she gazes at Asami and her friends. She imagines how happy they're going to be once everything is back to normal. "I'm gonna make things right. I promise."

She puts her hand out in the center of them. Bolin immediately puts his hand on hers. "Things are already right Korra. We're the new super Team Avatar! And there's nothing we can't do!"

Mako nods. "He's right. We may not be able to come with you guys, but we've always got your back." He says putting his hand in.

Korra lowers her head. "Wow guys. I-I don't know what to say."

Mako takes on a more serious expression. "You don't need to say anything. We want you to know that we'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get. No matter what world you're in we'll always be here for you."

Asami smiles softly and puts her hand on top. "Thanks guys." She inhales deeply feeling her throat and stomach tightening. Who knew when they'd be able to do this again? They all smile at one another.

Bolin clears his throat. "Uhh, hey Korra, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?" He asks standing up from his seat.

"Sure." Korra says following him into the kitchen. "What's up?"

He inhales deeply. "Okay, about the baby thing, I don't want to be too pushy or over step any bounds but…."

The Avatar raises curious eyebrows. "But…what?"

The earthbender gulps. "If it's a boy, Bolin's not a bad name to consider and if it's girl…Borra or Korlin, just putting that out there. I'd make a super great uncle. That's all I'm saying."

Korra lowers her head and can't help but laugh. "Thanks, I'll keep those in mind."

Bolin releases a relieved breath. "Cool. Cool." He begins to rock on his heels and puts his hands in his pockets. "Sooo…how you are guys doing?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh? What, besides getting ready to change the world?"

Bolin gives her a sad smirk. "I'm not the most observant guy, but I've seen the way you've been looking at Asami for the past hour. Did you two have a fight or something?"

Korra takes in a breath then lowers her eyes and pulls up a stool at the counter. She'd really missed talking with her friend. Korra sighs heavily. "She says she's okay with all this, but deep down I know she's not. She doesn't want this."

The young earthbender sits down next to her. "What does she want then?"

"Immortality."

Bolin furrows his brow. "Whoa. That's heavy. Are you sure?" Korra nods. "Then how come she got all mad when Azula mentioned it earlier?"

Korra turns to her friend. "I…I don't know."

He puts his hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "I think you ought to talk to her. I mean from what I know of Asami she doesn't do things that she doesn't wanna do. And she trusts you. We all do." The green eyed man says with a small smile.

"Uncle Bolin huh?" Korra says getting up from the stool.

The young man's eyes start to water. "Korra, don't say that unless you mean it."

She pulls him into a hug. "Of course I do."

**Back in the living room**

Mako holds Asami's hand as she looks towards the kitchen. "Hey, I want you to know that I'm really happy for you two."

Asami smiles as she squeezes his hand. "Thanks."

"I wasn't surprised when I heard you'd gotten married either. I wish I could have been there." Mako says.

The heiress sighs. "Yeah, me too. We were in a bit of a hurry, but we're going to have a ceremony once this is all over with. Maybe…you can walk me down the aisle."

He raises his eyebrows. "Wow, really! I-I'd love that."

"Great." She says looking towards the kitchen again.

Mako furrows his brow. "You doing alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, all things considered, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Asami says looking into his eyes.

He takes a hesitant breath and scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's just that things are moving pretty fast for you two." He says averting amber eyes.

Green eyes lower to the floor with a sad giggle like she'd just realized something. "Geez, you're right."

Mako crinkles his brow again. "I am?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. Korra's probably feeling pressured."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Asami shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I needed to hear that. I'm still getting used how different I am. None of this seems fast to me anymore." She looks toward the kitchen longingly. "It's like I've been waiting an eternity for her and now that I have her I wanna do everything all at once."

"Even having a child? That's pretty serious." Mako says continuing to avert his eyes and clearing his throat. "So…uhh…how's how's… that gonna work? I mean is it, like already done?" He asks looking up at her briefly then lowering his eyes again.

Asami smirks already getting a sense for where this conversation was going. "No, not yet, but we've already got things sorted out."

"Oh. Well, that's good then." He says sadly.

Asami cups his cheek and giggles. "Don't worry if we were going to choose a father for our child, it'd be you."

Mako furrows his brow. "Then who's gonna…"

"Korra's the Avatar. There isn't too much she can't do."

The young firebender's eyes widen. "Whoa, seriously?" Asami nods. "That's, that's great! I mean wow. Her Avatar powers are as incredible as she is."

Asami smiles. "Yeah." She sighs. "Sooo…you feel better now?"

He smirks shyly. "Oh, uhh, yeah. Sorry I wasn't sure how to talk to you guys about that."

"I think you did fine." The CEO says sweetly.

Mako sighs with relief. "Well if your son or daughter needs a protective firebending uncle you know who to call."

Asami nods contemplatively and rubs her chin. "Hmm, you're right. Iroh."

"What! Hey, I was talking about me." He says as Asami jumps into his arms.

She kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He enfolds his arms around her and smiles. "I should be thanking you two for giving a bum like me a chance."

Bolin walks sniffling out the kitchen and joins their hug. Korra squeezes in too wondering if this was going to be the last time they'd be together like this.

**Kya and Lin**

The mature waterbender had been watching her girlfriend intently on their drive home. Lin's usually aloof controlled exterior was visibly cracking. Kya cautiously places her hand on the police chief's thigh. Lin squeezes the wheel a little tighter.

Kya gulps. "I'm…I'm scared too." She says softly.

The metalbender's jaw clenches as she focuses on the road ahead. Of course she was scared. Who wouldn't be? She'd spent years building what she thought was a happy life. But all she'd done was emulate her mother. She'd finally found real love and happiness and it was about to disappear because of two stupid kids. "Flameo!" Lin yells hitting the steering wheel.

Kya jumps. "Lin, it's gonna be o…."

"No it's not!" She shakes her head as her eyes well with tears. "No it's not. This isn't fair. Why is it always like this?"

Kya lowers her eyes. "Stop the car." The police chief continues to drive. "I said stop the car."

Lin swallows hard and pulls over.

Kya immediately gets out, runs to the driver's side door, and pulls the green eyed woman out of the car into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere. You hear me."

And with those sweet words to comfort her, Lin Beifong released tears she'd been holding in for years. A stupid job had taken her mother away from her. A dysfunctional family had taken her sister away. And as for romantic relationships the only real lover she had was Tenzin and he had the responsibility of the air nation on his shoulders.

No one she'd ever met had room for her in their life. But after reconnecting with Kya she realized that it wasn't her lovers that didn't have space for her. She was the one who didn't have the space and time for herself.

The woman in her arms had shown her how to love herself again. And now the world was about to take that away from her. Lin wraps her arms around Kya's waist pulling the woman in closer as she sobbed into her neck. "Kya…why does it have to be like this?"

"It's gonna be alright baby. I know it will. Korra's not alone. She has Asami and my mom and dad with her. And if you can't trust that, then trust me. I'm not gonna let you go without a fight." Kya says pulling back cupping her lover's cheek and bringing their lips together.

Lin melts into the kiss as a soft rain begins to fall around them. Kya walks her girlfriend backward towards the car then opens the back door and pushes her inside.

Green eyes widen in surprise as her lover climbs on top of her. "Kya what are you doing?"

The blue eyed bender uses the rain outside to frost the windows. "Making the most of the time we have."

**Iroh and Zuko**

The elderly fire lord walks down to the catacombs and stands before his daughter's grave. After seeing the Avatar's new abilities he began to believe that anything was possible. Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and see Izumi in the throne room. Korra said that she didn't know how to bring back the dead, there was no reason something couldn't change between now and tomorrow. The Avatar had the ability to change the world, bringing back the deceased would be a simple task in comparison. Was it wrong to hope?

He places his hand against the fire nation insignia on the mantle allowing a few tears to trickle down his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Zumi. I'm so sorry."

"Grandfather?" Iroh says.

Zuko takes in a deep breath to compose himself. "Yes, son?"

He stands next to his grandfather feeling his mother's loss all over again. "Did you and Avatar Aang ever deal with anything like this?" The general asks.

The fire lord shakes his head. "No, not like this. I don't think even Aang could have imagined anything this catastrophic. He and I had dreams of changing the world, but this is on a completely different level." He says placing his hand on Izumi's personalized insignia.

Iroh takes a hesitant breath. "The Avatar doesn't seem very sure of her powers."

Zuko gulps. "No she doesn't."

Iroh's eyes well with tears. "Even so…do you think she can bring…."

"Don't do this to yourself son. You heard what Avatar Korra said just as I did." Zuko says turning to see Iroh lowering his head. He places his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Let's not spend this day dwelling on the actions of others. My uncle, your namesake once told me not let others force their destiny on me. It doesn't matter what the Avatar does…or what your mother would have done. Right now it's time to look inward and ask yourself what you want for your life. There will still be a fire nation tomorrow and it will still need its general."

Iroh takes in a deep breath and nods. Zuko pats his shoulder again as they leave the catacombs.

**Tenzin and Pema**

The airbending master stands in the hall of Avatars in front of his father's statue. "All those years you took me penguin sledding I never understood what you meant until now. Life is one big bumpy ride and we never know what's around the corner. Sometimes all we can do is hang on. It's amazing dad. Korra's amazing. She's done more in her two years as Avatar than most did in a lifetime." He lowers his head. "She's literally about to change the world and there's nothing I can do to guide her."

Pema walks in and takes his hand. He turns feeling her hand trembling in his. "Everything will be fine. It has to be." He says cupping her cheek then pulling her into his arms hearing her tears. "I'm scared too, but we can't lose faith now. We trusted my father. And now we have to put that same trust in her." He pulls back looking down into brown tear welled eyes. "She hasn't given up and neither can we."

"He's right mom." Jinora says holding Rohan on her hip. Ikki and Meelo stand next to her unsure of why their mother is crying.

Bumi places his hand on his niece's shoulder. "Why don't we celebrate, huh? It's almost my Meelo's birthday right."

"WOOOO capital suggestion soldier! Party!" Meelo shouts.

**Bolin and Mako**

Mako breathes out through puckered lips as he and Bolin drive back out to the city. "That was pretty deep back there. I don't know about you but I wasn't expecting things to turn out like that."

Bolin sighs. "I know right. We totally should have asked Korra to zap us home. That would have been so cool."

Mako stares dumbfounded at his brother for a moment. "Bo, you've got to be kidding me? Korra is about the change the world and have a kid with Asami. And all you can think about is getting zapped home?"

"Oh come on, don't act like you weren't thinking it." The earthbender says.

"Bo this is serious!" Mako says.

"I know!" Bolin squeals. "I hope they have a boy so we can teach him how to do manly stuff. Like shaving and brushing his hair. Maybe he'll be a super bender like they are and we can help him rise through ranks of the pro-bending league to superstardom!"

"This isn't a game Bo! Do you even know how Asami's gonna get pregnant?" Mako shouts.

Bolin rolls his eyes. "Come on bro, Korra's the Avatar, I'm sure she's got handled. You should just be glad you two aren't dating anymore. I don't think I would have been able to deal with her getting you pregnant." He says imagining his brother with a pregnant woman's belly. His face grimaces. "That'd be weird."

Mako blinks his eyes slowly in disbelief. "Bo, men can't get pregnant."

"Hey you don't know that. You saw what Korra did back there. Anything is possible." Bolin says.

Mako shakes his head. "So I guess you don't care about her changing the world either?"

"Nope and neither do you." The earthbender says. Mako nods contemplatively. "Korra's the best Avatar ever. So far all she's done is make the world better. So whatever we wake up to tomorrow is gonna be awesome."

Mako sighs. "Yeah."

"You're just mad because you had a fight with a certain someone. How are things going with you and Eska anyway…I mean Azula." Bolin says slyly.

Mako glares at his brother knowing what he was insinuating. "It's not like that! She doesn't tell me what to do alright! She respects me and she cares about me. I know she does. She…(he lowers his eyes) she just doesn't always know how to show it."

**Azula and Ty La**

The young publicist turns the page of the book she's pretending to read as Azula walks through the door. "So you finally finished with your top secret meeting that I wasn't invited to."

"Yes." Azula says kicking off her shoes and taking off her clothes.

Ty La raises a curious eyebrow then follows her girlfriend's lead. "Maybe you should go to secret meetings more often." A few seconds later Azula is on top of her slipping her fingers between eager wet folds. "I like it when you're like this." Ty La whispers spreading her legs a little wider. Azula stares into her eyes. The non-bender furrows her brow then cups her lover's cheek seeing a strange expression on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you stopping?"

Azula takes a deep breath then slips her two middle fingers into her girlfriend's sex. "If these were our last moments together is this how you'd want to spend them."

The flexible contortionist bites her bottom lip then lifts her leg placing her thigh on her lover's shoulder. "As long as I'm with you and you're happy, I could care less what we were doing. But this is definitely at the top of my list. Uuoomm…"

The fire nation princess thrusts a little faster into the moaning woman beneath her. "So my feelings are the only ones that matter? Why don't you argue with me anymore?"

"Mmm, why, why would I…argue when I …Ahh….ahh…agree w-w-with you?" Ty La groans.

Azula lowers her body a little further as a small smirk of dominance covers her lips watching her girlfriend tremble. She gently kisses her neck breathing small blue flame past her lips. "Don't you dare cum." She whispers.

"Mmm, Zu-la, please…." The publicist whimpers helplessly.

"Tell me why you're with me." Azula commands.

Ty La gasps and pants feeling the increase in her lovers speed. "You're…you're perfect…and…str…str…strong….aaahhhh….."

"That's not a reason. Tell me Ty La." The fire nation princess says as she shifts her hand and curls her fingers, using every technique Ty La had taught her with masterful skill.

"Guua…ahhh!"

"Tell me…baby…" Azula whispers leaning down into her ear.

Ty La trembles as if that single word had suddenly covered her entire body with warmth. She can't hold back anymore. "You're…my dream. My…dream. You came true." She pants.

Azula sighs understanding what her girlfriend meant. Apparently she'd had dreams too before the great mother found her. People said she wanted to be fire lord and that she wanted to rule the world. They said that was all she cared about. That ruling was her dream.

Ty La felt that same passion towards her. Azula kisses the young woman's heated neck. "This can't be all about me." Azula says genuinely as she pulls back trying to make eye contact with the writhing woman beneath her. "Your thoughts and feelings matter to me, Ty La."

"Mmm…." The contortionist groans feeling like her eyes were nailed shut. She grabs Azula's wrist feeling the woman's fingers heating up within her. "Ahh….Ahhh…."

"Cum for me." The princess whispers.

The young publicist pants releasing a high pitched tone as her orgasm hits. "F-F-Flameo…Zuzu…" She says trying to catch her breath and stop her head from spinning. "What…what are you babbling about?"

Azula lowers her eyes moving off of her. "I care about you."

Ty La furrows her brow. "What? I know that. Why are you…"

Azula swallows hard. "Mako doesn't think I care about him."

Ty La rolls over sitting up resting her head against her fist. "Urgh, is he like the whiniest firebender in the world or what. Why do you let the things he says bother you? You're the princess of the fire nation. You're about to be crowned the Fire Lord. He should be happy you let him stand next to you."

Azula gets up from the bed and begins putting her clothes back on. "Get dressed." She says to her girlfriend.

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"To Mako's apartment."

**Tonraq and Senna**

Senna buries her head in her husband's chest. "She's gonna be alright isn't she? Please tell me she's going to be alright."

The overprotective mother of the Avatar was beside herself with worry. Not only was her child about to attempt the impossible but her daughter was also about to become a parent to boot. This was all too much to handle. Senna felt helpless unable to do anything to support her daughter through any of it. This was one of those moments when she hated that Korra was the Avatar.

"Of course she is honey. Katara and Aang are watching over her." He says firmly still trying to process everything that had happened over the last few hours. Korra and Asami had changed so much since he'd last seen them. They seemed expanded, larger, so far beyond them now. They felt like spirits.

It made sense to him remembering everything Korra had shown them in their minds. She'd been hit with those mother spirit's energy and Asami had merged with a spirit similar to Raava. It was a lot to take in. Somehow someway in spite of the changes Korra and Asami were still human. They were still his daughters and he would do all he could to support them even if they were beyond him.

"They're going to be fine. We all are." Tonraq says holding his wife closer. "Let's get some rest."

**Suyin and Kuvira**

The matriarch of the metal clan decided it was best to keep the Avatar's plans to herself. There was nothing any of them could do about it anyway. She visits with her husband and children for what felt like the last time. It amazed her how much admiration, love, and appreciation they had for one another. She wished her mother could be there to enjoy it.

Late in the evening she decides to visit her former Captain of the Guard.

The mature metalbender stood silently next to Kuvira's hospital bed watching her sleep. Her heart ached seeing the pain on the former tyrant's face. She hated seeing the woman she raised in such a horrible condition. Enemy or not she still cared about her and if things didn't go well with Korra tomorrow Kuvira would never have the chance to redeem herself. Suyin leans down slowly and brushes her lips chastely against Kuvira's then sits down next to the bed and holds her hand.

The former tyrant opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling having felt the tender gesture. She takes in a deep breath then closes her eyes. "I would have crushed my body a year ago if I knew this was what it was going to take."

Suyin gasps seeing Kuvira trying to look at her but unable to move her head because of the neck brace. "Vira, what did you say?"

The injured bender watches her for a moment then stares up at the ceiling again. "You heard what I said." She mumbles.

The older woman lowers her eyes remembering what happened between them a year ago. She knew her adopted daughter was attracted to her, but chose to ignore her advances figuring it was just a childhood crush that would wear off. After all she was the first person to show Kuvira affection after her parents abandoned her. Of course the young girl was drawn to her.

But it wasn't a crush for the young earth bender. Kuvira was in love with her. Once she was appointed as Captain of the Guard she had the guard's schedules changed so she could spend more time guarding Suyin. She began leaving explicit love letters for Su in private places around the palace, but the matriarch never responded to any of it. After months of chasing she confronted Suyin after one of their dance rehearsals.

Needless to say things didn't go how she'd planned.

"Kuvira…" Suyin said softly.

"You had no problem bringing other women to your bed, but never me. I guess the one who actually cared about you wasn't good enough." The injured tyrant says taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter now anyway. I doubt any of us will be here tomorrow."

"What?" Su says. "How do you…"

"That thing that controlled me, I can still feel it sometimes. The Avatar's about to do something…and it's scared, like the world is about to end."

Suyin swallows hard deciding to sidestep what she'd just heard. "So, you…you did all this, because I rejected you?"

Kuvira huffs from her nose. "The thing with Baatar...yeah." The Captain looks into her mentor's eyes. "But not the weapons…and the takeover. That thing infected Baatar and I, and we lost control." She closes her eyes and a tear streaks down into her hair. She'd seen all the pain and devastation she'd caused and was powerless to stop any of it. She takes in a hard breath unable to shake her head. "I'm sorry." Sniffling. "I am…so so…sorry. I never intended for any of…"

She's rendered speechless as Suyin kisses her again. The matriarch cups her cheek. Kuvira hears the doors being bent shut. "Su…" Kuvira says.

The older women starts taking off her clothes then gets on top of the bed. "If the world is still here tomorrow, this doesn't leave this room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Kuvira says in awe of what she is witnessing.

Suyin sits up on her knees then bends several acupuncture needles into Kuvira's body. "Can you move?" She asks. Kuvira's eyes widen feeling sensations all through her body. She nods still not believing this was actually happening. Su removes the needles then looks down into the younger woman's eyes. "I didn't turn you away because I didn't want you." Su gently caresses Kuvira's hair. "I sent you away because we'd never have a future together."

"You don't know that. We could've..." Kuvira says as she's interrupted.

"I raised you Kuvira." Su says raising her eyebrows. "I knew from your letters that you no longer saw me as your mother, but that didn't change the fact that you grew up alongside my children."

Kuvira averts her eyes. They weren't blood relatives so what should it matter. How could Su be so small minded? She was 5 years older than Baatar Jr. That was enough of an age gap for things to work between them. Su cups her cheek for some eye contact then brings their lips together softly. "I do want you to find happiness some day, but it can't ever be with me." Kuvira sheds a few tears. "Knowing that… do you still want..."

The younger woman takes in a deep breath. "More than I want to breathe." She says lifting her palm to Suyin's cheek. "I love you. I've always loved you."

Suyin leans down into her lips.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted text and dialogue**

**Legend of Korra Season 4 Episode 13 "The last stand"**

Tenzin to Korra

Mako to Korra

**A:TLA Season 2 Episode 17 "Lake Laogai"**

Iroh to Zuko


	19. If now is all we have: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Powers more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17 / PG-13

**X**

**X**

**Sato Cottage**

**6 pm**

Korra furrows her brow feeling strange electronic pulses throughout her body. Moments later odd unexpected images fill her mind.

Two calloused hands crush the metal of a car door. "Uaahh, uhh…K-K-Ky…a…" Lin pants.

The blue-eyed waterbender sucks on a strained heated neck. She rotates her hand folding her thumb into her fingers until she's able to slip her knuckles smoothly into her lover's sex. "Mmm, you feel so good baby." Kya says as she sits up finding lidded green eyes staring at her. Lin's chest heaves. "Do you want me to stop?" She asks. Their eyes lock.

The police chief finds her voice again. "Never." Kya smiles then leans down into her lips. Lin releases a guttural groan as her lover gently pumps into her.

Kya watches her with baited breath. "You're so beautiful Lin."

Korra blinks rapidly and shakes her head. The images change again.

A warm, steady hand snakes down between Suyin's legs. The mature bender smirks reading Kuvira's movements. "Are you in a hurry?" Suyin gasps as the young woman's hand finds its target.

"You're wet." Kuvira says gently massaging the rapidly heating flesh in her hand. Her palm undulates against her mentor's clit. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you, how long I've watched you." She closes her eyes as Su releases a quivering breath feeling Kuvira's fingers tenderly stroking both of her entrances at once.

"Memorizing every move you've made…. (licking her lips as a slick heat coats her fingers)… the way your back arches… (teasing her lover's entrance)… the curve of your hips,… (Su's bottom lip trembles having never been touched with such purposeful intent before. A drop of saliva trickles from the corner of her mouth) …the ride of your breasts." Kuvira whispers as she leans up with an open mouth to catch the drop on her tongue. She licks a path from Su's throat up to her mouth. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to taste you."

Korra gulps staring at the floor with a wide-eyed expression on her face. What the hell was going on?

Asami furrows her brow. "Korra? What's wrong?"

Azula trails her tongue up Mako's chest enjoying the focused expression on his face as Ty La rides his dick like it's going out of style. "Zula he's, he's big…he's so big." The publicist moans.

"Yes, he is." Azula says as she prepares to mount his face. "Are you enjoying this Mako? I want you to enjoy this."

He pants and gulps. "Yea, yea…yeah, I…I am."

"I want you to have as much as you want tonight. I want you to know how much I care for you. I'm giving you all of me. Do you want it?" She says as her tongue slips past his lips. He gasps then nods. She smirks then grabs a fistful of the hair at the top of his head as she straddles his face. "Good then open your mouth." Her head falls back as his tongue burrows into her entrance. She starts a slow grind against his mouth as their eyes lock.

Korra exhales roughly from her nose furrowing her brow.

Asami cocks her head in confusion. "Korra?" She says as she caresses the back of her unresponsive lover's head.

Bolin clears his throat standing in a heroic pose dressed as Nuktuk. "Excuse me miss, but I heard there was a beautiful airbending damsel in distress somewhere nearby. Would that happen to be you?"

Opal giggles sitting up in bed with her hands clasped together. "Oh Nuktuk, what can I do to thank you for saving me?"

Bolin raises a knowing eyebrow. "Oh, I've got a few ideas."

The Avatar blinks rapidly finally acknowledging her partner. "Huh?"

Asami smiles then takes her hand. "Come on you need a break."

The house is quiet as Asami leads her partner to a hammock in their backyard.

Korra takes a deep breath being dragged along behind her. "They're scared."

"Of course they are." Asami says, lying down in the hammock.

"I can…hear them, see them. They think I'm gonna end the world." Korra says looking down into calm green orbs. The moment everyone left she began hearing their thoughts and seeing visions of them in her mind. It frightened her. What were these powers turning her into? What was she becoming?

Asami pulls Korra down into the hammock. "We trust you."

Korra swallows hard. "Asami, what's happening to me?"

The CEO takes in a deep breath. "Your powers are growing. You touched everyone's minds and connected with them. The mothers could do that too if they wanted to."

The water tribe woman closes her eyes. "Asami, I'm not gonna be able to do this if my powers keep changing like this. If I don't follow our plan perfectly..."

"You're not alone. I'll be there to support you and so will the other essences. We're gonna make it. The growth of your powers is just a side effect. Everything will be fine as long as you stay focused." Asami says, pulling Korra into her arms. They lay silently for a while. She thinks about her conversation with Mako. "Korra…I'm, I'm sorry things are moving so fast. I-I know this is a lot. I…"

The Avatar closes her eyes and shakes her head. "It's not your fault. It's just how our world is. But I'm gonna change that, right?" She gulps as her partner nods. An unsettling thought creeps into her mind. "Asami, I know we spoke about this already, but maybe Azula's right. I mean look what's happening to me."

"Azula is a guardian. She can't help but side with the mothers. And I know you're still concerned about me. So I'll say this one last time. I don't need to be immortal to love you. I do want it, but that's not important. Our spirits are eternal...and, and that's enough for me. Even if we die, I'll find you. I promise." Asami says doing everything she can to convey confidence in her wife.

"So you're really okay with this?" Korra asks as the tree suddenly flashes with the same electronic pulse they saw inside the house earlier. "Did you see that?"

Asami squeezes Korra a little tighter. "I did. You have to stay focused baby."

"What's happening?" Korra asks.

"It's the mother's powers, well your version of them. The power is timeless. Tomorrow hasn't happened yet, but it's about to. If you think too far ahead you'll…"

"Pull everything into the future." Korra says fearfully.

Asami hesitates. "Yeah." The raven-haired woman takes a deep breath then begins to pull at her lover's clothing. "Lie on your back."

Korra complies as Asami burns the remnants of their clothing away. "What are you doing?"

"Helping. You need to get your mind off of your powers for a while, and we need a dress rehearsal." Asami says, straddling her lover in the hammock. She looks down between the Avatar's legs then up into curious blue sapphires.

Korra gulps. "Dress rehearsal?" Her eyes widen sensing what her wife meant. "Oh."

"I know it hurt last time. I'm sorry about that. But I know how to control it now and…I think…we should practice…before we do it tomorrow." Asami says unconsciously grinding her hips into her partner's already moistening folds.

"O-kay." Korra says, firmly grasping her wife's thighs.

Asami licks her lips as her eyes travel down her partner's body until they reach an already plump clitoris. She looks up into her partner's eyes then plants her hands on either side of the Avatar's head. "Trust me okay." Korra nods as Asami leans down into a kiss.

With each gentle undulation of Asami's hips, Korra can feel a pleasant tingle beneath her waist. The sensation of her partner's warm pink nipples hardening against her breasts was tantalizing. Everywhere she touched was on fire. Asami pants and moans into their kiss continuing to pump her hips against her lover's clit. A few moments later she pulls away breathless while she and Korra both look down seeing the prominent fruits of her efforts.

Nine proud, hard inches of throbbing water tribe cock stand erect between them. The Avatar almost can't believe it. This was completely different from last time. This formerly foreign object protruding from her clit felt like it belonged to her.

Asami takes a deep breath sitting up on her knees. Her sex hovers above the Avatar's pulsing member as streams of clear liquid trickle down its thick head in preparation for what was coming. "Looks like it's working." Asami says nervously.

Korra gulps. "Yeah."

"You, you ready?" She asks. The Avatar nods. Asami lowers herself allowing the fat head of Korra's shaft to part her moist folds. They both gasp as it slips into place the perfect key for the perfect door. "Oh… Kor-ra…" Asami pants, unable to move. She shuts her eyes tightly remembering how desperately she wanted to feel this sensation eons ago. It was better than she could have imagined. The mixture of Mizu's emotions and her own made this moment so much more special.

They both sit still, mouths agape, trying to take in the varying sensations running through their bodies.

Korra closes hazy azure orbs lost in the warmth of her wife's wetness. She could feel the heiress' inner walls tightening around her shaft trying to take more of her in. Pure ecstasy. She didn't want to move and began working overtime, trying to pry her eyes open. She finally finds her partner's gaze. "I can… feel you." Korra whispers.

The green-eyed woman swallows roughly discovering her voice again. "I can feel you too."

The eager young Avatar moves her hands to her lover's waist then gently raises her hips.

Asami's face wrenches. She releases a trembling breath placing her hands against Korra's muscular stomach. The overwhelming pleasure of the ache within her was almost incapacitating; it felt so good.

Korra takes a firmer hold of Asami's hips and thrusts again. The vocal acceptance from her wife's throat pushed her overboard rendering her unable to stop.

Asami whimpers as the head of Korra's cock finds deeper places to touch. Her eyes go white with yearning as the Avatar finds her rhythm. "Oh God…" She moans as ripples of bliss roll through her body.

Tears stream from Korra's eyes as the ache beneath her waist increases. Her wife was cumming, and she felt every bit of it. Feeling Asami tightening around her cock was exhilarating. She never wanted to stop. She's dizzy with lust unconsciously rutting into her mate like an animal. Hypnotized by the bounce of the most perfect breasts in the world.

The heiress suddenly falls forward on top of her. A strange blue glow radiates from her eyes as she grabs the knot of the hammock above Korra's head. "Mmm. Your turn." She grunts.

The Avatar's jaw drops feeling her lover's hips rolling against her. She looks up seeing a familiar expression on her wife's face. "Let's take it for a drive." Asami whispers into her panting partner's ear bucking her hips roughly. "First gear."

"Mmmm…" Korra moans feeling as if her wife's pussy was moving in every direction at once. Her eyes close and her head falls back against the hammock. Then she feels a sudden shift. Asami had changed things up on her….literally.

Blue sapphires widen seeing the heart-shaped curve of the heiress' ass lowering onto her pelvis.

Asami looks back at her as she begins undulating her hips. "Second."

Korra gulps seeing that her wrists were restrained with metallic shackles over the hammock's edge. She hadn't even felt when it happened. "Asami fuck!"

The raven-haired beauty giggles. "Yes, ma'am."

The Avatar pants and groans with every roll of the exquisite hips. But soon frustration begins to set in. She needed to grab a hold of those hips like her life depended on it, but she couldn't move.

Korra loses her breath when she feels two fingers slip into her sex.

Asami leans back against her lover grasping the nape of her neck. "Mmm, third." She whispers torturingly.

The pleasurable ache flowing throughout Korra's body is overpowering. Her mind starts to drift into imagination, and she wonders if they could always make love like this. It thrilled Korra to feel her lover's powers coursing through her body. Unafraid, unlimited, timeless, and eternal.

Something suddenly snaps within Korra and she can't take it anymore. "Okay, you wanna play? I can play." She whispers while going into the Avatar State.

Asami gasps, finding herself on the ground on her back with a glowing Avatar between her legs. She giggles seeing the light in her wife's eyes. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to…."

Korra smirks as her wife's giggles are replaced with moans as she plows into her over and over and over again. Asami's thighs tighten around Korra's waist. "Hua…huaaa…uhhh…"

Korra's hands dig into the dirt near Asami's head as she thrusts harder, needing her lover to feel every last inch of her. The ground begins to tremble as she climaxes.

Asami's eyes widen feeling a change in her partner's energy. The sky, air, and scenery start to flash with the same electronic pulse they'd seen earlier. Asami grabs the hair on the back of Korra's head and pulls back roughly. The Avatar's eyes flash with brilliant white light.

"I love you." Korra moans.

"I… love you too." Asami says as Korra's eyes shift to an intense violet. "Oh shit! Korra stop, not yet!" Asami yells but her partner isn't listening.

The young CEO gulps then closes her eyes trying to remember how to command Raava. The words finally enter her mind. She whispers into her lover's ear.

Korra freezes as the Avatar State is deactivated. She blinks rapidly and takes a few deep breaths then smirks. "That wasn't fair." The smile leaves her face seeing the surprise in her wife's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Asami shakes her head and exhales cupping her cheek. "Baby you didn't feel that?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Feel what?"

Asami gulps then sits up, pressing her forehead against Korra's. They both close their eyes.

Korra swallows hard having seen what happened through her wife's eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." She half smiles. "I-I just wasn't expecting that. When I said practice, I didn't mean all the way." She says sincerely as she lowers her eyes and stares at her stomach. There was no way she was pregnant on account of the fact that they were both still immortal. But what if she were?

Korra gulps then closes her eyes. "Raava, are you alright?"

"Yes my friend." The light spirit says. "Has something happened?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Did your nature change?"

Raava is silent for a moment. "No, it hasn't. Have you willed the change?"

"No."

Korra raises her eyebrows shyly gazing at her partner. "I don't know what happened and neither does Raava. I-I wasn't trying to." The nervous Avatar averts her eyes.

"I know baby. I think it was another time jump."

"D-d-did it work? Can you…feel anything…in there?"

The heiress giggles apprehensively. "No. It won't happen that fast and I'm still immortal, so the mother's rules still apply. I can't get pregnant yet." She takes a deep breath sensing her lover's anxiety. "Korra, baby, your powers are expanding really quickly. I think we need to…"

Korra lowers her eyes. "We've still got one day left. I can hold out until then." She says already knowing what needed to be done.

Asami releases a deep breath as Korra gets to her feet. "Korra, there's a reason the mothers don't stay in this world for extended periods of time."

"I know alright!" Korra says with tear welled eyes. The heiress takes her lover into her arms. She knew her partner had been putting on a brave face for the last few days. "I didn't ask for any of this. This is our world too! And I don't want it to change!" Asami gulps seeing dark clouds rapidly collecting above them.

"Korra baby…"

"Why are we even in this situation to begin with, huh? Why can't those stupid mothers just undo what they did? Why do I have to do it? And what if it doesn't work? What if everything…"

"Korra Sato" Asami says softly waiting for her wife to stop speaking. "I need you to calm down." She says pointing up at the sky. Korra takes a few deep breaths then lowers her eyes. "We don't have a choice. We'll have five spirit days left once we enter the portal. That's plenty of time to get your powers in check." Korra looks up into determined jade green orbs.

Asami cups her chin. "You're ready baby. We're ready. Our friends are ready and so is the world. Do you know how I know that?" Korra shakes her head. "You remember those flashes we saw earlier?"

The Avatar nods. Asami smiles softly. "Those are the mother's full powers. Those flashes wouldn't exist if you hadn't succeeded in changing the world. That was the future baby. It's done. You did it."

Korra's eyes widen. "R-really?"

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Yeah." The young Inuit averts her eyes now deep in thought. Maybe things really were okay. Asami cups her cheek for some eye contact. "It's gonna be okay, but first we need to get you into the spirit world, before you outgrow this place." Korra nods. "Go get packed. I'll be right behind you."

"Asami, is this really what you want to do?" Korra asks.

"I trust you Korra." The heiress says. The Avatar nods then heads into the house.

The young CEO lowers her eyes. She knew how stressful this situation was for her partner. Asami knew Korra wanted nothing but her happiness. Asami wanted the same thing for Korra.

It would be easy for them to choose immortality, but living that way would be a whole different story. They needed to stick with the choice they'd made together. It was for the best.

Besides from what Asami saw, Korra really had changed the world, but she was unsure of what type of changes had been made. The flashes hadn't revealed anything significant. All that mattered was boosting the Avatar's confidence. And getting Korra into the Spirit World before her powers got out of control.

Never in all of history had an Avatar been this powerful. Asami didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she knew she trusted her wife. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**X**

**Two hours later…**

**Spirit World**

Korra couldn't help the small smile on her face as they passed through the portal.

The glimmer of hope in Korra's eyes started to fade away as the purple field that usually greets them had turned into an ocean of chaotic multi-colored flashing light.

Asami squeezes her hand. "The mothers don't exist in the spirit world either. The space is just responding to your presence. Try taking a deep breath and remembering how the field used to look." Korra's jaw clenches, then she closes her eyes, and does as she's told. Asami smiles. "Good baby. Look."

The Avatar releases a sigh of relief as swarms of violet flutterbies swirl around them. "Am I going to have to keep doing this?"

Asami shakes her head then sits down in the field pulling her partner down with her. "No, the world will adjust if we stay here for a few minutes, but you do need to stay focused. Lie back and think happy thoughts."

"Seriously?"

The pale-skinned beauty smiles then lays her head against Korra's chest. "Yes." She says taking a deep breath. "I love you Korra."

The Avatar looks down at her for a moment as if she hadn't expected to hear that. "I love you too."

Asami sighs softly enjoying her lover's strong heartbeat. "We're gonna okay baby. You just have to stay focused. We also need to stop by the library and pick up a few things before we head to the swamp."

Korra looks up into an orange sky. "Yeah, me and your ex have a score to settle."

Asami sits up. "What? Who are you talking about?"

"The owl."

The young CEO sighs then lies down on her back and delves into her memories. She was surprised by what she saw. "Korra, it's not what you think."

The Avatar sits up. "I think he's a pompous bird brain that's got a thing for my wife. Let's get this over with. Raava, take us to…"

Asami speaks up. "Korra, wait." The water tribe woman lowers her head. "Wan Shi and I were just friends. I met him when he was just a fledgling with a cart full of books from the physical world. My first physical form was an owl. It was only natural that he was attracted to me, but it never went anywhere."

Korra pulls her partner into her arms. "As long as you didn't lay eggs with him or anything I'm fine."

Asami rolls her eyes as they disappear. She scoffs. "Korra, don't be a jerk."

**A minute later…**

They reappear on the edge of the lake entrance to the library. "Let me go first." Asami says.

**The Spirit Library**

**Top Floor**

Asami takes in a deep breath. She's immediately greeted by a small knowledge seeker who leads her down to the next floor. The small fox-like creature whimpers to get his master's attention.

The great owl turns around releasing and irritated breath. "Why have you returned to my conservatory?"

Asami smirks. "Well, you're as cheerful as ever. Has it really been that long Shi-Shi?"

His eyes widen, and the smallest of smiles touches his feathery cheeks. "Mizu?"

"You've grown." She says sweetly.

He puffs his chest out proudly then clears his throat. "I-I see your memories have returned. And you've finally managed to suppress your counterpart." The great owl cocks his head as he looks at her. "Well part of him anyway." He takes a deep breath then moves a little closer to her. Their eyes lock. "Your eyes… are still as green as the Venusian ponds. How have you been?" He asks leaning down a little further now only a breath away from her face.

"Married." Korra says as she jumps down from above them creating a small crater in the floor. A few seconds later a worn out piece of stone from the ceiling lands next to her.

The gigantic owl spreads his wings in a show of dominance. Infuriated by what he'd just seen. "These hallowed halls are older than every member of your species combined! How dare you!"

Korra steps forward pointing angrily at the avian being. "Yeah well maybe you shouldn't be hitting on my wife flyboy!" To her surprise the owl's eyes widen, he retracts his wings and bows to her. She furrows her brow then looks at Asami then back to Wan Shi. "That's, that's right. You, you better apologize." She says unsure of what was happening.

Asami and the great owl are trembling. She lowers her eyes. "Korra, I need you to leave us alone for a few minutes please."

"Asami he just tried to make a move on you." The young Avatar argues.

"Korra."

The water tribe woman rolls her eyes. "Urgh, fine. I'll be in the Avatar wing." She says with annoyance before walking over to a penitent Wan Shi Tong. "You'd better keep your feathers off my wife if you know what's good for you."

"Korra!" Asami says a little louder.

The caramel-skinned beauty growls then airbends herself over a ledge down to the lower levels.

Asami swallows softly then gently runs her hand along the top of the great owl's head. "Hey, it's okay. Really, it's okay. Stand up. She's not one of the mothers."

He yanks his head away from her hand. "No human should have that kind of power and if it continues to increase no world will be able to contain her."

Asami averts her eyes knowing he was telling the truth. "I need all the information you have on the mothers."

He nods then spreads his wings. "Can you still fly?" The great owl can't help but smirk watching Mizu float into the air. "Follow me." They head down to the main floor. "What are you planning to do?"

"After the mothers separate Tsuchi and I, we're going to neutralize them, then Korra's going to give their energy back to them." Asami says.

Wan Shi Tong stops in mid air. "You intend to use my knowledge to defy them."

Asami lands on the main floor ceiling and looks up at her friend. "I know how you feel about wars and fighting Shi-Shi. If you help us no one's going to get hurt. This is the only way to undo what the mothers have done. Please. I wouldn't ask if there were any other way."

The great owl lands gracefully on the ceiling. He stares into Asami's eyes for a moment as if he was searching for something. He lowers disappointed eyes then turns and walks toward a dimly lit corridor. "This way."

Asami follows along behind him until they reach a large attic door. He opens it and goes inside. It's an incredibly large room filled with millions of books. Asami smiles, already noticing a book with the information they'd need. "Perfect."

The great owl takes a deep breath. "Mizu, is this your choice or the Avatar's?"

She flips through a few pages. "It's a choice she and I made together. And it's the only choice that's going to bring balance back to the world."

He walks toward the door. Glowing blocks covered with strange hieroglyphics start to shoot out from the walls, floor, and ceiling. Asami's eyes widen as she feels her body weakening. "Shi-Shi what are you doing?"

"I am sorry Mizu, but I have made a choice as well." Wan Shi Tong says as he steps through the door and metallic bars spring up behind him.

"Wan Shi! Don't do this. Please. If you care about this place, if you care about your life, don't do this. You know how strong Korra is, and her power is increasing every minute. If she thinks you've hurt me…." Asami pleads as he interrupts her.

"That is precisely why I'm sealing you both. Time among the humans has tainted you Mizu. Only an arrogant, foolish mind would think they are strong enough to challenge the four cosmic energies of creation. Your meddling with them would have destroyed us all. This is for your protection and mine." He says as the door is sealed behind him.

"Wan Shi!" Asami yells before rolling her eyes and pulling up a chair. She should have known he was going to pull something like this. She shakes her head then smiles softly feeling a familiar warmth in her chest. "Perfect timing baby." Asami closes her eyes and goes into a meditative state.

**10** **th** **Floor**

**Avatar Wing**

Korra releases a heavy sigh from within the room of blue as she speaks to Avatar Wan. "How did you deal with all these emotional spirits back then? I mean they're worse than people are."

Wan laughs. "Ha, I see what your problem is."

"Huh?"

"You think they're different from each other, but they're not. Other than being non-physical the spirits have a lot of the same emotional traits that humans do. They're arrogant, entitled, and short tempered. Part of the problem in my time was that some spirits thought they were better than humans. That was Vaatu's problem. Spirits are just different types of people living in another part of the world. Don't get me wrong, they know a lot more than people in the physical world, but the spirits don't know everything. Even Raava had a lot to learn when we first met."

The light spirit speaks up. "I wouldn't have had to learn anything if you hadn't separated me from Vaatu."

"Oh come on Raava, there's no way you're still holding that over my head." Wan says.

Raava laughs softly. "No, my friend. In spite of it all, I am grateful. You opened up a whole new world to me."

A pitch black screen suddenly appears in the room of blue. "Korra, Korra baby can you hear me?"

The young Avatar furrows her brow. "Asami? Hey, yeah. I can hear you, but I can't see you. What's up?"

The heiress releases an apprehensive breath. "Okay I need you to stay calm alright."

Korra squints her eyes suspiciously. "Ooo-kaayyy…."

Asami sighs nervously. "First, promise me that you won't destroy the library."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What?"

"Just promise me." Asami says quickly.

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me what's going on."

Asami gulps. "Promise that you won't hurt or kill Wan Shi Tong."

The water tribe woman grits her teeth. "Asami…"

"Promise me Korra."

"Asami if he did something to you…."

"Korra promise me." Asami commands.

The young Avatar growls. "Alright, I promise. Now tell me what he did."

The pale-skinned woman gulps again. "He got a little freaked out when I told him what we were planning."

"And?" Korra says already boiling with hostility.

"He…kind of locked me up in an essence proof room and is trying to seal you in the conservatory to protect the mothers." Asami says quickly but timidly. She gulps waiting on her partner's response. "Uhh, Korra? Are… you still there?"

**30 seconds later…**

Asami opens her eyes and lowers her head hearing loud crashing and booming as her partner's voice echoes through the library. "Get back here you backstabbing rat-viper!"

"I will not allow you to interfere with the cosmic creators! This is for the good of both of our worlds!" Wan Shi yells.

"Allow THIS!"

The owl lets out a gut-wrenching screech as Korra slams him into the ceiling with her bare hands. "Listen up you pompous blow hard, you've got three seconds to tell me where my wife is …"

Asami takes in a deep breath then whistles.

In a flash, Korra is standing on top of the cell door. "Asami, Asami…where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Down here." Her wife says. Korra presses her ear to the floor. "The door is easy to open from the outside. All you need to do is push the…." She steps back as the door caves in. "Floating stones on the wall."

Korra pulls her into her arms. Asami sighs looking over her lover's shoulder. She pats Korra's back. "I'm fine baby, really."

She walks over to her former friend. His beak was broken and one of his eyes was already starting to blacken. "Korra I told you not to hurt him."

"Hurt him? Seriously? Look at me! His talons almost took my arm off." Korra says begrudgingly.

Asami lifts her hands covering them both with water. Korra and Wan Shi Tong are healed instantly.

The heiress cups the owl's cheek. "Shi-Shi why did you do this? You knew you were no match for her. What do you know that we don't?"

The great owl gets to his feet and lowers his head for a moment. Korra scowls at him. "Avatar Korra, the spirits have felt your powers growing over the past months. You are beyond us now. If you destroy the mothers, you'll be destroying..."

"What?" Korra asks.

Asami sighs and shakes her head. "Shi-Shi I know a lot's happened, but that's not possible. Korra's powerful, but not that powerful. The only way to destroy the mothers is to unmake them. Their powers don't allow that."

"That is correct. 'Their' powers don't allow that, but the Avatar doesn't have their power, she has a combination of powers and a human mind. A mind with an unlimited uninhibited ability to create and uncreate." The master of the library says.

Korra furrows her brow. Asami lowers her eyes understanding what he meant.

The owl takes a deep breath. "There is a reason humans can't remember their previous lives. If they did, their evolution would be accelerated. They'd have the ability…."

"To create anything." Asami says solemnly.

"I'm not gonna destroy anything, alright. Asami and I have a plan." Korra says.

Asami swallows hard. "Let's go Korra. We're leaving."

"Huh? Asami what's going on? Are we not gonna talk about what that jerk did to you?" The Avatar asks.

Asami shakes her head. "No, let's go."

Wan Shi Tong lowers his eyes, lifts his wings and prepares to fly away. "Avatar Korra, if you care anything for either of our worlds you will stay away from the cosmic mothers."

**Lake Entrance**

Korra grabs her partner's arm. "Asami, what's going on?"

The heiress gulps. "Call Katara."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Asami you know I can't do that. We tried already remember? Besides, Iroh said that she's too powerful to be…"

"Just do it." Her partner commands.

A look of concern spreads across Korra's face. She didn't understand what was happening, but apparently her partner did. Korra closes her eyes and inhales deeply through her nose picturing her mentor in her mind.

"You caught on faster than I thought you would." Katara says.

The Avatar opens her eyes and steps back seeing her mentor standing between them.

"Fuck." Asami says. "He's right."

"Watch your mouth Asami. That owl knows a lot, but he doesn't know everything." Katara says as she cups Korra's cheek. "So what do you think sweetie? Do you think you're ready to change the world?"

Korra lowers her eyes understanding just how much more powerful she was now. She'd called Katara to her, something that was supposed to be impossible. "I…I honestly don't know. Everything's happening so fast. Do you think I'm ready Gran?"

"Tomet nosce." The enlightened bender says.

"Huh?"

Asami sighs softly. "It's language from another world. It means know yourself."

Katara nods. "Bingo. I'm going to let you in on a little secret Korra." She moves her young student a little closer to her wife and joins their hands together. "Trusting your powers is just like being in love. No one can tell you that you're in love. You just know it through and through, bone to marrow."

Korra swallows softly. "I don't know Gran. This is big. I just don't wanna mess any of it up. Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

The mature woman smiles softly. "Alright, let me get a good look at you." She takes the young Avatar's face between her hands. "Open your mouth, say 'ah'."

Korra furrows her brow. "Aaaaahhh….."

Katara releases her and nods then she takes Korra's hands and examines them. "Okay. Now I'm supposed to say, 'Hmm, that's interesting, but...' And then you say…"

"But…what?" The Avatar says nervously.

"But you already know what I'm going to tell you." Katara says.

Korra gulps feeling her self-confidence wavering. "I'm not ready am I?"

Katara smiles softly and shakes her head. "Sweetie you don't need me or anyone else to…"

Asami cuts her off and pulls her partner to the side. "Korra, do you love me?"

The Avatar furrows her brow again. "Of course I do."

"Then you'll be fine." Asami says as Korra looks over to her mentor again. Asami cups her cheek for some eye contact. "Korra, look I'm scared too alright. It's normal. When has anyone ever done anything new and not been a little nervous?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "Asami this is different."

"No, it's not. Right, Katara?" Asami says before noticing that the woman had disappeared. "Katara?" Korra takes in a deep breath and prepares to call her mentor back. "Let her go. She said everything she needed to."

"Asami, she said I wasn't ready!"

"No she didn't Korra, you did. You said you're not ready. But it's not true, you are."

"How do you know, huh? You saw what I just did. How do you know I can do this? I saw how scared you were while the owl was talking. You think I'm gonna mess it up. You think I'm gonna…" Korra says full of doubt.

Asami grasps her lover's face between her hands and kisses her. Their eyes lock. "You can do this. I trust you. If I believed there was any possibility of you messing things up I wouldn't be here." Korra nods. "I need to show you something. This is why I know you can do it." She brings their foreheads together.

Asami shows her how to neutralize the mother's powers if they tried to attack her. "Do you understand?" Korra nods again. "Just stay focused on the plan we came up with and everything will be fine. That's all you have to do alright."

Korra gazes into her lover's eyes. "Asami, I'm scared. I just want this to be over with."

The young CEO wraps her arms around Korra's neck then whispers in her ear. They disappear then reappear in front of the Tree of Time. She releases her then steps into the tree and waves her hand over the wood. Soft moss, grass, and flowers grow in the center of the tree. Asami sits down in their little oasis then pats the spot next to her. "Come here." Korra reluctantly joins her. They lie together in the grass as small spirits start to surround them. "Tell me what it's going to be like when things are back to normal."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

"Close your eyes and tell me how awesome our new life is going to be." Asami says, resting her head against Korra's chest.

Korra sighs. "Asami…I…"

"Tell me, please."

The somewhat discouraged Inuit takes a few deep breathes then closes her eyes. "We're…we're happy." She exhales slowly through her nose. "It's quiet…and peaceful."

"What else?" Asami asks sweetly.

"Asami what do you want me to say?"

"Korra you're about to change the world. You should know what you're changing it into."

The Avatar opens her eyes and looks above her and is surprised by what she sees there. "You're being swarmed by reporters in front of Future Industries. You're smiling, and Miss Chelse is there with you."

Asami snuggles into her wife's bosom. "Mmm, I like that. What else?"

Korra smirks. "You're pregnant, but you're not showing yet. You're beautiful." She sighs then furrows her brow. "Bolin and I are…delivering packages? Ha, Mako's getting a hotfoot from Azula."

"Huh?" Asami says.

"I'm visiting Tenzin…at a mu-se-um?" Korra says.

Asami sits up. "What? Korra what are you talking about?" The Avatar points up into the tree. "Whoa." She says looking up to see hundreds of floating bubbles with moving pictures of their friends in different places around the city, but she doesn't see Korra in any of them. "Baby, where are you? I don't see you in any of them."

Korra squints her eyes trying to find the one with her and Bolin in it. "Look, look, there I am."

"Yeah, but why aren't you in any of the others?" Asami asks sounding worried.

One of the little spirits sitting in the tree with them pulls on her pant leg. "These are the Avatar's memories, so they're seen through her eyes."

Asami nods. "Oh, that makes sense. But this doesn't look like Republic City."

"And I don't remember any of this, so how can these be my memories?"

The spirits laugh. "Did you forget where you are Avatar?"

"Oh tree of time, that's right." She says with a sigh of relief placing her hands on her hips. "Things are gonna be okay." She takes her partner's hand.

Asami pulls her into a hug. "I knew you could do it." She can't help but smile seeing the relief on her lover's face. She cups her cheek then brings their lips together. "Mmm…I love you."

Korra smirks in a daze from the deep kiss. "I love you too. You ready?" Asami nods. "Then let's do this."

They step outside the tree and Korra tells Raava to take them to the swamp. The moment they disappear the images within the tree flash and fritz before changing completely.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Koh's Lair**

The Mother of Plexus is the first to notice them. The gargantuan deity raises a curious eyebrow. "Fifteen physical world hours remain before the choice is to be made."

Korra gulps. "We know. Uhh is it alright if we hang out until then?"

The Mother of Minds kneels down examining Asami with red glowing eyes. Asami gulps feeling the energy within her body reacting to the oversized titan. "Is everything alright mother?"

Korra's eyes widen not expecting to hear that. This was Mizu's birth mother. She'd heard of spouses having trouble with their in-laws, but this was on a whole other level. She gulps then holds out her hand. "It's, it's nice to meet you, ma'am. I love your daughter."

Asami rolls her eyes.

The Great Mother ignores her and remains focused on Asami. "Are you well my daughter?"

Asami clears her throat. "I am, and we'd like to stay and wait. Will you allow it?"

"You may stay." The tree like titan says before retaking her position at the edge of the swamp.

Korra wipes her brow nervously. "Thanks." She smiles anxiously at Asami.

The young CEO sighs then places her head against Korra's forehead. "If you don't relax you're gonna give us away."

"Sorry."

"Just stay calm. I'm going to see if I can negotiate with Tsuchi. Don't speak unless you're spoken to and if you don't know what to say, don't say anything. Got it?" Korra nods. Asami kisses her. "I'll be back in a bit."

The heiress shifts her body into water then walks over to the dome.

The Mother of Faces speaks up. "Mizu…."

"Yes, Great Mother?" She says almost feeling herself freeze up in fear.

"What are you doing?" The Mother of Faces asks.

"I'm… going to speak to my counterpart." The great mother looks down at her for a full minute. Asami gulps. "Is…that…okay?"

The 25-story deity takes in a deep breath. "His energy is unbalanced. Do not provoke him."

Asami gulps. "Yes, Great Mother." She says before looking back at Korra then passing through the dome.

Korra takes in a heavy breath then sits down on an uprooted tree limb. She places her hands on her knees and taps her foot. Over in a far corner, she notices the frozen essences and her still caged wife.

'What's going to happen to that Asami once everyone is unfrozen?' She thinks to herself. What if part of her wife was still in there? But then if that was the case then who's she been with for the past week? Korra shakes the thought from her mind then gets up and strolls over to the frozen essences. The cautious Avatar covertly watches the mothers to see if they'd react. The deities just continued standing around like…well….like trees, not moving or responding.

Korra swallows hard as she stands in front of her wife's cage. She peeks up at the mothers again then focuses on her wife. She leans into the cage and whispers. "Asami, hey Asami, if you're in there give me some kind of sign okay." The water tribe woman closes her eyes and focuses on her partner.

Inside the dome, Asami feels warmth within her chest. "Tsuchi can you give me a minute, please?"

"Why?" He asks.

"I just need a second to…uhh…think about…how much your feelings matter to me." She says pulling the excuse out of her ass.

"You have one minute." He says quickly.

"Great. Thank you." Asami says turning her back on him then placing her hand on her chest and closing her eyes. "Korra, what's going on? This better be important."

The Avatar gasps. "Asami? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? Tell me what's happening."

"Okay, just, just hold on. I'll get you out of there." Korra says.

Asami furrows her brow. "Out of where? Korra? Korra?" She says no longer feeling the warmth in her chest. Her eyes suddenly widen realizing what her partner meant. She closes her eyes and tries to contact her wife.

"Time is up Mizu." Tsuchi says. Asami walks toward the edge of the dome. "If you leave, do not come back."

The heiress stops in her tracks.

Korra takes a deep breath trying to focus her energy. She reaches into the cage and touches her wife's hand. She smiles seeing pale lily white skin beginning to appear.

The Avatar feels the hair on the back of her neck stand on end suddenly. She turns slowly to see the giant eyes of the Mother of Hands trained on her.

"What are you doing Avatar?" The mother asks.

Korra gulps as her eyes dart back and forth. "What do I do?! What do I do? What did Asami say? Don't say anything. Okay, so I should keep quiet. But then what? Did she see me? Oh no, what if they all saw me?"

The Mother of Hands cocks her head then bends down to one knee lowering her colossal face down to make eye contact with the terrified Avatar. "Answer my question human."

Korra looks up at her deciding to keep her mouth shut. The titan looks over the Avatar's shoulder to Mizu and notices that her hand is no longer solid. She reaches a gigantic finger into the cage and re-petrifies the essence's hand. She glares at Korra. "Step away from them. The time of decision has not yet come."

Korra swallows hard then takes a few cautious steps away from the cage and back over to tree root she previously sat on.

The Mother of Hands watches her for a moment then returns to her post at the edge of the swamp.

Korra releases a relieved breath then closes her eyes and tries to contact her wife again. "I'm gonna get you out of there Asami; I promise."

"Korra?"

"AHH!" The water tribe woman jumps feeling a hand on her shoulder.

Asami rolls her eyes. "Get me out of where? What are you talking about?"

Korra holds her chest still in shock and panting. "Geez, don't scare me like that."

Asami lifts her hand and furrows her brow in confusion. "Korra what is going on with you?"

The Avatar takes a few deep breaths. "Part of you is still in that cage over there."

Asami sighs cupping her naïve lover's cheek then pulls her in close and closes her eyes. The Avatar swallows then follows her partner's lead. They meet in the room of blue within Korra's mind. "Korra, I know you're nervous, but you need to think about the situation we're in. Did you forget I'm merged? Tsuchi released my energy from that body remember. What were you doing when you called me earlier and why are you so jumpy?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes scratching the back her neck. "I…uhh kinda tried to unfreeze your body."

Asami's eyes widen. "Did they see you?"

Korra sighs with guilt. "One of them did. She asked what I was doing." Asami shakes her head then begins pacing. "I-I didn't say anything. Just like you told me to do. She told me to leave you guys alone. Nothing else happened I swear."

Asami begins to massage the temples of her head. She releases a slow breath. "Korra, are you sure that's all that happened?"

The Inuit nods. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry okay. You're right I wasn't thinking, but I'm sure they haven't figured anything out. I mean they would have done something to stop me right?"

Asami lowers her eyes deep in thought. The mothers weren't reactive beings. If they'd sensed Korra's intent, they would have done something. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Korra releases a breath of relief. "So, what happened with Tsuchi?"

Asami sighs averting her eyes in sorrow. "He…umm…(gulping) he says he wants to be free of me, and if he can't be, as long as he…forgets me, he'll help us."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Really? That's great. It's what we need right?"

Asami half smiles telling only half the story. "Yeah." She says gazing into her partner's eyes. "So you ready for this?"

Korra squints a bit seeming unsure of Asami's feelings. "Yeah. I mean I'm as ready as I'm gonna be. Are…you…ready?" She asks apprehensively. "I mean you want Tsuchi out of you too, right?"

The pale skinned beauty takes Korra's hand. "Of course." She says with a half smile.

The water tribe woman takes in a courageous breath. "Okay then. Let's do this."

**15 hours later…**

Asami and Korra hold hands standing in the center of the swamp looking up at the four gargantuan mothers of creation. Asami gulps. "Korra no matter what happens, don't let go of my hand." The Avatar firms up her grip.

The Mothers speak in unison. "Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, the time of decision has come."

The Mother of Hands unpetrifies the other essences. Asami's other body collapses in the cage. The heiress squeezes her lover's hand then closes her eyes.

Korra swallows softly then steps forward. "Great mothers, we choose to give birth to the earth essence."

"Very well." The Mother of Faces says. The multi-faced spirit turns to the dome. "Tsuchi, my son, the choice has been made. You will be separated from Mizu and re-birthed as a human child. You will enter the reincarnation cycle in accordance with our precepts. Will you comply?"

The dome glows with green light. Asami squeezes Korra's hand a little tighter as her counterpart speaks. "I will comply as long as the memory of water is permanently taken from me."

The other essences eyes widen hearing that, but they dared not speak or move.

The great mother turns to Asami. "Mizu, will you…"

"Yes, great mother. I agree." The young CEO says.

Chelse, the fire essence grits her teeth, not believing what she was hearing. What was Asami thinking? Did she forget that their memories were connected. Tsuchi was basically asking for her memories to be erased.

The Mother of Faces touches the dome with one hand and Asami's stomach with the other. A dark green glowing light travels through her arm into her chest then out of her other hand into Asami's body.

The mothers speak in unison. "The terms have been met. We will now return all…."

As the mothers continue to speak Korra's body starts to glow with multi-colored light. Asami closes her eyes and sends a message to the other essences through their telepathic link. She lays out their plan to them.

Fuu, the matter essence's jaw drops seeing the shift in Korra's energy. "Oh Hell, have ya'll lost yer damn minds?!"

Chili, the air essence, and Chelse yell out to them.

"You can't do this man!"

"Asami you don't know what you're doing! Stop her now!"

Lisa, the spirit essence, starts to choke. Her body flashes and flickers with electronic energy.

The light radiating from Korra's body expands encasing her and Asami in a ball of rainbow light.

Four giant tree-like hands penetrate the light taking hold of both Korra and Asami. "Defiler! You dare to challenge our will! "

"Asami!" Korra yells losing her grip on her lover.

"K-Kor-ra, don't….don't stop! No matter what happens. Don't…stop!" The heiress says as her fingers start to give way.

"ASAMI! Hang on!" Korra yells.

The green-eyed woman smiles softly feeling the strength leaving her body. "Korra, it's okay…just don't forget that I love you. No matter where or who I am, I will always…love you." She says as the mothers pull her back down into the swamp.

The Avatar yells out focusing all the energy she can on the new world. Their world, where they'd finally be happy and free of Koh. Their friends would be safe and so would the world. Her heart begins to ache for Asami. Her partner wanted more for them. She wanted them to be together forever...to be eternal.

"Asami..." The Avatar whimpers.

**_"If this world were different, I honestly wouldn't mind raising him."_ **

**_Korra holds her breath. "Different how?"_ **

**_"There are worlds out there, Korra, countless worlds where our essence is meaningless. There's no bending, no portals, no Avatars. People use science and technology to move the elements." The heiress goes silent for a moment allowing new thoughts to fill her mind. "Even without bending they still find ways to hurt one another though. That's just how people are. Sometimes I wonder how different our lives would be if you and I lived in a world like that."_ **

**_Korra sits up with confusion covering her face. "I don't understand what you're…."_ **

**_The heiress raises her voice cutting her lover off. "The only way I would give birth to him is if we lived in a world like that, but we don't."_ **

**_Korra takes a deep perplexed breath. What was her wife trying to tell her? Did she want to be his mother or not?_ **

**_Asami gulps. "We live in a world of spirits, and bending, and Avatars. And I choose you." Korra lowers her eyes. Asami cups her cheek wanting some eye contact. "Korra, I feel sorry for Tsuchi. I really do, but he's not my mate anymore, you are. If we have to choose from the options the mothers gave us, then I choose you. And I choose you for eternity."_ **

**_A wide-eyed Korra blinks rapidly. "Huh?"_ **

**_"I'm saying I want to be with you forever. I will never leave your side as long as I live." Asami says firmly._ **

**_X_ **

**_X_ **

_**The gigantic tree-like hands holding Korra disappear from her body as the light expands covering the entire world.** _

**XXX**

**XXX**

**XXX**

**Swirls of energy and color converge on the Avatar, showing her visions of their future.**

** **

Whoosh….

Whoosh…

Whoosh…

"Mmm, Korra, deeper…" Asami moans as her wife goes into the Avatar state.

"You feel so good. I think I might miss being with you like this." Korra groans as her eyes shift from white to violet.

The heiress giggles. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll make do."

Vroom…

Vroom…

Vroom…

"We're gonna be parents." Asami says.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you two. I promise." The Avatar sighs.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too."

Boom…

Zap…

Blang…

**Fritz...Fritz...Fritz...an ever changing future.**

"It worked." Asami says happily. "I think we're gonna be okay."

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Korra asks.

Asami smiles. "Whether it was right or wrong, we've got an eternity to figure it out."

"Is the world going to be alright with an immortal Avatar?"

Crash…

Bing…

Buzz…

**(Alarm sounds) Bleeeep….bleeep….bleeep….bleeep…bleeep**

Korra shakes her head back and forth as a familiar voice permeates the darkness in her mind. Bright lights flash behind her eyes. **"You're almost done sweetie. There's a little more to do now. Stay focused."**

"Katara? What's, what's going on? Where's Asami? What happened?" The Avatar asks groggily unable to feel, see, or sense anything.

**"She's fine, everyone is. You're between worlds; between you and Asami's desires. Find your way back to us." The enlightened bender says.**

"Wh-what? I don't understand."

Bleeeep…bleep….bleeep…..bleeeeeeep….

"Ka-tara?" The water tribe woman says in her sleep.

"Hey Korra, come on already, wake up we're gonna be late." A man says gently shaking her.

Korra inhales roughly from her nose over and over again. She feels like she's returning to her body. "A…sami." She mumbles as a startling vision enters her mind. "Asami!" She yells sitting up quickly and hitting her forehead on a plank of wood above her. "Oww, geez!"

Korra's vision clears and she sees Bolin sitting across from her laughing.

"I told you that bar wasn't a good idea." He says pulling a green jumpsuit up to his waist. "Now hurry up, we've only got twenty minutes left to clock in."

Korra rubs her head and furrows her brow unsure of who or where she is. "What, what are you talking about?"

He sighs zipping up his suit. "Korra, don't do this to me again. I busted my butt to get you this job. You gotta at least make it past probation."

Korra blinks rapidly as her head starts to clear. She looks around a small dorm sized room with two sets of bunk beds and a dirty window on one side. There is a small dresser between the beds with an old lamp. Pants and shirts are on the floor. A closet with a broken door that's falling off the hinges is on the opposite wall.

She almost robotically starts putting on the clothes she finds at the end of the bed then follows Bolin out the door. There is a temporary badge clipped on the pocket of her suit.

**Venture Industries, New Republic City, EK**

**Mobile Message Courier**

_**Korra Santo** _

**60 day pass Zones A-R-K**

They get downstairs, and a blinding light hits her eyes. Korra blinks rapidly and gasps as her memory returns. She grabs Bolin by the collar. "Where are we?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Bolin asks.

"Tell me where Asami is."

Bolin furrows his brow. "Whoa, Korra, calm down. What are talking about? Asami who?"

"Asami Sato! My wife Bolin! Where is she?"

The young man starts to laugh. "As in the CEO of Venture Industries, Asami Sato? Come on, we need to get going." He says pulling away from her then unlocking his bike from the rack.

Korra grabs his shoulder. "Bolin, stop. I'm serious."

"Look, we can talk on the way, alright. You can't be late again. Grab your bike." He says.

Korra huffs then walks over to the rack. By process of elimination, she decides the dark blue bike must be hers. She grabs the lock and breaks it. Bolin furrows his brow.

"What?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Let's go."

They ride down streets full of yellow taxis stuck in bumper to bumper traffic.

"It was a dream alright." Bolin says as they cross another street. "Not only is Asami Sato not a lesbian, but she's dating Mako James."

Korra furrows her brow realizing how different things were. She needed to go along with it for now. "Mako?"

"Seriously Korra, he's only the most famous basketball player in the world right now. Wake up."

Korra takes a deep breath as they turn another corner. "Do people bend here?"

"Bend what?" He says stopping suddenly and kicking a car that almost hit him. "Hey watch it, asshole!"

Korra gulps. "The elements earth, air, fire, and water."

Bolin looks back at her as they wait for the light to change. "You mean like Avatar, the last airbender?"

"What?" She asks.

Bolin rolls his eyes. "Geez Korra, it's only like the number one rated anime in the world." He takes in a deep breath and holds his fist to his chest proudly. "Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished."

Cars start honking around them. Bolin continues his speech. "A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world."

Bolin wipes his eyes. "Wooo, it still chokes me up just thinking about it. I heard they're creating a new series with a female avatar next time."

Korra gulps as they stop in front of Venture Industries and Bolin gets off of his bike. This wasn't her world. Had she really botched the change that badly? "Hey Bo, I'll be in in a minute okay."

He shakes his head seeming annoyed with her. "Korra whatever you've got going on, you need to shake it off alright. They're timing us today, and we can't afford another screw-up."

She smirks sadly and nods. "Yeah, I got it."

He walks into the building, and she ducks around the corner into an alley. She breathes out through puckered lips then lifts her hand. A small flame appears. She takes a deep breath then stomps her foot and a small piece of rubble lifts into the air. She does a few hand movements and bends some water in a small puddle, then blows the top off of a garbage can. She looks back and forth then sits on the stoop of a door and brings her fists together.

She's suddenly in a room of white. "Raava, are you there?" No answer. "Is anyone there? Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Wan, anybody?" No answer. She gulps then gets up and looks at her reflection in the glass door. Her eyes were still glowing, but there was no sign of Raava.

"Korra! Hey, Korra! Where'd you go?" Bolin calls out from the corner.

"I'm here. I'm coming." She says deactivating the Avatar State. She swallows hard as she walks into the building with her friend. "So you don't know how to earth or lavabend?"

He laughs again as they sign in at the front desk. "That must have been some dream you had, seriously. I can't even imagine how cool that would be. I think I'd rather be an airbender though if I had the choice. I mean who wouldn't want to fly everywhere right?"

The woman at the desk gives them a handheld GPS. "You're logged in. The destinations are updated every three minutes. Zones A, R, and K are being timed today. Make sure you clock your lunch hour separately."

Korra half smiles. "Thanks."

They head back outside. "Hey, Korra are you sure you're okay?" Bolin asks. The young Avatar isn't listening. She somehow unconsciously knows how to fit the GPS onto her bike and turn it on. "Korra?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Let's do this." She says apprehensively. They ride off down the street. "So Asami works in this building right?" She says looking back at him.

Bolin furrows his brow, then stops suddenly. "Korra watch out!"

The Avatar's eyes widen as she metalbends a dent into a delivery truck that was about to crash into her.

People begin to crowd around her. "Are you alright miss? How are you not dead? Someone call an ambulance." She picks up her bike and walks across the street. "Hey wait don't you want to file a report, this guy almost took your head off?" Someone asks.

"I'm fine. Bolin let's get out of here." Her friend stands there with his jaw on the ground. "Bo, let's go!" Korra yells as she rides away.

Bolin quickly catches up to her. "Soooo, we're not going to talk about the fact that you just got hit by a semi and left a huge dent in it?"

"No." She says pedaling faster.

"Oookay."

"Where's our first stop?" She asks trying to stay focused.

"The Museum of Natural History." He says.

'Tenzin.' She thinks to herself remembering what she saw in the tree of time. Maybe he still had his memory.

"Bolin, does Asami work in our building?"

"Yeah sometimes, why?" He asks.

She focuses ahead of her as the reality of the last few hours sets in. "I need to tell her that she's pregnant with my child."

Korra had a clear vision of what their new world was supposed to be like. And this wasn't it. Gran said that she was between worlds, between what she and Asami wanted. That meant that this was her world. She could feel it. There was also something else she felt even more strongly though. Her wife. There was no doubt in her mind that the vision she had of impregnating Asami had come true. But she needed to see it with her own eyes.

"Uhhhh…riiiight. Hey, Korra let's take a left up here." Bolin says nervously.

"The map says the museum is straight ahead."

"I know. We're going to the hospital to get you checked out. I'll call in and let the office know what happened." Bolin says.

"I said I'm fine Bo. Aren't we getting timed today?"

He grabs the handle bar of her bike and slows them down to a stop. "Korra, you just got hit by a truck, and you think Asami Sato, a 'female' billionaire, who you've never met, is pregnant with your child." He looks into her eyes. "You're not fine. I'm clocking us out."

Korra grabs his wrist stopping him from turning off their timer. "I need to show you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

He shakes his head. "Korra, you're hurt. Let me get you to a doctor." She huffs from her nose gets off her bike then drags him into an alley. "Ow ow ow, geez what are you doing? And when did you get so fricken strong?"

"You know about the Avatar, right?" He nods reluctantly. "Well, I'm the next one."

Bolin shakes his head sorrowfully feeling scared for his friend. "Korra, please, this isn't good. I think you might really be hurt. You're…" He loses his voice as he watches her bending the four elements. "…y-y-you're…"

"I'm the Avatar, and I need your help."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quote dialogue with minor changes**

**The Matrix**

_Oracle to Neo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the TV shows "Quantum Leap" or "Sliders" then you know what's happening here. If you haven't seen those shows...educate yourself because they're awesome! Main themes are parallel realities and alternate Earths.


	20. Korra's New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has awakened in a new world. It's not a dream. This chapter gives some background information about this new world.

 Korra's New World Backstories.

 

* * *

**X**

Bolin's bottom lip trembles as he releases the most girlish squeal in the world. "Y-y-y-you're a….superhero! Korra! This is the most incredible thing in the history of mankind! We gotta tell….."

Korra covers his mouth and looks around cautiously. "Quiet, it's not that simple alright." Then she spends the next few minutes explaining the situation to him…well as much as she felt he could understand anyway, which wasn't a lot.

Bolin couldn't comprehend how his best friend suddenly woke up with super powers. He insisted that there had to be a radioactive spider in their room somewhere. Korra assured him that that wasn't the case and did her best to keep him calm.

If she was going to figure her way out of this situation then she would need his help. Bolin happily agreed and the two friends eventually got on their way starting the work day. Korra thought it was best to locate her other friends to see if they remembered anything.

"Korra I'm just saying all you need to do is save like one rich person and we'd be set for life. We wouldn't need to do this stupid job anymore. It'll be easy. We head downtown to one of the news stations and wait for one of the celebrities to get robbed. You'll be on TV and everything. We'll be killing two birds with one stone."

The Avatar shakes her head as they stop in front of the museum. "I said no, Bo. I need to lay low and find out if anyone in this world remembers me."

"But we do remember you." He says.

"No, the real me."

Bolin rolls his eyes with annoyance. "Oh you mean like 'your wife', Asami Sato? You might have superpowers but I think that spider venom fried your brain."

Korra throws her hands up. "Urgh! For the last time, nothing bit me. I'm not from another planet. And I'm not a..a..a mutant or X-man or whatever! I'm just me! The world wasn't like this an hour ago alright."

"Hey, hey take it easy. I'm just saying we shouldn't rule out any possibilities. You don't even remember that I got you this job. There's no telling how many changes you and your mom made to the world." He says furrowing his brow as dark ominous clouds gather in the sky.

"Argh! They're not my mothers!" She yells.

Bolin points into the sky. "Uhhh Korra…."

The Avatar takes a deep breath knowing what was happening. Apparently it didn't matter what world she was in; her emotions still affected the environment. The clouds quickly begin to dissipate.

Bolin watches the sky as his friend heads up the stairs to the museum's entrance. He runs and catches up to her. "You know there's a comic book character that controls the weather, right. Her name is Storm. I'm not saying that should be your name or anything, but you should think about it. I mean you can't go around calling yourself the Avatar. People are gonna think you're a total otaku."

Korra shakes her head and continues up the stairs. She stops at the front desk. Her eyes widen seeing Pema there.

The former air acolyte was a neatly kept museum attendant. She wore a gray skirt suit with a long black tie. Pema has a strange forced smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

Korra gulps. "Uhh, this is probably gonna sound weird. But do you…remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean." Pema says.

Korra lowers her eyes sadly. Pema and Tenzin probably weren't even married in this world. Korra sighs. "Never mind. Uhh I'm a mobile messenger, here to uhh, pick up a package from Tenzin." Korra says nervously.

Pema stiffens up. She seems to be gritting her teeth. "Mr. Kong Qi…is a busy man Miss Santo. Perhaps you should call and make an appointment like the rest of us. He no longer has you on his schedule." She says with a significant bite in her voice.

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh, oookay?"

Bolin steps up. He looks down at the woman's nametag. "Pema, is it? I'm not sure if you noticed our uniforms. We're here from Venture Industries. As my associate said we're here to pick up a package. So if you could go ahead and do your job and call the museum director, we'd really appreciate it."

Pema half smiles then picks up the phone. "Mr. Kong Qi, Miss Santo… and an associate are here on behalf of Venture Industries. Yes sir, I understand." She hangs up the phone. "He says to head around to the back of the building. He'll meet you there."

Bolin furrows his brow. "Look we don't have time for this. His office is right there."

Korra grabs her friend. "It's okay Bolin. Let's just head around back."

He shakes his head as they leave the museum. "Korra, what's the big deal? The guy's office is right there. And in case you forgot we're still getting timed. If you really want us to keep this stupid job we need to get going. They're trying to waste our time, especially that lady. If I didn't know any better I'd think she had it out for you." Bolin says.

"I think you're right. But I need to find out why. We were all friends in my world so if she's mad at me then its for a good reason." Korra says.

They reach the back of the museum and find that the service door is locked. Bolin knocks a few times but no one answers. They turn to leave and Tenzin's voice comes through a speaker on the wall. "Miss Santo, come inside. Your… friend can wait out there."

"Whatever, just hurry up." Bolin shrugs tapping his watch and leaning against the wall. He mumbles to himself. "We wouldn't have to keep this dumb job if you used your powers."

The door unlocks. Korra walks in then heads down a long oddly familiar hallway. For the first time since she awoke that morning things felt…normal. She'd walked down this hallway before, but when?

She sees a thick wooden door with Tenzin's name on it. Why did this feel so familiar?

She heads inside and sees a tightlipped Tenzin in a grey Armani suit and short brown hair sitting behind a desk. He looked so odd without his tattoos. The large room is filled with artifacts from all over the world.

Tenzin shakes his head as he watches her. "Pathetic. This is what you call being a success, huh?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh…. I'm… sorry?" Not knowing what he was talking about.

He frowns angrily then tosses a thick sealed document folder at her. "You could have been something Korra. My father left you a legacy and this is how you repay him?" He shakes his head in annoyance. "By becoming a minimum wage …postman."

Korra gulps then moves to sit down in the chair across from Tenzin. "Uhh, yeah. Look this is gonna sound really strange to you, but I need you to tell me what you know about me."

"I know you were in line to become one of the finest lawyers in this city. I know my father believed in you so much that he made sure your education at Sing Se University was completely paid for." Tenzin stands up. "And I know you've squandered every bit of assistance and support my family has given you for the last 3 years. My father adopted and trained you because he believed you could make a difference in this city, but all you've done is piss all over his dreams and mines. That's what I know about you Korra."

The young Avatar swallows hard feeling like she'd heard some of this before. She lowers her eyes. "What was his name?"

Tenzin furrows his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Your father's name. Say it."

The tall irate man huffs from his nose then puffs out his chest. "Aang Kong Qi, Leader of the United Council for Justice. The man who with his dying breath decided you were worth a damn."

Korra swallows getting up from the chair. She takes a few deep breaths then finally looks up into her former mentor's eyes. "I'm sorry." Her eyes well with tears. Tenzin furrows his brow having never seen her act this way. "I'm responsible for this. Aang was a great man, a great leader. I'll never be as good as he was, but I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna make things right Tenzin. I'm gonna fix this. I promise."

She quickly walks out the door.

Tenzin furrows his brow. The Korra he had always known was stubborn, uncaring, and belligerent. The young woman who'd just walked out of his office was none of those things. "Korra…"

The backdoor flies open startling Bolin. He sees his friend wiping her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened in there?"

"Nothing." Korra says wiping her eyes again and grabbing her bike. She puts the folder from Tenzin in her bag. "Let's drop this off and head to our next pick-up."

Bolin watches the Avatar ride away from the museum and follows her a few moments later.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**The day rolls on…**

Korra is mentally and emotionally exhausted by the end of the day. She encountered her friends on almost all of their deliveries. No one remembered her.

Lin worked as the Chief of police for the New Republic Police Department and thought Korra was a total loon. Kya was a nurse at the hospital and insisted the water tribe woman talk to one of their drug counselors.

Wei and Opal worked at a temporary staffing agency. They said they'd gotten Korra a few jobs in the past but didn't know anything else about her.

Korra told Bolin that he and Opal were an item in her world. He couldn't believe it. "No way Korra, she's way out of my league."

Half a block away from Venture Industries the young Avatar musters the last bit of hope she had left. Her heart almost stops seeing a swarm of reporters and cameramen crowding around the entrance to their building. Blue eyes begin welling with tears knowing what that meant.

Bolin pulls up beside his friend. "See I told you she worked in our building." A song begins to play from his GPS as Asami comes into view.

_\- I can't fight this feeling any longer….and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow…"_

_\- What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show…. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever….I said there is no reason for my fear."_

_\- Cause I feel so secure when we're together…You give my life direction….You make everything so clear."  
_

_\- And even as I wander, I'm…. keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window…on a cold, dark winter's night…And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might…._

_\- And I can't fight this feeling any-more….._ _**(REO Speedwagon – Can't Fight this Feeling)"** _

"Urgh! Bo turn that off." The annoyed Avatar says.

He quickly turns the volume down. "Ok geez, don't get your panties in a twist. It wasn't me. It was Pandora."

Korra can't help but smile seeing her lover's face. The soft glow around her was unmistakable. Asami was pregnant. Korra was sure of it. She lowers her eyes for a moment as fear sets in. "What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't know she's pregnant?"

Bolin grabs her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Korra, stop. Look it's been a really long day okay. You're not thinking straight."

Korra shrugs his hand from her shoulder. "After everything I've shown you, you still don't believe me!"

"Calm down alright." He says looking around cautiously. He pulls his friend in closer to him. "Korra, I can get behind you being from another world okay. After seeing your powers that's totally believable. But a woman getting another woman pregnant isn't biologically possible. And saying something like that in front of our boss who's currently surrounded by reporters is suicide."

Korra steps away from him. "She's my last hope Bolin. I have to try." She drops her bike and runs toward the reporters.

"Korra wait!" He shouts.

"Asami!" The Avatar yells.

Cameras snap and flash around the young CEO. "Miss Sato, Miss Sato, is it true that you and Mako James are getting married in the fall? Miss Sato reports are saying that Venture Industries has supported the Red Lotus terrorist group. What do you have to say about that? Miss Sato your company's stock has fallen fifteen points in the last month. What do you plan to tell your stockholders? Miss Sato….Miss Sato…."

The reporters swarm around her as she stands at the curb waiting for her car to be brought around.

Korra pushes through the crowd. "Asami! Asami!" She yells as she forcefully pushes one of the reporters to the ground. "Asami!" Korra shouts making it to the center of the crowd as she reaches out to her wife.

Jade green orbs widen as their eyes lock. Korra smirks with a sigh of relief seeing the expression on her partner's face. "Asami…"

A strong olive colored hand grabs Korra's wrist then twists her arm behind her back. "Ahh, ahh…Miss Chelse…geez…it's me, it's me Korra!" The Avatar pleads.

The executive assistant furrows her brow then pushes Korra back out into the sea of reporters. "Keep your hands off of Miss Sato."

"Seika…please, please you gotta remember me. You have to." Korra says.

Chelse's eyes widen hearing that name. The car pulls up in front of the building. The driver gets out and moves to open the door.

Korra makes a move for her wife. "Asami, Asami, please, please, please. You know who I am, don't you? You recognize me. I can see it in your eyes. Please. Don't leave." Korra starts to panic as the CEO steps toward the car. "ASAMI! Asami! Y-y-you're, you're pregnant! You're pregnant! How would I know that if we didn't know one another?"

Asami turns and looks into her eyes. "Excuse me?"

The reporters start clambering and snapping pictures again. "Miss Sato, Miss Sato! Is it true? Are you and Mako James expecting a child? When's the due date? Are you having a boy or a girl? Miss Sato, Miss Sato…"

Korra runs for the car door then is suddenly knocked to the ground by a heavy hand to the back of her neck. Chelse unbuttons the front of her blazer revealing a gun on her hip. The reporters and photographers begin stepping back. "Miss Sato, get in the car please." The heiress nods and does as she's told. Chelse touches a microphone in her ear. "Security. Clear the area."

Six men in military uniforms come out of the building and begin shoeing the reporters away. Chelse kneels down and turns an unconscious Korra over and reads the badge on her pocket. "Hmm, a courier huh?" She looks up into the crowd knowing Asami's company sends mobile messengers out in groups of two.

Bolin gulps when he's spotted. Chelse speaks up. "Hey you. Come here. You know this girl?"

He nods. "Y-y-yeah. I-I I mean yes ma'am."

"She's fired. Unless you want to join her, you'll make sure she stays at least 100 ft away from this building and Miss Sato. Do you understand?"

Bolin gulps again then steps forward. "I-I-I understand, but please let me explain."

Asami rolls down the window slightly so she can hear what's being said.

"I'm listening." The executive assistant says.

Bolin releases a shaky breath. "Well uhh, see, ummm…uhh, Korra's umm…."

"Any time today kid." Chelse says rolling her eyes.

He lowers his eyes trying to figure out what to say. He certainly couldn't tell them the truth. As Korra's sidekick he had to protect her identity. "Uhh, okay here goes. Korra said she had a crazy dream about Miss Sato last night. I thought it was really weird because she'd never met her. She's been talking about it all day."

Chelse shakes her head and lifts her hand. "That's enough. You're fired."

"Ma'am, please hear me out. Our zones were getting timed today. We were doing great, then this truck came out of nowhere and hit Korra. I mean really hit her. I told her we should clock out and call in so I could take her to the hospital. But she told me not to and we kept working. We made all our deliveries and finished with time to spare. She did it because she didn't want to lose this job. She's just had a long day okay. I know she was in the wrong for coming at Miss Sato like that, but she didn't mean it."

Chelse takes a deep breath as she looks down at Korra's face. She knew the young man was telling the truth. Times had been hard for people since the war. People would do anything for work nowadays. She looks back at the car and sees Asami give a slight nod through the tinted window. She raises her eyebrows surprised by her boss' response. "Alright kid. Take your friend home. She's still fired and you still need to keep her away from this building and Miss Sato."

Bolin is about to open his mouth to protest.

"Have her report to factory 4 on the westside, Monday morning. I'll talk to the foreman about hiring her." Chelse finishes.

"Wow, wow! Thank you, thank you so much. We won't let you down. I promise." He says picking Korra up.

Chelse stands up and calls one of the guards over. "Have every single one of those cameras confiscated and have the reporters sign gag orders."

She gets into the car and sits across from her boss. "Well that was different."

Asami reads over the notes for her next meeting. "Yes it was."

Chelse stares at Asami for a full minute. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" Asami says as she turns another page.

"You recognized that woman."

Asami averts her eyes for a moment then continues reading her notes. "She just surprised me that's all."

Chelse takes in a deep frustrated breath. "With all due respect Miss Sato, that's bullshit." The heiress finally gives her some eye contact. "I've been training with you since you first learned to walk. And never once have you let a complete stranger…."

Asami lowers her eyes. "I don't know her alright, not… physically anyway."

"What? Is she one of your facebook friends or something?" Chelse says sarcastically.

"Oh, please." Asami says looking out the window.

The executive assistant huffs from her nose. "Miss Sato, how do you expect me to protect you if I don't know what's going on? Was anything that woman said, true? Are you pregnant?"

Asami scoffs. "No, of course not. I haven't slept with anyone in over a year."

"So you and Mako still haven't…"

"No. He's…we don't have that kind of relationship." The tech genius takes a deep breath then looks into her assistant's eyes. "And while we're on the topic of truth, I saw how you reacted when she called you… Seika? That's an interesting name. Is that someone you know?"

Chelse lowers her eyes having not heard that name in over 20 years. "Before I met your father I was in the army." Asami lowers her eyes remembering all the weapons her father used to make for the military before he was arrested. "I was an explosives expert in an above top secret unit. My handle was…Seika. It means sacred fire. Only 5 people in the world know that."

The executive assistant releases a heavy breath then looks up at her boss. "I don't know who this Korra Santo is, but either she's psychic or she's connected. And if she's connected then we have a problem."

Asami sighs then picks up her paperwork again. "She's not connected."

"And how do you know that?"

"I-I just know." The CEO says apprehensively. "I doubt any government or corporate group would hire someone who'd blow their cover the way she did today. She seemed…like she was… scared or something."

Chelse raises her eyebrows. "Well aren't you being awfully empathic today?"

"Let's discuss this later alright. We have a meeting to prepare for." Asami says quickly.

Chelse opens up her briefcase. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

**X**

**5 hours later…** and Korra is still unconscious.

**Bolin's Apartment**

The concerned bike messenger bobs his knee over and over again as he watches over his friend. He'd taken her to the hospital. The doctors said that she hadn't sustained any injuries and that she just needed some rest, but he was still worried.

**Inside Korra's mind**

The young Avatar feels someone moving on top of her. She takes in a deep breath and a familiar scent hits her nose. She smiles. "Asami." Sure enough the raven haired beauty sits up. Korra furrows her brow as blue eyes stare down at her. "Mizu?"

The water essence smiles with tears in her eyes. "Hey baby. It's been a while huh?"

"Mizu what's going on? How are you here?" Korra asks trying to sit up.

"No, no, baby, stay still. Seika hit you pretty hard. She almost killed you."

"What?"

Mizu takes in a deep breath. "You transported yourself to a mortal world, but your powers are still active, which means so are everyone else's. They just don't know it. And it would be best if they didn't find out." Korra opens her mouth to speak. Mizu puts her finger over her lips. "I know you have a lot questions, but let me finish alright."

Korra nods then Mizu snuggles her face into the crook of Korra's neck. "I'm here right now because the Asami of this world is dreaming. She's dreaming of you and she has been for many years. She loves you, but she doesn't know you. And…that's… because of me." She says taking a deep breath. Tears streak down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby."

The Avatar takes a deep breath and furrows her brow. "Sorry for what?"

Mizu sniffles. "I, uhh…I agreed to erase Tsuchi's memory of me. It was the only way to get him to agree to leaving my body."

"I don't understand." Korra says. Asami said that to her before. She didn't see the problem.

The water essence takes in a hesitant breath then sits up and cups Korra's cheek. "Baby…our memories are connected, intertwined. To erase one is to erase the other. It was the only way."

Realization finally hits Korra's mind. "Wait, are you saying…that you're going to lose your memory?"

Mizu lowers her eyes allowing more tears to flow. "I already have."

Korra shakes her head and tries to sit up again. "No, no, this isn't happening." Mizu pushes her back down onto her back. "Mizu, if you've lost your memory then how are we having this conversation right now, huh?"

The essence takes another deep breath. "Because the choice was made in our dimension, not this one. When you return to our dimension, I'll have forgotten you. I'll have forgotten everything." She swallows hard.

Korra huffs roughly from her nose still not accepting what she'd just heard. "So what's happening in our dimension right now?"

"Time has stopped there. It stopped because you neutralized the Mothers just like Asami told you to. It's going to stay timeless until you return."

"So the Mothers, and the essences, and all my friends, what's happened to them?" Korra asks.

"They're frozen like the other essences were before we made our decision."

Korra takes in a heavy breath. "So, they're okay?"

Mizu nods. "Yeah."

"What about Asami?"

Mizu lowers her head. "I told you. She's…she's dreaming of you."

Korra's eyebrows raise. "Wait a minute. Is the Asami in this world… my Asami?" Mizu nods sorrowfully. Korra has a flashback to what happened in the swamp.

**"Korra, it's okay…just don't forget that I love you. No matter where or who I am, I will always…love you." Asami said as the mothers pulled her back down into the swamp.**

Her wife knew this was going to happen. Korra furrows her brow now deep in thought. "Gran Gran said that I'm between worlds. So does that mean that Asami is too?"

Mizu nods again. "Yes."

Korra breathes out through puckered lips. "That's why you didn't want me to let go of your hand." She looks up into Mizu's eyes.

The water essence averts her eyes as more tears flow. "I'm…sorry." She whimpers.

Korra cups her cheek then swallows as her own eyes well with tears. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm gonna fix this."

"Korra…" Mizu cries.

"Mizu, do you know how to get us home?" Korra asks. The water essence shakes her head no. "But you said you used to travel to other worlds. That's how you know about all this right?"

The watery titan sighs. "Normally we use the Mothers as a homing beacon, but we can't now that they're neutralized. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I don't know what happened."

Korra swallows. "I happened."

Mizu shakes her head. "No baby, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I couldn't decide at the last minute, so I imagined both worlds. That's why this happened." Korra says sadly.

Mizu furrows her brow. "Both worlds?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, I made a world where we chose to be immortal."

Mizu cries even harder then pulls the Avatar into her arms. "Oh Korra. God. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too." She says rubbing her partner's back. "But I'm gonna need some help to figure a way out of this. How do I get to the other world I made? They can still bend there and I'm still the Avatar so maybe our friends can help."

"It'll probably happen when you fall asleep." Mizu says.

Korra furrows her brow. "But I'm asleep right now aren't I?"

Mizu shakes her head. "No you're unconscious. Seika knocked you out."

"Then how am I in your dream?"

Mizu smiles. "Because we're connected. We can still telepathically and empathically communicate with one another no matter where we are. She's…I'm calling out to you in my sleep."

Korra looks up at her. "You're saying I can talk to her?" Mizu nods. "But she doesn't know who I am."

"Right." Mizu says.

Korra sighs heavily knowing what that meant. "So I need to get her to fall in love with me again. What do I do? How do I win you back?"

Mizu smirks. "I'm going to watch a fight this weekend."

"Where?"

Mizu furrows her brow as she tries to search through this world's memories. "I, uhh, I don't know. I don't think she's decided yet."

"Okay well that's at least something for me to go on. Is there any chance you can help wake me up?"

The water essence sits up then straddles her wife's waist. "Definitely." She says leaning down into Korra's lips for a deep kiss. The Avatar instinctively grabs the firm globes of her wife's ass and squeezes. "Mmm…harder…"

* * *

**Asami's Penthouse apartment**

"Fuck!" The heiress gasps sitting up in bed having been startled awake by yet another dream. She takes in a few deep breaths averting her eyes. "What's happening to me?"

She shakes her head then gets out of bed. She slips on a pair of shorts and a sports bra, then walks down the hallway to her mini gym. She grabs some boxing gloves and goes to work on a punching bag.

To say the day had been stressful would be an understatement. Her meeting with Mayor Raiko was a disaster. The man apparently thought she was a miracle worker as he expected her company to provide temporary housing for thousands of refugees who were fleeing from the war.

Then she met… "Kor-ra..." The engineer says as she digs then punches into the bag from her hip. She'd been dreaming about this blue-eyed Inuit since she was a child. It was shocking to find out that the woman was real but knowing that she'd been employed by her company was overkill.

Asami continues demolishing the punching bag remembering the graphic nature of her dreams about Korra. She wasn't a lesbian, but fucking Korra was something else entirely. The things they'd done together were beyond imagination. Literally. As creative as Asami was, the acts she'd seen in her dreams were things not even the best erotic novelists could come up with.

Korra even grew a dick in a few of them and mmm did it feel good to…. Asami grunts shaking the thought from her mind. Who the hell was this girl, and how was she real? And what was she talking about? There was no way she was pregnant.

Asami takes a deep breath wiping some sweat from her brow. She picks up the phone and calls her boyfriend.

The phone rings a few times.

"Hey babe." Mako says. "You alright, you sound like you're out of breath."

"Yeah, I just finished working out. I thought I'd give you a call and see what you're doing this weekend." Asami says.

"Oh, well…I don't have any plans, but I know I'll be in town. What's up?"

Asami grabs a towel and wipes her neck. "I was thinking about heading to the pits. Ronda Rousey is being challenged by a new comer. Maybe we could che…."

"Ow Fuck! Zula, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you, like seven? Shit!" Mako yells.

Azula growls at him. "Who is that? Your little fake girlfriend again?"

Mako picks up the phone. "Asami hold on for a second okay."

"Yeah, sure." The heiress says. She can hear them whispering in the background.

"Zula, you seriously need to stop this shit alright."

"Stop what? I told you if you cheat on me that you'd get burned." She says.

He covers her mouth. "Keep your fucking voice down and stop acting like a child. You're eighteen years old and you lit a match to my $300 sandals while my foot was still in it. You're taking this too far." He grunts as she grabs his cock.

"Don't forget whose dick this is." She hisses.

He shakes his head then picks up the phone. "H-hello?" Asami remains silent. Mako pulls the phone away from his ear then hits a few buttons. "Hello, Asami?"

"Oh hey, you're back. Is everything alright?" She asks as she looks at herself in the mirror with a disgusted expression on her face. She'd heard their entire conversation. "How's your sister doing?"

Mako sighs despondently. "Being a brat. I really don't wanna talk about it. So we're hanging this weekend, right?"

Asami releases a deep breath. "Right. I was hoping we might be able to catch a…"

"Cool, I'll call you when I'm in town." He says quickly hanging up the phone.

"...movie." Asami says as the phone clicks.

She stares into the mirror wondering why she continued to put up with Mako. It was obvious that he didn't really like her. And his relationship with his sister was unusual to say the least. Asami knew from the moment she first met Azula that the two of them were fucking. There was something about the amber eyed young woman that was just…off.

In spite of being born in the slums, Azula carried herself like she was royalty. The mafia bosses she worked for even took to calling her 'princess'. She'd been mentally and emotionally abused by her last family. Her father Ozai was in jail for attempted murder. To say Azula was troubled would be putting it lightly.

Mako's family had a bleeding heart for the neglected. They adopted her 10 years ago after their daughter passed away. Asami had to admit she felt better knowing that Azula was his adopted sister. But it still pissed her off that he thought he was hiding it.

She only started dating him to get some of the heat off of her company after her father's arrest. The tabloids love romance and drama. And A-list celebrities dating athletes is always good for diverting attention.

Truth be told she hadn't been in a real relationship in over 4 years. Asami heads back into her bedroom and opens a small drawer on her nightstand. She pulls a picture frame out of it. A small smirk comes to her face. "I still miss you baby." She says softly tracing the uniformed woman's cheek.

Her girlfriend, Staff Sergeant Kuvira Lang had died in the war. Asami thought she'd never get past it when it first happened. She and Kuvira wrote each other letters and skyped every other weekend while she was deployed. Then it all just stopped. A month later Asami found out why. She cried for weeks and no one but Chelse knew why.

Asami lies down in bed placing the photo next to her on the pillow. She stares into her lover's eyes and Korra's face suddenly flashes into her mind. Asami's eyes flutter then she averts them feeling guilty all of a sudden. "I won't let anyone take your place, I promise." She says admonishing herself for allowing the mental slipup.

**The weekend**

Bolin had spent the last two days trying to convince Korra to lay low and get some rest, but the Avatar awoke from her almost comatose state full of vigor and motivation. She was going to get her wife back if was last thing she'd ever do.

After riding around the city for hours Korra feels a familiar sensation in her chest. It was exactly what she felt when she meditated. It felt as though Asami was laid against her.

"The Pits" She reads the large neon sign on the building. Bolin pays the fee and they head inside.

The place was dirty and smelled like musk and blood. Korra loved it. Bolin on the other hand felt like a germophobe. It was one thing to live in his own filth but to be around someone else's was a whole different story. "Korra there is no way someone like Miss Sato would hang around in a place like this."

The water tribe woman walks around a large caged ring feeling her heart beating a little faster. "No, she's here."

"How do you know that? There are thousands of people in here." Bolin says.

A tall man stands in the center of the ring with a microphone. "Alright folks, its that time of the night again. Time to separate the warriors from the wussies. Is there a challenger willing to step into the ring with the champ. If you last one minute you win $2000. If you win by knockout or submission, you get to add $10,000 to your bank account and a chance to defend your spot next week. What do you say folks? Is there anyone brave enough to step into the ring?"

"I'll do it." Korra says.

Bolin grabs her shoulder. "Korra, w-w-what are you…doing? That woman's a killer. Look at her she's bigger than me."

"You said you wanted to earn some extra cash right?" Korra says stepping into the ring.

She looks into the crowd searching for the most beautiful jade green orbs in the world. "Come on baby. I know you're here." She says to herself. Right at that moment she looks up toward the top of the cage to the box seating and finds her target.

Asami was looking right at her. Korra takes off her shirt and tosses it to the side. The crowd whoops and hollers. The announcer begins explaining the rules but Korra isn't looking or listening.

"I know you can hear me. Tell me how you want this fight to go and I'll do it." Korra says in her mind, not taking her eyes off of Asami.

The young engineer furrows her brow.

Mako smirks. "She's looks pretty fit, but I think this match is going to Holly. What do you think?" Asami doesn't respond. "Babe? Asami? Hey."

"Huh?" She says unable to take eyes off of Korra. The caramel skinned young woman was the spitting image of Kuvira. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, chiseled abs, and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. "Did, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I think Holly's got this one."

Asami shakes her head. "No, you asked if I could hear you." She says finally giving him some eye contact.

"What? No, I didn't." Mako says. "Are you okay?"

Asami looks back down into the ring and Korra's eyes are still trained on her.

The Avatar winks at her. "That's right I'm talking to you. Now how do you want this to go?"

Asami gulps unsure of what was happening to her. She apprehensively responds to the voice in her head. "End it quickly."

Korra smirks then takes a fighting stance and focuses on her opponent.

The bell rings and the larger woman rolls her shoulders then pops her neck. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure this doesn't hurt too much."

She runs at Korra. The Avatar sits back into her hips easily avoiding the woman's punch while simultaneously bringing her knee crashing into the woman's jaw. Holly drops to the mat like a rag.

( **google: Ong Bak Knee Knockout** )

The entire arena goes silent. The announcer is speechless. "Uhh, uhh, the…the, the win-ner, by, by knockout… 'Hey what's your name again?'

"Avatar Korra." She says looking up to the box seats again seeing that Asami had disappeared. Korra quickly exits the ring.

Bolin smacks himself in the forehead. "Otaku much Korra, seriously. I told you not to call yourself that. You just went from bad ass to nerd. BAD ASS...to nerd. You might as well have said your name was Captain Kirk. Hey, where you going? What about the money?"

"Get it for me. They saw you with me. It should be fine." Korra says running out the door.

Asami breaths roughly from her nose as she and Mako speed away from the building.

"Whoa, Asami, slow down! What the hell is going on?" Mako shouts as he holds onto the car door.

A wild eyed Asami grips the steering wheel even tighter as fear surges though her body unable to get the sound of Korra's voice from her mind. Did that actually just happen? It couldn't have. There was just no way.

The car comes to a screeching halt in front her building. She takes a deep breath trying to think of a way to get a grip on herself. "I need you to come upstairs with me. I know I haven't asked you that before, but this is kind of important." Asami says staring out the windshield.

Mako raises his eyebrows then looks away nervously thinking she wanted to have sex with him. "Oh, uhh, wow, I-I-I wasn't…expecting this. Can we…maybe uhh talk this over before we…"

Asami turns quickly and grabs his collar pulling him over the center console. "Look you self-absorbed asshole. We've been dating for two years. And in that entire time you've only made moves to touch me when we are in public surrounded by reporters. Now that means one of two things, either you're gay or you're fucking someone else. We both know what the answer is. Now I'm asking you to be my boyfriend for just a little while… "

Mako averts his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She lets him go then sits back in her seat and shakes her head. "I'm sick of this Mako. Is she blackmailing you or something? Or are you really in love with her?"

"Who?" He asks.

"Azula."

Mako gulps then stares out the window. He pulls a small sheet of paper out of his pocket then drops it on the floor and points to it keeping his back turned to the heiress. "Wow Asami. You've got a real problem. Maybe this is why your previous relationships never worked out. The only reason I haven't made a move on you is because you haven't seemed interested in me and now you're insinuating that I'm sleeping with someone else. How are we supposed to trust each other?"

Asami reads the note. "We're being watched and recorded. Don't piss her off. Meet me in the locker room after the game on Monday."

Mako takes a deep breath then turns to face her. "Look why don't we call it a night okay. I'm not sure what happened back there but I know us rushing into bed with each other isn't the answer."

Asami nod slowly. "Right." Suddenly Mako's behavior made complete sense. He was a star basketball player. If things came out that he was in an incestuous relationship his career would be over. His sister was blackmailing him. "Sorry for blowing up like that. I've just been having a rough time. I was attacked at my office a few days ago and thought I'd feel better if we spent the night together."

His eyes widen in surprise. He instinctively takes her hand. "Asami, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Mako says before hearing a voice in the bud in his ear. Then his phone rings. "Hey, uhh, I gotta go okay. I really am sorry. I'll call you later."

Asami sits alone in her car for a few minutes after Mako leaves. This was by far the craziest night of her entire life.

Asami swallows hard as she rides the private elevator up to her penthouse thinking about what happened at the fight club. It was like her dreams had become a reality. Korra had communicated with her just as she had in her dreams.

The frightened young heiress looks down at her stomach wondering what else was possible. And to make matters worse, Korra was the splitting image of her ex. Asami couldn't deny it. Those ocean blue eyes and caramel skin only enhanced Korra's beauty. She huffs roughly from her nose unable to comprehend what she was experiencing. "This can't be happening. It can't be." She shakily unlocks her door then picks up the phone. "Chelse…I-I-I need you, p-please come."

"Miss Sato? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Chelse asks sounding a bit frantic.

Asami sits down on one of the couches and holds herself. "Just come…please."

Ten minutes later Chelse pulls up to the building. Three black sedans pull up behind her. She gets out of the car and looks around. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the building across the street. "I want the entire area swept starting with the roof of that building."

Asami runs into her arms the moment she walks through the door. She rubs Asami's back gently. "It's okay. Just tell me what happened." The visibly shaken CEO softly kisses her assistant's throat then wraps her arms around her neck. Chelse takes a deep breath and remains unresponsive. "Miss Sato…"

The engineer kisses her jaw then brings their lips together as she cups Chelse's face in her hands. The bodyguard returns the kiss allowing her employer's tongue to enter her mouth. Their lips part a minute later. Chelse stares at her boss. "You alright?"

Asami closes her eyes releasing a relieved breath. "I'm sorry. I just needed to feel something real."

Chelse nods then walks her over to the couch. She knew Asami well enough to not take what she'd done personally. They didn't have that kind of relationship. She also knew that Asami hadn't really opened up to anyone but her since Kuvira died. "It's okay. Tell me what's going on."

* * *

**X**

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Chelse sits on the edge of the couch deep in thought. "Unfortunately that doesn't surprise me. The princess has about three contracts on her head right now. She's a criminal prodigy. I feel sorry for the James's for not doing their homework before they adopted her." Chelse looks up into Asami's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"My job is to keep you safe Miss Sato. I had Mako's entire family checked out. He's clean… and so is his sister in spite of her reputation in the underground. I need you to stay out of this."

"Chelse we have to report this to the authorities."

The bodyguard sighs. "Report what, that your boyfriend's little sister is jealous of your relationship?" Asami furrows her brow. Chelse shakes her head. "Miss Sato, she's burned a lot of bad people, but legally there is nothing anyone can do. Azula is single minded and methodical, but she doesn't usually hurt her marks." Chelse takes Asami's hand. "If she's watching him then you have a decision to make. Either dump him or keeping using him."

Asami pulls her hand away hating the truth of her assistant's words. She knew Mako was just a tool to keep the press distracted while she cleaned up her father's mess, but that didn't mean she didn't care about his well being. For all intents and purposes they were still friends.

Chelse gets up and walks over to the bar and pulls out two glasses. "Now this situation with that courier concerns me." She sits a vodka tonic down on the table for Asami. "Back when I was in the service there was a government sponsored program called the Stargate Project. It was created to study psychic phenomena for military use. Most of the participants were able to use a skill called remote viewing. That's what it sounds like happened to you. And if it is then there is a real chance that this woman is in deeper than we realized." She pulls a folder out of her brief case and hands it to Asami.

The CEO looks over the documents. The folder was full of information about Korra. "This all seems pretty normal. She was adopted at age 4 by a good family. She came to New Republic City a few years ago. This doesn't mean anything." Asami says.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "This woman Korra Santo, she could be anyone. Adoption records are tampered with all the time. Just like with Azula. I think she's a threat and I want to get you out of the city before anything else happens. As soon as you're secured I'm going to bring her in for questioning."

Asami places her hand on her assistant's arm and takes a deep steady breath. She understood the woman's concern but in spite of her fear, she didn't get the sense that Korra wanted to hurt her. "Chelse, calm down. I admit that I'm scared, but that's not why I called you over here. I just needed to make sure I wasn't losing my mind." Asami lowers her eyes. "I don't think she wants to hurt me. It actually…kind of felt…natural. I don't really know how to explain it. Maybe it's because of all the dreams I've had about her."

Chelse shakes her head having had firsthand experience with people from the program. "Miss Sato, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation. If you're really dreaming about her then she's probably been priming you, leaving subconscious signals so you can…"

"For 17 years Chelse?" Asami interrupts. Slightly ashamed brown eyes turn away from her. "So a three year old Korra Santo and who ever she's been working with snuck into Hiroshi Sato's highly secure mansion and planted mind altering devices in his only daughter's bedroom? Do you have any idea how ludicrous that sounds?"

Chelse rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. "That's not what I mean and you know it. Didn't you say she reminded you of Kuvira? That doesn't strike you as odd?" Asami lowers her eyes. "This doesn't seem like a coincidence and I don't trust her."

"So why'd you assign her to factory four?"

"To keep an eye on her. There's something off about her. I know it." Chelse says.

Asami takes a sip of her drink. "But you trust the criminal mastermind that's blackmailing my girlfriend." Chelse furrows her brow. "Boyfriend. You know what I mean."

"Look I've already got a unit sweeping the area for whoever she has watching you two. And yes, I trust Azula not to hurt you, because I know how she works. Korra Santo is another story. Until I know who she is, she's a potential threat." Chelse takes another sip of her drink and gets up from the couch. "I'm staying in the guest bedroom tonight. I want to hear more about your dreams tomorrow."

**X**

Asami squeezes her pillow softly as she stares out the window. "How are you making me dream about you? And why did you wait until now to reveal yourself?" Asami asks in her mind scared that she might receive a response. But there was only silence. "Korra, who are you to me?"

Korra sits on the roof of Asami's building with tear welled eyes having heard her partner's questions in her mind. She whispers aloud. "Your wife."

**Outside 'The PITS"**

Bolin looks up and down the street. There is no sign of Korra. He shakes his head and picks up his bike to make his way home.

A soft delicate hand grabs the handle bar of his bike. He looks up to see a gorgeous young woman with long raven hair and deep golden amber eyes smiling at him. "Uhh, can I…help you with something?"

"You can actually. I'd like to talk with you about your friend, Korra." She says.

He furrows his brow. "And…who are you?"

"My name is Azula and I think she and I can be of assistance to one another."

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13


	21. Where there be immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra visits yet another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Musical Inspiration: All I Ask by Adele

**X**

Korra opens the door to Bolin's apartment as quietly as she can. She's surprised to see her friend waiting up for her.

He tosses a manila envelope at her. "Way to leave me hanging, Korra. It's not like I care about your safety or anything. I mean I only stayed up for two days watching over you after you were hit by a truck and knocked out by a corporate bodyguard. It was nothing. I do it all the time."

She lowers her eyes. "Sorry."

Bolin shakes his head as he sits up in bed. "What the heck happened back there?" Korra looks at the money in the envelope then tosses it back at him.

"Put that in a safe place." She sighs then begins taking off her clothes. "I saw Asami and Mako."

His eyes widen. "WOW! Seriously!"

She nods. "Yeah they were in the box seats above the ring."

"So if you saw her why'd you leave?" He asks.

Korra starts to put her clothes away. "Asami left before the announcer came back into the ring. She left because I scared her. I needed to explain what happened."

Bolin shakes his head knowingly. "Geez Korra, did it occur to you that she might have left because you tried to grab her at her office four days ago? What were you thinking?"

Korra gets into bed then stares up at the bunk above her. "I need her to remember me Bolin or…at least be willing to get to know me again."

"She'll remember you alright. She'll remember to get a restraining order against you for stalking her." Bolin says lying back in his bed. "This isn't laying low Korra. You could get us both in a lot of trouble if she sees you again. Her bodyguard said you need to stay at least 100 ft away from her remember."

Korra rolls her eyes. "I know that alright. But it's not like I can control where she's gonna be 24/7."

"Yeah, but you knew she was gonna be at the fight tonight and you went anyway." He retorts.

"She's pregnant with my child Bolin." Korra turns over in bed and stares at the wall. "I can't ignore that. One way or another I gotta find a way to get close to her before she starts showing."

Bolin sighs heavily. "Korra…"

"I know you don't believe me okay. I get it. It's not normal in my world either, but it still happened. And if I don't find a way to convince Asami that I'm telling the truth, things are gonna get bad." Korra says closing her eyes.

Bolin suddenly remembers what happened after Korra left the club. "Look I'm not saying I'm completely on board with what you're doing but… I think I met someone tonight who might be able to help you with her."

"Huh? Who?"

Bolin takes a hesitant breath. "This girl named Azula stopped me outside the club and wanted to…"

Korra's eyes widen. She quickly turns over. "Seriously, Azula!? When? What did she say?" Korra hadn't even considered the fire nation princess among the list of people to look for.

He furrows his brow. "Do you two know each other or something? Because I thought it was kind of a weird coincidence that you're the actual Avatar and she's named after the evil hot princess from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I asked her about it and she was all like, 'Excuse me, but could you please stay focused on what I'm telling you.' And I was like, 'Hey you're the one who stopped me.' And then she was like, 'You're not very smart, are you?' And then I was like, 'You know what, you're right, if I was smart I wouldn't have let you stop me outside this club in the middle of the night.' And then she was like …."

"Bolin!" Korra shouts with annoyance. "Tell me…what she said."

He gulps seeing the serious expression on Korra's face. "She said she saw you tonight and wants to help you out with Miss Sato. She said she'll meet you at New Republic Central Park, Monday night at 11."

Korra blinks rapidly as she stares at the floor. Was it possible that Azula remembered her? Why would she want to meet at the park? Her eyes widen. "The spirit portal." Korra leaps out of bed and starts to grab some clothes out of the drawer.

"Hey wait, where you going? Korra I saw her hours ago, she's gone by now and she doesn't want to meet you until Monday." Bolin asks running to the closet and pulling out a jacket. "Wait up. I'll come with you."

They speed down the street on their bikes.

"I might be able to get back to my world Bolin." Korra says as they turn down another street.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I opened a doorway into the spirit world in the park. I might be able to tap into the energy of it from here." The Avatar says as they pull up to the park.

**X**

**New Republic Central Park**

Of course there was no pillar of light bursting from the ground, but she wasn't expecting to see one.

Bolin grabs a hold of Korra's arm and pulls her in close to him as he anxiously looks back and forth. She furrows her brow. "Uhh…What are you doing?"

"Keep your voice down." He whispers as they walk into the park. "Korra, I'm not sure if you're aware but this is one of the most dangerous city parks in the country. And it's 1 a.m. in the morning. There are muggers, and rapists, and stranglers, and people who smell like pee, and…"

"Bolin, calm down. We'll be fine. I'm the Avatar remember." She takes a knee closes her eyes and goes into the Avatar state.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asks.

She places her hand on the ground and a path of light appears in her mind. "It's this way."

They leave the paved walking path and head into a wooded area. "Korra, come on this is dangerous." Bolin says as the Avatar creates a small flame in her hand. Bolin smacks her hand down.

"Hey, what's your problem?" She asks.

Bolin shakes his head then picks up a thick branch and hands it to Korra. "I told you…there are people out here." He looks around again. "We just can't see them, but they're here. You can't walk around with fire in your hand."

"Oh, right." She says lighting the end of the branch. They go deeper into the park.

Bolin smacks a bug on the back of his neck as they continue on. "Are we there yet?"

Korra nods then sits down on the ground. "Yeah, we're here. Hold this." She says handing the homemade torch to her friend.

"What are you gonna do?" He asks then gasps as Korra's eyes glow with white light before she closes her eyes. He smirks. "Man, that is too cool."

The green eyed man sits down in front of Korra then furrows his brow noticing a weird blue light in the distance behind her. For a second he thought it was a flame. It disappears a few seconds later. He shrugs his shoulders figuring it might have been a passing car.

Korra releases a sorrowful breath then opens her eyes as she deactivates the Avatar State.

"Did it work? Are you… going back home?" Bolin asks hesitantly.

She shakes her head. "There's a lot of energy here, but it's not from the spirit world. I can't connect with it."

"Soooo, now what?" He asks.

"We go home. I'll meet with Azula and see what she knows."

**Bolin's Apartment**

Korra gets into bed. "Hey Bo, what did you think of her?"

"Of who?"

"Azula." Korra says.

Bolin smirks. "She was kind of a bitch but she was pretty."

Korra rolls her eyes. "That's not what I mean. Did she seem… like a good person?" Korra says staring up at the bunk bed above her. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Azula's past in her world. Based on the version of her friends she'd already met the chance of Azula being a nice person was pretty low.

He furrows his brow. "Uhh…I guess. I mean she said she wanted to help you. But honestly I'm still not sure why. She said she saw your fight, but I don't know what that had to do with Asami Sato. It was kinda weird."

Korra turns over in bed and looks at him. She'd only heard stories about Azula as a kid. Korra wondered how accurate this world's history of her past life was. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "Hey would you mind telling me about that Avatar show?"

Bolin quickly sits up with a big smile on his face then he reaches under his bed. "Oh, I can do better than tell you." The young bike messenger squeals then stomps his feet happily on the floor as he holds up a book sized box with weird pictures on it. "I've got the DVD box set baby!"

The Avatar furrows her brow not knowing what he meant.

Bolin smirks, hops out of bed, then runs to the closet. He pulls a portable DVD player out then gets into Korra's bed and puts one of the discs in.

Korra's eyes widen seeing a small mover screen. "Why do they look like that?" She asks him, seeing these weird colorful versions of Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko. It felt so odd. It was like she'd been here before. These moving pictures, this machine, even lying with her friend like this.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"They don't… look like us." Korra says honestly. These were the oddest looking moving pictures she'd ever seen.

Bolin furrows his brow. "What? Did you think it was gonna be live action? This is an anime, don't you remember." He gazes at his friend for a moment then lowers his eyes. "You're really not my Korra anymore, are you?"

The water tribe woman shakes her head and lowers her eyes. "I honestly don't know." She takes a deep breath remembering how she felt over the last few days. "I mean some things seem really familiar but it's all kind of a blur. Sorry."

"Hey you don't need to apologize. We're friends. I'll have your back no matter how crazy things get. No matter what world you're in I'll always be here for you."

Blue eyes well with tears remembering when he and Mako said those words to her and Asami. "Thanks."

Their eyes lock. "I know this has been a lot for you. I want you to know that you're doing a really great job." Bolin smirks softly as his eyes fall to Korra's lips. He slowly leans into her.

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Thanks….uhh…what are you doing?"

Bolin stops then raises surprised eyebrows. "Huh? Oh, I, uhh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Were you trying to kiss me?" Korra asks accusingly.

Bolin clears his throat then holds up the DVD box. "What? No, no I was just getting comfortable. You ready for an Avatar marathon? I know I am."

"Bolin, you were about to kiss me!"

"Just drop it okay." He says lowering his eyes.

"I'm not dropping anything. Bo…are… are we…together?" Korra asks still in shock. She hadn't even considered the possibility.

The former earthbender shakes his head releasing a hesitant breath. "It's not like that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't my Korra."

"What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Look we…we just used to mess around sometimes." He turns on the DVD.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

Bolin sighs heavily. "Promise you'll drop this after I tell you."

Korra furrows her brow slightly. "Okay. I promise."

He looks into her eyes for a moment. "You really don't remember?" She shakes her head no. He averts his eyes and exhales roughly. "You're only into girls and you always have been, but you told me that if you were ever gonna be with a guy, that it'd be me. So whenever you don't have a girlfriend…(he looks at her shyly)…we mess around." He says lowering his eyes.

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Bolin…I'm married to Asami." He looks up at her for a moment then averts his eyes again. "You really don't believe me, do you?"

"You weren't married to her last week." He says under his breath. Korra lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry okay. It's not that I don't believe you or anything. This is just a lot to take in. I mean you woke up as a completely different person and you've got those powers…" Bolin takes an exhausted breath. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore, let's just start the marathon okay?"

Korra nods. Bolin hits the play button.

"Water…Earth…Fire…Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the water tribes, earth kingdom, fire nation, and air nomads. But that all changed when the fire nation attacked.

Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the fire nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the earth kingdom to help fight against the fire nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the air nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."

Book one: **Water**

Chapter One: **The Boy in the Iceberg**

* * *

X

X

X

**A Whole New World**

Korra moans softly in her sleep feeling a strong warm hand massaging her sex. Soon hot succulent lips suckle on the crook of her neck.

Korra growls in protests trying to awaken herself. She pants roughly from her nose finally able to open her eyes. She pushes the assailant off of her. "Bolin, what the hell is your problem! What part of I'm married do you not understand!" She yells.

"Really Korra, Bolin?" Asami says with a smirk.

The confused Avatar is shocked by the vision of the woman on the floor in front of her. "W-w-what...what were you doing to me?"

The heiress gets to her feet. "Well I was trying to wake my partner up in a sweet way this morning." Asami gets back into bed. "But it seems like she has someone else on her mind." Asami giggles then snuggles up to her still panicked wife. "I wonder what Opal's gonna say when she hears you've been dreaming about her husband."

Korra huffs from her nose scanning the room still unsure of where she was.

Asami furrows her brow as her partner scoots away from her. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't know where I am."

Asami gulps knowing her wife is serious. "Okay, just relax. You're gonna be fine. You were traveling again, weren't you? Why do you keep going off on your own?"

"Traveling?" Korra pants.

Asami nods. "Yeah, I can help you, but I need you to calm down first."

Korra nods and takes a few deep breaths. "Okay. Now what?"

Asami holds up her hand. "Focus on my hand okay." Korra nods again then stares into Asami's palm. A bright ball of light appears and almost blinds the young Avatar.

Korra baulks back into the headboard to shield her eyes. Her memory returns. She grabs her wife. "Asami?" She looks her over. "Asami, what are you doing here? Is it really you?"

The CEO smirks then wraps her arms around Korra's neck. "You bet it is."

"You remember me?" Korra asks unable to stop the tears streaking down her cheeks. "Y-You really know who I am?"

Asami smiles, shakes her head, and sighs. "Korra, we've been married for almost 20 years. Of course I know who you are. What's gotten into you?"

Korra sits back. "What? That, that's not…possible." She looks around seeing that she's in their bedroom at the cottage. "Asami, what world is this?"

The slightly irritated heiress sighs, rolls her eyes, then gets up out of bed. "Snap out of it babe. You're starting to freak me out." She says grabbing a robe.

"Asami! I'm serious. I changed the world a few days ago." Korra lowers her eyes. "But I messed things up. Mizu said I transported myself to a mortal world. She said that she'd lost her memory. And that's exactly what happened to the Asami in the other…."

"Who?"

Korra's eyes widen as she gazes at her wife. "Mizu."

"Who's that?" Asami asks as she grabs a blue robe and tosses it to Korra. "Did you meet someone while you were traveling? You know that's forbidden right? Urgh, I don't understand why we need to keep having this conversation Korra."

The confused water tribe woman gets out of bed and grabs her wife's arm just as she opens the bedroom door. "Asami, you don't know who Mizu is?"

The green eyed woman furrows her brow then takes a deep worried breath. "Korra, whatever this is you need to drop it alright. And I mean like now. I can't believe you're being so insensitive." She pulls away from her partner and walks down the hallway in tears. "I thought we had gotten over this already." She says under her breath.

Korra follows her down the hall. "Over what?" Asami shakes her head as Korra grabs her again. "Asami, over what?" The Avatar asks desperate for information. What kind of world was this?

"Do you really not remember?" Asami asks with intense sadness and frustration in her eyes.

Korra gulps. "Asami, I need you to listen to me okay. And I need you to believe me. We only got married a few months ago. I'm not from this world."

The beautiful engineer takes in a deep breath then wipes her eyes. She couldn't ignore the fear on her wife's face. Korra had forgotten things before, but not like this. "Okay. Let's talk downstairs."

**X**

**X**

"I don't know anyone named Mizu or Tsuchi. There are only five of us me, Seika, Genshō, Kūki, and Tamashī." Asami says lowering her eyes. "I control water and earth, but I was reborn as a firebender. Eighteen years ago I was split in half. My dark side tried to destroy the world...I tried to destroy everything. The mothers took my memory as a punishment for defying them. They reunited me with myself then strickened you with immortality for trying to stop them. You and my light half were in love." Asami takes a deep breath as her eyes well with tears. "I forgot you Korra. I forgot everything. I was so scared and alone." She looks into her lover's eyes. "Korra if you've forgotten me…I can't. I just can't…" Asami cries.

Korra takes her wife into her arms. "Shh, shhh, it's okay. We're gonna figure this out." Korra says lowering her eyes.

Mizu was right. She'd transported herself to this new world in her sleep. She and Asami were immortal here and they both still had their powers. Asami was the essence of both earth and water and was also able to firebend, just like in her world. Korra was an immortal Avatar with the powers of the cosmic mothers at her command. But she'd chosen to bind herself to the mothers' rules to keep the peace.

That was why Asami seemed so frightened earlier. She thought Korra had willingly broken one of the mothers' rules by getting involved with someone from another world. But after hearing Korra's story Asami knew that that wasn't the case.

The engineer cups her wife's cheek. "Korra you have to know that even though I'd forgotten you back then I knew there was something between us. I need you to understand that baby. It doesn't matter what state of mind I'm in. I'll always know that I love you." Blue eyes lower in contemplation thinking of her pregnant amnesic wife from the other world.

Asami continues. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you back then. Don't give up on us okay. I'm sure that other me will never forget…this…" She lifts Korra's chin and brings their lips together.

The Avatar melts into the kiss. Tears stream down her cheeks. It'd felt like ages since she'd touched those lips. "I love you." Korra sighs as Asami slips their robes off.

**An hour later…**

They lie on the floor in one another's arms.

"Asami I need to get back to my world."

The pale skinned woman lowers her eyes shedding a few tears. "You still don't remember?" Korra shakes her head sorrowfully. Asami takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes again then stares up at the ceiling. She thought for sure this lapse in her wife's memory would have corrected itself by now. Asami decides to continue talking to her mentally displaced partner. "Okay. If the mothers have really been neutralized in your world this is going to be difficult."

"Why?" Korra asks.

"Have I ever told you how vibration and frequency work?" Korra shakes her head no. Asami thinks for a moment. "Hmm okay. Well first of all it's not your body that's traveling, it's your consciousness. Your consciousness has its own frequency. The body you're in right now is the Korra of this world. Every world has a Korra just like every world has a me." She looks at the Avatar. "You following me so far?" The Avatar nods. Asami looks into her eyes. "Do you really not remember any of this?" Korra shakes her head no.

Asami sighs then rolls her eyes. "So, each world has its own frequency too, like a radio. The mothers are the stations. You turned off the station of your world. So now you're tuning yourself to the worlds closest to the frequency of where you came from."

Korra furrows her brow. "Wait. You mean I didn't create this world?"

"Uhh, yes and no." Asami says.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"All worlds exist Korra. Every choice anyone makes creates a whole new reality. It's more like you aligned yourself to this world's frequency because it matched something that you wanted. In the other world I'm pregnant. In this world I'm immortal. In the world you 'originally' came from we'd just gotten married. There are an infinite number of Korras and an infinite number of Asamis."

Korra scratches her head feeling very confused. "So, if I wanna get back home I, uhh…have to find my world's radio station or frequency or whatever?"

Asami nods. "For lack of better words….yeah."

"How do I do that if my station is gone?" The Avatar asks.

Asami cups her wife's cheek. "That's the problem babe."

Korra eyebrows raise. "Wait the mothers exist in this world too right? I still have their powers. I can ask them how to reconnect with my world."

Asami scoffs raising a curious eyebrow. "You're kidding me right?"

"No. I'm serious."

Asami gets up off of the floor seeming irritated. "So you're going to go to the mothers and tell them you neutralized them in another dimension and now you need their help. Yeah, that's gonna go over really well." She says sarcastically as she puts an angered arm into her robe. "I can't believe this."

Korra lowers her eyes. She hadn't thought about that. "Geez, you're right. Hey, where you going?"

Asami tosses Korra her robe. "To the living room to call the others."

Korra quickly catches up to her. "Asami wait. What's wrong? Why are you in a hurry all of a sudden?"

Green eyes meet blue. The raven haired woman takes a deep breath. "I want my wife back, Korra. And you clearly aren't her." Blue sapphires widen in surprise not expecting to hear that. "I want to get you back to your 'real' Asami, the one who remembers all the times you shared together. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Asami…" Korra whispers as she sits down on the couch. A strange unknown pain fills her heart as she watches Asami's body start to glow with turquoise light. They'd made love an hour ago, but it was like it meant nothing. She lowers tear welled eyes. This was worse than Asami not remembering her. She felt discarded.

Chelse arrives first. The fire essence furrows her brow seeing the odd distance between the two women. "Uhh, is everything alright?"

Asami averts her eyes. "No its not."

Korra looks up at her.

"Ooookay?" Chelse says.

Korra sniffles then speaks up unable to take her eyes off of her wife. "I'm not from this world. I accidentally cut myself off from my world…and my wife." Asami looks at her then turns away. Korra lowers her eyes. "I messed up. I need your help to get back home."

"You've been traveling again huh?" Chelse says.

Korra finally gives her some eye contact. "I don't know. This stuff is all new to me."

The fiery titan smirks at Korra. "So that's why you're getting the cold shoulder." She smacks Asami in the back of the head. "What the hell's wrong with you? You know this isn't her fault."

Asami bats her hand away. "I'm tired of her shit Seika." Korra furrows her brow. "It's only been 20 years and she's already bored. What's the next thousand gonna be like, huh? It's not my fault I lost my memory. It's like she's doing this on purpose."

"Asami you know better than that." The fire essence says.

"This isn't like the last time Seika. She's acting like she doesn't remember anything." Asami retorts.

Chelse creates a ball of light in her hand then walks over to the disheartened water tribe woman. She had to do this for Korra about ten years ago too. After the two love birds returned from a dimensional vacation together her memory was a little scrambled.

The Avatar just needed a little jolt to help readjust her to this version of the world again. Asami was scared out of her mind thinking her wife had lost her memory back then. Korra started traveling on her own to prove to Asami that she would never forget her no matter what world she was in. Asami, of course didn't see it that way. She thought her wife was using it as an excuse to create some distance between them. Chelse became a constant intermediary whenever Korra came back disoriented and forgetful.

The fire essence shakes her head and rolls her eyes with a small smile. "Hey kiddo, you'll be fine alright just look at this."

Korra shakes her head as a flash of light blinds her. "Argh!" It takes a few minutes for her eyes to readjust to the room. "I really wish you two would stop doing that, geez." She says rubbing her eyes.

Chelse furrows her brow then aggressively grabs the Avatar's chin and looks into her eyes. She immediately sees the difference in Korra's vibration. "Oh shit."

"See I told you. She's completely lost it this time and she didn't even bother to tell me she was gonna travel last night. She doesn't tell me anything anymore." Asami says.

Chelse shakes her head. "Asami, she hasn't lost her memory. This isn't our Korra."

The heiress starts to panic. "W-w-what do you mean? Of course this is our Korra."

The fire essence shakes her head again. "Look at her vibration. It's off by .02 kilohertz. She's not from this dimension."

Korra scratches her head. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Katara told me that I was between what me and Asami wanted…I mean between worlds. She said I had to find my way back to my world."

Asami and Chelse quickly turn to the Avatar. "Katara? You've been in contact with Katara?"

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "Yeah. She spoke to me in a dream before I woke up in the other world."

Chelse begins pacing back and forth. "This means our Korra didn't leave here on her own." She looks at the young CEO. "Asami we have to get her back to her world."

The raven haired engineer shakes her head. "Seika, she said she neutralized the mothers in her dimension. Getting her back home is almost impossible."

The executive assistant lowers her eyes. "Asami, if she doesn't go back Katara won't release our Korra. And if she doesn't release her all the dimensions connected to us will become…."

The now irritated Avatar gets up from the couch. "What do you mean… 'release'? Look I know this isn't my world, but I know my teacher. Katara isn't holding anybody captive alright. She wouldn't do that. She's not like that."

Asami lowers her eyes hugging her herself. "Katara changes after she dies Korra. She becomes a powerful spirit. It happens on every world. She's right up there with the mothers when it comes to power and keeping the balance. If she senses that something is off she does what she has to to fix things. She hasn't hurt my Korra, she's only holding her."

Chelse looks up into the Avatar's eyes. "How did you get here?"

"Tell me what's going on. Maybe there's something I can do. I can try and contact Katara. I have enough power to do that in my world." Korra says.

The fire essence takes an aggravated breath. "Don't. You're not from this world. It's forbidden to bring Katara here, she's too powerful."

"I don't understand. What am I supposed to do then?"

"Korra, even if we tried to explain you wouldn't get it. Now please I need you to tell me how you got here?" Chelse repeats.

Korra stares at Chelse for a moment then lowers her eyes. "Mizu said it happens when I fall asleep. I slept a lot in the other world but this is my first time traveling or whatever."

"Who's Mizu?" Chelse asks.

Korra shakes her head. "Geez, not you too."

Asami chimes in. "That doesn't matter. Do you know how to fix this?"

Chelse nods. "Yeah, unfortunately our options are limited. Asami, I need you to contact the mothers while I…"

"What! Seika, you can't be serious? If they find out she's not..." The baffled CEO shouts.

Stern brown eyes meet angry green orbs. "Do you want Korra back or not?" Chelse says. Asami grimaces then lowers her eyes. "Contact… the mothers." Chelse turns to the Avatar. "I'm sorry but you're gonna need to go back to sleep for awhile."

"Why?" Korra asks watching Asami look back at her as she leaves the room. "What are you planning to do?" Korra couldn't help but notice the fear on her wife's face.

"Get you home." Chelse says walking into the kitchen. She comes back out a few minutes later with a cup of tea. "Here, this will help you sleep. With any luck you'll wake up in the world you just came from."

Korra furrows her brow lowering the tea cup from her mouth. "But that's not my home. That's not where I'm from."

"I know. Look, you can't be here when the mothers arrive alright. They'll know you're not from this world. Things will be bad for all of us if they find out." Chelse says.

"So, what's gonna happen to me…and the other me?"

"After we put you to sleep, we're gonna ask the mothers to locate our Korra. If they agree, and that's a big if, we'll have a better idea of where to send you when you travel back here." The fire essence says.

Korra takes a deep confused breath. "But…you said she's with Katara."

Chelse nods. "Exactly. If we can get 'you' back to Katara, then you can get home."

"But if I travel, I don't know when I'll come back here. I slept for almost a week in the other world and I never went anywhere. And how will I know what's happening here?"

"You won't. Look I can't make any guarantees alright. This is the best we've got. Now are you on board or not?" Chelse says.

Asami comes back into the room and stands next to Korra. She apprehensively takes the cup from the Avatar's hand. "We shouldn't do this right now. It's too dangerous. We should give her time to acclimate to this dimension."

The fiery titan stares at her employer. "Asami, what are you doing?"

"If Katara took our Korra, then she did it for a reason." Asami says to Chelse before turning and gazing into widened blue eyes. She cups her wife's cheek. "That means you're here for a reason too."

"She can't stay here Asami. Her frequency isn't stable. She's gonna shift back to the other dimension at some point. We can't get our Korra back until…"

"And what if you're wrong?" Asami says turning and facing her friend. Chelse opens her mouth to speak. "I know she's gonna shift back, but we don't know that Katara will send our Korra back once she's gone."

Chelse furrows her brow staring at the young CEO for a moment. Her eyes widen when she realizes what Asami is thinking. She steps forward grabs Asami's arm and pulls her into the kitchen and slams her against the wall. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Asami averts her eyes. "What?"

"You want her to stay gone don't you?" Chelse says accusingly.

"Don't be silly." Asami says quickly.

"You're trying to start over fresh with a brand new Korra that hasn't been married to your emotionally erratic ass for the last 20 years." The disappointed executive assistant shakes her head. "I can't believe you."

Asami lowers guilty eyes. "That's not what this is."

"Then what is it?" Chelse asks.

Korra walks into the kitchen. "Uhhh, hey,…" Asami lowers her eyes as Chelse releases her. "Umm, I-I know you two know more about this situation than I do, but I think I should have some say in this."

Chelse sighs heavily then nods. "You're right. What do you wanna do?"

Korra looks into her wife's eyes then gulps. This was what her Asami wanted. She wanted them to live like this, together… forever. "I'll…I'll…I'll stay. I'll stay until… I learn how to travel between the worlds." She says lowering her eyes. Asami smirks softly. "You can teach me, right?"

Chelse shakes her head. "You're both idiots." She looks at Asami. "The moment she leaves you call me, understand? We're still need the mothers powers to fix this."

The heiress nods. "I understand and thanks." The fire essence starts to glow with red light. "Seika, wait. How come you're the only one who showed up?"

"Contrary to belief our brothers and sisters have their own lives Asami. I work for you. They're not obligated to show up just because you got into an argument with your wife." Chelse says as she disappears. "Good luck." She whispers to Korra.

The Avatar furrows her brow then gulps when she notices the lidded green orbs locked on her.

Asami smirks. "Hey, you okay?"

Korra nods slowly then lowers her eyes before looking up at her wife. "Do you think I made the right choice?" Asami smiles softly as her eyes well with tears. "What is it? Did I say some something wrong?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, no, it's-it's just been forever since you've asked me that." She gives her eyes a quick swipe. "And yes, I think you made the perfect choice. Come on. Let's go get dressed and I'll show you around."

Korra doesn't move. "Asami, I meant what I said. I really do wanna learn how to travel. It'll make whatever is happening to me a lot easier."

Asami nods. "I know. There'll be plenty of time for that. Don't worry." She takes Korra's hand in hers. The Avatar lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I know how confusing that was. It won't happen again. I promise." She says kissing her on the cheek.

Korra smirks quietly and they head upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

**Outside on the front lawn**

Asami starts floating into the air. Korra furrows her brow. Asami smiles. "Babe what are you waiting for? Get up here."

The apprehensive Avatar takes a hesitant breath. "Uhh, I thought we were driving."

Asami floats back down to the ground and takes her wife's hand. Korra pulls back. "What's wrong? I taught you how to fly didn't I?" Korra shakes her head no. "Oh, sorry. Umm, okay, come here." Asami says wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. "Just hold on to me okay."

Korra blushes as she wraps her arms around Asami's neck. The heiress smirks then leans into her lips. Korra sighs into the kiss. A few moments later a gentle breeze ruffles her hair as their lips part. The Avatar gasps seeing that they were hundreds of feet off the ground. "Whoa."

The raven haired vixen giggles. "Close your eyes for a second okay." Korra does as she's told. "You can open them now."

Korra gulps seeing that she's floating hand in hand with her wife. "How are you doing this?"

"I'll show you one day."

Korra smiles as they fly toward the city hand in hand. The view was magnificent. The smile slowly leaves her face as she thinks about what happened earlier. "Asami?"

"Yeah."

"Have things really gotten that bad between us?" Korra asks.

"What do you mean?"

Korra releases a slightly held breath. "I overheard what Miss Chelse said to you in the kitchen and the stuff about us arguing and me leaving a lot. Do you not want to be with me anymore? I mean the other me."

Asami shakes her head taking in a sorrowful breath. She pulls Korra into her arms stopping their flight. "It's not like that baby. It's not like that at all. I love you. I always wanna be with you." Asami pulls back remembering that this wasn't her wife.

"Korra, couples disagree sometimes. It's normal, but that's not why I'm doing this." Asami takes a calming breath. "The moment I found out that Katara was involved I knew there was more going on here than me not getting along with my wife. I think one of the reasons Katara brought you here is to help you prepare for what's gonna happen in the future."

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

Asami lowers her eyes for a second. "I mean my memory loss. I've seen it happen on other worlds too. The way it occurs varies depending on the dimension, but it always happens. It's unavoidable." Korra lowers her head. Asami cups her chin for some eye contact. "But we always make it through. We're strong enough remember?" Aqua blue orbs well with tears hearing her wife speak those words. Asami half smiles. "I also think you're here for me."

"Huh?" Korra says.

"It's been over twenty years since we first met. We've both changed so much. I think you're here to remind me why we fell in love. She and I don't talk about the old days anymore, mostly because I can't remember them. All of our adventures with Bolin and Mako, the moment we first realized that we were attracted to one another, our first date…" Asami's eyes fall to Korra's lips. "…our first kiss. Those memories are still fresh in your mind. Our relationship is still new to you and I think you're here to share that with me."

Korra raises her eyebrows as an idea pops into her mind. "Hey we're still telepathically connected right?" Asami sighs then lowers her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Asami swallows softly. "I know what you're thinking. A few years into our marriage I asked my Korra to show me what I had forgotten. She said no. She told me not to think about the past anymore. She said our future together was all that mattered."

The young Avatar thinks for a moment. She and her alternate were definitely different people. There was no way she could deny her wife anything she wanted. She even created a whole new world for her for goodness sake. Korra rubs the back of her neck. "I can't say I disagree with that, but I'm a different Korra. I can't see there being any harm in me showing you what our life is like on my world. Would that be okay with you?"

Asami is unable to take the smile from her face. "I'd love that." The water tribe woman leans into her wife to put their heads together. Asami looks over Korra's shoulder. "But we can do it later."

"Huh? Why not now?"

Asami points over her wife's shoulder. "Because the skies are busy this time of day."

Korra's jaw drops as she lays her eyes on the most massive airship she'd ever seen. Asami grabs her stunned wife then maneuvers them out of the gigantic ship's path. Thousands of people wave at them from the on board windows.

Asami smiles. "Come on we better hurry. Azula is flying in to show off her new grandson today."

"Grandson!" Korra exclaims.

"Yeah her daughter Ursa just gave birth a month ago. It's been a while since the fire nation had a young crown prince so this is a pretty big deal." Asami says.

Korra's eyes widen seeing six more huge airships. "Did she bring the whole fire nation?"

Asami giggles. "Knowing her she probably did. Azula, Mako, and Ty La have a pretty big family. Mako had eight girls with them."

"Eight! Seriously!"

"Yeah. Ursa's is his only child by Azula. And apparently septuplets run in Ty La's family. So he's been dying to have another guy in the palace besides Iroh."

"Wow."

* * *

**X**

**The next three days were a whirlwind. So much had changed. It was like she'd stepped 20 years into the future. If these were normal circumstances she'd consider staying in this world. It was almost identical to her own.**

Azula's new grandson is named Lu Ten after their Uncle Iroh's son.

Kai and Jinora had been married for 16 years and were expecting their third child.

Tenzin and Pema had another daughter who they named Katara.

Ikki became a strategist in the United Forces Army, while Meelo rose up through the ranks and became the youngest general in history.

Opal and Bolin got married a year after she and Asami had.

Lin retired as Police Chief. And she and Kya opened a school for kids with special needs. That blew Korra's mind remembering how Lin felt about children.

Kuvira became the leader of Zaofu last year after Su officially stepped down. Apparently they got married about 10 years ago, two years after Su's husband Baatar died. Their marriage was as unexpected as Baatar's passing. In light of Kuvira's history most people believe the former tyrant had something to do with his death.

Korra's parents Tonraq and Senna were doing very well leading the water tribes into even greater peace and prosperity.

President Raiko served another eight year term as president of Republic City. The new president is a woman named Kalaa. She's a middle aged waterbender with a very good head on her shoulders.

Korra was in awe of how much had changed in just twenty short years. She knew this world was different from her own, but still couldn't deny how right things felt. Hanging out with her friends was as fun as it had always been even with her not knowing the details of this new world.

Azula was still annoying thinking that no one knew better than she did. She was even worse now that she was the fire lord. Mako was now the prince consort to Azula but the royal title didn't mean much to him. He told Korra that he'd rather be in the probending stadium or busting criminals again. Of course Azula and Ty La wouldn't allow that even though their children were of age. Acording to Ty La he had an image to uphold as a member of the royal family.

Mako still found ways to get his jollies. He told Korra he'd convinced Bolin to sneak out to the stadium next week and that she should come with them to have a little fire ferret reunion. Korra said she'd get back to him on that as she wasn't sure she'd still be there. Even as an almost 40 year old man he hadn't changed a bit save for a little gray in his hairline.

Lin was still a Beifong through and through. The kids at her school nicknamed her the Iron Giant because she was strict with them. Kya told Korra that Lin had a speech impediment as a child as well as some social anxiety and had always had a heart for kids with similar issues. But she purposefully stayed clear of children because she didn't want to be reminded of her own childhood. Over the years Kya helped her through her fear and they ended up founding a school together.

Back on Air Temple Island, Tenzin was dealing with child related problems of his own. He shouldn't have been surprised when his son approached him about joining the military but he was still against it. Airbenders were trained to be pacifists after all. Even though they helped the United Forces defeat Kuvira and the dark earth twenty years ago the elderly airbender was still against his son joining up.

But then Ikki approached him with a similar request telling her father that the air nation needed to be brought into the modern times. After many long discussions with Jinora and Pema he reluctantly gave them his blessing. Fortunately Tenzin's youngest daughter Katara was more than happy to fill her siblings shoes as an airbender teacher.

Jinora was still the leader of the air nation though. So her decision was always the deciding factor. She actually agreed with Ikki but mostly because they had others there to replace her and Meelo. Jinora's twin boys were both amazing airbenders and wildly intelligent. And she had a feeling her and Kai's new daughter would be one as well.

Korra was amazed at how elegant and refined Jinora had become. And her pregnancy made her glow all the more beautifully. The Avatar was sure that of all her friends Jinora could tell that she was different. The beautiful airbending master was as intuitive as Katara was. "Korra I'm glad you're back. I hope you stay around for awhile."

"Huh? What do you mean 'back'?" Korra asked.

Jinora rubs her belly. "Asami needs her friend more than she needs her wife right now." She said then headed out to the meditation pavilion to give a class.

Part of Korra understood what she meant. Was her alternate really that bad? Had Asami's memory loss changed her that much? That was something the Avatar couldn't mentally reconcile.

This world felt like what her world was going to become. Bolin and Mako were still Bolin and Mako. Tenzin was still a great teacher and counselor. Everyone was just a bit older and wiser. If no one else had changed then why had she? The more Korra thought about it the more she realized that the only thing that didn't feel right about this world was what was happening between her and her wife.

They made love the day she first arrived, but hadn't touched one another since then. Asami would give her a hug and an occasional kiss on the cheek, but wouldn't allow her to sleep in the same bed with her. The heiress said she didn't want to get confused.

Korra could sort of understand but didn't think it made any sense. How was she supposed to show Asami why they fell in love if they couldn't…well...be in love.

Asami did open her mind to Korra to show her how traveling was done. The Avatar had her work cut out for her there.

Korra offered to share memories with her withdrawn spouse, but every time she brought it up, Asami would come up with some bogus excuse.

"Asami what's going on? Why are you being so distant. I mean I get why we're not sleeping together. It's because I'm not your Korra. But why don't you want to see what our life was like. You said I'm here to help you too, right?" Korra says.

They decide to take a break and feed the turtle ducks in their back yard.

"You're different." Asami says tossing a few pieces of bread into the lake. The engineer glances at her wife then focuses on the lake again. "And it scares me."

"Different how?" Korra asks.

Asami sighs watching the turtle ducks swim up to the shore. "You treat me like your equal, like what I have to say matters." She looks at Korra for a moment.

The now angered Inuit furrows her brow. "What? Asami, is…is the other me mistreating you?"

The CEO shakes her head. "No, that's not what I mean. My Korra is…different. She changed after I lost my memory. She's just…overprotective with me. Back when this first happened Bolin and Mako told me stories about how confident and headstrong I used to be. I went from being a strong proud woman to being a child. I couldn't do anything for myself. It was really hard for my Korra. Seika and the others helped me relearn how to run my business and fill in the blanks about my powers and abilities, but my wife had to teach me how to relearn my life, our life. I'm afraid that if I see your memories…(Asami lowers her eyes)…Korra, I don't want to miss something I'll never have."

Korra takes a deep breath as a very specific memory flows into her mind. She gazes out onto the lake. "I was sick once too. I'd gotten hurt really bad, poisoned actually. I was paralyzed from the waist down, but my legs weren't the only things that were frozen, my heart and spirit were too." She turns and looks at her wife. "Until you came along. You brought me back to life and helped me regain my confidence. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Korra takes a lily white hand in hers. Their eyes lock. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not as good at taking care of you as you were of me. I'm sorry I…I mean she…didn't know how to handle what was..."

Jade green orbs well with tears. It was as if her Korra were saying those words to her. She'd heard her wife apologize millions of times, but not like this. This Korra meant it. Asami leans into the Avatar's lips.

A few deep moans later Korra is on her back. Asami pulls at her pants. She halts her wife's kisses knowing where this was going. "A-Asami, Asami wait. I heard you earlier. I don't want to mess things up for you. I can understand how confusing this is."

The heiress gazes down into soft loving azure orbs. The woman beneath her was everything she knew her wife wanted to be but couldn't be. This Korra trusted her. This Korra was the one her wife didn't want her to see, the one who put her first. "You won't."

**TBC…**


	22. The Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets a new perspective on immortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R / PG-13

**X**

**X**

"You won't." Asami whispers again.

Korra moans softly as warm multicolored flames turn their clothing to ash.

Asami leans down placing an achingly sweet kiss on her lover's lips. "How long have you been immortal?" She asks.

The Avatar feels a familiar gentle pulse within her mind. Asami was telepathically connecting with her. "A couple weeks I guess."

Asami smirks appreciating the innocence on the Avatar's face. She and Korra's alternate had done things together that only the immortal could do. It was all she knew now. Asami decided in that moment that she was going to do things differently with this Korra. This would be her new first time and this time she'd remember it. The heiress' eyes shift from a light jade green to turquoise.

Azure orbs widen in fear. Asami furrows her brow sensing the change in Korra's emotions. She shifts her eyes back to normal then sits up. "You're…you're afraid. Did I do something wrong?" The Avatar gulps then lowers her eyes averting her gaze. An all too familiar pang of unworthiness fills Asami's heart. Her lover was shutting her out again. "It's okay. I understand."

Korra takes a deep breath then cups her wife's cheek prompting her to bring their heads together. The Avatar shakes her head knowing what Asami was thinking. "No…it's, it's not like that. I want to, I just…." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra swallows again. "Can I…show you something? Don't think less of me okay."

Green eyes meet blue. The heiress nods. Korra shows her what happened the night Koh pretended to be their daughter. The young engineer trembles feeling her eyes well up with tears. Asami wraps her arms around her wife's neck. She cries softly while peppering Korra's neck and shoulders with kisses. Korra rubs her back furrowing her brow wondering why Asami was so emotional all of a sudden. Sure that was a nasty trick Koh had played on her, but she'd gotten over it. "Thank you….thank…you…thank you." Asami whispers over and over again until she finds sweet caramel lips to kiss.

"For what?" Korra asks.

Asami wipes her eyes. "For letting me in."

Korra furrows her brow. Just what kind of person had she become in the future? It was one thing to not listen to her wife, but not sharing with her was unimaginable. "Asami…what happened to us…"

The CEO interrupts her with a kiss urging Korra to lie back again. "Mmm…" Korra moans as their tongues dance within her mouth. Her eyes flutter feeling Asami's fingertips trail unhurriedly down her throat and chest. "Asami…"

Asami suckles Korra's bottom lip into her mouth before sitting up. "You're so beautiful." The engineer says quietly allowing her tear welled eyes to take in every inch of the smooth sun-kissed skin beneath her. Right at that moment she was seeing her wife through fresh eyes. It was like she was seeing her for the first time, through the eyes of love, not through the eyes of fear that colored her world after her memory loss.

Korra cups her partner's cheek for some eye contact. She needed to understand how they'd become so separated from one another. Even if her wife had lost her memory she would never turn her back on her. "Asami…please…I need you to tell me…."

"Show me how we first made love." The teary eyed heiress demands. The Avatar releases a deep resigned breath. "Make love to me." Korra lowers her eyes. "Make love to me… and I'll show you what happened between us…but, but… I want to see your memories too. You have to promise that you won't hold anything back. Promise me." Asami pleads.

"I promise." Korra felt like an ice spike had been plunged into her chest. Asami sounded desperate. Was this what their relationship had become? Some kind of freaky barter system? Her alternate had better hope that they never met in person. Korra was sure she'd beat the shit out of her for what she'd turned their wife into.

The Avatar is pulled from her thoughts as soft apple red lips meet their warm caramel counterparts. She was going to make up for what her alternate had done. She wraps her arms around Asami's waist lifting her up then laying her down on her back. Korra remembered their first time like it was yesterday. If this was what Asami wanted, then she would give it to her.

Ocean blue orbs slowly roam over lily white porcelain flesh. Korra licks her lips. Asami swallows softly unsure of what her lover's gaze meant. She and her wife rarely gazed at one another anymore. Love making was just a task couples did with each other. The romance of it all had faded decades ago.

Asami thought back to their earlier session on the kitchen floor. It was strange that her wife wanted them to take their time. It was unusual. Now she understood why. This version of her wife still knew how to make love. But that didn't mean that Asami no longer desired her partner's 'let's get this done' attitude. Right at that moment she hungered for it. "Korra…touch me…please."

The Avatar smirks thinking that Asami remembered more than she realized. Her wife had said those exact words the first time they were together like this. Korra cups Asami's cheek then gently traces her lips with her fingertips. She leans down into Asami's pale swan like neck suckling and kissing at the skin she finds there. She smiles to herself knowing that she couldn't pretend to be a novice at this. She knew every inch of the body beneath her. The heiress' body trembles as Korra nibbles on the crook of her neck.

Asami felt like she was going insane. Her body quivered with every caress of her lover's lips against her skin. Her wife had never touched her like this before. This Korra's movements were so patient and purposeful. Asami gasps as sweet lips kiss her nipple.

"Can I lick it?" Korra asks quietly.

Asami chest heaves furrowing her brow in complete awe of the gentle blue eyes gazing up at her. She nods watching Korra take a hard pink nub into her mouth. Asami pants. Her mouth is agape unable to comprehend the sensations running through her body as the water tribe woman tenderly suckles at her tit. "Uhh…uhhh….mmm…." Asami moans closing her eyes feeling that she was about to cum.

Korra smiles releasing a now swollen nipple from her mouth. Green eyes meet blue. Asami catches her breath. "Kor…ra…"

The Avatar holds her lover's gaze then continues to kiss her wife's breasts, then the crevice of her trembling torso, her belly button, finally planting a soft kiss to the hood of Asami's already hardened clit. Her breath is hot against the heiress' overwhelmingly wet lower lips. Still Korra hadn't dropped her gaze. "Can I…"

"Fuck! Yes!" Asami blurts out.

A mischievous smirk appears on Korra's lips allowing her fingertips to graze Asami's wetness coating her fingers with slick heat. Korra finally lowers her eyes and stares at her fingertips. "Taste." She whispers taking the wet digits into her mouth.

Asami's neck aches trying to watch her wife's movements. This was too much. Her body was on fire. If Korra didn't take her soon she was sure she would expire from want. "Kor…." She manages to eek out before her eyes roll to the back her head as a warm tongue parts her lips. "Fuuckk…"

Her body vibrates in ecstasy. She bites her bottom lip hearing her lover moan into her pussy. Soft smacking sounds reach her ears. Asami feels she's about to pass out. Korra cups the firm globes of Asami's ass then begins rocking her wife's sex into her mouth. Asami pants grabbing the hair at the back of Korra's head, hanging on for dear life as she cums.

The ravenous Inuit swallows hard drinking every drop her wife had to offer. Asami groans with sadness as the warmth of Korra's mouth disappears from her center. A second later her sadness dissipates as the Avatar's tongue slips into her mouth. Her head is spinning as Korra's rolls them over.

She pants as Korra smiles then takes a lily white hand and moves it down between her legs. Asami's jaw drops feeling how wet her lover was for her. The young engineer gulps understanding what her partner wanted, but she needed more. So she takes the Avatar's free hand and moves it to her sex. "Together." She whispers.

Korra looks up into her eyes. "Baby, this wasn't how we…"

Asami closes her eyes placing her forehead against Korra's. "I want you to show me and I'll show you too. Together."

Korra smiles softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Korra Sato." Asami whispers slowly pumping into her mate.

The two lovers are in sync thrusting their fingers in and out of one another. Kissing, panting, licking, moaning, sighing as their body heat rises.

Korra feels the gentle pulse of Asami's energy in her mind and does her best to concentrate. A few seconds later tears stream down both their cheeks as they share in one another's memories.

**Meanwhile…**

**Katara's Dimension**

Korra's alternate is furious as she floats in a multi-colored void watching her wife fuck her duplicate. She grits her teeth balling her hands into fists. 'After everything I've done for you, all the years I spent trying to fix your mistake. This is how you repay me Asami? This is the thanks I get? Fuck you. Fuck you!'

Korra shakes her head and averts her eyes. "Katara!" She yells. "Kataraaaaa!" Waves of energy waft from her body creating water-like ripples through out the space. Korra looks around trying to ignore the sound of her wife's guttural groaning. "Why do you keep doing this to me?! Huh?! I did what you wanted didn't I?! Katara!"

Katara's voice booms throughout the void as she sighs. "You still don't get it." A beautiful thirty year old Katara appears floating next to her irate pupil.

Korra glares at her mentor as she points at the screen. "What am I supposed to get? That my wife doesn't give a shit about me after I gave my fucking life for her? Is that what I'm supposed to get?"

Katara waves her hand nonchalantly. "Oh please Korra. Are you blind now too?"

The Avatar throws her hands up. "Katara, she knows that's not me! We've traveled together. She knows the difference. I have never cheated on her, ever. And I could've, believe me I could've but I didn't. And you wanna know why? Because I love her! Everything I have ever done has been for her. And what do I get for it?" She points to the screen. "This…and my dead past life ex-wife kidnapping me in my sleep."

Katara aggressively grabs the Avatar's jaw and turns her face to the screen. "Look at her Korra."

The Avatar rolls her eyes. "You don't think I know what my wife looks like?"

"Not her. Her." Katara says releasing her student's jaw. "Look closely."

Korra reluctantly watches her duplicate grinding her clit into her wife's pussy over and over again whispering in her ear. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I love you so much.'

An irritated Korra snarls then averts her eyes. "Her technique is sloppy. She's wasting her time. Asami doesn't get off on that anymore." The moment she finishes the sentence she hears her wife wailing in ecstasy. Korra crosses her arms and turns her back to the screen.

Katara floats in front of her wayward pupil then cups her cheek for some eye contact. A single tear rolls down the Avatar's cheek. "That's you Korra. The 'you' you were before all this happened."

The Avatar lowers her eyes allowing more tears to flow. "Why are you doing this to me again Gran? Why? You told me to choose between what Asami and I wanted. So I chose her. You pulled me back here before and I chose her again. I'll always choose her. Why can't you understand that?"

The enlightened water tribe woman wipes Korra's tears. "If you chose her then why haven't you opened up to her? Why haven't you shared your memories?"

The now angered Avatar pulls away from her mentor. "Is it wrong to want to protect my wife?! If she'd told me about Tsuchi's deal I would have been able to stop all this from happening." Korra lowers her eyes shedding more tears. "She sacrificed everything we had just to give me what I wanted." Korra whimpers. "She said she trusted me." Korra shakes her head. "But she didn't. She should have told me. We still had time." Blue eyes close in shame. "I let her down. I let everyone down."

Katara takes Korra into her arms and allows her to cry. The beautiful waterbender caresses the back her Korra's head. "Shhh, come on now. Don't start that again."

Korra pulls back. "Why did you bring me here? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Because you still haven't made up your mind." Katara says.

"Yes I have! I just told you I…"

Katara interrupts her. "Then why are you still searching for your old world? You say you've never cheated but you disappear for days on end keeping secrets from your wife not even bothering to give her an explanation when you return. You call that being faithful? Asami may not know why you've been traveling at night, but I do. After all these years you still haven't made up your mind."

"What else did you expect me to do Katara? You told me to find my way back to you. You told me I could go back home. This is your fault." Korra says averting her eyes.

"Do you remember what I asked you before you and Asami left for Tsuchi's swamp that day? I asked if you thought you were ready to change the world. I asked 'YOU' what 'you' wanted, not what Asami wanted, not even what the world wanted. I asked you to trust in you. And twenty years later you're still making others responsible for your decisions, giving your power away. This didn't happen because of Tsuchi, Mizu, or Asami. It happened because you were indecisive. I gave you chance after chance, but I can't anymore. The choice has been made for you. That's why I brought you here… and why I sent the earlier you there. It's over."

Korra's eyes widen hearing her mentor's revelation. Her heart beats hard as her chest tightens. She lowers her eyes and heavy tears begin to flow. She couldn't deny any of what Katara had said. She just wanted things to be like they were before, when it was just her and Asami.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Even if you managed to find the old world, you couldn't return to it. Your vibration has changed too much from visiting all those other worlds. You can't go back." Katara says pointing to the screen. "But she can." The Avatar looks up at the screen watching her duplicate holding their wife in her arms.

Korra lowers her head finally releasing two decades of tears, two decades of searching in vain. "Gran…."

"Making no choice is still a choice Korra. You say you chose Asami, then choose her. Stop shutting her out. Stop traveling alone. Be the woman she fell in love with all those years ago."

The tearful Avatar looks up at her. "What about our world, our friends?"

"Don't worry. Unlike you that Korra knows what she wants." Katara says pointing to the screen again. Korra lowers her eyes.

**Back in the Immortal Dimension…**

**Two weeks had passed.**

Asami caresses her wife's hair then lightly kisses the tip of her nose. They'd had another amazing week together. Asami wasn't just in love. She was in appreciation, adoration, bliss, contentment, heaven, paradise. But she could feel Korra's vibration shifting as the days passed. She'd taught Korra how to travel using their shared memories, but unfortunately there was only one way to test it out.

"No… no, don't go to sleep baby, please. Tell me about the time I rescued us from the desert or about the night I discovered I was a firebender, or our time at the singing bar. Just don't go to sleep."

Korra opens lidded eyes with a sweet smirk then cups her wife's cheek. "Okay, I've got a few more Korrasami stories in me." She notices green tear welled eyes. "Hey what's with the water works?"

Asami releases a heavy breath as she moves in closer to Korra. "I…I don't want you to go."

Korra sighs. "Asami…baby come on. Don't be like that. I can't take it."

"Stay with me…please." The engineer begs.

Korra half smiles sadly. "I love you so much."

"Then why can't you stay." Asami says.

Korra exhales slowly thinking of her Asami back home. She looks into the most beautiful jade green orbs in the world. "Because I don't belong here, baby. You're waiting for me. And I'm nothing without you." Korra leans back against a pillow. "And we can't forget that you're pregnant in the other world. I'm not gonna let you go through that alone."

Asami snuggles into Korra's chest. "Why are you so good?"

Korra smirks. "Because I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world."

The young CEO closes her eyes and sighs. "I wish she was like you." Asami says speaking of Korra's alternate.

Korra furrows her brow wrapping her arm around Asami's waist. "She is. She's just been through a lot. You both have. Give her a chance to…"

"I've given her twenty years." Asami says quickly.

"And she's given you eternity. You told me not to give up on you. Well now I'm telling you not to give up on her." Korra says.

Asami sheds a few tears. "I love you."

Korra closes her eyes. "I love you too." She takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna try to travel okay?"

"I'll be right here when you get back." Asami sits up then takes Korra's face between her hands then brings their lips together.

The Avatar suddenly felt like she was floating unable to stop herself from falling asleep. "Sa..mi…"

The heiress furrows her brow then pulls back. "Korra, baby?" Her eyes widen seeing hard ice blue eyes glaring back at her. She gulps as a tight knot forms in her stomach. "Korra?" She apprehensively climbs off of her wife then tucks her hair nervously behind her ear. "Hey."

Korra averts her eyes then swings her legs off to the side of the bed.

Asami gulps again unsure of what to say. It was obvious that her wife was angry. A thought occurs to her. 'If Katara really took her then she probably knows what happened between me and the other Korra. Of course that must be it. Oh God!' "Korra, I…umm. I..."

"I know alright. Just give me a minute." Korra says quickly.

Asami swallows again. "Baby, I'm…sor…"

"Fuck, Asami! Don't. Just….just don't say anything." Korra yells keeping her back turned. She couldn't help that her mind kept flashing back to seeing her wife in her duplicate's arms. Korra shakes her head exhaling from her nose roughly.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Korra is fuming but she's not mad at her wife. She's angry with herself. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." The Avatar says softly. "This is my fault. If I had been open with you this wouldn't have happened."

Green eyes widen in complete shock. Was Korra Sato actually apologizing to her?

The Avatar finally turns around to meet her wife's gaze. "I'm..." Korra lowers her eyes as guilt sets in. "I'm sorry." Tears streak down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I'm sorry for not being here when you needed me. I'm sorry for …"

Asami immediately pulls her wife into her arms shedding tears of her own releasing a trembling breath. "Korra…Korra, if this is real, (Asami gulps)… then show me." Asami says. Korra looks up unable to hide the fear behind her eyes. It had been eighteen years since they'd shared memories together. It was a bold request but everything Asami experienced with Korra's alternate told her that she had to try. "Show me."

Korra grasps the nape of her partner's neck pulling her into a long deep passionate kiss. A breathless moment later their eyes meet. Korra takes a heavy hesitant breath. "T-together okay."

A single tear streaks down Asami's cheek feeling her lover's hands trembling. "Okay."

Korra gulps closing her eyes. "D-d-don't leave me, Asami, please."

Asami cups her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

**X**

**Back in New Republic City…**

Korra awakens to see Bolin sleeping next to her with the DVD player still in his lap. Had any time passed in this world? She'd been gone for almost three weeks. She lies back in bed noticing that she still had her memory.

It was just like she'd seen in Asami's memories. Once you travel to a new world once, you attain a small bit of its vibration and you don't lose your memory when you travel back to it. Now all she had to do was refocus on the immortal Asami's vibration and travel back to her.

Korra was admittedly worried though. What if her jerky self was in Asami's arms right now? Korra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She envisions Asami in her mind then tries to travel. It doesn't work. "Oh that's right I need to be asleep first. I'll wait a day or two and try again. Besides Miss Chelse said it would take some time to get the mothers to agree to help us."

She sighs and closes her eyes thinking of her wife. She still needed to figure out what was happening in this world.

Korra opens her eyes and looks at the DVD player. The last thing she remembered was Zuko and Azula fighting a brutal Agni Kai under Sozin's Comet. Azula was out of her mind back then. So far everything she'd seen on the mini-mover screen matched up with the stories Katara and Zuko told her about the war. She only hoped this world's Azula wasn't that bad. At least she didn't have to worry about her firebending. Fortunately no one in this world knew about bending other than from this show.

Korra pulls the DVD player onto her lap and hits a few buttons to turn the volume down. She watches Aang take Ozai's bending away and shakes her head. "Wow, Aang. You were incredible. All I could do at thirteen was make a few tidal waves." A few moments later she watches Aang take Katara into his arms and kiss her. Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes. She missed her wife. "We're gonna get through this Asami. I promise." One way or another she was going to find her way back home if it was the last thing she'd do.

But first she needed to see things through with her wife here in this world. Korra closes the DVD player then lies back against a pillow. According to the other Asami's memories, all Asamis liked martial arts, technology, and dancing. Of course Korra already knew about the martial arts and building things, but Asami never once mentioned anything about dancing. She wondered what else she didn't know about her wife.

**Monday**

**6 am**

**Factory Four**

"Good luck in there today Korra. I'll pick you up later okay." Bolin says as he leaves the factory parking lot.

Korra waves then takes a deep breath staring at the doors. At least she still had a way to stay connected to Asami. This job was a stroke of luck after what happened at her office and Korra planned to make the most of it.

"Okay Korra you got this." She says to herself as she walks through the double doors.

The receptionist points down the hall. "Third door on your right."

"Oh okay." Korra nods. "Thanks."

She walks into the small office and sees Asami's bodyguard and the factory foreman.

"Have a seat Miss Santo." Chelse says.

Korra swallows hard. "Hey Miss Chelse, I'm really sor…"

"Redding."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

"My last name is Redding, Miss Santo."

"Oh right, sorry." Korra says finally taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Mr. Williams can you give us the room please?" Chelse says to the factory manager. He furrows his brow, nods, then leaves the room. Chelse moves to sit at the front of the desk right between Korra's legs. The Avatar apprehensively looks up at her. "Who are you with?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. With who?"

Chelse almost growls. "What organization are you working with?"

"Uhhmm, I'm not working for any…"

"How do you know my name?" Chelse asks quickly.

Korra swallows then lowers her eyes. "Uhh, I, uhh, I heard …Asami…say it one day?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence Miss Santo. Lying doesn't suit you." Chelse says not taking her eyes off of Korra.

The young Inuit takes a deep breath. She was actually sweating. If Seika knew her powers were still active she'd probably burn her alive. "It's… kind of a long story. One that you're probably not gonna believe anyway. Look just go ahead and fire me…"

The former fire essence raises a curious eyebrow then grabs the phone. "Lucy, this is Mrs. Redding, tell the foreman I'll handle the new hire's orientation today." She hangs up the phone then looks at Korra. "I'm listening."

"Miss Chel…uhh I mean Miss Redding, you already think I'm nuts because of what happened with Asami. I don't want to make things any worse. I made a mistake okay. I appreciate you and Asami giving me another chance but…"

Chelse leans forward with a menacing expression on her face. "I don't think you understand the situation you're in…Korra. You don't make the rules here, I do. The only reason you aren't behind bars right now is because I haven't made the call. So I'm going to ask you one more time. How…do you know… my name?"

The Avatar gulps knowing she was serious. "What happens after I tell you?"

"If it's the truth, next you tell me why you're interested in Miss Sato." Chelse says.

"Okay." Korra nods. So far it seemed like no matter what world she was on Chelse was a trustworthy person. There was no reason not to trust her now. "But you have to promise me I can keep this job."

Chelse leans back against the desk exhaling slowly from her nose. She squints her eyes unsure of what kind of game Korra was playing. If Korra was a spy or an informant she was stupid or a genius. "Fine. Now talk."

Korra gulps again. "I'm…I'm not…from here. But it seems like everywhere I go…I'm able to trust you. So I'm gonna trust you here too."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Okay."

**Two hours later…**

Chelse has her jacket off and is sitting behind the desk with her feet kicked up on the edge of it. "So let me get this straight…" She says looking up at the ceiling. "You're from an alternate world that's modeled after a kid's cartoon where you, me, and Asami Sato are crime fighters. And you're the Avatar, our leader. Is that the gist of it?" Korra nods apprehensively. "Oh and you and Miss Sato are an immortal married couple who have the ability to communicate via your dreams."

Korra averts her eyes knowing how foolish all that sounded. "Yeah, but I'm mortal here and so is she."

Chelse takes a deep breath and nods then puts her feet down on the floor. "Okay."

Korra furrows her brow seeing Chelse grab her jacket. "Okay?"

"Yeah." She puts her coat on then hands Korra a folder. "Take this to the second floor. They'll issue you a badge and gear."

Korra gets up from her seat. "Wait Miss Chel…I-I mean Miss Redding, is that it, is this really okay? I mean you believe me? What about Asami?"

"I promised that you could keep this job and I meant it. I believe…that you believe what you're telling me and that's good enough for me. But if I catch you anywhere near Asami Sato…" She pulls one of the handguns from its holster and points it at Korra's head. "This will be the last thing you ever see. Got it?"

The blue eyed woman nods nervously. "Yes ma'am."

**Downstairs in the parking lot**

Chelse gets into her car then pulls out a cell phone. "Encrypt line. Authorization: Mike Oscar Tango Hotel Echo Romeo 4-1-2-6 Sierra. Connect me to the Secretary. This is agent Seika requesting activation of the White Lotus. We have a problem, a major one. There is an Omega Class traveler in the city. Yes sir, I'm sure. No sir, she doesn't seem dangerous, but I don't want to take any chances after the last one. I know what she's here for and the lotus should be enough. Thank you sir."

She hangs up the phone then looks up at the building then down at her phone again. She hits a few buttons then pulls out of the parking lot. "Hello, Miss Sato, I need you to meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes. Yes it's important. "

**Inside the building**

Korra heads up to the second floor with a small smile on her face. That went a lot better than she expected. If she could get Chelse to believe her then there was a chance Asami would too. Things were finally starting to look up.

Now all she needed to do was find out what Azula knew.

* * *

**10:30 PM**

**Venture Bank Stadium**

**New Republic City Fire Ferrets vs. Sing Se Wolfbats**

Asami sits on the sidelines looking at the bracelet Chelse had given her. She'd never seen her assistant so frazzled before. She would have been worried, but Chelse insisted that everything would be fine as long as she kept this bracelet with her at all times.

A loud whistle pulls her from her thoughts. She looks up to see a referee pushing Mako and another player apart. He really was an Adonis. Perfectly sculpted body, 6'2", 200 lbs, all lean muscle, gorgeous tangerine eyes, and as handsome as the day is long. She only wished he was as assertive with her as he was on the court.

When she first met him she was genuinely attracted to him at least until she met his little sister. Talk about a red flag.

Asami had a few specially picked guards check the area. Azula was nowhere to be found. Maybe Mako knew she wasn't going to show up for this game.

With twenty seconds left on the clock, Mako crossover dribbles between his legs then pump fakes his opponent. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, he fades away from the three point line. "And its good!" The announcer shouts. "Final score Fire Ferrets 93, Wolfbats 90! Mako James has done it again folks. The Ferrets are on their way to the playoffs."

Asami gets up from her seat then heads back to the locker rooms before the players exit the court.

**New Republic Central Park**

**11 PM**

"That's far enough." Azula says from the shadows.

Korra squints only able to see the bottom half of the fire nation princess' body. "Azula, right? Was there some reason you wanted to meet out here this late at night?"

Azula steps out into the light then looks the Avatar up and down as she licks her lips. "That's none of your concern. Mmm, I can see why she likes you." She says slowly circling Korra.

The Avatar gets an unsettling chill up her spine. "Who?"

Azula smirks. "Not to bright though." The princess looks over Korra's shoulder. "You can tell your friend to come out from behind that tree."

"Shit." Bolin says under his breath.

Korra takes a deep breath. She wasn't sure if it was her Avatar senses kicking in or some leftover fear from watching that Avatar anime show the other night, but she didn't have a good feeling about this. "You didn't come out here for him. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Straight to business huh Avatar?" Azula says.

Korra's eyebrows rise. "Y-you know who I am?"

"You're the Avatar, master of all four elements, destined to save the world, right?"

Blue eyes widen in surprise. "Azula, you remember me?"

The amber eyed woman giggles. "I took the liberty of looking up that show your friend mentioned the other night. I have to say that princess and I really do have a lot in common. You two must really love that show. Avatar Kor-ra. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Korra furrows her brow. Azula rolls her eyes and sighs. "Isn't that what you called yourself at the fight?"

Korra releases a relieved breath. "Oh, right." Of course Azula didn't remember her. "Anyway, what did you want?"

Azula's eyes dart from left to right very quickly. She takes a minute and looks around the park. "Hmm…let's…have this conversation elsewhere."

"Huh? Why?" Korra asks genuinely confused.

Azula smiles. "This way please." Korra and Bolin follow her. She pulls out a cell phone. "The park is full of filthy white bread crumbs. Clean it up."

A black car pulls up. An old woman gets out of the driver's seat and opens the door for them. Azula gets inside. She pats the seat. "Don't worry, I don't bite…much."

Korra and Bolin get inside. Azula hits a few buttons on the door and the windows become tinted. "I want you take Asami Sato off my brother's hands."

"Brother? You mean Zuko?" Korra says.

Azula glares at her for a moment then relaxes her gaze. "Ahh you're….still thinking of that television show, of course. My brother's name is Mako."

Bolin's eyes widen. "Mako James!"

"Yes. I'd like you to assist me in breaking them up." Azula says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Why?"

"Because he's mine." Azula says with a voice full of hostility. She takes a deep breath then grabs a water bottle from the ice chest. "Asami doesn't care about him. She's just using him. Besides she prefers carpets over cocks anyway. I saw the way you two were eye fucking the other night. So do we have a deal?"

The Avatar inhales slowly. "Are you and Mako…"

"Yes is that a problem?"

Korra looks disgusted. "But…he's your brother."

"Adopted…brother. If you agree I will supply you with the information you need to get close to her. Now do we have a deal? We're running short on time." Azula says.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Amber eyes rolls in irritation. "That day in front of Venture Industries, you mentioned that she was pregnant." Korra nods not knowing how Azula found out about that. "Well Mako hasn't fucked her yet, but he will, very soon. About fifteen minutes from now as a matter of fact. I decided to let him off leash for the evening. I'm sure he's anxious to take advantage of it."

Azula giggles menacingly as she looks down at her nails. "Poor thing is all pent up. He'd fuck anything that wasn't me right now. Hard too." She says with a far away gaze before crossing her legs. "He's quite fertile." She says rubbing her belly locking eyes with Korra.

"What!" Korra shouts.

"Agree to partner with me and I'll stop them."

Korra swallows hard. She had an inkling of how diabolical Azula could be, but this was beyond her imagination. "Why are you doing this?"

"The clock is ticking Avatar." She says with a wink.

**Venture Bank Stadium**

Asami paces back and forth in the private locker room. Mako still had a few interviews to do. She checked the room with an electroscope and didn't find any listening or monitoring devices. Azula couldn't hear them in here.

Asami really did feel bad for Mako. Just how long had his sister been torturing him? And what kind of information did she have on him that had him so scared?

The door opens a few minutes later. Mako takes a deep breath and smiles. "Hey, thanks for meeting me."

Asami half smiles. "No problem. I wish the circumstances were better."

Mako nods. "Me too."

Asami inhales hesitantly. "What does she have on you?"

He lowers his eyes and sighs. "It happened five years ago. She snuck into a party me and the guys were throwing. I was wasted… and high." He looks up at Asami. "I didn't know it was her." He averts his eyes. "Someone recorded it. She was only fourteen."

"Oh Mako, I'm so sorry." Asami says.

Mako shakes his head. "She told me it was just a mistake and she'd make it disappear if I…if I…" He shuts his eyes thinking of how stupid he was for believing her. Then he looks up at Asami. "I'm sorry."

"No, no you have nothing to be sorry about." The CEO says.

"Yes I do. I should have told you what was going on up front but I was scared. God I remember when I first saw you. I almost crashed my bike. I thought I was dreaming. For so long all I could see was Azula." He lowers his eyes again. "You were like a light in the dark. I thought I'd finally be able to have something normal." Asami cups his cheek and their eyes lock. "Can I… kiss you? Please? I've wanted to for so long."

Asami smirks softly then leans into his lips. A minute later his hands are everywhere as their kiss deepens. The heiress gasps when he slams her against the wall. He begins kissing her jaw and neck roughly, panting heavily. "Mako, M-mako…"

"Mmm… fuck you're so beautiful." He grunts.

Asami gulps feeling his hands unbuckling her jeans. "Mako, wait." Her head is spinning.

He grabs her ass roughly. "You have no idea how long it's been. I need you." He pants. "And you need me."

"Mako, not like this." Asami says pushing him off of her.

He pulls his dick from his shorts then picks her up off the floor. She grabs his throat with one hand then slams her forearm into his nose as he tries to kiss her. "I said no!"

He drops her, shakes his head, then covers his nose and mouth trembling. "Oh God. Oh…oh God, I'm so sorry. Asami, I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't…"

The locker room door bursts open.

**X**

**New Republic Central Park**

Korra looks at the folder in her hand as Azula's car pulls away. Somehow nothing about this deal felt good.

"Everybody wins Avatar. You get Asami and I get Mako. It's the best of both worlds." Azula had said to her. Korra couldn't help the sick feeling she had in her stomach over it.

Bolin puts his hand on Korra's shoulder. "I don't know about you but I feel like we can trust her."

"Pfff." Korra huffs. "I'm sure that autographed picture of Mako has nothing to do with it, right."

"Whatevs. So what's your little Asami Sato cheat sheet have on it." Bolin says.

Korra furrows her brow. "She gets private dance lessons at the Beifong School on Tuesday nights." Why hadn't her wife ever told her that she liked dancing?

The cheat sheet also had tons of addresses Korra could watch Asami from without being noticed. Azula had really done her homework, but why?

"Hey Bo, I'm gonna go check a few of these places out. I'll meet you back at the apartment." Korra says.

Bolin gives her a hug and they part ways.

**An hour later…**

**Sato Penthouse**

Chelse grits her teeth as Asami recounts her evening.

Asami shakes her head. "He wasn't himself. I've never seen him like that. He was desperate. She's really screwed up his head."

The executive bodyguard takes in a slow aggravated breath. "I'm tripling your security. And your private time will need to be monitored from now on. You dumped him right?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "I'm not authorizing that. And no I haven't dumped him."

"What! Miss Sato…"

"Chelse, I want a normal life. I can't have that being surrounded by guards 24/7. And Mako's my friend. And he's in trouble."

The former fire essence pulls out her phone. "You're damn right he is. I'm gonna have his ass fined and suspended."

Asami grabs her assistant's wrist. "Chelse, no. I'll handle this, my way. He needs help." Chelse rolls her eyes. "I'm not saying he's off the hook alright. This is a delicate situation." Asami lowers her eyes and sighs remembering the fear she saw in his eyes after what he'd almost done. "If it wasn't me in that locker room, it would have been someone else. He might be suffering from Dai Li Syndrome."

Chelse heads to the bar and mixes some drinks. "You told me that he hates Azula."

"I think he thinks he does. Some part of him identifies with her now but he doesn't realize it. He's been brainwashed." Asami says.

Chelse picks up the drink and hands it to Asami. "As your bodyguard I request that you dump him immediately."

The young CEO takes the drink. "And as my friend?"

Chelse rolls her eyes and sighs. "Miss Sato, don't ask me to compromise on this." Asami moves to put the drink to her lips then stops herself and puts it back on the table. Chelse notices. "What's the matter? You don't like electric hammers anymore? I'd think you need a drink after what happened."

Asami takes a deep breath. "I'm not thirsty."

Chelse squints her eyes then notices Asami's bracelet.

**Across the street…**

Korra wipes her brow as she sits in one of Azula's secret stakeout rooms sending a very specific thought to Asami. "I'm not thirsty." The last thing she needed was for her wife to jeopardize the pregnancy with alcohol.

Chelse slowly puts her drink down. "Miss Sato, I'll be right back."

"Chelse, I really need your cooperation on this. You said that law enforcement can't do anything, but maybe I can."

"I agree with you. I just need to make a phone call. One minute please." The assistant says. Asami nods.

Chelse heads out the door with her cell phone to her ear. "Do we have a location?"

"No ma'am." A man says.

"What do you mean 'no'? If Asami's bracelet is active that means she's in the vicinity."

The man clears his throat. "The target must be in a shielded location. We lost her at the park."

"I'm listening." Chelse says.

"Our operatives were taken out by the Red Lotus. She's in deep commander."

"Or someone else knows who she is. Who was she there to meet?" Chelse asks.

"Azula Taiyō."

Chelse inhales deeply and closes her eyes breathing out through puckered lips. She starts to laugh.

"Uhh commander?" The man says nervously.

Chelse catches her breath. "Wow. This is too good to be true. Code Blue. Activate Katara."

"Commander, we need authorization from the president to…"

"I said Code Blue lieutenant. If that arrogant little bitch even sneezes I want to hear about it. We finally have a solid lead on the Red Lotus. I'm not going to let it slip by. Now get it done." Chelse says before hanging up the phone. "You might just save the world after all Avatar."

**TBC…**


	23. Truth be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving nod of FanFiction appreciation to The Black Dahlia by inukunsgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R / PG-13

 

* * *

X

Chelse returns to Asami's penthouse then looks out the window to the building across the street.

The young CEO notices. "Is everything okay?"

Chelse takes a deep breath seeing a small light flicker in one of the apartment she was looking at. She was sure Korra was in the area. And the building across the street had the best vantage point. "I've got some of my former associates looking into Azula. I'll let you know when they get some reliable information. Have you had any contact from Korra Santo?"

Asami lowers her eyes remembering what she felt a few minutes ago. There was no doubt in her mind it was from Korra. Asami was curious about what was happening between them. There was no way she'd be able to discover anything while Chelse still had her guard up. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask? You saw her at the factory today didn't you?"

Chelse takes in a slow breath squinting her eyes to get a better view of another apartment. "She's obsessed with you. She believes you two are married and that you met each other in a past life." Chelse walks away from the window sending a text message on her phone. "She also believes that she got you pregnant a few weeks ago."

Asami furrows her brow surprised by that information. "What?"

Chelse sits down in an easy chair then sends another text. She puts the phone in her pocket then gazes at her boss for a moment. "The girl is batshit crazy, but I'm leaving her on the pay roll so I can keep an eye on her." She picks up her drink then motions toward Asami's wrist. "That's what the bracelet is for. It's new technology that will alert you whenever Korra Santo is around."

Asami looks at her wrist suddenly very curious. She takes it off and examines it. "Is that even possible? I mean the recent advancements made in our ability to map DNA sequences has grown by leaps and bounds, but the technology doesn't allow for anything like that. You might be able to track a moving person or object with a cell phone, but not DNA. Something like this shouldn't exist." She finally finds her assistant's eyes. "Chelse what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'm just doing my job." The brown eyed woman says quickly. "Your father hired me to protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

Asami holds up the bracelet. "Protect me from what? I may be young Chelse, but I'm not stupid. I've had stalkers before and you've never had to go this far. Why is Korra different?"

Chelse takes another deep breath locking eyes with Asami. "Because everything this stalker told me matches up with the dreams you've been having."

Green eyes widen. "What?"

Brown eyes lower in contemplation. "I can't explain all the details alright. Just know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Asami averts her eyes feeling her heart beating a little faster. But for some reason she wasn't afraid. One of the charms on the bracelet had a light glow to it. "Is she here right now?"

Chelse nods. "She's at least 200 ft away probably in the building across the street."

Asami gulps then looks up at her assistant. "Chelse…maybe…I should try and…."

"No, Miss Sato." The bodyguard guard says almost raising her voice.

"Why not? Maybe if we find out what she wants from me we can settle this peacefully." Asami says timidly.

"Because I don't know what else she's capable of." Chelse takes Asami's hands. The heiress furrows her brow feeling her assistant's hands trembling. "Just…just let me handle this okay. Please." She holds up Asami's wrist. Her cell phone goes off. "Alert me if this gets any brighter. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."

Chelse quickly exits the penthouse.

Asami has an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Chelse was genuinely scared. Asami cautiously approaches the window. Her heart was racing. Everything she'd heard confirmed that Korra wasn't just some random woman. Their connection was real and right at that moment she knew it was something she didn't want to lose. Chelse was going after Korra. She was sure of it and there was only one way to stop her. Asami swallows seeing that the charm on her bracelet was a little brighter. Her stomach is full of anxiety. She needed to protect Korra and couldn't help the mental whisper that escaped her mind. "She's coming. Run."

Korra's eyes widen, immediately getting the message. Her heart almost skips a beat. "T-T-Thank you….(apprehensive gulp) I- I love you." She whispers back nervously. Korra waits a few moments and doesn't get a response. She smacks herself in the forehead feeling like an idiot. Of course Asami wasn't going to respond to that, she's a crazy stalker now.

The water tribe woman goes into the Avatar State then places her hand on the floor. Korra furrows her brow. There was no one around save for the people who lived in the building. Was Chelse coming after her or not?

She waits for an hour and there is still no movement. Korra sneaks out through an underground entrance and heads back to her apartment. She keeps a low profile unsure if Chelse was going to pop out from around a corner and shoot her. But the coast was completely clear. What was Asami so worried about?

Bolin sits up in bed. "So did you find out anything good?"

"Kind of. But I don't understand any of it." Korra says sitting across from him. "I don't get why Azula is helping me."

"What do you mean? She said she's got a jones for her brother's d. Nuff said." Bolin says nonchalantly as he takes a bite of an apple.

"But that can't be all she's getting out of this. Something doesn't feel right. And I…I don't know how but I think she knows I got Asami pregnant." Korra says deep in thought.

"What? Come on Korra, not this again." Bo says.

Korra looks up at him. "Azula said she didn't remember me, but she threatened me. She threatened me with something that would mess up things between me and Asami. It-It doesn't make any sense." Korra takes a deep breath then gulps.

She shakes her head then lies back on the bed. She's legitimately tired, which right at that moment was a really good thing. Traveling would be easy tonight. Maybe the immortal version of her wife would be able to shed some light on the situation, especially with regard Azula. Heck maybe she should just ask the fire lord herself.

**Ember Island Tower**

**James Penthouse**

Azula sits in a recliner wearing a burgundy silk robe watching the front door. This evening had gone so much better than she'd anticipated. Everyone played their parts perfectly including the White Lotus. It wouldn't be long until her ultimate goal was accomplished. But first a celebration was in order.

A tearful guilt ridden Mako walks through the door. He's emotionally exhausted still unable to believe what he'd almost done to his girlfriend. What the hell was wrong with him?

Azula smiles. "Brother, so good to see you. Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He ignores her then heads to the kitchen and pulls a bottle of cactus wine from the cellar. She walks into the kitchen then stands behind him and begins caressing his back.

He takes a long swig from the bottle. "It was fine. We won."

Azula giggles. "No not that silly. I meant with Asami."

His eyes widen. "I-I don't…know what you're talking about."

Azula sighs then presses her cheek to his back and closes her eyes. "You said you wanted her didn't you? Diversity is the spice of life you know. And I thought it was only fair that Asami get a taste of what she's been missing."

"What?" He asks inhaling deeply and gritting his teeth.

Azula smirks wrapping her arms around his waist. "I knew you were meeting her tonight so I decided to let you have some fun. Call it… a generous gesture. It was for the best really. Now you know she's no good for you."

Mako quickly turns around and grabs Azula's throat. "What did you do?"

Azula cups his cheek. "Come now brother, you know you can't have anything normal after everything we've shared together." She rubs his crotch with her other hand. "I told you who this dick belongs to, didn't I?"

A distraught Mako growls at her. "What are you talking about?"

"All Asami had to do was show you a little affection and you lapped it up like the good little dog you are."

Mako flashes back to feeling Asami's lips against his.

"But you wanted more of it didn't you? So you tried to take it." Mako starts to squeeze her throat. "Just like I taught you." She strokes and tugs at his dick. "So well trained."

"You…you made me…hurt her." He says hating that his dick was getting hard.

Azula giggles. "Now you're just being silly. How could I make my big brother do something he wanted to do?"

"Shut up. That's not true. I didn't mean to…" Make says angrily.

Azula sighs. "Tell me. Did she enjoy it as much as I do?"

"I said shut up!" He yells.

Azula smirks. "Or what? You gonna cry. You gonna call mom and tell her that I'm teasing you. Oh I know, why don't you call Asami and see if she can…."

Mako turns her around and slams her face down on the counter busting her bottom lip. He unzips his pants then thrusts himself into her over and over again. "I said shut up you stupid bitch! Shut…the fuck… up!"

"Oh, Uhhh! Mako! Mmm, Yes! Such a good boy!" She wails.

"Why! Why! Why me? Why are you doing all this?" Mako growls.

"Please Mako, mmmm….what ulterior motive could I have other than my own enjoyment. We're perfect for each other."

"You're lying! Don't fucking lie to me!" He pulls her up by the hair on the crown of her head, then sticks his dick up her ass making her cry out.

She laughs manically. "Mmm, so I'm lying. What are you going to do about it?"

A single tear streaks down Mako's cheek. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! You did this to me!" He says grabbing her hips and slamming her chest against the wall thrusting himself into her.

"Mmm, yes, yes! Uhhmm, I love you too brother! Put it down my throat next."

Mako cries unable to stop himself. "I hate you."

An hour later…

An exhausted Mako cries himself to sleep.

Azula rolls over next to him with a satisfied smile on her face. She wipes some blood from her nose then licks it off her finger and stares up at the ceiling. "Mmm, thank you Korra. I'm really going to enjoy it here."

* * *

**The next day**

Korra awakens to see a bunk bed above her. She'd followed Asami's directions. Why was she still in this world? Had she done something wrong? "Shit."

Against her better judgment Korra decides to go to work. She's called into the factory office right away. Asami's assistant is sitting behind the desk. "Come on in. Have a seat." Chelse smirks. "So how was your night?" She says putting her gun down on the desk.

Korra gulps. "Uhh, it, it was fine."

Chelse grabs a bottle of water from the floor and offers one to Korra. "Are you thirsty?"

"No ma'am."

"You sure?" Chelse says holding out the bottle. Korra apprehensively takes it. "I knew you were. A woman always knows."

Korra holds the bottle in her hand as she scans the room. "Did…you need me for something?"

"Integrity." Chelse says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Integrity?"

Chelse nods then picks up her gun. "I think integrity is important Korra. In fact I think it's one of the most important things in the world. If a person can't honor their word they're nothing." She points the gun at Korra's head.

The Avatar gulps. "Uhh, I-I-I agree with you."

"Do you? Because I had you followed last night." Chelse says quickly.

"What!"

The executive assistant continues. "You were watching Miss Sato from the building across from her penthouse. And as I recall, I told you that if you came anywhere near her, that this would be the last thing you saw. I am honoring my word. Did you honor yours?"

Korra pants holding her hands up. "Uhh, I, uhh…I-I…"

"Why shouldn't I pull the trigger?"

"Because she's my wife…and, and I don't know what you're talking about." Korra says fearfully.

Chelse puts the gun down. "Where were you watching her from last night?"

Korra gulps remembering one of Azula's rules. Deny every accusation. "I don't…know what you're talking about."

Chelse puts her elbows on the desk and intertwines her fingers. "Oh okay. Well maybe it was some other Korra Santo. Would you like to hear about something the other Korra Santo doesn't know? When she wasn't watching 'her wife' last night Miss Sato was getting sexually assaulted in a Venture Bank stadium locker room by Azula's brother."

The room lightly trembles as Korra lowers her eyes. Could she have stopped it if she'd taken Azula's deal sooner?

Chelse swallows hard knowing where that energy was coming from. "I know you met with Azula last night." The Avatar looks up at her. "She is not your friend Korra. She's dangerous more dangerous than you realize. She set you and Miss Sato up. But what I don't know is why? If you help me bring her in… maybe… I can help you get what you want."

Korra takes a deep breath then gets up from her seat. "Miss Redding, you know what I want. And I know how much you care about Asami. In spite of everything I've told you, you still think I want to hurt her. That's not what I want. She and the baby need me." Korra lowers her eyes. "And I'm not going to let them down. If you don't believe that then we've got nothing else to talk about. If it's alright with you I'd like to get back to work."

Chelse slides a cell phone across the desk. "The problem isn't that I don't believe you Miss Santo. It's that I do. That's for you. When you decide you actually want to protect Miss Sato, you have my number."

Korra picks up the phone then walks out of the room.

"Oh and Korra, one last thing." Chelse says firing her gun. Korra ducks as a single bullet flies past her ear hitting a Kevlar target on the wall. "Stay away from her. I won't miss again."

**End of the day**

Bolin rides up on his bike. "Man today was brutal, but check it out. I got Opal's number."

Korra nods then grabs her bike from the rack. "I told you she liked you." A phone falls out of her pocket.

"Oh snap, Korra, this is the new Interstellar 6. Where'd you get this?" Bolin asks.

"My boss gave it to me. You want it?" Korra says.

"Whoa seriously? Don't you need it for work?" He asks.

"Not really." Korra says as they ride away from the factory. She wasn't stupid. She knew Chelse wanted to keep tabs on her. For some reason it reminded her of the GPS that she and Bolin had on their bikes. If she was going to shadow Asami, she couldn't have something like that tracking her.

And that was one of the notes on the Asami cheat sheet.

_**7\. If anyone gives you any cards or electronic devices dump them.** _

**The Beifong School**

**7 pm**

Asami's class wasn't due to start for another two hours. Korra decided to check the place out. She wasn't surprised to see who the lead teacher was.

A gorgeous Suyin Beifong waltzes up to Korra and takes her hand while the Assassin's Tango plays in the background. She spins the Avatar around then dips her. "My goodness you're the splitting image of my late daughter. What's your name sweetie?"

"Kor…uhh…Korin. My, my name is Korin." The Avatar says.

_**5\. Never give your real name to anyone associated with Asami Sato.** _

Su holds Korra's hips as she guides her across the room. "Mmm, Korin what a beautiful name." Su spins her around then holds her from behind. "Arch your back, loosen your shoulders."

Korra giggles with a half smile. "Oh okay." She says nervously allowing Su to gracefully guide her around the room.

Suyin palms Korra's ass then slides her hand down her thigh whispering in the Avatar's ear. "Relaaaax sweetie, slow, smooth, purposeful movements." Korra trembles as the masterful dancer turns her round, their bodies are still entwined. Their lips are only an inch apart. "Like fucking."

Korra gulps unable to speak. "Uhh…"

Su smirks then kisses the tip of her nose and moves away. "So when are you signing up for my class?"

Korra releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Shit that was hot. She shakes the daze from her mind. "Uhhh, I was, I was hoping you could give me some information about the types of dance you teach and…if you give private lessons."

Su grabs a towel. "My my my, you move fast don't you?" She says with a wink. "Do you have any formal training?"

"In martial arts." Korra says.

"Hmm, well you certainly have the body for it." Suyin hands her a sheet of paper. "Auditions for my program start next week. Come up with a good routine and I'll consider…letting you work under me."

Korra half smiles. "Thanks."

"Was there something else you wanted? I have a class starting in a few minutes." Suyin asks.

Korra swallows hard pretending to read the paper. "You mentioned a late daughter."

Su stares at Korra for a moment. "Her name was Kuvira. She died in the war fighting against the Red Lotus. Did you know her? Were you in the military?"

Korra lowers the paper. "No ma'am. I was just wondering who you thought I looked like. Thank you both for your service."

Su nods.

Korra leaves then heads for a building near the school. Every single one of Azula's secret rooms had telescopes, TV screens and headsets, and even a few guns. She wondered if she should be further away from Asami as she wasn't sure how Miss Chelse found out that she was watching them last night. She didn't notice anyone following her, not even with the Avatar State.

She looks through the telescope and sees Asami walking up the stairs to Suyin's studio. How did Asami always find ways to become even more stunningly beautiful? All she had on were black tights and a white cutoff tank top. Korra sighs watching her wife warm up. That's when she notices the bracelet on Asami's wrist. It had the White Lotus symbol on it. Korra quickly sits up. Did the Lotus exist here? Was it possible that they were watching her? But why hadn't she picked up on it?

She takes a deep breath closes her eyes and goes into the Avatar state. Then she places her hand on the floor. She doesn't see anyone suspicious. Miss Chelse was downstairs waiting on Asami. What was going on? Miss Chelse said that she had someone watching her.

Korra furrows her brow then averts her eyes. If the lotus was watching her then why couldn't she see them? Maybe she wasn't looking in the right place. She takes another deep breath then puts her hand in the air. It was a dumb idea, but it was worth a try. Her brow raises in surprise as she senses 30 Lotus sentries posted up in different places around the campus. For some reason their energy felt like hers. That was one mystery solved. But were they enemies or friends? Korra had no choice but to stay put until they left.

Fortunately she had the best seat in the house. She got a little jealous watching Suyin stretch Asami's back and hamstrings out. Su was literally in between her wife's legs.

"I met a lovely young woman today. I swear for a moment I thought my Kuvira had walked through the door, safe and sound from the war." Su says.

Asami takes a deep breath stretching her arms out not responding to the statement right away. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of her."

Korra furrows her brow hearing that.

Su helps Asami up then gives her a hug. "You two were so great together, best dancers in my troupe." The older woman gives her eyes a quick swipe. "Well that's enough of all that. Where are you starting tonight dear?"

Asami closes her eyes exhaling softly. "Make me whole."

Su smiles sorrowfully remembering that song very well. It was going to be Asami and Kuvira's wedding song. "Oh sweetie… I didn't bring that up so you could…"

"It's okay Su. I haven't danced with her for a long time. I'm sure she misses it too." Asami says keeping her eyes closed. Korra couldn't miss the tear that rolled down her wife's cheek.

Su heads over to the musical equipment in the wall then hits a few buttons. She takes a deep breath. "Alright dear chin slightly raised shoulders back. Graceful swan steps forward on the mound… and…1…2…

_Make me whole by Amel Larrieux_

Darling I want you to listen  
I stayed up all night, so I could get this thing right  
And I don't think there's anything missing  
Cause a person like you, made it easy to do  
I've waited for so long, to sing to you this song

Suyin continues to instruct her. "And bow in reverence…lifting into the sun…"

Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole

Korra is in tears realizing that Asami and Kuvira were in love. The way her wife moved spoke in ways that no words ever could. For a few moments Korra thought she should leave. She actually felt unworthy of Asami. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

But then something happened as the song ended. The heiress stopped at the window. Korra froze seeing Asami's eyes trained on her. Could she actually her?

The smallest mental whisper vibrates through the Avatar's mind. "I know. I don't know how, but I know."

"Really?!" Korra answers back in disbelief of what she'd just heard.

Asami lowers her eyes then quickly steps away from the window.

Suyin smiles and sighs contently. "That was beautiful. I felt her in the room with us."

Asami nods wiping her eyes. "Me too. Su, I think I need to…"

Suyin cups her cheek then kisses her on the forehead. "Get some rest. I'll see you next week dear."

"Thank you."

Chelse meets her downstairs. "You're done early. Everything alright?"

Asami nods. "Yeah."

Chelse gets another text message. 'No sign of the eagle.' She looks up at one of the buildings she thought Korra was in then gets into the car.

Korra watches them leave then goes into the Avatar State to check the area. The sentries started leaving. She follows one of the paths of light and ambushes them on the roof.

"Oh Fuck!" The man gulps seeing glowing white eyes glaring at him.

Korra grabs him by the collar and speaks in her Avatar voice. "Why are you people following me? And why do you feel like me?" He immediately pisses himself. She looks down seeing a small puddle forming and rolls her eyes. "Answer me." The man remains silent trembling in fear. Korra deactivates the Avatar State. "Look, I just want some answers. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. You guys obviously aren't trying to capture me. You have my work and my home addresses, so what's your deal?"

The man opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Korra rips the emblem off his shoulder. "You're with the White Lotus right? Aren't you guys supposed to be protecting me?" The young sentry whimpers. Korra shifts into the Avatar State and growls menacingly.

He finally finds his voice. "T-t-t-tra-traveler. Y-y-you're…a…traveler. We w-w-w-watch t-travelers."

Korra furrows her brow as the glow leaves her eyes. "What did you say?"

He takes in a fearful breath. "L-l-look th-th-this is my…f-f-first…m-mission. D-don't kill me, please."

The Avatar rolls her eyes. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. Why are you following me and why do you feel like me? And how do you know about traveling?"

The sentry seems a little bit more calm. "The others are gonna come looking for me in a few minutes, so I can't tell you a lot okay?"

Korra nods. "Okay."

"Travelers show up here every ten years or so. They're from different worlds. These wristbands can detect and match your unique vibrations. It's our job to watch you all and make sure you don't cause any trouble. Most aren't dangerous, but some are so super powered they could destroy a continent if they wanted to. They tend to leave once they find what they're looking for. Unfortunately most of you are here looking for certain people. So there are always strange disappearances whenever one of you shows up. That's all I know."

Korra nods then lets him go. The man turns back toward her as he prepares to leave the roof. "Hey Avatar…" The water tribe woman looks up at him. "You seem like a good enough person so I'll give you some advice. Leave Asami Sato alone for her sake and yours. You may be powerful but if you get on the commander's bad side you're dead. All she has to do is give us the order."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Yeah that much I know." The threat of Chelse destroying her didn't matter though. She had to get her wife back. Besides she wasn't planning on taking Asami anywhere, especially since she still had no idea how to get back to their world. She just needed Asami to remember her so they could be together in time for their child's birth. Why couldn't Miss Chelse understand that?

* * *

X

Korra maintains the Avatar State as she heads toward Asami's penthouse. She thought this would be a good time to try and talk with her wife since she was the one who initiated the mental contact this time. Korra could see that Asami was still scared of her, but at least things were moving in the right direction.

There were no sentries around Asami's place. The engineer was alone. That was odd. Korra keeps her distance this time choosing a spot further away from Azula's stakeout spot.

Should she comment on how beautiful Asami's dance routine was or maybe just say hi. Yeah, hi is definitely the better option. "Uhh, hello?" She says mentally. No answer. "Hello, Asami?"

"H-hello." The heiress says back.

Korra breaths out through puckered lips then gulps. "Hi."

"Hi." Asami answers back.

They are both silent for a minute. Korra scratches her head. "Uhh, good…weather today?"

Asami sits up in bed then gulps. "I told Chelse that I wanted to be alone tonight." Korra furrows her brow. "I-I knew you'd come. Please, tell me how you're doing this? How… we're doing this?" She asks nervously.

"It's kinda complicated."

"Why have I been dreaming about you all my life?" Asami asks.

Korra sighs. "That's even more complicated."

"At least tell me who we are to each other."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

Asami takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes then gets up from bed and goes to the window. "Chelse said that you said… you're my wife." Her bracelet starts to glow very brightly. She gulps. "W-where…are you, right now?"

"Outside your window."

Asami steps back. "Stay away." The glow quickly fades.

"Sorry." Korra whispers airbending herself back to the where she was before.

Asami places her hand on her heart and closes her eyes. "Look I know who you think we are to one another, but I don't know you. I mean, I do, but I don't. So don't think what you're doing is right because it's not. You're stalking me. Dreams or not, you're trespassing."

Korra takes a deep breath. "Then why'd you contact me?"

Asami averts her eyes. "I hoped… you were my fiancé's spirit returned to me."

"You're lying." Korra says.

"Chelse thinks you're dangerous and wants to keep you away from me and I want that too. In order for that to happen I need to know what you want from me." Asami lowers her eyes. "So…I'm listening. I can't promise anything but maybe we can work something out." Asami says quickly.

Korra sighs this wasn't going well at all. "Okay, I'll tell you but I need you to relax first okay. Go get in bed. Lie down and close your eyes."

Asami begins frantically looking around her room. "What are you gonna to do me?"

Korra sighs sorrowfully. "Nothing, I'm like two buildings away from you. Calm down. I just need to show you why I'm here. Now please, try and relax.

Asami takes a deep breath then does as she's told.

Korra was going to try something she and the immortal Asami had done together. "Can you see me?"

Asami starts panting from her nose seeing Korra in her mind. "Y-yes." Fearful tears stream down her cheeks at the apparition in front of her. She was still in her room, but it was like Korra was right there with her. "Stay back."

"It's okay, I'm not anywhere near you. Try and relax alright." Korra says. Asami nods in her bed. Korra envisions the memory of them making love before she transported herself to this world.

Asami's eyes flutter as her body lights up with sensation. She could feel Korra touching her, kissing her…fucking her. It felt so good, like when she was with Kuvira, but this was so much deeper. It scared her. "S-stop it." She whispers.

Korra continues to allow the vision to play in their minds. Then she notices Asami's mental body enfolding her arms around herself. "Hey, are you okay?"

Asami shakes her head back and forth in her bed. A powerful ache vibrates beneath her waist. She can feel the Avatar pumping herself in and out of her sex.

"Asami?" Korra says furrowing her brow.

The heiress releases a trembling panting breath knowing she was about to cum. Guilt overwhelms her. "I said…Stop!" Asami yells sitting up in bed.

Korra is startled out of the vision as car alarms sound on the street below and fire hydrants burst. She gulps seeing Asami panting through the window. Her essence powers had manifested for a moment. "Calm down okay, please."

"Stay away from me."

"Huh? What's wrong?" The Avatar says seeing her wife hysterically leaping out of the bed and backing toward the door. "Asami wait, please…you need to know that you're pregnant and how you got that way. You and I…" Korra pleads.

"I said, stay…the fuck… away from me!" Asami yells then grabs the wall feeling her building tremble again.

Korra gulps. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving." She goes into the Avatar State and stops the building from shaking then metalbends the fire hydrants closed. "Just take care of yourself, for our baby's sake."

One block away Chelse and the White Lotus sentries watch as Korra leaves. Now they'd seen firsthand just how powerful the Avatar was. Chelse had seen many travelers in her 30 year career, all with varying abilities. But nothing like what she'd just witnessed. The situation was worse than they thought. Korra was a living weapon and if the Red Lotus got a hold of her nothing would be able to stop them.

Chelse pulls out her cell phone. "Is Katara up and running yet?"

"Three hours until activation commander." A man says.

"I need that threat assessment as soon as possible." Chelse says lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry Miss Sato." She says to herself, hating that she'd baited her boss into helping her.

Asami runs to her window and closes the curtain, then runs into the living room. She squeezes a pillow to her chest and closes her eyes as tears streak down her cheeks. "Vira…I'm sorry. I am so, so, sorry." She takes in a tearful breath feeling ashamed for what happened between her and Korra. She felt like she'd betrayed her deceased lover. "I'm sorry. I love you so much." She whimpers falling into the massive pillows on the couch. "I love you." One of the reasons she dated Mako was because she knew she'd never fall in love with him. But this thing with Korra was tearing her up inside. How could she be in love with someone she didn't know?

**The next day…**

Another night and Korra still hadn't been able to travel. What the heck was going on? She replayed her wife's instructions in her mind and followed them exactly. But she was still here. What was she doing wrong?

The apprehensive Inuit went to work ready to confront Chelse about being a part of the White Lotus. But her fiery boss was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh, excuse me Mr. Williams. Is Ms. Redding coming in today?" Korra asks.

The gruff man looks up at her for a moment then continues to write at his desk. "Ms. Redding doesn't run this factory, I do. What do you want?"

Korra swallows softly. "Oh, sorry. I need to speak with her about something personal. Do you know when she'll be back in?"

"No. Anything else?" He says quickly.

Korra lowers her eyes. "No sir. Thank you." She leaves the office wondering if she should catch another one of the Lotus sentries and see what they had to say. There were at least 60 of them stationed around the factory today. It was clear that something had changed because of what she did yesterday. Were they getting ready to take her out? Did Asami tell Chelse what happened between them?

Korra still had no idea why her wife got so freaked out. The dreams they shared were way more graphic than what they reviewed the other night. All she did was show Asami a vision of a memory, what was so bad about that?

The Avatar decided it was best to keep her distance for the time being. She needed to give Asami time to settle down. Besides it's not like she could get anywhere near Asami with sentries everywhere even with Azula's instructions.

The water tribe woman was desperate to blow off some steam. Nothing was going the way she needed it to. There was only one thing she knew to do to get her head back in the game.

**The Pits**

**Fight Club**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome our newest amateur lightweight challenger back into the ring, the knock out kid, your three seconds to heaven, the otaku queen….Give it up for….Avatar Korra!" The announcer says.

Korra rolls her eyes at that last nickname looking over at an excited Bolin. He mouths something to her that she already knows. "I picked that last one!" He says giving her two thumbs up.

**Two weeks later…**

Chelse paces back and forth in a computerized room beneath city hall. There is a large wall wide monitor and a single control panel in the center of the room with the name K.A.T.A.R.A. engraved on it.

Chelse shakes her head. "Katara, locate targets."

"Time: 6:39 pm. Korra Santo is leaving Venture Industries manufacturing plant. Asami Sato is on the 15th floor of Venture Industries Headquarters in a meeting with the CFO of Cabb Incorporated. Azula Taiyō is in the penthouse suite of Ember Island Tower."

"Fuck. Azula's been there for the past two weeks without making a single phone call. What are we missing? What's she waiting for? Katara pull up the surveillance footage from June 1st."

A computerized female voice resounds throughout the room as new images appear on the screen. "June 1st Azula met with Ty La Lancaster in the lobby of Ember Island Tower. Ten years ago Ms. Lancaster was sent to a juvenile reformation facility after being arrested for smuggling. She is the daughter of a known Red Lotus sympathizer. Based on recent events regarding Korra Santo, Azula and this footage there is a 97.8% chance that Azula Taiyō has taken over leadership of the Red Lotus terrorist cell."

"How is that possible Katara? Last year that kid was still shoplifting from department stores. Half the underground has hits out on her. What the hell happened?" Chelse says.

The Katara system speaks up. "Overnight changes in behavior and routines. New affiliations with known criminal leaders and bosses who were formerly enemies. There are only two possibilities. Either Azula Taiyō has attained information that is detrimental to those in power or she is a traveler."

Chelse furrows her brow. "What? Katara you told us that only one traveler at a time is allowed access to our world. There is already one traveler here. Korra Santo. Besides, Azula's vibration hasn't changed. Korra is the only one in the world with an altered frequency."

"That is true." Katara says.

Chelse takes a relieved breath. "So… Azula has dirt on the Red Lotus and the underground."

"That is highly likely." Katara says.

Chelse lowers her eyes then places her cell phone on a scan pad in the center panel. "Alright. That's something at least. Download your remote access to my phone. I want minute by minute updates on Azula's whereabouts and communications, even if she's dialing room service. I want to know everyone that goes in and out of that building."

"Transfer complete."

"Katara, I know the chances of change are slim, but I need you to run our options on that threat assessment again alright. Even if there is the slightest change I want it listed as a possibility."

"Understood."

Chelse sends a text message to Asami as she leaves the computerized room. "I'll see you at 7:30." The executive bodyguard takes in a deep breath staring at her phone. "If I have to choose between you and Azula, I choose you Miss Sato."

* * *

Later that evening...

X

X

Bolin met Korra outside The Pits. "How's it going champ?"

The Avatar sighs despondently. "Asami's still not talking to me. I wish she would at least tell me what I did wrong."

"I'm not a love guru or anything, but I'm going to guess it was the stalking that turned her off." Bolin says.

Korra shakes her head. "Stop saying that. I told you what happened at her dance class. She's the one who contacted me, not the other way around." The weary Avatar looks up at the neon sign on top of the building. "Now I can't even ask her alternate how I messed all this up. There's no way I'll find my way home at this rate."

"Huh?" Bolin says.

Korra releases a heavy breath. "Nothing let's get this over with." She says heading into the building.

"Alright folks, who's willing to step into the ring with the Avatar tonight?" The crowd grumbles for a few minutes, but no one is moving. "No takers? Come on, who's scared to take on one little girl?" The announcer says as all the lights in the building suddenly go out. "Stay calm folks, we'll have the lights back up in a moment." Red light beams start to illuminate and dance around the ring. "Oh my! Ladies and Gentlemen you are in for a treat tonight! It appears the true champion has decided to return to our hallowed ring this evening to show our challenger whose house this is."

The crowd is going crazy.

Korra feels a burning heat within her chest and furrows her brow as more lights start to flash around the ring. "Asami?"

"Give it up for…the Black Dahlia!" The announcer yells and the crowd goes wild.

Korra's eyes widen as the lights come back up and she sees a masked Asami Sato standing across from her. "What are you doing here?"

Asami puts her fists up in front of her chest. "Getting you out of my head…for good."

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

The announcer stands between them. "Alright you both know the rules. Let's keep this fight clean ladies."

Korra drops her fists. "I'm not gonna fight you."

The bell rings as the announcer leaves the ring. Asami comes at Korra with a leaping knee to the face. "Good that'll make things easier."

Korra steps back blocking the heiress' fist. "Asami stop."

The CEO lands a clean hit to the Avatar's abdomen. Korra drops to her knee. "I thought you said you weren't gonna fight."

Korra pants as she gets back up to her feet. "I'm not. Why are you doing this? Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

Asami throws a barrage of punches and kicks at Korra. "Stay out of my head."

The Avatar does her best to block, but she can't stop them all. "Asami, A…sa…mi…stop! "I'm, I'm not…gonna fight you. The baby…"

Bolin yells from the outside of the ring. "Booooo! Stop talking! Korra, Korra! What are you doing? This chick's nothing. Put her down already! You're already past the minute mark."

Asami somehow gets Korra on her back then mounts her waist and begins pummeling her face. "You sick fuck! Stay the fuck away from me. You hear you me! Stay…AWAY!" Asami says with tears in her eyes. For some reason each blow she successfully landed was like a knife to her heart. "You aren't her! You'll never be her. So just stay away."

Korra grabs her wife's wrists and pushes her up off of her. "Who are you…talking about?" The Avatar pants.

Asami uses Korra's momentum to slam her knee into her opponent's face. "Let go of me!" She shouts, freeing one of her wrists.

"No." Korra says with a busted nose. "I'm not gonna let go until you…." A brutal right hook drops Korra to the mat.

Asami pants as tears continue streaming down her face. She kicks the Avatar in the pancreas. Korra rolls over onto her stomach in pain. Asami jumps on her back then starts punching her in the back of the head. "Leave me the hell alone or I will end you! You hear me? Just stay away from me."

The announcer begins ringing the bell over and over again.

Korra rolls over and grabs her wife's thighs. "Even…if you…destroy me, I'll never stop…loving you."

Asami's eyes widen as she lands a finishing blow knocking the Avatar unconscious. The announcer runs up and separates them. She gets up off of Korra then runs to the locker room. She's panting unable to stop crying. Kuvira had said those exact words to her the last time they sparred together. Why did they sound so right coming from Korra's lips?

Bolin's eyes widen seeing Korra's eyes lighting up as the announcer bends down to see if she's conscious. "Oh shit, not now." Bolin says running into the ring and pushing the announcer away. "Back off."

Korra gets up as the glow leaves her eyes and heads into the locker room. The announcer crawls toward the chain link cage in fear. Camera lights are flashing everywhere.

She catches Asami at the back door. "Asami." She says firmly. The young engineer stops, wipes her eyes, but doesn't turn around. "I'm not Kuvira, but I am your wife. And right now, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm gonna say this one time and one time only. If you ever pull this shit again, I will…put you down."

Asami turns to face her. "What did you say to me?"

"I am not gonna let you endanger yourself or our child." The Avatar says.

Asami steps forward and pushes Korra hard in the chest. "Who the hell do you think you are, you psycho?" She pushes her again. "And you have the gall to threaten me. You don't know me! You don't know anything about me! I could make one phone call and have your ass shipped to Sing Se prison for the rest of your life." The heiress pushes Korra into a row of lockers. "You think because you mind fucked me that I somehow got pregnant? How insane are you?"

Asami moves to push her again. This time Korra grabs her arms and pushes Asami against the wall cradling her with a cushion of air. "You think I'm saying this for no reason? You think I let you beat the shit out of me because I like it? Have you even bothered to take a pregnancy test just to prove me wrong?" Korra furrows her brow seeing Asami avert her eyes. "You know...don't you?"

Asami tries to free herself of Korra's hold. "Get… off of me!"

The truth was Asami found out a week ago. She took seven home pregnancy tests and had her personal physician run another three tests privately. They all came back positive.

Korra gazes into her wife's angry eyes. "Asami…you found out you're pregnant, didn't you? You know I'm right."

The heiress averts her eyes, now trying to kick her assailant. "I said, get off of me!"

Korra pulls her off the wall then firmly pushes Asami back against it. "Asami!" Livid green orbs lock on to soft tearful sapphires. Korra crushes her bloodied lips against her partner's.

Asami struggles trying to bite the Avatar's lips, but they're so warm. She shakes her head. "No, no…" She mumbles hating how good this felt. She went there to end things with Korra not makeout with her. So what if she was pregnant there could be any number of explanations. There was no way a women she barely knew got her pregnant.

Korra increases the force of the kiss then releases Asami's arms and places her hands on her waist. "I love you." She says kissing her again.

Asami feebly pushes against Korra's chest with tears in her eyes. "No please. Just just leave me alone, please…." She whimpers allowing the Avatar's lips to meet hers again.

The Avatar half smiles sadly and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you Asami." Korra whispers gently caressing her wife's stomach. "I love...you, both of you. And I'm not gonna let you do this without me. So please don't ask me to." Korra says with a gentle kiss. "Please."

The heiress can no longer fight the truth and love she saw in Korra's eyes. She couldn't understand how any of this was happening but she somehow knew that she was meant to be in this woman's arms.

Korra kisses her again and Asami tearfully allows a warm wet tongue to slip into her mouth. Before she knows it she's wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, hungrily pulling their bodies closer together. "Mmm…" The building starts to rumble.

The back door suddenly bursts open. Chelse and four heavily armed men rush in firing shots at Korra.

The Avatar's eyes roll to the back of her head as she passes out and drops to the ground.

Asami trembles and drops to her knees cradling Korra's head in her lap. "Ch-Chelse, what, what did you do?"

"She's just tranquilized." The bodyguard says quickly before glaring at her boss. "Why did you lie to me? How am I supposed to protect you like this? Step away from her and come with me."

Asami looks up into her eyes. "I'm pregnant Chelse."

"What? I thought you said you stopped Mako from…"

Asami cups Korra's cheek in her hand. "It's not his." She says with tearful eyes looking up at her assistant. "I know you're hiding something and you're going to tell me what it is. Now." Chelse lowers her eyes. "Who is she damn it?!"

Chelse takes in a deep breath. "We can't talk here." She motions to the men to get Korra.

Asami grabs her protectively. "Where are you taking her?"

"Some place safe." Chelse says as the men pry Korra from Asami's hands. "Miss Sato please. We're not going to hurt her. You'll see her tomorrow. I promise." Asami releases her grip. "Let's get out of here."

**Ember Island Tower**

Azula's cell phone pings. A video message pops up with a message beneath it. 'Watch til the end.' She smirks seeing Asami and Korra fighting at the Pits. "My, my, my, Avatar that was fast." She quickly sits up in bed seeing bright white light flashing from Korra's eyes as the Avatar leaves the ring.

She takes a deep breath then picks up the land line phone and makes a call. "Keep an eye out for white bread trucks. Let me know where they're delivering to. I'd like to order two loaves for breakfast. Thank you." She says then hangs up the phone and re-watches the video.

Chelse's phone pings with a message. "Call was made from Ember Island Tower. 10:30 pm. City wide surveillance shows that 13 companies dispatched delivery trucks within 5 minutes of the call. Companies have now been placed on the black list. Prepare for incoming."

"Come and get me, you little shit." Chelse says.

**TBC…**


	24. Enemy mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**XXX**

Chelse bangs on the cage telling the driver to stop the van.

Asami looks around. "Chelse what's going on?"

"Miss Sato, I'll meet up with you a little later. The guards will take you and Korra to a safe location." The former fire essence says.

"Chelse…"

"I believe the Red Lotus is after you two. Please just follow my instructions and I'll fill you in as soon as I can."

Asami nods then gets out of the van.

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Are they still tailing us?" Chelse asks. She had no idea what Azula was up to, but she wasn't going to let her get her hands on Korra no matter what.

"Yes." Katara says.

Chelse hits a few buttons on her cell phone. "Katara, I need eyes in the sky. Did the cargo reach Air Temple intact?"

"Yes, but I can't say the same for you. You've got seven incoming." Katara says. "Back up has been dispatched and we have two drones six minutes from your location."

Chelse pulls two pistols from her hips then taps on the cage and nods to the driver. The man hits a switch and the back doors become see thru. "Did anyone follow Korra?"

"No. It appears Korra Santo was not the target. There is a blockade being formed five miles in front of you." Katara says.

Chelse furrows her brow. "What?"

Pictures pop up on the phone. "Enemy facial recognition scans incoming. Zaheer Munford. Escapee from the Toph facility and former second in command of the Red Lotus. Ghazan, former special ops officer in the United Earth Army. P'Li, demolitions expert from the Yue region, and Ming-Hua Khan."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Fuck. Send that information to the president." The executive bodyguard furrows her brow seeing the vehicles that were following her backing off. "What are they doing? Katara, I need an e.t.a. on those drones…."

A loud crash hits the top of the van. Chelse fires a few shots through the roof. The footsteps stop. The two dummy vehicles on either side of her van explode. Chelse crouches into the corner as two women come crashing through the back door. Another huge explosion in the road causes her van to swerve.

Chelse is able to fire a few shots at them before two silver sharpened needles get lodged into the barrel of her guns. She immediately drops them then pulls out two large combat knives. "Alright ladies, care to dance."

Ty La smirks. "Not really I'm more of a wallflower, but if you insist." She runs at Chelse.

The other young woman rolls her eyes as she leans against the side of the van. "Ugh, this is so lame. Why do we have to do this?"

Chelse manages to get Ty La in a choke hold. "M-M-Mya…l-little… help?" Ty La coughs.

Chelse keeps the knife pressed against the young girl's throat. "Myomie Hilt? What are you doing working for the Red Lotus. Your mother is a senator."

"My mother is a glorified secretary who opens her legs for every man on the hill with a title. She deserves what's coming to her." Myomie says spitefully.

"Twenty…seconds…" Ty La whimpers.

Mya rolls her eyes again. "Ugh fine." She says launching a few knives at Chelse.

"AH!" Ty La screams as Chelse uses her body as a shield. "Fucking fuck…Mya! Aim!"

"I wasn't aiming for you idiot." Myomie says throwing another knife that barely cuts the bodyguard's cheek.

Chelse pushes her blade further into her captive's throat. "Do that again and I fillet her. I know Azula is the new leader of the Red Lotus. Why is she after me? What does she want?"

"Now Ty La." The younger woman says quickly as her partner elbows Chelse in the stomach.

Another explosion launches the van into the air. Chelse loses her grip on Ty La as the vehicle rolls down the express way. Chelse immediately tries to scramble to her feet as the van comes to a stop, but her vision is blurry. She's dizzy.

Mya kicks one of the blades from Chelse's hands. "You should probably stop moving."

Chelse shakes her head. Something was wrong. She couldn't move her body the way she wanted to. She'd been in plenty of explosions, this one was nothing. What was happening to her? That's when she remembered the cut on her cheek. She weakly lifts her hand to her face.

"That would be the toxins kicking in. The more you move the worse it'll be for you. I mean you can move if you want to, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Chelse falls to her knees. "K-K-Ka-ta…r…." She says as she blacks out. She can hear people talking around her.

Zaheer picks up Chelse's body. "Look at you Redding. You could have been something. You had the chance to fight for something that mattered. You could have made a difference." He growls as he watches her drool. "But look at you now. Nothing but the dog of a corrupt state." The bald heavily tattooed man takes an irritated breath as he tosses her body into a van. "And I've become a dog who picks up old newspapers from the street for a tyrant." He slams the door to the van. "This is madness. We should be picking up that traveler not this piece of government filth."

Ty La and Myomie get into one of the vans. "Zaheer, can it, unless you want to end up like Xai Bau. Orders are orders. If you aren't challenging for leadership then shut the fuck up."

Chelse can't move or see but she knew what she heard. There was dissention in Azula's ranks.

* * *

**Air Temple safe house**

Asami found herself in a large underground studio apartment with a large bed like the one in her penthouse, two love seats, a small kitchen , a bathroom, and a little dining room table. She sits down on her bed and lowers her eyes deep in thought.

She understood the seriousness of the situation but Korra was heavy on her mind. She needed to know if Korra was alright. Asami takes a deep breath then closes her eyes. "Korra…are you there? Can you hear me?" She whispers telepathically then sits quietly for a minute but doesn't hear a response. "Korra?" She sighs. "She must still be unconsciousness."

Asami walks up to the large door and knocks. "Uhh, hello?"

A voice comes from a control panel on the wall next to the door. "Yes, Miss Sato?" A man says.

"I'd like to see Korra. Is she alright?" Asami asks.

"I'm sorry Miss Sato but we can't allow that until the commander gets here."

"I just want to know if she's alright." Asami almost shouts.

The man is silent for a few moments. "She's fine ma'am."

"How long will she be unconsciousness?" The heiress asks.

"I'm sorry but we can't…"

Asami kicks the door then turns off the control panel. "Damn it Chelse."

**XX**

**XX**

Korra can see Mizu floating above her. She was unconscious again, but things felt different this time.

"Korra…. Azula is planning something, be careful."

"Mi…zu, what? What's… happening? I don't …under…stand." The Avatar says slowly.

The water essence cups her cheek. "Whatever you do, don't leave her there."

"What? Who?"

"Azula." Mizu says.

In a flash Korra finds herself surrounded by darkness. Then bright blue laser beams start flying past her.

She gasps then passes out.

**Immortal World**

All of a sudden Korra can hear her wife giggling. "Baby, come on why aren't you dressed yet? We're gonna be late for Aang's regeneration. You said you wanted to get there before he woke up didn't you?"

Korra furrows her brow unsure of what was happening. "A-sa-mi?"

The heiress lies down on top of Korra gently brushing their lips together. "Mmm, that must have been some dream you were having. Are you missing the old days again? You haven't called me that in ages." Asami pats Korra's chest then walks towards a key pad on a wall. She hits a few buttons. The wall disappears. She grabs a small blue cube off of a shelf then tosses it at Korra. "Senna hurry up and change or we'll be late. Traffic to the Jupiter Temple is nuts at this hour."

"Asami…what? Who are you talking to?" The Avatar says.

"Yasuko and Senna baby. You're the one who decided on our mother's names this time around. Now hurry up." The engineer says.

The water tribe woman looks around the room nervously. This felt like the immortal world but how could she confirm it. She still had her memory so that was a good sign. "Uhh, Asami…can we talk for a second please?"

The green eyed woman rolls her eyes. "Senna, seriously what's going on with you today?" She says until she notices the confused look on her wife's face. Jade orbs widen. Asami jumps into the Avatar's arms. "Korra! Oh my god!" She says pulling back and looking into surprised blue sapphires. "Korra!" She says giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Where have you been?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Uhh…"

"It's me. It's me Asami. You finally traveled back here. I had no idea what happened to you." The eternally young CEO says.

"Asami? Is it really you? I made it?" Korra asks.

"Yes baby." She says bringing their foreheads together.

Korra moans closing her eyes feeling her wife's energy flowing through her body. She was immortal again and admittedly missed how good it felt. She felt strong and weak in Asami's arms all over again. The Avatar smirks feeling her lover's lips against hers. That small gesture snapped her back into reality remembering her pregnant wife's kiss.

"Asami, she, we, she…she knows she's pregnant. We kissed. I gotta get back. I don't know what happened. I blacked out. I don't know how I got here." The frantic Inuit says quickly.

"Calm down baby. Calm down and show me what happened." The heiress says softly. Korra takes a few deep breathes then nods.

**Five minutes later…**

Asami is startled out of their vision sharing as her phone rings. "Just a second baby."

Asami taps her wrist. "Hello. Oh Yoni sweetie, I'm sorry. Mom and I are going to be late. We have a little bit of an issue at home. Yes we're fine everything's okay sweetie. Tell Aang that we'll see him later this evening okay. We love you too. Bye."

Korra averts her eyes. "Uhh, who was, who was that?" She asks sheepishly.

Asami cups her wife's cheek and brings their heads back together. "One of our daughters."

"What?! How? I thought immortals couldn't have children." Korra almost shouts.

"Stay focused baby. I need to see what happened before you passed out." Asami says.

Korra nods then finishes sharing the vision. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I think your Asami had a good reason for not talking to you after you shared your memory." The engineer says.

Korra furrows her brow. "What? Why?"

Asami smirks. "Babe you're used to sharing memories with 'me'. When you and I share memories we also experience them remember?"

The light bulb goes off in the Avatar's mind. "Oh geez, you mean she felt all that?" Korra says smacking herself in the forehead. "No wonder she was scared of me."

Asami nods. "She was also in love with someone before you. I could feel the guilt in her heart when you bonded with her."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Yeah Kuvira, of all people."

Asami furrows her brow. "Really? From what I can sense that world's Kuvira is almost identical to you energetically. That might be why your Asami's feeling so confused. I'd feel the same way if I were in her shoes."

Korra sighs. "So how do I win her back?"

Asami lowers her eyes deep in thought. "Just give her some time. She needs to accept that her dreams are memories. When she does, she'll realize why she fell in love with Kuvira."

Korra throws her hands up. "How is that supposed to help me?"

"It'll be fine babe, trust me. I'm actually more concerned about the Seika in that dimension. She is very protective of your Asami. Were they lovers?" The heiress asks.

"What! No, no way." Korra lowers her eyes. Something like that had never occurred to her. "I mean, I don't think so. I don't know. Why?"

"I could hear her voice before you completely passed out. She's the one who shot you. You need to be careful baby. You're mortal in that universe. And based on what you've shown me that Chelse isn't like the others. Her threats aren't empty. She really will kill you if you get in her way. You should stay away from both her and Azula."

Korra grits her teeth then lowers her head. "I knew there was something off about Azula." Korra gets up from the bed. "Come on I need to talk to her. Maybe she can tell my why her alternate is pretending to help me."

Asami grabs her wife's wrist. "Korra, baby… Azula….Azula passed away some time ago."

"No." Korra says sadly. "Seriously, what happened? I've only been gone for a few weeks. Is Mako okay? Are you alright?" Korra asks.

Asami releases a slow sorrowful breath. She swallows softly realizing why it had taken Korra so long to get back to her. "Honey, she…they died."

"What do you mean?" The Avatar asks.

"You've been gone for almost 1000 years." Asami swallows again as she stands and cups Korra's cheek. "Time…passes differently between these two worlds."

The Avatar lowers her eyes as she tries to come to grips with what she'd just heard. This was one of the harsh truths of immortality. All of their friends and family were gone. A single tear rolls down her cheek. How was she supposed to accept something like this? "I-I don't….understand."

Asami pulls her wife into her arms. She remembered how they felt the day Jinora passed. The master airbender had out lived every one of their friends. She was 203 years old. Tenzin and Pema had died a century before her. "I'm sorry." She caresses her wife's head then pulls back and looks into two tearful blue eyes. "They're only gone on this world baby, not yours. Okay?"

Korra nods then wipes her eyes still sniffling. "Are you…and the other me, doing alright? I mean are we together?"

The engineer smiles softly. "Yeah it was rough for a while there but we're doing amazing now. Right after you left, she started opening up to me. We travel together and…" Asami walks over to the wall and hits a few buttons. A dresser rolls from it. She picks up a holographic moving picture frame. "We've had ten children over the years, seven adopted and three genetically engineered from our DNA."

She points to a beautiful young woman about 17 years old with light sun-kissed skin, long dark brown hair and turquoise eyes. "This is Yoni. She's on Jupiter right now going to school for astrophysics." Asami watches Korra closely. "And she's the captain of her school's probending team." The Avatar looks up at her. "She's a firebender." Asami says with a wink before pointing to a green eyed 10 year old boy who's flexing his muscles." That's our son Bolin and he's airbender. He takes after Meelo though." She points to their other daughter. "And…this is Mizu. She's 14 and she's a waterbender." Save for the blue eyes Mizu was the spitting image of Asami.

Korra covers her mouth allowing a few more tears to trickle down her face. "They're beautiful." The tearful Inuit lowers her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asami asks putting the picture down.

"I-I'm, we're gonna be parents." Korra says looking up at her wife. "Asami, I have to get back to her."

The heiress nods. "I know baby. I'll help you, but first I need to tell you what Chelse and I found out. Let's go lie down."

They get into bed. "Katara's been keeping you from traveling back here. She's also been keeping my Korra from traveling to certain places. Something connected to your vibration is throwing off the balance and she couldn't risk you spreading that frequency to other worlds."

"Then why'd she let me through now." Korra asks.

"So I could warn you. When you neutralized the mothers in your dimension, you also neutralized the effects of their powers. The mothers said an event like that would send ripples throughout all dimensions. That wave of dissonance came into contact with our world. I believe the same thing may have happened on the world you're in. It affected Azula." The young CEO lowers her eyes.

"What happened?" Korra asks.

Asami takes in a hard breath. "Her personality completely changed. She thought everyone around her was trying to take her crown, even though she'd long since passed it down to her grandson." Asami looks up into her partner's eyes. "She also became obsessed with destroying you."

Korra gulps feeling a chill up her spine. "Are you saying that my Azula has her memory back?" Korra takes in a steady breath as she looks into her wife's eyes. "What should I do?" Asami lowers her eyes. "Asami, what do I do?"

The heiress swallows softly not wanting to look into Korra's eyes. "When our Azula, was back in her right mind, she told us something. She said…,"

**Flash back 923 years ago…**

A now 75 year old Azula sits up in bed at an intensive care facility. Mako, Korra, Asami, Ty La, and three of their daughters are in the room with her. The former Fire Lord takes in a deep exhausted breath. "I need you all to listen to me and listen well. If I ever revert back to my old self, kill me."

Mako shakes his head. "What? Azula, calm down alright. Look you had a few bad days." He says glancing at Korra sorrowfully. Azula tried to take her head off a week ago. He turns back to his wife. "Korra's fine, right? You didn't cause any major…"

"Don't patronize me! If she weren't immortal she'd be dead." Azula says before lowering her eyes. "There is something very wrong with me. I can't remember what happened, but I know how it felt." She looks up into the eyes of everyone in the room. "I was sadistic full of misguided rage, pain, and resentment." She locks eyes with Korra. "Even without my bending I'm too dangerous to be kept alive."

**Present day**

"What? Why? Why would she tell you all to do something like that?" Korra asks.

"She said it would be a kindness." Asami lowers her eyes and sheds a few tears. "She said she'd rather die than end up like her father alone and crazed in a cell for the rest her life."

**Back in Azula's Hospital room**

"We spent years trying to heal the wounds my father scarred onto the world. I will not play a part in recreating them. If I become that woman again, kill me." Azula says looking into Korra's eyes.

**Present day**

Asami takes a sad breath. "She came after you when she lost herself again." Asami shakes her head and closes her eyes. "And when the time came you wouldn't do it." Asami breaks down in tears. "So…so so she…she kidnapped our little girl….she….

**Flashback 923 years ago**

Azula laughs manically from the top of Harmony Tower. Lightning flashes through the sky as torrential rains threaten to flood the river beneath the tower. She holds Korra's five year old daughter by the hair at the crown of her head. "Avatar, does this belong to you? She's been calling out to you for hours. You really are a horrible mother even worse than mine leaving her child in the care of a violent psychopath. You should know better."

"Mom-my…" The little girl whimpers. She'd been very badly burned bloody urine trickled down her legs.

Korra's eyes glow white with rage as she launches herself to the top of the tower.

Azula quickly grabs the child's neck and hangs her over the edge of the tower. "Not so fast Avatar, we aren't finished playing yet. I will have one of your heads tonight either yours or hers."

"Ma-ma-mommy…" The child cries.

"It's okay honey, mommy's here. I'm right here. Azula, please let her go." The Avatar says as calmly as she can.

The former fire lord smirks as blue flames erupt from her hand. The child screams out in pain. "Really poor choice of words." Azula snaps the child's neck and drops her.

**Present day**

Korra's eyes widen as she realizes what happened. "I killed her." Asami nods. Korra pulls her into her arms.

"She lost her mind Korra. If our Azula was affected then yours probably was too. You can't trust her." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath. She'd heard what she needed to. Hopefully her Azula hadn't become that crazed. She wasn't looking forward to finding out. "I-I understand. Was that all you found out?"

Asami pulls back and gazes into her wife's eyes. "I'm sorry. The mothers said that any dimension without their vibration doesn't exist."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we still don't know how to get you home. We even tried contacting Katara." Asami says.

Korra half smirks sorrowfully. "Chelse said it was a long-shot anyway."

"I'm sorry." Asami says giving her a gentle kiss.

"It's okay. I know you tried." The Avatar says as she returns the kiss with tear welled eyes. "I'll figure something out. I-I better get going. She's waiting for me."

Asami cups her wife's cheek examining her face. "I'll miss you, Korra."

Korra could see a deep sadness behind her partner's eyes. That's when she understood. "I can't come back here, can I?"

Asami shakes her head no. "My Korra shared her memories of Katara with me. She said you're the one who can find the way back home."

Korra half smiles. "I wish I could believe that. I don't know what to say."

Asami lowers her eyes as if remembering something. "Trusting your powers is like being in love. That's what Gran said to you the day we changed things. Tell me you love me." Asami says.

Green eyes meet tear welled blue orbs. "I love you Asami Sato, with all that I am."

They bring their heads together. "And I love you Korra Sato… forever. Korrasami…"

The Avatar sighs and smiles. "Forever baby."

A minute later the alternate Korra sits up in bed gasping for breath. "Send, send me back Yasuko. Send me back now!"

"Senna, what's going on?"

"She can't kill Azula. If she kills her she'll never get home." Korra's alternate says quickly.

"What?!" Asami gasps.

"Send me back! We have to stop her!" They both bring their heads together but nothing happens. "Katara, Katara! Let me through! Kataraaaa!"

* * *

**X**

**Back on the mortal world**

Chelse is on her knees with her ankles and wrists shackled behind a wide pole against her back. Someone splashes a bucket of cold water on her. She lifts her head and sees Azula sitting in a chair about ten feet in front of her. Chelse can't help but smirk. This wasn't a part of her plan, but she'd take what she could get at the moment. Azula had finally slipped up. It wouldn't be long before Katara zeroed in on their location. The Red Lotus was finished.

The former fire nation princess gets up from her chair and walks toward her captive. "Seika, Seika, Seika. Mmm, I can't even begin to tell you how good it feels to be able to say your name." She says taking a knee in front of the former fire essence. Azula slaps her hard across the face. Chelse growls at her. She roughly grabs Chelse's jaw digging her nails into her skin drawing blood. "In my weakness I bowed to you, but that will never happen again. Now you will bow to me. Everyone will."

The bodyguard grunts. "You're delusional." Chelse looks around the large room. "And here I thought the Red Lotus stood for freedom, but here you are creating a tyrant. You're nothing but a bunch of idiots following the orders of a psychotic teenager." Zaheer lowers his eyes.

Azula glances at her subordinate then back at Chelse. "Oh, well look at you. Do you really think a few colorful words will turn these fools against me? Zaheer, bring me my chair." The man immediately obeys.

Azula sits the chair between her legs and folds her arm over the top of it as she stares at Chelse. "Their obedience looks odd to you doesn't it? Well it should. After all less than two months ago, I was just a petty thief who got off on blackmailing her superstar brother. Half the criminal minds in the city had it out for me, but here I stand as the head of the most lethal terrorist régime in history. It's a fantastic story isn't it? Kind of like how you think someone is going to come rescue you." Azula pulls Chelse's phone from her pocket. "And then they'll arrest me and my lieutenants and you'll be praised as the hero who took down the Red Lotus. Shall we wait and see what happens."

Everyone is silent for a few minutes. Chelse gulps wondering where her back up was.

Azula sighs. "Hmm, that's odd. Where is the New Republic City Police Force, or the Army? What about the White Lotus? Oh I know, why don't we ask Katara." Chelse looks up at her. Azula taps the phone and clears her throat. "Uhh hemm, Katara? Katara are you there?" She looks at Chelse. "Oh my, it appears she's busy. I'll try her at the home number." Chelse furrows her brow. Azula looks her dead in the eyes. "Mike Oscar Tango Hotel Echo Romeo 4-1-2-6 Sierra." The former essence's eyes widen. "Mothers right?"

The princess tosses the phone behind her onto the floor. "Do you understand how outclassed you are now Seika? Do you understand why they've chosen to follow me? You see, this world is mine, you just don't know it yet. And there is nothing you can do to change that. Absolutely… nothing. So your only option is to cooperate. If you want to stay alive you're going to follow my orders. If you want to die, that can easily be arranged."

Chelse gulps. "What do you want?"

"Call off the White Lotus. Stop interfering with Korra and Asami Sato's relationship. And don't discuss our meeting with anyone." Azula says quickly.

"What?" Chelse asks genuinely.

Azula grabs the secret agent's throat. "Do we have a deal or not? Keep living or start dying, those are your choices." Chelse starts to speak. "Aa, aa, aaa, don't ask why. I need a yes or a no."

Chelse grits her teeth. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

Azula rolls her eyes. "Fine. What is it?"

"Are you a traveler?" Chelse asks.

Azula smirks. "No. Now what's your answer?"

"I'll do it." Chelse says lowering her eyes.

Azula sits back in her chair with a smile. "Excellent. See that wasn't hard at all." She stands to her feet. "Zaheer, bring me a blow torch please." Chelse furrows her brow as he walks over to her. "Hold her in place."

Chelse huffs from her nose as she struggles in his grasp trying to bite his hands. "What, what are you doing? I thought we had a deal."

Azula smiles. "Oh we do. I'm just sending the Avatar a little message. She's dense, but I think she'll understand. Hold still."

Chelse screams out as searing heat burns and melts the skin around her right eye. She pants as Zaheer releases her face. "You're, you're…cr-crazy…."

Azula sits back and stares at her prisoner. "What do you all think? Looks good right?" They all look around at one another in confusion. Azula gasps suddenly. "Shit, I put it on the wrong side. Oh well." She gets up from the chair and moves to leave the room. She laughs to herself. "I must regain my honor. Hahahaaaa. Ahh, good times." She takes a deep breath. "Drop her off at the dock."

**Air Temple Safe House**

Korra finally comes to. She has a throbbing headache. "A-sami?" She says out loud rubbing her head as she looks around a very nice studio apartment. "Where the heck am I? Hello?"

Elsewhere in another room the heiress feels a warmth in her chest. She immediately knows who it is. "Korra, are you there?" She says mentally.

The Avatar is still in a daze and thinks Asami is in the room somewhere. "Asami, hey, yeah I'm here. Where are you?"

A White Lotus sentry watches Korra from the control room. To him she's walking around the room talking to herself. "What's she doing?" He asks another sentry.

"I don't know man. Why are some of these travelers so nuts? Turn up the volume."

Korra wobbles into the bathroom. "Sami hey, Asami where are you? Come, come here." Korra giggles. "Why are you hiding?"

One of the sentries shakes his head. "Geez the commander wasn't kidding, that girl's got it bad. I mean don't get me wrong, Sato's pretty hot, but she's not worth losing your mind over. Now the police chief…mmm, yeah. I wouldn't mind doing time for her."

"Beifong! Fuck man, she'd break you in half." The other sentry says.

He sighs contently. "I know. Ooooh, I saw her run for the Bear marathon. Her thighs are like a steel vise. What I wouldn't give for a few minutes between those. That'd be the way I wanna go."

The heiress furrows her brow not getting a response. For some odd reason she can feel that the young Avatar is out of it. "Korra, uhh, I'm talking in your mind…I hope. You were tranquilized a few hours ago. I think you might still be under the influence."

The still wobbly Avatar goes to sit on the bed finally responding mentally to her wife. "Oh, hey, yeah, that makes sense. Where are you?" She says falling back onto the bed with her eyes closed.

"I'm in some kind of safe house apartment. I think you are too." The young CEO says.

Korra yawns. "Hey I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't know you could feel all that. I didn't mean it."

Asami furrows her brow then widens her eyes when she understands what Korra meant. "Oh. Yeah, I kinda figured that. I…I accept your apology." The two are silent for a minute. "I'm sorry I beat you up."

Korra speaks up still not quite sober yet. "It's okay, you had a good reason to. How'd we get here?"

"Chelse. She said the Red Lotus was after us." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath. "Are you sleeping with her?"

Asami furrows her brow. "What? No. What brought that on?"

"She's too protective of you. She shot at me." Korra says groggily.

"Korra, you were stalking me. What did you expect? She's a highly trained personal bodyguard. Her last assignment was the president's private detail." Asami says.

Korra sighs heavily. "I wasn't stalking you. I told her who I was and who you are. I thought she understood. You're my family and you're having my child."

Asami is silent for a minute. She looks down at her stomach. "Korra, this whole situation is impossible. Do you understand that?" The water tribe woman doesn't answer. "I…I don't know or remember you. As far as I'm concerned you're just some weirdo who showed up out of nowhere and told me I'm pregnant with her child. And for some reason you expected me to accept that?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" The Avatar asks starting to feel a little more like herself.

Asami's face turns red. "What, no, no I didn't. You…you kissed me." Asami says.

"Yeah, and you didn't stop me." Korra says raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I-I, that's not what happened." Asami says stumbling over her words remembering how her body responded to the blue eyed woman.

Korra smirks softly. "Asami some part of you knows who I am. You can at least admit that much to yourself."

Asami lowers hers eyes. "It's because of the dreams."

Korra rolls over in bed. "Asami those aren't just dreams. They're our life. I know how unbelievable all of this is, but that's us, that's our world. And if you give me a chance I can prove I'm telling the truth."

Asami takes in an apprehensive breath. "How?"

Korra sits up raising her eyebrows. "Besides knowing you're pregnant and how you got that way?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "There's no guarantee it was you."

"Come on seriously? Who have you been with in the last two months?" Korra retorts.

"Look I'm giving you the chance to prove that this isn't all in my head, so prove it." Asami says.

Korra has an idea. "Hmm, okay. Do you remember seeing me moving earth, air, fire, and water in your dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Great I'll show it to you in person. Would you mind if I came to see you? Would that be okay? I don't wanna scare you." Korra asks.

Asami takes in a nervous breath. "Okay, but if I ask you to leave..."

Korra nods. "I understand, give me a minute." She goes into the Avatar State and places her hand on the floor, then lifts it into the air. She can see where everyone is. She deactivates the Avatar State then goes over to a large metal door. "Excuse me guys can I talk to you for a second?"

The guards outside the door freeze. One of them nervously hits the intercom. "Yeah?"

"First my name is Korra. I know things have been a little crazy but I need you all to know that I'm not gonna hurt any of you."

The guard furrows his brow. "Uhh, okay."

"Okay, good, good. Now, I'd appreciate if you guys could help me out."

The guard gulps. "Uhh, Korra, we…we aren't authorized to do anything for you until the commander arrives."

"I totally understand." Korra says. "But I just need one little favor. Can you open this door for me please?"

The guards gulp. "We can't open the door ma'am."

"Ooookay, then….can you promise not to shoot me?" Korra asks genuinely.

"Nooooo?"

Korra releases a heavy breath. "Well then I owe you guys an apology."

"For what?" One of the guard's asks.

Their guns start to rattle then their bullets melt. The door begins to crinkle like a piece of paper then it flies off the hinges. "For that."

Alarms sound all over the facility.

A minute later Korra walks down the hallway toward Asami's room. The four guards point their guns at her. She raises a challenging eyebrow.

Asami stares wide eyed at the door hearing the guards yelling outside. There is a knock on her door. The heiress furrows her brow. "Uhh hello?"

Korra smiles. "Would you mind standing away from the door for a second?"

Asami moves to the opposite wall. "Okay."

The Avatar turns the door into a ball of liquid metal. "So, metal is a form of earth." Asami gulps. Korra half smiles then goes into the Avatar state. "And this is fire, air, and…water."

Asami watches as the possible co-parent of her unborn child bends the four elements.

Korra swallows nervously deactivating the Avatar State. "So…is this…proof enough?"

Asami lowers her eyes. Korra was exactly how she'd seen her in her dreams. "I-I could…do things…in my dreams too. Show me how to do that and I'll believe you."

Korra scratches the back of her head. "Uhh, well, uumm, that's kind of…" The lotus guards fill the room. Korra holds her hands up in surrender. "Complicated."

"Don't move!" The guards yell.

* * *

**New Republic City Pier**

"Hey, hey lady, you alright? What in da sam hill happened to ur face?" An old fisherman asks.

Chelse opens one of her eyes just as the sun is rising. Her face is throbbing with pain. "Where am I?"

"The port ma'am. Can I call ya a cab or take you to the hospital or somethin'?" The man asks.

Chelse shakes her head. "No, but I could use a phone if you have one."

The old man shows her to a dilapidated phone booth. Chelse wasn't going to let Azula have her way but at the moment she needed to play along in order to find out what the young woman was planning. There was one thing Chelse was certain of. Azula lied to her. The princess was a traveler. She was sure of it. No one but the president and one other agent knew how to get access to Katara. Not only that but she'd dropped Chelse off less than a mile from the Air Temple. Only a traveler would have that information.

Something was very wrong. Katara said there could only be one traveler in their world at a time. Had Katara betrayed them, or maybe she'd been tampered with? The phone stung against Chelse's cheek. She was going to pay Azula back tenfold for scarring her.

**Air Temple Safe House**

One of the guards pointing his gun at Korra touches his ear then furrows his brow. "What? Are you sure? Do you have a confirmation? Alright. Understood." He nods then releases a worried breath and lowers his gun. "Stand down."

All the sentries turn and look at him. "You heard me I said stand down. Clear the room. Miss Sato, the commander will be here shortly."

Korra and Asami furrow their brows then glance at one another as the sentries leave the room.

"Uhhh, what was that about?" Korra asks.

Asami lowers her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear. "You should probably leave before Chelse gets here." Asami was scared. If her bodyguard knew what Korra could do, she'd probably kill her on the spot. It was one thing to see Korra bending elements in a dream but to see it in real life was frightening, not to mention the glowing white eyes.

The Avatar swallows softly. The fear written on her wife's face was disheartening. Korra thought if she proved that Asami's dreams were real that her wife would be able to trust her. Things weren't looking to good. "I, uhh, I didn't…scare you did I?"

Asami looks up at her. "A little, but that's not why you should leave. I'm concerned about Chelse."

Korra lowers her eyes remembering what her immortal wife said about her. "Me too. I know she's just trying to protect you, but I don't understand why she thinks I'll hurt you." She finds Asami's eyes. "I'd never hurt you. I love you."

The heiress averts her eyes. "Don't say that."

"Asami, I can't help how I feel alright. You're my best friend whether you remember it or not. Those dreams you've had are us. They're real because I lived them…and so have you." Korra says watching her wife lower her head. "Maybe if I show you how to bend you'll remember something."

Asami can see hope in the endless blue of Korra's eyes. "Do you really think I can do it?"

Korra smiles softly unable to hide her excitement. "We won't know unless you try."

Asami nods. "Okay but make it quick. You need to be back in your room before Chelse gets here."

The Avatar moves to stand in front of her. "First of all it takes years to learn how to bend so making it quick isn't gonna happen." In spite of her wife shaking the entire block a few weeks ago, Korra knew bending wasn't possible for people in this world. But this would give her and Asami a reason to hang out with one another. "Let's start with some basic movements. This is the ostrich-horse stance."

Asami raises a curious eyebrow. "You mean horse stance."

"No I mean ostrich-horse." Korra says.

"I've taken martial arts all my life Korra. I know what the horse stance looks like." Asami says correcting her.

"Your legs are too far apart." The Avatar says. Asami adjusts herself. "Now they're too close together." Asami rolls her eyes then moves again. Korra huffs from her nose then leans down. She moves one of her wife's legs. "Here." Asami swallows feeling Korra's hands against her thigh. "See do you feel the difference."

"Y-yeah," Asami says as Korra adjusts her other leg. She can't take it anymore. The heiress stands straight up taking Korra along with her. Their eyes lock. "I-I got it…okay."

Their faces are just a few inches apart. "Okay." Korra says softly.

Asami feels warm all over having Korra's hands on her waist. Her eyes accidentally fall to the Avatar's lips. She unconsciously leans in. Korra happily accepts. The heiress can't help herself. She moans into the kiss then catches herself. What was she doing? "Fuck." She says gently pushing Korra away.

"What? What's wrong?" Korra asks.

Asami catches her breath removing her wife's hands from her waist. "I can't do this."

Korra speaks up. "Asami, I don't understand. You know me."

"No she doesn't." The executive bodyguard says. "She's not from this world Miss Sato. People can't manipulate the elements in this world the way they can where she's from. She's playing you. That's what travelers do." Chelse says staggering into the room.

The Avatar takes a few steps away from Asami seeing the gun in Chelse's hand.

Asami moves to comfort her assistant. Her face was bandaged and she had bruises on her arms and legs. "What? Oh my god, Chelse, what happened to you?"

"The Red Lotus happened." The executive bodyguard says. Then she turns to Korra. "You're going to tell me everything you know about the Lotus on your world."

The Inuit lowers her eyes. "Why should I help you? You don't trust me, you think I'm crazy, and you wanna keep me and Asami apart." Korra says already preparing to liquefy Chelse's gun.

Chelse stumbles toward the Avatar. "Do you know what you and your kind are Korra?" The water tribe woman takes a step back. "You're a plague. You're death." Chelse shouts pulling the skin graft bandages from her face. Korra's eyes widen seeing the burns. "You don't know how to create anything but death and destruction. You people come here to our world and you break people's homes, you ruin lives. Every…single…one of you...is…is…" Chelse says as she loses consciousness.

Korra catches her.

Three guards run into the room after her. "Commander!" They take Chelse from Korra's arms.

Asami steps forward. "What happened to her?"

"Everything's fine ma'am. We've been authorized to see you both home." One of the sentries says.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Has the Red Lotus been stopped? Chelse said we were in danger." Asami says.

One of the guards turns to her. "Those are the commander's orders Miss Sato. We'll know more once she's stabilized. Until then her orders stand." He looks at Korra. "You're both free to go."

Korra lowers her eyes having recognized the scar. Was that Azula's handy work? She hoped it wasn't. She had enough on her plate right now without having to worry about a crazed fire nation princess running around. Maybe it wasn't Azula. After all Miss Chelse said the Red Lotus was involved. There was only one way to know for sure though. "I, uhh, if everything is okay, I'm gonna head out." Korra says moving toward the door.

Asami grabs Korra's shoulder. "Who are you? What did Chelse mean when she said you're not from this world?"

The Avatar takes in a deep breath then lowers her eyes for a moment. How could she possibly explain all this to her wife? She barely understood it herself. An idea springs into Korra's mind. She looks up at Asami. "Have you ever seen anime?"

The heiress furrows her brow. "What?"

* * *

**An hour later…**

**Sato Penthouse**

After quite a bit of running around Korra drops Asami off at home with a DVD box set. "Here, this will help you understand some of what's going on. This is us, you and me. Watch this and we'll talk about it later."

Asami takes the Avatar's hand. "Korra, wait. Where are you going?"

The water tribe woman can't help but smirk as she looks down at their hands. "I just need to check on a few things. I'll be back soon. I promise." She leans into Asami.

The engineer leans away releasing her hand. "What are you doing?"

The Avatar averts her eyes. "Oh, uhh, I uhhh, nothing, nothing. I wasn't doing anything."

"You were trying to kiss me."

"Huh?"

Asami rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Korra, I know how all this looks, but we're not together okay. I didn't mean to kiss you back there." The Avatar opens her mouth to speak. "Look even if everything you've told me is true, it doesn't change how I feel. I don't know you alright. So stop acting like I do." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra sighs then moves to leave again. Asami grabs her. Korra keeps her back turned. "I'm…I'm sorry okay. I'm sure this is hard for you too. I don't know how I'd feel… if Kuvira ever forgot me." Korra keeps her back turned. Asami squeezes her hand. "But I know I wouldn't give up on her."

Korra releases a rough breath, turns around, and grasps the nape of Asami's neck. The heiress gazes into tear welled azure orbs. Korra brings their foreheads together. They close their eyes. Asami is moved to tears. Korra didn't need to say a word. Asami could feel what her wife was feeling.

Korra slowly pulls away and cupping Asami's cheek. "I'll be back soon." Asami nods then steps back through her door.

**Bolin's Apartment**

The bike courier is livid with his friend. He tears into Korra the moment she walks through the door. "Urgh! What is the matter with you?! I almost went to the cops to file a missing persons report! Why do you keep doing this to me? Do you know that you're glowing it up all over the internet right now? You need to lay low. There could be government agents trying to kidnap you as we speak."

Korra goes looking through the closet for the folder Azula had given her. "Been there done that."

"What?" Bolin exclaims.

"They just let me go a few hours ago. I need to figure out what's going on." Korra says nonchalantly.

"Again... what?" Bolin asks.

"Finally." Korra says to herself as she finds the folder and begins looking through it.

Bolin throws his hands up. "Korra haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying. You're a wanted woman. We can't stay here. There are rumors flying around that the Black Dahlia, is really Asami Sato. If her crazy bodyguard finds out…"

"Bolin geez, will you shut up for a minute please. I heard you alright. I need to think." Korra says now pacing the tiny apartment.

The Avatar tries to think through everything she'd learned recently. 'If Miss Chelse got that scar from Azula then Azula's working with the Red Lotus on this world. The chances of them being good guys are pretty much zero based on what they did to Miss Chelse. That scar looked exactly like Lord Zuko's. If it was Azula who did it then she probably has her old memory back. Which means she's evil, but then why hasn't she come after me? What's she want? And why does she want Asami and me to be together?'

Korra shakes her head. "Crap, I'm gonna to need to talk to her." She stops pacing seeing a teary eyed Bolin watching her as his bottom lip trembles. She furrows her brow. "What?"

He takes a deep breath. "Are you about to go defeat the fire lord? Is Team Avatar gonna be a thing because I can totally be your Sokka." Korra rolls her eyes then walks out the door. Bolin runs after her. "Korra I'm serious. Let me help. You have no idea how much I love Avatar. How much I love you."

The blue eyed woman turns around holding intensely hot flames in her hands. "Bolin! This isn't a game. This is real life and it's dangerous. I may be able to bend, but people out there have guns. Don't be stupid."

He grabs her shoulders. "Korra besides being the Avatar, you're my best friend. I'm not gonna let you do this alone."

Korra lowers her eyes remembering the Immortal world. "I don't want you to die."

Bolin smiles softly. "Come on Kor, I'll be fine. I'll stay out of sight until you need backup, okay?" He walks toward the elevator . "You're just gonna talk to her right?" He passes out as Korra strikes him in the back of the neck.

"I'm sorry Bo. I'm not gonna let anyone else get hurt because of me." Korra says sadly as she grabs his feet and drags him back into the apartment.

**45 minutes later…**

**Ember Island Tower**

Korra reads over Azula's worksheet again. She had to complete a specific set of tasks in order to contact Azula and this was the last one on the list.

Korra gulps as she walks up to a security guard.

The man looks down at her menacingly. "Do you have a reservation?"

The young Avatar breathes out through puckered lips. "No sir, I don't." She says looking down at the worksheet again. "But, that's a sharp outfit you're wearing. Uhh,.." Korra looks up at him nervously. This was so stupid. "You should be careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire class fire nation battle ship, leaving thousands to drown at sea. Because it's so sharp." Korra felt sick to her stomach.

The man growls at her then smiles and happily smacks her on the back. "Hahahaaa! You must be a friend of Zula's. You're alright with me kid. Hang on a second, I'll tell her you're here. What's your name?"

"Uhh Korra."

He walks up to the door and hits a few buttons then picks up the telephone. "Miss James, Avatar Korra here to see you." He says winking at a confused Korra. "Yes ma'am, right away."

He opens the front door. "Follow me please."

They end up on an elevator. Korra notices that they are going down. 'B4…B5…B6' "Uhh excuse me but where are we going?" She asks.

The man remains silent. The elevator stops at B12. "Last door on the right."

Korra swallows hard then steps off the elevator. Fortunately the hallway was very well lit. Korra peaks into one of the doors and sees two people playing racquetball. This was just some kind of workout floor, nothing to be scared of.

She arrives at the last door. The window is completely blacked out. She knocks. "Come on in Avatar." She hears Azula say.

Korra takes a deep breath then opens the door.

The room reeked of blood and was hotter than a sauna. Azula is demolishing a punching bag. "It's nice to see you again Avatar. How are things going with Asami?"

Korra stays near the door. "You tell me."

Azula continues her workout. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You're still watching us aren't you?" Korra says already knowing the answer.

Azula stops punching and gazes at the Avatar for a moment. She goes to grab a towel. "Yes I am. Did you get my message?"

Korra swallows. "What message?"

Azula picks up a bottle of water then takes a sip locking eyes with Korra. Azula smiles then places her hand over her left eye. "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor." She giggles. "It's okay. You can laugh. It's funny. I thought you'd enjoy a Zuko impression."

Korra takes a deep breath. The situation just went from bad to worse. That meant Azula was working with the Red Lotus. "When did you get your memory back?"

Azula smirks then heads over to a rowing machine.

"Answer me." Korra says sternly.

The princess moves her arms back and forth. "Take the cell phone from your pocket and incinerate it." Korra grits her teeth then takes the phone from her pocket and sits it on the floor. "I said incinerate it." Azula repeats.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Korra says.

Azula stops rowing then gets up off the machine. She stalks up to Korra and steps on the phone. She glares into the Avatar's eyes. "Bend a flame…and incinerate the phone Korra."

The Inuit gulps knowing she needed to stand her ground. "I…I don't know what you mean."

Azula's eye twitches then she smirks and walks away. "Why are you being uncooperative?" The former fire nation princess says picking up a remote control from a small table and turning on one of the televisions in the room.

Korra's eyes widen when she sees herself bending the four elements for Asami in the safe house.

Azula smiles. "See you don't have to be shy. I know you can do it. Go ahead."

"Why?" Korra asks.

"Because I told you to. Now do it." Azula commands.

"I don't take orders from you." Korra says. "I don't take orders from anyone. Now answer my question. When did you get your memory back?"

Azula turns off the television then walks over to a weight bench. "Do you know why you're alive right now Avatar? It's because I haven't ordered your death. And the reason why I haven't done that is because you're still of some use to me. But if you don't follow my orders, then I don't need you. So I'm going to tell you one more time. Incinerate the phone."

Korra goes into the Avatar state and creates a large fire ball in her hand. She could feel the guns pointed on her right away. Azula was playing her, but right at the moment Korra didn't want to stay around and figure out why. She'd gotten all the information she needed to. Azula scarred Miss Chelse and was working for the Red Lotus. She had to take her out before things got worse.

Azula gets up and walks toward the glowing Avatar with a smile on her face. "You're thinking of killing me, but that would be a mistake. Would you like to know why?" Azula says now less than two feet from Korra. "I asked you a question Avatar. Would you like to know why you shouldn't kill me?"

The Avatar is silent. She could incinerate Azula in an instant from this distance and melt every bullet that was fired at her, but for some reason she couldn't do it.

"Did you know that guardians were the first travelers?" Azula asks.

Korra furrows her glowing eyes. "What?"

"I have an intricate knowledge of all dimensional bridges and pathways Korra. If you kill me…"

Korra gulps deactivating the Avatar State. "You know how to get Asami and I home?"

"In a manner of speaking. That's why I wanted you to get close to her. You see you can't go home without her." Azula says cupping Korra's cheek. "I want to get you both home Korra, but I can't do that if you don't follow my orders. So what are you going to do?"

Korra backs away from her hand and shakes her head. "Why? Why do you want to help us?"

Azula sighs. "Aww sweetie, that's cute that you think that. But I'm not doing this for you."

"W-What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"Korra, you and Asami don't belong here, but I do. This world is perfect for me and I will have it. Because you're going to give it to me."

Korra shakes her head. "What? No, no that's not gonna happen. No way. I won't let you destroy this place."

Azula furrows her brow. "Who said anything about destroying? I'm going to rule it. One nation, one world, united under my leadership. It's going to be the utopia my father and I always wanted. Besides what should it matter to you what happens to this place. Once you return home you'll never travel again. It'll be like this place never existed." Azula places her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Go spend some time with Asami and think things over. I'm sure you'll come to the right decision." She gives Korra a little push toward the door. "You do want to go home don't you?" Azula says.

Korra gulps. "Y-y-you're lying. You're just trying to trick me."

"Then you should kill me. As a matter of fact this will probably be your best opportunity. So what are you going to do?" Azula smiles as Korra turns around and walks to the door. "I knew you were smarter than I gave you credit for. See you soon."

Korra leaves with a heavy heart. What was she supposed to do? What if Azula was telling the truth? This might be her only chance to get home. But she couldn't leave this world in Azula's hands, could she?

Korra looks up into the sky. "Gran Gran, where are you when I need you?"

**Sato Penthouse**

Asami eats a bowl of popcorn as she watches Zuko riding an ostrich-horse through the desert. She finally understood what Korra meant. Then she watches Azula torturing Zuko and their mother. "Azula always lies huh. Geez, she's even evil as a cartoon."

There is a knock on Asami's door. "Hello, who's there?"

"It's Chelse, Miss Sato. I need to speak with you about Korra."

**TBC…**


	25. If at first you don't succeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R / PG-13

**X**

**X**

The executive bodyguard nervously walks in and Asami immediately throws her arms around her. Chelse gulps closing her eyes. She can't help but catch the scent of jasmine in the heiress' raven black hair. 'Why are you so much like your mother?' Chelse thinks to herself.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Asami says softly. She pulls back gazing into Chelse's eyes. Asami apprehensively raises her hand to the burned side of her assistant's face. "I'm sorry."

Chelse gently grasps Asami's hand. She brings the palm of her boss' hand to her lips kissing it deeply. Asami gazes at her with lidded eyes. Chelse immediately releases her hand and lowers her eyes. She hadn't meant to do that.

Asami smiles quietly then cups her assistant's unburned cheek to get some eye contact. "Thank you for protecting me Chelse." The former fire essence nods then lowers her eyes again as an all too familiar memory comes to mind.

**Flashback 25 years ago.**

Yasuko Sato, Asami's mother wraps her bodyguard's arm with bandages.

Chelse had been on the lookout for weeks as numerous death notes had been sent to Hiroshi's office. They'd just left Mr. Sato's business party when three masked men disguised as servers attacked them.

Chelse quickly took them down, but not without getting hurt. The men were immediately arrested and Chelse escorted Yasuko home.

The mistress of the household held her bodyguard's hand the entire way. The moment they were behind closed doors Yasuko stripped Chelse down then began tending to her arm. They sit in silence as one of the house servants takes the guard's bloodied clothes away. Yasuko follows the attendant to the door then locks it. With tear-welled eyes she walks back over to Chelse and pulls her into her arms. "Thank you for protecting me Red."

"Miss Sato…" Chelse is interrupted by a kiss.

Yasuko deepens the kiss. Chelse closes her eyes allowing herself a few moments of indulgence when there is a soft knock at the door.

"Yasuko? Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard." Hiroshi says.

Yasuko suckles on her guard's bottom lip. "Don't move." She whispers before heading to the door.

Hiroshi throws his arms around his wife's waist. He looks over her shoulder into the room and nods to Chelse. He already knew what was happening between them. Being the man he was he never denied his wife anything she wanted, even if it was another person. He was head over heels in love with Yasuko. "Thank you." He mouths to Chelse.

Chelse nods then lowers her eyes. When she first met Yasuko Sato five years ago, she never imagined in a million years that they'd have this kind of relationship. She was a retired Special Forces officer newly divorced from an airheaded husband. A relationship was the furthest thing from her mind, let alone with a woman.

It took Yasuko a full two years to break down her defenses. The woman was relentless. It started simply enough. Candlelight dinners, compliments, and flirtations when Hiroshi was out of town, trips to the spa, neck and shoulder massages under the moonlight, weekly close contact sparing sessions, then a not so accidental kiss after an evening of drinks sealed the deal.

Chelse felt weak under her employer's gaze. She knew she hadn't betrayed Hiroshi's trust. The man told her that his wife had chosen her personally and she should do 'whatever' she had to to keep his wife happy. But she still felt bad about it.

"I'm fine honey, thanks to Red." Yasuko says with a soft smile.

Hiroshi rubs her back then kisses her cheek. He nods to Chelse again. "Well I'd better get back and explain what happened. I'll see you two at the office tomorrow if you're up to it."

"Yes sir." Chelse says.

Hiroshi leaves and Yasuko wraps her arms around Chelse's neck. The bodyguard lowers her eyes. "What is it baby?"

Chelse takes in a deep breath. "Is this really okay Miss Sato?"

The mistress smiles softly. "You just saved my life, he knows that. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yasuko? Why can't you accept that I love you, Red?"

"Miss Sato this is my job alright." The bodyguard shakes her head. "You're married and I still don't understand how he's okay with this. What if he fires me, then what happens to us?" Chelse asks.

Yasuko smirks then pulls her into another kiss. "You're not going anywhere."

Chelse leans away. "What if you get pregnant? I know you're still sleeping with him."

Yasuko pulls her guard into a hug then kisses her neck. "Red, baby, he's married to his job, not me. I hardly think being with him once every few months is going to make a difference. And even if I got pregnant… you'll end up being more of a father than Hiroshi ever will." Soft green eyes meet hazel brown orbs. They gaze at one another for a long moment both women understanding the implications of that statement. "Do you…not want to be with me anymore?"

Chelse averts her eyes. "Miss Sato, I…I…"

"Yasuko." The older woman says lifting Chelse's chin to look into her eyes. "What's it going to take for you to say my name? After all this time, am I really still just a job to you? Do you make love to me because you feel you have to?"

"No, of course not." The injured woman says lowering her eyes. "Look, rule number one in this business is to never get personally involved with the client and that's exactly what I've done. I just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I never expected to feel like this."

"Like what?" Yasuko asks.

Chelse takes in an apprehensive deep breath then finds her client's eyes. She swallows hard. "Yasuko…"

The mistress interrupts her with another kiss. "I love you too Red. Just stay with me okay. And if you ever decide that you want to leave, I'll make sure you're provided for. Just stay for a little while longer."

Four years later…Asami Sato is born.

The heiress grew like a beautiful rose under her mother's watchful eye. Yasuko had been right about her husband. He was hardly ever around. Of course when he did show up, he brought lots of gifts and made sure to show his daughter how to operate his newest inventions. Asami's favorite daddy-daughter outings were to his racetrack to test out his new cars.

But most of the little one's time was spent with Yasuko and Chelse. Yasuko loved watching Chelse with her daughter. Whether they were sparring or studying she knew that woman would never let any harm come to either of them.

A four year old Asami brings Chelse a gift for her birthday. "Telse Telse dis is for you. I picked tit out myself."

The bodyguard smiles as Yasuko strokes her daughter's hair. "Oh for me? Why thank you lady Sato. Can I open it?" She asks. Asami nods enthusiastically.

Chelse raises her eyebrows seeing a neck tie with little cars all over it. "Oh wow! Look at this. How fun!" Asami sits up then begins naming the different cars. "You are so smart. Should I go put it on?" Asami nods again.

Yasuko pushes a larger box forward. "Just a minute Red, I want you to open my gift next."

Chelse smiles at Asami. "What do you think your mommy got for me?"

"Uhh, a dress?" Asami says.

Chelse laughs. "Well I better open it and find out." The smile leaves her face and is replaced with a prominent blush.

"What'd you get Telse?" Asami asks.

The guard clears her throat then pulls a skirt from the box. "Isn't this nice? Looks like you were half right." She says sarcastically as she looks down at the strap-on hidden beneath the paper mache.

Yasuko claps happily then pulls her daughter into her lap. "Why don't you go try on your gifts so we can see them Red."

"Yay!" Asami shouts.

Chelse gulps seeing her lover wink at her. She shakes her head then goes into the bathroom. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thinks to herself.

A few minutes later she comes out with a fake smile on her face. Asami claps and points at her. "Look look mommy."

"Oh look at that. She's beautiful. We got her the perfect gifts didn't we?" Yasuko says giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and picking her up. "Alrighty, let's get you ready for a nap then we'll all go out to dinner when you wake up."

"Yay! Happy Birthday Telse!" Asami shouts.

"Thank you lady Sato." Chelse says.

Yasuko comes back into the room. "That tie really does look fabulous on you." She says as her eyes drop to her partner's waist.

Chelse shakes her head. "Miss Sato, what were you thinking? What if Asami had seen that?"

Yasuko begins kissing her neck and unbuckling Chelse's pants. "I was thinking I want to see how much you like your new toy." She says with a giggle.

And with that Chelse picks her up and carries her into the bedroom. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

The next two years were right out of a story book. Chelse, Yasuko, and Asami were a picture perfect family. Chelse thought her life was perfect. She had an amazing lover and a beautiful intelligent kind-hearted child to look after. She would never let anything tear them apart.

* * *

**Present day**

**Sato Penthouse**

Asami moves her hand around to her bodyguard's shoulder. "Come in. I have a lot of questions."

They sit on the couch in the living room. "First I want to know what happened with the Red Lotus. Then I want you to explain what you said about Korra. You called her a traveler and you said she was from a different world? Korra's told me a few things, but I don't think she really understands what she's talking about. But you do. So I want to hear it from you." Asami says.

Chelse gets up then heads over to the mini bar. "I know it's still early, but I could use a drink. Do you want a drink? Non-alcoholic right?"

Asami furrows her brow slightly. She could see how nervous Chelse was. "Sure." A few loud clinks and fumbles later Asami gets up from the couch and heads to the bar. She can see Chelse's hands trembling as she tries to pour the liquor. Asami immediately takes a hold of the bottle and her assistant's hand. "Oh my god, Chelse… what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Have you been with her?" Chelse asks under her breath keeping her eyes lowered.

"What?"

The fiery woman raises her voice. "Have you slept with her?" She asks with intense fear in her eyes.

"What? No. How could you ask me something like that after everything that's happened?" Asami asks.

The former fire essence lowers her eyes then bends down and pulls a few electronic devices from underneath the bar. "Go in the guest bathroom. Take off your clothes, shower, then put on the robe in my closet." Asami opens her mouth to speak. "Just do it damn it!" Chelse looks up into Asami's eyes. "Please."

Asami watches as her bodyguard sweeps the room. Chelse obviously thought the house might be tapped, but why didn't she just say that in the first place.

After a quick shower Chelse takes their clothes and throws them into the fireplace.

Asami pulls a chair up near the fire. "You know that blouse is coming out of your paycheck right?" Chelse rolls her eyes then nods. Asami crosses her legs. "I'm listening."

The executive assistant closes all of the curtains then takes a seat in front of Asami. "The Red Lotus has ears everywhere. I don't know how but they do. They're the ones who did this to me, but I got away. We should go about our normal activities until they surface again. That's why I had you and Korra released. They need to know that their plan failed. Are you okay with that?" She asks. Asami nods. Chelse lowers hers for a moment, sighs, then looks up at her boss. "What do you remember about your mother?"

Asami furrows her brow then takes a breath, not expecting the question. "She was beautiful, smart, kind, and generous. She loved us. She died in a factory explosion when I was six. You and my father said it was a terrorist bombing, and that her body was unrecoverable. What does that have to do with Korra?"

Chelse sighs hesitantly. She never thought she'd be saying what she was about to say to anyone, but Asami's life depended on it. "She didn't die Miss Sato. She disappeared, she…she was… taken."

"What? What do you mean? If she didn't die then where is she?"

Chelse gulps lowering her eyes. "Six months before she disappeared, she started acting strangely. She would order me to stay home with you while she went to perform inspections at a few factories. I honestly thought she was preparing to succeed your father, but that wasn't the case. I didn't know what was going on with her, but I…I knew something was wrong when she…uhh…"

"She what Chelse?" Asami asks.

The executive assistant swallows hard. "Miss Sato…your mother and I…we were in love… and we had been for a long time."

Asami furrows her brow in confusion. "What?"

Chelse can see anger forming on her employer's face. "It wasn't an affair. Your father knew. Apparently you and your mother had some things in common."

Asami swallows hard then lowers her eyes. She remembered how close her mother and Chelse were but she wasn't expecting to hear anything like that. As far as she knew her mother and father loved one another. She takes a deep breath. "Tell me what this has to do with Korra."

Chelse breathes out through puckered lips. "Your mother began spending less time with me, intimately." Asami averts her eyes. "I disobeyed her orders and followed her to the factory one day. That's when I saw her with one your father's associates. At least that's who I thought he was at the time. He was the same guy on the outside but he was different somehow too. I watched him for a few days. You would have thought he was running the company. He knew things that he shouldn't know. He was a traveler."

"He was from another world?" Asami says.

Chelse nods. "But they're not aliens. They're like alternate versions us. They're able to transport themselves into the bodies of their duplicates on other planes of existence."

"Why do they do it?" Asami asks.

"We've spoken to many of them. It happens when they lose someone. They travel to other worlds to find replacements. I've known about them for a long time, but I never imagined I would encounter one so close to home. I…wasn't prepared." Chelse lowers tear welled eyes. "I didn't want to believe it. I finally confronted your mother the night I saw them sleep together. Yasuko'd forgotten who she was. That's when I knew for sure, but it was too late. He attacked when I tried to leave with her. He had the power to manipulate metal. I was no match for him."

Chelse looks up into Asami's eyes. "An hour later they were gone and the factory was in flames."

A few tears stream down Asami's cheeks as she mentally puts the pieces together. "So Korra lost someone. She lost me?"

The guard takes in a hard breath and averts her eyes.

"Was it like this for my mother? I mean the dreams, my pregnancy, and communicating telepathically." Asami asks.

Chelse shakes her head and lowers her eyes. "No. Most people under the influence of a traveler (she sheds a few tears) begin to forget their lives here. They forget everything. Yasuko didn't know who I was…" Chelse's bottom lip trembles. "B-but she knew I was trying to help her."

Asami throws her arms around Chelse's neck pulling her into a hug. She understood her bodyguard so much better now. "We're gonna figure this out. Maybe we can bring her back."

Chelse shakes her head. "We're still trying to develop the technology to follow them, but their signals always change. And travelers never come back once they've left. They're always new."

She sits on the floor next to Chelse. "I think…Korra does."

"What?" The hazel eyed woman says.

"Chelse I think we should talk with her." Asami says wisely. "She said she met two versions of me. She said…"

"Asami! Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

The young CEO furrows her brow. "Of course I have."

"You're not gonna end up like Yasuko! You hear me. I won't allow it! Can't you see she's trying to fool you? She wants to tak..." Chelse yells and her new phone pings with a text message from an unknown number.

**_\- A little bird told me that someone in my camp was disobeying orders. Would you happen to know who they might be talking about? Maybe a matching scar on the other side of your face will refresh your memory. -_ **

Chelse huffs from her nose then stands up. 'That fucking bitch.' "I'm leaving. I'll call you when I have more information."

Asami grabs her assistant's wrist. "Tell me what's going on." Their eyes lock. Asami quickly lunges her knee into Chelse's stomach, then grabs the phone from her hand.

The bodyguard huffs roughly. "Miss Sato, give me the phone." The heiress tries to the read the message. "NOW!"

Asami is startled but she doesn't move an inch. "Chelse…" She says taking a cautious step back as her bodyguard grunts under breath moving toward her. "You're not going to hurt me. I know you're not. I'm not going to let you do this alone. I'm a part of this too." She takes another step back slowly glancing at the phone. "You weren't prepared when my mom was taken, but things are different now, right?"

Chelse brings her hands together with a loud clap a few inches from the heiress' face temporarily stunning her. Chelse grabs the phone.

"Let me do my job Miss Sato. And for the record, I would hurt you if it meant saving you. Don't forget that."

Asami pants shaking the daze from her head. "Someone's…threatening you."

* * *

"That's none of your concern. I'll be in touch. And whatever you do don't sleep with that traveler." Chelse says as she opens Asami's door to find Korra on the other side of it.

The Avatar gulps then lowers her chin slightly. "Uhh, hi? Small world huh. Would you mind…if we talked for a minute?"

Chelse grits her teeth as she looks down at the shaky Avatar then roughly pushes past her. There was no way she was going to let these travelers get the best of her. If need be she'd take them both out world be damned.

Asami steps through the door. "Red!" Chelse stops in her tracks. "That's what my mother used to call you right? Please, just stay and talk with us. I know we can figure this out. Korra's not gonna take me anywhere. Right?" Asami says looking at the Avatar.

"Uhh…right. Right!" Korra exclaims.

Chelse hits the elevator button. "We still have work to do, Miss Sato. I'll let you know when I get some new information."

Chelse looks at her phone as the elevator doors close. There was one thing she knew for sure. Azula had access to their satellite surveillance system. Her phone was new and the number was unlisted. She needed to find out if Azula had accessed Katara. If she had then none of them had a chance of getting out of this alive. Having Katara's access code meant nothing if she couldn't operate her.

Asami shakes her head then steps back against the door. "I'll let you come in, but you have to promise to keep your hands and your bending to yourself."

Korra furrows her brow. "Ooookay?"

"Promise me." Asami says a second time.

"I promise." Korra says. The young Inuit looks around the penthouse with a smile on her face. It reminded her of their brownstone back home. "So how far did you get with the Avatar series?"

"Book 2 Earth, Zuko Alone." Asami says quickly.

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh, would you mind telling me what that is exactly?"

Asami rolls her eyes then picks up the remote control and hits the play button. "Prince Zuko left his uncle in order to find himself. He ends up with an earth kingdom family, but has visions of his mother and sister the whole time. I have to say I was really surprised by Azula and Ozai. I can't imagine growing up in a family like that."

Korra takes a deep breath at the mention of the princess' name. "Yeah, their dad was pretty harsh."

"Ozai, Azula, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara." The heiress says.

"Yeah?"

"Korra it can't be a coincidence that these characters are named after real people." Asami says.

Blue eyes widen. "What?"

"Aang Kong Qi's family adopted you didn't they?" Asami asks.

"Oh." Korra nods. "Yeah, but…I, uhh, I don't really remember much from this world. I mean I know little things here and there, but I've never met the Aang here. I know the Aang from my world. He's my past life and I can still talk to him. The one here died. Do you know if he married Katara here? Is she still alive? She's one of my teachers."

Asami shakes her head and furrows her brow. "You're really not from this world, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Korra says sadly.

"Katara Christo was a very well known prophet back in biblical times. Many people pray to her." Asami says.

"Is she a spirit?" Korra asks genuinely.

Asami smiles softly at her new friend's naivety. "I get it now. It's like when Aang spoke to Avatar Roku. That's how things are where you're from. Must be nice being able to talk to people after they've died." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra furrows her brow again. Asami nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. "When you meditate in my dreams. I feel like I'm with you… and the spirits."

Korra instinctively moves toward her partner. "Asami…"

The heiress looks up just as the Avatar touches her arm. She closes her eyes and allows her to move a little closer. Asami takes a deep breath. "Korra, why is this happening to me? I don't understand any of this. I don't understand how I'm pregnant. I don't understand why I feel so horrible for not knowing who you are. But I should know you. You've been with me all my life. My mind can't comprehend it, but my body remembers." She looks up into soft aqua blue orbs. "I hate how I feel when I'm around you. I'm still in love with Kuvira."

Korra swallows softly then lowers her eyes dropping her hand from Asami's arm. "Can you show me?"

"Huh? Show you what?" Asami asks.

Korra cautiously takes her hand and guides her over to one of the couches. "Show me you and Kuvira…in your mind. Show me what you're feeling." Asami releases her hand. The water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "Asami, you and I, I mean the other you and me, we talk to each other. We talk with our words and feelings so we can understand one another better."

"Yeah and?"

"I can feel how confusing all this is for you and I want to understand it. Maybe if you share with me you can understand what's happening too." The Avatar says as Asami lowers her eyes. "I felt how much you loved Kuvira that day at your dance studio. I love you that much too, and if I have to, I'll accept that you wanna keep loving her. I'd just like to understand why. Even if things don't change between us, I still wanna be your friend." Korra says.

Somehow someway Asami knew Korra was telling the truth. How was someone like her still single? Kuvira was open-minded but she'd never allow anyone to have her partner's attention but her. Asami swallows softly. "O-okay. What do I do?"

Korra was surprised Asami agreed. "Oh, uhh, okay. You don't have to hold my hand or anything if you don't want to, but we need to put our heads together. Then, umm, well, you just think of memories you've had with Kuvira…and…I'll, I'll see it and feel it. That's usually how it works."

Asami squints for a moment then nods. They lean into one another and close their eyes.

"I'll be right here okay. I know it can be a little scary at first, but you'll be alright." Korra says softly. Asami takes her hand. Korra can't help but smile.

Korra can see that Asami and Kuvira first met at a military ball thrown in her honor. Apparently Kuvira didn't like wealthy people. The young military commander was actually jealous of her. The Avatar smirks remembering how she felt when she first met Asami. She was jealous of Asami too back then, all be it for a different reason.

As their memory sharing continued Asami found herself experiencing Korra's memories as well. She was astonished at how emotionally similar they were to her dreams.

The heiress' body began heating up as she remembered the first time she and Kuvira made love, the blending of her dreams of Korra only intensified it. She pants quietly until she is unable to control herself caught up in the vision. She grasps the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her into a kiss disrupting their mental connection.

The pale skinned beauty urges Korra down onto her back.

"A-asami..." The Avatar can't help her hands. She gently caresses the firm globes her ass before squeezing them tightly.

Asami moans into their kiss then pulls at Korra's shirt lifting it over her head. The heiress quickly pulls off her own shirt.

The Avatar gulps wondering if she should stop what was happening but then her wife's magnificent breasts come into view. The engineer's tongue practically pillages the back of her throat a few seconds later.

Asami cups her lover's face between rapidly heating hands. "Touch me...please..."

Korra snakes her fingertips down between her wife's legs. She can't fight back a moan of satisfaction feeling an all too familiar wetness coating her fingers. _'This is so wrong. I should stop this, yeah, I should definitely stop this. She probably thinks this is a dream.'_ Korra thinks to herself. The Avatar's mental admonishment quickly ceases when her earlobe finds its way into Asami's mouth. "Or not..." She moans.

"Mmm, Vira, make love to me…" The engineer whimpers. Korra freezes for a moment until her wife starts to beg. "Baby, please, I need you. (kiss) I miss you. (kiss) Please. (lick) Fuck me. (bite) I know you want to." She whispers slowly tracing her fingers down Korra's throat.

The water tribe woman gulps. "Asami, we...I should stop."

"Please." Asami whispers guiding her lover's hand.

Korra strokes her fingertips between the overwhelmingly wet folds of her wife's pussy.

Asami's breath hitches then she slips out of her bra and grabs Korra's wrist. "Please, give it to me."

The Avatar hesitantly complies hating the faraway look in her wife's gaze, but she couldn't resist. Korra moans quietly relishing in the slick heat now surrounding her fingers. She needed this more than her wife did. "Why are you so beautiful?"

Asami sits back digging her nails into her lover's muscular thighs. Her hips begin moving on their own. "Mmm, Vira…"

Korra resists rolling her eyes instead deciding to focus her attention on the gentle sway of her lover's breasts.

"Deeper." The heiress moans.

The water tribe woman takes a firm hold of Asami's waist then thrusts her fingers in a little harder.

Asami bucks forward placing her hands on the arm of the couch. She rides her lover's fingers with reckless abandon as tears stream down her cheeks. How was this possible? How had it been so long since they'd been together like this? It felt like she and Kuvira had been apart for years. This was the best sex they'd ever had. "Oh god, yes! Fuck!"

Korra pumps faster.

"Auhh auhhh….ohhh….huuahhh, Vira, don't stop, please don't stop." Asami's pants.

Korra can't take any more. "Asami, Asami, look at me."

"Mmm yes baby." The engineer says. "God you're so good…auhhh….why do you feel so good?"

Korra furrows her brow seeing her wife's eyes shifting from light green to blue. She notices the chandelier shaking above them. "Uhh…Asami?" The Avatar says hesitantly before trying to release her lover. Unfortunately she couldn't move Asami had her pinned. Literally. Korra could feel the water in her body moving on its own.

"I'm gonna cum, uah. Mmm Vira, I'm, I'm gonna cum!" Asami groans rolling her hips even faster.

Korra pants in tune with her wife's humping. "I'm…not….Ku…vi….ra! "She gulps under the weight of the water essence's power. It had taken over. Korra needed to do something and fast. Books begin falling off the shelves. She goes into the Avatar State finally freeing herself. "Asami, wake up!"

The raven haired beauty gasps seeing the woman beneath her. "Kuv…Korra?"

The Inuit smirks nervously. "Uhh, hi?"

Asami cautiously looks down between her legs remembering Chelse's words to her. 'Don't sleep with her.' "Fuck!" Her hands catch fire. "FUCK!"

Korra winces. "Ahh! Shit!" She grunts at the heat spreading over her shoulders from Asami's hands.

The young CEO is knocked from her lustful haze as she frantically tries to shake the flames from her hands.

Korra grabs her hands extinguishing them.

"What? What the fuck did you do to me!? What did you do to me?" Asami shouts.

"I-I didn't do anything. I swear. Please just calm down and let me explain." Korra says softly. The penthouse was vibrating. "Breathe. Just breathe. Everything is gonna be okay."

Asami yanks her hands out of Korra's grasp. "How! How is this gonna be okay?! Chelse was right about you! You're just trying to fool me, turn me into your, your dead girlfriend!"

Korra goes into the Avatar State when glasses begin crashing to the floor. "Asami! I said calm…down." The water tribe woman stabilizes the building.

Asami starts to hyperventilate. "You're, you're a monster. You've…turned me…into a mon…st…" She says as she passes out.

The Avatar catches her then puffs a stray strand of hair from her eye. "Well, that could have gone better."

She lays her wife back down on the couch then sits on the floor next to her. Korra rests her head next to Asami's. She closes her eyes allowing a single tear to streak down her cheek. She smiles to herself remembering the day her legs were healed. She and Asami held one another so tightly Korra couldn't tell where Asami ended or where she began. They were normal then just two people in love, no one to fight or defend.

Korra picks up the remote and turns on the DVD player. She watches as Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai hunt down Aang and the crew.

**_\- "I can take care of myself, by myself." Toph says._ **

**_\- "You sound like my nephew. Always thinking you need to do things on your own without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you really. I just met you." Uncle Iroh says to the young earthbender. He and Toph laugh together._ **

**_\- "So where is your nephew?" Toph asks as she sips a cup of tea._ **

**_\- "I've been tracking him actually." Iroh says sadly._ **

**_\- "Is he lost?" She asks him._ **

**_\- Iroh averts his eyes. "Yes a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is. And he went away."_ **

**_\- "So now you're following him." Toph says._ **

**_\- "I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if he needs me I'll be there." Iroh says knowingly._ **

**_\- "Your nephew is very lucky. Even if he doesn't know it." Toph says picking up her bag. "Thank you."_ **

**_\- Iroh smiles. "My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights."_ **

**_\- Toph smiles. "No, thank you for what you said. It helped me. Oh and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too."_ **

A little while later Iroh, Zuko, Toph, Katara, Aang, and Sokka had Azula cornered and still couldn't take her out. Korra watches the whole episode then turns off the television.

Mizu told her that she couldn't leave Azula here. What did she mean by that?

Korra turns and gazes at her wife. "If you were you, I know you'd understand. We're gonna get home, I promise. But I can't let Azula destroy this world in order to make that happen."

The water tribe woman leaves a note for her wife then heads out the door.

The immortal world Azula told her wife she was too dangerous to be kept alive even without her bending. Now Korra understood why. This world's Azula had manipulated everyone even the Red Lotus. She couldn't risk letting the fire nation princess gain anymore power.

If she was going to deal with Azula, she'd need help. Fortunately the Avatar knew exactly who to turn to.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Quoted dialogue**

**A:TLA season 2 episode 8 "The Chase"**

**Toph to Iroh**


	26. On solid ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R

**X**

The secret agent sits in the computerized room beneath city hall. "Activate personality profile two."

"Confirmed."

Chelse takes in an exhausted breath. She'd been trying to reason with the computer system for over an hour. Maybe she was missing something. "Katara, for the last time, Azula …is… a …traveler. How can you not see that?"

"The traveler recognition program is absolute Seika. Her vibration has not changed. There is some other explanation. My systems have not been accessed or tampered with. You and the president are currently the only ones with authorization." Katara says.

"Then tell me how she knows the ins and outs of our organization. Tell me how she got a hold of your access code." Chelse says angrily. "And how do you know she hasn't hacked into your database?"

"The only logical explanation is a Red Lotus informant within the ranks of the White Lotus. And with regard to my database, I am programmed to deactivate if there is interference from unauthorized sources." The computerized voice says matter of factly.

Chelse furrows her brow and lowers her eyes. The most likely suspect would be her second in command, but she'd known him since she first joined the military. He'd never betray her.

The former fire essence takes in a heavy breath. "Katara if she's not a traveler, why are you advising me to keep her alive? The way she's stalking me I'm sure I can get close enough to kill her."

"Azula's death will result in fifty years of war. If she's kept alive that number will decrease." Katara says.

Chelse lowers her eyes. Just what kind of ace did Azula have up her sleeve that could cause the world to go to war? None of it made any sense. "What about the traveler? What happens if she dies?"

The large computer screen begins to flash bright red. "If any traveler is killed our planet's dimensional stability will be altered to match that of their world of origin. Korra Santo is an Omega Class traveler. Her vibration is directly connected to the ecosystem of any world she visits. If she dies worldwide natural disasters will claim billions of lives."

"So what am I supposed to do? Is there any outcome where Asami makes it through this? Have any of the probabilities changed?" Chelse asks sadly.

"0.00% chance of deviation. As of right now, she will be taken from this world by Korra Santo in three months time."

Chelse covers her face with her hands.

The computerized room begins to flash with various colored lights. "Chance of deviation has been updated to 15.2%"

Chelse furrows her brow. "What?"

"24%"

Chelse gets up from her seat as a smaller screen appears in the corner of the wall. "What's the situation?" She asks the sentry.

"Commander, the traveler is on the main floor." He says.

A video pops up.

Korra grabs the security guard by the collar. "Look I don't have time for this. I know she's here. I need to talk to her. It's important."

"I'm sorry Miss, but no one by that name works here." The security guard says. Three more guards come out from the control room with their guns pointed at Korra.

Some of the civilians start to whisper. "Hey isn't that the Avatar girl? You know the one from the video with the glowing eyes." They pull out their phones and start taking pictures of her.

Korra drops the guard the looks around the lobby. "I know you're here and I know you can see me. I also know what happened to your face and who did it." The room is silent and no one moves. Korra rolls her eyes. "Look either you come talk to me or I'm gonna let these people know what's really happening in this building."

The bodyguard shakes her head. "Bring her in."

A man in a navy blue suit comes from behind the main desk. "Miss Santo, please come this way."

"34%." Katara says.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Katara what's going on?"

"The traveler has information that we don't. 58%. Based on what you've told me, it would be in your best interest to introduce us. I am named after her past life's wife according to the Avatar: The Last Airbender series also called Avatar: The Legend of Aang in the UK. I have created a suitable character profile that should assist us in communicating with her. 72%"

The closer Korra got the more the probability of changing the future and saving Asami increased.

"89%"

Chelse leaves the room and meets Korra at the elevator.

The doors open and their eyes lock. The water tribe woman swallows hard. "I need your help and you need mine."

Chelse glares her for a second. "What happened between you and Miss Sato?"

Korra averts her eyes. "Nothing." Chelse squints at her. "She, she fell asleep…after we talked. She was tired."

The bodyguard grabs Korra by the collar roughly. "I swear to God if you put your hands on her…"

A familiar computerized voice interrupts them. "Agent Seika we don't have time for this."

The fiery woman growls as she releases Korra. "Follow me."

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as they walk down a long hallway. There was no way she was going to tell Chelse that Asami'd pretty much jumped her bones an hour ago. That would not be a good conversation to have considering how hard the woman had been working to keep them apart. "I can heal that burn, but there will still be a little scarring left." Chelse turns and looks at her then continues down the hallway. "Suit yourself."

They stop in front of a thick metal door. Seika places her palm against the scanner. "Inside." She nods to Korra.

"Hi Avatar Korra, it's good to see you again."

"Gran Gran? No way." The blue eyed woman says seeing a 3D holographic image of her mentor standing in the middle of the room.

The computerized woman smiles. "Well I hadn't anticipated that." She transforms into an older version of herself. "Is this better?" Korra furrows her brow.

Chelse stands next to her and waves her hand through the light from the mounted projector. "Knowledge Accumulation and Threat Assessment Recognition Algorithm. We call her Katara. And she's the only reason you're not dead right now, so start talking."

Katara speaks up. "Seika, please be calm. Avatar Korra isn't here to cause any trouble. She said she needed your help and that you needed hers. Isn't that right Korra?"

The Avatar nods. "Uhh, right." She says shaking the bewilderment from her mind seeing the digital version of her mentor smiling at her. "Uhh, Gran, are you…real?"

Katara smiles as the mood lighting in the room changes to a soft calm blue. "Yes, in a manner of speaking. You can consider me this world's version of your Katara. There was a human who shared my same name many years ago, and like her I have the ability to predict future events. And that is the reason you are here. So why don't we start first. Korra we will tell you what we know about you and about our world then you will tell us what you know. Does that sound fair?"

Korra nods. "Okay, but first we need to make sure Azula can't see or hear into this room."

Chelse's eyes widen. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. What can we do to make sure that she doesn't know what we're doing in here?" Korra says quickly.

The virtual Katara and Chelse make eye contact. Chelse nods and a new door appears on the opposite wall.

"Avatar Korra please go inside and remove your clothing." Katara says.

Korra quickly covers her breasts and her stomach. "What! Why?"

"To make sure you're not bugged." Chelse says. Korra opens her mouth to protest. "Just do it alright."

Chelse texts Asami while she waits for Korra. She knew she'd left the young CEO abruptly but it was clear that Azula was listening in on them. She couldn't risk putting Asami in more danger. Leaving her alone with Korra was bad enough. Chelse grumbles to herself while she waits for Asami to text back. She looks at the door of the sterilization room Korra was in. "Pffft, she's tired, yeah right. If I don't hear back from Asami in the next five minutes I'll show your ass what tired looks like."

The secret agent furrows her brow as she reads the text from Asami.

**_\- I'm fine. Tell Korra I said thanks. -_ **

**~~~ Are you sure you're alright Miss Sato? How do you know where Korra is?**

_**\- I'm fine Red. I just had a feeling. Can I come meet you two?** _

Chelse scratches her head.

**~~~ No I don't think that's a good idea. And please don't call me by that name. You're not your mother.**

_**\- :-(** _ _**Aww, why not?** _

Chelse furrows her brow. Asami was acting strange. "Katara open an encrypted line. Call Sato 3." Asami's phone goes straight to voicemail.

**_\- I told you I'm fine Red I'm on another call. We'll talk after you finish with Korra._ **

Chelse glares at the Avatar as she exits the sterilization room.

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

The Katara system speaks up. "I didn't detect any devices on you Korra but rest assured this room is well concealed. As a matter of fact the area around this room is a moving dead zone that can't be tracked.

The agent pulls out her gun and puts it on the control panel. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**One hour later…**

For the first time in weeks everyone was on the same page. The facts were clear.

**** Azula was not a traveler but she had all the knowledge of her other alternate versions due to Korra's actions in the other dimension.**

**** Azula wants to take over the world and intends to use Korra to make that happen.**

**** Asami is a displaced traveler and had been dreaming of Korra all her life because her consciousness from Korra's world hadn't fully integrated. (Chelse couldn't accept that in spite of Katara's support of Korra's theory.)**

**** Korra couldn't leave because she technically didn't have a world to return to.**

**** Korra doesn't know how to leave this dimension, but apparently Azula does. (Chelse was happy about that. She'd do whatever she had to to keep Asami safe…even allow 50 years of war.)**

Korra takes a deep breath. Things were finally settled. Now they just needed to stop Azula without killing her. If Azula really did know a way to get them home, she didn't want to risk losing it. "You're sure she burned you with a blow torch?"

"Of course I'm sure. I watched her do it." Chelse says with annoyance. "Why?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "Mizu told me that people should be able to bend here. If Mizu knows that then Azula should too."

Chelse furrows her brow. "So you're saying I can control every source of heat in the world." Korra nods. Chelse stands up. "Okay then. Hit me."

"Hit you with what?" Korra asks.

"A fire ball." Chelse says.

Korra shakes her head. "What? No. You couldn't even stop a blow torch. There's no way you could stop actual fire. Besides it doesn't work like that. You don't believe you can bend."

"What do you mean?" Chelse asks.

The Avatar takes a deep breath. "Katara used to always tell me, 'You can't find what you think is lost.' I didn't understand what she meant until I was paralyzed. Sure I was physically hurt but the real block was in my head. I didn't believe I'd ever be able to walk on my own again. So I kept trying and failing and hating myself for it. I wanted to give up then Asami came along and …"

Chelse rolls her eyes. "I don't care about your life story Santo. I just need to know what kind of offensive and defensive capabilities we have and what we're up against. Azula can't bend so that's a benefit for us. I'm a soldier. I can figure out how to activate any latent abilities I have on my own. I have to admit I've felt a lot stronger over the past two months. I wasn't sure why, but it lines up with the timeline of your arrival here."

Korra looks up at her. "So you'll believe you're the all powerful source of all the fire in the world, but you won't believe that my wife is a traveler?"

"Not until I see more proof." Chelse says quickly.

Korra throws her hands up. "More proof?! Seriously? She can water, earth, and firebend and she's pregnant. How much more proof do you need?"

Chelse furrows her brow. "Firebend? I've never seen her firebend." Korra gulps and averts her eyes.

Katara speaks up. "That's enough you two. Are you clear on the plan?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, I'm the bait. I tell Azula that I'm on board with her plan then I report to you and Chelse once she's out in the open. The White Lotus will dart her and I'll kidnap her."

Chelse sighs. "I'll retrieve Azula then take her to one of the dead zone facilities." Katara clears her throat. Chelse rolls her eyes. "Without killing or injuring her."

Katara smiles. "Very good. Korra stop scratching your wrist. The irritation of the tracking isotope will subside in a few minutes. You can't have any noticeable marks on your body or Azula will know something is going on. I'll be able to track you no matter where she takes you."

Katara turns to Chelse. "Agent Seika you will accompany Korra back to Asami's apartment…unharmed."

Chelse heads to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

**X**

An awkward silence fills the car as they drive to Asami's building. Korra was on edge knowing how Chelse felt about her. They couldn't really talk to one another without having Katara as a mediator.

Chelse was full of suspicion. She knew Korra was purposefully withholding information from her. She only hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. The former fire essence decides to not beat around the bush. It was obvious from her boss's text that something had changed between them.

"You fucked her didn't you?" Chelse says keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

Blue eyes widen in shock. "What? No! No! I-I-I mean not exactly. She…that's none of your business."

Chelse slams on the brakes then turns very slowly toward Korra seething hot rage escaping her nostrils. "If anything happens to her I will kill you."

Korra gulps. "But…but Katara said…"

"You need to get a clue. Katara's a computer following a program. She doesn't care about you, or me, or anyone. Her job is to keep the world safe. She's not trying to help you. My job, my life is meant for the well-being of Asami. I have looked after her since before she was born. Millions of people are born and die every single day. But there is only one Asami Sato. I am not going let her go through what her mother did. And if I have to end you or this world to stop that from happening I'll do it." She says taking in an agitated breath.

The Avatar takes in a slow understanding breath. She'd heard her Chelse say something similar. She knew how much the fire essence cared for Asami. "You really love her don't you?"

Chelse releases a hard breath then sits back in her seat and looks out the windshield. "Yes."

"Well I love her too. I love her so much that I almost ended my world for her. I love her so much I created two worlds where I thought she would be happy. I love her so much that I'm willing to stop Azula and possibly spend the rest of my life here with her. I'm not your enemy Miss Chelse." Korra says.

The bodyguard puts the car back in gear then continues on to Asami's penthouse. Some part of her knew Korra was telling the truth. Also she'd never heard a traveler say they'd stay on this world. She realized in that moment that Korra wasn't like other travelers. Korra didn't know what would happen to her if she stayed. Chelse lowers her eyes deciding to keep that information to herself for now.

Korra swallows hard. "Are you sure Asami's not mad at me?"

Chelse huffs from her nose. "Not according to her text. It didn't seem like her. Look, I apologize for blowing up at you like that, but…"

"It's okay. I know how much she means to you. But if we fight each other, there won't be anyone to fight Azula. So let's drop it alright?" Korra says.

**Sato Penthouse**

Chelse knocks on the door then calls Asami's phone. There is no answer. She unlocks the door and heads inside. She finds Asami's phone on the table along with Korra's note. Chelse grits her teeth. "You didn't tell her you were coming to see me?"

"No, I thought she'd freak out." Korra says.

Chelse quickly runs into the panic room and pulls up the surveillance cameras feedback. "No." She says watching Azula wave at the camera as two men carry Asami away. That's why Asami's texts were strange. She wasn't the one texting. "Santo, I thought you said Azula wanted to help you leave?"

Korra walks into yet another high tech room. "That's what she said." Blue eyes widen when she sees what's on the screen. She immediately runs back into the living room. "Azula! This wasn't a part of the plan! Leave her alone!"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Calm down this was from two hours ago genius." She pulls out her phone. "Katara, download this footage and show me the location of Asami's bracelet and isotope."

Korra runs back into the room. "So where is she then?"

Katara pulls up an image of two red lights on opposite ends of the city grid.

Chelse grits is her teeth then turns to Korra. "Go get the contact instructions she gave you and find out where that bitch is."

Korra nods then runs out the door.

**Warehouse**

Angry grunting and protesting can be heard from a sealed room. Members of the Red Lotus are stationed on the factory floor.

A gagged and bound Mako is shackled against the wall watching his little sister straddling his girlfriend.

Asami is naked and still unconscious. Her arms and legs are tied tightly to the bedposts.

Azula licks her lips allowing her eyes to travel down her prey's body. "Mmm, Mizu you're delicious you know that? I've always wanted to see you this way. I wanted to feel what it's like to have you under my control. Show you how to use all that power properly." Azula runs her fingers down Asami's torso before gently cupping her sex. "This will be fun for me." She slips the sharpened nails of her two middle fingers into her. "I can't say the same for you. I can feel the change in your energy. I'm not sure how conscious you are. It's too bad your host is so resistant. I'd love it if you fought back."

She looks up into her brother's eyes. "Isn't that right Mako? It's better when its rough isn't it?" Azula thrusts her fingers upward into Asami's pussy. Mako growls trying to pull at his chains. The princess smirks then pulls her fingers out slowly. "Look brother, she's all wet for me." Mako grunts and growls louder almost breaking his wrists when he sees the blood on her fingers.

**Inside Asami's mind**

The heiress watches yet another short film of the life and times of Korrasami. She knew enough to know that she was unconscious. 'Thanks alot Korra.' She says to herself thinking about what the traveler had made her do. This place was unusual. Why were things so vivid and why did she feel like she was awake.

These little movies were starting to get on her nerves especially the ones where she had blue eyes and her name was Mizu. The woman was a total brat. Asami found herself feeling jealous the more she watched Korra with these other versions of her.

It felt wrong somehow. Korra was supposed to be with her. Asami catches the thought then shakes her head. "Urgh! What am I thinking? I don't even like her."

A voice startles her. "Yes you do."

Asami quickly turns around to see the blue eyed version of herself standing there. "Who, who are you?"

The woman smirks. "I'm you, the brat, but for now you can call me Mizu." Asami starts breathing heavily and backing away from her. "Where might you be going? Do you even know where you are?"

Asami gulps. "I'm unconscious. I need to wake up."

Mizu smiles then makes two chairs appear and sits in one of them. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Asami asks.

"Because there is a deranged little firefly playing with our body. And if you woke up the shock of what you'd feel might kill you." Mizu says nonchalantly. "Have a seat."

The engineer hesitantly sits down. "What do you mean 'our' body?"

Some tea and cups appear on the table and Mizu takes a sip. "Korra really is amazing. I honestly don't know how any of this is possible, but here we are. Did you enjoy being with her?"

Asami furrows her brow angrily. "No! She tricked me. She used her powers to fool me into thinking I was with Kuvira!"

Mizu smirks then waves her hand. "Oh really?"

Asami watches as she humps Korra through a different set of eyes. "That's not what I saw! I was looking at Kuvira." She furrows her brow as the mental images of Korra and Kuvira begin to mesh. "That's…that's not what I saw."

Mizu sits her cup down. "Do you really not know why you fell for Kuvira?"

Asami lowers her eyes already knowing what her alternate was about to say. She knew it the moment she saw Korra in front of her office that day. Korra had been with her all her life. She was her best friend, her lover, her hero, her confidant. Of course she'd be drawn to someone who had similar qualities. But Korra wasn't real. At least she wasn't until a few months ago. "I love Kuvira."

"Then why'd you let her into your apartment?" Mizu asks.

Asami averts her eyes nervously. "I-I needed to find out why Chelse was so scared of her."

Mizu laughs then waves her hand. "Yeah right." Asami's eyes widen as she watches Korra thrusting a glowing cock into her while her eyes were aglow with violet light. "You know what you really wanted."

The heiress' heartbeat speeds up then she turns her eyes away. This was all happening in her mind. Mizu was just a figment of her imagination messing with her head. She needed to find a way to wake up. Chelse taught her some lucid dreaming techniques that might be able to…

"It won't work." Mizu says. "And you're not imagining me." Asami looks up in amazement. "Asami, sweetie, you and I are one being. You've just forgotten. And you can't wake up until you remember. If by chance you do wake up, you're going to die."

"How do you know that?" Asami asks quickly.

Mizu takes a sorrowful breath. "Okay first, I need you to remain as calm as possible because there is literally nothing you can do. Do you understand?" Mizu asks. Asami nods. The water essence takes a deep breath then waves her hand.

Asami's eyes widen watching Azula wave a metal spiked dildo in front of her face. "Let's switch up the order this time, huh? Ass, mouth, vag sound good to you? Yeah, me too."

Asami throws up. Mizu walks over and pats her back. "W-why?" Asami pants.

"Because she's lost sight of who she is. Don't worry though. You'll be alright once you get your memory back. You'll be able to heal most of the wounds."

"Most?" Asami says.

Mizu nods then helps her back into the chair. She waves her hand again. "Let's get started. This is your first memory of Korra in this world. And this is from the world you originally came from."

Asami furrows her brow then takes a few deep breaths. "Wait a minute? Are you saying…I'm a traveler?"

Mizu nods. "Yes we are."

* * *

**Zaofu Prison: East side**

A White Lotus sentry finds Asami's bracelet then picks up his two way radio. "Commander there is no sign of the target, but there is a message written here."

Chelse rolls her eyes. "What is it?"

_"This is where you'll be staying once my reign begins."_

**Warehouse: West side**

Chelse shakes her head as she and Korra pull up at an abandoned factory on the west side of town. Asami's isotope tracker had led them there. Chelse only hoped they weren't too late. Korra gets out and then goes into the Avatar State. She puts her hand on the ground.

"What do you see?" Chelse asks.

Korra growls. "One hundred men. They have weapons. Asami, Mako, and Azula are in a room in the back." She bends a large hole in the ground. "I'm going in."

Chelse grabs Korra's shoulder. "Wait. I have backup coming." Korra tries to move. "I said wait. We can't risk her hurting Asami."

Korra looks back at her. "She already has." Chelse's eyes widen in fear but she doesn't let go.

"If you die in there, this will all be for nothing." Chelse says angrily. "Just, just wait."

**Inside the warehouse**

"Princess. The Avatar is here." A man says.

Azula spits some blood from her mouth. "I told you not to disturb me. Handle it!" She looks down at Asami's face gently moving a strand of hair from her cheek. "Now where were we?"

Azula begins choking the next second as Asami's fingers wrap around her throat.

Asami smiles deviously. Her eyes flash with blue green light. "I was… about to… return the favor." She pants.

Half of the men come out of the factory and begin looking around.

Korra and Chelse duck behind a large pile of copper. "I'm not gonna sit here and wait all day. I can bend this metal and enough of the ground to make a shield. Let's just get in there."

The men quickly run back into the building.

Chelse and Korra furrow their brows then stealthily follow them inside. A bloody toga wearing Asami wobbles down the stairs holding Azula by the throat. Mako follows close behind them. No one moves.

"Asami!" Korra shouts.

"Miss Sato!" Chelse yells.

_**~~~ I'm okay baby. ~~~**_ She whispers mentally to Korra. The Avatar smiles then wipes her eyes.

Asami speaks slowly still out of breath her body was in so much pain. She throws Azula down onto the floor. "What's…the device…for?" She asks looking around at the men. No one says a word. She turns and nods to Mako.

He smirks then steps between Azula's legs and kicks the spiked dildo deeper into her pussy then the other that was stuck up her ass. She screams out in pain then begins to laugh.

"You…you like that…don't you…brother…" She chokes as he kicks them again. "Such a good boy."

"Stop." Asami says. She looks around at all of the Red Lotus members. "No one… has anything…to say, huh?" Then she lifts her hands and hundreds of the metal beams begin dislodging from the warehouse walls. She coughs up a bit of blood then looks over to Korra.

The Avatar raises her eyebrows hearing her lover speaking in her mind. "Alright this is how things are going to work. If anyone moves before we leave, everyone in here is going to die. Nod if you understand."

The Red Lotus members nod.

Chelse runs over to get Azula.

"No." Korra says.

"What? Are you mental? This is our chance." Chelse says putting her arms under the fire nation princess.

"I said no! Asami says not to." Korra almost shouts. Chelse puts her back down then goes to help Asami.

Azula takes a gurgled breath. "See… you all real soon. This…isn't over."

When Asami, Korra, Mako, and Chelse are out of range the heiress puts the metal beams back into place then passes out.

Korra looks at Chelse. "Now do you believe me?"

The bodyguard looks down at the woman she'd helped raise then refocuses on the road. There was just no way. Asami wasn't like Korra. She couldn't be. "That, that wasn't you back there Santo?"

"No. It was her. I told you she was from my world." Korra says kissing her wife's forehead.

Chelse's hand trembles then she reaches down to her waist for her gun. Her worst fear had been realized. Another traveler had taken someone she loved away from her. But this time she had the chance for vengeance. She would avenge both Asami and Yasuko. She would make sure no other traveler could hurt anyone ever again. Killing Korra would end everything.

Asami lifts her hand to her guard's arm. "Don't…please." She whispers before her hand drops weakly back down.

Chelse grits her teeth then puts her hand back on the wheel. 'Asami, please don't be gone. Please.' Chelse thinks to herself wiping a tear from her eye. She takes a few deep breaths before glancing at Korra. "Why did you stop me from capturing Azula?"

Korra furrows her brow then caresses her wife's face. "Asami said not to."

"What? Why?" Chelse asks.

"I don't know. We'll ask her when she wakes up but I'm sure it was for a good reason."

Chelse looks in the rearview mirror at Mako thinking she should have shot him while she had a chance. "And what's your story asshole?"

He lowers his eyes and sheds a few tears. "We need to get somewhere safe. Some place she can't find us."

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Yeah, let's take Azula's brainwashed brother to the only location that his sister hasn't been able find."

He averts his eyes. "I don't work for her. She doesn't control me."

Chelse takes on a serious expression. "Yeah like she didn't make you try to assault Miss Sato after your game. You better be glad I haven't dropped your ass off out here and put a bullet through your skull, you sick son of a…."

"Miss Chelse, geez, will you lay off already. He's hurt too okay." Korra says. Then she looks at Mako. "Hand me that bottle of water."

His eyes light up when he watches her bend the glowing water. "Wow. Asami did that too. Are you some kind of magician or something?"

Korra shakes her head no then focuses on her wife. She sheds a tear. Her Asami was back. "I missed you."

**TBC…**


	27. New You, old me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Korra and Asami ready for what's ahead? Azula could prove to be the end of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

 

**X**

**Sato Penthouse**

Korra sits by her wife's bedside holding her hand. She was 75% sure that Asami had her memory back, but she was still nervous. What if it was just a fluke? What if Asami flipped out on her again? Korra gulps then shakes the thought from her mind. No, her Asami was back. She had to be.

Korra glances down at her wife's stomach remembering what she'd seen Azula doing at the factory. She lowers her eyes and grits her teeth. If anything happened to their baby she wasn't sure what she'd do. Maybe her and her alternate weren't so different after all because killing the deranged princess was the only solid thought in the Avatar's mind. What in the hell was wrong with Azula? Sure she'd regained her old memories but that didn't account for her new level of crazy, messed up childhood or not.

The Avatar gently squeezes her wife's hand. If she'd stayed with Asami until she woke up Azula wouldn't have been able to take her. 'I'm sorry.' Korra remembers her alternate back in the immortal world. That Korra was always running from Asami whenever things got rough. Korra takes a deep breath knowing she wouldn't make that same mistake. 'I'm not gonna leave this time… I promise.'

Chelse still felt uneasy about Korra as she peaked in on them. She was halfway tempted to force the young Avatar into another room just to keep her away from Asami. But there was no denying how much Korra cared about her. That didn't mean she had to be okay with it.

Chelse takes a deep breath then heads to the front door to let Asami's doctor in. She thought it was best to stay at the heiress's place since Azula had already been there. Besides they couldn't risk giving Katara's location away. It was bad enough that Mako was with them. Chelse was sure he was there to leak information to his sister.

Asami's penthouse was common ground. And on the off chance Azula tried to attack them there were only two ways to get in. Chelse also ordered the entire White Lotus to protect the building and put her top sentries on Asami's floor. Between them, her, and Korra they'd be safe. She had her most trusted guards keeping an eye out for any defectors among the lotus. Of course she also had Katara secretly keeping watch on those guards as well. She confined Mako to the guest bedroom. Even if he had listening devices on him they only worked within a certain range.

Chelse swallows softly before escorting Asami's doctor in.

Korra immediately stands to her feet. "Who are you?"

The stout old man had salt and pepper hair, a long grey beard, and a quiet smile. "I'm her physician miss." Korra protectively stands between him and Asami. Chelse moves to grab her but the mature doctor stops her then looks into Korra eyes. "I remember when my wife was pregnant with our first child. All I wanted to do was keep them safe. I'm sure you feel the same way. You don't have to protect them all by yourself anymore. Please allow me to help."

Korra furrows her brow then looks down at the man's name tag. "Iroh?"

The old man nods. "And you're Korra. Miss Sato has told me quite a bit about you." Chelse furrows her brow at that statement. What had Asami told him that she hadn't told her?

Korra steps to the side. Iroh smiles softly. "If it's alright with you, I think it would be best if you left the room Korra." Before the Avatar can speak he completes his thought. "Miss Sato is a very private person and I don't think that's changed just because she's unconscious. You are special to her but when we last spoke she said she didn't remember you. In light of that I'd prefer to respect her wishes."

The water tribe woman huffs roughly from her nose then nods. Chelse follows her out the door. "You recognize him."

Korra goes and looks out a window in the living room. "He's a friend and one of my past life's mentors. If you trust him to take care of Asami then I can too."

Chelse moves to stand next to her. She inhales deeply through her nose surveying the lights down on the street. "I trust him but I don't feel the same way about you. You still haven't told me what you did to her."

Korra sighs. "I wanted to understand why she's so hooked on Kuvira so I asked her to share her memories with me."

"You what?" Chelse asks.

Korra rolls her eyes. "It's one of the ways Asami and I talk to each other. You wouldn't understand." The Avatar averts her eyes. "Anyway it back fired and she started to think I was Kuvira. She got aggressive and I didn't stop her. Her powers started manifesting then she passed out."

"Aggressive huh? You tricked her into having sex with you." Chelse says accusingly. She grabs the window seal so tightly it almost cracks. The traveler who took Yasuko had done the same thing. "I can't stand the way you fuckers do things." She says under her breath. "You're cowards."

"What?" Korra says shaking her head. "No! How could you think that? After everything I've been through just to talk to her, you think all I cared about was getting her into bed?" Chelse glares at her. "Look I'm not like the other travelers okay. Even Katara knows I'm different. She knows Asami's different too. I'd never do anything to hurt her. She's my wife. Why can't you accept that? Why do you think she's been dreaming about me all her life?"

"I don't care what Katara says. Miss Sato isn't like you people. You come here with your freaky powers thinking you're above everyone. You're nothing but self-centered children who like taking things that don't belong to you." Chelse says raising her voice.

Iroh comes out of the bedroom with a somber look on his face. Fear immediately grips Korra's heart. "What's wrong?"

Chelse gulps. "How is she?"

Iroh takes a deep breath. "She's resting. She won't be able to have any more children. The damage is too severe." Korra's breathing becomes slow and heavy. She can already feel rage pooling in her chest. If anything happened to their baby…. "A vaginal birth is still possible but it will be difficult. The babies seem to be...."

"Babies?" Chelse and Korra say in unison.

Iroh nods. "Yes, there are two heart beats on the ultrasound."

The Avatar furrows her brow and swallows hard then lowers her eyes. How was this possible? Did this mean there were two Tsuchis now? Two babies? Two? "Is, is Asami okay?"

The old man smiles softly seeing Korra's reaction. He had to admit when the heiress first told him that a woman had gotten her pregnant he thought she was delusional. The expression on Korra's face was all the truth he needed to see. "She's healing remarkably fast. A good night's rest will do her a lot of good. And I'd suggest the same for you Korra. You're going to need it."

The bedroom door opens again. Asami holds on to the door frame. Iroh immediately moves to hold her up. "Miss Sato, I told you to stay in bed. You need rest."

She holds onto his shoulder then finds her partner's eyes. "Korra…" Asami smiles with tears in her eyes. "We did it. We're gonna be parents."

The Avatar's eyes widen running to Asami and pulling her into her arms. Korra trembles kissing her cheek and neck nervously. "Asami, Asami. Spirits, I missed you." She cries. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I messed everything up. I stranded us here." Korra takes a deep breath crying into her wife's neck. "I let Azula hurt you. I…I…"

Asami pulls back cupping her tearful lover's face between her hands. "Korra, baby didn't you hear me? We're gonna be parents. I don't care how we got here, so long as we're together." The Avatar lowers her eyes crying even harder. Asami wraps her arms around her neck then caresses her head. "We're okay. We gonna be alright." Asami says locking eyes with a noticeably angered Chelse. She releases her wife then wobbles over to her bodyguard.

Chelse swallows taking a step back. Asami stops walking and exhales softly from her nose. She can see the fear in her bodyguard's eyes. She also saw the woman reaching for her gun. "Are you going to shoot her Chelse…shoot me…to save me?" Korra steps forward but Asami holds her back.

Seika lowers her eyes and shakes her head. If Asami ended up like her mother… "Do you know who I am?"

Asami takes a few cautious steps towards Chelse then apprehensively cups her cheek. "When I was four years old I got you a blue tie with race car imprints for your birthday. My mother got you a skirt. Six months ago, I gave you a new Sato R8. Three hours ago you and Korra rescued me from Azula." The executive assistant finally gives her some eye contact. "I know who you are Chelse. I also know who I am."

The former fire essence gulps with tears in her eyes. "Tell me."

"I'm Asami Sato, the CEO of Venture Industries, the woman you helped raise… and I'm also Korra's wife." She says softly then she slowly takes the phone from Chelse's pocket. "I need you to believe me Chelse. This physical body was born here but… I'm… not from this world. Only travelers have different frequencies right? And even people taken by travelers don't experience a change in vibration. Ask Katara to check my frequency. She'll verify it."

The brown eyed woman looks down at the phone then up into her employer's green eyes. "Katara…has Asami Sato's frequency changed?" Chelse didn't want to hear the answer. It would mean that Korra had been right all along.

"Seika, Asami Sato's vibration matches Korra Santo's. There are officially two Omega Class travelers on our world. Initiating Omega Protocol. Alerting the president and all foreign governments." Katara says.

Korra speaks up. "Katara! No,what are you doing?"

"Terminate protocol Omega." Seika says.

"Are you sure that's wise agent Seika?" Katara asks.

"Yes. Cancel the order." She says. "I told you she was a computer program Santo. She's just following orders. She doesn't want to help you."

Asami places her hand over Chelse's heart. "But you do. Thank you."

The bodyguard nods placing her hand over Asami's. Part of her still couldn't accept what she'd just heard but at least Asami hadn't forgotten her. Even if Katara was right and the young CEO had become a traveler there was still a chance Asami could be saved. Korra just needed to stay on their world for a few more months. Just a few more months and it wouldn't matter if they were travelers anymore. "I'm here for you Miss Sato."

Korra wraps her arm around Asami's waist. "Pfftt, yeah right. Come on let's get you back into bed before she changes her mind about shooting us." Chelse averts her eyes then pulls the heiress' arm over her shoulder. Both women help her back into the bedroom.

Asami slowly lies back against the pillows. "Korra don't be like that."

Iroh pulls a bottle of pills from his bag. "Miss Sato stay off your feet and take two of these if you start to experience any pain in your uterus. The babies are growing faster than normal."

The raven haired woman anxiously grabs the old man's hand. "Iroh…."

"It's alright. They're fine. It's just that twins aren't usually detectable until 12 or 13 weeks. I've never seen anything like this before. And I honestly can't wait to meet them. They're fine. Don't worry." He takes Korra and Asami's hands. "Congratulations you two." He places Korra's hand on top of Asami's stomach. "Call me if you need anything else."

Chelse escorts him out then joins them back in the room just as Korra kisses her wife. Chelse averts her eyes. "I know this isn't the best time but I need to know why you stopped us from taking Azula?"

Korra takes on a serious expression. "You're right this isn't the best time."

Chelse glares at her. She didn't need a degree to get Korra's message. It was written all over her face. She wanted time alone with her wife. Asami takes a deep breath. "Chelse give us a few minutes please."

The bodyguard nods then sighs. "Look…Miss Sato, I- I wasn't gonna hurt you. I was just…"

The young CEO lowers her eyes. "Don't say that Chelse. I know how much you care about me and how far you're willing to go." She says looking into her bodyguard's determined eyes. "I trust you. I know whatever decisions you make are for the best." Chelse lowers her eyes then moves to leave the room. "Chelse I'd like you to bring Mako back in with you."

"What? No." Chelse says quickly. "The kid's a puppet. There's no way we can trust anything he says or does."

"It's true that he's suffering from Dai Li Syndrome but he still has his own mind. I saw it back at the factory. We need him. He can help us understand her." Asami says. Chelse furrows her brow in confusion. She couldn't be planning on saving Azula after what she'd done to them. Asami looks at her partner.

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Asami what's there to understand? Azula's lost her mind. You can't possibly be thinking of forgiving her after what she did to you. She almost hurt our baby…babies." Ironically enough that was exactly what Chelse was thinking.

"Korra this isn't her." Asami says taking a deep breath. "You know that. If we can understand how she's thinking we might be able to reason with her under the right conditions."

The Avatar averts her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with her wife after she'd just gotten her back. "Fine. I'll go along with whatever you want."

Chelse shakes her head then leaves the room. "You're both going to get us all killed."

"And who's going to kill us, huh? You or Azula?" Korra says behind her. Asami smacks her wife's arm as Chelse closes the door. "Asami she was gonna shoot you. You're pregnant and she was gonna shoot you. And I can't even count the number of times she's threatened me. Besides the other you told me not to trust her or Azula."

**X**

* * *

Asami takes in a deep breath. "We need all the help we can get right now baby. Come here." She says pulling the Avatar into her arms. Their lips meet with gentle intensity. "I was a total jerk to you wasn't I?"

Korra sighs relishing in the kiss. "Na, I kinda deserved it. I was stalking you." She says giving her wife another kiss.

"You did the right thing. I was scared but I always felt better knowing you were around." The engineer coos sweetly.

The Inuit pulls back and slowly looks down at her partner's stomach. There was only one question on her mind. "Asami, how are there two?"

The heiress smirks apprehensively. "Do you remember that dress rehearsal we had?"

The water tribe woman furrows her brow. Her eyes widen remembering that day in the hammock. "Really? Wow. I didn't think pregnancy worked like that. So you must have your memory back too?"

Asami nods. "Yeah I remember everything. And apparently my body held on to your energy back then. Soooo, since we did it twice…" Korra averts her eyes. Asami cups her cheek for some eye contact. "We can handle it baby. Don't worry."

Korra shakes head. "No, that's not it. Asami how are we all gonna get home? What if the babies can't travel?"

The heiress lowers her eyes knowing she needed to explain something difficult to her lover. "Korra…if the babies are born here, they won't be able to come back with us."

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "What!"

"Traveling doesn't work like that. We need to leave before they're born. Let me show you." Asami says taking her lover's face between her hands.

Korra settles in on top of her wife then closes her eyes. Asami closes hers and they enter into one another's minds.

The Avatar shivers in the familiar peace slowly overtaking her body. It was like drinking cool water after spending years in a desert. "I missed you."

Asami sheds a few tears. "I missed you too." She shows Korra the way consciousness travels between worlds. While the babies were still inside her body she could control their consciousnesses. If they were born in this world that wouldn't be possible.

The Avatar sighs sorrowfully as urgency grips her heart. They needed to find a way home before their kids were born. After a few moments Korra decides it's best to show her wife what she'd been through while she was gone. Maybe some of what she experienced could help them.

The pale skinned woman is in awe. Never in all her life would she have imagined experiencing such amazing things. Not only did she have two super powered beings living within her body and incredible powers at her command; now she was seeing an alternate version of herself through her wife's eyes. Being with the Avatar was incredible.

Korra gasps sitting up then gazing down into her wife's eyes. Asami showed her why they hadn't captured Azula. Korra couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No way. Asami what's she doing?"

The engineer nods. "That's why I want to talk to Mako. He's the only one she hasn't touched. That's also why we can't leave her here…not as she is. There's no telling what she'll do next." The young CEO lowers her eyes then rubs her stomach gently thinking of her rapidly growing children. "We don't have a lot of time. We have to convince her to tell us how to get home."

Korra sighs. "Asami, if Azula knows the way home why don't you?"

"Guardians have access to all the dimensional pathways so they can protect the mothers. My siblings and I don't."

**Warehouse Westside**

**Main floor**

Zaheer and the other lieutenants wait for their fearless leader's orders. Zaheer looks into the eyes of his former comrades. "Are we going to sit idly by and let her bring our world to an end?"

Ty La rolls her eyes. "What do you expect us to do huh? She could kill us all in an instant if she wanted to. Following her is the only way we can keep us and our families alive."

"Exactly." Zaheer says. "She's using fear to control us. Is death all you're afraid of? The Red Lotus was formed to free the world from the tyranny of corrupt governments and leaders. We were meant to restore the natural order of life. It means we're willing to give our lives to leave this world better than we found it."

Mya speaks up. "Then what's wrong with letting Azula destroy everything? Isn't she kind of doing our job for us?"

Zaheer shakes his head. "No, she's forcing us into taking paths that we haven't chosen. This isn't the path of chaos. It's the path of control."

Another one of the lieutenants sighs. "So what's your plan baldy?"

Zaheer smirks. "We make the enemy of our enemy our friend. We need a volunteer."

**Back at Asami's Penthouse**

A nervous Mako sits next to Asami's bed. All eyes in the room are trained on him.

The heiress sighs. "It's okay Mako, I want you to tell them what you told me back at the factory."

He gulps then lowers his eyes. "You're, you're gonna protect me right?"

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Yeah right."

Asami squeezes her hand into a fist jostling her bodyguard's chair. Chelse furrows her brow. Asami takes a deep breath. "You're safe with us Mako. If Azula comes after you then she comes after us too."

The scared young man lifts his head making eye contact with Asami then he glances at Korra and Chelse. "Azula changed a few months ago. I mean she's always been a little off, but…I don't know, she, she got darker." He says lowering his eyes then looking up at everyone again. "She started doing things to hurt me, like on purpose, but then telling me that she loved me."

He lowers his eyes watching his sister slowly run a razor blade over his thigh. 'I love you brother, can't you see? You love me too right? Show me.' Azula had said. He takes a deep breath. "I know what I'm about to say sounds crazy, but…I think she meant it. Every time she hurt me I could see tears in her eyes. Then she'd make me do…horrible things to her and she'd smile." Mako closes his eyes remembering his sister's words every time he'd forced himself on her, every time he punched her. 'Thank you, I love you too.'

The amber eyed man takes a deep breath looking up at Asami. His eyes are welled with tears. "She really thinks I love her after everything she's done to me. Whenever she saw you and I together she'd thank me for betraying her. She said her best friends loved her too…and, and she wanted everyone to know what it was like. She said she loved them so much that she put them in prison." Mako shakes his head. "I still don't know who or what she was talking about. She's sick. I mean, like in the head and I don't want to keep playing a part in making her worse."

He lowers his head. "It wasn't like this with her at first. She was my little sister. I just wanted to be her brother and take care of her." The sorrowful young man sniffles allowing a few tears to streak down his cheeks. "But not like this."

Asami swallows softly. Through her empathic abilities she can tell that he was being truthful. "Mako, thank you." He looks up at her. "Thank you for talking to us. I know that was hard."

He wipes his eyes and nods releasing a puckered breath. "I just want her to stop hurting people."

Asami half smiles then takes on a more serious expression. "Mako, do you know if Azula has any heart problems?" Chelse blinks rapidly wondering what Asami was talking about.

Mako furrows his brow then shakes his head. "Huh? No. She's always been pretty healthy." He lowers his eyes for a moment deep in thought. "She got some stitches in her back last month, but she wouldn't tell me what happened." He looks up at Asami. "Knowing her she probably just went too far with one of her bondage games. I'm not the only one she's been with." He says averting his eyes.

Asami nods. "Thanks Mako, that helps a lot. Would you mind going back into the other room while we talk?"

He stands and takes a deep breath. "Look, she's not controlling me, alright? I-I was just being stupid back then." Mako gazes into Asami's eyes. He's already on the verge of tears again remembering what he almost did to her in that locker room. "I wasn't thinking." A tear streaks down his cheek. "I'd never hurt you Asami, you gotta believe me."

The heiress smiles softly. "It's okay. I know. I just want to speak to my friends privately okay?"

He nods then Chelse takes him back to his room.

The bodyguard comes back in. "What was that all about?"

Asami takes in a heavy breath. "How do you two feel about what he said?"

Korra averts her eyes. The Mako back home was easy to read. She always knew when he was lying. This Mako wasn't any different. "We already know Azula's crazy Asami. What's your point?"

Chelse nods. "I have to agree with Santo."

"Sato." Asami and Korra say in unison.

Chelse crosses her arms. "Until I see a marriage certificate, it's Santo. Now why should we care about your boyfriend's feelings?"

Asami sighs. "If we can figure out what she's after we might be able to stop her. In order to do that we need to know what she's thinking. There's some sort of machine attached to her heart. It's not a pacemaker. I also felt similar devices in the members of the Red Lotus. The only person without one is Mako."

"What do you mean you 'felt'?" Chelse asks.

"That's not important." Asami says. "Do you have any idea of what those machines are for?"

Chelse nods. "Knowing the princess they're bombs. That explains why they didn't come after us when we left the factory." Chelse lowers her eyes. "She's probably the detonator."

Korra looks up at her partner already knowing that from their memory sharing. "Asami what does this have to do with what Mako told us?"

The young CEO lowers her eyes. "When I first woke up, I strangled her. I strangled her…and she kissed me." Korra almost barfs. "When I felt what she'd done to my body I immediately paid her back for it." Asami takes a deep breath. "When I was finished she thanked me. She actually seemed happy."

Korra and Chelse lower their eyes.

Asami exhales quietly. "For a few moments I felt what she felt. She's taken all the pain she's ever experienced and redefined it as love. When she's hurting others and being hurt she's in ecstasy. But inside she hates herself and is full of self-loathing, her thoughts are totally void. She wants to die, but she wants someone she loves to kill her. It's like she's been tortured."

Chelse rubs her chin. "Hmm. If this were a normal situation we'd have to kill her."

"No, we can't do that." Korra says.

"I know. But if she's been tortured then there's no way to get her to cooperate enough to deactivate the bombs." Chelse says.

Asami takes in a heavy breath. "It's not just that. She's nuts but she's not stupid. If we killed her we'd also be killing everyone connected to her and destroying a lot of property in the process. We can't take that risk."

The bodyguard finally understood what Katara meant. If Azula died there'd be 50 years of war. There was no telling how many people she had wired. "We need some options. Do you have any magical bomb stopping powers Santo?"

Truthfully the bombs weren't what Asami was concerned about. If this situation wasn't handled carefully they wouldn't be able to get their family home. "Korra and I could easily sabotage the bombs in everyone we saw, but we have no idea how many there are or where they're hidden. Our only option is to play along with her."

"What!?" Korra and Chelse say in unison.

Asami looks into her guards brown eyes. "If she wants to use Korra then she shouldn't have a problem using me too."

"Asami no!" The Avatar says quickly. "I won't put you and our kids in danger."

"We don't have a choice Korra." The engineer says.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "So going home is all you care about?" Asami and Korra look up at her. "Everyone could be enslaved on this world, but it doesn't matter as long as you get home, right?"

"Chelse…." Asami says.

"You just want Azula's information. You don't even care that you're pregnant." The bodyguard says.

Korra steps up to Chelse. "Hey, back off. You don't know what you're talking about okay." The caramel skinned beauty says. "We do need Azula's information, but that's not the only reason we need to negotiate with her. We care about this world Miss Chelse. Azula's like this because of what I did on my world. She's my responsibility. I'm not going to let her turn this place into another fire nation. And if that means pretending to side with her then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Asami looks into her assistant's eyes. "Chelse, you need to understand something. Korra and I are not like other travelers alright. When we leave, this world's versions of us will still be here."

"What? How?" Chelse exclaims.

"Because we haven't died. The people who disappeared from this world were taken to replace their dead alternates." The CEO says.

Chelse furrows her brow. "So you're not leaving?"

"I'm leaving, but your Asami will still be here. That's why we want to protect this world. So please stop fighting us." Asami takes her wife's hand.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The pale skinned beauty smiles softly then pulls her partner to the bed. "Korra I'm not gonna let you do this without me. Besides I'm better at metalbending than you are." The Avatar lowers her eyes. "Baby we came here together, let's finish this together." Asami says placing her wife's hand against her abdomen.

Korra nods apprehensively then turns to Chelse. "Are you helping us or not?" The former fire essence nods. "Good. Are we gonna be safe here for the rest of the day?"

The brown eyed woman nods again. "Yeah, we're secure. Katara's also monitoring the building."

"Then I think we should all get some rest." Korra says sitting down on the bed next to Asami.

Chelse looks into her boss's eyes then at the Avatar. "I'll go make sure Mako's locked up."

"Thank you Chelse, for everything." The engineer says softly. Korra lies back against the pillows as their door closes. Asami takes her hand.

Korra is silent for a moment. "Was that true? About the other versions of us still being here."

"I don't know. I've never experienced anything like this before, if Seika had her essence memory she could tell me for sure." Asami says quietly. Korra squeezes her hand. "We need her on our side Korra. Azula's not gonna stop."

"I know." Korra says taking a deep breath. All she can think about was her alternate in the other world. That Korra had to kill Azula. She wondered if she'd have to make the same choice. That Korra was also stranded on the immortal world. If she had to take Azula's life she and Asami would be facing the same fate. The Avatar closes her eyes and gulps. "Asami…"

The engineer senses what her wife is feeling. "We're going home baby. One way or another, we're gonna get home." The mother-to-be says.

Korra rolls over snuggling into her wife's bosom. "How do we stop her without killing her?"

Asami's chest rises then falls as she strokes Korra's hair. Contemplative green eyes stare into an abstract painting on the wall. "We'll use Mako." Korra sits up. "He's the one person she won't kill. She'll hurt him, but she won't take his life."

"Asami…"

"Korra, baby if either of us dies our world will never have existed. If you die, billions of people on this world will die, including me and our children." The engineer says firmly. The Avatar lowers her eyes. "We are dealing with someone who has knowledge of our world and our abilities. We can't afford to take anything for granted."

The water tribe woman nods with understanding then lies down on top of her wife. She was admittedly a little scared of Asami's change of heart.

The young mother sighs heavily understanding her wife's apprehension. "Korra, honey I woke up with Asami's memories of this world, I was in love with Kuvira of all people, and I'm pregnant. So yeah, I'm different okay? But I'm still me."

"Asami…" Korra mumbles as her wife captures her in a kiss. She had so many questions.

"Can we just forget all this for a little while? Please? I need my wife." Asami says sadly.

The Avatar half smiles and nods leaning down into full ruby kissed lips. "I need you too, but are you okay after what she..."

Asami begins pulling at her shirt. "I'll be gentle with you. I promise."

Chelse sits in the panic room watching them on the hidden camera Asami didn't know about. She heard everything. She swallows hard as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "I love you Miss Sato. And I'm not gonna let them take you. I swear."

* * *

**The next day**

**Lobby**

"Commander we have someone here who says he's a member of the Red Lotus with a message from Azula." The sentry says from the lobby of Asami's building.

Chelse takes a deep breath. "What's the message?"

"He says it's for Korra and Asami Sato." The sentry says.

"Yeah, and? What's the message?" The secret agent says quickly.

Chelse receives a phone call from an unknown number. She taps a few buttons to begin Katara's trace program before picking up the call. "This is Chelse Redding, who's …"

"Hey Red." Azula says. "No need to waste Katara's time. Be a doll and tell the Satos to meet me at the park."

"And why would I tell them to do that?" Chelse asks.

The building suddenly trembles. "That's why." Azula says.

"Commander! Commander! He blew up! The maniac blew himself up!" One of the sentries shouts over the radio.

Azula giggles. "They have one hour. Oh and tell them to bring Mako along." She says hanging up the phone.

Korra walks out of Asami's bedroom. "That was Azula wasn't it?"

Chelse nods. "She wants you and Miss Sato to meet her at the park in one hour. And she also wants her brother." Korra lowers her eyes.

Asami steps out of the room. "Then that's exactly what we'll give her. Let's go."

"Wait Miss Sato, why don't we send one of your decoys?" Chelse suggests.

"It won't work. Korra baby, meet me downstairs okay." Asami says.

"Huh, why?"

"I just need to talk with Chelse for a minute." Asami says walking toward the panic room. She turns to her guard motioning for her to follow her. "Chelse let's go."

Chelse swallows wondering if she'd turned off the footage of their bedroom.

The moment they pass through the door Asami slams her bodyguard up against the wall. Her eyes flash back and forth from blue to dark green. "Did you enjoy the show?"

The former fire essence stands to her full height. "Miss Sato, it was for your protection." The heiress raises her hand to slap her. Chelse winces.

Asami gently cups her cheek. "I feel everything your Asami feels and I know everything she does. I know...you're in love with me." Chelse shakes her head no. "You can disguise it as motherly protection all you want, but I know the difference. That's why I kissed you that night after I saw Korra fight. I wanted to see what you would do." The guard furrows her brow as she looks into her eyes. "And you and my mother weren't hiding anything."

Chelse is almost speechless. "You, you saw us?"

"Quite a few times actually, I just thought you were being really affectionate." Asami says as Chelse lowers her eyes. "I didn't lie to you yesterday. I honestly don't know what will happen when Korra and I leave. But I do know this isn't a typical traveler situation and that anything is possible." The heiress takes a deep breath. "I also know that other than Kuvira, you're the only other woman I've had feelings for."

"Miss Sato…" Seika says cupping her boss's cheek.

"If you feel anything for me Chelse…(Asami says shaking her head and closing her eyes for a moment) don't try to jeopardize our plans." Dark green eyes burn holes into the secret agent's mind when Asami looks up at her. All the metal in the room is shaking.

"If any harm comes to me, Korra, or our children because of you… it won't matter how many counter measures you and your government have. You'll be the first one I come for. Do you understand me?" Chelse slowly removes her hand. Asami sighs revealing light green eyes. "I can feel your hatred. You think I've taken your Asami away. Don't let it cloud your judgment." The heiress pulls Chelse into a scorching kiss before pushing her back against the wall. "Are we clear?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "We're clear."

"Good. Keep the lotus 100 meters away from the park. We'll signal you when it's safe to move in." Asami says leaving the room.

"Miss Sato..." Chelse says. Asami stops, keeping her back turned. "How did you know I was watching you?"

"You trained me Chelse you should know better."

The guard can't help but smirk however it soon leaves her face. She wasn't sure if that was real or an act. Did Asami really have feelings for her?

**Downstairs in the lobby**

Asami, Korra, and Mako walk through the rubble of the explosion to the front door.

One of the sentries hands a small black box to Chelse. "What's this?"

"The bomber put it in my hand before he ran toward the elevator." He says.

"Has it been checked?" She asked.

"Yes commander. It's clean." The sentry says.

Chelse opens the box.

**_"The head of the red snake must be bitten off. When the mongoose no longer has the power to fight, eagles often come to their aid. 0900 Dragon Boroughs."_ **

**TBC…**


	28. Friends, Enemies, or Frienmies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Korra and Asami going to deal with Azula?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R  
> Shout out to Sunshine for your input!

**X**

Asami notices the pressured look on her bodyguard's face as they drive to the park. "Chelse, I'll be fine. Even if Azula attacks us, she won't kill us. That's not what she's after."

The secret agent's jaw clenches as she squeezes the steering wheel. "You don't know that. I don't like any of this." The heiress opens her mouth to speak. Chelse glances at the back seat. "And I don't just mean Azula."

Korra shakes her head then turns to look out the window. Asami said she was gonna talk to Chelse. Apparently things didn't go so well. Korra knew that no matter what she did Chelse would always see her as an enemy. It wasn't her fault that other travelers used their world as a supermarket.

Asami half smiles then places her hand on her bodyguard's thigh. "Remember what we talked about okay."

Chelse glances down at her hand then huffs from her nose. It was a stark reminder that her boss was a traveler now too. She'd heard the heiress loud and clear back at the penthouse. Cooperate and get Asami back …or die. Chelse was knee deep in travelers and felt completely powerless to do anything about it. Even though Azula wasn't technically a traveler she had all the knowledge of one. It was the worst possible situation to be in.

Mako gulps feeling the tension in the car rising with every passing second. "Uhh, so what's the plan here? You guys gonna use your magic to stop her right? Then maybe take her to an asylum or something?"

Korra lowers her eyes already knowing what her wife had planned for their shared ex-boyfriend.

Asami speaks up. "Mako how far are you willing to go to help your sister?"

The former firebender thinks for a moment. "I-I don't really know. I mean…after everything she's done…"

"Would you kill her?" Chelse asks.

Korra finally looks up. "Hey, what's your problem? We already talked about this. No one is killing anyone."

Chelse focuses on the road ahead. "That's what you really want to know isn't it Miss Sato."

The heiress lowers her eyes not at all appreciating her assistant's candidness. She'd definitely heard their conversation last night. Asami turns to look into the young man's eyes. "Mako, do you know anything about the people from the factory?"

He shakes his head. "No. But I know they're the ones who chained me up."

"Have you heard of the Red Lotus?" Asami asks.

"The terrorist group?" Mako says. Asami nods. His eyes widen when he realizes what she's insinuating. "No. No way." He lowers his eyes furrowing his brow taking a panting breath. "I know she's been mixed up with some rough people in the past but she's, she's not a killer. She wouldn't go that far."

"And if she did, what would you be willing to do?" Asami says.

"I-I-I don't know." Mako stammers in complete shock.

"We're here." Chelse says pulling up at one of the park entrances.

Asami quickly gets out of the car and opens the back door. "Mako, if you really wanna help her I need you to follow our lead okay."

"I-I I'm not gonna kill her. I can't. I won't." He whispers.

"I'm not asking you to. I just need you to trust us. Knowing what you know now can you do that?" The heiress asks. He nods apprehensively. "Good. Just know that no matter what happens in there, no one is gonna die. Understand?" Mako nods again. She looks at Chelse. "We'll signal you when we're ready." Her guard nods.

Korra gets out of the car then goes into the Avatar State. Mako's eyes widen then he covertly ducks behind Asami. Korra places her hand on the ground for a moment then she stands up and lifts her hand into the air. She deactivates the Avatar State then looks toward the park. "She's the only one the area."

Asami takes a deep breath then looks up at the buildings. "Are you sure?"

Korra nods. "Yeah." She says walking over to her partner. She gives Mako a sorrowful glance. They bring their foreheads together and close their eyes. They speak within their minds. "I know we went over this last night, but I still don't feel good about it. Why'd you have to tell him all that? He's already scared. Do we really have to do this?"

"We need to play by her rules." Asami lowers her eyes. "And he's the only thing we can use to bargain with. It's not just this world at risk Korra, it's ours." Asami says.

Korra sighs. "I know." She averts her eyes hating what she was about to take part in.

Asami cups Korra's cheek. "Baby what is it?"

The Avatar shakes her head. "Nothing. Let's get this over with." In truth Korra hated what was happening. Why did all this seem so easy for Asami to do? Why was hurting someone they both cared about the only way?

Asami brings their lips together. "We're gonna get through this." Korra nods and lowers her eyes. Asami knew what her wife was feeling. She was different and she couldn't deny it. She'd been altered by the memories of the Asami of this world.

Chelse parks two blocks away from the park then pulls out her radio. "Any activity?"

"No commander. The princess seems to be the only one in the area." One of the White Lotus sentry's says.

Chelse furrows her brow. "What the hell is she up to?" Chelse looks down at her watch. It was 9:30 am. She pulls the bomber's message from her pocket. Apparently Azula's lackeys wanted to meet with her tomorrow. Chelse smirks knowing the princess didn't have as much control over what was happening as she proclaimed to. The guard looks into the rearview mirror. She releases a slow breath from her nose as she stares at the burns on her face. In all her years working with explosives she'd never been injured like this. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me, one way or another."

**New Republic City Central Park**

"Lovely day isn't it? Thank you for meeting me." Azula says.

Korra, Asami, and Mako keep their distance. The Avatar stands in front of them. "You could've just asked us. You didn't have to kill anybody."

The princess smirks. "Don't be silly. I didn't kill anyone. He killed himself." She leans over a little bit finding Mako's eyes. "Isn't that right brother? I can't make anyone do anything they don't want to do." Mako averts his eyes. She smiles. "And speaking of… now that your wife has her memory back I expect you both to do my bidding from now on. And since you already know that killing me isn't an option I think we should get started." Azula watches the couple closely. "You do want to go home don't you?" She smirks noticing their sorrowful expressions. "That's what I thought. Now release my brother."

Asami steps forward grabbing Mako's collar. "You mean like this." She says pulling him into a rough kiss. To her surprise Mako responds in kind kissing her back. Azula smiles until Asami slaps Mako so hard that she bloodies his lip. The heiress giggles yanking the hair at the back of his head. She leans in and whispers something in his ear. Then she knees him in the groin.

Mako grunts almost falling to ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He keeps his eyes focused on Asami. The engineer materializes an ice knife in her hand. She makes a small cut on his neck. He winces trying to pull away from her.

Korra grits her teeth stepping behind him and kicking him in the back. He falls to the ground and she quickly straddles him. She takes a deep breath then punches him in the nose. "I'll…I'll show you what love is."

Asami pulls Korra away then places her foot against his neck. "What do you say Mako?"

He smirks sorrowfully. "Thank you." The broken man whispers.

Asami smiles. "Good boy. See that Azula, he doesn't need you anymore." She turns to see an angry amber glare. "We've given him all he…" The princess pulls a gun from her back and fires two shots. Asami reels back as her shoulder is struck. Korra jumps in front of her wife stopping the second bullet with her forearm. "Korra!" The engineer screams.

The Avatar grunts bending some of the ground to shield them. "I couldn't bend the gun or the bullets." She groans.

"Me either." Asami pants.

"Are you and the babies okay?" Korra asks.

The pale skinned beauty nods. "Yeah, it's just my shoulder."

Korra bends a hole in the ground. "I'm getting us out of here."

Asami stops her. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Korra almost shouts.

"If she wanted to kill us, we'd be dead." Asami takes her partner's hand and looks into her eyes.

"Asami…"

"Baby, we need to see this through and find out what she wants from us. Please." Asami lifts her hand and lowers Korra's earth tent as she gets to her feet. "Azula, this isn't you. Why are you doing all this?"

Surprisingly the princess' amber eyes begin to well with tears. She smiles then chuckles sadly taking a few deep breathes. Asami can sense an intense anguish emanating from her. "Because you can't." A single tear rolls down her cheek.

Asami furrows her brow. "What? What do you mean?"

Azula sighs then wipes her eyes. "Mako, let's go."

The pro-baller wipes the blood from his neck then gulps. "No."

"Excuse me?" Azula says furrowing her brow. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

He lowers his eyes. "I'm not going with you, Azula."

The princess' eye twitches. "Fine. Suit yourself." Azula lifts her gun suddenly firing into the trees then she begins shaking her head and wincing as though she were having a headache. She unconsciously responds to a voice only she can hear. "Be quiet! I've had enough of your incessant babbling! I'll handle this my way. My way!" She says taking a deep breath composing herself, redirecting her attention back to Mako.

Suddenly without warning her shoulder and arm are pierced by ice spikes. She grunts looking up at Korra. "Skipping the foreplay huh? I like that. Maybe I should have fucked you instead of..." She's silenced as a gust of wind cuts her cheek.

Korra steps in front of her wife seeing the crazed look in Azula's eyes. "Who were you talking to just now?"

Azula smiles as she gazes at the Avatar. She grunts pulling the ice out of her shoulder.

Korra prepares a few more ice spikes. "Answer me."

The amber eyed woman smirks. "Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter. You and Asami just need to do as you're told and you'll be homeward bound. You have exactly 8 weeks to submerge every continent on this planet under water."

"You can't be serious." Korra says.

Azula pulls the second spike from her arm. "If you don't I will activate every bomb I've planted. I'm honestly not sure how many people will take their lives though." She smiles seeing the look of shock on the water tribe woman's face. "Get it done before that abomination in your wife's stomach is born."

Korra shakes her head. "No. I'm not gonna let you get away with…."

"Shut up. You're not going to do anything to me. All of this is your fault. You're the reason I'm here. 'Korra's too kind.', she says. Humph….kind? You're not kind you're just weak…and stupid." Azula says obnoxiously as she rolls her eyes. "You act because you're forced to not because you want to. You're nothing but a pawn. So I'll move you any way I please."

Korra opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted.

"Do it before the Earth essence is born or you won't have enough power to get home." She looks over at Asami. "You can feel it can't you." The heiress furrows her brow. "You're weakening with every passing second. It's going to get worse you know. It'll get so bad you'll wish you'd stayed in my bed. You're welcome by the way." Azula winks then turns to walk away.

"Hey! Hey! We're not done talking to you!"

A car pulls up. "Yes you are." She hesitates for a moment then clears her throat. "And you will return Mako to me by the end of the week or your friend Bolin will take his place."

Korra launches an ice spike at the car door. "What! Where is he?! What did you do to him!"

Azula looks back at her. "You should know better than to leave your unconscious loved ones lying around when there's a dangerous psychopath on the loose. Return my property by the end of the week and you can have him back."

Asami grabs Korra's shoulder trying to hold her back. "Why do you want him back Azula? He doesn't want you anymore. He won't come back because he doesn't have a home to return to, but we do. You're a part of our home. We can all leave here together."

Azula takes a deep breath turning back toward her car. "No we can't." Her voice is barely a whisper. "You have until the weekend."

* * *

X

**Back at Asami's penthouse**

Chelse does her best to not to pistol whip Korra as Iroh tends to Asami's wounds. "You were supposed to be protecting her!"

"Are you blind?! Why do you think there's a hole in my arm? What do you think I was doing?" Korra shouts.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of super bender? Why didn't you just melt the gun?" Chelse yells.

"You don't think I tried that? Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! You weren't there. There was nothing anyone of us could have done, not even you. "

"I wouldn't have put Miss Sato in that position to begin with!"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Ugh, would you two stop for a few minutes please. I can't think." She winces as Iroh pulls the bullet from her shoulder. Korra and Chelse turn away from one another.

The old man puts the bullet under a special light. "This bullet is made of synthetic military grade …."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Poly-para-phenylene terephthalamide….Kevlar. It makes sense." She looks up seeing three sets of bewildered eyes trained on her. "Plastic? We couldn't bend the gun or the bullets because…"

Asami interrupts her. "Korra how do you know that?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What do you mean? It's common knowledge."

Asami shakes her head. "Baby we….."

"That's beside the point." Chelse says quickly. "So you two can only bend aspects of earth, air, fire, and water. How can we use that information to stop Azula?"

The engineer takes a deep breath still trying to process what was happening. "I honestly don't know."

Dr. Iroh begins working on Korra's arm then he sits his instruments down. "I think we could all use a cup of tea."

"What?" Chelse asks.

He nods and smiles softly then rummages through his bag. "My grandfather always said: 'If you've got a problem you can't solve, it helps to get out of your head.' Tea. It's good."

"Tea?" Chelse says as she watches the mature doctor start the kettle at the kitchenette.

"Yes." Iroh says.

Chelse throws her hands up. "Yeah, you know what? We've been trying to figure out how to stop a crazed terrorist. We've been following clues, investigating, having life and death meetings. It might be time we do something stupid. Something that has nothing to do with anything. You know what? Now, I want some tea, Iroh. I want some tea. Let's all sit down and have some dumb-ass tea."

Iroh nods with a smile as he sits four cups down on the side table. "Excellent. Would you like milk or honey?"

Chelse shakes her head then grabs her jacket. "I'm leaving. I'll be back once I get some information that can clean up this mess." She slams the door on her way out.

Iroh just smiles and pours a cup for Asami then sits back down to finish Korra's arm.

"What did you say to her this morning?" The Avatar asks keeping her eyes lowered. She was used to Miss Chelse's attitude by now but something had definitely changed.

The engineer takes in a deep breath then takes a sip of tea. "I told her what she wanted to hear."

"And what was that?" Korra asks finally giving her wife some eye contact.

"That I have feelings for her." Asami says as blue eyes widen in surprise. "I also told her that if anything happens to either of us that I would kill her."

"What!"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Korra she's volatile and we can't afford to have her turn on us."

"So you thought it was okay to threaten her?" The water tribe woman says. The engineer lowers her eyes. "Asami she already has a grudge against travelers. Why would you tell her something like that?"

"Because I know everything my alternate from this world knows. Chelse needs something to fight for and something to fight against. If those two things are the same she'll have a difficult time acting on them." Asami says lowering her eyes. "And…this Asami…has developed feelings for her, but it's not attraction it's more like familiarity. It started the week you arrived here."

Korra furrows her brow. "Asami, this doesn't make any sense. First Kuvira, now Miss Chelse? You told me that we're always together." Asami looks up at her. Korra rolls her eyes. "I mean the other you from the immortal world. You said no matter what world we're in, we're always together. Why is it different here?"

Asami sifts through their memories. Her eyes widen when she realizes what was changed. "We were about to meet."

"What do you mean? We did meet." Korra says.

"No…I mean our alternates. You just got a job at my company right? The other you was supposed to meet me the day we arrived here. That's the only explanation. My feelings got directed toward Chelse instead to you." Asami says.

Korra releases a heavy breath as Iroh bandages her arm. "So…what happened to our alternates?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "I think they're still here." She looks up at her wife.

"Huh?"

"Korra, I don't think we can stay here for much longer." Asami gulps. "As an essence we could only stay on a new world for a few weeks at a time. We still had the limit binding us. Anything over five weeks and we'd lose everything."

The Avatar puts her tea down. "Asami? What are you saying?"

"I'm weakening baby. I felt it the moment I woke up at the factory. The memories of this world's Asami have been flooding my mind ever since." The green eyed woman sighs lowering her eyes.

Korra averts her eyes remembering what the former fire nation princess said to them. "This is about Azula."

"Not just Azula. Korra, our kids are growing faster than normal. She seemed like she knew. She said we had eight weeks before…."

Mako stands up. "She's playing you, trying to get into your head." Asami and Korra turn to him. "Look I don't know what's going on, but I know my sister. This is what she does. It's like a game for her. If you trust her, you'll end up just like me."

Iroh's cell phone goes off. The loving doctor wraps Korra's arm. "I'm sorry but I need to get going."

Asami sits up. "Is everything alight?"

"Two fires have erupted downtown. Republic General ICU is understaffed." He says turning to the Avatar. "Korra your wound should be completely closed in a week or so. The bullet didn't go all the way through. I suggest you give your left hand a rest."

She nods. "Thanks."

He heads out the door. "There is one last thing I'd like to mention." Korra and Asami turn to him. "Based on your wounds, I can tell that the person who shot you wasn't trying to kill you. As a matter of fact your wounds are minor and the bullets are intact."

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

"These bullets were made to shatter. If they had hit bone the particles would have spread like poison throughout your bodies killing you within minutes. I don't think this situation is as black and white as it seems to be." Iroh says. He sighs softly then turns to Asami. "The bullets are on the table there, perhaps you should have them looked in to."

Asami takes a deep breath trying to accept the gravity of what he was suggesting. "Thanks Iroh. I'll send them to r and d as soon as I can. Be safe."

"You too Miss Sato."

The water tribe woman stares at Mako. She couldn't deny that she agreed with him, but there was no guarantee that Azula was lying to them either. And now they had reason to believe that she might be trying to help them in some bizarre way. "Mako, I know you've been through a lot, but you need to let us handle this okay."

"So you're gonna hand me over to her?" He asks.

Asami speaks up. "No…not until we find out what she's…."

"I let you beat the shit out of me! I trusted you!" He exclaims. "I went along with your plan because you said you were gonna protect me."

Korra rests her arm on her leg and looks up at him. "Did you like it?"

"What?" He says furrowing his brow.

The caramel skinned beauty stands to her feet then moves toward him. "When she hit you? When we hit you? Did you like it?"

"What are you talking about?" Mako says taking a step away from her.

The heiress shakes her head in disgust not knowing what was going on with her partner all of a sudden. "Korra…"

The Avatar slaps him. "I asked you a question."

He grunts at her then puffs out his chest. "What's your problem?"

Korra slaps him again then punches him in the chest. When he doesn't retaliate her eyes fall to the now prominent bulge in his pants. "That's my problem. You're a bitch Mako. And you're either hers or ours. So what's it gonna be?" Korra smacks him again when he doesn't answer. She notices the smallest of smirks on his lips. "Go lock yourself in the bedroom."

He lowers his eyes. "So, you're…gonna protect me?"

Korra slaps him again. He gulps then turns and heads into the bedroom.

Asami is up in a flash confronting her partner. "Korra what the fuck was that?"

The Inuit lowers her eyes. "Asami, I think we might need to do what she's asking us to do."

"Korra, what…"

Blue eyes meet green. "That wasn't me. And you haven't been acting like yourself either."

The heiress swallows hard then lowers her eyes. "I think we're being aligned to this world's frequency."

"How long do we have?" Korra asks.

Asami releases a heavy breath. "If Azula's right…8 weeks."

**New Republic City Hall**

Chelse sits in the secret computerized room. "Katara, what the hell is going on? Have there been more bombers? Seven fires have broken out in the last hour."

"I am tracking all available police channels. None of the fires have any connections with the explosion that occurred this morning." The computer system says.

Chelse pulls up a seat at the control panel. "Alright I can accept that, but would you mind telling me how Azula got access to our tech?"

A digital Katara projects into the room. "As I have said before, there is a Red Lotus informant among the White Lotus."

"That's bullshit! Only the president and I have authorization to activate the Omega Protocol. Those weapons can only be accessed with our approval. Which means our informant is someone in direct contact with us." Chelse pulls out her keys and unlocks the sealed button on the KATARA control panel. She holds her hand above the large blue button. "You're the only one able to mimic our stats Katara. Now either you tell me what you've been doing or I'm shutting you down." Her hand moves a few inches closer to the button. "You've got three seconds."

The two women's eyes are locked for a moment then the projection of Katara disappears. The room goes black then a video appears on the screen. Chelse's eyes widen. Her mouth is agape as she watches the screen.

Katara speaks up. "Shall I alert the president Agent Seika?"

The bodyguard shakes her head. "N-no. I'll, I'll take care of it."

**Asami's penthouse**

**8 PM**

Asami and Korra hadn't heard from Chelse all day, not that they minded. They had enough to think about without an over protective bodyguard breathing down their necks.

Korra found herself thinking much more clearly, but she hated knowing the reason why. The more she relaxed the more memories of this world flowed to the surface of her mind.

Her alternate…was smart, really smart, like Asami mixed with Varrick, mixed with Sokka smart. She quit being a lawyer because she discovered how corrupt the legal system was, but not just the legal system, the government too. Korra Santo had won every case she ever tried. It was easy for her, too easy as a matter of fact. It was all about knowing the rules and how to bend them.

Her last trial was defending Ozai Taiyō. He was a murder and she knew it. He took pride in it. He was supposed to go straight to the executioner's table. Everyone wanted him dead even his own daughter. Korra got him off on an insanity plea. He was taken to a maximum security psychiatric hospital. A week later he killed one of his orderlies. That's when this world's Korra decided she was finished.

Her teacher, mentor, and adopted grandfather Aang didn't want her to throw her skills to the wind. He told her that in the business of law it's when people reach their lowest point that they're open to the greatest change. He told her that she should start using the law in her own way instead of giving up on it.

That was the Korra now awakening within the Avatar. The water tribe woman didn't like it one bit, but she couldn't deny how much easier it was for her to make decisions lately.

Korra and Asami decided that they needed to speak to Azula again. Korra was sure Azula wasn't trying to destroy anything. There was no way she could rule the world if it was underwater. And she never specified how deep the submersion needed to be. A little flooding never hurt anyone. They could do what she asked without killing anyone. Maybe that would be enough for her to show them the way home.

Then there was the issue of what to do with their ex. Why did Azula want him so badly? They kept Mako confined and watched him from the panic room. They weren't surprised to see him masturbating in the bathroom after Korra had hit him. He looked like he was in genuine pain. Azula had really fucked him up.

They sat there watching him stroke his shaft until it was red. He used spit, soap, lotion, whatever he could find but he still couldn't cum. Tears streamed down his cheek as he squeezed his dick. "Zu-la…" He whimpered before punching himself in the face. "Zu….la…."

Asami hits a few buttons then grasps her wife's good arm. "Come on."

Korra furrows her brow as she's dragged into their bedroom. The young CEO pulls her wife's shirt over her head. "Baby, what are you doing?" She's interrupted by a kiss. Korra can't help but giggle. "That… turned you on? Seriously?"

Asami shakes her head. "No… I can feel how much he needs her." The Avatar cocks her head in confusion. "That's how I felt when I first saw you that day outside my office. I had been alone for so long, but you were always there for me in my dreams. And then…you were real. I needed you." Full pink lips brush against her lover's neck.

Korra closes her eyes wrapping her arms around Asami's waist. "I needed you too."

The heiress tangles her fingers into her wife's soft brown hair gently kissing her ear. "It's how I felt after the Red Lotus poisoned you. I was so glad you decided to stay in the city to heal. When they mentioned taking you down to the southern water tribe I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, even back then." She sweetly suckles at Korra's earlobe.

There were no other words that needed to spoken. The emotions pouring through them were loud and clear. As jade green orbs locked onto aqua blue sapphires their thoughts were united. Apple red lips sought their caramel partners. Soft sweet kisses quickly became hungry and passionate. They really hadn't let go with one another yesterday and now they were both starving for attention.

Korra winces when Asami accidentally touches her arm. Asami cringes as her wife grazes her shoulder. They both smile with quiet laughter allowing their foreheads to touch realizing how perfect this moment was. This was what they'd wanted for so long. Save for their bending, right now they were normal, mortal, just two people in love.

The pale skinned vixen urges Korra down onto the bed then climbs on top of her. She bends some water from a vase and covers their wounds.

Korra closes her eyes for a moment allowing the healing waters to work their magic then she looks down at the swell of her partner's stomach gently caressing it. Asami covers Korra's hand with her own. Green eyes meet blue.

From rivals, to friends, to lovers, their relationship had been a whirlwind. They'd experienced betrayal and loyalty, joy and sadness, confusion and clarity, powerlessness and omnipotence. Everything they'd been through had somehow led up to them creating the two pure, loving, energies within Asami's womb. It was still too incredible to believe.

Korra sits up gently grasping the nape of her wife's neck. Asami removes the water as their lips come together. Korra sighs. "Are you still hurting…down there?"

The industrialist smirks giving her another kiss. "I'm alright baby. You don't have to hold back."

"Are you sure?" The apprehensive Avatar asks. She'd been as gentle as possible with her wife last night. She knew Asami had supernatural healing abilities but she was still worried.

The heiress pushes her fearful lover down onto her back then covers their bodies in tongue-like flames burning their clothing away. "Yeah, I'm sure." She says leaning down into Korra's lips.

The Avatar rolls her onto her back. Asami takes her lover's face between her hands. The feel of Korra's tongue in her mouth struck her right to her core. Just like their first kiss. It lit her on fire with lust. The deeper her lover's tongue went the more she was pushed over the edge. Korra takes advantage of her position and grinds her pussy into the slick wet folds of her wife's sex.

Asami wrenches their lips apart, lifting her legs wrapping them around the water tribesmen's waist. She takes a firm hold of Korra's rock hard ass. The Avatar picks up the pace. "Fuck, Korra, I'm, I'm… gonna cum. I'm…" The heiress whimpers having experienced the quickest orgasm in history.

Korra smiles slowing her movements then she drags her tongue up her lover's throat. Asami shivers averting her eyes. Korra sits up still keeping their midsections together enjoying Asami's increased wetness. The blush in her partner's cheeks was adorable. "That was different."

"Sorry, I'm…just a little more sensitive than usual." The heiress pouts.

The Avatar leans down and gently strokes her tongue over Asami's hardened nipple. "Oh really?"

"Aaahh…" The engineer gasps. "Kor…ra…"

The inflamed Inuit plants slow sweet butterfly kisses across Asami's hot lily white skin. The look of drunken lust in the light green emeralds trained on her was enthralling. Stopping wasn't an option. Every flick of her tongue caused her mate to tremble. By the time her lips reached their destination, the heiress was dripping wet. "You're so beautiful."

Asami pants watching Korra slowly lick her lips. She didn't know how much more she could take, but she didn't want to keep her lover from enjoying herself. "Baby…"

"Do you want me to stop?" The enticed Avatar asks.

Asami gulps then shakes her head no. The moment Korra's mouth came into contact with her lower lips something exploded within her…literally. Flames quickly spread across the bed. The master of all four elements continued her oral onslaught while extinguishing the flames.

"Oh God! Korra!" The vixen groans as she cums yet again.

"Mmm." The water tribe woman moans softly indulging in the sweet nectar dripping from her wife's pussy. She'd never seen Asami like this, if she didn't know any better she'd swear her wife was in pain the way she'd been clawing at the sheets.

The young CEO grits her teeth as Korra suckles on her clit. What the hell was happening to her body? She needed more, more than what her lover was giving her. "Urgghh…inside. I…need…you, inside." Asami growls. Korra takes her time slipping two fingers between two wet plump folds. "More." Korra gulps then inserts a third finger then pumps her hand back and forth into her partner. "M-More baby, please."

The Avatar half smiles then inserts a fourth finger before climbing up Asami's lithe frame. For some reason the swell of her stomach was much more prominent. "Are you alright baby? Does this feel okay?"

A scorching hot hand pulls Korra down into a hungry kiss. "Mmm, harder."

Korra does as she's told.

An insatiable Asami rolls her partner onto her back penetrating her in the process. Korra gasps not expecting such an aggressive move. Asami rolls her hips trying to drive her partner's drenched hand deeper into her sex.

The Inuit grabs a hold of her mate's hips trying to stabilize the woman's erratic movements. "Baby, baby you okay?"

Asami suddenly removes her and Korra's fingers then kisses down the Avatar's body. "I'm…fine." She mumbles as she finds her target, devouring her lover's slick heat a few seconds later.

"Sh-shit…" Korra winces. Asami was being so rough. But true to form the two eventually settle into a groove as the heiress moves her face into a more comfortable position.

Korra trembles. Watching her lover work was as good as experiencing it. Pure bliss was relayed with every masterful stroke of Asami's tongue. The Avatar spreads her legs open a little further then tangles her fingers in the onyx waves of Asami's hair.

The engineers movements become slower and slower until she completely moves her mouth away. She's panting.

Korra furrows her brow. "Baby what is it?"

Asami's body is vibrating. "K…K…Kor-ra…" She pants when a sharp pain shoots through her body, searing pain crashing into her anus like a vice. "Ahh!" She yells rolling her body into a fetal position.

Korra is up in flash. "Asami! Asami, what…what do I do? What do you need? What's wrong?" She says cradling her lover.

Asami can't speak she's in so much pain.

Korra gasps then jumps from the bed. Her body is moving on it's own. She runs into the panic room then comes back with a bottle of pills. She cups her wife's cheek. "Here, here, come on baby. Take some please. It's Iroh's medicine."

Asami manages to open her mouth. "It…hurts. Korra, it hurts." She whimpers.

"Shhh, I know, I know, but you have to try and take these okay? Come on, open up." Asami swallows a few. Korra pulls her body in close. She holds her wife for the next 15 minutes as the trembling starts to subside. Asami closes her eyes allowing Korra to rock her.

The Avatar kisses her forehead. "It was the babies wasn't it?" The weakened heiress nods. Korra starts to move from under her. "I'm gonna go find Azula, and put a stop to this."

Asami grabs her with all the strength she has left. "No, stay, please." Korra looks down into her eyes. "Please. We can find out what more she knows tomorrow. I need you."

Korra nods with tear welled eyes then snuggles back under her wife. Sorrowful eyes glance down at Asami's stomach. "If they're hurting you…"

Asami shakes her head. "They're our children Korra.  It's not their fault. They're just growing. They can't control what's happening to them."

Korra swallows hard. "Asami…"

"I'll, we'll be alright. I promise."

The two women fall fast asleep in one another's arms. Fear and love co-mingling within them; carrying the two lovers into dreams, visions…and memories not their own.

* * *

X

**The alternates flashback**

**Mortal World…2 months ago**

Korra Santo straightens one of the paintings on the wall while she waits on the receptionist to greet her.

"Next." The office worker says.

Korra steps up to the desk. "Uh, yeah package for… Asami Sato?"

"Sign in please." The woman says.

Korra smirks as she signs her name. "So like….the Asami Sato? CEO Asami Sato?"

"Yes ma'am, last door at the end of the hall." The receptionist says.

Korra knocks on the large door then pushes it open and peaks her head in. She notices an olive skinned woman sitting in the corner with an I-pad. "Uhh, hello. I've got a package for…Asami Sato." Chelse looks up then points to the desk. "She's got to sign for it."

A side door opens and out strolls the most beautiful being Korra had ever seen. Her jaw drops. Asami sits at her desk then picks up some paperwork.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh…A-sa-mi…Sa-to?"

The industrialist raises her eyebrows. "Yes, can I help you?"

Korra holds up the letter unable to take her eyes off the woman. "P-pretty, I-I mean package. I've got a page, package for you."

Asami holds out her hand. "Okay." Korra gulps as she gives it to her. "Was there something else?" Korra holds out her handset. Asami signs her name. "Thanks." Their eyes lock for a moment. The messenger is frozen. "Uhh, are…you alright?"

Chelse clears her throat then Korra comes to her senses. "Huh?"

"Did you need something else?" Asami asks.

Korra gulps then backs away from the desk. "Uhh, no. I'm, I'm gonna…go." She says awkwardly pointing her thumb at the door.

Asami half smiles then nods. "Okay."

Korra laughs nervously then holds up her handset. "Thanks."

"No problem." The young CEO says.

Korra bumps into a vase then catches it. "Sorry."

Asami nods looking up at her one last time. Korra finally gets out the door. The heiress shakes her head and smirks glancing at the door again.

 **Over the next few weeks** Korra hounded the other messengers for deliveries to Asami's office.

The heiress smiles seeing Korra yet again. "So are you my official messenger now?"

"I could be if you play your cards right." Korra says smoothly.

Asami's heart beats a little faster enjoying the flirtation. "And what cards would those be?"

Korra gulps then decides to just go for it. "Dinner at Kwong's Cusine Saturday night at 8."

Chelse glances up at Asami for a moment then continues going through the agenda for the day.

Asami lowers her eyes, then tucks her hair behind her ear. "Uhh…" She half smiles.

Korra swallows hard. "Or uhh, maybe I could pick you up something from the cafeteria downstairs and deliver it to you." She says with a nervous laugh.

Asami licks her lips then looks down at her phone. She gulps. "Sure."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

"I'm free on Saturday." Asami says. Chelse looks up raising her eyebrows.

"R-really? I mean that's great. Cool." Korra says scratching the back of her neck. "Uhh, so…uhh, should I, pick y…."

"Let's meet there." Asami says quickly.

Korra nods. "Oh, okay great." Their eyes meet again.

"Do I need to sign for that?" Asami asks. Korra holds out her handset.

**Bolin's apartment**

The young man shakes his head. "You're shitting me Korra. There's no way. Not only is she not a lesbian but she's dating Mako James."

"Yeah well she'll be dating me this Saturday. And you know all those celebrity relationships are just for show." Korra boasts. She sighs falling back onto her bed. "She's the one Bo. I know it."

Bolin crawls over to her on his hands and knees. "Aww, I thought I was the one."

Korra smirks then grabs his chin giving him a kiss. "I tell you what. You can be the one once she and I decide we want to have some kids."

He pulls his chin away. "Pttff, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself. I mean you haven't even gone out with her yet."

"Nope, me and that woman are gonna make some babies. I'm sure of it."

"You're cruel you know that." He jumps on top of her. "How about one last round for the road? I mean its only fair since you won't be needing me anyone."

She rolls him over then cups his cheek. "Alright, for the road, but don't pussy out on me like you did last time." She grabs his dick. "I'm strong enough for a man, but I'm made for a woman. So you better represent for your gender and keep it up this time."

**Eight weeks later…**

"Mmm, mmm,….that's that's enough baby." Asami moans.

Korra sighs removing her face from between her girlfriend's legs. "Ugh, Sami, come on babe, why do you keep doing this to me? You were almost there. Do you really hate it that much?"

"No, of course I don't. I'm just not ready. And don't you dare try to use your lawyer talk to change my mind, either." The CEO says.

Korra crawls up the bed with a smirk. "Okay, okay, I won't. But how can you not be ready? You have no problem getting me off whenever you feel like it. Why do you keep holding yourself back from me? Is it Mako?"

Asami scoffs rolling her eyes. "Ugh, please. We've been broken up for months."

"Then what is it? Is it the mysterious ex you won't tell me about?" Korra asks.

Asami pushes her away. "I told you she wasn't my ex! Why do you keep saying that?"

"Then what was she? Because she's not here Asami, I am. She's not taking care of you! You're not with her anymore, you're with me. Why can't you just…"

"Get out." The industrialist says.

"Asami…"

"I said get out." Korra reaches for her. "Now!"

Korra gets out of bed and grabs her clothes. "Fine. I don't need this shit. Fucking cock-tease."

**Beifong School: Dance Studio**

Suyin directs her troop. "Great job ladies. Korra, can I talk to you for a minute please."

Korra wipes some sweat from her brow. "Yeah, what's up?"

Sue caresses her head. "This part you're taking is very important to Asami. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Korra lowers her head. "Why is it important to her Sue?" Korra looks up at her. "Why are you the one telling me that and not her?"

"Why did you start taking classes with me?" Suyin asks.

"Because Asami likes dancing and it's something I've never done." Korra says.

"Then why haven't you told her about it? Why are you always making sure your schedules don't overlap?" The dance instructor asks.

Korra sighs. "She's always holding herself back from me. Maybe I wanna do the same thing."

**Regal Amphitheater**

**Sunday night: Angels of Love Recital**

Asami already had tickets to the performance. She actually wanted to take Korra with her, but they hadn't spoken since last week. She missed her girlfriend terribly. This show was something she needed Korra to see. This show was the reason why she'd never allowed herself to completely let go when they were together.

The curtain rises. Asami's eyes widen and well with tears seeing her girlfriend on the stage. Music starts to play.

 _Cause your eyes are the windows to heaven_  
Your smile could heal a million souls  
Your love completes my existence  
You're the other half that makes me whole  
You're the only other half that makes me whole

After the performance ends she runs backstage and grabs Suyin. "What the hell is your problem? Why is she dancing in Kuvira's place?"

Suyin smiles softly cupping her cheek. "Sweetie, don't you think it's time you told her? She's been coming here for weeks because she wanted to surprise you. But she has no idea how much of a surprise this was because you haven't been open with her."

Asami composes herself then averts her eyes. "She should have told me."

Suyin pulls her into a hug. "It was no accident that she danced in that role or that you're here tonight. My daughter wants you to be happy. That's all she ever wanted." Asami cries into her shoulder.

Korra heads out back after the troop's party. A Sato RX pulls into the alley. Asami takes a deep breath. "Get in the car Santo." Korra looks up at her then turns to throw a few bags away. "Korra! I said get in the car. We need to talk."

The amateur dancer takes a deep breath. "Alright. Gimme a sec." She heads back inside. "Hey Sue, I'm uhh…gonna get going."

"Have a good night sweetie and I'll see you tomorrow."

They drive to the outskirts of the city in silence. Asami finally speaks up. "You were great out there."

Korra glances at her in surprise. She had no idea Asami had seen her. "Thanks."

They pull up to a ridge overlooking the city. Asami puts the car in park then lowers the top. "I didn't know you could dance." She says looking out the window.

"I can't that's why I'm taking lessons." Korra says quietly.

Asami releases a heavy breath. "I'm sorry…about the other night." Korra lowers her eyes then gazes out at the stars. Asami swallows hard. "She was my fiancé. She died in the war. And tonight…you danced in her role."

Korra turns to her girlfriend allowing a single tear to streak down her cheek. "Asami…why didn't you…"

"Because I'm afraid of the way I feel when I'm with you." She says finally giving Korra some eye contact. She sheds a few tears then lowers her eyes. "When I'm with you…"

Korra pulls her into a kiss. A few seconds later Asami is all over her. The heiress climbs over the center console then lowers Korra's seat to the back. She grabs her lover's hand and shoves it between her legs.

Korra pants into their kiss relishing in how wet her partner was. Asami moans louder and louder as Korra thrusts into her over and over again. She was almost there.

"Don't…stop…" She groans biting into Korra's neck.

"I love…you." Korra whispers.

Asami instantly cums. Tears streak down her cheeks. "I…love you too."

Korra furrows her brow. Asami's cries didn't sound very happy. She rubs her back. "What's wrong?" Asami sits up then tries to climb off of her. Korra holds her in place. "Hey, come on. Talk to me."

Asami swallows hard wiping her tears. "I'm…pregnant."

Korra's eyes widen. "Uhhhhh…what?" Asami takes in a deep breath then tries to move again. Korra stops her. "I'm listening."

Green eyes lower. "It's Mako's. It happened before you and I met. I already told him I don't want anything to do with him. He agreed to keep things quiet. He actually asked me for an abortion."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's fucking his adopted sister and he doesn't want it to be made public." She looks up into Korra's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't find out until a few days ago. Don't feel bad alright. This isn't your problem. If you want to leave, I totally understand." She tries to move off of her again.

Korra tightens her grip and shakes her head. "Geez…" She sighs then looks up into her girlfriend's eyes. "If I had known I was gonna get you pregnant I would have used protection."

"What?" Asami says.

"I guess you're stuck with me now huh."

Asami's eyes well with tears understanding what the woman meant. "Korra…"

She's pulled into a hug. "I'm here, if you'll have me. I love you."

**Present day**

Korra and Asami wake up at 3 AM in the morning. Asami gulps looking down at her stomach. That dream was all too real. "Korra did you…"

"Yeah, I saw it." The Avatar says.

"Our alternate's timeline is starting to actualize. We're running out of time."

* * *

**X**

**Upper East Side**

**Dragon Boroughs**

**8:55 AM**

A sweaty bourbon breathed Chelse walks into an abandoned train station.

"That's far enough Redding." A familiar male voice says.

"Alright Zaheer." Chelse says. "I'm here. You've got three minutes to tell me why I shouldn't have this place surrounded."

The tall muscular man steps out from the shadows. "Azula Taiyō is going to destroy the world and we need your help to stop her."

"Isn't she your fearless leader? Isn't chaos what you people are all about?" Chelse asks.

The other high ranking members of the Red Lotus come out. "Chaos doesn't mean complete destruction."

Zaheer steps forward. "Azula needs to be stopped."

Chelse crosses her arms. "Won't that set off the bombs in your chests?"

Each of the members holds out their hands. "The bombs aren't the problem."

Chelse's eyes widen seeing them all bending different elements. "How is this possible?"

Zaheer speaks up. "We wanted the power to further our cause. This is what she gave us in exchange for being able to end our lives whenever she wanted. But it's not just us. She has all of our family members wired to. The bombs aren't just in our chests. It's watches, cell phones, earrings and bracelets, purses and bags."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "So she knows how to bend and now you do too. What the hell does she want?"

"We've never seen her bend even when we tried to use our powers against her. She's only able to give us the power, but we don't know how. Her master plan is called the United Republic. At least that's how she sold it to the diplomats who've sided with her. Said she'd give everyone the power so we're all on equal footing." Zaheer says.

"What have your bending abilities given you the power to do?" Chelse asks.

Zaheer furrows his brow. "Well we're honestly still learning how to control them. These abilities come from travelers after all. She said only certain people in our world can use them even though she's selling equality to the rest of the world. At first it seemed like a good idea, a way to bring true chaos, but all it's done is put more of us under her control. That's why we need you."

He then looks into Chelse's eyes. "She has your weapons, the ones you use to stop travelers. If you use them to incapacitate her you can put an end to this. We'll give you a list of all the government officials who've been wired in exchange for your…"

He drops to the ground with a bullet to the head.

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Chelse says before quickly killing the other Red Lotus commanders.

**Ember Island Tower**

**James Penthouse**

Azula lies next to a bound and gagged Bolin showing him the footage from the train station at the Dragon Boroughs. "See this is how you kill two birds with one stone or should I say five birds. Now all I have to do is wait for her." She looks at Bolin. "Understand?"

He shakes his head no.

"Of course you don't. Because you don't know who's orchestrating all of this. See she thought her plan was better than mine. But look at everything I've accomplished in just two short months. Now Korra and Asami will be able to go home with their children. Isn't that nice? That's what she wants you know."

"Who?" Bolin mumbles.

Azula furrows her brow. "Huh? You're so silly I can't understand a word you're saying." She pulls the gag from his mouth.

He takes a deep breath. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Katara silly."

He furrows his brow. "Like from the bible?"

Azula laughs. "You don't know anything do you."

**TBC**

* * *

**Quoted lines and dialogue**

Men in Black 3:

Agent J to Young Agent K. **We need Pie.**

**Legend of Korra Book 1 Episode 13**

**Aang to Korra**


	29. A helping hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have ramped up their efforts to find Azula. She's crazy but she's the only help they have right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

* * *

 

Bolin's continuous questioning began to get on Azula's nerves. He really was stupid if he actually believed she was talking to some invisible god figure. But then again he was always a little slow even on her home world.

Azula takes a deep breath then gets up from the bed. She walks over to the floor to ceiling window and looks out at the city. The view was spectacular. Three building fires off in the distance made the sky light up with amber fireflies. It reminded her of home...her real home.

Within her mind Katara admonishes her yet again. "Azula if you keep this up not even your alternates will exist. Stick to the plan I've laid out for you. Release Bolin then…"

"Stop ordering me around! Why can't you go talk to your precious Avatar directly? This is her mess not mine!" Azula yells out loud grabbing the hair on both sides of her head and pulling roughly. "Give me my life back you bitch! Give me my brother! I'm sick of your games!"

Bolin sheds a few tears knowing he wasn't going to make it out this apartment alive. This woman was nuts. Who knew what she was gonna do to him? This was just like that time he watched Nightmare on Cabbage Street as a kid only this time the nightmare was real.

"Azula, calm down and get 'yourself' under control. There is no telling when Seika will show up. We don't have time for this." Katara says.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up; both of you!" The princess shouts gritting her teeth. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind. "Katara…(she says panting) I can't…keep this up. She's too…too…(deep trembling breath) I-I need Mako. I need him. Please."

"I know and I'm sorry. He'll return soon enough. For now you need to release Bolin and find out who else is prepared to give their life for this world." Katara whispers.

Azula whimpers sadly with tears in her eyes. "Why is everyone and everything more important than me? Even those unborn beasts in that whore's stomach have more value in your eyes. You want to save them but you care nothing for me. Don't try and deny it. All you care about is your precious Korra. You claim to be so benevolent. You're nothing but a…Arghh! Ahhhhh!"

Azula screams falling to her knees covering her ears trying to stop whatever noise was affronting her mind. She pants as the sound starts to dissipate.

"Do-as- you're- told." Katara whispers.

The resentful woman smirks. "Sure thing boss. Whatever you say. I'll do exactly as I'm told. Thank you." She wobbles to her feet then walks over to a drawer. "Release Bolin, she says. No problem. I'll release him." She pulls out a knife then jumps on the bed straddling Bolin's waist. He gulps. Azula leans down whispering in his ear. "Don't worry." She smiles holding the knife to his throat. "I'm just doing what I was commanded to do."

**New Republic City Police Department**

Chief Beifong slams the phone down. Their lines were completely backed up. It wasn't enough that a riot had started on the north side of town; there had also been 10 fires reported in last 15 hours. "What the hell is going on in this city?"

A young cadet runs into Lin's office. "Chief! There's an emergency!"

"Are you shitting me kid? The damn phone lines are full of emergencies." She says preparing to take another call.

"This is different sir. It's your mother; she's been taken to the hospital. She's in critical condition." The young man says.

**New Republic General Hospital**

Lin paces the hallway as she waits for the doctor. She shakes her head unable to stop the anger slowly pooling in her chest. 'Why the fuck did the damn caretaker leave her alone? The hell are we paying her for?' She mumbles to herself as she sends her sister another text message.

The Beifong sisters made sure their mother had twenty-four hour care after she was diagnosed with dementia a few years ago. Lin and her mother weren't close but they still cared about one another. They stopped talking twenty years ago when Toph revealed the truth about who Lin's father was. The one thing Lin could never tolerate was lies. And the fact that her mother kept something so important from her had a real impact on her life. She couldn't trust anyone after that.

She furrows her brow as a beautiful silver haired woman comes out of Toph's room. "Kya Stout?"

"Hi Chief. I'm sorry I know you were expecting Iroh, but we're understaffed."

Lin swallows then takes a deep breath. "How is she?"

"Please follow me." They head to the nurse's private office.

Lin notices the name on the door. 'Kya Cain, DNP' Her friend had gotten married. They hadn't spoken in years. 'It figures. With her looks Kya could get any man she wanted. I should have said something to her while I had the chance. Damn it, Lin stay focused.' The Police Chief mentally chides herself.

It had been seven years since that kiss. Lin had broken up with yet another cheater and Kya was there to comfort her.

**Seven years ago…**

Lin takes another shot of Patron as she sits in her best friend's lap. "Not one decent man in a city of millions. Why does this keep happening to me, KK?" She says laying her head back on Kya's shoulder. "It's because I'm the Deputy Chief isn't it? Am I too intimidating? Are these fuckers really that scared of me? And they think cheating is the answer? Fucking idiots."

The medical student smiles loving how adorable Lin was with a few drinks in her. She shakes her head thinking of how much easier Lin's relationships would be if she let herself relax every once in a while. Kya lies back against the couch then stares up at the ceiling. "I don't think they're intimidated. I just don't think they're right for you."

Lin does another shot. "Then who's right for me Kya? Why does everyone else get to have want they want? Why am I always the one left out? Even you've got Tenzin. Sure he's got a stick up his ass, but he's yours. I don't need a whole lot. I'm not high maintenance. I mean I know I'm not pretty, but I'm a good woman. Why does it have to be this hard? I just want to find one person. Just one person...who can be honest. If you don't want me then fucking tell me. Is that really such a hard thing to do?" She asks with tear welled eyes.

The blue eyed nurse practitioner caresses her friend's head. "Lin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." She sighs.

Kya bites her bottom lip. "Have you ever thought…that maybe…you weren't being honest with yourself about what you want?"

"What?" Lin closes her eyes and sighs.

The blue eyed woman takes a deep breath. "I know I haven't been. I've actually been running from myself for a long time, running from what I really want… because when I found it it wasn't what I expected."

Lin sighs heavily again. "I know what I want Kya. I just don't think there's anyone up to the task."

Kya swallows hard then takes a deep breath while the liquid courage was still coursing through her veins. It was now or never. "What if 'I'… was up for it?" She cups Lin's chin then brings their lips together.

Lin blinks rapidly at the fireworks going off in her stomach surprised by the gesture. Was this actually happening? She wasn't drunk by any stretch of the imagination, but had Kya actually kissed her, like really kissed her. Her question was answered one second later.

Kya brushes their lips together one more time desperate to get her message across. She'd been flirting with Lin for years thinking it was just a friendly attraction, but over the last year things had changed. They'd grown closer, closer than they'd ever been and she couldn't deny how she felt about her friend any longer.

Lin unconsciously leans into Kya's lips. The kiss is soft, slow, and sensual. The longer they kissed the hotter things got. Lin turns over planting her hand on the arm rest for leverage. She deepens the kiss as Kya allows her tongue to slip past her lips. Why did this feel so right?

The blue eyed woman wraps her legs around her friend's waist moaning into her mouth. That moan reverberated through the future police chief's body alerting her to what was happening. She gasps blinking rapidly wrenching their lips apart. "What the fuck Kya? What the hell are we doing?"

Kya gulps. "Lin, I…I have feelings for you. And I've had them for a long time. I've just been too scared to do anything about it. I know this is sudden and that we've been drinking but I'm serious. I can't run from this anymore. I don't want to."

Lin wipes her mouth with the back her of hand shaking the daze from her mind. Kya was right. This was too sudden. She may have been a little buzzed but she knew only one of them was single. "You're just like all the rest of them."

Kya furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I trusted you." Lin says angrily.

"Lin, I don't understand. I just…"

The younger woman grabs her jacket then heads to the door. "I'm not gonna help you cheat on him. I thought you knew me better than that." Lin slams the door.

"What? Cheat? Cheat on who? Lin wait!"

Kya left tons of messages on Lin's voicemail telling her that she and Tenzin had broken up a week ago. She hadn't brought it up because Lin needed her attention.

Lin couldn't believe her even though the woman had never lied to her. She'd heard that story too many times before. I'm single he says. I've been divorced for years. My wife and I are separated. "Why would you be any different?" She says to herself unable to forget the softness of Kya's lips.

After two weeks Lin finally accepts her call. "I've heard all your messages. And…I don't think we should contact one another anymore."

Kya takes a deep breath. "Lin, I'm sorry. I should have told you about my break up with Tenzin, but it just didn't seem important at the time. Once I broke up with him, you were all I could think about. Then when you came over and told me what happened between you and Wan, I had to take a chance. I didn't cheat on Tenzin and I would never cheat on you. I'm not saying you and me need to get together I just think we should try and…"

Lin lowers eyes and takes a deep breath. "Kya, I-I can't do this."

"Why not? Are you scared of me Lin?"

"That's not what this is about. It's just…I'm not gay alright. I've never..." Lin says.

The nurse takes a deep breath. "Then why'd you kiss me?"

"Kya, I was hurt. I'd been drinking and…"

"Bullshit. You knew what you wanted and who you wanted. Just like I did. Don't run from this Lin. We've been through too much together to not give this a chance. Please." Kya begs. The phone is silent for a minute. "Lin…please."

The deputy can feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. She couldn't deny that she felt something for Kya, but right at that moment all she could think of was her past relationships. Any fool knows that when problems keep repeating there's always a common denominator. In this case it was Lin and just the thought of her best friend becoming an ex was petrifying. "I can't, alright."

Kya takes a deep breath doing her best to accept where Lin was emotionally. Truthfully she didn't expect the militant woman to just fall into her arms right away. "Okay. I understand."

_~ No, you don't. I can't bear the thought of hurting you. ~_ Lin shakes her head there was so much she wanted to say.

Kya continues. "I won't press you. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I hope we can talk soon…as friends."

_~ I don't wanna be just your friend. I wanna finish what we started on your couch. ~_ Lin says in her mind. "I-I've got a heavy work load coming up so I don't think I'll be available for a while."

_~ Fuck what the hell am I doing? Just say it god damn it! Tell her you want her! Say it! ~_

"Oh, uhh, okay. Well call me when you can and don't work too hard. I'm sorry about all this."

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Kya says softly.

**Present day**

Kya notices Lin's expression and clears her throat. "My wife passed a year ago."

Lin finds her eyes. "W-wife? Oh, I'm-I'm sorry. I mean I'm sorry for your loss."

Kya nods and half smiles. "I wish I'd had you to talk to about it. Have a seat." Lin averts her eyes. Kya opens a medical folder. "Now, your mother suffered third degree burns on her hands and feet. Her eyes have been damaged as well. We believe she may lose her sight."

Lin's jaw clenches. "Where the hell was…"

"According to witnesses your mother's caretaker, Suki carried her through the flames then collapsed outside. She's upstairs on life support. The fire department has no leads as to the cause of the fire." Kya takes a deep breath. "Chief…" Lin looks up at her. "This isn't the first case we've seen like this. The fire department hasn't found any evidence yet, but is it possible that this is a case of large scale arson?"

Lin shakes her head. "No, this is something else." She lowers her eyes thinking of the box of unsolved cases in her office. That box had grown larger over the years. It was full of missing person reports, robberies, black market weapons, and…unexplainable fires. Somehow some way Lin knew they were all connected and now her family had been pulled into it. "I don't know what it is yet, but I'm gonna find out." She looks up into Kya's eyes. "I'd like to see my mother."

Kya nods. "I know you're used to police work, but I suggest you brace yourself."

"I'll be fine." Lin says.

* * *

 

**X**

**7 pm**

**Omashu Lane**

Opal looks at her watch for the umpteenth time. Bolin said he'd meet her at 6:30 for their date. Where the hell was he and why wasn't he taking any of her calls? She rolls her eyes then leaves him another voicemail. "Uhh, hey I hope everything's okay. You told me to meet you at 6:30, if you could just call or text to let me know what's going on; I'd appreciate it. I…uhhh, I hope I'm not being stood up. I really think you're a sweet guy and, uhh, well, I just hope everything's okay. See you soon?" She releases a nervous breath then hangs up the phone.

She scrolls through her contacts stopping at her brother Huan's number. The thought of calling him to pick her up pissed her off. He was always telling her that she was gonna be single forever. The last thing she wanted was to prove him right. It figures the first guy she really liked would end up standing her up.

**Sato Penthouse**

Korra sits in deep thought as she massages her wife's feet. Things weren't looking too good. They'd been all around town trying to catch up with Azula. But she was nowhere to be found. They couldn't find her or Bolin, not even with the Avatar state. What was Azula thinking? What if they'd decided to hand Mako over? Or maybe she really wanted him returned by the weekend, but why?

"The mortal world." Korra thinks to herself. The longer they were on this world the worse she felt. If she didn't have her bending she'd be screwed.

Korra swallows hard remembering what happened earlier in the day. Some idiot tried to rob them. Asami had another spasm in her abdomen as they got away. Of course she told Korra she was fine, but the Avatar knew differently. Her eyes tracked up her partner's leg to her stomach, to their children. Korra's heart began to beat faster and faster feeling a tightness in her chest. She lowers her eyes recalling what Azula had done to her wife a few days ago, what she'd almost done to their children. She takes a deep breath trying her best to not agitate her wife's swollen ankles. "You're staying put from now on. I'll take care of finding Azula."

Asami notices the concerned look on her wife's face. "I'm fine, baby. I just need a little…"

The Avatar's jaw clenches. She looks up into her partner's eyes unwilling to hear any opposition. "Asami, it's not just you out there, alright." She says sternly before lowering her eyes, not wanting her wife to see how scared she is. "Just stay here. You said it yourself; even without bending these people still find ways to hurt each other. I'm not gonna let them hurt my family. Its bad enough I got Bolin mixed up in all of this. Who knows what Azula's doing to him?" The Avatar takes a despondent breath. "This world is nuts and I have a feeling it's gonna get worse the longer we're here. My powers are affecting things. I know it."

Asami stares down at her swollen belly understanding how Korra felt. Everything that was happening to them was impossible, even on their home world. Somehow some way she had regained her memories after her bargain with Tsuchi, both she and Korra's powers were still intact, and she was pregnant with twins. And it was all due to her omnipotent spouse. Asami caresses her stomach softly. Their family didn't belong in this world.

When she first mentioned to Korra about giving birth to Tsuchi on a mortal world, she thought the idea was fool proof. After all they wouldn't have to worry about bending. But that wasn't the case anymore. If their children were born here with their powers who knew what would happen.

She had control over the babies' abilities while they were inside her, but eventually that would change. And the way her kids were growing it'd happen sooner rather than later. If they were going to get home before that happened they'd need to take drastic measures. "Korra, baby, how far are you willing to go to get us home?"

Korra focuses her attention on Asami's foot not wanting to look her in the eye. "We already talked about that. I'll give Azula her flood, but no one's gonna die because of it."

Asami pulls her foot out of Korra's hand. "That's not what I asked you."

The Avatar lowers her head. "I'll do whatever I have to."

"Korra…" The heiress says.

The water tribe woman gulps remaining silent for a moment. She takes a deep breath then sits with her back against Asami's chair. The heiress caresses her head. Korra closes her eyes releasing a heavy breath. "When I thought Zaheer killed my dad, I was furious. I wanted him dead. Then he poisoned me…and I lost it. I wanted to destroy everything and everyone. I couldn't control myself. I felt the same way when I saw what Koh had done to you. I don't ever wanna feel that way again." She swallows softly.

Asami kisses the top of her head. "I know and so does Azula. We have to find a way to get ahead of her."

The Avatar nods. "Well we need to find her first." She looks at the guest bedroom door hating the thought of having to use Mako again.

Asami sits back with a deep sigh as she picks up her phone. "Where the hell is Chelse? It's been over twenty four hours. She usually calls to keep me updated. She said she'd be back when she found some new information. This isn't like her." The Avatar shakes her head then gets up from the floor. "What is it?"

Korra mixes a drink at the mini bar. "I don't trust her."

"Korra we've already been through this. I know she's been…"

The Avatar turns toward her wife. "She's jealous, military trained, and she thinks you have feelings for her. If I weren't a traveler she would've killed me a long time ago. Between her hard-on for you and Azula's psychosis, we're fucked." She says taking a shot.

Asami swallows hard with a fearful look in her eye as she stares at her partner. "Korra, what are you doing?"

The Inuit takes another shot. "What's it look like? I'm…" She looks at the bottle of vodka in her hand. "I'm…" The action had been completely unconscious. She slowly puts the glass and bottle back on the bar then takes a deep breath. That was something her alternate would have done. Korra swallows hard staring at herself in the mirror. "Stay here. I'm gonna go find Azula."

"How?" Asami asks seeing Korra walking toward the guest bedroom.

She opens the bedroom door. "Mako, come on let's go." She looks around the room not seeing anyone. "Mako?" The bathroom door was closed. She knocks a few times. "Hey, Mako we need to…" The door gently swings open and she sees someone bound and gagged in the bathtub. "Bolin!" Asami heads into the room as quickly as she can. Korra looks up at her.

The engineer checks the footage in the panic room. No wonder they couldn't find Azula. She was here kidnapping her brother while they were out. "Damn it. How the hell does she keep getting in here? Chelse said she changed the security codes."

Asami fast forwards through the footage of the fire nation princess. The woman spent a solid half hour reuniting with (fucking and beating) her brother before putting a note up to the camera.

**_The clock is ticking Avatar. I'm sure you and that whore are already feeling the presence of your alternates._ **

**_It's going to get worse before it gets better. Start flooding the planet or lose your ticket home._ **

**_And when I say flood I mean full on. In fact a tsunami would be ideal. And if you need proof about your ticket home check the spirit portal tomorrow afternoon._ **

Korra helps her friend into bed. "Bolin! Bolin! Wake up, are you okay?" He breaks into tears the moment Korra comes into view. He throws his arms around her. She rubs his back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I got you involved in this." Bolin quickly pulls back and brings their lips together. Blue eyes widen for a moment. He grasps Korra's face between his hands.

Asami stands in the doorway and clears her throat.

He finally releases her. "Thank you."

Korra takes a deep breath then smacks him. "You're welcome."

He rubs his cheek. "Ahh, still you, huh." The young man smiles nervously at Asami as she walks over to the bed. "Sorry."

Asami huffs slowly from her nose. "It's fine. Tell us what happened with Azula."

He averts his eyes. "You mean besides the fact that she's a crazy rapist?" Korra nods. "She thinks Katara Christ is talking to her, telling her what to do."

Korra sits up. "I wanna know everything she said."

His brow creases. "Korra come on, she's nuts. You can't possibly believe…"

"Tell me." Korra almost shouts.

"She said Katara wants to get you and your kids home, but that her plan was better than Katara's or something like that."

* * *

**X**

**Ember Island Tower**

**Level B10**

**11:30 PM**

A sweat drenched Chelse pushes Azula's workout room door open. She'd been tracking her since this morning. She points her gun at the princess and her hand begins to shake. "You've been a busy bitch haven't you?"

Azula smacks a whip across Mako's back. "Look who's talking."

Chelse wipes the sweat from her eyes then fires a shot that barely misses Azula's ear. She takes a deep breath trying to aim more accurately. "How are you doing it?"

Azula smirks then strikes her brother again. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to be more specific."

The secret agent fires again this time grazing Mako's shoulder. For some reason she couldn't shoot her. Her hands were trembling. "How are you controlling me?!"

The villainous woman starts to laugh. "Ha, now that's funny. An uneducated teenager from the lower east side of New Republic is controlling one of the world's top secret agents. That's a good one."

"Don't play games with me! Who are you working with?" Chelse shouts.

Azula smirks. "I think the better question is who are 'YOU' working with. I'm good sweetie but not that good." She turns to Chelse finally giving her some eye contact. "But I know someone who is… and so do you."

Chelse's eyebrows crease. "Who? Who is it damn it?"

"Oh come on are you really that stupid? Other than Asami Sato, who has the majority of your attention and access to your personal data? I've never met you before, so how would I have gotten close enough to brainwash you." Azula says.

Chelse pants wiping her eyes again. She lowers her gun. There was only one person with enough knowledge to pull something like this off. "No…no it can't be."

Azula kneels down cupping Mako's cheek then bringing their lips together. "Oh but it is."

Chelse shakes her head. "K-Katara. You're talking about Katara. Why? How?"

Azula smacks her brother in the face. "She wants to help Korra take Asami away from you."

The executive assistant gulps. "Ww-what?"

"And you need a way to stop her. That's why you're here. See Katara talks to me too, but it's not your Katara. My Katara is real and she knows how dangerous Korra is to this world." Azula sighs.

Chelse shakes her head. "No, no this isn't right. This isn't possible. Her system doesn't have this type of capability."

"Yet here we are." Azula says as she begins gently pressing her foot into Mako's groin.

The bodyguard feels like she's going to be sick. She sits down on the floor. If Katara was really the one behind this then there was no one she could trust. "If that's true then why is she keeping you alive?"

Azula kicks Mako in the nuts. "You already know the answer to that. If I die…"

Hazel eyes lower in defeat. "Fifty years of war."

"And I'm also the only one with the power to stop Korra. Well to be more accurate, you are." The amber eyed woman says before knocking Mako unconscious.

Chelse shakes her head again. "No, that's not true. The weapons we developed…"

"…Are nothing more than guns. If Korra is killed with anything other than bending, this world is done for. I bet you didn't know that did you, but Katara does. So you see this all comes down to you. I can give you the power to stop Korra and protect Asami without destroying this world."

Chelse swallows hard still not wanting to accept what she was hearing. If all this was true then the Katara system was beyond anyone's control. Who knew how much data had been falsified. Their entire system of government could fall overnight. "You're lying."

Azula kneels down and caresses her brother's cheek. "Hmm, that's entirely possible. I'll admit my mind isn't exactly stable these days. But my alternate and I aren't too far apart as far as sanity goes. Regardless, I don't think this information is something you can afford to dismiss. So what are you going to do?"

Chelse lowers her eyes. "If Katara and Korra are stopped…then Asami will be safe?"

"That's the gist of it. Of course it comes with a cost." Azula says.

The executive assistant looks into Azula's eyes. "The Avatar said that I'm the essence of fire. Can you give me that power?"

"I can, seeing as that's who you are on Korra's world, but…you'll be giving me your life in exchange." Azula says. Chelse sits her gun down then nods. She wasn't as unskilled as Azula's lackeys were. She'd master the power and take Azula and Korra down with her. "Good meet me at Zei Laboratories in two hours."

**City Hall**

The computerized room begins to buzz and beep. Various screens pop up on the projector. Chelse's voice is mimicked from the control panel. "Activate Omega Protocol. Target Agent Seika."

**The next day…**

Asami and Bolin keep watch at Central Park as Korra goes into the Avatar state.

Bolin nudges Asami. "Hey what's with all the fire trucks?"

Seven emergency vehicles had sped down the street in the past hour. There must have been a factory explosion somewhere.

Asami shakes her head. "I don't know, but it's been like this for the past few days. I have a feeling Azula has something to do with it. She tried to bomb my building last week."

Bolin scratches his head. "She's crazy. How the hell is bombing people supposed to get you guys home?" Korra walks up to them. "Any luck?"

The Avatar nods. "The spirit portal energy has gotten stronger here, but I don't know how. I need to find out what Azula isn't telling me."

Bolin breathes out through puckered lips and nods. "Cool. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Korra says.

"Yeah I am. Your wife's pregnant and you need back up." He says quickly. Korra opens her mouth to speak. "I'm not taking no for an answer." The former earth bender takes a defensive pose putting his fists up to his chest. "And if you even think about trying to knock me out again I'll take you down."

Korra shakes her head no. She really was concerned for her friend. "Bolin after everything Azula did to you…."

Bolin lowers his hands. "Look Korra I'm a guy alright." He averts his eyes. "What kinda guy doesn't like sex? So she screwed me. It's no big deal." He knew it was much more than that.

Korra gently cups his chin for some eye contact. She knew how gentle and kind-hearted her friend was. And how much it meant for him to give himself to a woman. This experience with Azula had traumatized him. She could see it in his eyes. "If you really wanna help me, then you'll stay and protect Asami while I'm gone."

He lowers his head. "Korra…please…just let me…"

"Bo, stay with Asami. You're the only one I can trust." She says as he looks up into her eyes.

"Really?" He whimpers. Truthfully he didn't want to be anywhere near Azula again.

Korra nods. "Yeah. And besides you have someone you wanna protect too right? You can't protect her if you're with me."

"Opal…" Bolin sighs.

Asami places her hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine baby. Go ahead."

Korra wraps her arms around her wife's waist and kisses her cheek. They bring their foreheads together and speak within their minds. "You changed all the door and window codes right?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, I've got them on an alternating algorithm. The only way to get in will be from the inside." Asami hugs her wife. Korra feels her tremble a little. "If she contacts me…"

"Take her call and ask her about the Katara system. Keep quiet about what Bolin saw her doing. And do whatever you have to do to keep our kids safe." The Avatar says.

"Korra if Katara is the one behind this, then maybe we should side with Azula." Asami says.

"Katara's not a killer. If Azula's really working with her then she's definitely twisting what Katara's telling her to do."

**12:00 PM**

**City Hall**

"Greeting Agent Seika, my scans show that you're injured. I recommend that you seek medical care before hearing my updates." The computerized room says.

Chelse smiles as she takes her time walking over to the control panel. "Thanks Katara but I'm fine. Go ahead and give me the updates." She sits patiently for the next five minutes as Katara tells her about the city fires and the whereabouts of Azula's entourage. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

The Katara system projects the older version of herself into the room. "Do you mean about Avatar Korra?"

Chelse lowers her head and smirks as she unlocks the shutdown button on the control panel. "Yeah, you can tell me about her and about how you've been controlling me. Start wherever you like."

"Agent Seika, my primary objective is for the preservation of this dimension. I have been authorized to use whatever means necessary towards that end." Katara says.

Chelse nods then chuckles. "So you're not denying it. You're going to let her take Asami."

"Agent Seika, I am aware of how much you care for Asami Sato but your logic is flawed. She is one human. It is foolish to allow billions to die for the sake of one. Avatar Korra and Asami Sato must leave this dimension or it will be destroyed. You and the Red Lotus are being used to prevent that from happening. Will you continue to comply?"

Chelse takes a deep breath then pushes the button. "I don't think so."

The room goes dark for a moment then a video message from the president appears on the screen. "Chelse Melissa Redding alias Seika of the 5th Legion, you are hereby ordered under the Omega Protocol to report to the United Earth Kingdom containment center."

The door opens and the hallway is full of White Lotus sentries with their guns pointed at Chelse. "Commander, please don't resist. We've been authorized to use lethal force." A lieutenant says.

Chelse stands to her feet and lowers her head placing one of her hands on her chest. "Sorry boys, but I've got other plans." A large flame appears in her hand.

A few minutes later city hall is rocked by an explosion.

**Ember Island Tower**

Azula places her big toe in Mako's mouth when she hears a loud knocking against their 70th floor window. She looks up to see Korra floating in the Avatar State.

"I'm done playing hide and seek. I wanna know what Katara's been telling you and I wanna know now." Korra says.

**TBC…**


	30. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are doing all they can to find the truth behind what's happening in this world. 
> 
> If you're feeling generous: Patreon.com/dimensionallover  
> I always any support for my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

Azula opens the roof door with a sweet smile on her face. She watches as Korra floats down to meet her. "Well, well, well Korra Santo as I live and breathe. To what do I owe the honor?" She says with a bow.

Korra grits her teeth. All she wanted to do in that moment was smash Azula's face in. She clinches her fist in an effort to control herself. "You know what I'm here for."

The princess smirks as she gazes into Korra's eyes. "Mmm…such a sweet talker. Just like my father. He said those exact words the day he confirmed my womanhood. What I wouldn't give to experience that pain again, mmm…" Azula cups her hands behind her back and begins to stroll around the roof. "He was my first you know. I was nine years old. I'll never forget that day. That was the day I decided he needed to die." She glances at Korra. "See I wanted him to be my first too. My first and only kill."

The Avatar glares at her. "I wanna know what you think Katara's been telling you."

Azula smiles continuing her stroll. "I spent four years plotting and planning his death. I left the police obvious clues connecting Ozai to his crimes. And he was finally caught. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was. My father was finally going to get what he deserved. But then you came along…and defended him. You knew he was guilty…(she chuckles darkly) and you saved him. I was in court that day you know. I watched you bend the laws; spoon feeding the jury a steaming pile of legal shit. Of course they happily swallowed it. Those laced words came from the honorable Korra Santo. A woman who only defends the innocent."

She stands behind the water tribe woman. "I don't bare any ill will towards you though." She moves to face Korra. "Because this isn't your world, right? If you were home you'd never save the life of a cold blooded murderer. Not like Aang did." She cups Korra's cheek. "Tell me something Avatar. Do you like this world?"

Korra smacks her hand away. "I didn't come here for your life story."

Azula grabs her wrist. "Oh I know. But you won't get what you came for until you answer my question." The Avatar tries to yank her hand away. Azula's grip is too tight. Korra bends a flame in her left hand. The amber eyed woman smirks. "Mmm, that's right. Do it. I want you to. Go ahead, take your revenge. I raped your woman and your best friend… and I enjoyed it. That's the nature of this world you know. Dog fuck dog they say." She releases the Avatar's hand then moves to whisper in her ear. "Your boy toy cried when I penetrated him. I used something special to do it too. Would you like to guess what it…"

Korra punches her solidly in the stomach dropping Azula to her knees. "I hate that this world has turned you into someone like this."

Azula catches her breath. "That's…a very good…answer. It's incorrect, but it's still a good answer. Hate. You're going to need that." She gets to her feet blowing Korra a kiss. "Thank you."

Korra averts her eyes. "Is Katara talking to you?"

"Yes she is." Azula says.

"My Katara?"

Azula smirks. "Yes, 'your' Katara."

Korra swallows hard. "What is she telling you?"

"Oh, this and that; just girl talk mostly. You know how she can be." The deranged princess muses.

"Is she telling you to kill people?" Korra says lowering her eyes.

"Wow, that's a surprise. Is she talking to you too? She told me you didn't have the capacity to hear her." Azula says sounding completely serious.

The Avatar half smiles, shaking her head. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. That was all she needed to hear. There was no way Katara was communicating with someone like Azula.

The amber eyed woman raises her eyebrows noticing Korra's expression. "Oh, I get it. You think I'm delusional." Korra turns her back on Azula. "Wait, let me guess. You don't think she's willing to go that far." Azula begins to giggle. "Oh that's adorable. You still think this place is like your home world. You're expecting a sweet innocent Katara to swoop in and save the day. That's hilarious!" Azula says now laughing uncontrollably.

Korra gulps remembering something the immortal world Asami said. "Katara changes after she dies Korra. It happens on every world. She's right up there with the mothers when it comes to power and keeping the balance. If she senses that something is off she does what she has to to fix things." Korra takes a deep breath. 'Katara's not a killer. She can't be.' The Avatar says to herself.

Korra lowers her eyes. "Azula I'll flood the lands but I won't use tsunamis. Katara doesn't kill and neither do I."

The princess walks past her to the edge of the roof. "That's why you can't hear her. It's just like she says. You're too kind." She looks back at Korra. "Have you noticed how hot it's been lately? Come take a look."

The water tribe woman's jaw drops seeing the number of fires across the city's landscape. There was also a massive forest fire burning off in the distance. "Why are you doing this Azula? Why are you killing people?"

Azula sighs rolling her eyes. "Oh please, those fires have nothing to do with me. My orders are to get you home and that's what I intend to do." She walks back toward the door. "Flood the land Avatar unless you'd rather they burn to death. Your ticket home isn't free you know. You need to start doing your part. Or is that murderous intent only present when the little wife is in danger?"

Korra runs towards Azula and grabs the collar of her shirt. "Why! Tell me why! Why are you taking things this far? Katara's not telling you to torture and murder people. You're doing it because you want to! Because your head's fucked up! Stop it! Just stop okay! Don't use me as an excuse." Korra gulps hard. "I-I don't wanna go home anymore alright. Asami and I will stay here. Just stop okay. Please. Stop this. Please." The Avatar says with tears in her eyes.

The former fire nation princess takes on a deadly serious expression. "You're so naïve. You think you actually have a choice. I'll let you in on a little secret. Even if you kill me it won't stop what's happening out there. You're going to leave this world, Korra, one way or another. Would you like to know why?" The Avatar releases her then creates an air scooter. "It's because you don't belong here. You're the reason this world is like this. You should stop being a pussy and do something about it. You have 8 weeks Avatar! Eight weeks!" Azula yells as Korra launches herself off the roof.

"Well that was uneventful." The amber eyed young woman makes her way down the stairs responding to the voice in her mind. "Oh that sounds fun. Let's see who's willing to volunteer."

**2:03 PM**

**New Republic City: North Side**

Chelse ducks down in the driver's seat of a rundown Buick. A police car slowly drives by. She takes a deep breath then pulls an old cell phone from her pocket. It had been almost two days. She needed to make sure Asami was safe. She managed to lose the White Lotus but she still needed to avoid the Katara system spotting her. Older technology always did the trick.

The bodyguard gulps as the phone rings. Asami had to be pissed with her by now.

"Hey this is Bo, what's up?"

Chelse furrows her brow. "Who the hell is this?"

"Uhh, hold on a sec….huh? Oh okay. Uhh, red really is your color but I prefer you in blue?" Bolin says.

Chelse releases a slow breath relieved to hear their secret code. "Green eyes don't suit you. Try grey next time."

Asami picks up the phone. "Chelse…"

"Miss Sato, are you alright? Who's that with you?" The executive assistant asks.

"He's a friend. Where have you been?" The CEO asks apprehensively. She needed to keep her composure. She felt more emotional than usual. It was probably due to the pregnancy but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she was worried about Chelse, scared for her actually. She could hear pain in her assistant's voice.

"Miss Sato, before you say anything I need you to know that I'm close to stopping Azula. This will all be over soon, I promise. I'm sorry for not calling sooner but I couldn't risk putting you in any more danger. I'm sorry." Chelse says.

Asami closes her eyes breathing out through puckered lips. She couldn't control her fear. It had to be coming from her alternate. "It's okay. I-I accept your apology. Chelse, did something happen to you? Are you alright?"

The executive assistant smiles to herself seeing how concerned Asami was. "I'm fine, just a few scratches. Really I'm alright."

Asami nods trying to stay focused. Korra gave her an assignment and she needed to complete it. But why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "Did you get any new information?"

Chelse swallows hard as she watches another cop car pass by. "This situation is bigger than I thought it was. And you're at the center of it. You need to be kept safe." Chelse lowers her eyes. "Is Korra with you?"

Asami recognized a sinister tone in her bodyguard's voice. "Yes, she wants to know if you can help her get in touch with Katara."

Chelse almost snarls under her breath. "Of course she does."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

Chelse averts her eyes. "It's nothing. Put her on."

Asami gulps knowing Korra wasn't there. She takes a deep breath then mimics Korra's voice perfectly. "I don't wanna get into another argument with you alright. I just need to talk to Katara."

"What do you need to talk to her about? I can speak for her." Chelse says.

"I need to know if she's talking to Azula." Asami says.

The secret agent's jaw clenches. How the hell had Korra found out about that? "Katara is a self-defense computer program. There's no way she'd be communicating with Azula. Why would you think something like that? Did you forget that she's leading the Red Lotus?"

"I didn't forget anything. I just wanna talk to Katara. Can you arrange a meeting?" Asami asks.

Chelse releases a slow heavy breath from her nose. "I'll get back to you on that. Put Miss Sato back on."

"What's the hold up?" Asami asks still using Korra's voice.

"The system is performing maintenance and can't be accessed right now. I'll let you know when it's ready. Now put Miss Sato back on." Chelse says.

Asami moves the phone around a little bit then changes her voice. "Hey Chelse."

"Miss Sato, I want you to call me at this number as soon as you're alone."

"Why? What's going on?" Asami asks.

"You're at the penthouse right? Call me when she leaves and I'll come get you." Chelse says as an officer knocks on her window. She rolls it down. "Yes, sir? Can I help you?"

The policeman furrows his brow looking past her to the passenger seat. "Is that weapon registered?"

"Huh?" She asks looking into the seat. She takes a deep breath. The tranquilizers she'd been shot with hadn't worn off yet. She'd completely forgotten that her gun was out. "Oh, yes sir. Here it's in my wallet."

The officer pulls his gun out. "Don't move. Open the door. Place your hands on the wheel."

Chelse puts her hands up placing the phone to her ear. "Miss Sato, be ready when I call."

"Chelse…" Asami gets out as the phone disconnects. "Shit. Korra, where the hell are you?"

* * *

**X**

**2:30 PM**

**City Hall**

The Avatar stands behind the police line watching the emergency workers clearing out the rubble. It looked like there had been an explosion. Korra wonders where Miss Chelse is. She grabs one of the lobby attendants. "Hey what happened here?"

The young woman takes a deep breath. "They think one of the boilers exploded underground. They're still trying to rescue the workers trapped on the lower levels."

Korra swallows hard knowing she needed to do something. She heads around to the back of the building and bends a hole in the ground. She turns quickly feeling someone grab her shoulder.

"Avatar Korra?" A White Lotus sentry says. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. We're taking care of things here. Would you mind coming with me please?"

"For what?" Korra asks.

"Katara and the president need to speak with you."

The Inuit nods softly as she earthbends the hole closed. The timing couldn't have been any better considering that was the reason she was there. Maybe Azula was talking about this world's version of Katara. Yeah that had to be it. "Okay, let's go."

**5 PM**

**New Republic General Hospital**

Kya stands outside of Toph Beifong's room and takes a deep breath. It had been a long day. She was nearing the end of an exhausting 18-hour shift. Running into Lin Beifong didn't make things any easier. The last time she heard the police chief's voice was four years ago.

The irony of their last phone call wasn't lost on the young medical resident. She'd been married for two months. But she still couldn't help the way she felt about Lin. It hurt Kya to think about it. Truthfully if Lin had accepted her that day she would have left her wife in a heartbeat.

Just seeing her friend again brought back all those old feelings. Including the fact that Lin rejected her.

Kya composes herself then heads into the room. She takes her time checking Toph's vitals and prepares to change her bandages. She smiles to herself. "You know Ms. Beifong, I've always wanted to meet you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances." Kya removes the gauze from Toph's arm. "Lin always spoke very highly of you. She nicknamed you, the Iron Lady because she felt you were hard on her. But she's grateful for that upbringing now and I am too. She's the best police chief this city has ever had."

Toph gasps for breath frantically grabbing Kya's arm. "Lin, Lin, don't go, please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kya tries to calm her down. "Ms. Beifong, Ms. Beifong, it's alright, everything's alright."

"I can't see you honey. Lin, I can't see you." Toph says waving her other hand out in front of her.

Kya gulps seeing the pain on the elderly woman's face. "Ms. Beifong. Lin will be back soon okay. Just calm down. My name is Kya Cain. I'm your physician. You're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Toph pats her way up Kya's arm then cups her cheek. "Oh Lin, you're a doctor now too? I'm so proud of you honey. You and Suyin are the best things that ever happened to me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kya releases a slow breath, closes her eyes, and shakes her head no. Toph's dementia was evident. "No. Ms. Beifong, I'm not your daughter."

Toph releases a heavy breath. "Lin, please don't be that way. I'll always be your mother. Don't leave okay? Please. I know I should have told you sooner. It, it was my fault your father left us. I was unfaithful to him; just like my mother was with my father. It happened with my grandmother too. I don't know why we always end up hurting the ones we love, but… but it's not because we don't love them Lin. We Beifongs love harder than anyone, but our fear of being hurt blinds us."

Toph grasps the nape of Kya's neck and pulls her in close. "One day you'll find someone that you can't hurt. I know you will just like I found Suyin's father. You'll find one that will stay. I promise you honey." She releases Kya and tries to get out of bed.

"Lin, help me up. I-I can't see. Why is the house so dark, did I forget to pay the light bill? Lin?" Toph says.

The door opens startling Kya. Suyin walks in. "Oh mom, come on not again." Sue says taking her mother's other arm and helping her back into bed. "You're at the hospital remember? Calm down."

Toph starts gasping for air. "Sue? Lin, Lin, I can't see. Be a big girl and go check on Sue, make sure she's okay. I think the power went out."

Suyin lowers her eyes. "I'm right here mom. Lin and I are alright. You're at the hospital."

"I'm, I'm at the hospital? I'm confused. Are you and Lin alright?" Toph asks.

Suyin looks up into Kya's eyes. Kya half smiles. "Yes, Ms. Beifong, everyone's fine. You're here for a check-up."

Toph takes a relieved breath and lies back against the pillows. "Oh, that's good. Gotta stay strong for my girls."

**6:35 PM**

**Sato Penthouse**

Asami sits nervously biting her fingernails. If Chelse showed up before Korra did, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

Bolin sits across from her. "Uhh, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just wish Korra would call and let me know what's going on." Asami says.

Bolin nods. "Yeah me too." He takes deep breath. "So are you like a ventriloquist or something?"

Asami squints her eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You changed your voice earlier. You sounded exactly like Korra. It was pretty cool." He says.

Asami half smiles. "Oh yeah it's something like that. How much has Korra told you?"

"You and her are from the Avatar world. You're married and you're totally OP."

"OP?"

"Over-powered." He says with a small smile. "I still can't believe everything that's happened. It doesn't seem real."

The heiress nods. "I know what you mean. Its times like these that we have to do what we can to hold on to what's real." She rubs her stomach. "Would you like to call your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Opal?" Asami asks.

Bolin's eyes widen. He lowers his head. "She's not my girlfriend, not yet anyway. I doubt she wants to hear from me since I missed our date. And I thought we needed to lay low?"

Asami gets up from the couch and heads into the panic room. She tosses a phone at Bolin. "We do. The line's encrypted. You can talk all you want just don't invite anyone over. And if this world's Opal is anything like ours, you'll be fine."

"Geez, really not Asami Sato anymore, are you?" The former earthbender says before standing to his feet. "Hey are you alright?" He catches the young CEO as she wobbles.

"I'm still Asami. I'm just the one that knows and appreciates you. Thanks." She says.

Bolin blushes. "Maybe you should get some rest."

The mother to be heads to her bedroom. "Yeah you're right. I need to get off my feet. I should lie down for a while. If anyone comes to the door wake me up. And don't worry about Opal. Just be honest and you'll be fine." Asami says.

"No problem." Bolin says now attentively staring at the phone in his hands. Fortunately Azula brought him back with his clothes on, so he still had Opal's number in his pocket.

Azula. That woman had done things to him that he didn't think were possible. She didn't care about who he was. It didn't matter whether he was a man or a woman. She just wanted what she wanted. For the first time in his life Bolin knew what it was like to be a woman. Or at least what he thought being a woman would feel like.

Asami told him to be honest. He shakes his head. "Be honest, yeah right. We don't even know each another's birthday yet. There's no way she's gonna believe me. I don't even believe me."

"Just call her Bolin." The engineer shouts from the bedroom.

"Just be honest. Right." He breathes out through puckered lips and dials her number. It rings a few times. Bolin begins a silent mantra. 'Please go to voicemail. Please go to voicemail. Please go to voicemail.'

"Hello?"

"Shit." He whispers.

"Huh?" Opal says.

He gulps. "Uhh, hey, Opal. It's-It's me…Bolin."

The young woman lowers her eyes. "Hi."

Bolin releases an apprehensive breath. "Hi, uhh. I, uhh, I owe you an apology…for the other night. I, umm, I'm sorry." The line is silent. "Look I wouldn't have missed our date for anything but I did and I want to tell you why. It's gonna sound crazy but if you could hear me out, I'd appreciate it."

Opal looks down at her watch. She was actually curious about the whole thing. It took Bolin two weeks to even muster up the courage to ask her name. So she knew their date was important to him. He wouldn't have bailed on her without a good reason. "I'm listening."

He lets out a sigh of relief.

**Four minutes later…**

"So, that's why I missed our date." Bolin says quietly. The phone is completely silent. "Uhh, hello? Opal?"

He hears a sniffle on the other end of line. "Bolin are you gonna be okay?" Opal asks sympathetically.

Green eyes dart back and forth unsure of what to make of her question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. You…believe me?"

Opal wipes her eyes. "Of course I do. Why would you make up a story like that? Have you spoken to a counselor Bolin? This isn't something you should try and brush off just because you're a guy. That woman needs to be prosecuted."

Bolin furrows his brow not expecting such an intense show of emotion from his would be girlfriend. "No way, it's not like the police would believe me anyway. I told you how dangerous the situation is right now. My friends and I have to lay low until things blow over."

"I wanna see you." Opal says.

"Opal, we can't. I don't want you to get mixed up in this." He says looking towards Asami's bedroom. He made sure to keep any names and major details out of their conversation. "I'll be alright. My friend is taking care of things. I'll come see you when things are safer."

"Bolin…are they still holding you captive? If they are I want you to say 'I don't like basketball'." She'd worked at a safe house for abused women before. Many times the captives were too afraid to let anyone know what was going on.

Asami suddenly picks up the phone on the other line. "Hi Opal. I'm a friend of Bolin's. A room has been booked on the east side of the 30th floor at the Four Seasons on Main Street. Bolin will call you back in an hour to make sure you're there."

"Who's this?" Opal asks.

"I'm a friend don't worry. Please don't try to get the authorities involved in this. I'm in the same situation Bolin is. If you go to the Four Seasons you'll be able to see him from your window. Can you do that? Bolin are you there?" Asami asks.

The former earthbender takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm here. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." Asami says. "Opal, will that work for you?"

The young office attendant was noticeably worried. "Uhh, yeah. I just want to know that he's safe."

"He's as safe as he can possibly be given the situation. I'll hang up and let you two finish." Asami says.

Bolin gulps. "So, I guess I'll…see you soon then?"

"I'm here for you Bolin. Thanks for confiding in me." Opal says softly.

"Thank you for believing me." He hangs up the phone then goes to knock on Asami's door.

The heiress closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "Come in. Sorry about that, I just needed to run a program through Opal's line to keep it clear. I only heard the last part of the conversation."

Bolin nods. "It's cool. I just wanted to say thanks. She sounded really worried. I wasn't sure what to tell her."

Asami takes a deep breath then rolls onto her side. "Can you hand me those pills?" She gulps as the pain in her stomach increases. "You should… go sit in the living room for a while."

He shakes his head seeing the pain on her face. "No way. You and Korra were there for me. I'm gonna be here for you too." He kneels next to the bed then takes her hand.

Asami half smiles for moment. She squeezes Bolin's hand as the spasms set in. "Grhhhaa!" She yells. Her hand trembles. The heiress holds her stomach trying to stop her body from convulsing.

Bolin panics. "Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Are you giving birth? You can't! What about Korra? I'm not ready for this! I'll go get help. I'll go get help."

Asami tries to catch her breath as she squeezes his hand. "N-no, it's-it's just…pain. I'll…be alright." She whispers.

"Whoa." Bolin gasps seeing how large Asami's stomach had become. "That… doesn't look very 'alright'. Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor?"

The green eyed vixen wipes some sweat from her brow then lies back against the pillows. "No. I just need some rest."

"O-okay. I'll just sit over here then." Bolin pulls a chair from the corner of the room.

"I'll be fine Bo. You need to get ready for your talk with Opal." Asami says as her phone rings.

She hands it to Bolin. "Yeah this is Bo."

"Put Miss Sato on." Chelse says. He hands her the phone. "You changed the door code."

Asami's eyes widen she looks toward the front room. "Chelse. Uhh…Korra…"

"The attendant said she left hours ago. Open the door. We need to get going." The bodyguard says.

Asami gulps. 'Korra, where the hell are you?' She says to herself.

* * *

**7:15 PM**

**New Republic City Police Department**

Lin sits at her desk organizing cases. The fire at her mother's home was just one of a growing number of accidents plaguing the city. There was even an explosion at the municipal building downtown. The coincidences kept piling up. There was a case 17 years ago involving Yasuko Sato that had a similar history. And now Agent Chelse Redding , Asami Sato's bodyguard and personal assistant was on their most wanted list.

Lin reads a text message from her sister.

\- Mom tried to leave her room again. She doesn't realize how serious her injuries are. This doc Kya must have a heart of gold to be able to put up with mom's mood swings. I'm leaving at 8:45 and plan to come back in the morning.

Lin was doing everything in her power to keep her mind off her hospital visit. And now Kya was being shoved in her face. It felt odd seeing her again after so many years. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still selfless, charming, kind…and beautiful. The police chief closes her eyes. "Get a hold of yourself Lin. That was a long time ago. You got a job to do."

***- I'll stop by when my shift ends tonight. Any word on Suki?

\- Doc says if she makes it through the night they'll be able to move her to intensive care. I called her dad. He's flying in this weekend.

***- Tell him I'll take care of her expenses.

\- Lin you're already working overtime. Did you win the lottery or has the city given you a raise I don't know about?

***- It's the least we can do for her. Tell mom I'll see her soon.

Lin pushes the intercom button at her desk. "Somebody get me the number to Venture Industries and file for a warrant." The Sato family was the only solid lead she had in connection to the fires erupting throughout the city. And now that a top executive was on the most wanted list the police had probable cause to move in.

**7:20 PM**

**Sato Penthouse**

"Miss Sato, what's the hold up? We don't have time for this. Let me in." The bodyguard says.

Asami mimics Korra's voice over the phone. "My wife's not going anywhere, so back off."

Chelse releases a slow menacing breath from her nose. Had the attendant lied to her? Shit. She wasn't strong enough to take Korra on yet, but maybe there was an opportunity for a surprise attack. "Avatar Korra, I didn't realize you were there. Katara's not up and running yet, but I can take you to her. Let's go."

Asami furrows her brow. What kind of game was Chelse playing? "Come back tomorrow."

Chelse grits her teeth. "We don't have time for this Korra. You, me, and Miss Sato need to leave this place as soon as possible. I can take you to Katara on the way." The former fire essence begins to heat up her hand and place it against the key pad.

"Why, what's going on?" Asami says in Korra's voice.

The heiress' eyes widen when sparks start flying from the key pad inside the doorway.

Asami switches to her normal voice. "Chelse, what's happening?"

"Step away from the door Miss Sato. I'm getting you out of here." The bodyguard says.

"She's not going anywhere Seika."

Chelse turns to see Korra standing at the end of the hallway. A strong gust of wind slams the secret agent into Asami's door knocking her unconscious.

Korra picks up the phone. "Asami, it's me Korra. Open the door we need to get out of here."

"I can't the system's been fried. It's going to take time to hack into it." The engineer says.

Korra looks down at Chelse and shakes her head. "Stand back, I'm bending the door."

Asami runs into her wife's arms. Korra's jaw drops seeing how large Asami's stomach was.

Bolin comes up behind them. "It wasn't me. I swear."

"Come on, let's go. I'll explain on the way." Korra says.

"Explain what? And where are we going?" Asami asks.

"Seika has her powers back. We're going to talk to Katara." The Avatar says as the elevator takes them to the ground floor.

"Korra, what? How is that possible?" Asami asks.

They walk out to see a van surrounded by White Lotus sentries.

Bolin gasps. "Wait, what about Opal?"

A woman shouts from across the street. "Bolin!"

They turn to see Opal waving at them. Bolin shrugs smiling apprehensively. "Uhh any chance you guys can forget you saw her?"

Korra nods her chin to the guards. "Sorry Bo, but if she knows you're here then she's not safe."

Opal gulps now standing in front of Bolin. "Asami Sato is the friend you were talking about?" He nods. Korra and Asami get into the van. "I guess I'm going along for the ride then." He nods apologetically. "Great, I finally meet a guy I like and he's out of my league."

Opal lowers her eyes seeing Korra holding Asami in her arms kissing her forehead. She covertly whispers to Bolin. "Are they…together?"

Bolin smirks. "Yeah. It's a long story."

Chelse awakens ten minutes later. "Well played Katara, well played. But this is far from over."

**11 pm**

**General Hospital Burn Ward**

Lin sits at her mother's bedside reading over some paperwork. She was nervous on the drive there unsure if Kya was still around. Fortunately the nurses said she'd clocked out for the night. She had no idea how to talk to her anymore. They hadn't spoken in years. But even in spite of that her feelings hadn't changed. To Lin Kya was still incredible.

There is a gentle knock at the door. "Come in." Lin says. She drops her papers and stands to her feet seeing Kya walk in.

"Hi Chief." The beautiful doctor says. "I just wanted to check in on Ms. Beifong before I left."

Lin gulps then picks up her folder. "They said you were off duty."

Kya smirks as she check's Toph's pulse. She thought it was sweet that Lin had asked about her. "People like us can clock out, but we'll always be on call, you know."

Lin sits back down and nods. "Can't argue with you there."

The two are silent for a few minutes. Kya continues her work and Lin does her best to read over the case files in her hand.

The silence is deafening. Lin feels like she's about to burst. Six words kept replaying in her mind over and over again. If she didn't say them she would lose her mind.

Kya takes a deep breath. "She seems to be more relaxed than she was ear…"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Lin says under her breath lowering her eyes to the floor. "Back then, I…I didn't mean to."

Kya looks up at her. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"What?" Lin wasn't sure she'd heard her right.

"We can catch up." Kya says changing a bandage on Toph's arm.

The police chief lowers her head. "Kya, uhh…"

The mature doctor releases a sigh. "Lin, that was a long time ago. We're not those people anymore. I work late, I eat late. You know how it is. Anyway I always cook for two and I thought you might want a bite." Kya pulls a card from her purse. "Here, give me a call if you want to stop by. My address is on the back."

"Oh, uhh, okay. Thanks, I…I'll call you… soon then." Lin says intermittently.

Kya closes the door behind her then leans her back against the wall. She closes her eyes breathing out through puckered lips. She hadn't expected Lin to say anything like that. Maybe there was still a chance. "Don't do this to yourself Kya. Things are different now. Lin's not gay and Ursa's only been gone a year. Keep it together."

**TBC…**


	31. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroines learn who they're dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R/ NC -17   
> (WARNING***Gratuitous Intimacy)

 

**12:30 AM**

427 South Avenue

Lin checks her breath in her hand before knocking on Kya's door. She furrows her brow and shakes her head. "What the hell am I doing?" She smacks her cheeks a few times. She'd been out of it all day. "It's just Kya." Of course she had no idea who Kya was anymore. The woman said it herself at the hospital. "We're not those people anymore." Sadly Lin didn't feel that way at all. It had been seven years but emotionally she was still on her friend's couch crying about an ex.

On the other side of the door the nervous doctor takes a few deep breaths. She couldn't get Toph's words from her mind. 'Is that why you pushed me away; were you trying to keep yourself from hurting me?' Kya huffs roughly then gives herself a pep talk to clear her head. "Alright, just be cool. Act natural. This is just an old friend coming over for dinner. A beautiful, strong, …unbelievably attractive friend. Stay focused Kya. You're not a kid anymore. You got this." She gulps when she hears a knock at the door.

"Morning." Kya says with a smile.

Lin's mouth is slightly agape, momentarily mesmerized. Kya's light blue top made her eyes stand out even more. "M-morning."

Kya steps back. "Come on in."

The police chief averts her eyes. "Thanks." Lin clears her throat trying to find something in the room to put her attention on. It was like she was seeing Kya for the first time. And she was intolerably stunning. "Y-you still like antiques." Lin says running her hand along the stylish writing table against the wall. It looked like it belonged in a palace. Kya's taste in furniture was as good as ever. Lin could never hope to have a place this nice.

Kya smiles at that comment. "Yeah I do. How about you? Is your place still a bachelor pad?" She heads toward the kitchen. It took her a minute to realize what she was insinuating in that question.

"Yeah it is." Lin catches sight of Kya's wedding picture. 'Beautiful.' She and her wife stood in front of a brilliant waterfall full of natural rainbows. The police chief stares intently at the picture. "If you don't mind me asking, what was her name?" The uniformed woman holding Kya in her arms looked a lot Lin. So much so that she wouldn't have been surprised if the woman wasn't one of the Beifong's immediate cousins.

"Huh?" Kya asks. Lin holds up the picture. Kya gulps not expecting to bring this topic up so soon. "Ursa."

"Was she with the navy or airforce?" Lin asks not recognizing the uniform.

Kya lowers her eyes as she cuts up some parsley. "Dai Li Special Service."

Lin turns to face her. "The International Police?" Kya nods. Green eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. The Dai Li were the most highly trained, hyper-skilled level of law enforcement in the world. Their officer's identities were only revealed after their deaths. "Wow, she must have been pretty tough."

Kya offers a sad smile. "She was when she needed to be. What about you?" The blue eyed woman sits some soup and bread down on the table. "Anyone…special in your life?" Lin takes a seat and shakes her head no. Kya tries to change the subject though part of her smiled inside. Maybe there was still a chance for them. "I guess we're in the same boat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water's fine." Lin says keeping her eyes lowered. "Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Kya sits across from her. "There's nothing to apologize for. Ursa and I had a good life together." She picks up a spoon. "Well don't be shy, dig in."

The two are silent for a few minutes. Kya is drawing a total blank. She can't think of a single thing to ask Lin. She considered asking her how her day was, but that was a moot point since they'd seen one another at the hospital. And it was hardly good dinner conversation.

Every second that passed was like an eternity for Lin. There was so much she wanted to say but had no idea how to verbalize it. She'd finally stopped running away from her friend, but what was she supposed to do now? "This is good."

"Hmm?" Kya asks.

Lin finally looks up. "The soup, it's good."

Kya releases a relieved breath happy for the break in silence. "Oh thanks. It's a variation of miso, my mother's recipe actually. If you're ready for the next course I can…"

"Can we talk?" Lin asks.

Kya's stomach is in knots as she gets up from the table and picks up their plates. "Sure, what's on your mind?" How many times had she heard that phrase from her lovers? It never meant anything good. Her heart felt like a faberge egg tittering on the edge of a cliff. What was she expecting? Why had she invited Lin over so soon after seeing her again? Talk about stupid.

If Kya was honest with herself she'd replayed this scene in her mind too many times to count. After her wife passed,visions of Lin began to haunt her. Ursa's uncanny resemblance to the prodigal police chief wasn't an accident either. Lin was the first woman she ever wanted.

The reunion scene she'd envisioned was poetic. They'd meet again after years of separation and Lin would confess her undying love for her. She'd proceed to fall into her arms and they'd ravish each other until the sun came up finishing what they started seven years ago.

Kya closes her eyes as she opens the refrigerator. She needed to get a grip on herself. She was still grieving for God's sake. How could she even consider being with someone so soon after her wife's death; unless that someone was Lin Beifong. 'Fuck, stop it Kya. Just serve the goddamn meatloaf and get it over with.'

Lin waits until Kya puts their plates down and takes her seat.

"Bon appetit." The flustered chef says as she cuts into the meatloaf.

"I hurt you." Lin says.

The doctor puts her fork down and lowers her eyes. "Lin…"

"Kya please. I know things are different now, but I need to say this before I lose my nerve." Lin trembles. She holds the edge of the table in an effort to keep herself still. She was scared. It was the same thing she felt seven years ago, but this time she wouldn't run away.

Kya closes her eyes doing all she can to hold back her tears. She wasn't ready for this. "This isn't why I asked you here Lin." She takes in a deep breath preparing herself for the worst.

In that moment something clicked within the police chief. It felt like everything she'd been holding in all these years had suddenly possessed her. Lin gets up.

The fearful physician can feel her friend's presence, but she can't move.

"Kya." Lin says softly as she bends down to one knee. Exhausted tear-welled blue eyes meet focused green orbs. Lin cups her cheek.

Kya is in shock. 'This can't be happening; it can't be.' She thought to herself. Kya closes her eyes unconsciously giving Lin the permission she needed. She wondered if this was some random lucid dream. The softness of her friend's lips told her otherwise.

Lin pulls back slowly. "I'm sorry." She whispers. A single tear rolls down Kya's cheek. "I didn't want to hurt you." Lin lowers her eyes for a moment. "I've hurt everyone I've ever been with. I couldn't put you through that. After we kissed, the thought of you becoming one of my ex's…."

Kya sighs understanding her friend a little better. Now she knew for sure that her conversation with Toph Beifong wasn't just a delusional episode. Lin may have walked away from her mother all those years ago, but she hadn't left empty handed. The seed of her mother's pain had been planted within her. "We still could have been friends. Why'd you push me away?"

Lin shakes her head no. She closes her eyes having a difficult time pushing the words past her lips. "I-I didn't want to be your friend. I mean I couldn't. I…wanted you. I wanted to be with you." The apprehensive police woman looks up at her for a moment then averts her eyes. "After that night in your apartment…I couldn't think about anything else."

Kya's stomach tightens. Those were the last words she wanted to hear. "It's been seven years Lin. I called you over and over again giving you chance after chance. Why now? Why are you just now telling me all this? What's changed?"

In a brave move the chief looks up into the doctor's eyes. "Other than me being a little less of an idiot than I was back then, nothing." Kya furrows her brow. "Nothing's changed. I still...want to…"

Kya lunges forward, pushing Lin down onto the floor, quickly mounting her. "What about what I wanted? Had you ever thought about that?" She asks with tears in her eyes. "I wanted my friend too, but she pushed me away. She showed me how amazing she was then asked me to live without her."

"Kya…I'm…" Lin says sorrowfully.

"Stop apologizing damn it. It doesn't change anything." Lin lowers her eyes. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me Lin, but you did. And an apology isn't going to take that away. Look at me Lin." Their eyes meet. "I'm here now. I'm right in front of you. What are you going to do about it?" Green eyes widen in surprise. "I asked you a question Beifong. And don't you dare make me wait another seven years for an answer. What happens… if you get what you want?"

Lin releases a heavy breath. She grabs Kya's thighs and rolls them over switching their positions. "I don't know what's gonna happen. But I'm done running. I-I'm…scared, but I'm done running."

And with that Kya's switch was flipped. She takes her friend's face between her hands and brings their lips together. She gently sucks Lin bottom lip into her mouth. Waves of arousal wash over them. Lin closes her eyes savoring the gentle movements of Kya's tongue within her mouth. It felt even better than it had seven years ago. The two women moan in unison. Responses like this were undeniable. The pleasurable ache expanding beneath Lin's waist alerts her to what was about to happen. Kya starts to unbutton Lin's shirt. The police chief quickly moves from between her friend's legs.

Kya pants blinking rapidly; startled by the sudden loss of warmth. "W-wait what's wrong?"

Lin swallows softly then offers her hand to help Kya up. "I, uhh, I think we should…take our time. We've…been through a lot." Lin lowers her eyes. "And I'm sure we have more to talk about." She says nervously peaking up at her friend. Truthfully she was scared out of her mind. Sure she wanted her but they'd never seen one another naked before. Lin needed to put some distance between them before things got out of hand. Her body was a mess; full of bullet wounds and scars. She didn't want Kya to reject her because of it. Lin gulps under a lustful blue eyed gaze. "Hey. Why don't we…finish dinner?"

The doctor raises a challenging eyebrow. "Dinner? Okay."

Three seconds later the former metal bender finds herself up against the wall with Kya's lips against her neck. Lin's eyelids flutter. "K-Kya…uhhh…" She loses her breath when the good doctor grabs the back of her thighs and lifts her up off the floor. "Oh fuck…" She moans as Kya captures her lips and carries her into the bedroom. How the hell had her friend gotten so strong? "K-Kya?"

The blue eyed woman puts Lin down then lets her shirt fall from her shoulders. She smirks at the surprise in the police woman's voice. "You're not the only one with a physically demanding job Lin. Now you mentioned something about dinner?" She places her hands on the older woman's waist then moves to kiss her again.

"Kya, wait. Just, just wait." Lin says gently holding her friend at bay.

The caramel skinned beauty takes a step back finally noticing Lin's apprehension. Her eyes widen realizing that she'd let her fantasy take her over. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to…"

"I-I need to shower." Lin says quickly trying to save face. The doctor furrows her brow. "I came right over here after I left the hospital." She takes a step forward giving Kya a kiss on the cheek. "Give me a few minutes okay."

Kya swallows nervously. "Oh okay."

Lin's heart is beating so fast and loud she almost goes deaf as she closes the bathroom door. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was having an anxiety attack. She leans against the door and closes her eyes. "No more running Lin. You want her…and…she wants you. She still wants you." Her head starts to ache. The hot water against her neck shocks her body into releasing the air she'd been holding in her lungs. How long had she been holding her breath?

She looks down at her chest and stomach running her fingers over her wounds. She closes her eyes laying her forehead against the wall under the shower head. The steam filling her nose forcing her to take deeper breathes, soothing her nerves. "Come on old girl. You can do this. You can do this." Lin whispers to herself.

Twenty minutes pass. Kya knocks on the bathroom door. "Lin, everything okay?" She apprehensively bites her bottom lip slowly opening the door. "Lin?" Her eyebrows raise seeing her friend's toned frame through the shower door. A mischievous smirk spreads across her lips.

Kya slips out of her robe. She slowly opens the shower door. She licks her lips watching the water trickle down Lin's muscular back…and that ass, mmm ; damn, she was a goddess. "Lin?" She says quietly before cautiously placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Suddenly without warning Lin slams her up against the wall. Kya gasps for breath. "Lin! It's me! It's me!"

The police chief blinks rapidly her eyes accidently falling to Kya's chest. She immediately averts her eyes and releases her. "Sorry. I'm, I'm sorry. You okay?"

Kya takes a deep breath seeing tears in her friend's eyes. She cautiously cups her cheek. "Lin, what's wrong? You know we don't have to do anything tonight right? I just got excited after you…"

The green eyed woman keeps her eyes glued to the floor. "We shouldn't do this."

Kya furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"I-I haven't been with anyone since I was shot four years ago. My body's disgusting." Lin says quietly. Her body trembles at the admission.

Kya smiles softly as she takes her friend's hand and puts it on her chest. Lin blinks rapidly feeling the scarred tissue under her fingertips. She finally gives Kya some eye contact. "Life happens to all of us Lin. You're not special." The doctor says.

Lin hadn't noticed it earlier. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"One of my patients had a bad day. Is that why you've been holed up in here?" Kya says wrapping her arms around Lin's neck caressing the back of her head. Lin reminded her so much of Ursa. "I was married to a cop remember? I was lucky if she ever came home without a fresh wound somewhere." She sighs gently kissing her neck. "Your body isn't what makes you beautiful Lin, but I'll admit I think you're pretty hot." She smiles feeling her friend relax in her arms.

Lin pulls back slowly and their eyes meet. "You think I'm hot?"

Kya nods. "I always have. It's taken everything in me not to take you right here and now but I heard you earlier. And you're right, we don't have to rush. We can do whatever you want to do. I'm just happy to have you in my arms again."

Lin smirks softly with lidded eyes. How could she have ever believed this woman would reject her? "I'm…pretty hungry. Are you still up for dinner?"

Kya squints her eyes unsure of what Lin meant. "Uhhmm by dinner do you mean the meatloaf or…" She smiles as their lips come together. She walks Lin over to the opposite wall. "Mmm. Thank goodness, I was starving." The doctor takes her time running her fingertips down Lin's neck before replacing them with her lips.

The police chief moans feeling a little weak in the knees when Kya begins massaging her breasts. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd felt like this. Had she ever felt like this? She gives Kya's ass a rough squeeze.

"I've wanted you to touch me like this for so long. You're so beautiful." Kya whispers as she kneels down kissing the scars on Lin's chest and stomach. She works her way down to the soft bush of dark brown hair between her lover's legs. She moans enjoying the audible gasp of approval escaping Lin's lips. Kya closes her eyes relishing the taste of this long awaited forbidden fruit. She smiles to herself suddenly feeling the water streaming down her back. Lin must have moved them toward the water.

Lin runs her fingers through silver locks unconsciously undulating her hips into Kya's mouth. She lets her head fall back against the wall. "Uhmm…" She moans wondering how she could ever live without this. Her heartbeat quickens with the flicking of the eager tongue exploring her inner walls. The hot water now hitting her chest only made her passion rise that much faster.

The room felt like it was trembling. "Oh…K-ya…Kya….ohh…" Lin rasps grabbing the hair at the back of the woman's head. She grinds her pussy into her mouth. "Fuck, mmm, ahhh, so good. Ah, ah, ah….Aahhhhh!" She groans. The shower head flies off the wall.

Kya giggles at the synchronicity. "Mmm, I guess you were pretty pent up huh?"

Lin pants quickly scooping her friend up into her arms and carrying her into the bedroom. "Urgh, you have no idea. We're just getting started."

* * *

**X**

**3 AM**

**Air Temple Safe House**

The Avatar found it hard to believe that they were just prisoners there not too long ago. But considering what was happening outside, the situation hadn't changed all that much. This time they didn't have to worry about guards trying to keep them in their rooms. At least the people she cared about weren't in any immediate danger. She looks at the wall knowing Bolin and Opal were on the other side of it. If Lin, Kya, Pema, Tenzin, Mako, and the kids were there they'd be all set. Did Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora even exist in this world?

The water tribe woman had to admit with every passing day she liked this world less and less.

Korra looks down at her wife. Asami sleeps against chest. Korra places her hand on her wife's stomach. A small smile comes to her face feeling the babies move against her hand. They were growing so fast. Asami looked like she'd swallowed a basketball. Korra gazes at the heiress' face admiring how peaceful she looked. She was going to do everything in her power to keep that expression on Asami's face.

**It had been a rough twelve hours.** Just as the White Lotus sentries picked Korra up at city hall the news began reporting that dozens of diplomats had been bombed all across the globe. The Katara system told her that the bombs had the same energetic frequency as the one that exploded in Asami's building. Azula had been busy. And there was still no way of stopping her.

But if that wasn't trouble enough now they had Chelse to deal with. The President of the Earth Kingdom met Korra at the base to discuss the situation. His name was Sokka Raiko, but he was nothing like the Sokka from her world. This man had a hard edge to him. Korra had no doubt that he'd seen his share of battles. He was cold and clinical. His only concern was for his country.

**Twelve hours ago…**

"I'll keep this short traveler. I need you and Asami Sato off my world. In order for that to happen you need to eliminate Agent Seika." The stern man says. Korra opens her mouth to speak but Sokka interrupts her. "We can't afford your bleeding heart antics. She has your powers and she's coming for you. If you die we all die."

Korra lowers her eyes then looks up at the projection of Katara. There was only one place an order like that would come from. "Is that true?"

Katara nods. "Yes, she has attained the ability to bend."

Korra averts her eyes. "Are you telling me that killing her is the only way for me to get home?"

"Either you will eliminate her or we will." Katara says.

Korra's jaw clenches. "Is that what you're telling Azula too?"

The system answers very quickly. "No. I have no direct contact with Azula Taiyō ."

"And indirectly?" Korra asks accusingly.

Katara's grey blue eyes are focused on the Avatar. "For the purposes of removing you and Asami Sato from this dimension, contingencies were put into place allowing us to manipulate certain aspects of the Red Lotus. Agent Seika was one of those contingencies." Korra furrows her brow. "When I made her aware of the situation she chose to betray us."

Korra shakes her head. "I don't understand."

Katara spends the next few hours showing Korra how they'd been influencing Chelse. She also watched the footage of Chelse shooting the Red Lotus lieutenants in the Dragon Boroughs.

Katara continues her explanation. "When she decided to directly contact Azula I had no choice but to alert the President. After her meeting she destroyed my remote facility at city hall and removed the tracking isotope from her system. I placed an all-points bulletin out for her arrest in order to locate her. Unfortunately she knows how to avoid my tracking system. That's why we've called you here."

Katara deduced correctly that Seika would try to take Asami into custody. Fortunately Korra arrived at Asami's penthouse in time.

With that, a decision was made to confine Korra and Asami to the Air Temple facility. It would provide the perfect bait to lure Seika into a kill zone.

Now it was just a waiting game.

**Present Time**

**4 AM**

Korra kisses Asami's forehead. She closes her eyes. "We're going home. I promise." The Avatar whispers.

A strange calm washes over her in that moment. Her mind becomes focused like a laser. Korra recognized the sensation right away. She'd felt it before. It was her alternate. She sees herself in her mind pouring through stacks of legal documents, making notes on a chalk board, drawing lines from one paragraph to another.

Blue eyes slowly open then gaze out into the room. (There are two of them) Her alternate whispers. "Two Kataras." Korra says.

Azula's words come to her mind. "My orders are to get you home and that's what I intend to do."

Korra takes a deep breath. "If my Katara is giving her orders then they all want the same thing. And they're all willing to kill for it, even Katara. But why? My Katara doesn't kill so why are things different here?"

Her mind is intensely clear. Korra watches in awe as her alternate puts the puzzle pieces together.

She remembers more of her interactions with Azula. "Don't be silly. I didn't kill anyone. He killed himself. 'I'm honestly not sure how many people will take their lives though.' Your ticket home isn't free. And if you need proof about your ticket home check the spirit portal."

(The spiritual energy at the portal changed after the bombing)

Azula began losing herself in the park that day. 'Be quiet! I've had enough of your incessant babbling! I'll handle this my way. My way!'

"Who were you talking to just now?" Korra had asked her. (Azula is making her own version of Katara's plans.) The alternate whispers.

"Baby, we need to see this through and find out what she wants from us. Please." Asami says before turning to the princess. "Azula, this isn't you. Why are you doing all this?"

"Because you can't." Azula had said. (You won't kill.)

"She told me you didn't have the capacity to hear her." Azula said. (Katara knows that)

"You don't belong here. You're so naïve. You think you actually have a choice. You're going to leave this world, Korra, one way or another. You're the reason this world is like this!" Azula had shouted to her.

'If you die, we all die.' The President says. 'If you die in there, this will all be for nothing.' Chelse says. 'Korra, baby if either of us dies our world will have never existed. If you die billions of people on this world will die.' Asami says.

(Think about it. Why are there so many deaths revolving around you?)

Korra blinks rapidly. She comes to her senses as a spark of realization comes to her mind. She breathes out through her nose a few times. Her stomach starts to sink. Her eyes well with tears. "She's not killing. She's asking them to die."

(Right. Keep going. Why is she asking them to die?)

"Because I don't belong here. This dimension… doesn't have enough life force to support having an Avatar." A tear rolls down her cheek.

(Yes, but there's something else. What happens when people die where you're from?)

Korra gasps. "We become...life force...spiritual energy. Gran's collecting spiritual energy." She closes her eyes as the gravity of the situation hits her. "They're dying…because of me."

The water tribe woman is so physically and emotionally exhausted at the revelation that she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Korra Dreams of Korra Santo**

She hangs up the phone then sits back in her chair completely exhausted. That was her fifteenth consultation call today. "Urgh. Why the hell am I doing this again?" She asks herself when she hears a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

A scantily clad visibly pregnant Asami Sato stands in the door way. "How's my baby mama doing?"

Korra smirks swiveling her chair around. It had been a crazy four months. "Watch yourself Sato, you're going to make me get a pregnancy fetish coming in here dressed like that." She gets up from her chair grabbing her partner's waist then palming her butt. "Then I'll have to hold that ass in contempt for interrupting my work day." She says kissing her neck.

Asami giggles wrapping her arms around her neck. "Baby, you know you don't have to do any of this, right? We're all set. Even if my company goes bankrupt, we'll still have more money than we can spend in a lifetime. I promise."

Korra pulls back bringing their foreheads together. "I'm not going to let you do all the work alright. I want our child to know that this world revolves around more than money and government. I want her to see both of her parents doing what they love in life, not because they have to, but because they want to."

The phone rings. "This is Santo Legal, how can I help you? Yes it is. How long have you been in litigation? Send a messenger over with your information. Okay, let me see what I can find. Call me back in three days. Yes I'm serious, do you want my help or not? Good, then get it done."

She hangs up the phone and turns her attention back to her girlfriend.

Asami smiles. "Mmm, I like watching you work."

Korra smirks. "Me too." She looks down at Asami's stomach. "I want her to see me doing something I'm proud of. Aang told me I could use the law to make the world a better place, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Her?" Asami asks.

Korra nods. "Yeah I'm pretty sure there's a little girl in there." She bends down and starts cooing at Asami's belly. "Isn't that right Katara? You're gonna be a wittle game changer aren't you? Yes you are. Yes you are." Asami shakes her head not liking Korra's choice of names. "Uhh, Senna? Yasuko? Asami the second? Korrasami?"

The heiress giggles then takes on a more serious expression. "Korra, why are you with me?"

The legal consultant takes a deep breath standing to her full height so she can look into her partner's eyes. "Because I love you. I knew from the first moment I saw you. I just knew." Korra furrows her brow. "It was like I'd always known." She smiles. "I don't know maybe we knew one another in a past life or something. All I know is that nothing feels more right than being with you. So here I am."

Asami sighs with a sweet smile. "I feel the same way and…." She pulls a box from her pocket. "I'd like to make it official." She bends down to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Nope." Korra says quickly.

"What?!" Asami exclaims.

Korra opens one the drawers at her desk then sits down on the floor giggling. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Here." She says handing Asami a ring box. "You just beat me to the punch that's all. I'm still not going to marry you. You're going to marry 'me.'"

Asami chuckles with relief snatching the box from Korra's hand. "You can be a real ass sometimes you know that?"

"Yes I do and you love it. Now what's your answer?" Korra says as Asami pushes her down onto her back and climbs on top of her whispering 'yes'. "Hey, hey, hey, Miss Santo, I do work here you know. What if someone walks in here?"

Asami giggles again. "My house, my rules. Now come here, Miss…Sato."

Korra moans as her fiancé kisses her neck. "See this is exactly why I told you I needed an office in the city. But noooo. 'Use my country home.' She says. How am I supposed to get any work done with you coming in here making sexy time during office hours? I think you need to join Korraholics Anonymous. The first step is admitting you have a problem." She says slipping her fingers between Asami's legs.

"Mmm hmm, hi I'm A-sami Sato and I love fucking Kor…ra….ahhhh." Asami groans.

Korra gently maneuvers her lover onto her back slipping two more fingers into the wanton woman's slick heat. The lawyer smirks. "I fucking love you too. And yes, I'll marry you but you're taking my last name, Miss Santo."

"Sato." Asami moans.

"Santo." Korra whispers kissing her fiancé's chest.

"Sa-to…" The engineer says.

* * *

**X**

"NO!" Asami shouts. Searing heat and a panicked scream startles the Avatar awake.

"Ahh SHIT!" Korra yelps. She goes into the Avatar state and pulls a crying hyperventilating Asami into her arms. The Inuit extinguishes her wife's hands and scans the room for any signs of danger. "Shhh, shhh, it's-it's okay. It's okay I'm right here. Everything's alright."

Asami pants as sweat trickles down her face. Her head is spinning. She cries into Korra's chest trying to get a grip on herself. It was obvious that her wife hadn't shared the same dream.

Korra deactivates the Avatar state then looks down at her wife. "What happened?"

Asami sits up opening her mouth to speak but finds that she can't push the words past her lips. She gulps. Her tongue was bound. That wasn't just a dream she'd had. It was real. The recognition of what that meant brings tears to her eyes. She pulls her wife into a kiss. "I love you Korra. I love you so much."

Korra furrows her brow reluctantly responding to her wife's kiss. "I love you too. Now tell me wha…" She's interrupted when the CEO's lips crash against hers again. Korra grabs Asami's shoulders halting her actions. She can't help but notice the sorrowful tears streaming down her partner's face. "Asami, what's wrong? What is it?"

The engineer shakes her head closing her tear welled eyes. She smiles sadly then takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. "I'm fine. I…I just had a rough dream that's all. I'm okay." She says sadly.

Korra blinks rapidly feeling her own face becoming wet with tears. It was a completely unconscious action. She was experiencing her lover's emotions. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. "Asami, please. Is it the babies?" Korra found herself beginning to panic. She could feel intense rage, fear, and sorrow coming from her partner. "If you can't tell me, then show me."

Korra brings their foreheads together and closes her eyes in an attempt to connect with her wife. The Avatar gasps seeing a torrential storm inside Asami's mind. What in the hell was going on?

The green eyed beauty wraps her arms around Korra's neck nuzzling her face into the crook of it. Even her mental vision was being impaired. Her mind is like a busy airport only she can't find the gate she's looking for. She can't seem to find a way of showing her wife what she experienced. Katara was serious about keeping Korra out of it. "It's okay baby. We're alright."

"No we're not. Asami what's going on?" Korra says.

Looking into her partner's eyes Asami knew why Katara had come to her instead of Korra.

As an essence she saw life through a different set of eyes. As Mizu, she wasn't attached to time, or body, or life and death because she knew the truth of existence. But that didn't mean that she was immune to her humanity. How could Katara ask her to do something like this? It was unthinkable considering everything she and Korra had already been through.

Either Katara had turned evil or there was more going on here than she was aware of. Whatever Katara was doing there was a reason behind it. But there was no way Korra would be able to accept any of it. But how was Asami supposed to tell her? This mental bind might as well have come from the Mothers. There was no way she could bypass it unless…

Asami looks up into her wife's eyes. "Make love to me."

Korra takes a deep breath wiping her tears. Her wife was trying to tell her something. She could feel it. But for whatever reason Asami couldn't verbally say the words. No it was deeper than that. Asami couldn't show her either. Something was stopping her. (Katara) Her alternate whispers. Korra swallows hard. "Does this have something to do with Katara?"

"Make love to me." Asami repeats again. If she couldn't show Korra what was happening there was someone else who could.

Korra nods then leans into her wife's lips. She closes her eyes trying her best to relax, but she was scared. 'Why is Katara taking things this far? Why show Asami and not me?'

The heiress can feel her lover's apprehension. They both needed to be relaxed if this was going to work. "Korra?" Fearful blue eyes look up at her seeking comfort, seeking answers. "It's okay baby. It's just me and you right now. Nobody else. Just us."

Korra lowers her eyes. She knew what her wife was trying to do, but the fear in her belly was too strong to ignore. Asami kisses her cheek then her neck. "Please baby."

Korra takes a deep breath giving Asami's collar bone a gentle peck. The Avatar hears someone sigh in her mind. (If you won't fuck her, I sure as hell will) "What?" Korra says out loud.

Asami pulls back. "Please. Let's try and forget the world for awhile. I need this and so do you."

Korra nods cautiously knowing who that voice belonged to. She lies back against the pillows and lets her wife take the lead.

Asami smiles softly as she pulls her shirt off.

(Mmm, boobies) Korra hears her alternate whisper before she involuntarily lifts herself up and takes Asami's nipple into her mouth. The Avatar's eyes dart back and forth as she suckles on her wife's tit. (Yeah, that's the stuff. Are you gonna be able to take it from here or do you need some help? I'd be more than happy to.) "I got it." Korra says sounding very annoyed.

Asami smirks. "Mmm, yes you do."

Korra had to admit now that she was pissed at her alternate her fear had all but dissipated. She wraps her arms around her wife's waist and looks up into her eyes. "I love you."

Asami leans down into her lips. "I love you too." She says softly slipping her tongue into her lover's mouth. She'd meant what she said earlier. She really did need Korra. They hadn't made love properly since she first awakened on this world. She pushes Korra back into the pillows deepening their kiss. "Mmm…" The heiress moans feeling strong yet gentle hands massaging the firm globes of her ass.

Korra's hands trail forward to Asami's stomach before moving down between her legs. The Avatar's eyes almost roll to the back of her head feeling how wet Asami was for her. The heiress releases a quiet exhalation as Korra's fingers push through her slick folds. "Auhh…" She sighs slowly moving her hips up and down urging her lover's fingers deeper into her sex.

A profound peace comes over the Avatar when she feels the movement of children within her wife's body. She smirks knowing she put those babies in there. Remembering how she did it was even more enticing. The way Asami was riding her really brought back memories. 'Yeah, I did that. Mmm…' Her eyes widen as a startling thought comes to mind. She wrenches her lips from her lovers then looks down at their midsections. "A-Asami is this…is this okay? I mean, are they like…watching us right now?"

The engineer giggles. "No babe." She sits up straddling her lover's waist. Green eyes stare lovingly at her stomach as she caresses it. "But they do feel how much we love each other." Her eyes begin to well with tears. She reaches for the Inuit's hand placing it on her belly. She cups Korra's cheek. "Come here."

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck. She pillages the Avatar's throat a few seconds later. Muscular arms wrap around her thighs lifting her up then placing her on her back. Korra takes her time lavishing kisses on a pale swan like neck and throat. Asami trails her fingers down the Avatar's arm urging her back toward her sex. Korra complies slowly dragging her tongue up the length of Asami's throat while thrusting three fingers into her wetness.

The Inuit steadies herself finding a good pace they can both enjoy. Her wife was right. They needed this. Watching Asami writhing with pleasure made the pain they'd experienced disappear from her mind. To feel her body quivering, to hear her voice shaking… Korra moves her head down dipping her tongue into her wife' wetness…to taste her desire, was mind altering.

"More." Asami pants. Korra inserts a fourth finger as she moves back up her body taking a hardened pink nipple into her mouth. The pale skinned beauty tangles her fingers into Korra's dark brown mane. "I wanna taste you." Asami whispers.

Korra moves like a nibble acrobat not missing a beat. She continues thrusting into her wife while angling her hips above Asami's mouth. At the first languid stroke of Asami's tongue they moan in unison. "Fuck she's good at that." Korra thinks as she puts all of her weight on the right side to maintain her rhythm. She rocks her hips back riding Asami's tongue as gently as possible. But she enjoyed giving as much as receiving and Asami's pussy looked delectable. Korra whimpers trying in vain to return her wife's oral delights but couldn't kiss past her stomach.

"More, baby. I need more." Asami groans before diving back into Korra face first.

The Avatar almost loses her balance as a warm wet tongue hits a particularly sensitive spot. She furrows her brow trying to think of a way to fulfill that request. She didn't want to interrupt her wife's meal. (Strap On! _clap, clap_. Strap off! _clap, clap._ Strap on, Strap off. Use a strap on her. clap, clap, clap.) "A what?" Korra asks in her mind. Then she receives a mental image. "Oh!"

The Avatar sits up enough to steady herself without interrupting her wife. She does a few hand movements bending the water from the nightstand. She inserts a warm throbbing water dildo into her wife causing the vixen to yell out.

"Oh Korra! Ah! Uhh! Uhh!" Asami groans, no longer able to concentrate on her meal. She drags her nails down Korra's thighs.

"Ahssssss" The water tribe woman winces. She misses the warmth of her lover's mouth, but uses the opportunity to get into a better position between Asami's legs. She elongates the watery member placing the other end of it inside herself. Her ears are rewarded with a high pitched wail of approval at the first thrust.

Asami claws at the sheets as Korra lifts her thighs over her shoulders and thrusts her hips forward. Wet clapping sounds echo throughout the room as Korra picks up the pace.

Asami is in heaven for a few sweet minutes until a sharp pain strikes her midsection. "Gah! K-Kor-ra! Korra!" She screams as her face wrenches in agony. The Avatar furrows her brow unsure if that was a good Korra scream or a bad Korra. Asami starts reaching for her stomach and Korra realizes that something is wrong. "N-no, d-don't don't stop." The heiress pants. "M-more, harder, hurry."

Korra gulps slowly releasing her wife's thighs. "Uhh, I-I think you need your medicine."

Asami somehow manages to push herself up and grab the nape of Korra's neck. They are eye to eye. "Fuck…me!" She grunts.

An indescribable pain hits the caramel skinned beauty's clit. She immediately releases her waterbending, but now she can't move. Their eyes are locked. Asami's eyes have turned dark blue. The heiress' legs are trembling. Korra grits her teeth already knowing what was happening below her waist. She'd felt this pain before. The first time she and Mizu were together. "A-sa-mi…it…it hurts…"

"Fuck …me." The heiress pants falling back onto the bed. "Please." Korra looks down at her newly formed penis. It was much bigger than the last one. "Do…it. Arrrahhhh! DO IT!" Asami shouts. Korra gulps as she hesitantly places the head at her partner's entrance. "Korra!"

The Avatar closes her eyes then thrust into her wife. She winces feeling Asami tighten around her. She furrows her brow when she notices that her wife looked a little more relaxed. She gives a few more slow pumps to make sure everything is okay.

(Oh shit son! Did you just grow a dick? This is on some fanfiction omegaverse shit! Just give me like 2 minutes with her. Please, oh my god, please!) The alternate Korra begs.

"What! No!" Korra says in her mind.

(Okay one minute then. Come on man, Korra to Korra here. I've been dreaming of this since I was like 13. And doing it with Asami…best wet dream ever. Come on, you owe me!)

"I said no. Now go away." Korra says in her mind.

"Harder." The engineer whispers with her eyes closed.

Korra swallows hard trying to ignore her alternate. "O-okay." She removes Asami's thighs from her shoulder. If her wife wanted it hard then she was going to give it to her. She takes a firm hold of the vixen's hips then roughly thrusts herself into her back walls over and over again.

"Gahh! Ahh, Ahhh! Ahhh!" Asami growls. A full minute later she sighs with relief as the spasms in her belly start to loosen.

Korra paces herself the more she sees her wife relaxing into her movements. Her stomach had definitely gotten larger. The Avatar could tell. "Do you…still need your medicine?" She pants.

"Mmm, no baby." Asami moans. "Sit me up." The CEO positions herself on Korra's lap wrapping her arms around her neck. "Come here." She whispers now slowly riding her wife's clit. The Avatar relaxes finally able to start enjoying herself. Asami brings their foreheads together. "Give me your hand."

Korra closes her eyes as Asami places her hand against her stomach. She can see strange flashing blue green lights in her mind.

"Focus on the kids." Asami whispers hoping Korra could connect with their children now that they were all at ease and more physically connected. She mentally sends her thoughts through their minds. Katara may have been able to stop her but she couldn't stop their children.

The water tribe woman furrows her brow as she watches six colored lights lining up next to one another. There was white, violet, gold, red, green, and then blue. One after another each of the lights exploded into nothingness. Suddenly a spiral of brilliant white golden light appears in the darkness. Korra feels Asami's emotions surging. She's overwhelmed with agony…and grief. Asami squeezes her hand tightly doing everything she can to get the message across.

(Okay you talked me down. I'll take thirty seconds...)

"What?" Asami says wondering what Korra meant by that.

"Wait what?" The Avatar says before blacking out.

The alternate grabs Asami's waist. "Oohhh, fuuuuuuck. Sa-mi, mmm." She moans slowly rolling her hips working into a rhythm as her eyes well with tears. "Uhhh, mmm, ohhh, ohhh, ahhh. Its soooo good. Ahh, ahhh so…good. I love you…so much…ohhh…oh my god…oh…." Her body suddenly locks up. She can't move. The alternate stares into an angry pair of green eyes. She smirks apprehensively. "Uhh, I can explain?"

Asami grabs her wife's throat then sends a wave of energy through Korra's body. The Avatar blinks rapidly then takes a deep breath having regained control of herself. Asami gazes into her eyes. "Korra, how long has your alternate been communicating with you?"

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"I mean when did you start talking back to her?"

"It just started a few hours ago. She actually helped me figure a few things out. What happened?" Korra asks.

Asami takes a deep breath then gets up off of her lap. She exhales through puckered lips trying to control her temper. "Korra, baby, don't do that anymore okay. In fact you need to start ignoring her. If our alternates take over our minds we're through."

Korra spreads her legs. "Little help?"

Asami sighs then unbends her wife's elongated clit. "Sorry." Korra winces.

"Asami, are you alright?" The blue eyed woman asks unable to look away from her partner's engorged stomach.

"Yeah, sorry about that. They're growing really fast." The industrialist says lowering her eyes for a moment. "But you're the one I'm worried about. Korra, this is serious. You can't let your alternate…"

"Look I know the costs. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have figured out what Katara's up to." The water tribesman says.

"And what's that?" Asami asks.

Korra lowers her head. "She's collecting energy to open the spirit portal." She looks up at her wife. "She's trying to get us home."

Asami gulps as she gazes into her wife's eyes. More than anything she hoped Korra understood the vision she sent her. "That would take a lot of energy. Especially since this world doesn't produce spiritual energy the way ours does."

Korra nods. "Yeah, I know."

"So you know how she's doing it?" Asami asks. Korra nods. "And you're okay with her methods?" Asami asks.

Korra shakes her head no. She walks over to her mate and pulls her into her arms. "No, but I understand why that dream scared you and why Katara sent it to you."

"You, you do?"

Korra nods kissing her wife's forehead. "Yeah. I felt the same way when I found out yesterday. Like I was losing the people I loved. That people were dying because of me." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra was still in the dark. The vision wasn't enough. "But I get why she couldn't tell me. I wouldn't have agreed to any of it. And I still don't."

Asami closes her eyes and sighs. "Well, now we both know."

"Yeah, but why is Katara keeping you from sharing your dream with me? It's like the bind the Mother's put on the guardians to keep them from saying your names. She's the one stopping you right?" Korra asks. Asami looks up at her in amazement. Had she figured it out? Korra swallows hard averting her eyes. "My alternate, she's smarter than me. I mean she knows how to put things together."

Asami shakes her head as she pulls out of her wife's embrace. "Korra, if you keep letting her in your mind…"

"I told you, I know what I'm risking. I'll do whatever I have to to get us home. I know there's a lot you can't tell me, but I wanna know what you can."

The pale skinned woman takes a deep breath. "A lot more people are gonna have to die in order for the portal to open."

Korra nods somberly. "Do you know how many?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, but…Chelse is one of them."

Someone knocks on their door. Korra grabs their robes. "Come in."

Bolin and Opal wave at them. "Hey guys. Sorry to bother you, but have you seen the news?"

* * *

**9 AM**

They turn on the television.

"Star point guard for the Fire Ferrets, Mako James is being fined a whopping $3.5 million dollars for missing two playoff games. This is the largest fine in NBA history. Sources close to James say he's working through some family difficulties. However those reports have not been confirmed. Let's check in with Lilo Mckinzey for some breaking news. Lilo are you there?'

"Yes Tim, we're currently at the corner of Azulan and Harmony in front of Venture Industries Headquarters. If you look behind me you can see the NRPD has surrounded the building. We received reports that a top executive is being arrested, but we don't know what the charges are. Venture Industries CEO Asami Sato has yet to be reached for comment. "

"Lilo, there appears to be some activity behind you." Tim says.

"Police Chief Beifong has taken someone into custody. It's Chelse Redding. She's Asami Sato's personal assistant and vice-president of the executive board. Excuse me, excuse me Miss Redding can you tell us what's happening here?"

"Can I have a moment chief?" Chelse asks. Lin nods still holding the handcuffed woman's arm.

Chelse clears her throat. "Chief Beifong and the officers of the New Republic City police department are just doing their jobs. From what I understand a false report has been filed against me. I believe that report was filed by a member of the Red Lotus. Specifically Azula James."

The reporters start clamoring to put their microphones in front of Chelse.

"Before you ask any more questions, I am cooperating with the police because yesterday I received a ransom note stating that my employer Asami Sato was kidnapped by them. And I am not going to let them get away it."

Lin furrows her brow then pushes Chelse forward. "Alright that's enough questions. Let's go."

The executive assistant struggles in her arms while glaring into the cameras. "I'm coming for you Lotus. You hear me. I won't let you have her. You can keep hiding if you want to, but its gonna get hot down there. Trust me. I'll see you real soon." Lin forces her into the police car.

Asami looks into her wife's eyes. "Korra we need to talk to Katara. We won't be safe here anymore." The Avatar nods. The heiress looks down at her stomach. "And I think Azula's 8-week timetable is off."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh, what do you mean?"

Asami pulls back her robe. Bolin and Opal gasp. Korra's eyes widen. "If they keep growing like this there's no way we'll be able to travel together."

Korra releases a heavy breath. She turns to Bolin and Opal. "Hey guys can you give us a few minutes? Thanks for letting us know about the news."

Bolin pulls her into a hug. "I'm here for ya Kor. Whatever you need okay?"

Opal swallows hard then steps forward. "Uhh, I know I'm new here, but I'd like to help too, if I can."

Asami half smiles at her. "Thanks."

They get dressed and head to the Katara System chamber.

**New Republic City Police Department**

"That was a nice little show you put on for the media." Lin sits behind the interrogation desk with crossed arms staring at the former bodyguard. She knew Chelse's story was bullshit. She takes a deep breath then opens the folder on the table. "So a former presidential bodyguard, decorated green beret, G6 operative, let her billionaire employer get kidnapped by a rogue terrorist organization. And now you have no idea where they've taken her?"

Chelse blinks slowly. "Have the ransom note tested and you'll know I'm telling the truth."

"Oh it's been tested. We found four sets of fingerprints including yours. Three of them belonged to a few recently deceased Red Lotus generals. I'm surprised we didn't find any blood, semen or tooth imprints on it." Lin says.

"Excuse me?" Chelse says.

Lin scoots up to the table. "I worked homicide my first few years on the force. That ransom note is what we call an orgy of evidence. You know how many orgies I had as a homicide cop?"

Chelse raises a curious eyebrow. "How many?"

"None." Lin says. Chelse smirks. "We know you know where Sato is, that's why I'm not concerned about that right now. I wanna know why you killed my officers, how you found those bodies in the boroughs, and why my city's on fire."

Chelse releases a slow breath from her nose then looks Lin dead in the eyes. "I'd like my phone call."

"You're gonna need it." Lin says getting up from the table.

**Ember Island Tower**

Azula laughs at the newscast. "Did you hear that brother? You're having family difficulties. They have no idea what they're talking about, do they?" She furrows her brow then looks down between her legs. "I asked you a question Mako. Are you having family difficulties?" She pulls at the leash in her hand.

A naked Mako sits up on his hands and knees then shakes his head. Azula smiles. "Good boy. You can finish your meal now." She moans as he begins licking between her legs. "Now what are we going to do about naughty little Seika? I thought I told her to keep a low profile." She grabs the hair on top of Mako's head then grinds her pussy into his mouth. "I can't stand it when people don't follow my instructions."

She rolls her eyes then kicks him away when she hears Katara speaking in her mind. "You really are a buzz kill you know that? There's no way that bucket of bolts is going to let us in there. Besides no one is going to believe that Mako's teenage little sister is affiliated with a terrorist group. Urgh fine!"

* * *

**Air Temple Safe House**

**Computer Chamber**

The Katara system speaks up. "I can assure you that this facility is completely fortified. It can easily withstand a 20 kiloton nuclear blast."

Asami shakes her head. "At full power Seika can produce blasts 100 times greater than that. But that's not what I'm worried about. I think she might try to trap us down here."

Katara begins calculating various escape routes. "I examined her news report and I am preparing for any eventuality. There is a 13% probability of that outcome. Seika knows the risks involved in ending Korra's life. Her priority is your safety Asami, but I understand your concern."

The computerized room suddenly turns light blue. Korra looks at the projection of her mentor. "Gran, what's going on?"

The old woman smiles softly. "Your wife is approximately six months pregnant. She was four months pregnant when she arrived here yesterday. If her pregnancy continues at this rate, she'll be due next week."

Korra gulps. Asami lowers her eyes. "I told you we didn't have eight weeks."

The water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "Gran, you said you and the White Lotus were trying to remove us from this dimension. How were you planning to do that?" Asami furrows her brow having not heard anything about this.

A video pops up on the screen. "Over the course of 70 years we've created many different types of technology to combat the appearance of malevolent travelers. This is the latest advancement."

Korra and Asami's eyes widen. The machine looked like a metallic version of the spirit portal.

"This device creates a self contained toroidal field that disrupts the frequency of our dimension. We've only tested it twice however. It takes years to collect enough energy to power it."

"Energy?" Korra asks.

"Yes, a mixture of magnetized photons, nuclear power and electricity. Our last test blacked out the entire northeast region of the country for a week. But that wasn't our only issue. Unfortunately we haven't been able to verify the dimension on the other side of the field because the frequency is constantly changing."

The Avatar scoffs not believing what she was hearing. "So what? You were gonna send us through and hope for the best?"

Katara sighs. "Regrettably yes. Our dimension is destabilizing at an incredible rate. Our plan is to send you two through as soon as the device is finished charging. Your vibrational frequencies should be powerful enough to guide you back to your home world from there." Katara says.

"She's not wrong about that Korra. Vibration is magnetic. We'd be fine if we were transported into an unconditional field." Asami squints mentally measuring the dimensions of the machine in her head. "Katara, this device looks to be at least 100 ft tall."

"You have a good eye. It's approximately 170 ft tall." Katara says.

Korra speaks up. "Where is it?"

"Underneath Republic Central Park." The computer system says.

"What?" Katara and Asami say in unison.

"It's under Central Park and will be completely charged in two months." Katara says.

"Shit." Asami says under her breath. She almost had a little hope. The CEO realized in that moment why Katara sent her that dream when she did. The Katara from their world was working on a different timetable. Azula said they had eight weeks. Something must have changed.

Everything's been accelerated. Even her children were in a hurry. What did they know that she didn't?

Korra wraps her arms around her wife's waist. "We're going home." She says placing her hand on Asami's stomach. "All of us."

The heiress lowers her eyes and shakes her head. "Korra…"

The Avatar turns to her mentor. "That machine uses electricity right?"

"Yes as one of its power sources." Katara says.

"I can charge it." Korra says. Asami looks up into her eyes. "If I can send enough lightning into that thing, we can go home."

A red light flashes in the corner of Katara's computer screen. "Korra, one moment please. I'll ask that you and Asami remain silent. I'm turning the speaker on."

"Why? What's going on?" Korra asks. Asami covers her wife's mouth with her hand.

"Hi Chelse." Katara says disguising her voice knowing that their call was being recorded.

"Aww, how sweet of you to take my call. How've you been?" Chelse asks. The secret agent giggles when she doesn't get an answer. "Well I just wanted to check up on you and the kids. I'm sure you've seen the news by now."

**Translation: - _I know you have Korra and Asami there with you._**

"Yeah I saw it. I hope you're alright. I'm sure your company is sending someone to represent you, right? If you cooperate you'll be out of there in no time." Katara says.

**Translation: - The White Lotus has a lock on your location and will be retrieving you within the hour.**

Chelse smiles. "I'm sure I will, but I don't need their help. In fact I may call and tell them not to be bothered. I wouldn't want to inconvenience the chief and her officers."

**Translation: - _If they come anywhere near this station I will kill everyone._**

"Oh don't say that. You're important to your company. Is there anything I can do to help?" Katara asks.

**Translation: - If you harm any more civilians I will use every resource available to eliminate you.**

"No, I'll be alright, but thanks though. I'm actually more concerned about Asami. You haven't heard anything have you? If you have please, tell me." Chelse says.

**Translation: - _Just hand Asami over to me and no one will get hurt._**

"No, I didn't even know she'd been kidnapped. I know you care about her and everything, but shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself right now? How can you help her if you're behind bars?" Katara says.

**Translation: - If you continue down this path you will lose her forever.**

"I appreciate your concern, but I won't be here too much longer. I just wanted to check in on you and the kids. You be careful out there with all those fires. I hear they're getting bad. The only thing worse would be living near a volcano."

**Translation: - _If you try to keep her from me I will burn this entire city to the ground._**

"You're right that would be bad. That'd be crazy. We'll be careful. I promise. See you soon then? Keep your head up okay. And I'm sure Asami will okay too. She's a smart woman. I bet she's already got her kidnappers eating out of the palm of her hand. Stay positive okay."

**Translation: - You've lost your mind. If you take action against the city, we'll be forced to retaliate. Asami stands with us on this. If you fight us you'll be fighting her too. Choose wisely.**

"Thanks K. I will. And if you do hear from Asami, tell her that I'm going to do everything I can to get her back safely. Bye."

**Translation – _I've made my choice. And I choose Asami. I'll take her by force if I have to._**

The phone clicks. Asami swallows softly. "She's coming for me, isn't she?"

"Yes it seems so." Katara says. "Avatar Korra we will do all we can to slow her down, but ultimately you will be our last line of defense."

Clank…clank… clank…

Clank…clank… clank…

Korra looks around then squints her eyes. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asami asks.

Clank, clank, clank, clank…

"That." The Avatar says. The noise continues. "What is that? Has this place sprung a leak or something?"

A White Lotus sentry comes to the chamber door. "Commander we…have a problem."

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"Pull up block C-7B." The sentry says.

Katara activates the screen.

Azula and Mako stand on the dock next to an old telephone booth hitting a pipe with a crow bar. "Hellooooo? Anybody home? I don't have all day."

**TBC…**

* * *

 


	32. A line in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally learns what Asami's dream means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**X**

"Hellooooo?" Azula whines. "I know you can hear me Johnny 5." The annoyed princess buffs her nails as she leans against the phone booth.

Korra's jaw clenches. "What's she doing here?"

Katara speaks up. "She's under suspicion due to Seika's arrest. She seems to be seeking asylum."

Azula takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. Waiting was not something she enjoyed. "I have information that might be important to a certain Avatar."

Korra shakes her head and sighs. "Yeah right."

The computer system flashes and beeps a few times as it makes calculations. "Korra, it's alright. Escort her inside."

The Avatar squints her eyes suspiciously. Maybe Katara lied to her about working with Azula. "Are you sure?" The Avatar asks.

The projection of Katara nods. "Yes, it appears she may actually have some information that can be of use to us."

Korra sees her wife averting her eyes. "Hey, I'm not gonna let Chelse take you. I promise." Asami half smiles and nods. Korra follows a sentry to one of the exits.

Asami swallows as the door closes. Truthfully Chelse was the furthest thing from her mind. She needed to know if the Katara from their world was serious about her plan. "Uhh, Katara, would you mind pulling up the images of the diplomats who were bombed yesterday?"

"Were you looking for something specific?" Katara asks as 24 pictures come up on her screen.

Green eyes widen seeing three familiar faces among the deceased. Asami lowers her eyes. "Katara, you said your dimensional distortion device used three types of energy. Do you think extra electricity will be enough to power it?"

"Under normal circumstances I would say no. However we've never had an omega traveler with Korra's level of power. Anything is possible." The computer system says.

Asami looks down caressing her stomach. That answer coupled with the dream told the industrialist everything she needed to know. Charging the machine wouldn't work and the Katara from their world knew it. It's the reason she was being asked to do the unthinkable. "This isn't fair." She says to herself.

The elderly projection of Katara stands in front of her. "What's not fair dear?"

Asami looks up at her. "Why does it have to be like this? Haven't we been through enough? Hasn't Korra been through enough? Do you even care how she feels anymore?" Katara cocks her head slightly. Asami averts her eyes knowing she was talking to a computer projection. "Never mind."

To her surprise she sees Katara trying in vain to cup her cheek. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but please know that I am doing everything in my power to fix what's happening. And getting you all home is a part of that."

Asami's bottom lip trembles. Her eyes well with tears. "I know." She lowers her head. The heiress knew it was only a projection, but hearing those words made her feel a little better.

**On the dock**

"What do you want Azula?" Korra asks.

"I want this world as my foot stool. But you don't seem to be doing your part. I thought you wanted to go home? But I have yet to see a single flood." The Princess says.

"Our deal's off. I'll get home on my own." Korra snaps at her.

Azula smirks. "Oh really? And how do you plan to do that without me opening the dimensional pathway?"

"That's none of your business. Now tell me what you're doing here?" Korra asks.

Azula takes a deep breath as she glares into Korra's eyes. "I don't think I like your attitude. You're disrespecting me. I didn't have to come here. Your little bitch of a past life ex-wife said it was a good idea. I came here to protect my investment, not listen to some naïve twat mouth off about things she knows shit about."

"What?"

"How are you going to get home if you're dead Korra?" Azula asks.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Without my help Seika will kill you." Azula says firmly. "Now go back into your base and tell that mechanical monstrosity to let us inside. Now." Korra stares at her for a moment then walks away. "That a girl. Hurry along now."

"Shut up. Let's go." The Avatar stomps back toward the base.

The princess furrows her brow. "You're letting us in?" She asks suspiciously.

"Yeah come on." Korra huffs.

Azula squints then crosses her arms. "Just like that?"

"I said let's go." Korra growls turning back to them. Azula had hit the nail on the head. She was no match for Seika, especially not the one back home. If this one had the same abilities she wouldn't stand a chance. But what could Azula do to help her? She couldn't even bend.

(Seriously? You really think she can't firebend?) Korra's alternate whispers.

The Avatar rolls her eyes but doesn't respond deciding to take her wife's advice for once.

The alternate sighs. (I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but that was a once in a lifetime opportunity.) The Avatar still doesn't respond. (Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in my position.) She's greeted with more silence. (Okay, okay I was being stupid, but I'm not going to apologize for loving Asami. There's nothing in the world we wouldn't do to be with her, right?) Korra sighs. (Look I do asinine things sometimes but it doesn't mean I'm a bad person. And like it or not those are our bodies you're using. Yeah, that's right I figured it out. Now stop ignoring me.) The water tribe woman remains silent. Her alternate is pissed. (Fine, when you're done being an ass let me know. We need to talk about that dream Asami tried to show you.)

Korra almost responded but somehow managed to keep her mind quiet. Her wife knew more about all this dimensional stuff than she did. If Asami said that talking with an alternate was dangerous, then it probably was. Korra shakes her head and leads Azula down a long corridor to the Air Temple entrance.

The White Lotus sentries point their guns at the princess. Azula smirks. "What a warm greeting. I should stop by more often."

The chamber door opens. "At ease." Katara says to the guards.

The amber eyed woman smiles when she sees Katara's projection. She takes her time walking past the control panel surveying the digital room. "Nice place you have here. Aren't you afraid I'll destroy you?"

"That's not why you're here." The elderly woman says.

"That's half true." Azula takes a seat behind the control panel. Her eyes fall to the floor next to her. Mako immediately moves to sit near her. "I know why you let me in here. Ask your questions."

"What happened between you and Agent Seika?" Katara asks.

Azula takes in a deep breath then begins playing with her fingernails. "I told her how and why you were manipulating her. She said she wanted to stop you and Korra from taking Sato away. Then I put a bomb in her chest. And that's about it."

Korra steps forward. "You did what? Why?"

Azula looks up at her. "For insurance. She has the ability to kill you without destroying the world. Isn't that right Katara?"

"What!" The Avatar and her wife yell in unison.

They turn to Katara. The old woman waves her hand. A few scientific graphs come up on the screen. "That hasn't been verified. We've never had a situation like this before. It's been hypothesized that travelers could be eliminated by their own powers without detriment to our dimension. But we've had no way of testing that theory."

Azula sits back in the chair. "And that's why I'm here. Now where will Mako and I be rooming?"

Asami closes her eyes as her body starts to sway. This was too much to process. She feels faint. Korra notices and catches her before she falls. Asami looks up into her eyes with a small smile. The heiress weakly cups her cheek. "How's my baby mama doing, huh?" Korra furrows her brow as her wife passes out. That was Asami's alternate just now.

The Avatar swallows hard. "Gran…"

"It's alright dear I'll be fine. Go take care of her." The Katara system says.

"Can you call her doctor? I mean will you let him down here?" Korra asks.

Katara nods. "Yes, we're familiar with Dr. Iroh. I'll contact him."

Azula crosses her legs as they leave. "Aww, isn't that sweet. Well now that the kids are gone shall we get down to business?"

Bolin comes out his and Opal's room asKorra walks down the corridor. He looks freaked out. "Uhh, hey Korra, can you, can you come in here for a second please?"

The Avatar pushes past him. "I'm kind of busy right now Bo. Or do you not see that my wife is unconscious?"

He looks back into his room and gulps. "Right, right, sorry."

**Inside Korra's room**

The water tribesman puts a cold towel on Asami's forehead then covers her body in water. Asami and the kid's hearts were beating way faster than normal. "Come on guys, relax. Calm down. Everything's okay. The doctor will be here soon." Korra whispers as she activates the healing waters.

Was it possible that Asami was having difficulties with her alternate too?

**Inside Asami's mind**

The heiress' alternate speaks. (Hey I know you're not going to talk to me, but I wish you would be more careful. You're not the only one who's pregnant. And my Korra doesn't know we're having twins. Stop stressing my body out and find a way to tell my wife what's going on.) True to form Asami doesn't respond. (Look, at least stop trying to fight Katara. I don't know anything about the Katara where you're from, but my mom always said that the one in the bible was willing to give her life for love. She did a lot of stuff that we don't understand, but it was all for love. I can't imagine yours being too much different.)

Asami decides to move deeper into her inner being away from her alternate's influence. Within the room of blue she finds a soft green ball of light inside a crib. Her eyes well with tears as she approaches it. She picks up the light and holds it in her arms. Her alternate didn't know what she was talking about. If their Katara was about love she wouldn't be asking her to end innocent lives. "I'm so sorry Tsuchi."

Asami sits down in a rocking chair as the green light takes the form of a baby boy. She looks down into his eyes. "You know, when you agreed to merge with me I thought you were still trying to manipulate us, especially after you asked to erase your memory." The baby takes a hold of her finger. She can't help but smile. A tear rolls down her cheek. "But you were just trying to start over weren't you. You wanted to find out who you could be without any outer conditions influencing you, without me…influencing you. It's why you agreed to become human." Her bottom lip trembles. "And you asked me to be your mother." She shakes her head and half smiles crying and laughing at the same time. Even in his final moments he still loved her. He gave her the ultimate gift, a full human experience. Child birth was the one thing their kind had always been denied. Now thanks to him she was experiencing it. "You're still a stick in the mud."

She breaks down in tears when the baby starts cooing and gurgling trying to grab her face. "I'm… sorry. I'm so sorry." Asami whispers feeling nothing but pure love radiating from the light in her arms. This was the Tsuchi she remembered from when they were first created.

Suddenly a robed woman bathed in white light appears holding Asami's other child.

"Katara?" The engineer asks. She had no idea how she knew that. She couldn't see the woman's face or Katara's signature blue wardrobe. Asami can somehow sense that the woman is smiling. "You're not my Katara."

The angelic being moves closer to her. Asami catches sight of the most beautiful rainbow colored eyes she'd ever seen.

Asami lowers her eyes holding Tsuchi against her chest. She can feel the woman speaking words of love, trust, and faith to her, even though her lips never moved. The heiress takes a deep breath shaking her head no, before baring her heart. "Katara, this is too much. I can't go through with it." Asami says sorrowfully. "There has to be some other way. Can't we just stay here after we stop Chelse?"

The ethereal woman places the other child in Asami's arms and cups her cheek. Asami sheds a few tears feeling nothing but intense love, strength, and compassion emanating from the silent entity. The benevolent being shakes her head no.

The woman slowly places her hands against Asami's head and heart. The CEO is instantly imbued with energy. Her mind is filled with light. A few moments later drowsiness starts to overtake her. Her vision blurs. She blacks out.

* * *

**X**

**X**

Korra works tirelessly for hours bending the water around her wife's body. For a moment she thought Asami was going to wake up. She felt a pulse of peaceful energy vibrate through her. The kid's heartbeat normalized too. But nothing happened afterwards. The young CEO still remained unconscious.

Korra looks at the door wondering when Iroh would get there. She couldn't help thinking about Katara. She knew the computer system wasn't her real mentor, but she was still worried about her. Fortunately she hadn't heard any explosions, so that was a good sign. The Avatar wasn't the smartest person in the world but she knew trusting Azula was never a good idea. She'd learned that first hand.

But she still trusted the Katara from their home world. Sure her methods were fucked up, but getting them home was worth it. Azula said that Katara sent her there. That meant that Seika was a real threat. It also meant that there was no way off this world without taking someone's life. It made Korra sick to think about it.

Iroh arrives in the evening to take care of his patient. He asks Korra to stand outside the room while he tends to Asami. Korra huffs then does as she's told. Why was he still being so private about Asami's treatment? He knew they were married. It was no big deal, but whatever.

An apprehensive Bolin peeks outside his door again. "Uhh, Korra?"

The Avatar rolls her eyes. "Geez Bolin. What? What's so important that you have to keep nagging me?"

"Umm would you mind coming in here for a second?" He asks nervously.

Korra follows him into the room. Opal gulps then lowers her eyes. "Okay now what?"

"It's okay Opal. Show her." Bolin says.

She takes a deep breath lifting her hands toward the bed. She closes her eyes. Nothing happens. Korra watches her for a full minute then turns and looks at her friend. Bolin points to the bed. "Wait for it."

Opal yelps as the mattress is blown against the wall. Korra's eyes widen. "Oh shit."

Bolin walks toward the bathroom. "Th-that's not all." Korra cautiously approaches the door and sees a small pool of lava near the bathtub. "I-I did that with my foot."

The water tribe woman gulps. "Uhh, umm okay. Just, uhh, just stay here. And I'll, I'll go see if Katara knows what's going on." She walks out into the hallway then back into the room. "Don't bend. I mean don't try to bend. In fact don't move at all. Okay?" They both nod. Korra leaves again then comes right back and hugs Bolin. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He whispers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The Avatar high tails it to the computer chamber. "Katara! Katara!" She shouts. "Bopal and Olin, I mean Opal and Bolin are bending!"

The projection nods. "They aren't the only ones." Dozens of news reports pop up on the screen. Newscasters from countries all over the world share stories of people suddenly being able to manipulate the four elements.

**New Republic Police Station**

Lin stands in front of Chelse's cell. "You were involved in Yasuko Sato's disappearance 17 years ago. I've been keeping tabs on you since then. Every fire, every freak accident, every high profile disappearance over the last 17 years, you've been involved either directly or indirectly. There's some next level shit happening out there and I want some answers."

The secret agent looks up at her. "Then you should find Azula James. She's the one responsible."

"Responsible for what?" Lin demands.

"The murders, suicides, and accidents happening all over the world; she's responsible for the fires too. She gives people the power to manipulate the elements." Chelse says creating a flame in her hand.

"Don't move!" Lin pulls out her gun and points it at her.

"It's called bending. The Red Lotus' plan is to throw the world into chaos. This is their first strike, giving guns to children and making them believe they're only toys. Find her and you might be able to stop what's happening out there. I'm sure you've noticed that the number of fires has increased over the last few weeks."

Lin squints suspiciously. "She's just a kid. She wasn't responsible for what happened seventeen years ago."

"That's true, but she is responsible for what's happening now." Chelse says.

"Why are you so hung up on her? She's small time, petty theft, blackmail, nothing like this."

Chelse rolls the fireball around in her hand. "I thought that too until she and Zaheer took a blow torch to my face." She closes her fist extinguishing the flame. "It's your call chief. I can tell you where she might be hiding." She crosses her legs. "I don't think you can afford to disregard what I've told you. Find her and I'll prove I'm telling the truth. And don't worry I plan on staying put for the time being. So what do you say?"

Lin shakes her head no. "When you're ready to tell me the truth, I'm ready to listen." Chelse opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced as a tranquilizer dart hits her legs.

The former bodyguard smiles as she looks down at her thigh. "You'll only be able to take a few more days of what the Red Lotus is doing out there. And when that time comes I'll be here. Enjoy your day chief." Chelse passes out.

Lin leaves for the hospital to check on Kya and her mother.

**Air Temple Safe House**

Blue eyes dart back and forth from story to story. It was like harmonic convergence on steroids. Only this time it wasn't just airbenders. "Gran, where's Azula? That video of Chelse shooting Zaheer and the others; they said Azula gave them their bending. Are all these people part of the Red…"

"No. Azula does not have the ability to give bending." Katara says interrupting her.

"Then why'd they say that?" Korra asks.

"Because they believed she did. But she doesn't. What she does have is a way of predicting when a person's bending will activate. After that it's just a simple matter of showing them how to use it."

"I don't understand."

"Azula does indeed have a connection with what she believes to be your world's version of my operating system. I can't establish a verbal connection but I have verified that she has precognitive abilities similar to mine and has been directing Azula with regard to our situation."

Korra lowers her head.

"Azula also accurately predicted each of the reports of bending that have occurred today, including that of your friends." Katara says. The Avatar looks up at her. "Korra, this dimension is destabilizing. It's trying to match your frequency."

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"If this were a normal traveler situation you'd be experiencing something akin to Alzheimer's by now. The alternate version of you from this world would be replacing your memories forcing a change in your frequency. Instead, this world is forcing its vibration to change to accommodate you." She looks into Korra's eyes. "I do not know why this is happening, but I know if this world shifts it will be destroyed."

Korra gulps trying to take in everything she'd just heard. She already knew people were dying because of her, but now they were becoming benders too. If she had any doubt that her presence was affecting the world it was completely gone now. There was no denying it. She wondered if her alternate had replaced any of her memories. They needed to leave this dimension and fast. "I wanna try and charge your machine."

Katara gazes into her eyes. "If that is unsuccessful…I'm afraid we only have one other alternative."

"What is it?" Korra asks.

"The world will start to permanently shift 9 weeks from now. If the charge doesn't work you will follow Azula's plans and flood the planet."

"WHAT?! No!"

"According to Azula spiritual energy is needed in order to activate your world's dimensional pathway. I will not allow this world to die Korra. If millions must perish to save billions then so be it."

"Where's Azula?"

"At the other end of the facility." Katara says.

Korra shakes her head and leaves the chamber. She heads straight for the princess. If the digital Katara could communicate with her world's Katara through Azula then she could too.

(Hey, hey we need to talk about what that computer just said.) The alternate says. Again she's greeted with silence. (Look the chances of you being able to charge that machine are minimal at best. I think the Katara from your world knows that. I also think that's why she sent Asami that dream. She doesn't want you to kill all those people.)

Korra stays focused and ignores the voice in her head. The Avatar is suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her alternate was holding her at bay.

(Listen up asshole, I don't care about your memories. I don't even know how I'm able to talk to you. But I do care about this world. Now stop being hardheaded and listen to me unless you want to be responsible for drowning millions of people.)

The water tribe woman huffs. "Alright, I'm listening."

(What's an essence?)

"Huh?"

(I heard something while you were in Asami's head. Her dream was about something called an essence.)

Korra swallows hard lowering her eyes. She didn't have a good feeling about this. "What about them?"

(There's six of them. If they die the portal to your world will open.)

She can hear Asami's voice in her mind. "A lot more people are gonna have to die in order for the portal to open."

"Do you know how many?"

"No, but Chelse is one of them."

Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

(Hey did you hear what I said? Your teacher's giving you an easy out here. Six is way better than a few million right?)

Korra heads back to the computer chamber as she remembers Asami's dream. "Katara can you pull up pictures of all the people in the news who've died in the past week?"

The Avatar's jaw clenches seeing three familiar faces.

Senator Fuu Ramano - Matter Essence / Violet

Mayor Lisa Walker - Spirit Essence / White

Minister Chili Welch - Air Essence / Gold

Katara speaks up. "Asami seemed interested in something similar earlier in the day."

Korra averts her eyes and leaves the room.

A few minutes later she violently knocks on the princess' door. "Azula! Azula!"

The amber eyed woman opens the door with a smile. "To what do I owe the.." A rough back hand interrupts her. She giggles licking her busted lip. Korra slaps her again and kicks her in the stomach.

The furious Inuit rushes in grabbing Azula's collar. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Avatar slams her up against the wall. "No! You hear me! I said no! Tell her I said no! Tell her I said no!"

Azula chuckles. "Sure I'll say whatever you want." She grabs the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her into a bloody kiss.

The Avatar wrenches their lips apart then slams Azula up against the wall again. She spits the blood from her mouth. "Don't you touch them! Do you hear me Katara? Don't you dare touch them!" She screams with angry tears. "You said we were all going home. You said I'm the one who could get us home. You…"

A scorching heat stings the back of Korra's neck. "Put…her…down." Mako says slowly.

Korra turns her head enough to see a spark of electricity at the tip of his fingers. She looks back at a still smiling Azula.

"Down, Mako. We're having fun. Isn't that right Korra?" The princess says. The Avatar lowers her to the floor. "Now what exactly are we talking about?" She intertwines her arm with Korra's and leads her over to a couch.

Mako had his shirt off. His chest, arms, and back are covered in welts and scars. Azula pats Korra's leg to get her attention. "Don't mind him. He's just being a naughty boy. Mako, sit." Azula commands. He walks to Azula's side of the couch and sits by her feet never taking his eyes off of Korra. Azula purrs dragging her nails across Korra's thigh. "Tell me what I can't touch." She says seductively.

Korra slaps her hand away. "You said I had eight weeks to flood everything."

Azula squints her eyes unsure of what kind of game Korra was playing. "You do."

Korra grabs Azula's collar again. "I wanna talk to Katara. Tell me what she's saying to you."

The princess smirks at the bloodlust in Korra's eyes. She grabs the Avatar's wrist. Korra's eyes widen as she watches amber eyes turn cloudy blue. Azula's face seems to transfigure. "Go home Korra." The Avatar is shocked hearing her mentor's voice. "This world is not as it seems to be. Go…Home."

"And let my wife and children die?!" Korra snarls. "Fuck that and fuck you! Fuck you Katara!"

Azula blinks rapidly as Korra tries to pull her wrist away. She smiles suddenly back to herself seemingly unaware of what just happened. "Katara doesn't seem to be in a very talkative mood but that could change." She says forcing the Avatar's hand down between her legs.

Korra can't escape her hold. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing. You're the one with the problem. You still won't do what has to be done." Azula purrs.

"Let…go." The Avatar's expression is black.

Azula smirks. Her eyes suddenly turn blue again. "Let go of this world, Korra. Let it go. There's no more time."

Korra finally snatches her hand away and runs back to her and Asami's room.

She pushes past Iroh then moves to pick Asami up. The elderly doctor stops her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Korra, Korra, moving her right now is not a good idea. What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I'm taking my wife out of here."

Iroh can see how distressed the young Avatar is. "Korra, with all due respect, you're not thinking right now."

She glares at him.

"Where exactly are you going to take her? The hospitals are over capacity. There are fires everywhere. And I don't know anyone besides me and Katara that have the skills necessary to treat a pregnant traveler."

Korra lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment almost panting. "Come with us."

He shakes his head and places his hand on her shoulder. "Please Korra this is the safest place for you and your family. Lay her back down, please."

The Avatar hated knowing that he was right. She reluctantly lays Asami back down on the bed. "I'm staying with her."

Iroh nods then continues his examination. "I understand."

True to her word Korra didn't leave her wife's side. Iroh asked the Inuit if she wanted to talk about what was happening but Korra wouldn't say a word.

For three days straight Korra's entire focus was on her wife. She didn't sleep. And barely ate anything. Bolin and Opal were worried about her. After they figured out that if they stayed calm their bending was less likely to activate, their full attention was on supporting Korra. If that meant sitting in the room with her in complete silence, then they were up to the task.

As the city continued to burn Lin and Kya found themselves actively discovering the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. A simple Google search of the words 'fire bending' led them to the television series.

Fortunately Chelse kept her word and stayed in her cell. Lin still had no idea what the woman was planning. What was she waiting for? She obviously had the power to escape but why didn't she? For a while Lin thought Chelse was just a wack job. However after seeing the eerie similarities between their Azula and the one from the series she had to take Chelse's information seriously. Not to mention the fact that both Azula and Mako had gone missing.

After confining and sedating 40 new benders, Lin heads back to Kya's house. The two women decided it was best to stay together for the time being. With everything happening in the city they didn't want to risk losing one another again.

* * *

**X**

**1:25 AM**

"Kya, I'm home." Lin says.

"Just a minute babe." Kya says.

The police chief walks into the back room and finds Kya in the closet kneeled down in front of an altar. "What are you doing in here?"

Kya keeps her head lowered. "Not everything can be fixed with modern medicine. Would you like to pray with me?"

Lin sees a picture of Katara Christ on the altar and averts her eyes. "Uhh, no that's not really my thing."

"Everyone believes in some kind of higher power Lin. It doesn't have to be Katara." The silver haired doctor says.

Lin takes a deep breath. "No offense to you but if a higher power actually existed my job wouldn't be necessary."

Kya turns to her. "What do you mean?"

Lin releases a breath and shakes her head. "It's nothing okay. Just go ahead and finish. I'll be in the living room."

A few minutes later Kya gives Lin a kiss on the cheek then sits down on the couch. "How was your day?"

"More benders, more fires. What about you?"

Kya does a few hand movements and the water from Lin's glass floats into the air. "It turns out most of the staff are waterbenders, so we were able to help a lot more patients today."

Lin lowers her eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know what's happening out there. This could be some type of biological weapon for all we know. You should tell your staff to do things business as usual until the federal government starts running tests."

Kya sighs and shakes her head. "Lin can't you see this is a gift? We healed a woman with stage four cancer today…with water. God is using us to…"

Something snaps within the police chief. "Don't talk to me about God when there are fuckers burning innocent women and children to death. Where the fuck is god when people in this city are starving, huh? Where is god when people believe that beating, abusing, and torturing animals to death is fun? And don't give me that, 'It's God's will', shit. You praise your god when good things happen, but what about evil? Oh that's right the devil made a woman overdose and drown her own child, not god. Well who the fuck created the devil? Didn't your god create everything? Don't talk to me about that bullshit."

Kya swallows softly and averts her eyes.

Lin takes a few deep breathes and lowers her eyes. She said way more than she intended to. "Sorry." Kya looks up at her. "I…uhh…(she breathes out through puckered lips)…it's been a rough day. And in light of everything that's happening out there, I think we need to gather more information before we start labeling things as miracles." Lin find's Kya's gaze. "Sorry."

The blue eyed woman half smiles. "It's okay we're all allowed to believe what we want. No one has the same perspective on anything. Good and bad, right and wrong, love and hate, it's all in the eye of the beholder. People don't have to agree, but it would be nice if they got along anyway."

Lin lowers her eyes.

**Air Temple**

**10 AM**

After what felt like only a few hours, Asami stirs, hearing her wife speaking to someone. "Don't tell me she's alright. It's been three days. Why hasn't she woken up?"

An old man responds to her. "Korra please calm down. Her brain scans and vitals are normal and your children are fine. The pregnancy is taking its toll her. She just needs rest."

The heiress takes in a long deep breath. Korra immediately takes her hand. "Asami? Asami?"

Tired green eyes slowly open. A small smile graces her lips. "I'm okay baby." She says quietly before closing her eyes. "Mmm, I feel heavy."

Iroh exhales. "Take it easy Mrs. Sato. You're in your final trimester."

Asami looks down at the stretch marks covering her beach ball sized belly. She caresses her stomach then sees her wife's blood shot eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not gonna lose you." Korra says firmly.

Asami shakes her head still not knowing how much time had passed. "Baby I'm a fire bender too. Chelse can't…"

"I'm not talking about her. If going home means I lose you and our children then I'm not going." The Avatar says as she squeezes her wife's arm and places her other hand on Asami's stomach.

Asami lowers her eyes. She was still unable to talk about the dream. But it appeared Korra finally knew what it meant. "Has there been any word from Chelse?"

Korra shakes her head no then cups her wife's cheek for some eye contact. "I know what that dream meant and I'm not going to let it happen."

Asami smiles softly. She truly appreciated her partner's determination. "I hear you, but we still need to stop Chelse. My life isn't the only one that matters. How long was I out?"

Dr. Iroh speaks up. "Three days. And as your doctor I ask that you stay off your feet as much as possible. Your water could break at anytime."

Asami lays her head back down. She couldn't believe it. It was as though no time at all had passed. She lifts her hands and two very small flames ignite in her palms. Her powers had decreased drastically. It meant that she would be giving birth soon. If they were going to stop Chelse it needed to happen sooner rather than later. And they would need help. "Is Azula still here?"

"You're not going anywhere near her." Korra says. She quickly averts her eyes when Asami gives her a 'Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?' look. "She's dangerous." Korra's mind flashes back to seeing Katara in Azula's eyes. She couldn't trust her mentor anymore. It was clear that the Katara from their world was intent on getting her home even if it meant killing Asami.

"We need her help. We have to stop Seika before she gains full power." Asami says.

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"I mean I know her. Considering that she hasn't attacked us yet, it means she doesn't feel confident that she can win. If she were at full power we wouldn't be here right now." Asami says.

Dr. Iroh stands up. "I can help." They turn to him. He creates a large flame in his hand. Their eyes widen. "I also got some traveler modified weapons from Katara." He pulls out the gun. "Do you remember those bullets Azula shot you with?" They nod. "These are an updated version." He cocks the gun.

Korra furrows her brow completely floored by the old man's confidence. "Uhhh…."

He smiles sweetly. "I wasn't always a doctor."

Korra nods cautiously. "Riiiiight."

A sentry comes to the door. "Excuse me but Katara would like to speak with you all."

Korra and Iroh help Asami into a specially made wheelchair.

They meet Opal and Bolin in the hallway. "Hey Asami!" Opal says happily. A gust of wind ruffles the CEO's hair. Opal takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "Sorry, sorry about that, I'm still getting the hang of this. I'm so glad you're okay. We were so worried."

"Uhh, thanks." The industrialist looks up at her partner.

Korra rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah, it's a long story."

Azula and Mako are already inside the digital room by the time they arrive. The princess waves at the crew then blows the Avatar a kiss. Korra stands protectively in front of her wife's wheelchair.

Katara starts the meeting. "I've called you all here because the police will be invading our base tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Korra asks.

"Seika has convinced them that this is a Red Lotus hideout." Katara looks at Azula. "One of Mako's admirers corroborated the story saying he spotted you two in the area the day you arrived here."

Azula rolls her eyes. "It's not my fault he's famous."

Asami speaks up. "What about Seika? Is she still in police custody?"

Katara nods. "Yes, but its more like she has the police in her custody. She's threatening to kill them if the White Lotus moves against her. I'm concerned about what she's planning. It's not like her to make threats and not deliver on them."

The engineer takes a deep breath knowing how her bodyguard thinks. "Katara are you sure the info about the raid is correct?"

"Yes I am. The information was collected by the lotus shadowing the police and my continuous surveillance of the network. The operation will happen at 2 AM tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

Asami looks into the projection's eyes. "Because Seika knows you as well as you know her. You let your guard down with her once already and she blew up city hall. I think we need to leave here as soon as possible."

Azula sighs flicking her nails. "Katara says we should head to Central Park."

Korra tightens her fist at the mention of her mentor's name. That was the last thing they should do. What was Katara planning? If she gave them eight weeks to flood the planet why send them to the portal now? Why did she say there was no more time? What changed? The closer they were to the spirit portal the closer Korra was to losing her family. "No. It's too dangerous. Besides I haven't tried charging the machine yet."

Asami looks at Azula. "Korra, she's right. Seika's priority is keeping me from leaving this dimension. While the police are here, she'll go after the portal. If she destroys it, there's no way we'll get home."

The Avatar shakes her head. "Asami, no. We should find some other..."

The CEO takes her partner's hand. She knew what her wife was thinking. "It'll be okay. I promise. Chelse isn't trying to hurt me and everyone here wants to help us. Right?" She says looking at the others.

"Right." Bolin and Opal say.

"Whatever." Azula says.

Korra grits her teeth. "Fine." She turns to Azula and Mako. "But I want you two to stay as far away from us as possible, got it?"

Azula smirks. "Yes mam."

Iroh walks over to the computer panel and hits a few buttons. "Well it sounds like we've come to an accord. G-L 8562847 Four Seasons Four Loves."

"Grand Lotus vocal recognition authorized." Katara says.

"Katara go ahead and upload yourself to the satellite. Initiate the 4D sequence if you would please." Iroh says.

"Starting upload. Fourth dimensional field activated."

Everyone in the room turns and stares at him. He smiles. "Let's get a move on. I'll make some tea on the way. If everyone would follow me please."

Bolin raises his hand. "Uhh, no offense guys but maybe Opal and I should stay here. If the police come they can take us back to…"

Iroh places his hands on Opal and Bolin's shoulders. "Everyone….if you please. I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get." He says gently nudging them toward the door.

**X**

Sure enough fifteen minutes after they board the underwater tram the police raid begins.

Korra and the crew are completely silent. All eyes are on Iroh.

Bolin gulps chewing on his inner cheek. The silence was making him crazy. "So, what's the 4D thing?" Bolin asks.

Iroh pours them some tea. "Oh it's just a holographic program to disguise the area. If the police make it to the base level they'll find nothing but empty shipping containers. You all are welcome to ask me any questions you like."

Azula squints at Iroh. The grey haired man glances at her. "Do you have any questions for your old uncle?" Korra furrows her brow hearing that. "You know you and I are usually related in most dimensions. Though I admit I prefer the ones where you're not crazy." He says with a wink.

Asami's eyes widen. "Iroh, you're a traveler?"

He giggles. "Oh no, I'm just an old man who's lived a lot of life. I'm more of a…watcher, but I'm sure I could probably travel if I wanted to."

Korra sits back in her seat taking shallow breathes through her nose. If Iroh was this deep in who knew what secrets he was hiding. Whose side was he on? What if he was in league with their world's Katara? That meant Asami was in danger. She lowers her eyes deep in thought. Should she try and attack him? No not in an enclosed space like this. She needed more information. "Chelse said only her and the president had access to Katara."

Iroh nods. "That's exactly right. She doesn't know that I created the Katara system and founded the White Lotus." He smiles softly at Korra. "And don't worry Katara and I share the same mission. We're here to keep this dimension from imploding. That means getting you and Mrs. Sato home."

Korra takes a relieved breath.

Asami furrows her brow. "Iroh, how old are you?"

He scratches his beard. "Hmm, that's a good question. I'd say I'm somewhere around 3000 or so years old. I was one of Christ's first followers but I had a different name back then." He smiles at the complete shock on everyone's faces. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I'm not immortal. I can die just like everyone else. I've just been very careful." The amber eyed man takes a deep breath.

Korra swallows softly. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because this has been the most exciting year I've ever experienced. Truly. Thanks to you all, my days of being careful are finally finished." The tram comes to a stop. "Looks like we're here."

Korra grabs Iroh's arm as they exit the tram. All she could think about was her family. "What did you mean by that?"

He offers her a sad smile. "Come inside. I'll answer whatever questions you ask."

The gang comes face to face with the dimensional distortion device. A 170 ft cylinder of liquid metal floats in the center of a circular room. It looked like it was built for a rocket. Twelve silver rings oscillate around the cylinder.

"Whoa." Bolin gasps.

**Republic City Police Department**

Lin and the SWAT Team arrive back at the station after an unsuccessful raid to find all their cell bars melted. All the prisoners were gone, including Chelse. "Find her." Lin growls.

The moment her officers are out of sight she balls her hand into a fist. The metal on the floor liquefies then is reshaped into a spear. "You aren't the only one who can do tricks."

**TBC…**


	33. Behind the curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating PG-13

**X**

Passion… energy… power…connection…vision…fullness…

Chelse walks down Main Street with outstretched arms.

…wholeness…expansion…limitlessness…unstoppable…wild…free

Her eyes are closed. She breathes in deeply with a strange satisfied smile on her face. Every inhalation is a new experience. Her lungs are alive with warmth. Not even her most sensuous fantasies could hold a candle to what she was experiencing. The vision of her inner mind overflows with energy. She is the flame, the fire, an extension of the sun's rays come to Earth. She is the energy at the root of all creation.

Hazel eyes open and she is awed by the sight of the world around her. She lifts her hand toward an abandoned building and the flames within it rise and expand as though responding to her thoughts. Every flame was a part of her. This is what it meant to be an essence. She was the fire itself, all powerful and wild yet somehow under control. It was incredible.

As she continued to manipulate the flames around the building she wondered what more she could do. She lifts her hand to the scar on her face. Closing her eyes she can still sense the scorching heat that created the wound. She inhales slowly through her nose then mentally increases the temperature of the scar tissue.

Her face stings as her skin bubbles.

A minute later the fire essence walks over to an abandoned car and looks at her reflection. The wound was healed. She can't help but smile. She'd only ever used fire to destroy. This was miraculous. Was this what it was like for travelers too?

Her employer crosses her mind. She lowers her eyes knowing what was ahead of her. Asami wouldn't come along willingly. If she had to hurt her in order to get her away from Korra at least she'd be able to heal her afterwards. The thought of hurting someone she loved was agonizing but there was no other choice. She had to be careful. Asami would never forgive her if something happened to those kids.

Chelse shakes her head to clear her mind. She was having trouble staying focused.

First things first: she needed to destroy Katara's dimensional distortion device. She was sure the computer system had told them about it already. They'd be busy with the police for a while so she had to use her time wisely.

Katara would've deactivated her lotus ID by now, so gaining access through the underground entrance was out of the question. Chelse looks down at her hands. She was powerful enough to feel the fires of the world burning. She wouldn't need to be inside the chamber to destroy it. She could melt it from the outside.

Chelse looks up the street to Central Park. Even though the energy flowing through her body felt natural and normal she wondered if she was strong enough to do it. No, she would have to be strong enough. Asami's life was on the line. She failed Yasuko; she wouldn't make that mistake with Asami.

Chelse takes a deep breath. Asami wasn't her only obstacle. Korra wouldn't let the heiress go without a fight. Chelse couldn't deny how the two women felt about each other.

Maybe she could convince Korra to stand down. Most travelers can only stay on their world for a few months at a time before their alternates begin invading their minds. With any luck, Korra would have forgotten how to use all her powers and no one would have to die.

Chelse ignites a black flame in the palm of her hand. If she was honest with herself the thought of fighting Korra was enticing. She could let loose and take her new abilities for a spin. She might even be able to kill the Avatar if she really applied herself. Asami would be angry, but at least she'd be safe. And she'd have to forgive her eventually. A small smirk comes to her face. She'd definitely forgive her. They loved each other. "Asami loves me."

The executive assistant looks toward the park again. She couldn't concentrate. Fighting Korra should be the last thing her on her mind. She needed to generate enough heat to surpass the nuclear power used to activate the device. Was that even possible? She looks down at her hands.

"I'm doing this for you Asami; for you, and your mother, and everyone who's suffered at the hands of those monsters." Hazel eyes close. An image of Yasuko flashes through her mind. If she'd had these powers back then she could have saved her. "I won't lose you again."

**Underground Facility**

Katara's projection appears in front of the metallic spirit portal. "Greetings Grand Lotus Iroh." He gives her a nod. She turns to Korra and the others and bows. "Please forgive me. I should have anticipated Seika's gambit sooner. Are you all alright?"

Korra averts her eyes choosing to ignore Katara. Just seeing her mentor's face infuriated her. "Iroh can we go talk somewhere…privately?"

Katara cocks her head seeming confused. "Korra I realize that I made a mistake but I can assure you that my system is…."

Korra turns away. "I just wanna talk to Iroh okay?"

The amber eyed doctor looks at the two water tribe women then clears his throat. "Uhh, Katara, we'll be in one of the briefing rooms. Why don't you show our other guests to their quarters? Korra, Asami, follow me please."

Azula giggles. "Aww, it'll be okay Katara. She used to hate me too, but look at us now, best friends for life. Right Korra?" She blows the Avatar a kiss.

The digital projection stares at Azula for a moment. "This way please."

The princess slaps Bolin on the ass when she passes by him. "Relax sweetie. We're all friends here right?" She asks with a wink.

He gulps then moves closer to Opal and takes her hand. The young woman furrows her brow when she notices him looking down at the floor. "Hey are you okay?"

He keeps his eyes down. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go."

**Briefing Room A**

Korra pulls up a chair next to her wife and averts her eyes. Iroh furrows his brow. "Korra is everything alright? I realize this has been a lot of information to take in in a very short amount of time, but it's important that we keep our heads and hearts clear. As I said I'm here to help and so is Katara. I understand you may have some issues with her but I know her heart is in the right place. And I'm not saying that because I programmed her. She's a sentient machine. And I can tell that she genuinely cares about your well-being. It's rare that she makes mistakes, but given the situation I think we can let her off the hook."

The Avatar huffs from her nose and lowers her eyes. Iroh couldn't possibly understand what she was going through. The world was ending because of her. And one of the few people she thought she could trust was trying to kill her wife and children. "I don't care about any of that. I just want to get my family home." She looks up at him. "You said you'd answer our questions. You created that metal spirit portal right? Tell me how to charge it."

"Actually Katara's the one who created it. I have a general idea of things but it would be better if she explained it to you." Iroh says.

Asami takes her partner's hand. She can feel it trembling. She covertly checks Korra's pulse. It was sporadic. Her wife was exhausted.

Iroh locks eyes with Asami for a moment. He nods. He didn't need intuition to see the shape Korra was in. He takes a heavy breath. "Korra why don't we talk after you've gotten some rest?"

The Inuit furrows her brow almost glaring her blood shot eyes. "You're working with her aren't you?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean." Iroh says genuinely.

Korra gets up from her chair. "Don't play games with me!" A flame knife ignites in her fist.

Asami grabs her wife's arm. Korra looks back at her. "Baby, calm down. He's right, you need to rest."

Korra takes a slightly ragged breath. "I'll rest when we're back home."

The engineer could see how stressed her lover is. "Iroh, can you give us a few minutes please?"

Korra grabs Iroh and tries to pull away from her wife. "Asami, no, we don't have time for this. I'm fine." Korra tightens her grip on the doctor. "Now, you're gonna show…me…wh-wher…"

"Korra!" Iroh catches the unconscious Avatar.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Iroh, can you lie her down on that couch please?"

"Mrs. Sato, she needs medical attention."

The industrialist averts her eyes. "She didn't pass out. I knocked her out."

The doctor apprehensively lays Korra down. "Well, remind me not to get on your bad side." He clears his throat. "Miss Sato is there anything you need to talk to me about?"

"No, I'm fine." Asami rolls over to the couch. She places her hand on Korra's forehead.

"I know there's a lot I don't understand about the world you and Korra come from, but I hope you know that you two aren't alone. Please let me help. You can ask me anything." The mature man says.

The pale skinned beauty sighs. "I appreciate that Iroh, but I know everything I need to know. If you could have Katara and the White Lotus check the area that'd be helpful."

"I'm sure they already have." Iroh says.

Asami looks at him. "I can sense Chelse. She's close. Fortunately she's not at full power yet. We still have time to stop her."

Iroh furrows his brow. "Where exactly is she?"

"Within 300 meters of us."

Iroh nods then points to a compartment on the wall. "I understand. There are some supplies inside if you need them." He hands Asami a tablet. "Katara can't see or hear into this room. You can use this to communicate with her."

Asami nods. "Thanks."

He leaves the room.

Asami looks down at her wife. They had a rough road ahead and neither of them were ready for it. Even though Asami knew what was going to happen she was still scared out of her mind. If anything went wrong, they were all done for. The heiress wanted nothing more than to tell her wife, but Katara's bind was still holding strong.

She runs her fingers through her partner's hair. Korra was so stressed that her face was slightly wrenched. Asami shakes her head knowing her wife was still trying to fight for them, even in her sleep. She massages Korra's temples in an effort to help her relax. The Avatar finally takes a relieved breath.

Asami closes her eyes and begins connecting with Korra's mind. She needed to find how much her wife knew.

Almost immediately she comes upon Korra's conversation with her alternate, then her confrontation with Azula. She listens carefully.

"You said I had eight weeks to flood everything." Korra says.

"You do." Azula says.

Asami's brow creases. "Why does Azula still think we have eight weeks? Hasn't Katara told her what's going on?" The heiress lowers her eyes as more of Korra's memories of Azula flow into her mind. "No, of course she hasn't. She needs Azula to keep thinking she's going to rule this place."

That's when Asami sees the vision of Katara in Azula's eyes. "Go home Korra….this world is not as it seems to be. Let it go."

She watches in amazement as Azula returns to normal. Asami lowers her eyes knowing that Korra hadn't understood Katara's message. There was no way she could. No wonder her wife was so on the edge. From her point of view Katara was trying to kill them.

Now that Asami had a better of understanding of things she needed to talk to the other woman in her lover's head.

* * *

**X**

Korra Santo gasps finding herself in her office back home. She takes a relieved breath seeing that she's in a business suit. "Oh thank God, it's finally over." She hears a knock on the door and immediately knows who it is. She runs to open it. "Asami, oh Asami, baby I had the craziest dream." She says with a sigh and a smile. The heiress punches her in the nose knocking her a few feet back. "The fuck!"

Asami releases a deep breath. "Stay away from my wife."

Korra covers her nose. "I am your wife. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The CEO rolls her eyes. "This isn't your home. I created this place so we could talk."

"What?" Korra says.

Asami lifts her hand and everything in the room floats up into the air. "We're in my wife's mind."

The alternate grabs a tissue to stop her nose from bleeding. "Alright I get it, okay. Why'd you hit me?"

Asami lowers everything back into its place. "You know why." She says looking into the alternate's blue eyes.

Korra averts her gaze knowing what Asami was referring to. "Yeah well maybe you two shouldn't go around hijacking people's bodies. Ever thought about that?"

The heiress clenches her jaw. "We didn't do it on purpose alright. That's not why I'm here. I need you to stop interfering with my wife."

Korra adjusts her nose. "I know what the computerized Katara said. But it's not true. I'm not trying to change the other me's mind. I don't want to replace her and I don't want her memories. I just want my life back and helping her is the only way to do that." Korra says.

"You don't have a choice. It's happening naturally. We can't stop it, but we can slow it down. That's why I want you stay quiet for a while. If you don't stop communicating and listening in, Korra will lose her mind and none of us will have a world to return to. Her power is the only thing keeping our worlds together." Asami says.

Korra sits back down at her desk. She understood the situation better than Asami realized. The legal practitioner had put all the pieces together a few days ago. She knew exactly what needed to be done. "I can't. She still needs my help."

"Did you hear anything I just said? If you don't leave her alone, we are all going to die."

The lawyer looks up into her eyes. "I heard you okay. And I'm telling you she can't finish this without me. Trust me."

Asami's eyes are locked on her. "What can't she finish?"

Korra sits back in her chair then holds out her hand to Asami. "Come here." The green eyed woman swallows softly. "Please." She takes Korra's hand then sits in her lap.

Korra wraps her arms around her. They both lie back in the chair. Asami rests her head on Korra's shoulder. The lawyer takes in a heavy breath then caresses Asami's stomach. "They're getting big." Asami nods. Korra swallows softly. "She doesn't think I know she's having twins, but I can tell." The heiress takes a deep breath. "Asami, no matter how we look at this, people are gonna die."

"I know." Asami says.

Korra looks up at the ceiling and swallows. "When the time comes your Avatar's not gonna be able to do it. She can't even take out your nut job secretary."

Asami lowers her eyes. "But you can?"

Korra remains silent for a moment. "There aren't too many things a lawyer can't do."

"What if you had to kill your…"

"Don't ask me that." Korra says quickly.

Asami sheds a tear then allows her alternate to speak. "We're not even married yet and you're already trying to get rid of me."

Korra feels the difference right away. She looks down to see her wife in her arms. "Sami…" She says with tear welled eyes. Their lips collide with messy imprecise kisses. "I love you. I love you so much."

Asami wipes her tears. "I love you too." She quickly slaps her wife.

"Oww, fuck, why?" Korra whimpers.

The heiress laughs and cries at the same time. "You know why, you ass." She wipes her eyes again. "I don't care if she looks exactly like me. You perv."

Korra shakes her head and smiles. She couldn't believe how much she missed her. "I'm sorry." The smile leaves her face. Her bottom lip trembles. "I'm sorry. It's not supposed to be like this. I don't know why any of this happening. I just want us to…"

Asami smiles sadly. "I know baby. But it'll be alright… because Korra Sato loves me. Right?"

Korra sighs. "And Asami Santo loves me. I'm gonna fix this. I swear."

The CEO half smiles. She brings their lips together. Their kiss soon becomes hot and passionate. Heavy moans and sighs reverberate throughout the room.

Asami switches back then gets up leaving Korra gasping for breath.

"Asami…"

The engineer looks back at Korra as she opens the office door. "Keep this conversation between us. Stay out of Korra's consciousness until I call for you."

Korra shakes her head no. "Asami, I told you she needs me." Korra gets up from her chair as the door closes. "Sami, wait. Hey can, can I hold my girl a little longer? Please." Korra tries the door and discovers that it's locked. "Asami?" She knocks on it and pulls at the knob. "Asami! Asami! Hey!"

"Please just stay until I call."

"Asami! No!" The lawyer yells as she beats on the door. "You don't know what you're doing."

* * *

**X**

The heiress opens her eyes and caresses her sleeping wife's cheek. "This will all be over soon baby. I promise." She kisses her lips then rolls out of the briefing room.

She activates the tablet in her lap. "Katara?"

"Yes, Asami? Is everything alright?" Katara asks. "Iroh gave me your orders but we haven't located agent Seika yet."

"Keep looking. I know she's in the area. She can't know that we're here yet so we have a chance to surprise her." Asami says. "Where's Azula?"

"She and Mako are in the room at the end of the corridor."

Asami lowers her eyes. "And Bolin and Opal?"

"First door on your right ahead of you." Katara says.

Asami nods knowing Bolin would want to be as far away from Azula as possible. "Okay I need to talk to Azula. If you have access to the rooms I'd like you to record the footage. I want close ups of her face."

Katara is silent for a moment. "I do have access. May I ask what you're looking for?"

"For you." Asami says.

**Bolin's Room**

Opal sits on the bed and takes Bolin's hand. "Hey what's wrong? I mean I know that's kind of a dumb question all things considered."

He exhales slowly and keeps his eyes glued to the floor. He'd done everything in his power to steer clear of Azula since the day they invited her into the base. But the moment she touched him he wanted to cry. He was terrified of her.

Opal runs her fingers through his hair. She can feel him shaking. "Hey you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Bolin gulps then chews on his inner jaw. "It was her." He says under his breath.

"Huh?" Opal says not quite hearing him.

"The woman. It was her." He says quietly.

Opal mentally flashes back to Azula slapping him on the butt. She grits her teeth, gets up from the bed, and heads for the door.

Bolin grabs her wrist. "Hey, where are you going?"

Fierce green eyes are trained on him. "I'm not gonna let her get away with this."

Bolin shakes his head. "No! Have you lost your mind or something? Do you even know who you're dealing with? Look what she did to her brother. I'm lucky I'm still alive." He releases her arm. "I'll be fine. I don't need some girl fighting my battles for me. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

Opal exhales roughly through her nose. "Bolin, you know what she did was wrong don't you?" He lowers his eyes. "Look I know this is hard, but it's important that you acknowledge what happened. Just because you're a man doesn't make it okay. I know guys that have been where you are." She places her hand on his forearm then swallows. "Do you want to hurt her?"

He looks up like he's surprised by the question. "What?"

"What do you wanna do to her?" Opal asks.

Bolin turns away and goes into the bathroom. "Stop trying to counsel me. I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Opal tries to follow him. He slams the door in her face. "Bolin, you're not going to get through this overnight. You need to deal with your feelings before things get worse."

**Azulan Avenue**

Lin sits in a squad car near Venture Industries. A fire truck comes blaring past her. The way things were looking the city would be reduced to ash by the end of the week. She thought Chelse would have paid her old stomping ground a visit.

She was going to track that bitch down if it was the last thing she'd do. All this city needed was another trigger happy fire starter to help it along on its path to ruin. Lin punches the steering wheel. She should have known better than to trust her.

A few of her officers called in saying they'd tracked down a few of the benders that escaped, but there was still no sign of Miss Redding.

The police chief manipulates a ball of liquid metal above her hand as she watches Asami's building. She looks down into her hand. She couldn't deny how natural it felt. Maybe Kya was right about this being a gift. Lin was already coming up with ways to use it. She smiles remembering the animated version of her mother from the TV series. It was smart turning it into a suit of armor. It'd need to be more light weight to be functional though. It was even malleable enough to be elongated. A grappling system wasn't out of the question.

Lin leans her head back against the headrest and takes a deep breath. "What the hell are you after Redding?" Besides being obsessed with Azula James, Chelse hadn't given anything away. Lin watches a suspicious looking Venture Industries executive check the area before unlocking her car. In an uncharacteristic move, the police chief decides to follow the wayward woman.

**New Republic General Hospital**

A screaming woman bursts through the emergency doors covered in flames. It took five orderlies to bring her down. Kya covers her mouth when she sees a four year old child trembling in the woman's arms.

The severely burned mother tries desperately to cover her son with a blanket. Kya tries to stop her when the little boy is engulfed in flames. "Help…him…" The woman whimpers before passing out.

Kya covers him in water. "Get them to the burn unit." A few waterbenders accompany them. Kya lowers her eyes remembering what Lin told her. The cases they'd seen in the past few days were getting worse. Maybe Lin was right. Maybe this was some kind of biological attack. They couldn't blame the fires around the city on arsonists anymore. Everyday more and more people gained the ability to bend. Things were quickly spinning out of control.

**Underground facility**

Azula growls with pleasure as Asami manipulates the water in her and Mako's bodies. "Mmm, I knew you'd be back. Why don't you let me loose and I'll show you a 'real' good time?"

Asami looks into Azula's eyes. "Katara, I need to speak to you. Please."

Azula rolls her eyes. "Urgh. What is it with you two? Fucking cockteasers the both of you."

"Shut up." The heiress tightens the water in Azula's neck making her choke. The princess gasps for breath with a twisted smile on her face. "Katara, please. If you're there, I need to know why things have changed." Azula's eyes flutter. Asami could tell she was about to lose consciousness. Just as she's about to release her, the deranged woman's body starts to glow with blue light. Asami starts to undo her hold.

"D-don't." Katara says. "The water…helps…connection."

Asami gulps. She honestly hadn't expected it to work. "You're 'our' Katara right?"

"Yes." The glowing woman says. "Listen…Seika's awakening is the cause. She has… no control. Hurry. She'll…destroy everything."

"Katara, do I have to go through with this? What if it doesn't work?" Asami asks.

"Yes. Korra must release…energy…to restore bal-ance. Get her…home. This di-men-sion…will…" Katara stammers. Azula's nose starts to bleed.

Asami drops Azula's body to the ground and the blue glow disappears. She understood what Katara was trying to say. It still didn't make what she had to do any easier. If even one piece of the puzzle was out of place it would be disastrous.

Mako growls and grunts trying to free himself from her hold. The CEO rolls over to him. "What happened to you Mako? Why are you letting her do this to you?"

Azula slowly opens her eyes. She's temporarily unable to move, but she heard Asami's question. "He used to be… just like Korra." Asami turns to her. "Too weak... to do what has to be done. He's not anymore though. You'll see." Azula says before passing out.

The engineer rolls out of the room, closes the door, and releases Mako. "Katara, did you get all that?"

"Yes I did." The computer system says.

"Good. Get a fix on the change in Azula's frequency. That's the dimension Korra and I need to go to." Asami breathes out through puckered lips as a sharp pain stabs into her uterus. "Grrraaahhhh!" Her voice echoes through the facility. She grits her teeth. "No, no, not yet. Please not yet. Ahhhh!"

"Grand Lotus, we have an emergency, please head to corridor 2. Asami has gone into labor." Katara says.

**TBC…**


	34. Two in One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is against our heroes as unexpected changes force them to make some difficult decisions.

**X**

**Inside Korra's mind**

The Avatar finds herself alone all of a sudden. She'd felt her wife's presence in her mind a few moments ago, but now there was nothing. It was like she'd lost something. No, it was more like she'd forgotten something. What the heck was going on?

"Asami?" She calls out into the darkness. Where had the heiress gone? Korra knew enough to know that her wife had knocked her out. Asami didn't have to take things that far. She wasn't gonna hurt Iroh. She just wanted to get them home as soon as possible. Asami should understand better than anyone how dire their situation was. Sure she needed rest but her wife didn't have to force it on her.

A woman robed in white appears in front of Korra. The water tribe woman exhales roughly through her nose when she catches sight of her mentor's face. "Stay away from my family." Korra growls. The ethereal entity gazes lovingly into Korra's eyes. The Avatar was having none of it. "Did you hear what I said?! I won't let you hurt them!"

Katara lifts her hand to cup Korra's cheek. The angered Inuit slaps her hand away. "Get away from me!" Korra unconsciously begins going into the Avatar State. "How could you do this to us?! We trusted you!"

**4552 Main Street**

Chief Beifong watches one of Asami's executives go into an abandoned building. She parks her car in the back of an alley. The moment she opens the car door a sharp pain hits her chest. Lin sits back in the seat, closes her eyes, and takes a few deep breaths. There was no way she was having a heart attack; she was as healthy as a horse.

A minute later the pain subsides. Lin opens her eyes and furrows her brow. She felt different somehow. She slowly looks at her hands then down at her feet. An odd thought pops into her mind. She furrows her brow again. "Is something like that even possible?" The chief apprehensively steps out of the car, inhales, then stomps her foot on the ground.

Her eyelids flutter as her mind lights up like a Christmas tree. She could actually see the executive walking up the stairs inside the building. The woman was meeting someone. Lin shakes her head blinking rapidly as the image disappears. Green eyes widen. Had that actually happened? Lin looks up at the building then down at her foot. She takes a deep breath and stomps again.

And yet again her mind is bombarded with sonar like images. The executive hands a folder to someone inside. Lin breathes out through puckered lips then pulls the gun from her hip. Somehow she knew the other woman in the building was Chelse Redding. The police chief gulps. She leans against her car then grabs the handle of her gun with both hands. Could she really trust what she'd just seen?

**Inside the building**

Chelse opens the folder. "Thanks, I needed this."

The woman nervously rubs her arm and adjusts her purse. "Chelse, it's not true right? What they're saying on the news. That you're with the Red Lotus. And that you're responsible for Miss Sato's disappearance."

Chelse shakes her head as she reads over the documents. "Why would you come here if you believed something like that?"

The woman lowers her eyes. "I-I don't, that's why I'm asking."

Chelse looks up at her then squints suspiciously. She closes the folder. "You should probably get going. I'll call you at the office if I find anything."

The executive gulps. "Miss Redding, those schematics are from an off shore nuclear thermal engine testing facility."

Chelse lifts her chin slightly. "And?" She asks wondering why her friend was being formal.

The woman gulps again. "If, if you think that's where they're hiding Miss Sato, maybe you should cooperate with…"

Chelse interrupts her. "I appreciate your concern, but I've got things handled."

The woman nods anxiously. "Good, good. I'll, I'll just head out then." She backs out of the room.

"Hey Sara…" Chelse says. The woman looks back at her. "Thanks for your help. Be careful out there okay. I know how rough things are for you guys." She watches from the window as the executive gets into her car. Chelse notices an old police car in the alley that wasn't there before. Someone had followed her friend. Chelse closes her eyes mentally focusing on the executive. "Sorry Sara."

The black convertible explodes in front of the alleyway.

**Downtown**

**Republic General Hospital**

Kya holds her hand to her chest feeling an odd palpitation in her heart. She'd been pushing herself way too hard today. She takes a seat against the wall and closes her eyes. An orderly comes to check her. "Dr. Cain, is everything alright?"

Kya slowly opens her eyes. "Is the little boy in 3C still self-immolating?"

The young man nods. "Yeah, we've had to keep him in an ice bath."

Kya gets up from the chair and heads down the hallway. She knew how to help him. She didn't know how she knew but she knew.

**Museum of Natural History**

Tenzin Kong Qi sits behind his desk wondering if he's having heart problems. Yet again his papers are blown to the floor. "Korra?" He says with a creased brow. He shakes his head. Why had she popped into his mind again? He inhales slowly then gets up from his desk. He'd been working overtime to keep his airbending from the other museum directors. They'd threatened to fire him last month due to all the accidents happening around him lately.

For some reason every time things went haywire Korra was the first thing that came to his mind. It didn't make any sense. Who cared what that deadbeat was up to?

**Underground facility**

Azula rolls her eyes seeing her brother staring at the floor like an idiot. "Mako. Mako." She tries to sit up. "Mako!"

"Huh?" He shakes his head finally responding to her. "Yeah, I'm coming." He places a cold rag on her forehead.

"What's the matter with you?" Azula asks.

"It's nothing." He says.

**X**

Both Opal and Bolin feel sharp pains in their chests. "Korra." They both say in unison. Bolin comes out of the bathroom. They look into one another's eyes, nod, then head out the door.

They catch Iroh at the end of the hallway with Asami.

"Go wake Korra." The doctor says. "She's in the room at the other end of the corridor. Hurry." Asami grabs his arm. "Breathe Mrs. Sato, just breathe. Everything will be alright."

The CEO shakes her head. "No. No." She grunts desperately. "This…can't…happen right now." The heiress growls.

Iroh smiles softly as he rolls her wheelchair down the hall. "Mrs. Sato, controlling the elements is one thing, but no one can control nature. If your children are ready to meet the world, who are we to stop them."

The medical bay doors open automatically. He turns her chair around. Asami grabs the collar of his shirt. Her eyes are welled with tears. "Please." She pants. "Not…now. I-I can't…" She gazes down at her belly then wraps her arms around her stomach. If she saw her children now there was no way she would be able to complete Katara's plan. There were too many variables. "Please…s-stay inside. Please…" She whispers to her children.

Iroh kneels next to the wheelchair. He could see how desperate she was. But he could sense something else too. It wasn't the birth that she was afraid of. "Mrs. Sato, what's going on?"

She looks into his eyes. A few tears streak down her cheek. This was the worst timing in the history of mankind. "Iroh, I need them to stay inside me. I-I don't care…what you have to do. Just stop this, please."

He gulps. "Mrs. Sato, if I do what you're asking…."

"I know the risks."

The mature doctor nods nervously. "Alright, let's get you into bed for now."

**Briefing Room A**

Korra's body is covered in white light. Her fists are clenched.

Within her mind the ethereal Katara finally disappears. "I won't let you hurt them!" Korra shouts with angry tears. Katara never spoke but the Avatar couldn't deny what she felt coming from the woman. How dare she say she loved them? "Everything will work out. Yeah right."

"Korra! Korra!"

The Avatar looks around her mind not recognizing the voices. "Hello?"

"Wake up!" Someone shouts. "Kor-ra…wake…up!" The water tribe woman feels someone grabbing her face. "Kor…ra!"

The blue eyed woman finally opens her eyes and Bolin's body falls out of the air. The television in the corner is cracked and the chairs are all over the place. "What? What happened?" She asks.

Opal climbs from under the table. Bolin takes a gasping breath. "You were glowing it up, that's what." He says on his hands and knees rubbing his lower back.

"What?" The Avatar asks genuinely confused.

Opal grabs Korra's wrist. "Come on, we need to go. Asami's in labor."

**Medical Bay**

Korra rushes in. "Asami? Asami!"

Iroh immediately stands between them. "Korra I need you to stay outside for now. Please."

The Avatar pushes past him. Her eyes widen seeing the blood between her wife's legs.

Asami gulps and pants. "Korra…baby, baby do as he says."

The caramel skinned beauty takes her hand. "Asami, you're about to have my children. I'm not going anywhere."

Iroh lowers his eyes then goes back over to his table of instruments. "Mrs. Sato your contractions are only a few minutes apart; this is too dangerous."

The mother to be grits her teeth. "I said, do it, Iroh." She looks up at her wife. "K-Korra…honey…go, wait outside. Please." She whimpers then screams a few seconds later as another contraction hits.

"Asami…" The Avatar says before her wife gets a grip on her shoulder.

"Leave. It's-it's not time yet. O-kay?" Asami pants, then lowers her head and screams.

Korra gulps then slowly backs away from her wife. She looks over to Iroh.

He quickly lowers his eyes. "I'll let you know when it's okay to come back in."

The confused Avatar pants a bit. She could tell her wife was trying to protect her. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Iroh still can't look her in the eye. If Asami wasn't so confident in her healing abilities he wouldn't be attempting this at all. "I'll take care of her." He gives Korra a second of eye contact. "Wait outside please."

Korra nods. The doors close behind her. The windows are covered so she can't see inside. Bolin places his hand on her shoulder. Korra looks into his eyes. He half smiles. "Everything will be okay. We're the super team Avatar right?"

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "What?"

Bolin smiles. "She'll be okay."

"No, what did you just say?" Korra asks with a strange expression on her face.

Bolin looks around. "I said we're the super team Avatar."

Korra grabs him. She knew exactly where she'd heard that phrase and when. "Why would you say something like that?"

Bolin tries to free himself from her grasp. "Because you're the Avatar and we're helping you? What's your deal?"

Korra releases him and lowers her eyes. She was freaked out. The Bolin back home had said the exact same thing.

**Inside Korra's mind**

Korra Santo marches around her office. She'd tried all the windows and doors but they were all locked tight. Asami's windows were bullet proof so breaking them was virtually impossible. "Damn it Asami! Did you think I was just talking out my ass? Fucking stuck up…urghrr….." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, okay, come on Korra girl. You can figure this out. This place isn't even real. It's like the matrix. It's all in my head."

She stares at the door then nods to herself. "I can do this. If she's an Avatar then so am I." She takes a fighting stance in front of the door. (Mighty Morphing Power Rangers theme plays in her head) The lawyer huffs a few times then does some karate moves she'd seen in the movies.

She glares at the door then tightens her right fist. "I'm taking you down. Heeee yaaaa!" She slams her fist into the door. Her eyes well with tears a second later. "Fu..uck…" She whimpers slowly bringing her cracked knuckle closer to her face. "Mmmfu…"

**Main Street**

Lin calls for back up over the radio. She runs over to a fire hydrant, metal bends the top, then angles the water toward the convertible. Once the fire gets low enough she rips the door from its hinges, then pulls the executive out.

Her eyes widen when she checks the woman's pulse. "Hey you're going to be okay. Just hang in there." This was a stroke of luck. If she survived they'd be able to question her. The police chief looks toward the abandoned building. Hearing the fire trucks in the distance, Lin stomps her foot against the ground and sees that Chelse is no longer in the building. "Damn it." She looks down at the almost unconscious executive. "Stay with me okay."

Lin lays her down on the ground. To her surprise the executive starts reaching for her purse. Lin grabs her arms. "You need to stay still. Help is on the way." The disfigured woman pulls out her phone and drops it. Lin picks it up then taps the screen. The phone was still recording.

"S-st-op her." The executive whispers.

* * *

**Underground Facility**

Katara appears in the hallway in front of Korra. "I don't have access to the medical bay. Please tell the grand lotus that we have an emergency."

Korra lowers her eyes then taps Bolin's arm.

"Huh?" He says.

The Avatar clenches her jaw. After what she'd seen in her mind she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. "Can you see her?"

"See who?" Bolin asks.

"Her." Korra points to Katara's projection.

"Yeah, why?" The earthbender asks.

Korra takes a deep breath and finds Katara's eyes. "Iroh's helping Asami right now. Whatever you've got going on can wait."

"I'm afraid it can't. The planet's frequency shift has sped up. I haven't been able to identify the cause." Katara says.

Korra gulps averting her eyes. She growls to herself then knocks on the medical bay door. "Iroh."

Asami grits her teeth. "I'm okay. Go. Korra wouldn't knock without a reason."

Iroh shakes his head. He washes his hands and unlocks the door.

Katara bypasses the pleasantries. "Grand Lotus, our dimensional frequency is 5.8 plancks from alignment with Korra's vibration."

Genuine fear spreads across the doctor's face. "What? How is that possible?"

"I haven't identified a cause, but at its current rate, the dimension will shift in 4 days." Katara says.

Iroh closes his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. He knew from experience that any dramatic shift in frequency only had one cause. He opens his eyes. "Korra come inside please. Katara, initiate Omega Protocol Gamma."

Katara furrows her brow. "Grand Lotus, all of our facilities would be revealed."

"Do it!" Iroh says firmly.

The doors close the moment Korra steps through them. Katara disappears. Iroh places his hand on the medical table. He inhales deeply. "What happened between you two in the briefing room?"

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

He raises his voice. "I said, tell me what happened! Whatever you changed has sped up the deterioration of this world. I need to know what you did and I need to know now!"

Asami swallows hard. "I closed off her alternate."

"You what?!" Iroh exclaims. Korra lowers her eyes. She knew she'd forgotten something.

Asami's lip trembles as more pain sets in. "SSSsss….I-I had to."

Iroh clenches his teeth. "Undo it." Asami shakes her head. "Now!"

The heiress lowers her eyes. "No." Asami gulps. "It's…it's not time yet."

The metallic table melts beneath Iroh's hand. The doctor becomes a menacing beast. "Your world…is not the only one that matters." He shouts. Angered amber eyes glare into forest green orbs. "Undo what you've done…or find someone else to perform the surgery."

Korra looks back and forth between them. "Surgery? What surgery? Tell me what's going on."

Asami sheds a few tears. "I'm sorry." She looks into Iroh's eyes. "I won't do it."

"You're dooming us all!" Iroh yells.

Korra pushes him. "Hey back off!"

"You have no idea what she's done. Your connection with your alternate is the only thing stabilizing this dimension!" He turns to Asami. "Are you really that selfish?! Are you just like every other traveler that has come to this world? So angry, so full of loss and self pity that you're willing to let an entire world suffer? Is that it? Is that the type of woman I've been taking care of all these years?!"

The CEO closes her eyes and shakes her head. "You-you don't understand." She screams when a rough contraction hits her uterus.

Korra steps forward and grabs Iroh. "Why are just standing there? Help her."

Iroh pulls up a chair and sits between Asami's legs.

The heiress' eyes widen when she sees him grab a pair of surgical scissors. "No, don't please." Asami cries.

Iroh looks up at her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Sato, but if you can't cooperate with me then I can't help you." He leans in and cuts away the mesh netting around her labia. "This surgery was too dangerous to begin with." Asami screams as her contractions come one after another. "You need to relax. One of the children is crowing."

The pale skinned woman shakes her head no. "No, no, please! I can't..." She releases a gut wrenching scream. It wasn't just the physical pain that caused her to yell out. It was despair.

Korra gulps taking her wife's hand. She looks at Iroh nervously. "What's, what's happening? Do something!"

Asami closes her eyes and cries. "Iroh please."

"I see the head." The doctor says. "You need to push Mrs. Sato. Push."

"Grrrmm!" She grunts feeling the first child pass through her.

"One more time, almost there." Iroh says.

She shakes her head no and cries into Korra's arm. "Noooo. I-I-I-I don't want them to die."

"What?" Korra says.

"It's a boy." Iroh says placing the baby in a wash basin. He looks between Asami's legs. "Korra, I need your help here. The next one is coming."

The Avatar gulps reluctantly releasing her wife's hand. "O-o-oh okay." She somehow manages to put aside what Asami just said.

She takes her son into her arms. Almond skin, ten fingers, ten toes; he was perfect. The baby cries until it opens its eyes. The water tribe woman is shocked to see light blue orbs gazing up at her. The baby goes completely silent as though it were looking at itself in a mirror. Korra smiles softly. There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Somehow love felt way too small. She had a son.

Asami's next scream shakes the Avatar out of her baby filled stupor.

"You can do it Mrs. Sato. Push, push." The doctor says gently. Korra is awed seeing the scruff of jet black hair on the child's head. The squirming baby covered in blotchy pink and white skin wails at the top of its lungs. "It's a girl." Iroh says.

Korra looks at her wife expecting to see a smile. But she's met with tears. "Asami?"

The heiress closes her eyes unable to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to see her children. She couldn't. There was no way anyone could understand the decisions she had to make now.

Korra lays their son in Asami's arms. "Look what we did baby." Asami covers her eyes as she cradles the child against her chest. The Avatar takes in a deep breath. She understood that her wife was tired, but they were officially parents now. They should be happy. "Asami, look we're…"

The expression on the heiress' face knocked the Avatar back into reality. "Korra…" Asami sighs sorrowfully.

The Avatar gulps as she looks down at their daughter's face. Another pair of light blue orbs greets her. That's when she understood her wife's pain. Now that the kids were born they couldn't travel. Korra gulps again. "We'll figure this out. We have to."

She watches Iroh washing his hands. "You can help us, right?"

He lowers his eyes. "I'm sorry Korra."

The water tribe woman clenches her jaw. She knew what had to be done. "Asami I heard what you said earlier. Undo what you did. We can't get home without Iroh and my alternate's help."

The exhausted CEO shakes her head no. "I'm sorry baby, but I can't." Iroh moves to leave the room.

"Asami." Korra says almost raising her voice. "Katara said this world's gonna shift in 4 days." She looks into their daughter's eyes. "We need time and help to figure this out. Please."

The engineer shakes her head then looks toward her doctor. "Iroh, I know this is hard to understand, but I can't do what you're asking. Not yet."

The doctor looks at Asami for a moment. He knew the woman well enough to know that she wouldn't endanger their lives for no reason. There was obviously something more going on. He turns to Korra. "We don't have four days, we have five. Omega Protocol Gamma will give us an extra day to get you all off this world." The Avatar nods. "I'll do what I can in the meantime. Korra let's go."

The Avatar places her daughter in her wife's arm then kisses all three of them. "We're going home. I promise."

"I love you." Asami says.

Korra half smiles. "I love you too. I'll be right back, okay."

Outside the medical bay. Bolin claps happily. "Ooooo, is there a little Korlin in there?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes. He was becoming more and more like her Bolin every second. "Would you two mind staying with Asami for a little while?"

Opal smiles. "We'll take care of them. Congratulations, Korra."

* * *

**X**

"Thanks." Korra follows a noticeably tense Iroh back to the spirit portal chamber. "I'm, I'm sorry about Asami." She says quietly.

He releases a rough breath. "Don't apologize for her. She knows exactly what she's doing. She's not a fool." He enters a code into the keypad on the wall. "I just wish she'd let us in on whatever she's planning. It's obvious things aren't going the way she expected them to."

Korra sighs heavily. "Uhh, you guys said something about a surgery?"

A large transparent cylinder lowers from the ceiling. The doctor hits a few buttons on a massive control panel. "She was trying to keep your children in her body."

The Avatar wasn't the most educated person in the world but she knew how dangerous that was. "And you agreed with her?"

"No, but she assured me that her healing abilities would keep them alive. We already know how things turned out, so let's move on." Iroh pulls a large lever. "Katara, set up an electricity nullifying containment field please."

The digital projection appears. "Understood. Korra, this is the charging chamber. Would you step inside the cylinder please?"

The Inuit lowers her eyes for a moment then looks at Iroh. She'd heard Katara but her kids were already heavy on her mind. "Iroh, you said you could travel if you wanted to. Have you ever tried?"

"No." The firebender says.

"Can you try? Asami and I aren't leaving our children here. If you know a way to…" The Avatar says.

Iroh takes a deep breath. "One thing at a time, alright. Charging the reactor is our first priority."

Korra gulps then steps into the chamber. "Then let's do it." A spark hits Korra's foot. "Ow. Hey this thing's safe right?"

Iroh hits a few more buttons and the door closes. "Mostly."

Korra squints her eyes. "What do you mean 'mostly'?"

Katara steps forward. "Korra go ahead and generate a small amount of electricity and you'll see what he means. Just aim for the top of the cylinder, fire a blast, then stop."

"Okay." She summons the Avatar State and fires a lightning bolt. Her feet become magnetized and electricity flows up through her body. "Ahhhhh! Ahhhh!" Korra screams.

"Calm down, calm down." Iroh says. "Deep breathe. I know that was surprising but you're alright. Just a bit of electrical feedback."

"Electrical feedback?" Korra pants as she wobbles out of the tube and sits on the floor. "Is that gonna happen every time?"

The digital Katara creates a virtual hologram. "Korra you'll be acting as a battery. You won't feel the shock if the flow electricity remains consistent. Can you do that?"

Korra slowly gets to her feet. "I'll do what I have to to get my family home." She walks over to the charging chamber. "I'm ready to try again."

Katara takes on a more serious expression. "Korra, let's take things slow. Your body needs time to adjust to the flow of electricity. Don't overdo it."

"She's right Korra." Iroh says. "Small low wattage bursts for now." The door closes behind the Avatar. She takes in a few deep breaths then closes her eyes. "Good job Korra. Slow, relaxed, nice and easy."

Iroh jumps back as the entire tube fills with lightning.

"Raaaaaaa!" The water tribe woman yells covering her entire body in lightning. "Aaaaahhhh!" Asami and her children are the only ones on her mind. They'd be home soon. Her family was going home.

She could hold her children in the hammock out back. If either of the kids were waterbenders, she'd teach them how to fish and hunt. And when they're old enough her dad could take them through the rite of passage. They'd be a part of the southern water tribe.

The metallic spirit portal starts to flash and glow. Katara examines the readings. "Korra that's enough. Lower the current gradually. You did a great job."

The Avatar slowly lowers the voltage and is rewarded with an unpleasant ringing in her ears. Iroh grabs her as she falls to her knees. "I gotcha. You should do as you're told next time. Your ears are ringing because you decreased the air pressure in the cylinder."

Korra pants almost ready to pass out. "How, how did I do? Is it, is it charged?"

Katara smiles. "No, but you did generate enough energy to spark the primary systems. If you can supply us with a steady stream of that magnitude for twenty four consecutive hours it'll be completely charged."

Korra lifts her head. "Twenty-four hours? Okay, I can do that. How long was I in the tube just now?"

"One minute and thirty-five seconds."

Korra gulps apprehensively. "Okay. So I need to be in longer than that. Got it." She breathes out through puckered lips. "I can do this."

Iroh takes a deep breath. "Not right now you can't. Go get some rest. I'm sure your wife and children want to see you."

The Avatar shakes her head. "Iroh, there's no time. Four days right? Isn't that what you and Katara said?"

"Five, but there's no way you'll be able to charge the device in your condition." Sweet warm amber eyes find tired blue orbs. "Please, rest. This machine isn't our only concern. Even if Mrs. Sato doesn't change her mind about releasing your alternate, Agent Seika is still out there and Katara hasn't calculated when she'll attack. You need to be at your best. Please go rest. "

Korra lowers her eyes. "Iroh…" Her eyes well with tears. "I have to get my family home."

"And I have to protect my home, my family. This world is 'my' family Korra. And right now it needs you. This world needs an Avatar and you can't be that if you're suffering from sleep exhaustion and fatigue. Go rest. Be with your family. Maybe you can convince your wife to change her mind. If she does we'll have at least a month to figure all this out instead of a few days." Iroh helps Korra to the door. "Go on now. We'll talk again after you've rested."

The Inuit shakes her head no. She's ready to burst into tears. "Iroh…my kids, how are they gonna…"

The doctor pulls her into a hug. "Shhhh, one thing at a time Korra, one thing at a time."

**Two hour later…**

**General Hospital**

Kya was called to attend to the Venture Industries executive.

Lin sits in a private waiting room making phone calls. The situation had literally gone from bad to nuclear in a matter of hours.

Apparently huge tube-like electrical towers began popping up all over the world. New Republic City even had one. Lin looks out the window from the waiting room while the officer on the other line explains the situation. Lin was genuinely surprised when she saw a tower at the pier they raided that morning. "We need to contact the president. This is a national emergency. If the Red Lotus has a nuke there's no telling what they'll do with it."

The officer asks her if she had a plan.

"I'm going to find Chelse Redding." Lin says.

How ironic would it be if the leader of the Red Lotus was an executive for richest corporation in the world? Azula James was just her scapegoat. She probably had Azula and Mako killed. But what has she done with Sato?

"Send two metalbending units to Central Park."

The officer clears his throat. "Uhh, I'm sorry chief but I don't know what you mean?"

"We don't have time for games lieutenant. Just send my units to Main and Fourth."

"Uhh, y-y-yes sir. Right away." The officer says hesitantly.

Lin takes a deep breath. "And see if we have any records on anyone named Korra." That name had popped into her mind after her chest started hurting.

"Korra Santo, sir?" The man says.

"Who's that?" Lin asks.

"She's only the youngest undefeated trial lawyer in history. She dropped off the map a few years ago. A friend of mine ran into her a while back. She's working as a message courier for Venture Industries."

Lin shakes her head. "Of course she is. These damn coincidences are starting to get on my nerves."

"Chief?"

"Nothing, just send my units down, and contact Venture Industries human resources department. I want everything they have on Korra Santo."

**Central Park**

Chelse stealthily sneaks into the bushes. The White Lotus was everywhere. Katara must have predicted she would attack the base. She had to be careful. Chelse lowers her eyes thinking about the executive she just bombed. She and Sara were friends. She didn't want to hurt anyone else.

She lays her body on the ground as another sentry passes by. Up ahead was the retention pond from the old water works. If she could get inside one of the pump stations she'd be home free. There were too many sentries around right now; she needed to wait until night to move.

**Underground facility**

After prying her daughter from Bolin's arms Korra was finally able to get him and Opal out of the room. The young couple had proclaimed themselves godparents and were determined to make sure the kids knew who they were. "Uncle Bo loves you!" Bolin shouted behind the door. "Auntie Opal does too! We love you!"

The Avatar smiles seeing her kids sleeping quietly beside each other in a medical crib. For a brief second she wondered which one of them was Tsuchi. But as they yawned unconsciously grasping one another's hands she knew there was nothing to worry about. Even if Tsuchi was in one of them, he didn't know about good or evil yet. Right now, both her kids were pure love.

She sits next to her wife on the bed. Asami claimed that she didn't remember what she said during the birth. But Korra could never forget it. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you guys. I don't care what Katara says." She turns to her wife. "If you die, I die."

Asami slaps her in the face. Korra furrows her brow seeing the tears streaming down Asami's cheeks. The heiress lowers her eyes a second later. She can barely speak. "I-I-I don't…ever want …to hear you say anything like that again." Green eyes meet blue.

Korra pulls her wife into her arms and lets her cry. She knew what her lover was trying to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to lose you." The Avatar kisses her neck. "I know you still can't say anything, but I can. If Katara thinks I'm gonna let her take you all away from me, then she's crazy. She came to me after you knocked me out."

"Sorry." Asami whispers.

"It's okay. I got the chance to tell her how I feel about what she's doing." The Avatar shakes her head. "She didn't even try to deny it. She kept saying everything was gonna be okay and that she loved us. Pttfff, if that's what love is; she can keep it. She looked weird though, rainbow eyes and all white clothes."

Asami closes her eyes knowing which Katara that was. "What if she's right?"

"About what?" Korra asks.

"What if…everything is going to be alright?" The pale skinned woman says.

Korra shakes her head again. "If she wants you and my kids dead, then it's not gonna be alright." The industrialist lays them back against the pillows. She snuggles into the crook of Korra's neck. The Avatar wraps her arms around her waist. "We'll be alright when we're back home."

Asami closes her eyes. She was scared, but not for the same reasons Korra was. There was no way she could convince her wife to trust Katara with the bind still on her tongue. "Tell me about home." She whispers.

The Avatar takes a deep breath then kisses the crown of her wife's head. She looks over to the babies' crib. "We're out back by the lake. It's quiet." Korra closes her eyes. "Some turtleducklings swim up to us." The Inuit smiles. "I tell the kids to be careful because the ducklings' mother is close by. I put some seeds in their hands and show them how to feed them. You're laying in the hammock behind us with a beautiful smile on your face. We're happy." The couple starts to fall asleep.

**Inside Korra's mind**

Korra Santo gets a running start and slams her shoulder into the door. "Urgh!" It was her hundredth attempt and the door still wouldn't budge. "A-sa-mi!" She yells.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

"Katara see if you can increase the output of the charging chamber. We need to give Korra as much help as possible. And besides the flood, what other options are available for saving this dimension?" Iroh asks. The digital projection remains silent. "Katara, what are the other…."

"There is only one other option."

"Alright, what is it?" Iroh says.

"Avatar Korra's Death."

"What!"

"It has been hypothesized that if a traveler is killed by their own abilities the affects of dimensional deterioration are neutralized. Due to Korra's appearance, bending has spread across the world." Katara says with lowered eyes. "If you or Agent Seika were to…"

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore. That option is only for…"

Iroh is interrupted. "Grand Lotus, even though most Omega level travelers have mild temperaments they still meet all the elimination requirements you set for the malevolent types. I do not want to see Avatar Korra hurt, but my priority is the preservation of this dimension." Katara says.

Iroh walks over to one of the control panels and begins to type. "Katara, I'm creating a system restraint. Under no circumstances is Korra to come to any harm, understood?"

"Understood."

**Main and Fourth**

Lin stands in front of her officers. "Okay, how many of you know how to bend?" Nine of the sixteen officers raise their hands. "Alright, step forward and do what I do."

She takes a deep breath spreads her feet apart then stomps forward. She closes her eyes and grits her teeth as the seismic sonar like images pulse through her mind. She sees a dog sleeping behind a dumpster two blocks away. She takes another deep breath and opens her eyes. "Okay, do it and tell me what you see."

The nine men and woman match her movements. They all look at one another afterwards.

"Uhh, what are we supposed to be looking for chief?"

"Anything, just tell me what you see. Do it again." Lin says. They follow her orders. "Anything? No one sees the dog in the alley around the corner?" They shake their heads no. Lin thinks for a moment, maybe this skill was specific to her. "Alright. Show me what you can do then."

Three of them lifted some of the concrete. Four officers created flames in their hands. The last two were airbenders.

Lin rolls her eyes. She assumed they were all metalbenders. Now she knew why they couldn't see what she saw. "Okay, I want you all in groups of four. We're going to fan out and comb the area from here to Central Park. Our target is Chelse Redding. I want her alive."

**Central Park**

Chelse furrows her brow when she sees the White Lotus sentries leaving the area. She thinks for a minute. They'd only leave if there was a chance of being caught. That meant the local law enforcement was around. This was her chance.

She keeps to the trees, jumps the fence, and heads to the closest pump station.

Lin radios her officers. "Eyes sharp out there." They weren't alone; she could feel it. She takes a deep breath spreads her feet and stomps. They were surrounded. The fuckers were even in the trees. And there was something huge beneath the park. "Everyone, out of the park! Now! Meet at Main and Fourth." She stomps her foot one more time. Her eyes widen when she sees what looks like a rocket in the center of the dome. "Oh shit. That nuke isn't offshore it's in the middle of the city."

She runs from the park as quickly as she can. "Contact the mayor, we need to evacuate the city!"

The police chief spends the next hour trying to convince the government official. "Look sir, I saw it. This isn't a joke. Pull up the geothermal images from the satellite."

Mayor Raiko laughs gruffly. "Beifong what in the hell have you been smoking? I've lived in this city my whole life. Central Park may be full of vagrants and murdering bastards, but not a nuclear bomb. Now if you're worried about that tower in the bay, the president already put out an announcement. Apparently the military is testing a new worldwide communication system."

"Just look at the satellite, sir." Lin pleads.

"Alright, alright. Hold on." He pulls up the satellite on his laptop. "I'm looking at the park and I don't see anything but trees."

"Are you using the thermal imaging filters?"

"Nothing but people down there Beifong. I'll give you access to the system. You can see for yourself." The mayor says.

She grits her teeth. "Sir, please. When have I ever misadvised you? I'm telling you the truth. We need to evacuate the city as soon as possible."

"I hear ya chief, I do. And you're right, you're the most trustworthy chief this city has ever had, but if you don't have proof then my hands are tied. We already have enough trouble with the fires out there. We don't need a nuclear threat to go along with them. If you get proof I'll hear you out. Other than that, there's nothing I can do."

Lin hangs up the phone and clenches her fist. "Damn it." The Red Lotus had planned things out down to the last detail. Of course no one would believe her. But thanks to the recording from the executive she had proof Chelse Redding was connected to what was happening in the city. Now she had to come up with a plan to catch her.

In the mean time getting her family out of the city took priority.

* * *

**X**

**X**

**Two days came and went** with everyone doing all they could to deal with what was happening in their personal lives.

Kya helped Suyin and Lin move their mother to a facility out of town. The police chief was furious when Kya told her she was going back to the city. Lin threatened to lock the doctor up.

"Kya, people are going to need doctors if things go south. Just stay here." Lin says.

"And they won't need a police chief to keep order?" Kya knew where Lin was coming from. Her wife was the same way. She always put everyone else's lives ahead of her own.

"I don't want to lose you okay!" Lin shouts.

Kya grabs her girlfriend's shoulder. "But it's okay for me to lose you? That's not your choice to make Lin, it's mine. I'm not going to let you shoulder this burden alone." She grabs Lin's cuffs and holds out her wrists. "If you really want to stop me go ahead."

Lin shakes her head, gets into her squad car, and locks the doors. "I won't be responsible for your death. Find your own way back."

"Lin! Lin!" Kya yells as her girlfriend drives off. Lin was trying to protect her. She was trying to protect everyone.

The moment the police chief got back to the city she privately let a few trustworthy people know about what was happening. Her friends and associates did all they could to encourage people to take early vacations or spend some time out of town. Many business owners even purchased trips for their employees. Even if the mayor didn't trust Lin there were plenty of people who did. She vowed to protect the city with her life and that's exactly what she was going to do.

The metalbender took her best officers back into Central Park. It was still crawling with what she assumed to be Red Lotus members. If she could capture one of them she could get some answers. But so far each of her attempts failed. These Red Lotus agents were like ninjas covered in olive oil. She couldn't catch a single one. But giving up wasn't an option.

**Underground Facility**

Korra decided to take Iroh and Asami's advice and rest before trying to charge the dimensional device. It really did her a lot of good to spend time with her family.

Asami convinced Korra to follow the water tribe tradition and wait seven days before naming their children. Following the tradition served two purposes. They would have something to look forward to in the event that they actually got home. And they wouldn't be so attached if things went wrong.

Korra sits on the bed between her son and daughter. "Why do they have my eyes?"

Asami smiles. "Who says they're not my eyes?"

"I'm serious. Isn't one of them Tsuchi?" Korra asks.

Asami caresses her son's head. "Yeah but I honestly can't tell which one. I'm still too weak to sense their elements. Have you had a chance to talk to Iroh about them?"

Korra shakes her head and sighs. "He won't talk to me until the machine is charged." The Avatar looks up at her wife. They'd done their best to be a family in the midst of what was happening to them. All their conversations up until now were about what life would be like once they got home. But there were questions burning in the back of Korra's mind that had to be answered. "Why'd you lock my alternate away?"

Their eyes meet for a moment then Asami averts her gaze. "Because she was taking over your mind."

Korra releases a heavy breath. "I know there's a lot you can't say, but we've never lied to one another."

Asami remains silent then lowers her eyes. "That's not a lie."

Korra scoots over to her and brings their lips together. "We're gonna get through this." She says as she deepens their kiss. There's a knock at the door. Korra drops her head and sighs. "Urgh, come in."

Opal and Bolin happily peak through the door. "We're here for our daily dose of cuteness." Opal says.

Bolin moves to pick up Korra's son. "Oh look at this big guy. You know he's gonna be a lavabender right. Just like Uncle Bo. Speaking of, have you all noticed how hot it's gotten down here? Our rooms are fine but the hallways are like ovens."

Korra nods. "Yeah, Katara said it's because of the portal. It's got three systems and she's turning them on. I'm going to start charging the electric unit tomorrow."

"It might not be the system." Asami says. "They still haven't found Chelse."

"Iroh said the temperature change is normal and that he'd let us know if anything became a problem." Korra says.

Asami shakes her head no. "Korra, she's the essence of fire. She can manipulate the temperature. If the White Lotus can't find her then she's learned how to mask her presence. I think you and I need to go to the surface and track her down."

"No." Korra says.

"What?" Asami exclaims.

"I said no. We're sticking to the plan. If you go to the surface you'll be giving her what she wants. And I need to conserve my energy for tomorrow."

"Korra…" The engineer says before she's interrupted.

"Asami, if I charge the machine then no one has to die. Let's just stick to the plan. Once the spirit portal is up and running it won't matter what she's doing." The Avatar says.

**Central Park**

**Pump Station**

Chelse's eyes are closed. She slowly breathes out through puckered lips. Thanks to the schematics she got from Sara she knew where to focus her energy. It was easy enough to fool the temperature regulation system. Now all she had to do was over heat the nuclear core and force a meltdown.

**TBC…**


	35. Out of the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13

X

X

**The Next Day**

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

**2 AM**

Korra kisses her wife and children. "One more day and we're home."

Asami pulls her into a deep kiss then whispers in her ear. "We love you. I love you." She gulps knowing Katara's plan was still on track. "As soon as you…as soon as you open that door, we'll be ready."

The Avatar smiles and cups her wife's cheek. "I love you too."

**Inside Korra's mind**

Korra Santo sits slumped against the wall glaring at her archenemy, also known as, the door. She furrows her brow hearing Asami's voice.

"As soon as you open that door, we'll be ready."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. You keep me locked up in here for who knows how long and that's all you have to say to me? Screw you and your damn door. You know what, I'm actually pretty comfortable. Open it yourself." There's no answer. "Oh so you're giving me the silent treatment again, huh. Okay, I can play that game too. See how you like it." She waves her middle finger around the room.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

Iroh gives the instructions. "Alright Korra, just like we told you before, the flow needs to be continuous, so pace yourself. Start slow and increase gradually until you find a current you can maintain. And whatever you do, don't stop."

The Avatar nods. "Okay, I got it." She looks at her family one last time then steps into the charging cylinder. "Let's do this."

**12:08 PM**

**Central Park**

Lin meets with her officers. "I've cleared the area of civilians. We've got one chance at this. You see that pumping station? Everyday there's someone moving around in there. We're going to capture them. Stun guns and rubber bullets only. I want them alive. Don't worry about the ones in the trees. I'll distract them and signal you to move in. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." They all say in unison.

One of the officers speaks up. "Sir, what if the one in the station is a bender?"

"I still want them alive. Move out."

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

Bolin sits drenched in sweat fanning himself with a piece of paper. "Oh my god, how much longer does she have to keep that up?"

Iroh smiles and walks up to the chamber. "You're doing great Korra, go ahead and increase the output. You're half way ther…."

BOOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Iroh looks up hearing what sounds like an explosion above them. The chamber shakes a bit. "Korra keep it up." He walks over to the control panel. "Katara what's happening?"

Video surveillance opens up. "There is an earthbender above ground attacking the sentries."

The doctor squints. His eyes widen a moment later. "That's the police. What are they doing?"

**Central Park**

"Chief we're in position. There's a door here but its welded shut." One of the officers radios.

"On my way." She creates a rock wall then runs to the pump station. She rips the heavy steel door off its hinges. "On the ground! Now!" The police chief furrows her brow seeing that there was no one inside. One of the officers moves in. Lin stops him. "Wait."

She squints her eyes seeing what looks like heat waves inside. She was sure she'd seen someone in there a few moments ago. The metalbender shuts her eyes then stomps her foot on the ground again. There was someone kneeling in the corner, but why couldn't she see them.

Lin pulls out her stun gun and fires into the invisible person. Waves of scorching heat force her and her officers away from the door.

Chelse breathes out slowly though her nose. She walks out of the pump station covered in black flames.

White Lotus sentries come leaping over Lin's rock wall. "Agent Seika, by order of the Omega Protocol you're….Ahhhhhh!" The sentry is covered in flames. He floats into the air for a moment then is launched into the retention pond.

"Anybody else?" Chelse says.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

BOOM! CRASH! The room shakes again.

Iroh gulps as he watches the footage. He walks back over to the charging chamber. He can see Korra's eyes flickering in and out of the Avatar State. "Korra. Do not stop! Do you hear me?! We'll take care of this." The water tribe woman nods then closes her eyes and tries to concentrate.

Iroh heads back over to the control panel. A large wall opens up. It's full of weapons. He hits the communicator. "Azula, Mako, we need you." He grabs some guns off the wall and tosses one at Bolin.

The young earthbender fumbles almost dropping the weapon. "Uhh, w-w-what do you want me to do with this?"

Iroh takes a few more guns off the wall. "Katara, set up a grid around the base and recheck the nuclear power cells. Bolin follow me."

"Hey, I'm totally up for protecting Korra, but I'm not a solider." Bolin says.

"Well you are today." Iroh says. They stop in front of Asami's door. "Opal, Asami, we've located Chelse. You two stay here with the children. We're heading above ground."

The door opens. Asami stands there with her daughter. "Where's Korra?"

"She's still in the charging chamber. Don't worry. Katara knows what to do. You two stay here. Between us and the White Lotus sentries we should be able to incapacitate her." Iroh says.

Korra's son starts to cry. Opal rocks him and pats him on the back. She moves past Asami and kisses Bolin. "Good luck out there."

"Uhh, yeah." He says apprehensively.

They head down to the end of the hall and knock on Azula's door. Bolin cocks his gun. Iroh furrows his brow then knocks again. "Azula. Azula?" No one comes to the door. The doctor takes a deep breath. "Katara, give me a status check on Mako and Azula."

"Azula and Mako are above ground." Katara says.

"What? Who authorized that?" Iroh asks.

"I did." Katara says.

Iroh thinks for a moment. Another explosion is heard up above. Katara was acting strangely but he didn't have time to think about that right now. "Let's go Bolin."

Opal cradles Asami's son in her arms. "They're gonna be okay right?"

The CEO kisses her daughter's forehead. "Sure they will."

**Central Park**

The area is a battle field covered in flames. Two White Lotus sentries meet Iroh and Bolin at the exit hatch. "Grand Lotus sir, we haven't been able to get near her. And ranged attacks have no effect. She melts our bullets before they can reach her."

"Where are Mako and Azula?" Iroh asks.

"We lost sight of Azula, but Mako showed up a few minutes ago." The sentry says as he points to the flashes of lightning on the other side of the retention pond.

Iroh lowers his eyes. They needed a plan and fast. "Close range is the only option." He turns to Bolin. "I need you to lavabend. Can you do it?"

Bolin gulps. "Uhh, uhh, y-yeah, I think so."

Iroh nods. "Good." He turns to the lotus sentries. "One of you find Chief Beifong. If she and Bolin can knock Chelse off her feet we might have a chance."

"Yes Grand Lotus." The sentry says.

The doctor places his hand on the young earthbender's shoulder. "Don't worry son. Just stay by my side. We'll make it."

When they reach the other side of the pond Iroh gasps when he sees Mako laughing maniacally as he fires blast after blast of lightning at Chelse. His body was covered in burns, but he seemed strangely happy.

Lin stumbles over to them after launching another boulder at the fire essence. "Bolin? Uncle Iroh? What are you two doing here?"

Bolin's eyes widen as though he suddenly recognized her. "Chief Beifong?" He throws his arms around her. "Oh my god I can't believe you're here!"

She pushes him away. "Where the hell is Avatar Korra?"

Iroh grabs her. "How do you know about Korra?"

"I don't know. I just do. Now where is she? We need airbenders to bring that fiery bitch down. It's like she trying to stall us or something." Lin says.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asks.

"Fires need oxygen to burn. If we suffocate her..."

"No, what do you mean about her trying to stall us." Iroh says.

"She could roast all of us alive, but she hasn't killed anyone. She hasn't moved either. She's just taking our attacks." Lin says.

**Down the street**

A nervous Tenzin walks down Main Street toward the park. He takes a panicked breath seeing the fire raging at the entrance. For some reason he thought Korra was in trouble. He shouldn't even care but he couldn't help himself. Why did he think she was in there?

He gulps when a fire truck comes blaring past him. "I'm, I'm coming Korra." The airbending master says as he unconsciously extinguishes the fire on the path ahead of him. He felt strangely confident the closer he moved toward the explosions in the center of the park. Korra needed him. He could feel it.

* * *

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

Katara's projection appears in front of the charging cylinder. "You're doing great Korra. Keep it up. The Grand Lotus and your other friends are going to be fine."

"W-what?" Korra says gritting her teeth as lightning sparks around her body.

The projection's eyes flash with blue light. "Don't speak. Stay focused. Seika is not going to kill them. But she is going to die. Don't worry though, everything will be alright. I promise." Korra grunts and growls. She'd seen that face when she confronted Azula. It was Katara, her Katara. "Stay focused Korra. If you stop what you're doing you'll destroy everything and I don't mean just this world, I mean all worlds. The shift has already started. I know this is difficult to understand, but once you leave this world, it will reset. Even if it is destroyed it will reset; that's the nature of this place. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm not going to hurt Asami and your children. I know it looks that way, but I'm trying to save you. The only way to do that is to get you home."

The Avatar's mouth flashes with energy. "Y-you're…lying! Why…are you…doing this?"

"Korra, you must come home. Let go of this world. Please…"

More explosions shake the chamber. The projection flashes with static and disappears. An alarm sounds. "Warning, warning, warning! Nuclear cooling system has been damaged."

Katara's projection reappears. Her eyes are back to normal. "Korra, don't stop. I anticipated this."

The Avatar clenches her jaw and closes her eyes. She had to stay focused. It didn't matter what either of those Kataras said. Charging this machine was all that mattered. "Raaaaaaa!" The water tribe woman yells as she increases the voltage.

Asami gulps as another explosion shudders through the room. Opal puts the baby in the crib. "I'll go see what's going on."

The industrialist shakes her head. "No, everything's okay. We should stay put for now." She picks up the tablet Iroh had given her. "Katara will contact me on this if anything goes wrong."

Opal lowers her eyes. "I'm-I'm worried about Bolin. This is worse than when we had to fight Kuvira."

Asami glances at her then averts her gaze. She knew exactly what was happening. The Avatar State was causing the dimension to shift even faster. "He'll be okay. He always is." Asami smirks. "Did he ever tell you about the time he was kidnapped by the triad?"

Opal nods and chuckles. "Yeah. He said he…" She furrows her brow a moment later. "Wait, how, how do I know that?"

The pale skinned beauty takes her hand and smiles softly. "Everything will be okay. Don't worry."

**Another hour goes by.**

Asami lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Opal, would you mind watching the kids for a few minutes? I want to check on Korra."

The beautiful airbender swallows softly and nods. "No problem." They were asleep anyway so she figured they'd be alright.

**Central Park**

Lin has had enough. "Urgh, what part of 'the bitch is stalling' do you not understand?' If she's doing what you say she's doing then we need to take her out." The police chief yells.

Tenzin finally remembered who he was half an hour ago. "Lin, we need to address this situation calmly. Uncle Iroh is right. No one has to die here. I'm not going to suffocate her. Our primary concern is to protect…"

"Oh so you want to keep relying on the mister masochist over there?" The police chief says as she points to Mako. They didn't even know how he was still standing. He was like a machine. "Where the fuck is Azula anyway?"

"Lin please watch your language." Tenzin says.

Iroh takes a deep breath. Katara had already notified him about the problem with the nuclear cooling system. The intuitive computer was already converting Seika's heat into energy. So the longer they stalled her, the better.

Azula walks out of the tree line toward Seika. "I'm right here. Well looks like you all are having a good time. Mind if I join you?"

"Stay back." Chelse says.

"Oh come on now, I'm here to help. You wouldn't hurt your best friend right?" Azula asks.

"I don't need anything from you." Chelse says.

"Not even information?" Azula passes through the fire essence's invisible barrier. "Ow, that was pretty hot."

"Leave." Chelse says.

"Oh I plan to. Did you know they're trying to stall you?" The princess says.

Chelse thinks for a moment. She wasn't sure what Azula meant. She was the one stalling them. She could feel the heat in the nuclear reactor increasing. Azula was trying to trick her. "I won't ask a second time."

The fire nation princess smirks then grabs Seika by the throat from behind. "Oh I know, but you aren't the one giving the orders right now." Seika tries to reverse their position. "Aa, aa, ahh, did you forget the tinker toy I put in your chest? Mako, that's enough." The bodyguard lowers her arms. Azula forces her down to her knees. Mako pants like a wild animal then sits on the ground. "Good girl. And the rest of you, come out here. Now!"

Iroh connects with Katara. "How far along are we?"

"The system is at 78%. The thermal energy has stopped. I'd advise caution Grand Lotus. It appears the device in Azula's chest has been activated." Katara says.

"Katara won't be able to help you. She can't deactivate the bombs." Azula yells. "Now come out. We have some things to discuss."

Iroh steps out first. "Great job Azula. We'll take things from here."

The princess glares at him. He was every bit the uncle she remembered right down to his shifting allegiances. Yet again he'd chosen to side with Zuko. She averts her eyes for a moment. "You and Katara really think I'm stupid don't you?"

The doctor gulps. His niece had a crazed hostile look in her eyes. "I'm, I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play games with me!" She shouts furiously. She closes her eyes and shakes her head like she's in pain. Her alternate was getting stronger. She had to hurry. She looks into her uncle's eyes. "Tell the computer…to shut down the machine… or I will kill every last one of you."

Chelse's eyes widen. Why would Katara have activated the dimensional device this soon? Were Korra and Asami trying to leave? She attempts to pull out of Azula's grasp. She needed to rescue Asami before the meltdown started. "Let me go!"

The amber eyed woman tightens her grip on Chelse's throat. "That's right. Your little princess is down below with her children. And you were going to burn them alive. If that's not love I don't know what is." Azula says. She glares at Iroh. He hadn't radioed Katara yet. "You're disobeying your fire lord again, Iroh. It's just like old times isn't it; you and Katara battling a common enemy. I tell you what. Why don't we take a little field trip down below and see how she's doing?"

"Miss Sato?!" Chelse yells when she sees Asami. Azula squeezes her throat.

The heiress leans against Bolin. "Azula, you don't know what you're doing."

The fire nation princess snarls at her. "Mako told me what Katara's been saying behind my back. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I won't let her take this world from me."

Asami takes a step forward. "Azula, this-this isn't you. Don't let her control you."

The amber eyed woman takes a gun from her belt and puts it to Chelse's temple. "Katara is going to shut down the machine. Korra will flood the world. The spirit portal opens… then you will leave this world to me. Understand?" She cocks the gun. "Understand!"

Asami wobbles a bit. Iroh catches her. The CEO takes a deep breath. "Azula, please. You're stronger than this. Don't let your alternate take you over. Wake up!"

Chelse closes her eyes, quickly grabs the gun, and slams Azula onto her back. Searing flames wrap themselves around Azula's wrists and ankles. Chelse places her hand at the princess' throat. She looks up at her boss. "Miss Sato, come with me. I'm taking you away from here."

Azula starts giggling. "Mako." A lightning bolt suddenly strikes Chelse in her stomach knocking her off of Azula. Iroh and the White Lotus sentries immediately open fire on them. "I swear none of you people know who you're dealing with." She says as she bends the flames away from her limbs and around her and Chelse. "I'll decide who dies today, not you." She flips a switch in her pocket. Chelse's eyes widen and her body starts to shake. "You'll be the first." The bodyguard's chest explodes open. She falls to the ground. Azula turns to Asami. "Sorry for the interruption. Do we understand each other?"

The CEO lowers her eyes and clenches her fist. "I'm sorry Azula, but we..."

Azula furrows her brow. "No you're not. But you will be. I imagine Opal and your children are sitting on your bed right now. I wonder what would happen if I flipped this switch?"

Bolin runs forward pointing his gun at Azula. "Don't you dare hurt Opal! She and those kids have nothing to do with this!"

Azula growls then shakes her head, and squints her eyes. She takes a deep breath seeming a little disoriented. "Oh Bolin, I forgot you were here. We'll play another round of butt ball later. I'll never forget how much you enjoyed it. Does Opal know how you like to be fucked? Maybe I'll play with her instead." Azula says with a smirk.

"Aaaaaaah!" Bolin loses it. He empties a flurry of bullets at Azula. He drops his gun then bends the ground beneath her. Mako runs at him.

"No Mako, sit. I didn't realize you wanted me so badly Bolin. All you had to do was ask." She says looking into Asami's eyes and taking a panting breath as she allows Bolin's attacks to hit her.

Asami's eyes widen. It was Azula, the real one. She immediately grabs Lin Beifong. "Help him! She wants us to stop her!"

Lin joins the fight. The White Lotus sentries start shooting again. Tenzin and Iroh stay by Asami's side.

Katara radios Iroh again. "Grand Lotus, we have a problem. The heat signatures around the base are rising. I can't convert it fast enough. We'll have a meltdown in a matter of minutes."

"What?" He asks. "How?"

Everyone gasps as Chelse's hand plunges through Azula's back. "Payback's a bitch isn't it? I knew you'd play that card sooner or later." The fire essence says.

Azula smirks as she stares at her wired heart now pumping in Chelse's hand. She turns her head and looks into the secret agent's eyes. Blood trickles from her mouth. "Yes it is." She whispers before lifting her hand and pressing a button on one of her rings.

The bomb explodes sending Chelse and Azula flying into the pump station wall.

* * *

X

**Underground**

Opal gulps as Asami's daughter starts glowing with green light. Her son's body starts glowing with white light. "Uhh oh."

**Above ground**

Asami can feel the shift in her children's energy. She gets Iroh's attention. "I have to get below."

One of the White Lotus sentries interrupts them. "Uhh, sir…" The man was glowing. Everyone was. Lin, Bolin, and a few of her officers were covered in forest green light. Tenzin's glow was gold. Iroh, Chelse, and Mako's bodies shown with red light.

Asami gulps already knowing her children were unconsciously responding to the danger around them. "Iroh…" He looks up at her not understanding what was happening to everyone. "I have to release Korra's alternate."

He nods nervously. "O-okay."

"Destroy Chelse." She says. His eyes widen. "That's what the power is for. You have to." He watches the former executive assistant get to her feet. She's already healed. Asami starts making her way back toward the door.

Chelse loses control when she sees her boss trying to leave. "Asami!" She runs toward the CEO.

Out of the blue Mako body slams Seika into the ground. "Asami, get out of here! Hurry!" He yells straddling the woman's waist. He punches her with all the strength he has left in body. Tears stream from his eyes. "I…should…be…thanking you." He says to Chelse. He was finally free of Azula thanks to her.

The woman grabs his wrist. It melts in her hand. He screams in agony. "You're welcome." Chelse says throwing him off of her.

**Underground**

The heat scorches Opal's face when she opens the door to the hallway. "Ahh!" She closes it. She needed to tell Asami what was going on. That's when she remembered the tablet. She finds it and hits some of the buttons. "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Hello?"

Katara speaks up. "Opal stay inside with the children."

"But they're glowing!" She yells. "Doesn't that mean something? That's not normal."

The door suddenly opens and Asami walks in. "They're okay."

"Oh thank God. What's happening to them?" The airbender asks.

Asami picks them up. "They're ready to go home." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I guess they know Korra's almost ready huh?" Opal says. Asami nods. "Is everything okay out there? And have you heard from the others?" Opal asks.

The heiress closes her eyes then waves her hand in front of the airbender's face. The young woman passes out on the bed. "Thank you Opal."

Asami grabs a chilled blanket from the freezer and covers her children. The heat in the hallway is intense. The corridor trembles from the battle going on above ground. "Katara, can you hear me?"

"Yes. Are you ready?" Katara asks.

The heiress looks down at her children's faces. "Y-yes."

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry." Katara says.

**Central Park**

The ground shakes and the emergency alarm goes off.

Iroh fires a furious blast of lightning at Chelse. He knew what that alarm meant. "Everyone, clear the area! Now!"

Lin pants and wipes some blood from her mouth. "Bolin, Tenzin, this thing below us is opening. We can use that to our advantage."

The green eyed man gulps. "Okay, I'm listening."

"What do you need me to do?" Tenzin asks.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

"Aaaah!" Korra yells. She wanted to pass out. The heat inside the cylinder was suffocating. Hot sweat kept trickling into her eyes making them sting. She was so tired. Iroh and the others hadn't returned yet. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew whatever it was couldn't be good. Katara told her not to stop, but could she even trust her anymore.

The chamber trembles and dirt starts to fall from the ceiling. The Spirit Portal pulses off and on.

"K-K-Katar…ra?" The Avatar says. The more she spoke, the harder it was for her to stay conscious. Nothing happens. "Ka…Ka…ta…ra, what's happening...out there?"

Asami comes out of the hallway with her children. "Korra, don't speak. Save your energy. Everyone is fine."

The Inuit pants and nods. She can't help but smile. Her wife and children had walked into the room at just the right time. That was all the motivation she needed. "Al…most…h-home."

Asami nods and wipes her tears.

**Above ground**

"Now!" Lin yells as she launches trees and metal beams from the skyscrapers around the park. Bolin pulls the earth from under Chelse's feet.

Tenzin launches the fire essence into the air.

Iroh and Mako extinguish her flames and the White Lotus sentries go to work. The special ammunition slices through Chelse's limbs. "Her head!" Iroh yells. "Take off her head!"

The police chief gets the message. The metal beams are transformed into large razorblades and brought down to the earth at break neck speed. Chelse's body is torn to bits.

A few seconds later, a thick column of white gold light blasts out of the ground into the sky.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

An alarm shrieks through the room. "Warning, warning, malfunction, malfunction! Dimensional connection failed."

The room shakes. Asami lowers her eyes and cries.

The digital projection reappears. Korra notices that her mentor's eyes were glowing again. "Korra, whatever you do, do not stop."

Katara turns to Asami. "It's time dear."

The Avatar growls not knowing what was going on. She looks back and forth between the two women.

Asami gulps then looks into her wife's eyes. "Korra, open the door. We need you." Green orbs are welled with tears.

The Avatar starts to panic. What did her wife mean? If she stopped charging the machine they'd lose their way home. And what about their kids? Did Iroh tell her how to travel with them? "A-sa-mi…"

**Inside the Korra's mind**

Korra Santo sits against the wall still staring at the door. She lowers her eyes having heard Asami's message. She said 'we'. Did that mean their kids?

She can hear her wife's voice again.

The industrialist starts to cry. "Korra…(her bottom lip trembles) p-please. There are some things only you can do, right?" Korra Santo closes her eyes. She knew what her wife meant by that.

**Spirit Portal Chamber**

"As-a-mi…" The Avatar says again.

The young mother cries with a gentle smile. "I love you so much Korra. You have no idea." She takes a step backward toward the spirit portal.

The Avatar's eyes widen. Katara speaks up. "Korra it's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"No! No!" The Avatar yells as the portal flashes with electricity. Sparks begin to fly all over the place. Beams of metal fall from the walls into the light. One of them splits in half from the heat. The portal was unstable. It was nothing but a giant laser. Korra punches the cylinder over and over again. "No! No! It's… not ready!"

Asami looks down at her children then up at her wife as she takes another step back. "They love you too."

"No, no! As-a-mi…Asami…look, look…at me. D-don't! Don't do this! Katara! Stop them! Please!" Korra shouts as she slams her shoulder into the cylinder. She's too weak to break through it.  The lightning in the tube becomes erratic. Her wife takes another step back. Their eyes lock. "As-ami! Asami! No! No! No! Look…at me! Look at me! You don't…have to do this!" Her body starts vibrating painfully. "Aaaah! No! Asami! Don't!" She slams her shoulder into the cylinder again.

The young CEO gulps as she takes another step. She was scared out of her mind, but Katara said it was the only choice they had. "I love you."

"No! Noooooo! Asami, noooo! No!" Korra shouts as she desperately slams her body into the cylinder over and over again.

**Inside the Avatar's mind**

The lawyer steps through the door and takes a deep breath. Almost immediately she can see through Korra's eyes. She watches her wife fall backward into the portal with their children. She lowers her eyes as her alternate falls to her knees. The flow of electricity had almost stopped in the tube. Korra was so numb she couldn't feel the pain of the thousands of volts of electricity pulsing through her body.

Korra Santo takes a deep breath. She sheds a single tear then takes over the Avatar's body. A few seconds later the Avatar State is reactivated. Lightning fills the chamber again. "Hey, I have no idea what I'm doing. But if you don't wake up, we won't get our wives back."

The projection of Katara, now imbued with the energy from the spirit portal, mentally taps into her student's consciousness.

"They're dead." The Avatar is completely desensitized. "Katara killed them. She said everything was going to be okay. And she killed them."

Korra Santo rolls her eyes. "Come on man. You don't know that for sure. They're probably back on your world. Now hurry up and take over. I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"They're gone. There's no point." The Avatar says.

The projection of Katara steps toward the charging cylinder. Korra still didn't believe she was trying to save them. She needed to force the Avatar's hand. "That's right Korra, I killed them. You trusted me and I killed them."

"You killed them." The Avatar says angrily.

"Yes I did. Now what are you going to do about it." Katara says as the cylinder begins to crack. "I don't know which one of you is in that body right now, but I need you to release your cosmic energy before it's too late."

Korra Santo gulps when she feels the Avatar taking over their body. "Uhh, right. And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

The water tribe woman growls. Her body sparks with energy. "You're dead Katara." The cylinder shatters. "You're….dead!" The Avatar yells. Thousands of multicolored lightning bolts burst from her body in all directions. Many of them connect with the spirit portal, increasing it's energies a million-fold.

"Okay, that works." Korra Santo says.

The white gold light of the portal starts to spread burning everything in its path as it shoots from the chamber. Snipped screams are heard up above as people are burned alive.

Katara's projection disappears. The ground shakes as the Avatar screams completely overcome with agony. "Asami!" Blinding white light erupts from Korra's body encompassing the entire earth. "Aaaaahhh!"

Everything disappears into the white light.

X

X

X

After who knows how long, Korra slowly opens her eyes. She seemed to be floating in a sea of rainbow colored light. Her eyes widen as she remembers what happened. "Asami?" She looks around desperately. "Asami!" She shouts again. It wasn't just her wife and children who were gone. It was everyone. That entire world was gone. She could feel it.

Her eyes well with tears. "K-Katara!" The Avatar shouts angrily. "Kataraaaa! You're dead, you hear me! I'll never forgive you! I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Calm down Korra." Katara's voice echoes through the space.

"Show yourself! Face me!" The Avatar screams as she goes into the Avatar state.

The mature water tribe woman appears above her. "Korra, you need to…."

"Raaaaaa!" The Avatar flies at her.

Four gargantuan tree –like hands slam into the enraged Inuit. She can't move. The Mothers speak in unison. "Foolish Avatar."

**TBC…**


	36. Careful what you wish for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating PG-13

**X**

Korra is blind with rage. Her wife, her children, her world had been destroyed right before her eyes and she was powerless to do anything about it...yet again.

"Let…me…go!" The infuriated Avatar growls and yells to her captors as flames erupt from her mouth. Katara was right above her. The murderer, the thief, the betrayer, the bane of her existence, the cause of her pain was right there…

Katara lowers her eyes seeing the sorrow on her student's face. "Korra, look around. Do you see where you are?"

The Avatar starts to choke and gasp. The Mothers slowly crush the life from her body.

Katara creates a force field around Korra's body. "Great Mothers, have mercy! Please. She doesn't understand what she's done."

"Silence! Our word is law. Our law is eternal. We are absolute. Defiance will not be tolerated."

"She is not to blame here! Mizu is!" Katara shouts.

The four titanic deities turn to her.

Korra coughs and hacks as she catches her breath. "Liar! This is your fault! You killed her! You killed them al…" Ice materializes over her mouth.

The mature water tribe woman takes a deep breath. "It wasn't just Mizu. We all played our parts in this."

The Mother of Minds speaks up. "Does your conceit know no bounds? You dare accuse us…"

"Yes." Katara says quickly. "You neglected your children. They rebelled against you and we in turn rose up against them. Korra wouldn't have been able to accomplish any of this if Mizu hadn't told her how to neutralize your powers. And for my part, I encouraged Korra to use her abilities so she could go beyond the choices you forced on us. We all created this situation."

Before the other mothers begin to speak, the Mother of Plexus lifts Korra up and examines her. "Katara of the water, you are just as impudent and ignorant as the rest of your species. The fact that you believe our presence was neutralized is evidence of that." Katara furrows her brow. A smile comes to the deity's face. "We have watched over you from the very beginning."

"Foolish children." The mothers grumble to themselves.

The Mother of Plexus taps Korra on the forehead and watches her body light up with Raava's energy. "I never would have imagined that one of my creations could have taken things this far. It's…amusing."

The other mothers turn to her. "Blatant disobedience amuses you?"

As the creator of the spirit essence, the Mother of Plexus felt a strange sense of pride knowing that her child had manifested a being like Raava. Never in all of creation had any entity managed to produce such a magnificent debacle. "It does. Is this not what the humans call excitement? How long has it been since we've interacted with them on this level?"

She waves her finger removing the ice from Korra's mouth. "Tell us Avatar, how would you have us deal with your acts of defiance?"

Korra looks up at her mentor for a moment then lowers her eyes. Her heart was heavy with grief, but she also understood that her mentor had brought her to the only ones who could fix what she'd done. What they'd all done.

But she was so tired and weary. She lowers her head and thinks back on everything she'd been through, blue sapphires well with tears. "I don't wanna do this anymore." The defeated Avatar looks up into her mentor's eyes. "Everyone's gone. Everyone I tried to help, everyone I tried to love, my family, my world, they're all gone." She sheds a few tears. "What am I supposed to do, huh? What can any of us do? We can't do anything. We never could." She turns a furious gaze to the Mother of Plexus. "There's no point."

"You haven't answered my question Avatar." The great mother says.

Korra lowers her head. "I'm done." The Avatar shakes her head. "I'm done. Do whatever you want." The Mother of Plexus raises a curious eyebrow. "I thought I could change things, but I can't. I'm sorry." Korra looks up at her. "I'm sorry."

The Mother of Plexus releases the young Avatar. "Humility. Interesting."

Katara floats down and takes Korra into her arms. She kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry too. I wish I'd found a better way to help you. "

The conquered Inuit cries into her teacher's shoulder. "I just wanted things to be the way they used to be."

The Great Mothers look at one another and nod. "Indeed the balance must be restored Avatar." Three orbs float toward the two water tribe women, one blue, one white, and one green. Korra reaches out somehow knowing they were her wife and children. Her hand goes through them. The orbs combine then disappear into Korra's body.

Katara starts to glow with golden light. She looks down at her hands as they vanish. "K-Kor..ra…"

"Katara!" The blue eyed woman shouts trying to hold on to her disappearing mentor. Thousands of portals begin opening all around the mothers. In one of the portals she sees Korra Santo in the delivery room with Asami and their children. In another Asami is going into the Avatar State. And still another Korra is a part of the Red Lotus. And in another Asami is an Equalist spy. More portals continue to open all around them; each of them holding a different version of Korra and her wife.

The Avatar looks up at the colossal deities. "W-what's going on?"

The Mother of Plexus' eyes glow with white light. "Your punishment."

The four great mothers lift their hands to the Avatar. "Aah! Aaaahhh!" Her body flashes and vibrates as millions of colorful lights flow out of her body and into their hands.

Korra feels herself getting weaker. She's losing consciousness.

The Mother of Plexus speaks up. "Do not defy us again child."

Black out.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Korra..., Kor...raaaa."

The Avatar can hear Asami calling out to her.

"Korra, come on, you gotta get…."

(A-sa-mi…) The Avatar says in her mind.

"Korra." Asami says firmly but loudly. "Korra!" Asami yells. (Why does she sound so angry? Wait is that really Asami?)

The water tribe woman slowly opens her eyes. She sees a blurry Asami reaching for her shirt and jacket keeping her back turned. Asami stands and walks to the door. "Korra, that would be Katara. It's time for your healing session."

(Asami…wait.) Korra says in her mind. She can't seem to move.

The avatar finally regains control of her body. She's hurting all over. She tries to turn over but she can't. "Asami…" The door slams.

"Gurh." The slamming sound ripples through Korra's ears. She's suddenly very awake. "Asami! Ahh…ssss, guuurgh." Searing pain shoots through her body. She takes a panting breath. She couldn't move her legs. Startled blue eyes quickly scan her surroundings. It was her old apartment. What was going on?

The door opens. "Asami…" Korra says with tears in her eyes. Her wife was alive.

The heiress half smiles and lowers her eyes. "I've got to get to work. I have a lot to catch up on. I hope your session goes well."

Korra sheds a few tears. She'd seen this before.

She watches Katara grab her lover's wrist. "Take a deep breath my dear. Everything is fine right? No need to hurry. The work will get done when it needs to be done. Now I would love a cup of tea. Why don't you go downstairs and make some, huh? I'll be down after Korra's treatment."

Korra lowers her head and cries. The Mothers had sent her back.

A minute later Katara scoots a chair up to the side of the bed. "Now now Avatar Korra, how are you feeling today?" Korra throws her arms around the elderly woman and kisses her neck. Katara smiles and gently rubs her back. "There, there it's alright. Everything's alright."

"Gran Gran…" Korra sniffles. She pulls back and gazes into the warm grey blue eyes of her mentor. "I missed you."

The mature waterbending master smiles sweetly. "I missed you too. Lie back. Let me have a look at you."

Korra gulps then does as she's told. She knew the 'when' of this situation, but she didn't know the 'where'. Was this another world or her original world? If this was the original world then should she do what she did the last time? "I'm, I'm tired." She says softly closing her eyes.

Katara covers her hand in glowing water and holds it over Korra's chest. "Is that so, you seem to have slept pretty well by my eyes."

The Avatar takes a deep breath. The right words immediately flow into her mind. "I don't mean sleep Gran. I'm tired. Tired of fighting, tired of betrayal, tired of trusting, tired of men. They're either trying to kill me or order me around." Korra says feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

How did she remember all that? Her memory was good, but not this good. The mothers had clearly done something to her.

"Deep breath dear." Katara says.

It was like they were reading from a script. Korra completed her part word for word as did her mentor.

* * *

**X**

"Korra, your session is finished for today. I believe that you can be completely healed, but the medicine won't work on you just yet. I'll be back in a few days for your next treatment. You just lie down and rest for a while, while your body acclimates to my treatment." Katara says as she stands to her feet.

"But Gran, I just woke up." She says as the old woman pulls a leaf out of her pocket.

"Chew on this." She says then moves to leave the room.

Korra puts the leaf to the side and lies back against the pillows. She could tell that her mentor wasn't aware of what had happened. Was she the only one whose memory hadn't been affected?

The Avatar looks around the room again. If things went like they did last time Asami would be back up there in a few minutes to tuck her in. Should she tell her what was going on? No, no, that might mess things up. She needed to think this through. Had the mothers sent her back in time or to a new world?

Korra places her hand over her heart. She remembered the orbs that disappeared into her chest. They were definitely Asami and their children. Would their kids still exist in this world? The Mothers told her that the balance had to be restored. What did they mean?

There's a gentle knock at her door. "Korra?" Asami says softly.

The Avatar quickly closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. Thank goodness Asami had told her what happened back then. A minute later she can feel her wife's breath above her face. She so wanted to kiss her. "Korrasami…" The Inuit whispers with a small smile. The heiress tucks her in.

As soon as she hears the door close downstairs, she sits up in bed. "When does Gran Gran leave? Shit." She lies back and closes her eyes. Once Katara left she'd get to the bottom of this. She had a good idea of who to call for answers.

Fifteen minutes pass and she hears her bedroom door open. Her mentor sits on the bed and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Korra, I know how alone you must feel. You can't even imagine how much pain Aang felt when he learned that his entire culture had been taken from him. His family, friends, teachers, everyone he'd ever known was gone. But he didn't let that destroy his spirit. Don't let this destroy yours. Aang lives in you; I can feel it. That's why I know you'll get through this. And I'll be here to help you every step of the way." She kisses her student's cheek then leaves the room.

Korra hears the front door close then opens her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd missed all this before. But somehow it felt right that she was hearing it now. How did Katara always seem to know what to say? She wonders if she should tell her teacher about what was going to happen. No, she needed to get her bearings first.

The caramel skinned beauty stares at the phone for a minute as she thinks through her plan. There was one person who would know what world this was. She just had to muster up the courage to call her. "Come on, you can do this."

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. How may I help you?"

Korra gulps. "Uhh, may I, may I speak to Miss Chelse please."

"Speaking. May I ask who's calling?" Chelse says.

"This is…Avatar Korra."

The executive assistant raises her eyebrows. "Oh wow, hi. I don't think we've ever met. Did you want to speak to Miss Sato?"

Korra breathes out through puckered lips. "No. I need to talk to you if you don't mind."

"Sure. What can I do for you?" She asks.

The Avatar gulps again. "Uhh…" She closes her eyes. "Is your other name…Seika?"

The executive assistant goes silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean?"

Korra swallows hard. (Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.) "I mean…are you the daughter…of the Mother of Faces?" The phone clicks. "Uhhh…hello? Hello?" Korra hangs up the phone. "Great. Now what?"

Chelse was the only person she could think to talk to about any of this. Maybe the mothers sent her to another world. Did essences even exist here? Korra shakes her head. "She probably thinks I'm nuts now." The Avatar sighs. "I'll tell Katara. She'll know what to do. Oh wait, maybe Jinora. She can talk to that owl."

A minute later a pillar of black flames appears next to Korra's bed. Chelse slams her against the headboard. "You have five seconds to tell me how you got that information."

Korra winces. "It's… a long story. Hear me out. Please. You're the fire essence so you know who Mizu is, right?"

Chelse squints her eyes and releases her. "Talk. Now."

The Inuit rubs her throat and catches her breath. Well that was one question answered. "I need to know what world this is. It feels like the world I came from but I'm not sure. I think the mothers may have sent me back in time."

The fire essence stares at the Avatar. Had this kid actually travelled here? She lowers her eyes. No, the mothers don't allow travelers on this world. Especially not an Avatar's alternate. They wouldn't disrupt the flow of time either. All four of the mothers would have had to take part in order for that to happen. There was just no way. She looks up at Korra. "Listen, what you're saying is impossible. That's not how they do things. My mother is the only one who directly interacts with humans and she only does it once every 10 years. The others have never…"

"I know how this sounds, but I'm telling the truth." Korra says.

Chelse releases a heavy breath. "Prove it."

"How?" Korra asks.

"If you know who I am, then tell me something only I would know."

Korra lowers her eyes and thinks for a minute. "You got mad at me once…when I accused you of not caring about Asami." She gazes into the woman's hazel eyes. "You said you'd looked after Mizu since before Raava was born and that you'd been by her side for hundreds of millennia." Chelse nods. "You and Tsuchi are sister and brother. And…you've been protecting Asami from him since she was reincarnated."

Chelse lowers her eyes. She couldn't deny any of what she'd just heard. "This doesn't make any sense." Korra opens her mouth to speak. "I don't mean you. I'm talking about the mothers. You've got it wrong. They didn't send you back in time and you're not on another world."

"How do you know that?"

Chelse looks into Korra's eyes. "I know because your vibration is the same as mine. That means you're from here."

Blue eyes widen. "This is my world? I'm home?" Korra thinks for a moment. "Then they sent me back. I remember everything that's happened so far."

The executive assistant takes a deep breath. "Korra, you don't understand. When the mothers want to change something they don't manipulate time. They alter everything, all of existence. They shift the entire fabric of reality. We could be standing in a completely new universe and not be aware of it." Chelse lowers her eyes.

Korra furrows her brow. "So you're saying this is a new version of my world?"

Chelse nods. "I think so but they wouldn't do something like this unless…" Her eyes widen as a thought pops into her mind. "A new life."

"Huh?" Korra asks.

Chelse gulps. "In the time you came from how many essences were there?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Just the six of you."

"Are you sure the mothers didn't make another one?" Chelse asks.

"I don't think so. But, what does that have to do with anything?" Korra asks.

Chelse shakes her head then looks up at the Avatar again. "I'll talk with the others and find out if they know anything. For now, you need to follow the same timeline as you did before. Don't do anything differently."

Korra shakes her head. "No, no way. I'm not gonna let Tsuchi hurt my wife again."

"Wife?"

"Asami's my wife. Well, she will be. Look, you need to keep an eye out for him. His human name is…" Korra says.

"Lau Gan-Lan Jr. I know who he is." Chelse says.

Korra's eyes widen. How had she never seen it before? "You knew." The Avatar is furious. "You knew and you let him…"

"Calm down." Chelse says quickly. "I have no intention of letting him take Mizu from this world again. But if you're here…then whatever he has going on needs to play out." Korra opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted. "Look until we figure out what the mothers have done, we're stuck."

Korra swallows hard. "I know what he's planning. I know everything. We can stop him."

"None of what you've experienced has happened. Just do what you did before. I'll contact you tonight after I've spoken with the others. Don't tell anyone else about this, especially not Asami." The executive assistant says sternly. "And if you tell anyone about me…"

"Yeah I know you'll scar every Avatar that comes after me and Zuko's face will be an improvement." Korra says with lowered eyes.

Chelse furrows her brow. "Right." What in the hell had the mothers done and why? "I'll see you tonight." She disappears into a pyre of flames.

Korra lies back against her pillows and stares up at the ceiling. "Fuck."

The mothers were serious about this being punishment. Did they really expect her to stand by and let her partner get terrorized by a maniac? When she asked for things to be like they were before, this wasn't what she meant. Why did they send her all the way back here?

"How am I supposed to restore the balance like this, huh?" Korra stares at her legs. Tsuchi's healing potion comes to her mind. She shakes her head. If she'd known it came from him she wouldn't have let Katara use it. Getting her legs back wasn't worth everything Katara and Asami had gone through.

Korra turns and looks at the clock. Bolin and Naga would arrive in a few hours. She lies back against the pillows. She was so mean to him last time. She was mean to everyone.

Could she really go through all that again?

**TBC…**


	37. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tries to deal with her new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 /R

**X**

**X**

Korra takes a deep breath then lowers her eyes. The thought of her family and friends reliving the past year made her sick to her stomach. There had to be another way. There just had to be.

Her wife would meet Lau today. Asami told her everything that happened between them. She knew exactly how he'd gotten so close to her. That slimy cabbage slug pretended he was scared and innocent. Asami didn't have any reason not to believe him. She's always been trusting like that.

Korra tightens her hand into a fist and exhales slowly from her nose. He'd fooled them all.

She couldn't let Koh hurt them again. She just couldn't, not just for their sakes but for his. She places her hand against her heart. For better or worse he was their child, even if he didn't know it yet. Things were so messed up. Korra shakes her head as she thinks over what happened between her and the Mothers.

"Our word is law. Our law is eternal. We are absolute." The gigantic deities had said as they squeezed the life from her body.

Korra averts her eyes. Her mind flashes back to seeing Asami fall into the spirit portal with their kids. That was something she'd never get over. Part of her wished that the Mothers had crushed her and been done with it. She knew how much her wife loved her but that sacrifice took things to another level. Asami wasn't just willing to die for her; she was willing to kill for her too.

She understood why Asami wanted to keep the kids inside her body. The heiress knew what was coming and she didn't want to suffer the pain of seeing their children's faces.

Korra remembered the green light shining from her daughter's body. She wasn't sure which one of them was Koh until that moment. In those few precious seconds his past didn't matter. She would have done anything to hold that little girl in her arms again.

The Mother of Faces was the fool for not paying attention to her child. "Maybe if you weren't so absolute your son wouldn't be trying to kill you. You don't listen." She'd told the Mothers that she didn't want to do this anymore and she meant it. She was tired of being toyed with. "Why'd you send me back here?"

She reclines against the headboard and looks down at her legs. The Mother's weren't kidding when they said this was punishment. They'd sent her back to her darkest moment and watching everyone in her life get tortured again was enough to push her over the edge.

But she couldn't deny that things felt different this time around. For better or worse she was home. She was still in pain, but she knew she'd get through it. Even before Gran put that potion on her legs the physical therapy was working out. So regardless of what happened, she'd be able to walk on her own again.

But she wouldn't have gotten that far without her best friend, lover, and partner. "Asami." Korra whispers. The thought of falling in love with her wife all over again brought a small smile to her face. Asami told her the exact moment when she knew Korra was the one. If things went the way they did last time then she would know exactly what to…

Blue eyes widen as the reality of the situation hits her mind. Korra gulps. Would her wife still love her if things changed?

Chelse told her to let things play out and do what she did before. Maybe she should. But Chelse had no idea what was coming or how many people would die because of the earth essence. She had no idea how much suffering Asami would go through.

A loud crash downstairs gets her attention. Bolin and Naga were right on time. The polarbear dog burst through her bedroom door. "Naga! Naga! Sit!" Korra says in a deep authoritative voice. Her animal companion immediately stops in her tracks, lowers her head, and whimpers. The Avatar takes a deep breath then speaks softly. "It's okay. Come here." Naga shimmies over and timidly licks her face. Korra scratches her behind the ears. "You're okay girl. You didn't do anything wrong. I missed you too."

Bolin runs into the room. "Sorry, sorry! Korra I'm so sorry! Naga got a little excited and broke the front door down. I'll fix it. I promise." Pabu jumps off his shoulder onto the bed and into Korra's lap. Naga growls as Pabu climbs onto her shoulder and kisses her cheek. Korra rubs both of their heads.

"Awww, they're just so cute together." Bolin says watching them. "Oh hey, I'm here to take you to the doctor. Are you ready?"

Korra looks down at her clothes. "I'm gonna need a few minutes."

"Uhhh…" He says seeing that she's still in a night shirt. He immediately covers his eyes and tries to back out of the room. "Oh geez, I'm sorry I'm sorry…crap…sorry." He knocks over a lamp on his way out.

She can't help but smile as he closes the door. She couldn't believe how much of an ass she'd been to him. He was just trying to help her. As she began moving her legs off the bed the excruciating pain reminded her of why she'd been so snappy. "Ahhh!"

Bolin knocks on the door. "Korra…"

"Grrrr, I'm, I'm okay. I'm fine." She gulps. "Thanks, I'm okay." She growls.

Naga puts her snout under Korra's arm. The faithful hound helps her into the wheelchair. "Thanks girl." After putting on some decent clothes she heads to the door.

Bolin raises sheepish eyebrows. "Sorry about that." He says.

"It's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for. Thanks for your help."

He scratches his head. "You're, you're welcome."

Downstairs Korra takes a deep breath as Bolin helps her roll over the demolished front door. Asami's specially made Satomobile was parked outside. She appreciated her wife more than ever. Asami had been by her side from the moment she was first paralyzed. Korra couldn't believe she'd been so oblivious to all that Asami had done for her. The woman even made the chair she was sitting in. When had she had time to make all this stuff? "Geez I'm lucky."

"Huh?" Bolin asks.

Korra smiles at him. "I've got great friends."

The young earthbender smiles as he helps her into the car. "And we've got a great Avatar."

**X**

**A few hours later** Korra was back in bed. Her physical therapy treatment was just as agonizing as it was last time. She realized if she'd let Naga jump on her earlier the treatment wouldn't have hurt so much. She could barely move a muscle. Bolin even had to help her into bed. The idea of enduring who knew how many months of treatments sent chills up her spine.

Hours passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. She was in so much pain that she couldn't sleep. Asami would be calling her soon. Tonight was her dinner with Lau. Korra would have wheeled herself over to the restaurant to interrupt them, but she could barely lift her arms. Fortunately she knew Lau wouldn't hurt Asami tonight.

The Avatar sighs and closes her eyes. What was she supposed to do with him now? The thought of taking him on again gave her a headache. She releases a heavy breath. "I really am tired of fighting. They shouldn't have sent me back here."

* * *

The phone rings. Korra furrows her brow. It was only 7 o'clock. Asami hadn't called until a little after 8 PM last time.

The water tribe woman grumbles as she reaches for the phone. "Ahhh…ssss…." She grabs the phone. "H-hello?"

"It's me Chelse. Are you available?"

"Uhh, yeah kinda." Korra says.

"Alright we'll be there in a second." The executive assistant says.

"We?" A few seconds later four glowing balls of energy appear around the bedroom. There stood the other essences. Naga immediately starts barking and growling at them. "Naga! Naga! Down girl. Down." The matter essence waves his hand and the polarbear dog passes out. "Hey! What'd you do to her?"

Seika steps forward and points to the others. "That's Fuu. That's Lisa. That's Chili. Now let's get started. Your dog's fine."

Korra apprehensively pulls herself up into a seated position. This was a totally new situation and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. "Uhh, A-Asami's gonna call me in an hour. I don't think we'll be finished by then. A lot's happened. Explaining all of it is gonna take a while."

Lisa, the spirit essence, steps forward. "And why exactly would Asami be calling you this late at night?"

Korra furrows her brow hearing a jealous tone in the woman's voice. "Because she's my best friend and we're married."

"What?!" Lisa exclaims before turning to her sister. "Seika! How could you keep something this important from me! You told me she was straight!"

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Lisa, we don't have time for this. Connect with Raava so we can figure out what's going on."

Korra lowers her eyes. "I-I can't go into the Avatar state yet. There's still some of that metal poison in my body." She glances at Lisa for a second. "And I…kinda…need to…be with Asami in order to get Raava back."

Lisa squints her eyes then places her hand on Korra's forehead. "You better be glad we need you alive kid."

Chelse rolls her eyes and smacks Lisa in the back of the head. "Just do it already."

Korra gasps when she feels the energy flowing through her body. Her eyes start to flash with white light as the Avatar state is activated. Lisa's body glows. The other essences begin to glow as well. The room is filled with white, red, gold, and violet light.

Korra's eyelids start to get heavy. Lisa knocks the Avatar's head into the headboard. "Oww." The water tribe woman groans.

"Stay awake. We won't be able to get any information if you're unconscious. " The spirit essence says.

Thirty minutes later Korra starts to get drowsy again. Lisa releases her after downloading her memories and sharing them with the others. They now knew everything Korra had been through. The spirit essence gulps as a drop of sweat trickles down her face. "Seika, this is bad, really bad. What are we going to do?" She turns to her sister.

Korra scratches her head. "What's bad?"

The fire essence averts her eyes. She knew the Inuit was telling the truth but she didn't think the situation was this dire. Were the Mothers really going to get rid of them? "We…we need to get that spear from him as soon as possible."

Fuu, the matter essence, shakes his head and crosses his arms. "That ain't gon happen without a fight. That little brat's more stubborn than a cowhippo with a hernia. I knew things were rough, but I didn't think he'd try to off himself cuz of it. He's screwed us all."

Korra speaks up again. "Uhh, hello? What's bad? I haven't told you guys what happened yet."

Chili lowers his eyes. "Way heavy man." He looks up at the others. "Maybe…we can talk him down. He doesn't know he has a family, you know."

Chelse shakes her head. "That's not going to work. I introduced myself to him a few hundred years ago."

The air essence furrows his brow for a moment then his eyes widen. "Is that why I had to hold the balance back then? Did he kill you?"

Seika nods sorrowfully. "Yeah. Talking won't do any good."

"Hel-llloooo…." Korra says trying to get their attention.

Chelse turns to the still confused Avatar then takes in an apprehensive breath. "Korra, we saw your memories; all of them. The Mothers can't get involved in this again. They'll destroy everything. We need to stop Tsuchi."

The Avatar blinks away her drowsiness. Whatever the spirit essence had done left her feeling extremely weak. "Okay, so how do we do that?"

The fire essence lowers her head. "You do what you did before. We'll…we'll step in sooner this time. Once he reveals the spear."

Korra stares at her blankly for a while. "That's your plan? You saw my memories and you know everything Asami and I are gonna have to go through. And that's your plan?" She says in disbelief.

Chelse continues to avert her gaze. She didn't want to reveal the terror coursing through her veins. Her brother's actions would be the end of them all. Korra's memories confirmed Seika's worst fear. Through Korra and Asami the Mothers had created a new child. And with the arrival of the new, the old would become obsolete. She'd seen it happen in other universes. She never imagined it would happen in this one. "There's more going on here than you realize and Tsuchi's at the center of it. I know he put you through a lot but you don't know him like I do. He can't be reasoned with. This is our only option."

Korra glares and shakes her head. "You're all the same. You're just like your mother thinking you know everything."

That gets Seika's attention. A deep burgundy glow pulses from her body. "Excuse me?" The other essences are practically hugging the wall in fear of her wrath.

The Avatar holds her fiery gaze. "Just because you don't know how to talk to him, you think nobody can. If you saw my memories then you saw that Mizu convinced him to merge with her. We just have to figure out what he…"

Seika bursts into flames. "At the cost of her memories! Do you know how much being human means to her? She basically gave her fucking life for you; eons of existence and experience obliterated in an instant! You call that reasoning with him?!" Korra lowers her eyes. Chelse's nostrils flare as she huffs trying to calm herself down. She turns her back on the Avatar and paces the room. "You don't know him. You don't understand what you've been through or what he's done. He's a child, even by our standards. He won't listen to anyone. If he'd crossed over in the beginning like the rest of us he wouldn't be like this. Now we're paying the price."

"What price?" Korra asks.

She faces the Avatar again. Their eyes meet. "If you love Asami as much as I do…" Korra shakes her head no. "…then do what you did before. This time after we awaken Mizu we'll stop her from destroying his body. I'll take the punishment for defying the Mothers' law. We can't let this continue beyond the solstice."

The disgusted Avatar continues to shake her head. "No. No, Asami and I aren't going through this again. How can you stand there and say that after everything I've shown you?" Seika lowers her head.

Fuu takes a deep breath. "Hey kid, there ain't no other choice."

"There's always another choice. We just can't see it yet." Korra says.

The matter essence glows with violet light. "No, I'm sayin 'you' ain't got no choice. You ain't the only one making sacrifices here. If you can't do what need to be done we gon find someone who can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra says in shock. Would they actually kill her if she didn't go along with them?

Chili lowers his eyes. "Just be cool man. Nobody has to get hurt."

The water tribe woman is furious. "Nobody has to get hurt?! Did you see what Tsuchi did to us; what he did to the world?!"

The phone rings interrupting them. Seika lowers her eyes. "Do what you did before Korra. Please. This is about more than you and Asami." The fire essence starts to glow. "I don't want to hurt you, but we can't let you defy the Mothers again. I'm sorry." She looks at the spirit essence. "Keep an eye on her."

Lisa nods then blasts Korra with a ball of white light knocking her back into the headboard. "Raava is my child. What she knows I know. Keep your mouth shut and do as you're told."

Chelse takes one last look at Korra. "Let's go." The essences disappear.

* * *

**X**

Korra's jaw clenches as the phone continues to ring. This was the last thing she expected to happen. What in the hell was wrong with them? She takes a few deep breaths before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Korra, it's me Asami." The CEO says nervously.

The water tribe woman takes in a heavy breath. "Oh hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to pick up. How was your day?"

Asami furrows her brow. She could hear anger in her friend's voice. "It was…good. Just meetings and stuff. Are you okay? Did something happen?" She sits behind her desk ready to give Korra her complete attention.

Korra lowers her eyes. That wasn't what Asami said last time. "Uhh, I'm, I'm fine. I mean…" She gulps. "Therapy was exhausting. Naga broke down your front door. But Bolin said he'd fix it. Sorry."

Asami releases a relieved breath and smiles into the phone. She thought something was wrong at first. "Why didn't you call me, I'll send someone over to fix it tonight." She looks at the clock. A slight blush kisses her cheek. It was late. She wonders if Korra wants her to come over again. A full minute passes. "Korra, you still there?" The Inuit is so caught up in what happened with Chelse that she doesn't hear her. "Uhh, Korra?"

"Huh, oh, are, are you coming by too?" She asks quickly.

Asami smirks. "I'd like to, but I have a meeting tonight. Sorry." She lowers her eyes wishing she could hug her friend right at that moment.

"Oh…okay." Korra closes her eyes as her jaw clenches. She hated not being able to tell her wife what was really going on. She couldn't believe Chelse was threatening her like this. If there was anyone they could trust it was Asami.

The heiress sighs softly. "I-I can come by tomorrow. Would that be okay?"

The water tribe woman gulps. 'Screw Chelse.' Korra thinks to herself. She didn't survive being transported through a bunch of alternate universes just to be bullied. Her wife deserved to know the truth. "Asami…"

"Yeah."

Suddenly a vision of the spirit essence flashes through Korra's mind. An intense pain pulses in her chest. She lowers her eyes knowing what that meant. They were listening in. "I'm, I'm, sorry about last night."

"W-w-w-what, what do you mean?" Asami is in a panic. Was Korra actually apologizing for kissing her?

The young Inuit gulps. The mental flash was a warning. She needed to stick to the script for now. "I understand if you don't want to come back. I'll be okay. I shouldn't have asked you to stay last night. I'm sorry." She says almost in tears.

Asami shakes her head taking a relieved breath. Truthfully she wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. "Korra, what the heck are you talking about? I do want to come over. I said I'm here for you didn't I? I really do have a meeting tonight. If I didn't I'd be there, really." She looks at the clock. "Geez…I'm gonna be late. I'll send someone to fix the door and I'll see you tomorrow kay." The other line is silent for a moment. "Korra, is that alright?"

Korra averts her eyes. "Yeah, thanks Asami."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight." The heiress says quickly.

Korra half smiles as she hangs up the phone. Asami told her how hard that call was for her. She said she thought her heart was gonna beat out of her chest the whole time. Korra had no idea Asami felt that way about her back then.

How was she gonna get through this? Her eyes well with tears as she remembers seeing Asami passed out in Katara's bedroom after one of Koh's centipedes had bitten her. How could Chelse be okay with Tsuchi torturing them? How could any of the essences be okay with it? It was almost like they…

She remembers something Mizu once told her. "My kind's senses aren't like yours."

Korra lays her head back against the pillows and looks up at the ceiling. The essences may have looked like humans but in reality they were ancient eternal beings who'd been alive since the beginning of time. They'd seen it all. Pain was just a natural part of life to them. Of course they wouldn't care what two humans went through.

But Tsuchi was different. Chelse had it right. He was a kid…an evil, fanatical, immature, obsessed with destroying the world kinda kid; her and Asami's future child. This whole situation was nuts. Would it still be okay to fight him? Letting him hurt Asami was definitely out of the question.

Korra looks at Naga. Her animal companion was still unconscious. "I'm sorry girl." Yet again she was powerless to do anything. Frustration wouldn't even begin to cover what she was feeling. What was she supposed to do about all this? She was almost completely immobile, had four eternal essences watching her every move, and couldn't go into the Avatar state. "At least Asami's safe for a while." Korra sighs. She knew Tsuchi wouldn't start infecting her with his essence until after they got together. There was still time to find a way to stop him. But how?

Somehow, some way Korra managed to get to sleep. She was surprised by who she found in her dreams this time around.

Soft baby blue eyes gaze nervously at the Avatar. Korra gulps. "I'm…glad you're here."

The raven haired vixen smirks. "Really?"

The water tribe woman nods. Was this woman really Mizu? She grasps the nape of her wife's neck and brings their lips together.

"Kor-ra…" The pale skinned beauty whispers into the kiss.

"Sa-mi…" The Avatar sighs remembering this dream vividly. She looks into her wife's blue eyes. It couldn't be her, could it? "Mizu? How are you here?" The heiress places her hand on Korra's heart. Her hand glows with a gentle soft radiance of strange indescribable colors. Korra looks down at her hand. "What's going on? Mizu. Talk to me, please."

The young CEO gently grasps the nape of Korra's neck, pulls her in close, and then whispers something in her ear. Korra gasps as she involuntarily goes into the Avatar State.

**The next morning**

She wakes up panting as she looks around the bedroom then down at her chest. What the heck was that? Was that really Mizu? If so, that shouldn't be possible. She was still asleep inside Asami right now, wasn't she?

Naga sits up and licks the Avatar's face. The polar bear dog's ears suddenly perk up. She starts barking then runs down the stairs. The doorbell rings. "Geez, what now?" Korra thinks to herself.

She maneuvers into the wheelchair and gets down stairs. "Hold on. I'm coming." She opens the door. "Lin?"

"Korra." Chief Beifong says.

The Avatar's eyes widen. She'd forgotten that Lin, Mako and Bolin were coming over today. "Uhh…Hi."

Mako and Bolin step out from behind her. "Hey Korra, how's it going?" Mako says as Bolin waves happily.

Korra does her best to tense up. This was going to be a hard meeting. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Are you going to invite us in or do we have to talk out here?" Lin says sounding very irritated as the avatar moves her wheelchair back so they can come inside.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips as she closes the door then rolls into the living room.

Lin takes a deep breath as she turns toward her. "So, how's your recovery going?"

The young avatar closes her eyes for a moment then breathes through her nose. She had to get through this. She just had to. "That's…that's not why you came here. What do you need to talk to me about?" She says glaring at the police chief.

Lin furrows her brow. She knew Korra was hurt, but her reactions seemed forced. "The Red Lotus has issued a statement. They're going after the fire lord next. We can't offer the fire nation any aid. We're stretched thin right now as it is because our forces have been dispatched to quell the rebellion in the Earth Kingdom." She takes a deep breath. "And I just received word that the president intends to use military force against the spirit vines if they aren't gone by next month."

"What do you expect me to do?" Korra averts her eyes and takes a deep breath. She felt horrible about what she had to do next. 'Okay Korra, you can do this. Be the angry Avatar. Breathe the angry Avatar. You got this.'

Lin steps up to her. "You're the avatar. I know you've been through a lot but you're the only one who can…"

"What's the point?!" The water tribe woman shouts.

After twenty minutes of over exaggerated yelling and whining Korra finally convinces them to leave. If she wasn't sure Asami would be the next person to walk through her door she would have cracked under the pressure.

Bolin scratches his head as Lin closes the door. "Geez, what's her problem? She was totally fine yesterday."

Mako shakes his head. "Let's just give her some space. She's hurt."

Asami pulls up to the apartment just as Lin and the guys make their exit. She was feeling pretty nervous. She'd had an odd dream about Korra last night and didn't want it to show on her face. She felt like a teenager, pining over her latest crush. Only this crush was her best friend. If that dream had gone any further…. The heiress shakes the daze from her head, takes in a deep breath, and puts on her best 'I'm not worried about anything smile'. Mako is scratching his head talking to Lin outside the apartment.

"Oh hey Asami." He says by way of greeting.

"What's going on guys?" She asks.

Lin speaks up. "We're leaving. Maybe you can talk some sense into her." The police chief says sounding extremely irritated and disappointed.

"Huh?" Asami says genuinely confused as they drive off. She apprehensively approaches the front door.

Korra gulps as she hears the door opening. 'Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me.' She says to herself before yelling at her future wife. "What's your problem? I said LEAVE!"

"Korra…." Asami says timidly. She pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and waves it. "I come in peace." She says with a small smile as she walks toward Korra. "Is…everything okay? The guys seemed pretty worried."

Korra lowers her head and scratches Pabu behind the ears. Asami sits across from her. Korra does her best to remain silent and not look at Asami. If she looked into those gorgeous gentle jades she wouldn't be able to control herself. Knowing the future wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

After a painfully awkward conversation they end up at the park just like before. The water tribe woman is completely smitten as she and Asami's eyes accidentally lock from across the field. She can't look away as the pale skinned beauty walks toward her.

The young CEO smirks nervously and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Uhh, are you ready to head back?"

Korra finally averts her eyes and nods.

**Back at the apartment**

Asami rocks back and forth on her heels. "Uuuh, well, I guess I'll just get going then." The industrialist says trying to back out of the door. She needed to leave as soon as possible. After watching Korra all day she wasn't sure what she'd do if they were alone together. Unfortunately her hormones had other plans. "Un..less you…need me to stay." She says biting her bottom lip.

Korra lowers her head. How would she survive the night in Asami's arms? She noticed the way Asami was looking at her today. The woman knew exactly what she wanted. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

Asami's stomach drops. She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Oh…o…okay." Asami says clearing her throat. "Soooo, you want me to stay?"

Korra nods and keeps her eyes glued to the floor "Is that okay?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, of course. I guess...I'll just head on up then." Asami says now looking down at the floor. Was it possible that Korra felt something for her?

"Okay." Korra says nervously then rolls hers wheelchair away from the stairs.

**X**

The Avatar sits in bed squeezing her hand into a fist. She needed to control herself. Asami steps out of the bathroom. Korra keeps her eyes closed as her friend gets into bed and holds out her arms. "Just like old times right?" Asami says with a soft giggle.

Korra half smiles then lies down into her arms. "Yeah." The Inuit rolls her eyes. 'You have no idea. Damn, she's so warm. I can't take this.' Korra thinks as she does her best to stick to the script. She settles in on top of her. The young CEO's heart was beating like crazy, just like before. "Uhh, are you okay Asami?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just … just settling down from playing in the park earlier that's all." She felt like her head was about to explode. Why did this feel so good?

"Yeah, same here." Korra says. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Asami takes a few deep breaths finally starting to calm down. "Yeah it was fun wasn't it?"

The young avatar closes her eyes and listens to Asami's heart beat. They should be making love right now, celebrating the fact that they'd survived the impossible. She releases a heavy breath and continues on with the farce of a lifetime. "Asami, how did you know about those people being there?"

"Oh, I passed them on my way over here this morning. They were so happy. I knew it was because of you." Asami says softly laying her arm on Korra's back. She feels a gentle kiss against her neck and immediately freezes up. 'That did not just happen. It couldn't have. I'm over reacting. Calm down Asami just calm down. You're imagining things.' She thinks to herself before gulping. "Uhh, you…you okay?"

The young avatar wipes her eyes and sniffs. "I'm great." She holds Asami a little tighter. "I'm just glad you're in my life." She sighs. "Thank you for being here for me."

Asami half smiles. "Yeah…that's what friends are for right?"

Korra tenses up. Why had they been so scared of each other back then? 'Remember baby…please.' The Avatar says silently as snuggles into the crook of Asami's neck purposefully allowing her lips to linger on Asami's pulse point. The heiress moans. "Sorry." Korra whispers.

Asami was two seconds away from losing her shit. What the hell was going on? Did Korra just make a move on her? "It's…it's okay." Asami breathes out through her mouth clinching her jaw. This was absolute torture. 'Just friends….just friends….just friends.' She repeats over and over in her mind. She needed to get her mind off of what her body was telling her. "So what was going on with you guys earlier?"

Korra caresses the bridge of Asami's ear with her finger tips. "Just had a rough day. Mind if I tell you about it later?"

Asami glances down at her. Why did this feel so familiar? "Okay."

"Goodnight Asami." Korra whispers.

"Goodnight."

**The next morning**

The doorbell rings. Asami awakens slowly opening her eyes and sighing heavily. She looks down and her eyes widen seeing Korra snuggled against her exposed breasts. When had she taken off her gown?

She swallows hard seeing Naga sitting next to the bed panting staring at them. Asami gulps pushing the polar bear dog's head away as the door bell rings again. She maneuvers out of Korra's arms. Her clothes are on in a flash. She stops at the bedroom door and takes a deep breath. The feelings from last night's dream were still heavy on her mind…and her body. She and Korra had made love in that dream. It felt so real. And why did Korra keep asking her to remember her?

Asami looks back at the sleeping Avatar then makes her way back over to the bed. She tucks her hair behind her ear, leans down and gently brings their lips together. Almost immediately she pulls away and brings her hand to her lips. Had Korra just kissed her back? "K-Korra?" She asks nervously. The Avatar takes a deep breath, smiles, then turns over and giggles. Asami half smiles. Korra was still asleep. 'Thank goodness.' She thinks to herself then walks out of the room slowly closing the door behind her.

"Oh hello dear." Katara says.

"Hey Gran Gran, gotta go." Asami says practically running past the old waterbender.

"Asami…" Katara says calling out to her. "Korra is having physical therapy tomorrow at Republic General. Why don't you stop by, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Asami smiles and nods as she drives away.

Korra opens her eyes and stares at the night stand. She'd screwed up big time. "I can't keep this up." She hadn't meant to kiss Asami. It was an accident.

Katara makes her way upstairs and into Korra's bedroom. "How are we feeling today, Korra?" She asks as she shoos Naga away and pulls a chair up next to the bed.

"Asami kissed me." The Avatar says with a small smile.

Katara nods and begins her healing treatment. "Oh you don't say?"

Korra closes her eyes. "Yeah. It kinda surprised me."

"Well let's talk about it after your treatment. Take a deep breath." The powerful healer says.

* * *

**X**

After an eventful session and a hearty lunch, Katara finally convinces her to ask Asami out. Not that she needed convincing, but she couldn't make too many changes while the spirit essence was watching her every move.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Katara says nonchalantly.

Korra lowers her head. "I can't do something like that Gran. She's my friend."

"And why not, you're already sleeping together aren't you?"

Korra smirks with a small giggle and shakes her head. "It's it's not like that Gran. She's just helping me sleep."

To the Avatar's surprise the elderly bender quickly takes a hold of her chin and stares into her eyes. The Avatar gulps as her mentor moves closer examining her face. Katara squints at her. She'd known Korra since she was a baby and never once had Korra failed to become an anxious, stammering mess when the subject of intimacy was broached. The woman sitting in front of her was the exact opposite. She was calm, smooth, and aware of herself. "Avatar Korra."

"Uhh, yeah?" She asks nervously.

"Is there something you're not telling me; about what you and Asami did last night?"

Blue eyes widen in fear and she pulls her chin from her mentor's grasp. "N-no. W-why would you ask me something like that?" Korra's in a panic now trying to roll away from the table. "Ah…ah..ow…ow…ow…" Korra says as she adjusts her legs.

The old waterbender watches her closely then covers her hands in glowing water. "Deep breath." She says as the young avatar breathes in and out as the glowing water covers her legs. She closes her eyes breathing a sigh of relief.

Katara does the same but maintains her suspicious gaze. "Hmm, well it's obvious something happened between you two. Whatever it is, I think you should pursue it. The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel. You two are good friends. Things will work out alright. She cares for you; it'll be good for you to get a different perspective on things. Besides, I have a feeling that your feelings aren't the only thing you're suppressing. I think your friendship can help you in ways you haven't even considered yet." Katara says.

"Gran…" Korra sighs lowering her eyes. She needed to be careful. She'd forgotten how intuitive her teacher was.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair. "That's enough of all that. Go get some rest; you'll need it tomorrow for therapy." She says making her way to the front door. "Oh….and I believe Asami may be stopping by for your session. So make sure you do your best."

"Yeah, thanks." The Avatar says.

Katara stands on the doorstep deep in thought. Korra wasn't acting like herself. And it wasn't due to her injury. The mature bender was sure of it. Korra normally chided her for butting into her personal life, this time she thanked her. Katara looks back at the door then heads to the car where her attendant had been waiting.

"Is everything alright, Master Katara?" The hunky male water bender asks seeing the concerned expression on his mentor's face.

She takes a deep breath. "I hope so."

**Later that evening**

Korra sits in the living room waiting for Asami to arrive for their date tonight. It was a lot easier to ask her out this time. She needed to be careful. Apparently she was still on track as far as doing what she did last time. The spirit essence hadn't sent the painful pulse into her chest since yesterday, but why'd she let her kiss Asami that morning?

An extremely nervous billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist pulls up in front of Korra's apartment. She turns off the car and takes a deep breath. Part of her couldn't believe this was happening. She and Korra were about to go out on a date. She looks at the front door as she thinks over their phone call a few hours ago. Korra may have said they were just hanging out, but her tone said something entirely different. Was Korra actually attracted to her?

Asami lowers her eyes and rubs her neck. She could still feel the sensation of the water tribe woman's lips against her neck. She breathes out through puckered lips. "Come on Sato, you got this. It's just Korra." Her mind flashes back to the dreams they'd been sharing. She quickly shakes the thoughts from her head. "Just friends, just friends, just friends."

Korra looks up hearing a knock at the door. She takes a deep breath as she rolls down the hallway. "Be cool Korra. Just remember you're nervous. This is your first time doing this." She opens the door with a big smile. It quickly leaves her face seeing her wife in tight blue jeans and a black button down sleeveless duster. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear. Korra gulps. That wasn't what she had on last time. "You…you look amazing."

Asami smirks as her cheeks flash with pink. "Thanks. You look great too." She says lowering her eyes. She had to get it together and fast. At this rate there was no telling what she'd do. "So, you ready to head out?"

Korra raises her eyebrows not expecting that response. "Uhh, sure. Oh, here." Korra reaches into her pocket. "They made a spare key. I mean it is your place right." The avatar looks into her eyes as she puts the key in her hand. "It'd be kind of weird if you couldn't get in here when you wanted to."

Asami gazes at Korra for a moment. "Yeeeeaaah." The green eyed woman gives her head a quick shake as her mind heard Korra's words in a completely different context. She jumps in the driver seat after helping Korra into the car. "So where we headed?"

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her head. "Oh okay…um, just go up to the….

Asami sensed her apprehension. This was supposed to be a surprise. "Hey I have an idea. You know where we're going right?" Asami gets out of the car and opens the trunk pulling out two long ropes. Then she goes back to the apartment and opens the door. Naga is right there waiting happily thinking that her two favorite people had just returned home from their trip already. "Come on Naga." Asami says tying the two ropes to her saddle and the other two to the cargo hooks on her car.

Then she gets back into the car with a smile. "I drove last time. I think I deserve a night off." Korra gazes at her. Asami averts her eyes. "Uhh, is everything okay?"

Korra smiles then grabs the ropes. "Naga, let's go." Korra can't help but smile when she notices Asami watching her. She couldn't believe she'd been so blind to what was happening between them. "Is… there something wrong?"

Asami blinks rapidly and turns to look out the window. "Oh, uhh, sorry." She clears her throat. "You've just gotten better at driving, that's all."

Korra smirks. "Well I had a pretty good teacher, but I don't think driving Naga counts."

Asami chuckles. "Sure it does." She says bravely reaching over and tucking a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear. "This is the first time you haven't given me whiplash."

"Come on, I wasn't that bad." The avatar says with a wink.

"No…you weren't …that bad.." Asami says sarcastically as she closes her eyes and lays her head against the headrest letting her hair blow in the wind.

Korra heart is on fire as she watches her out of the corner of her eye.

They are quiet for a few minutes. Asami blinks a few times, as she sits up and looks out the window. She doesn't recognize the buildings, but she knows what she's hearing. "Is that a….Z-1500 engine I'm hearing….and….and….a dual turbine accelerator." She turns to the avatar suddenly very excited. "Korra, where are we?"

The young avatar pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and hands it to her. Asami stares at it then glares at Korra for a moment before snatching it out of her hand. "I so can't believe you right now." Asami says playfully as she covers her eyes.

* * *

**X**

Korra wants to cry as she watches Asami fawning over the bikers like a crazed fan. She was so beautiful. Right at this moment, they were just a normal couple out on their first date.

"Hope you like fish dogs. It's like the only thing they have on the menu." Asami says.

"Yeah sounds good." Korra says as they sit quietly across from one another. She gulps. "So, this is a nice place huh."

Asami smiles. "Yeah, it's great." She brings her fist to her mouth and clears her throat. "So, are you thinking of taking up riding…I mean once you're recovered." She averts her eyes.

Korra couldn't take her eyes off of her. "No. I just thought you might like to see this place, since you're into cars and machines."

Asami is in awe. She didn't realize her friend was so considerate. "Thanks."

The server drops off their food. He puts the food on the table and stands there for a while. Korra eventually looks up at him. "Is everything okay?" She asks him.

He just smiles and sighs. Then in a deep baritone voice he says. "You two are just really cute. My boyfriend and I came here on our first date too."

Asami coughs almost choking on a French fry. Korra averts her gaze. "Uuuuh….we…we're just…."

He interrupts her. "It's alright sweetie. You can be yourself here. This is a lar-run business. We accept everyone here. Enjoy your meal. Let me know if I can get you two anything else." He walks away toward the kitchen.

Korra looks over at Asami to gauge her reaction. The raven haired beauty half smiles and focuses in on her plate.

The young avatar takes a deep breath then picks up one of the fish dogs and takes a bite. "This is pretty good." She says with a not so full mouth.

"Yeah." The longer they were together, the more like a date this felt.

After a few minutes Korra begins to giggle.

"What?" Asami says finding ocean blue eyes shining with mirth.

"You…you got a little something on your…." She says softly pointing at her.

Asami takes a deep embarrassed breath and wipes her lips with a napkin. "Thanks."

Korra giggles and smirks again.

Asami sighs then licks the corner of her lips. "Did I get it?" Asami asks. Her heart almost skipped a beat. The look in Korra's eyes was…it was… Asami gulps and averts her gaze. "Did I...get it?"

Korra nods. "Yeah." She can't take her eyes off of her.

"Hey lovebirds." The track attendant says. "Last race of the night is about to start you'd better get over there. You're not gonna want to miss it. Trust me." He says with a wink.

Asami gets up from her seat and walks over to Korra who can't seem to stop giggling.

Now she's irritated. "Come on Korra, really? There was nothing on my face was there? You're just playing with me now aren't you?" Asami leans over and closes her eyes. Korra cups her chin and dabs the napkin on Asami's cheek. All Korra wanted to do in that moment was kiss her, but it was too soon. "Thanks."

"It's about to start ladies." The man yells from the track.

"Care to give me a little push?" Korra asks. Asami quickly gets behind her with a smile and pushes them to the track.

Rainbow fireworks explode above the track lighting up the night sky. Down on the track seven female racers rev their motorbikes at the starting line. Both Korra and Asami lean against the rail to get a better view. The race begins.

Both women cheer the racers on. The announcer suddenly comes over the intercom. "We would like to thank Future Industries for the best racing bikes this side of the Fire Nation."

"Wooooo!" Asami yells lifting her hands. Korra follows suit and yells right along with her.

Korra's not shy this time. The moment their hands touch on the rail Korra takes her hand in hers. Green eyes meet blue. They both just smile and blush somehow managing to look back at the race track.

Asami gulps as she glances down at their hands. Korra looks away, pretending to be focused on the race as Asami gently squeezes her hand. She wanted her. She couldn't fight it anymore. But this was much more than a sexual attraction. They were literally dreaming about each other.

The race ends and they continue holding hands. As they walk down a long corridor they see the waiter with a man a few inches shorter than him, pointing at them.

"Tell me that wasn't us 3 years ago Marko." He says waving at them. Asami holds her head down as Korra holds her hand a little tighter.

**After an awkward ride back to the apartment**

Asami stands in front of Korra on her doorstep. Her friend had become unusually distant on the ride back. She wasn't sure what happened. "So…I had a great time tonight." She says with her hands cupped behind her back looking down at Korra.

The Avatar keeps her eyes down. "Yeah, me too. Thanks for coming. I know it was short notice."

Asami sighs wishing she had a little eye contact from her friend. "Anytime." She says alluringly unable to control the deep wanting tone that escapes her lips. Korra gulps then takes a deep breath as she holds the arms of the wheel chair and pushes herself up. "Korra, what are you doing?" Asami exclaims reaching out to help.

"It's okay. I got it." The water tribe woman says grabbing the threshold of the door. She sees Asami's worried expression. "Really it's alright. I do this in therapy too. I'm fine."

The caramel skinned beauty holds out her arms. Asami smiles as she apprehensively moves into her embrace hugging her. Korra closes her eyes. She knew what was coming.

Asami takes in a deep breath soaking in Korra's warmth. She pulls back slowly and kisses Korra softly on the cheek. The Avatar couldn't hold herself back anymore. If the essences were going to take her out she was gonna give them a good reason to. This was the moment Asami had told her about and she wasn't going to let it pass her by again.

Their eyes lock. Asami unconsciously sways toward her. Korra's eyes fall to Asami's lips for a moment. The heiress notices immediately but it's too late. Korra places a soft kiss upon her lips.

Asami is frozen stiff until Korra gives her another kiss allowing her lips to linger a little longer. The vixen is completely undone. She leans into the Avatar's kiss encouraging her to explore even further. Korra gently grasps the nape of Asami's neck and deepens the kiss eliciting a moan from the awe struck CEO.

And as quickly as it began, it ended. The warmth around Asami's body disappears. She gasps for breath as the Avatar sits down in her wheel chair. "K-Korra?"

"Would you like to come in?" The Avatar asks smoothly.

All Asami can do is nod. Her whole body was on fire and the only thing that could quench it was the woman calmly unlocking the door. Korra rolls out of the way and waits for Asami to come inside.

The green eyed beauty gulps as Korra parks her chair in the chair mover. "Korra…what, what just happened? I mean, did we just..."

Green eyes meet blue. "I have feelings for you." The water tribe woman says. She gains even more confidence when she notices that there's no pain pulsing from her chest. Were the essences ignoring her? Or maybe they changed their minds. "I love you."

Apple red lips part in disbelief. A pleasurable wave of energy pulses through her body. Asami almost couldn't comprehend it. She hadn't been losing her mind. Korra really wanted to be with her. She takes a few wobbly steps forward until she is in front of Korra's chair. Why did this feel so right? The green eyed beauty's chest is on fire with unexplainable emotions. She kneels down. "I-I feel the same way. I mean I…love…you too."

Asami was in shock. She'd said the words and she actually meant them. For a whole year they'd been by one another's side protecting and taking care of each other. These feelings had been there the entire time just waiting to be uncovered.

The Avatar smiles softly then cups a pale cheek and brings their lips together.

A few minutes later they are in Korra's bed making out like bandits. Asami felt like she was in heat. She needed Korra to be touching her everywhere. This was like a dream come true. Her toes curl as strong yet gentle hands massage her ass making her grow wetter in the process. She sits up straddling the Avatar's waist and begins to unbutton her vest.

Korra is entranced as Asami's bra falls from her body. All she can do is stare. The heiress becomes self conscious the longer those ocean blue eyes trail over her body. After a full minute she tries to cover herself. What was she thinking? Why was she moving so fast? They'd just been on one date. The young Inuit suddenly sits up and takes a firm pink nipple into her mouth.

Asami's mouth is agape. She loses her breath as she watches Korra hungrily suckling at her breast. Warm caramel hands caress her neck and back. "Mmm…" She whimpers now running her fingers through soft dark brown hair. 'Oh fuck this is actually happening. What do I do? What do I do?' She thinks to herself now panting slightly.

Korra stops so quickly Asami thought she may have said that out loud. The water tribe woman pulls back and gazes into nervous jade green orbs. "We don't have to do anything. I just want you to know that I'm serious about you." Asami is speechless. Korra tucks a strand of raven black hair behind Asami's ear with her finger. "I've never…done this before."

The pale skinned beauty furrows her brow a bit. "Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you…hear my thoughts?" She asks apprehensively. The Avatar wanted to say, 'Not yet'. She shakes her head no. Asami lowers her eyes. "I've…umm, I've never done this either." A blush fills her cheeks. "Sex, I mean."

Korra swallows softly. "You mean, you and Mako never…" Asami shakes her head no. Korra half smiles. "Me neither."

"Really?" Asami asks. "You two were so close. I thought for sure you'd been together. He was always so distant with me. I figured it was because of you."

Korra lowers her eyes. "I think was jealous of him."

"Why?"

Their eyes meet. "Because he was with you."

Asami shakes her head, cups Korra's cheek, and brings their lips together. "Why didn't you say anything back then?"

"I'm saying it now." The Avatar whispers.

Asami sighs heavily as she leans into the Avatar's lips. She didn't just want Korra anymore, she needed her. The ache beneath her waist was overwhelming. They fall back onto the pillows. Asami kisses and nips her way down Korra's neck.

"A-Asami…" Korra stammers out. She could sense the frenzy in her friend's movements.

"I-I need you." Asami groans. She had no idea what she was doing but her body apparently had the right idea. Korra gulps then takes a hold of Asami's shoulders stopping her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. " Korra says gazing into her eyes. "Lie on your back and take off your pants." Asami does as she's told.

The Avatar takes in a few deep breathes then maneuvers onto her side. She gulps then grabs one of her thighs. She grits her teeth then places her leg over Asami's.

"Oh…no. Korra, stop! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." The nervous industrialist says as she tries to hold Korra down.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine." Korra pants. With one last groan of pain she positions herself between Asami's legs. "I can't do much. But I can do this." Asami shakes her head no. Korra takes a deep breath then begins to kiss at her lover's breasts.

As Korra continues to move up her body Asami finally understands what she's trying to do. It was just like their dream. She wraps her arms around Korra and spreads her legs. Korra slowly grinds into her sex. Asami gasps as fireworks explode throughout her body. She grabs the firm globes of the Avatar's ass increasing the friction. "Uahh…uahhh…oh….oh….uaahh…"

Korra pants against her neck. She closes her eyes and does her best to push through the pain. Their hearts were beating so fast.

Asami grabs a fistful of the hair at the back of Korra's head and whispers in her ear. "I love you."

Korra sheds a tear and steps up her efforts. She pants heavily. She needed to get them there, but she was so tired. Asami's wetness was all the motivation she needed to continue. Sweat trickles down her forehead.

Asami can feel her friend's exhaustion. Everything they were doing felt incredibly good but sacrificing Korra's health wasn't worth it. She kisses her neck. "It's okay baby. It's okay. I'm good, really." Korra swallows hard and continues trying to thrust her hips into the woman beneath her. Asami grabs her shoulder to slow her movements. "Korra…please."

The Inuit takes a trembling breath and pants. She attempts another slow grind. Asami places her hand on the small of her back. "We have plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere." She kisses her neck again. "I promise."

Korra releases a relieved sigh still trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize. You're amazing." Asami says. Korra closes her eyes then tries to move off of her. "I've got you. Let me help." Korra nods and allows her to assist her.

Korra closes her eyes as Asami lays her head down on her chest. "I'm gonna get better."

"I know." Asami says.

Korra takes in a long deep breath and exhales slowly. They had been together for over an hour and there was still no sign of the essences. Maybe now was the time to tell her wife was going on, but how much should she tell her? "Asami, I, uhh, I need to talk to you about something."

The heiress stares out the window. "I need to talk to you about something too."

Korra is curious. "What is it?"

Asami is silent for a moment. She was scared to ask the question. "Don't laugh okay?"

"I won't. I promise." Korra says.

"Who's Mizu?"

Blue eyes widen as she looks down at her future wife. "W-What do you mean?"

"That's what you called me... in my dreams."

* * *

**10:15 PM**

**Future Industries**

Chelse files away more of Asami's paperwork when the phone rings. She wonders who would be calling the office this late. "Future Industries, how may I help you?"

"I'm calling on behalf of the acting CFO of Cabbage Corp. Lau Gan-Lan Sr., has passed away. Funeral services will take place at the Ba Sing Se estate tomorrow. Mr. Gan-Lan requests that Miss Sato be present to finalize their contract." The assistant says.

Chelse lowers her eyes. "I'll contact Miss Sato right away. Thank you." It was starting. She'd seen this is in Korra's memories. Asami would be with Lau for almost an entire day. He wouldn't hurt her yet, but it was still dangerous.

She calls Asami at home. The phone rings, and rings, and rings. Chelse furrows her brow. "Where the hell is she? She should be home by now." Her eyes immediately widen. She disappears from the office and reappears in the spirit essence's apartment. "Tamashi, Tamashi. Damn it Lisa, wake up!"

The spirit essence almost freaks out seeing her sister standing over her and her partner. "Christ! What the hell are you doing here?" She yells telepathically.

"Have you been keeping track of Korra? What's she doing right now?" Chelse asks.

The spirit essence rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath then taps into Raava. "Of course I have. She's doing everything she did before. She'd be an idiot to do otherwise. She's asleep at home right now."

Chelse lowers her eyes. "Is she alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Chelse averts her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now get out of here before my girl wakes up! I'll let you and the others know if anything changes."

Chelse teleports back to the office and calls Asami at home again. There was still no answer. Something wasn't right. For some reason she couldn't get Korra off her mind. She takes a deep breath and disappears again. The next moment she's floating outside Korra's window.

She sees Asami half naked lying in the Inuit's arms. The executive assistant grits her teeth. "God damn it. I warned you." The Avatar had disobeyed them but why hadn't the spirit essence seen it.

**TBC…**


	38. Future Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13 / R
> 
> Can Korra do what needs to be done to save her world?

**X**

Chelse vanishes and reappears next to her sister's bed. A few moments later Lisa's partner jumps up out of bed, runs into the bathroom, and slams the door.

The spirit essence furrows her brow and yawns wondering what the emergency is. "Babe, you okay? My cooking wasn't that bad, was it?" Her eyes widen when she sees Chelse stepping out from the shadows. Before she has a chance to react the fiery titan places her hand over her mouth.

The two begin telepathically communicating.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"What's the Avatar doing right now?" Chelse asks.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "Are you obsessed with her or something? I already told you she's…"

"Look again." The executive assistant says.

The spirit essence closes her eyes and taps into Raava. She shakes her head and sighs. "Nothing's changed. She's still asleep."

"Do you see Asami?" Chelse asks.

Lisa furrows her brow again. "No. Why?"

"Awaken Raava and look again." The fire essence demands.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Chelse says.

Shocked brown eyes widen when Lisa sees Asami naked in Korra's arms. "What the hell…" She moves to get out of bed.

Chelse lifts her hand and shakes her head no. "Check Raava's memories. I want to find out what happened between her and Asami first."

Lisa averts her eyes. She was genuinely embarrassed and a little scared. How had the Avatar managed to interfere with her connection to the light spirit? That shouldn't be possible. Lisa was the only one with the power to control spirit. She closes her eyes then holds out her hand. Chelse takes it and they watch a replay of Raava's most recent memories.

**Two hours ago…**

"That's what you called me…in my dreams."

Asami lowers her eyes. She felt like she was losing her mind. What kind of idiot confesses something like that? First she practically throws herself at the woman now she's telling her that she's been dreaming about her. She felt like a stalker. Asami swallows softly. "I know it sounds crazy." Korra is silent for a minute. Asami becomes more and more self conscious with every passing second. She gulps hard. "Look, Korra, I…I don't…do stuff like this okay. I mean, I…I care about you but I've never done anything like this before. I need you to understand..."

"She's someone from my past life." Korra says cautiously. Asami looks up at her. "At least, I think she is. You're not crazy. I've been having dreams about you too." Asami smiles softly with relief and lays her head back down on Korra's chest. "I know this is happening kind of fast. Whatever 'this' is; it's new for me too. I'm actually…kinda scared." The young Avatar says as she averts her eyes. Truthfully she was terrified. There was no turning back now.

Asami releases a quiet sigh. That was all the comfort she needed. Just knowing Korra felt the same way put her at ease. "Me too. But…I think we'll be okay."

Korra smirks. "Yeah."

The heiress takes a deep breath. She was much more relaxed now. "So you've been dreaming about me huh Miss Korrasami?"

The Avatar chuckles a bit. "You weren't supposed to hear that." She caresses Asami's back.

The CEO smiles. "I think it's sweet. It has a nice ring to it." She sighs. "So can you tell me more about her? About Mizu."

The Avatar averts her eyes. The moment she heard Asami mention Mizu's name earlier she knew she had to be careful. If Asami accidentally gave Lau any of this information there was no telling what he'd do. For the first time she thought Chelse might be right. Getting Asami involved would only put them in more danger. And Tsuchi could read Asami's mind if enough of his essence were in her body. "Uhh no, not really. I don't…"

Asami's eyes widen. She sits up. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I totally forgot about what happened with Vaatu. Sorry."

Korra half smiles. "It's…it's okay. I mean it might not be permanent. Katara said that Aang got disconnected from his past lives once, but he got it back. I'm sure I will too." Asami nods and lies back down. Korra breathes out through puckered lips grateful for having dodged the question. "Hey, listen, umm, I don't think you should talk to anyone about Mizu."

Asami laughs. "Who would I tell?"

"Me, only me." The Avatar says firmly. Asami looks up at her friend for a moment.

The green eyed woman swallows softly. She'd heard the seriousness in the Inuit's voice. "Okay. I understand."

Korra lifts her head and brings their lips together. "Thank you."

The engineer lies back down. She still couldn't get over how natural it felt to be with Korra like this, a little too natural. It was almost like she'd done it before. "So..., do you have any idea why we've been dreaming about each other? I don't have any experience with anything like this. Korra…I felt you, like really felt you the way I feel you right now. It was like real life."

The Inuit knew the answer but it wasn't time for them to know it yet. "Yeah, I felt you too. It could be because the spirit portals are open. Probably some new Avatar stuff. I'll ask Gran Gran about it tomorrow."

Asami lowers her eyes in silence for a minute then takes a deep breath. "You're different."

"Huh?"

"You're…different. And I'm not talking about your injury." Asami says.

"Different how?" The Avatar stares up at the ceiling. She knew exactly what Asami meant. There was no way she wouldn't have noticed how much more confident and at ease she was with everything that was going on. They were still so in tune with one another even without the Mothers' souped up energy flowing through their bodies.

Asami swallows softly and inhales deeply. A small smile comes to her face. "I've always admired you; you know that? You're the strongest, kindest, bravest, most selfless person I've ever known. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you. But I've been around you long enough to notice your habits. And lately, you've been…(takes a deep breath)…different. More confident, more sure of yourself. Like you always know what you want. It's a little…intimidating." Green eyes lower. Her heart beats a little faster. "I guess I'm not used to this side of you yet.

Korra gulps nervously. "Do you…(she closes her eyes)…wanna get used to it?"

Asami closes her eyes and sighs apprehensively. "You'd let me know if there was anything wrong, right? I mean you'd let me help you if you needed it?"

Korra looks down at her. "Yeah, I-I will." She says apprehensively. "Of course."

The vixen takes in a heavy breath. "So why shouldn't I talk about Mizu?"

The water tribe woman swallows hard and averts her gaze. "Because…" She needed to tell Asami the truth or at least a piece of it. "…there are a lot of spirits in the city. And not all of them got along with my past lives or people connected with me." Korra takes a deep breath. "I think…you and Mizu are connected and I don't want you to get hurt." Asami hugs her a little tighter then slowly begins to kiss her neck. The Avatar's eyes flutter as full pink lips gently suckle at her pulse point. She smirks. "Mmm, what's that for?"

Asami's breath is hot as she kisses Korra's earlobe. "For trusting me. And….for being bold enough to make a pass at me the other night."

The blue eyed woman furrows her brow. "Huh?"

The heiress sits up for a moment with a small giggle. "Remember that day we spent at the park?" Korra nods. "I knew then that things had changed between us. But I was too scared to admit it. Then… you kissed my neck." Korra lowers her eyes bashfully. "My heart lit up. And it felt so familiar, like you'd always been the one kissing me like that." Their eyes meet for an eternal moment. Did Asami actually remember her?

Green eyes slowly close. Asami takes a deep breath and gulps like she's in pain. "Geez…." A single tear streaks down her cheek.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Korra asks quickly.

Asami half smiles then finds her partner's gaze. "When you look at me lately; it's, it's like…I've forgotten something that means the world to me. And…and you're the only one who knows what it is. I can't explain it…but it hurts."

Korra opens her mouth to speak. "Asami…"

Asami shakes her head and places her index finger against the Avatar's lips as a few more tears streak down her face. She giggles sadly. "Korra…I…"

Korra cups her cheek for some eye contact. She wanted nothing more in the world than to tell Asami what was really happening between them. She wanted to tell her the truth. That she was from their future, that they were married, that they were eternally connected. "I meant what I said. I really do love you. And it's not because of this injury or because I've been depressed. I…"

The young CEO sighs softly. "Korra, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I know baby. I don't know how I know, but I know." She leans down into smooth caramel lips. "I just don't want you to think I'm crazy."

"I'd never think that, ever." Korra says.

Asami takes a shaky breath as a few more tears streak down her cheek. Korra hugs her a little tighter as she trembles. "Sorry, I think I'm just tired. Mind if we get some rest?"

"No problem." Korra says trying to hide her sorrow.

Asami lies back down. "Is it okay if I come to your therapy session tomorrow?"

Korra lays her head back against the pillows. "I'd love that."

Asami yawns. "Great."

Korra's eyes widen in surprise a few seconds later. 'Shit.' She'd fucked up. She wasn't thinking. Asami's not supposed to make it to her session tomorrow. She's supposed to be with Lau in Ba Sing Se. Korra looks out the window. What was she going to do about Chelse and the other essences? They should have already noticed that things changed, why hadn't they tried to stop her yet? She looks down at her future wife. Maybe they're waiting until she and Asami were apart. She wraps her arms around the vixen, closes her eyes, and sighs.

**Back at Lisa's apartment…**

The spirit essence releases her sister's hand and lowers her eyes. She's beyond confused. "This shouldn't be possible. Mizu hasn't awakened and Fuu hasn't married them yet. She shouldn't be able to shield Raava's light from me. I created it. I created them all. Raava, Vaatu, Tui, La, the energy of the spirit world,…they're all mine. She disobeyed us."

Chelse notices Lisa's hands flashing with dark violet light. "Hey calm down. We're going to get to the bottom of this, but we need to find out who or what we're up against first. Korra's not the one doing this. She can't connect with Raava right now. And Mizu's still dormant inside Asami. That means there's someone else pulling the strings."

Lisa clenches her jaw. "Other than the Mothers or a union with my essence there is no way anyone could manipulate my energy like this."

Chelse takes a deep breath. "Just keep watch on her for now. I'll…"

"How do you expect me to do that? She's already screwed up the previous timeline. If I keep Raava activated and Korra dies the Avatar cycle will be destroyed. Then who's going to fix this mess?! We need to put her in her place before this gets any worse! What if she decides to take control of you or Genshō next?" The spirit essence says angrily.

Chelse lowers her eyes for a moment. "I told you she's not the one doing this."

"You don't know that! For all we know this could be the new essence's power." Lisa yells.

"That's not possible. It hasn't been born here yet. Let me see what I can find. For now just activate Raava when she's asleep." The fire essence says.

Lisa growls at her. "There's no way for me to know if she's sleeping or not Seika! She's blocking my connection with false visions!"

"Do what you can alright. And keep the others out of this until I figure something out. I'll check in once I've spoken to her." The executive assistant says as she vanishes.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Asami kisses her girlfriend goodbye. "I'll see you at noon okay?"

Korra smiles. "Can't wait." Asami heads to the door. "Hey…" The young industrialist turns around. "I love you."

Asami comes back for a quick kiss. "I love you too. See you in a bit."

Korra sits back in bed and looks around the room. She can hear Asami's car driving away. If the essences were going to make a move on her, now would be the perfect time.

The phone rings. Korra furrows her brow and lets it ring a few times before picking it up. "Uhh…hello?" She can hear the person on the other line breathing slowly. "Hello?"

"Did you have a good time last night?" Chelse asks.

The Avatar gulps. "As a matter of fact I did. What do you plan to do about it?"

The line is silent for a moment. "Are you really this stupid?"

Korra raises her voice. "Look, if you're gonna kill me then get it over with. Because as long as I'm alive there's no way I'm letting Asami go through…"

Chelse interrupts her. "This isn't about just you and Asami! And if killing you could fix this we would have done it already. Have you stopped to think about what you're doing?"

"Of course I have." The water tribe woman says quickly. "I'm trying to keep my friends and family safe."

"And how do you plan on doing that? You can't walk. You can't even go into the Avatar state." Chelse asks. Korra averts her eyes. Truthfully she hadn't thought past what happened last night. After about ten seconds of silence Chelse takes a deep breath. "Just stick to the plan okay. We saw what happened last night. We can't afford another slip up. You need to keep Asami on track from now on."

Korra lowers her eyes and swallows again. "So, why didn't you stop me?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell Asami what's really going on." Chelse says. Korra lowers her head. So they really were keeping tabs on her. "Have you really considered how your actions are going to affect the lives around you? Let's say you manage to stop Tsuchi tomorrow. Kuvira's war will have never happened. Bolin doesn't join the United Earth Kingdom army. He never throws the party at Chili's place. Lin Beifong and Kya never reconnect."

"What?" Korra says trying to interrupt her.

"Master Katara never visits the forgetful valley. Azula is never found and reunited with her family. Mizu…never awakens. And that's just for starters. I saw your memories of the future where you and Asami are immortal. That's the future where your friends are happy. That's the future that will never come to pass if you keep interfering with this timeline." Chelse says.

Korra is quiet for a minute. "That's not our only option."

"What?" Chelse says.

The water tribe woman thinks back to the millions of dimensions she saw before the Mothers sent her back here. "Asami and I can have normal lives this time. We can be free. I've seen it."

"Korra…."

"We can grow together and have a family, and get old, and die just like regular people." The Inuit says.

"Avatar…"

"Hiroshi won't die and neither will Katara. If I stop Tsuchi no one has to die." Korra says.

"Avatar …just stick to the plan!" Chelse shouts into the phone.

"No! The Mothers didn't send me back here to go through all this again. And even if you guys manage to get the spear from him, what's gonna stop him from causing worldwide earthquakes and killing everyone, huh?" The water tribe woman yells.

"Mizu. You saw what happened last time. She's stronger than him. Are you really going to turn your back on her after everything she sacrificed for you?" Chelse asks. Korra is silent. The other line starts to beep. "Shit, hold on."

The Avatar closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Of course she wouldn't betray Mizu, but they shouldn't have to suffer to bring her back. This couldn't be what the Mothers wanted.

"Hello, Korra, you still there?" Chelse asks.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Is Asami on her way in?" The executive assistant asks.

"Yeah. She left a few minutes ago. Tsuchi should be on his way to Ba Sing Se by now, right?" Korra says.

Chelse's jaw clenches. "And thanks to you we now have no idea what he's going to do next. He planned this in order to get closer to Asami. I've chartered her on the next flight out to try and fix your screw up."

Korra averts her eyes. "Look, I can figure this out. I just need some time."

"There's nothing to figure out. You're going to follow the previous timeline." Chelse says.

The Avatar gulps. "And if I don't?" Korra asks with a noticeable shake in her voice.

"Don't fuck with us Avatar. There are worse things than death. And if you don't want to find out what they are you'll follow our plan. I love Asami as much as you do, but she's stronger than you give her credit for. If she got through this once, she can do it again. Now either you get back on track or we'll do it for you. Am I understood?" Chelse says. "Avatar?"

Korra hangs up the phone.

Chelse suddenly appears next to her bed covered in black flames. "I didn't hear your answer."

Korra looks out the window. "Give me a week."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Excuse me?"

The nervous Inuit swallows hard still not making eye contact with the fiery titan. "Just give me a week to come up with a plan to stop Tsuchi." Chelse opens her mouth to speak. "I'll keep the timeline. I'll tell Asami that I need some space."

Seika's mouth twitches as she raises her chin. She slowly exhales scorching hot air from her nose. "Fine, but if you make one step backward, one more slip up, give me one reason to think you…"

"I won't, but you have to promise me something." Korra says interrupting her.

Chelse glares at her. "What?"

Korra releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "If I come up with a plan, you'll let me try it."

"No deal. But I'll listen." The executive assistant says quickly then disappears.

The Avatar lowers her head and looks at the clock then down into her lap. Time was running out. The Earth essence was the only one on her mind.

"If things go the way they did last time five days from now, you're gonna start poisoning Asami. Then we're gonna have our first date. You'll make her force herself on me then make her feel guilty for it." Korra takes a deep breath and shakes her head. There is a warm pulsing in her chest. "You have no idea how much Mizu loved you Tsuchi. Why take things this far?"

A light bulb goes off in Korra's head. "He doesn't know that she loved him." She looks up at the abstract painting of the faceless motorcyclist on the wall and wonders what else Tsuchi doesn't know.

In a bold move she picks up the phone and calls Jinora at Air Temple Island. Maybe Wan Shi Tong would have some answers.

**Azulan Avenue**

Asami can't help but smile as she stops at the light. She almost couldn't believe what happened yesterday or even this morning. She and Korra were actually together. Just kissing her girlfriend goodbye made her giddy. "My girlfriend…" The young engineer bites her bottom trying to stifle her smile. She takes a deep breath as the light turns green. The car behind her honks to get her attention. "Sorry." She chuckles. It was still so strange that everything felt so right with Korra. She squeezes the steering wheel and squeals like a little girl. "Geez, I wonder what Chelse is gonna think. This is crazy."

She pulls into the parking garage and takes a few minutes to compose herself. "Just a normal day at work…and I'm dating Korra!" She giggles again then breathes out through puckered lips. "Okay I got this." She heads upstairs.

The moment the elevator doors open Chelse gets up from her desk. "Miss Sato, we have an emergency."

"What's going on?" Asami asks.

"Lau Gan-Lan, Sr. has passed away. I tried to contact you last night but you weren't home. His son requests that you join him in Ba Sing Se for the funeral. I know how important this contract is. I reserved our fastest airship. They can take off as soon as you..." Chelse says.

Asami looks at her watch and thinks for a moment. "Cancel the flight."

Chelse furrows her brow. "I'm, I'm sorry?"

"Cancel it. It takes almost half a day to fly to Ba Sing Se. I wouldn't get there until late in the evening. I seriously doubt they're going to postpone a funeral to accommodate a business associate. I'll speak with Lau when he returns tomorrow. For now call the district attorney's office and have three messengers sent down. I'll start drawing up a new contract." Asami says as she walks toward her office. "Oh and clear my afternoon, I have a 12 o'clock appointment."

"Y-yes ma'am." Chelse says apprehensively.

An hour later Chelse hands Asami some paperwork. "Excuse me, Miss Sato?"

"Hmm?" The CEO signs a document.

"May I ask where you were last night?" Chelse asks cautiously. Asami looks up at her. "In case there's an emergency… and I need to contact you in the future."

Asami smirks and sits up in her chair. "I…was…with Korra." She can't help the heat rushing to her face. She lowers her eyes. "We…went on a date."

Chelse raises her eyebrows. She needed to pretend she didn't know anything. "So…there's something going on between you two?"

Asami nods and sighs. "Yeah."

Chelse gives her a pleased smirk. "Dating another bender, huh? Well your father would never stand for it that's for sure, but you don't really have to worry about him anymore do you?" The brown haired woman sighs and smiles sweetly. "Look at you growing up and falling in love."

Pale white cheeks are flushed strawberry pink. "Y-yeah, I am."

"I must say, I'm a little surprised. With your looks you could have any man you want. I never thought a woman would be the one to pop that cherry."

"Chelse! We haven't done anything!" Asami shouts.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm impressed you were able to keep your virginity as long as you have, though your father had a lot to do with it. I should have seen this coming though. I mean you're into cars, fighting, and pro-bending, how lar can you get. You just better make sure my sister Lisa doesn't find out. She's had a crush on you since birth, seriously. Then again I don't know too many people who aren't head over heels for you. The avatar's pretty hot though. I've got to give you credit, you are definitely a Sato. Aim high or go home, your father used to say." She says nonchalantly.

"I'm not lar….it's…it's just her." Asami says clearing her throat. Her face was beet red. "Let's get back to work. I want to finish at least half of this contract before my appointment." She shuffles through a few papers with a small smile on her face.

* * *

X

**11:30 AM**

Mako and Bolin pick Korra up and take her to her physical therapy appointment.

"So how you feeling today?" Mako asks.

"I'm good." Korra says.

"Really?" Bolin asks. "You seem kinda down." Mako punches him in the shoulder. "Ow. What? She does."

"I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind." The Avatar says.

"Can we help with anything?" Mako asks.

"Not right now, but I'll let you know if I come up with anything." Korra says.

Mako clears his throat. "You, uhh, you smell nice today."

Korra and Bolin turn and stare at him. "Uhh, thanks?" Korra says. He hadn't complimented her last time.

"Bro, are…you okay?" Bolin asks.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine. You smell it right. She smells like flowers. Korra you smell like flowers." Mako says trying to defend himself.

Blue eyes widen remembering her night with Asami. "Oh, uhh, yeah…I do."

Mako gulps as he glances out the window. "Asami wears stuff like that."

Korra nods and averts her eyes. "Yeah." She was actually grateful that Asami wouldn't be at her therapy session today. There'd be no way to keep quiet about their relationship. The guys weren't supposed to find out until after Bolin's party.

An awkward silence fills the car as they pull up to the doctor's office. Korra's jaw almost drops when she sees Asami waving on the sidewalk. What was going on? She was supposed to be on her way to Ba Sing Se. Korra gulps as Mako helps her out of the car. The Avatar does her best to hide the nervous smile on her face. "H-hey this is a surprise."

The industrialist furrows her brow. "Are you okay?"

Korra laughs apprehensively. "Yeah, I'm fine. J-just happy to see you."

"Well I said I'd be here. Hey guys." The heiress says by way of greeting.

"Hey." Mako says as he averts his eyes.

Bolin is all smiles. "Man that is so funny. We were literally just talking about you. Did you know that you and Korra like wearing the same…" Korra rolls her chair onto his foot. "Owww… geez, what?!"

Korra rolls into the office. "Hey, guys I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Asami follows her. "Korra? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I uhh, just really need to go." Korra rolls toward the door. Asami grabs the handle of her chair. Korra half smiles. "Umm, did you wanna go first?"

Penetrating green eyes lock on to fearful aqua blue orbs for a few seconds. "You're…nervous." Asami says furrowing her brow. She couldn't quite understand what she was feeling.

Korra quickly averts her gaze. "What? No I'm not. I-I-I just need to use the bathroom, that's all." She grabs the handle to the door.

Asami watches her roll through the door. Was it possible she was feeling her girlfriend's emotions? "Do you want me to leave?"

'You know that's not what I want.' Korra thinks to herself. She rolls her eyes and sighs. Right at that moment she hated that her wife could read her so well. This was killing her inside. But if she was going to protect Asami, she needed to start now. That meant getting the heiress as far away from her as possible. Korra lowers her head and speaks under her breath. "Yeah, I…I think you should."

"Is that really what you want?" Asami swallows softly. Somehow she knew Korra wasn't trying to dismiss her. It felt more like she was trying to protect her.

The Avatar gulps finally meeting her lover's gentle green eyes. "I don't wanna disappoint you." More than anything she needed Asami to understand. 'I'm gonna protect you this time, I promise.' Korra whispers in her heart.

Asami gazes at her for a few seconds then approaches her chair and cups her cheek. Some part of her knew Korra wasn't sending her away without a reason. She leans down and brings their lips together. Korra closes her eyes. A soft, slow, sweet kiss enfolds them in warmth.

Bolin comes around the corner. "Hey Kor…" His mouth is agape. The young earthbender quickly averts his eyes and ducks back around the corner. Were Korra and Asami kissing each other? He peaks back to confirm it. "Wow."

Asami pulls back still cupping Korra's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

The Avatar's eyes almost well with tears. She swallows softly. "Okay." The pale skinned beauty moves away. Korra grabs her wrist. "Asami…"

The young CEO looks into her eyes. "I love you too." Korra can't help but smile.

Bolin gulps as he steps into the hallway. "Hey Korra, the doctor's ready." Asami looks back at him.

"Thanks." The water tribe woman says.

"I'll see you and Mako later okay Bolin?" Asami says.

"You're not coming in?" He asks.

"No, I've got to head back to work."

"Oh okay. Hey we're going to Narook's Noodles tonight. You wanna meet us there?" He asks.

Asami nods. "Sure I'll stop by if I'm not too busy. Thanks."

Bolin takes a deep breath avoiding eye contact with Korra. "Soooo… you ready to knock it out today?"

Korra watches Asami leave the office. "Yeah."

The raven haired woman releases a heavy breath as she sits in her car. She watches a woman help her husband into the hospital and thinks of Korra. She couldn't quite understand what was happening between them. They were communicating on a completely different level. Normally she'd feel kind of down right now. But she didn't. It was so odd.

She looks at Dr. Guo's door. Korra was telling her that she wanted to protect her. But how did she know that. It didn't make any sense. Asami furrows her brow and lowers her eyes. Was this what it was like to be with the Avatar? No, it couldn't be. Mako never said he experienced anything like this. Maybe it was their past life connection. "Mizu." Asami whispers.

**Inside the office…**

Korra's eyes widen as she makes her way through the parallel bars. There is an intense pulsing in her chest. Mako catches her as she falls. "Hey, you okay?" He asks.

The Avatar takes a few deep breaths. She could have sworn she'd just felt Mizu. What the heck was going on? "Yeah, thanks."

"No… problem." The young fire bender says still holding her up unable to look away from her suddenly. There was a gleam in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he found his heart beating a little faster. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

Korra moves her hand to his shoulder to get her balance.

Mako freaks out and quickly backs away practically dropping Korra to her knees.

"Korra!" Dr. Guo shouts as he uses the needles to hold her up.

Mako is in a panic trying to help her up, for some reason his mind had flashed back to when Korra first kissed him outside the Pro-bending Stadium. "Sorry….I'm sorry."

Korra winces as she pulls herself up on the balance bars as sweat drips from her forehead. "Are you alright Avatar Korra?" The doctor asks. She nods.

Mako covers his mouth and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Korra. I…I…I didn't mean to." He says

"It's okay." She says.

Mako swallows hard as he moves toward the door. "Hey, I'm...I'm gonna step outside for a second."

They all nod.

He walks outside rubbing the back of his neck. "What the heck was that? There's no way I'm still into her….no way." He says to himself.

Bolin walks outside. "You okay bro? What happened in there?"

"It's nothing, just thought…thought I saw something that's all." Mako says apprehensively.

"Oooookay." Bolin says as he walks back into the office. Mako walks in behind him and posts up against the wall with his arms crossed. He watches Korra make her way back through the balance bars.

**An hour and a half later her session is finished.**

"You did great today Korra." Bolin says.

Korra half smiles and looks out the car window. She was sure she felt Mizu a little while ago, but how was that possible? What did she want?

Bolin sighs and bites his top lip unable to take the awkwardness seeping through the air. His brother was more aloof than usual. "Hey, Mako we still on for Narook's Noodles tonight?" He asks apprehensively. "Mako…Maaaaako?"

"Huh?" The firebender asks.

"Narook's tonight right." Bolin says.

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure." Mako says as he glances at Korra out the corner of his eye then focuses on the road.

Bolin wonders if Asami will show up. "Hey Korra you wanna ….."

"No." Both Korra and Mako say quickly but firmly staring at one another for a moment, until Mako averts his eyes.

"No thanks Bolin. I'm…kinda tired. I think I wanna take it easy today, but maybe next time." Korra says now smiling at Bolin in an effort to comfort him.

He sighs and nods. "Okay next time. I'll buy the first round of cactus juice."

15 minutes later they arrive at Korra's place and Mako helps her inside. "Hey Korra. I…uhh, I'm sorry about…what happened back there. I don't really know…." He says as she scratches his head and stares at the ground.

She sighs. "It's okay Mako. Thanks for being here for me. I appreciate you guys."

Mako furrows his brow finally giving her some eye contact. He immediately starts blushing. "Whatever we can do to help you, we'll do it."

Korra half smiles at him. "Thanks. I'm…gonna get some rest okay."

"Yeah...okay. Catch you later?" He asks with a nervous smile. She nods and closes the door.

Bolin notices his brother's red face as he gets back into the car. "You're not into her again, are you?"

"What? No. Why would you ask me something like that?" Mako says defensively as he drives off.

Bolin lowers her eyes. "Because I think Korra and Asami are together."

"What?" Mako says.

"I…kinda saw them kissing at the office." Bolin says bashfully.

Mako furrows his brow. "Seriously?" Bolin nods. Mako realizes why Korra smelled so good this morning. He wonders how long they'd been going out?

"And I kinda invited Asami to Narook's." Bolin says under his breath.

Mako glares at him. Were both his ex's really lar? Why hadn't they told him? Why did they even date him? He refocuses on the road. "Whatever. She probably won't make it anyway."

Bolin watches his big brother for a while. "You okay?" Mako nods. "Maybe we should ask them about it."

The firebender shakes his head no. "They'll tell us when they're ready."

* * *

X

**Korra's apartment**

As soon as she gets upstairs she picks up the phone and calls Future Industries. She hadn't expected Asami to show up at her session. Something must have happened. Maybe it had something to do with Mizu? "Hello, may I speak to Chelse, please?"

There is a few seconds of silence. "Korra?"

The Inuit gulps recognizing her partner's voice. "Asami?"

"Uhh, yeah, Chelse went to lunch." The engineer says. "Umm, do you…want to leave a message for her?" She asks apprehensively as she tries to figure out why Korra was calling her assistant. Korra felt like she'd been backed into a corner. What was she supposed to say? "Oh, hey, hold on a second."

The Avatar breathes a sigh of relief when she hears Chelse in the background. She closes her eyes and tries to listen in.

Asami sounded very suspicious. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Let's hear what?" Chelse asks.

"Why is the Avatar asking for you?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sato but I promised not to say anything about this. It's a private matter of huge, life changing, gargantuan, super secret, she said she'd kill me if I spilled the beans importance. So I need you to keep your distance okay?" Chelse says.

Asami giggles. "Yeah, okay. But you keep your hands off of her if you know what's good for you."

"Not a problem. I swear on my obsessive little sister that I won't touch your girlfriend." Chelse says playfully.

Asami gets back on the line. "Hey baby, I'll talk to you later okay?"

Korra chuckles nervously. "Uhh, yeah okay."

Chelse picks up the phone. Her tone immediately changes. "Keep it brief."

The Avatar swallows hard. "Tonight at 10. I want to know what happened today."

"Fine. Anything else?" Chelse asks.

"No."

Chelse hangs up the phone.

Asami looks in from her office. "That was a pretty quick call."

"My lips are sealed Miss Sato." The executive assistant says quickly.

Asami giggles. "Not even for a raise."

"No ma'am." Chelse says.

* * *

**10 PM**

**Korra's apartment**

The water tribe woman is sitting downstairs when Naga awakens and starts barking like crazy. The polarbear dog runs up the stairs.

"Avatar!" Chelse shouts. "Get your damn dog before I roast her!"

Korra rolls to the bottom of the stairs. "Naga! Naga! Come here! Now, Naga!"

Her animal companion growls begrudgedly as she backs down the stairs not taking her eyes off the intruder. Korra shakes her head. "What were you doing up there?"

Chelse clears her throat. "My sister thought she saw something suspicious earlier."

 "Like what, me sleeping?"  Korra averts her eyes. Something wasn't right. First Asami shows up at her session, now this. 

"That's none of your business. Look, I don't have a lot of time. Asami and I are still finishing up at the office. I tried to get her on an airship but she told me she didn't need to go. I wonder whose fault that was." Korra lowers her eyes. "If you hadn't decided to get in her pants the other night we wouldn't be having this problem." Chelse says.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I told her to leave my session today okay? I'm doing the best I can."

"Yeah well, just keep your distance for the next few days. We'll discuss our next move tomorrow when Tsuchi comes back into town." Chelse says. Korra nods. Chelse averts her eyes. "And Asami thinks I'm helping you plan some kind of surprise for her."

"Yeah, I heard you guys. Nothing needs to change, right?" Korra says sadly.

Chelse watches her for a moment. "Right. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Korra nods again. Chelse disappears.

The Avatar stares at the spot the fire essence was just standing in. Now she knew for sure that they weren't watching her. Chelse should have known that she was downstairs in the living room and that she'd spoken to Jinora earlier.  If they were really keeping tabs on her they would have known she'd asked the airbender to do some research on them.  There was definitely something strange going on.

She picks up the phone and calls Air Temple Island again. She'd asked Jinora to find out if certain spirits were omniscient. The obvious answer was no, based on what'd she'd experienced with Chelse, but she needed to make sure. If the essences weren't omniscient it meant there was definitely a way stop Tsuchi. If she could tell him things about his past and future that he didn't know, they might be able to turn things around.

"This is General Meelo of the Air Nation. Who dares disturb my glorious slumber?"

"Meelo, get to bed, now!" Tenzin shouts.

"A General never sleeps soldier!" Meelo yells. There is some tussling on the other end.

"Hello this is Tenzin."

"Hey it's Korra. I need to speak to Jinora again. Can you wake her up for me?" The Avatar asks.

The airbender takes a reluctant breath. "Korra, do you have any idea what time it is? She needs her rest. She spent almost the entire day in the spirit world doing research for you. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Tenzin, it can't. It's important." Korra says.

He huffs. "Alright, hold on."

A few minutes later Jinora yawns into the phone. "Hello? Korra, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry for waking you. Did you find anything?" The Avatar asks.

Jinora nods and yawns again. "Yes. Wan Shi Tong said that all spiritual knowledge is unlimited, but the receiver of the knowledge is limited by the form it's chosen."

Korra scratches her head. "Uhhh, what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that only the source of knowledge knows everything not the receivers. The Cosmic Mothers' children only know what they've learned and experienced just like us. And it's all personal. They don't know what others know unless they ask. But if they don't know something that they need to know they can ask the source and we can too. But our minds can't hold as much information as theirs can."

Korra nods. "So they don't know everything. Okay, what about the Mothers turning back time?"

"He said that the only reason the Cosmic Mothers would alter time is if they had another child. But that'd be dangerous for everyone even the Mothers." The young airbending master says.

"Huh? Why?" Korra asks.

"Because the only child that they haven't manifested into form...is nothingness. Master Wan Shi said nothing holds the potential for everything and would have the power to control everything including the other children. That's why the Mothers stopped at 6 to maintain the balance."

The Avatar closes her eyes as the realization hits her. She and Asami had two kids while she was juiced up with the Mothers' powers. One of them was Tsuchi. The other… was the new essence. She wondered why Chelse was so freaked out when she showed her her memories. The other essences were scared too. They didn't want her and Asami's children to be born.

**But the Mothers did.**

She looks down at her chest and remembers the three glowing orbs that disappeared into her body before the Mothers sent her back there. Her child was probably the reason Chelse and the spirit essence couldn't watch her anymore.

"Thanks Jinora. That's what I needed to know." Korra says softly.

Jinora yawns again. "No problem. I should actually be thanking you. I got complete access to the library because of what you told me about the spirits. I totally impressed Wan Shi Tong."

Korra smiles. "Keep this between us, okay?"

"You can count on me. Let me know if you need to know anything else. Night."

"Good night." Korra hangs up the phone then looks around the room for a minute. She thought maybe some of the essences would have shown up, but they didn't.

She heads upstairs and gets into bed. She smirks and places her hand over her heart. "Thanks for protecting me. Your mom and I can't wait to meet you." Blue eyes water when the pulsing in her chest starts up again. Her child could hear her. It was like being pregnant in your heart instead of your uterus. Korra takes a deep breath. "I love you too."

* * *

**The next day...**

**1:45 AM**

Korra's phone rings. Naga barks and wakes her up. Korra sits up still half asleep. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" She falls back against the pillows and looks at the phone. It stops ringing. She looks out the window and sees that it's raining. She tries to go back to sleep. The phone starts ringing again. Korra takes a deep breath and picks it up. "This better be an emergency."

A woman moans on the other end. "Mmm, it is. You've been a bad girl."

"Asami?"

The heiress chuckles then hiccups. "I missed you."

"I…uhh, I missed you too. Are you okay?" Korra asks. If she didn't know any better she'd think her girlfriend was drunk.

Asami sighs softly. "I should…I should be next to you right…(hiccup)…right now."

Korra thinks for a minute then rolls her eyes. She'd totally forgotten that she was supposed to go to Narook's with Mako and Bolin tonight. Now she knew who'd taken her place. "Uhh, Asami maybe we should talk tomorrow."

The raven haired beauty yawns and is silent for a minute. "I know you were…trying to protect me." She hiccups again.

"Huh?"

Asami smiles into the phone. "I felt you." She whispers. "I always feel you lately, in my mind…(deep breath)…in my body." Korra's eyes widen when her body starts to stiffen. She'd felt the sensation before...when Mizu was controlling her. "Do you feel me like that too?"

The Avatar's chest starts pulsing with warmth again. Suddenly rain begins seeping in from the window. It floats through the air and pools into the shape of a woman hovering above her body.

"Korra…" Asami's voice is heavy with want. "Do you feel me too?" The Avatar's mouth is agape as Mizu materializes above her. She straddles Korra's waist. "If I kissed you…(hiccup)…would you feel it?"

Korra gulps still holding the phone to her ear. This was impossible. "Uhh, Asami, baby, maybe you should get up up and get a drink of water." The Avatar says desperately.

Asami closes her eyes as she falls asleep. "But I wanna…feel…you." She whispers. The phone drops from her ear and she passes out.

The Inuit gulps as the blue eyed woman above her smiles. "Umm, Mizu?"

The heiress smirks then leans down into Korra's lips. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Korra regains control of her body. "Asami?"

She kisses her again. "Mmm, I love the way you say my name."

The Avatar's mind is completely blown. Had her wife unconsciously projected herself in her sleep? "Baby, where are you right now?"

Asami giggles then begins to kiss Korra's neck. "Why do you always ask me weird questions when we're dreaming?"

Korra gulps as gentle flame covered fingers start to burn her night shirt away.

Asami raises genuinely curious eyebrows.  She'd never firebent in their previous dreams. "Hmm, that's new. I wonder what else I can do to you." She says mischievously.

Korra quickly grabs her wife's arms. "Baby, I need you to wake up. This isn't a dream."

The blue eyed vixen smirks then liquefies her other hand and places it on her partner's waist. "Not yet, please. I couldn't help you when you fought Zaheer. Let me help you now. It's just a dream right?"

Korra gasps as her body is instantly covered in water. "No, ah…ah…A-sami….d-don't."

The pale skinned beauty leans down into her lips and kisses her deeply.

Korra screams into her mouth as her back and legs are infused with water. A minute later she pants as she looks down at her waist. The pain was gone. She'd been healed.

Asami quickly pulls her shirt off then pushes Korra's thighs apart with her knee and lies down between her legs. "It worked didn't it?" Before Korra can get a word out the heiress grinds into her sex. "Mmm…."

The Avatar couldn't deny how good it felt. Supple pink lips nibble and lick at her neck. Asami grabs Korra's thighs and moves her hips in slow circles. The feel of Asami's wetness against her sex was mind altering. "Mmm, fuck…" The Inuit groans as the heiress continues to grind into her center. Korra tries to piece together what was happening.

Apparently Asami had control of Mizu's abilities in their dreams, but this wasn't a dream. What they were experiencing was something far beyond that. She had no doubt that the unborn energy inside her had something to do with it. She could still hear her wife snoring through the phone.

The industrialist steps up her efforts as Korra wraps her arms around her neck. "Mmm, you feel so good." She groans tightening her grip on the Avatar's muscular thighs.

Korra takes a deep breath panting into her wife's ear. "Baby…we need to talk. I need to…tell you what's…going on before you…mmm….before you wake up."

"Cum for me." Asami whispers as sweat pools between their bodies. "Uoomm….I wanna feel you."

Korra rolls them over. Asami grabs her ass. Korra rocks her hips into her lover's sex giving them the friction they both needed. "Listen to me..."

"Oh…oh fuck…uahh…uhh…" The vixen whimpers as she watches Korra masterfully thrusting into her sex. The bounce of the Avatar's breasts was hypnotic she couldn't help but take a nipple into her mouth.

"Mmm…" Korra moans. Asami aggressively rolls them back over. Korra is shocked a few seconds later when Asami's body suddenly liquefies drenching her and the bed.

She can hear Chelse through the phone. "Miss Sato, Miss Sato, wake up. Please. I've been trying to call you for over an hour. Miss Sato?"

"Mmm, Korra? Don't stop. Where'd you go baby?" Asami whimpers. Her head was throbbing. She opens one of her eyes and sees her assistant standing over her. "Ugh, Chelse I'm going to close my eyes. If Korra's not back here when I open them, you are so fired."

The conversation gets cut off when Chelse hangs up the phone.

* * *

X

**Back at Korra's apartment**

The water tribe woman gets out of bed and bends the water off her body and the sheets. "Geez." She says looking down at her legs. Unfortunately Asami was the only one dreaming, this was more like a nightmare. Now that her back and legs were completely healed, the previous timeline was officially screwed.

This was the last thing she expected to happen. Korra sits down on the bed and looks down at her chest. "I don't suppose you have any bright ideas." She waits quietly for a few minutes and doesn't feel any pulsing in her chest. She falls back on the bed. "Yeah, didn't think so. If you were here you could probably fix all of this on your own. Nothingness huh."

She looks down at her chest again. "So how exactly does this work? Can you hear me or not?" No response. "Hello? Anybody in there?" She watches the clock quietly for a while and there's still nothing. "Right. Figures."

Korra closes her eyes and tries to think through her options.

Gran Gran would there with Suyin in a few hours for her treatment. Maybe one of them could reinjure her. But she could also fake the injury. Of course she'd have to tell them what was going on in order to do that. And if she told them, she'd have to tell everyone, which would put them all in danger. Korra shakes her head again.

She needed to focus on the bigger problem. Tsuchi was the key to all of this. If she could stop him, none of this would be an issue. She only had six days left to come up with a plan and thanks to Jinora she had the information she needed. Now Korra knew for sure that Tsuchi was just as clueless as the other essences. Everything he knew about the past was from his personal experience. He didn't know how Mizu really felt about him. He still thought she left him for Kuruk. He didn't know that she and Asami would be giving birth to him in the future. Or that he'd have a chance to start over fresh, with no memories, which was what he wanted all along.

But that didn't mean they could let their guard down. He'd meticulously planned everything out before. He knew what everyone was going to do. He even knew she'd try to kill him.

Things would be different this time though. Korra had already made up her mind that she was done fighting. That was what everyone expected her to do, but not this time. He was her child and she wouldn't hurt him if she didn't have to.

Korra feels the pulsing in her chest again and opens her eyes. She gulps when she notices that she's floating a few inches away from the ceiling. "Whoa…" She tries to airbend herself down to the bed but she can't move. "Uhh, I'd… like to get down please." She looks to the left as her body slowly glides down to the bed. "Uhh, if this is my child, move the lamp on the nightstand." Korra jumps when the lamp crashes into the wall. She gulps again. "Okay, umm, is there something you need to tell me?" Nothing happens.

Korra thinks for a minute. "Uhh, if there's something you need to tell me, move those shoes into the corner." Again nothing happens. "Okay, so you don't need to tell me anything. Are you trying to help me, if you are, move the shoes into the corner." Her eyebrows raise when her moccasins are launched into the wall. "Wow, seriously. Wow!"

She takes a deep breath. She had no idea what questions to ask. "Uhh, are you an essence? I mean if you're an essence…" Korra looks around, then grabs a pillow and throws it onto the floor. "…make the pillow float." She waits a while but nothing happens. "Hmm, okay, uhh if you're not an essence make the pillow float." Again nothing happens. Korra lowers her eyes. Maybe he didn't know what he was. Technically he didn't even exist yet. Wait why was she calling him a he? What if it's a girl?

Korra picks up her shoes and puts them next to the pillow. "Okay, if you're a girl make the shoes float or if you're a boy make the pillow float." Again nothing happens.

Korra scratches her head. "Umm, okay, if I'm your mom, make the pillow float?" The pillow immediately lifts from the floor. Korra smirks. "If...Asami's your mom, make the shoes float." She smiles as her shoes float up to the pillow.

"Wow, this is amazing. Okay...umm, uhh...put the pillow and shoes back on the floor. We'll keep using them." Both items float back down.

The Avatar sits on the bed and spends the rest of the morning trying to have a conversation with her unborn child.

Before long the doorbell rings. "Geez, I forgot about Katara." She and Naga run downstairs to get the door. "Hey Gran Gran. Hey Suyin, hurry up, come on." Both women are in complete shock as Korra pulls them into the living room. "Okay, I have a lot to say. This is gonna sound impossible, but I need you to hear me out." The two matriarchs nod slowly.

* * *

**TBC…**


	39. Carry the Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Korra be able to save her family and her world now that she has some unexpected help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Notes: Musical Inspiration: Golden Slumbers/Carry that weight by The Beatles (Jennifer Hudson-Cover)

"Uhhh…" Korra was so excited about communicating with her child that she wasn't thinking clearly. As she gazes at the concerned expressions on her mentors' faces she realizes her mistake. There was no way she could explain everything to them. There was just too much to say, the least of it was being transported back in time. And telling them that she'd spent the last 5 hours talking to the energy of her future child was completely out of the question. She couldn't explain something as unbelievable as that. Not to mention what she and Asami had to go through to give birth to the kid. Even the essences had to take the information directly out of her head in order to understand it all.

The Avatar lowers her eyes. If the essences hadn't sucked the information out of her mind she would have had to explain everything the normal way. Who better to talk to about the situation than the two women in front of her? Maybe it would help her make sense of things.

Korra nods to herself. Should she tell them about Koh first or maybe the essences? "I should tell them about Asami and me…and our kids." She takes a heavy breath, deep in thought, remembering the feel of her children's tiny fingers grasping her hand back in the mortal world, the world she destroyed.

The Avatar shakes her head trying to clear her mind. "No, since Su's here I should warn them about Kuvira and the war. But Koh's involved with that too." The water tribe woman averts her eyes still unable to find the right way of explaining the situation. "They need to know that I've been through all this before. So I should start from the beginning."

Korra's gaze drops to the floor as she starts whispering to herself. "So that would be when Asami and I fell in love. Zaheer poisoned me, Asami helped take care of me, then I started dreaming about her. We got closer, but I pushed her away when I saw her kissing someone else." Korra rolls her eyes remembering the way she ran away from Gran and Asami after that. The spirit she saw at Air Temple Island that night must have been Princess Yue. "Focus Korra, focus. Asami told me that Lau was the one who kissed her, not the other way around. We cleared things up and had our first date." She furrows her brow. "They probably don't need to know all this." Korra says thinking back to what Koh forced Asami to do to her back then. "I should stick to the major events. What happened after that?"

Katara swallows hard. She could see her former student's mind working overtime. Whatever happened to the Avatar was serious. "Korra…"

The extremely focused Inuit doesn't hear her name being called and continues talking to herself. "Asami got sick. Bolin had his party. My legs got healed. Kuvira kicked my butt. I found out that the problems in the spirit world were caused by Kuvira and her weapons. Azula showed up. The world leaders had a meeting to convince Kuvira to stop using her weapons. We went to war with the Earth Kingdom."

The green eyed matriarch furrows her brow. "What did you just say?"

Korra takes a deep breath still very engaged with her self-talk. "We found out that Lau was Koh in disguise and that he was responsible for it. And Koh attacked the world because he wanted Raava and humanity to pay for taking Mizu from him. And Mizu… is the essence of water who became Ummi, who was reincarnated as Asami. Koh and I fought on the solstice. Mizu woke up inside Asami. Mizu destroyed Koh's body and absorbed his energy which made Asami immortal. Wait, I need to explain that. Uhh, the essences are the ancient energies of earth, air, fire, water, spirit, and matter. And they were created… by the Cosmic Mothers. Tsuchi's mom is one of them called the Mother of Faces. Umm…."

Katara speaks up again trying to get the Avatar's attention. "Korra…"

The Inuit gulps as her memories begin to play like movies in her mind. "After that Gran … (Korra glances at her mentor) became a spirit. I found out that Koh was still alive inside of Asami. I met the fire essence and she said that Koh had imprisoned people in his lair during the war. Asami was the only one who could get them out because Koh set a trap for her. While she was trying to rescue them, he took over her body. I went to his lair to save Asami. Then the Cosmic Mothers and the other essences showed up. The Mothers wanted to punish the essences for waking Mizu up because that was against their rules or something. I tried to stop them and became immortal in the process."

Suyin is officially irritated with the Avatar's mumbling. She clears her throat very loudly. Korra doesn't even notice.

"The Mothers and Gran Gran gave us a way to fix things and restore balance. Either we could stay immortal forever or have Asami give birth to Mizu and Tsuchi; which meant I would have to get her pregnant by changing Raava's nature from female to male, which meant turning her into Vaatu temporarily. Gran told me that I had some of the Mothers' powers and that I wasn't limited to the two options they gave us. Uhh, what happened after that?"

"Oh, Tsuchi helped Asami and Mizu merge their consciousnesses so she wouldn't have to give birth to Mizu. I wonder why he did that? Anyway, we decided we wanted Tsuchi out of her and that we wanted our lives back. But I could tell that Asami liked being immortal. So when the time came for us to give the Mothers our answer I tried to change the world and ended up creating two worlds instead: one where Asami and I were mortal and didn't have bending and another where we were immortal. The immortal world was technically our future if we had decided to side with the mothers. It was…nice, but I wanted a normal life. So, I got Asami pregnant before I changed the world and she gave birth to our kids in the mortal world. And our kids are Tsuchi and the new essence." The young Avatar takes in a deep breath. "They…died… and I was brought back here." Korra furrows her brow as she thinks through what happened after she destroyed the mortal world. She was still devastated over losing her family. But she was puzzled as to why things ended up that way. "If they were watching us why would they let all this happen?" Korra says thinking of the Mothers.

The elderly waterbender raises her voice. "Avatar Korra!"

"Huh?" The Avatar says finally hearing her.

Katara inhales slowly before speaking. She knew Korra well enough to understand that there was more going on than the young Avatar had the ability to articulate. A few of the sentences she picked up from Korra's mumbling were frightening to imagine. She needed to make things simple for her. "We just need to know how you were able to heal your injuries that's all. Okay?"

The Avatar sighs. Of course Katara would know exactly what to say to calm her down. Her mentor was right. She was completely over-thinking things. Simplicity was best in situations like this. "Okay, umm…I guess…an ancient…being, kind of like a spirit…healed me….(she gauges their expressions)… a few hours ago."

The old waterbending master takes in a deep breath and nods as she stares into Korra's eyes. That was an explanation she could accept. "Okay."

Korra furrows her brow. "Okay?" Her teacher nods again. Korra swallows hard and lowers her eyes. If they could accept this next part she'd be in the clear. "And, I, uhh, still have some of that metal poison in my body." She looks up at Katara. "That's why you invited Suyin, right?" Katara nods slowly. "And…you two want to talk to me about dating Asami." The Avatar gulps seeing the shocked grey blue eyes trained on her.

The two matriarchs are silent. Suyin glances at Katara then back to Korra. "Uhh…right." She was officially confused. The main reason for her visit was to help the young Avatar get over her nervousness about Asami, but how did Korra know that? Katara made it sound like the Avatar was completely clueless about relationships. "Why don't you go ahead and lie down and I'll get you fixed up."

Korra does as she's told.

Katara moves to sit in the recliner next to the couch. She keeps her gaze focused on Korra. Something wasn't right. In all her years as a seer her visions had never been wrong. Korra was supposed to be a nervous wreck right now, scared out of her mind about the prospect of dating her best friend.

Katara watches as Suyin slowly waves her hands back and forth above the Avatar's body. How had Korra found out about the left over poison? Truthfully Katara hadn't sensed it. She'd seen it in one of her visions. That's how she knew to contact Suyin. Maybe the spirit Korra mentioned had something to do with this. What if 'she' was that spirit? She'd heard Korra clearly earlier. "Gran became a spirit." Had the Avatar received a vision of her death?

The metalbender inhales quietly and continues her movements. She feels the last bit of poison shifting in Korra's body. "Okay, I think I got a bite. Lie still and say..."

Korra opens her mouth wide and sticks out her tongue. "Ahh…"

Su bends the liquid poison into a small ball. "All done."

The Avatar sits up and smiles. "Thanks." She takes a deep breath then locks eyes with Katara. "I wish I could tell you that I got some new Avatar powers from that spirit who healed me, but that wouldn't be the truth."

Suyin furrows her brow. Katara gulps. There was no way her former student could have known what she was thinking. "Korra…"

"I'm going to tell you as much as I can, alright. How much of what I said earlier did you hear?" The Inuit says.

Suyin speaks up. "Bits and pieces. I'd certainly appreciate an explanation. We may be older than you but we're not deaf."

Katara nods. "Yes Korra, I'd like to know as well. It seems you've been through a lot."

The Avatar lowers her eyes and takes in a long deep breath. She was faced with the same dilemma again. How much should she tell them? At least she was sure she could trust them. And she'd need their help now that she'd come up with a plan to stop Koh. But how was she supposed to explain that her non-existent child helped her come up with it? She rolls her eyes and decided to get it over with. "I can't explain everything because I honestly don't understand most of it, but it's the truth."

"We're listening Korra." Her waterbending mentor says.

"Okay I've…kinda…been through all this before. I met the Mother of Faces."

Katara's eyes widen. She swallows hard remembering what happened with Aang. "Korra, you met…Koh's… mother?"

The young water tribe woman nods. "Yeah, she's one of the four beings who created our world. They're called Cosmic Mothers. They sent me back here to stop him. In the time I came from Koh disguised himself as a human and started a world war in order to force me into killing him."

Suyin chimes in. She had no idea what the two water tribe women were talking about it. "You mentioned his name more than a few times earlier. Apparently he's dangerous." Korra nods. "So these "mothers" sent you back in time because you killed him?"

"No. If I had killed him…(she lowers her eyes) I would have destroyed the world." The Avatar says.

"Korra that's not possible. Aang met Koh. He may be old, but he's not so powerful that his existence would affect the whole world like Raava. And why would he want you to kill him?" Katara says.

"Koh isn't a spirit. He's something called an essence. There's six of them earth, water, air, fire, spirit, and matter. Essences are the Mothers kids. They're made of energy and they're different from spirits. Koh is the essence of earth. If I'd killed him I would have destroyed the world." Korra sees Katara opening her mouth to speak. "Before you ask, this is all happening because of Ummi." Grey blue eyes widen. "Ummi is really the essence of water. She's technically Koh's wife, that's why he took her from Avatar Kuruk. And why he wanted me to kill him. It was for revenge. He said that Raava and the Avatar took his world from him, so he wanted to do the same thing to me."

Katara gulps. Her mind is blown. All this time she thought Koh was just a spiteful spirit who liked toying with humans. "So his mother and the others sent you back in time? I didn't know they had that kind of power."

Korra sighs. "There isn't anything they can't do."

Suyin shakes her head. "So why don't they stop him then? Why are they making you do it?"

Korra lowers her eyes. She'd been wondering the same thing. "I don't know."

Katara averts her grey blue eyes. "So you know about Aang…and Asami."

Korra nods. "Yeah."

The mature waterbender takes a deep breath. This was a lot to take in, but not difficult to believe. She and Aang had been through unexplainable things too in their youth. "You mentioned that Ummi is the essence of water earlier. So Asami's the one who healed you last night."

Korra looks up at her almost in shock that she'd figured that out. "Y-yeah."

"Does Asami know who she is? I mean about her past life." Katara asks.

"No, she's not supposed to find out until the Solstice." The Avatar says.

Suyin takes in a heavy breath and crosses her arms. "I'm guessing things didn't go well in the time you came from." The metal bender averts her eyes. She only had one thing on her mind. She'd been worried ever since Kuvira and Baatar Jr. defected from her nation. "Did Kuvira or Zaofu have anything to do with the war?"

The Avatar nods sorrowfully. "Yeah, but it wasn't her fault. Koh's manipulating her and your son, and tons of other people. I want to stop him before all that happens. You two are the only ones I've told about this."

Katara and Suyin look at one another, nod, and then turn to Korra. There was no way the Avatar could make up something like this. Katara speaks up. "We believe you. What do you need us to do?"

The young Inuit smiles softly. It felt good to have someone on her side again. "Well I've already changed some major things, so I don't really know how everything is going to play out this time. I'm supposed to meet Koh and Asami at city hall in a few days. But that might end up happening sooner now. They can't know that I've been healed."

Suyin nods. "I can temporarily paralyze your legs with a bit of chi blocking and acupuncture."

Katara swallows softly and lowers her eyes. All she can think of was the day her husband told her he was giving Koh his body. "Who is he? I mean, who is Koh disguised as."

"His name is Lau Gan-Lan Jr. And he just became the CEO of Cabbage Corp. Asami is taking over his company." Korra gazes at the saddened expression on her mentor's face. She knew what Katara was really asking her. "He won't use Aang's face…until he meets you." Katara looks up at her. "I don't plan on letting that happen. I'm going to see if he'll meet with me."

Katara inhales deeply. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna tell him some things he doesn't know." Korra says.

"Like what? I can't imagine an ancient spirit being swayed by a few clever words. Especially considering that it planned a world war." Suyin asks.

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather keep it to myself. It's a little too much to explain right now." Korra says lowering her eyes. She didn't want to tell them that he becomes her child in the future.

Suyin sits next to Korra on the couch. "We can't help you if we don't know what's going on. If you have a plan to stop this guy, then let us in on it."

Katara places her hand on the Avatar's knee. "Korra, please tell us as much as you can. What if he doesn't stop what he's planning?"

Korra takes her mentor's hand and looks into her eyes. "If there was more you two could do to help me, I'd tell you. Right now this is all I need. He'll stop. I promise. I'm not alone. The other essences are gonna help too. If he won't listen, we'll stop him. Trust me."

Suyin huffs roughly. "Well I'm not going to sit around and wait for that to happen. I'm going to contact Kuvira. I can stop her from…."

"No, don't. If he has her under his control already, he'll know we're trying to stop him. Just let me handle this okay. Please." She says locking eyes with Suyin.

The woman is silent for a moment. She can see the resolve in Korra's eyes. "Alright, fine. But if things go south, I'm taking Kuvira out of the equation. I've known her all her life. Manipulation or not, she doesn't do things she doesn't want to do."

Korra nods. "I understand."

"Good. When do you need me to block your chi?" The metal bending matriarch asks.

Korra nervously looks at the phone. "I need to call Asami's office and see what her plans are first. Give me a minute."

She inhales slowly and picks up the phone.

* * *

**Future Industries**

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. How may I help you?" Chelse says.

"It's me Korra, I need to know Asami's schedule for the day."

"And why is that?" Chelse asks quickly.

The water tribe woman gulps. "I came up with a plan to stop Tsuchi and I need…" The phone clicks. "Hello?" She suddenly feels intense searing pain in her chest. She knows exactly what it means. "Gran! Suyin! Get back, now!"

"Why? What's going on?!" Su exclaims.

Korra points the palm of her hand toward them. "If you're my child, move them to the kitchen!" The two women gasp as they're whisked into the air by an unknown force.

The room is suddenly engulfed in flames. The fire essence roughly grabs the collar of Korra's shirt. "What part of stick to the plan do you not understand?"

The Avatar grits her teeth as the flames recede into Chelse's body. "I knew you weren't watching me anymore."

The fiery titan furrows her brow. "What?"

"Gran, Suyin, it's safe now." The two women peak their heads around the corner.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Korra what's going on? What just happened?"

Chelse's eyes widen. This was the worst thing Korra could have done. Revealing the essences to humans was against the mothers' rules. "What have you done?"

"I can't stop Tsuchi by myself." Korra says. "We need their help. All I need you to do is…"

Chelse lowers her eyes and lifts her arm towards the two bending masters. She fires a blast of black flames at them.

Korra leaps in front of them barely intercepting the blast. "Grrrahh, what are you, what are you doing? Stop! Are you gonna kill me too?!" Katara pools all the water she can from the few vases in the room, but the water immediately evaporates. Suyin tries to metalbend but the heat is so intense that she can't solidify any objects. She couldn't even pull from the earth. The floor beneath them was scorching hot. Korra creates an air bubble around them.

Chelse grits her teeth and applies more pressure and heat to the flames. "This isn't like what happened in the previous timeline Korra. What happened with Mizu was a special case. Revealing our identities to humans is forbidden. Their deaths are on your head." The flames are too much. Korra goes into the Avatar state. Her hands begin to shake as the air shield she had surrounding her is turned against her.

Korra has no choice but to rely on her ace in the hole. She closes her eyes. "If you're my child, stop the flames."

Seika begins to tremble almost violently as her flames involuntarily disappear into her body. "What…is this?" She grunts now unable to move. Up until that moment in her life she'd never felt true fear. The power overtaking her body was absolute…like the Mothers.

Korra lowers her eyes. "This is how I'm going to stop Tsuchi." She looks up into Chelse's eyes. "Either help me, or stay out of my way."

The brown eyed woman's jaw clenches. There was no mistaking that power. "Avatar…listen to me and listen well. Whatever you think you know about that essence inside you is irrelevant."

Korra swallows softly. "I know enough."

"I've seen what it can do with my own eyes. If you keep using it, you'll destroy everything. And I don't just mean this world; I mean all…of existence. Our powers are not meant for human hands, not even yours. You need to stop whatever you're planning and… "

The Avatar repeats herself. "You heard what I said. Either help me, or stay out of the way. Tell the others. I won't let Tsuchi turn this place into a war zone again."

Chelse takes a few deep breathes. "Korra…I know what you're trying to do. This isn't the way to go about it. You can't save them, or Asami, or her father from their fates. You can't save anyone like this." The Avatar averts her eyes knowing that Chelse was talking about her children. "Where there is death, there will always be death." The fire essence covers herself in flames breaking the invisible hold on her. "Please. I'm asking you as a fellow guardian of this planet. Don't use that power anymore. I'll take you to the Mothers myself after the sol…" Chelse lowers her eyes. She could sense that Asami was on her way into the office. "…- solstice." She glances at Katara and Suyin then snaps her fingers. A burst of heat hits their throats. Both women gasp for breath. They fall to their knees.

"Gran!" Korra shouts.

"I decree upon my name, your lives belong to me. If you mention me or my kind to anyone but Korra, you'll die where you stand."

"Leave them alone." The Avatar growls as she points her hand toward the fire essence.

Seika and Korra lock eyes. "Don't do it. They'll be dead in an instant."

Korra grits her teeth and lowers her hand. "When is Asami meeting him at city hall?" Chelse is silent. "Tell me!" The fire essence averts her eyes. Korra speaks in a low almost sinister tone. "Don't make me force you."

Chelse glares at her as she exhales slowly from her nose. "They're meeting today at 5."

Korra swallows hard. "They weren't supposed to meet until three days from now."

"There's still an opportunity to get things back on track, Korra." Chelse pleads. She takes in a sorrowful breath feeling Asami's presence in her office. "Please don't use that power anymore. If you do it will corrupt you."

"I didn't ask for this!" Korra shouts. "Your mothers did this to me. Do you think the all powerful creators of everything made a mistake? You think they did something wrong? Why don't you tell them that! Why aren't any of you talking to them? Why aren't they talking to you? None of this had to happen. What kind of family are you?" The fire essence furrows her brow.

The Avatar lowers her eyes for a moment while she composes herself. She'd been through too much to think she had all the answers. Part of her heard what Chelse was saying but it made no sense to her. This would be the second time the Mothers had given her a world changing power. Why would they go through all of this? Why did these advanced ancient beings allow such basic mortal problems to influence them?

"I don't know how or why you essences do what you do but I'm not stupid; I know the risks. I've had more power than anyone could ever want or imagine thanks to your parents. I've… destroyed worlds, and lives…and futures." Their eyes meet. "I don't care about power." Korra places her hand over her heart. "I care about my family and this world. And I need your help Seika. I'm asking you for your help, not just for my family but for yours too. If you can't or won't then at least don't get in my way. Please." Korra trembles a bit. It was like her strength was slowly leaving her body.

In that moment Seika realized something. The Avatar was right. The Mothers were the ones behind this. What were they after? Did they unleash the last essence because of what she and her siblings would do in Korra's future? Why would they entrust the existence ending power of the final essence to a child? The fiery titan nods slowly. "Alright. We won't interfere. But when your plan fails, and it will… I will end you and that essence."

Korra furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Why? That doesn't make any sense. She's one of you. Why do you want to kill her?"

"Her? This is exactly why your species will never be entrusted with power. You're always personifying what you don't understand. As if human reasoning is the be all and end all. That thing...is not one of us. It's the end of us." Chelse say as she disappears.

A few seconds later the Avatar starts to sway then falls backwards no longer able to stay conscious. "Korra! Korra!" Suyin shouts as she and Katara catch the comatose Inuit. "Come on let's get her over to the couch."

Katara pulls a bottle of spirit water from her bag and covers her hand with it. Suyin cradles Korra's head in her lap. "Katara what just happened?"

The old waterbender shakes her head as she examines Korra's body. "I don't know. But apparently that woman isn't going to help Korra with her plan."

Suyin inhales through puckered lips. If she had any doubts about Korra's story they were completely gone now. "I'm starting to understand why my mother became a recluse. This is ridiculous. Did you and Avatar Aang ever experience anything like this?"

Katara holds her hand over the unconscious Avatar's chest. The glowing spirit water begins changing colors going from clearly transparent, to green, to blue, to white, to yellow, to violet, to red, then back again. "A few times. But I honestly haven't felt anything that hot since Sozin's comet."

Suyin stares at Katara's hand. "What's happening to her?"

The bending master shakes her head again. "I don't know."

**Inside Korra's mind**

A strange group of ethereal voices resonate through Korra's mind. "Tell us, Avatar. What would you be willing to do to help your family?"

The water tribesman speaks slowly, unable to feel or sense herself. "Any…thing."

"Would you die for them?" The voices ask.

"Yes." Korra says.

"Would you suffer for them?"

"Yes." Korra answers quickly.

"Would you live for them?" They ask.

"Yes." The Avatar answers slowly still not knowing who is speaking.

"Would you allow them to suffer, if it was what they needed?" The unearthly voices ask.

"What? Why would…."

"Would you allow them to suffer, if it was what they needed?" The otherworldly voices ask again.

Korra hesitates. For some reason a memory of Asami comes to her mind. "If…it was what they needed, I would."

"Would you love them unconditionally?" They ask.

"Who are you?" Korra asks. "What's happening?"

"Would you love them unconditionally?"

"Yes." The Avatar says.

"Even if they hated you?" The voices start to separate speaking from different directions in different tones and accents. "Loved you? Blamed you? Adored you? Misunderstood you? Feared you? Attacked you? Betrayed you? Protected you?"

The Inuit is feeling frustrated with the constant questioning. "I already told you! Yes! I'd love my family no matter what! Now tell me what's going on. Who are you? Where am I?"

"Then by your word it is done." The voices say in unison.

"What?" Korra suddenly finds herself standing in the room of blue within her consciousness. The other Avatars appear around her.

The men and women begin looking at one another with surprised expressions as though they'd just woken up.

"Korra?" Aang says.

"Aang?" The water tribe woman says.

The Avatar State involuntarily activates and all of their eyes begin to glow.

Aang furrows his brow as Korra's memories and experiences seep into his mind.

Korra takes in a long breath as her predecessor steps forward. She felt what happened. "Did, did you just see my memories?"

The Airbending master nods then pulls her into his arms. In those few seconds of connection he felt everything Korra had been through. All the confusion, pain, turmoil, frustration, loss, fear, love, hope, faith, confidence, and power she'd experienced were overwhelming. He wasn't sure how she'd lived through it. "Spirits Korra, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

The young Avatar sighs still unsure of what was happening. "I honestly don't know. I don't even know how I got here. How did you all get here?"

Aang pulls back placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her some eye contact. "The same way we did before. Your love for Asami restored our connection."

"Huh? How is that possible? Asami and I haven't (Korra averts her eyes) you know…done it yet."

Aang smirks. "It wasn't the act that restored the connection. It was your willingness to love her that did it."

Korra nods. "Right, but that doesn't explain how I ended up here."

"You're in a meditative state right now; otherwise we wouldn't be able to communicate. Waking up shouldn't be a problem. I believe you're here because of Tsuchi."

Avatar Kuruk walks over to them. "I had no idea who Koh was. If I had killed him back then…"

Avatar Roku speaks up. "What matters now is how Korra handles the path ahead of her."

Avatar Kyoshi places her hand on Korra's shoulder. "You are as close to your family as I was to mine. But as an Avatar your sole duty is to the world." Korra lowers her eyes. Kyoshi smiles softly. "Fortunately for you your family is the world." Korra looks up into her predecessor's dark green eyes. "Save them."

Korra smiles. "I will."

Aang nods. "We're with you."

"But who was asking me all those questions earlier? Did you hear them?" Korra asks.

Aang and the other Avatars look at one another. "No, we didn't hear anything before we arrived here. What did they say?"

"They asked me if I loved my family and if I was willing to let them get hurt if it meant helping them." Korra says sadly.

Aang rubs his chin. "Hmm, so what was your answer?"

"I told them I'd do anything for my family." Korra says.

Avatar Yangchen speaks up. "That may have been the Cosmic Mothers speaking through the essence energies within you."

"What?" Korra says as all the Avatars turn toward the airbending master.

Yangchen continues. "It seems you have become the bridge for more than just the spirit and human worlds. I had never come upon the Mother of Faces in my time, but I have known many mothers. And they like you would do anything for their families. Considering that these Cosmic Mothers created everything in existence, including us, it wouldn't be farfetched to assume that they care deeply about their family as well."

Korra shakes her head. "But why go through all this? Why can't they just talk to one another?"

Yangchen thinks for a moment. "Perhaps this is how they communicate."

The young water tribe woman furrows her brow. "That doesn't make any sense. They have all the power in the universe and they can't talk to one another face to face?"

Aang smiles. "The writings of Guru Laghima say, 'You cannot solve problems at the same level of consciousness in which they were created.'"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Korra and Kuruk say with the exact same amount of annoyance.

Yangchen sighs. "He's saying that the Mothers and children are at different levels of consciousness and are unable to communicate with one another. It's a bit like us and the human world. We can't directly communicate with anyone in the physical world unless they are a match to us vibrationally. You were born a match to us, but until you released your resistance to our level of consciousness we were unable to communicate with you."

Korra shakes her head. "That's not the case here. The essences can talk to the mothers anytime they want."

"Are you sure about that?" Avatar Roku asks.

"Yeah, you heard what Seika said earlier. She said the same thing on the immortal world. She said she can take me to the mothers. That means she can talk to them." Korra says.

Aang lowers his eyes. "Korra, I don't think it's that simple. They may be able to talk to them, but they might not be able to understand each other. We're missing something important here, but I'm not sure what it is."

Korra releases an exhausted breath. "Then what's going to happen when I talk to Tsuchi?"

Kuruk crosses his arms. "You plan to put him in a corner, right?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, it's the only way to get him to listen to me. I figure he won't do anything in front of Asami."

Avatar Kuruk averts his eyes remembering his own fight with Koh. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. You should be prepared to fight him."

"No, I'm done fighting; besides he can't hurt me directly. I don't want our relationship to start like that." Her eyes widen. "Geez, what time is it?" The Avatars shrug their shoulders. "I gotta go."

"Korra wait!" Yangchen shouts as the Avatar disappears. "Heed the mothers' words. Endure for your family."

* * *

**Korra apartment**

The Avatar springs awake on the couch. "What time is it?!"

Suyin and Katara are startled. "Korra, what happened? Are you alright?"

"What time is it? How long was I out?" Korra shouts.

"It's 4:15." Katara says.

"What!" Korra pushes herself off the couch and falls to the floor unable to move her legs. She looks down at her lower half in shock.

Suyin grabs her shoulders. "Korra, calm down."

"W-what's going on?" The young Avatar asks fearfully.

"You asked me to paralyze your legs remember." Suyin says.

Korra takes a few deep breaths. "Right, right. Sorry. Are you guys okay? I'm sorry about what happened back there."

They help her into her wheelchair. Katara covers her student's legs in water. "Take a few deep breaths. We're alright and so are you."

Korra nods and swallows softly. Her mentors had been watching over her the entire time she was out. How had she gotten so lucky to have such amazing people in her life? "Thanks. Uhh, I kinda got reconnected to my past lives. Aang says, "Hi"."

Suyin giggles and rolls her eyes. "We know." She waves her hand out toward the room. Korra's eyes widen seeing the complete mess surrounding her. "You started glowing a few hours ago. Fortunately your former wife was prepared."

Katara smiles sweetly then bends the spirit water back into the bottle. "We should head out if you're going to make it to city hall in time."

Korra nods. "Right. I'm ready."

On the drive into town Korra is overcome with guilt. "I'm sorry about what Seika did to you two."

The waterbending master sighs as she stares out the window. "We're fine. I was more concerned about how we got into the kitchen so quickly. That wasn't airbending."

Korra gulps and lowers her eyes. "No it wasn't."

"That woman said there was an essence inside of you." Suyin says.

"Yeah." The Avatar says.

Katara looks at the Inuit. "So it thinks you're its mother. You said, "If you're my child." Korra averts her eyes. "So which essence is it? You said there were six."

The Avatar shakes her head in amazement. She couldn't believe Katara actually understood what she explained earlier. "It's…a new one. It's…nothing. The energy of nothing." The young woman says nervously. She hated talking about things she didn't understand. The car is silent for a few minutes.

Suyin takes a short cut to get them through some unusually heavy traffic. "Korra, we'll be right around the corner if you need us." She hands the Avatar a small piece of meteorite. "Bend this and we'll come running."

Korra looks down at it. "Thanks." She looks back at the two women. "I mean it. Thank you for being okay with all this. I know it's a lot to take in."

Katara smiles. "You're our Avatar. What else can we do?"

They pull up across the street from the building. "Drop me off here, okay. And I'd like you guys to park at least a block away just in case anything goes wrong."

"We'll be fine, dear." Katara says.

Korra breathes out through puckered lips. "Okay Gran Gran, Suyin. I'll be back."

"We'll be here." Suyin says.

Korra gulps as she rolls to the sidewalk. She stares at the double doors at the top of the stairs. Asami and Lau would be coming out soon. She looks down at her legs and wonders if they'll notice the difference. She couldn't feel anything below her waist. Suyin and Gran had done a great job.

She exhales through puckered lips and looks up and down the street. It was unusually empty for this time of day. A thought suddenly comes to her mind. What if Chelse had given her the wrong time? Had they set a trap for her? She looks back and forth. There were no cars or people anywhere. This was why the traffic was so backed up earlier. The street was blocked off. "Shit."

The front door of city hall opens. There stood Lau and Asami. Asami looks angry until she sees Korra. Lau smiles seeing his new business partner light up like a Christmas tree. "See, there's that smile." He says as he reaches for her. "I knew you'd be…" He's interrupted as she practically races down the stairs in her heels.

"Korra!" She says happily throwing her arms around her girlfriend. "What a sweet surprise. What are you doing here?" Asami pulls away from her enough to see her face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Korra half smiles. "Yeah, there's just something I need to talk to you about." She says.

Lau walks up to them. "And who might this be?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Korra this is…."

He reaches out and takes the Avatar's hand. "Lau." He says with a charming smile. "Avatar…Korra, right? It's… nice to…meet you."

She squeezes his hand very tightly wanting to crush it just like before. But something didn't feel right. "Do I…know you from somewhere?" His grip is getting firmer with every passing second.

The smile slowly leaves his face. The ground around them starts to vibrate. He tightens his grip. "Why?" He hisses. Korra's hand is trembling as she tries to match the force of his grip. "Why?" He says again as his eyes glow with green light.

A car alarm sounds in the distance as the ground beneath them starts to shake. "Asami! Run!" Korra shouts.

"Korra, what's happening? Lau what are you doing?" Asami asks as the ground cracks and she falls back onto the stairs.

A crater starts to form around them as Lau raises his voice. "Why….do you have…my…essence!"

Asami tries to scramble away as a giant hole appears in front of her. "Korra!" She shouts as she falls in barely catching the edge of it.

The Avatar somehow maintains her grip on Koh. She raises her other hand. "Protect your mother!" She shouts.

"Whoaaaa!" Asami suddenly finds herself floating down the street toward Chelse, Lisa, Katara, Suyin and a few other people she hadn't met before. (Fuu and Chili) "What just happened?" She asks as she's softly placed on her feet next to her assistant. "Listen, Korra and Lau are still…"

"Stay with us Miss Sato." Chelse says.

Katara immediately takes her hand. "There is a spirit inside your business partner. We have to let Korra handle it."

"What? Seriously?" Asami says. "How is that possible?"

"Tsuchi!" Korra grunts as he begins to crush her hand. Something was definitely wrong. "Ahh! P-please. Listen…to…me." The buildings around them are starting to shake apart. "I'm not gonna…fight you. I-I…love…you, grrrr…"

He immediately breaks the bones in her hand. "Why do you know that name? Tell me!"

"Be-cause…I-I…I'm your…mother." Korra growls as she goes into the Avatar State and her legs are restored. "No more fighting Tsuchi. I know what you're planning. I know everything and I can prove it. You don't have to do this. There's another way. I'm promise."

Koh smiles still holding her crushed hand like a vice. The Avatar starts to gasp for breath all of a sudden. She drops to her knees. "My mother, huh? I must admit this is fascinating. Since you seem to have all the answers tell me how I'm able to hurt you like this…mother dearest? Isn't that one of your rules? I'm not supposed to be able to touch the Avatar. Yet here we are. You can thank my counterpart for the air seeping out of your lungs by the way. I can sense her within you as well. Which brings me back to my original question. Why…do you have…my essence in your disgusting little body?"

Korra coughs roughly as the air fills her lungs again. She deactivates the Avatar State. "You, you want to be free of Mizu, right? Please let me help y-…"

Koh picks her up by the throat and slams her body into the ground creating another crater. Blood splatters from her mouth. "Why? Why do you know that?!" He growls.

Korra coughs up more blood as she tries to speak. "I-I can free…you. Let me…show you. Please."

Lau releases her and stands to his feet. "Free me? You want to free me?" He looks down at her and smirks. "Alright…mom. You can free me."

"You're…gonna be…my son." Korra whispers as she lifts her good hand toward him. "I'll show you. If…you're…my my child…"

A watery hole appears next to Lau's foot. "How about I free you first?" Kuruk's spear rises out of it.

Chelse's eyes widen as the spear comes into view. "Oh Fuck!" She and the other essences vanish into thin air.

Lau grabs it. His hand immediately starts to sizzle and burn. "Enjoy freedom mother." He slams the spear down into Korra's chest just as the other essences grab him.

The ground around them trembles. "Aahhhh!" Lau screams as dark green light blasts from his eyes. He falls to his knees. Fuu pries his hands off of the spear. "Ah! Ahhhh!" He screams as his mind is bombarded with billions of images and sounds.

Chelse bends down and cradles the Avatar's head. "I'm sorry it had to end like this Korra. I truly am." She pulls the spear from Korra's chest and gasps a few seconds later. Sparkling silver light bursts from the Avatar's body into the sky covering everything it touches. The world disappears into the silver light.

* * *

_**X** _

_**X** _

_**X** _

Korra awakens to the sound of a doorbell and Asami's voice.

"Korra." Asami says firmly but loudly, pushing the 5'9" avatar off of her. "Korra!" Asami yells finally getting out of her arms.

The caramel skinned beauty slowly opens her eyes seeing Asami reaching for her shirt and jacket keeping her back turned. "Asami? Asami are you okay? What's going on? What happened to Koh?"

The heiress furrows her brow and shakes her head as she walks to the door. "Who? Y-you were dreaming okay. Katara's here for your healing session."

"Asami, what's…" The door slams. "…going on?" Korra asks now swallowing. She looks down at her chest as searing pain crawls up her legs. "Ahh …sss..." She winces realizing that she was paralyzed again. What the heck was going on?

She can hear Katara talking to Asami outside the door.

The waterbender master pulls up a seat next to the bed. "Now now Avatar Korra, how are you feeling today?" Katara asks.

Korra gulps as she stares at her mentor. "Gran, did you and Suyin temporarily chi block my legs yesterday?"

Katara giggles sweetly. "It seems you must have had a good night's sleep to dream like that. Go ahead and lie back so I can have a good look at you."

Korra averts her eyes. "I'm, I'm tired Gran."

"Deep breath dear."

A single tear rolls down her face. Had she dreamed all that? No, she couldn't have.

Korra remains silent for the rest of her session.

"Here dear, this will help you rest." Katara says.

The Avatar shakes her head. "I don't need it. I just woke up."

Katara puts the leaf in her hand. "You need rest, not sleep. Chew on it when you're ready."

The Avatar watches the clock. She hears Asami leave then pretends to be asleep just like before. And again Katara came in and gave her a message of hope and not giving up.

As soon as the Avatar hears the front door close she sits up in bed. There was no way she'd dreamed all that, no way. She grabs a pillow and tosses it on the floor. She slowly closes her eyes and points the palm of her hand toward the pillow. "If you're my child, put the pillow on the ceiling."

Korra opens one of her eyes and sees the pillow float up from the floor. She gulps now fearful of the most important question she needed an answer to. "If you're my child, and I died today…put the pillow on the chair in the corner." Her eyes widen as the pillow floats down to the chair. "If…you're my child, and Tsuchi killed me today, put the pillow on the bed." The pillow floats into her lap. "Did you…bring me back here?" She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "If you're my child, and you brought me back here, (Korra gulps and looks at the chair in the corner) make that chair float."

Nothing happens. Korra releases a relieved breath. But if her child hadn't brought her back who did? "Okay, uhh, if you're my child and the mothers brought me back, make the chair float." Again nothing happens. "What? If they didn't do this then who did?"

Korra scratches her head. "Hmm, ooookay, if you're my child and you know who brought me back here, make the chair float." This time the metallic chair lifts up off the floor. Korra throws her hands up and rolls her eyes. "Great. Perfect. How am I supposed to find out who's behind this if you can't tell me who it is?" She lowers her eyes. "And how do I stop Koh without getting killed...again?  There's no guarantee that I'll be brought back here again.  I could actually die." She was still baffled by the fact he was able to hurt her.  It shouldn't have been possible.

He could sense his and Mizu's essence in her body. Why couldn't Chelse and the others pick up on it? She releases a heavy breath and shakes her head. She needed to confirm that she was really back where she'd started from. She picks up the phone and calls Future Industries.

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. How may I help you?"

Korra gulps and rolls her eyes. "Uhh, this is…Avatar Korra."

"Oh wow, really?! How can I help you? Are you, are you calling to speak to Miss Sato?" Chelse says nervously.

Korra furrows her brow and smirks. She couldn't believe how chipper Chelse sounded. The woman could kill her in an instant if she wanted to, but here she was fawning over her like an excited fan. Things had definitely started over. "Uhh, no not right now. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Oh umm, wow, my name is Chelse. I'm Miss Sato's executive assistant. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. Would you like to leave a message for Miss Sato?" The fire essence says happily.

Korra lies back against her pillows and stares up at the ceiling. "No, that's okay. Thanks Miss Chelse. Bye." She hangs up the phone and sighs. "Geez, I can't imagine what that's like for her keeping all that power hidden. I bet having thousands of years of practice probably helped. If I didn't know who she really was I'd think she was just a normal office worker." Korra takes a deep breath and thinks over what she'd been through with the fiery titan. "I'll leave the essences out of it this time. Wish I could say that for Tsuchi." She shakes her head. And everyone thought she had anger issues as a kid. She had nothing on her future son. Truthfully she was worried. She had no idea if her inability to die was a permanent thing. And would Tsuchi always be the one to take her out? "At least I know touching him isn't a good idea. So I can't shake his hand this time…unless."

She looks down at her chest again. "If you're my child and you can…uhhh, keep the essence energy in my body from being sensed, put that chair back down on the floor." Her eyebrows raise as the chair floats back down. "Okay, well I need you to do that next time we see your brother." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "If he doesn't kill me first. We need to show him how he'll feel once he's free. Are you with me?"

Korra smirks feeling a warm pulse her chest. "Good. Then let's do this. Uhh after I get your mom to fall in love with me again."

**TBC…**


	40. Play it again...and again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra continues to try and save her family from a painful fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13

**X**

 

**Future Industries**

Asami closes the office for lunch trying to clear her head. She couldn't believe how flustered she was. How could Korra just kiss her like that?

"Come on Asami, get it together. This isn't a big deal. This is nothing. It's just Korra. Your best friend. It's not like she did it on purpose or anything. She was obviously dreaming. So what's the problem?" She says pacing her office. She stands in front of a large floor to ceiling window closing her eyes. A brief flash of Korra's face appears in her mind. She sighs covering her face with her hands. "Urgh, I can't believe I almost kissed her." She says rubbing her eyes.

"I'm making a big deal out of nothing. So what if she's dreaming about me?" She says remembering what Gran Gran said about the Avatar having 'amazing' dreams. "I'm not lar and neither is she. Stuff happens. We both dated Mako for goodness sake."

She tries to shake some sense into her head. "Come on Sato, you have more important things to worry about. Like how Cabbage Corp acquired that fire nation contract. We've always been the exclusive suppliers for their airships."

She takes a deep breath as Korra pops into her mind again. She has an epiphany. "Wait, maybe I've been looking at this all wrong. Maybe this is just what girls do?" The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't actually have any close female experiences to compare this to. She barely remembered her mother and most of the girls she went to school with were snobs so she didn't really hang out with them. The few friends she did have, they never even hugged one another. She was close to one of her martial arts teachers, but the woman was old enough to be her grandmother.

She releases a heavy sigh as she sits at her desk. She puts her head in her hands. "I need to talk to her before I lose it. I mean what if she likes me, what happens then?" She furrows her brow. "And who's Koh? Why does that sound so familiar? Koh. Koh? If she really likes me then why is she dreaming about me being with someone else?" Her thoughts are interrupted as her phone rings.

"Miss Sato, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but the CFO of Cabbage Corp is here." The attendant says sounding a bit distressed.

Asami takes a deep breath. This was a bold move. Fortunately she had seen her father deal with him before. Besides that she had youth and beauty on her side and the old man always had a weak spot for her.

"Show him in." Asami says standing as she fluffs her hair and smooths out a few wrinkles from her pant suit. She stands in front of her desk as the door opens.

She furrows her brow seeing a handsome young man with intense amber eyes walk through the door.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Sato. My name is Lau Gan-Lan….Jr. I'm sorry for bothering you, but this was an emergency." He says smoothly but authentically. Asami was completely taken aback. She'd heard her competitor had a son, but she'd never imagined he'd be so handsome. She takes a deep breath and extends her hand to him. He gives her a firm handshake with a gloved hand.

"Please…have a seat. It's unusual to not go through the proper channels in this industry Mr. Gan-Lan." She walks behind her desk and sits down. "Fortunately, I have a few minutes, please explain yourself."

He swallows as he opens the briefcase on his lap. He pulls out a folder and hands it to Asami. "Miss Sato, my father is really sick. I am here in his stead as the new acting CFO of Cabbage Corp. I know this is unusual, but I had to do this secretly so as to not worry my father."

She opens the folder. Inside there is paperwork requesting that Future Industries take over the controlling shares of Cabbage Corp. She furrows her brow as she reads through the documents. "Excuse me Mr. Gan-Lan…."

"Please call me Lau." He says alluringly.

She half smiles. "Lau, please don't take offense to this but, have you read this contract through completely?"

He lowers his head with a heavy sigh and great humility. "Miss Sato… I'm not a business man. I'm a farmer. The only business I'm involved in is establishing woofing communities in under developed areas. My father isn't exactly in his right mind and I am his only legal heir. This is the best I can do for him. He wants his business to continue. I've read up on your company and ever since you took over as CEO, the level of integrity and goodwill that Future Industries has shown….."

Asami interrupts him. "Lau, I appreciate the vote of confidence, but according to these papers your father is still the acting chairman. He needs to approve this." She says sympathetically.

"But, don't you understand? He's not in his right mind, he can't." He says almost pleading.

She sighs understanding some of what it feels like to suddenly inherit a corporation herself. "Look, there are other things you can do in situations like this, but I have another meeting in a few minutes. What's your schedule…?"

"Can you meet me tonight? I don't mean to be forward, but I…I don't know how much time he has." He says with a sense of urgency.

She picks up the phone and calls her attendant. She looks up seeing the fearful look in Lau's eyes. "Alright, how about 9 pm?" She asks him.

He nods with a sigh of relief standing to his feet. "Excellent. Would Café' de Pierre be alright? It's where my father usually holds his dinner meetings."

She takes a deep breath as he extends his hand. "That's fine." She says taking his hand. He stares at her long enough for her to feel she's being examined. She clears her throat. "You do understand that this is a business meeting, correct?"

He averts his eyes not realizing that he was staring at her so intensely. "Uhh, yes, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I've just never met anyone like you. My apologies." He says nervously grabbing the briefcase, looking more like a scared child than the confident young man who walked into her office.

"I'll see you at 9 pm sharp Mr. Gan-Lan." She says.

He nods. "Thank you, really. Thank you so much." He stammers as he turns to leave the office.

Asami walks around the side of her desk and looks out the window for a second. She still can't get Korra off her mind. "Koh." She says under her breath wondering what kind of dream the Avatar had had.

Lau stops in his tracks. Had he heard what he thought he did? "Uhh, excuse me, Miss Sato, did you say something?"

She turns to him. "Hmm, uh no."

He half smiles nervously. "Are you sure? I don't know why but something you said sounded familiar."

The heiress does the best she can not to roll her eyes. Couldn't he take a hint? She'd already said it was just business. Now he wanted to have a conversation with her. "It's nothing really. Just a name."

Lau gulps. "Uhm, I don't mean to pry but may I ask what it is? I-I might know the person. It's just a funny quirk of mine."

Asami looks into his eyes. "Koh."

His jaw clenches involuntarily. The engineer furrows her brow. He notices right away. Did Asami know who he was? No that couldn't be possible. His expression slowly softens. "Ah, wow, that's, that's funny I knew a guy in the Earth Kingdom by that name. Small world, huh?"

Asami raises a curious eyebrow as she sits down at her desk. So this Koh person actually existed. But why would Korra dream about her being with him? Asami sighs. "Yes it is. Thanks for the information. But if you don't mind I really need to get back to…"

"Oh, yes, right. Sorry. I'll-I'll go. Sorry. See you at nine." He says as he bumps into her assistant on his way out the door.

Asami sits back in her chair and releases a relieved breath. That was fortuitous. She had no idea her competition was ill, nor that he had such a humble and handsome son. She still wasn't letting her guard down though. There was something off about young Mr. Lau. He couldn't be as unread as he seemed to be. And how did he even hear her say that name? She'd barely whispered it. And whoever this Koh person was, apparently he and Lau didn't get along. She could tell by the look on his face when she repeated the man's name.

Lau takes a deep breath as he stands in front of Asami's building. Something wasn't right. The only person Asami would have heard that name from was the Avatar. But there was no way that idiot could have knowledge of him without the connection to her past lives. And Vaatu had already destroyed her links to the past Avatars. His eyes widen as he realizes what he's missing. There was only one person alive who would know who he was. "Katara." He growls. But there was no way she'd be able to detect his presence. He'd anticipated her interference but not this soon.

Now he needed to figure out what to do about it. If she'd informed the Avatar about him, that could screw up his plans. He looks out into the city and releases a slow clicking noise from his throat. His assistant walks out from the side of the building. Lau lowers his eyes. "Find out what that wench knows." The man bows. "And leave a tracker." His assistant disappears.

**Uptown Sato Brownstone: Katara's place**

Someone bangs on the front door over and over again. "Master Katara, are you expecting any visitors?" The waterbender's assistant asks.

The bending master calls from the back room. "No, I don't think so, but it could be one of Korra's friends. Let them in. I'll be out in a moment."

"Yes master." The assistant heads to the door. "May I…help you?"

A young man stands at the door with a vase and some flowers. He blows on a little harmonica then starts to sing. "Oooooh my love I've missed you dear-ly! Maaaay, these flowers be e-nough! I…..just want you to re-member that our love is made of stronger stuff!"

Katara's assistant stops the messenger. "Hey, hey kid, I think you've got the wrong place."

The singer stops and reads the card. "Umm, this is 1225 Mo Ce Ave., right?" The assistant nods. "And does a Katrina live here?"

The waterbender rolls his eyes. "No, you've got the wrong person."

The young messenger smacks himself in the forehead. "Oh geez, uhh, I'm really sorry. Sorry."

Katara's assistant sighs then moves to close the door. "No problem. I hope you find who you're looking for."

The messenger stops him. "Hey mister, wait, wait, please."

"What is it now?" He asks.

The nervous young man gulps. "Umm, would you mind taking the flowers anyway?"

"What? Why?" The waterbender asks.

The singer lowers his eyes and scratches the back of his head. "This is my last chance to keep this job. My boss told me… that if I don't make this delivery he'll fire me."

The assistant shakes his head. "Sorry kid, but that's not our prob…"

Katara opens the door completely. "It's alright. I'll take the flowers."

"But Master…" Her assistant says trying to shoo the young man away.

The elderly bender just smiles sweetly. "I heard his story. It may not be true…" The messenger looks up at her in surprise. "…but I can sense his desperation. So I'll take the flowers."

"Thank you, ma'am! Thank you so much! Thank you."

Katara nods and looks deeply into his eyes. "It's alright I just hope you find the peace you're looking for."

The young messenger furrows his brow and nods. "I…uhh…t-thank you."

Half way down the street he disappears down an alley.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau sits behind his desk and stares out the window. He'd seen that entire exchange through his assistant's eyes. For a moment it was like Katara had seen into him. That she'd seen his pain. But that was impossible. And why did it feel so familiar? "Grr…urgh!" He grunts experiencing a sharp stabbing sensation in his forehead. He grabs the hair on the sides of his head trying to stop it. "Arghh!" He shouts as an image assaults his mind. He sees himself stabbing the Avatar in the chest with Kuruk's spear. Shocked amber eyes lower to the floor and he takes a deep breath as the pain subsides. "What the hell was that?" He looks up seeing his assistant standing in front of his desk. "Did she do something to you?" The assistant shakes his head no. Lau looks out the window for a moment. He needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. He closes his eyes and concentrates on Katara. Perhaps the centipede that was hidden inside the vase would be able to shed some light on the situation.

**Uptown brownstone**

A small centipede crawls out of the vase and looks around the room.

Katara sits in the middle of the living room floor in front of a large wooden bowl filled with glowing water. Her assistant stands guard in the hallway.

The centipede watches her. Through its eyes Lau sees Katara staring intently into the bowl. She takes a deep breath and looks at her assistant. "We need to get in touch with Suyin Beifong."

"Is everything alright master?" He asks.

"It appears Korra still has some of that metal poison in her body." She cups her chin and thinks for a moment. "It could be one of the reasons she's not healing. But why couldn't I sense it?" Katara says.

Her assistant takes a worried breath. "Master will the Avatar truly be able to recover from what's happened to her? I've never seen anyone in her condition come back from it."

The elderly healer looks into the glowing water again. "It may take some time, but she'll make it. Come and see."

Her assistant walks over and gazes down into the bowl. He furrows his brow seeing only a slight blur. He takes a hesitant breath. "I'm sorry master but I can't seem to…"

She covers her hand in some of the spirit water then takes his hand. "You can do it. Remember what I taught you. Look from your mind's eye, not your physical eyes." He nods and moves his face a little closer. Katara gently strokes the back his head and smiles. "You know your grandfather didn't think he could see from within either. He wasn't as fast a learner as you are."

Her assistant smirks. "I wish he was still here." He turns to look at his teacher. "Everyone says I look like him."

Katara cups his cheek and looks into his eyes. "Sokka would be proud." She smiles. "So tell me what you saw in the water."

Her assistant takes a nervous breath. "Uhh, I think I saw the Avatar and Asami Sato…walking together hand in hand."

Katara nods. "Very good. And what did you see around them?"

"Oh you mean those spheres of light and the giant trees?" He asks. The bending master nods again. "Yeah, I saw them. But what does that mean?"

"How many trees did you see? I saw four." Katara says.

Her assistant nods. "Yeah me too. Is that significant?"

Katara looks into the bowl again. "Sometimes the visions are abstract and have to be interpreted. The four trees could represent the four elements. And that would mean that the Avatar state will be restored. But I'm not sure about what the seven spheres represent. The colors are red, gold, green, blue, violet, white, and the last one is transparent. Do you have any thoughts?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I noticed that Asami and the Avatar seemed to be in the center of the vision."

Katara smiles and pats his shoulder. "Excellent, that's an important observation. It means they are directly connected to everything in the vision."

"Like the roots of the Banyan Grove Tree?" The assistant says.

"Exactly. Those lights, the trees, Asami, and Korra are all a part of one another." Katara says now looking deeper into the water. "How fascinating."

**Back at Cabbage Corp…**

Lau sits back in his chair, stares up at the ceiling and continues listening in. If Katara knew he was around she would have mentioned him by now. She wasn't the one who brought his name up to the Avatar. So who else could it be? And how had a human received a vision of the Mothers? That shouldn't be possible. They were in a completely different dimension. "There must be another player on the board." He closes his eyes and allows Mizu's memories of the other essences flow into his mind. If it was them, there was no way he'd be able to locate them. They'd have different forms by now. An alarm on his desk suddenly rings. He looks at the clock, 7:30 pm and smirks as he thinks of Asami. "Well at least I know where one of them is. I'll see you soon my love."

* * *

**Later that night…**

**Future Industries**

It was about 8 o'clock when Asami finally decided to stop obsessing and pick up the phone. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra what happened this morning. "Maybe this is just how women are with each other…'" She knew better, but feigning ignorance felt better at the moment.

Asami gets nervous as the phone continues to ring. What if Korra was already asleep?

"Hello?" The Avatar says picking the phone up on the final ring.

The anxious CEO is startled. "Oh hey Korra, it's-it's me Asami."

The waterbender takes a deep breath. The call came a little sooner than it had last time. "Hey, sorry it took me so long to pick up. How was your day?"

Asami takes a deep breath before answering. She felt so relieved hearing Korra's voice. "It was…good. Just meetings and stuff. How about you?" She says feeling like she's talking to a boy she likes for the first time, completely forgetting her objective as she eases into her chair.

Korra sighs. "It was okay." She rolls her eyes wondering how many times she was going to have to repeat this conversation. "Therapy was exhausting. Oh and Naga broke down your front door. But Bolin said he'd fix it." She starts flicking her nails.

"Oh, why didn't you call me, I'll send someone over to fix it tonight." She says swallowing suddenly seeing what time it was and wondering (hoping) if Korra wanted her to lie with her again. It didn't take long to get an answer. The Avatar is silent for a minute. "Korra, you still there?"

Korra releases a deep breath into the phone. "Are…you coming by too?"

Asami smiles so hard her face hurts. "Oh…uhhh, I…I'd like to, but… I have a meeting tonight. Sorry." She says closing her eyes. She felt horrible telling her that.

"Oh…okay." The Avatar says as the other line goes quiet.

A strange mix of courage and anxiety slowly rises in Asami's belly. "Uhhm, Korra?" The heiress gulps. She couldn't keep going on like this. If she was going to be there for her friend she couldn't let a silly misunderstanding get in the way of that. "I kind of need to talk to you about something."

The Avatar furrows her brow. That wasn't what Asami said last time. "Uhh, okay? What is it?" She asks nervously.

Asami swallows hard. "Who…who's Koh?"

Blue eyes widen in fear. Why would Asami ask her something like that? "Huh? Who?" She says trying to keep her cool.

The heiress rolls her eyes and gulps, as she tenses up in her chair. It was now or never. "Uhhm, okay, so…you…kind of…(she grits her teeth and takes a hard breath) kissed…me, this morning." She releases a strained breath.

Korra gulps. What the heck was happening? What was she supposed to say? This wasn't how things were supposed to go. "I-I-I I did?"

Asami takes in a fearful breath. "Yeah. You…you kissed me…" She swallows again. "Then…said Korrasami…then (tucking her hair behind her ear) you woke up and asked if I was okay, and where some guy named Koh was." The phone is silent. Asami feels like she's about the have a panic attack. "Uhh, Korra, are…you still there?"

The Avatar is trembling. This was impossible. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why did Asami even remember that? There was only one thing she could do. "I, uhh, Asami…I like you."

The CEO furrows her brow and shakes her head slightly unsure of what she'd just heard. "Huh?"

Korra gulps again. "I-I said I like you. I mean…I'm attracted to you."

Shocked green eyes widen. "Uhh, what?"

Korra rolls her eyes and takes in a deep breath. "I…" There was no turning back now. "Can we talk…after your meeting?"

Asami shakes the daze from her mind. "Uhh, y-yeah sure." She stares holes through her desk. Did she hear what she thought she did? "Korra, are you being serious?"

The Avatar closes her eyes and leans her head back into the headboard of the bed. "Yeah, I am. Sorry to…spring this on you like this. I just…I kissed you in my dream and…"

Asami nervously interrupts her as she looks at the clock. "Korra, I-I'll see you after my meeting okay."

The Avatar sighs. "Yeah."

"Bye." The heiress says almost whispering.

"Bye." Korra says fearfully as she hangs up the phone. How had she screwed up so royally? She'd completely forgotten about mentioning Koh that morning. And of course Asami would remember his name. They shared a past life together. And now she was meeting Asami a day earlier than before. "Fuck."

**Café de Pierre**

Asami arrived at the restaurant at 8:45 pm and sees Lau standing outside.

"Good evening Miss Sato." Lau says nervously. "Thank you again for meeting me."

She nods. "No problem. Let's get started if you don't mind." She was in a hurry. Her next meeting was far more important than this one.

"Oh, uhh, yes. This way, I got us a table in the back." Lau says opening the door for her.

Asami immediately pulls a few folders from her briefcase and slides them across the table. "These are the forms you'll need to fill out and get notarized. The one on top is a request for a competency hearing. It should be signed by you and the other members of your father's board of directors. It states that your father is no longer able to make sound decisions in relation to… "

Lau smirks nervously. "Uhh Miss Sato, I uhh, I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes first. I don't really know you all that well. I thought if we had some time to…"

Asami takes in a slow breath. "Mr. Gan-Lan, with all due respect…"

"Call me Lau…please."

The CEO lowers her eyes. "Mr. Gan-Lan…" She looks up into his eyes. "I understand that you have a lot on your plate right now, but so do I. I sympathize with what you're experiencing with your father, but personal feelings are best left off the table. Now, I would like to discuss the acquisition and your invol…."

Lau lowers his eyes. "That's…that's harsh." He half smiles sadly. "I actually thought dealing with a female business owner would make things a little easier, a little kinder." He slowly raises his now tear-welled gaze. "Do you even care that I'm about to lose my father?"

Asami takes in a heavy breath and watches him for a few moments. She truly did feel sorry for him, but she also knew what passive aggression looked like. She releases a slow breath through her nose. "Lau…(he raises his eyebrows in surprise)…my father tried to kill me a year ago. (Lau's jaw drops) He's in prison serving a life sentence right now. And just like you, I had a multinational corporation forced onto my shoulders. I know what's it's like to lose a father, but there's very little sympathy in the business world. I had to do what was necessary. And now so do you. I came here tonight because you asked for my help."

She slides the paperwork over to him again and looks into his eyes. "If you want my help then get this paperwork filled out. Make your father proud. I don't know any parent that wouldn't be happy seeing their child make their own way in the world. Show him that running farms and businesses are one in the same."

Lau smirks softly and lowers his eyes. He was surprised she'd remembered him mentioning his farms that morning. He nods then looks up at her. "Okay, so…what happens after I fill these out?"

"You become the new CFO of Cabbage Corp." Asami says.

"Will you be able to advise me?" He asks quickly.

She nods. "I'll help you out as much as I can."

"So…we'll be meeting more often then?" He asks shyly.

She sighs then takes on a more stern no nonsense expression. "Lau, you do understand that this is just business right? It's important to keep things…"

He puts his head down. "Oh…yes…of course." He takes a deep breath and extends his hand to her. She takes it as they lock eyes again. "Just business. Thank you… Miss Sato."

Asami half smiles. "Just call my office when you're ready to finalize the details." He nods finally releasing her hand.

She gets into the car and drives away, looking into the rear view mirror to see him watching her leave. She breathes out through puckered lips. Her next meeting was the only thing on her mind now.

**25 minutes later…**

Asami sits in front of Korra's place. She still hadn't turned off the car. She squeezes the steering wheel with both hands not believing how nervous she was all of a sudden. "Just get out of the car Asami. That's all you have to do." She says to herself.

She's startled as one of the workmen who'd come to fix Korra's door knocks on her car window. She takes a breath and rolls down the window. The old man smiles. "Evening Miss Sato. We'll be done here in a few minutes. Is everything alright? Did you get a call about our work? Did we mess up the order request or something?"

She half smiles nervously. "Oh, uh, no, not at all. I was actually here to visit my friend. You're the only crew I would trust with an assignment like this. Your work is always impeccable. Thank you for accommodating me."

The workman smiles and scratches the back of his head. "Thanks. Can I get your door? No pun intended." She giggles and nods. He opens the car door for her. "The young lady inside already has the keys. We'll be out of her way shortly."

Asami gulps as she walks into the apartment. "Uhh, hello, Korra? Are you here?"

"Asami? Yeah, I'm in the living room." Korra says fearfully.

The heiress smiles then proceeds to give her friend an extremely awkward hug. "Hey. It's-it's good…to see you."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Good…to see you too."

Asami nods then sits in one of the recliners. Neither woman is willing to make eye contact. The room is quiet save for the door repairs. Asami is a few seconds from freaking out. Completely unsure of what to say to her friend now. Sure she was brave on their phone call earlier but now she was a nervous wreck. "So, they're almost done with the door."

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Right." Korra says still averting her eyes. "It…looks good, the door, I mean."

Asami smiles taking a quick peek at the Avatar before turning away. "Yeah, it does."

Korra closes her eyes and forces herself to speak. "So should we talk now, or wait until after the door is repaired?"

Asami turns to her. Still unsure of how to feel. "Uhh…" Gulping. "We…can…talk now, if you want."

The Inuit courageously finds her friend's gaze, takes in a long deep breath, lowers her eyes again. She's scared out of her mind. What if Asami rejects her? "I…uhh, I meant it, when I said I liked you."

The young CEO's heart beats hard and fast in her chest. There it was. Straight from the Avatar's mouth. She had to admit that when Korra first confessed her feelings a few hours ago, she couldn't believe it, or rather she was scared to. She couldn't pretend that the Avatar's sleepy kiss didn't mean anything to her now, because it did. But she was hesitant to return Korra's feelings for some reason. As she looks at her friend's beaten, downtrodden, and desperate expression, she realizes why. A soft green eyed gaze lowers to the floor. "Korra I...I don't think…"

The repairman interrupts her. "Excuse me Miss Sato. We're all finished here. Care to take a look?"

The raven haired woman gets up from her seat. "Oh sure." She says before stopping herself. "Uhh, no wait." She turns to the Avatar. "Korra this is…this is your place. You should be the one to check it."

The Inuit furrows her brow noticing her friend's saddened smile. "Uhh, yeah, okay. Sure." After the inspection is finished Asami thanks the workers again and closes the door behind them. Korra chews on her inner cheek as she waits on Asami to come back into the living room. She couldn't help but notice the look on the heiress' face. She breathes out through puckered lips then takes the keys out of her pocket. "H-here. I appreciate the thought, but it's still your place. It'd be kind of weird if you couldn't get in here when you wanted to."

Asami smirks and takes one of the keys. "Thanks."

"No problem." Korra nods then averts her eyes.

The green eyed woman opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted. "So I…"

"Hey…" Korra says quickly as she rolls towards to the kitchen. She didn't want to hear what Asami was about to tell her. It wasn't going to be good. She couldn't bear the thought of it. "I-I totally forgot to get us something to drink. You like jasmine tea with a little milk and honey, right?"

Asami furrows her brow wondering how Korra knew that. "Uhh, yeah, thanks."

Quite a few minutes pass. Asami looks towards the kitchen no longer hearing Korra's chair moving around. "Do you need some help in there?" She asks.

The Avatar closes her eyes and sheds a few tears. "No, I'm good. Be out in a sec." She looks down at her chest and whispers to herself. "If you could start this day over before my heart breaks, that'd be great."

Asami knocks on the frame of the kitchen door. "Hey, anybody home?"

Korra wipes her eyes and quickly takes the tea kettle off the stove. She felt like she was about to be sick - she was so scared. "Yeah just waiting on the water to heat up."

Asami notices the gesture. She walks over to Korra's chair and places her hand on the Avatar's shoulders. Her stomach is in knots. "Y-you know I'm here for you, right?"

The Inuit clenches her jaw and wipes her eyes again. She rolls away from Asami and gets two cups from the cabinet. "That's not what I want." Intense pain and anger are bubbling in her belly.

The pale skinned woman furrows her brow not expecting to hear that. "What do you mean?"

Korra lowers her head. "I want you with me."

Asami swallows hard hearing the desperation in her friend's voice. "I-I am." Korra turns to her and their eyes finally meet. "I…just don't think being more than that is wise right now." The Avatar averts her eyes and leaves the kitchen. Asami rolls her eyes and follows her. "Korra, don't you realize what you've been through?"

"Of course I do!" The water tribe woman yells suddenly. She wasn't angry with Asami. She was angry with herself for creating this whole situation. "You don't think I know how messed up all this is? I'm not stupid." She says rolling toward the chair mover at the bottom of the stairs.

Asami follows her down the hallway. "I didn't say you were stupid! I just think you should think this through. I mean, if you like me, why are you dreaming about me being with this Koh guy? That doesn't seem strange to you? It's like you don't realize you're injured, but I do. You're hurt and I don't feel you're thinking cle…"

Korra turns a fiery blue eyed gaze towards her would be partner. "Is it really so impossible to believe that I have feelings for you?" Asami furrows her brow. "After everything we've been through, after everything we've lost and gained, how could I not be in love with you Asami?" Green eyes widen in shock. "You're beautiful, kind, compassionate, humble, smart, and more understanding than I will ever be. You have no idea how incredible you are. All anyone in my life cares about is what I can do for them, except you. You don't just see an Avatar when you look at me, you see 'me'. That matters Asami. That's real. I'm not telling you all this because I'm hurt or depressed, or not thinking straight. I know how I feel and I know what I…"

A desperate forceful kiss from apple red lips silences the irate Inuit. The heiress pulls back a breathless moment later and looks into Korra's eyes. "I just needed to know you meant it." The Avatar feels like her head is spinning. She's in a daze. Asami furrows her brow seeing the confused expression on Korra's face. "Are…you okay?"

The Avatar takes a few nauseous breaths. "I…I think…I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Huh?" Asami asks.

"I…I need to…go..." Korra quickly forces her chair out of the chair mover and rolls down the hallway to the back bedroom bathroom. She proceeds to vomit violently into the toilet.

Asami gulps as she approaches the bathroom just in time to see her friend pass out on the floor. "Korra!"

**Later that night…**

Asami gazes at the sleeping Avatar's face. There was no denying how beautiful Korra was. But she was still in awe of the fact that Korra had feelings for her…and that she had feelings for Korra too. How was any of this even possible? How had she just now noticed the person who had been by her side all this time? Tension begins to fill Asami's stomach. What if Korra was just delirious from the pain she was in? Why didn't Korra say anything a month ago before she'd gotten hurt? What if these new feelings she had for the Avatar couldn't be reciprocated?

Korra takes in a deep breath as a cool breeze brushes over her cheek accompanied by the scent of jasmine. "Mmm." She mumbles as soft gentle fingers comb through her hair. Korra opens sleepy eyes. She pulls her head back now staring into warm jade green orbs and a sweet smile. "Asami? W-what happened?" She asks quietly before the last memory of a bathroom toilet comes rushing back to her mind. "Oh geez, sorry. I-I'm sorry, I don't know what…"

The heiress smirks and cups her cheek. "Relax, everything's okay. I called Katara and she helped me clean you up. She left a few hours ago."

"Hours?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, she said the treatment she gave you this morning was what caused the sickness. You just need to rest."

"So you've been here…the whole time?" Korra gazes into her friend's eyes watching her nod. "You, you didn't have to." Asami gives her one of those "yeah right" type of expressions. The Avatar stares at her for a long moment before taking in a contented breath.

Asami lowers her eyes for a moment. "Did you mean it?" She asks before finding a beautiful blue eyed gaze trained on her.

"Every word." Korra was in complete awe of the woman now lying next to her. Asami smiles. "And I'm glad you're here." She whispers.

"Really?" Asami asks.

"Mmm hmm." Korra says as she tucks a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear. All she wanted to do was kiss her. But that would probably gross Asami out after what happened. The Avatar lowers her eyes.

Asami smirks somehow knowing what Korra was thinking. "I told you Gran and I cleaned you up, right?" Korra furrows her brow. "If my kiss makes you sick again, we may have to reconsider this relationship." Asami gently grasps the nape of her neck and brings their lips together. The Inuit sighs contently into the vixen's mouth as the kiss deepens. Asami's tongue shyly slips past the Avatar's lips. The eager waterbender pulls her in closer and sucks the CEO's tongue a little harder.

"Mmm…Kor-ra." The raven haired beauty says slowly pulling back.

"Sa-mi." The Avatar says as they both giggle staring longingly into one another's eyes before their lips come together again. Korra shakes her head and smiles.

Asami kisses her again. "What?"

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." The Avatar says with tear-welled eyes.

Green eyes meet blue. "We're not dreaming. I promise." Asami nervously tucks a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear and takes in a heavy breath. "I-I just hope you don't change your mind tomorrow." Asami gulps seeing the serious expression on the Avatar's face.

Korra cups the pale skinned beauty's cheek. "I'll never change my mind about you. You…are the best decision I'll ever make."

Asami swallows hard and half smiles not expecting to hear that. The pain behind Korra's eyes told her that the Avatar wasn't kidding. Somehow she felt she was a part of that pain, maybe even the cause of it. She lowers her gaze. "Korra…how can you…(shaking her head) why now?" The Inuit's heart almost breaks as fearful jade orbs look up at her. "Can you honestly tell me that you being hurt has nothing to do with what's happening between us right now? Can you?"

The Avatar could sense her partner's confusion. Of course she'd feel that way, she had no idea of what they'd been through together. "You're right." Asami's eyes widen. Korra half smiles. "You're right, I can't say that that has nothing to do with it, because it does. Being like this…has helped me come face to face with parts of me that I didn't know were there. Like the fact that I've had feelings for you since we first met. And how scared I've been because of it."

The young CEO wipes her eyes genuinely curious about what the incredible woman in front of her was going to say next. "What do you mean?"

Korra sighs softly and averts her eyes. If she wasn't head over heels in love she'd have no idea what to say in moments like this. She'd never have been able to say any of this to her partner before. And thanks to the freaky time loop there was no guarantee she couldn't completely screw up their future relationship by saying the wrong thing. "Asami, I-I've never done this before, okay?" The heiress furrows her brow. "I mean it. This is all new for me. I can't even believe you're here right now. Or that you're willing to take a chance on me."

Asami sits up. "Korra, it's new for me too. That's what worries me. I-I just don't want to make things worse for you."

"Never."

Asami shakes her head. "Korra, you can't deny that things will be different once you're recovered." The Avatar's brow creases. Asami rolls her eyes then caresses her friend's hand. "You're…kind of a captive audience right now." She looks down at their joined hands.

The water tribe woman smirks knowing what her future wife meant. Asami was scared that she'd leave once she got better. Korra tugs at her hand to urge Asami into her arms. They lie back against the pillows. "Can I tell you about one of the dreams I had about you?" Asami nods.

Korra swallows softly and looks up at the ceiling. "They're all pretty great and no matter which one it is, it seems like…we're always in love and happy together." She takes in a nervous deep breath. "That's why I think we'll be okay once I recover." She gulps as her heart beats a little faster. This was the only way she knew to tell Asami that they were married and that she wasn't going anywhere. "You still with me?"

Asami smirks and snuggles into Korra's neck. "Yeah. Go ahead, I'm listening."

Korra half smiles. "I guess I should tell you about Koh first."

* * *

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

**2:55 am**

Lau sits staring at the phone unable to get Asami off his mind. It had been centuries since he'd had an actual conversation with his counterpart. And her voice was as sweet and enticing as it had always been. Sure she had a different form now, but her vibration hadn't changed one bit. He couldn't help that some part of him longed for her. And seeing her at dinner just made his longing that much deeper. He looks around his office as though someone were secretly spying on him, then slowly picks up the phone and calls Asami's apartment.

He takes in a nervous breath as he waits for her to pick up the phone. He just wanted to hear her voice for a few seconds. He could allow himself this one indulgence of nostalgia before unleashing hell on the beautiful CEO. The phone just rings and rings and rings.

Lau furrows his brow wondering where she could be when the line suddenly connects. But no one says anything. Lau swallows then licks his lips trying not to breath into the phone. It's still silent. He bites his bottom lip then speaks. "H-hello..?" No answer. He gulps then closes his eyes. "Mi…zu?"

**Asami's apartment**

A dark menacing voice reverberates through the phone. "I won't let you fuck this up for her again Tsuchi." Seika says fiercely. The moment her wayward brother walked into Future Industries she knew he was up to something. "If I find out you're trying to pull the same shit you did with Ummi, I'll make sure you spend eternity regretting it." She says before slamming the phone down and disappearing from Asami's bedroom.

Lau stares at the receiver, then hangs up the phone. He was right about there being another player on the board. He hadn't factored in the involvement of the other essences. Whoever it was, they were very close to Asami. Close enough to know where she lives. That would make them easier to find.

**The next day…**

A blissfully happy Asami Sato rolls over and gives her new girlfriend a sweet peck on the cheek. "Urghh, I think my cycle just started." The heiress groans.

Korra smiles. "So I wasn't the only one under the influence last night then?"

Asami giggles then begins gently kissing her neck remembering the dream she had while she slept in Korra's arms. "Mmm, no you weren't. I didn't know the Avatar had the ability to go into people's dreams, though. Pretty sneaky."

The caramel skinned beauty sighs shaking her head. "I think its the other way around. You came walking into my dreams first remember?"

The CEO sighs then wraps her arms and legs around the Avatar and snuggles into the crook of her neck. "True. Mrmm, I don't wanna go to work today."

Korra laughs. "It's your company right? No one says you have to."

Asami takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "That's the problem. I have projects I chose to start. No one can do them but me."

Korra smiles. "I like the sound of that."

Asami giggles as she captures the water tribe woman's lips in hers. "I bet you do." She says pulling away. "I'd rather be here with you for the rest of the day."

The Avatar sighs as she slyly takes a hold of the engineer's firm buttocks. "How about I give you an hour of…"

The phone rings. Asami rolls her eyes already knowing who it is. "Hold that thought." She reaches over and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Chelse from Future Industries, is this Avatar Korra?"

Asami reluctantly climbs off of her new girlfriend. "I'll be there in 20 minutes Chelse."

"Oh Miss Sato, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were there. It's just that I didn't hear from you after your meeting last night. I thought you might…" Chelse says.

"20 minutes, okay?" Asami says.

"Oh, oh, y-yes ma'am. See you shortly." The executive assistant says.

"Duty calls, huh." Korra says.

Asami nods, then climbs off the bed to put her clothes on. "I'll be back tonight. Don't fall asleep without me, okay?"

Korra smiles. "I won't."

Asami kisses her again. "You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Now get going before Chelse decides to come after me." The Avatar says.

Asami laughs. "Nice one, but I seriously doubt my Chelse knows how to control all the fire in the world. She barely knows how to cook." She gives Korra another kiss. "I'll see you soon."

Korra lies back in bed smiling to herself. Yet again Asami had completely blown her mind. It was like they were destined to be together or something. She thinks over all the different versions of them she'd seen the day the Mothers sent her back there. In each of the bubbles she'd seen, they were always together, even when they were enemies. Korra lowers her eyes as thoughts of the Cosmic Mothers flow through her mind. "Why are you all putting me through me this? Why me?" Her eyes widen with a gasp. How could she have forgotten something so important? "It's not just me."

She sits up with her back against the headboard then closes her eyes and tries to go into the Avatar state. She focuses on the indomitable love she has her partner. She gets more and more frustrated with each minute that passes. "Urgh! Why isn't this working?!"

Just then there is a loud knock on the door. Naga is barking at the front door. Korra rolls her eyes and looks at the clock. "Geez, I forgot about Lin." She furrows her brow. "Lin." She looks down at her legs. Her eyes widen at the realization. She'd forgotten that she still had some of that metal poison in her body. "That's why I can't go into the Avatar state yet. Maybe she can get it out of me. I already screwed up the timeline with Asami. Why not her too?"

She maneuvers into the wheelchair and gets down stairs with the help of the chair mover. She takes a deep breath putting on her best smile as she opens the door.

"Korra." Chief Beifong says by way of a greeting.

"Lin, hi. Just who I wanted to see." The Avatar says cheerfully.

Mako and Bolin step out from behind her. "Hey Korra, how's it going?" Mako says as Bolin timidly waves.

"Hey Korra…" He says softly. Korra wasn't in the best mood when she last saw him.

"Hey guys, I'm good. But I need to speak Lin alone, if you don't mind." Korra says.

Mako raises his eyebrow. "Uhh, yeah, sure. Fine, we'll be out here then."

Korra nods. "Thanks."

Lin looks at the Avatar suspiciously as she follows her into the living room. "Bolin says you tried to bite his head off yesterday. Is there a reason I'm getting special treatment?"

"Yeah, I need you to get this metal poison out of my body." The Avatar says quickly.

Green eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. There's still some of that poison Zaheer used in my body. Can you get it out?" Korra asks.

Lin shakes her head no. "No, I can't."

"Huh? Why not? You're a metal bender aren't you?" The Avatar asks wondering what the problem was.

"Of course I am, but that's a specialized skill. Why do you think Suyin rushed in to help you after you captured Zaheer? She's trained in healing."

Korra averts her eyes. "I-I didn't know that." It made sense.

Lin crosses her arms. "Well you do now. Now are you ready to hear the president's report?"

The young Avatar closes her eyes and nods.

The house was quiet after Lin, Mako, and Bolin left. After another hour passed Korra realized why that was. Asami was supposed to be there to cheer her up. But thanks to them getting together sooner than expected they wouldn't be visiting the park like they had last time. She picks up the phone to call Asami's office.

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. May I place you on hold? Thank you." Chelse says quickly.

"Uhhh, uhh…okay?" Korra says already knowing what that meant. Of course Asami would be busy she has a whole company to run.

A full two minutes later. Chelse comes back on the line. "Thank you for you holding. May I help you?"

"Hey Miss Chelse, it's Avatar Korra. I was wondering if Asami was available."

The line goes silent for a moment. "She's…in a meeting right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes. "No that's alright, I figured she'd be busy."

Chelse clears her throat apprehensively. "Excuse me…Avatar Korra, but may I ask you a few questions?"

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Sure, what's up?"

Korra can hear the executive assistant gulp through the phone. "Uuhm, M-Miss Sato, shared that you've had some interesting dreams about her."

Intense fear begins churning in Korra's belly. Why hadn't she told Asami not to say anything about her dreams? Did she tell Chelse that she's the fire essence? Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! "Umm hmm." She says meekly.

Chelse sighs heavily. "I uhh, I wonder…with you being the Avatar and all…if…if you have prophetic dreams about other people too?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Chelse rolls her eyes. "I've kind of been dating the same guy for longer than I'd like to admit. We're technically betrothed but the idiot hasn't asked me to marry him yet. It's been like eons and he still won't ask me."

Korra's eyes widen. "Uhhh…"

"Can you look into your Avatar dreams and tell me if he'll ever propose to me? I mean I don't care that it was an arranged marriage. I really do love him. And I know he loves me too, but he won't make it official. And I really need him to. Ugh, he can be such an airhead sometimes." Chelse says almost out of breath. Korra can't help but start to giggle with relief. "What? What is it? Oh god, he's never going to propose, right? I knew it. He's just full of hot air isn't he?"

Korra finally calms her fit of laughter down enough to answer her. "No, no Miss Chelse, that's not it. It's just I don't know that my Avatar powers work like that."

Chelse sit back in her chair. "But Miss Sato said that you saw some things about me in your dreams too. If it wasn't about my relationship, then what was it about?"

Korra smiles appreciating her partner's intuition. Asami knew not to tell Chelse the whole story. "Just that you love Asami as much as I do."

"T-that's true. But are you sure there wasn't anything else?" The eager assistant asks.

"No that's pretty much it, sorry." Korra says.

"Oh well." Chelse sighs. "Thank you anyway. And was there anything you wanted besides speaking to Miss Sato?"

Korra swallows hard. There was something that she wanted to know. "Yeah, actually there is. I don't know if you can tell me or not. But is Asami meeting with the Cabbage Corp guy today?"

Chelse is silent for a moment. "May I ask why you'd need to know something like that?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes for a few seconds. "Because I had some dreams about him too…and they weren't good."

Chelse is silent for a moment. "Miss Sato will finish her meeting with him in about 30 minutes. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you when she's done. Will there be anything else Avatar Korra?"

The Inuit smirks. "No, that's all. Thanks Miss Chelse." Before the office assistant can hang up the phone Korra hears some commotion in the background.

A man is shouting. He sounds scared. "Come quick. Someone help! It's Miss Sato, she's…she's…"

Korra gulps recognizing the voice right away. She hangs up the phone. "Naga! Here girl!" The Avatar heads to the hallway closet. "Shit!" She says not seeing Asami's cargo ropes inside. They hadn't gone on their first date yet. The resourceful Avatar looks around the living room and grabs every cord she can find then ties them to Naga's saddle and to her wheel chair. "Let's go!"

She arrives at Asami's office just in time to see Koh standing over Chelse's dead body.

Lau looks panicked when he sees her roll through the elevator doors. "Avatar Korra, thank goodness you got here when you did!"

"No." Korra says with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

Lau furrows his brow still trying to keep up the act. "Why what? The person who did this is long gone."

The Avatar grits her teeth. "Koh! Why did you kill her?!"

The Cabbage Corp CFO smirks. "So it was you all along huh. That's unfortunate."

A bloody Asami pulls herself from behind her office door. "K-Kor-ra…rr-run…"

The Avatar's eyes widen. "Asami…" Before Korra can think, Koh has Kuruk's spear pointed right at her chest.

Lau smirks. "You're not the only one who's had some insightful dreams."

Korra gulps wondering what he meant by that. "Tsuchi…(he grits his teeth) Don't do this, please. Asami and I…love you."

He furrows his brow then smiles. "I loved her too, once. Care to sample what her love really feels like?"

The Avatar lifts her hands in surrender. "Tsuchi…pl…ease…" Korra gets out before he plunges the spear into her chest.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Korra wakes up in her bed yet again. "You little…!" She shouts into Asami's face before maneuvering herself off the bed and into her wheel chair.

The confused CEO has no idea what's gotten into her friend. She'd just kissed and now she was shouting at her. "Korra, calm down okay. Everything's okay."

The Avatar pulls a pull vest over her head. "No it's not. Let's go Asami."

The heiress furrows her brow. "Go where?"

The Avatar is furious as she pushes past her mentor who was standing outside the front door.

Katara tries to stop her. "Korra, what's gotten into you? You have a treatment this morning. Where on earth are you going?"

She opens Asami's car door. "To Air Temple Island. I'll be back for my treatment later Gran Gran."

Katara speaks up. "Alright. Asami, see to it that she gets back here safely." The pale skinned woman nods.

Asami gulps as she drives out to the port. "Uhh, mind telling me what's going on?"

"I need to teach our son a lesson." Korra says almost growling to herself as she looks out the window.

The heiress raises her eyebrows. "Umm… 'our'…son"?" She takes a quick peek down at her stomach then refocuses on the road. "Korra would you mind clarifying that please? You're not making sense this morning."

The Avatar is beyond pissed. All the progress she'd made with Asami was gone in an instant.

Asami takes a deep breath and squeezes the steering wheel a little tighter. Was Korra really ignoring her? "Okay. Are you not even going to acknowledge the fact that you kissed me?"

Korra finally looks at her. "Huh? Oh, right." She averts her eyes for a moment then looks at her future wife. "Uhh, okay. This is gonna sound crazy, but it's true. I don't need you to believe me. I just need to you to listen."

Asami glances at her then nods.

The Inuit takes a deep breath. "You're my wife…or were…or you will be a few months from now after I'm recovered. We'll go through a lot between now and then like visiting other dimensions and me getting you pregnant." Asami's eyes widen. "You're the reincarnation of Avatar Kuruk's wife."

Asami pulls the car over. "Wait. What?"

"You've been having dreams that you're standing with him at the Spirit Oasis right?"

Shocked green eyes widen even further. "How do you know that?"

Korra smirks sadly. "Because I've been through this with you already."

I-I don't understand." Asami says.

Korra lowers her head trying to find a way to explain. "I, uhh, we've been through this before. Everyone has, you just don't remember."

"You mean...this is the past for you?" Asami asks genuinely. Korra nods. "So you're from our future?" The Avatar nods again. Asami sits back in her seat and looks out the windshield for a minute trying to process what she'd just heard. "And…our…son is here from the future too?"

Korra thinks about it for a second and nods her head from side to side. "Uhh…yeah kinda, yeah we'll go with that for now."

Asami gulps then starts the car again. She nods to herself and takes an apprehensive breath. "Okay." She pulls back into traffic. "So 'he's' on Air Temple Island?"

Korra smiles softly completely in awe of her partner's trust in her. And in true appreciation of Asami's acceptance of such a crazy story. "Yeah."

After a call to Tenzin, Jinora and Oogie pick them up from the port and fly them to the island.

Tenzin admonishes her right away. "Korra, my mother just called. Why would you skip your treatment with her? She came all the way up here from the Southern Tribe to help heal you."

She rolls past him. "I know Tenzin, but I have to take care of something first. Asami, this way." Korra heads to the communications tower. "Tenzin is the emergency broadcast system still working?"

The airbendering master furrows his brow. "Yes, why?"

Korra takes a deep breath. "Good. Gather everyone and head down to the caves. I'll let you know when it's safe to come out."

He shakes his head. "Korra, I demand an explanation."

Korra looks him in the eye. "I need you to trust your Avatar right now okay? Just do what I've asked."

He huffs from his nose and give her a long examining look. "Alright, but if this goes on for longer than 20 minutes…"

"Don't worry it won't." Korra says.

Asami watches him leave. "Umm Korra, should I…"

"No stay here with me." The Avatar says quickly.

Once everyone is safely in the caves Korra's voice is heard throughout the entire city. "Ahem…(she clears her throat) Everyone, this is Avatar Korra and I have a message for all the essences in this city. That's right I know you're here and I know who you are. If you don't want me to reveal your identities to everyone, you're all going to come to the Air Temple Tower so we can have a family talk."

Asami furrows her brow and places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Uhhm Korra? Are you sure I need to be here for this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, just trust me okay." Korra says before getting back on the microphone. "You all have exactly 5 minutes to get here. And just to prove I'm serious your real names are Seika, Genshō, Kūki, Tamashī, Tsuchi, and Mizu."

**Future Industries**

Chelse accidently breaks the phone receiver when she hears her sacred name being said for the whole city to hear. How had Korra gotten their names? She closes her eyes and continues to listen to the Avatar's message.

**The Nomad Bar**

Chili sits his pipe down and furrows his brow wondering what the Avatar was up to.

**Republic General Hospital**

Lisa looks out the window toward Air Temple Island. There was no way they were going to fall for Korra's bluff. But it was kind of odd that an Avatar knew their names.

**Critter Getters R Us Exterminators**

Fuu smirks and puts his feet up on his desk. "You must be out ur dang on mind Avatar. I heard you weren't the brightest fish in the barrel, but I didn't think you were stupid."

**Air Temple Island**

Korra continues. "You've got five minutes. After that I'll give the names of your current incarnations next. And I doubt Mizu will be happy knowing the people who work for her have being lying to her her whole life."

The heiress gulps. She had a bad feeling about this. "Korra…"

The Inuit turns and looks her future wife in the eye. "I know this is confusing. But it's the only way to get him and the others here."

"Others? You mean we have more than one child?" Asami asks.

Korra raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, uhh no. I mean, yeah technically we have two, but we didn't give birth to the ones that are coming here." Asami lowers her eyes. Korra swallows hard. "There's a lot I'd have to explain in order for you to understand everything okay."

The little alarm clock on the control panel rings. The Avatar takes a deep breath then looks up at Asami. "I kissed you earlier, because I'm in love with you and I have been for a while now. Just stay with me through this okay?" The heiress nods. Korra smiles then kisses her hand. "Here we go. Okay essences. Times up." The city falls silent for a few seconds. "Chelse, Chili, Lisa, Fuu, and Lau-Gan-Lan Jr. also known as Koh."

Tsuchi appears in a flash of green light. "This is quite the surprise Avatar. Who told you about me?" He says slowly moving towards her.

Korra pulls Asami behind her. "That's him Asami. He's our son."

Lau furrows his brow when he hears that. "That poison must have done more damage than I expected. You really have lost your mind. Did you actually think the others would show up?"

Korra nods. "Of course they will." She turns the microphone back on. "I wonder if you essences know that Tsuchi has Kuruk's spear and he plans to…"

Suddenly four bright balls of light appear in the control room.

All five essences are face to face. Asami gasps. "Chelse? You're one of them?"

The fire essence steps forward. "I'll explain later Miss Sato."

Tsuchi frowns deeply. "Don't you mean Mizu? Or did both you and the Avatar forget to tell Asami that she's one of us?"

Shocked green eyes widen. "W-w-what is he talking about?"

Seika ignores her question. "Tsuchi, where is the spear?"

Korra rolls into the center of the fray. "Tsuchi wants me to kill him with it."

"What!" All of the essences say in unison.

Tsuchi averts his eyes and half smiles. He was truly at a loss for words. How had the Avatar discovered a plan that only he knew about?

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Tsuchi, I know everything. And the reason I know is because the Mothers forced me to relive all of this with you already."

Seika grits her teeth knowing that the Mothers were the only ones who could make something like that possible. But there was no way they'd alter the flow of time for a human, especially if that human was the Avatar. "Preposterous."

Korra remains focused. She lifts the palm of her hand toward the center of the room. "If you're my child, make all the essences sit still and wait until I finish talking to Tsuchi."

Instantly everyone in the room including Asami is forced down to the floor face first.

Black flames immediately engulf Chelse's body. "The last essence. They gave you…a disgusting human…the last… essence!" Seika shouts. The room starts to tremble. The other essences begin glowing as well as they attempt to break free of the supernatural hold on their bodies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…" Korra babbles nervously. "Uhh, if you're my child…uhh, turn, turn off their powers.

**Everything goes black…**

**X**

**X**

Asami takes a deep breath as the doorbell continues to ring. "Korra." She says raising her voice, and pushing the 5'9" Avatar off of her. "Korra!" Asami yells finally getting out of her arms.

The Inuit slowly opens her eyes seeing Asami reaching for her shirt again.

The heiress clears her throat. "T-that would be Katara. She's here for your healing session."

Korra just stares blankly out into the room remembering what she'd just experienced. "Oooookay, that's… good to know." She says more than a little frightened. Had turning off the essences' powers destroyed the world?

She needed to think carefully about her next moves. Unfortunately, no matter what she came up with things always ended the same way.

… (When she asked her child to steal Kuruk's spear from the earth essence, thinking he wouldn't find out)

"Tsuchi, Tsuchi! No!" Korra shouts as the spears goes through her back.

… (When she tried confronting Koh before he first met up with Asami)

"Wait! I love you! Please! Don't do th…."

… (When she asked her child to make everyone remember the previous time line)

"Koh! That is it! As your mother, I command you…"

… (When she asked her child to bring all four Cosmic Mothers into their dimension and force them to talk to their children)

"Stop! You'd don't have to…"

… (When she imprisoned all the essences in the same room with her)

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

… (When she asked her child to awaken Mizu)

"Fuck!"

… (When she asked her child to make only Tsuchi remember the previous time line)

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…."

… (When she destroyed Kuruk's spear)

"Just…"

… (When she asked her child to send her and Tsuchi to the Mothers' dimension)

"If you could just…"

… (When she made Kuvira lose all of her memories)

"You know what, fine just go ahead and do it. Who cares that I'm trying to save your…"

… (When she asked her child to make only Katara remember the previous time line)

"Damn it!"

… (When she asked her child to make the Mother of Faces separate Mizu and Tsuchi)

"Fuck!"

… (When she locked herself in her bedroom and didn't talk to anyone)

"Fuck!"

… (When she asked her child to make it impossible for Tsuchi to infect anyone with his essence)

"Fuck!"

… (When she asked her child to turn everyone in the world into an Avatar)

"Fuck!"

… (When she asked her child to stop whoever was behind all this)

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

Another day…another death

"Urraaaaaaggh!" The Avatar shouts with tears in her eyes. Over, and over and over again Korra awakened in that damn bed. She began to lose count of how many times she'd been killed. If it wasn't Koh, it was one of the other essences, or her own misspoken words that did her in. Unfortunately the essence inside her had no filter whatsoever. It did what she asked it to…exactly, every single time. Like when she said that Tsuchi was full of shit. Every earthbender in the world ended up with having a very…very bad day….toilets were involved. You get the gist.

Asami looks into a pair of desperate, angry, frightened eyes wondering how bad the Avatar's dream must have been for her to react like that. She was genuinely worried about the fact that Korra had just kissed her, but she could tell that her friend needed some support right at that moment. "Korra, Korra, its okay. What's wrong?"

The water tribe woman's bottom lip trembles. She shakes her head and lowers her eyes. "Asami…I…I can't…."

The doorbell rings again. Asami looks back at the bedroom door before turning back to her friend. The heiress apprehensively cups the Avatar's cheek. Their eyes meet and she's speechless for a second. "I-I'll tell Katara to give us a few minutes, okay?"

Korra nods, gulps and closes her eyes unable to watch that door close on her again. She just wanted to keep her family safe, that's all. Why was that too much to ask? Why did they have to suffer?

Asami comes back into the room, closes the door and sits next to Korra in the bed. She takes in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm listening." Korra just stares at her for a moment. The young CEO half smiles, nervously tucks her hair behind her ear, and lowers her eyes the longer Korra gazes her. "What?" She asks quietly.

Korra shakes her head and leans back against the headboard with tear welled eyes. She hated that someone as amazing as Asami had to keep going through this with her over and over again. "It's not fair."

Asami gulps not knowing what Korra meant. Was she talking about the kiss or something else? Did she even know that she'd done it? "What's not fair?"

Korra looks at her sorrowfully. Her mind immediately began replaying images of her wife's suffering. A single tear streaks down her cheek. She takes in a heavy strained breath. "What would you do…if the only way to save your family…was to stand back and watch them suffer and hurt each other?"

Asami furrows her brow slightly. That was such a strangely heavy question to ask. She thinks for a minute then gives her answer. "If it was the only way, I'd do it. I'd watch them."

Korra's throat starts to ache. "And what if… 'you' had to suffer? What if you had to go through the worst pain imaginable just to give them a future? What would you…"

Asami cups Korra's cheek again. She stares deeply into her eyes. She had no idea where Korra was going with all those questions but she knew it wasn't any place good. "Korra, I need you to talk to me, okay. Tell me what's going on."

The Avatar watches her for a second then leans into her friend's lips and places a sweet kiss upon them. Asami's eyebrows raise at the sudden contact. Their eyes lock. "What would you do?" Korra asks again.

The pale skinned beauty takes in a slow steady breath. "I'd survive…and endure for the people I love." Korra sits back slightly and lowers her eyes. "Just like you." Asami says as their eyes meet again. "We're all here today because you endured." Korra's eyes widen. Asami smirks a bit. "And no self-respecting member of team Avatar would do anything less to protect the world, right?"

Korra nods and lowers her gaze. "Right." That was what she needed to hear. It was hard to accept, but there it was. Asami cups her chin for some eye contact. "Huh?"

The CEO sighs softly before speaking. "You kissed me." Korra can't help but smirk. The Avatar shakes her head, then lays it down in the heiress' lap and cries.

Asami furrows her brow and gently caresses her friend's hair. Korra wraps her arms around her future wife's waist. No matter what she'd been through there was one thing that never changed. She always had the love of Asami Sato. It was the only thing that helped her through.

Korra takes in a deep breath. "Thank you." Asami looks down at her. Korra nods to herself. "I know what I have to do now."

Asami smiles. "And what would that be?"

"Trust my family to endure." She says turning and looking up into Asami's eyes. "And...kiss you again?" The heiress raises a challenging eyebrow.

There is a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Korra, Asami? Is it alright if I come in now? Korra and I should get started." Katara says.

Asami smirks and cups the Inuit's chin. "Maybe after your session."

**Ethereal Dimension**

Harmonious lights and voices vibrate above what looks like a small model of the Earth. The four gargantuan creators of existence stand and listen. The Mother of minds speaks as she leans down examining the Earth a little more. "So, you really think she's the one?"

The Mother of Plexus speaks. "She is."

"What if she doesn't make it?" The Mother of Hands asks.

"I made it, didn't I?" The Mother of Plexus says quietly.

"There is no guarantee that she will. How many times has she started over now? If she keeps this up…" The Mother of Minds says.

The Mother of Faces places her massive hand on the shoulder of the Mother of Plexus. Their eyes meet for a moment in silent acknowledgment of the decisions they'd placed on Korra and Asami's shoulders. "She'll make it."

The Mother of Plexus nods then turns her gaze back to the slowly spinning planet between them. "Don't give up, Avatar."

**TBC…**


	41. Through the Fire, to the Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Welcome to the finale of this arc (not the story)! Do you all want an epilogue or Book 5? Let me know your thoughts. There is quite the twist in the end. It even surprised me. Hope you enjoy it. Happy Korrasami!

**X**

The squeak of a wheelchair grabs Lau Gan-Lan Jr.'s attention as he strides down the sidewalk after leaving Future Industries. "Weak, pathetic humans." He couldn't stand the sight of them. Especially when they were injured or sickly. Normally having an insect like that flying around would have annoyed him, but not today. Lau shakes his head and smiles. His meeting with Asami had gone exactly as planned. She'd be putty in his hands soon. Once Cabbage Corp merged with Future Industries, the war would be inevitable. And he'd be another step closer to his revenge.

The obnoxious squeak of that wheelchair interrupts his train of thought. Whoever it was, they were following him. "Idiotic mongrel. You wanna play, huh? Then let's play. One less human to kill when the time comes." He quickly ducks into an alley and merges into the wall to wait for his victim. Surprisingly his pursuer stays at the entrance of the alley. The earth essence furrows his brow. It was odd. For some reason it seemed as though the human knew where he was.

"Lau." The wheelchair bound woman calls out. The earth essence remains still. The woman lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath then rolls into the alley a little more. "Lau Gan-Lan Jr." She says staring at the left side of the building.

He can see her face clearly now. It was the Avatar of all people. But how was she able to detect his presence? Not only was she disconnected from her past lives, but she couldn't even go into the Avatar state. The special properties he'd placed in the metal poison Zaheer used on her made sure of it. So what was she doing there staring at him like that? There was no way she knew who he was; no way.

Korra breaks her gaze and stares down into her lap with a small smirk. "Why are you so amazing?" Korra thinks to herself. Asami had kept her word and given her another kiss after Katara's healing session was finished. Making the Avatar fall in love with her all over again. It was a bittersweet moment for Korra. Yet another once in a lifetime experience she would never share with her wife again.

Korra shakes her head and sighs. She wasn't sure how many times she'd started over, or how many times she'd asked Asami the one question she couldn't bear hearing the answer to. But she knew she was done this time. It didn't matter which Asami she asked. The answer was still the same. They'd do anything and everything…for love, because of love, and through love.

All the Inuit could do now was accept it. Asami Sato was just as stubborn, foolhardy, and loyal as she was. There was no getting around it. The only thing left to do was trust her.

Korra takes in a deep breath and stares at the wall again. If someone had told her a year and a half ago that an evil, sadistic, manipulative, manically depressed, suicidal essence of earth would be responsible for bringing eternal love into her life, she never would have believed it. But there she was, staring at the source of her profound love as well as her unforgivable hate. And for some reason, the love always managed to win out. No matter how many times he hurt her, she couldn't stop loving him.

The Avatar takes in a long heavy breath. "I know you're there. And I know you're not gonna come out until I say your real names." Lau remains still and silent. Korra lowers her eyes for a moment then looks up again. "I can't tell you how many times we've done this. But I know that this will be the last time."

Korra swallows softly. What could she say to him that she hadn't said before? She nods to herself when the right thought pops into her mind. A beautiful blue eyed loving gaze falls onto the wall. This really would be the last time. For some reason Korra was sure of it. "You wanna know something strange? I think I just realized how much we love you. There really isn't anything we wouldn't do for you." She lowers her head sadly. "I think your Mothers feel the same way. They even let you hurt yourself…(she looks up at the wall again)…let you hurt the world just so you could find peace and happiness. (she smirks softly) I guess that's what it means to be a parent, huh. Even if your kid turns out to be a jerk you love them anyway. And you keep loving them forever. That doesn't mean I'll let you keep this up though. Geez, I haven't even taken the time to figure out why all this is happening or who's doing it, because you and Asami have been the only things on my mind."

Lau furrows his brow wondering what in the hell the Avatar was talking about.

The Inuit smiles sweetly. "You're our kid. And Asami and I love you, Tsuchi. I mean it." Korra lowers her gaze and waits, but nothing happens. "Or maybe you'd prefer it if I called you Koh."

The Earth Essence steps out of the wall.

Korra waits until their eyes meet. "I'm gonna separate you from Mizu and free you from her essence."

Lau grits his teeth. He had no idea how the Avatar could know about them. "Impossible." He hisses.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I know you're scared. And I know how hard it's been for you to hold her essence. If Avatar Kuruk had known who Ummi was he would have done things differently. I'm sure of it."

"Silence!" Lau shouts.

Korra lowers her eyes. "I know you have his spear. And I know what you want me to do with it. But that's not gonna happen." Lau's now widened eyes shift from amber gold to a dark green. The Avatar looks up at him again. "Asami and I aren't gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. We're gonna save you, protect you, and set you free. You and your sister, I promise."

Lau growls as a puddle of water bubbles up from the ground. "There is only one way to set me free, Avatar." Kuruk's spear slowly rises from it.

"I know." The Avatar half smiles then lifts her hand. "If you're my child…make him put that spear through my chest."

The shocked earth essence fearfully gulps as he involuntarily grabs the spear and plunges it into Korra's chest. He's unable to speak as he looks down at the impaled Avatar's face. "Ho-w…w-wha…?"

The water tribe woman smirks as blood trickles from her mouth. For some reason if felt nice to see Tsuchi like this; concerned, confused, and unsure of what was happening. Like he needed his mother. She slowly cups his cheek and looks into his eyes. "It's gonna…be…okay. I-I…promise."

Korra starts to lose consciousness and her hand slips away from his face as he backs away.

Her heart beats. (Thump… Thump)

(Thump… ... ... Thump)

(Thump… ... ... ... ... ...Thump)

As the pulsing in her chest comes to a stop a strange calm falls over her. She smiles as the beautiful silver transparent light of her daughter's essence spills from her chest. "Wow." It was truly breath-taking. "Wait…that's…that's not…right…" Korra thinks before dying. She hadn't seen that silver light before. What was going on?

The next instant she can hear _her own voice_ echoing through her mind. "Very good, Avatar. Very, very good. I knew you were the one. It won't be long now. "

* * *

**X**

**X**

Google search: doru popovici Wikipedia. Click the first link . Scroll down and LISTEN: "Imn Bizantin", performed by Collegium Byzantinum, Aachen - Aix la Chapelle (It's only 2 minutes)

**An old…new day**

Something was different. Korra knew it right away. Was it because she saw her daughter's essence? For some reason she knew that if she made it through the solstice everything would be okay.

She made sure to do everything exactly as she'd done it the first time. Giggling before Asami could kiss her, check. Letting Naga jump on her legs, 'ow', check. Yelling at Bolin and being a total jerk…check.

The Inuit can't help but sigh after Bolin drops her off back at the apartment. It hurt like hell to see her friend wipe his eyes as he drove away. But this was the only way to set things right. She opens the front door and sits alone in the hallway with a lowered head and tears threatening to well up in her eyes. It was only going to get harder from here, but she had to bear it.

She squeezes the arm of the wheelchair as she remembers what would happen to Asami after their date. Naga gives her a little nudge from behind then licks her face. Korra scratches the polar bear dog's head. "Thanks girl. You're probably the only one I can talk to about all this right now." Naga licks her hand. The Avatar half smiles. Before Asami came along Naga was her one and only best friend and keeper of her secrets. "Just like old times huh." Naga whimpers and lays her head in Korra's lap. The Inuit looks down at her and takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready for things to be back to normal too, but I've got a lot of work to do in order to make that happen."

Naga huffs. Korra nods. "You're right. I do need to be careful. Asami is still insanely good at picking up on my feelings. I can't let her know what's really going on." The polar bear sits up and licks Korra's face again, pants happily, then cocks her head to the side inquisitively. The Avatar smiles. "I know you can't really talk, but pretending you can helps me think." Naga grunts and whimpers again. Korra's eyes widen. "What? I'm gonna pretend I didn't pretend to hear you say that." She moves her chair into the chair mover at the bottom of the stairs. Naga moves out of her way. "Of course I'll be okay after this is all over with. I'll have Asami…and our kids. It's only right that I'll be the only one to remember everything. I'm the Avatar. No one else needs to know."

Naga follows her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Korra rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I know Aang told Katara about what happened with Koh, but he had to. He was gonna die and she needed to know why. This is different. Asami and I have our whole lives ahead of us. She's already been through enough. I won't let her take on my stuff too, not after all this."

Naga helps her into bed. Korra pats the mattress letting the massive dog know it was okay for her to get in with her. The water tribe woman snuggles up against her animal companion. She inhales deeply then closes her eyes. "I just have to stay focused. The solstice isn't that far away. I can make it."

The next few days weren't too bad for the Avatar, especially after she took Asami to the racetrack for their first unofficial date. It took everything in her not to kiss her that night, but she managed to resist.

Things weren't so easy the day she first met Lau.

**City Hall**

"Korra!" Asami says happily throwing her arms around her friend. "Oh my goodness, I was so worried about you." The heiress pulls away from her enough to see her face. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since the other day. Is everything alright? Did you get my messages from Gran Gran?"

Korra lowers her eyes. "Yeah, I got them and there's something I need to talk to you about." She says.

Lau walks up to them. "And who might this be?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Korra this is…."

The CEO of Cabbage Corp reaches out and takes the Inuit's hand. "Lau." He says with a big smile.

Korra squeezes his hand and looks deeply into his eyes wanting to impart as much love and warning as possible. ' _You can change Tsuchi. You're so much better than this._ ' She thinks to herself before speaking. "Do I…know you from somewhere?"

He smirks and moves his face a little closer to hers. "Avatar…Korra?" He says with a bit of a furrowed brow before shaking his head slightly. "It's-It's nice to meet you. Don't mind me, I get that a lot. I just have one of those 'familiar... ... faces.'" He says releasing her hand and turning to Asami. "Well let me go get the car. We have a big day ahead of us. Avatar Korra, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll run into each other again some time." He bows and heads toward the parking garage. He stares down at his hand as he leaves wondering why that felt so familiar.

"Ugh, he gets on my nerves sometimes." Asami says as she smiles bending down in front of Korra putting her hand on her knee. "So are you gonna have some free time later…like maybe tonight, I need to talk to you about something too." She says gazing lovingly into Korra's blue eyes.

The young avatar takes a deep determined breath. "That's what I want to talk to you about. I think it would be best if we didn't spend so much time together."

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

Korra swallows softly and averts her eyes for a moment before returning to her friend's confused gaze. "I've had some time to think and I realize that I haven't been focused on my recovery. Part of that is because of you. I can't afford to keep getting distracted."

The young CEO scoffs as she stands up. "You…you think I'm a distraction?" Asami shakes her head unsure of what she'd just heard. "Korra, what are you talking about? You…asked...me..."

The Avatar calls on all her courage in order to respond properly. "Yeah I know and now I'm asking you as 'my friend' to give me some space." Her tone is cold and clinical.

Asami blinks rapidly and lowers her eyes sadly. "Korra…I really..."

Lau honks the car horn. "Sorry for interrupting. But if we don't leave now we're going to be late for our meeting with the president."

She turns to him angrily then refocuses her attention on her friend. "Korra, we really need to talk. I'll come by after I'm done tonight, I promise." She moves toward the car.

Korra hesitantly grabs her wrist. "Weren't you listening? Just do what I asked…please."

Asami stands there with her mouth agape as green eyes meet blue. She gulps. "O..okay."

The Avatar slowly releases her hand. Korra manages to maintain her withdrawn expression as she watches Asami's car turn the corner. She breathes out through puckered lips and lowers her head. She had no idea how she got through this the first time. If she didn't know they'd be reuniting tomorrow she'd be a crying quivering mess by now.

She shakes her head as she rolls back to her apartment reflecting on all her resets. It was so odd to experience everything from this new perspective. She really wasn't the same Korra anymore. Even though she did her best to pretend to be.

X

The reunion was a shining success but the events that followed almost took Korra over the edge. The night of their second date everything went exactly as it had last time. They left the probending stadium before the end of the tournament, argued in the middle of traffic about their feelings then headed back to Korra's place…back to her bed.

The Avatar sits in the bathroom with her eyes shut. She had to get through this no matter what.

There is a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Korra…is it okay if I sleep in here with you?" Asami asks innocently.

"Uuhh, yeah." Korra says as her stomach tightens. She lowers her head, gulps, and huffs from her nose knowing her wife was being influenced by Koh's essence by now. It killed her that there was nothing she could do about it. "I'll, uuh be out in a minute." She looks into the mirror into her own eyes and whispers to herself. "You can do this. You have to." She glances at the bathroom door fearful of what awaited her.

"Okay." Asami says as she gets into bed and under the sheets. She continues taking slow deep breaths. She'd been on edge since yesterday. She couldn't believe she was still so shaken up by that stupid nightmare. The sudden fever she came down with probably wasn't helping either, but who wouldn't be freaked out after waking up without a face.

Korra gulps as she gets into bed. She feels Asami trembling in her arms. "Are you okay?" The young avatar asks.

Asami sighs with relief as she snuggles into Korra's warmth. "Yeah. I am now."

They lay in silence for a few minutes. Korra wants to cry but she holds back and closes her eyes. "I really did like that Earth Rumble thing. That Liquidator woman was really tough." She says.

The heiress is silent.

"Asami…" Korra whispers already knowing her wife was asleep. She gently kisses her partner's forehead, looks out into the room with tear welled eyes, and waits.

A few hours later…Korra closes her eyes as Asami begins softly kissing her neck then intertwining their legs. She takes in a heavy breath as Asami grinds her wet sex against her thigh then starts fondling her breasts.

The Avatar gulps. "Asami…" She says taking a strained breath and gritting her teeth. She had to see this through to the end, no matter what.

"Mmm." Asami moans as she nibbles on her earlobe.

Korra holds her breath as the heiress licks a path down the valley of her breasts. She's trembling as her heart wobbles between anger and arousal. "Sami…." Korra whimpers.

The raven haired woman sits up straddling her looking down at her with lidded eyes. Korra had never made it this far into the previous timelines before. It was the first time she saw how dark Asami's eyes were; deep forest green, Koh's color. The CEO smiles seductively then leans down into Korra's waiting lips.

The Inuit hesitantly returns the kiss.

Asami pulls back sitting up on Korra's waist. She moves to take her shirt off. Korra reluctantly grabs her hands stopping her. "Asami…don't…I-I mean…what are you doing?"

The bewitched industrialist smiles. "It's okay baby. We don't have to wait." She says leaning down softly kissing her girlfriend again before moving down further and spending an inordinate amount of time on Korra's neck and chest.

The Avatar swallows hard. She was getting caught up. "A…Asami…we're supposed to…take me…take it…things slow." She says relishing the feel of Asami's hands massaging her breasts.

The raven haired beauty giggles against Korra's neck. "Mmm, you're so cute. I like that." Asami whispers as she slides her hand down Korra's torso and into her panties unconsciously responding, still mentally in her dream.

Korra bites her bottom lip. "Mmm…" She needed to stop her wife, and fast. "Asami….don't … I-I'm on my period." She moans.

Full apple red lips smirk against her neck. Slender milky white fingers circle her girlfriend's clit then slide down the length of her lower lips.

"Oh fuck…" Korra whimpers. It felt too good to have her wife's fingers working their way inside her. She closes her eyes trying to mentally force herself to stop. "She's not your wife right now…mmm…ahhh…she's not…my wife. Have to…make her…mmm"

Asami giggles darkly. "Mmm, that's right. This is mine. I wanna hear you say it." The heiress sighs deeply into Korra's ear.

Those few words snapped the Avatar out of her lust induced compliance. She seizes her partner's arms. "Asami stop!" She yells.

And right on que the heiress clutches Korra's throat and smiles down at her. "It feels good, let me show you." She says still actively massaging her wife's wet folds between her fingers barely teasing her entrance.

"Stop." Korra gasps as she goes into the Avatar state. She pushes Asami so hard that she rolls off the bed and hits the back of her head on the dresser.

Asami takes a deep breath and rubs the back of her head. She smiles happily as she looks up at Korra as though she had just woken up. "Oww…Korra geez. What's the big deal?" She says with a soft giggle until she sees the expression on Korra's face. She sits up on her knees. "What's going on?" Her gaze falls down between Korra's legs. She furrows her brow. "What…what ha….ppened?" Light jade green orbs widen as she looks down at her hand seeing blood on her fingers. Asami's bottom lip begins to tremble. Her breathing becomes rapid as she recalls her dream.

The confused CEO swallows hard as a single tear streams down her cheek. She looks into her girlfriend's fearful blue eyes. "Korra. I didn't mea…I'm….I'm sorry. I-I don't know…what…" She says as she looks back and forth from her hand to Korra's face.

The Avatar is just as shocked as she is.

Asami covers her mouth and shakes her head. "What have I done?" She chokes out.

Korra gulps and takes a deep breath trying to remember what she's supposed to say next. "Asami…I….I…." She manages to get out before her girlfriend bolts from the room and heads downstairs. "Asami wait!" Korra yells. This time she waits in bed knowing Asami would be half way down the street before she got to the front door. She takes a few deep breaths trying to compose herself and refocus her thoughts. She really hadn't meant to push Asami that hard but seeing her wife like that scared her.

The water tribe woman puts on some clothes then hooks her chair onto Naga's saddle. Within 30 minutes she's outside Asami's door. She spends a few minutes there calling Asami's name. The next stop was the heiress' mansion on the outskirts of town.

Just like before she asks the heiress' butler to contact her if she shows up. Korra heads to Future Industries to complete her round of searching. When she finally gets back to her apartment at 5:45 am in the morning she realizes that for the first time she had no idea where Asami was. The beautiful CEO said she couldn't remember how she got to Gran Gran's place after she disappeared. Korra takes a deep uncertain breath and looks up and down the street to make she the coast was clear. She looks down to her chest next. "If you're my child (blue eyes lower to the ground) show me where Asami is, but keep us hidden."

Naga's ears suddenly perk up. The polar bear dog sniffs the air then runs off dragging the Avatar behind her.

Korra gulps as she hangs on to Naga's reins. Something in her gut told her that she wasn't going to like what she was about to see. Korra watches as familiar streets come into view. She closes her eyes and takes a deep steeling breath as they turn the corner toward Lau's building. Korra grits her teeth so hard they almost crack when she sees Asami in a back alley behind Cabbage Corp throwing punches and swinging at a seemingly invisible Lau Gan-Lan Jr.

"No! No! Shut up! It's not like that! I didn't mean to! I'd never hurt her!" The heiress screams.

Lau walks around her whispering in her ear. "But you did. Look at you. You're pathetic. How could she ever love someone as disgusting as you? You're a monster. She trusted you, depended on you, and you betrayed her." He giggles when Asami starts hitting herself in the head in an attempt to stop the voices. "She'll never trust you again. You don't deserve her."

Korra almost forces herself up from her wheel chair, but her dutiful polar bear dog turns around and guides them back home all the while keeping them out of Lau's sights.

The Avatar sheds a few angry tears as she opens the front door and rolls into the living room where she picks up the phone. She knew she was supposed to call Katara, but she couldn't find the strength to speak. She never considered how much more heinous Lau could be. He probably did things to Asami that none of them could ever imagine. Korra closes her eyes and swallows then dials Katara's number.

That following Monday she's back in her wife's arms not knowing how much more she can take. "Asami…I'm so sorry baby." Korra whispers as she holds Asami in her arms softly kissing her forehead.

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, somehow, someway, Korra managed to keep things together. Her legs were healed. She and Asami had officially gone all the way. That was one of the few times Korra was happy to replay the past without any changes. Making love to Asami for the first time again was a memory she never wanted to replace. The one thing she did change was going into the Avatar state after Asami fell asleep.

It turned out the other Avatars were also able to keep track of what was happening despite how many times things had been reset. But even with all those minds working together they still couldn't figure out who created the time loop she was stuck in. They agreed that matching the timeline through to the solstice would give her some answers. As agonizing as that was going to be, it was the best option. It was either that or die and start over again. Of course Korra didn't plan on dying this time around.

The caramel skinned beauty's next challenge was dealing with her future child's most vicious attack; the night he raped Katara. It took everything in her not to rip Lau apart. Somehow she restrained herself.

It got that much harder after his fake kidnapping attempt.

She and Azula go into Lau's hospital room and ask the nurses to leave. "You can come back in after I'm done." Korra says to them.

Azula stands in front of the door then creates a flame and uses it to blacken the small window.

"Did you get anything off of him?" Korra asks already knowing the answer.

Azula sighs. "No, unfortunately, but that doesn't mean anything. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna remove the dark energy from his body." Korra says.

"Won't that kill him?" Azula asks.

"If Asami can survive it...so can he." The Avatar bends the metal on the bed securing his ankles, wrists, waist, and head. She grits her teeth. ' _You could rip these bindings to shreds if you wanted to Tsuchi, but you won't. Because you want to keep playing your little game.'_ She says to herself as she looks down at her future son. She opens the bottle of spirit water. "I wonder how much you can take." She accidentally says out loud.

"What?" Azula asks.

"Nothing." Korra says as she quickly covers Lau's body water and takes in a deep breath through her nose releasing it slowly from her mouth. She makes every second of separating his essence from his fake body as excruciating as possible. Truthfully she knew nothing she could do would kill him. He was immortal after all. But she wasn't beyond a little payback. He wasn't her son yet. But the pain in her chest made her rethink things. The new essence was making her presence known by reminding her mom of the mission. She wasn't just protecting the timeline she was protecting her family too, which included Tsuchi.

* * *

**X**

**Until the evening of the Solstice…**

Korra had watched Kuvira and her army lay waste to the land. She watched Asami's father and many other good people give their lives in order to save the city. But she wasn't ready to see a shock glove clad, mind controlled Asami Sato step out of the earth essence's cloud. She wasn't ready for this and she'd never be. It didn't matter that she knew what was going to happen. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't let her wife go through this again. She lifts her hand toward Koh, intent on using the new essence's power to stop him. But her throat seizes up and she can't speak.

Asami's fist connects with her jaw launching her across the roof. Korra gulps as blood drips from her lip. "Please, if you're my child, help me stop this." She whimpers.

"You will kill her, or I will kill everyone in this world! Haaaa….ha ha ha haaa!" Lau shouts laughing maniacally.

Korra wipes the blood from her lip as Asami runs toward her.

"She won't stop Avatar. My venom runs through every single inch of that gorgeous body. You can't remove it without killing her. So choose." Lau says as he turns around and looks out onto the city.

Asami dodges as Korra airbends at her in an effort to keep the woman back. Asami's fists glow with purple energy as they connect with the Avatar's stomach bringing her to her knees.

"I….I won't…fight…." Korra stammers as her lover delivers a devastating roundhouse kick to her face knocking her into the roof door. Tears stream down Korra's cheeks as she closes her eyes seeing Asami running at her again. "Pl-please, if-if you're my ch—"

The heiress punches Korra repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

The Avatar grabs Asami's face between her hands and forcefully kisses her only to be hit with a brutal upper cut of purple lightning.

Asami's consciousness trembles unable to communicate with her partner. "Fight! Korra….please!" She yells as the Avatar's body falls to the ground. Asami can see a strange sad smirk on Korra's face.

Angry tears stream down Korra's cheek. "I-I can't go through this again." The Inuit says in her mind beseeching her child. "Stop this, please."

"Mommy wait for Gran." The voice of a little girl whispers in the Avatar's mind.

"What?!" Korra shouts as her wife knocks her out cold separating her from Raava.

Korra passes out then suddenly goes into the avatar state. Her fist connects with Asami's jaw knocking the woman to the other end of the roof.

Lau turns around and looks at them. "Raava?" He says staring into the bright white light of Korra's eyes. He giggles. "Perfect, that worked better than I thought."

Asami gets up and runs at the Avatar again.

Raava grabs the woman by the throat then lifts her into the air. "What is the meaning of this?" She asks seeming genuinely confused as she looks around the roof and down at her body unable to sense Korra for some reason.

Lau clears his throat. "Allow me to fill you in. The energy inside Asami's body is connected to those creatures around the world, remove it and they will stop. Korra was unable to complete the task."

The light spirit lowers her head and thinks for a moment as Asami continues to struggle in her hand. Raava takes in a deep breath still trying to sense Korra to give her some input on what to do, but there is nothing. Under the solstice moon Raava can feel the spiritual pain of everyone in the world. It was like Vaatu had taken over again.

**Inside Korra's mind**

Korra regains consciousness. And just like before she can see through her eyes but she can't control her body.

Suddenly she sees a child made of silver light running toward her. "Mommy!" The little one shouts jumping into the Avatar's arms.

Blue eyes widen. "Uhhh, hi?" She says nervously as the child wraps her arms around her neck. "You…you can talk now?"

The essence nods enthusiastically as it sits in the crook of Korra's arm. "Mmm hmm. I learn."

The Avatar is distracted when she hears Raava speaking to her wife. The light spirit looks up at Asami. "I will remove the energy and the world will be saved from this darkness." Raava says.

Korra gulps. "Uhh, okay we don't have a lot of time. I need you to stop Tsuchi. Can you do that?"

The little girl shakes her head no. "Mommy need Gran Gran."

"What do you mean?" Korra asks.

"You may die Asami Sato, but the balance will be maintained. Will you accept this?" The spirit says as Asami continues swinging and kicking at her.

Korra glances through her eyes for a moment.

Tears stream from the heiress's steel black eyes. "Kill…me…..p…p…please." She says as she punches Raava in the face again, then grabs the Avatar's arm and unleashes purple lightning throughout her body.

Korra swallows hard. "Okay I need you to help me. Tell me what I….Ahhh Grrghh!" She writhes in pain as the violet light fills her consciousness reconnecting her with Raava again, but she's in too much pain to take control.

**Dimension of the Mothers**

High above the Earth the Cosmic Mothers watch the battle. The Mother of Plexus takes a deep breath as the Mother of Faces places her hand on her shoulder. The two deities look at one another.

"It's almost time." The Mother of Faces says.

The Mother of Plexus nods as she watchs her fellow mother's body begin to glow. She knew Katara would be calling on her energy soon.

**Back on the roof of Cabbage Corp**

Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Samui, and Avatar Aang had all gone to play their parts. And just like before Aang reawakened his wife and brought her to the roof.

"Katara…pleasure to see you again." Koh says as he stands in his spirit bug form with the head of Lau at the top of his body. "You might be just what the doctor ordered. It wasn't enough for Korra to see her lover die. Maybe you're what she needs." He turns to Korra. "Tell me avatar. Do you still trust her knowing that I've been telling her what to do? Do you want to save her?"

"Don't listen….Kor…" Katara says as her chest tightens and her body slumps over.

Aang holds his wife up. "What is it Katara?"

"Even now you're still powerless and weak, Avatar." Koh says.

Korra takes a deep breath as she points Kuruk's spear at him. "Leave her alone. Leave them all alone!"

The Inuit can hear her daughter in her mind again. "Mommy, let go spear."

The Avatar releases the spear and it immediately flies into Tsuchi's hands.

Katara gulps and closes her eyes. She whispers softly. "Mother of Faces…hear my request. Show us your son's memories." A bright light suddenly appears in the elderly woman's chest as she calls forth the energy the six-headed cosmic mother had given her the day she found Azula.

The earth essence's insect like hands burn and sizzle when he tries to throw the spear from his hands. But he's unable to release it. "What is this?"

Suddenly there in the clouds are Korra's memories. Koh's eyes widen in fear as he watches himself kill the Avatar over and over and over again. Those were his dreams. They couldn't be real. Earth can't hurt the light. The Mothers had made sure of it. How was this happening and why did it hurt so much? "N-no. Sst-stop this." He shakes his head and closes his eyes as his chest pulses with intense unbearable pain. It was as though each time he stabbed Korra, he'd stabbed himself. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Korra gulps. She knew that this was the moment. The moment that would end the cycle. She slowly walks toward Tsuchi.

"Stay away!" He shouts hearing the Avatar's voice echoing all around him from the clouds. Each time he'd killed her she said she loved him. He falls to his knees.

Korra shakes her head no and smiles nervously with tear welled eyes. "I'm gonna save you Tsuchi. I love you."

Dark green blood shot eyes focus in on the Avatar's loving gaze. "SHUT….UP!" Tar like tears stream down his face. "Shut up."

Korra swallows hard when she gets close enough to touch him. She apprehensively places her hand on one of his burned claws and moves the spear to her chest.

Their eyes meet. Tsuchi shakes his head no and moves it away.

"Why?" The Avatar asks. "This is what you wanted right? Your revenge?"

He lowers his head. "I…I…I don't…want to do this…any…more. Make it stop. Please. No more."

"Tsuchi…." A voice says softly.

Koh closes his eyes unable to stop his tears. He knew that voice all too well.

Asami stands covered with a brilliant blue light. She waves her hand destroying Kuruk's spear then looks up into the sky.

Fuu starts to get nervous. "Awww…hell, she's…she's lookin' right at us Seika. We should leave, yep we should definitely leave."

Chelse waves apprehensively.

"Mizu." The earth essence whispers still holding on to pieces of the shattered weapon.

The Avatar smiles softly. "If you're my child, release the spear and stop the memories."

Tsuchi's eyes widen as he involuntarily drops the fragments onto the roof.

Korra turns and looks into Asami's eyes. "Hey Mizu…" The watery titan furrows her brow at the Avatar's familiar tone. "I know you're feeling a lot right now, but I need you to let me handle this." Korra looks up into the sky. "I'm talking to you guys too." She shouts. The other essences look back and forth at one another wondering how the Avatar could see them.

She turns to a bewildered Koh. "I'm gonna free you and separate you from Mizu, okay? But I need you to trust me."

"How?" He asks genuinely.

"First stop all your bugs. Destroy them, all of them. And release the people under your control." Korra says.

Tsuchi growls at her. "Not until you tell me how you plan to…"

"If you're my child, destroy all his bugs and release the people he's controlling." Korra says. Tsuchi convulses for a few seconds then his eyes roll to the back of his head and he passes out.

High in the sky the matter essence squints his eyes as he watches the Avatar. "How da hell is she doin that to him?"

Chelse takes a deep fearful breath. There were only a few things powerful enough to control an essence and the Avatar wasn't one of them. "This is a problem."

Korra takes in a deep breath. She can feel everyone watching her. She turns to her wife. "Mizu, if you could heal Katara I'd really appreciate it." The water essence squints her eyes suspiciously then walks over to Aang and Katara.

The Avatar looks up into the air. "It's just us guys. Come down here so we can talk. We don't have much time."

Chelse, Lisa, Chili, and Fuu transport themselves to the roof instantly. Chelse steps forward. "How are you able to…"

"Because the Mothers gave me the last essence. And before you give me a long speech about it being too powerful and how I don't know the risks, I need to repeat, your 'Mothers' gave it to me. If they didn't want me to have it, I wouldn't be here right now. Are we clear?" The Avatar says confidently. The essences nod hesitantly.

Mizu walks over to them. "Avatar, I cannot remove Tsuchi's essence from her body without killing her." Korra nods and sighs. "And whatever you're going to do you need to make it quick, the solstice moon will move out of range soon."

Korra nods again then turns to the other essences. "I need you all to come to the Forgetful Valley with me."

"Why?" The fire essence asks.

"Because you all broke the Mothers' rules by waking Mizu up before her time." Korra says.

Chelse is shocked. "H-How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. What matters is how we're gonna fix it without them ending your existence." The Avatar says.

Chelse lowers her eyes. The Avatar had certainly encountered the Mothers at some point. It was the only way she'd know about the repercussions of their actions. "Since you're so full of answers, how do you propose we do that?"

Korra takes a deep breath then looks into Mizu's eyes. "The Mother of Faces is gonna transfer Tsuchi and the last essence into Asami's womb so they can have a fresh start."

Mizu speaks up. "Excuse me?"

Just then a sky bison is heard roaring as it nears the building. Korra looks at the other essences. "You all need to leave. Take Tsuchi with you and meet me in the valley tonight."

Chelse shakes her head as she looks at Tsuchi. "No, we can't risk it. He may not be able to destroy us but he can still…"

Korra lifts her hand. "If you're my child, Tsuchi is no longer able to harm or kill any essence." His body glows with dark green light for a moment. She looks at Chelse. "How's that?"

Chelse nods then looks over at Katara. "Why don't you just command him to remove his essence from her body?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes. "I'm hoping I won't have to." It was a decision she wanted him to make on his own. She needed one last bit of truth to prove that he was ready to change.

The moon gets lower and the orange light of the sun stone begins to dissipate.

Aang's body starts to fade slowly as Katara coughs up some blood. "Korra…" He says calling out to his successor.

Korra quickly runs to her mentor's side. "Hey Gran. How you feeling?"

The old waterbender smiles. "Like I've got a few days still left in me."

Mizu walks over to them and bends down next to Katara placing her hand on the old waterbender's forehead. "I am truly sorry for what Tsuchi did to you."

"Don't worry about me." Katara says taking both Korra and Asami's hands and putting them together. Korra and Mizu look up into one another's eyes. "You two were meant to be together. You know that? Don't let anything keep you apart from now on."

Mizu looks down into Katara's grey blue eyes and shakes her head no. "I'm not Asa…"

"I know who you are sweetie. I may be old, but I'm not deaf." The old waterbender says with a smile. "You take care of her as you've always done. You hear me?"

Aang smiles as he looks at the horizon seeing the moon beginning to set. "It's time sweetheart. I need to go."

Oogi lands on the roof. Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and the rest of the family, run over to them.

Katara smiles softly as she and Aang look into their family's tearful eyes. "I'm so proud of all of you. Take care of each other." Aang activates the Avatar state and his body begins to glow. He looks at Korra. "Talk to you soon. Take care of her for me."

The water tribe woman nods. "No problem." She says kissing the palm of her mentor's hand. She can't help her tears. Katara was alive. She didn't know for how long, but at least she was still here.

Tenzin throws his arms around them. "Korra I…am…so sorry, please forgive me. It was like something had taken over my mind. I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

"Yeah Korra, we all are." Bumi says as Pema and Kya nod.

She takes a deep breath and hugs him. "It's okay. Just get Gran Gran to the island so she can rest. I have some things to take care of." She says softly moving out of his embrace.

She takes Mizu's hand and walks with her to the other side of the roof. She lowers her eyes. "Asami's inside you right?"

The water essence looks at her in amazement. Who the hell was this kid? "Yes she is. And since you seem to be so familiar with my inner workings why don't you tell me how and why the Mothers are going to transfer Tsuchi's essence."

Korra nods then turns to her. Their eyes lock. "You don't have to be Tsuchi's counterpart anymore after this if you don't want to."

Mizu's eye brows raise. "What?"

Korra swallows hard then gently cups her cheek. "I know how much you loved him and how much you loved Kuruk. And I know that love is the reason you took a human form." Mizu's eyes well with tears not knowing how Korra knew something so personal about her. The Avatar smirks softly. "Asami and I love the water too, okay? I just want you to know that." Mizu nods. "I'll tell you about the Mothers when we get to the valley. But I need to speak with my wife first. Can you help me with that?"

Mizu nods. "I can if you'll allow it." Korra nods and Mizu slowly brings their lips together. As Korra slips a warm wet eager tongue into the essence's mouth, Mizu begins to tremble and whimper. Her body is alive with sensation. She pants and moans into the kiss as the water tribe woman pulls her in even closer. "Ohh…ohhh…ahhhmmm…." She's startled as she stares into Korra's eyes unsure of what just happened.

The water tribe woman smirks holding her tighter. "It's okay, I've got you. That was just a little orgasm. You've never experienced one before right?" Mizu slowly shakes her head no. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I promise." She says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Is Asami awake now?"

Mizu closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as her body begins to glow again. The glow fades after a few seconds. She takes another deep breath and opens her eyes revealing jade green orbs.

Asami's eyes well with tears as she throws her arms around her partner. "Korra…oh, Korra. I missed you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I couldn't control myself." She says gasping.

The Avatar hugs her fiancé and cries into her neck. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm just glad you're safe. I missed you so much. Oh, I missed this. It feels like it's been so long. I want to hear about everything that happened to you, but I need to ask you something first, okay?" Asami nods and Korra takes in an apprehensive breath. "I know this seems out of the blue, but once we get married…do you wanna have kids with me?"

Shocked green orbs widen in surprise. "What?"

"Before you ask, yes, I'm serious. It's important. Do you want kids?" The Inuit says.

"Uh-umm, I-I guess. I mean, yeah, when we're both ready. I was kind of hoping it would just be us for a while though." She says nervously. "Korra what's going on?"

The Avatar lowers her eyes and moves out of their embrace. "A lot actually. The being inside you is called an…"

Asami speaks up. "An essence. I know. She says we're able to share one another's thoughts." Asami averts her eyes. "And…she likes you."

Korra scratches the back of her head and smirks nervously. "Oh, haha…right." She says finding her wife's gaze. "So then you know you two are one being?" Asami nods. Korra gulps. "Then…you know why I asked you about having kids."

Asami lowers her head. "Why does it have to be him?" She asks speaking of Koh.

Korra takes her fiancé into her arms and snuggles into her neck. "It's not him." She takes in a deep breath. "When you're ready to get to know Mizu, you'll understand. I promise."

Asami closes her eyes. "So what happens now?"

The water tribe woman gently caresses her back. "We relax for a while, you tell me about what happened to you, then we head to the valley."

Asami pulls back and looks into Korra's eyes inquisitively. "How do you know all this?"

The Inuit furrows her brow for a moment. She hadn't realized how easy the last 30 minutes had been for her. It seemed so natural that she never thought to question it. "I-I don't know. Maybe I picked up some new Avatar powers or something." She raises her eyebrows. "Is that okay?"

Asami nods then softly brings their lips together. "As long as you're still you."

Korra smirks. "I am. Don't worry."

The heiress averts and lowers her eyes suddenly. "And Mizu's not your wife, okay? I am."

The caramel skinned beauty gently cups her chin for some eye contact. "I'm only marrying one Asami Sato, and that's you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Asami swallows softly. "Don't kiss her anymore."

Korra nods. "Got it." She says giving her partner another kiss. "So, are we okay? I mean are you okay with all this? I know a lot's happened."

Asami nods. "We're okay but I can't say the same for me."

"You wanna head to Air Temple Island or to your place so we can get some rest?"

Asami smiles. "Let's head out to the mansion. I know the perfect place."

* * *

**X**

Korra had never been so happy to see their mini-mansion in the woods. It felt like it had been years since she'd seen it, since she'd been in their bed, or downstairs on her favorite couch, or out by the lake. But more than anything she had no idea how much she missed holding Asami in her arms.

They spent the day talking, cuddling, laughing, crying, and making love. Asami sighs. "Who knew being the Avatar's fiancé would end up being a life changing experience?"

Korra kisses her forehead. "Oh come on, it's not that bad is it?"

The young CEO shakes her head no. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean I don't think I could have explained having an eternal entity living in my body to anyone else but the Avatar. Can you imagine what Mako would have thought if he'd never met you?"

Korra laughs. "I have no idea, but I know it wouldn't have been good. He definitely would have run in the other direction. Hahaha."

The two are silent for a while.

Asami speaks up as she listens to her partner's heartbeat. "So, we don't have to have them until we're ready, right?" She asks speaking of their future children. They discussed it a few times over the course of the day.

Korra nods. "Right. Tonight's just a transfer of their energy into your body."

"And the Avatar state can get me pregnant?" Asami says. Korra nods. "So why didn't it happen a few months ago when we first made love? You went into the Avatar state back then."

"Yeah, but this will be different. It won't be a surprise. It'll be our choice."

Asami swallows softly. "How will we know when it's time?"

Korra stares out into the pelt covered room. "I think we'll just know."

"And they'll be normal?" Asami asks.

Korra smiles remembering the little ones from the mortal world. "Yeah, they might be benders, but they'll be normal." She looks down at the raven haired woman against her chest. "What's on your mind?"

Asami takes in a slow breath. "Will we be okay?"

"Huh?"

Asami sits up and their eyes meet. "Korra, we've never been parents before."

The water tribe woman cups her cheek. "We'll learn. We've got Tenzin, Katara, and my parents. I bet even Lord Zuko could give us some advice. Don't worry, there's no rush. I promise."

X

X

X

**10 PM**

Korra places her hands on her wife's waist. "Hold on to me okay." Asami nods then wraps her arms around the Avatar's neck. Korra closes her eyes. "If you're my child, transport us to where the other essences are."

**Forgetful Valley (Village of Hira'a, Fire Nation Territory)**

They arrive in a flash of silver light. Chelse immediately stands to her feet. "Miss Sato! You're here."

The heiress half smiles as Korra releases her. "Hey Chelse."

"Miss…Sato, I…I know there's probably a lot that you want to talk to me about. I'm ready and willing when you are, but, you…you…(she sighs in deep concern) just don't push yourself alright. I'll be here to answer whatever questions you have and help you along the way." Chelse says sincerely.

Asami breathes in through her nose then slowly makes eye contact with her assistant. "So you knew all along. You knew who Lau was and you knew about Mizu and my past life." She says now looking at the unconscious Lau Gan-Lan Jr..

Chelse gulps hard and takes a deep breath lowering her eyes. "Miss Sato, I…I just didn't wanna lose you. I…am…so sorry for the pain I took part in causing you, but …if things hadn't happened this way (she gulps) you would have forgotten everything and everyone including Korra. Mizu would have overtaken your consciousness. I couldn't stand by and let that happen."

Asami furrows her brow and lowers her eyes. "What?" This was a huge confirmation for her. She knew a few months back after she and Korra first made love that if she remembered her past that she would forget something. But she didn't realize she'd lose her entire memory.

Korra's eyes widen. She'd completely forgotten about Asami's future memory loss. She hadn't factored that in. She knew when it was supposed to happen, but maybe things had changed.

Asami sees her partner's expression. "Korra, what is it? What's wrong?"

The Inuit half smiles. "Nothing. It's…it's nothing. We should get started." Asami furrows her brow again. Korra lowers her head and places her hand against her chest. "If you're my child, ask the Mother of Faces to meet us here."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Suddenly everything and everyone stops. Even the essences are frozen. Korra's the only one able to move. She furrows her brow as she looks around. She takes in a deep breath now feeling a strange electricity in the air. She looks around the forest cautiously.

Four gigantic and blindingly bright orbs appear in the sky. "Very good Avatar." One of them says.

The Cosmic Mothers step through the orbs.

**The Mother of Faces**

\- Origin of separateness and identity, mother of Tsuchi/Earth and Seika/Sacred Fire

**The Mother of Hands**

\- Origin of creation, mother of Genshō/Matter

**The Mother of Minds**

\- Origin of consciousness, mother of Kūki/Air and Mizu/Water

**The Mother of Plexus**

\- Origin of Will, mother of Tamashī/Spirit

The Mother of Plexus scoops the Avatar up into her massive hand and looks into her eyes. "I've waited eons for this moment. Thank you."

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh, you're…welcome?" She says scratching the back of her head. The great mother puts her back down, then proceeds to caress the spirit essence's face. "So what happens now? You all are here to fix your time loop right?" She knew they were the ones behind it. They had to be.

The Mother of Plexus smiles and laughs a bit. "No, we're here to tell you why you started it and how you're going to stop it."

Blue eyes widen. "What? No, I didn't, I couldn't have. That's not possible."

The Mother of Faces bends down to one knee and gazes at Korra in a strangely seductive way. "And yet here we are."

The Avatar takes a few steps back as Tsuchi's mother moves a little closer to her. For some reason her gaze felt familiar. "No, no way. I'm not responsible for this. You're the ones who sent me back here."

The Mother of Hands crosses her arms and looks away. "Idiot." The Mother of Plexus smacks the mother's arm with the back of her massive hand.

Korra furrows her brow again. She'd never heard the Mothers speaking this way before. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Mother of Plexus takes a deep breath. "Avatar, why would we give a random mortal all of our power and our last most powerful child?"

The Inuit throws her hands up in frustration. "That's exactly what I've been trying to figure out. This doesn't make any sense. And now you're saying I've been putting myself through all this. There's no way."

"Korra think." The Mother of Faces says in what sounded like Asami's voice.

The water tribe woman shakes her head. "Maybe…because I'm the Avatar?"

"Try again sweetie." The Mother of Minds says.

Korra lowers her eyes and huffs from her nose. "I don't know. Why can't you just tell me? Why can't you just talk to your kids like regular people? Why can't you…"

The Mother of Plexus bends down to her knees and looks into the Avatar's eyes. "How did you know to come here? How did you know how to talk to our children? How did you know how to free Tsuchi from his pain?"

Korra's eyes widen as two beautiful bright ocean blue pupils appear in the Great Mother's gaze. The Mother of the spirit essence puts on a soft familiar smirk. That's when Korra gets it. "I…you're…me?"

The Mother of Plexus nods. "A higher version of who you'll become. Yes."

Korra shakes her head. "I-I don't understand. How?" The bewildered Avatar asks.

"We reincarnate a bit differently than our children, that's all." The Mother of Hands says matter of factly.

The Mother of Faces waves her hand toward Tsuchi. "But there isn't anything we wouldn't do for them."

Korra takes a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"He asked me to save Mizu a little while ago. It would have been fine if he'd let her reincarnate. But he didn't want to wait and ended up getting himself stuck. Then he asked me to break their union. It took a while to figure out the best course of action. "The Mother of Faces says.

Korra is livid as she thinks over everything she'd been put through. "Wait! You did all this because he asked you to? And this was the only thing you could come up with?! Are you kidding me?"

The Mother of Plexus laughs. "HA! Says the woman who pulled a total Haruhi Suzumiya and started the entirety of existence over 15,532 times to save her family."

The Avatar's eyes widen. "What! N-no I didn't!"

The Great Mother nods. "Yes you did. We were wondering if you were ever going to stop."

Korra falls down on her butt. "That's, that's not…possible. Why didn't you step in? I know I asked."

The Mother of Faces looks down at her. "Because you weren't ready to stop. You weren't ready to accept us or our help. You wanted to do it on your own. And you certainly weren't ready to learn your true identity."

Korra looks up at the Mother of Plexus. "So, I...did this." The Mother of Plexus nods. "And...you're me or the future me." The Mother nods. Korra looks over at the Mother of Faces. "You're Asami?" The Mother smiles and nods. Korra looks at the other two. "Then who are they?"

The Mother of Plexus smiles. "That's a story for another time. The real question is what are you going to do now? Are you ready to stop?" Korra nods. "Good, then close your eyes."

Korra's eyes widen as she looks over to her wife. "Wait! Asami. I don't want her to lose her memory. I, we can fix that right?"

The Mother of Plexus nods. "For a price."

"What kind of price?" The Avatar asks fearfully.

"In order to keep the balance you must give something of equal or greater value. That's part of why we had to release the last essence. Mizu took you as a counterpart and Tsuchi can't be left alone." The Mother of Hands says.

The young Avatar shakes her head. "Okay, I get that. But if I'm a creator like you then why should I have to give up anything? Why can't I just fix it?"

The Mother of Plexus takes a deep breath. "Oh you can, if you believe you can. Energetically speaking you can't lose or gain anything because we are made of everything. We are infinite and eternal. But part of the reason we incarnate is so we can assist our wayward kids who've forgotten that. Mortal bodies are good for that. It's a part of the experience, forgetfulness, I mean. So what do you wanna do?"

Korra lowers her eyes and takes a deep breath. Now she knew how Asami felt when she tried explaining all of this a few hours ago. "Well I'm not really sure what I believe right now. So I guess that means I have to give up something in order for her to keep her memory."

The Great Mother nods. "So what will it be?"

The Avatar looks over at her beautiful frozen wife. "My sight. I choose my sight."

The Mother of Plexus smiles softly. "Are you sure? Why?"

Korra nods as she continues looking at her wife. "Well, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I feel like my eyes were made just to look at her. It's the one thing, I wouldn't want to lose." Korra looks up at the Mothers. "And I know an old blind woman who can see better than I can. She'll train me if I let her knock me around every once in a while."

The Mother of Faces looks at her fellow co-creators. "I guess it's time then."

"Hey, wait! How do I stop the loop?" Korra asks desperately.

"Are you sure you want to stop it?" The Mother of Plexus asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "Of course I am."

The Great Mother smirks. "Alright close your eyes and take a deep breath. Repeat after me." Korra takes in a breath. "I am in the present now. That's all you have to say."

Korra opens her eyes. "Seriously?" The Mother nods. Korra closes her eyes and takes in another deep breath. "I am in the present now."

Everything goes silent. She feels Asami nudging her arm. "Korra, say something. Hey Korra?"

"Huh?" The Avatar opens her eyes to see the Mother of Faces standing in front of them. She looks around. The other mothers were gone. The essences all have their heads bowed.

"Why have you called me here, Avatar?" The Great Mother asks.

Korra smiles to herself. "Mizu has been revived and Tsuchi still holds her essence."

The Great Mother's eyes glow as she looks at Tsuchi's body. "What is the meaning of this?" Her voice booms through the forest. "Who has broken our laws?"

Chelse gulps then raises her head. "Mother it was…"

Korra interrupts her. "All of your children were responsible, but I have a way to fix what they've done."

The Mother of Faces furrows her brow. "What does the Avatar know of our ways?"

The Inuit smirks. "I know that if you transfer Tsuchi and Mizu's essence into new mortal bodies then things will go back to normal."

The Great Mother nods. "That is so, but what human is willing to give their body for my children's lives?"

Asami steps forward. "I-I am."

The Mother of Faces bends down to one knee and examines Asami. "You are the reincarnation of Ummi."

"Yes ma'am." The heiress says with a gulp.

The gargantuan Mother turns to the Avatar. "Mizu's essence is connected to her consciousness. They cannot be separated."

"Yes but that's how they're supposed to be. Tsuchi and Mizu still need to be separated. They are both in his body." Korra says.

"The balance. Water and earth must have counterparts to…" The Mother says as Korra interrupts her.

"And they will, once you transfer the essence in me into Asami." The Avatar says.

All twelve of the Great Mother's eyes begin to glow. "Infidel!" She scoops the Avatar up into her hand and holds her very tightly. No one outside of the Mothers could have knowledge of the final child.

Korra gulps and whispers under her breath. "Come on Asami. You remember who I am. I know you do. This is for our family. I can't die here."

Light jade green pupils appear in the Mother's gaze for a moment then disappear. She takes a deep breath then puts Korra back down. "For the balance." She says. Then she moves to grab Tsuchi.

"Great Mother, wait a minute, please." The Avatar says as she runs over to Tsuchi. "If you're my child, wake him up."

Lau gasps and coughs, then grits his teeth seeing his Mother towering over them.

Korra cups his cheek. "Hey, hey look at me, not her." Their eyes meet. "Do you still want me to free you?" He nods. "Then remove your essence from Katara's body."

He averts his gaze. "Why?"

"Why what?" Korra asks.

"Why do you care? She'll be dead in a few weeks anyway. Better to end her life now." He says.

"Because I love her the same way I love you. And I don't care if I have just one extra minute with her. I'll take it." Korra says.

He looks into her eyes then up at his Mother. "Will I be free of her too?"

"Yes."

He takes a deep breath and averts his eyes. If Korra was powerful enough to restart existence thousands of times then she was powerful enough to free him, of that he was sure. "Alright, it's done. Now what?"

Korra steps back. "Trust me." He furrows his brow as Korra looks up at the Mother of Faces. "Okay go ahead."

The Mother's eyes glow and he passes out. She takes Asami into her hand and passes his essence along into her womb. A few seconds later the brilliant blue of the water essence covers Asami's entire body. Next she takes the Avatar up into her other hand and a beautiful clear silver light travels up her arm into Asami. She places them both back on the ground. "It is done." She turns to the fire essence. "Do not break the sacred law again my daughter. I would not want to be without you."

Chelse's eyes widen as they well with tears. In all her millennia of existence she'd never heard her mother speak so sweetly.

The real Lau Gan-Lan Jr. starts to cough and hack. "Wh-where the hell am I? Who are you people?"

"Korra!" Asami shouts catching her wife as she passes out.

**X**

**Three days later…**

Lau Gan-Lan stays at one of Future Industries executive penthouses while Chelse explains the details of what he'd been through over the past year. The last thing he remembered was tending to one of his fields then being sucked underground. Asami left Chelse in charge of bringing him up to speed and gave him the choice of staying on as a partner or returning to his farms. He elected to go back. He was sad to hear of his father's death but confessed that they weren't close enough for him to be broken up about it.

Asami was surprised to hear that. The Lau she met seemed eager for his father's approval. She wondered how much of his backstory Koh had changed. His version of Lau was a lot more family oriented.

The heiress spent her days next to her fiancé's bedside at Air Temple Island. Katara tended to her as soon as they returned from the Forgetful Valley. She assured Asami that Korra would wake up, but the Avatar's eyes were a different story. Her pupils had turned a light shade of grey. The elderly healer was deeply saddened to tell Asami that Korra wouldn't be able see when she woke up.

It was a shock to everyone….except Korra.

The Avatar takes in a deep breath and opens her eyes. She feels Asami grab her hand right away. "Asami?"

The heiress holds back her tears. "It's okay baby, I'm right here. I'm here."

The Avatar starts to giggle a little bit all she could see was white light. "This is pretty funny."

"What, what's funny?" Asami asks immediately thinking maybe Korra had her sight back.

The Inuit smiles and sighs. "I really can't see." Asami breaks down in tears. Korra reaches for her partner's face. "Hey, hey, come on now." Asami catches her hand and places it against her cheek. "Katara said I'm fine except for my eyes right?"

Asami's brow creases. "What? How did you know that?"

"My eyes may not be working right now but I can hear just fine. What about you?  Are you okay?" Korra asks. "How are you feeling?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I'm alright. I thought I'd feel different after the Mother made the transfer, but I feel fine." She senses a pulsing in her mind and rolls her eyes. "Mizu wants to talk with you for a minute okay?" Korra nods.

A second later the Avatar can feel a gentle kiss against her lips. She smirks already knowing who it is. "Hey, Asami said no kissing."

"She said 'you' couldn't kiss me. I can do whatever the fuck I want. Now tell me why you gave the Mother your sight." Mizu says quickly.

Korra closes her eyes feeling fearful for a moment. How did she know?  "Did you tell Asami?"

"No. But I want an answer." The water essence says.

The Avatar sighs reluctantly. She didn't want anyone to know what she'd been through. Especially not Asami.  But there was no other choice now.  "I exchanged my sight for your memory."

"What?" Mizu says.

"In the future...you give up your memory for me. Apparently it happens on other worlds too. I didn't want it to happen here." The Avatar says quietly.

Mizu lowers her gaze and squeezes Korra's hand understanding full well what that meant. There was only one reason she'd ever give up her memory.  A single tear rolls down her cheek.  "You've, we've…traveled together?"

Korra nods and half smiles. "Yeah.  The world where we're immortal is one of my favorites.  It gave me a glimpse of what our future could look like."  She gently tightens her grip on Mizu's hand.  "We...we were happy."

The water essence is silent for a moment.  "This isn't the first time you've been through this with me, is it?" 

Korra shakes her head no. "No, but this is the first time any of us have been "here" before. It's actually kind of scary.  I really don't understand how it all works, but I think we'll be alright. How about you?" The water essence goes silent. "Mizu?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "She, she said she'll talk to you later."

Korra looks toward the general direction of her wife. She can sense Asami's apprehension and anxiety.  Or maybe it was Mizu's.  She could tell that the essence wasn't comfortable with what she'd just heard. "We're strong enough, remember?"

Asami takes in a tearful breath and kisses the palm of her lover's hand. "Yeah."

**TBC…**


	42. The Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora discovers something new about the Avatar and the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue with Korra and Asami.

**X**

**Two weeks** had passed since the solstice. Since the day everyone in the world had fought for their very existence. The people who'd gone missing during the war suddenly turned up in their old neighborhoods with no memory of what had happened to them. Tenzin made a few statements on Korra's behalf so she and Asami could figure out what to do next. Everyone seemed desperate to bring a sense of normalcy back into their lives.

Everyone except a certain young airbending master.

Jinora found herself almost magnetically drawn to the spirit library.

She couldn't get her experience with the Mother of Faces out of her mind. And to think that there were 3 other Cosmic Mothers who were just as powerful as Koh's mother. It was a bone chilling thought. If the Mothers ever decided to turn against humanity, life would end in an instant. She was obsessed with finding out more about them.

The inquisitive airbender runs her hand along the west wall on the main floor of the spirit library. Her gaze is fixed on the massive mural of one of the Mothers. The creator's tree like hand held two spheres of light in its palm, one gold and one blue. "Air and water." Jinora says to herself as she takes a few steps away and looks to the southern mural. The Mother on that wall had a violet sphere in her hand. "Matter." Jinora furrows her brow then runs to the east wall. "Red and green. Fire and earth." Why hadn't she noticed the spheres before?

Just then a small knowledge seeker appears behind her and begins to pull at her sleeve. She looks down at him. The foxy creature begins to purr softly. Twelve more knowledge seekers appear and begin making their way up to the ceiling. Jinora had become accustomed to the way the mystical mammals communicated with her from her previous experiences with them. She follows their movements. They head toward the center of the ceiling. The airbender's brown eyes widen as the murals shift and move. Streaks of dazzling silver light start to take shape around the image of the waterless earth above her head.

A few moments later Jinora hears a loud deep clank. It sounded as if something had been unlocked. The knowledge seekers suddenly run in a straight line toward the north wall. Jinora follows them. This Cosmic Mother mural had a white light in her hand. "Spirit." Jinora whispers. She finds a door that hadn't been there before. The almost metallic silver light seeps from the top of the door and continues to make its way to the image of the earth on the ceiling.

A low humming sound can be heard the closer Jinora gets to the door. Her eyebrows raise when she notices that the humming reminded her of the OM sound they were taught to make during meditations. Only this OM seemed to be never ending.

She swallows hard, takes a deep breath, and reaches for the latch on the door. The instant she touches it sparks begin to fly behind her eyes as her body lights up with beatific vibrations from head to toe. She gasps as ecstatic tears spontaneously stream down her cheeks. "T-this…this is….cosmic…" She thinks to herself. It was the only thing that could possibility compare to what she was experiencing. It felt as if she were the sun, moon, and stars rolled into one. Held securely in the sky shining their unconditional light down onto their world.

The airbender braces herself then gives the latch a strong pull. Waves of multicolored light and OM flow from the door like a tsunami. The knowledge keepers crowd around behind her to keep her from being blown away. Jinora feels like she's forgotten how to breathe as she watches new illuminated murals being formed in the waves of light. "K-Kor-ra?" She says when she notices the Avatar being held in one of the Cosmic Mother's hands.

A second later the door slams shut and Jinora drops to her knees. Wan Shi Tong huffs then glares at the knowledge seekers. The small foxes whimper and lower their heads as they continue to hide behind Jinora.

"M-master Wan Shi…" She says catching her breath and gulping. "What-what was that? What just happened?"

The owl lifts its full chest and huffs angrily. "That was something human eyes have no business seeing."

Jinora takes in a deep filling breath able to compose herself a little more. "The murals on the walls… they're changing. And…I saw Korra."

Wan Shi glares at the knowledge seekers one last time then averts his eyes. He felt a peculiar sensation in his mind. Something he could only describe as worry. No one knew the true secret of the library but him. He glances at Jinora for a moment. She looks up and their eyes meet. "Little airbender, that knowledge cannot leave this library." He says firmly while maintaining his gaze.

Jinora swallows hard. She and Wan Shi had grown close over the past 5 months. He'd told her of the consequence of attaining sacred knowledge. So Jinora knew not to ask certain questions unless she was willing to pay the cost for the answer. And the price for complete access to all of the library's knowledge was high. In fact it was priceless. Up until now none of her questions had been worth it. She looks at the door again. The energy she felt pulsing from it was still vibrating throughout her body and mind. The airbender takes in a resolved breath then looks into her feathery mentor's eyes, which were strangely soft in that moment. She begins to recite the sacred oath of commitment the master had taught her. "I'm ready to accept the knowledge master. I offer my light, bind my tongue and heart. Give my…"

Wan Shi raises his wing tip to her lips to silence her. "Do not speak those words lightly… Jinora of the air." Her eyebrows raise having never heard the master say her name. She nods and he moves his wing away. The great owl takes in a breath and lowers his gaze contemplatively. He turns his back to her and swallows hard as old unexpected emotions fill his heart. "Is this human truly willing to…" He clenches his beak, not wanting to finish the statement in his mind. How could Jinora make this decision so rashly? "She doesn't understand what she's about to give up." He thinks to himself. "She's a child. She couldn't possibly love the knowledge here as I do."

Jinora inhales softly. She'd never seen the great owl act this way before. He was in pain. She could tell. Fortunately she felt that she knew the reason why. "Master?" She says quietly. The owl glances at her then turns away again. She moves toward him. "May I touch your wing?" Wan Shi nods once without making eye contact. Jinora smiles sweetly as she lays her hand on his wing somewhat unable to keep her balance. The blast of light from the door had shaken her up. "I appreciate your concern. I really do, but I don't think you understand how special you and the library are to me." That gets Wan Shi Tong's attention. He looks down at her. She smiles brightly. "Master, until I'd met you I'd never met anyone who loves to learn as much as I do, well other than my sister Ikki. I know I'm young and have a lot of life experiences left ahead of me, but I'm not naïve about what knowing what's right for me. I feel alive when I'm here and it's something I'll never tire of. I imagine Professor Zei felt the same way."

Wan Shi shakes his head no. "Little airbender…"

"Please, master, call me Jinora. It means a lot to me. I'm the only other person with full access to the library, right? Doesn't that mean you trust me?" She asks.

He clears his throat and looks away for a moment. He truly hadn't meant to say her name earlier. It was a slip of the tongue…and his heart. As she began to speak the vow earlier he'd felt his spirit come to life in a way he didn't think was possible anymore. The last time he'd felt this way was when he and Mizu enjoyed the library together. "I didn't explain the cost of the knowledge clearly enough. This is not a decision to be made in passing conversation. You don't fully understand what you're…"

"My eternal spirit." Jinora says interrupting him. "When I die, my spirit will be permanently bound to this library for all time. I'll be here forever. I know the cost. Trust me." She says in a jovial tone.

He cocks his head slightly. "If you understand why would you…"

"Because I love this place. It would take me an eternity to explore everything here. And new knowledge is being added every day. Master the world is complicated. It's honestly beyond my comprehension. In order to protect it, I must know more. I want to be here. Besides, when I die the people I care about will know where to find me." Jinora says matter of factly.

Wan Shin lowers his massive head and takes in a hesitant breath. "Little airben…Jinora, the keepers of knowledge cannot leave this place. It's why I created the knowledge seekers service. I cannot leave this place. I have heard of the feats you have done with your spirit. If you bind yourself here you will not be able to…"

Jinora places both her hands on the owl's stomach. He gives her some eye contact. "Wan Shi Tong, master of the spirit library, this is where I belong." The great owl opens his beak to speak. She interrupts him again. "I already told my parents and the Avatar about it."

His eyes widen. "What?!"

"They know how I feel. And they said my spirit belongs to me and I can do whatever I want with it." The young airbender says. Wan Shi stands to his full height and looks toward the newly created door. "So…I want to know everything you and this place have to offer master, please."

Wan Shi Tong lowers his gaze and gulps. "You…you would stay here with…"

Jinora smiles. "With you? Totally. I think we get along pretty well, don't you?"

He turns to her and their eyes lock. He could sense she was telling the truth. Never in all his life had he ever encountered a human so pure. He gazes into the airbender's spirit and sees the light within her shining brightly. The only thought that crossed his mind in that moment was… "This must be how Raava felt when she encountered your kind."

A slight brush comes to Jinora's cheeks. "Wow. Thank you master."

The great owl furrows his feathery brow. "What are you thanking me for?" He says not realizing he'd spoken those words out loud. He clears his throat then spreads his wings. "Very well. Jinora of the air, speak the oath and become one with the knowledge of the library."

The airbending master smiles, takes in a deep breath, and lifts her chin. "I offer my light, bind my tongue and heart. Give my knowledge past, present, and future to Wan Shi Tong's library. I pledge to protect, conceal, and expand the knowledge of this place now and forever in exchange for the gift of claircognizance it offers."

The entire library trembles and shakes as she finishes speaking. The walls, floors, ceiling and shelves emit a strange opaque glow. Jinora gasps as her own body begins to glow with golden light. "Master? What's happening? What's going on?" She asks as she floats off the floor.

The great owl brings his wings back to his side then takes a deep breath with slightly watery eyes. "This library is a spirit and it has accepted your oath. Its name is Kotoba. It feeds on knowledge and is making you a part of its body." He says as he sheds a tear. Never in all of his existence did he ever think he would experience seeing another entity accepted by the library.

Jinora safely floats back to the floor. She opens and closes her hands a few times to see if she felt any different. "So, is it finished?"

Wan Shi squints his eyes as though he's examining her. "Hmm, Kotoba has never merged with a human before. Side effects should be expected."

Jinora begins to pat her sides and stomach inquisitively. "Okay, well I feel fine so far. What part of its body am I?"

"Ask." Wan Shi says.

Jinora smiles and looks around. "Excuse me, Kotoba, (the building trembles in response) can you tell me which part of your body you turned me into?" A pulsing sensation erupts in her chest. And strange lights begin to glow in the chests of the Mothers on the walls as well as Wan Shi and the knowledge seekers. Jinora raises her eyebrows. "I'm…the heart?" She looks up at her feathery teacher. "Master what part are y…." Her eyes flutter. There is a throbbing sensation in her mind. She smiles at the great owl. "This is amazing. You're the brain?"

Wan Shi clears his throat nervously then turns to the newly created door on the north wall. It felt odd talking to someone about his place in the library. "The frontal lobe to be exact." He grabs the handle to the door and sighs. "Now if you're finished asking pointless questions…"

Jinora's eyes widen as new thoughts begin popping into her mind. "Master how could I ever be finished?! This means that the ways of experiencing the library are unlimited. This is…this is…"

Wan Shi Tong huffs roughly then turns to the excited airbender. "Jinora, one question, one topic at a time. You wanted to know what was behind this door, correct?"

The teenager nods and takes a deep breath not quite feeling like herself. "Yeah…I mean yes master."

"Good. Your first lesson will be on Kotoba's anatomy. The library is both male and female so you can use any pronoun when addressing it. He has decided to create a new wing. No doubt due to the Avatar's actions. That's the reason for this door." Wan Shi looks up at the mural of the Mother of Plexus. "This should be interesting." He looks back at Jinora. "It's been over 1,000,000 years since Kotoba has done this."

Jinora takes in a hard breath, furrows her brow and shakes her head. She felt confused. For the first time in her life she's having trouble accepting what she's hearing. "Master, how is all this possible?"

"How is all what possible? Be specific." The great owl asks raising a curious eyebrow.

Jinora's eyes start to dart back and forth in her head. It felt like her mind had become something electronic, slowly filling with strange geometric images and shapes. She begins speaking very quickly. "The library, the Avatar, our world, the spirit world, the Cosmic Mothers…I, I…" She starts to hyperventilate. "Who….created all this? Why is…it…what am….I…I…"

The great owl suddenly grabs her shoulders and blows a soft gentle breeze into her face. "It's alright. Be calm. Breathe from your heart. Don't judge what you're sensing."

She gulps as her vision starts to blur. She can't see anything around her. She watches the library's master disappear into a kaleidoscope of color." What's, what's happening…to me?"

Wan Shi Tong gently blows into her face again. "You're alright. Kotoba is preparing your consciousness to accept the new knowledge." The librarian sighs and shakes his head as he cradles Jinora in his massive wing. "The human perspective is still so limited after all these years." He says remembering his first encounter with humanity an eon ago. He pulls the door open.

The master airbender swallows softly still unable to see anything but geometric shapes and wild colors. She can feel she's being carried somewhere. "M-master…."

* * *

**X**

**X**

Wan Shi steps through the door. "Be calm. Everything is fine. Kotoba, story of origin please." Jinora shields her eyes with her forearm as white light blasts from the door. An infinite swirl of light fills Jinora's mind. Her eyes flutter. She is instantly at peace. Wan Shi Tong helps her to her feet. "Are you feeling better now?"

She takes in a long breath and opens her eyes finally able to get her bearings. She can see normally again. "Yes. What was that?"

"A glimpse of the truth." The owl says.

The airbender furrows her brow. "What truth?" Stars and spiraling lights begin to swirl all around her. She gasps in complete awe.

"Oneness is the truth. The One is the all and the All is the One. What happens to the one happens to the all and vice versa." The master librarian says as all the lights gather into the center of the infinitely large room.

Jinora is in awe as she watches the lights coming together to form what looks like a gigantic sun. "Whoa!" She says almost falling backwards. Wan Shi extends his wing to keep her from falling.

"Watch closely." The great owl says.

Trillions upon trillions of lights continue to gather into the humungous sun like orb in the center of the room. It's so bright she can barely keep her eyes open. Suddenly without warning the ball shrinks until it is about the size of a single flame. They are surrounded with darkness.

Jinora floats forward towards it and finds she can hold it in the palm of her hand. She watches in awe as four small lights separate themselves from the newly formed ball then zip into the corners of the room. The four infinitesimally small orbs start to expand. "Master what's happening now?"

Wan Shi wants to roll his eyes. He releases an annoyed sigh. "Be silent and watch."

The four orbs slowly transform into gigantic saplings of pulsing clear light. Jinora can feel the small sun in her hands begin to throb. It felt like a heartbeat. Billions of multicolored lights pour from it like a waterfall and quickly make their way to the saplings. Jinora's eyes widen as she watches them grow into towering trees. "Those are the Mothers." She says.

Wan Shi covers her mouth with his wing. "Silence."

Jinora can't believe what she's seeing. The trees begin to form arms and legs. She sees a different number of heads appearing at the top of their newly created bodies. Each tree then lifts its hands toward the small central sun. Brilliant streams of unknown colored energy flow toward it from them.

A toroidal field is created connecting them all.

The trees then lift their other massive hands out into the darkness. Jinora can't help her tears as she watches an infinite number of universes begin to take form all around them.

She squints her eyes and tries to narrow her vision. Brown eyes widen a few seconds later when she notices that the universes begin to take human-like shapes. She didn't understand what she was witnessing. Were the Mothers creating new universes or humans? She couldn't stop the questions her mind began creating.

Billions of new lights begin to spill from the human shaped universes just like it had from the central sun in Jinora's hands. They began to spread so far that she could no longer see what was happening to the new lights. She moves the great owl's wing from her mouth and looks into his eyes. He gives her a stern look and she knows to keep her mouth shut.

Wan Shi takes a few steps back and the young airbender follows his lead. The dazzling light show in front of them gets smaller. They take another step back and it shrinks again. Now they had a better vantage point.

The master airbender watches the four Mothers closely. A very clear silver light forms in each of their chests then flies out into the sea of the various human shaped universes. The four clear lights collides with its own human. All the while the universes continue to multiply infinitely.

Finally colors Jinora recognizes begin to appear in the chests of the Mothers. Out of one of the gigantic cosmic trees appears a sparkling white light. Out of another, two lights appear, one blue and one gold. The Mother to the south produces a violet light. And finally the last Mother produces two lights, one red and one green.

"The essences." Jinora says to herself.

The six lights then launch into the central sun. Spheres of rainbow light blast from the central sun through the Mothers then out toward the human shaped universes. Thousands upon thousands of planets begin forming everywhere.

Out of nowhere the room goes dark then blinks back on again. Over and over again it blinks on and off like a strobe light.

Wan Shi Tong's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening. His eyes become like a telescope. He zeros in on one of the human shaped universes. He furrows his brow as his mind naturally begins calculating the number of times the room of creation goes dark. "15,532 times." He says to himself when the light in the room finally stops blinking.

Jinora watches as the essence orbs begin to pair up. Red and Gold. White and Violet. The Green and Blue spheres swirling around one another for a while, then the blue orb floats toward the blinking human universe. The Green orb starts to vibrate.

Suddenly a large wall of white light appears directly north of Wan Shi Tong and Jinora. The blinking human shaped universe begins to move toward the wall. It crashes into it. Jinora's jaw drops when the wall fills with color and transforms into a picture of one of the Mothers. And there in that giant tree like hand stood Avatar Korra. Translucent silver light flows from her body.

Another wall appears to the east and yet again one of the human shaped universes separates from the rest and plunges into the new wall. Another of the Mothers appears. This time Jinora notices Asami Sato being held in that Mother's hand. Silver light begins to radiate from her as well.

The silvery light transforms and flows from Korra and Asami and transforms into a sphere. It flies off then begins circling the green orb. The green orb stops vibrating.

The next wall appears to the west. Once again there was another Mother. Another human light breaks out from the pack and crashes just like the others. Jinora can't hold back any more when she sees who appears in the Mother's branchy hand. "Lin!?" She says.

The final wall appears and in that Mother's hand stood her Aunt Kya. But there was no silver light coming from the two them. Jinora turns to her teacher. "Master, what is this?"

Instantly Wan Shi Tong and Jinora are transported back to the main hall of the library. On each of the new walls are the images of Korra, Asami, Lin, and Kya in the Mothers' hands. The great owl rubs his chin. "Hmm, this is troubling."

"What is?" Jinora asks.

Wan Shi Tong breathes in roughly through his nose. "It appears the Mothers have been taking human form for quite some time, but Kotoba has only recently been made aware of it."

Jinora furrows her brow. "Okay?"

The master librarian peers up at the newly created mural above the door. "I've watched that story millions of times. It is not "new" knowledge."

Jinora is still confused. "Uhhh…"

"It means the story of origin has been altered. And that we may be standing in a new version of reality." His eyes lock onto the image of Avatar Korra.

"Wow, really? How would we know?" The airbender asks.

Wan Shi turns away and spreads his wings. "We"…wouldn't." He looks back at Jinora. "Go to the physical world and tell the Avatar that I need to speak with her immediately. Do not speak a word of these images to her." He flies off in the direction of his study. Had the Avatar truly become a cosmic mother? Something like that shouldn't be possible.

Jinora places her hand against her chest. The master was angry about something. She was sure of it. But right at that moment her confusion around what she'd just seen was the priority. She takes a deep breath. She'd deliver the message to Korra after she found out what was really going on. "Kotoba, why are Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, Lin Beifong, and my Aunt Kya a part of the story of origin?"

The images of them on the walls begin to glow. The chests of the Mothers begin to glow as well. Jinora shakes her head. "I don't understand." A few moments later 4 knowledge seekers walk toward her but stop a few meters away. The foxy creatures stand next to each other. Jinora watches them closely. Each one starts to emit a colored glow. One blue, one red, one green, and the last yellow. They all take a step back and four smaller versions of them seem to appear in their place.

The master airbender thinks about what Wan Shi Tong just said. She looks up at the mural of Korra again. "Human form." Her eyebrows raise. "They're the Mothers? Kotoba is that what you're trying to tell me?" One of the knowledge seekers licks Jinora's hand. "Oh my goodness, seriously? Do they know?" She looks up again as the mural of Korra glows with silver light. "Korra knows!? Wow! I have to talk to her about thi…" Her throat tightens and she can no longer speak. The library trembles ever so slightly. Jinora gets the message. This knowledge couldn't leave the library. She nods and her throat is released.

She lowers her eyes realizing she was genuinely a part of the library now. And what she'd just learned couldn't be shared with anyone except Wan Shi Tong and the knowledge seekers. She swallows softly and nods to herself. "Kotoba, I understand. I won't tell Korra but I still have a lot of questions. Will you help me?" She smiles as the floating shelves start to glow. "Thanks. Are there any books or murals about how and why the Mothers become human?"

She watches as the orbs held in each Mother's hand emits a gentle light. Jinora furrows her brow. "The essences? Oh, their children. They're watching over them. Okay that makes sense. But how do they exist in their cosmic state and their human state at the same time?"

A huge book floats off of one of the shelves to Jinora. She is shocked to see that it's bigger than she is. It opens on its own. The words mitosis, symbiosis, and mutualism are highlighted. Jinora nods knowing what the words meant. "You mean they're a part of each other, right?" Again the shelves glow brightly.

"But what about the all those human universes I saw in the new wing? How are they…" Before she completes the question the page turns and beautiful moving pictures take shape.

Lines of infinite light connect each human universe to every other. A strange tingling sensation begins to spark in her mind. That's when she understands. Tears spontaneously stream from her eyes. "The One is the All. The All is the One." She says. "They…we all come in together. We're all a part of one another." She remembers how everything came from the central sun she'd held in her hands. They'd all come from the same source. "So…(more tears) so…that means I'm the Mothers too? I'm a universe, the universe, every universe?" A knowledge seeker gently licks her hand. She falls to her knees.

Again the page turns. And these words are written there:

"Each one is the one and receives what it needs at the perfect time in the perfect way to evolve, heal, and grow the all. Some request the idea of separation as pain, as suffering, as loss, as fear in order to see this truth. Some request pleasure, happiness, gain, or love. It is given immediately and instantaneously from the all to the all. No good, no bad, no right, no wrong. Every action, thought, and feeling advances the all perfectly and eternally."

Jinora swallows and wipes her eyes. "But why were Korra and the others chosen?"

More words appear on the page. "You are all chosen. This was the time and form they chose to be of the most benefit to the All, right now."

The page turns again and Jinora sees herself in one of the Mother's hands. "This is a time when you chose."

"How is this possible?" The airbender asks.

"All is now. Time is but one of the forms of perception used in this dimension, but it is all happening now. And at this moment you all have agreed to allow Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, Lin Beifong, and Kya Beifong to transmit the energy of the all into this version to existence."

Jinora nods and wipes her eyes again. She takes a deep breath and looks out into the library. "Kotoba, who are you? What are you?"

New words appear on the page: "I am Word. I was here prior to beginning and will be here after the ending."

The young airbender nods and sits down on the floor. "Why don't you share yourself with the world? Why stay here in the spirit world?" Jinora lowers her eyes. "The master doesn't allow people into you anymore. If everyone knew you our universe would be incredible."

More words appear. "Not all are prepared to know me as you do. Some of your universes are young, like babies and cannot feed on what the older parts of you feed on. It would be too much for them and they could not process the knowing. So I am Here. Anyone with new knowledge may enter here. Wan Shi Tong is the gatekeeper and his judgments are sound. And now you are here."

Brown eyes widen. "Wait a minute? Am I a master of the library now too?"

"In time you will be." The book reads before closing itself and floating away.

Jinora takes in a deep breath still trying to take in everything she'd just learned. Maybe she could tell Korra once she came to the library. There had to be some kind of a loophole to all this. She suddenly furrows her brow. "Wait…did he say Kya…Beifong?"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Non-Avatar words and knowledge**

**Kotoba:**  Japanese for " **Word** "


	43. Silence isn't golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Korra and Asami try to work through the changes in their circumstances.

 X

**Two weeks earlier…**

**Air Temple Island**

Asami holds her partner's hand. Of course they'd get through this but she couldn't understand why Korra seemed so calm given everything that had happened. They'd just lived through Armageddon; they were going to give birth to their mortal enemy at some point in their future, and there was a third person actively involved in their relationship. What kind of person would be okay with a situation like this? "Baby, are you really alright? I mean besides not being able to see."

Korra releases a sigh of relief and nods softly as a single tear rolls down her cheek. The realization of what she'd done up to this point overwhelms her. She reaches for her wife's shoulder and pulls herself up.

Asami sniffles wanting to help her. "What, what do you need? Tell me."

Korra lays her head in the heiress' lap, wraps her arms around her waist, and cries. "I'm…I'm in the present now." She whispers.

"Huh?" Asami asks gently caressing Korra's head.

The Avatar gulps hard. "I'm here. We're here." She whimpers.

Asami smiles sadly and nods. "Yeah, we are."

Korra takes in a deep breath then sits up and wraps her arms around her lover's neck. "I missed you."

The heiress rubs the Avatar's back. "I-I missed you too. You have no idea." She says giving her a gentle kiss on the neck. Asami closes her eyes. "I have no idea what we're supposed to do now."

Korra opens her eyes and sheds another tear as the loss of her sight continues to sink in. "We live." She takes in another deep breath. "We live." She whispers before attempting to feel her way back to the bed behind her.

Asami swallows hard seeing the fresh tears running down Korra's face. "Baby…what happened? Did the Mothers do something to you? If so, maybe they can fix it."

Korra lowers her gaze as a hard knot forms in her throat. "I…" She gulps. It was one thing for Mizu to know a portion of what happened, but Asami was another story. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't burden her wife with their past. But she didn't want to lie to her either. "I…uhh…I don't…"

The young CEO senses her lover's hesitancy and takes the Avatar's hand. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She says nervously. "A lot's happened. We shouldn't be worried about that right now. What's important is that you're alright."

The Avatar looks up. More than anything she wanted to see her partner's face. She can't help her tears. She squeezes Asami's hand. "I don't know what to do about all this yet, but I'll figure it out. Okay?"

Asami moves to bring their lips together. "Just don't push yourself. You're not alone remember."

Korra half smiles then moves away just missing her lover's lips. "I know." She says patting her way to the bed post. She grabs it then stands to her feet. "But that doesn't mean I don't still have work to do. "

Asami furrows her brow for a moment. Had Korra just avoided her kiss or was it just an accident? She shakes her head and smirks. That was nothing to take personally. It's not like Korra could see her or anything. She hesitantly takes the Avatar's hand. "I can help Korra. I want to."

The caramel waterbender gives her hand a gentle squeeze then gulps. "Thanks, but…if it's alright with you, I think you should hang back for a while."

Asami looks up at her. "What? Why?"

Korra lowers her gaze to the floor and takes a deep breath. "Haven't you been through enough?"

"Korra…" The heiress says before she's interrupted.

"Asami…" The Avatar shakes her head and closes her eyes. The memories of their past experiences quickly flood her mind. Seeing her wife's body racked with pain over and over again as they fought one another, watching Asami sacrifice herself and their children, Mizu's memory loss, it was all too much. "That's enough alright. You've done enough."

The heiress stands to her feet and cups her lover's cheeks between her hands. She brings their foreheads together. "Korra…"

The Avatar swallows hard. "Asami, you died…you died because of me. You got hurt because…"

The young CEO finishes her partner's thought. "Because this world is complicated." She caresses the back of Korra's head. "Because we both have past lives that affect us." Asami lifts the Avatar's chin and looks into her grey eyes. "Because I fell in love with the Avatar and the Avatar fell in love with me and I wouldn't change that for anything." Asami's eyes turn blue for a moment. "This…love…real love…is worth everything." Her eyes shift back to a light jade. She releases her partner and swallows the confusion rising in her heart. That was the essence just now; she was sure of it. But it also felt like her own heart too.

Korra keeps her eyes closed having felt Mizu's presence for a moment. It hurt her heart knowing that the two women were at odds with each other because of her…because of their love for her. She needed to help them become one as soon as possible. "I don't want you to suffer anymore. You don't have to." A single tear rolls down her cheek. "You shouldn't have to."

The industrialist kisses her lover's tears away. "And neither should you." The Avatar lifts her head. More than anything she wanted to look into Asami's eyes. It killed her knowing she'd given up something so beautiful. "We're in this together baby. Let me help you." Asami whispers. Korra swallows hard and nods reluctantly. "So where are we going?" She asks while taking Korra's hand.

The Avatar inhales softly. "To Tenzin. The world needs to know that it still has an Avatar."

**Later that evening…**

**Sato Mini-cottage: master bedroom**

Asami rests her head in the crook of Korra's neck. She occasionally peaks up to see her partner staring out into the room as she caresses her back. Asami swallows softly and lowers her gaze. She'd felt uneasy all day. Sure Korra was finally awake, but there was something off about her. Asami just couldn't put her finger on it. But what she did know was that her fiancée was keeping something from her.

The raven haired vixen inhales deeply as she thinks over the last 18 hours she'd had with the Avatar. The young Inuit's conversations with her, Katara, Tenzin, and Pema seemed forced and edgy. And there was one thing Korra refused to talk about. It was all everyone else seemed concerned with. Her loss of sight.

Asami peaks up at her partner again. She hated feeling so suspicious of someone she cared about, but she couldn't help it. She knew Korra was worried about her sight, but there more going on than that. What was going on that Korra couldn't tell her about? What could she say to get her to open up a bit more? Asami closes her eyes and thinks to herself. "Come on Korra, talk to me, please. You know there's nothing you can't share with me, right? Maybe I should ask if there's anything she wants to talk to me about? Or should I tell her that "I" want to talk? No, I don't want her to get the wrong idea." After another few minutes of mental back and forth she finally speaks up.

"Uhh, Korra?" She says softly.

The Avatar inhales quietly as she continues staring out into the room. "Yeah."

Asami swallows and remains silent for a moment. She closes her eyes and silently admonishes herself for not saying what was really on her mind. "I'm here, okay? I just want you to know that."

Korra lowers her eyes then kisses her fiancée's forehead. "What's on your mind?"

"You." Asami says.

The water tribe woman blinks a few times already knowing where this was going. "Okay."

Asami swallows softly. "Your eyes aren't the only things that are bothering you. I know there's something going on that you…"

Korra raises her eyes towards the ceiling and releases a heavy sigh. "Asami, can we not do…"

"Korra." The pale skinned beauty says firmly. So firmly in fact that the Avatar closes her eyes and gulps. "I need you to stop interrupting me and listen. You've been doing that to everyone all day. You did it to Tenzin during your meeting. You even did it to Katara when she was trying to explain how you could get your sight back. It's like you don't want to hear anyone but yourself."

This was a different Asami than the ones Korra had experienced before. The firmness in the heiress' voice was familiar, too familiar. She swallows hard as she recognizes that Tsuchi was inside Asami right now, along with the new essence. The Mother's safe guard was still in place. It meant that Asami was immortal again. 'Fuck.' She thinks to herself. Asami wouldn't become mortal until their kids were born. She wonders if Mizu knew that. Of course she would. Essences know the way this exchange worked. But why hadn't she told Asami? Was she trying to protect her privacy or was she keeping things from Asami because they didn't trust each other yet? Damn it. They'd never remerge if things kept going like this.

The young CEO feels a sudden stiffness in her partner's body. "Korra, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I am. I hear you." Korra says apologetically.

Asami sits up and shakes her head. "Fuck, Korra. What's going on with you? It's like you woke as a completely different person."

The Avatar furrows her brow. This was definitely different. Asami had never used fuck like that before. She takes in a heavy breath. "I'm listening baby, I promise. You're right about what I've been doing and I'm sorry. I really am. I just want the chance to figure this out on my own and I can't do that by listening to everyone's opinions about what I'm going through."

Asami sighs. "Is what you're going through so bad that you can't even talk to me about it?"

Korra swallows hard as she tries to look in the direction her wife is sitting in. "Not yet." Asami furrows her brow. She knew Korra was keeping something from her. "Do you remember when I told you that you wouldn't have to tell me about everything that happens to you?"

Asami shakes her head and lowers her eyes. Should couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Korra, we're about to get married and you think it's okay to keep things from me?"

The Avatar gulps. "No, no I don't. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. I honestly have no idea how to explain all this because it makes no sense to me either. I know this is hard, but I need you to trust that I will tell you when I know how. Please."

Asami averts her eyes. "But you can tell Mizu." Korra huffs from her nose as fear grips her heart again. "I could feel how heavy her heart was when she switched with me earlier. You told her something that scared her. Something you don't want to tell me."

Korra grits her teeth. "Asami, please. Just give me some time okay? Mizu knows more than I do about what I'm going through."

Asami looks into her partner's greyed eyes. "And she's me right? You really believe that?"

Korra nods. "Yeah…" She says with a heavy sigh. There was one thing she could tell her partner but it didn't mean it'd be easy. "She's…the immortal you." Asami's brow creases. "The Mothers created a way to protect the essences so that they can stay in our dimension. They become immortal when one of them dies in order to keep the essences safe until they're reborn."

Asami gulps. "Are you saying that…I'm…immortal?"

Korra nods. "Until our kids are born." She lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot about it."

The heiress raises her eyebrows. "You forgot?" Suddenly a lot of what Korra had said during the day was making more sense. Had Korra seen the future or something?

Korra's eyes widen. "I-I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." She cups her future wife's cheek. She can't help her tears. Korra was holding something inside that she couldn't possibly imagine. She could feel the Inuit's anxiety. "Baby please…talk to me. We're strong enough, right?"

Korra cups Asami's hand against her cheek and attempts to look into her eyes. "We are. I just need some time…please."

Asami swallows softly, nods, then brings their lips together. That wasn't the answer she wanted. "Alright."

Korra nods then lies back against the pillows. "Thanks. And I promise I'll tell you once I…"

"I know baby." She says quickly. "Let's get some rest. We've both had a long day. Unless immortals don't need sleep?" She says holding her partner from behind not completely accepting this new information about herself.

Korra half smiles. "Everyone needs it." She says taking Asami's hand in hers. She meant it. Sleep was something they both needed.

**A few hours later…**

**Dream Plane**

Korra sighs with relief when she finds her sight restored. She can't help her tears when she hears her lover's voice. She turns to see the most beautiful woman in the universe walking toward her. "Korra?" Asami says.

The Avatar runs to her and takes her face in her hands and kisses her deeply as tears stream down her face. "Asami!" She almost shouts. "Oh Asami, I thought I'd never see you again." She shakes her head as her hands tremble. This was what she'd been waiting for, what she needed more than anything. "I knew there was a way to see you. I knew it."

Jade green eyes lower. "Korra?" She asks as she cups Korra's hand then finds her partner's overjoyed gaze. "Can we talk now?"

The Avatar's bottom lip begins to tremble. "I missed you." She says as she memorizes every curve of the woman's face.

Asami smirks. "I missed you too, but you still haven't answered my question." She says giving her a quick kiss.

Korra nods. "Yeah. Telling you face to…face…" Blue eyes widen in shock. "No….wait…"

Asami furrows her brow. "No, what?"

Korra huffs angrily and shakes her head as Asami's face starts to shift. "No! No! Don't do this!"

Asami takes her frightened partner's hand. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Korra takes a step back as she watches her wife become faceless. "Please, don't. No!" She shouts as the industrialist's face disappears. She involuntarily goes into the Avatar state. "Why can't you let me have this? Haven't I given up enough?"

**Sato Cottage**

Asami awakens to lightning and thunder booming outside their window. Tears stream down Korra's face and wind gusts through the room. "Korra! Korra! Wake up!"

The Avatar gasps harshly unable to stop her tears as she deactivates the Avatar state. "Why!" She whimpers.

Asami cups the Inuit's face between her hands. "Korra, baby what happened? Talk to me please." Korra turns to her side in bed and lays in the fetal position continuing to cry. "I'm here, baby, I'm right here." Korra covers her face with her hands and shakes her head no. Asami pleads with tear welled eyes. "Korra please, please let me help you. Don't shut me out."

Asami's body begins to tremble for a moment before closing her eyes. She opens them revealing sky blue orbs. Mizu takes in a deep breath then lays her hand on Korra's back. She gently moves the waters within the forlorn Avatar's body. Korra's eyes slowly close as sleep overtakes her.

Asami shakes her head and blinks rapidly when she sees Korra sleeping quietly. "Korra?" She whispers as she gently rubs her fiancée's shoulder. "Korra?"

Asami lowers her eyes. Mizu had just switched out with her again. She'd had about all she could take. If Korra wouldn't share with her there was someone who would. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep calming breath. "Mizu." She says within her mind. There's no answer. "Mizu!" She shouts.

She's suddenly pulled into a room of endless blue light. The water essence stands in front of her unable to look her in the eye. "Stop using my body without telling me." Asami demands.

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Sorry."

Asami huffs and puts her hands on her hips. "What did you do to Korra?"

Mizu sighs. "I put her back to sleep. She needs rest."

Asami waits in silence for a minute noticing the essence's nervousness. "And why does she need rest? Anything you want to tell me?"

Mizu waves her hand. A table and two chairs appear. "No, but I know you're not done talking." She takes a seat. "I'm listening."

Asami sits down and stares at the alternate version of herself for a moment. "You're in love with my fiancée."

Mizu shakes her head. "No I'm not." Asami raises a challenging eyebrow. Mizu averts her eyes. "I mean it. I'm not. I don't even know her, but…for some reason I feel like I should."

Asami's jaw clenches. "You know her well enough to make out with her."

Mizu lowers her gaze to the table. "It's nothing serious. I've never experienced my humanity like this before. And she's a good kisser." The heiress crosses her arms. Mizu looks up into her eyes. "It doesn't mean I want her."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Asami sighs and decides to move on. "So, is what Korra told me true?"

Mizu nods. "Yes you're immortal because of Tsuchi and me. And that won't change until Tsuchi and the last essence are born into this world."

Asami gulps and lowers her eyes. "And what if Korra dies before that happens?"

That gets Mizu's attention. Perhaps this human wasn't so dumb after all. "Then we wait."

"For how long?" Asami asks.

"Until the next water tribe Avatar is incarnated. Could be at least 300 years." The water essence says. The heiress swallows hard. Mizu can feel Asami's fear. "You alright?"

The green eyed woman nods slowly. "I'm fine." She needed to stay focused. "You've been listening to our conversations, right?" Asami asks.

Mizu lowers her gaze again. "Not intentionally. Why?"

Asami inhales deeply. "I'm not hiding anything from you and I deserve the same courtesy. Tell me what you and Korra spoke about this morning."

Mizu takes a deep breath and stares into her host's concentrated gaze. After everything she heard from Korra that morning she felt an intense need to honor the woman's wishes. Somehow she knew the Avatar was telling the truth. "She's scared of the future. And she doesn't want you to get hurt."

Asami inhales slowly. She could sense the water essence was telling the truth but she knew it wasn't the whole truth. "Mizu please..."

Mizu swallows softly. "Korra's the one you should be talking to about this."

Asami is having none of it. "I felt you this morning. You were nervous and confused…and full of guilt. Kuruk kept coming up in your thoughts. You were hurt. You didn't want him to sacrifice himself for you."

Mizu gulps still not making eye contact. If she and her host ever had any hope of merging they'd have to be honest with one another. It wasn't Kuruk she was thinking of; it was Korra.

Truthfully over the three days the water tribe woman had been unconscious Mizu switched with Asami every time the exhausted industrialist went to sleep. She'd examine and caress the Avatar's face and hands the way she used to do with Kuruk. She couldn't deny she was attracted to the young waterbender. The way Korra kissed her left her wanting even more of what the Avatar had to offer. Korra seemed to know her like they'd been together for a long time. More than a long time, she knew Mizu as if they'd been together from the beginning of time. Something like that shouldn't be possible. But if it were true, then it meant the Mothers were involved.

Mizu takes a deep breath then finds a firm green eyed gaze trained on her. "Asami, what would you do if Korra had lived millions upon millions of lifetimes with you, seeing you and everyone you love die and be reborn, over and over again? How would you help her reconcile something like that?"

Asami furrows her brow slightly. "I-I'd listen. Is that what happened to her?"

The liquid controling titan inhales again. "And how would you help her if she'd become something that she could never possibly hope to understand, more than an Avatar, even more than an essence?"

Asami takes in a worried breath. "Mizu, what happened to my wife?"

Mizu lowers her gaze. "She knows things that she shouldn't know...about me…about life…about existence. That's why I was scared. She's been touched by the Mothers. It's like she's connected to them somehow. It's why she may never be able to see again. I don't know what other effects their powers are having on her, but I know she's been changed forever." She says making sure to leave out the part about Korra giving up her sight to save her memory. And the fact that if Korra was telling the truth then…she'd truly fallen in love with the Avatar at some point in the past or future. Because love was the only thing she'd ever give up her memory for. It meant that she'd chosen Korra to be more than just her partner; the Avatar was her counterpart. "What do you think you can do about that? Do you expect her to explain something she can't ever understand? Do you think a few flowery words can reconcile what she's been through? "

Green eyes lower to the table.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

Korra sits inside the tree of time as various spirits come to try and comfort her. "Not now guys. I just wanna be alone." She says as a spirit shaped like a small leaf perches on her knee. She can't help her tears as the little spirit smiles at her. Blue eyes lower to the ground as she realizes she'll never see Asami smile again, not even her dreams. She takes in a heavy breath. "Why did you do this to me?"

The combined voices of the Mothers echo through her mind. "We didn't do anything to you. You chose this."

Korra shakes her head angrily. "No I didn't! These are your stupid rules, not mine. I didn't choose to give up seeing her in my dreams. I gave up my physical eyes, not my spiritual ones. You're the ones who…"

The voices sigh sadly. "Accept who you are, Korra. Accept your choices and stop fighting with yourself."

The defeated Avatar lowers her head. Cryptic answers weren't what she wanted. "I just want to see my wife."

Asami's voice suddenly vibrates through Korra's mind. The Inuit knew it was really the Mother of Faces speaking. "Is her face all that matters to you?"

Korra closes her eyes and releases a heavy breath. "No, you know it's not." She looks up into the tree of time. "I just didn't realize how hard it would be not seeing you by my side. Don't you remember? My eyes were made just to look at you baby."

"Then see me Avatar." The Mother of Faces says.

"How?" Korra asks genuinely.

"Accept who you are and all that comes with it. Believe in who you are and not who you are not." The Mothers say in unison before their voices fade.

Korra takes a deep breath and wakes up hoping she'd be able see. Of course it didn't work. What did they mean? Of course she believed in herself.

She turns to her fiancée. She can hear the woman breathing softly. "Asami? Hey Asami, you asleep?" Korra whispers. The heiress doesn't answer. Korra swallows softly then scoots closer and lays her arm over Asami's waist. "I…I'm uhh sorry about what happened earlier. It was…just a bad dream." She closes her eyes, not knowing what to say. "We're gonna be okay, I promise. We're strong enough…always."

Asami inhales and stares at the wall with tears in her eyes before falling off to sleep. She couldn't accept that there was nothing she could do to help her partner.

**The next morning**

"Sa-mi…" Korra moans as she pats the bed next to her. "Sami…" She says as she sweeps her hand over the cold sheets. "Asami…" She mumbles now much more awake. "Sa…"

The heiress swallows quietly. "I'm here baby."

Korra turns to the sound of Asami's voice. "Where?"

"At my desk." She says focusing on the graphs in front of her.

"Oh…" Korra says as she looks to the left then to the right almost forgetting that she still can't see. She reaches for the night stand and gets to her feet. "You scared me for a second." She takes a few cautious steps then bumps into the chaise lounge. "Ow." A few bumps later she places her hand on her partner's shoulder then wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey." Asami says as she kisses the palm of Korra's hand.

"I'm sorry about freaking out on you last night. I was kinda…"

"It's fine. You don't have to explain." Asami lowers her eyes and pats the Avatar's hand. "Go downstairs and eat. I made a plate for you. I'm working on something I really want to finish."

Korra smiles and moves around the desk. "Oh, what is it? Let me see it." She says. Asami looks up at her. The Avatar smirks feeling her partner's gaze. "Too soon huh?"

Asami shakes her head and half smiles. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll be down in a bit okay?"

The Inuit stands by Asami's desk for a moment and lowers her gaze. "Umm, do you wanna…walk me down there?" She asks shyly.

Asami takes in a hesitant breath and focuses on her paperwork. "You said you wanted to figure this out on your own right?"

Korra's brow creases slightly. Hearing that hurt her in a way she couldn't describe. "Uhh, yeah. Right. I-I guess…I'll see you downstairs then."

Asami gulps. "I won't be long."

"Okay." Korra's stomach tightens as she whistles for her animal companion. She reaches out missing Asami's shoulder. The heiress catches her hand. "Is everything alright?"

Asami nods. "Yeah, don't worry. We're okay."

Korra leans in giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Asami says softly before guiding Korra's hand to Naga's leg.

The raven haired woman takes in a steeling breath as she hears them going down the stairs. She bites her bottom lip and looks down at her desk holding back tears. Korra spoke in her sleep last night. Asami had no idea who she was talking to but it was definitely someone important. Korra told them everything…including what she didn't want her to know.

She'd given up her sight in order to protect their memories. She destroyed a planet after her wife and children died. She unmade the entire universe and lived through Tsuchi's revenge thousands of times. She'd been through the worst pain imaginable just to keep them together.

Korra's last words were, "I don't care what I have to do. Is it wrong to want to protect my wife? This is my pain. I won't let Asami carry it. The past is gone. It's done. It's over. Our future together is all that matters now."

Mizu's questions echo through the young CEO's mind. "What can you possibly do to help her?"

The Inuit sits by herself at the kitchen table picking at her food. Asami seemed so distant this morning. It was like a large chasm had opened between them. Korra's talk with Gran Gran last night didn't help. This was the first time the elderly woman had shown up in her dreams like this. For a second Korra thought the woman had died in her sleep. Fortunately Katara assured her that she was only meditating. The mature bending master encouraged her to be open with Asami about what she'd been through. Korra shakes her head. "What would be the point in telling her? She can't do anything to change it and neither can I." The Avatar says to herself.

She lowers her eyes and thinks about what Asami just said to her about figuring things out on her own. Korra rolls her eyes. "I should have let her help me last night."

**Upstairs**

Asami takes in a deep breath hearing the water essence's voice in her mind again. The woman was relentless. "You should tell her before things get any worse between you two."

The heiress shakes her head no. "She told me that she needed some time and that's exactly what I plan to give her."

Mizu rolls her eyes at Asami's naivety. "Korra doesn't need time. She doesn't want you to know. Do you not see that or are you blind now too? We both heard what she said last night."

Asami sighs heavily. "Mizu, it's not that simple."

The essence takes over the CEO's body. "Yes it is. Come on I'll show you."

Asami steels her resolve and Mizu stops moving. "I said no."

The watery titan retreats back into her consciousness. "When you're ready to stop being a coward…"

Asami closes her eyes and concentrates. She slams Mizu against an invisible wall in the infinite blue of their consciousness. "I'm not running away." Blue eyes widen in surprise. She hadn't expected Asami to be able to navigate both of their energies this quickly. It was like Asami was in control of her. "We…aren't running away." Their eyes lock. "You asked me what I thought I could do to help Korra. This is what I can do."

Mizu lowers her gaze knowing what Asami meant and knowing the woman wasn't ready for it.

The heiress cups the essence's chin for some eye contact. "You heard what Korra said last night. If we were one this..."

The water essence shakes her head. "It won't work."

"Why not?" Asami asks quickly. "This isn't easy for me you know? Do you have any idea how it feels not being able to do anything to help someone you love?"

Mizu meets her gaze. "As a matter of fact I do. And that's exactly why this won't work." Asami is about to speak but decides to remain silent. "This can't just be for Korra. How do you feel about me, Asami Sato? I'm a version of you, a piece of you. I'm a part of you that holds something you despise. I'm the reason you're immortal right now. I'm the reason you'll give birth to your greatest enemy one day. I'm the one Korra feels free enough to share her fears with. I was born before the beginning of time. I hold the knowledge of eternity within me. Are you prepared to accept all that? Are you prepared to give yourself up in order to accept yourself fully?"

Asami inhales slowly. She'd been thinking about that all night. Her first answer was that she'd do anything for Korra, but Mizu was right. Korra wasn't the only one involved here. She couldn't keep using love as an excuse to put herself aside anymore. "I am, but if I'm going to accept you I have to ask somethings of you first."

Mizu squints her eyes suspiciously. "Ooookay."

Green eyes meet blue. "First I need you to promise that you will never keep or hide anything from me." Mizu averts her eyes. "…or Tsuchi." Mizu looks at her. Asami squints as she feels the woman thinking through her options. "…or Korra." Mizu lowers her eyes. "…or the new essence."

Their eyes lock. Mizu sighs, shakes her head, and rolls her eyes. "Fine. What else?"

Asami swallows hard. "Are you in love with Korra?"

The water essence averts her gaze again. "I already told you it's not…"

"You just promised that you would never keep anything from me." The heiress says quickly.

Mizu closes her eyes and tightens her fist feeling weak all of a sudden. She hated that thinking of Korra made her feel this way. She hated that she didn't know Korra well enough to answer right away. But most of all, she hated the answer her heart continued to scream into her mind. She takes in a hard breath and whispers. "Yes."

The industrialist nods. "Good. Now tell me how this is going to work."

The titan of liquid lowers her gaze. "You're not going to like it. Well…not yet anyway."

Asami rolls her eyes. "Just tell me."

The essence crosses her arms not appreciating her host's attitude. "Sex with Korra." Asami's jaw drops. "You and I need to do a strenuous activity while switching out with one another for at least 24 hours. Something that connects us mentally, physically, and emotionally."

The heiress takes a deep breath as she comes out of her mediation. Mizu was right. It would take her some time to muster up the strength to allow something like that to happen. She wasn't ready for it and she knew there was no way Korra would be either.

She hears knocking against the door frame. She turns to see her partner with a small smirk on her face. "Hey babe sorry, I'll be down in a minute."

Korra holds Naga's saddle as she comes through the door. "You've been up here for an hour. That must be a pretty important project you're working on."

Asami furrows her brow then looks at the clock. "What? Oh no, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I needed some time to think." She sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath. "I wanna apologize about last night."

Asami shakes her head. "Korra you don't have to…"

The Avatar lifts her hand. "I got scared…because your face disappeared while we were talking in my dream. I didn't think my blindness would crossover into our dream sharing."

Asami sits down next to her and takes her hand. They sit quietly for a minute. "Was it just my face that disappeared or everything?"

Korra inhales slowly then swallows. "Just your face."

Green eyes lower to the floor. This was a step in the right direction but she knew Korra still wasn't ready to open up to her yet. "I'll talk to Mizu. This may have something to do with Tsuchi."

The young Avatar swallows and nods. Of course it had nothing to do with him, but she didn't want Asami to feel like she couldn't do anything to help her. "I hadn't thought of that. Good idea."

Asami squeezes her lover's hand. "Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"

Korra turns to face the heiress. She wanted to tell Asami everything. More than that she wanted to show her. Oh how she wished she could look into those beautiful jade green orbs. She takes a deep breath. "I had a dream while I was knocked out. I dreamed that you and I were immortal and that we'd been married for 20 years."

Asami raised surprised eyebrows. "Wow, 20 years?"

Korra nods. "Yeah and we had this cool ability. We could show our memories to one another. Most times we didn't even have to talk. I'd just show you what I'd been through and what I felt and you'd get it." Korra lowers her gaze and squeezes Asami's hands. "I wish we had that power right now."

Asami nods and exhales slowly. "Me too. But even without that power I hope you'll still share as much as you feel you can."

Korra half smiles. "I will. So do you have any plans for today?"

"I need to go into the office and talk to Chelse. Apparently the president wants my company to help provide temporary housing for the people who are still fleeing from the Earth Kingdom war zones. What about you?" Asami asks.

The water tribe woman closes her eyes. "Promise you won't be mad."

Asami furrows her brow. "Okay, I promise."

Korra gulps. "I wanna go to the swamp and see if Toph Beifong would be willing to train me."

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Today? Are you thinking of leaving today?"

The Avatar nods. "The sooner I leave the sooner I learn how to see with earthbending."

"Korra, baby, no." Asami shakes her head. "No. It's only been a few days since this whole ordeal with Koh ended. You need to give your body and mind time to rest."

Korra averts her eyes. "Do you expect me to sit around here waiting for you to get home?"

"No, I expect you to rest and heal. Maybe you can travel to Air Temple Island and have Gran Gran…"

"Asami I'm fine alright! Stop treating me like a child. It's just my eyes. The rest of my body is fine. My legs and back are completely healed. I can get around on my own." Korra says raising her voice.

The young CEO can't hold herself back. "And what about your mind, Korra?! You didn't just break down in tears because I lost my face. You acted like someone had taken something from you. I heard everything you said in that dream. You said, "Why can't you let me have this? Haven't I given up enough?" What did you mean by that? And who were you talking to?"

Asami closes her eyes and whispers in her heart. "Just tell me baby, please. You can do this. I know you can."

Blue eyes well with tears as they lower to floor. She quickly wipes her eyes. "It was just a dream."

Asami's jaw clenches. She grabs the phone then puts it in Korra's hand. "Fine. Here. If you really plan on leaving today then call Air Temple for a ride out. I'll see you when you get back." She walks out the door.

"Asami…" Korra calls out.

A few seconds pass and Mizu walks back into the room. "If you're going to say something to her, you'd better make it fast. I'm honestly not sure how long I can keep her here." Mizu taps her foot and waits. Korra is silent for full minute. "Hello, sweetness? Anytime today would be nice."

Korra shakes her head no. "It's okay. Let her go. I don't want to fight with her."

Mizu throws her hands into the air. "Urgh! I can't stand how stubborn you two are. Christ! Okay Korra, what if I told you she already knows what happened to you?"

"What?!" The Avatar shouts.

"Relax, I didn't tell her. I'm just asking you a hypothetical question. What would you do if she knew?" The essence says.

Korra lowers her eyes. "I don't know." Her mind flashes back to the day Asami got her memory back in the mortal world. It felt so good to talk to her. It felt so good to finally have someone in that world who really understood her. It made losing Asami that much harder. Korra closes her eyes as she remembers her family falling into the spirit portal laser. "I just know I don't want her to experience any of what I went through…any of what we went through."

Mizu shakes her head. "So you're going to keep pushing her away for the rest of your life?"

"No. I just wanna…"

"Coward." Mizu says before quickly exiting the room.

* * *

X

**The next two weeks**  are difficult for the young couple. Korra decided it was best not to leave for the swamp. It didn't seem to help things with Asami though. Their conversations were short and snipped. And save for sleeping in the same bed at night, the two women had little contact with one another during the day.

Unfortunately neither of them could figure out how to get out of the hole they'd dug themselves into. Their self-imposed exile was taking its toll on them. Until Jinora knocked on their front door.

The master airbender could barely breathe feeling the intense space between the women. She gulps as she sits down in their living. "Uhhhmmm, so, how've you guys…been?" She says seeing them sit as close as possible without actually touching one another.

Korra stares down at the floor. And Asami wears a half smile. "Fine." They both say in unison.

Jinora shrinks into herself slightly. "Uhh, well, that's…that's good then. I came by because master Wan Shi said he needs to speak to you right away Korra."

That causes the Avatar to perk up. "Why? What's going on?"

Jinora just smiles and shrugs. "I don't know. He just said it was very important. So when are you available?"

Korra swallows hard and hesitantly turns to her partner. "Uhh, w-when…am I available?"

Asami shakes her head and rolls her eyes but doesn't respond.

Korra gulps. "Tell him I'll see him tomorrow."

Jinora looks back and forth between the two women then smiles softly. "Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow then."

The moment Jinora leaves Asami and Korra are back at it again.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Korra yells.

An angered Asami turns to her. "The question is why won't you talk to me Korra. You're treating me like I'm weak and helpless. I'm your partner. Doesn't that count for something? I plan to be your wife and the mother of your super powered children one day. But for some reason I'm not strong enough to hear about your pain? All you keep saying is that you want to protect me. You don't want me to get hurt. Well you're the one hurting me right now Korra. How do you plan to protect me from you huh?"

The Avatar is speechless.

Asami shakes her head then goes out to her workshop. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The raven haired woman goes to town taking apart one of her older model cars while Mizu silently admonishes her. "Will you please just tell her already?!"

"No! Don't put this on me Mizu. I don't want to hear it." Asami says.

**Later that night…**

Asami quietly gets into bed next to her fiancée.

Korra freezes momentarily when the heiress puts her arm over her waist. "So, I'm going to the spirit library tomorrow."

Asami takes a deep breath. "Okay. When do you think you'll be back?"

Korra takes her hand in hers. "Should only be for the day. Time works differently there. One day is like a couple weeks in spirit time." The two are silent for a minute. Korra kisses her partner's hand. "Maybe it'll help us."

Asami feels a tightening in her stomach. She didn't want to be separated from Korra for any amount of time. But the more she thought about it, the more at ease she felt with it. An idea quickly forms in her mind. Perhaps there was another way to get Korra to open up. "Maybe it will."

Asami goes into meditation before falling off to sleep. "Mizu, I need a favor."

The water essence crosses her arms. "I already know what you're thinking. And the answer is no."

"Why not?" Asami asks.

"Because I need something to bargain with. If I say yes, you have to promise me you'll tell Korra that you know what she's trying to keep from you." The essence says. "Promise me or no deal."

Asami rolls her eyes. "Ugh..."

"You'll tell her as soon as you're both back in the physical world." Mizu says.

Asami nods. "Yes, I promise."

Mizu holds out her hand. "Deal."

**The next day**

**Spirit World: Library Lake Entrance**

Korra and Jinora are on the edge of the massive lake. Jinora takes the Avatar's hand. "Okay Korra, you ready for this?"

The Inuit nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just make sure you take a deep enough breath."

Jinora smiles. "It's been a while since we've been here together. A lot's changed."

"Like what?" Korra asks.

"I'll tell you once we're inside." The airbending master says. "1-2-3 Jump."

The two are immediately greeted by Wan Shi Tong. Well not really greeted, more like accosted. "Stay right where you are Avatar. Jinora go down to the main hall and stay there until I call for you."

"Uhh master I…" Jinora says before she's interrupted.

"Now Jinora." The librarian demands.

She gulps as she leaves the Avatar's side.

Just outside the door Jinora bumps into an invisible object. "Ow…" She says before her mouth is immediately covered and she's carried off behind one of the book shelves and placed back on her feet. "What's the big deal?" She says as a blue eyed raven haired woman comes into view. She gasps. "Mizu…" She says before the woman covers her mouth again.

**Library Foyer**

Wan Shi Tong stares down at Korra menacingly. "What have you done Avatar?"

Korra furrows her brow. "That's kind of a long story. Is that why you asked me to…"

His massive wing slams Korra against one of the pillars. "Tell me what you did?!" The entire library starts to tremble. Wan Shi clenches his beak. Kotoba was warning him. He puts Korra back down on the floor. "So it's true. You've been touched by the Mothers."

The Avatar gets to her feet. "What's your problem?!"

"You are my problem Avatar. You altered the fabric of existence and changed our world." He says with anger.

Korra lowers her gaze. "Is that why you asked me here?"

**TBC….**


	44. Truth and Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Korra, Asami, and Mizu go on a search for answers.

  **X**

Mizu vanishes taking Jinora along with her. They both reappear on the second floor of the library. The water essence grabs the collar of the airbender's suit. "How do you know my name pipsqueak?"

Jinora swallows softly. "What are you doing here?"

Mizu releases her. "Answer my question."

Jinora sighs and brushes off her uniform. "Well, I know a lot about you…and Asami…and the other essences too." She lifts her chin proudly. "I'm master Wan Shi Tong's apprentice."

Mizu raises a curious eyebrow. "Apprentice? Really?" She picks up a book off one of the shelves and begins looking through it. "That's funny considering that Wan Shi doesn't take students here anymore, especially not human ones. You must have done something significant to earn his attention, but you're not his apprentice." She glances at Jinora. "If you were you wouldn't be able to leave the library."

Jinora nods. "I know. This is more of umm…an internship. I won't be a full apprentice until I die."

Mizu furrows her brow. "He told you…a human… about the library?" Jinora nods.

The water essence closes her eyes then places her hand on a book shelf. She speaks within her mind. "Kotoba, who is this child to you?" The pulsing in her chest causes her to open her eyes. She sees the book shelves glowing along with a now levitating Jinora. "The heart?"

The young airbender smiles as she floats back down to the floor. "Mmm hmm."

Mizu is stunned. Things really had changed if Wan Shi was desperate enough to take a human as his partner. She glances at Jinora again. This human had to be special if the Library had accepted her. What the hell was going on? "Tell me why Shi-Shi asked to see the Avatar."

"Shi-Shi?" Jinora giggles. Then she notices the expression on Mizu's face. She could tell that the library's master was the furthest thing from the essence's mind. The airbender smirks smugly. "Korra doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Mizu closes her eyes and switches out with Asami. The heiress takes a deep breath then bends down to one knee in front of Jinora. "No, she doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way for now. Please."

Jinora lowers sorrowful eyes. "I was wondering why you two seemed so angry with each other." She meets Asami's soft jade green orbs. "Korra hasn't told you what happened to her yet, has she?"

Asami is in slight shock as she furrows her brow. "You know what happened to Korra?"

Jinora shakes her head no. "No, but the master does. But, I do know what Korra's become though. Wanna see?"

Asami does her best to swallow the fear in her throat. "Uhh, y-yes."

Jinora smiles. "Great, I'll show you." The library vibrates gently. Jinora raises her eyebrows then turns to Asami. "Hey hold on for a sec okay. I'll be right back." Asami nods and Jinora quickly disappears around the corner.

The master airbender places her hand against her chest as Kotoba speaks with her. "Huh? But why, that doesn't make any sense. Aren't they the same person?" She releases a saddened sigh. "Okay, I understand."

She heads back around the corner. Asami half smiles seeing the expression on the young girl's face. "Is…everything okay?" The heiress asks. Jinora shakes her head no. "What happened?"

Jinora takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "Uhh, I can't show 'you' the information about Korra."

"Huh? Why not?" Asami asks. She really had no idea what was going on. One minute Jinora could help her. The next minute she couldn't.

The airbender clears her throat and averts her eyes. "Asami Sato….I can't show…'you'…any information about Korra. I'm sorry."

The heiress raises her eyebrows finally getting the message. "Ahh, I see. I understand." She closes her eyes and Mizu steps forward.

Jinora releases a relieved breath. "Whew, I'm glad that worked."

Mizu shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Kotoba's not stupid; you that know right? All you had to do was tell her to let me take the lead." The titan shakes her head again. "You really are just a kid. What was Shi-Shi thinking?"

Jinora pouts. "Hey, I'm learning. It's been two weeks. I'm only 13; I can't be expected to know how an eternally old spirit library thinks. Give me a break."

"Whatever, let's go."

**Spirit Library**

**Foyer**

Korra does her best to look in Wan Shi Tong's general direction. "I didn't do it on purpose, alright? I had no way of knowing I had that kind of power working through me. It was an accident."

The owl looks down at her accusingly. "15,532 accidents?"

Korra scratches the back of her head. "The Mothers said that too. They sent me back to before all this stuff with Koh started. They told me not to "defy them" again. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Every time I died, I was brought back to the start again….until this last time a few weeks ago. They're the ones you should be talking to."

The librarian huffs as he listens carefully to every word the Avatar says. "What else have they said to you during your encounters with them?" He needed to be sure of what he'd seen in the room of creation.

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

Wan Shi Tong inhales deeply then swallows. "Who are you?"

The Inuit lowers her gaze as her stomach tightens. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she was hesitant to admit it. Truthfully she still didn't believe it herself. There was certainly no way to prove it other than her memories of the experiences she'd had with the Mothers. "They…they said I'm an incarnation of one of them. The Mother of the spirit essence. They said I was the one who started things over because I didn't want their help." Korra shakes her head. "So I accepted their help. Now they're telling me to accept myself and my choices." She lowers her gaze. "I've accepted as much as I can but I still don't understand what they want from me."

The great owl lowers his eyes. "You don't believe them?"

Korra looks up. "I don't know."

Wan Shi nods then turns away. "That is…an appropriate answer…for a human."

"Is that why you called me here?" Korra asks.

"Accident or not you must take responsibility for what you've done. Come with me." The librarian says.

Korra lowers her gaze. "I-I can't see anymore. I gave up my…"

To her surprise she feels the owl's feathers against her face. "Hang on to me." He says.

Korra gulps as she takes a firm hold and they are whisked into the air. She couldn't believe she was actually riding on the great owl's back. Things had definitely changed, but she had no idea how much.

**Main Floor**

**Book of the Mothers**

Jinora stretches her arms out wide as they enter the room. "Well, here we are." She says joyfully. "Are you ready for the big reveal?"

Mizu's eyes widen as she walks over to the west wall. "W-what is this?" She whispers seeing Asami in Tsuchi's mother's hand.

Jinora smiles. "That's the human incarnation of the Mother of Faces."

Mizu shakes her head no. "That's not possible." She quickly walks toward the north wall. What the hell was going on? The Mothers would never do something as foolish as taking on human forms. It was the whole reason they lived in an alternate dimension. They were too powerful to stay in this world's vibration for too long. She gasps when she sees Korra in the hands of the Mother of Plexus. "No. No, this isn't right." She notices the newly created door on the north wall beneath the Mother's legs. "Asami, I need to completely close you off for a while."

"Why? What's happening?" The heiress asks from within their shared consciousness.

"Your mind isn't equip to handle what I'm about to experience. Do not come out until I tell you it's clear. Do you understand?" Mizu asks as she holds the door's latch.

Asami takes in a nervous breath as she looks out into the room of blue. "This wasn't a part of our agreement."

Mizu lowers her eyes. "You also said you didn't want me to hide anything from Korra, but you have me sneaking around like a criminal." Asami lowers her eyes as guilt fills her heart. Mizu sighs. "Look, I'm not going to hide anything from you alright? I just can't let you experience this."

Asami shakes her head. "You sound just like Korra now."

Mizu closes her eyes and inhales deeply not liking the comparison. "You'll lose your mind if you see this…our mind. Is that what you want; Korra taking care of an invalid for the rest of her life?"

Green eyes gaze up into the room of blue. She could feel the essence's fear. That's when she understood that the woman was serious about protecting her. "I-I understand. I'll wait for you."

The water controlling titan nods then pulls the door open. Brilliant lights spill from it.

"Mizu, wait! That's the door to the new wing; it's not done yet!" Jinora calls out to her.

"I know. Stay here." Mizu says before closing the door behind her. "Kotoba, story of creation." The essence demands forcefully. She needed to find out what was going on and soon. This didn't make any sense. Why would the Mothers allow something like this to happen? Was Korra the one responsible for this?

She watches in complete awe as the new story of their dimension unfolds before her eyes. She covers her mouth as sadness overtakes her. "Korra…no. I'm sorry. I'm so…sorry." She whispers.

**Top Floor**

Wan Shi Tong lands and helps the Avatar down. "Wait here."

Korra nods. "Okay."

More than a few minutes pass and Korra notices that her sense of smell is much more heightened than usual. The scents of various types of animals fill her nose. Some were familiar, others weren't. She swallows softly wondering where she is. The owl sure was taking his sweet time. And what did he mean by "taking responsibility"? There was no way to atone for what she'd done. As a matter of fact there was nothing to atone for now anyway. No one remembered the old dimension anymore. No one but him and Korra. The air around the Avatar changes as well as the scent.

Suddenly Wan Shi clears his throat. "I've returned."

Korra gulps, grasping her chest, and looking toward the sound of his voice. "Huh? G-good. What took you so long?"

The great owl takes in a deep breath. "No more questions. Close your eyes."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Why? It shouldn't matter whether my eyes are open or closed." She waves her hand in front of her face. "Hello? Blind?"

The librarian sighs heavily. "Avatar Korra, close your eyes….please."

The Inuit's eyebrows raise. Things really were different if this stuffy old owl was actually being nice to her. She nods and closes her eyes. "Okay." She can feel the owl's feathers sweep over her face a few times.

"Alright, open them." Wan Shi Tong says.

Korra smirks with annoyance and shakes her head until she opens her eyes to see the owl's massive talons a few feet in front of her. Blue eyes widen in amazement as she raises her gaze. Tears well within her. "H-how…what…did you do?"

The owl raises his chin and inhales heavily. "I've given you the library's eyes temporarily. It's not permanent and will not work outside of this room."

Korra looks around and notices that she's in his study. "Asami. I need to bring her here so we can…"

"I recall telling you that you were no longer allowed in here after you defiled this space with your animalistic mating rituals. That also includes your partner."

Korra furrows her brow. "But technically that hasn't happened yet so…"

"Time is relative. What has happened will always happen in one form or another. You would do well to remember that. The only reason you are here is so I can show you this." The master of the library steps aside then points his wing toward a large glowing globe behind him.

Korra furrows her brow. "Uhh, okay? And…what might that be?"

"Each light represents a vibration…a decision. Come closer." He says.

The moment Korra takes a step many of the lights begin to move and change color. "What's happening? Why is it doing that?"

Wan Shi takes in a deep breath. "You, are happening Avatar Korra."

"What?" The Avatar says with a confused expression on her face.

"Every decision, every step, every thought you have now effects the whole of existence. This is what it means to be a Mother." The master librarian says somberly. "Everyone around you has been affected."

Korra shakes her head. "I-I don't understand." The lights begin to swirl violently. Creating magnificent displays like fireworks all over the globe. "That doesn't make any sense. They took those powers away from me didn't they?"

Wan Shi shakes his head no. "A mind that is stretched by a new experience can never go back to its old dimensions. If they did make an attempt to remove your abilities they would undo themselves in the process. They can't take away who you are. And that is why I have called you here."

Korra shakes her head no again. "No. No, this can't be." The angrier she gets the more violet lights show up on the globe. They begin to darken and swirl creating hurricane like formations. "This isn't right. I didn't want this. I wanted to be normal; to be free!"

Wan Shi swallows softly. "Calm yourself. This is no different than your status as the Avatar. Your emotional state affects the ecosystems of both the physical and spiritual worlds. Now your awareness is expanded to a universal level."

Korra averts her eyes and gulps. "I-I-I didn't ask for this."

The great owl lowers his eyes. "But you did Avatar." Korra looks up at him. "You just can't remember. Fortunately you don't need to. All you need to do is accept the choices you've made. Good or bad, right or wrong, accept them all. I asked you here because I have a request." The water tribe woman furrows her brow. Wan Shi inhales then bows. "Please do your best to not deny any part of yourself."

Korra inhales a few times to compose herself. "Why? What happens if I do?"

Wan Shi thinks for a moment. "I suppose you could count it as another one of your accidents."

Blue eyes widen in fear. "Are you serious?"

"Touch the sphere and see for yourself." He says.

Korra swallows then moves her hand toward the light. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

The giant owl blinks a few times. "Because of who you are."

"So I wasn't this before, huh?" Korra asks.

Wan Shi shakes his head. "No, you weren't."

She nods understanding what he meant. Korra touches the globe causing thousands of orbs to fill the room.

"These are the strands of possibility that exist based on the choices you're making in this moment. Each one is real and available and represents a version of our reality. As you change they change." The librarian says.

The Avatar's eyes dart back and forth from one orb to another. How could she pick just one? They all looked the same. "So…how do I choose?"

The owl swallows. "Carefully and consciously."

Korra scans a few of the orbs more closely. Her eyebrows raise when she finds what she's looking for. "This means I can see again?"

Wan Shi nods. "Yes, but it will only come in the ways you accept and allow. "

Korra inhales quietly. She can't get her wife off her mind. All the orbs begin to fill with images of the raven haired woman. "I want my sight back, but I don't want to sacrifice Mizu's memory for it." She looks at the great owl. "So I have to choose both, right? My sight and Mizu's memory?"

The master of the library waves his wing over a lever near them. The globe descends into the table. "There is some truth to that. But it hinges on your acceptance of the possibility." He pulls on the long rope hanging on the wall. A large knowledge seeker appears in the doorway. "That is all for now Avatar Korra. Jinora is on the main floor. This knowledge seeker will guide you. She will take you home."

The Inuit looks up at him and gulps. If she could see Asami she was sure she'd be able to open up to her. "I-I want to bring Asami to your study. I need to talk to her."

"The library's eyes will no longer be available once you leave this room. If you want to see her then you must choose to do so on your own. I only allowed you in here to help you accept what you've become, not to fix your relationship. That is a physical world issue not a spiritual one." Wan Shi says.

Korra's jaw clenches as she stops herself from glaring at the stuffy owl. "I-I'm…a…a Mother. That means you have to do what I say. I order you to let us in here."

"Humph." Wan Shi turns away and walks toward the back of his study. "If you really believed that we wouldn't be having this conversation and your eyes would no longer be an issue." He quickly bows to her then leaves again. "Good bye Avatar Korra. Safe journey home."

Once he reaches the back of his study he closes his eyes and speaks within his mind.

* * *

**Main Floor**

**Book of the Mothers**

Jinora raises her eyebrows when she hears the master's voice in her mind. This was the first time he'd done something like this with her. "Uhh, y-yes master? Yes, I understand. Anything else? Okay, I'll take care of her. Uhh, master? Can we talk like this more often? Oh, I-I just thought it would be fun. B-but I am a human. Okay. Sorry."

Mizu closes the door to the new wing. Tears stream down her face. Jinora walks up to her. "Is…everything alright? It's beautiful in there isn't it?" The airbender asks.

The water essence bends down to one knee so she can make eye contact with her. "No, no it's not. You can't tell Korra I was here, alright? I'm the reason she's going through all this. I won't let it continue. If you want to help me then get as much information as you can from the lower levels. I'll need the written knowledge of the Mothers that Kotoba keeps in his…"

"Hello? Jinora? You here?" The Avatar calls out.

The master airbender can see Korra at the end of the row. "Mizu I really think you should tell Kor…Mizu?" She asks seeing that the woman had disappeared. "Hello? If you're still here tap my shoulder or something." She whispers then lowers her eyes. "I don't know if you're still here, but I'll see what I can find. Talk to her. I know the changes you're both going through are a lot to handle. Don't try to process them on your own. I couldn't handle it at first either, but master Wan Shi and Kotoba helped me through it. Maybe you and Korra just need a little…"

"Jinora." Korra says as she moves toward the sound of her friend's voice. "Hey. Who were you talking to just now?" She asks as she holds on to a book shelf having lost her sight again.

"Oh, uhh, just a visiting spirit. They're gone now. How was your meeting with the master?" The brown eyed airbender asks.

Korra inhales deeply before answering. She could swear there was the faint scent of jasmine in the air. She shakes her head. There was no way Asami was here. It was probably just the after effects of seeing her wife in the owl's study. "He told me some things I needed to hear. You ready to head back?"

Jinora crosses her arms. "Oh come on Korra, that couldn't possibly be all. He said it was an emergency. You could even say it was the…Mother…of all emergencies." She says deliberately.

Korra lowers her eyes. "You know?"

Jinora nods. "Yeah and I think it's awesome. You, Asami, my aunt Kya, and Lin. I never would have imagined something so…"

"What?" The confused Avatar says.

The airbender furrows her brow. "Didn't the master tell you? I've been so excited to talk with you about it. You all are the human reincarnations of the Mothers.

Korra shuts her eyes as Wan Shi Tong's words echo through her mind. "Everyone around you has been affected." The more Korra thought about it the more it made sense. She already knew Asami was the Mother of Faces, but the other two Mothers were Kya and Lin? Why them and who was who? The Avatar inhales deeply. "Jinora, do they know?"

The young airbender averts her gaze. "Uhh, no. No, you're…the only one right now." Technically she wasn't lying. Korra really was the only one who understood who she was. Mizu on the other hand was in total denial. And Asami wouldn't know because Mizu was keeping the knowledge out of their shared consciousness.

Korra nods and finally allows a small smile to grace her lips. "Good. That's good. So would you mind telling me who's who?"

Jinora smiles. "You don't know?"

Korra shakes her head. "Only about me and Asami. I never thought the other two would be people I know."

Jinora giggles. "Yeah I know how you feel. My Aunt Kya is the Mother of Minds. She created the Water and Air essences. And Lin is the Mother of Hands. She created…"

"The matter essence." The Avatar says interrupting her and smirking. "Yeah, that makes sense. Wow." She shakes her head in amazement. "Hey do you know if the elements we were born with have anything to do with why we were paired up like this?"

Jinora goes to one of the floating book shelves and grabs a thick spiral bound book. "Hmm, I don't know. Your element is water. Asami is fire and water. Aunt Kya is water. And Lin is Earth. Maybe water is the connection. But then Lin is definitely earth based. Hmm, maybe her dad was a member of the water tribe? I wonder if I can look that up."

"Water, huh?" Korra says thinking of her wife.

The airbender notices her friend's demeanor. "You know, you could try talking to her about it." Korra looks in her direction. "I'm sure Mizu would be willing to explain things to Asami. Who knows? It might even help them merge."

Korra's grey eyes lower to the floor not wanting to broach that topic at the moment. "So is this new knowledge a part of the changes you were gonna tell me about?"

Jinora smiles softly then takes Korra's hand. "Yeah it is. I'll be able to do a lot more to help everyone from now on." She takes in a deep breath. "Speaking of, I saw how rough things were between you and Asami yesterday." She squeezes the Avatar's hand. "Talk to them, Korra."

The Inuit shakes her head. "I have no idea what to tell them…either of them."

"Sure you do." The airbender says. Korra gazes upward. "You tell them the truth. Let them ask questions. And let them feel how they need to."

The Avatar inhales deeply. "You're sounding more like Gran Gran everyday."

The master airbender smiles. "Thanks."

Korra gives her hand a little tug. "Don't grow up too fast, okay? I know you're really into the library but having a lot of knowledge doesn't make you smart. Trust me. I know way more than anyone in the world should and I'm still acting like an idiot. I don't even know why Asami puts up with me."

Jinora nods as she guides Korra down a long corridor. "All the more reason to talk to her. Maybe you'll find out."

The water tribe woman releases a heavy sigh. "Yeah I know."

"We're at the entrance. Do you want me to take you through?" Jinora asks.

Korra shakes her head no. "Thanks I'll be okay from here. I wanna be alone for a while."

Jinora goes back to the library. Wan Shi Tong stands in the foyer waiting for her. She lowers her eyes.

The master can see guilt flowing through the young airbender's body. "You told her, didn't you?" He says accusingly.

She lowers her eyes. "Master, I had to talk to someone about it. Korra's the only one I can…"

He raises his chin then turns away from her. "You are confined to the lower levels for the next two weeks."

"What! That's not fair." She whimpers. He raises his wings to fly away. "Master Shi-Shi Korra had to…"

"Don't call me by that name!" He yells with a glare unable to fight the small smirk forming in his beak. He'd felt Mizu's presence the moment she entered the library. The two had obviously spoken to one another. He rolls his eyes then lifts off the ground.

"Are you seriously grounding me? I followed your directions. What did you expect me to do?" She calls after him as he flies higher. "Master Shi-Shi…"

"I said stop calling me that!" He yells again as his voice becomes an echo. This young woman was as playful as Mizu was. He can't help his smile. "Thank you Avatar." He whispers to himself.

"This isn't fair!" Jinora yells again.

**Outside**  Korra sits down by the lake and closes her eyes and the gentle scent of jasmine hits her nose again. She sighs and shakes her head. "Asami?" She whispers and shakes her head again knowing the woman wasn't there. She was just caught up from seeing her face again. She sighs heavily. "Of course you're not here. I'm just losing it again. But I can't help it. You're in my head, my heart, my body, my everything."

She lies down on her back and opens her eyes. "I really do want to tell you about everything. But I need to see the acceptance in your eyes. That's how you always look at me when you're listening to what I have to say." Korra closes her eyes and inhales deeply as she remembers her wife's face. "It's just been a lot and it still is. How am I supposed to tell you that I accidently rewrote all of existence just so we could be together? And that I've become one of the Mothers. And you're one too."

Korra shakes her head. "I don't know how to forgive myself for that, for burdening you with something I don't understand. Then there are the Mothers; they keep telling me to accept myself but I don't know how. I'm supposed to be a creator like them; and I-I…I killed people, I destroyed planets. I killed myself. How can I accept that? Grrghhh!" She shouts with tears in her eyes as she sniffles when a specific memory comes to mind. "The one thing I do accept is our kids…our kids baby…they're so…so beautiful. You're so beautiful."

She pushes herself up to a sitting position and lowers her head allowing her tears to flow. "I know we're strong enough to get through this I just… I don't know how to tell you. It's one of the reasons I gave up my sight. I don't want you to see what I've done. "I" don't want to see what I've done. I know it's pathetic. There's just no right way to share any of this, but I want to. I really do." She shakes her head. "I love you so much baby." She whispers.

The heiress can't help herself as she reaches out and tries to touch her wife's shoulder. "Korra…" She whispers within the water essence as she hears the Inuit confessing her fears.

"Don't." Mizu says within her. "If you really want to help her then you'll trust me to handle this once we're back in the physical world. Let's go." The water essence disappears into the lake entrance.

"Mizu, tell me what happened." Asami demands.

"I will once I get more information. I can tell you but I can't show you." The essence says. "And don't tell Korra yet."

"But we agreed to…"

"Not yet okay? Please, just let me handle this." Mizu says.

* * *

**Back in the physical world…**

**Sato mini-mansion**

Korra takes a deep breath and knocks on their bedroom door. "Asami? Asami, I'm…" The heiress throws her arms around her. "…home." Korra says with a smile as she rubs her wife's back. She can feel wetness against her cheek. Asami had been crying. "Hey, are you alright?"

Asami wipes her eyes. "I just missed you that's all."

Korra smirks and hugs her tighter. "I missed you too." It had only been a day but it felt like an eternity.

Asami sniffles then pulls away a bit. "So, how was it?"

Korra half smiles. "It-it was good. The owl wanted to show me a few things that could help me get my eyes back."

Asami raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Like what?" She says as she guides Korra to the bed and wipes her eyes again.

"It's kind of an internal thing. I think I can use other eyes to see. He gave me the library's eyes for a while but they only work inside his study."

Asami raises her eyebrows joyfully. "Oh, maybe he'll let us use it so we can talk face to face."

Korra feels a sickness in her stomach. She'd forgotten that they hadn't had their vacation in the spirit world yet. So they'd never made love in his study in this timeline. There were so many experiences they would never have now that she'd changed everything. She shakes her head. "No, it was only temporary. I mean the library's eyes only work once." She takes her fiancée's hands then inhales deeply. "I…I'm gonna tell you what's been happening to me. Just give me a few days okay?"

Asami nods. "Okay."

"I really am ready to talk with you. I just need to get my thoughts together first." Korra says genuinely. "Two or three days, I promise." As her voice shakes with nervousness.

The heiress nods again. "I'll be here."

Korra smiles and releases a breath of relief. "Thanks." Her wife was so calm and relaxed now. Maybe the time apart was exactly what they needed.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

The happily in love couple snuggles under the sheets.

"Mmm…" Asami moans quietly as she gently kisses Korra's neck. "I missed you."

The Avatar smiles sweetly. "I missed you too. It felt like I was gone for like a month." She says with a giggle.

Asami sighs kissing her again. Since her lover seemed to be in a good mood Asami thought this was as good a time as any to see if Korra was up for taking things further than usual. "Maybe we should make up for lost time." She says gently suckling at Korra's pulse point. "Mmm…"

The Inuit closes her eyes as Asami's lips creep up her neck to her jaw. She swallows softly as their lips connect. She feels the raven haired woman moving to lie on top of her. Her heart rate increases. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. It felt so odd not being able to see what was happening to her. A smooth lily white hand slowly caresses her torso and then slides under her night shirt. The waters within Korra's body begin to sway like she's floating in the ocean. She's caught up in gentle waves. Asami's moans are like a healing balm to her soul. But were they ready for this?

The heiress' tongue slips past caramel lips into the Avatar's mouth. Suddenly an intense torrential storm of lightning and chaos sparks behind Korra's eyes. She grasps Asami's bicep tightly. "Mizu stop! Don't!"

"Ahhsss!" Asami winces. "Ahh, ahh! Korra, Korra, it's me."

The Avatar furrows her brow and releases her. "Asami?" She asks with blinks of confusion.

The heiress checks in with the water essence. "Mizu? Did you do something?"

The water essence looks up through the room of blue. She's just as confused as Asami is. "No, I haven't done anything."

Asami cups her fiancée's check. "Baby, it's me."

Korra gulps not knowing what that sudden flash was. "Huh? That...that wasn't Mizu? Sorry. I uhhm, sorry. You okay?"

Asami sighs. "What happened?"

Korra averts her eyes and wraps her arms around her lover's waist. "I guess I'm still a little jittery from my time in the spirit world. Is it okay if we just snuggle tonight?"

Asami furrows her brow slightly. "Uhh, sure, whatever you need." She says laying her head in the crook of Korra's neck. "Sorry, I guess I got a little excited."

"No, no it's okay. I like it. I'm just…I like it when you're excited. I just wasn't prepared for your…hotness?" She says furrowing her brow again. What the hell was that? Smooth Korra, real smooth. She says in her mind as she rolls her eyes.

Asami half smiles and giggles a bit. "Hotness?"

"Hahaha…" Korra chuckles halfheartedly. She was sure she felt Mizu a few seconds ago. "Well you know how hot you are." That storm she felt scared her. If it wasn't Mizu then what was it?

They lay in silence for a while. "We should take it slow huh?" The pale skinned beauty says. Korra gulps and nods. Asami inhales softly. She still wasn't sure what caused her partner to shift so quickly, but she knew who it was connected to. "Umm, did something happen between you Mizu while I was out?"

The water essence listens in. It was possible that Korra had connected with her unconsciously. She needed to keep her emotions in check.

Korra shakes her head. "No, I can feel it when you two change. Something...just felt stormy for a second. I'm okay now. Spirit world jitters that's all." She says gently caressing Asami's back. "Sorry."

Asami lowers her gaze. "It's okay. Let's just get some sleep. We can play later." She kisses Korra's neck again. Maybe she and Mizu were starting to merge already. Is that what scared Korra? She truly hadn't felt anything strange. And Mizu hadn't interfered. They both had a lot of adjusting to do.

Korra inhales then kisses her forehead as her body settles down. "What was that?" She thinks to herself.

**The next day…**

Asami is up at the crack of dawn.

Korra yawns. "Hey, where you headed so early in the morning?" A sweet kiss is placed upon her lips.

"I have a lot of business to take care of in the city today. I'll be back later this afternoon."

Korra blinks a few times. "Okay."

Asami gives her another kiss. "Breakfast is on the table. Love you."

"Love you." Korra says as she rolls over. Today felt like a new beginning for them. For the first time since her fight with Koh, she felt hopeful again. Maybe the storm she felt last night was just a fluke.

**Sato Industries**

The beautiful CEO flies through her paperwork like a woman on a mission. Chelse notices right away. She knew her boss had a lot on her plate and tons of deadlines to meet but Asami seemed a bit obsessed today.

Chelse was more concerned than usual given what Asami had survived a few weeks ago. This couldn't be easy for her.

The executive assistant swallows softly. "Uhh Miss Sato, is everything alright?"

The heiress continues reading over her paperwork and writing adjustments to them. She may have seemed focused on those documents but in reality she was having an intense conversation with the water essence.

"Mizu, how is that supposed to help Korra?" Asami says.

"The only thing I need is your body and a specific location. I'll take care of the rest. Just don't interfere once I get started. I'll create a dimensional pathway after I confirm what they've…"

Chelse clears her throat. "Miss Sato?"

The raven haired is snapped from her thoughts. "Huh? Yes, what is it?"

Chelse furrows here brow slightly. "I asked if you were alright."

Asami gives her a small smile. "Oh, yeah, I'm…I'm fine. What's on your mind?" She continues to fill out more paperwork.

The fire essence takes a seat in front of her boss's desk with a deep sigh. "You're on my mind." Asami closes her eyes for a moment then continues her work. "We still haven't discussed your meeting with the Mothers, or Mizu, or Koh's treatment of you, or…your immortality. The only thing we have spoken about is Korra. I know you love her but she wasn't the only one affected by all this. She can't be your top priority."

Asami takes in a heavy breath. "Chelse…"

"Miss Sato, do you realize how important you are?" Her assistant asks. "My brothers and sisters and I made our lives forfeit just to keep you alive. And all you can think about is Korra."

Asami finally gives her some eye contact for a moment then she gets up from her seat, walks around the desk, and pulls her assistant into a hug. She remains silent.

Tears well in the fire essence's eyes as she returns the gesture. "Asami…" She whimpers. "I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you…and Mizu. You must hate me for what I've done."

The water essence switches with the heiress knowing who that statement was directed toward. "Seika, I could never hate you. I'll admit I'm not in love with the idea of not being in control of my host body, but I know why it happened." She inhales quietly. "Why it had to happen." The water essence closes her eyes and gives Chelse a somber kiss on the neck. "Thank you for protecting me all this time. I hope one day you won't have to anymore."

Chelse wipes her eyes and smirks. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't causing mischief somewhere in the universe. I'll always have your back."

Asami takes a deep breath and meets her assistant's worried gaze. "I'll be okay Chelse. Mizu and I are learning to trust each other. Korra's finally ready to open up to me. And…as far as Koh's concerned, to me he's dead. It's gonna take a while to forgive him, but I know he can't hurt me anymore."

Chelse looks deeply into her eyes. "And the Mothers?"

Green eyes lower for a moment of contemplation. "I honestly don't know." She says genuinely as she remembers Korra's confession. Apparently she and Korra had become the Mothers. But what did that mean? "You already know the whole story. One day Korra and I will add two kids to your family."

The fiery titan cups her boss's cheek. "How do you feel about that?"

Asami lowers her gaze again. "Honestly, kinda numb. The only thing I do feel from time to time is relief." Chelse furrows her brow. "At least we get to choose when to give birth to them. I don't know what I'd do if there was a time limit."

The assistant half smiles. She pulls Asami into another hug knowing it wasn't that simple. Had Mizu not told her yet? The essences would decide when they'd come into the world. "I'm glad you're alright. Thanks for opening up to me. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

**2:05 PM**

**Little Water Tribe**

Asami takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

Kya smiles. "Asami, hey." She pulls her into a hug. "What a pleasant surprise. Come on in." They walk down the hallway. "Lin we have a guest." She says calling up the stairs.

"Who?" The police chief asks with an unhappy grunt. She was planning to have some alone time with her lover on her day off.

"Asami." Kya says as she turns to the young CEO. "What did you need sweetie? You and Korra okay?"

The heiress nods. "Yeah, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kya smiles. "Well, have a seat. I have a few minutes I'll make us some tea." She says going into the kitchen. "It's Lin's day off."

"Oh sorry." Asami says with a deep sigh as she looks around the room. "I-I can come back later if you want."

"No, no it's fine. I'll be out in a minute." Kya says from the kitchen.

She comes back out with two cups and a small table then sits on the couch next to Asami. She takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm all ears. I imagine Korra's blindness is causing some issues for..."

The heiress closes her eyes, inhales deeply, then opens them again.

Kya's eyebrows raise. "Wow." She says.

"What?" Asami asks.

The mature waterbender shakes her head and smiles. "This is going to sound really strange, but…your eyes…they're…blue. How'd you do that?"

Ocean blue eyes begin to glow as Mizu speaks. Kya gulps as she feels herself beginning to choke. "The human body is fragile, isn't it mother? You should know that."

Kya knocks the tea cups to the floor shattering them.

Asami hears it from within their shared consciousness. "Mizu? What happened?"

"Everything's fine. I'm opening the dimensional gateway. I need to close you off until I'm finished. I'll let you back in in a few minutes." The essence says as she cuts off their link.

Lin calls from upstairs. "Everything okay down there?"

Mizu mimics Kya's voice. "It's fine babe."

Kya does a few quick hand movements and sends a large ice spike slamming into the stair case as she fights for air.

Lin immediately comes running down the stairs. "What the flameo is going on down here?" Her eyes widen when she sees Kya choking and Asami just sitting there watching. "Sato what are you doing?! Help her!"

Mizu turns to her with glowing blue eyes. "Stay back. You're not the one I need to speak to right now."

Lin summons all the metal in the living room and launches them at the water essence only to watch the pieces stop mid-flight.

One of Mizu's eyes shifts to a dark green. She telekinetically slams Lin down into the floor. "I said 'not now'."

The police chief uses all the strength she can to lift herself up. "Y-you're that…bug. I-I'll kill you…if you…" She grunts.

Mizu waves her hand and Lin passes out. "Quiet." She turns to a gasping Kya and places her hand against the woman's chest. Kya screams inaudibly. Mizu's hand plunges further into her chest. She takes a firm hold of her heart. "I know you're in there. And I know you can hear me." She waits a few moments then squeezes Kya's heart even harder. "You're going to reverse what you've done. And this time you're going to leave Korra out of it."

Kya's body starts to glow with rainbow colored light as does the police chief's. Lin stands up and points her hand at the essence. "Daughter, this is not the way." They say in unison.

Miza inhales deeply with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you all took human forms. This is madness. Reverse…what you've done. This is my fault. I'm the reason Korra's been bound to you. She's human! How could you place such a burden on her?"

The Mothers smile. "If we say yes, what will you give in exchange?"

Mizu grits her teeth and lowers her eyes as her fist shakes. "I won't let her sacrifice herself for me, take us back." She gulps. "I won't go to Kuruk…I-I'll stay with Tsuchi."

"Even though you gave the Spirit your heart?" The Mothers say.

The water essence's bottom lip trembles.

**Sato Cottage**

A sharp pain strikes Korra in the chest. She grips her heart not knowing what was happening. "Grrgh…" She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath as her body begins to shake. "Mizu, don't." She whispers unsure of why the essence had come to her mind.

**Kya's house**

The Mother of Minds cups her daughter's cheek. "We will grant your request on one condition."

The water essence furrows her brow. She couldn't believe they were being so accommodating. "And that is?"

"The Avatar must willingly give her permission. Only spirit and void can create the change. Once you have asked you will understand the reason for our actions."

Mizu's eyes widen. Of course they wouldn't make it easy. They made it impossible. She wanted to crush her cruel mother's heart in that moment, but she knew that killing her wouldn't do any good. "Fine." She releases Kya's heart. The glow around the woman fades. Lin passes out again. The water essence quickly heals the two women and places them upstairs in their bed.

She stands outside Kya's front door then switches out with Asami.

The heiress blinks rapidly not knowing what the essence had just done. "Mizu? Mizu what happened? Did it work? Did you find a way to heal Korra?" The watery titan doesn't answer right way. "Mizu?"

"Let's go home."

**TBC…**


	45. Who done it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's eyes are opened in unexpected ways.

**X**

**Sato Cottage**

Korra uses her fiancée's special phone system to call Asami's office. She was worried. Something had definitely happened with Mizu. She could feel it. She just didn't know what it was or why.

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. How may I help you?" The executive assistant says.

"Uh, hello? Miss Chelse? It's me Korra. Is Asami there?" The Avatar asks.

Chelse furrows her brow. "No, she left a few hours ago. Did you need something?"

Korra swallows then inhales slowly. "Is she alright?"

Chelse lowers her eyes. She'd heard first-hand how things had been going between the two lovebirds. "Yeah, she seemed to be in good spirits today."

The Avatar gulps. "And Mizu?"

The fire essence shakes her head and smirks sadly. Korra was definitely growing as an Avatar. "You felt it too, huh?"

Korra nods. "Yeah, a little while ago. What's going on with her?"

Chelse is silent for a moment as she takes a seat behind her desk. "She and Asami need to merge as soon as possible."

Korra averts her gaze. "I know. But, I-I'm not really sure how to help them do that."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Asami hasn't told you yet?"

Korra rolls her eyes somberly. She hated the space they'd forced themselves into over the last two weeks. "Uhh…no…we, I haven't really given her the chance to say anything. That's gonna change though. I plan on talking with her in the next few days about what's happened to me."

Chelse releases a worried breath. "You might not have a few days."

"What do you mean?" The Inuit asks.

The fire essence closes her eyes. "Mizu…(slow gulp)…needs help. She's losing it. And I can only think of a few reasons why. This is her first time holding the balance and her first time being in a human form for this long. She doesn't understand what that means. Her essence memory isn't enough to get her through this. She's emotionally erratic and unstable and there's no telling what she'll do."

Korra swallows hard as her chest starts to ache again. "Do you know what happened to her earlier?"

Chelse sits back. "I know she opened a dimensional door. Which means she tried to talk to the Mothers."

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What? Why?"

Chelse shakes her head. "I honestly don't know, but I could guess it has something to do with you. Look you need to help them merge as soon as possible. Mizu told Asami that they need to…do a strenuous activity with you for 24 hours straight while they switch out and sync up."

"Strenuous…activity?" Korra asks already getting an idea of what that meant.

"Sex, kid. They need to be intimate with you. It's the only thing that they're both emotionally sure…" The fire essence says before she's interrupted.

"Uhh, I…uhh, I'm not…ready to…do that. I still can't see and I…"

"Well, you need to get ready, because if you don't Mizu could lose what little control she has over herself. She needs Asami's nature more than she realizes. And Asami needs her too. It's my fault they were split up, but I can't do anything to help them. You're the only one who can do it." Chelse says somberly. "I'm sorry." She coughs roughly a few times.

"You okay?" Korra asks.

Chelse nods and clears her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look, Mizu and I may be opposing elements but I know what she's going through. I didn't have much control either when I first crossed over. I'm the reason the dinosaurs went extinct."

Korra furrows her brow having never heard that term before. "Dino…soars?"

Chelse coughs and shakes her head again. "It was a species that used to exist before I lost control. I covered the world in fire and even called it down from the skies. It's not something I'm proud of. If you don't help Mizu she could do something far worse."

**Azulan Avenue**

Twenty minutes into her drive home and Asami is beyond frustrated. It was like the last two weeks with Korra all over again. Mizu spent the entire time talking in circles or in complete silence not explaining anything. The heiress could feel the essence's emotions. The watery titan was full of anger, regret, sadness, and confusion. Asami rolls her eyes. "Urgh, Mizu…I've had enough. Just tell me what's really going on? You made me a promise."

The essence closes her eyes within their shared consciousness then repeats the story she created to divert her host's attention. It wasn't that it was a flat-out lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. "Asami I'll say this one last time. I opened a dimensional portal and spoke to my mother. She said the only way to help Korra was to talk to Korra directly about the situation. She said Korra has to give her permission to help her. That's all."

Asami inhales roughly. "Then what are you so angry about? Of course, Korra will give you her permission. You know how much she wants her sight back. Mizu, please just tell me the truth. I can feel everything you're feeling. So I know there's more going on here than you're willing to admit."

Mizu gulps then decides to change tactics. There were only two ways she could get Korra's permission to reset the world. The easiest would be… "The truth is we need to be merged if we're going to help Korra. That's one of the reasons I'm so pissed with my mother. I don't want Korra to be forced into anything she's not ready for."

Asami raises her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't expected the essence to relent so easily. "O-oh, I uh, I didn't know."

Mizu rolls her eyes. Part of her hated how gullible her host was. "I know it's inconvenient, but I have an idea about how to get Korra in the mood."

Asami gulps. "Umm, Mizu, I wanna help Korra too, but I don't think either of us is ready for that. You saw how she reacted last night. She's worried about you. And quite honestly I am too." She feels the essence sigh within her. "I'm not stupid you know."

Mizu furrows her brow. "What?"

Asami focuses on the road. "I feel everything you feel Mizu. I can tell when you're lying. And…I can tell when you're trying to protect my feelings. I can't sense the why or the reason, but I know when it happens."

The two are silent for a full minute.

The heiress blinks a few times. "I know you're not ready to tell me the whole truth yet. So, for now, I'll keep my questions limited to the subjects you aren't worried about."

Mizu swallows softly. She couldn't help but acknowledge Asami's wisdom and strength in that moment. Her host was taking the full brunt of her confused conflicted emotions. Asami was like a grounded sea wall having stood the tests of time. "Okay. I'm listening."

The young CEO takes a hesitant breath. "How…(she gulps) can we help Korra prepare for our merger?" Mizu looks up within the room of blue. She could sense that Asami was scared. She could also sense that the woman was serious as well. "It's…actually been over 3 months since we've been intimate. I don't think she's realized it." Mizu prepares to speak up but Asami interrupts her. "I need to be the one to take the lead, okay? You haven't experienced sex before, right?"

Mizu gulps and lowers her eyes. Damn it. How had she found out?

Asami continues as she senses the essence's embarrassment. "I…uhh, I've gone through some of your memories. I know being human is new for you." Mizu clenches her jaw. "That's why I want you to be open with me. It's not easy…being human. Every day is a challenge especially when it comes to emotions." Asami lowers her eyes for a moment. "I imagine it's why Tsuchi ended up the way he did. He didn't understand how to navigate his feelings or senses; so he lashed out."

Mizu averts her eyes. She didn't like what Asami was insinuating. She was nothing like Tsuchi. She'd lived with the human species long enough to want to coexist with them. She knew what emotions were and how they would affect her. So what if this was the longest amount of time she'd been in a human body. It didn't mean she was a novice. She clears her throat and gets them back on topic. "You need to blindfold her."

Asami furrows her brow for a moment. "Huh?"

"Korra's never been blind before so she hasn't been attuned to her other senses yet. I've spoken to people in the past about it. They feel strange for a while as they adjust to the sensitivity of their other senses, particularly the sense of touch. Korra's used to seeing what she's experiencing. When she's using her eyes she feels like she's in control. So we take her eyes away in a way she can accept. We take control." The water essence says.

The pale skinned beauty thinks for a minute. It made sense. It wasn't something she and Korra had ever done before. Truthfully she'd thought about tying her lover up a few times, but not blindfolding her. Korra said the answer to her problem was more of an internal thing. Maybe it really was just all in her head. Asami nods slowly. "That could work." She swallows. "But I need you to follow my directions the whole way through."

Mizu rolls her eyes. "Oh please, this isn't my first…"

"Mizu..." Asami says quickly. "This is your first time truly experiencing the human body. This is what you've wanted since you first started visiting the human world. It's not something to be taken lightly. It's one of the ways we express love toward people we care about. I know you want…"

Mizu's expression softens. "I get it, alright? I'll follow your lead."

Asami releases a sigh. "Good." The heiress takes in a deep breath. "Mizu?"

The water controlling titan crosses her arms and lowers her eyes. "What is it?"

Asami turns onto a back road. She was only ten minutes from her cottage. "You think Korra will give you permission while we're making love."

Mizu swallows hard as her stomach tightens. There was no way Asami should have been able to figure that out. Was their merger taking place without their input? Mizu averts her gaze. "I…it's not that simple."

"So this isn't about healing her at all. You want to ask her for something that she'd never allow." Asami says.

Mizu shakes her head. "You don't understand."

Asami pulls up in front of her home and turns off her engine. "Then help me understand. Because if you don't I'm not going through with this."

Mizu lowers her gaze. She knew her host meant every word. She's silent for a minute. "Korra has the power to change this dimension. I want her to use that power to create a world where you two can be happy. I doubt she'd want to change things after everything she's been through, but I still have to ask. I told you what I saw at the library. She doesn't realize what she's capable of. Both of you have been put into an impossible position."

Asami takes in a slow deep breath as she thinks through what she'd seen and felt in Mizu's memories earlier. "And what does this have to do with Tsuchi? He's been on your mind since…"

Mizu quickly interrupts her. "He was my counterpart, Asami. I loved him the way you love Korra. Of course, he'd be in my thoughts." She says maintaining as much control over her emotions as possible.

Asami inhales through her nose as she gets out of the car. Mizu was being honest with her for once. "Do you love Korra?"

Mizu swallows before answering. "Yes, more than I'd like to admit."

Asami continues. "Do you wanna stay with her?"

Mizu inhales and nods sadly. "Yes." She really did, but in her heart, she knew it would be impossible.

Asami breathes out through puckered lips. "Okay then. Let's do this."

Mizu furrows her brow. "Y-You're going to let me ask her to change this dimension?"

"Yeah. I trust her." The heiress says.

Mizu doesn't respond. Maybe that was the problem. She may have loved Korra but she didn't trust her. She couldn't. The governing of the entire universe had literally been forced onto the Avatar's shoulders. No one could bear the weight of that. She couldn't trust Korra with the Mother's powers but maybe she could direct her. "Asami, if this is going to work she has to submit to you. Do you think you can make her do that?"

* * *

**X**

Asami smirks. "That won't be a problem, trust me." She says opening the front door. She's surprised to see her partner in the living room waiting for her. "Hey baby. Everything okay?"

The Inuit inhales slowly. "Is Mizu alright?" After talking to Chelse she knew what she'd felt earlier wasn't normal. She was connected to everything now. That meant Mizu too. Korra knew the water essence needed her.

Asami nods. "Uhh, yeah, why?"

Korra swallows and keeps her gaze on the floor. "Can I see her please?"

Asami averts her eyes as the essence steps forward. Mizu watches the blind Avatar for a moment. "How's it going sweetness?" She gasps as Korra pulls her into a hug. Mizu gulps. "Uhh, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

Korra swallows hard then trails her hands up Mizu's arms. She grasps the woman's cheeks in her hands then brings their lips together.

Mizu's eyes widen as she submits to the Avatar's kiss. She closes her eyes drinking in the Inuit's forceful lips. Korra caresses the back of Mizu's neck and pulls her in closer shoving her tongue into the woman's mouth. Mizu gulps as her body starts to shiver. Korra's hand trails down Mizu's back. She grabs her ass roughly. "Mmm…"

Asami quickly switches out with the essence then pushes her fiancée off of her. "Korra, what are you doing? What's going on with you?"

The Avatar catches her breath. "I need you." She looks up hoping she's making eye contact with her future wife. "I want you." She takes another breath. "Now."

Asami gulps unable to shake the tremble that flowed through her body as she heard her lover speak. She looks the Avatar up and down then moves forward grasping the back of Korra's neck pulling her into a kiss. She aggressively moves Korra backward toward the couch.

The moment the back of Korra's knees hits it Asami pushes her down. Korra falls nervously pawing at the furniture to get a sense of where she'd fallen. She pants as she feels Asami's knee slide between her legs. A powerful tug yanks her head back. She can feel Asami breathing above her.

"Stay right there." The heiress commands. A wide-eyed Korra gulps and nods.

Asami's heart is beating wildly as she gets up from the couch. She gulps then walks to a nearby closet and opens the door. She pulls a thick red scarf from one of the coats then lowers her eyes. She speaks within her mind. "Mizu, you ready for this?" She says nervously.

The essence is beyond shocked. She hadn't expected this to happen so fast. She was still shaking from Korra's kiss. "Uhh, y-yeah. Let's go."

Asami nods taking a steeling breath. She walks over to her lover then places her hand on the Inuit's neck. She gently trails it down to the center of her chest. "I want you too. But it'll be my way. Got it?"

Korra gulps and nods.

Asami roughly grabs the hair on the back of Korra's head and yanks it back. She then drags a warm wet tongue up the Avatar's throat until she reaches her earlobe. "I didn't hear you."

Korra pants as her stomach clenches and her body trembles. This wasn't the Asami she was used to. "Y-yes. Your way."

The gorgeous CEO smirks nervously and swallows. "Good." She sits up straddling Korra's waist. She puts the cloth over Korra's eyes. "Close your eyes and keep them shut." She says tying it around the Avatar's head. "Your eyes are mine. You'll see what I want you to see; when I want you to see. Understand?"

Korra releases a slow breath furrowing her brow. What was Asami doing? There was no point in blindfolding her. She couldn't see. "Baby, I… you know I can't…"

The heiress yanks the back of Korra's hair again. "Did you hear what I said?"

The water tribe woman feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest. She knew there was nothing to be afraid of but she wasn't used to her lover being this aggressive. "Uhh, y-yeah."

"Then open your eyes." The raven-haired woman commands. Korra does as she's told. "Can you see me?"

Korra shakes her head. "No. I can't see anything."

"Good. Right now your eyes are mine and only mine. You only see what I want you to see." Asami almost growls. Her tone is low and calculating. She needed Korra to believe that she meant every word. "I can do whatever I want to you. However I want. And you won't see a thing until I tell you-you can." She pulls Korra's shirt up over her head and gently drags her fingers down her lover's sculpted arms to her fingertips. She brings a caramel hand to her mouth allowing a single digit to slip past her lips. She suckles for a moment. "I wonder if I should tie you up." The Avatar shakes her head no. Asami leans down into her lips then sucks Korra's bottom lip into her mouth. "I've always wanted to see you like this. Completely under my control."

Korra swallows as an eager tongue enters her mouth. Asami moves the water tribe woman's hand down between her legs making her cup her sex. The Avatar's eyes flutter when she feels the two women switching out.

Mizu deepens the kiss as the Inuit begins to massage her lower lips. "Mmm…" The essence moans as electric pulses vibrate through her body. She unconsciously moves her hips in time with Korra's hand.

The waters within the Avatar's body sway as Mizu moves against her. Wetness coats her fingers through Asami's pants. Mizu grasps the back of Korra's neck deepening the kiss even further. Moans escape the Inuit's throat as she places her hand on Mizu's thigh, squeezing and massaging it. She moves to caress the titan's trembling torso. The essence was about to cum. She could feel it.

The swaying waters within Korra's body suddenly come to a standstill when she feels Asami take over again. "Who told you you could do that?" The heiress whispers removing Korra's hand from her waist.

Korra is on fire with want. She pants heavily as the heiress pulls away from her lips.

Asami kisses her way down her neck as she unwraps the Avatar's chest bindings. "You're mine tonight. All night and all day tomorrow if I choose." She sighs.

Korra nods as her body shivers. She and Asami were on the same page. She was going to help them merge. Her head is beginning to spin the more Asami touches her. Each gentle caress causing her body to throb. She needed to get control of herself. Her senses were becoming overloaded. Her body would start convulsing if things continued like this. Asami moves to take a caramel nipple into her mouth. Korra moans trying to catch her breath. Her head starts to swim as the two women switch out again. Mizu's lips wrap around her other nipple. The woman's moans vibrate through her body. Mizu sucks harder and harder. She can't take anymore. The Avatar grunts and pants as she grabs her lover's arms.

Mizu immediately grabs her by the throat and sits up with a smirk. "Naughty girl." She takes over the waters in Korra's body and forces her hands down to her sides. "You don't touch me until I'm good and ready." She whispers into the trembling Avatar's ear. She leans back down and continues to suckle at her breast.

Korra feels an intense ache in her chest as she's released from Mizu's hold and Asami's energy comes forward. She groans.

Asami slowly removes Korra's waist shawl then pulls at the buttons on the water tribe woman's pants. "Mmm, what do we have here?" She says softly pulling Korra's pants off.

The Avatar gulps when Asami drags her underwear down her legs. "A-Asami…" Korra whispers.

"Shhhh…" The heiress says dipping her fingers between her partner's wet folds. "Mmm, someone's excited."

Korra swallows hard. She winces feeling Mizu come forward. Her body is becoming wracked with pain.

Mizu smiles as she enjoys the sensation of slick heat between her fingers. She circles Korra's entrance. She looks up to see the Avatar moaning and licking her lips. The essence kisses the Inuit's neck. "You want to touch me don't you?"

Korra nods. "Yes, more than anything." She grits her teeth feeling the women switch again.

"Too bad." Asami sighs. "What else do you want?"

Korra pants heavily. "I-I…I wanna see you."

Asami plants a sweet kiss to her cheek. "Not until I'm ready." She continues massaging her lover's waiting center sending a shiver down the woman's spine. She furrows her brow when she notices a few beads of sweat trickling from Korra's forehead. She stops her movements.

Korra swallows at the loss of sensation. "I-I'm okay. Don't stop."

Asami lowers her gaze then continues her movements. She could see the toll this was taking on Korra's body. They needed to be careful. She gets down on her knees. Butterfly kisses pepper the Avatar's thighs. Korra grabs the couch cushions and takes in deep breaths through puckered lips. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as a thick, hot, wet tongue trails up the length of her sex. "Ohhh..."

Mizu is buzzing with excitement as she hears Korra moaning. She tries to push forward through the room of blue, but Asami stops her.

"Mizu, I need you to watch right now, okay?" Asami says softly.

She rolls her eyes. "Urgh, I know how to eat pussy." The essence says quickly.

"Not an Avatar's pussy, you don't." Asami says. "We need to be gentle. She's tired. If she's going to last the night we have to take things slow."

Mizu watches Asami's tongue moving within the Avatar's sex. She couldn't wait to taste it for herself. This would be her first time actually tasting someone. She'd had millions of sexual encounters but they paled in comparison to what she was experiencing now. She always wondered why her actions caused her human lovers to writhe and yell and claw at her uncontrollably. She gulps as she watches her host's movements. She notices that Asami's tongue was nowhere near long enough to fully penetrate Korra's sex. Was this what she meant by 'gentle'?

Korra's jaw clenches as the waters in her body swirl. Mizu moans as she gets her first taste of Korra's juices. "Mmm…" She gulps drinking the Avatar in. "Ohhh…"

Korra can't stop her body's spasms. "Ahh….ahhh…." She pants.

Mizu takes a hold of the caramel beauty's ass and pulls her in closer.

"Gently, Mizu." Asami says as she watches her. "Take your time."

The essence adds a few more inches to her tongue delving deeper into Korra's wetness with long slow strokes. She slurps and swallows hungrily. "Mmm…(gulp)…ahhh (swallow)….more (licking)…more."

"Ooahhhh…." Korra groans as tears begin to well in her eyes. She'd never felt anything like this before. The sound of the essence's animalist grunting ring in her ears. She tears through the cushions doing her best to not touch the ravenous creature between her legs. Her toes curl. She throws her head back and pants.

"Slow down Mizu." Asami commands.

"It's so good." Mizu pants within her. "Mmm….good." She says out loud.

Korra angles her hips up a little higher giving the woman more access.

Asami switches out and Korra's body slumps down into the couch as she catches her breath. "Fuck…" She gasps.

Asami resumes her gentles strokes giving Korra's body some time to settle. She gently caresses her lover's thighs and torso.

Korra closes her eyes appreciating every minute of it until Mizu comes back in like a freight train. "Ahhh…..ahhhh!" She shouts grabbing what was left of the cushions. The essence's tongue goes even deeper. Pain shoots through the Avatar's body. Raava's white light begins to flash beneath the blindfold.

"Mizu!" Asami shouts trying to switch out, but the essence isn't letting her. "Mizu, that's too much! Slow down!"

The essence smirks as she continues her onslaught. "It's not too much for Raava." She says within their shared consciousness.

"What?" Asami says as Mizu angles her head upward. Green eyes widen. "Mizu, no Korra's not ready for this!"

"Yes she is." Mizu says plunging her tongue even deeper into the Avatar.

Korra's body is full on convulsing as the Avatar state is triggered. The combined voices of all the Avatars escape from her lips. "Ohhh…ahhh….ahhhh….uughh fuck!" Korra growls.

Mizu smiles soaking in the spontaneous groans erupting from her lover. She grabs the Avatar's jerking hips and holds her still. Korra tries to grab her head to push her away, but Mizu forces her hands away. "Mmm, I know that's not all you've got. You could stop me…if you wanted to. Show me. Mmm…"

Asami tries with all her might to force Mizu back inside, but nothing is working. She can see Korra's hands igniting with flames. Mizu immediately puts them out. Korra shakes, grunts, and growls as the essence's tongue pumps into her over and over again.

The essence smirks removing her tongue while still holding Korra at bay. She stands up and removes her pants then points her hand toward the Avatar's sex. "I want it all, Korra and you're going to give it to me."

The Inuit's teeth almost crack as she feels her clitoris becoming engorged with water and blood.

Blue eyes widen in awe. Mizu's jaw drops as she watches Korra's new body part grow. It was… "Beautiful." Mizu says getting back down on her knees. She stares at her lover's penis and licks her lips. "This is going to be a fun night." She slips her tongue back into Korra's center.

After fifteen full minutes, Korra feels like she's about to pass out. "R-ra-raava…help me…" She whispers unconsciously. The light in her eyes suddenly stabilizes. She blinks rapidly then begins to laugh as Raava's energy flows through her body. She grabs the hair on the back of Mizu's head.

Mizu furrows her brow as Korra's new body part starts to shrink. She hadn't expected Korra to break free of her hold. She slowly removes her tongue and stares up at her lover. Why was Korra laughing? No one had laughed during sex with her before.

Asami takes the opportunity to switch out with her. She immediately admonishes her wayward pupil. "What the hell is wrong with you?! We're supposed to be doing this together! I told you to be gentle with her."

Mizu lowers her eyes unable to stop smiling. "Mmm, but she tastes so good." She pants biting her bottom lip. "I want more. I need more."

"Not until you learn some self-control. You could have killed her. Men's dicks don't get that long. What were you trying to do, impale her?" Asami shouts.

Mizu suddenly glares at her. "If she's mine then I can fuck her the way I want to! I said I'd let you take the lead. I never said I'd let you keep it. If this merger is going to work then we need all of her. All you're concerned about is that weak human body she's encased in. I want her energy, her light inside me."

"Weak human?" Asami says shaking her head. "You don't care about us at all, do you?"

Mizu lowers her eyes. She honestly had no idea why she'd said such a thing. She takes a composed breath. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't…mean that. I just…wanted her. I need…" Asami leaves before the essence can finish.

Asami cups Korra's cheek seeing that the Avatar state was still activated. "Baby calm down. It's me." She gently caresses the water tribe woman's stomach. "Are you alright? I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I tried to st…"

"It's red." Korra says with a trembling breath. She smiles as her tears evaporate behind the blindfold. She swallows hard.

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

Korra uncovers one of her eyes as her bottom lip trembles. She looks at the woman kneeling between her legs. "It's red. The blindfold is red." She pulls the cloth from her head then pulls her fiancée into a kiss.

Asami's eyes widen as she stares into her partner's white glowing eyes. "Korra?"

The Avatar releases a relieved breath. "I see you."

The heiress' jaw drops. "You…you can see…in the Avatar state?"

Korra nods then gulps as she realizes she'd accidentally stopped Asami's merger. She quickly stands up. A sharp pain tears through her uterus. "Grghhh!" She grunts falling back down onto the couch. "Urgh…geez…" She catches her breath. "Is Mizu alright? I didn't mean to stop you two from…"

Asami shakes her head no. "Baby we're fine. I-I think we should stop for now. We shouldn't have rushed into this." She sits on the couch next to her lover. "She could have killed you. Are you okay?" She places her hand on her partner's abdomen.

Korra shakes her head. "I'll be fine. She needs this. You both do."

Asami sighs. "Now's not the time, baby. You can see me, right?" Korra nods. "Then we should talk." Green eyes lower with guilt. "We both have things we need to get off our chests."

The Avatar swallows and nods. "Alright, but Mizu needs to be a part of this too." Korra looks into her wife's eyes.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Mizu, you need to heal her." The watery titan doesn't respond. "Do you hear me?"

Asami closes her eyes and Mizu steps forward. Tears well in the essence's eyes. She places her hand on Korra's cheek and covers the Inuit's body with water. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She closes her eyes. "Either of you." She says to Asami. The heiress crosses her arms as she looks up through the room of blue.

Korra's eyes trail up Mizu's body. She exhales roughly through her nose as she notices strange lines of energy flowing through the essence's body. "It's okay. We're gonna get through this." She takes her hand. "But you need to open with us. Would you mind telling me what you were doing earlier today? Whatever it was; I felt you."

Mizu lowers her gaze. "I was trying to find a way to heal you."

* * *

**X**

**X**

The phone rings. Korra lets it ring a few times never taking her eyes off the essence. She reaches behind her and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

Tenzin releases a sorrowful breath. "Korra, is that you?" He asks not recognizing her voice.

"Yeah it's me. What's going on?" The Inuit asks.

"Are you in the Avatar state?" The airbending master asks. "Is everything alright?"

Korra inhales slowly. "Yeah, but I'm kind of in the middle of something. What did you need?"

Tenzin furrows his brow and swallows before speaking. "Uhh, Korra, several Earth Kingdom villages were wiped out by a tsunami today. My mother doesn't believe it was caused by anything natural. We need your help."

Korra lowers her eyes. "I'm on my way." She hangs up the phone and looks at Mizu. "Asami and I have work to do. We'll finish talking later, okay?"

Mizu nods then switches with her host.

Asami takes a deep breath. "What's going on?"

"Is that plane still out back?" Korra asks. Asami nods. "Good. We need to get to Air Temple Island as soon as possible."

Asami prepares the plane for takeoff. Korra told her about the tsunami. She couldn't help but be worried. She removes the parking blocks. "Did you ask Mizu about it?"

Korra gets into the passenger seat. "I wanna see what Gran Gran has to say first."

The young CEO gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine. It wasn't just Mizu she was worried about. It was Korra too. Both of them were acting strangely. "Baby, are you feeling alright?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. Mizu healed me. I'm good."

"I don't mean that. You've been in the Avatar state for over two hours." Asami says as they take off. "It doesn't tire you out?"

The caramel-skinned beauty takes in a deep breath as she looks down at her hands. She turns and gazes at her partner. It meant the world being able to see her again. She wouldn't give that up for anything. She smiles sweetly. "I'm good. Seeing you is worth it."

Asami smirks. "We still have a lot to talk about. And you want to be able to see me right?" Korra nods. "Then you should take a break. Especially now that you know you'll be able to see me whenever you want to."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Baby, I'm fine, trust me. Just let me enjoy looking at you."

Asami changes the subject. "This is what Mizu wants you to know."

"Huh?' Korra says.

"She wants the Avatar, not the weak human body that's attached to it." Asami says.

"What?" Korra asks not believing what she's hearing.

Mizu suddenly switches with the heiress. "That's not what I meant. I was just angry because she wanted to tell me what to…" The plane starts to spiral towards the ground.

"Mizu! Mizu! Asami needs to fly the plane! Switch! Now! Right now!" Korra shouts.

Asami grabs the wheel and pulls a few levers to balance the plane back out.

Korra takes panicked breaths. "You okay?"

Asami shakes her head. "No. I can't keep this up. I feel like I'm losing my mind. She's been acting like this since I left the office." She circles Air Temple Island a few times to lower her elevation and find a good spot to land.

**Air Temple Island**

Korra takes her fiancée's hand. "We'll figure this out okay? Just stay with me."

Asami sighs. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, but I can't say the same thing for Mizu." She turns off the engine.

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean? If you're staying then so is Mizu."

The heiress lowers her eyes as they hop out of the plane.

Pema and Jinora meet them out in the field. Pema brings her hand to her chest fearfully. "Uhh, Korra is everything alright?"

Jinora steps forward. "Why are you in the Avatar state?"

"Because I can see with Raava's eyes." Korra says.

Jinora furrows her brow. "Korra, that's not safe."

The water tribe woman rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, alright? Let's go. There are more important things happening in the world right now."

As they reach the pavilion Lin and Kya walk out with Tenzin. Kya gulps trying to maintain her expression. Lin scowls and glares at Asami.

The women woke up naked in their beds not knowing how they'd gotten there. To make things that much more odd, both women had strangely similar dreams. Kya was wise enough to know that dreams like that tend to be signs or omens. They immediately went to Air Temple Island to speak with Katara. They were shocked when Katara told them that their dreams were real.

Korra furrows her brow. She notices them staring at her partner. "Hey chief, Kya. You guys okay?"

Asami waves timidly at the two women. "Uhh…hi." They seemed angry with her for some reason.

Kya fearfully grasps Lin's arm and half smiles at Asami. "Hi…Asami." The heiress furrows her brow.

"Sato." Lin says with a rough grunt.

Asami swallows hard. "Uhh, did I…offend you two or something?"

Lin raises her chin. "Or something."

Katara walks out of the Avatar Temple. "Now, now, that's enough of that. All of you follow me." She looks at her former student. "Korra there are no emergencies here right now. Deactivate the Avatar state."

The Inuit smiles. "It's fine Gran. Raava's letting me use her eyes for a while that's all."

The bending master suddenly wears an unusually stern expression. "I said deactivate it."

Korra furrows her brow slightly. "Gran, did you hear what I said? I can see now. Raava's…"

The Avatar stops speaking when she notices an ice spike a few inches from her chest.

Katara's hand trembles ever so slightly as she waits for the Avatar's next move. "Deactivate it."

Korra gulps then looks at her wife for a moment. Asami nods. Korra takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, then passes out.

**X**

She wakes up an hour later unable to see again. She can feel the water around her. She was in a healing pool. "Asami? Gran?"

The pale skinned woman takes her partner's hand. "I'm here baby."

"W-what happened?" She asks.

Katara releases a slow breath. "What were you thinking Korra? You should have known better."

The Avatar opens her eyes. "Gran, I wasn't in any danger alright?"

The mature bender shakes her head. "Korra the Avatar state is not meant to be maintained for long periods of time."

The young Inuit takes a deep breath. "You're worried about me dying and the Avatar state disappearing right?"

Katara eyes widen. "Korra do you mean to tell me that you don't know what happens when you activate the Avatar state?"

"What do you mean? Of course I know. I get the energy and knowledge of all the past Avatars. If I'm killed while I'm in the Avatar state, the cycle of Avatars ends." Korra says.

Grey blue eyes gaze sadly at her young student. "Korra, every time you use the Avatar state your body pays the price. That price is your lifespan."

Asami lowers her eyes and squeezes her partner's hand. Katara shared that with her while Korra was unconscious.

Korra shakes her head no and smirks. This was one of those times she was grateful for the knowledge of who she really was. "Gran, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. Trust me."

The elderly bender furrows her brow. "Korra, did you hear what I said?"

Korra reactivates the Avatar state then gets up from the healing pool. She bends the water from her clothing. "I heard you Gran." She takes her mentor's hand and looks into her eyes. "Listen to me. I'm different now. The Avatar state doesn't affect me the same way anymore. I can't explain how, but I know I can handle it. Okay?"

Katara's jaw clenches and her eyes well with tears. She was scared for her student, but she knew the young woman was no longer under her authority. "Do…what you feel is right."

Korra half smiles. "I will." She takes a deep breath. "Is everyone still here? I wanna know how much damage that tsunami did."

Katara lifts her hand. "Korra wait. I need to speak with you two."

Asami swallows hard. This wasn't going to be good news. She had no doubt Mizu had done something to Kya and Lin earlier, but she wasn't sure what.

The master bender takes a deep breath. "We need to talk about the water essence." Both Korra and Asami gulp.

Asami lowers her eyes and inhales slowly. "Mizu, what did you do?" The raven-haired woman closes her eyes.

The water essence rises up through the room of blue and opens her eyes. "Kya and Lin Beifong are fine. I used them to temporarily open a dimensional portal. I healed them and fixed the damage to their home immediately afterward."

Katara swallows. "You healed them physically, but what about the mental and emotional trauma you inflicted on them?" Mizu lowers her gaze.

Korra furrows her brow. This was the first she'd heard of this incident. "Mizu what's going on?"

The essence averts her eyes. "Nothing is going on. Your friends are fine. They're not children."

Katara continues to speak. "They weren't the only ones affected by the doorway you opened."

Mizu looks up at her. "What are you talking about?"

Katara clenches her fist. "There is a reason the Mothers live in a separate dimension. When they're here their powers affect everything and everyone…including you. Did you start losing control of yourself before or after you the opened the portal?"

Mizu swallows hard and lowers her eyes. She knew what the old woman was implying, but that wasn't possible. Even on her worst day, she'd never spontaneously cause a natural disaster. It was true that she hadn't felt like herself since she was first separated from Asami. She figured it was just an after effect of holding the balance. Asami made some good points about the challenge of navigating the human experience but that wasn't enough to make her lose control of her essence.

The dimensional doorway may have played a part in causing some atmospheric disturbances but wouldn't cause any natural disasters. This wasn't her fault. The Mothers should have never taken human form. "I-I haven't lost control. I may not feel as clear as I'd like to be, but I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Korra feels her stomach turning. She didn't want to accept that Mizu had caused the death of thousands of people. She furrows her brow as she glances at the essence. The new strands of color in her body looked like miniature silver, blue-green lightning bolts. Korra's eyes widen. Why hadn't she figured this out sooner? Mizu wasn't losing control because of the balance or being human. "The kids." She says under her breath.

"What?" Both Mizu and Katara say in unison.

Korra swallows hard then releases a heavy breath. "Gran, tell the others that I'm working on a way to stop any future natural disasters. I need you to work with them for me. Coordinate sending aid to the Earth Kingdom villages that were hit."

The mature waterbender nods. "And what are you going to do?"

"Talk to my wife." The Avatar gazes into the water essence's eyes.

Katara exhales through her nose then places her hand on her former student's shoulder. "I'll do what I can, but I need you to do something for me." Korra looks into her eyes. "Don't keep using the Avatar state as a replacement for your sight. Find another way to see. I put you in the healing pool because your body was about to shut down. You're not immortal Korra. I know you've changed, but you're still human. You can still die. Don't forget that."

The Avatar lowers her eyes and nods. The moment the door closes she looks up to see her worried wife staring at her. "I'll be alright, don't worry."

Asami inhales deeply as her eyes well with tears. She'd heard everything Katara said. "Deactivate it." Korra tries to interrupt her. "Deactivate it now!" The heiress shouts. Korra lowers her gaze but doesn't respond. Asami takes a deep breath as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Korra, did you forget that I'm immortal? If you die I'll…"

The Avatar keeps her eyes on the ground. "I think our kids might be asking to be born."

"What?" Asami asks in shock.

"Mizu's been acting strange, right? And you saw what she did to me earlier." Korra says finally giving her wife some eye contact.

Asami shakes her head. "No, Korra, that's not it. That's not what this is."

"Yes it is." The Inuit says quickly. "I spoke to Miss Chelse earlier today. She said Mizu was experiencing the effects of holding the balance and her humanity. That means Tsuchi and the new…"

"We went to the spirit library." Asami says interrupting and lowering her eyes.

"What?" Korra says.

"I followed you. Mizu went into some kind of special room. She said she saw everything that happened to you." Asami swallows hard. "Whatever she saw changed her. It changed me too. I was with you…at the lake entrance." She takes a deep breath and gives her fiancée some eye contact. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to fight with you anymore."

Korra pulls her into a hug. "I should have been strong enough to tell you what was going on right from the start. You shouldn't have had to go that far. I promise to be open about everything from now on."

Asami rubs Korra's back. "I wish I could say the same." Their eyes lock. "Mizu's been really private since we left the library. There's a lot she won't tell me."

The Avatar takes a deep breath. "I don't think it's her fault. I really believe our kids are affecting her. Maybe she doesn't realize it."

Asami's eyes shift to blue. "You people need to stop trying to diagnose me. I've felt a little odd lately but I didn't cause that tsunami and neither did the dimensional doorway."

Korra inhales slowly. "How do you know that for sure?"

"Because I'm a part of every drop of liquid in this universe and I can see its memories." Mizu says.

Korra furrows her brow. "So what caused the…"

"You did." The essence says.

"What?" Korra shouts.

Mizu exhales slowly. "To be specific you and Kuvira. That new spirit portal you created goes right through a fault line under the city. It was only a matter of time before the plates shifted. You should be happy it wasn't an earthquake."

Korra gulps and lowers her eyes. She hadn't considered any other possibilities. She would never have expected that this was her fault.

Mizu stares at her for a moment. "And…you're half right about the kids." Korra looks up at her. "I hadn't spoken to Asami about it yet, but all essences choose when they want to cross over. I'm pretty sure that counts for births too."

The Avatar gulps again. "Are they…ready to be born?" She asks nervously.

Mizu shakes her head. "I don't think so, but something like this has never happened before. Essences have always been infertile. I don't know what this is supposed to feel like. I do know that they can't be born until Asami and I are merged. They don't have anything to do with what's happened in the last 24 hours."

Korra inhales then takes the essence's hand in hers. "None of us have been through this before, okay? We can't rule out our kids' involvement."

Mizu shakes her head no. "Why do you keep insisting that they have something to do with this?"

"Maybe because you decided to grow me a penis a few hours ago." Korra says looking into her eyes. Mizu lowers her gaze. "I know you were excited but that's not something two women are normally able to do."

The essence inhales deeply. "I…I saw your memories of us at the library. I just wanted to feel what it's like to have you inside me before it's too late."

Korra furrows her brow. "What do you mean, 'before it's too late?'"

Mizu sighs heavily. "I saw our previous mergers." She averts her gaze and swallows. "Right now, I'm me, just me. That's going to change when she and I become one. I want to experience you like I did before." She stares into Korra's eyes. She wanted to cry. She genuinely loved Korra and the thought of being without her was too much to bear. But she had to see things through to the end. Korra's future was worth it. "I…" She lowers her eyes again. "I want you to be…"

The Avatar moves in bringing their lips together. Mizu inhales holding back tears and deepening their kiss. Korra smiles softly. "Don't worry okay. We'll make this work. Just trust me."

Mizu lowers her eyes and nods. "You should listen to your teacher." Korra furrows her brow. "Don't keep using the Avatar state. If you die Asami and I will have to wait hundreds of years for the next water tribe Avatar to be born. The kids won't make that time easy."

Korra nods then kisses her again. "I understand." Mizu averts her gaze again.

The Avatar cocks her head slightly. "Mizu?"

Asami inhales revealing green orbs. She'd heard their entire conversation. "Korra…"

The Avatar half smiles. "Just let me look at you for a minute okay?" Asami smiles softly. "I love you, and I promise I'll find another way to get my eyes back." She pulls her into a long sweet kiss then smirks. "I guess…I'll see you soon then." Asami nods and cups her cheek. Their eyes lock as Korra deactivates the Avatar state. She sheds a tear as her wife's beautiful face fades into the darkness.

Asami holds her hand for a while. "How are you feeling? Should I go get Katara?"

Korra shakes her head no. "I'm okay." She says lowering her head.

"What's wrong?" Asami asks.

"It's Mizu. This isn't about sex. She needs something from me; I can feel it." Korra says.

Asami inhales deeply. "She wants you to change the world again."

"Huh?" Korra says lifting her head.

The heiress swallows as Mizu whispers within her. "She loves you and she wants you to be happy. We both do. Just hear her out when it's time. I'm not saying I agree with what she's asking for, but I know she'll talk to you about it when she's ready."

Korra inhales and nods. "So…I guess we need to put the merger off for a few days huh? At least until we figure out this tsunami situation."

Asami looks down at her lover's hands. "Do you really think our kids are trying to be born?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. I can see it when I look at Mizu's essence through the Avatar state." She squeezes Asami's hand. "It'll be alright though. We'll have time. I'll figure something out. But before that…" The Avatar gets down on one knee and takes her lover's hand. "I know things have been moving really fast. And…I don't have a betrothal necklace yet, but…will you marry me?"

The surprised vixen shakes her head and smiles as she leans down into her lover's lips. "Only if you'll marry an immortal with two kids on the way."

Korra giggles and smirks. "My kind of woman. So is that a 'yes'?"

Asami nods. "Yes, baby. You know it's a yes. And how about you?"

"It'll always be yes." The Avatar says. Asami sighs and pulls her into a hug. She holds her for a few minutes. Korra feels her trembling. "What is it?"

Asami swallows hard as tears well in her eyes. "I'm not ready to be a mother." She whimpers.

Mizu lowers her gaze and inhales deeply as her host's emotions flow through her. She hated what she'd done to them. She closes her eyes. "I promise, I'm going to make this right one way or another."

**Future Industries**

Chelse coughs and hacks into the bathroom sink as her nose runs. Her eyes are red and bloodshot and her head is throbbing. She suddenly feels nauseous and quickly moves to the toilet. She'd never been sick like this before.

The executive assistant cleans her mouth then sits down. She takes in a few deep slow breaths and hears a gurgling sound in her lungs. She averts her eyes. "There's too much moisture in the air." She takes a wheezing breath. "Mizu what the hell is going on with you?"

**TBC…**


	46. Sight beyond sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get help accepting the changes that have been brought into their lives.

**X**

Korra is shaken to core hearing her wife's plea. She sheds a few tears of her own. Now more than ever she realizes that everything really was different. This was a new world, in a new time, full of brand new experiences. For a brief moment, she misses being stuck in that time loop. There was comfort in knowing what was going to happen, but that wasn't the case anymore. And this was proof. Of course, Asami was right. Neither of them were ready to be parents. They weren't ready to be the Mothers either. Korra knew that better than anyone.

She caresses her partner's back then her shoulders, and slides her hands down her arms and takes her hand. She squeezes them gently. "We'll be okay. I promise." The Inuit thinks through their options. There had to be something she could do. "I'm gonna head back to the spirit library. I have a feeling Wan Shi may be able to…" She furrows her brow and blinks a few times. Her head begins to ache and throb. She tries to shake the pain from her mind. "Might be able to…uhh…" She gulps.

"Korra?" Asami asks when she sees the odd expression on the Avatar's face.

"Uhh, I…uhh…" Korra shakes her head again. Her eyes widen as strange images start to flash in her mind. She blinks rapidly and swallows hard. "W-what…" Her eyes widen as muffled screams resound in her ears.

"Baby? What is it?" The heiress asks. Korra's eyes flash off and on with white light.

"I…I…" Korra mumbles as she watches the world being submerged in water. People are drowning everywhere. "What, what is this?" She sees everyone desperately fighting for air painfully grabbing their throats and trying to swim to an unseen surface. And in the center of it all is Mizu in her liquid form holding out her hand. "'I'm sorry baby. This is the only way.'" She hears the water essence whisper. Korra's eyes widen in shock. "Mizu? No. W-what…what are you…doing?" A sharp stabbing ache strikes her chest. She grasps her heart. "Grghhh!" The sound of crashing thunderous waves fills her mind. The Avatar state is activated involuntarily. Korra looks up into her wife's eyes. Asami's face flashes in and out of her vision. "A-Asami…I-I can't…"

The Inuit falls forward as she loses consciousness.

"Korra! Korra!" Asami screams as her wife lays limp in her arms.

Mizu immediately comes forward. Her hands her shaking. "Korra! Hold on I'll heal you. Hold on!" She screams as she covers the Avatar in glowing water.

Asami is in a panic as she looks through the room of blue. "Mizu?! What's going on?"

"I-I'll heal her! I'm healing her! Korra, hold on, j-just hold on." The essence pants. Her hands tremble as she shocks Korra's body with her energy over and over again. Nothing worked. Korra should've regained consciousness by now.

Asami wills herself through the room of blue retaking her body. The water essence is determined not to give up. "Mizu, stop! She needs help. I said stop!"

Mizu is thrust back into her consciousness. She immediately tries to fight her way back into control. "What are you doing?! I can help her!"

"Damn it Mizu! Can't you see it's not working? She needs something else. Stop trying to do everything on your own." Asami says as she lays her wife down on the floor. She runs into the Avatar temple. "Katara! Katara, help! It's Korra!"

Everyone runs into the healing chamber. Katara kneels down and opens her student's eyes. The Avatar state was still activated. She covers Korra in spirit water and attempts to put her in the healing pool. Korra's body begins to glow with silver light refusing to be submerged.

Asami is shaking fearfully. Was her wife about to die? "Do something!" She shouts.

Katara shakes her head. "I-I can't. I don't know what's happening to her. The Avatar state is blocking me from seeing her injuries." She tries lowering the Avatar's body into the water again. The silver light glows even brighter.

Jinora runs over, places her hand on Korra's forehead, and closes her eyes. She sees Korra floating in a place that looks like the room of creation in the library. "Gran, she's between worlds. We can't get her out from here." She opens her eyes. "I need to go ask the master for help."

Katara nods. "Go. We'll stay and watch over her."

Lin clenches her teeth and turns to Asami. "What have you done now?"

The heiress shakes her head. "I-I didn't do anything. She just started…"

"Don't lie to me, Sato!" The police chief shouts.

Tenzin grabs Lin's shoulder. "Lin, calm down. This isn't Asami's fault."

"The hell it isn't!" The earthbender growls.

Asami's eyes suddenly shift to blue. Mizu takes a deep breath and speaks. "He's right. This has nothing to do with her."

Lin summons metal spikes from who knows where and launches them at the essence. Kya does the same creating icy spears of water. They all stop just a few inches from Mizu's body. Lin grits her teeth trying to force the metal closer to the woman. "What have you done to the Avatar? I won't let you hurt us again!"

Katara looks back and forth between the enraged benders. "Stop this, now!"

Mizu swallows hard as Asami forces her to switch out, but it doesn't work completely. One of Asami's eyes remains blue keeping the spikes from slicing through her body. The heiress' lips tremble as she tries to speak. "I-I'm sorry. I-I know I did something horrible to you two. You're right." She says with a gulp. "This is my fault."

Mizu furrows her brow angrily. "Asami, what are you saying?"

Tears well in Kya's eyes. "You tried to kill us Asami. You tore my heart from my chest and crushed Lin's entire body! You broke every single one of her bones! You destroyed our…"

Asami shakes her head no and covers her mouth. She had no idea Mizu had gone that far. "I…I'm sorry."

Lin holds the metal spikes steady. "That bug is inside you. We need to kill it before it takes control of you again."

The heiress gulps again as she looks into Lin's eyes. "It's not Koh. It's me. There's…a part of me that I'm still learning how to work with." She lowers her eyes for a moment. Mizu averts her gaze within their consciousness. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realize what I was doing."

Lin raises her chin suspiciously. "An apology's not gonna cut it. That thing has taken over your mind. I heard what it said. 'This has nothing to do with…her.' That means it's operating on its own. It needs to be stopped."

Katara quickly melts her daughter's ice spears then moves to stand in front of the police chief. "Lin, I'm going to say this one more time. Stop this. There's more going on here than you realize."

Their eyes lock. Lin grits her teeth then averts her eyes. "You're all fools." She slowly reluctantly withdraws the metal projectiles.

Tenzin holds his chest. Bumi shakes his head. Pema releases a relieved breath.

Mizu immediately feels a shift in the police chief's energy. She quickly warns Asami. The heiress shuts her eyes as Lin's metal spikes change direction skewering her entire body. She slumps to the floor.

Kya grabs her partner's arm. "Lin! No!"

The metalbender clenches her jaw and huffs from her nose. "I did what had to be done. You heard what she said. What happens next time she decides to black out? Who's she going to torture next?"

Asami attempts to gulp as her eyes flash with blue light. She growls slowly sitting up as the metal spikes are pushed through her body. Nothing but bloody gaping holes are left behind. Asami takes in a raspy breath as the spike in her throat falls to the floor. She trembles trying desperately to breathe through her nose. Tears rain down her face as she grits her teeth. She does all she can to stay silent as her wounds heal. She'd never experienced pain like this. The loud clank of metal hits the floor, again and again, stinging her ears as she whimpers.

Lin's eyes widen in fear as she watches her spikes being forced out of the heiress' body. She was sure she'd killed her. She summons the metal into the air preparing to impale the young CEO again. Katara wraps the police chief in a water whip and forces her to release her bending. "W-what! What are you doing Katara? Can't you see what's happening? She has to be stopped!"

Asami takes in a heavy breath as she looks into Lin's eyes. Both of Asami's eyes return to their normal light jade green. The hole in her throat finally closes. "I'm sorry…I…hurt you two." She rasps. "It wasn't…what I wanted."

The metalbender's bottom lip trembles in anger, fear, and sadness. The guilt and pain on Asami's face was unmistakable. Lin turns her face away. Katara releases her. The chief takes one last look at Asami then leaves the room.

Kya and Katara cover the pale-skinned woman's body with water. The heiress shakes her head no then holds up her hand. "I'll be okay." She looks into Kya's eyes. "Go. Lin needs you."

The mature waterbender grits her teeth. "This isn't over, Asami."

The young CEO nods. "I know and I'm sorry."

Kya goes after her partner. Katara is speechless as she watches the hole in Asami's hand closing up.

They all turn to the still glowing Avatar. Everyone in the room knew that Korra was the only one capable of handling this situation.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Alright everyone, Korra gave us jobs to do. Let's get to work. Asami and I will stay with her."

Tenzin, Bumi, and Pema leave the room, but not before looking back at Asami and the Avatar. Tenzin swallows hard. He felt weak and incompetent. Again and again, Korra continued to go beyond his understanding. All he could do to support her was to help as many people as possible. He wished he could do more.

Katara helps Asami into one of the healing pools then takes a seat in front of her. "Are you sure you're alright?" She takes a deep breath. "I saw where those spikes pierced you." She knew that the heiress should have died from that attack.

Asami closes her eyes and sheds a few tears. She inhales deeply. "I'm immortal Gran. It happened during the solstice. The water and earth essences are inside me. I won't be normal again until Korra and I have children."

Grey blue eyes widen in surprise. That was more information than she was expecting. "I-I assume Korra knows that as well?"

Asami nods. Her bottom lip trembles as her face crinkles in pain. "I can't lose her Gran. If she dies, I'll have to live like this for who knows how long."

The old woman caresses Asami's head. "You won't lose her." She looks at her student's still glowing body. "Korra's too stubborn to let something like this stop her." She takes in a steadying breath. "Is the water essence controlling you?"

"No…well not exactly. We're…getting to know each other. Kind of how Korra had to get to know Raava. A stubborn, hardheaded, emotional Raava." The young CEO closes her eyes.

Katara stares at Asami for a moment. "She's scared isn't she?" Asami nods. "I doubt she'd take such drastic measures if she weren't." Asami can hear Mizu sighing within her. "I'm no expert when it comes to these things, but I know we all tend to make challenging decisions when love is involved. I went after the man who was responsible for destroying my tribe. I found out he was the one who murdered my mother. It took everything in me not to take his life. I was blinded by rage, sorrow, and guilt, but I still knew that killing him wouldn't take my pain away."

Asami looks up at her. "So what did you do?"

Katara lowers her eyes as she relives the memory. "Zuko was with me that day. He helped me track him down. Yon Rha. That was his name. We followed him for quite a while. I wanted to see what kind of man he was. When I finally looked into his eyes they were full of emptiness." Katara shakes her head. "He even offered his own mother's life in exchange for his. Killing him wouldn't have brought my mother back, nor would it have made her happy. So I did the next best thing…I forgave him. And I forgave myself. Not right away of course. Eventually, I understood that love was the only thing that would heal what he'd done. I imagine the water essence feels how I felt back then. For years I blamed myself for my mother's death. She was trying to protect me. Maybe if I hadn't been born she wouldn't have gone through so much pain. That's what I thought back then." Katara looks into Asami's eyes hoping her words would reach the water essence. "But it was no one's fault. Just as the sun rises and sets, life…just happens and can't happen any other way. Even the pain has its place."

Asami closes her eyes when she senses Mizu stirring within her. "Are you listening?" She asks in her mind.

Mizu inhales within her before speaking. She hated knowing that the old waterbender was right. That didn't mean she had to like it. "Why did you take responsibility for what I did to them?"

Asami doesn't speak right away. She honestly hoped Mizu would be able to answer her own question but the essence remains silent. "It's my face and body they see out here. We're one, Mizu. What you do, I do. What you feel, I feel."

The essence shakes her head. "Your friend just tried to kill you. Are you really okay with that? If you weren't immortal, you'd be dead."

Asami appears in front of the essence. "And if you hadn't healed them, they'd be dead. If I'd known you were going to do something so gruesome I would never have gone along with it."

The two women's eyes lock. Mizu almost glares at her. "Even if it was for Korra?"

The heiress lowers her eyes. "Korra would never…"

"Korra destroyed a planet and rewrote existence! Don't stand there acting like you know what she's capable of. You don't know her. You're both children." Mizu says angrily.

Asami furrows her brow. She realized in that moment why Mizu would go to such lengths to help their partner. "You don't trust her."

Mizu turns away from her. "I love her Asami, we both do. But she has no idea how to handle what the Mothers have done to her."

"How do you know that?" The industrialist asks.

"Because I've seen what she went through to get us here. Katara thinks that one life she spared matters. She'd be ashamed if she knew what Korra had done." Mizu says lowering her eyes and shedding a tear. She swallows hard. "Trillions upon trillions of lives wiped out, over and over again like they were nothing. Planets, solar systems, higher realms, newly formed dimensions gone in the blink of an eye. And all because the Mothers gave a child the most powerful energy in existence."

Asami inhales deeply. She understood the weight of Mizu's words. "Katara is proud of her. In the face of all that devastation and pain, she never gave up on us."

Mizu turns to her. "What?"

"We're alive because of Korra. She didn't cause the problems facing the world, but she's done all she can to solve them. I may not know everything about her, but I know her heart. I trust her resolve and you should too." Asami places her hand on Mizu's shoulder. "Look through my memories. I want to show you the Korra we've fallen in love with. I want you to see the woman you should put your trust in."

Mizu shakes her head. She should have known her host wouldn't understand. While she was in the room of creation she'd seen Korra and each of her alternates destroying and creating dimensions over and over again. "You don't get it. They've turned her into a monster."

"No…" The heiress says as she cups Mizu's cheek. "You haven't seen the woman I fell in love with. She was like you in the beginning. She thought she had to do everything on her own. She thought everything was her fault. Let me show you who she's become. Please."

Mizu nods and both women open their memories to one another.

* * *

**Outside the Avatar Temple**

Kya chases after her partner. "Lin! Lin, wait!"

The police chief stops but keeps her back turned. Her hands were shaking. Her heart trembled with fear, anger, and aggravation. She'd crossed a line and there was no turning back. The fact was she'd do it again if she had to. The woman standing behind her meant the world and she'd do whatever she had to in order to hold on to her. "Kya, that's not Asami. That thing may look like her, but it's not her."

"You don't really believe that and neither do I." Kya retorts as she marches in front of her. She sees tears in her partner's eyes. "I'm angry too, but not enough to kill without provocation. What happened back there?"

Lin turns her face away. "She killed you, Kya. And all I could do was lie there and watch." Their eyes meet. "I won't let that happen again. I don't care what face that thing decides to put on. I'll destroy it. I won't let it take you away from me." Green eyes lower to the ground. She felt powerless and ashamed. She'd let her fear get the best of her.

The mature silver-haired woman throws her arms around her partner. "Oh, Lin." She sighs caressing the back of her lover's head. "When are you going to stop fighting by yourself? I'm not going anywhere, baby. When are you going to believe me? Even if I die, I promise I'll become a spirit and come right back to your side."

Lin shakes her head. "Don't say that."

She pulls back. Blue eyes meet green. "I guess you need me to prove it. You know I'm the daughter of the Avatar right?"

Lin takes a deep breath and shakes her head. She hadn't meant to make this situation about them. "You don't have anything to prove. I know how you feel about me."

Kya gazes into the police chief's eyes. "Then marry me."

"What?" She says with a furrowed brow not expecting that.

Kya cups her partner's cheek kisses her softly, then bends down to one knee. "Lin Beifong, I've spent my life searching for something that could fill me, someone that would understand me. I was searching for something intangible. For a long time, I thought it was love. When I reconnected with you, I found out it was more than that." She smirks and shakes her head. "I spent half my life searching for what was right next to me." Lin inhales and furrows her brow. She had no idea what her partner was talking about. Kya smiles sweetly. "Truth, baby. Watching you open up to me was exactly what I needed. For me, you're the truth and love just happens to be one of your byproducts." She squeezes Lin's hand. "Now that I have you, I won't let you go. Will you marry me?"

The police chief swallows hard unable to take her eyes away from the woman kneeling in front of her. She was happy and confused at the same time. Didn't Kya realize the situation they were in? Why would she ask her something like that? There were more important things going on. The waterbender gently kisses her hand helping Lin collect her thoughts. The metalbender blinks a few times. She'd heard everything Kya said and she believed her. Truth be told, she thought Kya was the truth, not her. If it weren't for Kya, she never would have opened herself up to love again. That was one of the reasons she didn't want to lose her. Lin nods then pulls the waterbender up to a standing position. In order to keep them safe, their protection had to be a priority "I-I love you, but this isn't really the best time to be…"

Kya smirks. "That's not an answer."

Lin gulps and nods. She does her best to keep their eye contact. "Okay." Kya crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows. Lin rolls her eyes. "I mean…y-yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

The mature bender pulls her fiancée into a hug. "Good." The police chief smiles and rubs her back. Kya takes a deep breath. She felt her partner was more clearheaded now. It was time to discuss more important things. "Now that you know I'm not going anywhere, how do you want to handle Asami?"

**Spirit Library**

**Book of the Mothers**

Jinora and Wan Shi Tong stand in front of the door on the north wall. The librarian had tried to open the door numerous times before his apprentice arrived. He even asked the spirit of the library to open it, but the entity refused to.

Wan Shi felt the energy in the library shift earlier that day. He knew it had something to do with the Avatar. What were the Mothers thinking? Why would they give a human the power to create and destroy existence?

The great owl huffs as he stares at the door. "Fortunately the Avatar's presence doesn't seem to have disturbed the spirit world. The room of creation must be isolating her powers." He turns to Jinora. "What happened to her?"

The young airbender shakes her head. "I don't know. But I'm sure it has something to do with the Avatar state."

Wan Shi listens intently and nods to her. "Go on."

"Well, she had it activated when she arrived on Air Temple Island. She said she could see using Raava's eyes. I told her it was dangerous. She passed out soon after she arrived. Gran Gran helped revive her."

Wan Shi nods again. "The library seemed agitated this morning. It may have been sensing her arrival. Continue."

Jinora takes a deep breath. "Gran Gran warned her about overusing the Avatar state. She said it shortens the Avatar's lifespan."

The great owl blinks a few times. "That wasn't the case in the previous timeline. Avatars would experience fatigue from time to time but not due to Raava's power. If anything the light spirit's presence was energizing. Korra might be unconsciously trying to limit herself."

Jinora furrows her brow. "You mean it doesn't affect her lifespan?"

"Not normally. What else happened?" The librarian asks.

Jinora swallows and continues. "She and Asami spoke alone for a while then she passed out again. Asami came to get us. She said the Avatar state looked like it was activating on its own while she and Korra were talking. Gran Gran tried to put Korra into a healing pool. Korra's body began glowing with silver light and she wouldn't allow herself to be submerged. I touched her forehead to get a connection. That's when I saw her floating here." She points to the door. "In the room of creation. She must have transported herself here unconsciously."

The owl lowers his eyes in thought. "Or she was called here."

"Huh?" Jinora asks.

Wan Shi looks at the door again. "She's rewriting existence subconsciously. She still doesn't understand the effects her connection to the Mothers is having. Perhaps this is for the best."

Jinora takes a deep breath. "Master Shi Shi, what do you mean? Isn't there something we can do to help her?"

"Unfortunately not. This room can only be locked by Kotoba and the Mothers." The master librarian says somberly. He turns to his apprentice. "While we wait tell me what's become of Mizu."

"Huh? Why?" Jinora asks.

"I've noticed an increase in the moisture of the air of both worlds. I spoke with the air essence. He is not the cause. That means his sister is responsible."

**Inside the room of creation**

Korra finds herself floating in an infinite sea of silver stars. Her sight had been restored somehow but she had no idea which way was up. "Hello?" She calls out. There's no answer as she floats aimlessly.

The last thing she remembered was Mizu. The room around her begins to change. Images of a flooded world are pictured everywhere. Billions of bodies drifting in dark oceans. Korra can't help her tears. Was this the future? Was Mizu responsible for this? "Why?"

Four sun-like orbs appear above the drowned world. They each take on the shape of trees. The Mother of Minds turns toward the Inuit. The pained voice of Kya spills from her lips. "For you. My daughter did this for you."

Korra shakes her head. "I-I don't understand."

The Mother of Minds waves her massive hand. The room of creation changes. Korra watches herself chasing Mizu around the world. She blinks rapidly as new knowledge fills her mind. She suddenly knows exactly what she's looking at. This was one of their extremely possible futures. Korra immediately remembers what Asami said on their flight to Air Temple Island. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, but I can't say the same thing for Mizu." This was what she meant. Korra watches in horror.

The essence had kidnapped Asami. She was trying to force Korra to turn back time. It felt so real. Korra remembers making love to her wife then waking up alone the next morning. She searched weeks, everywhere she could think of, but Mizu was nowhere to be found. She even sought out Asami's assistant Chelse for help. But she was bedridden, apparently for the first time in her life. She told Korra it was because there was something wrong with Mizu and that the other essences were sick too.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones. Stories began coming in from all around the world of a mysterious illness affecting the fresh water supply. It was an epidemic.

The watery titan was clever. She made sure to change her appearance to match that of the local people of any region she visited. There was no way Korra would be able to track her down.

Three years had passed. Many people had died. Asami spoke to the essence every day. She pleaded with her to stop what she was doing and go back to the Avatar, but Mizu insisted it was the only way to help Korra. It was the only way to force the Avatar's hand.

A blindfolded bronze-skinned woman wanders into a dilapidated earth kingdom village on the coast. She has on an old dirty worn out hooded dark blue parka. Her hair is long. She takes a deep breath then stomps her foot on the ground then smiles. Toph's training was a modern miracle. She clears her throat. "Alright everyone, listen up. I'm here to help. Things are about to get rough in this village. If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave. I'll do my best not to destroy your homes, but I can't make any guarantees."

An old man stops in front of her. "Oh yeah? And who are you supposed to be?"

The woman smirks then takes in a deep breath. Her voice booms through the village. "I'm the Avatar. And I'm here for my wife!" She stomps her foot against the ground. Quick as lightning she looks up having felt her target moving. She activates the Avatar state for a moment. She sprints from building to building. Three minutes later she has Mizu pinned to a wall.

Her lips crash against the disguised woman's mouth. "Let…go of me!" Mizu growls.

Instead, Korra continues to kiss her. The essence liquefies herself and attempts to escape only to have the Avatar match her actions perfectly. Loud crashes and bangs are heard as the two liquid entities fight their way through the small village. Growls and shrieks echo in the waterways. After fifteen minutes those sounds are replaced with soft moans, groans, and sighs.

An old man on the edge of the village clears his throat and nudges his friend. "Well sounds like she found her huh?" The two men giggle softly to each other knowing what those sounds meant.

Mizu eventually solidifies herself in a waterway a mile from the village. Korra lies on top of her. They both catch their breaths.

Korra swallows hard and pants. "Mizu, please. Y-you gotta stop running…from me. Stop this…please."

"I will…when you…do what I asked." The essence pants.

Korra shakes her head. "Baby, you don't understand. I can't."

"Yes, you can. You just haven't tried. You've clearly gained more control of their powers. You were even able to liquefy yourself." Mizu sits up.

Korra looks in her general direction. "Mizu, I know what you want. That's what I've been trying to tell you all these years. I can't do it. You're asking me for something impossible."

Mizu grits her teeth then moves to scoot away from her. The Avatar grabs her to keep her from getting away. "Don't lie to me." The essence growls. "You would change things if they were bad enough. Just like you did with Tsuchi. I guess I haven't pushed you hard enough."

Korra quickly grabs the woman by the throat. Her jaw clenches not wanting to squeeze too tightly. "Stop this. You're not him." She grunts as tears drip from beneath her blindfold. "Stop baby. Please. I don't know how I changed things before and even if I ask the Mothers, they won't tell me. So, please…stop. You keep saying that you want me to be happy, but you're keeping my wife from me. You're keeping us from having our children. You're not even considering Asami's feelings anymore. If you keep this up everyone will die. You'll be the only one left Mizu. Alone for eternity with Asami and our unborn kids torturing you forever. Is that what you want?"

The woman liquefies her body and disappears into the ground. "If that's what it takes. You have 24 hours." Mizu whispers.

Korra's eyes widen within the room of creation. She shakes her head no. She looks up at the Mother of Minds. "You let her drown the world? After everything I went through to get us all back here. Why? Why would you let her go that far?"

The great Mother waves her hand and the room shifts to images of the beginning of time. Two energies swirl around one another playfully. One green and the other blue. "Because she has a lot to learn. She doesn't understand that she's a part of the whole. She doesn't understand the balance or what it means to be human. That's why we've called you here. You still have time." The Mother of Minds waves her hand again. "Look."

Korra watches the room transform into the Southern Water Tribe. She furrows her brow as she watches Avatar Kuruk walking through a crowd of women. He looked very uninterested. "The New Moon Celebration?" She looks up into the sky. "But, it's almost over." Korra says. The great mother nods. "Where's Ummi? Shouldn't they have met by now?" She asks.

The Mother of Minds sighs. "This is what my daughter is asking you for." She waves her gigantic hand again.

Korra watches time flashing forward. The images stop on an aerial view of a small Earth Kingdom town. Blue eyes widen in shock. She recognizes the little island off the coast. But there was no statue of Aang. "Wait is this today? Is that Republic City?"

"Yes." The Mothers say in unison.

The Avatar gulps. "W-where am I?" The mothers point to the village. Korra watches a young man dressed in green bend a small flame outside of town. She shakes her head and lowers her eyes. "So if Mizu doesn't cross over…"

The Mother of Minds finishes her sentence. "You won't exist."

Korra looks up at mothers. "You can't let this happen. Tell her not to do this. Please."

The Mother of Minds smiles sadly. "Even if we did she wouldn't accept it. It must come from you. She believes you will be happier and safer without her. She doesn't understand your connection."

Korra shakes her head and furrows her brow. "That doesn't make sense. She went to the spirit library. She saw what I went to through to keep us together. I'd be miserable without her." She looks at the alternate version of Republic City and watches the male version of herself trying to waterbend. "I won't exist without her." She looks up at the mothers again. "Okay, I'll talk to her, but what about..."

The Mother of Faces comes forward. "You want to ask about the children." She says in Asami's voice. Korra nods. "They will choose their time of conception."

The Inuit shrugs her shoulders. "What does that mean?"

The Mother of Plexus smirks a bit. "It means you and Asami will experience something akin to an animal's heat or mating time when the children are ready to be conceived. But what you want to know right now is if they're affecting Mizu. They aren't, not physically anyway. Although I'm sure they're on her mind. You'd know if they were affecting her physically." The Mother laughs. "We wouldn't be able to have this conversation if that were the case." She motions toward the Mother of Hands and the Mother of Minds. "And don't worry about Kya and Lin. They'll get over it. For now just get our wife home. Save her from herself." The Mother waves her hand over Korra's body.

"Wait, what about my sig…" The Avatar says as she vanishes from the room of creation.

* * *

**Spirit Library**

**Book of the Mothers**

A loud clank startles Jinora and Wan Shi Tong. The airbender yawns. She'd been there for almost a month. The room of creation was finally unlocked. Jinora gives the door a strong pull then heads inside. "Korra? Korra are you in here?"

Wan Shi floats in after her. "No, the Avatar is gone." He looks toward the sea of stars in the center of the room. "The Mothers were here." He flaps his wings a few times and the room begins to transform. The images the Mothers had shown Korra are replayed around them. The great owl nods. "I hope the Avatar understood."

Jinora smiles as she watches Korra speak to Mothers. "I think she did."

**Air Temple Island**

The Inuit take in a deep breath and opens her eyes. "Blind again huh?" She says.

"Korra!" Asami shouts grabbing her wife and pulling her into her arms.

The Avatar smiles and rubs her back. Judging by the lack of softness beneath her they were in a bedroom on Air Temple Island. "It's okay. I'm fine. I guess I was more worn out than I realized. You alright?"

Asami pulls back cupping her lover's cheek. "Korra you've been unconscious for 4 days."

"What? Seriously?" She's shocked. It felt like she was only gone for an hour at the most. She can hear the sorrow in her partner's voice.

"Jinora said you weren't in your body. Where were you?" Asami asks with tears in her eyes.

Korra tries to look at her fiancée's face. Why did Asami sound so hurt? The Inuit could understand her fiancée being worried about her. But there was something in her voice that was troubling. "I-I went to the spirit library. Hey, are you alright? Did something happen while I was out?"

Asami swallows softly. "Can we go home?"

The caramel-skinned beauty furrows her brow and nods. "Uhh, yeah. Baby tell me what's going on." Korra lowers her gaze. "Wait, did you say four days? The tsunami. Where are the others?"

The heiress lowers her eyes. She didn't want her partner to know what the last four days had been like for her. She'd never felt so alone in her life. "Katara, Pema, Jinora, and I are the only ones here. Tenzin sent everyone else to aid the affected areas. Suyin sent reinforcements from Zaofu and Lord Zuko has sent help as well. They also sent word to both water tribes."

Korra's eyebrows raise. "Oh, that…that's good then. I guess everything gonna be alright." She squeezes her partner's hand. She knew Asami had more to say but for some reason didn't feel comfortable there. "Hey let me talk to Katara then we'll head home. Is that okay?"

Asami nods and sighs. "Yeah. I'll….go get her." She clears her throat then walks to the door and knocks on it.

"Yes, what is it?" A man says.

"Excuse me, can you please tell Katara that Korra is awake." Asami sounded defeated.

The Avatar furrows her brow. "Asami what's going on? Who was that?" The young CEO remains quiet. "Asami?"

"Later okay?" The heiress says quietly. Korra nods as her lover sits on the bed next to her and takes her hand.

Ten minutes pass and there is a knock at the door. "Place your hands on the opposite wall, please." A man says outside.

Asami lowers her eyes and does as she's told. "Clear." She says.

"Asami?" The Avatar asks. The heiress remains silent.

The door opens. Korra can hear the sound of layered metal and heavy footsteps. There was a guard outside their door. A police officer maybe.

"Korra, I'm so glad you're alright." Katara says as she throws her arms around the young Inuit.

Korra nods. "Gran, I'm fine, but what's going on? Why is there a guard outside? And why is Asami being treated like a criminal?"

The elderly bender takes a deep breath. She glances at Asami. "You two haven't had the chance to talk yet."

"Talk about what?" Korra says quickly. She's doing everything she can to keep her anger in check. "Is there some reason my wife is being held prisoner?"

Asami takes her hand off the wall and moves to take Korra's arm.

"Don't move!" The guard shouts launching metal clamps slamming Asami back against the wall.

Korra activates the Avatar state. She yanks Asami's metal clamps out of the wall then air blasts the guard against the door. Her eyes widen when she sees where they are. They were in a holding cell on the far end of Air Temple Island. "What's going on here?"

Asami takes her partner's arm and speaks very softly. "Deactivate the Avatar state Korra. Everything's okay."

"No it's not Asami!" The Avatar turns to her mentor. "Gran, what's…"

The mature bending master turns to the guard. "You're relieved. I'll take responsibility for her."

The man shakes his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I need the chief's the permission to…"

A still glowing Korra grabs the guard lifting him by the metal chest plate of his uniform. "How about the Avatar's permission?" She growls. The guard nods fearfully. She drops him and they leave the cell.

Asami grabs her lover's arm. "Baby, your eyes are still…"

Korra nods then releases the Avatar state. "Will one of you please tell me what's going on?"

Asami releases a heavy sigh. "It's my fault."

"What?" Korra says. The heiress takes her hand.

"I…(The water essence shifts roughly within in her)…Mizu hurt…(she rolls her eyes as Mizu corrects her) killed Chief Beifong and Kya."

"What!"

"It was before the tsunami. She healed them, but they still remembered what happened. They thought it was a dream. They asked Gran Gran about it and found out what Mizu had done to them." Asami says sadly. "After you passed out…we all had a talk." She decides to leave out the part about Lin impaling her. "We thought it was best that I be sequestered until you regained consciousness." She turns to Katara. "Korra's awake now. So we'll leave after you fill her in on the relief effort."

Katara nods. "I understand." The Avatar listens intently. Katara made sure to keep her information limited to the tsunami only. She never once mentioned Mizu or her attack on the newly engaged Beifongs.

Korra could tell that her mentor was purposefully omitting information. Normally she would have been concerned but Asami had this way of squeezing her hand that let her know that everything would be okay. "So the affected areas are being taken care of."

Katara nods. "Yes, for now each nation is doing what they can. Our only concern is the cause of the tsunami. Fortunately, the Earth Kingdom providences kept detailed records of the weather and natural disasters. We know for sure that the tsunami wasn't natural."

Korra lowers her head. "I…it was me. I caused the tsunami."

"What? How?" Katara asks.

The young Inuit exhales softly. "It was during my fight with Kuvira. The new spirit portal I created caused the earth beneath the park to shift. It just took a while to notice the effects. I'll fix the crack that's been created in the ocean. That should stop any future tsunamis or tidal waves."

The bending master nods again. "I see. Well that's actually good news. If we know the cause we can take the necessary measures to create a solution." She looks at Asami then takes a deep breath. She could see the anxiety on the young woman's face. "Now that that's settled you two can be on your way. We can take care of things here for a while. Go on."

Korra moves to take her mentor's hand. The elderly healer gently grasps it. "Gran Gran I know a lot happened…thank you."

Katara leans forward and gives Korra a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for coming back to us. You two get a move on. Lin is due back soon. I'll explain things to her."

Asami gulps then takes her lover's hand. "Let's go."

The plane ride back to their cottage is silent. Korra holds Asami's hand the whole way. She wanted to talk but she also didn't want to hear what her wife had been through. Whatever it was would be hard to stomach, but she'd need to hear it at some point. Besides, Asami wasn't like her. Asami wasn't afraid to share her feelings with the woman she loved.

The moment they land the heiress pulls Korra into her arms. The last four days felt like an eternity in hell. Lin and Kya convinced everyone to imprison her until Korra woke up. Asami wouldn't allow them to take her wife away so they had no choice but to put the Avatar in her care. Mizu was also having none of it. The essence made her presence known in a frightening way. The moment she heard they were taking Korra, she bloodbent every living thing on the island. She didn't hurt anyone. But she scared everyone enough to make them submit to her.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Asami laid there next to her motionless spouse for 4 days. Despite Korra's body still being warm, it was like she was dead. Asami was scared. Would this be eternity for her? If her partner died before their kids were born would she spend decades unable to leave Korra's side? She cried as the thought of eternity crept into her mind. It wasn't just that. It was all of it. Mizu, the essences, super-powered kids, immortality, memory loss, a blind spouse with unlimited existence changing power, she was at her limit. "Korra…I-I can't…"

The Avatar silences her with a kiss. Warm soft caramel hands gently hold Asami's trembling form in her arms. Somehow this kiss felt like it lasted forever. Korra wished she could comfort her; show her that this was all worth it. She hadn't seen their true future yet, but somehow she knew it would be incredible. They just had to get there first. The young Avatar knew of only one way to get both Asami and Mizu on the same page. "Shhh…" Korra says scooping her partner into her arms. "Let's go inside."

Asami wraps her arms around the Inuit's brawny shoulders. She lays her forehead against Korra's temple and sighs. "Baby,…your eyes…"

"No Avatar state allowed, right?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Right."

"Then guide me." Korra says quietly. "I can't do it without you…either of you." Asami swallows hard as does Mizu. She tries to move out of Korra's arms but the Avatar stops her. "I won't let you go until we're in bed. Show me the way."

The emotionally exhausted CEO lowers her eyes and sighs heavily. Her eyes well with tears. She knew what her partner was trying to do. It hurt. If they were a normal couple this wouldn't have to happen even if Korra were blind.

Mizu speaks up within the heiress. "Asami…" The raven-haired woman shuts her eyes at the sound of her name. She just wanted things to be normal. "I'll guide her body. You tell her where we are and what's around us." The essence doesn't get an answer. "Asami?"

"Korra, put me down please." Asami says firmly. The water tribe woman does as she's told.

Asami takes her hand and guides her into the house. "We're at the staircase. I've got you." After a few trips and bumps, they make it to their bedroom. She guides Korra to their bed and helps her sit down. "Okay, we're in bed. Now what?"

Mizu inhales slowly within the room of blue. "Asami." Was her host really trying to ignore her?

The Avatar furrows her brow. She thought for sure the two women would work together. She releases a slow breath and takes Asami's hand. She doesn't speak right away.

"Korra?' Asami says impatiently waiting on her lover to speak.

Korra lowers her gaze. The change in Asami's mood when they got out of the plane spoke volumes. "It's too much huh?"

"What?" Asami asks.

Korra squeezes her hand gently. "Being with me. It's too much, isn't it? I mean how could it not be? One minute we're dealing with rampaging spirits, the next we're fighting crazed tyrants. Now your fiancée is blind and you've got an ancient spirit inside of you that has the ability to control your body. And you've become immortal and you won't be mortal until you give birth to two super-powered kids. It's a lot." Asami breathes slowly as her throat tightens and tears stream down her face.

Korra hears her sniffle and wraps her arms around her. For the first time, Korra finds herself considering the request she knew the other half of her wife wanted. Would it be better if none of them were ever born? "I want love to be enough, but right now I know it's not. It can't be."

Asami cries for another minute then shakes her head. "Baby, I'm…I'm just tired. This week has been hard. It wasn't the tsunami, or my arguments with Lin and Kya, or Mizu's behavior, or the thought of our kids that made it hard." She cups Korra's cheek and brushes her thumb over her lover's plump bottom lip. "It was being without you that hurt. The thought of having to live forever…without you. I-I can't..." She sighs.

Korra follows the path of her lover's hands and cups Asami's cheeks. "Then don't." She does her best to look into those beautiful jade green orbs. Tears well in her eyes. "Listen to me, both of you." Asami's eyes widen. "Mizu, can you hear me? Are you listening?"

Involuntarily one of Asami's eyes turns blue. Both women speak. "Yes, I'm listening. We're listening."

Korra takes in a deep breath doing all she can not to squeeze her lover's face too strongly. "I don't exist without you. Do you hear me? Nothing exists without you." Asami shakes her head. Korra holds her steady. She goes into the Avatar state and their eyes lock. "I've seen it. I was with the Mothers. I saw it." She stifles her tears as Wan Shi Tong's words echo in her mind.  _Don't deny any part of yourself._  She wouldn't deny Mizu. She loved her too much.

"If you run, if you leave, I'll…I follow you. If you can't live in this world with me then...I can't live. Do you understand? I won't exist. If I have to die a million times to stop that from happening, I'll do it. I don't care how many times. I'll do it forever. I'll do whatever it takes." Tears stream down pale-skinned cheeks. "Do you hear me? Asami…I…"

Their lips crash together with bruising intensity. Both their bodies are simultaneously cloaked in silver light but neither of them notices. In that moment Mizu finally understands. This was why the Mothers made Korra's permission a prerequisite. Korra's love wouldn't allow them to be separated. The last four days had been just as hard for her. Every time her host went to sleep she took the opportunity to hold Korra in her arms. She imagined the Avatar being like this forever, motionless, lifeless, it would truly be hell for her. Even in death, she wouldn't leave Korra's side. The more she thought about it the more she recognized the truth. Everything was connected. She was no different than Tsuchi when he first crossed over. The only change was that she had Korra and Asami to help her.

High above the Earth in the ethereal dimensions, the Mothers smile as they join hands.

Korra's tongue slips past Asami's lips. The heiress sighs heavily at the taste if it. She pulls back and gazes into her partner's eyes. She's shocked at what she finds. "Korra..."

"I love you." The water tribe woman whispers as she lays them down.

Asami smiles as she gazes into the deep ocean blue of her lover's gaze. "I love you too. Always." Soft moans and exhalations fill the room as the two become one. And so Asami and Mizu's merger began as their clothes mysteriously vanish from their bodies.

**TBC…**


	47. One again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally gets her wife back, but at what cost.

**X**

**12 hours into the merger…**

Steam wafts from the two lover's bodies making the room hiss like a sauna.

Korra pants as sweat trickles down her face. Slippery hands desperately attempt to hold Asami's rolling hips in place as the heiress grinds her clit into Korra's center. The last 6 hours had been a complete blur. All the Avatar knew was that they couldn't stop. They both wanted Mizu in their lives. This merger was the only way to make that permanent.

The water-bearing titan smirks as she continues to ride the Inuit. "Give me more." She husks before trailing her tongue up the length of Korra's neck.

The caramel skinned Avatar gulps and pants. "How much more?" She says digging her nails into her partner's waist.

Mizu grits her teeth then quickly gets up off of Korra's lap. She points the palm of her hand towards the Avatar's sex.

Korra immediately sits up grabbing Mizu's wrist. She knew what the woman wanted, but she couldn't let her go through with it. "Stop."

The essence pants momentarily stopping her actions. Their eyes lock. "Why? You said you'd give me everything." Her eyes drop to Korra's clit. "So give it to me."

The exhausted Avatar pulls Mizu into her arms then throws her down onto the bed. She gently slips three fingers into her partner's sex causing the woman to gasp. Korra slowly pumps into her. "We're women. We don't need that in order to make love, right? We don't need that to connect with each other." She couldn't help but think the essence part of Asami still longed for Kuruk, for a male version of her.

Mizu closes her eyes for a moment. Light jade green orbs gaze up at the Avatar a second later. Asami sighs then pulls Korra down into a kiss. "You're right baby, but we need it to have our kids. Don't we?"

Korra pauses above her. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Was she really not enough for her? Did Asami want to be with a man instead? She needed some assurance that wife still wanted her. She looks down between her legs then back up into Asami's eyes. "Do you need it?"

Asami smiles and shakes her head. "No baby, I don't need it, but right now I want it." Korra gulps and averts her eyes. She couldn't fight her disappointment. "I want it because it's a part of you." Their eyes meet.  "I want it because you're more than a woman, you're an Avatar. I want to experience everything that goes along with that." Asami's eyes flash blue for a moment then return to their natural jade color.

Korra nods seeing that both women were in agreement with each other. The Inuit can't help but smirk as she looks down at her gorgeous partner. The young CEO accepted her for who she was. She'd never have to hide or lie to the woman in her arms. She could be herself without being judged, condemned, or criticized. Korra inhales deeply then looks down between her legs again. "Okay, go ahead."

One of the heiress' eyes turns blue. She grasps the nape of Korra's neck then slides her hand down between the Avatar's legs cupping her sex. "Are you sure?"

Korra smirks and leans into her fiancée's lips. "I want all you've got too." She whispers into the kiss.

The vixen closes her eyes while slipping her tongue into the Avatar's mouth. "Mmm…" She moans as she massages her partner's sex. Tantalizing sensations fill her hand as her lover's clit grows. Soon the thickness and girth make her tremble. She runs her fingers along throbbing veins. The deeper her partner's kiss the more she longed to have the Avatar inside of her. Slick, clear pearls of wetness begin coat Asami's fingers.

Korra remembers the feel of her new body part vividly. She could tell that it was ready…and a little bigger than it was last time. It felt good throbbing in her partner's fist. She circles her tongue within Asami's mouth then slowly pumps into her hand, slipping her engorged clit through the heiress' fist. Having those delicate fingers wrapped around her was delicious, but she needed more.

Korra moves her body down just enough to allow her member to slip out of Asami's fist and down the length of her sex.

The motion elicits a deep moan from the heiress. She was at her limit. Just feeling Korra in her hand had thrown her over the edge. "Please baby, inside." She gasps a moment later as the thick head of Korra's clit begins to press against her vaginal opening. "Ahh…in…side, do it." She pants as the Avatar applies more pressure and pushes through. "Ahhh!" Asami groans digging her nails into Korra's back and biting into her shoulder.

Mizu's memories fill Asami's mind. The essence had never felt anything like this before. This sensation was what she'd longed for. This was what she'd missed all those millennia ago. As the Avatar thrusts into her, fireworks explode behind Mizu's eyes. She finally understood why her human lovers would cry out when she moved inside them. She pants and moans. Her head spins. Her eyes roll as she's caught in the rhythm of her lover's movements. "K-Kor-ra…" Asami whimpers. She could tell that her partner was much more sexually experienced now. The hypnotic rhythm of Korra's hips mixed with Mizu's emotions was overwhelming her.

The Avatar closes her eyes and whispers in Asami's ear. She can feel her lover trembling, but doesn't stop thrusting. "Don't worry. I've got you." She gently kisses her neck. "Tell me what you need. Do you want me to stop?"

Asami can barely keep her eyes open. As pleasurable as this was, it was also exhausting. She shakes her head. Her eyelids open revealing sky blue orbs. "No, keep going. We're almost there. Just make me come then we can stop."

Korra furrows her brow then looks at the clock. "What? Didn't you say you two needed 24 hours?"

The water essence smiles softly. "Asami is tired baby. She didn't get much rest while we were imprisoned."

The heiress pushes her consciousness forward and one of her eyes turns light green. "Mizu, it's okay. You take the lead. Don't stop."

"Are…you sure?" The essence moans as Korra continues to pump into her.

The heiress sighs within her. Their merger was almost complete. She could feel it. Emotions and sensations were amplified billions of times in the room of blue that held their consciousness. The room was slowly disappearing.

It was strange to feel a sense of relief flowing through her body. Tears threatened to spill forth from her eyes. This inner struggle with herself would finally be over. She would be free and so would Mizu. "Yes, you know I am." She lies down in the room of blue. "Show her what we've got."

The essence smirks as both her eyes turn blue. She rolls Korra over and straddles her waist. She takes a long deep breath. The two lover's eyes lock. She rests her hands on Korra's toned slick stomach. She bends the salty mixture of sweat and juices coating the Avatar's rippling abs to keep her hands in place. "Mmm, buckle up, baby."

The Avatar aggressively grabs the watery titan's thighs and smiles. "Same to you."

**8 hours later…**

Korra pants as she holds Mizu's ankles in her hands and tiredly thrusts into her mate.

Mizu smirks then glances at the clock. Just four hours left. She closes her eyes and speaks within her mind. "Asami, are you rested up enough? It's time we finish this."

The gorgeous billionaire takes in a refreshed breath. "Yeah, let's do it."

The Avatar pants thrusting weakly every 4 seconds. She didn't know how much more she could take. Mizu didn't look tired at all. She furrows her brow when she notices the woman smiling mischievously. She gulps. "Enjoying this huh?"

Both of Mizu's eyes shift into a beautiful bright turquoise. "Yes, and now it's your turn."

Korra is shocked hearing two distinct voices emerging from her wife's lips. "Asami?" The heiress sits up and places her hand on Korra's chest. The Avatar involuntarily releases her legs. The essence has taken control of her body. "B-baby, you alright?"

The heiress smiles sweetly. "Mmm hmm. Come here."

Korra swallows then crawls into bed and lies down on her back. She watches her wife kneel between her legs and take her throbbing member into her mouth. "Ahh…ahhh…" She claws at the sheets unable to move. She loses her breath watching her clitoris disappear down her partner's throat. "Oh…fuck…" she groans.

Asami bobs her head up and down. The sensation of having Korra inside her in this way was magnificent. The delicious thickness filling her up. She sucks faster and faster. Throbbing veins, hot ejaculations spilling down her throat. This was why humans enjoyed giving oral sex. The heiress finally comes up for air and licks her lips. "Mmm, amazing. Did you enjoy that?"

She notices the tears in the Avatar's eyes as the woman nods. "I love you." Korra mumbles.

Turquoise orbs lower for a moment. "I love you too." She looks up into her lover's eyes. "There's a few hours left and only one thing we haven't done."

Korra takes in a deep breath. She had no idea what her partner was talking about. "Whatever it is, let's do it. I want my wife to be whole and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen." Asami smiles placing her hand over Korra's sex. Her clitoris shrinks back to its normal size. Korra was admittedly nervous as her partner gently kisses her clit.

Their eyes meet again. Asami smiles then spreads Korra's legs a little more. "You want all of me, right?" The heiress asks. Korra nods slowly. Asami takes a deep breath then closes her eyes. The Avatar swallows hard as Asami's clitoris starts to grow. Her stomach tightens. Suddenly she didn't know if she was really ready for this. Thankfully, the heiress made it a reasonable size. It wasn't nearly as big as she'd made Korra's. Turquoise eyes meet ocean blue orbs. "May I?"

The Avatar nods with a small smile and spreads her legs a little wider. This was something she and Asami had never done; not even during the restarts. It was appropriate that Asami should be her first.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." The heiress whispers as she approaches Korra's entrance.

The caramel beauty smirks nervously. "I'm pretty tough; go for it." Their eyes lock. The heiress nods and moves her hips forward. Korra grits her teeth for a moment as her toes clench. That was more painful than she expected. She swallows and takes a breath seeing her partner's reaction. "I'm okay. Keep going. I just need to get used to it."

Asami lifts Korra's thighs then gently pumps into her. "Oh my god, you feel so…" Her mind flashes back to her earlier years on the planet. It took her a while to work up the courage to fully utilize her first male form. She always wondered what it felt like being inside a woman like this. It was mind-altering. She felt feverish. "More." She moans hungrily.

The Avatar gulps and nods. She feels Asami vibrating through her. She gasps a moment later as the heiress' thrusts come harder and faster. Asami hooks Korra's thighs then pushes forward deeper into her. "Ahhh…Sa-mi…come…for me."

The heiress' body begins to vibrate. Her eyes flash back and forth from green to blue. "Korra, oh, K-Kor-ra! So good! I'm…I'm gonna…I'm…ahhh…" Korra regains control of her body again. She pushes forward putting her wife on her back. She straddles Asami's waist then begins rolling her hips, riding the vixen hard. "Korra! Fuck!"

The Avatar smiles. "Mmm hmm. I'm a fast learner too."

Asami grabs her lovers her hips. Her body starts to quake. "K-Korra, I'm, I'm, I'm…" Her eyes flash turquoise, blue, then green, over and over again. "Ahhh…."

The Inuit glances at the clock. There were just a few minutes left. They were almost merged.

Deep within Asami's mind, the room of blue had truly become a room. It was only a few meters wide. Asami and Mizu face one another. Both their eyes and bodies flash with the colors of their union. They both cup one another's cheeks. Mizu smiles before speaking. "Thank you, Asami. Thank you for accepting me, for teaching me, for forgiving me, for loving me, for trusting me. I'm honored to share my life and power with you." She looks up through the room through their eyes. "I'm yours." She meets Asami's ever-changing eyes. "And yours."

The heiress smiles. "We are one."

Both women speak in unison. "One."

Korra rolls her hips one last time.

Asami yells out. Her body writhes and shakes as she comes. Nothing she'd ever lived could ever compare to this. Her orgasm seemed like it would never stop. Maybe it was due to the merger. Was this what it was like to truly be one?

Korra looks down into her lover's eyes and takes a deep breath. "Did it…work?" Eyebrows raise in surprise seeing jade green eyes staring up at her. "Hey."

Asami smiles with tear welled eyes. She was still trembling. "Hey. I missed you."

The Avatar's vision starts to blur. Her eyes flash with white light. "Missed…you…" She collapses on top of her pale-skinned fiancée.

Asami giggles seeing that her lover was fast asleep. She shrinks her newest body part coaxing a sleepy moan of relief from her partner. She caresses the Inuit's thick mane and closes her eyes. The softness of Korra's hair felt strange in her hand. Everything was brand new. Even her love for Korra. She understood her partner's struggles now. As a matter of fact, she understood almost everything imaginable now. She blinks rapidly as the physical activities of the last 24 hours suddenly takes its toll on her. The merger was meant to take at least a week. She'd only said 24 hours because they were in a hurry.

Something was wrong. She hadn't anticipated how the energy of the essences within her would affect the merger. Her consciousness had merged but her body hadn't acclimated to the energy. "Oh shit…" She mumbles sensing that she's about to pass out. "K-K-Kor-ra…" Asami pants. "Bbaby, wake…wake up." The Avatar wouldn't budge. The heiress shakily grabs a notepad and pen from the nightstand. She's desperate to leave a message for her lover. "Fuck…" It was becoming difficult to concentrate. She scribbles a few more words down on the pad then blacks out as it falls to the floor.

**X**

**Next day**

**2:05 PM**

Loud knocking is heard downstairs. Naga begins barking incessantly. Korra opens her eyes then closes them again. "Grrrah, come on eyes." She sighs realizing that she's blind again. The obnoxious knocking continues. She can feel her lover next to her. "Sami, babe, I'm wiped. Can you get the door? Naga! Quiet!"

She doesn't get any response. "Sami…" She gently shakes her shoulder. Korra's much more awake now. "Asami?" She shakes her partner more firmly then takes a deep breath and activates the Avatar state. "Asami?" She places her head on the CEO's chest. Asami's heart was still beating and she was breathing. "You're probably just tired." The knocking continues downstairs. "Geez, Naga!"

Korra growls then gets up from the bed. She takes another look at her partner. "You're…just sleeping. It's…it's…she's fine." She gulps then heads down the stairs. "She's fine." She pats the polar bear dog on the head. "Calm down girl."

* * *

The Inuit opens the front door while maintaining the Avatar state. Lin Beifong and a police unit greet her. Korra furrows her brow. "Lin?"

"Your eyes…" The chief mumbles.

Korra furrows her brow. "What about them?"

The chief inhales deeply and looks over the Avatar's shoulder. "Where is she?"

Korra looks into her eyes. "Where's who? Katara said she'd talk to you about…"

Lin pushes past her. "Katara's been hospitalized." She directs her unit up the stairs and out to the backyard. "I'm here to take Asami Sato into custody. Katara didn't have the authority to release her."

"What? What! Wait, what happened to Gran Gran? And what are you talking about?" Korra airbends herself to the top of the staircase and takes a defensive stance. Naga growls at the officers trying to enter the kitchen.

The metalbending guards prepare their gear. Steel ropes begin levitating from their belts.

Lin ascends the stairs. "Stand down." She says to her guards. She looks Korra in the eye. "She bloodbent everyone on Air Temple Island last week, Korra. She also tried to kill my fiancée." The Inuit furrows her brow. When had Lin gotten engaged? She probably should've spoken to her wife before they got started. "Those are the least of her crimes." The police chief puts her hands in the air as she approaches Korra. "I know how much you care about her, but I need you to be the Avatar right now. You know how much trouble that bug caused. It's inside her. We can't let it…"

"What happened to Gran?" Korra asks quickly as she watches the guards back away.

"Ask Sato." Lin says firmly.

The water tribe woman inhales deeply. What had she missed while she was with the Mothers? "Only you. Tell your squad to wait outside."

Lin lowers her eyes for a moment then nods. "The special unit waits here. The rest of you, go."

"But chief…" One of the men says."

"I said, go." The metalbenders head out. "Alright. Where is she?" She follows Korra down a long hallway. Naga runs up the stairs after them.

The Avatar clenches her fist. "I know she did something to you and Kya, but it's not her fault. She's going through a lot. Asami would never…"

"She wouldn't, but that thing inside her is another story." Lin says.

"Koh's gone." The Avatar says as she turns to look the police chief in the eye. "I can guarantee that. And whatever Asami's done she doesn't deserve to be punished for it. If you need to arrest someone then arrest me."

"Korra…"

"I'm the one responsible for what's happened to her and I won't let her suffer for it." The Avatar says firmly.

"I see you got your eyes back. I assume she's responsible." Lin says ignoring her as they continue down the hall.

Korra furrows her brow and shakes her head. She had no idea what Lin was talking about. "No. I'm still blind. I'm using the Avatar state to see." She stops in front her bedroom and holds the knob. "If you do anything to her…"

"Open the door." The green-eyed woman says sternly. "Now."

Korra takes a deep breath and they head inside. She sits on the bed and takes her partner's hand. Naga sits next to the bed. "I think she might be hibernating or something. She won't wake up." Three officers quickly enter the room. Korra gets to her feet. "What is this?"

"Grab their things." The chief commands.

"Lin!" Korra shouts. Naga starts to growl sensing that her humans were in danger. "I didn't agree to this." Lin does a few quick movements launching four metal spikes. Naga catches one in her mouth but the others plunge into Asami's body. Korra air slams everyone in the room against the wall. "Asami!"

"Look at her Avatar!" Lin yells. Korra growls as she watches the bloody spikes being forced from her lover's body. The Avatar slowly crushes the metal armor around the chief's body. Naga barks angrily. Lin hacks losing her breath as the armor continues to tighten. "K-Kor-ra…that's not…Asami anymore!"

Korra grits her teeth then slams the officers into the floor. Her voice booms through the room. "Leave! Now!"

Lin pants as she tries to push herself up. "So you knew huh? You knew that thing was still alive."

"Koh's dead! Why are you doing this?" The water tribe woman shouts.

Lin gets to her feet and wipes a bit of blood from her lip. "I wouldn't have to do this if you were doing your job. I'm not going to let that thing run free."

"Thing?" Why wasn't Lin backing down? Tears stream down the Avatar's face. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were back to normal. Had the Avatar state changed? She shakes her head then moves to the bed. Asami's wounds had already healed but she still hadn't awakened. She picks her wife up and glares into Lin's eyes. "Take us to Katara." The police chief averts her eyes. Korra takes in a breath to try and calm herself down. Naga corners one of the officers. "Down girl." Her faithful dog sits on top of the man. "I don't know the whole story, but I know you're doing this for a reason. I want to hear you out, Lin. I really do, but if you come after my wife again I'll..."

Lin grits her teeth. "Fine, let's go."

Korra heads out the door first. Naga follows her. Lin notices a notepad on the floor with Korra's name written on it. She picks it up and reads it. She looks toward the door, tears the sheet from the pad, and crumbles it up.

Korra is shocked to see two airships full of officers outside. What the hell happened while she was gone? Asami couldn't have done that much damage. Korra lowers her eyes, but maybe Mizu had.

X

They arrive at Air Temple Island an hour later. The trip should have only taken a few minutes, but Lin insisted on questioning the Avatar. Korra made sure to keep Mizu's identity safe. She had a duty to keep the essences hidden from the world. But Lin didn't make it easy.

Of course the police chief was right. Technically Koh was inside of Asami, but that didn't mean Korra could admit to it. Lin wanted to imprison Asami. And unfortunately, she had more than enough reason to.

After Mizu bloodbent everyone on Air Temple Island, the metalbending guards went after her. Two of Lin's officers died when they tried to take Korra away from the essence.

Lin slams her fist down on the ship's conference room table. "Those men had families Korra! And I'm supposed to tell them that the person responsible is free and cleared of all charges because she's the Avatar's girlfriend?"

Korra shakes her head and lowers her now grey eyes to the floor. "She didn't know what she was doing. Asami's not a killer."

"Flameo, Korra! That's how you're going to justify her actions? That's why she needs to be put away. She doesn't have control of herself. Can't you see you that? You're endangering everyone by siding with her." Lin says.

"It's not that simple Lin!" The water tribe woman clenches her jaw. There was no way she could reason her way out of this. Asami obviously didn't know anyone had died. If she did she would have tried to heal them.

"Tell that to Katara. She's been bedridden since the day you passed out." The chief says.

"What?" Korra asks in shock.

"She bloodbent everyone Korra, including your 85-year-old teacher." Lin says.

Korra furrows her brow and shakes her head. "No, that's, that's not right. Gran came to see us after I woke up. She was fine."

Lin shakes her head then gets up from her seat. "Come see for yourself."

Once they finally landed Korra takes Asami into her arms and follows Lin. She didn't trust her friend not to fly off with her wife.

They enter the healing chambers. Lin walks in as Kya finishes Katara's session. The mature waterbender grits her teeth when she sees Asami in Korra's arms. "Get her out of here."

Korra gulps having reactivated the Avatar state for a minute. She steps forward. "Kya, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I said get her out here! I don't want her anywhere near my mother." Kya shouts.

Katara takes in a deep breath and speaks very softly. "Kya, Lin, it's alright. Let me talk to them."

"But mom…"

The master healer inhales quietly. "Please, dear. I'll be fine. Korra's here. Everything will be alright."

Lin glares at Korra. "You've got five minutes."

Katara speaks up. "Lin, that's enough. I'm the Avatar's advisor and I will decide how much time I need to speak with her. Now, please leave. Kya, you too."

Kya looks down into her mother's eyes then nods. "Fine. We'll be outside."

Katara shakes her head no. "You, Lin and the guards will wait in the Avatar Temple." Lin was about to refuse, but the stern look on Katara's face made her change her mind. "Tell Jinora to come stand watch at the door. She'll alert you if there are any issues."

Lin nods. Kya leaves with her but not before giving the Avatar a piece of her mind. "I swear Korra if anything happens to her…"

The Inuit looks in Kya's general direction. She could feel how hurt the woman was. "I'm sorry about all this. No one's going to hurt her, I promise."

"Stop apologizing Korra." Katara says. "Kya, I'll be fine. Now go on."

As soon as the women leave Korra activates the Avatar state and lays Asami down in one of the healing pools. She sits next to her mentor and takes her hand. "Gran, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

Katara smiles as she looks into her saddened student's eyes. "Deactivate it, dear." Korra nods and does as she's told. "Well, that's quite the change. But it's wonderful to see your eyes again. I have to say I miss the glow though." She says with a slight giggle in her voice.

A single tear rolls down Korra's cheek. "Gran…"

Katara takes a deep breath. "This wasn't Mizu's fault. She didn't know and we didn't tell her. She was just trying to protect you and Asami."

Korra shakes her head. "That doesn't excuse what happened."

Katara nods. "You're right, but blaming and fighting isn't going to fix anything." She looks over at Asami. "What happened to her?"

Korra sighs. "I…I helped them merge. She seemed okay afterward, but she didn't wake up today."

Katara lowers her grey-blue eyes having noticed the blood covering Asami's clothes. "Lin attacked her again didn't she?"

The Avatar furrows her brow. "What do you mean… _again_?"

The mature bender takes a sorrowful breath. "Lin knows she's immortal. She believes Koh is possessing Asami's body. She attacked her after you lost consciousness last week." Before Korra can ask why Katara continues. "Mizu used Lin and Kya's bodies to open a portal so she could speak to the Mothers. She healed them afterward but what she did to them was unspeakable. The memory of it is still fresh in their minds. I should have been more careful when they first came to me. They thought it was a dream. If I'd only…"

Korra swallows hard. "No, you did the right thing. If I had spoken to Asami sooner, this wouldn't have happened." She rubs the back of her neck. "I don't know how to fix this Gran. I can't tell Lin about the essences and..."

"And you can't let Asami be arrested for crimes she didn't commit." Katara says as she squeezes the Avatar's hand. "The first thing we need to do is wake her up. She may be able to tell us how to handle this situation."

Korra inhales and nods. "But what do I tell Lin?"

Katara thinks for a moment. "Well…how about telling her the truth." Korra furrows her brow. "A spirit…a being from the spirit world is responsible for what's happened. It took possession of Asami's body on the solstice."

"But…"

"And that the Avatar used her special new powers to free Asami and take care of the threat." Katara finishes. Korra shakes her head in disbelief. "That's as good a story as any and it's not a lie. You helped Asami and Mizu merge yesterday, so for all intents and purposes the culprit has been destroyed, right?"

Korra nods still a little confused. "Well, technically, yeah, but..."

Katara smiles. "Technically is good enough. We just need Lin to give us the time to awaken Asami." She lowers her eyes for a moment then looks toward the door. "Jinora, come on in sweetie."

The Avatar shakes her head as she hears the door close. "Hey Jinora."

"Hey Korra. I'm gonna check on Asami, okay?" The airbending prodigy says.

Korra nods then turns back to her mentor. "Gran, that's not going to explain Asami's healing abilities. Lin's not gonna believe Asami's not possessed anymore."

Jinora immediately goes over to the healing pool, places her hands on Asami's head, and closes her eyes. "Ow!" She immediately takes her hands away with a yelp and a few panting breathes.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Korra asks when she hears Jinora.

"Asami's body, it's like it's full of energy, almost electric. I can barely touch her." Jinora says as she nurses the numbness in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Korra goes into the Avatar state then takes her wife's hand. "I don't feel anything."

"Huh?" Jinora gulps then reaches out to touch Asami again. "Ah!" The shock startles her. "Korra this isn't good. You're…you're probably just used to it. You can't let anyone else touch her. It's dangerous."

The Inuit takes a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what's going on with her?"

Jinora shakes her head. "No. I just know that there's way too much energy flowing through her body. If she weren't immortal she'd be dead. She wasn't like this last week. What happened?"

Korra swallows. "Asami and Mizu merged. They're one person again. It happened yesterday." Korra lowers her eyes. "She seemed fine but she won't wake up."

Jinora thinks for a minute. "So she didn't say anything to you about it?" Korra shakes her head no. "It seems kind of strange that she wouldn't know this would happen. Are you sure she didn't leave a message for you anywhere?"

* * *

Katara's eyes dart to the door. "Quiet."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh? Gran, did you figure something out?"

Katara looks at Jinora and nods to the door. "I think we should all spend a little time considering…"

Jinora quickly opens the door.

Lin and Kya avert their eyes. Katara inhales deeply. "Come inside you two. How much did you hear?"

The police chief clears her throat. She puffs out her chest a bit not wanting to admit she'd been eavesdropping. "I heard enough." Kya takes her hand. "If that's not Asami Sato, then who or what is it?"

Jinora gulps. "Uhh, guys…"

"What?" Korra asks.

Jinora steps back as the water in the healing pools starts to overflow.

Korra feels the water around her feet. She activates her new eyes and looks at the floor. "Umm…" She looks at her wife.

Katara winces as her body starts to float out of the pool. Kya runs to her. "Mom!" She tries to bend the water away but for some reason, it's not working. The room continues to overflow with water.

"Ahhmm…" Katara groans as her hips bump into one of the pillars.

Kya holds Katara steady then angrily looks over at Asami. "You! You did this!" She reaches out to grab the hair at the top of the CEO's head as the woman floats closer to her. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Jinora's eyes widen. "Kya don't!"

The waterbender immediately convulses like she's being electrocuted. Jinora pries the woman's hand away from Asami's head. Kya drops down into the water.

Lin runs over and pulls her fiancée into her arms. "Kya! Kya? What happened to her?!" The room continues to fill with water. No one speaks. The green-eyed woman growls as she glares at a still unconscious Asami.

"We don't have time to explain. We need to get out of here." Jinora huffs.

Korra picks up her wife. "Asami, baby please wake up, please."

Katara swallows hard and does her best to speak. "Lin, there's…a spirit…inside Asami. It's not Koh. Asami didn't…hurt…you two." She takes a strained breath as the water beats against her body. "You…have to…let Korra…handle this. Please."

Jinora and a few of Lin's guards help carry Katara from the room. The water was up to their knees.

Korra's eyes widen when she gets outside. "Oh no." The water in the bay was rising too. The waves were higher than usual. The statue of Aang would be completely under water in a matter of days. She gulps then tries to shake her wife again. "Asami, please."

Lin directs everyone to board the airships then walks over to the Avatar. "Do you know what's happening in there?"

Korra shakes her head no. "I'm not sure yet."

Lin inhales deeply. "Is what Katara said true? There's a spirit inside Asami and it was responsible for attacking us? You really expect me to believe that?" Korra gulps and nods, lowering her eyes. "You're supposed to be in charge of keeping spirits like that in line, right?" Korra nods again. The chief grabs the collar of Korra's shirt, making sure to avoid touching Asami. "Then do your job, Avatar."

Korra swallows hard. "I will, I mean I am. I understand."

"Do you? Because it doesn't look like it." Lin looks down at Asami for a moment. "Stop treating her like she's normal, Korra. She's probably responsible for the flooding in there too. You know it and you're not doing anything but trying to protect her." Lin says pulling Korra a little closer to her. "Your job is to protect the world. Do…your…job."

Korra clenches her jaw. "I got it, alright."

Lin releases her shirt. Her hand accidentally grazes Asami's cheek giving her a shock. "Ssss…" She winces cradling her hand and taking a few deep breaths. Lin looks into the Avatar's eyes. "If you don't handle this situation, I will."

Korra averts her gaze as the police chief walks away.

Lin gets aboard her airship and takes off. She sits next to her still unconscious fiancée. She was sick to her stomach over letting Kya get hurt again. She gently takes her hand and squeezes it. Then she looks over at Katara. After a few minutes she takes the note she found at Korra's place out of her pocket and reads it again. Angry green eyes glare at Katara. "You want me to let Korra handle this huh? Fine, let your Avatar screw it up." She walks out to the cockpit. "Take us to Republic City prison."

The Avatar is fuming. She couldn't deny any of Lin's words and she hated herself for it. The police chief was right. If this were just another random spirit she'd handle the situation differently. But it was Asami they were talking about. And there was something Lin would never know or understand. Korra looks down at her wife. As long as Asami was taken care of the world would be safe. That's all that mattered. "Hey Jinora, I need your help. Can you give us a ride to Future Industries?"

The airbender nods then grabs one of the sky bison. They climb aboard. "I hope you're not letting aunt Lin get to you."

"Aunt?" Korra asks.

"Yeah, she and my aunt Kya are engaged." Jinora says.

Korra lowers her eyes remembering what the Mothers said. She could only hope that Lin and Kya would get over their grudge against Asami someday. "They have every right to be angry."

Jinora nods. "That's true, but they also don't know what's really going on. I could feel them by the door earlier. They didn't hear much. That's probably why Aunt Lin is letting you go." She looks back at the Avatar. "So which one of the essences are we going to meet?"

Korra looks up at her. It took her a minute to remember the airbender's connection to the spirit library. "Uhh, the fire essence."

Jinora smiles and nods. "Cool."

**Future Industries**

They arrive on the top floor to find an extremely sickly Chelse coughing and hacking with a thick shawl over her shoulders. She sits at her desk blowing her nose.

The moment she saw her unconscious employer in Korra's arms she knew something was wrong.

After a full thirty minutes of grilling, she finally decided it was okay to reveal her true identity to Jinora. She was just as surprised as Mizu was that Wan Shi Tong had chosen a human apprentice. The world really had changed. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse.

The Avatar explained everything that had happened to her in the last 48 hours. Chelse explains that she'd visited Asami over the past week and knew how rough things were for her young employer. She blows her nose. "I figured the increase in moisture was due to her emotions being out of control, but now that she's back to normal it should have stopped by now."

Korra shakes her head. "It's getting worse out there. Water is starting to flood all over the place. I don't think it's noticeable yet though."

The fire essence shrugs. "The only thing I can think of is putting the water tribe to work until she wakes up. The rest of us are weak because of the imbalance with the elements."

The Avatar lowers her eyes. "The waterbenders can't do much. Their ability to bend is being affected. I can still bend though."

Jinora speaks up. "We should take her to the master. He might be able to help."

Chelse takes a raspy breath. "It couldn't hurt." She looks at Korra. "She didn't tell you this was going to happen?" The Avatar shakes her head no. "Something isn't right. She had to have said something. She knows her essence better than anyone. It's not like her to not have prepared for this."

Korra shakes her head again. "No. It's like I said, she went to sleep after she merged and when I woke up the next day..."

Jinora thinks for a minute. "I think taking her to the spirit library is our best bet. When she snuck in with you a few weeks ago she asked me to find some information about the Mothers. I think she was planning something."

Korra exhales roughly. "Did you find anything?"

"Not much. Just what we already know. The Mothers work as one being. They can't do anything without one another." The airbender says.

Korra nods then takes her wife's hand. 'Okay, let's head to the spirit world and see if that stabilizes her."

Chelse wipes some sweat from her brow and cough. "I'll talk to the others and see what we can do in the meantime. We can't control her essence but maybe we can hold it back for a while." She looks at the Avatar. "Korra you need to hurry. If the waters keep rising that vision you saw will become a reality."

**Republic City Spirit Portal**

A city-wide alarm is heard as Jinora and the Avatar prepare to enter the spirit world.

President Raiko's voice is heard a minute later. "Everyone please stay calm. All waterbenders and earthbenders report to city hall."

**TBC…**


	48. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to awaken Asami is on.

* * *

**X**

Korra swallows hard and exhales through her nose as she stares at the spirit portal. She couldn't get distracted by Raiko's message. Things weren't bad enough for her to get involved. She looks down at her wife. Her first priority was taking care of Asami. "Jinora, let's go."

The young airbender nods then enters the portal.

Korra lifts Asami a little higher so her head could rest on her shoulder. She exhales roughly then steps into the portal. The Inuit furrows her brow a second later when she finds herself still in the physical world. She turns around and tries to enter the portal again. "What?" She walks through the portal a few more times.

Jinora taps her foot as she waits for Korra and Asami to come through. They were right behind her. After a few minutes, she shakes her head and goes back through. Her eyebrows raise when she sees Asami lying on the ground. Jinora checks out the area. "Korra? Korra are you here?"

The caramel skinned Avatar walks through the portal again. "Yeah, I'm here."

Jinora furrows her brow. "What's going on? Why haven't you and Asami…"

"Because we can't. I even tried to go through by myself. It's not working." Korra says.

Jinora lowers her eyes deep in thought. She looks over at Asami. "Energy."

"What?" Korra asks.

"The energy flowing through your bodies. The spirit portal can't adjust to it right now. That's gotta be it. Maybe if you…" Jinora says.

The Avatar sighs and shakes her head. She'd had about all she could take. "Jinora, go to the library and see what the owl has to say, okay? I'll take Asami back to Future Industries. Meet us there if you find anything."

The airbending master furrows her brow. "I-I will. Are you alright?"

Korra sits on the ground next to her wife and lowers her head. "I'll be fine. Go."

Jinora moves towards the Avatar wanting to comfort her. "Korra…"

"I said go." The water tribe woman huffs.

Jinora nods and steps into the portal. "Okay."

Korra swallows, takes her wife's hand and shakes her head. She imagined hearing Asami's voice in her head. "Yeah, I'm tired too. It's like we can't seem to catch a break." Korra looks down at the heiress' face. "I'm sorry."

"I know how you feel. It was rough for me too." A strangely familiar voice startles the Avatar.

"Who's there?" Korra says cradling the heiress in her arms.

A strange blue mist wafts from behind the spirit portal. A beautiful brown skinned woman dressed in blue walks toward the Avatar. Her hair was long and dark. She wore a sprocket shaped betrothal necklace around her neck. And her eyes were…grey. The woman squats in front of the Avatar and looks down at Asami. Korra furrows her brow. The woman takes a deep breath, her eyes turn light blue, and then she smiles. "Still beautiful. You'll wake up soon. I promise."

The Inuit's eyes widen. She gulps realizing who it was. This was completely different than what she felt with her alternates. "Y-you're…"

The woman nods and meets her gaze. "You need to talk to Lin before this gets out of hand."

Korra shakes her head in disbelief. It was her…only she was older, taller, and more muscular. And there was a long scar down her right arm. Korra had so many questions. "I…wh…how…"

"Baby, what are you doing in there? We're gonna be late." Asami's voice says softly from behind the older Korra.

The mature Avatar smirks as her younger self tries to peak over her shoulder her but doesn't see anyone. That voice was unmistakable. Korra knew who it was right away. "Talk to Lin. Tell her the truth. The whole truth. The only way to get through this is together. Got it?"

"Mommy, we late." Korra hears a little girl say.

"Hey, are you listening?" The older Avatar asks.

Korra shakes her head no. She may have been in shock, but she knew getting Lin Beifong involved was a bad idea. "No, I can't do that. Do you know what Asami did to them? There's no way Lin or Kya are gonna accept a real explanation. And did you forget that the essences have to keep their identities hidden from the world?"

Their eyes lock. "Take a minute and think. Of all the people in the world to use as a doorway, why would Asami chose Lin and Kya?" The mature Avatar asks.

The younger Korra furrows her brow. It was a good question. Her eyes widen a moment later. That's when she remembered. Asami snuck into the library with her. She knew the truth. Lin and Kya weren't just random people.

The older woman nods. "Now that you understand you know what you need to do right?" Korra watches in awe as a blue and white mist forms next to the spirit portal.

"Mommy, mommy!" A child says.

The mature Avatar smiles. "Hey, I gotta go."

The Inuit's jaw drops as her older self walks into the arms of a pregnant Asami with two little kids pulling at her clothes. The older Korra winks at her as the mist fades.

Korra looks down at her wife then back up to where the mist had been. How much older were they? If that was the future how would she know when to come back and tell herself what to do? Korra can't help her smile. They were really gonna be okay. And they were gonna have more kids? Wow. Korra shakes the surprise from her mind then picks up her wife. She furrows her brow. "How is telling Lin the truth supposed to wake you up?" Korra looks towards Asami's office building.

**Republic City Prison**

The police chief goes through the warden's files. "Are you sure Sato doesn't have any other close relatives? He had to have mentioned someone besides his daughter."

The warden shakes his head. "I'm sure chief. He said his wife had a small family and that most of them had passed away. And he had no way of getting in touch with his own family after they abandoned him. Right now Asami is the only legitimate living member of the Sato family."

Lin lowers her eyes and swallows. "There has to be someone else. There has to be."

One of the officers comes to the door. "Excuse me chief, you said you wanted to know when your fiancée was awake. She's asking for you, sir."

Lin nods then turns to the warden. "If you find anything else related to Hiroshi Sato contact me right away." The man nods.

Lin sighs with relief when she sees Kya sitting up in the airship infirmary bed. "How are you feeling?" She says taking the waterbender's hand.

Kya inhales deeply and shakes her head. "I don't know. There were these…trees." She sighs as she collects her thoughts. "Things feel different." She looks into Lin's eyes. "I…feel different."

The green-eyed woman sits down on the bed. She was worried. "Different how?" She'd unleash armageddon if Asami had caused Kya any more pain.

Kya swallows and doesn't speak right away. She wasn't sure how her partner would react to what she was about to say. The moment she lost consciousness after touching Asami everything changed. She felt a peace that transcended all understanding. The images that flowed through her mind gave her a different perspective of what Asami had done to them. And at one point she transformed into a gigantic tree. Strangely enough, the heir to the Sato fortune was one of her branches. "Lin, I…it's about Asami." Kya inhales deeply and furrows her brow. "She didn't want to hurt us." Blue eyes lower to the sheets. "I don't actually think she can."

Lin clenches her jaw. "Then explain why you and Katara are in the infirmary right now." She squeezes her fiancée's hand. "Kya, it's my responsibility to keep this city safe. I can't afford to look past the obvious because of our friendship with Korra. Right now Asami is a danger to herself and everyone around her. I can't let her…"

Focused sky blue eyes meet Lin's determined gaze. "Baby, I don't know how to explain this. As a matter of fact, I can't. But for whatever reason, I know this isn't Asami's fault. She needs our help." Kya shakes her head as she tries to process her feelings. "She didn't attack us that day. She was trying to talk to us." Lin pulls her hand away from her partner. "Lin, I know how this sounds but it's the truth."

The police chief swallows and gets to her feet. She lowers her eyes doing all she can to stifle her anger. She felt sick to her stomach. That bug had invaded her fiancée's mind. "Get some rest, okay? I have a few more things to take care of before we get back to the station."

Kya grabs her partner's arm. Their eyes lock. "Lin, please listen to me. Fighting isn't going to solve this."

Lin half smiles and pats her lover's hand. "I know. Don't worry. I'll take care of things until you're back on your feet." She moves to leave the room.

Kya releases her then lowers her eyes and sits back in bed. "Lin, help Korra."

"What?" The metalbender says.

Kya looks at her. "Help her. She can't handle this alone and neither can you."

Lin lowers her eyes and closes the door behind her. She grits her teeth remembering what happened when she touched Asami's cheek earlier. She realizes if she'd had prolonged contact with the CEO she would have ended up just like Kya.

Lin pulls Asami's note from her pocket and reads it again.

_**Korra my body hasn't merged yet. I need rest. Keep me away from water. If water touchs me will rise. If rise ned famil fam wak** _

Her mind fades back to when she first joined the force. In particular, to the day she had to arrest her sister. That was the day she lost faith in what her mother stood for. Toph destroyed the evidence of Suyin's crimes.

At the time Lin thought her mother had become a corrupt cop or maybe she'd always been one. She couldn't believe her mother would throw away her career. But as she stood there holding Asami's note in her hand she realized the truth. Her mother was trying to protect them back then. Toph did what she had to do in order to protect their future.

She never imagined she and her mother would ever be in the same position one day. Part of her wanted to feel guilty for keeping the note from Korra, but the more she thought about her fiancée, the more she believed it was the right decision.

The police chief stares at the note. "Keep me away from water." She says out loud. If she held out long enough maybe Asami would destroy herself and save them the trouble of having to kill her. Things had already started flooding like the note said. Maybe without her family, Asami would remain unconscious. Lin closes her eyes and thinks. "She doesn't have any other living relatives so what family is she talking about?" Lin opens her eyes. "The spirit's family." She crumbles the note in her hand then stuffs it into her pocket.

**Future Industries**

Korra lays Asami down on the couch in her office. "The other me said I need to talk to Lin. I think she's right."

"You can say whatever you want. You already know the deal. Just keep your mouth shut about us and you're fine." The fiery titan says.

The other essences obviously didn't know about the Mothers' human incarnations in this timeline. Korra swallows hard. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep her safe?" She asks the executive assistant.

Chelse coughs. "She'll be fine. I can hide her presence if I need to. It's not like anyone can touch her right now anyway."

Korra huffs roughly. "That's not the point. I'm asking you if you're strong enough to protect her if she's attacked."

"No."

"What?!" Korra almost shouts.

"None of us are. Why do you think she's in that state? It's not just her in there. It's Tsuchi and the new essence too." Chelse says as she blows her nose. "Look just get going. We don't have time to argue. In case you haven't noticed the planet is flooding. And you're the one that's supposed to take care of that right?"

Korra nods then activates the Avatar state. She needed to find Lin. She kneels down to one knee then places her hand on the floor. Hundreds of streams of white light pour from her hand. She pictures the police chief in her mind. Lin would reach city hall in a few minutes. Korra opens her eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Chelse waves her hand. "Leave already." She coughs again then walks over to her boss. She places her hand on Asami's forehead and closes her eyes. Her body glows with a deep red light. "Asami can you hear me?"

**Inside the heiress' body**

"Chelse!" Asami shouts. She stands in a place with no ceiling or walls. It's not dark but there's no light either. "Chelse! I can hear you. I hear everything! Please tell me you can hear me! Please!" Asami closes her eyes and tries to focus on the fire essence's energy. If she could just get her body to respond she could tell them how to wake her up. She yells at the top her lungs. "Get everyone together! I need their energy! Seika can you hear me?"

Chelse takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She's not surprised to see blue light around Asami's body. "So you can hear me, but I can't hear you. Find a way to use Tsuchi or the new essence to communicate. Blink once for yes and two for no if you understand." The fire essence coughs a few more times as she waits but nothing happens. "No control huh?" She stares at the young CEO's face. "Listen I know you know what's happening out here. I need you to glow again if you left a message for Korra." She waits five whole minutes but nothing happens. "Come on Asami, you can do this. This world needs you…literally."

Asami takes in a deep breath and sits down on the floor in her mind. "I know. I'm trying." She lowers her head and closes her eyes. A small smirk graces her lips as she thinks back to her and Korra's first kiss. Things seemed so much simpler back then. Things were sweet when all she had to worry about was if her best friend would return her feelings. So much had changed. She remembers the first time she sat and watched a small acorn grow into a huge tree. Years had passed but to her, it felt like a single day. Time was precious to her now, more precious than ever.

A soft light suddenly gets her attention. She raises her head and sees two small children in front of her. They couldn't have been any more than one or two years old. One was cloaked in silver light the other had a soft forest green glow. She couldn't tell their genders but their smiles brought a tear to her eye. "Hi." She says quietly. To her surprise, both children snuggle into her lap and wrap their arms around her. She gently kisses their foreheads. She could tell they didn't have any knowledge of who they were yet. They only took those forms based her thoughts of them. "Don't worry, we'll be okay." She closes her eyes and holds them close. "Your mommy will be here soon."

Chelse hears the elevator ping. She looks toward the door knowing that it wasn't Korra. She takes a deep breath and lifts her hand. Asami's body is suddenly covered in rainbow flames.

Chelse gulps as she closes the office door behind her. A squad of officers exits the elevator. She clears her throat. "May I help you?"

**City Hall**

Korra deactivates the Avatar state as she approaches the room Lin is in. She squeezes her hand into a fist to muster up some courage. Talking to the police chief wasn't going to be easy. She knocks on the door. "Lin? It's me Korra. We need to talk."

Lin opens the door. "So talk."

"Uhh, can I…come in?" The Avatar asks.

Lin can see that Korra's eyes have gone grey again. She walks away. "Make it quick."

The Inuit gulps. "Uhh, I don't know if I can do that. See I…umm, maybe you should sit down first."

"I don't have time for games Korra. In case you haven't noticed the city is flooding and one of us needs to do something about it before any lives are lost." Lin says quickly.

The Avatar lowers her eyes. "Just hear me out, okay?"

Lin rolls her eyes. "Why are you here Korra?"

The water tribe woman swallows hard. "Because I need to tell you the truth. And if Kya's awake I need her to hear this too."

"Leave her out of this." Lin says quickly. "I don't want her getting anymore mixed up in…"

"Asami can stop the flooding." Korra says.

Lin stares at her. Finally some truth. "What is she?"

Korra averts her eyes. "She's called the water essence. She one of six…I mean seven other spirits that control the elements."

The police chief finally decides to take Korra's advice and pull up a chair. "Okay. And why have you decided to tell me this now?"

"B-because…(gulps) you and Kya are spirits too. That's why she attacked you." Korra says timidly.

Lin takes on a deadpan expression. "Excuse me?"

Korra sighs deeply. "This is gonna be hard to believe but it's the truth. There are these four cosmic…mothers uhh super strong spirits that created everything including the essences. I know because I'm one of the four…along with…you, Kya, and Asami."

Lin shakes her head. "You just said she was a…"

"She's both. Look it's complicated okay? These four spirits took human forms a long time ago. It's like the Avatar cycle. They reincarnate into different people." Korra says.

"And that's why she attacked us." The chief says.

Korra furrows her brow. Did Lin actually understand what she was saying? "Uhh, yeah."

"Prove it." The green-eyed woman says.

Korra looks in her general direction. "I-I can't. I mean I'm not sure how. I can't control that part of my powers yet. But I promise you it's the truth. That's why I'm here." Korra's eyes widen. "Wait I can show you. Here look."

The Avatar bends water from the cooler in the corner then activates the Avatar state. "Okay, these are the Mothers. They're basically giant trees with faces. That's us." Lin averts her eyes remembering what Kya said to her earlier. "These are the essences and the elements, and this is our world. They go through different cycles when they reincarnate. Everyone is…"

Lin swallows hard. She can feel her heart beating roughly in her chest the longer she listens to Korra. Somehow she knew it was the truth…and it scared her. The more the Avatar explained the worse Lin felt. She couldn't allow these spirits to get the best of her. She wouldn't let them poison her mind. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. "That's enough." She can hear her heart beating in her ears. "I have work to do."

Korra furrows her brow. "What? Lin, I know this is a lot to swallow but it's the truth. Asami's not your enemy. If we don't find a way to wake her up the whole world will end up under water."

Lin turns her back on Korra and picks up a stack of folders. "We? There is no 'we'. Katara told me this was a spirit world issue and to let you handle it." She walks past the Inuit and does her best to stop her legs from shaking. "So handle it."

Korra shakes her head in disbelief. Was Lin really bailing on her? "Lin, I'm not making this up alright?" She takes a deep breath and wills herself to tell her friend more of the story. "I-I met a spirit at the portal earlier today. She was…able to see the future. She told me that the only way we can fix this is together. For some reason, she also said I shouldn't hide anything from you. That's why I'm here telling you all this. It was hard for me to accept at first too, but I'm doing the best I can." Korra lowers her head. "I honestly don't know if there's anything you can do to help Asami. I just know it's important for you to understand what's going on. I'll leave now. If you think of anything that could help I'll be at Asami's office." Korra walks out the door.

Lin grabs her arm. "Hey wait. You're right. This is a lot okay? Just give me a few minutes to think. Wait out there."

Korra nods. "Okay."

Lin takes a seat at her desk and stares at the door. It was hard to believe but she knew Korra was telling the truth. She lowers her head. "If Kya and I were really spirits we would know it. It's not possible. Kya was there when I was born. We're human." Korra's words echo in her mind. 'She's both.' The Avatar had said. Technically Korra was part spirit too but that was because she was the Avatar. "If regular people had that kind of power the world wouldn't be like this." Lin stares contemplatively at her hand then she shakes her head. "Essences, mothers, spirits? No, I'm not falling for it. She's just trying to protect Sato." She looks at the door again. "Well, I have someone I want to protect too."

She walks over to the radio and turns a few dials to find the right frequency. "Unit 4 come in."

A man's voice comes through. "Sato's not here chief."

"Keep looking. I don't care if you have to tear that whole building apart. Find her and secure her. I'll stall the Avatar." The chief says.

"Chief, there's a woman here. She says she works for Sato and that she didn't come into the office today." The officer says.

Lin clenches her jaw. "You've got one hour. Keep searching."

Korra closes her eyes as she sits in the waiting room. She thinks over her encounter with her future self. She had so many questions. Had that version of her already been through this? If so why did she choose to visit her today? "Why didn't you tell me how to wake her up? So what if Lin and Kya are the Mothers, we're in the same boat. None of us knows how to use our powers. What was the point?" Korra shakes her head. "Lin doesn't even believe me."

A small smile comes to her face. "Man, Asami looked incredible." She says as she recalls seeing her pregnant wife in the mist. "I wonder how old we are. Maybe our 30s?" She opens her eyes.

Her mind drifts to her older self. "What happened to her arm? It looked like an old injury." Korra runs her hand down her arm. She'd noticed that her future self was blind too. Maybe she accidentally hurt herself at some point. Korra had kind of hoped she would have figured out how to see again soon. Her eyes lower. "How do I know when I'm supposed to come back and tell myself all that?" She shakes her head, leans back in the chair, and closes her eyes.

**30 minutes pass**

Lin steps into the hallway. "Korra." There's no answer. Lin walks out to the waiting room and sees that the Avatar is asleep. She clears her throat. "Korra."

The Inuit shakes her head and sits up. "Huh? Oh Lin, hey."

"I need more time. Why don't you head out? I'll contact you when I'm ready to talk." The metalbender says.

Korra takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay. Do what you need to do. I know I've given you a lot to think about. I hope you'll talk to Kya if you can. Whether you like it or not she's a part of this too. Asami's technically her daughter. And if things get worse she may be the only one who can stop what's happening out there." Lin remains silent. Korra gulps. "I'll…see you later."

* * *

**X**

Korra is beyond pissed when she returns to Future Industries. Thankfully the fire essence was able to keep Asami hidden. If Lin had taken Asami Korra would have gone ballistic. Korra realizes just how bad things were between them.

She began to regret telling Lin the truth. All that time she spent trying to explain things was for nothing. Lin was just stalling to give her officers time to find Asami.

Maybe her future self made a mistake and came back to the wrong timeline. She didn't have time to think about it now. As she stares out the windows at the city she can see how bad things were going to get. She clenches her fist. Blindness wasn't an option anymore. It hurt her to ignore Katara's wishes but she couldn't afford to let the situation get worse. She decides to stay in the Avatar state until things were fixed.

"Hey Miss Chelse, how many airships does the city have?" Korra asks.

The fire essence blows her nose. "Not enough, but I see where you're going. I'll start making calls. You might as well contact the other nations and tell them to start evacuating."

Korra lowers her head then walks over to her wife. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I'll call her brother." Korra furrows her brow. Chelse rolls her eyes. "The airhead. If he's strong enough to boost his energy the airbenders can help the waterbenders freeze the water."

Korra turns to her. "I thought waterbending had been cut off."

The essence shakes her head. "Not completely. They won't have as much control as they usually do. They'll have to concentrate a lot harder but it can work."

Korra inhales and nods. "Okay. Let's get started."

It took a full day. Tenzin and Jinora sent members of the air nation to each continent and got to work.

The waters still continued to rise but with everyone's combined efforts they'd slowed the waters down.

X

X

**Four days later**

**Republic City**

**Airship #5**

Kya sits at a desk in her and Lin's cabin. Her partner was asleep. They'd spent the last two days arguing. Lin was still being hardheaded. Other than cooperating with Korra's plan the police chief wanted nothing to do with the young Avatar. She even went as far as commanding Kya to stay away from her.

The waterbender could tell that her lover was angrier than usual but she had no idea why. What she did know was that the experience they had with Asami was still haunting her. But there was no way she could convince Lin that the heiress wasn't a threat to them.

She looks at the badge on the police chief's uniform. "You're supposed to be helping out there Lin, not fighting with the one person who's able to fix this." She sighs then gets up and walks over to Lin's suit. She runs her hand over the badge and shakes her head. Lin's pants were draped in a chair next to her armor. Kya picks them up along with one of her partner's musty shirts then heads out the door.

The least she could do was make sure Lin had clean clothes to work in. Down in the laundry room, she checks the pockets on the pants and finds a crumbled up piece of paper inside.

_**Korra my body hasn't merged yet. I need rest. Keep me away from water. If water touchs me will rise. If rise ned famil fam wak** _

Her eyes widen. This message had to be from Asami. How long had Lin had this? She marches back to her cabin. "Lin Beifong!" She shouts.

The chief grumbles but doesn't turn over. "Urgh Kya, I've been awake for two days. Please."

"How long have you had this note from Asami?" Kya growls.

Lin turns over glaring at her fiancée. "You went through my things."

"How…long?" The waterbender says gritting her teeth.

Lin gets up and snatches the note from her hand. "This has nothing to do with you." She says staring into Kya's eyes. "Keep your hands off my things."

Blue eyes widen angrily. "Are you serious? You've had a way to help Korra this entire time and you're keeping it from her? What's wrong with you?"

The chief grabs her pants and shirt and goes to the door.

"Lin! People are dying! Isn't it your job to…"

"No! It's that worthless excuse for an Avatar's job to stop what's happening out there. But she's not doing anything but trying to protect Sato." Lin shouts and opens the door.

Kya grabs her wrist. "And what about you, huh? Tell me you're not doing this because of me. Tell me. Can't you see you're no different from Korra?" Lin averts her eyes. Kya pushes her partner up against the door. "Do I look like a weak child to you, Lin? Do I? Why do you keep…"

"I don't want to lose you!" Lin shouts. "You see what's happened to Asami. She's not even human anymore. You've been acting strange ever since you touched her. Can't you see how dangerous she is? I'm not going to let her and Korra turn you into…"

Kya slaps Lin hard across the face and takes the note from her hand. She can't help her tears as she takes off her engagement ring and puts it in Lin's hand. "I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving."

Lin pants furrowing her brow. "What? K-Kya, don't do this. I-I just wanted to…"

"Damn it, Lin I don't need your protection! I've been through three wars and I'm still alive. Are you even listening to yourself? I've had friends and family die in my arms and never once did I ever consider not doing everything I could to help them. What you're doing isn't right Lin. And you know it." She kisses Lin's hand. "When you're ready to grow up and stop treating me like a thing instead of a person you respect you can put this back on my finger." The waterbender walks out the door.

"Kya? Kya!" The chief shouts down the hallway. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you! Can't you understand that?" She punches a hole into the wall.

The waterbender wipes her eyes. "That's the problem."

X

**Future Industries**

Korra sits next to her wife holding her hand. Her eyelids are heavy and her head bobs as she tries to stay awake. She'd been traveling for three days straight trying to help the other nations.

Chelse throws a blanket over Korra's shoulder. "Hey, get some rest. Asami's okay."

Korra shakes her head. "I…I wanna see her when she wakes up."

"Kid she's not gonna…" Chelse starts coughing roughly then falls to her knees.

Korra shakes the sleep from her eyes and helps her up. She sees blood in Chelse's hands. "Miss Chelse, w-what's happening to you?"

The woman takes a wheezing breath as Korra helps her onto the couch. "Too much…water." She pants.

Korra ignites her hands and covers Chelse in flames. "Here, this will help, right? You need your element."

Chelse shakes her head. "It's not that. It's the balance. It's…shifted too much." She says quietly. "If she doesn't…wake up soon…"

Korra gulps. "Save your strength. I'll…I'll figure something out. Rest okay."

The elevator pings. Korra tiredly looks toward the door.

"Korra are you here?" Kya asks.

The Avatar comes out of the office. "Kya? What are you doing here?" She immediately takes a defensive stance. "Is Lin with you?"

The mature bender shakes her head. "No. We're…taking a break from each other right now." Korra furrows her brow. "I came here to give you this."

Korra's eyes widen as she reads the note. "This is from Asami. Where'd you get this?"

Kya swallows. "I think Lin found it the day she came to your place." Korra grits her teeth. "She's not thinking straight right now."

Korra runs back into the office. "Miss Chelse, Chelse, wake up, please. You were right. Asami left a message." The woman doesn't move. "Miss Chelse? Kya help!"

The waterbender scans the woman's body. "She's unconscious and her lungs are full of water. She needs to go to the hospital."

Korra swallows hard then reads the note again. "Uhh, okay. Umm…" She looks at Kya. "Did Lin tell you what I talked to her about last weekend?" Kya shakes her head no. Korra lowers her eyes as she looks at the fire essence. "I'm sorry Miss Chelse." She turns to Kya. "Okay, umm…"

Kya lowers her eyes. "It's about those four trees isn't it?" The Avatar raises her eyebrows and nods. "I saw it after I touched Asami. We're connected to them, right?"

Korra nods slowly. "Uhh, yeah. The trees have children called essences. Asami's the water essence." She looks at Chelse. "And…(gulps) this is the fire essence. I think Asami needs the other essences to wake her up. And…I think she might need you too."

Kya looks up at her. "Huh?"

"You're…umm, you're the reincarnation of one of the trees. They're called the Mothers and they helped create the world." Korra looks at her wife. "You're…the Mother of Minds and…her mom."

Kya's eyes widen. "What? How is that possible?"

Korra shakes her head. "It's a really long story. I was barely able to explain it to Lin."

Kya thinks for a moment. "Then Lin…"

"Yeah, unfortunately, she's one too. Look can you stay here with them? I need to go get the others before it's too late." Korra says.

Kya nods contemplatively and lowers her head. "Korra…"

The Avatar takes a deep breath. She knew what the woman was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. "We'll worry about Lin later okay?" Korra stands to her feet and wobbles a bit.

Kya holds her up. "How long have you been in the Avatar state?"

The Inuit swallows and sighs. "We don't have time for that right now. I'll be fine. Just stay with them." Kya nods.

Korra heads out the door. She only knew of one of the essences she could get to quickly. With any luck, one would be enough.

**Chili the Nomad singing bar**

Korra takes a deep breath then walks through the double doors. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Korra searches all the rooms then heads down to the basement. "Hello? Chili? You here?"

"Heeyyyy…it's the Avatar…man." Korra sees the air essence laying on the floor.

"Chili, oh man." He looked like he was dying. "You alright?"

"Avatar…Korra…man, you look whooped man. How's it…going?" He says with a soft chuckle.

Korra smirks then pulls him into her arms. "Not good. Asami needs your help."

He smiles sadly. "No can do man. Balance is wayyyyy off. World's…gonna be done…soon. Was a…good ride." He swallows. "How about a…song for the road, huh?"

Korra gulps. "Nope. We aren't done yet Chili." She carries him out the door. "You've got a lot more songs to sing right? Hey, I need you to call the other essences when we get to Asami's building. Can you do that?"

He smiles and gives her a thumbs up. "Avatar…saving the world. Right on man. Wooo…"

Korra pants heavily. "Yeah. Wooo is right."

Chili begins to sing. "Even if you're lost…you can't…lose the love…because it's in your heart. La…la…laaa…

Tears stream down her face as she carries the shell of the man down the street. She thinks of all the work her friends were doing to help the world.

Jinora was still researching in the spirit library.

Bolin and Opal were helping the soldiers from Zaofu with the Earth Kingdom. They even managed to get Toph to do her part, but mostly because her swamp was flooding.

Mako was on the border of Republic City with Meelo.

Tenzin, Pema, and Ikki went to the Fire Nation.

And her parents Tonraq and Senna dispatched troops of waterbenders to every nation.

Everyone was doing their part. Her heart sank when she thought of Lin. Things wouldn't be this bad if the police chief had given her Asami's message. Korra shakes her head and tries to walk a little faster. Maybe getting all the others together would be enough to wake Asami up. "We're coming Asami. Just hold on."

**Airship #5**

The police chief sits alone in her cabin staring at Kya's engagement ring. Her cheek still stung from when Kya slapped her, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as what she was feeling now.

Her bottom lip trembles but she doesn't allow herself to cry. She desperately tries to rationalize what happened between them. Why couldn't Kya see that she was trying to protect her? She would do anything to protect her. Lin closes her eyes. Almost immediately her mind flashes back to the day Asami attacked them. She quickly opens her eyes again.

Ever since it happened she hadn't been able to see anything but Kya's heart being crushed right before her eyes. It terrified her. She wasn't losing sleep because of her work. She couldn't sleep because she kept reliving that nightmare. Lin lowers her head.

Kya had probably given Korra the message by now. Her precious Asami would be awake soon. Who knows what she'd do to Kya. Lin holds the ring in her fist. "I do respect you Kya, but you've changed. It's like she brainwashed you and you can't see it. She tried to kill you and now you're defending her? What did you expect me to do? Stand by and let her take you?"

Lin shakes her head. "And Korra thinks we're some all-powerful tree spirits. Do you know how ludicrous that sounds? It's crazy. But you believe her." She shakes her head again. "I did this for us, baby."

Kya's words resound in her mind. "Can't you see you're no different from Korra?"

She lays down and puts her face into a pillow. "I love you so much Kya. I love you. I've never known anyone like you." Her mind is immediately bombarded with images of their attack. "No!" She couldn't stop it from playing through this time. Strangely enough, the pain she felt began to dissipate.

Lin takes in a deep breath as the vision continues. She listens carefully and realizes that her partner was right.

_Mizu inhales angrily. "You're going to reverse what you've done. And this time you're going to leave Korra out of it."_

_Kya's body starts to glow with rainbow-colored light as does the police chief's. Lin stands up and points her hand at the essence. "Daughter, this is not the way." They say in unison._

_Mizu is in tears. "I can't believe you all took human forms. This is madness. Reverse…what you've done. This is my fault. I'm the reason Korra's been bound to you. She's human! How could you place such a burden on her?"_

Lin lowers her head. She was acting just like Korra and Asami, risking life and limb to protect the one she loved. And just like Mizu, she was willing to give up the world. She looks down at her engagement ring. "That's why you left me. I'm as blind as the Avatar is."

* * *

**X**

**Future Industries**

Korra is out of breath as she walks into Asami's office. She looks around and huffs. "Kya must be in the bathroom. We're gonna need more couches." She sits Chili down in one of the chairs.

He looks over at his counterpart. "Seika, oh man, you're still…beautiful. You hear me, babe?" He half smiles knowing she was unconscious. He swallows roughly. "Korra, man, the tank's running low, you ready?"

The Avatar nods. "Yeah, go ahead."

The air essence takes a shallow breath. His body glows with a dim golden light.

Kya walks out of the bathroom. Chili furrows his brow.

A deep violet orb and a bright white orb appear in the center of the room. Almost immediately Asami's body begins to react.

Three balls of light start to glow within her body. A green light in her chest. A blue light near her stomach and a silver light in her forehead.

Korra gasps. "It's working." She takes Asami's hand. "Come on baby wake up. Come on."

Fuu and Lisa take on their human forms. The spirit essence speaks up. "Avatar, why is there a human here?" She says pointing to Kya.

Chili smiles softly as tears well in his eyes. He stares at Kya as his bottom lip trembles. "She's…she's not a human, man."

"What?" The matter essence says. He turns to the Avatar noticing that everyone in the room is glowing it up except for Kya. "Avatar Korra, what in da sam hill have ya done? You know the rules. Humans ain't allowed to…"

Chili tries to get out of the chair. Fuu helps him. Chili smiles. "Hey mom." He says quietly.

Kya nervously looks around the room when she notices that he's speaking to her. "Uhh…hi?"

He wipes his eyes. "It's great to see you man. I can't believe you're really here. How long have you been human?"

Kya looks at Korra.

Asami's body glows more brightly. Lisa looks at the Avatar. Her eyes widen when she sees the lines of rainbow light flowing through Korra's body. She runs over and pulls the Avatar into a hug. "Mom!" She shouts. "Oh my god, how is this possible? How are you here?" The spirit essence says happily.

Korra smirks and rubs her back. "I…uhh, I can't explain right now. I brought you all here because Asami needs you to wake her up."

Lisa finally pulls away slightly but doesn't release the Avatar's arm. "We don't have enough power to do that anymore. If we pull our energies away from the elements her essence will completely take over." She lays her head on Korra's shoulder. "Why don't you two wake her up mom?"

Korra lowers her eyes then looks at Asami. "We don't know how to use those powers yet." She can see rainbow colored light moving through her partner's body, but Asami still wasn't moving. "It's not enough."

Kya walks over to Korra. "We need Lin don't we?" The Avatar averts her eyes.

The matter essence takes a deep breath seeing how happy his siblings are. He looks over at Kya then scratches the back of his head. "I…uhh, I reckon there's somebody missing right?" They all turn to him. "If ya know where she is I'll go get her."

Kya inhales then takes Fuu's hand. "You're…her son?" He averts his eyes and nods. Kya swallows. "She's my partner. And she's going through a lot right now. Don't force her okay?"

He smirks seeing how Kya cared for his mother. "Don't worry. I'm a little rough around da edges but I gotta soft inside. So where's she at?"

The waterbender takes a deep breath. "Airship five. Over the police station."

He nods, breathes out through puckered lips, then vanishes in a flash of violet light.

The moment he leaves the glow around everyone fades. Korra squeezes her wife's hand. "You'll be awake soon. I promise."

Lisa can't help but smile at the Avatar. "So you and the Mother of Faces huh?" Korra furrows her brow. Lisa giggles. "I always wondered where my gay came from. Straight from the source or gay from the source, haha." She caresses the Inuit's cheek. "I can't believe you took humans forms for us. You always seemed so cold and distant."

The Avatar lowers her eyes and moves away from the spirit essence's touch. "Look this is all new to me. I don't even know if I believe it. I'm glad you're happy but, I could use some space."

Lisa smirks and nods. "Anything you say, mama."

Korra rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She looks over at the fire essence. "Kya, how is she?"

The mature bender sighs. "Not good. I need to remove the water from her lungs before she drowns."

Chili gulps. "Bring me to her, man."

Lisa helps him over to his counterpart. He sits on the couch then lays her head in his lap. He inhales through puckered lips then holds his breath. His body flashes with golden light for a few seconds. The light covers Chelse's body. He exhales and pants. "This should…help her breathe for a while." He looks at Korra. "She'll be okay man. No worries." Korra nods.

* * *

**X**

**Airship #5**

A purple ball of light appears in the police chief's cabin. She turns over in bed and stares at it. "Who are you? Did Korra send you?"

"Yea she did and if ya promise not to kill me I'll show ya who I am." The matter essence says.

Lin sits up. "Fine." She clenches her jaw when she sees a man dressed as an exterminator appear in front of her.

He lifts his hands in surrender. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Yes, I mind. Why are you here?" Lin says rudely.

The matter essence smirks. "Well, my name's Fuu, but you might know me as Genshō." Lin stares at him blankly. "I gotta say this is a real surprise. Here we all thought ya'll didn't much care bout us." He pulls up a chair and puts it between his legs. "But look at ya. Got a human body and everything. How long ya'll been looking out for us?"

"You think I'm one of the tree spirits?" Lin asks. Fuu laughs so hard he almost falls out of his chair. "What's so funny?"

"You ain't no dang on spirit. Who da hell told ya that?" The essence says.

"Avatar Korra." Lin says.

Fuu scratches his cheek. "Well, I reckon she was trying to explain in a way you cud understand. See, you and da others are like…well like the sun in the sky. Y'all are energy. And ya shine dat energy out into da universe."

The chief raises her chin. "If I were some all-powerful energy spirit or whatever, I'd know it."

Fuu smirks. "Well, actually you wouldn't. See when we first come here we lose our memory. It's like that so we can adjust to being human. Den after we die we reincarnate and we come back with our memory. Technically speaking you ain't died yet."

Lin lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Prove it."

Fuu raises his eyebrows. "You sure?"

Lin looks down at her engagement ring. Her fiancée had accidentally taken the leap into Korra's world when she touched Asami. That was part of what caused the rift between them. That and her inability to see past what she thought love was. If Kya could go all in then so could she. The police chief takes a deep breath and nods.

The matter essence smiles. "Well alright, my kinda woman. I see where I get it from now."

"Get what from?" Lin asks.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Nothing much. Mind givin me your hand?" She hesitantly places her hand in his. "Go ahead and close ur eyes." She does as she's told. "Everythang's gone be alright. Just focus on my light." He sheds a tear feeling so honored to share such an intimate experience with his mom.

* * *

**An hour later…**

**Future Industries**

The elevator pings. Korra goes to see who it is. Her jaw clenches when she sees Lin standing behind the matter essence. She's so angry she could cry. She turns her back on them. "Come inside."

Kya gets to her feet when she sees her partner. "Lin." The police chief lowers her eyes.

The room is suddenly filled with lights of every color causing a kaleidoscope of images to shine through Asami's windows. It was as if Future Industries had become a lighthouse for the city. Each of the essences is covered in the brilliant hues of their elements.

The heiress begins to glow with rainbow light. Korra takes Asami's hand. "Come on baby. We're all here." A few minutes pass. Korra looks at the essences. "Why isn't it working?"

Lin takes a deep breath. "We have to touch her."

"What?" The Avatar says.

Lin pulls a small torn piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to Korra. It was the rest of Asami's note.

_**Only fam touch** _

The Avatar huffs a flame from her nose. "Everyone needs to touch Asami."

Kya and Lin help lift the fire essence off the couch. "Lin, are you alright?" Kya asks.

The police chief shakes her head. "No, but we can talk about it later."

Fuu and Lisa help the air essence up. They all place their hands on the young CEO's body. Kya and Lin brace themselves for the worst. Their bodies are lit up with what felt like electricity. Fuu places his hand on Lin's shoulder. Chili does the same for his mother. Both women take in slow relieving breaths as the shock dissipates. The essences grow brighter and brighter.

Korra keeps a firm hold of Asami's hand. "Wake up baby, please." She whispers.

Suddenly with a loud gasp and a blast of rainbow light, the heiress awakens. She inhales deeply over and over again almost panting for air. Her eyes blink rapidly. "I…I can't see. I can't see."

Lisa puts her hand over Asami's eyes. "It's okay. You're okay. Your eyes need to readjust to seeing outside of your body again. Calm down. Breathe. Let the light enter your eyes."

Asami nods and inhales through her nose as slowly as she can. Her vision starts to return. She sees a blurry woman in blue holding her hand. "Korra?"

The Avatar smiles and sighs wiping her eyes. "Right here."

Asami massages the right temple of her forehead. It was throbbing like crazy. "Urgh. There's so much water." Her vision was still blurry. She couldn't recognize anyone. "I stopped the flooding but I need time to figure out what to do with the excess."

Korra tucks a stray strand of hair behind Asami's ear. "Can't you just make it disappear or something?"

Asami shakes her head. "I can't uncreate what's been created. It has to be moved."

"So evaporate it." Korra says.

Kya sighs. "Korra do you have any idea what that much moisture would do to the atmosphere and environment?"

Lin clears her throat. "Genshō can do it." Everyone turns to her. She lifts her chin slightly. "He's the matter essence right? He can move the extra water to a different dimension or out into space."

The essences turn to Fuu. He lowers his eyes and scratches the back of his head. "Uhh, I mighta…kinda helped her get some of her memory back a little while ago."

Kya cups Lin's cheek. "Are you alright?"

The police chief lowers her eyes and swallows. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Lin." Kya says pulling the woman into her arms.

Lin turns to Korra and looks into her eyes. "I am so sorry." She lowers her head. There was nothing she could say that could change what she'd done. More than half of the world was frozen over because of her stubbornness. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

Korra lowers her eyes. She was so tired. She gulps then looks at everyone in the room. Asami takes her hand. "I can't restore the balance by myself."

Asami cups her partner's cheek. "I've been asleep long enough. Now it's your turn to rest. We'll take care of things." She begins moving the water within the Avatar's body.

Korra furrows her brow. "What?" She says before passing out.

**Two days later…**

The Avatar takes a deep breath and slowly opens her eyes. She thought about activating the Avatar state until she feels her partner's hand rubbing her shoulder. "Mmm…Asami. You're really here."

Korra smiles as soft sweet lips press against her mouth. "Yes I am, thanks to you. How are you feeling?"

Korra yawns. "Better. Still kind of tired though."

The heiress caresses her cheek. "You've been asleep for two days. Don't worry everything's going as well as can be expected. The others are getting some of their strength back. That's helping a lot."

The Avatar inhales deeply. "What about Kya and Lin?"

Asami is quiet for a moment. "They're…figuring things out."

"And you?" Korra asks.

The raven-haired beauty snuggles up to her partner. She closes her eyes and sighs. "I wanna marry you." Korra smiles. Asami kisses her neck. "After that, the sky's the limit."

"I think I can help you with that." She closes her eyes. "How are things out there?"

"It'll be a few weeks before things start looking normal again, but so far so good." Asami says softly. "I missed you."

Korra kisses her lover's hand. "I missed you too." She says with a smile as her mind flashes back to the day she saw her future in the mist. She activates the Avatar state then pulls Asami into a kiss.

"Mmm, I thought you were tired." Asami moans.

The young Inuit smiles into their kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." The heiress says as she rolls them over.

**TBC…**


	49. Back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the crew try to adjust to their new lives.

 

**X**

After a few more days in bed Asami finally decided to the let the Avatar up for air. They both had work to do. Of course, they still had a lot of catching up to do but the world took priority at the moment.

Asami originally predicted that the defrosting process would only take a few weeks. She hadn't anticipated human involvement in her calculations, unfortunately.

**Three exhausting months later…**

Things around the world had finally settled down. Shops, homes, and businesses were being rebuilt. Shorelines were being reformed and families reunited.

Fuu, the matter essence secretly shadowed the Avatar the first few weeks of the impromptu ice age. They devised a plan to trick people into thinking Korra was using her Avatar powers to remove all the ice. For the most part, the plan went off without a hitch. But every once in a while people reported seeing a strange purple spirit, in a rubber suit standing around the Avatar. Korra assured them that it was nothing to be worried about. Spirits often appear when she activated the Avatar state.

After Fuu appeared a fourth time while they were in the Fire Nation, Korra decided he needed to take 3-day breaks in between their work together. Even though the matter essence said he was fine, the young Avatar knew he was still in a weakened state and that it would take his powers some time to return.

Asami wasn't happy about her partner's consistent travel schedule. She wanted to travel with her but Korra asked her to stay in Republic City to be a point of contact for everyone. Asami knew it was necessary. But she hated being separated from her partner. There was so much they still needed to talk about. The moment she first awakened in her office all she wanted to do was spend time alone with Korra. Everything she felt for the Avatar was enhanced a billion-fold leaving her with an excessive amount of energy. Most of the time she had no idea what to do with herself while she waited for her partner to return home. Work was pretty much her only option so she immersed herself in it. She found out the hard way that being immortal didn't make her immune to exhaustion. And the more tired she was the more she missed Korra.

The Inuit was surprised at how much more in love with Asami she was too. Something had definitely changed between them. Maybe it was because the merger had been successful. It had always felt right for them to be around one another, but now it felt essential.

Whenever they reunited they stayed in almost constant contact with one another. If they weren't hugging, they were holding hands like their lives depended on it.

That simple gesture became a symbol of comfort and solidarity for them.

They found out how important it was the day Chief Beifong asked Asami to face the families of the officers who'd died during her attack on Air Temple Island. Lin told both families that a spirit had taken possession of the CEO's body the day her officers were attacked.

The heiress was unable to contain her tears as she stood in front of the two fatherless families. Korra took her hand and gave her the strength to speak. Even though Lin told the families that Asami had no control over herself, the CEO still apologized profusely. She also gave both families multi-million yuan donations as well as promising to pay for their children's educations. She said it was the least she could do.

Korra held Asami's hand tightly as she made her own apology for failing them as an Avatar. She gave them her word that she wouldn't allow something like that to happen to anyone ever again.

That was a rough day for the Chief of Police too. She was glad Asami had taken responsibility for her men's deaths, but it didn't feel the way she thought it would. She wasn't happy with the way the Avatar had initially handled the whole situation. But things had changed now that she knew the truth. If she hadn't found out she was a part of a cosmic spiritual family she probably would have put both Korra and Asami behind bars.

**X**

**X**

**Republic City**

Lin walks down a street she'd been down hundreds of times before. It seemed so different now. Everything moved so slowly. She was aware of details in people and objects that she hadn't noticed before. One of those details was an amazing light. Everyone had a strange glow pulsing through their bodies. She recognized a few of them because of the essences, but there were other lights that were completely unfamiliar to her.

She inhales deeply and continues her patrol. Her world had been turned upside down and inside out. Every once in a while she found herself wishing she'd never gotten involved with the Avatar. Nothing was simple anymore. There was always another element to consider, especially in her relationships.

She and Kya hadn't really spoken about what they'd experienced. Mostly because they didn't have time to. She wondered how her partner was feeling.

"Chief?" Mako says trying to get the woman's attention. He clears his throat. "Hey, chief?"

Lin raises her eyebrows having finally heard him. "Huh? What is it?"

Mako looks at her silently for a moment. He'd only been back in Republic City for a week. He knew a lot of things and people had changed, but he hadn't expected his former commanding officer to be one of them. She seemed softer than usual and oddly relaxed too. "I want you to know that I really appreciate you letting me back on the force." He lowers his eyes as he thinks of his girlfriend Azula. "I don't think I'm ready to be a prince consort or whatever. It's just not who I am."

Lin inhales quietly as she watches the deep red amber light pulsing around her lieutenant. "How would you know who you are? You're just a kid."

Mako runs his fingers through his hair. "Well I know I'm not prince consort material." He looks across the street as a little boy hands his mom an apple from a fruit stand. "This is where I'm meant to be; helping people like them. Not in some palace."

Lin shakes her head. "You should have thought about that before you got involved with Azula. Didn't she tell you about the politics of the Fire Nation?"

Mako wearily nods. "It wasn't exactly my first thought when I started getting to know her. Her publicist mentioned something about the line of succession. It didn't really sink in until recently." He says scratching the back of his head and rolling his eyes. He hated how talkative Ty La was. The woman lectured him for over 3 hours at least once a day. "I haven't formally accepted the title, yet."

Lin peeks inside of one of the shop windows. "And why not? You like them don't you?"

His eyes widen. How did the chief know he was with two women? "What? Uhh, yeah. I just…"

The green-eyed metalbender turns to him. "Don't be an idiot. If you care about those girls then don't let anything get in the way."

Mako furrows his brow. "Uhh, are…you okay?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I'm fine." Their eyes meet. She furrows her brow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mako shakes his head having never heard such a sweet sentiment come from his commander's mouth. That's when he notices the ring on Lin's left hand. He smirks. "It's nothing. Sorry."

She walks ahead of him. "Keep your eyes sharp. We have work to do."

He nods. "Right. I'm on it, chief."

**Air Temple Island**

It was time for the Air Nation's monthly meeting. Each dispatched airbender had returned from their respective assignments to update Tenzin and Jinora on their progress.

Opal raises her hand. "The coastal villages of New Sing Se still need a lot of help. Bolin and I were able to reconstruct some of the damaged waterways but it's not enough. More than half of the population has no access to clean running water. I think we need to…"

Bolin snores loudly as he leans against one of the air acolytes. They all turn to him. Opal nudges him with her foot. He jumps to his feet and salutes. "I'm here sir! Sargent Bolin reporting for duty. Ready to work." He pants. Some of the airbenders giggle.

Tenzin shakes his head and sighs. He'd seen the young man nod off more than a few times. "Bolin, we really appreciate your efforts but why don't you go get some rest. We'll update you once our meeting is finished."

He attempts to shake the sleep from eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I-I'm up I swear. I'm all ears. Where are we headed next?"

Opal places her hand on his shoulder. "Bolin, you don't have to be here for this. I know you're tired. Go get some sleep. I'll fill you in later okay."

He nods still half asleep. "Oh okay. I'm really sorry guys." He rubs his eyes.

Tenzin takes a deep breath. "It's alright Bolin." He picks up some paperwork. "Let's continue."

Bolin heads down the hallway to his room. Once again he had embarrassed his girlfriend. He shakes his head remembering the trouble he caused in New Sing Se. If it weren't for Opal those people wouldn't have gotten the help they needed. He couldn't use exhaustion as an excuse. The truth was he didn't know how to act on his own. He was a team player, not a team leader. Mako and Korra come to his mind as he falls down into the bed. "I'm not cut out for this."

Twenty minutes later Meelo bursts into the room. "What do you think you're doing soldier? No sleep until the war is won!" He shouts.

Bolin turns to look at him. He takes a downhearted breath. "Sorry General Meelo, but I don't think I can fight anymore."

The young airbender launches himself onto Bolin's bed. "What's wrong? Are you injured soldier?"

Bolin shakes his head no. "I don't think I'm doing any good out there. I'm making things harder for Opal. I'm making things harder for everyone."

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Meelo shouts.

Opal knocks on the door then lets herself in. "Oh hey, Meelo. Would you mind letting me talk to Bolin for a while?"

He jumps off the bed and marches up to Opal. "You've got five minutes soldier."

Opal smirks as he leaves. "Thanks." She closes the door behind him then turns to her boyfriend. "I'm guessing you didn't get any sleep." Bolin shakes his head no. Opal takes a deep breath. "Do you feel up to heading out soon?" Bolin lowers his eyes. The airbender swallows hard. "I've been pushing you too hard, haven't I?"

He shakes his head no. "Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"What? Of course I'm sure." She takes a seat on the bed and lowers her head. She wondered if Bolin was worried about their relationship. "Do you think we're spending too much time together?"

He looks up at her. "No. I love being with you. I just don't want to get in your way anymore."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

Bolin inhales slowly. "It's just like when I worked with Kuvira. All that time I thought I was helping people, but I was only making things worse."

Opal shakes her head in confusion. "Bolin, what are you…"

"How many wells did I destroy last week?" He asks.

Opal furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"It was at least 5, right? I mean I totally screwed up. And what about that building I knocked down? What if a family had been in there? I…"

Opal raises her hands to try and stop him from talking. "Bolin, Bolin! What's going on with you? We couldn't have helped any of those villages without you. Hello, airbenders don't earthbend remember. What's gotten into you?"

"Everything's gotten into me, Opal. Have you seen how messed up things are? I'm not helping at all. I'm just making a mess like I always do. If you hadn't told me what to do…" He says.

Opal shakes her head then takes her boyfriend's cheeks in her hands. Their eyes meet. She brings their lips together. "Calm down okay."

He nods and takes a deep breath. "I just want to help out there, but I don't feel like I've done anything."

She pulls him into a hug. "I feel like that too sometimes." She sighs and gently caresses his neck. "There's so much to do and so few of us to do it." She looks into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean we should stop. Every little bit helps. And in spite of what you're saying you've actually done a lot. We wouldn't have come as far as we have without you. And I'm not the only one who believes that. Tenzin let me out of the meeting so I could come talk to you."

Bolin furrows his brow. "He did?"

Opal nods. "He said he doesn't want you to get burnt out. We all need you. I need you. Give yourself a little more credit okay." Bolin lowers his eyes. "What's really on your mind? You're not acting like this because of what happened with Kuvira." She smirks sadly. "You miss them, don't you?"

The gentle earthbender sighs heavily. Opal knew him so well. "So much has changed." He scratches the back of his head. "We're supposed to be a team, a family, but it's been months since we spent any time together. I feel like I'm gonna get left behind."

Opal smiles and cups his cheek. "Then you should go see them. I already got permission from Tenzin. I'll come pick you up in two days."

His eyes widen. "Huh?"

She gives him a small peck on the lips. "You heard me. We need you at your best. Now, as your commanding officer, I order you to take time off and go see your family. I'll be back on Friday."

Tears well in his eyes. "You know I'm totally head over heels in love with you, right?"

Opal giggles. "Ditto." She pats his chest. "Now get some rest before you head out." She says softly bringing their lips together again.

**Future Industries**

Asami sits behind her desk staring blankly at a document. Work was the furthest thing from her mind. She could feel the liquid of the world moving through her body. It was something she would have never been able to understand had she not merged with her higher self. She could snap her fingers and freeze or submerge the whole planet if she wanted to. It was like she knew herself but she was also discovering herself for the first time. A human soul learning it was an essence and an essence learning it was a human. Both entranced by one another. And in the middle of that cosmic dance of love and exploration was Korra.

Asami closes her eyes and focuses on her lover's energy. The Avatar appears in her mind. She can see Korra sitting with Katara at the hospital. Asami opens her eyes and sighs. She was responsible for Katara's condition. She tried to heal her but the bending master said it was unnecessary. Not even Korra could get her to change her mind.

She remembers what Katara said to her last month. "Life is like riding down a winding river, full of twists and turns. Everything happens for a reason and it always leads to some new adventure. I chose to get into this boat. Let me enjoy the ride."

Asami understood what the matriarch was trying to say, but neither she nor Korra was happy about it.

The CEO inhales deeply as she resumes rereading the same document she started on an hour ago.

Chelse clears her throat. "Miss Sato." She half smiles then raises her voice. "Miss Sato."

"Huh?" Asami says lifting her gaze.

"I don't need a diploma to see that there's something on your mind." The executive assistant says.

Asami sighs and lowers her eyes. "It's not just one thing Chelse. It's everything. It's Katara, and the four nations, and our friends, and…this whole pregnancy thing."

The executive assistant smirks as she files a few papers away. She knew there was something more. "And…"

Asami rolls her eyes, lays her head back and stares up at the ceiling. She releases a heavy breath. "You're more cut out to be one of the Mothers than I am."

"I'm listening." The fire essence says.

"Korra plans to leave next week." Chelse takes a seat in front of her boss' desk. Asami averts her eyes and pouts. "For a whole month."

The fire essence smirks and manages to stifle her giggle. "Okay, and what's wrong with that? Can't you go with her?"

Asami shakes her head. "No. She's going to train with Toph Beifong in the swamp. Apparently, Toph thinks I'll be a distraction." She rolls her eyes.

Chelse smirks. "And you don't?"

"Of course not." Asami crosses her arms. "Besides I can train Korra better than she can."

"Because of Tsuchi." Chelse says.

"Duh." Asami says.

Chelse shakes her head. "You're still wet behind the ears."

"What do you mean? I control the essence of earth now. I can do everything she can." Asami says matter of factly.

Chelse rolls her eyes and smiles. "You can't actually. Have you forgotten the power of humanity? They're the ones who expand and evolve our energies into new forms. Toph is special. She's tuned into Tsuchi. She learned how to work with him. She understands him in ways you haven't opened up to yet. After you've held the balance for a while you'll learn to…"

Asami lowers her eyes as she thinks of her partner. "What if something happens to her out there? What if she gets hurt?" Asami looks down at her stomach. "What if we can't…"

"I remember when, 'what if', was the most exciting thing in the world to you. When the possibility of possibility meant everything. Has that changed?" The fire essence asks.

Asami sighs and lays her head down on her desk. She knew what her assistant was trying to say. Chelse was speaking to both parts of her. "You know it hasn't."

Chelse walks around the desk then apprehensively caresses the back of Asami's head. She smiles seeing the strands of rainbow light flowing through the CEO's body. Asami was her mother, her friend, and her employer. She could never have imagined something so wonderful happening to her. Asami looks up into her eyes. Chelse smirks. "Then prove it. Trust Korra and show her that you're excited about your next adventure together."

The heiress sighs and closes her eyes. That was something she needed to hear. She realized how childish she was being, but who could blame her. She was engaged to the most amazing Avatar the world would ever know. That adorable pout makes another appearance. "She should at least marry me before she leaves." Asami furrows her brow as Chelse throws her arms around her. The heiress smiles. "What's this for?"

The fire essence sheds a tear. "Just give me a minute."

Asami smiles and returns the hug. "I'll give you three." Chelse chuckles and wipes her eyes. "But seriously, what am I going to do?"

The fire essence releases her and walks back around the desk. "For one thing you can stop rushing her." Asami opens her mouth to speak. "I know you want to be mortal as soon as possible, but that can't happen without you giving birth first. And you know you have no control over that." Asami tries to interrupt her again. Chelse raises her voice slightly. "Even if you managed to miraculously get pregnant, you'd still be immortal." Asami lowers her eyes. "Tsuchi and the new essence will decide when they want to come into the world, not you."

The raven-haired woman sits back in her chair and sighs. "I'm just ready to have a normal life with my partner. I can't do that while I'm immortal."

Chelse nods. "I know and I think I can help."

"You can?" Asami asks full of hope.

Chelse nods then walks out to her desk and comes back in with an armful of folders. Asami's eyes widen. Chelse puts them in front of the CEO. "You want a normal life right?"

Asami rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "If you weren't my assistant I'd fire you."

Chelse smirks as she leaves the room. "You could try, but I doubt it'd work. Let me know if you need anything else normal."

**Republic City Hospital**

Korra holds her mentor's hand. She visited the hospital every time she returned home. She knew this would probably be the last year she'd have with Katara. So she was determined to make every moment count.

Korra squeezes Katara's hand. "I want it to be a surprise, okay? So promise you won't tell her."

Katara giggles softly. "I won't. Don't worry. But I don't think it's a good idea. Brides like to know about these types of things. Is she alright with you leaving for so long?"

Korra shakes her head no. "She hasn't said it, but I know she's scared."

Katara furrows her brow. "Of Toph?"

Korra smirks. "Kinda. She's worried that I'll get hurt, but I know it's more than that."

The elderly bender sighs. "That's understandable. If something happens to you…"

The Avatar nods. "I want her to be mortal again Gran. I really do, but we can't do anything about it. It's up to our kids. The Mothers told me that we'd know when they're ready to be born. They said we wouldn't be able to control it. She can't become mortal until that happens."

Katara takes a deep breath and thinks. "I wonder about that."

"Huh?" Korra says.

"Korra your abilities as an Avatar have changed a lot over the past year. You may have more authority over this situation than you realize." The wise bending master says.

The young Inuit shakes her head no. She knew what Katara meant. She also knew how hopeless the situation was. She still didn't believe she was one of the Mothers which meant she didn't have control over her new powers.

Katara smiles quietly seeing the contemplation on her pupil's face. "After everything you've been through you're still thinking with your head instead of your heart." The Avatar lifts her blinded gaze and their eyes meet. "Life always finds a way Korra and so does the Avatar." The young Inuit jumps to her feet and throws her arms around her mentor. Fresh tears roll down her face as Katara rubs her back. "You and Asami will get through this. I'm sure of it."

The Avatar takes a deep breath. "I can't lose you, Gran Gran. I just can't."

Katara pats her back. "You'll never lose me Korra. You know where I'm going better than anyone."

The young water tribe woman sits up. She squeezes her teacher's hands. "Please, let us heal you. You shouldn't have to spend the rest of your days in a hospital Gran."

Katara shakes her head then cups her blind student's cheek. She couldn't tell Korra what was really going on. Not with the world being the way it was. She didn't want Korra to worry anymore. It was best for everyone to believe that she'd made the choice to die naturally. "I believe I've earned the right to live and die the way I want to Korra. And so have you. I've made my choice. Now it's your turn. It's about time you stop denying who you are."

The Avatar gulps. She's frustrated and sad at the same time. Why did everything have to be so difficult? "And who am I Gran Gran? Who am I? Tell me."

The bending master sighs. "That's the perfect question. It's something only you can answer. No one can do it for you." Korra shakes her head no. "Come now Korra, if I gave you an answer nothing would change. You'd just run out and try to be whatever I said. It wouldn't be the truth. It'd just be another title."

Korra huffs roughly. "I just wanna be a normal Avatar. I wanna live with my wife and our kids like you did with Aang. Is that so much to ask?"

Katara kisses her forehead. "Then you know what you need to do."

Korra lowers her eyes. "You know it's not that simple. If it were you wouldn't be in this situation and neither would the world."

"Says who?" The elderly smirks.

Korra rolls her eyes and groans. "Gran…"

Katara pats her student's shoulder. "Says who, Korra."

The Avatar lowers her eyes and sighs. "Says me."

The matriarch nods. "Then what else do I need to say?"

"Gran Gran I just want…"

"It's time you stop wanting and start having." Katara says taking in a deep breath. "That's enough for today. I need all the rest I can get." Korra nods. Katara lies back against a pillow and closes her eyes. "Start choosing for yourself Korra. You'll be happier. Trust me."

The Avatar kisses her hand. "Okay. I'll do my best."

Katara smiles sweetly. "You always do. You can start by being honest with Asami."

Korra furrows her brow. "Honest about what? I tell her everything."

"You already know the answer to that. Do your best." Katara says.

Korra nods slowly then activates the Avatar state. "I love you Gran. Get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."

**X**

**Sato Cottage**

Asami finds her partner sitting with Naga in the living room. She can't help but smile. "Hey baby, I ran into…"

"Korra!" Bolin shouts as he runs through the front door. He grabs his friend and lifts her into the air.

The Inuit laughs. "Hey Bolin. How've you been?" She says pulling him into a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much." He says happily.

Korra smiles. "I missed you too." He puts her down.

Asami pulls the Avatar into her arms and kisses her sweetly. "Hey you." The heiress holds her closely then brings their lips together again.

Bolin averts his eyes. He clears his throat after about a minute of hearing his friends making out. "Uhh, so nice weather huh."

Asami smiles. "Yeah, it's been a good day. I'll go make us some drinks."

"Thanks." Korra says.

Bolin takes in an apprehensive breath. "You haven't gotten your sight back yet."

Korra half smiles. "Not yet."

"Oh sorry." Bolin says. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just hoping…" He says as Korra interrupts him.

"Bolin, Bolin it's okay. I feel the same way. I wanna get my sight back too. It's just gonna take some time, that's all. Besides I can still see with the Avatar state. And once I finish training with Toph I'll…"

"No Way!" The excited earthbender shouts. "Are you serious? She's actually going to train you? You're so lucky!"

Asami walks into the room with a tray of drinks. She immediately changes the subject. "Have you spoken to Mako today? I heard he got his job back."

Bolin takes a cup from her tray. "Wow. No, I haven't caught up with him yet." He lowers his eyes sadly as he takes a sip. "That's, that's great though. I'm happy for him."

The three are silent for a minute.

Korra swallows. She senses how tense they all are. "I heard you're helping rebuild the coasts with the airbenders."

He nods. "Yeah, when I'm not screwing things up. Opal's the real hero."

Asami places her hand on his shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short Bolin. They couldn't do it without you. I've heard nothing but good things from Tenzin." She takes a seat next to Korra.

He smirks. "I guess." Silence fills the room again. Korra lowers her eyes. "So how have you guys been?"

"We're fine." Korra and Asami say in unison followed by awkward smiles.

He looks back and forth at them. "Oh…that's good. So got any news? Cool stories to share?"

Asami averts her eyes. There was a lot she knew she couldn't say. "Not really. Same as you. Just helping where we can."

Korra sips her drink but doesn't say anything.

Asami glances at her partner. She can see that Korra has a lot on her mind. "Hey Bolin, would you mind if we pick this up tomorrow. Korra and I…"

"Oh…oh right. Right, I should go. I just kinda barged in on you two. You guys have a lot of catching up to do." He says quietly.

Korra activates the Avatar state so she can see them. "Let's get the team together tomorrow, okay?"

Asami sighs as she realizes that she and Korra hadn't really spoken since all this started. That's why the situation was so awkward. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Bolin nods and half smiles as he puts his drink down. "Well, I'll get going."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow."

Asami furrows her brow slightly then walks Bolin to the door. She had no idea what was going through her partner's mind. But it had to be serious for her to disregard how Bolin was feeling. "Sorry about the quick visit. Tomorrow will be better I promise." She says giving him a hug.

He looks back at Korra as he closes the door behind him. Things really had changed. He just had no idea how much.

**X**

Asami sits back down next to Korra and takes her hand. "Long day huh?"

The Avatar releases a heavy sigh. "Yeah. Katara still won't let anyone heal her."

The heiress squeezes her hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hotheaded. If I'd known…"

Korra shakes her head. "Don't apologize anymore, okay? All we can do is try to fix it. If she doesn't want that to happen it's her decision, not ours."

Asami kisses her cheek. They sit in silence for a minute as she waits for Korra to relax.

Korra closes her eyes and sighs as she deactivates the Avatar state. "Katara thinks I can get you pregnant."

"Huh?" Asami asks.

Korra opens her eyes. "Like pregnant pregnant…with our essence kids. She doesn't think we have to wait for them."

Asami lowers her eyes. "She expects you to use the Mothers' power." Korra nods. The raven-haired woman inhales slowly through her nose.

Korra looks in her fiancée's general direction. "I know we haven't spoken about it. Any chance you know how to control yours yet?"

Asami shakes her head. "No. I only know about a few of their abilities. Korra, they're limitless. It'd be impossible to learn everything about them. And to tell you the truth I haven't really accepted all this yet."

Korra squeezes Asami's hand. "I guess we're in the same boat." The Avatar sighs. "The only thing I know for sure is that I wanna be with you." Korra smirks sadly and shakes her head. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

Asami cups her partner's chin. "You're you, baby."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Tell me who that is. Your wife? A woman? An Avatar? A daughter? A friend? A…Cosmic Mother?" Asami is silent for a moment. Korra half smiles. "You don't know, do you? It's just like Katara said. Everything is just a title. Just something I'm trying to become, but none of them are me."

Asami smirks. "You're right. I don't know who you are, but I think that's kinda the point."

"What do you mean?" The Inuit asks.

Asami averts her eyes for a moment as she dives into her essence memories. "When my brothers and sisters and I came into existence we weren't told who we were." She gently caresses her lover's hand with her finger. "We just knew. I think it's the same for everyone even if they don't realize it. No right or wrong to any of it. I don't think we're here to know who we are because…we already know. Even if we don't remember it."

"So why are we here then?" Korra asks genuinely.

"Just…to be, I guess." The heiress says softly.

Korra swallows hard not quite understanding what Asami meant. "Katara told me that I'm denying who I am. That's kind of hard to do when I don't know what I'm denying." She inhales deeply. "I just wanna live a normal life with you." She says kissing Asami's hand.

"Then we need to make our own version of normal. We're not like most people in the world anymore and we never will be. Unless you plan on reversing time again." Asami says.

Korra sighs with a small smirk. "I'm not messing with the timeline again if I can help it. But you're right about making a new normal." She lowers her eyes. "I remember when I first came to Republic City. All I was interested in was kicking butt and taking names. That was my norm. I could never have imagined I'd be where I am today."

Asami smiles then lays her head on Korra's shoulder. "Kuruk was like that too. He always did what he needed to as an Avatar…but he made his happiness a priority too. It took him a while to figure that out."

Korra kisses Asami's forehead. "Do you miss him?"

Asami lowers her eyes. "I missed him for almost 600 years." She cups Korra's chin. It was so odd to think that way considering she was still so young. "Then I found you." She looks into her partner's grey eyes. "I know this hasn't been easy for you. I'm glad you're feeling comfortable enough to open up to me again."

The Avatar swallows softly. "I've been kinda scared to talk about what's happened. It's like it makes it real."

"It's scary for me too. But we're still strong enough, remember?" The heiress says.

Korra nods. "So…if I find a way to control the Mothers' power…"

Asami shakes her head. "Baby don't do that to yourself. I know Katara meant well, but she doesn't understand how the Mothers work." She lowers her gaze then caresses her stomach. "One of their laws is that only the essences can decide when they want to come into existence. They never forced us. We came on our own. It'll be the same for our kids. So don't worry yourself unnecessarily, okay? And don't misunderstand me either. I want to be mortal as soon as I can, but it's not up to us."

The Avatar inhales slowly through her nose. "So, what do we do?"

Asami smirks then leans into Korra's lips wanting to change the mood. "For now, a kiss is a good start." She whispers gently laying Korra down on the couch and deepening their kiss. Her hands soon begin to wander the Avatar's body.

Korra grabs Asami's hands. "Wait. We can't." She says averting her eyes.

The CEO furrows her brow. "What? Why not?"

Korra gulps. "Toph says I can't have sex until my training is finished."

"But you're not leaving until Monday." Asami says.

Korra sighs. "I should have told you after I first spoke to her. She says I need to abstain while I'm with you to prove how disciplined I am. I figured since we hadn't done it in a while that it wouldn't matter."

Asami sits up as frustration beings to boil in her stomach. "Korra, that was different. You were working on the other side of the world. Of course we couldn't be intimate. This isn't fair. I just got you back and you're leaving for a whole month?"

Korra gulps again and lowers her eyes. "Maybe two."

"Are you kidding me?" Asami almost shouts as she gets up from the couch.

"Toph isn't sure how long it will take me to pick things up. It might only take me a week. I'm a fast learner. You know I'll come back as soon as I can." Korra says trying to comfort her partner.

Asami shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Korra, you should have told me."

"You're right. I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have…" To her surprise, Asami walks over to her and brings their lips together. Her eyelids get heavy as Asami's tongue swirls within her mouth. "Mmm…" She moans as flames ignite within her. Asami grabs her ass roughly, moving the water within her lover's body, pulling her in close. Korra feels a pleasurable ache beneath her waist. Her resolve was quickly fading. One last romp with her fiancée couldn't hurt her training that much. It's not like Toph would know anyway.

Asami quickly pulls away from her lover and wipes her lip with her thumb. "You're sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight."

Korra furrows her brow as she holds Asami's hips. "What?"

Asami moves the Avatar's hands away. "Now you'll understand how I'll feel when you're gone."

Korra's eyes widen. "Asami, come on. We haven't seen each other in two days. I'm sure Toph will forgive me."

"Nope. You want a normal life, right? We might as well start today. Now, what do you want for dinner?" The heiress says as she walks to the kitchen.

"You." Korra almost growls.

"Too bad I'm not on the menu." Asami fires back.

"Seriously?" Korra whimpers.

"If you're serious about your training, then yes." The industrialist says. "Now what do you want to eat?"

Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Hippo-cow steak." After a minute she makes her way into the kitchen. "You're not really gonna make me sleep in another room, right?"

Asami takes a deep breath and puts down her utensils. "It's not just for you, its for me too."

"Huh?" The Avatar asks.

"This hasn't been easy for me Korra. I have all these new feelings and urges." She turns to her partner. "It…(lowers her eyes)…it actually hurts when I'm not around you. It's not like it was before."

Korra feels her way around the kitchen until she reaches Asami. "What do you mean?" She takes her hand.

The heiress is silent for a moment. "Before my merger, whenever we were apart I spent a lot of my time thinking about how much fun it would be when I saw you again. I guess it was a part of the 'being in love' package. It felt like we were connected through how we felt about each another. The whole time you've been gone I still felt connected to you. I could sense you moving my essence, so we were never really apart. But now…it's different." She smirks sadly. "I worry about losing you...and it hurts. I even told Chelse that you should marry me before you leave." She looks up at Korra. "But we're kind of already married aren't we? We're bonded forever." She lowers her eyes. "I literally can't live without you."

Korra smirks. "Well geez, you don't have to sound so happy about it."

Asami looks up with wide eyes realizing what she was insinuating. "Huh? No, it's not like that. I-I'm happy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Korra places her thumb on her partner's lips as she cups her cheek. "I know what you meant." She brings their foreheads together.

The heiress closes her eyes and swallows softly. "I love you Korra. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And that's exactly why I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure things get back to normal for us." Korra averts her eyes. "Well…our version of it anyway. That's why I'm training with Toph. I need to be able to see without the Avatar state." Korra takes in a heavy breath. "And that's also why I'll sleep in the room next to ours until I leave on Monday."

"Korra…"

"No, you're right. I wasn't being fair. I wasn't thinking about how my leaving would affect you. We're in this together." The Avatar says with a small smile.

**Later that evening…**

They shared a long sweet kiss full of temptation before departing to their rooms. Asami stares at the north wall of her room knowing that her fiancée was on the other side of it. The separation didn't make things any easier for her, unfortunately. She was annoyed with herself for coming up with such a stupid idea. She glances at the door contemplating if she should sneak into her lover's bed when she hears Korra's voice on the intercom.

"I wouldn't mind another good night kiss." The Avatar says softly.

Asami smirks as she lays her head back down on the pillow. "I don't think I'd be able to control myself if I came in there."

The Inuit sighs the rolls onto her back. "I don't have a problem with that."

The heiress giggles. "Don't tempt me." She gazes wantonly at the wall for a minute and takes a deep breath. "We've been through a lot, huh."

Korra nods. "Yeah."

Asami smiles to herself as silence fills the room. "You remember our first date?"

Korra chuckles. "Urgh, how could I forget? I was so nervous. I didn't think you'd say yes."

The heiress sighs. "I didn't think you'd ask. I couldn't get the smile off my face after I got off the phone with you. I had to convince myself that we were just going to hang out."

"Ha…me too." Korra says happily shaking her head.

"It really was perfect though. Just holding your hand while we watched the race. I'll never forget it." Asami says.

Korra nods and inhales slowly. "You were so beautiful." She smirks. "Especially those pants you had on."

Asami gasps jokingly. "Avatar Korra. You were checking me out?"

Korra laughs again. "Yeah, that was one of the few times I was happy to be in that wheelchair. We've come a long way haven't we?"

Asami rolls onto her back. "The longest way. It's hard to believe it's only been a year. But it was worth it."

Korra turns toward Asami's side of the wall. "Asami?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like for you? Being you, I mean." The water tribe woman asks.

The raven-haired woman inhales quietly. She takes a minute to collect her thoughts. A sad smile comes to her lips. "It's…odd. I feel more duality now than I did before I merged. Everything is new and old at the same time. I feel so incredibly in love with you one moment, then I'm thrown into despair when I remember how long I had to wait to be with you. It's only been two years since I met you, but it's also been several eons since I was born." She takes in a deep breath. "I remember…everything. But…I can forget things too. I'm probably not making any sense."

Korra smiles softly. "You're making perfect sense. It's similar for me. I have all these memories and experiences from the time I spent in the loop and from my conversations with the Mothers. I'm still a kid, but I've lived thousands of years too."

Asami lowers her eyes. "Our new normal, huh?"

The caramel-skinned beauty nods and yawns. "Yeah. And I want you to keep talking to me about it okay? I wanna know everything."

"I will. And I expect the same from you." Asami says.

"Yes ma'am." Korra says.

The two are silent for a minute. Asami speaks up sounding a bit nervous. "Baby…come to bed."

Korra activates the Avatar state then stares at the wall. She doesn't speak right away. "You…sure? I mean, I meant what I said earlier. If you'll be hurting when I'm away then I'll be hurting too."

Asami nods. "Yeah. I'm sure." A minute later the couple takes in a relieved breath finally in one another's arms. "Let's try and keep our hands to ourselves okay?"

The Inuit nods. "Got it."

After a few minutes, Korra takes in a heavy breath. "Asami…"

"Yeah?" The CEO asks.

"I know you have a lot more knowledge of our situation than I do…but I don't plan on giving up on making you mortal again." The Avatar says. Asami is silent. "Gran said that life always finds a way. I believe her. Once we have our kids we'll have our new normal lives, I promise."

Asami smiles softly kissing her lover's neck. "Mmm, I sure picked a good one, didn't I?"

"We both did."

Korra and Asami almost immediately fall asleep. The Avatar finds herself feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

**XXX**

"So…if I find a way to control the Mothers' power when would you want to have our kids?"

Asami thinks for a moment. "Honestly, the sooner the better."

"Really?" Korra asks.

"Yeah." Asami nods. "I want to be a normal human again. It's like every time I get a taste of it, it gets taken from me. I plan to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't mind giving our kids the next 20 years if it means I get to enjoy a normal life with you."

Korra cups her cheek and brings their lips together. "Wow, I never thought about it like that. I'd like that too. I love you."

An intense rush of heat blasts through them suddenly causing both women to shake their heads.

"Whoa, that was different." Korra says,

Asami smirks then leans into their kiss. "Thank you for loving me." She whispers gently laying Korra down on the couch and deepening their kiss. Her hands soon begin to wander the Avatar's body. "I missed you."

Korra grabs Asami's hands. "Wait. We can't." She says averting her eyes.

The CEO furrows her brow. "What? Why not?"

Korra gulps. "Toph says I can't have sex until my training is finished."

"But you're not leaving until next week." Asami says.

Korra sighs. "I should have told you after I first spoke to her. She says I need to abstain while I'm with you to prove how disciplined I am. I figured since we hadn't done it in a while that it wouldn't matter."

Asami sits up as frustration beings to boil in her stomach. "Korra, that was different. You were working on the other side of the world. Of course we couldn't be intimate. This isn't fair. I just got you back and you're leaving for a whole month."

Korra gulps again and lowers her eyes. "Maybe two."

"What! Are you kidding me?" Asami almost shouts as she gets up from the couch.

"Toph isn't sure how long it will take me to pick up her training. It might only take me a week. I'm a fast learner. You know I'll come back as soon as I can." Korra says trying to defend herself.

Asami shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Korra, you should have told me."

"You're right. I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have…" To her surprise, Asami walks over to her and brings their lips together. Her eyelids get heavy as Asami's tongue swirls within her mouth. "Mmm…" She moans as flames ignite within her body. Asami grabs her ass roughly, moving the water within her lover's body, pulling her in close. Korra feels a pleasurable ache beneath her waist. Her resolve was quickly fading. One last romp with her fiancée couldn't hurt her training that much. It's not like Toph would know anyway.

Asami quickly pulls away from her lover and wipes her lip with her thumb. "You're sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight."

Korra furrows her brow as she holds Asami's hips. "What?"

Asami moves the Avatar's hands away. "Now you'll understand how I'll feel when you're gone."

Korra's eyes widen. "Asami, come on."

"Nope. You want normal and I want normal too. We might as well start today. Now what do you want for dinner?" The heiress says as she walks to the kitchen.

"You." Korra almost growls.

"Too bad I'm not on the menu." Asami fires back.

"Seriously?" Korra whimpers.

"If you're serious about your training, then yes." The industrialist says. "Now what do you want to eat?"

Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Hippocow steak." She activates the Avatar state then walks into the kitchen and grabs Asami from behind. "What if I wanna get you pregnant tonight?" She whispers in her ear.

Asami closes her eyes and gulps as she goes weak in the knees. She was already beyond wet. She reluctantly removes Korra's hands from her waist. "Don't joke about that."

Korra turns her around. "I'm not joking. We won't know unless we try."

Asami swallows and moves Korra's hands away again. "And Toph won't train you if we do. I'm sure she'll know. And why are you so interested in fucking all of a sudden? You pushed me away a few minutes ago."

Korra gazes into jade green orbs as a bead of sweat trickles down her cheek. She quickly grabs Asami's shoulders and pulls her into an intense kiss. A moment later she seizes the back of the heiress' thighs and lifts her onto the counter.

Asami's eyes flutter as Korra begins roughly kissing her neck. Something wasn't right. Her head begins to swim as her pants fall to the floor. Her body was on fire. The only relief she felt was Korra's touch.

The Avatar unapologetically thrusts two fingers into her partner's sex. Asami sends blue flames through Korra's clothing dropping them like burnt rags to the floor.

The raven-haired woman couldn't think clearly. "K-Korra, there's…there's something…wrong." She pants as the Inuit picks her up and carries her into the living room. She wraps her legs tightly around Korra's waist. She growls biting into Korra's neck while manipulating the water within the Avatar's body. "It's not me…I swear."

Korra bites her bottom lip as she feels her clitoris becoming enflamed with sensation. It wasn't painful at all this time. It actually felt natural. She immediately thrusts into her mate, rolling her hips roughly. Korra groans quietly as she realizes that she's lost control of her body. "Sa-mi, what's….happening?"

The CEO rakes her fingernails down Korra's back. "I…don't…know." She pants as her partner continues pumping into her. "I can't…stop."

"Oh fuck…" Korra gasps. "I think they…heard us."

"Korra! God!"

**XXX**

The Inuit awakens with a gasp drenched in sweat. She feels around the bed. "Asami? Asami?"

"I'm in the bathroom baby." The heiress says.

Korra furrows her brow. Had that been a dream? It felt so real. "Asami did…did we have sex last night?"

The CEO comes out of the bathroom with a smirk. "No, I think I'd remember if we did. We promised to abstain for your training."

Korra looks toward the bathroom. "You didn't dream share with me?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, but you were covered in sweat most of the night. We must have had an intense session."

Korra nods still feeling overwhelmed. Was that what the Mothers meant by being in heat or was it just a dream?

Asami waterbends their drenched sheets. "Hop in the shower. We can talk while you're getting cleaned up. Mako and Bolin are coming over soon."

**X**

**Little Water Tribe**

Lin had the day off. For once she was happy about it. She needed to figure out what happened to her last night. Some type of energy flew through her body towards the tail end of her shift. One minute she was walking to her car, the next minute it was like her body had been weighed down with lead. She couldn't move for over a minute. Then the energy just disappeared and she felt like herself again. It felt strangely familiar.

Kya wasn't home by the time she got in so she didn't get the chance to ask the waterbender if she'd experienced anything strange that night.

The police chief sits in her favorite chair in the living room. Kya would be home soon. Anxiety starts to creep into Lin's heart. She hadn't spent much time with her fiancée over the past 3 months. They were both working incredibly hard. What little time they did share was spent asleep in their bed a few nights a week.

Lin lowers her head now deep in thought. What should she say to her partner? What if Kya wasn't ready to talk about the last 3 months either? What if she wanted out of the relationship? What if…

An exhausted Kya walks through the door. She smiles when she sees Lin. "Hey babe. What are you doing up so early? I thought for sure you'd sleep in."

Lin stands her feet and clears her throat. "Oh, I, uh, I'm fine. H-how are you?"

Kya gives her a kiss on the cheek as she walks past her to the kitchen. "Happy to be home. It's been a long day."

Lin nervously scratches the back of her neck as she follows Kya into the kitchen. "How's your mom?"

The waterbender takes a deep breath. "Stubborn, but still in the land of the living." She grabs some juice from the refrigerator and pours herself a glass. "I take it there's something on your mind."

Lin lowers her eyes. "Uhh, umm, I guess, I thought we could…talk. It doesn't have to be right now. I know you want to get settled."

Kya smiles softly then takes a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm all ears."

The police chief quickly pulls up a chair. She gulps and lowers her gaze again. "Uhh, I don't really know where to start."

Kya sits back in her chair. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"What?" Lin says now wide-eyed.

Kya swallows. "After what happened with the essences, I didn't know if…"

Lin slams her hands down on the table. "Kya! How could you…I-I-I thought you'd..." She shuts her eyes unable to stop her emotions from rushing through her. "I…" Kya leaps from her chair and throws her arms around her partner. Lin takes a deep breath. "I'm…scared of what's happening to me...to us."

Kya shuts her eyes for a moment. "Come upstairs." She almost pants trying to contain herself. It had been so long since she'd touched Lin she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

Lin furrows her brow as her partner leaves the kitchen. "Kya…"

"Now Lin."

Lin shakes her head and makes her way to the stairs. By the time she gets to the top her eyes widen and her jaw drops. A beautiful silver-haired caramel skinned goddess stood naked before her.

Green eyes begin to well with tears as she watches strands of rainbow light move through Kya's body. She takes a deep breath and steps forward.

Kya gently cups Lin's face in her hands and brings their lips together. "It's okay. I see it too." She says pulling Lin's shirt over her head then unzipping the woman's pants.

"Y-you do?" The earthbender says cautiously. "Why didn't you tell…"

Kya brings their lips together again as she walks her partner over to the bed. "Shhh…" She deepens the kiss as Lin lies down. Kya hovers above her lover straddling her waist. Her eyes travel down the police chief's muscular torso before returning to her partner's gaze. She takes a hold of Lin's hand and places it on her breast. "Touch me."

Lin timidly begins to caress the waterbender above her. A tear streaks down her cheek as the lights flowing through Kya's body respond to her touch. It was like they were attracted to her fingertips. The strands of light follow her lead as she trails her hands down to Kya's hips.

"I'm still me baby. And you're still you." Kya says as their eyes meet. She leans down to Lin's lips.

Lin inhales slowly. Kya begins to roll her hips. Lin gasps as their clits make contact with one another. The light show exploding in her partner's womb was incredible.

Kya thrusts her hips harder and faster causing Lin to take a firm hold of her thighs. "Focus on me, not the light." She pants grabbing the nape of Lin's neck. "I'm right here baby." She says unable to contain her tears. If she had spoken up a few months ago they wouldn't have had to go through so much pain. But truthfully she hadn't known how to talk about their circumstances either. Their eyes meet. "I'm…right here. And…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't…"

Lin pushes herself up, taking her lover's face in her hands, desperately bringing their lips together. Kya moans into the kiss as Lin reverses their positions. She slowly grinds her center into Kya's sex deepening their kiss. She pulls back staring into the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. This was what she had been missing all this time.

She may have felt alone, but she wasn't. Kya had always been there. Sure they looked different to one another now, but they hadn't lost who they were. "I love you."

Kya wraps her arms around the earthbender's neck and cries. "Lin." She whispers as her partner begins thrusting into her center. Lin's hips are angled perfectly. Hitting just the right spot. "Mmm…" Kya groans biting her bottom lip. She appreciates the magnificent view of her lover's sculpted back and toned ass. But more than that, the light flowing through the police chief's body moved like harmonious music. Soft blues, pinks, and purples swirled unhurriedly up and down Lin's spine.

Kya places her hand on her partner's back and watches the lights follow the path of her fingertips.

Soft plump lips gently suckle at Lin's pulse point signaling her to increase the pace. They were both so close.

The room was aglow with the energy of their lovemaking. This felt so right, so relieving. Neither woman realized how much they missed the other.

Kya grabs a handful of the hair on the back of Lin's head as she pants. Her voice hitches as her partner's body begins to the tremble. "Ahhh….ahhh…L-Lin…don't stop." She grabs the metalbender's ass. Kya's senses are inflamed. She rolls her partner over then rides her clit with reckless abandon. Panting and groaning as her climax nears.

Lin is completely overwhelmed by the force of her lover's hips thrusting against her. She grabs Kya's thighs as her own orgasm vibrates through her. "Kya!" She groans as the room gently shakes. The light show exploding through the waterbender threatened to send Lin over the edge again.

Kya's body is bathed in rainbow silver light. "I love you!" The Inuit pants. "I love you, Lin."

The metalbender's hands begin to glow as Kya comes. She wraps her arms around the writhing goddess. "Kya." Lin whispers as they collapse onto the bed.

After half an hour the glow around their bodies fades.

Lin takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes. "Kya I don't know what's happening to us."

Kya smirks and gently kisses her lover's neck. "Do we need to know?"

Lin glances down at her. "Of course we do. We still have lives to live. We need to know how to manage if things get out of control." She inhales slowly and gulps. "Did you feel anything last night? Around 1?"

The mature Inuit nods. "Yeah."

Lin stares up at the ceiling as she caresses her partner's smooth skin. "What do you think it was?"

Kya is silent for a moment. "Our kids."

"What?" Lin says quickly.

"It was like what I felt that day in Asami's office. I think it's connected to them." Kya says wisely.

Lin inhales roughly as her jaw clenches. "Don't call them that."

"Call them what?" The waterbender asks.

"We don't have any children Kya. Those people are elemental energy beings. We didn't give birth to them." The police chief says.

"Lin…"

The chief raises her voice. "I know who they said we are. I've seen it for myself. But that's not who we've lived our lives as. I'm no one's mother and neither are you. They've been keeping their presence hidden since before we were born. We don't owe them anything."

Kya lowers her eyes for a moment. "What about Korra and Asami? We must not owe them anything either." Lin averts her eyes. She still felt guilty for the part she played in flooding the world. Kya sits up and cups her partner's chin for some eye contact. "We can't turn away from what's happened to us Lin or from who we are now. Korra, Asami, and our children, the essences are all a part of it. We need them and they need us."

The police chief gulps and nods hesitantly. Kya lies back down on top of her. "So what do we do about what we're seeing, about the things we felt last night?"

"We talk to Korra and Asami. I'm sure it has something to do with them. They're mothers too." Kya says.

**TBC…**


	50. We are family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar is back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG

* * *

Korra takes a deep breath splashing water on her face. She opted for a cold shower that morning. She was still overheated from the dream she had last night. And why hadn't Asami experienced too? She can hear her fiancée brushing her teeth. Korra closes her eyes. "Asami do you remember what you saw in that new room in the spirit library? Like about my time loop and traveling."

"Oh, yeah I remember everything. What's up?" The heiress asks.

"You know you're a firebender now, right?" Korra says.

Asami accidentally spits out the toothpaste. "W-what?" She coughs then turns on the water to clean up her mess. "Seriously? Since when?"

Korra sighs to herself. Apparently, Asami hadn't seen as much as she thought. But maybe the energybending didn't work the way it had last time. "Since the solstice."

The phone in the bedroom rings. Asami furrows her brow then looks down at her hands. Did that mean she'd become an Avatar? That shouldn't be possible. Water and earthbending she understood, but not firebending. The phone continues to ring. "Uhh, hold on a minute babe."

"Okay." The Inuit says softly.

Asami wipes her mouth with a towel and runs out to the phone. She comes back into the bathroom a minute later. "Bolin called. He wants us to meet them downtown." The phone rings again. The heiress giggles as she heads to the bedroom. "We're pretty popular this morning. Hello, this is Asami."

"Hi, it's Lin. Are you and Korra around today?" The police chief asks.

Asami raises her eyebrows not expecting the call. "Uhh, yeah, later this evening. We're hanging out with Mako and Bolin today. Did you need something?"

Lin sighs. "Just give me a call when you're done. Kya and I want to speak with you two."

Asami could hear the concern in Lin's voice. "Sure, no problem. Is there something going on?"

"Just call when you're finished. We'll come see you." Lin says quickly before hanging up the phone.

Asami averts her eyes. Korra calls from the bathroom. "Who was it this time?"

Asami hangs up the phone then goes back into the bathroom. "It was Lin. She said they need to speak with us."

Korra lifts her face to the shower head and closes her eyes. They hadn't spoken with them since the world clean up started. Korra nods. "Okay."

Asami swallows softly. "They want to come over tonight."

"Is everything okay?" The Avatar asks.

Asami brushes her hair. "I guess, but honestly, she sounded worried."

Korra averts her eyes. The dream she had last night was still fresh in her mind. It couldn't be a coincidence that they called today. "Maybe we should reschedule with the guys."

Asami shakes her head. "No, I think they're alright. If it were an emergency I'm sure Lin would have said something." Korra is silent for a moment. Grey eyes lower to the floor. Asami notices. "What's on your mind?"

Korra turns off the shower then bends the water from her body. "I don't know. It just seems kind of strange that they would call today." She says as she steps out of the shower.

The raven-haired vixen is entranced unable to take her eyes off of Korra's gorgeous body. She grabs her partner by the waist the proceeds to molest the Inuit's neck. "Mmm, why is that strange? You look incredible by the way. Maybe we should ask Toph to postpone your training."

Korra giggles as she cups Asami's face in her hands and brings their lips together. "I would if I could." She releases her then grabs a nearby chair.

Once she sits down Asami begins brushing Korra's hair. "So what's so special about Lin calling today?" Asami asks.

Korra inhales slowly. Something must have happened for the police chief to contact them. There had to be a connection. "The dream I had last night." She takes a deep breath. "Are you sure you didn't share it with me?"

Asami nods. "I'm sure. I would have remembered."

Korra lowers her eyes. "Maybe not. You once told me that essences can't dream."

"I never told you that." Asami says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

The CEO takes in a heavy breath. "I mean, this version of me never told you that. What you're saying is true, but now that I'm merged I have the ability to remember my dreams." She looks at Korra in the mirror remembering what she saw at the spirit library. "But…I've never spoken to you about my essence abilities. You're thinking of the first time loop. That's probably why you believe I have the ability to firebend."

Korra shakes her head, activates the Avatar state then gets up from the chair. She looks into her partner's eyes, raising her voice slightly. "I'm not confused alright. Most of our alternates have abilities and personalities that are similar to ours. You can firebend in this timeline. I've seen it. I know what and who I'm talking about." Asami nods hesitantly. Korra swallows, lowers her eyes, and deactivates the Avatar state. "Sorry."

Asami half smiles. "It's okay. I believe you. I know it's a lot to process. Tell me about your dream."

Korra takes a deep breath. "You firebent while we were making love."

Asami waits for Korra to sit down then continues brushing her hair. "What else happened?"

The Avatar's shoulders rise and fall. "We couldn't stop. Making love, I mean."

Asami inhales slowly. "So that's why you were sweating." She runs her fingers through Korra's hair. "But what does that have to do with Lin's call?"

Korra is silent for a moment. "It felt real." She swallows. "If felt like we were gonna be parents. It makes sense that Lin and Kya might have been able to pick up on it."

Asami is deep in thought. "But your dream was about me. How come I didn't sense it?"

Korra shakes her head. "This could all be a big coincidence." She reaches up to her shoulder, taking Asami's hand, and kissing it. "I'm just trying to piece it together as best I can. But I know for sure that you firebent in that dream."

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck and kisses her cheek. "Maybe we can figure something out tonight. For now let's get ready to meet the guys."

Korra closes her eyes appreciating the softness of her lover's skin. "I still have no idea what to tell them."

The heiress smiles. "I bet they're in the same boat. Let's go get to know our friends again."

Korra nods and smiles. "Sounds like a plan."

**X**

The lovers hold hands as they walk out to the garage. "Hey babe, would you mind activating the Avatar state for a minute? I want to show you something." Asami says.

Korra nods. A few seconds later ocean blue pupils appear in her eyes. Korra raises her eyebrows as they walk up to a uniquely shaped vehicle.

"Ta…da!" Asami says happily. "What do you think?"

The Inuit smirks unable to take her eyes off of her partner's excited smile. In the beginning of their friendship, it took her awhile to accept how she felt about Asami. But seeing the joy on the heiress' face was something Korra knew she'd never be able to live without. It was the same smile she saw on the future Asami from the spirit portal.

"Korra, come on I want to know what you think. Be honest." The CEO says.

Korra shakes her head and takes a good look at the machine. "It's a mini airship? Wow. How'd you come up with this?"

The young CEO blushes. "Well, I've had a lot of time on my hands lately." She swallows then goes to open the door. "I'm glad you like it. It seats four. I thought we could take her out on her maiden voyage today."

Korra nods happily. "Let's do it."

Asami gets into the driver's seat and tugs at Korra's hand while patting the seat between her legs. "Have a seat Avatar." The caramel skinned warrior stares with a wrinkled brow. Asami caresses Korra's cheek. "I want to show you how to drive it." Korra complies and soon the two lovers are cheek to cheek. "I want to feel you as much as possible before you leave. Besides, it's more fun this way." She kisses Korra's neck. "Are you okay to stay in the Avatar State for a bit?"

The Inuit inhales slowly and lowers her gaze. "I, uh, I…was actually thinking about staying in it for the day."

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's waist. "For the guys?" She sighs seeing her lover nod. They hadn't spoken much about Korra's health. She was understandably worried, but she also had to trust her partner to speak up if something were wrong. "Have you had any negative symptoms in the past 3 months? Like fatigue?" Korra shakes her head no. Asami averts her eyes as an unsettling thought comes to her mind. Her partner had been using the Avatar state a lot over the past 3 months. And Tenzin never made any international announcements about the Inuit's health. "Korra…"

The Inuit picks up on it right away. "No one outside our friends knows about my sight. I still have enemies and I can't let them…"

Asami swallows nervously. "So you've been staying in the Avatar state?"

Korra stares out the windshield as she cradles Asami's hands. "Only when I'm in public."

Asami was angry but she didn't want to let her mouth separate her from Korra again. "I understand, but you know if anyone finds out…"

Korra nods. "That's what my training is for."

Asami inhales then places her fiancée's hands on the steering wheel. "How about you let me train you to fly this thing first?"

Korra nods again appreciating the change in mood.

After turning and shifting a few gears and levers the little vehicle is airborne. The heiress lovingly guides Korra's feet and hands the whole way. Neither of them can help their smiles.

The Avatar's eyes excitedly widen as they soar through the air. "Asami, you know how to fly."

The industrialist giggles. "What do you think we're doing babe?"

"No, I mean you know how to fly without an airship or a plane." Korra says happily as she moves to the passenger seat.

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

"Asami…you can fly." The Inuit says confidently.

The raven-haired woman lowers her eyes for a moment as she realizes what Korra means. She swallows apprehensively. She used to fly all the time but that was in the early days when the lion turtles still lived in the physical world. Korra shouldn't know that. Their eyes meet. If things continued like this they'd have serious problems. She half smiles. "Yes…I can."

"That means you can teach…" Korra says before she's interrupted.

"Let's not talk about that right now, okay?" Asami says softly.

The Avatar furrows her brow seeing the concern on her lover's face. "Huh? Why not? What's wrong?"

The heiress smiles quietly. "It's not a quick conversation baby. I'll tell you about it later. I promise." She pats her lap. "Now get back over here. I want to show you how to land."

Korra happily reclaims her former position. She feels Asami's hands cover her own. She takes a deep breath having heard a bit of nervousness in Asami's voice a second ago. "We're okay, right?"

Asami kisses her cheek. "Always."

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

They safely land on the roof of Future Industries. The guys meet them in front of Asami's building.

Long appreciative hugs are shared between the Team Avatar members. Mako holds Asami's hand as their eyes meet. "It's good to see you. You look good. I mean you both do."

The CEO raises a curious eyebrow. She wasn't used to hearing him be so straightforward. "Oh really?"

He lowers his head and smirks. "Yes, really."

Asami interlocks her arm with his and giggles. "Wow, I have to say, I like this new you."

Mako blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Come on guys, it's not a big deal."

Korra finishes her partner's thought as she gives him a gentle punch on the shoulder. "If you had been this nice last year we'd probably still be dating you."

He rolls his eyes.

Asami smiles. "Azula and Ty La must be having an effect on you. What do you think Bolin? Is your brother a changed man?" Bolin has a big toothy grin on his face as he looks at everyone. His family was finally back together again. Green eyes well with tears. Asami furrows her brow. "Uhh, Bolin?"

He throws his arms around them. "I missed you guys." After a full minute, he finally releases them. "Okay, so I've got the best day planned for us. But first…" He pulls 3 pieces of cloth from his pocket.

"Blindfolds?" Korra says.

The enthusiastic earthbender nods. "Yep, you won't have them on for long trust me."

He opens the car door and helps his friends inside. Korra and Asami sit in the back seat. Mako is in the passenger seat.

Korra holds Asami's hand and smiles. "So Mako, any idea where he's taking us?" The Avatar asks.

He shakes his head. "Not a clue."

"You guys are gonna love it. I promise. Ahhh I can't wait." Bolin says confidently. He was right about the short trip. The ride from Asami's building was only 10 minutes. "Alright, we're here."

Asami's engineering mind is already hard at work trying to figure out where they are. She didn't know of any good hang out spots this close to her office. But then again the ride was pretty smooth. It was possible that Bolin used one of the new raised roads, but which one? They could be anywhere. "Can I take this off now?" Asami asks as they exit the car.

Bolin takes her hand and places it on Korra's shoulder. "Not yet. Just one more minute." He says as he moves Korra's hand to Mako's shoulder. "Stick with me here guys. The ground is super flat so you'll be fine. Just don't let go of each other."

He guides them through an entryway into a completely silent building. He smiles to himself before asking his friends to stop walking. "Okay, let's stop right here. You guys ready?" He asks them.

"Yes!" The three of them say in unison.

Bolin laughs. "Okay, okay. You can take off the blindfolds."

The moment they do the place erupts with applause and cheering. Their jaws drop. They were standing in the center of a newly built probending arena.

Bolin holds up 3 familiar red uniforms as three men dressed in brown make their way to the platform. "I convinced some of the former Wolfbats to help the Fire Ferrets finish what we started last year. I thought it could be fun. So what do you say?"

Korra gulps. This was dangerous. She couldn't playfully attack people while she was in the Avatar state. Mako averts his eyes. Probending was the furthest thing from his mind. It was one thing to hang out with his friends, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a cop and soon to be prince consort. He didn't have time for games.

Asami smiles seeing the worry on her companion's faces. "I think it's a great idea. Let's do it." Korra and Mako turn to her. "What? This is perfect. We could all use a break." She grabs their uniforms then takes their hands. "Let's go."

**The Locker Room**

The heiress puts the uniforms to Korra and Mako's chests and looks them both in the eyes. "Go out there and have some fun." Korra prepares to interject. "This last year has been crazy for all of us. We've all been through major changes. You two aren't special in that." She looks over at Bolin. "That amazing Fire Ferret over there put all this together just to help us get back to some familiar territory. We are not going to let it go to waste." The young earthbender lowers his eyes and smirks. Asami nods then turns back to her reluctant teammates. "Now is Future Industries sponsoring the world's best probending squad today or what?"

Korra and Mako smile softly with hesitant nods.

"Great." Asami moves to walk to the door then quickly turns and smacks them both on the ass causing them both to jump slightly. "Get dressed. I've got cheering to do."

The two former ex's look at one another then shake their heads.

Bolin walks up to them. "I did this for us guys. Everyone out there today is here…for us." He sighs. "I know this was kind of a surprise but…" He lowers his eyes. "I thought if probending brought us together once, it could do it again."

Korra pulls Bolin and Mako into her arms. "You did great Bolin." She closes her eyes. "I never want to forget what this feels like."

The guys wrap their arms around her. "Same here."

Mako gives his eyes a quick swipe. "Let's go light'em guys."

Korra gulps. "Uhh, hey, I'm, uhh, I'm gonna need your help out there."

Mako places his hand on her shoulder and smirks. "It'll be okay we're all a little rusty."

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that. I'm in the Avatar state, remember?"

Bolin walks over and looks into her eyes. "You'll be fine. We haven't forgotten. We've got your back." Blue eyes widen in surprise. She could tell he was serious. "This is still Super Team Avatar, right?"

Korra nods and smirks. "Right. Let's do this."

The announcer's voice comes over the sound system. "The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from this historic rematch. Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a heaping bowl of smackdown soup?"

Asami stands as her team is introduced. She blows Korra a kiss as the ferret's platform moves towards the ring. Mako snatches the kiss from the air and places it on his cheek.

Korra grabs him. "Hey, that was for me."

He quickly gives her a kiss on the cheek. "There I gave it back." Korra blushes.

Asami slams her hands down on the guardrail almost bending it. "Mako!"

The firebender giggles. "Just having a little fun for old time's sake. If we're doing what we did last time, then that kiss belonged to me anyway."

Asami almost growls. She knew he wasn't being serious, but her enhanced emotional state was getting the best of her. She'd never seen Korra blush like that before. It infuriated her that she wasn't the one who caused it.

Korra blows her a quick kiss. The heiress sighs with relief when she sees the gesture.

"Bolin, how'd you get the Wolfbats to do this?" Mako asks.

The earthbender smiles. "I found Tahno playing in a band during one of my Earth Kingdom trips. He still doesn't have his bending but he told me that he'd worked with other team members that might be interested in a match."

Mako furrows his brow. "Wait. Bolin, how long have you been working on this?"

"About a month, I guess." He says nonchalantly.

Both Korra and Mako turn to him in amazement.

There's a knock at Asami's balcony door. She goes to answer it. "Yes, who is it?" Her eyes widen seeing her guests. "Azula? Ty La? What are you doing here?"

The publicist moves past her. "Keeping track of our newest family member."

Azula inhales slowly then takes a seat in the back row. "If he required entertainment he should have said something." Asami goes to get Mako's attention. Azula stops her. "This doesn't concern you."

"Excuse me? You're stalking my friend and…it doesn't concern me?" The heiress asks.

Azula swallows softly but doesn't respond.

"How long have you been following him?" Asami asks.

Ty La smiles. "Since he left the Fire Nation."

"Seriously?" Asami looks down from the upper-level seats. She watches Mako intently for a moment. "He knows he's being followed."

"Of course he does. Once he and Azula are married, he'll be in the line of succession. We can't afford to lose another member of the royal family. Fire Lords are in short supply at the moment." Ty La says matter of factly. "Have a seat. This should be a good match."

Asami nods then sits in the front row.

**X**

**X**

Azula and Ty La left in the middle of the second round. Asami knew they weren't too far away though.

The Fire Ferrets had an amazing match. It was like the past year had never happened. Mako, Korra, and Bolin were in perfect sync the entire match. They beat the Wolfbats fair and square this time around. It was exactly what the city needed.

Bolin claps his hands as they exit the stadium. "Woo! Yes! This is what I'm talking about! The Fire Ferrets are back baby! Yeah!" He shouts high fiving Asami and his brother.

Korra sighs with a relieved smile. "I gotta say that was incredible."

"I know right!" Bolin says giving her a hug.

She pats him on the back. "I'm talking about you. I can't believe you were able to put all this together without us knowing."

Bolin smirks. "It's wasn't that hard. You guys have been busy and we haven't seen each other in months. That's why this was so important." He turns to the rest of the team. "And our fun's not over yet. Follow me."

Asami swallows softly. "Korra babe, would you mind walking with Bolin for a bit. I want to talk to Mako."

Korra nods then goes to catch up with him.

Asami hooks her arm around Mako's. "So, how have you been?"

He smiles. "I've been good. Listen I really was just kidding around back there. I'm not int…"

The heiress chuckles. "I know. I just wanted a little one on one time to check on my former flame." He nods and smirks. "Are you happy?"

He furrows his brow a bit as he glances at her. "Yeah, I guess so. What's on your mind?"

Asami gulps. "I know it's been awhile since all of us have been together. I hope you know you can always talk to me."

Mako watches Bolin and Korra for a moment before lowering his gaze. He knew exactly what the heiress was trying to tell him. He takes Asami's hand. "It's okay. I mean I'm okay. Really." Their eyes meet. "I may not like the way the Fire Nation handles certain things, but I know Azula and Ty La care about me. They're doing what they have to do. And I'm doing the same."

Asami nods slowly. She was in awe of how much stronger and honest he'd become. "I'm happy to hear that. You're a good guy Mako and you deserve the best." He smirks. She cups his cheek then gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. His eyes widen. She gives him a wink. "Just a little payback. Enjoy." She says before releasing him and catching up with Korra and Bolin. Mako gulps quickly surveying his surroundings. He could only hope Azula hadn't seen that. "Not cool Asami. So not cool. Guys, wait up."

* * *

**Little Water Tribe**

The walk down Pakku Lane was bittersweet. Bolin stops in his tracks. "Whoa."

"Bo? You alright bro? What's up?" Mako asks.

The green-eyed man shakes his head no. "I just realized this is the first time we've all been here like this." He looks up at his friends. "We've known one another for almost two years and we're finally going to Narook's together." He says with tear-welled eyes. "It almost feels like we're a real family again."

Asami takes his hand. "We'll always be family Bolin. No matter how busy or how far away we are."

He smiles and wipes his eyes. "You mean it?"

Korra pulls him into her arms. "We love you Bolin." Mako and Asami join their hug.

The young earthbender wipes his eyes again. "Woo, okay. W-we'd better get moving. We've got one more stop after Narook's."

Korra smiles and nods as Asami takes her hand. Mako throws his arm over his brother's shoulder and walks ahead of the girls a little more. Korra sighs. "This really has been amazing. I didn't realize how much I missed all this."

Asami squeezes Korra's hand. "You were incredible out there. I kind of wanted to join in."

Korra furrows her brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure the others have felt like this at some point." She says speaking of her brothers and sisters. "I mean probending is only about 60 years old."

"60!" Korra almost shouts.

Asami nods. "Yeah. Bending competitions have been around since before the 1st Avatar, but probending as a team sport is pretty new. I'd love to try it out against a few masters."

Korra smirks. "You'd be great."

Just then an olive-skinned little girl barrels into the Avatar almost knocking her over. The kid drops the fruits and pieces of bread in her arms. Korra and Asami kneel down and help her pick them up. The little girl looks around fearfully.

"Here you go." Korra says happily before she gets a good look at the young girl. Their eyes meet. Korra's jaw drops in shock.

"Hey! Get back here you little streetrat!" A large round man shouts from an alley.

Bolin and Mako quickly assess the situation and start running some interference. "Hey pal, what's up? Can we do something for you? You look like you're in a hurry."

"T-thanks." The kid says before snatching the bread from Asami and running off down the street.

Asami smiles then pulls a few yuans from her pocket and walks over to the angry merchant. "Here sir. This should cover it."

The man huffs grabbing the money. "Yeah cover it for the day maybe. That's the fifth time that kid's hit my shop. Little monster is what she is."

Asami smiles softly then heads back over to her still kneeling partner. She sees tears steaking down the Avatar's cheeks. "Korra, baby what is it?"

The Inuit gulps softly. "T-that was her."

"Who?" Asami asks.

Korra sniffles. "Our daughter. We adopted her. Azula took her."

Asami swallows softly as she glances down the street. She rubs Korra's back as Mako and Bolin come over. "Hey guys. Everything okay?" Mako asks.

Asami half smiles. "Uhh, yeah just give us a minute. Narook's is just a block up. We'll meet you guys inside."

Bolin nods hesitantly. "Okay. See you in a sec."

Asami takes a deep breath. She was starting to worry about her partner's mental state. "Korra, you do know where we are right? We haven't adopted any kids. We..."

The water tribe woman shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "I know. Sorry. I-I'm talking about the immortal world. I remember that little girl. She was our first…uhh…" The heiress lowers her eyes for a moment. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't expect to see her."

Asami cups her partner's cheek. "Are you going to be alright?" Korra nods and smirks sadly. Asami takes her hand. Their eyes meet. "We can head home if you want."

"What? No." Korra says quickly. "I'm fine. She just surprised me that's all."

Asami looks up at her. "Korra…"

"Babe, I'm fine. Really. Let's go." The Avatar says.

Asami swallows hard. "I don't think you are." It was easy for Asami to integrate all the different lifetimes she'd lived through but Korra was another story.

"What?" Korra asks.

The heiress shakes her head. "Korra I think the loop you were stuck in is affecting you."

Korra averts her eyes for a moment. "Affecting me how?"

Asami looks down the street and sees Bolin waving from the restaurant. "Let's finish up with the guys first."

**X**

Team Avatar sits at the bar enjoying Narook's famous noodles. Music starts to play on the radio. Bolin cautiously turns to Korra. "I don't want to ruin the mood or anything, but are you two okay? You seemed kinda frustrated earlier."

Korra nods. "We're working some things out."

Mako smirks. "We all are."

The Avatar gets up from her seat then taps Asami's shoulder. "Dance with me."

The CEO furrows her brow. "What?"

Korra takes her partner's hand and pulls her out to the center of the restaurant. She places her hand on Asami's waist and pulls her in close. They sway slowly.

Asami sighs quietly with a small smile. "I-I…uhh, I didn't know you could dance." The Avatar stays silent. Asami kisses her neck softly. Green eyes well with tears but she keeps herself from crying. She couldn't get her mind off of what she thought her fiancée was going through. "We're going to be okay, right?"

Korra closes her eyes leaning her forehead against Asami's. "I always find you." She inhales slowly.

"Huh?" Asami says.

"Doesn't matter what timeline or world I'm in. We always find each other." Korra says softly. Asami closes her eyes.

Mako smiles as he watches the two women. "They really do belong together."

Bolin sighs sweetly and nods as he gazes at them. "They sure do. We're lucky." Mako turns to him. "Can you imagine where we would be if we hadn't met them?"

Mako lowers his eyes. "No, I can't." He says thinking of Azula and Ty La.

Korra rubs her partner's back. "That's why I'm not worried about all the things I'm remembering. Because no matter what, I always find my way back to you." A single tear rolls down Asami's cheek. "I need you to trust that."

Asami nods softly. "I do." She inhales deeply feeling an ache in her throat. Not wanting to say what was on her mind. "I…I just don't know how to help you."

The Inuit gently brings their lips together. She understood what her partner was going through. They weren't dealing with a physical issue anymore; they were dealing with a psychological one. This wasn't something they could fix with healing water. "Asami, I'm okay. I know who I am and where I wanna be. They're just memories. I mean you've been sharing a lot more about your past experiences lately. What I'm doing isn't any different."

The heiress blinks a few times then looks into Korra's eyes. She wanted to tell her lover the truth but she didn't want to worry her. Asami smirks softly. "I love you."

The Avatar gazes into Asami's eyes. A thought flashes through her mind. She furrows her brow in surprise. "I get it. It's different."

"What's different?" Asami asks.

"That's why you're worried." Korra says. Asami swallows hard unsure of what her partner was saying. "It's different because you're an essence. Your mind works differently." How did Korra know what she was thinking?

Mako taps Korra's shoulder. "Mind if two Fire Ferrets cut in?"

Korra steps back with a small smile. "Sure." Mako takes her place.

Bolin bows to the Avatar. "May I have this dance milady?" She happily steps into his arms. He guides her a few steps away from Asami. "You two were looking pretty serious."

Korra nods. She missed having these one on ones with her friend. "Yeah. Just learning how to talk to each other again." Bolin smiles. "Spending time with you guys today has been amazing. Thank you."

"That's what family is for." He says happily. Korra pulls him in for a big hug. Bolin returns the gesture. After a minute he notices that Korra isn't letting go. "I know there's a lot you can't talk about. Even so, I hope you know that Mako and I will always be here."

The Inuit wipes her eyes. "I know."

Mako purposefully maneuvers Asami so that she can't see her fiancée. "Hey I know she's gorgeous but can you dance with me for a while?"

Asami half smiles and averts her gaze. She was still shaken up about what Korra just told her. "Sorry."

Mako inhales softly. "I wasn't always the best listener when we were together, but I promise I've improved."

The raven-haired woman smiles. "You were always a great listener. It was the talking part that tripped you up." She cups his chin. "It looks like Ty La is rubbing off on you."

He rolls his eyes. "Can't say if that's a good thing or not. She talks my ear off pretty much every day. You and Korra seem to be doing well in that area."

The heiress is quiet for a moment. "Today was a good day. Hanging with you and Bolin was something we both needed." She says laying her head on his shoulder.

He swallows. "Same for us. It's nice to feel like we used to. We've all changed a lot." He pulls her in a little closer. "But we're still friends. We're still a family. You two don't have to carry all this by yourselves."

Asami closes her eyes nervously. She could hear confidence and seriousness in his voice. "How much do you know?"

"I know about you, Korra, and the Mothers." He says softly.

"What?!" Asami says pulling away from him slightly.

He pulls her back into his arms. "Calm down. One of my girlfriends is a former guardian and the leader of a nation. The other is a publicist with crazy spying skills. There isn't too much they don't know about what's happening in the world."

Asami averts her eyes and takes a calming breath. "Have you…"

"No. It's classified information. I haven't told anyone…not even Bolin." Mako can feel Asami trembling slightly. He knew how serious keeping the essences a secret was. He gently rubs her back. "Hey, it's okay." The heiress sniffles a bit. "It's okay. You're not alone." Asami nods. He sweetly kisses the temple of her head.

Asami smirks. "You really have changed."

He smiles. "Well, it helps to have two alpha females telling me what to do." The firebender inhales deeply. "I'm here if you need to talk alright."

The pale skinned beauty sighs. "What about Bolin?"

"I love my little bro, but keeping secrets isn't something he's good at. Besides, it'll just make him worry." Mako says glancing at his brother. "He's happy right now. It'd be nice if he stayed that way for a while."

"You're right. He's an incredible person. He made all of this happen for us today. We should do everything we can to make it memorable." The CEO says.

Bolin places his hand on Asami's shoulder having heard what she just said. "Having the team together like this is all I wanted." Korra and Mako smile. "You guys are special to me. I don't want us to forget each other."

Asami shakes her head. "Bolin that would never happen. The Super Team Avatar is a family."

The earthbender's eyes light up. "You mean it?"

Korra puts her hand in the center of the group. Mako, Bolin, and Asami quickly add theirs. She looks at each of them. "This family protects the world."

Bolin wipes his eyes. "I love you guys." He sniffles and takes a deep breath. "Okay, this day isn't over yet. We've got one last stop."

* * *

**X**

After a short trip, the team finds themselves in room 4 at Chili the Nomad's singing bar.

A few rounds of Secret Tunnel has them in high spirits. Asami actually sang the standard version of Four Seasons. It was beyond beautiful. The CEO really enjoyed being able to use the full range of her voice as an essence. It was something she always wanted to experience.

Korra tried her hand at rapping. It didn't go as well as she liked but it was still fun.

Bolin steps up to the microphone. "So last time I was up here I had a big announcement for you guys. And today isn't any different." He breathes out through puckered lips. "Now that my family is back together again I think it's time to share something new in my life." He swallows softly. "It's been a long time coming, but I'm finally ready to say this. Geez, I'm so nervous. I didn't think it would be this hard. I mean this was part of the reason I put all this together today. We've all been talking about the changes in our lives and…"

Mako smiles and shakes his head. "Bo, come on man don't leave us in suspense here. What is it?"

The young earthbender takes a deep breath. "Okay, so after my next mission with the Air Nation I'm…going to ask Opal…to marry me."

"What! That's awesome!" Korra and Asami shout joyfully.

Bolin bashfully lowers his eyes with a prominent blush. "Yeah, I found out I'm gonna be a dad, so…"

"WHAT!" They all shout in shock.

Bolin scratches the back of his neck. "She told me about it before she left. She's about a month along. It's great right?"

"Bolin! That's that's incredible news!" Asami says.

Korra's jaw is on the floor. Mako slaps his forehead in disbelief. "Bro, are you kidding me right now?"

Bolin furrows his brow. "No, I'm serious. I don't think she was joking or anything."

Mako gets up. "No that's not what I mean. I'm gonna be an uncle! You're gonna be a dad!"

"And we're gonna be aunts!" The Avatar says turning to her fiancée. "Asami…kids!"

The heiress lowers her eyes with a small smile. When would she and Korra be able to say that to their friends? Her eyes well with tears. "It's…wonderful." She says softly. It was the last thing she expected to hear. A tear streaks down her cheek and a few seconds later she's full on crying. This was what it was like to be normal, to be human. Having kids and a family.

Bolin immediately goes to comfort her. "Hey, hey, sorry I know I kind of sprung this on you guys, but I just found out myself. You okay?"

Asami wipes her eyes. "Yeah, I-I'm just really happy for you, for all of us."

Korra takes her partner's hand and swallows hard. She can feel Asami's pain. She looks at her friends. "Asami and I have some news too." The heiress looks up at her. "We…we're gonna be parents too."

"Really!" Bolin says happily. "That's awesome! So are you guys adopting? This is so cool. Our kids can make their own little Team Avatar."

The Inuit gulps. "No, I mean…"

"Korra." Asami says trying to stop her mate from speaking. "You can't…"

The Avatar shakes her head no then looks into her partner's eyes. "Asami they deserve to know."

"Know what?" Bolin asks genuinely.

Mako takes a deep breath. "Okay guys I know we're all pretty excited…"

"I'm going to use the Avatar state to get Asami pr…" Korra says before the heiress covers her mouth.

"Korra, stop talking. Now." The CEO says firmly.

Mako nods understanding what Asami was doing. "Yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

Bolin furrows his brow. "Guys, what's going on?"

The Avatar clenches her jaw seeing the serious expression on Asami's face.

The heiress takes a deep breath. "Everything's fine Bolin. It's just been a crazy year for all of us." She smiles softly. "I'm sorry for my outburst." She looks into his eyes. "How are you feeling about being a dad?"

He half smiles. "Uhh, well, it's kinda scary but…" He takes Asami's hand and places his other hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'll be fine as long as my family is with me."

Asami nods. "Always."

Korra sighs. "Yeah, we're all here for you." Bolin lets out a relieved breath. "I need a quick bathroom break guys. Be right back."

Asami watches Korra leave the room. "I could use a quick break too." She follows Korra out.

Bolin sits on the couch next to his brother. "Mako, what's going on with them?"

Mako smirks. "You're gonna be a dad. That's what's going on. How's Opal doing?"

Asami walks into the bathroom behind her lover. "Korra, what was that in there?"

The Avatar places her hands on the basin and lowers her head. "Mako knows, huh."

Asami nods. "Yeah. Apparently, Azula's been keeping an eye on us." She stands next to her partner and takes a deep breath. "Korra…"

"I know alright." She says with a huff.

Asami turns to her. "And how do you know? How were you able to hear what I was thinking earlier? And when did you learn to dance like that?"

Korra keeps her eyes lowered. "My alternates. I think I have some of their abilities."

The heiress swallows softly taking Korra's hand. "I need you here, Korra." The Avatar furrows her brow and looks into Asami's eyes. "This is where we live. Right here, right now in this time, in this dimension." Korra lowers her head. "I know it's hard but humans can't be told about our existence. No matter how much we love them."

Korra clenches her jaw. "Explaining your pregnancy shouldn't make a difference. It's one of my Avatar abilities." She looks at her partner. "He's close to us. We should be able to tell him."

"Everything is connected baby. We can't reveal one thing without revealing another. Even Mako's been sworn to secrecy. Azula wouldn't have told him about us if he couldn't handle it." Asami says.

"How do we know Bolin can't handle it?" Korra asks.

Asami cups her cheek for some eye contact. Korra averts her gaze. "You know how loyal and self-sacrificing he is. Especially when it comes to you. He's still star struck. Look what he did for us today. We shouldn't give him more to worry about."

The Avatar nods and sighs. "You're right." Asami pulls her into her arms. "But what are we going to tell people when you're pregnant?"

The heiress is silent for a moment. She knew it was a long way off. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Asami says quietly.

Korra swallows. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Asami asks.

"I'd get you pregnant right now if I knew how to." Korra says kissing Asami's neck.

"I didn't mean to break down in there. I told you how hard it's been for me to work through these new emotions I'm feeling." She pulls back looking into the Avatar's azure orbs. "I know it's tough but sometimes you're going to have to let me cry."

Korra releases a hesitant sigh. "I'll try."

"I also need you to tell me if you feel yourself slipping." Asami says.

"What do you mean?" The Avatar asks.

"We might be the incarnations of the Mothers but…you're…still human, baby. I need you to remember that." Asami says.

Korra furrows her brow. "What are you saying?"

The raven-haired woman lowers her eyes. This was going to be hard for her to say. "Korra, after I give birth my body will become human, but I'll still have an immortal mind. I've…lived for eons. Processing my lifetimes is easy. It's rare for humans to develop that ability. The Avatar is special. Raava holds the knowledge of your past lives so you don't have to. But all the traveling and time looping you've done has changed that. Raava's knowledge only extends to this dimension. That means you have to keep track of the new knowledge you've gained. It's not going to be easy. So I need you to keep being honest about what you're experiencing. We've been through too much to lose each other over something like this. I'll do everything I can to help you through it." Asami says.

Korra lowers her eyes not knowing how to feel. Up until this point, she hadn't realized how different they'd become. "I understand."

Asami gives her a soft kiss. "Good, then let's put ourselves to the side for a while. We have a Super Team Avatar celebration to finish."

**TBC…**


	51. Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girls finally start getting open with one another about their situation.

**X**

After a few more songs Team Avatar's reunion came to a sweet end. Asami and Korra took the guys on a ride in her new mini airship and dropped them off. Bolin nervously made them promise not to tell anyone about Opal's pregnancy. They all wondered why he was so anxious about it. After a bit of prodding, he finally revealed that he wasn't supposed to share the news yet. Opal hadn't told her parents about it. Of course, the crew agreed to keep things to themselves.

Korra, Asami, and Mako knew they'd made the right decision. Keeping Bolin's knowledge of their situation limited was for the best.

Mako is dropped off at his hotel. Asami gives Korra a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back. Just want to walk him in." The heiress says to her. She hops out of the airship and follows Mako through the hotel all the way to his front door. She gives him a hug and whispers in his ear. "If things get too hot with them, give me a call. I know a lot more about the Fire Nation than Azula does. If you ever need it, I can get you out."

Mako furrows his brow slightly. He was surprised Asami would bring up such a serious topic. Azula must have said something to worry her. He decides to go along with it. "Legally?"

Asami nods. "Just say the word. I just want you to be happy." Mako smirks and nods slightly.

Asami moves to walk away. He reaches out taking her hand. "Hey, I feel the same way about you and Korra. This has been a crazy year for all of us. And if anyone deserves to be happy it's you two. I don't know how I can help, but I'll do whatever I can. Just don't give up on each other."

Asami's brow creases. "What? Why would you say something like that? I'd never give up on her."

Mako gulps. "You're not the same people you were when you first got together. Both of you are ignoring that. I know how much you love each other. It's beautiful, but it's not gonna be enough to keep you together. You two need to talk. I mean really talk about what's happened."

The heiress inhales slowly. "W-We're we'll be fine." She quickly runs her fingers through her hair and lowers her gaze. "I have to say I never thought I'd hear something like that from you."

Mako averts her eyes. "It's not from me." Asami looks at him. "It's something Azula said." Their eyes meet. "Doesn't mean it's not true. I saw the way you two were acting around each other today. Azula and I were like that too. It was hard knowing I was so different from her."

Asami nods and walks away from him. "Thanks for the advice."

"Asami she needs to know that she's more than your fiancée. She's your counterpart. She needs to know what that means." Mako almost shouts down the hallway. The heiress doesn't turn around. He lowers his eyes. He knew all too well what they were going through. He stares at his hotel door sure that Azula and Ty La were on the other side of it. When the Fire Nation princess first told him about her status as a guardian, it scared him. Inadequacy was the first thing that came to his mind. It made him feel weak around her. Fortunately, Azula regularly reminded him that he was more than enough for her. He smirks to himself knowing that Korra and Asami were nothing like him. But he was still worried. He looks back down the hallway hoping they'd find a way to work things out.

**X**

The ride back out to their cottage was pretty quiet. Asami found herself feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. Mako's words had really hit home. Truthfully it was something she was concerned about. She and Korra were about to spend a lot of time apart. If the distance between them got worse there was no telling what would happen.

Asami gulps. "Uhh, so today was fun." Korra nods but keeps her eyes focused on the skies. "Just being with the guys again, brought back a lot of memories." Korra lowers her gaze for a moment then inhales softly. Asami clenches her jaw after another minute of silence. "Korra, what is it? We had a good day, didn't we? Don't shut down on me again. Talk to me, please."

The Avatar continues looking out the windshield. "You really don't think you're human?"

The CEO lowers her eyes not entirely shocked by the question. "Korra…"

"What does being human mean to you?" The Avatar asks.

Asami inhales slowly. She looks out the window. "Mortality for one thing."

Korra glances at her partner. "So you don't believe you can die."

Asami rolls her eyes as she Korra turns the airship. "Korra, you already know what our situation is."

The Avatar still doesn't give her any eye contact. "You aren't immortal Asami. Kuruk found a way to destroy Tsuchi." The heiress shakes her head as Korra raises her voice. "You said being human means being mortal. You have the ability to die. That means you're human. You just live a little longer than most of us."

Asami shakes her head. "You know it's not that simple."

"Why not? What else is there?" The Inuit asks quickly.

Asami gulps. She didn't want to have this conversation as an argument but she found herself becoming angry. "How about my age and knowledge of the universe? Do you have any idea what's it's like for me? I'm old Korra, very old. Ancient doesn't even begin to describe it. This world we live on…it's one little planet, in one tiny solar system, in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I've seen a billion others just like it. I was here before any of it existed. Even if I was unaware of it for 21 years it doesn't change who I am. So don't sit there trying to convince me of something that I'm not. "

Korra grips the steering wheel a little tighter. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart was breaking. "If we're all so insignificant and inferior to you then why are any of you here? Why did you come into this world?" She looks at her partner unable to hold back tear welled eyes. "Asami, why are you with me?"

"Love…Korra! For love." The heiress shouts. "Because you're love. You're my world, my future." She shakes her head and takes a calming breath. "And I said this world was small, not you." She swallows hard thinking of what Mako was trying to say to her earlier. If she was going to be open with her partner now was the time, but she couldn't find the words.

Korra inhales slowly as she wipes her eyes and focuses on the sky. She could see their home in the distance. "I know we're different. But have we changed so much that we can't be together anymore?"

"Korra, I'm an essence…and you're my counterpart. Do you know what that means?" Asami says softly while keeping her head lowered.

The Inuit thinks for a moment before speaking. "I don't know what it means to you in this timeline. But when this happened to us before, it was like an eternal marriage. That we were bonded, the light and the water…forever."

Asami nods still not giving Korra any eye contact. "That's right. I chose you and you chose me."

Korra slowly begins landing the airship. "But that doesn't mean we're forced to stay together."

"What?" Asami says in shock.

"The other essences, they're bonded forever too." Korra shuts off the engine and turns to her mate. "But they're not together anymore. They chose to be with other people."

Asami sighs. "You're right. They did, but it's different for me. This wasn't supposed to happen. We essences are born with our counterparts. It's not something that can be changed, but for whatever reason, an exception was made for me. I was released from Tsuchi. I cared for him and wanted to be with him, and only him." She lowers her gaze. "Everything I did was so he and I could be together. I loved him." She looks up into Korra's eyes. "Then you came and showed me how deep and indescribable love could be. I didn't think it was possible to love anyone that way again, but here you are. I don't want anyone but you."

Korra opens her door then heads over to the passenger side to open Asami's. "I know that and I feel the same way. But our relationship isn't going to work if you continue keeping things from me. Stop trying to protect me. I know that there's something you're not telling me. Whatever it is, it scares you."

Asami steps out of the airship and shakes her head. "Okay, first I need you to stop reading my mind. It's not fair."

"Nothing that's happened to us in the last year has been fair. And I haven't read your mind, but I am listening. I listen to everything you say to me. That's why we can't keep going on like this. I need to know what you know so we can move forward…into our new normal." The Avatar says softly.

"Fight me." The CEO says lowering her eyes.

Korra furrows her brow. "What?"

"Fight me and you'll understand what I'm scared of." Asami says as their eyes meet.

The Inuit swallows hard as anxiety starts to set it. Fighting with Asami was something she never wanted to experience again. "No. We don't need to go that far. Just tell me. Whatever it is, I'll understand. It has something to do with the time loop, right? You said you were worried about me losing track of things."

Asami shakes her head. "It's not something I can tell you. Let's do it after we meet with Lin and Kya."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Geez, I totally forgot about them."

Asami moves past her lover. "I'll go let them know we're home."

Korra watches her partner walk away. "Asami, I don't wanna fight you."

The heiress gulps. "I know."

* * *

**X**

Asami is going back and forth from the kitchen to the living room bringing little trays of food.

Korra watches her for a while. "Asami, what are you doing? You know Lin and Kya don't care about this kind of stuff. Relax. They won't be here for another hour."

The CEO stops and takes in a slow deep breath. "Korra…this will be the first time in the history of any world that the four Mothers are together like this. So it's kind of a big deal." She says hurrying back into the kitchen.

The Avatar lowers her head sighs. "No it's not. If it were we wouldn't have hung out with the guys today. You just don't wanna talk to me." Asami stops in her tracks. Korra looks up at her stunned partner. "And yes, I did just pick up on your feelings a second ago."

Asami swallows hard then walks back into the kitchen.

Korra smirks. "Not denying it huh? I guess that's a good start. Don't worry I'll stay out here."

Asami rolls her eyes. "Please don't come in here." She was just thinking to herself. Having a telepathic spouse was so annoying.

"What's fighting supposed to tell me, huh? That my wife and I don't know how to communicate with each other anymore?" Korra says.

"You haven't married me yet, by the way." Asami says from the kitchen.

Korra is almost tempted to get up from the couch but decides against it. "So our eternal bond doesn't qualify as marriage?"

"No, it doesn't." A tear streaks down Asami's cheek. Korra was all she wanted, all that she ever wanted. Korra was responsible for making her dreams come true. "We…have to say vows. We have to dance and celebrate with our family and friends. We have to say…"

Korra walks into the kitchen. "Sounds pretty human to me." The heiress keeps her back turned. Korra wraps her arms around her and kisses Asami's temple. "I can't imagine an all-knowing ancient being getting excited about a small ceremony on a tiny planet in the middle of nowhere."

Asami giggles as she turns in her partner's embrace. "Can't argue with you there."

Korra rubs her back. "Then don't argue with me at all. We don't have to fight. Just talk to me. Whatever it is, I can take it. I promise."

Asami closes her eyes and sighs. "Okay, let's talk after Lin and Kya leave."

"Really?" Korra asks hesitantly. She didn't expect her partner to back down so easily.

Asami cups her cheek and gently brings their lips together. "Yeah."

Korra smiles. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later there is a knock at the front door. Asami half smiles and inhales deeply. "Here we go."

Korra nods. "It'll be fine. Don't worry."

**X**

Kya gives Lin's hand a firm squeeze as they sit across from Korra and Asami. "Thank you for seeing us so quickly. I know you two have been busy."

"It's no problem." Korra says glancing at Lin. "It's…good to see you two again." The Avatar furrows her brow as Lin averts her eyes. "Uhh, is everything okay?"

The police chief sighs then crosses her arms.

Asami's brow creases. "We spent the day with Bolin and Mako. Mako told me that he's enjoying being back on the police force."

Lin lowers her eyes but doesn't respond.

Kya swallows as her eyes slowly shift back and forth between Korra and Asami. "If you don't mind me asking, are you two alright?"

Korra half smiles. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Doesn't look like it." Lin says under her breath.

Asami raises her eyebrows. "What do you mean? We actually had a really good day. It was a nice break from the norm. How have you two been doing?" Lin rolls her eyes.

Kya clears her throat seeing her partner's patience waning. "That's one of the reasons we're here. We…can tell that there's something happening between you two."

Korra gulps. She knew that dream she had last night meant something. "What do you mean?"

Kya inhales slowly. "Asami would you happen to have some colored pencils and paper handy?"

The heiress nods. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

Lin huffs and rolls her eyes. Kya places her hand on Lin's shoulder. "Honey, relax we spoke about this on our way here."

"This is a waste of time. They don't know anything." The annoyed earthbender says. "Sitting there making small talk like everything's alright." She mumbles to herself.

"Umm." The Avatar interjects. "I'm not exactly sure what you two are talking about, but Asami and I are doing pretty good. We've had a few rough days here and there, but overall…"

Asami walks in. "Yeah, we're working things out." She says sitting the paper and pencils in front of Kya.

"No, you're not." Lin says quickly. "You two are all over the place."

Korra and Asami furrow their brows.

Kya swallows and begins picking up a few pencils. She raises her voice slightly. "Uhh, okay. Look here." She says drawing a crude picture of a human body. "This is how you two looked the day we woke Asami up, a few months ago."

Asami inhales slowly. "What do you mean; how we look?"

Lin stands up quickly. "I told you this was a waste of time."

"Lin." Kya says firmly. The police chief reluctantly sits back down and crosses her arms. Kya takes a deep breath and holds up the picture. "I'm not the best artist, but this is how Lin and I have seen things since then." She puts the paper back down and picks up more colored pencils making a few marks and squiggles. She holds the paper up again. "We see these lines of color and light in everything. I'm guessing you two haven't experienced it."

Asami shakes her head no then averts her eyes. She knew this wouldn't be an easy meeting.

Kya glances at Korra then draws on another sheet of paper. She shows the picture to Lin first, who nods her confirmation. Kya swallows picking up both pieces of paper. "This is how you two look right now. Its how we know there's something wrong. You two normally have a similar pattern of colors flowing through your bodies." She inhales slowly. "So? What's going on?"

Lin speaks up. "Kya that's not why we're here." She turns to Korra. "You've screwed us. We can barely focus on our jobs because we can't see straight."

"That's not true Lin." Kya says. "It's inconvenient at times but it helps sometimes too. It's just a bit challenging not being able to see things as solidly as we used too. People are more transparent. We see these streams of light overlaying everything. I'll admit this would be easier if we at least had some control over it. But we don't. It seems to be permanently switched on." She says with a half-smile.

Korra lowers her eyes. This was one of the reasons she'd been avoiding everyone lately. She knew there'd be some side effects in this timeline that she didn't want to deal with. This one was the worst though. It was like finding out her blindness had been passed on to her friends. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"We didn't come here for an apology." Lin says firmly. "We came so you could do something about it Avatar."

Asami lowers her eyes. "She can't. But you can."

The Avatar swallows hard knowing her partner was trying to take some the pressure off of her. "Asami…"

Kya stares at the heiress for a moment. "So you know what's happening to us?"

Asami sighs. "You're Mothers, so it'd make sense that you'd have their abilities."

"What abilities exactly?" Lin asks.

The heiress keeps her gaze lowered. "It varies. No one knows just how much power the Mothers have. It's infinite, which means the manifestations of their abilities are infinite."

Kya nods slowly. "Okay, that's a start."

Lin throws her hands up. "What do you mean a start? That doesn't tell us anything."

Kya inhales slowly. "It tells us to pay attention to the manifestations."

Lin furrows her brow. "What?"

Kya swallows softly. "Asami, how do you and your siblings control your abilities?"

Korra takes the question as she holds her partner's hand. "Their abilities are unique and connected to their thoughts and emotions. It's the same with me and the Avatar state." Korra watches Asami lower her eyes. "I haven't figured out how to use my Mother abilities yet, but I know it's connected to my emotions."

Asami nods. "She's right. You have to look inside. The ability to see the way you two have been seeing has to do with something you're believing."

Lin stands to her feet and shakes her head. "I knew this was a waste of time. You're out of your minds. We've been dealing with this for months. If this were as simple as changing our thoughts we would have done it weeks ago."

Kya swallows hard keeping her eyes trained on her lap as her partner continues to voice their frustrations. The mature waterbender knew exactly what Korra and Asami were talking about. Their new way of seeing made total sense to her.

Kya inhales slowly as she looks at the palm of her hand. It becomes almost transparent. Suddenly she reaches for the table and her hand goes right through it.

Korra, Lin, and Asami are in total shock.

Kya inhales again and nods. "I understand."

Lin slowly sits back down. "What just happened? Are you alright?"

Kya continues to examine her hand. It solidifies again. "I'm the Mother of Minds, right?" Asami and Korra nod hesitantly. Kya slowly looks around the room then turns to her partner. "You wanted to see the truth."

Lin furrows her brow. "What?"

Kya nods to herself. "Lin, baby, you're a detective. Your job is to find what people try to hide, isn't it?"

The police chief nods. "Yes, but what does that have to do with…"

"You're seeing the truth baby. You're seeing it in everything. That's what's happening to you." Kya says. Lin shakes her head not quite understanding what was going on. "It's the manifestation of your desire. It's how you're using your power."

The metalbender inhales deeply as her brow creases. She shakes her head no again. "No, I wouldn't do something like this to myself."

Asami speaks up. "She's right. It makes sense. You don't trust anyone. So you're seeing…"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me." Lin almost shouts.

Kya cups her cheek. "It's okay. Just relax. There's nothing wrong. You just need to accept yourself."

Lin shakes her head and averts her eyes. She couldn't believe it. This was just some freaky side effect Korra's powers were having on them. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kya asks.

"Why is any of this happening? Why us? Why are these 'Mothers' even here?" Lin growls.

Kya glances at Korra and Asami. "For them."

"Huh?" Korra says.

Kya sits back in her seat a little more. "I've been thinking about it for a while. At first, it seemed odd to me that these cosmic beings hadn't appeared earlier. But it makes sense considering everything that's happened in the last year."

Asami keeps her eyes lowered. She'd been wondering the same thing. The Mothers had been watching existence from the very beginning. They could have incarnated themselves at any time. "So why now?" Asami asks quietly. Kya looks at her. "Why are you here? Why are we here?"

Korra squeezes her fiancée's hand remembering the last time they'd had that conversation. "Yeah, I wanna know too." The Avatar says.

Kya takes a deep breath. "I can't be sure. But I believe it's because people learned how to harness spiritual energy. Varrick and Kuvira opened a door that can't be closed. Now, this world needs to be watched more closely and protected." A strange sense of peace suddenly washes over the waterbender. Kya gets up then goes to kneel in front of Asami. She cups the essence's chin for some eye contact, which Asami reluctantly gives her. "This event was something we always wanted. Our energy was too pure to coexist here before all this happened. It gave us the opportunity to be here with you."

Tears well in Asami's eyes knowing her mother's voice. "How can you sit there and say that to me after all this time? I was imprisoned by my counterpart for centuries and you just stood by and watched."

Kya lowers her eyes as new memories flash through her mind. "An apology will never be enough to take away your pain…or the pain we felt for allowing it to happen, but I am truly sorry." Kya says as a single tear streaks down her cheek. Asami's jaw clenches holding back her own tears. Those were words she never thought she'd hear her mother say. "If there had been some other way to free you, we would have done it."

"What?" Asami asks genuinely surprised. She grabs Kya's shoulders. "To free me? Then you knew it was going to happen. That means you know what happens to Korra." She says fiercely.

Kya furrows her brow. "What?"

"Tell me how to help her! Tell me what you know!" Asami shouts.

Kya inhales deeply as her own consciousness comes forward. Her eyes blink rapidly. "I-I'm sorry I don't know. I can't really make sense of all my knowledge yet. Are you talking about the future?"

The Avatar places her hand on her partner's shoulder. "Asami, what are you talking about?"

Lin stands up. She was tired of being ignored. It pissed her off that Kya had pretty much forgotten that she was there. They'd come out here to fix their vision not have some kind of therapy session. How could Kya put her non-existent child before her? "I've had enough of this. You don't even care about the energy that shot through our bodies last night, do you? We could have some major health issue and you're sitting here trying to suck up to your fake daughter. I'm leaving." She almost snarls walking toward the door.

Kya is fully back to her senses. "Lin, wait."

"Finish your little family reunion. I'm going home." The police chief suddenly vanishes as she reaches for the doorknob.

"Lin!" Kya, Asami, and Korra shout.

"Where did she go?" Asami asks.

Kya gasps as her heart begins beating unusually fast. "It-it's okay." She says taking a deep breath trying to calm the sheer panic pumping through her veins. "She's at home. I can sense her." Blue eyes lower to the floor. "She's just as shocked as we are." She says with a small smile. "Let me give her a call then I'll get going. This is a good opportunity to help her understand how her emotions and powers are connected."

The Avatar swallows hard. "Kya what was Lin talking about? What happened to you two last night?"

Kya heads over to the phone. "We felt something similar to what we felt a few months ago in your office." Kya smiles softly as she gazes at Asami. "It felt like we were with our kids."

The Avatar gulps and lowers her eyes. She knew there was a connection.

Kya watches them for a moment before picking up the phone. "Asami, if you wouldn't mind a little motherly advice, whatever it is you're worried about, you should let Korra in on it. She's not the one out of sync, you are. Lin and I can see what's inside you."

"And what's that?" Asami asks.

"The past." Kya says.

Korra pulls the heiress aside. "We're talking after she leaves, got it?"

Asami nods never looking into the Avatar's eyes, but she could hear the seriousness in her partner's voice.

After a quick call home, Kya heads toward the front door. "Thanks for seeing us today. I'm sure this won't be our last conversation. Take care of each other."

"Bye." The girls say as the door closes.

* * *

"Asami…" Korra says watching her partner walk through the living room toward the backyard.

"You wanted to talk, right? Let's go." The CEO says.

Korra follows her outside. She shakes her head seeing Asami taking off her shoes and shirt. "What are you doing? Last time I checked you don't have to take off your clothes to talk."

The heiress begins stretching and popping her knuckles. "Forget what you heard in there." She says putting up her fists.

Korra furrows her brow. "Asami you said we were gonna talk. What's going on with you?"

The CEO rotates her neck. "No bending. And no holding back because I sure won't be."

The Avatar shakes her head. "No, we're not doing this."

"Suit yourself." Asami says as she runs toward her. Her fist connects with Korra's stomach, dropping the Inuit to her knees. "Fight!" She shouts as she knees Korra in the mouth. "I'll heal us both after we're done."

Korra holds her bloody lip and scoots away. "N-no, we…we don't have to…"

Asami lands a roundhouse kick to the side of her lover's face then walks away. "Get up Avatar."

Korra gulps. "W-why…are you…doing this?"

"I said get up!" Asami shouts keeping her back turned.

Korra takes a deep breath and shakily gets to her feet. She stares at her partner. She can see the woman trembling. For some reason, this was important to her lover. If this was what it was going to take to get the CEO to talk to her then she didn't have a choice. "You know I'm leaving tomorrow, right? Is this really what you want?"

"Yes." Asami says wiping her eyes.

Korra takes a deep breath moving into a fighting stance. "Okay. If this is what you need then let's go."

Asami blinks a few times then turns around. She gazes into Korra's eyes for a moment. The Avatar was finally serious. "Don't hold back." The heiress says. Korra nods. Asami launches herself at her mate. Korra blocks her then lands a hard blow to Asami's cheek. Knocking the woman a few steps back. Asami smirks then adjusts her jaw. "That's more like it."

Korra grits her teeth then catches her lover's foot when she tries to kick her. Korra takes a firm hold and flings the CEO across the yard slamming her into a tree.

Asami recovers quickly and runs at her again. Korra's eyes widen seeing violet light around Asami's hands. She blinks rapidly as the heiress' fist crashes into her chest. She gasps for breath and shakes her head as Asami continues her assault.

The Avatar starts to panic. She can't block the flurry of charged punches coming at her. "N-no…" She whimpers. "Not again."

She catches Asami's wrists only to be rewarded with a headbutt. Korra stumbles back and begins to crawl away. "N-n-no…"

Asami gulps then slowly walks toward her frightened lover. She could tell there was something wrong. "Korra?" The Avatar is shaking her head with tears in her eyes. Asami's clothes begin to change before her eyes. Jet black tights with a red stripe down her thigh. Coal black eyes glare at her menacingly. Suddenly dozens of heiresses surround her. The Avatar frantically tries to crawl away. "You see it don't you? It's okay, just breathe. It's not real."

Korra grimaces not knowing what to do as they get closer to her. "Don't do this." She looks back and forth in shock then airbends at her lovers trying to keep the women away.

Asami easily dodges it then kneels down in front her panicked partner. The Avatar was looking straight through her like she wasn't even there. She can't help her tears. "This is what I wanted you to see. Come back to me, baby. It's not real. Listen to my voice. Focus on my voice."

Korra blinks wildly as Asami gently touches her cheek. The Avatar's body is slammed into the ground like she's been punched. "No, I-I-I…Asami please, don't. Don't die." The Avatar cries. "I-I love you."

Asami pulls Korra into her arms and holds her tight. "It's okay. I-I'm here. I'm right here." The raven-haired beauty says softly. The Inuit tries to push her away but can't find the strength. She passes out. "I'm so sorry baby. This was the only way you'd understand."

Asami carries her into the house and up to their bedroom. She goes to work healing both of their bodies.

**30 minutes later…**

Korra awakens with a gasping shout. "Asami!"

The pale-skinned woman cradles her lover in her arms. "Shhh, its okay I'm here."

Korra pants blinking rapidly. All she saw was darkness but she could smell her fiancée's jasmine perfume. She takes a deep breath. "And I'm supposed to feel safe after being used as a punching bag? How long have I been out?"

"Not long. I'm sorry." Asami says quietly.

"I'm guessing you're ready to talk now?" Korra asks feeling more like herself every second. She can feel Asami nodding. "Good, then tell me what's going on with you?"

The heiress lowers her eyes. "I didn't want to fight, but I needed you to understand what's happening to you."

"That's not what I asked. You've been acting strange all day. You even yelled at Kya. Now tell me what's really going on." Korra says firmly.

Asami changes the subject. "What you experienced were your loop memories compounding in your mind."

"Huh?" Korra says furrowing her brow.

"Tell me what you saw after we started fighting." The heiress says.

"Asami…" Korra says going into the Avatar state. She sits up and cups her lover's cheek for some eye contact. "Talk to me." The heiress averts her gaze. "Look I can't read your mind." The CEO furrows her brow. "But I'm able to pick up on your feelings sometimes." Asami still doesn't respond. "Like right now I know you're scared." Korra closes her eyes and allows Asami's emotions to sink into her heart. "You think you're gonna lose me."

Asami lowers her eyes.

Korra inhales slowly and pulls Asami into her arms. She was going to show her wife how to be open. "During our fight first I…I saw you, then everything changed and I saw hundreds of you running at me. It was like the solstice but magnified." Tears well in Korra's eyes. "I couldn't stop you. I couldn't stop you from fighting…or dying." She wipes her eyes. "I never want us to experience that again." She cups Asami's chin. "Now talk to me. Tell me what you need me to do. I heard what Kya said tonight. I may think about my past and what I've been through but I'm not holding it in my heart like you've been doing."

The raven-haired woman begins to cry. Why did Korra have to be so perfect for her? "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Asami says quietly. "But I can't forget what I saw in that room at the spirit library."

"What was it?" Korra asks.

Asami is silent for a moment. It hurt her just to think about it. "I saw you. I saw us but…you were gone, mentally. I saw us together, b-but you were trapped in those memories. Y-you couldn't see me; you couldn't see anyone. You'd lost your mind. In every version of our future…y-you…"

Korra smirks softly and holds Asami's hand against her chest. "But that's not what's happening to us right now baby. I remember those realities too."

"You do?" The CEO asks sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, that's why I know this time is different." Korra says.

"Different how? I did all this so you could feel what it's like when the memories overtake you. How did you overcome it? " Asami asks not quite believing what she was hearing.

Korra gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Just like this." She says giving her another kiss. "In all those other loops you kept it all in and never spoke to me about what you were going through. This is the first time you've opened up to me."

Asami furrows her brow. "No, in all those other realities I saw, there was no way I could explain it to you."

Korra shakes her head. "You never tried. You did exactly what you've been doing all day. You kept it all to yourself and never let me in. A lot's changed this time around. You never saw our kids in any of those futures, right?" Asami shakes her head no. "That's because this time is different. We're gonna have a family just like the one I saw at the spirit portal a few months ago. That moment was new too. I'd never spoke to my future self during any of the loops."

Asami thinks back on what she saw in the room of creation in the spirit library. Korra was right. They never spoke about her seeing a future version of their family before.

Korra smiles. "I also haven't forgotten what you said about controlling your feelings. I know you're not freaking out on me just because of my memories. You're scared because I'm about to leave for my training."

Asami leaps up from the bed loving that Korra knew her so well. "You're right." The industrialist shakes her head. "You're right. I've been a total jerk to you. I'm a complete idiot."

Korra shakes her head. "Asami, no. Come on…"

"No, I didn't even realize how the thought of you leaving has been affecting me. I'm the one that's been losing it, not you." In all the commotion she'd completely forgotten about her own emotional instability. "I'm sorry. Can you stand up for me, please?"

The young Avatar furrows her brow and complies with her request. "Okay." She says happily. If felt good to finally be communicating with her lover again. Asami cups Korra's face and pulls her into a deep kiss. "Mmm."

Asami swallows and takes a step back. "I need to apologize for putting you through all that. I was so focused on losing you that I didn't consider everything else I'd seen in the replay of your loops."

"Huh?" Korra says.

"The pains of your past aren't the only memories that overlap in your mind. Can I show you what else I saw in there? It's something that'll help me cope with you leaving. I won't be able to handle it otherwise." Asami asks. Korra nods hesitantly. Asami slowly kneels down and kisses her partner's feet.

Korra closes her eyes as the pale skinned beauty before her begins to kiss her way up her legs. Every press of Asami's lips sends shivers through her body. "Uhh…" She gulps unable to stop her body from responding. Asami caresses her ass gently kissing her clitoris. "Umm, y-you know we…" She gasps as the heiress' tongue finds a home between her slick folds. "A-Asami…" She pants.

Green eyes close relishing the taste of her lover in her mouth. A full minute passes before she reluctantly moves her lips to Korra's torso.

The Avatar's body is trembling as memories of their lovemaking flood her mind. "O-okay, apology…accepted. You need to stop before I…" Korra whispers clenching her fists to keep herself from going crazy. She almost loses it when the CEO begins suckling at her fingertips. The Inuit is speechless. Caramel nipples are circled by a patient attentive tongue. The lust pulsing through the Avatar was at its peak. Asami suckles at the pulse point on her neck and runs her fingers through Korra's thick mane.

Their lips finally meet creating an intensely hot reunion. Korra gazes at her with lidded eyes until Asami sends a cool rush of liquid essence energy through her body. She felt faint all of a sudden. "W-what are you…doing to me?"

"I'll see you soon." Asami whispers brushing her lips against Korra's cheek and catching the woman as she passes out. She picks Korra up, lays her in bed, and lies down on top of her.

**TBC...**


	52. Dream Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami rekindle their love.

**X**

The Avatar can feel droplets of water streaking down her face. She opens her eyes to see white and grey clouds in the sky. Her hands recognize the feel of grass against her palms. She sits up and realizes that she's naked. She's on some kind of island. There's a large body of water not too far from her, but there's no beach.

The rain starts to come down a little harder as she gets on her feet. Rivers and lakes begin to appear in the skies surrounding the lush green island.

"I was so cruel to you." Asami's voice whispers from some unknown location. "I'm so sorry."

Korra can hear her partner crying, but doesn't see her around. She was dreaming. She was definitely dreaming. "Where are you?"

"I need you, but I don't deserve you after what I've done." Asami's voice echoes painfully. The rain comes down harder. "This place doesn't even begin to describe how much I need you. I love you so much."

Korra smirks lustfully as the lithe silhouette of her lover takes shape in the distance.

Asami slowly makes her way toward her. "I can't get you off of my mind. I might be obsessed. There's so much I want us to do together, but I can't seem to get out of my own way."

Korra does all she can to stand still and wait. If Asami wanted to put on a show she wasn't going to miss a single second of it. "You're really here, aren't you?"

"How can you bear to look at me after what I put you through?" The heiress says quietly as she stands in front of her lover. She looks up to the sky taking a deep breath as the rain trickles down her porcelain body. The water was successfully hiding her tears. "You should be angry with me. You should hate me. You sh…"

Korra cups her cheek and brings their lips together. She was sure that this was the real Asami. Not just a deja vu fever dream. They were finally sharing a dream together.

Korra wraps her arm around Asami's waist then runs her hand down between the heiress' thighs slipping two fingers inside of her. The moan that simple gesture elicited was all the young Inuit needed to hear. She grabs Asami's ass and pushes her fingers in deeper.

Asami wraps her arms around her neck intensifying their kiss. A few seconds later she sighs moving her lips to Korra's ear. "I'm sorry." She whispers nibbling on Korra's earlobe. She meant it.

Korra lifts Asami's thigh to her waist and closes her eyes pumping into her mate a little harder. She can't help but tremble. Feeling Asami's walls tightening around her fingers was indescribable. "Tell me what you're sorry for." She sighs licking her lips. "It feels like it's been so long since we've had a real conversation. Tell me."

Korra lays Asami down on top of the grass. She hovers over her pale skinned partner, never stopping the motion of her fingers. Asami's face wrenches slightly as ecstasy overtakes her. "Tell me." Korra says softly. "I'm here. I'm listening." She lays down on top of the heiress and kisses her neck.

Asami runs her fingers through the Avatar's hair. She's momentarily speechless. Having her wife inside her again was overwhelming. "Korra..."

"Tell me. Please." The bending master whispers between her kisses.

"I'm…sorry…for being such a coward. For not trusting that we could get through this together." Asami gasps slowly.

The Inuit pumps into her a little faster. "What else?"

Asami's eyes almost roll to the back of her head. "Ahhh…."

"Tell me." Korra says as she suckles at Asami's warm porcelain neck.

Asami swallows hard. "For…forcing you to relive that horrible memory. For fighting with you, for hurting you. For fearing what I saw in that room." She says through her tears as she shakes her head.

The Avatar sits up looking into Asami's eyes for a moment. She could see that her wife was crying. She wanted to cry too, but she couldn't. She needed her partner to keep talking. She needed to hear it all. Korra begins to kiss her way down Asami's body, paying special attention to the woman's milky white breasts. "What else?" She says taking a pink nipple into her mouth.

The heiress pants as tears trickle down her face. "For hating what we've been turned into. I'm sorry for…not being able to stop it, for not having any answers."

Korra continues to suckle at her wife's breasts. "Mmm hmm. Don't stop."

Asami wipes her tears as the rain continues to fall. "Korra…baby, I…" The Avatar kisses and licks her torso. Asami trembles and closes her eyes. "I don't want to be immortal without you." Korra kisses above and around her wife's belly button. "I don't want to lose you."

The Inuit nods as she reaches the soft raven black hair hiding her lover's clit. The moment her lips touch it Asami releases a deep shaky sigh. Her legs are parted a moment later. Korra settles her face between them and plants a gentle kiss on her partner's wet lower lips. She inhales deeply. She'd missed this scent. This was her woman at her most vulnerable. "I know. What else?" She whispers to Asami before dragging her tongue through decadent moist folds.

The heiress runs her fingers through Korra's thick mane unable to stop herself from moaning her approval. Her abs tighten as her partner's tongue strokes deeper inside.

Korra peaks up at her. "I want to hear it all. Keep talking."

The CEO nods and does her best to speak. Unfortunately panting was all she could manage. "I…I…I'm sorry…f-for…mmm..." She moans as Korra's fingers join the party happening in her sex. "I…baby, I'm just so scared of being in this world without you."

Korra smirks and continues her oral assault until her partner finally comes. The heiress' vocal exhalations were mixed with pain and passion. They resonated so intensely within the Avatar that she came almost immediately after Asami did.

The Inuit takes a deep breath then moves to lie on top of her trembling fiancée. "Mmm, wow, that was different. See what you do to me? Is this why you knocked me out?" She asks.

Asami gulps as her head finally stops spinning. "Another reason for me to apologize."

Korra giggles. "I think we need to find a safer way for you to vent. The fight I understood, but did you have to make me pass out after getting me all riled up?"

Asami nods. "Unfortunately yes. I needed to align with your energy. I couldn't do it while you were conscious. And waiting until you fell asleep would have taken too long."

Korra smirks. "Well how about a little warning next time?"

Asami averts her eyes. "Kya was right. I haven't been in sync with you for a long time. And my emotions have been all over the place. That's why we haven't shared our dreams lately. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so distant. I wasn't sure what to do." She stares up at the sky. "I got scared. I didn't want you to leave without making love to you. This was the only thing I could think of. I figured it wouldn't interfere with your training if we did it this way."

The Avatar sighs quietly. "You…are a genius, you know that?" She wipes the rain from her face. "A wet, liquid controlling genius. Can you do something about this rain?"

Asami blushes. "I, uh, I can't stop it completely. I really am…wet for you. This may be a dream but everything I'm feeling for you is real." Korra lies down next to her and rests her head on her fist. The two lovers gaze at one another sweetly. "What is it?" Asami asks nervously.

Korra couldn't get over the perfect imperfection that was Asami Sato. The heiress was the strongest person she'd ever known. And for some, apparently destined reason, Asami had chosen her as a partner. And she had chosen Asami. There was no doubt in her mind that they'd both made the right choice. "Thank you for opening up. I know it wasn't easy."

"But it should be considering everything we've been through. I've been acting like a complete idiot. You'd think after 21 years of being human I would have learned how to handle things a little better. You're the one person in this world who understands what I'm going through." Asami says.

Korra smiles. "It's okay. We're both learning, right? So no more keeping everything inside. We'll work things out together, alright? Even if it's hard."

Asami nods and kisses Korra's cheek. "It's a deal."

"Great. Then let's keep it going. There's one thing you haven't said anything about yet." Asami furrows her brow. "Our kids. How do you feel about having them?"

Asami takes in a deep breath and smiles softly. "I get nervous sometimes but I'm looking forward to it. I'll finally be on equal footing with you again." Korra furrows her brow. "Being mortal…I mean a normal mortal again. The only thing I worry about is something happening to you before that. Can't have the kids without you."

The Avatar climbs between her partner's legs and closes her eyes. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Asami furrows her brow. "Uhh, so does that answer your question? Is there anything else…you wanna…" Her eyes widen. She begins to pant as Korra's clitoris penetrates her, slowly growing inside her. "K-Korra what are you doing?"

The Inuit smirks as their eyes meet. "Making you mortal."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second." Asami says placing her hands on the waterbender's shoulders. "You know this is a dream, right?"

Korra nods slowly wiggling her hips causing her lover to pant. "Yeah. We can have whatever we want in here. We're finally talking the way we used to. That's all I wanted besides starting our family. So let's have our kids."

Asami shakes her head no. "Korra, I…I…this isn't…"

"Isn't what? Isn't real?" Korra says raising her eyebrows. "Your feelings are real and so are mine. There's no reason we can't try."

Asami shakes her head again and lowers her eyes. "Korra, I want our kids too but…"

"This is our dream, right?" She says as she slowly pumps her hips. The heiress closes her eyes enjoying every second of it. "Let's go for it. Believe with me for a little while."

Asami averts her gaze. "I-I cant."

The Inuit thrusts into her. Asami releases a satisfying moan. "Why not?"

The heiress takes a deep breath. "You're not playing fair. You know I want to. I really do. But the Mother's powers don't work like this. I told you our kids will decide when they want to be born."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Baby, did you hear what Lin said earlier?" Asami nods. "They felt what we…I mean what I was doing with you the other night. Everything is possible." She plants a sweet kiss on her partner's lips. Their eyes lock for what feels like forever. "If we can't have our normal life while we're awake, let's at least have it in here."

The CEO's eyes begin to well with tears. She wanted to trust her lover, she really did. She could feel the Avatar's faith flowing into her, but it hurt. She didn't want to hope for something that wasn't possible. Everything she knew as an essence told her that it couldn't be done. "Korra…"

The water tribe woman takes on a more serious expression. "Asami Sato, we're here in this amazing dream world we created together. There are lakes and rivers floating in the sky and your love is literally raining down on us." She smirks softly. "If we can dream of something this fantastic why put limits on it?" Asami sighs as Korra gives her a good strong thrust of her new body part. "Let's have our kids."

Asami smiles softly and nods. Her love for the woman above her was something she could never resist. Deep in her heart, she knew her partner was right. In their dream space, the laws of the universe didn't apply.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Asami brings their lips together with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, let's make our family." A wave of heat rushes through both of their bodies. Asami blinks rapidly. "W-What was that?" She'd never felt anything like this before.

"You'll know in a second." The Avatar smirks then brings their lips together. Now she knew for sure that Asami was on board. She remembered that sensation all too well.

The heiress takes a firm hold of Korra's ass and rolls her hips pushing her lover deeper inside of her. "Oh fuck yes…" She moans.

Korra closes her eyes and lets her body do the work just as it had before. She thrusts harder and faster appreciating her lover's wetness. Thunder and lightning flash across the sky as Asami forces her tongue into her mouth. "Oh, Korra!"

**X**

**X**

**Little Water Tribe**

Kya makes it back to her place in record time. She drove so fast that she found herself sweating by the time she arrived. She takes a calming breath before opening her front door. She wasn't sure what condition Lin would be in.

She grips the doorknob as her body begins pulsing with intense heat. Her head was starting to spin. She gulps then heads inside. Right away she notices Lin sitting in her favorite chair. The woman had a death grip on the armrests. "Lin? I'm home." The police chief's eyes are locked on her partner. She's panting. Kya cautiously approaches her and kneels down placing her hand on Lin's knee. Something clicked within her body the moment she came in contact with her partner's skin. Their eyes lock.

Lin suddenly grasps the nape of Kya's neck and pulls her into a fiery kiss. Seconds later she has the woman on her back straddling her. The metalbender swallows hard wrenching her lips away from her lover's. "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what's happening. I can't…control myself." She says before roughly kissing Kya's neck.

The waterbender moans ripping Lin's shirt apart. Her body was on fire with want. "T-the kids. Ahh, I need you. Th-they're calling…us" She pants. "Don't fight it. Fuck me."

Lin furrows her brow as she pulls Kya's pants down and thrusts her fingers inside her. "W-What does that…mean?" She says as Kya returns the favor slipping her hand into her partner's pants. Lin bites her bottom lip. "Mmm, ahh, what's, what is this?"

Kya grabs a tuft of hair at the back of the police chief's head and brings their lips together. Lin pumps into her harder and harder. "Ahhh!" She shouts. "More!" The women desperately start tearing the clothes from one another's bodies.

Kya slams Lin's back hard onto the floor reversing their positions. Her thumb folds all too neatly into her palm as she slips four fingers into the earthbender.

"Aohh!" The police chief yelps arching her back. She gets up on all fours unable to stop the drool dripping from her mouth. "Yes! More! Do me!" She whimpers almost tearfully as Kya grabs a fist full of her hair and yanks her head back. "Yes!"

**X**

**X**

**Dreamscape**

"Arrrhh..." Asami moans. Korra slams her hips into the CEO's backside over and over again. Sweat drips from their bodies and waves of heat waft from their skin. Neither of them was sure if they'd been making love for a few hours or a few days. Time had stopped where they were. Asami, however, was well aware of something very important.

She pants looking back at her partner. "K-Kor-ra…"

The Avatar almost growls.

"There's something…wrong." Asami sighs.

"Y-you're not…coming like before." Korra huffs. Asami gasps as the Inuit turns her over and settles in between her legs never losing a beat. "I know." She pants. "I can't…either. I don't…know why."

Asami swallows hard. "Did this happen in your last dream?" She says wrapping her legs around Korra's waist.

The water tribe woman shakes her head no. "I'm not sure. I woke up before we finished." She pants heavily unable to control the thrusting of her hips.

The heiress closes her eyes. "Mmm, okay. So I guess our bodies are moving on their own now."

Korra nods. "Yeah, we're just along for the ride like last time. Any idea of how long have we've been going at it?"

"At least a week maybe. I don't think too much time has passed in our physical bodies though."

The Avatar closes her eyes as the heiress rakes her fingernails down her back. "H-how do you know that?"

"Because I can always feel my essence." Asami says.

Korra gulps. "Fuck you're so wet." Korra moans as Asami's warm juices overflow onto her rock hard faux penis.

The heiress smiles. "And whose fault is that?" Asami grasps the nape of Korra's neck and whispers in her ear. "Come for me."

Korra smirks. "You've tried that a few times already remember." She closes her eyes unaware of the soft violet light emanating from her eyelids.

The engineer nibbles on her earlobe. "Come…for…" She gasps as liquid light blasts through her body.

"Oh, ahhhh…" The Avatar trembles unable to move.

"Mmm." Asami takes a deep breath as she slides her hand down to her lover's clitoris. "I guess it's time to change things up."

Korra furrows her brow as her new body part begins to shrink. She smirks. "Whoa, that was intense." She looks down at their bodies. "I can't believe that worked. Mmm, what are you up to down there?"

Asami licks her partner's neck. "I have no idea."

Korra lifts Asami's leg up to her shoulder and begins moving her hips again. "God you feel so amazing." She lies down placing her mouth in the crook of Asami's neck. "Come for me." She whispers.

Asami's hands are suddenly engulfed in flames as she comes. "Oh….oohhhh!" She groans. Her body is covered in green and silver light for a few seconds.

Korra smiles. "Hahahaaa!" She says seeming to not notice her partner's soft glow. "I told you you were hot didn't I?"

"Mmm, what are you doing to me?" The CEO moans. "Don't stop."

Korra smirks. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. And I don't." She says before vigorously moving her hips again.

The rains come down even harder.

* * *

**Earlier that evening…**

**Four Elements Hotel**

Mako inhales slowly before going into his hotel room. Azula comes walking out of the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine in her hands. He gulps when he sees she's wearing a sheer burgundy robe with nothing on under it. He scratches the back of his head. "Uhh, hey."

Azula sits the glasses down on the counter and fills them with wine. "In honor of your victory today." She says handing him a glass.

"So, you're not mad?" He asks quietly.

The future Fire Lord sips her wine and averts her eyes. "A bit annoyed, but not angry."

He smiles raising a curious eyebrow. He cautiously wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. "Are you worried about something?"

Azula caresses his stomach before moving her hand down to his crotch. "Do you want them?" She asks getting straight to the point.

Mako furrows his brow not entirely surprised by the question. He knew fawning over his ex's would get him into trouble, but it was worth it. Azula wasn't a very emotional person so seeing the jealousy on her face warmed him up inside. "You and Ty are more than enough for me. I knew you were watching."

Azula looks up into his eyes. "So you were playing a joke? I didn't find it amusing." She rubs his crotch a little more. "If you desire other women…"

He quickly silences her with a kiss. "If I wanted other women I wouldn't have come back here. But I do need you to stop following me."

The fiery woman takes a firm hold of his dick causing him to wince. "Out of the question."

"Grghh…A-Azula take it easy. You know I'm back on the force again. I don't want to put you in danger, alright?" He says.

She releases him and walks away turning her back on him. "And what about endangering your life?" He doesn't answer. "You are my partner Mako. I don't want to lose you."

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her shoulders. "Then don't lose me, just give me a little space. That's all I'm asking for." He kisses the temple of her head. "You know how much my life is going to change once we make things official. I just need some time to myself before that happens."

Azula lowers her eyes. She'd felt conflicted since Mako first left the Fire Nation. She'd studied enough of human culture to understand the burden she was placing on the young man's shoulders. "You shouldn't marry me."

"What?" Mako says turning her around so that he could look at her face.

She keeps her eyes lowered. "I want you to be happy, not keep you captive."

"Zula…" Mako says as she turns her face away. "Hey, look at me." Their eyes meet. "I'm the one that proposed to you, remember? I admit I didn't think about everything that would come along with it at the time. But you're worth it."

The future Fire Lord smirks a bit. "So being next in line to rule an entire country doesn't appeal to you?"

Mako smiles. "Not without you and Ty La to tell me what to do."

Azula rolls her eyes and sighs. "I'll give you 3 days a week to yourself."

"Make it four and I won't skip out on Ty La's Fire Nation History classes anymore." Mako says quickly. Azula nods. He looks around the room. "Where is she anyway?"

The amber-eyed woman takes his hand and guides him into one of the bedrooms. Mako is shocked seeing his soon to be spouse tied to the bed with a ball gag in her mouth. "She's been much too talkative lately. I thought some retraining was in order."

He half smiles. "Uhh, she doesn't look comfortable." He says with a gulp before moving to untie her.

Azula quickly grabs him by the waistline of his pants. "She's the reason Asami Sato became aware of our presence today." Azula says unzipping his pants. Ty La growls in protest. "I need your permission to show her that that won't be tolerated."

Mako furrows his brow then glances at Ty La. She seemed pretty angry but also turned on. They were clearly playing some kind of game with him. "Uhh, yeah sure."

"Good." Azula says getting on her knees in front of him. "Watch closely Ty La." She says taking him into her mouth. Mako's eyes flutter at the sensation. The publicist whimpers.

"Mmm…" He moans shaking his head slowly thrusting his dick deeper into her mouth. There was something way too satisfying about having a bona fide Fire Lord sucking him off. "Ohh…"

Azula enjoys herself for a few minutes then gets to her feet. "Are you watching Ty La?" She says slipping out of her robe. She bends over, placing her hands on the bed between the woman's outstretched legs so she can look into her eyes. Mako gets behind her taking a firm hold of her hips. Azula moans as he penetrates her. "If you continue disobeying me…" She pants as Mako's thrusts become more urgent. "I'll see to it that you never enjoy him like this again."

Mako shakes his head and smirks. "What am I, a commodity?"

"Yes, of the highest quality and value. Do I make myself clear Ty La?" Azula says.

The publicist reluctantly nods. "Now let me outa this." She mumbles. Azula's fiery amber gaze meets hers. Ty La lowers her eyes knowing the truth of their positions. It turned her on knowing how much power the Fire Lord had over her. "Please." She begs.

Azula unshackles the woman's ankles then climbs up her body. She unhooks the ball gag. Their eyes meet again. "Something you want to say?" Azula asks.

Ty La swallows hard. "Take me, please."

Azula leans down to her lips and motions for Mako to join them.

**X**

**X**

**The next day…**

**6:10 am**

**Little Water Tribe**

Lin's unusually loud snoring startles Kya awake. The waterbender rubs her eyes then furrows her brow as she realizes she'd fallen asleep with her face in between Lin's legs. She sits up, takes a deep breath, and looks at the clock. How long had they been having sex?

She swallows then gives her partner good shake to wake her up. "Lin…Lin." She says raising her voice slightly.

The police chief pops up. "What, what!" She takes a deep breath and looks around the room. "Oh thank goodness, we finally stopped." She falls back onto the bed. Her heart was pounding like crazy from moving so quickly.

Kya shakes her head and wipes her eyes again. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Unfortunately yes." Lin says.

Kya peaks up through her fingers. "So you know how you got home."

Lin averts her eyes. "I was talking about our sudden attack of horniness last night. It felt like we were drugged."

Kya nods. "We'll get to that. First, tell me what you felt before you disappeared from Korra's place."

Lin takes a deep breath and gets out of bed. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Truthfully it frightened her. She examines the thin layer of stickiness on her torso. "Look, let's get cleaned up. It was a long night."

"Have you noticed that your vision is back to normal?" The waterbender asks her.

Lin furrows her brow. "What?" Her eyes widen a second later. "Y-you're right. How did you…what happened?"

Kya inhales slowly. "You were able to let go of your beliefs for a while."

The police chief shakes her head. "Don't start with that again. It's not that simple."

"You're right." Kya says as her partner turns to look at her. "Beliefs are hard to change, especially when they've been so deeply practiced and trusted." Their eyes meet. "But you somehow managed to turn your attention away from them. Just like when you left Korra's place." Lin lowers her eyes. "You believed that you'd be safe and free from what you were experiencing if you went home."

Lin remains silent.

Kya gets up and takes her hand. "Baby, this power we have isn't going away any time soon. We have a duty to learn how to use it."

"Why aren't you scared? You're acting like this is normal. We could end up messing up people's lives the way Korra has. Maybe even the whole world." Lin says.

Kya half-smiles with tear welled eyes. "I'm terrified." Their eyes meet. "I know how serious all of this is. It goes way beyond Korra. It even goes beyond our world. One wrong move or thought could…well, a lot could change. Too much as a matter of fact. The only thing keeping me together is you. Knowing that I'm not alone gives me something to work and fight for. I couldn't do this otherwise."

Lin pulls her into her arms and takes in a heavy breath. She felt so relieved hearing Kya say that. "I'm with you. Always."

Kya closes her eyes and swallows. "Then prove it."

Lin nods and pulls away enough to look into her lover's aqua blue eyes. Letting her partner fight alone was unacceptable. This would be the hardest mission she'd ever embarked on. But she would do it for Kya. She'd be completely open with her feelings. If Kya could be brave then so could she. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

**X**

**Sato Cottage**

**7:30 am**

The heiress' head is spinning as she awakens. She can smell something burning. She slowly opens her eyes and glances around the room. Her eyes widen a few seconds later when she sees that their room is in shambles. Scorch marks all over the bed and walls. Most of the furniture was either broken or knocked over. And there is a huge crack in the ceiling.

Korra was peacefully asleep on top of her. What the hell happened in here last night?

**8:25 am**

A bright-eyed, joyful Korra sits at the kitchen table with her partner. She smiles as she eats her porridge. "So, how are you doing?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Baby, aren't you even the least bit concerned about the mess in our bedroom?"

The Avatar shakes her head no. "Not after that amazing time we had last night. You were incredible."

Asami takes a few bites. "So were you, but that shouldn't have destroyed our room."

Korra smirks. "The rest of the place is fine."

Asami sits her spoon down. "Babe, something happened okay. And I don't think it was good. What if our powers leaked out or something?"

"You worry too much." The Inuit says continuing to eat her breakfast.

Asami sits back in her chair. She couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips. Seeing Korra so happy was rejuvenating. "I just think we should check in with our contacts to make sure we didn't accidentally…"

"I got you pregnant last night." Korra says sweetly. "We…got pregnant last night." She says in a sing-song way.

Asami rolls her eyes again. "Korra I'm serious."

"So am I. I think we did it." Korra says. "It felt too good to…"

The heiress sighs. "Korra, stay focused. We need to figure out what happened before you leave."

Korra picks up her bowl and dances to the sink. "We're gonna have kids. That's what happened."

"I already told you it doesn't work like that." Asami says quickly.

"Tell that to our bedroom." She says giving Asami a kiss on the cheek and pouring some porridge into Asami's bowl. "You need to eat up. Two more mouths to feed in there." She rubs Asami's stomach.

Asami slams her hands on the table and stands up. "Korra, stop it! This isn't a game. I get it, alright. Last night was fun, mind alteringly fun, but it wasn't real."

Korra grabs the woman's waist. "Tell that to the scorch marks upstairs. You firebent last night too."

Asami hands are suddenly ablaze with flames.

"Calm down okay." Korra extinguishes her hands. "Breathe. You're right. You're right, okay? It was all a dream, but there's no reason we can't enjoy it. Look around. The world's still here. There are no lakes or rivers in the sky. No emergency calls coming in. No tsunamis other than the floods you were pumping out last night." Asami smirks. Korra brings their lips together. "Mmm, just let me appreciate what it felt like to make love to the essence of water for a whole night. Mmm…" She says kissing her again. "Tell me you didn't feel excited to let loose in there."

Asami wraps her arms around her shoulders. "You know I did. It was amazing, the best, but…"

"How about another round before I leave this afternoon?" The Avatar says as she softly kisses her neck.

Asami averts her eyes. "You know we can't. I have no idea how long we were in that dream. You might miss your flight."

Korra smirks. "I don't mind being a little late."

Asami sighs. "I'm just worried."

"I know. But until I hear that some major disaster happened yesterday, I'm gonna enjoy my beautiful (kiss), sexy (kiss), wet (kiss), pregnant wife." Korra says.

"Fiancée." Asami shoots back. "Maybe we should have gotten married while we were in there. I still don't want you to go."

"I won't be gone long." The Avatar says looking at her lover. "The way I feel right now, I'll be able to pick up Toph's earthbending style in less than a day."

Asami cups her cheek. "Listen to me, okay. You still need to think about your compounded memories and what it does to you. Toph is going to push you. And when she does all those experiences you had during the time loops will overwhelm you. I want you back here in one piece."

"I know, I know. I can handle it. And now that I know I'll have you and our kids to come back to…" Korra says.

"Stop saying that! I only went along with it because we were on the dream plane. That's not how this works. They choose when…" Asami says angrily. She hated having to repeat herself.

Korra cups her cheeks in her hands. "Hey. Hey, I know alright. I also know how hard it was for you to let yourself believe it was even possible. I'm just happy we got to experience it. Maybe our kids heard us. Maybe that's why we couldn't stop." Asami shakes her head no. "The Mothers told me it would feel like that."

Asami pulls away from her. "We're awake now okay. Stop bringing it up." The heiress walks out of the kitchen. "I'm going to get your packs ready."

"Asami. Asami, come on." Korra calls after her. She hears the heiress stomping up the stairs. "You're acting like a pregnant woman!" She says with a giggle.

Asami shakes her head and rolls her eyes. It was too painful to think about. She hated that part of her wanted to believe her partner. If one night of dream sex was enough to bring an essence into the world she would have done it months ago.

**X**

**12 pm**

Korra furrows her brow seeing 8 huge backpacks overflowing with supplies at the door. "Uhh…"

The CEO takes a deep breath and starts pointing them out to her. "Okay, these two have medical supplies. Bandages, antiseptics…"

"Asami, I can't carry all that. I have to walk 10 miles through the swamp." Korra says.

The raven-haired woman swallows hard and continues to list everything. "These three have cooking utensils. That one is for…"

Korra takes her partner's trembling hands. "Asami…" The pale skinned beauty averts her eyes and continues talking. "Asami, I'll be fine."

"T-this pack has 4 days of clothing." She says with tear welled eyes.

Korra cups the nape of her neck. "Asami, look at me." The heiress glances at her for a second then lowers her eyes. "I'm coming back to you okay? It's just training. I'm not going to war."

"I don't want to lose you." Asami whispers.

"You won't. Toph's tough, but I doubt training with an 86-year-old woman is going to kill me. Calm down." She gently kisses her cheek. Asami takes in a heavy breath as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "There's nothing to be scared of. You know where I'll be."

"What if something happens and we can't get to you in time?" Asami whimpers.

"Toph's survived out there for who knows how long. Everything will be fine." Korra says.

"You don't know that." Asami says.

"Yes I do. I need you to be strong. You're letting your feelings overwhelm you again." Korra says.

"This isn't like when you were removing the ice from the world Korra. You'll be out there and I won't know what's happening to you." Asami says trying to justify her feelings.

"I'll…be…back, okay? Get a hold of yourself." The Avatar says pulling her into a hug.

Asami inhales slowly. "I-I know. I'm just…"

Korra closes her eyes as she holds her. All she could think about was their shared dream, but she wasn't going to push the issue anymore. She knew how tough it was for the CEO. But deep in her heart, she knew something had changed for them. Their room was evidence of that. She only wished Asami could believe it too, but that wasn't what her partner needed at the moment. She rubs her back. "You asked me to be mindful of my memories. Now I need to ask you to do the same with your emotions. This trip is for both of us, okay? You're the strongest person I know. And if you can't get control of what you're going through, then I don't stand a chance of getting control of my stuff."

Asami nods. It awed her how much Korra had grown over the course of their relationship. That was part of why she fell for her in the first place. "Okay." She nods again and looks into her partner's eyes. She gives her a long sweet kiss. "Come back soon."

Korra smirks. "I will. Love you."

"I love you too. Be careful out there."

**TBC…**


End file.
